Total Wrestling Entertainment: Turbo
by D'Campeon
Summary: Twenty Years have passed our former TWE Greats have all retired and Lance has bought the TWE Brand. Now he's getting the crew togeather for the rebirth of TWE I Do Not Own any of the characters used in this fic. No Escape preview uploaded.
1. App

Yes TWF is sadly finished with I don't think I will write Chase for Fame it's been too long in breaks between and honestly I've wanted to end the fic for a while it. As the fire for TWF is gone I am now going to do my second attempt at a wrestling fic.

TWE: Total Wrestling Entertainment (approxamitely twenty years after the original TWF it's somehow only 2013 don't ask)

Some old TWF Wrestlers will also be here in diffrent positions maybe a cameo or so.

That's right it's time for a new TWE slight changes from the first as all TDI Wrestlers have been changed to Interviewers, Referees, Managers, and Commentators.

GM For the World Title is ... ... Lance Raters (41)

GM for the womans title is ... ... Lea Stevenson

GM For the Light Heavyweigt title is ... ... Kenny Dentons (38)

GM For the TWE Tag Champion is ... ... The 21st Century Outlaw ( Leon-43 and Leo-44)

TWE European Championship GM: ... ... Matt Awesome (48)

TWE Television Champion GM: ... ... Jeff Killington

Also new titles

TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: Vacant

TWE Woman's Champion: Vacant

TWE Tag Champions: Vacant

TWE European Champion:Vacant

TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Vacant

TWE Television Championship: Vacant

App Form

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Hometown:

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Skin Color:

Bodytype:

Personality:

Regular Clothes:

Wrestling Clothes:

Wrestling Similarity:

Wrestling Style:

Signed by (Former TWE Wrestler to join the new generation of TWE):

Theme Song:

Signatures:

1.

2.

3.

Finishers:

1.

2.

3.

Paired Up:

If yes with who:

Manager (TD Characters):

Ring Entrance:

Title To Most Likely Go After:

After Show (What Would They Do , Get In a Fight, talk About the main angle, thier back ground, their fued, Etc.):

Accesories:

That's the gist of it and my idea for TWE more then likely it will be one year only possible more.


	2. Info still need more people

Disclaimer: None of these OC's belong to me I do not own TDI

So far I got a couple names but I'm still open to more.

Commentators

Ted Estes Color Commentator (39)

Sebastian Jr. Play by Play

James Strife Analyst

Guest Commentator Position.

TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: Vacant

TWE Woman's Champion: Emily Jones (2)

TWE Tag Champions: Ace Morgan and Dice Spades (with Jasmine Hearts) Sin City Players. (3)

TWE European Champion: "Wondrous" Wayne Morrison (1)

TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Rojo Bat Jr. (4)

TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)

**History**

TWE Was a financial sucess being the breat out company of the year quickly being close to WWE in status. From there it was a steady drop from Fame wrestlers like Brian Stevenson left and would be found dead a couple years later hurting the image of TWE. KJ was set to be the next big TWE face but was given a big movie contract and just like his similar last named wrestler Dwayne Johnson left to the movie biz making few appearences in TWE.

At Re-Lapse Psycho Raters would win a three man TLC match against Jeff Killington and Charlie Parker and unify the world heavyweight title. Psycho would be defeated by Asheel Din after it was revealed he had a broken ankle. It took a while for him to return from the injury and he once again won the world championship a couple times. Sadly Lance was very injury prone and the company took the hit from their top heel being injured so often.

Eventually ten years later people were put off by no new wrestlers as it went to a decline. Lance then quickly created the last and final version of the Raters Entourage known as the Raters World Alliance (RWA The Only Face Verson of it) quickly boosting the declining ratings back up. Lance suffered a catostrophic heart attack and was side lined for six years leaving Ted Estes to take the RWA.

The fans instantly turned on the product most leaving as Ted started taking extra jobs to keep TWE afloat as he was often blamed for the loss. As more fans left others like Neo Raters, Justin Wyatt, Jeff Killington, and Matt Awesome retired. Finally when TWE was on it's last leg it was announced that Ted would bring back Lance Raters. This brought in ratings once again and finally Ted would bring an imposter to TWE.

This came into a big feud between Ted and a true returning Lance as the ratings once again raised. Lance would win in the feud as Ted would retire and Lance brought TWE in to the next decade. Lance would hold the championship for 3 more years being the longest reign of all time for the TWE Unified World Title. Lance would then take on his biggest challenge in a returning Justin Wyatt for a rematch of the original TWE Chase for Fame Main Event.

Lance would win but suffer a second heart attack stopping any movement from his left hand. Lance would vacate the title and buy off the company from Chris and would renew it and now we have

**TWE: The Next Generation**

First match card of the new generation

TWE Unified World Heavyweight Tournament Match: "The Beast" Owen McCarthy (Not TDI Owen just putting it there it's from The Divide the character) vs. Bill Parker

TWE Unified World Heavyweight Tournament Match: Ace Morgan (With Dice Spades) vs. Mason Schultz

TWE Television Championship Match: Jones Lazar vs. "The Shadow" Spike

? vs. ?

Zephry Jones (With Emily Jones) vs. Johhny Wallace vs. Rojo Bat Jr. Non Title Hardcore Match.

TWE Unified World Heavyweight Tournament Match: Chris Lyle vs. "El Punisher" Tino Pintador Cazares

TWE European Championship Match: Wayne Morrison vs. ?

TWE Unified World Heavyweight Tournament Match: "King" Shawn DeNiro vs. ?

**PPV List**

**1. Re-Lapse (April)**

**2. God's Choice (May)**

**3. Devils Playground (June) (Hardcore only)**

**4. Fighting Spirit (July)**

**5. Past vs. Present (TWE NEXT Generation vs. TWE First Generation) (August)**

**6. Golden Revenge (Sepetember- Night of Champions Spin Off)**

**7. No Escape (October Main Event Six Man Steel Cage Match)**

**8. Fight or Flight (November)**

**9. New Years War (December Survior Series Spin off)**

**10. Over the Top (January Royal Rumble)**

**11. Play Times Over (Ferbuary)**

**12. Chase for Fame (March) Wrestlermania**

Again I still need quite a couple people in this story need four more for the first match card anybody is eligible what History was trying to show was why TWE never managed to stay there due to Lance being injury prone and them never having a top guy


	3. Week 1: Title Warfare

This is the first chapter of TWE:THE NEXT GENERATION hope you like it. Characters always accepted

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Emily Jones (2)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Ace Morgan and Dice Spades (with Jasmine Hearts) Sin City Players. (3)**

**TWE European Champion: "Wondrous" Wayne Morrison (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Rojo Bat Jr. (4)**

**TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)**

Sebastian Jr:Welcome to TWE Turbo home of the new TWE

Ted:Yeah it's Sebastian Jr., James Strife, and the former 4 time world champion my self Ted Estes

James: Yeah and we've got a stacked card tonight including the first round of a tournament which starts right now

**(Clint Eastwood by The Gorrilas plays)**

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a TWE Unified World Heavyweight Title Tournament Match introducing first from Austin, Texas at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds "The Beast" Owen McCarthy" said the announcer as the crowd boos.

Sebastian: A Member of the Rangers of Shawn DeNiro.

James: If he wins this it means the Rangers have one spot secured in the semi finals and if Shawn wins as well in his match it means that two of the rangers are going to be here.

Ted: Yeah but his opponent is no push over son of the legendary Charlie Parker

**(Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)**

"And the opponent at 6 ft 1 and weighing 197 pounds from Smithsfield, North Carolina "The Eveloution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

James: Another intresting thing about this tournament none of them have ever been world champion to be exact nobody who wasn't in the first year of TWE has been world champion this will change though at Re-Lapse.

Ted: Yeah but Bill is a former European, Light Heavyweight, and Television Champion while Owen has had none.

Bill and Owen both stare at each other before locking up. Bill puts in a head lock but Owen jams a couple forearms to the back and goes for a reverse powerbomb. Bill slips out and catches him with a drop kick sending him to the ropes. Owen is dazed and moves forward into an Enzugeri Kick. Owen barely stays up and Bill goes for a running clothesline but is caught by a headbut to the ribs fallowed by a Sambo Suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Owen goes up again for a splash but Bill rolls out of the way and hits him with a low running drop kick. Bill fallows trying to lock in the Parker Lock 2.0 (Koji Clutch-finisher)

Ted: This match can be all over if Bill slaps this in

Sebastian: Yeah if and that hold will be hard to put in on The Beast

Strife: And I think we have our awnser

Owen countered Bill with a couple stiff head butts and drops him with a big tackel to the floor. Owen fallows hiting a big elbow to the stomach fallowed by a couple splashes ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Owen glares and slowly tries to go to the top rope but Bill clotheslines him from behind into the turn buckle. Owen staggers back and Bill goes to the second rope and hits a clothesline taking Owen down ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Bill goes for another one but Owen catches him for a Samoan Drop. Bill hits him with a couple stiff elbows and counters it into a Heartbreaker (Double Knee Face Buster-signature) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

Strife: What a Heartbreaker

Ted: Yeah and I felt that move from the originator of it's name Chazz Micheals who later called it the MindBreaker

Sebastian: But we can all say that was very close

Bill fallows going for the pin again hooking both legs ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Bill glares and goes for the mount and hits some stiff punches but Owen catches him with a head but. Bill falls off as Owen uses the ropes to get up. Bill goes for a running clothesline but Owen ducks and hits him with a reverse powerbomb ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Owen fallows going for a Beast Tamer (Boston Crab) but Bill grabbed onto the ropes as Owen let go. As Bill got up Owen caught him with a right handed knock out punch ... 1 ... 2 ... Bill's foot is under the ropes notices the ref.

Strife: Near fall there for Owen as Bill was to close to the ropes

Sebastian: Yeah but that could have been it for the second generation superstar

Ted: Well it's not and this match is still going

Owen glares at the ref screaming at him as Bill starts using the ropes to get up. Owen is still screaming at the ref and doesn't notice Bill coming from behind and catching him with a T.T.C (Tribute To Charlie Lifting Leg Hook Reverse DDT Finisher) ... 1 ... 2 ... the same thing that happened to Owen happens to Bill as Owen's foot is just under the ropes. Bill can't believe it and goes to the rope and looks for a cork screw moon sault but it's countered when Owen raises his knees and Bill lands directly on them. The ref starts to count as both look to get up.

Ted: What a match by these two but who will win

Sebastian: I wouldn't bet on any at this point it's a close race

Strife: Yeah it surely is and Owen's counter just might win him the match.

Owen managed to get up at seven as he tells Bill to get up. Bill slowly makes it to his feet and Owen goes for a Samoan Drop but Bill slips out and hits him with a big enezugeri kick staggering him. Bill fallows with a spring board cross body ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Bill glares and locks in the Parker Lock 2.0. Bill is in pain when a long haired blond wearing a tight black shirt and jeans runs to the ring. Bill looks at Dakota as Owen gets up and spins him around into a Samoan Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving on to the semi finals Owen McCarthy" said the announcer. (18:11)

Ted: Owen picks up the win with help from stable mate Dakota Harrington

Strife: Well a win's a win

**Backstage with Beth**

Beth is with Mason Schultz

"I am here with The Hardcore Saint Mason Schultz you have a match scheduled against Ace Morgan a three time tag team champion your thoughts" asked Beth.

Mason looks at her before pushing her away and grabbing the mic.

"You see tonight is a time of redemption for the Schultz you see my father never won the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship because Lance had his grubby hands on it and even in retirement he intends to let his hired wrestlers be the ones in control well that won't happen cause tonight The Saint of Hardcore will show the world the Get out of our way cause the Schultz are here to stay" said Mason as he walks off.

**In the ring**

**(Like A Suicide by Seether plays)**

"This match is TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Championship first round match introducing first accompanied by Jasmine Hearts and Dice Spades he is one half of the TWE Tag Team Champions at 6 ft 9 and weighing 300 pounds Ace Morgan" said the announcer as the crowd boos.

Ace comes in wearing a leather jacket and sunglasses. He had long red hair and was wearing jeans with chains in them to the ring as Dice Spades who was much shorter fallowed behind wearing the same thing except black hair.

Ted: Ace Morgan the muscle of the Sin City Players

Strife: Yeah and if he wins this he can be a double champion here in TWE

Sebastian: One of the few in history if he does

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies)

"And his opponent from La Porte, Indiana at 6 ft 4, 245 pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

As Mason comes out Ace asks for a mic which he is given.

"Mason we both know that your nothing compared to me so I've decided that we should change this match to a bodyslam challenge" said Ace with a smile.

Strife: Does he think Mason is stupid

Mason looks at Ace and nods.

Ted: He is, he is.

Mason slides in the ring as the bigger man in Ace goes for a quick scoop slam. Mason slips out of the way and manages to lift him up and hit a suplex.

"Winner of this match" said the announcer.

Ace grabs a mic "Wait that doesn't count that was just a joke" said Ace as Dice goes from behind with a tag title belt. Ace spins him around but Mason ducks under the title belt and it nails Ace in the face. Ace staggers into a Evenflow DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and in the semifinal match Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Dice tries to catch him with a kick to the stomach but Mason grabs it as Jasmine grabs the title belt and clocks Mason from behind and Dice hits him with a Draw of the Dice (Sit Out Face Buster). Both Ace and Dice attack but Jaxon Kix and Nathan Kidd come out and stop them and brawl with them. With Masons help the Memphis Men fend off the Sin City Players.

Sebastian: It seems like The Sin City Players aren't having a great night.

(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park)

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first the challenger accompanied to the ring by Gwen Wyatt, from Toronto, Ontario Canada at 6 ft 4 and weighing 264 pounds "The Shadow" Spike" said the announcer.

Ted: Spike lost at Chase for Fame against Jonas Lazar after he missed the Dark Impact and Jonas slapped on a small package.

Sebastian: Yeah but he's given a rematch here tonight let see what happens.

Strife: Hopefully a great match.

(War by Sick Puppies plays)

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar" said the announcer.

Strife: Jonas has been TV Champion for over seven months the second longest reign in history too Jeff Killington six year reign though.

The Prophet slinks to the ring slowly as he has the belt over his shoulder while Shadow stares him down. Jonas slides into the ring and Spike attacks from the get go with a hip toss. Spike fallowed hitting a clothesline as Jonas got up and then fallowing with another clothesline. Shadow then goes for a quick descent to darkness but Jonas slips out and hits a russian leg sweep. Jonas fallows putting him in a chin lock as Shadow tries to power out. Jonas starts delivering some hard knee to the back as he continues applying pressure. Spike starts trying to get to his feet as Jonas continues applying pressure.

Sebastian: Jonas is now grounding Shadow

Strife: I'm not sure who this helps though Jonas obviously has the speed advantage but Shadow obviously has the power advantage.

Ted: I've fought Jonas before and he is good I beat him around 4 years ago and at the last Past vs. Present he managed to beat me to retain his title Jonas is a very tricky opponent making even legends like Lance look like pure brawlers.

Shadow starts managing to his knees as the crowd is cheering and Shadow starts elbowing Jonas in the stomach. Jonas knees him in the stomach and goes for a lifting STO but Spike counters with a couple stiff elbows to the head and irish whips him to the ropes. As Jonas runs back Shadow hits him with a flapjack ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Shadow fallows propping Jonas against the ropes as he goes for a running clothesline but Jonas ducks and Shadow flys out of the ring. Shadow lands on his knees but Jonas runs to the ropes and hits him with a no handed suicide dive.

Strife: What a move by Jonas Lazar

Ted: Is thier anybody more varied then Jonas I don't know.

Sebastian: He spreads himself thin but that could also be his weakness.

Jonas starts punching at Shadow on the floor but Shadow counters throwing him against the steel steps. Spike then fallows him throwing him into the ring as he goes to the top rope for the Dark Impact. Jonas rolls out of the ring and grabs his title belt as the ref starts counting. Jonas gives Spike the peace sign as the ref counts to ten.

"Winner of this match by countout Spike and still champion Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Sebastian: This isn't fair Jonas got himself counted out

Ted: It's called the champions advantage if he didn't use it he'd be dumb

Strife: It's true but it's sickening to watch what could have been a great match spoiled by this.

Backstage GM's Office.

Lance is in his office with Shawn DeNiro.

"So let me get this straight Shawn you want me to change your match to a No DQ match" said Lance.

"Yes I do come on you wouldn't let me fall would you" replied Shawn.

"Trust me any other occasion I would by main event will not be stopped by some petty stipulation going in request denied" finished Lance.

"Then how about something else at Re-Lapse it should be Johnny Wallace vs. Rojo Bat Jr. for the light heavyweight title" pleaded Shawn.

"Fine if he wins here tonight that match is on" said Lance as Shawn walked off out of the office.

Just as soon as Shawn walked out Spike barged in.

"Did you see what just happened" said Spike who was clearly pissed.

"Yes I did that why I booked for next week a no countout's rematch against him" said Lance.

"If you see him tell him that he's going to wish he handed me the title" replied Spike as he walked offf.

"This job is great" said Lance as he threw a pen into a trashcan.

Back to the ring

"This match is a triple threat non title hardcore match introducing first from Las Vegas, accompanied by the Woman's Champion, Emily Jones he is Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Ted: Zephyr is a tough young man and is a former light heavyweight champion.

"And his opponent from Houstan, Texas Johhny Wallace" said the announcer.

Strife: Johhny isn't exactly a top wrestler but if he or Zephyr win tonight the one who gets the pin becomes the number one contender.

"And last but not least from San Diego, California at 5 ft 10 and weighing 230 pounds he is the current TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Rojo Bat Jr." said the announcer.

Rojo runs down to the ring and quickly goes for the offensive knocking Johhny down with a forearm. Zephyr loosk to punch him but Rojo blocks it and gives him a stiff uppercut. Rojo then hits a spring board cross body on Johhny and hits Zephyr with a snap suplex. Rojo goes outside the ring and quickily throws in a chair. Rojo then waits for Johhny to get up as he swings but Johnny ducks and catches him with a drop kick hitting the chair to his face. Before Johhny can mount an offensive Zephyr takes him down with a german suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. Rojo stops the pin.

Ted: That could have been an end to a short match

Strife: Yes but Rojo would want to win this match giving him no challengers

Sebastian: That would be true.

Rojo fallows whipping Zephyr to the ropes and looks to catch him with a crossbody but Zephyr baseball slides under him as Rojo falls hard to the floor. Zephyr then trys to catch him with a shining wizard but Johnny clocks him with the chair to the back fallowed by a an inverted atomic drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Johhny slowly goes to the top rope but Rojo catches him on the ropes with a forearm across the back. Rojo Bat then hits with a back superplex ... 1 ... 2 ... Zephyr stops the pin. Zephyr lifts up Rojo Bat and goes for a Wind Breaker but Rojo counters and does a vampire bite.

Strife: Vampire Bite!

Sebastian: You know what fallows that

Ted: Who doesn't is the question

Rojo sets up Zephyr for a Rojo Muerte but Johhny slowly goes to the top rope and as Rojo is about to drop him Johhny catches him with a diving missle drop kick to the back as Rojo drops Zephyr onto the floor. Johhny slides outside the ring and grabs a table that he slides in the ring. Johhny sets it up as puts Rojo on top of it and looks to go for a John Drop through it. Before he can do it Zephyr clocks him with a couple punches and throws him off the top rope to the outside. Zephyr is rattled by a stiff punch from Rojo as he drops him lightly on the table and Rojo goes to the top.

Sebastian: Uh oh Rojo is looking for a Frog Splash

Strife: Not just that it's goin to be through a table

Ted: But Rojo has to make sure Zephyr is out.

Zephyr wasn't as he started punching Rojo in the knees to get him to slump against the turn buckle. Zephyr then grabbed him and went for the Winds of Change and he hits it through the table ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new number one contender Zephyr Jones" said the announcer. (14:11)

Ted: Zephyr pins Rojo Bat Jr after a Winds of Change.

Zephyr looks at Rojo on the floor and grabs the light heavyweight title and tells him next week as he drops it on Rojo.

Backstage with Beth

"I am here with Wayne" said Beth before Briddgete comes and pushes her out of the way. Bridgette then pulls out a camera as Wayne is there striking a pose.

"If you haven't seem me before you can call me well this simple the guy that doesn't have a challenger for his title notice that I'm the only guy on this roster tonight who has a title and isn't working because I've beaten them all" said Wayne. "Nobody past or present, and for that matter neither future is better then "Wondourous" Wayne Morris-" Wayne was cut off by Matt Awesome walking into the picture.

"About that sorry but nobody wanted to waste thier time wrestling you so I couldn't find anyone to challenge you so I got a spare you want to know what his name is "The Awesome One" Matt Awesome the only seven time european champion" said Matt as he smiled.

"This is an abuse of power you can't do that what have you done to earn a title shot sign papers" said Wayne.

"How about the fact that I am one of the reasons your even here also how about tonight it will be non title I don't think I could go for more then a couple matches at 48" said Matt.

Wayne goes to walk off but turns around to forearm Matt but he's caught with a kick to the stomach. Matt lifts him up for a Awesome Bomb but Briddgete hits him with the chamera to the back Matt just ignores it and drops Wayne onto the concrete with an Awesome Bomb.

Bridgette goes to hit Matt but her hand is caught.

"Remember who my wife is girl then talk to me" said Matt as he nudges her away.

In the Ring

(Asylum by Disturbed)

"This is a first round unified world heavyweight title tournament match introducing first from Dallas, Texas at 6 ft 1 and 222 pounds Chris Jacobs" said the announcer.

Ted: Chris is looking for his first title here

Strife: I'll be honest his chances are slim his opponent right now has a high chance of taking him out but if he can beat him he could have two potential opponents both lethal.

Sebastian: Yes but we will have to see which can come out with the W

(Inner Self by Septuala)

"And his opponent at 5 ft 11 and weighing 250 pounds from Belo Horizonte, Brasil "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

Sebastian: A former Television and European Champion here in Tino this seems like the logical next step

Ted: I can't say I've for either of these two men but I can say Tino reminds of a shorter Jeff Killington while Chris reminds of a heel Shenglong just out of that you know my prediction.

Strife: This will be speed vs. power here in this match.

Tino and Chris stand up next to each other Chris mocks Tino as he gives him his back. Tino spins him around and hits him with a big left hook as he staggers back. Tino then gives him a big boot to the face as he fallows with an elbow drop across the throat. Tino then lifts Chris up and irish whips him into the turn buckle. Chris counters as he runs bouncing against the second turn buckle and spins back for a crossbody but Tino catches him. Tino hits him with a gorrila press slam ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Tino lifts up Chris and hits him with a gorrila press back breaker fallowed by a leg drop ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

Strife: Chris is paying big time for his taunting

Ted: Yup remember when I said Chris reminds me of Shenglong I was wrong he acctually reminds me of well a ... jobber.

Sebastian: Well he cost himself this match if this keeps up.

Tino goes to lock in a Sharp Shooter but Chris counters and puts in a triangle choke before quickly letting go and going to his feet. As Tino gets up Chris kicks him in the knee and hits a superkick fallowed up ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Chris goes to the top rope for a 450 splash but Tino put's his knees up. Chris is staggering around and Tino hits him with an inverted atomic drop fallowed by a spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino grabs Chris up by the hair and hits him with the Skull-Krusher fallowed by locking in the Punisher Clutch as Chris taps out.

"Winner of this match and going onto the semil finals Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer (8:01)

Ted: This has just been eight minutes of pure distruction of Chris Jacobs.

Strife: Served to you by Tino Pintado Cazares.

"This is a non title match introducing first from Pheonix, Arizona accompanied by Bridgette Shelly at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds the TWE European Champion "Wondorus" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

Sebastian: Wayne has a big challenge here tonight.

Ted: Big Matt is nearly fifty years old if Wayne loses it would be amazing.

"And his opponent he a first generation TWE Superstar at 6 ft 7 and weighing 255 pounds "The Awesome One" Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

Matt Awesome comes out in a white plain shirt and long black slacks as he rips the shirt off himself to show his still muscular physique at 50 years old. Matt Awesome goes to walk into the ring and delivers punch after as Morrison runs at him. Morrison get's right back up as Matt throws him with a gut wrench suplex. Morrison goes for a quick drop kick but Matt just steps back. As Morrison rolls around in the middle of the ring Matt turns into a turn buckle. As Morrison looks to get up Matt goes for a bycicle kick and it's hit Morrison to bounce against the ropes and Matt hit's a northeren lights suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

Strife: Matt is showing a combination of power and experience to stop Wayne here.

Sebastian: You were saying.

Ted: So alright Matt hasn't lost that much but he still isn't at the top of his old game.

Matt fallows grabbing Morrison up and irish whipping him into a ropes. Matt goes for a clothesline as Morrison rebounds but Morrison slips between his legs. Matt spins around straight into a Combombulation ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Matt starts trying to get up but Morrison low drop kicks him straight to the head. Morrison fallows putting in a single leg boston crab as he starts throwing insults at Matt. Morrison continues to apply pressure as Matt slowly goes for the ropes. Matt finally deicdes to power out pushing out his leg and Morrison fliped down hard to the floor.

Sebastian: Finally Matt manages to get a counter.

Ted: Yeah that could have been all over with all the pressure going to the back and being 48 aint's helping.

Strife: Yeah but Morrison has to fight quickly or else he falls pray to Matt's experience and power.

Morrison got up first and went for a running clothesline but Matt countered into a one handed spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Matt fallowed as he tried to lock in an arm bar but Morrison managed to countered getting to his feet and hitting an STO Back Breaker fallowed by a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt slowly tries to get to his knees as Morrison scouts for the AKCH but Matt dives under him and Morrison crashes and burns ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt himself glares as he slips to the ring apron waiting for Morrison to get up.

Strife: Matt is looking for something big here

Sebastian: Can he still do that at his age.

Ted: If he does it's going to be a world of pain trust me i know.

Matt waits for Morrison to get up and hits a sling shot shoulder tackle but Morrison counters with a drop kick in mid air as Matt hits hard to the floor. Morrison goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... Matt puts his foot on the ropes. Bridgette starts distracting the ref as Morrison grabs the camera which she left on the apron. As Matt turns around Morrison goes to blast him but Matt ducks and Morrison hits the ropes and the camera rebounds against the ropes hitting Morrison and Matt goes for a roll up ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

Ted: Matt Awesome's telegraphed the movement and his experience did the rest.

As Matt celebrates Morrison hits him with the High Times as Morrison walks out of the arena with a scowl.

Main Event

(Bore by Seether plays)

"This is a Unfied World Heavyweight Title First Round Tournament match introducing first from Montereal, Quebec, Canada at 6 ft 5 and weighing 227 pounds Victor Lawrence" said the announcer.

Ted: Victor Lawrence has never held a title in TWE is this good or bad.

Strife: It goes both ways Victor has never tasted gold he isn't looking to go back on top he's looking to finally reach it and once you finally do it becomes a burden so tonight it's something good for Victor but he's will be trying to pull all of his force into winning this match can be the diffrence maker in a title reign.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

"And his opponent the leader of the rangers from El Paso, Texas at 6 ft 0 and weiging 170 pounds accompannied by Dakota Harrington "King" Shawn DeNiro

Victor and Shawn start with a feeling out process and Victor out powers Shawn and catches him with a quick suplex. Shawn gets quickly up and drop kicks Victor who doesn't fall just staggering back. Victor fallows going for a clothesline as Shawn got up but Shawn ducked and nailed Victor with a snap suplex. as he spun around ... 1 ... kick out. Shawn fallows grabbing Victor by the neck and whipping him to the ropes. Shawn goes for a power slam but Victor spins around and counters with a head scissors fallowed by a quick running leg drop ... 1 ... kick out.

Shawn fallowed getting to his knees as Victor went to the apron. Victor went for a spring board cross body but Shawn countered into a power slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shawn fallowed Victor up and whipping him into the turn buckle. Shawn goes for a running Stinger Splash in the corner but Victor get's out of the way. Shawn hit's against the turn buckle and Victor drop kicks Shawn outside the ring. Victor fallows running to the ropes and went for a flipping suicide over the top senton bomb. It hit straight on as they both go to the floor as the ref starts counting. ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 Neither are getting up as they're both out on the floor.

Ted: Man what a move from the 6 ft 5 Victor

Strife: Yeah but who got the best out of it is the question.

Both Shawn and Victor rolled into the ring and Victor locked in a head scissors choke. Shawn is trying to get up to no avail as Victor continues applying pressure. Shawn rolls off his back and manages to lift Victor up in a fireman's carry. Shawn then hit a Samoan Drop ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. shawn fallows running to the ropes but Tails ducks under a kick and chop blocks Victor and goes for a jackknife cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn jumped up as Victor went for a running clothesline but Shawn counters and hits a tilt a whirl back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn lays Victor on the top rope as he fallows with a couple punches.

Sebastian: This is a difficult place to be as the fists continue flying.

Strife: Yeah and this could be the end to this fast paced eleven minute match.

Shawn went to the top as well but Victor started punching at Shawn a couple times directly to the head. Victor then kicks Shawn off to the floor as Victor goes to the top. Victor then goes for a top rope senton bomb but Shawn put's his knees and Victor lands directly back first onto them. Shawn fallows going for a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn glares and starts stomping on the floor next to the ropes looking for his big move. Victor is still motionless so Shawn goes to pick him up but Victor goes for a small package himself ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Both of them get up quickly and Shawn goes for a suplex Victor slips out and hit's a Reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

Strife: What a counter but only two for Shawn.

Sebastian: To me it looked like it could have been over.

Ted: Both of these two are starting to feel the effects.

Shawn start's getting up as Victor goes to the apron. Victor hit's a spring board herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Victor can't believe it and picks up Shawn and goes for the Make My Day but Shawn throws him to the ropes. When Victor comes back he goes for a head scissors but it's countered into a release power bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn is pissed and starts stomping on the floor waiting for Victor to get up and once he does he goes for a Spear but Victor ducks and as Shawn has his head bent hit's a running boot to the side of the opponents head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

Strife: So close for Shawn

Ted: Yeah but look at Dakota.

Dakota looks to distract the ref but Victor pushes her off the apron and turns to Shawn who looks to put him in a Ripper and he locks it in as the crowd is booing. Shawn continues choking the life out of Victor as the elbows rain down on him. Victor slowly starts getting to his feet and he lifts Shawn up to the stunning crowd. Victor then drops him face first into the turn buckle and hits a springboard back flip stunner ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Victor lifts up Shawn for the Make My Day but Shawn counters into The Ripper as he continues as Victor looks to be out.

Strife: This could be all over locking it for second time in less then four minutes.

Ted: Yeah and let's see Victor is trying to get back up.

Shawn continues throwing elbows busting Victor open who starts lifting Shawn up again. As he nears the turn buckle Shawn pulls back and Victor falls to the floor again. Shawn keeps the pressure on as Victor fades away finally he's unconcious.

"Winner of this match and moving onto the semi finals Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer (25:11)

Shawn celebrates as Owen comes out to congragulate him. Mason Schultz and Tino also come out staring at him and Tino does the throat rip with the bat as Mason just smiles sadistically as Victor is on the floor bleeding and Mason says he'll give Shawn the same as the camera fades away with a final glimpse at the unified title.

* * *

**Results**

Owen McCarthy def. Bill Parker to head to the semi finals after a Samoan Drop

Mason Schultz def. Ace Morgan in a body slam challenge.

Mason Schultz def. Ace Morgain after a Evenflow DDT

Spike def. (C) Jonas Lazar by count out Jonas still champion.

Zephyr Jones def. Rojo Bat Jr and Johhny Wallace new number one contender to the light heavyweight title.

Tino Pintado Cazaras def. Chris Jacob after a Skull Krusher and Punisher Clutch

Matt Awesome def. Wayne Morrison after a roll up.

Shawn DeNiro def. Victor Lawrence by submission after The Ripper.

**Next Week**

Victor Lawrence vs. Chris Jacob

Dice Spades vs. Jaxon Xix

Jasmine Hearts vs. Natasha Dentons

Zephyr Jones vs. Rojo Bat for the light heavyweight title.

Bill Parker vs. ? for a shot at the TWE European Championship.

Jonas Lazar vs. Spike for the TWE Television Championship No Countouts

Shawn DeNiro and Owen McCarthy vs. Tino Pintado Cazares and Mason Schultz

**Re-Lapse Match Card**

? vs. ? for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship.

**Awards**

**TWE Superstar of the Week: Shawn DeNiro**

**TWE High Flyer of the Week: Victor Lawrence**

**TWE Match of the Week: Shawn DeNiro vs. Victor Lawrence**

**Finisher of the Night: Winds of Change Through the Table: Zephyr Jones.**

**Submission of the Night: Shawn DeNiro: The Ripper**

This was the first week of TWE the next chapter will be TWE:Classic which will speak about one Hall of Famer a week also then would be The After Show.

Our first hall of famer with a total of only being pinned twice and submitted never "The God of Death" Jeff Killngton


	4. HoF: Jeff Killington

My first TWE Back in Time Production.

Hall of Famer was what does it mean?. **IT DAMN STRAIGHT MEANS THAT YOU WERE ONE OF THE GREATEST IN YOUR SPORT.**

TWE is no diffrent here it doesn't matter the size the speed the strength, the charisma it only matters that you were a true Legend tonight we have what many call the true monster of TWE, the only man to ever rival Psycho Raters and pin him. A one time DWE Global Champion longest reigning and had a seven month TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champiosnhip reign when he was 41. He was the longest reigning TV Champion in his six year and 11 months and 14 days reign to be exact longest reign in TWE period. With a record of 967-21. 20 of those due to count out, DQ, default etc. 2 pinfalls only one pin fall loss no tap outs he is **"The God of Death" Jeff Killington **

**

* * *

Jeff was a star athlete in his home town of France. Being his schools athlete of the year for two years running he set his sites on wrestling and when he entered TWE everybody knew something big was happening.**

Matt Averick: We both entered around the same town me man handling Cody is seconds he man handled Rojo to the point I thought he was dead.

Jeff debut included man handling Rojo Bat to the point he took him out of action for two weeks after using his signature choke slam through the announce table.

Rojo: I was knocked loopy I'll admit it I've had wars with Jeff my offical record against him 23-1 him but you can't say it's never a thrill even with his god complex.

Jeff the became a short lived tag team champion with Steve Raters losing the title to DJ and former Television and tag team champion Geoff.

Jeff quickly rose through the ranks and defeated a inexperienced Kenny Dentons for the TV Title when he made him tap out to what was a quite complex submission.

Jeff then rose to prominence in his singles PPV debut with the inception of the 3 Stages of Steel match. Against Kenny Dentons, Rojo Bat, and Matt Awesome he showed in a greuling match that he was "The God of Death"

Matt: First eliminated in a match with three hall of famers I think I did quite well.

Kenny: Third place but this was the night that everything changed for me.

Rojo: Second place but there were times when I was inches away from being TV Champion.

Jeff feuded with Mammoth but lost steam in the inception of DWE when he was forced to relinquish the TV Title. Jeff stayed steady not doing much until his shot against Neo Raters for the DWE Global Title where he dominated and stamped in his victory against Neo. Jeff then managed to fend of Neo again beat Rojo for his TV title, and and a combination of Justin Wyatt, Pryce Jones, and Zane Sanchez.

Jeff then went into a feud with Shenglong the two met at Chase for Fame in an epic match of epic proportions inside the Three Stages of Steel and Shenglong shocked the world.

Most people believed that Shenlong would win the first fall but fall to the next two to Jeff he proved to have heart in what acctually happened.

Jeff would win the first part after escaping the cage and the cell went down. Jeff and Shenglong faught on the cell and Shenglong hit a fourth Gullitine and Dragon Splash of the cell combination for only a two and 99/100. Shenlong grabbed Jeff by the throat and in a shocking moment managed to lift Jeff high enough to hit the gullitine and fallow with a roll up for three. Jeff would win the third fall after managing to render him unconcious with the hand cuffs choking Shenlong out.

Jeff was never the same again easily losing in the three way ladder match for the Unified World Title and Jeff left wresting for a good four years. Jeff finally came back better then over and pinned Rojo Bat to get his third TV title reign. Jeff would make the TV title seem like the World Title after holding it for nearly seven years defeating in grand total:

Lance Raters, Ted Estes, Rojo Bat, Blue Wolf, Leo Parades, Leon Walls, Neo Raters, Shenglong, Nick Raters, Alistiar, Jared Cross, Chad Schultz, Kenny Denotns, Asheel Din, Charlie Parker, Duncan and many more to count.

Jeff finally lost the title in his first true loss in his TWE career against Rojo Bat who pinned him after seven Frog Splashes, Three Impaler DDT's one on the belt, Around 20 chair shots, when he managed to prove stength isn't in size when he picked Jeff up and hit the Rojo Muerte for a 3 count.

Once again Jeff took a long reprieve coming back in his late thirtys and after two years won the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Title by pinning Psycho Raters after a choke slam off a ladder.

Jeff wrestled for a few more years after dropping the title to Lance on rode to his 3 year World Title reign. He never reclamied his great and retired beating Rojo Bat and Shenglong in his last match in a triple threat.

Jeff truly embodied power, dominance, and too many attributes to count in his career. Anybody can be dominant few can retire with only losing one match by pin fall and having one almost one thousand matches in one particular company.

**"Few men can call themselves God I can"**

Jeff Killington Quote.

* * *

Jeff Killington list of top ten matches.

1. Vs. Psycho Raters TWE World Heavyweight Unified Gold in a Three Stages of Steel Match. (2-1 Winner Jeff)

2. Vs. Rojo Bat for TWE Television Championship

3. Vs. Shenglong for DWE Global Championship in a Three Stages of Hell.(Winner Jeff)

4. Vs. Ted Estes for TWE Television Championship(Winner Jeff)

5. Vs. Leo Parades and Leon Walls in a triple threat for the TWE Television Championship Three Stages of Hell winner of first fall gets a break for the second fall.(Winner Jeff)

6. Vs. Asheel Din in an extreme rules match.(Winner Jeff)

7. Vs. Charlie Parker in a steel cage match for TWE TV CHampionship.(Winner Jeff)

8 Vs. Rojo Bat and Shenglong in a triple threat (Winner Jeff)

9. Vs. Matt Awesome, Kenny Dentons and Rojo Bat. (Winner Jeff)

10 Vs. Kenny Dentons Tables Match (Winner Jeff)

* * *

That is Jeff's hall of fame spot who will be showcased next week stay tuned to find out.

Hint: EXTREME

Next Chapter is the After Show


	5. Aftershow 1

As for the next characters they will be used I honestly like gimmicky wrestlers so the old school ones are fine with me you know as long as when you make one you don't put he's invincible alien from other planet that is 20 feet tall.

I.E If the wrestler is a TDI person and won a title he is automatically aged like Geoff is around 38 at this point but Bridgette is still around 17-19 just like Courtney is in her late 30 earlys forties and Harold is still 18-20

Thanks for the review hope you like The Aftershow.

* * *

**(Sound of Madness by Shinedown plays)**

We start it off with our theme song as we get a short clip of what happened last week finally a voice cuts in.

"Last time on TWE we saw TWO New Number One Contenders in Spike Wyatt and Zephyr Jones for the TV and Light Heavyweight Championships respectively. Wayne lost a match to Legend Matt Awesome now what will happen, and finally we're having a big tournament for the next TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion all awnswers and more on TWE: THE AFTER SHOW" said the voice.

We start off seing The Rangers all in a bar with Owen sitiing on a stool drinking out of a beer keg. Dakota flirtuasly on Shawn as he played pool against Johhny. Johnny seemed to be losing on purpse missing easy shots while Shawn was getting slightly angry at his horrible shots.

"Alright then guys big things are happenin The Rangers are bound to become the new world championship stable with both me and Owen in the semi finals" said Shawn as Johnny seemed to cheer I guess.

"But next week we have a tag match what do you think were gonna do" said Shawn asking Dakota.

"Kick Ass all night long" said Dakota.

"That's damn right" were hoarse words from Owen.

"Other facts are Johnny may I ask why after all I did for you, you managed to lose" screamed Shawn.

"Sorry boss but I wasn't pinned" said Johnny trying to excuse himself.

"That's right you should have faced Zerphyr one on one but Chris probably tried to screw us over damn asshole but like it matters cause soon I assure you The Rangers will be bathed in gold" said Shawn.

"My opponents include Mason Schultz just like his father he will never ever win The World Title because he is just a failure who's only advantage is he can go and swing a chair for garbage wrestling Owen will eat him for breakfest" said Shawn before continuing.

"EL Punisher more like El Faggot he isn't going to get anywhere when I give him the grace to stand in the ring he'll have that moment on all his wall trying to relive it"

"Finally we have a good competitor in Owen McCarthy solid competitor stronger then a bear and much smarter too but when it comes down to us two you know Owen will do the ring thing" said Shawn.

"So badda bing badda boom say hello to your new TWE World Heavyweight Champion Shawn DeNiro" said Shawn as the clip ends with him hitting the final 8 ball into the corner as he smiles drinking a beer as if he was in a commercial.

Our next video is from Spike.

Spike is in a dark corner with Gwen behind him grabbing onto his shoulder in a motherly way.

"You think that was smart Jonas right you call yourself a prophet but your about to see something I'm also I prophet and I have a vision" said Spike as he looks to the sky.

Spike then just coldy glares at the camera "Acctually it's not a vision it's the truth there are no count outs I can hit you against anything put you through the announce table is legal so don't be sorry when the Dark Impact put's you through it then I throw you in the ring and we have a .. 1 ... 2 .. 3 winner of this match and new champion The Shadow Spike Wyatt" said Spike as he breaks the camera with his fist.

Spike the drops to the floor so all the camera can see is his eye "The End is Near Very Near" said Spike.

Wayne Morrison is next and we have Bridgette taping it.

Wayne is seated with a dictionary right next to him and Bridgette clumsily taping it.

"Hello people welcome to Wonder Show with your host Wayne Morrison an our great camera woman Bridgette." said Wayne as Bridgette put the camera next to her face to wave to the audience before putting it back to Wayne.

"No I am here with a dictionary and he seems to be well quite the smart man" said Wayne as he stares at the dictionary "This Dictionary is more Awesome then Matt Awesome look what are the definitions of Awesome and Wonderful"

"Wonderful: Adj. of a sort that causes or arouses wonder; amazing; astonishing surely holds a great meaning Awesome: zzz zzz zzz" as Wayne faked sleep before mystically waking up.

"See Awesome is nothing so I created a chart to show us how it should be." said Wayne.

There is a bar graph with two bars one saying Awesome which is orange and one saying Wonderful in blue. The two start moving up and down radically until Wonderful goes to a hundred% while Awesome goes negative somehow.

"Even the chart agrees with me now onto the second thing on this show" said Wayne as he gave a cheesy smile. "Who will be my oppnent at Re-Lapse will it be Bill Parker or will it be Shawn Style truth is no one cares I even got this video of both of them"

Wondourous or Not

We see "Bill Parker" sitting next to a fence shivering even though this Bill is slightly taller and looks like Wayne.

"I rememeber when I was six all the boys asked me to play football I chose to be like Peyton Manning so I was QB so as we start the play ... ... .. and one of them tackled me oh god I started crying like a baby"

"When I finally got a girl to talk to me it was a over a magazine which had the awesome illustiions great wondours Wayne Morrison on it and she said If I wear a Wayne mask and his clothes she would let me touch her"

"Then I remember back when I was 17 my dad let me watch wrestling with him but a popcorn got stuck in my eye and I had to go to the hospital" this Bill starts screaming relentlessly and cries his eyes out screaming why.

We're back to Wayne.

"Can't say I blame the dad with that as a son it must have been hard" said Wayne "Next to Shawn"

Shawn is in the slame place same actor except he's is trying to play basketball.

"I remember when I was born they said I had style I came into the world ass first amazing right" said "Shawn"

"Then I remember having sex with my first girl freind last night she kept on moaning Wayne's name it was so awesome she thought that I was even a bit like him" said Shawn before a basketball hit him in the face as Shawn start's screaming about his broken nose.

We're back to Wayne again.

"Girl go to the real guy not Shawn but like I said with the dad can't blame her she saw a Sex God like me then she saw who she was doing it with hard to not hope it was me"

"So in life they are those who are Wonderful (shows picks of Wayne) and those who are Not (Shows picks of "Bill" and "Shawn") see you next week same place, same time, same channel, same good looking host" said Wayne as the camera ended.

Next we have Mason Schultz

Mason is like Spike in abandoned hall way but on the fllor written in blood it says "All who tresspass think a little of where I got the blood".

"Schultz what does that last name that name C.A Schultz Chad Schultz Mason Schultz they all mean that were the baddest mother fuckers off all time were badass we don't give a damn this is our life and the path is written in blood" said Mason before stopping with a sadist smile "and for the next three weeks it'll be written in Tino Pintado Cazares's blood, it will be written in Owen McCarthy's blood, it will be written in Shawn DeNiro's blood"

Mason is then seen touching the blood on the floor as the camera fades away.

Rojo Bat Jr. now

"Last week I admit to being beaten fair and square Zephyr was a better superstar sad part of this is that was last week if you think that this match will be anything like that you are mistaken it's a whole new ball game and it will be a Grand Slam when I hit you with the Vampire Bite, then the Impaler DDT, fallowed by a Rojo Muerte, and finishing with the last man making base the Frog Splash" said Rojo Bat Jr.

Next is Jonas Lazar

Jonas is in a light filled room with a circle and candles all around him Jonas eyes are closed.

"He tells me God tells me of what I must do next week he tells me of my future the world championship belt that was be on my waist in his name I shall take down everybody who opposes us as the Prophet fortells it" said Jonas as his eyes open.

"Spike you believe that I'm afraid of your tough guy talk think again I am the prophet of god himself I will show the world who is the true champion of the world I've held this belt for seven months with his help do you expect for yourself to do anything against it" said Jonas.

"Well even if you do expect it at the end of the line your only lying to yourself The Prohet has foretold it all" ended Jonas as he bows his head and the camera video ends.

Next is Zephyr Jones with Emily Jones and Bill Parker.

They are in a heavily populated lazer lights club

"Last week I won an award for best finish the week I'll win awards for best superstart, best match, best finish, and if it takes me from one minute to thirty in the name of my father I will win that title" said Zephyr.

Bill then starts talking "And in the name of mine that European title belongs to me at Re-Lapse" said Bill.

"And the party doesn't stop as I'll retain against anybody male, female, and everything in between" said Emily.

Our final video of the night is Tino Pintador Cazares.

Tino is breathing heavily but then cracks into a semi angry look.

"Los que se ponen contra mi se ponen al demonio" says Tino before saying it in english. "Those who go aganst me shael all go to hell"

"El Punisher esta listo part eir Y ganar el titulo Tino va a ganar el champeonato mundial Y no a un carajo que to puedes acer pa pararlo" said Tino who one against translated "The Punisher is ready to go and win the title Tino is ready win win the world champion and tere's no damn thing you can do two stop it" said Tino as he finished walking away from the camera as it looks to the wall behind him.

In there are posters off all three of his opponents all with an X in sharpie on them.


	6. Week 2: Masked Assault

The next actual wrestling chapter I'm loving the characters as always normally accepted

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Emily Jones (2)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Ace Morgan and Dice Spades (with Jasmine Hearts) Sin City Players. (3)**

**TWE European Champion: "Wondrous" Wayne Morrison (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Rojo Bat Jr. (4)**

**TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)**

**(Sound of Madness by Shinedown plays)**

Ted: Welcone to TWE and we got a great match card here tonight in Europe to be exact Germany

Strife: On our European tour we know that everybody want's to be the best to our fans but we have a huge main event tonight Mason Schultz and Tino Pintador Cazares vs. Shawn DeNiro and Owen McCarthy

Sebastian: And Jonas Lazar looks to take on Spike Wyatt for the televison title.

"This is a number one cotenders match for the TWE European Championship introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 240 pounds from Green Bowl, Kentucky "The Amazing One" Shawn Styles" said the announcer as the crowd booed.

Ted: Shawn debuted two months ago and has a record of 4-2 and this is his first number one contender match.

"And his opponent from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 1 and weighing 197 pounds "The Evolution of Evolution" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill Parker and Shawn start of and Shawn has a head lock slapped onto Bill. Bill turns it over into an arm bar but Shawn rolls through and goes for an arm drag. Bill lands on his feet and nails Shawn with a spin kick to the head as Shawn staggers back and Bill hits him with a running monkey flip as Shawn lands hard on his back. Shawn gets up into a running forearm fallowed by a second running forearm and then irishi whipping him to the ropes as he goes for a back body drop but Shawn counters into a sun set flip ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Bill rolls back and nails Shawn with a low drop kick ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

Ted: What a move by Bill and Shawn doesn't look to know where he is.

Strife: Yeah and Shawn should try getting up as Bill is a great submission wrestler.

Bill starts going for the Parker Lock 2.0 but Shawn grabs the ropes as Bill let's go and Shawn sucker punches him. Bill starts moving bac and Shawn catches him with a running clothesline as Bill is hit hard ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Shawn starts with a coupler elbows to the head before running to the ropes and going for a big elbow catching Bill in the throat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn then lifted up Bill for a suplex but Bill slipped out and hit him with an Smithsfield Special (Eletric Chair Driver) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn slowly got up into a Red and Black Driver (Death Valley Driver) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Bill glares and starts measuring him for a heart breaker.

Sebastian: Bill hit him with two straight signatures and Shawn kicks out.

Ted: Bill though looks to go for a heart breaker

Bill runs at Shawn and goes for a Heart Breaker but Shawn counters and lifts him up for a Power Bomb. Shawn looks to go for it but Bill nails him with a couple forearms and Bill hit's a herrucarana and Bill slowly goes to the top rope. Bill goes for a diving clothesline but Shawn catches him with a spine buster in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn glares and slowly goes to the top rope and hits the I'm Superman Splash ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn starts waiting for Bill to get up and goes for a super kick but Bill ducks under the kick and jumps up hitting the Heart Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

Ted: Damn Shawn looks like he can barely stand up at this point.

Strife: Yeah and the attack on the head has been vicious but it's hasn't been enough.

Bill tries to lock in the Parker Lock 2.0 but Shawn grabs the ropes and slides out of the ring. Bill waits for him to get back in the ring instead of going after him and when Shawn goes he goes for a clothesline but is met by a super kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn looks to go for the big finish as he lifts Bill up for a power bomb but Bill counters into the Parker Lock 2.0 and it is completely locked in as Shawn taps out.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the european championship Bill Parker" said the announcer. (14:31)

Backstage with Beth.

"I am here with the TWE Televison Champion "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar what are your thoguhts on your match later tonight" said Beth.

Jonas is about to speak but the crowd is to loud booing.

"You know what Beth I'm here to win gold what I did last night was to help Spike I didn't want to embaress him but He has told me that Spike deserves to be embaressed so infront of his own mother I will destroy him case and point" said Jonas as he walks off but he comes back.

"Do you know who this title belongs to it belongs to The Prophet and it forever will" finished Jonas as he finally really walked off.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Montereal, Quebec, Canada at 6 ft 5 and weighing 227 pounds Victor Lawrence" said the announcer.

Sebastian: Victor got a match of the week award and high flyer of the week last week can he do it twice in a row though.

"And his opponent from Dallas, Texas at 6 ft 1 and weighing weighing 221 pounds Chris Lyle Jacobs" said the announcer.

Ted: Yeah well Chris and Victor have met in the independant circut several times let's see what comes about tonight.

Chris and Victor start locking up and Chris goes to grab Victor's leg but Victor counters into a gut wrench suplex to start us off. Chris catches him with a snapmare to counter as he hits Victor with a couple elbows to the shoulders and neck. Chris fallowed putting Victor in an arm bar but Victor throws him down to the floor. Victor goes for an irish whip but Chris jumps and goes for a Spring Board Tornado DDT but it's countered as Victor catches him with a boot to the side of the head as Chris is out. Victor goes to the top rope and hits a Senton Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... Two masked men start walking down to the ring from the audience.

Ted: What are these two men doing coming out helping Chris.

Strife: Seems like Chris wants some backup.

One of the two masked men is around 6 ft 5 - 9 and the other is around 6 ft 1 - 6 ft 3. They both enter the ring and Victor goes after them with rabid punches but the shorter one grabs him from behind and hits him with a Russian leg sweep. The ref disqualifies Chris as the two continue their attack with quick punches on Victor. The tall one irish whips Victor to the ropes and goes for a flap jack and in mid air the shorter one jumps and latches onto Victor's head as both masked man pull presure down as Victor hit's hard against the vicious double team Flapjack into DDT as Victor is bleeding.

Sebastian: Dear lord they have busted Victor wide open and thats Victor's second week busted open.

Ted: Damn who are these two masked men

Chris is slowly getting up and looks confused before smiling as he starts stomping on Victor as both masked men move away. Suddenly they both go behind him and the taller one hit's with a reverse power bomb. Then he whips Chris to the ropes and hits him with the same devestating tag team move as they leave Chris and Victor both on the floor.

A group of refs go top get the masked men as they run off into the crowd as the shorter one taunts them as the other one walks up.

Backstage

Lance is watching this as people barge into his room Lance seems pissed.

"Crap that match was important for the light heavyweight division the winner would have gotten a match with the loser of the title match" said Lance.

Suddenly a shadowed figure walks in. Lance slides a contract.

"Good to see you now what do you say the cotract as three yeers 350,000 per year and bonuses included." said Lance.

"I'll take it" said the shadowed figure.

"Fine then make your announcement tonight of the debut of the next great TWE wrestler" awnswered Lance.

(In the ring)

"This is a singles match introducing first accompanied by Nathen Kidd, at 5 ft 11 and weighing 220 pounds Jaxon Kix" said the announcer.

Ted: Jason and Nathen crashed on the Sin City Players parade last week

Strife: Yeah and the players weren't happy with that.

"And thier opponents accompanied by Jasmine Hearts and Ace Morgan, from Las Vegas, Nevada he is one half of the TWE Tag Team Champions at 6 ft 1 and weighing 230 pounds Dice Spades" said the announcer.

Dice walks down to the ring as Jaxon has a stare off with him Dice who kicks Jaxon in the stomach to start us off. Dice goes for a couple elbows to the back of the neck and Jaxon starts fighting back with some quick punches. Dice goes for a standing clothesline but Jaxon ducks and catches him with a back breaker. Jaxon fallows hitting a running forearm fallowed by another as Dice gut and then a third taking Dice down as Jaxon whips him to the ropes. Dice runs back going for a clothesline but Jaxon ducks and hits a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jaxon fallowed going to lock in a rear chin lock but Jasmine grabs his leg.

Strife: What is Jasmine doing

Ted: Well it sure as hell ain't helping Jaxon.

Dice catches him from behind with a roll up ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jaxon quickly gets up but Dice rakes him in the eyes and hits him a high jumping side kick to the head as Jaxon falls ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Dice glares and kicks Jaxon in the back and dropping a knee on his back fallowed by locking in sucesfully a rear chin lock. Jaxon tries to get out as Dice applies more pressure as Jaxon struggles to the ropes. Jaxon continues his attempt but Dice contininues applying the lock but Jaxon slowly is getting to his knees with the support of the crowd. Jaxon hits a quick elbows fallowed by a stiff elbow as Jaxon then hits a spring board forearm as the crowd is red hot.

Sebastian: Jaxon is on fire and this is dangerous for Dice

Ted: Yeah any of Jaxon's big moves can put Jaxon out.

Jaxon fallows waiting for Dice to get up and forearms him into the turn buckle and fallows with a rolling german suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jaxon is still fired up and waits for Dice to get up and hits him with a jumping russian leg sweeep. Jaxon then slowly goes to the top rope as Dice is slowly getting to his knees as Ace hands him something but Jaxon hits him with a missle drop kick before he can use it. Jaxon fallows up going for the double X as he hits the first splash and goes for a moon sault but Dice punches him in the face as he tosses something out of the ring which Ace catches and the ref didn't notice.

Ted: What did Dice just use.

Ace is revealed to have brass knucles in his hands.

Strife: It's brass knuckles he should be disqualifed.

Dice starts stomping on the floor as he lifts Jaxon up. Dice measures Jaxon and hit a Draw of the Dice (Jumping Face Buster) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Dice Spades" said the announcer. (12:54)

Nathenn is pissed and starts arguin with the ref when Ace turns him around and catches him with an Ace in the Hole (Bobby Lashley's Dominator) as Nathen and Jaxon are on the floor bloody and bruised.

Jamine stays in the ring as we go to our next match.

"This is a divas singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada at 5 ft 4 and weighing 124 pounds Jasmine Hearts" said the announcer.

Emily is also on commentary.

Strife: Jasmine has led the Sin City Players to the tag titles three times now can she lead herself to the women's gold for the first time.

Emily: I've faced some of the greatest divas in this buisness for the title including Lea Stevenson and I can assure you I don't think I'll be dropping it any time soon.

Sebastian: Yeah but Lea was 41 when you faced her not exactly at the right age for the wars she had with your mother.

Ted: True but Lea Stevenson is the only diva in the hall of fame it counts for something to have a pin fall victory over her.

"And her opponent at 5 ft 6 and weighing 128 pounds from Malibu, California "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Natasha comes down clapping the fans hands as she walks into the ring. Natasha and Jasmine lock up and Natasha put's Jasmine in a head lock. Jasmine goes for a couple quick elbows to the stomach and pushes Natasha to the ropes who rebounds and hit Jasmine with a shoulder block. Natasha then lifts Jasmine up and puts her in a double arm chicken wing. Jasmine collides heads with Natasha who starts staggering back and Jasmine hit's a short arm clothesline taking Natasha down. Jasmine fallows with a couple stiff right hands to Natasha who was slowly getting up and whips her to the ropes and hits a hip toss ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

Ted: Jasmine coming back and slamming Natasha straight onto her back.

Emily: These two are going back and forth.

Sebastian: Yeah and Jasmine will want to fallow up with her offense.

Jasmine goes to lock in a sleeper hold. Natasha slowly get's up to her feet and hits a sit out jaw breaker as Jasmine holds her jaw. Jasmine goes for a clothesline but Natasha ducks and rebounds against the ropes and hit's a beautiful spear ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Natasha fallows scouting Jasmine going for a running boot but Jasmine ducks and goes for a clothesline but Natasha counters with a spine buster. Natasha then grabs Jasmine's hands and locks in a Full Cross Arm Bar also known as the Code N but Jasmine grabs the ropes. Natasha let's go as she can't believe that Jasmine got to the ropes.

Strife: What a surprise Jasmine managed to get out of the full cross arm bar.

Emily: Either of these two would be great challengers.

Jasmine slowly get's up as Natasha goes for the Pheonix Rising but Jasmine rolls out into a victory roll pin ... 1 ... 2 ... Natasha rolls through into her own pin ... 1 ... 2 ... Jasmine kicks out. Natasha looks to catch Jasmine with a second spear but Jasmine leap frogs over it and as Natasha spins around catches her with a drop kick. Jasmine starts scouting Natasha as she starts taunting. Jasmine goes for the Heart Attack (Enzugeri Spin Kick) but Natasha ducks and catches Jasmine with a Malibu Surf ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Natasha Dentons" said the announcer. (10:42)

Natasha celebrates the win as she taunts on the top rope for the title. Emily just claps as she walks off with the belt.

"This is a singles match and it is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship from Las Vegas, Nevada Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr focused goes down to the ring as his music plays with the crowd cheering.

"And his opponent from San Diego, California at 5 ft 10 and weighing 230 pounds the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Rojo Bat Jr." asid the announcer.

Rojo comes down to the ring with a mad and vicious walk to the ring tugging the belt with him as Zephyr bounces on the ropes. Rojo Bat comes in and already goes for the offensive as he clotheslines Zephyr to the floor and fallows as Zephyr gets up with a stiff drop kick sending Rojo back down. Rojo Bat fallowed whipping Zephyr to the ropes who went for a spring board cross body but Rojo caught him and hit a gorrila press slam ... 1 ... kick out. Rojo fallowed up as Zephyr got up hitting him with a spring board clothesline. Rojo fallowed going for a camel clutch but Zephyr hit him with a snap mare and applied a chin lock.

Ted: Zephyr's got a chin lock in

Strife: Yeah and this is good to get Zephyr back into this game.

Zephyr continued applying pressure as Rojo faught to get out and finally out powered and put Zephyr in a wrist lock. Zephyr rolled through and went for a arm drag but Rojo landed on his feet and hit a pele kick straight to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rojo fallowed going to the top rope as Zephyr was slowly getting up. Rojo went for a top rope cross body but Zephyr caught him and hit a scoop slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Zephyr fallowed with a drop kick to the back sending Rojo out of the ring. Zephyr fallowed going for a vaulting body press but Rojo drop kicked him in mid air as Zephyr collided against the ring apron back first.

Ted: Damn that has to hurt

Sebastian: Yeah and Zephyr should have known that would happen.

Strife: But he didn't and his ribs are paying the price.

Rojo fallows grabbing Zephyr up and kicking him in the stomach fallowed by a forward russian leg sweep against the announce table. Rojo fallowed fallowed ramming him against the apron as he tossed Zephyr into the ring as Rojo got onto the apron. Rojo went to the top rope for a frog splash but Zephyr grabbed his leg and nailed him with a high kick. Zephyr then went to finish it with a Wind's Of Change but Rojo in mid air counters into a neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rojo glares as a bandaged Chris Jacobs comes out distracts him as Rojo isn't looking Zephyr catches him with a roll up ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

Ted: Zephyr nearly had it fallowing the distraction.

Chris Jacobs slides in the ring and nails him with a stiff running herucarana on Rojo and then a Standing Alone on Zephyr as the ref calls for the bell. Chris Jacobs goes to grab a chair but Victor Lawrence runs down to the ring. Chris goes to swing the chair but Victor ducks and starts punching him as Rojo gets up and attacks both of them. Rojo goes to drop Chris with a Rojo Muerte but Zephyr drop kicks him form behind as pandomonium rushes in.

Sudenlly the lights turn off completely and as they turn back on Asheel Din Jr is in the ring with a chair as the crowd goes insane.

Sebastian: It's Asheel's son this was Lance's announcement Asheel Din Jr. has been signed by TWE.

Victor runs at him first met with a steel chair shot to the head then goes Rojo and he is back body dropped out of the ring. Zephyr comes from behind but is blasted by the 3rd Generation Superstar with a chair to the gut and DDT. Chris comes last but Asheel hit's him with a Final Strike and then goes to the top and hits an Omega Extreme.

Asheel grabs the belt and raises it before dropping it as the music plays and he celebrates with the crowd going insane.

Ted: Asheel Jr making a clear thought he's here for the light heavyweight title.

Backstage with Beth.

"I am here with Mason Schultz after the next match you will go on what do you have to say for your opponent next week Owen McCarthy" asked Beth.

"I don't have any words for Owen I'll let my actions in the ring tell my words I'm going to kick Owen's fat ass" said Mason as he walks off.

(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park)

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship and there are no countouts. introducing first the challenger accompanied to the ring by Gwen Wyatt, from Toronto, Ontario Canada at 6 ft 4 and weighing 264 pounds "The Shadow" Spike Wyatt" said the announcer.

Ted: Spike has his third title match in arow is that really fair.

Strife: I think it is Jonas got a fluke win at Chase for Fame and Spike won last night by count out.

(War by Sick Puppies plays)

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas slowly get's into the ring but Spikes clocks him with a running clothesline quickly taking him down. Spike fallowed whipping Jonas to the ropes and hitting him with a spinning power slam right back. Jonas tries to flee but Spike lifts him back up and goes for a running power slam but Jonas slips out and delivers Spike a spin kick to the jaw. Jonas fallows hitting a running leg drop as Spike tried to get back up and Jonas starts delivering rapid quick strikes to stop Spike from getting up. Jonas then goes and hits a spring board forearm to the jaw ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

Ted: Jonas is coming back into this from Spike's rapid offense.

Strife: Yeah and Jonas is really using that speed advantage.

Jonas whips Spike to the ropes who counters with his own as Jonas hits the turn buckle hard. Spike then goes for a running clothesline in the corner and it hits and Spike fallows with a scoop slam and then a running senton ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas tries to get up as Spike goes for a running clothesline and Jonas flips over from the impact ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas tries to get up as Spike lifts him up and knees him in the stomach. Spike goes for a Descent to Darkness but Jonas flips onto his feet as Spike lifts him and Jonas catches him with a jumping neck breaker fallowed by locking in a sleeper hold.

Sebastian: Jonas has Spike in the sleeper hold.

Ted: Jonas and Spike are having a fast paced match and Jonas is trying to slow it down.

Spike get's to his feet as Jonas continues choking him up but Spike grabs the ropes. Jonas hits Spike with a head scissors out of the ring as Jonas goes into the ring. Jonas then jumps over the ropes and hits a jumping shooting star press as Spike is in pain. Jonas lifts up Spike and hits him face first against the announce table fallowed by spearing him against the ring post. Jonas goes for the Prophet Lock but Spike counter's and hits him against the announce table. Spike fallows going for the Descent to Darkness but Jonas pushes Spike back and grabs Gwen from behind. Jonas threatens Spike and Jonas pushes Gwen into him and slides into the ring.

Sebastian: Disgusting move by Jonas their.

Ted: By that you mean smart I would have done that if I were in Jonas's shoes.

Strife: Sadly I have agree with Ted here it was a smart move.

Spike also slides in but Jonas catches him with a gullitine leg drop fallowed grabbing Spike's hair and hitting him with a couple elbows to the throat fallowed by a flipping leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas slowly goes to the top rope for the Last Vision but Spike grabs his leg and nails him with an uppercut as he goes to the top rope. Spike grabs Jonas and lifts him up and hits a superplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Both are slowly getting up and Spike grabs Jonas for the Descent to Darkness but Jonas swings out his leg catching Spike in the balls as Spike falls down hard.

"Winner of this match by DQ Spike Wyatt but due to the championship rules Jonas is still champion" said the announcer. (15:31)

Jonas lifts Spike up and locks Spike in a Prophets Lock as Spike is in it for 30 seconds and he starts tapping out but Spike refuses to let go as he continues applying pressure on the hold and Gwen trys to get Jonas off to no avail and Spike is unconcious. Jonas laughs as Spike is limp in the ring and celebrates on the top rope.

Ted: Jonas has quite possibly taken Spike out of action.

Suddenly we go backstage and Mason and Tino are on the floor being beat up by Owen McCarthy, Johnny Wallace, and Shawn DeNiro as all three of them are stomping on them and both Mason and Tino are on the floor busted wide open.

"You two don't mean anything to The Rangers this is a lesson don't come out next week cause only more pain awaits you" said Shawn as he walks off.

Match Results

Charlie Parker def. Shawn Styles

Victor Lawrence and Chris Jacobs ends on a double DQ.

Dice Spades def. Jaxon Kix

Natasha Dentons def. Jasmine Hearts

Rojo Bat and Zephyr ends on a double DQ.

Spike Wyatt def. Jonas Lazar by DQ.

No Contest Shawn DeNiro and Owen McCarthy vs. Tino Pintador Cazares and Mason Schultz.

Next Week

Jonas Lazar vs. ? Spike's choice title on the line.

The Icons vs. David Porter and John Marstan

Natasha Dentons vs. Lindsey TWE Women's Number One Contender Match.

Rojo Bat, Chris Jacobs, and Wayne Morrison vs. Victor Larence, Bill Parker , and Zephyr Jones.

Mason Schultz vs. Owen McCarthy Semi Final Match.

The Evil Invaders vs. Southern Rock Number One Contender Match.

Asheel Din Jr. vs. Nio

Kenny Dentons reveals Light Heavyweight Title Number One Cotender.

Spike Wyatt vs. ? Jonas's Choice.

Tino Pintador Cazares vs. Shawn DeNiro in a Semi Final Match.

Re-Lapse

Bill Parker vs. Wayne Morrison for the TWE European Championship.

Sin City Players vs. ? for the TWE Tag Titles

Emily Jones vs. ? for the TWE Woman's Championship.

From the Past Match: ? vs. Old TWE Superstar.

Jonas Lazar vs. Spike Wyatt Falls Count Anywhere for the TWE Televison Championship

? vs. ? for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship.

Awards

**TWE Superstar of the Week: Jonas Lazar and Bill Parker**

**TWE High Flyer of the Week: Jonas Lazar**

**TWE Match of the Week: Bill Parker vs. Shawn Styles**

**Finisher of the Night: The Masked Men: Flapjack into DDT**

**Submission of the Night: Bill Parker Parker Lock 2.0**


	7. Week 3: Masked Finale

Alright I decided the after show only happens the first week and the last week before a pay per view so there will be none until then.

* * *

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Emily Jones (2)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Ace Morgan and Dice Spades (with Jasmine Hearts) Sin City Players. (3)**

**TWE European Champion: "Wondrous" Wayne Morrison (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Rojo Bat Jr. (4)**

**TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)**

**(Sound of Madness by Shinedown plays)**

Ted: Welcome to TWE and we are packed hre in Blackpool, England

Sebastian: Yeah and what about our main event Shawn DeNiro vs. Tino Pintado Cazaras

Strife: Add to that Jonas Lazar and Spike Wyatt in pick your poison matches and if Spike wins his match by pinfall the title match will be next week if Jonas loses the title Spike and Jonas will face off next week the winner getting a title shot.

(War by Sick Puppies)

"This is a pick your poison match and it is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar" said the announcer.

Ted: Jonas is in my opinion a future World Champion and that the Televison Championship is holding him down.

Sebastian: How could you say that about such a prestigous title as the TWE Televison Title.

Ted: That title isn't nearly as prestigous as the world title

(Every Dream by Nightwish)

Spike came out with a mic "And your opponent "The Real Santa" Nicholas Clause" said Spike with a smile.

Nicholas rushes down to the ring and tackles Jonas with quick punches as Jonas tries to get Nicholas off of him. Nicholas fallowed getting up and dropping Jonas with a stiff clothesline as Jonas hit's hard on the floor and Jonas lifts him up and nails him with another stiff clothesline fallowed by a sit out scoop slam. Nicholas goes for the Santa's Slay but Jonas leap frogs over Nicholas but Nicholas grabs him from behind and hit's a german suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas fallows putting Jonas on the ropes and goes for a splash in the corner but Jonas lifts both leg's up hitting Nicholas square in the face.

Strife: Jonas finally getting some offense in this

Sebastian: Not for long if Nicholas has any say in this.

Ted: Yeah well Nicholas has nothing to say.

Nicholas did and as Jonas went for a top rope heel kick Nicholas caught him and hit a gorrila press slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas started trying to lift up but Nicholas grabbed him up for a Jack Hammer but Jonas slipped out and hit a reverse DDT ... 1 kick out. Nicholas was fired up as he nailed Jonas with a fireman's carry slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas went to put in the heel hook as Jonas started trying to run of but Nicholas slammed a knee into the back of his leg and managed to lock in the heel hook. Jonas screams in pain as he tries to drag himself to the ropes but Nicholas is much heavier.

Strife: Nicholas has a considerable weight advantage here.

Ted: So what Jonas is a tough and he won't tap out because he has God on his side.

Sebastian: How do you even know he's praying to God he could be praying to somebody else like Zeus or Thor.

Jonas in a last ditch effort managed to shift his left arm around to lock in the Prophet's Lock but Nicholas refused to let go as both had thier submission hold on the other. Nicholas finally on the verge of tapping let go as Jonas slowly went to the ropes to get up. Nicholas lifted him up and nailed him with a bone shattering Jack Hammer ... 1 ... 2 ... Nicholas stopped the pin as he started chanting Ho Ho Ho to the crowd. Nicholas goes for the Kringle Kombo as he ends it delivering a spear but what's this Jonas countered it in the last second into the Prophet Lock as Nicholas is losing breath.

Ted: What a counter to the spear with the Prophet Lock.

Strife: Yeah and this could be all over for Nicholas, the hold is completely in.

Just like Strife said Nicholas constantly increased the lock until Nicholas was barely on his feet and finally Nicholas tapped out to the Prophet Lock.

"Winner of this match by submission and still TWE Television Champion Jonas Lazar" said the announcer. (12:29)

Jonas goes on the top rope with the title as Nicholas is still on the floor out cold.

Backstage

Jonas is walking backstage when he comes face to face with Shawn DeNiro and The Rangers. Jonas and Shawn stare off before Shawn tells him to come with them to talk out a deal.

Sebastian: Why is Shawn talking with Jonas.

Jonas walks into The Rangers locker room.

Strife: What could be happening in there.

Ted: Maybe The Rangers want a fifth member in Jonas Lazar.

(Champions by Ron Artest)

"Introducing first accompanied by Blainley at a combined weight of 550 pounds the team of Tre' Donnavan and Joey Simms The Icons" said the anouncer.

Strife: These two consider themselves athletes not wrestlers.

Ted: Yeah well I consider them Idiots not human beings.

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 500 pounds John Marston and "Kind Gordy" David Porter" said the announcer.

John and Tre start and John goes for an arm bar. Tre powers and pushes out to John into the ropes and clotheslines him as he comes back in. Tre goes for a boston crab but John pushes at Tre away and ducks under a boot and goes for an Ankle Lock. Tre pushes John back and nails him with a clothesline fallowed by a Condor Kick .. 1 ... 2 . kick out. Johas he went for a spinning toe hold but Tre pushed him back. Tre tagged in Joey as David also tagged in. David fallowed going for a running tackle but Joey ducks out of the way and Tre nails him with a forearm from the apron and fallows with a DDT from Joey ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

Ted: Joey almost got it.

Tre tags himself in and lifts up David and goes and hit's a heavy scoop slam on the 340 pounder. Tre tags back in Joey and they hit a double suplex fallowed by both hitting a leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Joey fallowed hitting a quick knee drop and he goes to lock in a Boston crab. He has it locked it but David drags himself to the ropes but Joey refuses to let go of the hold . 1 . 2 . 3 . Joey let go of the hold. Joey lifted David up for a scoop slam but David's to heavy and falls on Joey.

Strife: Joey going for a little bit to much and it cost him

Sebastian: Yeah but can David make the tag.

David fallowed grabbing Joey up into the air for a piledriver which hit's and he tags in John and David lifts Joey up and drops him on John's knee. John fallows hitting a spring board missle drop kick taking Joey down as he goes to lock in the Horse Hold. Tre get's in the ring and clotheslines John off as the ref starts screaming at him. Joey goes for a DDT but David grabs him and hits a power slam as John locks in the Horse Hold again. Tre again tries to interfere but's he dropped by a power slam for his efforts as Joey taps out.

"Winners of this match the team of David Porter and John Marston" said the announcer. (10:31)

As the two celebrate Blainey hands Tre a chair and Tre pops John across the skull with the chair. As David goes after him Tre nails him with the chair but David stays up. Tre hit's him again and David refuses to fall goading Tre. Blainey hands Joey a chair as he's getting up as Tre nails David with another one busting him open but David refuses to fall. Joey and Tre go again one from the front and one from behind both blasting David who finally fell to the floor. Then they lift Joey up and drop him with the Epically Exciting Ending.

Lindsey slowly walked into the ring as The Icons left.

"Uhm Hi Natasha I just wanted to say that, that gold title is beautiful and it's looks better on me okay" said Lindsey.

Natasha slowly walked down to the ring while Lindsey continued babbling.

"I mea I guess your okay maybe a five but I'm a ten so I think we should have a bikini contest instead of a match" said Lindsey.

As the crowd chanted "Yes" Natasha just grabbed Lindsey's arm to shake it but instead locked in the Code-N as the ref rang the bell to start the match. Just as it started it ended with Lindsey tapping out.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Woman's Champion Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.(0:07)

Lance Rater's Office.

Lance is sitting on his desk as he looks at the camera.

"I'm here cause I've hired an investigation over who are the masked men now since we don't know who you are we have to assume you two have no contracts so you aren't permitted in this building without paying for a ticket and for your information don't buy a ticket to get in here cause we have gaurds everywhere looking for you" said Lance with a smile.

"Also I would like to include whichever TWE Wrestler finds and sucesfully unmasks these two runts will get a title shot at thier choice of PPV" said Lance as he ends the video with a wink.

"This is a six man tag team match introducing first the team of "The Evolution of The Evolution" Bill Parker, Victor Lawrence, and Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Ted: Two of these are a former tag team Victor isn't exactly public enemy number one so you would get the idea they can co-exist.

Strife: Yeah but Victor and Zephyr both want a shot at the light heavyweight title of Rojo Bat.

"And thier opponents they are the team of the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Rojo Bat Jr., Chris Jacobs, and the TWE European Champion "Wondourous" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

Sebastian: This team is less to coexist Rojo Bat Jr isn't exactly a bad guy, Chris Jacob is a narcistic kid, and Wayne is just as narcistic with a belt on his waist.

Ted: Sebastian hurtful.

Rojo and Zephyr start us off as Rojo hit's Zephyr with a take down but Zephyr shift the weight and goes for an arm bar. Rojo Bat ducked through under his leg's and hit Zephyr with a pumphandle back breaker ... 1 ... kick out. Zephyr got quickly up into a spinning drop kick from Rojo Bat as he tagged in Bill. Bill cleaved Rojo's head off with a clothesline as Rojo smacked hard against the floor and Bill went for a running flip senton. Rojo put up his knees and Bill hit his back against the knees. Rojo tagged in Wayne who grabbed Bill up and hit him with a running drop kick sending Bill rolling back.

Strife: What a drop kick from Wayne.

Ted: That's where you have to suspect he get's his wondorous nickname beautiful execution.

Wayne whipped Bill to the ropes and hit a tilt a whirl back breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Wayne glared and went for another irish whip but Bill countered into a spring board RVD style kick sending Wayne to the floor. Bill tagged in Victor Lawrence who came in whipping Wayne to the ropes and went for a hip toss but Wayne landed on his feet and hit Victor with a whip kick. Wayne fallowed going for a boston crab but Victor grabbed when leg and flipped the position over as Victor collided a couple stiff punches to the head. Victor fallowed going for a full cross arm bar but Wayne grabbed the ropes as Victor let go.

Ted: Nice submission from Victor could have forced the tap out from Wayne.

Sebastian: But Wayne quickly grabbed the ropes and Victor let go.

As Victor walks back Chris kicks him in the back through the ropes and as he turns back to face Wayne he is hit by a big uppercut. Victor fallowed with a knee drop and then tagged in Chris who as Wayne held him in a surfboard strech hit a double foot stomp on Victor's head ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Chris starts with some stiff kicks to the ribs as Victor tries to push himself up. Chris puts Victor in a sleeper hold but Victor starts fighting out of it and nails a stiff headbut fallowed by a spin kick. Wayne grabs him by the shoulders giving Chris time to nails Victor with a russian leg sweep fallowed by tagging in Wayne to hit a double suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

Strife: Double suplex their from the narrcistic ones.

Sebastian: The Darker team seems to be heavily in control.

Wayne grabbed Victor in a sitting position and hit him with some rough elbows the neck fallowed by a low drop kick and then went for AKCH but Victor ducked under it and Wayne hit hard. Wayne tagged in Rojo who quickly grabbed Victor and put him in a leg lock. Rojo then moved Victor back and tagged in Chris who hit an elbow at Victor's neck. Chris tagged in Wayne and they went for a double STO but Victor caught them both with elbows to the neck and then hit a double Reverse STO on both of them as Victor goes to tag in. Victor is crawling toward Bill as Chris is going for Rojo Bat and he tags him him.

Ted: Rojo is in can Victor make it.

Sebastian: Come on Victor each for it.

Strife: This could change the tide of battle.

Victor jumbs and he tags in Bill who drops Rojo with a quick clothesine fallowed by another and then a spinning back elbow taking Rojo down for a longer time. Rojo get's on his knees and Bill measures him and hit's him with a low drop kick to the back sending Rojo to the floor. Bill once again measures Rojo and catches him with a Heart Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Bill lifts Rojo up for a Black and Red Driver as he tags in Zephyr who goes to the top rope and they hit the original Nightmare Inc's finisher as Zephyr dropped a leg as the momentum plunged Rojo down head first as Zephyr went for the pin ... 1 ... 2 .. Chris stopped the pin.

Ted: Chris has just saved the match for his team.

As Zephyr got up Chris dropped him with a clothesline but Bill jumped into the ring after Chris. Chris countered the bull run of Bill and threw him out of the ring. Victor though still on the apron grabbed Chris from behind and tossed him out of the ring. Morrison went to hit him with a clothesline but Victor pulled down to the ropes and Morrison went flying out. Victor then dived onto Morrison to make sure he stayed out. In the ring Zephyr went for Rojo who caught him with a quick jab to the throat and Impaler DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match the team of Chris Jacobs, Victor Lawrence, and Rojo Bat" said the announcer. (22:47)

"This is a semi final match for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship introducing first at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds from Austin, Texas accompanied by Johnny Wallace "The Beast" Owen McCarthy" said the announcer.

Owen comes out with Johnny as they taunt the fans.

"And his opponent from LaPorte, Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason comes out ready to a much more cheered pop then Owen.

Mason and Owen lock up as they go to out power the other. Mason looks for a scoop slam but Owen counters shifting his weight and falls on Mason ... 1 kick out. Mason get's up and hit's Owen with a short arm clothesline as Owen staggers back. Mason glares and then kicks him in the stomach twice fallowed by punching him into the corner. Mason goes for a clothesline in the corner but Owen catches him with an elbow to the jaw fallowed by a big shoulder block taking Mason down. Owen then goes for a running splash and it hits as Mason is crushed with almost 300 pounds of weight ... 1 ... kick out.

Ted: Ouch what a splash from Owen taking Mason breath away from him.

Sebastian: Strife how do you think Mason can get back in this.

Strife: Mason isn't out but he's definitely hurt the thing is Mason can lift Owen up as well and the heavier you are the harder you fall.

Mason got to his knees as Owen kicked him in the stomach. Owen fallowed dropping a big elbow to the base of the neck as Mason sprawled out in pain. Mason tried to get back to his feet again as Owen lifted him up for the Samoan Drop. Mason sliped out and locked in a sleeper hold on the giant. Owen quickly tried to get Mason off of him. Mason continued applying pressure but Owen ran back first into the turn buckle squashing Mason. Owen then lifted him up and hit him with a rough head but fallowed by a reverse spinning power bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Owen glares and hit's a splash fallowed by locking in the Beast Tamer (Boston Crab)

Sebastian: Owen has the Beast Tamer locked in.

Strife: Owen could beat Mason in under eight minutes here.

Mason tries to go for the ropes nearly making it but Owen drags him back to the middle of the ring. Mason refuses to tap out as he tries to push Owen off and he kicks him off sucesfully as Owen falls into the ref taking both down to the floor. Owen and Mason both go for a shoulder block and they collide against the other. Johnny slides in the ring with a chair as he goes to hit Mason he's hit by a swift kick to the groin fallowed by Mason throwing him out of the ring. Mason hit's Owen with the chair to the ribs fallowed by an Evenflow DDT on it as Owen hit's hard against the cold steel ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and the first finalist in the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship tournament Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason get's up in celebration and to cememnt his point of going for the world title as Johnny looks to help Owen up Mason grabs him from behind and hit's the Saint's Blade against the chair taking both members of the rangers down.

"This is a number one contender match for the TWE Tag Team Championships introducing first The Evil Invaders" said the announcer.

As the two come out The Sin City Players come out and attack them from behind with chairs taking both down. Dice hit's the Draw of the Dice on the stage on Aaron and Ace nails David with the Ace in the Hole. Southern Rock go to attack both members of Sin City sucesfully but Jasmine low blows one of them and the other one get's taken down from the double team. Like the first Jaxon is hit with an Ace in the Hole and Dice hit's the Draw of the Dice on Nathenn.

Sin City then walks off leaving the announcers to guess who's number one contender.

We get to the next match as both teams leave angered.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Calgary, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 5 and weighing 264 pounds Nio" said the announcer.

Ted: Nio is a veteren here being in TWE for four years already and hopefully more to come.

Strife: Yeah and as a former European and Television Champion he is dangerous.

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Evolution" Asheel Din Jr." said the announcer.

Sebastian: Asheel Din Jr's first match in TWE.

Asheel and Nio both lock up and Nio whips Asheel to the ropes. Asheel grabs the ropes and jumps over to the apron as Nio hit's hard against the turn buckle as he runs for a clothesline. Asheel fallows with a spring board ECW style kick to the face ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Asheel then fallows up waiting for Nio to get up and goes for a Twist of Fate but Nio counters pushing him to the turn buckle but Asheel shifts it into a Turning Point which hit's hard ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Asheel goes for the Extreme Omega but Nio ducks out of the way. Nio set's him up for the Undigitized but Asheel slips out and nails him with the Final Strike ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Asheel Din Jr." said the announcer.

Ted: You know what's really intresting Asheel Din Jr. uses a spear as his finisher I can't imagine Asheel Din Sr. being to happy about that considering Lance heavily used that in his victories over Asheel.

Sebastian: Well I'm sure he won't be too mad after how he squashed Nio a vet in under five minutes.

Asheel Din Jr. celebrates and goes to leave the ring before he's cut off.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Kenny Dentons walks down to the ring as he tell's Asheel to wait.

"Asheel Din I have made a decision on who is the rightful number one contender to the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship each had a distinct reason making it difficult Rojo Bat is automatically in as he is champion, Zephyr won a title match for it that was interrupted, Chris recently won a high stakes match a couple minutes ago, and Victor Lawrence is the first winner of the Highflyer's award of the new TWE Year, and you just demolished Nio so I've come down to a decision drum roll please" said Kenny as we get the sound.

"... ... ... All of you will be in a five pack challenge for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship" said Kenny.

Asheel Din nods his head furiously as we go to the back.

"This is a pick your poison match and it is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto Ontario Canada accompanied by Gwen Wyatt at 6 ft 4 and weighing 264 pounds "The Shadow" Spike Wyatt" said the announcer.

Spike comes out waiting for his opponent as he notices Jonas coming out with Shawn DeNiro Dakota as the walk down to the ring before sitting down the announce table as Jonas grabs the mic.

"The Prophet will now tells him prohecy but note I'm not with the Rangers" said Jonas as he continues. "Spike your original opponent would have been some random loser you probably could beat even The Prophet knows this but then Shawn DeNiro came up to me and gave me a great choice that would help us both Spike prepare to face someone just as vicious as you he doesn't even know it yet but your opponent is ... Tino Pintado Cazares" said Jonas as Spike glares.

Tino's music hits and after thirty seconds Tino finally comes out.

Tino and Spike lock up as they try to push the other back. Tino and Spike nearly seemed to let go as both tried to push the other back to no avail. Spike knees Tino the stomach fallows whipping Tino into the ropes and knees him in the stomach. Spike fallows going for a chin lock but Tino head buts him in the stomach and as Spike crouches down under a fallowing clothesline. Spike goes for a snap suplex but Tino hooks the leg and nails Spike with his own snap suplex. Tino fallows going for a Sharp Shooter but Spike spins through it and goes to lock in a Figure Four. Tino counters nailing Spike with three straight punches to the face.

Sebastian: Nice returning punches by Tino but who has the advantage.

Strife: I got to give it Tino he's shorter but just as strong and Spike plays to his uncanny speed advantage but Tino plays to his hard training of power and Tino is shorter and can go for the top rope just as quick if not quicker then Tino.

Ted: Yeah when you look at both their both similar but Spike looks like he will stop at some time from beating you Tino would just continue pummling you until your dead.

Tino fallows going for a head lock but Spike counters hitting a back suplex. Spike fallows with some rough kicks to the back to the stomach and fallows with a scoop slam but Tino slips out and nails a enzugeri kick. Tino fallows going to the second rope and went for an axe hammer but Spike caught him and nailed a snap powerslam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Spike fallows whipping Tino into the ropes and nailing him with a back elbow as he comes back ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Tino tries to get to his feet as Spike goes for the Descent to Darkness but Tino counters slipping and hitting a forward russian leg sweep ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

Ted: What a counter as Tino slipped out and nailed him with that russian leg sweep.

Tino slowly starts Spike up and hit's an Inverted Atomic Drop and then bounces off the ropes and nails a clothesline. Tino fallows up putting in the Punisher Clutch. Spike starts roaring in pain as Tino continues applying pressure as he tries to power out. Spike get's to his knees and counters it into a running power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Spike slowly goes to the top rope as he goes for the Dark Impact Jonas grabs his leg. Tino not noticing Jonas punches Spike in the jaw. He then grabs Spike and nails him with the OrgasmicBreaker ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer. (13:12)

As Tino rises up Jonas clotheslines him from behind as the ref glares at him. Shawn stood next to the corner as he waited for Tino to get up and nailed him with a Spear. He tell the ref to start the match ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn is insane as he starts delivering punch after punch as he goes back to the corner. Shawn goes for another spear but Tino dives out of the way and Shawn spears the ref. Tino delivers a clothesline. Johnny Wallace comes out but Tino attacks him and nails him with the Skull-Krusher. Owen comes out but instead of going for Tino goes after Jonny for costing him his match.

The masked men start running down to the ring but Tino nails the taller one with a big punch as Tino tries to rip off the mask of the shorter one. The shorter one low blows him and the other nails him with a Lifting Sto Slam fallowed by the Flapjack into DDT as they run off. Shawn then grabs Tino and whips him to the ropes as Shawn also bounces against the ropes and delivers a second spear which must have at least broken a rib ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer. (3:51)

Shawn starts celebrating as Tino is out spitting blood on the floor slumped.

Match Results

Jonas Lazar def Nicholas Clause

John and David def. The Icons

Natasha Dentons def. Lindsey Logan

Rojo Bat Jr., Chris Jacobs, Wayne Morrison def Zephyr Jones, Bill Jones, and Victor Lawrence.

Mason Schultz def. Owen McCarthy

The Evil Invaders vs. Southern Rock ends in a no contest.

Asheel Din Jr def. Nio

Tino Pintado Cazares def. Spike Wyatt

Shawn DeNiro def. Tino Pintado Cazares

Next Week

Asheel Din Jr vs. Rojo Bat Jr.

Shawn and Vance Styles vs. Sin City Players.

Owen McCarthy vs. Johnny Wallace

Tre Donavan vs. John Marston

Aran vs. Nathen Kidd

Tino Pintado Cazares Open Challenge to the masked men at Re-Lapse

Wayne Morrison vs. Bill Parker Non Title

Zephyr and Emily Jones vs. Natasha Dentons

Victor Lawrence vs. Chris Jacobs

Jonas Lazar and Shawn DeNiro vs. Mason Schultz and Spike Wyatt if Jonas Lazar get's pinned he loses the TV Title.

Re-Lapse Match Card (More to come)

Bill Parker vs. Wayne Morrison (C) for the TWE European Championship.

Sin City Players (C) vs. The Evil Invaders vs. Southern Rock for the TWE Tag Titles

Zephyr Jones vs. Asheel Din Jr. vs. Victor Lawrence vs. Chris Jacobs vs. Rojo Bat Jr for the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion.

Tino Pintador Cazares vs. The Masked Men in a handicap match (Not Confirmed)

Emily Jones (C) vs. Natasha Dentons for the TWE Woman's Championship.

Jonas Lazar(C) vs. Spike Wyatt Falls Count Anywhere for the TWE Televison Championship

Shawn DeNiro vs. Mason Schultz for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship.

Awards

Superstar of the Week: Shawn DeNiro and Jonas Lazar

Match of the Week: Rojo Bat Jr., Wayne Morrison, and Chris Jacobs vs. Bill Parker, Zephyr Jones, and Victor Lawrence

Highflyer of the Week: Nobody

Finisher of the Week: Tino Pintador Cazares: Orgasmic Breaker and Shawn DeNiro-Second Spear

Submission of the week: Jonas Lazar Spear contered into Prophet Lock


	8. Week 4 Part 1: Generation Now

Hope you like this chapter. I just might get a new partner for TWE it won't be like DWE though he will make his own fic in the same universe of TWE making probably occasional storylines togeather. Also no longer are apps accepted for a while for males divas are still allowed though. The last person I allowed in are Terry Blake, and The Dragon Tag Team sorry to anybody else.

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Emily Jones (2)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Ace Morgan and Dice Spades (with Jasmine Hearts) Sin City Players. (3)**

**TWE European Champion: "Wondrous" Wayne Morrison (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Rojo Bat Jr. (4)**

**TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)**

(Sound of Madness by Shinedown plays)

The show begins with all three comentators talking about our memorable night here tonight.

(Power by Kanye West plays)

Lance comes out with the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship. Lance slides into the ring and grabs a mic as holds the title with his right hand as you can see his paralysed left hand just hanging.

"TWE has truly looked to be coming back to it's glory years and the next generation is coming the first person who wasn't in the Original TWE to hold the world title will be chosen will it b-" said Lance before he was cut off by music.

(Inner Self by Sepultura)

Tino Pintador Cazares comes down to the ring with a mic as he goes in the ring while Lance is looking at hid oddly wondering why he's here. "Lance tu sabes los maricones que estan en nuestro quadilatero there masked men go into TWE rings without contracts and attack everybody whether it be Victor, Chris, and then even me" said Tino.

"Yeah what do you mean" asked Lance?

"What I'm saying is that I am going to put a stop to that now I'm calling them out right now what do you want for either of you two to have a match with me" said Tino.

Both masked men start walking into the ring as the taller one plays crowd control who are trying to attack them. They both slide in as the shorter one removes his mask to reveal his mouth as he grabs Lance's mic.

"I hope you remember me Lance but what do I want well it's what we want we want TWE signed gaurenteed contract 500,000$ each with all expenses paid" said the shorter one.

"That seems pretty dumb when I have a Tino right next to me with a weapon" said Lance with a smirk.

"And I have a six foot 8 beast on my side and then your half paralysed" replied masken man.

"Fine then how about this both of you unmask right here right now and then you face Tino Pintador Cazares and me vs. you two you win the contracts yours we win you stay the fuck out of my company" finished Lance as the two masked men nodded to each other.

"Fine then I'll do our entrances he is one of the worlds greatst up rising prospects at a absolutely idea 6 ft 3 and a slim 228 pounds he is "The Chosen Son" Dax Din" said the announcer.

He takes off the mask revealing a Dax behind the mask.

"Dax Din is back after he was fired just over two years ago" screamed out Strife.

"Yeah but he lost a your fired match against Asheel Din he's isn't here anymore neither is Lance in a competitive job who was the reason that match took place" said Ted.

"And this one you will love Lance it's a partnership that transcends generation whether it be Xtreme Cheaters, it be Psycho-Demon Union (Lance and Asheel's short lived partner ship), or Team-Chaos (Ashten Din and Neo Raters) it's your own pride and joy "The One Winged Demon" Claymore Raters" said Dax.

"Holy crap Claymore is finally making his debut in TWE and it's going to be agaisnt his own father" said Sebastian jr.

Lance is baffled as he stares down his own son.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Clay" asked Lance.

Claymore grabs the mic "I still remember how you told me I had to wait to be older to join TWE" said the blond as he then continued "I won world title in neumerous promotions under the age of 18 no wait Claymore still more" Claymore seems very pissed "then my long child hood freind how you always told me was pulling me down finally gives me an idea and you know what at Re-Lapse you won your first TWE World Title at Re-Lapse I win my contract"

Claymore then shoved Lance to the floor as Dax holds him back before he attacks his own father telling him to save it for Re-Lapse

Sebastian: I truly shocking development here tonight but another match booked for Re-Lapse it will be Claymore Raters and Dax Din vs. Lance Raters and Tino Pintador Cazares

Claymore glares as Lance grabs a mic.

"Fine then I still run this show so the next match is going to have a change instead of Rojo Bat Jr vs. Asheel Din Jr it will be Claymore and Dax over there vs. the other two" said Lance as he walks off as Dax grabs a mic.

"Fine then the team of Dax Din and Claymore Raters will officially be called Generation Now cause we aren't going to wait for it all the titles, the fame, the money it's coming to us it doesn't who is out here we'll still win including my nephew" said Dax as he's in the ring bouncing against the ropes.

"This is a tag team match introducing first already in the ring at a combined weight of 498 pounds the team of Claymore Raters and Dax Din Generation Now" said the announcer. "And thier opponents at a combined weight of 445 pounds the team of the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Rojo Bat and Asheel Din Jr." said the announcer.

Asheel Din Jr. and Dax start us off as both fight for the early control. Dax goes for a hip toss but Asheel counters rolling through and hit's a kick to the stomach and Dax jumps back and tags in Claymore. Asheel punches Claymore in the face to no effect Asheel goes for another to no effect. He then bounces off the ropes but is caught by a big boot straight to the skull ... 1 ... kick out. Claymore lifted Asheel up and dropped him with a hook clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Claymore then whipped him to the ropes and nailed him with a snap power slam ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Claymore lifts up for a Destroyer Finish but Asheel counters into a back body drop but in mid air turns around into an Alabama Slam.

Strife: Smart stategy by Asheel who normally can't lift Claymore but using the back on an unsespecting Claymore allowed him to quickly slam him down before he can feel the full effects.

Ted: But I don't thing it worked as Claymore is getting right back up.

Claymore whips Asheel into the turn buckle and hit's a running clothesline in the corner and Asheel falls limp on the floor. Dax goes outside and grabs a chair which he then sit's own as he yells words of encouragement to Claymore. Claymore lifts Asheel up and hit's him with a spine buster towards Rojo Bat Jr. who tags himself in. Rojo Bat goes for a spring board cross body but Claymore just counters into a scoop slam. Claymore fallows dropping a big elbow and then whipping Rojo to the ropes but at the last second pulling him back into a boot. Rojo Bat is trying to get up as Claymore has his in a rear chin lock.

Sebastian: Claymore has been dominating this entire match to the point it looks like the handicap is on his favor.

Ted: Many people called Lance the perfect blend of everything Claymore though is just as fast, even strongers, and is shown to be very unique on his offense as is shown but him pulling that irish whip at the last second into a boot a veteran manuever.

Claymore continues to punish Rojo Bat as he cranks in on the hold as Rojo Bat Jr tries to get out. Rojo is starting to crash his skull against Claymore's skull as he slowly moves back. Rojo get's to his feet but Claymore knees him from behind and hit's him with a Chaos Finish ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rojo Bat is in a world of pain as he tries to get up to his feet but Claymore nails him with a clothesline flipping him inside out as Rojo lands on his stomach. Claymore then whips Rojo to the ropes and Asheel secretly tags himself in. Claymore goes for a Claymore Slam (Spinninger Imapler Choke Slam) as Rojo comes back but Asheel hit's him with a missle drop kick to the back.

Strife: Asheel landing some offense the one winged demon.

Ted: Yeah but that was close to it being over right there.

Claymore is on his knees and Asheel Jr hit's him with a kick to the head fallowed by another one and then a running low drop kick taking Claymore down. Claymore is on the floor as Asheel goes to the top rope slowly as Claymore is getting to his feet. Asheel goes for a missle drop kick but Claymore ducks out of the way and Asheel hit's hard. Claymore then grabs Asheel up and points at Rojo Bat Jr and nails Asheel with a Legend Finish (Pedigree) ... 1 ... 2 ... Rojo Bat saves it. Claymore glares at Rojo Bat as he drops him with a big boot and then lifts Asheel up for the Claymore Slam but Dax is telling him to tag him in instead.

Sebastian: What is this is Dax telling Claymore to let him finish it.

Ted: What an asshole Claymore's done all the work against both these two and Dax just want's to reap the rewards.

Claymore tags Dax in who lifts up Asheel for The End but Asheel slips out in mid air and hit's a Twist of Fate as the crowd is electric. Asheel drapes his arm over Dax ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Asheel tag's in Rojo who comes in with a high drop kick fallowed by a spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rojo whips Dax into his corner but Dax gouges Asheel in the eyes as he hits against it. Asheel falls to the floor but Rojo nails Dax with a cross body in the corner. Rojo fallows putting him between his legs for the Rojo Muerte but as the ref is checking on Asheel Claymore nails Rojo with the 3Gen Finish (Drive By Kick) and Dax falls on Rojo ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match the team of Claymore Raters and Dax Din Generation Now" said the announcer.

Dax grabs his nephew and drops him with a The End and Claymore hit's a Claymore Slam on Rojo Bat Jr.

"This is a tag team match and it is non title introducing first from Bowling Green, Kentucky Shawn and Vance Styles" said the announcer.

Ted: We have another tag team match here

Sebastian: We have four this week just to show how good we are in our tag division.

"And thier opponents they are the TWE Tag Team Champions from Las Vegas, Nevada at a combined weight of 510 pounds accompanied by Jasmine Hearts they are Ace Morgan and Dice Spades The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

Ace starts off with Shawn and nails him with a big clothesline fallowed by a elbow drop across the throat. Ace fallows with a sling shot into the turn buckle and tagging in Dice. Ace lifts Dice up and tosses him into the turn buckle as he nails Shawn across the face. Dice grabs Shawn up in abdominable strech but Shawn counters with two elbows and a hip toss. As this is happening Ace dropped down from the apron and grabbed Vance nailing him with the Ace in the Hole as Dice swings his foot straight into Shawn's groin as the ref calls for the bell. Dice ignores it and nails Shawn with the Roll of the Dice.

Dice and Ace pose in the ring with the belts along with Jasmine.

* * *

I won't be writing this for a while so I decided I would post what I already have typed down and type the second one down later. Also this is just because a personal pet project which I will name TWE-WWE which is a merger in the first year of TWE with WWE it will be a short story (At best twenty chapters) which will be pretty much TWE guys trying to fit into WWE this fic will also be updated just slowlier


	9. ReLapse: New World Champion

This is the official TWE: Re-Lapse match card hope you like it.

Bill Parker vs. Wayne Morrison (C) for the TWE European Championship.

Zephyr Jones vs. Asheel Din Jr. vs. Victor Lawrence vs. Chris Jacobs vs. Rojo Bat Jr (C)for the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion

Emily Jones (C) vs. Natasha Dentons for the TWE Woman's Championship.

Jonas Lazar(C) vs. Spike Wyatt Falls Count Anywhere for the TWE Televison Championship

Tino Pintador Cazares and Lance Raters vs. Claymore Raters and Dax Din in a tag team match

Sin City Players (C) vs. The Evil Invaders vs. Southern Rock for the TWE Tag Titles Tornado Tag Match.

Shawn DeNiro vs. Mason Schultz for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship.

Yeah TWE in WWE is more then likely far off sadly. Also take Week four as a exclusive instead of a weak or something.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Re-Lapse the 21st Aniversery of the first TWE PPV and we have a sold out crowd in the Atlanta, Dome and are main event is for the vacant TWE Unified World Championship it's Mason Schultz vs. Shawn DeNiro this will be the biggest match of the new TWE Year" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and we got a boatload of other matches starting with Wayne Morrison defending his title against Bill Parker" said Ted.

(Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)

"This match is for the TWE European Champion introducing first the challnger from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 1 and weighing 197 pounds pounds "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

"Bill is the challenger here and is already a former European Champion if he wins it would be his second reign" said James.

(Lifestyles of the Rich and Young by Good Charlotte)

"And his opponent he is the current champion TWE European Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds from Pheonix, Arizona he is "Wondorus" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

Wayne Morrison comes out with Bridgette takeing some shots of the European champion. Wayne starts off as they go into a test of strength and Wayne manages to clinch in a waist lock. Bill turns it around into an inverted hip toss by the head as he puts in a rear head lock. Wayne rolls backwards to get to his feet as Bill refuses to let go of the hold. Wayne counters ramming Bill chest first into the turn buckle and going for a victory roll for ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Wayne goes for the Combombbulation but Bill ducks under it and hit's a fluid german suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Bill fallows going for the Parker Lock 2.0 but Wayne flys out of the ring.

"Wayne going outside for his second wind" said James.

"Yeah and if Bill had the hold in it would heve meant the end for Wayne" said Sebastian.

Bill goes to the outside and by the time the ref counts to four Bill had just been rammed ribs first into the announce table fallowed by Wayne distracting the ref and Bridgette hitting him with the camera to the ribs and Wayne throws him into the ring. Wayne goes to the top rope for an Ode to Pheonix but Bill manages to put his knees up and goes for a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Bill fallows up lifting Wayne and goes for the Heart Breaker but Wayne counters into a boston crab as he applies the hold correctly. Bill tries to get to the ropes as Wayne continues applying pressure on the hold.

"Bill is helpless as Wayne has the hold put in" said Ted.

"Yeah and this might just be it the Boston Crab punishes the ribs just as much as the back" said James.

Bill is trying to grab to the ropes but Wayne goes to put him back in the ring and Bill switches to lines on his back and put in the Charlie's Parker Lock as Wayne screams in pain. Bridgette grabs Wayne's hand and pulls him to the ropes as the ref starts yelling at her. While Bridgette is being yelled at Bill has Wayne up for the Red and Black Driver but the ref is busy as he let's Wayne go. Bill tells the ref to get back in the match but as he turns around is nailed by a Combombulation ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Wayne is pissed as he grabs Bill up once again and whips him into the turn buckle hard as Bill falls face first after receiving the impact.

"What an Irish Whip from Wayne" said Sebastian.

"This is dangerous for both competitors Wayne might make a mistake but he's going full speed ahead on his attacks" said James.

"Yeah as someone who's been in this situation it's hard to be rational when your opponent kicks out of a sure pinfall" said Ted.

Bill starts getting to his feet as Wayne kick's him in the throat stiffly fallowed by another kick to the skull and then he lifts up Bill and hit's an STO Back Breaker and he fallows going for a Reverse STO but Bill elbows him in the head repeatedly and then hit's a stiff head kick as Wayne staggers backwards. Bill measures him as he goes to the ropes but Wayne kicks him in the gut and fallows with AKCH but Bill counters pushing him out of the way and Wayne falls face first. Bill measures him with a Heart Breaker which hit's as he goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 .. Bridgette distracts the ref. Bill just smiles at her and puts Wayne in the Parker Lock 2.0 and after five seconds he taps out which the ref turns to back to see.

"Winner of this match and new TWE European Champion Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill celebrates as Bridgette goes up to help a flustered Wayne to his feet as he and Bridgette walk up the ramp in silence.

"We have a new European Champion here tonight what's this" screams James.

Terry Blake comes out of nowhere and delivers the Shock Treatment to Bill from behind. Terry then grabs the title and calls him a white boy repeatedly and says he'll take and rename the title.

"What who is this kid" screams Ted.

"I believe it's Terry Blake but he wrestles for RWC what's he doing here" said James.

"Something tells me Lance has just signed another young talent to TWE and Terry's gunning for a title" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship and it is a five pack challenge match already in the ring are the challengers Asheel Din Jr, Chris Jacobs, Victor Lawrence, and Zephyr Jones" said the announcer as all five are in the ring. "And thier opponent he is the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion at 5 ft 10 and weighing 230 pounds Rojo Bat Jr." said the announcer.

Rojo Bat climbs into the ring and instantly all hell breaks loose as Rojo rushes Zephyr Jones with the title and starts stomping on him as everybody starts attacking each other. Rojo Bat tosses the belt out of the ring and fallows with a quick Imapler DDT on Zephyr ... 1 ... 2 ... Chris Jacobs stops the pin. Chris fallows rushing Rojo Bat with a clothesline taking him down but Victor nails him with a spring board drop kick straight to the chest to take him to the floor. Before Victor can do anything Asheel Din Jr starts delivering a couple vicious closed fist punches to the face of Victor and fallows with a screw kick ... 1 ... kick out.

"What a kick from Asheel as he is the only man standing at this point" said James.

"Yeah everybody's going after everybody I don't think that's good strategy" said Sebastian.

Asheel grabs Victor by the hair for a twist of fate but Rojo comes from behind with a german suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rojo grabs Asheel by the hair and tosses him out of the ring. As Rojo fallows outside as he fights with Asheel on the outside. Inside though things are diffrent with Chris starting to chop Victor's chest. As Chris goes for a Standing Alone Zephyr grabs him from behind and hit's an aided neck breaker with Victor. Zephyr then gives Victor some quick shots to the face as he runs to the ropes but he's met by a big boot from the 6 ft 5 Light Heavyweight ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Nice kick from Victor almost's end's the match inside the ring" said James.

"Yeah and these type of matches are one thing unpredictable" said Ted.

Asheel and Rojo are still fighting on the onside as Asheel has taken control. Asheel swings Rojo arm first into the ring post falling by an enzugeri kick to the head as Rojo staggers forward before dropping. Asheel measures Rojo for a twist of fate but Rojo pushes him forward to the ring post but incredibly Asheel shifts it into a turning point as hit's Rojo in the skull. Asheel slides into the ring as he drop kicks a in control Victor in the knee as he falls face first into the canvas. Chris is on the apron and goes for a spring board Tornado DDT but Asheel pushes him back into Zephyr who hit's a german suplex and stays in it for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. Asheel stops the pin.

"The German Suplex with added momemtum could have been it there" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and anything can win in this match cause most of them after a while start thinking somebody else will stop the count why should I waste my energy and surprise surprise nobody comes" says Ted.

Asheel goes for the final strikes but Zephyr counters into going for a super kick but Ashel jumps back as he falls on his knees. Zephyr nails Asheel with a shining wizard straight to the face with no protection ... 1 ... 2 ... Victor stops the count. Victor grabs Zephyr and hit's an exploder suplex sending Zephyr flying out of the ring. Victor measures Asheel for the boot to the temple but Asheel pulls his back and pushes Victor to the roeps and nails him with a Final Strike as he flattens him ... 1 ... 2 ... Chris stops the pin. Asheel runs at Chris and nails him with the Final Strike aswell as Chris is almost broken in half ... 1 ... 2 ... Rojo Bat pulls the ref's leg to stop the count.

"Almost the end thier by Asheel after two straight final strikes but Rojo saves the match and his title" said James.

"Yeah even I thought it was over there" said Sebastian.

Asheel gets to his feet as he and Rojo stare off in the center of the ring as everybody is yelling out loud. Asheel takes a wild right from Rojo but he sends one back as the fists are flying freely and Rojo throws a knee to the ribs fallowed by a European Uppercut as he takes Asheel to the floor. Zephyr runs at him but he's met by a spine buster as Rojo goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Victor stops the count. Rojo is mad as he delivers a wild high kick to Victor's head and Victor rolls backwards in pain. Asheel Din comes and kicks him in the stomach and hit's the Twist of Fate. Asheel goes to the top rope for the Omega Extreme and it hits the crowd is insane as Asheel goes for the cover.

"We have a new Light Heavyweight Champion Asheel Din Jr." said Ted.

"FUCK NO LOOK AT THE RING" screams James.

As we look back to the ring Chris pulled Asheel off and throws him out of the ring as he goes for the cover himself ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Chris Jacobs" said the announcer.

The crowd is in shock as Chris celebrates as his music plays.

"The fan's have it right who would think that Chris Jacobs would win the title here tonight" said Sebastian.

(Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare plays)

"This match is for the TWE Woman's Championship introducing first at 128 pounds at 5 ft 8 from Malibu, California "The Dark Pheonix" Nathasha Dentons" said the announcer.

"The Malibu Sweetheart is going for the TWE Woman's Championship I would like to remind you next week on TWE Back In Time will be visiting the Match of the Year award 20 diffrent winners." said Ted.

"Yeah and it will be centered around the second match of the year award winner it broke the rules for a match of the year" said James.

(Deliverence by Sick Puppies)

"And her opponent at 5 ft 6 and weighing 167 from Las Vegas, Nevada she is the current TWE Woman's Champion Emily Jones" said the announcer.

Emily quickly punched Natasha in the face and kicked here in the gut. Emily locked in an arm bar but Natasha countered slipping out and leg sweeping Emily. Natasha fallowed grabbing Emily in a leg lock but Emily out powered her. Emily put Natasha in a one legged Boston crap but Natasha countered into a triangle choke and fallowed letting it go and hitting an elbow to the back. Natasha fallowed grabbing Emily and lifting her up hitting a suplex 1 … 2 kick out. Natasha went for a roundhouse kick but Emily ducked and hit a hair aided back breaker.

"Ouch Emily managing to hit a back breaker" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Natasha came to fight" said Ted

Emily fallowed Irish whipping Natasha to the ropes he came back ducking a clothesline and drop kicking Emily. Natasha fallowed going to the top rope for a missile drop kick but Emily side stepped out of the way 1 … 2 kick out. Emily fallowed grabbing Natasha up by the hair and going for a dose of DDT 1 … 2 .. Kick out. Emily went to the top rope going for a moon sault but Natasha in mid air caught her. Natasha fallowed hitting a running power slam 1 … 2 . Kick out.

"Natasha catches Emily and hits the running power slam" said James

"Man this has been a good match compared to most diva's matches" said Ted

Natasha locked in a Code N as Emily struggled to the ropes. It seemed as if Emily was going to tap but she grabbed the ropes at the last second. Natasha went to the top rope and grabbed Emily's head and hit a tornado DDT. Natasha fallowed hitting a standing moon sault 1 … 2 … kick out. Natasha started pandering to the crowd as Emily got up and spun Natasha around into a one handed spine buster. Emily looked at Natasha and hit a running shootings star press 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Emily saying Natasha thinks she's an aerialist Im better" said Sebastian.

"I didn't even no Emily can do a move like that" said James

Emily lifted up Natasha and hit a STO. Emily then put Natasha on the top rope for a Superplex but Natasha punched Emily a couple of times. Emily punched Natasha in the head and went for a superplex once agin but Natasha slipped out and Emily hit her self. Natasha fallowed hitting a top rope leg drop 1 … 2 … Emily grabbed the ropes. Natasha grabbed up Emily who was on wobbly knees and tried to hit the Malibu Surf but Emily countered elbowing Natasha in the stomach and grabbing Natasha by the thraot and hit's a chokeslam.

"Emily hit's snap DDT and I think Natasha's out" said Sebastian

"Man this has to be a Diva's Match of the Year candidate " said Ted

Emily slowly grabbed up Natasha and went for a Emily Bomb but Natasha countered hitting a face buster 1 … 2 … kick out. Natasha grabbed Emily's legs once again going for a sharp shooter but Emily manages to liven up and lock in a Figure Four Leg Lock which she slips into a sharp shooter Natasha quickly managed to grab the ropes and use the turn buckle to help her self up. Emily grabs Natasha by the throat and screams at her fallowed throwing Natasha half way across the ring. Emily fallows throwing Natasha out of the ring.

"Emily throws out Natasha" said James

"Man I never expected this match to be this good it's been a long match" said Ted

Emily then went out here self punching Natasha in the face. Natasha throws Emily back first into the Steel Step's and she takes out the announce table. Natasha throws Emily at the announcers table back first against the edge and runs at Emily who counters lifting her up in a suplex and hitting a DDT through the announce table. Emily throws Natasha in the ring at a seven count and then she goes in at a nine count. Emily rolls Natasha to the middle of the ring 1 … 2 … kick out.

"Oh my God Natasha kicks out" said Sebastian.

"Man these two have done everything and anything to wins this match" said Ted.

Emily grabs Natasha up who hit's a Jaw Breaker. Natasha then goes to the second rope as Emily get's up. Natasha grabs her head going for another Tornado but Emily counters throwing Natasha of gut first to the middle of the ring. Emily lifts up Natasha for the Last Chance but Natsha slips out from behind and hit's the Malibu Surf out of nowhere. Natasha grabs Emily's arm and puts in the Code N once again but this time Emily is too tired to make it to the ropes as she taps out giving Natasha the win.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Woman's Champion Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Natasha celebrates int he ring as Emily is on the floor clutching her hand. Natasha looks at her and helps her up as they both look at the other before shaking hands. Emily tells her I want a re-match and Natasha justs nod as the have a half hug as Emily finally leaves to give Natasha her moment.

(Backstage)

We see Spike getting ready for his match.

"Spike vs. Jonas up ne-" said Alejandro before being cut off as Jonas out of nowhere whacks Spike with a chair in the corner. He has a referee behind him and throws Spike face first into a concrete wall fallowed by the Gullitine Lock as Spike is already knocked out and the ref raises the arm three times and it falls three times.

Jonas wins the match with a cocky look as he grabs his TV title which was on his waist the entire match.

(Fake It/Inner Self plays)

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of 490 pounds the team of the 13 time TWE Unified World Champion and owen of TWE "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters and "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

"Tino has an honor here tonight getting to wrestle along with my mentor Lance Raters" said Ted.

"Yeah and Lance Raters truly is one of the all time great but considering he can barely move his left hand how will he manage to beat eith Dax or his own son Clay" said Sebastian.

(Nightmare/New Day plays)

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 498 pounds "Rated: 3-Gen" Claymore Raters and "The Chosen Son" Dax Din they are Generation Now" said the announcer.

Claymore and Tino start us off as they lock up. Claymore shoved Tino back who shoved Claymore back and Clay spit in his face. Tino is pissed and starts throwing some wild punches to the face fallowed by going for a Skull-Krusher but Claymore counters with some elbows fallowed by a tornado clothesline taking Tino to the floor. Claymore then tags in Dax but as they whip him to the ropes but they're met back by a double clothesline. Tino then whips Dax into an unnocupied turn buckle and hit's a stinger splash in the corner.

"Tino taking down both of them there with a double clothesline" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and then a stinger splash" said James.

Dax fallowed staggerng forward into a side walk slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dax struggles to his feet as Tino grabs him by the hair and tossed him on his back across the ring. Tino grabs him again and looks for a Spike DDT but Dax counters with a modified back body drop and fallows settung up for The End but Tino counters with a couple elbows and spins into the Spike DDT this time connecting ... 1 ... 2 . Claymore stops the count. Tino get's up and glares at Claymore as Claymore takes his time leaving the ring Dax goes from behind for the Crossing World's but it's countered into a snapmare.

"Dax almost got the Crossing World's there but a veteran counter put off that idea" said James.

"Yeah and we have not seen Lance in the match at all" said Ted.

"Well Tino's taking care of buisness well right now" said Sebastian.

Tino fallows going for the Punisher Clutch as Claymore tags himself into the match. Claymore runs to the ropes and Tino with a low drop kick as Dax is tapping out but it means nothing as he's not the legal man. Claymore fallows grabbing up Tino and hitting a snap suplex fallowed by another one and as Claymore goes for the third Tino elbows him and fallows with some jabs but Dax from behind chop blocks him and Claymore starts stomping on the leg the now focal point of the attack. Claymore goes to the ropes and tags in Dax as he raises Tino's leg up and Dax jumps over the ropes and stomps on it.

"Ouch that's hurts" said Sebastian.

"Don't tell me about it that looked painful" added James.

Dax grabs Tino's leg and starts throwing some elbows on the leg fallowed by one big elbow drop on the leg ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tino tries to get up but Dax continues with some more elbows and then tags in Claymore who grabs the leg as Dax goes to the top rope and hit's an elbow drop from the top on the leg as Tino howls in pain. Tino fallows trying to get to his feet but Claymore set's him up and hits the Chaos Finish ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore grabs Tino up again for the Destroyer Finish but Tino starts throwing some elbows but the Rated 3-Gen tags in Dax who hit's the Road Warriors finisher on Tino ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"So close for Claymore and Dax to get there contracts" said James.

"Yeah and Tino has to be almost out by this point" added Ted.

Dax stalks Tino in the corner for a Last Call but Tino ducks under it and hit's a inverted atomic drop fallowed by a flying clothesline as both men are down as Lance tries to get in for the first time in the match. Dax manages to tag in Claymore who grab's Tino by the ankle and pulls him back to the middle of the ring and hit's the Claymore Slam. Claymore taunts his father who get's in the ring and starts hitting some right handed closed fist punches then a kick to the ribs fallowed by a scisors kick. Lance then drop kicks Dax off the apron as he is in the corner looking for the spear as the ref pleads with his boss to leave the ring.

"Lance is going for the Spear we haven't seen this since Chase for Fame" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Lance is on fire" said Ted.

Claymore just's get up and Lance goes to the spear but Dax pulls Claymore out of the way and Lance spears Tino who's rolled up like an acordian. Lance is in shock but then Claymore hit's Lance with the 3-Gen Finish and goes for the pin on Tino ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match and new TWE Superstars Claymore Raters and Dax Din Generation Now" said the announcer.

"One miscomuniacation was all it took and Lance finished off his own team mate by accident" said Ted.

"Wait a second" says James.

Tino comes from behind and hit's a baseball bat to the back of the head fallowed by hitting Dax in the head with it and then Landing a Skull - Krusher. Fallowed by Lance spearing Claymore to the mat as both thier theme's play.

Backstage

We see The Evil Invaders getting ready but there attacked but they are attacked by the Sin City Players and after a draw of the dice on Razer and an Ace in the Hole to Aran they're both knocked out as the tag champs walk out.

"They've taken out the Evil Invaders now there tag team match is a normal tag" said James.

"Well we know the Sin City Players will do anything for those titles" said Ted.

Dice is thrown back in by Nathen as Ace is also being attacked and The Evil Invaders are getting back into the fray.

"ENOUGH" screams Lance who enters the room. "You know what TWE has always had a great tag team division and it will stay that way so right now the Sin City Players titles are vacated and I'm start the TWE Tag Team Super Series all teams in TWE are in it if you win once you get two if you lose you get zero and if you win by DQ or Countout you get one 1" said Lance as he grabs Dice and Ace's tag belts as they have thier mouths gaping out.

"Now I'm about to go referee a match if I here anything else going with my tag teams I promise I'll fire you all" said Lance as he leaves with the titles.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

"This match is for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championsip introducing first from El Paso, Texas at 6 feet tall and weighing 195 pounds accompanied by Dakota Harrington "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro is one of the best of our sport in my opinion" said Ted.

"Yeah well he has to face another of the world's best" said Sebastian.

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

"And his opponent from LaPorte Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds he is "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason goes into the ring as Lance is also in the ring in a referee shirt and he rings the bell. Mason and Shawn lock up as Mason pushes Shawn into a corner as Lance counts to four and Mason let's go. Shawn and Mason lock up against Shawn wreches in for a head lock but Mason fire a shot to the ribs fallowed by going for the Evenflow DDT but Shawn slips out into an arm bar and clotheslines Mason. Shawn fallows going for a running knee but Mason grabs and nails a fisherman suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Mason lifts up Shawn again for a snap suplex but Shawn starts with some knees to the ribs and a quick spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out.

"What a move by Shawn as he takes the advantage" said James.

"Yeah but he has to be careful of Mason's superior strength if he want's to win" said Ted.

Shawn tries to lock in the ripper already but Mason counter just shoving Shawn backwards and when Shawn runs at him clotheslining him to the floor fallowed by a scoop slam as Shawn goes back up ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason goes for Heaven to Hell but Shawn counters sliding out of the ring after that. Mason fallows him out but Shawn sucker punches him and fallows with a low drop kick to the knee sending Mason to the floor fallowed by a running bulldog. Shawn goes the ring at were at a six count but Mason rolls in at eight and is pounced by Shawn with a quick leg drop fallowed by an elbow drop.

"Ouch what a quick one two shot there to take Mason down" said Sebastian.

"This is Shawn want's to use his speed advantage over Mason" said James.

Mason tries to get to his feet but Shawn pulls out his legs from under him and locks in a spinning toe hold as Mason tries to get to the ropes in pain as Shawn continues apllying pressure on the hold. Mason grabs onto the ropes as Shawn let's go at a 3 count and then Shawn drags him back for the spinning toe hold once again but Mason blasts him with a wild right fallowed by pushing Shawn back to the ropes and hitting a drop kick for the 6 ft 4 250 pounder ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason goes slowly to the top rope as Shawn is getting and Mason goes for a diving leg drop but Shawn counters as he pulls on the leg in mid air in an inverted power bomb ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a counter from Shawn taking Mason down once again" said Ted.

"Yeah Mason wanted high risk he recieved the knowledge of why it's called high risk" said James.

Shawn grabs Mason again but Mason kicks Shawn backwards into the ropes and then as Shawn rebounds hit's a drop toe hold and locks in a sleeper hold on Shawn. Mason applies some pressure as Shawn is trying to escape from the hold to no avail as Mason continues with the choke on Shawn. Shawn slowly get's to his feet and goes for a stunner but Mason holds onto him in the air and flips him backwards fallowed by a running power slam by Mason flattenning Shawn ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Mason then grabs Shawn up for a Saint's Blade but Shawn counters with a couple elbows then rebounds to the ropes but is met by a shoulder block.

"Ouch that hurts" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Shawn ran right back into a freight train" said James.

Mason fallows lifting up Shawn and whipping him into the turn buckle fallowed by a clothesline in the corner and then lifting Shawn up sitting him on the top. Mason then goes from under him and hit's a fisher man suplexplex on Shawn as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Mason grabs Shawn up who's on wobbly feets and hit's him with a big punch and Shawn returns with a chop across the chest. They battle it out like that for a while until Shawn ducks under a punch and hit's a drop toe hold on Mason. Shawn points to Lance and crouches in a corner as Mason gets up to his feet Shawn hit's the spear ... 1 ... 2 ... Mason kicks out.

"It was almost over there for Mason after that spear" said Sebastian.

"I was almost sure that it was over right there" said Ted.

Shawn grabs up Mason for another spear but Mason dives out of the way and Shawn hit's the ring post hard fallowed by a roll up ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason lifts up Shawn and whips him to the ropes and goes for a boot to the head but Shawn ducks under it and hit's a russian leg sweep on Mason. Shawn then goes to the top rope for The Crash but Mason catches him in mid air and then ram's him into the turn buckle before pushing him to the floor. Mason goes to the top rope for a diving gullitine leg drop and it hit's on Shawn as Mason get's ready to finish this. Shawn get's up and Mason comes from behind and hit's the Saint's Blade ... 1 ... 2 Shawn has his leg under the ropes.

"Shawn's leg being under the ropes saves the match right here" said James.

"Yeah but look at Shawn I don't think he can go for much longer" said Sebastian.

Mason grabs Shawn up and put's him an abdominable strech as he applies pressure on Shawn while blasting him with elbows to the skull at the same time. Shawn starts struggling to get out and uppercuts Mason in the jaw and put's him in a sleeper hold as he turns around. Mason quickly powers Shawn up for a snap mare then he runs to the ropes and hit's a running low boot on Shawn who takes a tumble to the floor. Mason grabs Shawn up once again and whips him into the turn buckle. Mason then grabs Shawn up and hit's the Heaven to Hell Mason drags Shawn to the center of the ring to not make any mistakes ... 1 ... 2 ... Dakota distracts Lance.

"Mason has the much won but Dakota refuses to let Shawn lose" Ted.

"I knew we'd see one of the Ranger's interfere in this match" said James.

Shawn is trying to get up but can't as Mason goes after him grabbing his shoulder. Shawn quickly locks in The Ripper as he was playing possum and Mason tries to get out of the lethal choke but he can't as he continues struggling to get out of the hold. Mason tries to lift up Shawn who tries to keep himself on the floor but Mason get's to his feet. Mason hit's an electic chair but Shawn still has the hold locked in as Mason is losing all breath in the hold. Shawn continued applying pressure on the hold until Mason finally reached the ropes and Shawn was fourced to let go at a four count.

"Shawn almost won the match there with The Ripper and Mason was in it for an almost entire three minutes in that hold" said Sebastian.

"I've been in the triangle before and that's one of the best submissions hold you can use I'm truly shocked that Mason got out" said Ted.

Shawn goes to the top rope for The Crash but Mason ducks out of the way and he hit's Lance in the skull who goes down. Quickly Shawn motions for Wallace to come out but Owen who's had a beef with him in recent weeks grabs him by the shoulders. Owen tosses Wallace out and looks at Shawn but instead clotheslines Mason as Wallace goes to the top for a leg drop. Claymore and Dax come out and hit the Gen-Now Death Drop (Flapjack into DDT) as it hits and Generation Now leaves as Shawn lies on top of Mason as Lance drags himself closer to call the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out Shawn's face is in pure shock right now.

"No way the Gen-Now Death Drop and the Leg Drop couldn't take out Mason he refuses to go down" said Ted.

"Shawn can't believe it either his face reveales pure shock so does Generation-Now and The Rangers outside the ring" said Sebastian.

Shawn yells and goes to the corner for a Spear as he dashes at Mason and it hits. Shawn's head pops up against the canvas revealing Mason to have countered the Spear with the Evenflow DDT as Mason crawls towards Shawn and grabs his leg and puts in a figure four leg lock as the crowd rise to thier feet with Shawn yelling in pain but refuses to tap out. Finally it's enough and Shawn's taps out to the hold and we have a new World Champion.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champion of the world as a result of submission "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason celebrates on the top turn buckle as Owen and Johnny drag Shawn out of the ring but Claymore and Dax hits the Gen-Now Death Drop on Shawn fallowed by the Claymore Slam on the massive Owen and a Drop of Fate to Shawn as both Claymore and Dax leave with a salute to Mason.

"Mason sealed the deal when he slapped on that Figure Four and he is the new world champion" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Generation Now paying thier respects to third third generation superstar that is Mason Schultz and thier new world champion" said James.

"Yeah well that's all for TWE: Re-Lapse here tonight" said Ted.

* * *

It wasn't the best PPV I've ever written but my computer was chronically shutting down and erasing whatever I wrote down so I just took out some of the matches like the TV Title Match and the Tag Title Match.

The Champ is still Here


	10. Week 4: Generation Now's Assault

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons (1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Vacant**

**TWEEuropean Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Chris Jacobs (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)**

I'm looking for a guy to do the reviews for the whole chapter thing like what Web is currently doing for Asheel just putting it out thier if anybody want's to help so I can take which fueds are well done and which aren't to correct mistakes.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo and we have a new world champion Mason Schultz became the first World Champion Schultz after locking in a Figure Four and managing to beat The Rangers leader Shawn DeNiro" said James.

"I fought Chad and I assure you he was crying tears of joy as his pride and joy won the title he could never capture" said Ted.

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies)

Mason starts walking down the ramp with the title over his shoulder as he slides to the ring and the fans are all cheering for Mason. Mason grabs a mic.

"Last night .. I proved to the world we Schultz are some of the greatest wrestlers of all time it was hard it was tiring but I came out of Re-Lapse one of the few TWE World Champions and were are now in the Age of the Saint but there's one thing that's on my mind Generation Now get your asses out here" said Mason. He waits for a couple of seconds as finally their music plays.

(Nightmare/New Day plays)

Claymore and Dax storm into the ring with Nicholas Churchill behind them as they slide under the ropes. Dax grabs a mic "What's your question" said Dax with a cocky grin.

"You attacked me during my title match my question is simply after the match when I won you attacked Shawn DeNiro that makes no sense" replied Mason.

"It makes plenty of sense we attacked you to test you if you were worthy of being a member of Generation Now which is now a band of 3 with Nicholas Churchill" said Dax.

"So your asking me to join Generation Now" said Mason.

"That would be correct" said Dax as he looks to Claymore.

"Mason if we wanted to we could have made sure that title would have falled to Shawn's hands but we decided that we want to test you instead and we did and we saw you had everything needed to be a part of Generation Now our World Champion the crown jewel of Generation Now were suggesting to you to join us and maybe instead of having a common title reign you'll have a long and memorable one" said Claymore.

"When do you want your answer" said Mason.

Nicholas grabs the mic "Right now right here" said Nicholas "Pick wisely"

"Pick wisely you say?" said Mason as he held his hand out for Dax to sign.

"Yes and I assure you you're making the right choice in joining with us" said Dax.

"So do I" said Mason as he slaps Dax across the face. "I'm my own man and I don't need your help to be the champion these fan's want"

"Wrong choice" said Dax as Nicholas who had creaped behind Mason and low blows him from behind.

Claymore nails him with the 3-Gen Finish and Dax goes and lifts up Mason for the Drop of Fate but Shawn DeNiro, Owen McCarthy, and Johnny Wallace come out and start fighting with Generation Now. Claymore throws Owen out of the ring, Claymore lifts him up and they start brawling. Johnny jumps off of the Wolf Hunt and clotheslines both of them out of the ring.

Shawn and Dax are fighting in the ring but Mason get's up and spins them around and hit's a Double Evenflow DDT. Johnny tries to get in the ring but Mason knees him out of the ring as now both Johnny and Owen try to get in the ring but Mason hit's them both out but Claymore reaches in and pulls out Dax as he holds onto Claymore for help out of the ring.

As Generation Now is about to leave.

(Fake it by Seether plays)

Generation Now staggers back as Lance walks forward at them.

"Now this is getting hectic so I'm going to remedy it so at God's Choice it will be Shawn DeNiro vs. Dax Din in a number one contenders match and in a match I personally love the Last Man Standing match" said Lance.

"Oh my god did you hear that news" said James.

"Also Nicholas Churchill you asked me about a Light Heavyweight Title Match well you got a number one contender match you vs. Johnny next week the winner goes to a triple threat match with Rojo as an added challnger for the title at God's Choice" said Lance. "Also at God's Choice for a shot against Mason there will be a ten man battle royal and both Claymore Raters and Owen McCarthy are in it" said Lance.

"Also to cap it off are main event of the evening will be for the first time ever Mason Schultz vs. Dax Din" said Lance.

"What an annocement by Lance as Generation Now and The Rangers are in war for supremacy here tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and they both have no problem breaking a few rules to get the world title in thier groups grasp" said Ted.

"This match is for the TWE Tag Team Super Series match introducing first the team The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"The Sin City Player get an extra two bonus points as they were the former champions as the contenders from what should have been a three way tag team match last night are also available choices." said James.

"And let's see the chart of teams in the competition" said Ted.

Super Series Standings.

The Sin City Players: 2

The Evil Invaders: 1

Southern Rock: 1

The Icons: 0

John Marston and David Porter: 0

The Styles Trio (Only two members can wrestle per match though as is obvious just clarifying): 0

The Dragons: 0

Generation Now Reserved Spot:

"And thier oppents they are at a combined weight of 478 pounds they are The Dragons" said the announcer.

Dexter starts off with Ace as they lock up to see who's stronger. Dexter puts in an arm bar but Ace elbows him in the head a couples time and counters going for a DDT. Dexte wrenches out into an arm bar and kicks Ace in the ribs fallowed by a head lock but Ace comes from behind and hit's a back suplex taking Dexter down. Ace then goes for a quick Ace in the Hole but Dexter powers out and tosses him with a military press slam and tags in Charles Jr. They hit a big boot drop kick combo to take Ace down to the floor who tags in Dice who is quickly hit's by a DDT as he tries to spear Charles Jr ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Charles catching Dice before he could hit a spear and nails him with a DDT" said James.

"Yeah and that could have ended it all" said Sebastian.

Charles fallows up lifting up Dice for the DKO 2.0 but Dice counters pushing him against the turn buckle and hit's a running enzugeri as Charles staggered forward ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Dice fallows whipping Charles into his corner and Dexter comes in. Dice discreetly tags in Ace and drop kicks Dexter in the knee who fallows to his knees. Dice goes for a buzzsaw kick but Dex grabs his leg but Ace runs at him with a running boot to the head taking him down. Ace grabs Dex up for the Ace in the Hole but Dex flips over and tags in Charles. Charles runs at Ace who counters for the Ace in the Hole but Charles rolls under him and goes for a schoolboy pin ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and earning to points plus the right to participate in next weeks tag team match The Dragons" said the announcer.

Ace can't believe at as Charles and Dexter both celebrate in the ring.

"What an upset The Dragons pick up the win after a roll up when Ace went for the Ace in the Hole" said Ted.

"What a win for this new tag team and now our leader board has a tie for first place" said James.

Super Series Standings. (If they don't have a number before thier name it means that there on the one on top of them like Southern Rock are also third and as for the Dragons being first is because they beat Sin City already.)

1. The Dragons: 2

2. The Sin City Players: 2

3. Evil Invaders : 1

Southern Rock: 1

4. John Marston and David Porter: 0

The Icons: 0

The Styles Trio (Only two members can wrestle per match though as is obvious just clarifying): 0

Generation Now: 0

Backstage with Lindsey.

"I'm here with TWE Wrestler Spike Wyatt now you said you had an announcem-" said Lindsey before being cut off.

"You show up even before that first off all from now on that's former TWE Wrestler Shadow as far as the rest I QUIT TWE is for these assholes who will not respect me, trying to duck on my title shots, me being attacked from behind well you know what I'm sick of it and I'm off this show but not before I go to Jonas's lockeroom and kicks his ass" said Shadow as the crowd is sort of half cheering and half booing.

Shadow breaks into Jonas's lockeroom but Jonas is ready and blasts him with the title belt and sends him crashing into a wall. Jonas then drags him to the window of the second floor and throws him out it as Shadow is sent crashing through the window as the glass shatters.

"Good luck wrestling in hell" said Jonas as he chuckles before all the lights turn off.

The lights turn back up and Shadow is behind Jonas with a baseball bat. Jonas tries to beg him off and the lights turn off once again and Shadow is gone and the bat is laying on the floor.

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first the challenger from Modesto, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 215 pounds he is "The Extreme Evoloution" Asheel Din Jr.

As Asheel Din comes out so does Claymore who's wearing a red and black jacket and he goes to the announce table.

"Well Claymore are you looking for the TV Title" asked Ted.

"No I am here as Generation Now's official recruiter to see who will join as of now Generation Now is a group of four but soon we will expand" said Claymore.

"When can we see the fourth" asked James.

"You'll see it soon James soon" said Claymore.

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas and Asheel lock up and Jonas takes him down with a body lock slam. Asheel tries to slip out but Jonas seems to be on his game from paranoia as he covers him from escaping and lands some stiff elbows to the face. Jonas then whips Asheel into the corner and goes for a running spear in the corner but Asheel drop kicks him and as Jonas turns around hit's a one handed bull dog ... 1 ... 2 . Jonas get's up and kicks Asheel in the ribs but Asheel matches him back with a forearm and then whips Jonas into the turn buckle back first and hit's a running drop kick in the corner fallowed by a belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Asheel almost win's the match there" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Asheel is doing well what do you think Claymore" asked Ted.

"He has done all right but he better win to be even a slight blip in Generation Now's recruting agenda" said Claymore.

Asheel fallows going to the top rope but Jonas get's up and elbows him in the skull as Asheel slumps down. Jonas fallows going to the top rope himself and nails Asheel with a vicious flurry of knees to the face fallowed by a snap superplex from the top rope ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Asheel then tries to get up but Jonas knees him in the ribs and picks him up for a Fireman's Carry Gut Buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas fallows lifting him and going for a lifting STO slam but Asheel counters with a couple elbows to the head and goes for a DDT but Jonas counters it back into a northen lights suplex as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"So close for Jonas after that beautiful suplex" said James.

"Yes it's truly a shame he is not a second generation superstar so he could join Generation Now" said Claymore.

Jonas grabs up Asheel and whips him to the ropes and goes for a running knee but Asheel counters in mid air into a liger kick as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Asheel grabs Jonas for the twist of fate but Jonas counters ramming Asheel shoulder first into the steel ring post and Jonas runs to the ropes and boots him in the skull fallowed by choking him until the ref counters to four and Jonas screams at him that he has five seconds. Jonas set's up Asheel for the Prophet Lock and it's in as Asheel Din Jr. tries to get out but simply can't as Jonas boxes him into the hold as he puts him in a leg gaurd to keep him from moving.

"Ballgame Asheel Din Jr. is not worthy of joining Generation Now" said Claymore.

"But he hasn't even tapped out yet" said Sebastian.

"Claymore like me is smart enough to know it's over god Sebastian are you that retarded" said Ted.

Asheel slowly start's getting onto his knees and lifts up the heavier Jonas and rams him outside of the ring. Asheel is still almost out breath as he takes in air while Jonas is in shock of how Asheel got out of the hold. Jonas rams Asheel into the steel steps and fallows with a sling shot into the steel ring post and slides in at six. Jonas screams at the ref to count faster and Claymore throws Asheel into the ring as Jonas starts protesting again but the ref ignores him. Jonas grabs Asheel for a suplex but Asheel counters with an uppercut and a twist of fate ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Asheel slowly goes to the top but takes to long and Jonas throws him off and hit's the Last Vision ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Television Champion Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Well it appears that I was right and this was a waste of time" said Claymore as he walks off but can't resist the urge and grabs Asheel and hit's him the Legend Finished.

"That was a dirty move thier Asheel was finished" said James.

"No it wasn't Claymore is telling him no if he wanted to join Generation Now" said Ted.

Claymore stays in the ring as he yells at the announcer to get on with it.

"This is a ten man battle royal already in the ring is Claymore Raters and the other competitors Owen McCarthy, Wayne Morrison, Victor Lawrence, Tino Pintado Cazares, John Marston, David Porter, Zephyr Jones, and Ace Spades" said the announcer.

Claymore quickly charges Owen as everybody paires off and goes after a select opponent. The first elimnation comes to both John and David after both Claymore and Owen clothesline both of them out and they they both continue with thier fight. In the other corner Zephyr was trying push back Ace who was hammering him with punches to the back as Victor threw Wayne out of the ring but Wayne held on and was drop kicked out by Victor. Victor and Zephyr throw out Ace before they both eliminated by Tino as Owen and Claymore are still fighting on the ropes. Tino goes out of the ring from the bottom rope and grabs a baseball bat as Claymore finally threw Owen out of the ring as he turned around Tino nails him with the bat and Claymore flips out of the ring.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

"Tino wins this battle royal and now he challenges Mason Schultz at God's Choice" said Ted.

(Backstage)

Rojo is on his cell phone which looks sort of awkward considering he's wearing a mask when he's attacked from behind by Nicholas Churchill and two other guys who aren't visibly seen that well Nicholas rams him head first into the computer a couple of time then tell's the other two to grab him up and Nicholas nails him with the computer to the skull. The Shorter of the two lifts up Rojo as the other one who has a dark tan hit's him with a Bycicle Kick and then the shorter one nails him with a spinning reverse STO and Nicholas hit's him with the Wolf Hunt to finish him off as Rojo is left a bleeding, crumpled up mess.

"Dear lord Generation Now has acquired six members now and those two don't seem like push overs" said Sebastian.

"Your telling me we need some EMT's out here Rojo looks knocked will he even be thier at God's Choice" said James.

"Yeah well I heard Rojo was asked to join Generation Now and when he said no they go Nicholas who just showed that it was a good decsion to make him the new third man" said Ted.

"This match is for number one contendership to the TWE Woman's Championship and it is a fatal four way match introducing first from Boston, Massachusetts at 5 ft 3 and 140 pounds Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"Aza Azura having her debut match in TWE and she says she'll do anything for that Woman's Championship" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but her competition is fierce" said James.

"And introducing second from Las Vegas, Nevada at 5 ft 6 and weighing 167 pounds Emily Jones" said the announcer.

"Emily lost the title at Re-Lapse and refused the rematch clause saying she would win her way back to the title that's a true champion if there ever was one" said Sebastian.

"Are you kidding me she has a fatal four way now chances of winning 25 percent" said Ted.

"And opponent number three from Modesto, California at 5 ft 8 "The Diva of Extreme" Brooke Din" said the announcer.

"Opponent number three" said James.

"Yeah but who's number four" said Ted.

**Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life (Claymore's ring music)**

"And introducing last from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 143 pounds accompanied to the ring by Claymore Raters, representing Generation Now she is "The Tigress" Rena Myers Stevenson" said the announcer.

"The daughter of Morrison Myers and Lea Stevenson" said Ted.

"And she's a part of Generation Now" screamed Sebastian.

"Wait isn't Lea married to Matt" said James.

"Oh you were never told that was just a joke that TWE had for ole times sake acctually Lea is married to Morrison Myerz but she did date Matt for a while and with her guidance gained his one and only world championship reign" said Ted.

"And I was just told of this now" replied James.

"Yeah we all thought you knew I mean the fact that have you ever seen Lea and Matt kiss from what I know their work out partners now a days" said Ted.

"This company is fucked up imagine all the viewers minds now when at the beggining of the season it was shown Matt was married to Lea god this is going to get up some hate mail" said James. (My Weak Attempt at comedy in the commentators booth)

Rena starts locking up with Emily as Brooke and Aza do the same. Rena managed to clinch in a head lock but Emily nailed some elbows to the ribs fallowed by whipping Rena to the ropes and catching her with a back elbow to the jaw. Rena got right back up and nailed Emily with a flying forearm and then hit a snapmare fallowed by a low drop kick. On the other side Aza was taking liberties as she was using the ring and the five count to her advantage as she choked Brooke with the ropes. Aza ran to the ropes but Rena catches her with a tornado clothesline as she for Brooke as Rena goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Rena almost get's the win on Aza in a short match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but look at James I think he acctually thought Lea was married to Matt" said Ted.

"Priceless" replied Sebastian.

"Wait are you guys serious" said James.

"James are you really faking it this much I mean I think we all saw the Morrison Myers vs. Matt Awesome feud for both the U.S Title and for Lea's Valet contract when she was injured back in 04" said Ted.

On the other side Rena whips Aza into the turn buckle fallowed by going for a running shining wizard in the corner but Aza counters ducking under it as Rena lands on the top rope and Aza hit's a super back suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. Emily stops the count. Emily grabs Aza for a suplex but Aza hooks on and instead hit's an Arm Trap Neck Breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Aza goes for a Aza DT but Emily counters in mid air with a choke slam on the shorter girl but Brooke nails her with a running drop kick. As Brooke goes for the cover on Aza Rena grabs her from behind and hit's a reverse DDT and then hit's a standing moon sault on Aza ... 1 ... 2 ... Emily stops the count.

"Rena almost got the win there on Emily's move plus adding a standing moon sault to the damege" said James.

"And we got the old James back I think I liked it better when he shut up" said Ted.

"Fuck Off and call the match" said James.

Rena whips Emily into the ropes who flyings back with a face buster and then Emily put's in a Camel Clutch as Rena tries to get out of the hold. Aza nails Emily with a reverse round house kick as Emily falls down to the mat like a sack of patatoes and Aza goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out/Brooke stops the count. Aza grabs Brooke and puts in the AA but Rena stops the count and throws Aza shoulder first into the ring post. Emily nails Brooke with the last chance while Rena's back is turned look for Aza. Claymore distracts the ref long enough for Rena to hit the Generation Termination (Running Knee to the Head fallowed by a spinning neck breaker) The ref turns around .. 1 ... 2 ... 3.

The announcer doesn't know who's the winner Natasha the reigning woman's champion walks down to the ring and tells the announcer what to say.

"This match as a result of a double pinfall is a draw between Rena Myers and Emily Jones as such both will meet Natasha Dentons for the woman's title at God's Choice" said the announcer.

The Evil Invaders def. Southern Rock by pinfall to go to the top of the leader board on the chart.

"This match is for the TWE European Championship introducing first from Washington, DC at 6 ft 2 and weighing 238 pounds "Stunning" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry has a title match after he attacked Charlie after he beat Wayne Morrison for the title" said Ted.

"Yeah but Terry has ring rust most likely and Bill might not act like it but he calculates everything" said James.

"And his opponent from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 1 and weighing 197 pounds "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill and Terry lock up and Terry hit's a quick hip toss as he cockily swagger right back up as he fakes blowing dirt of his shoulders. Bill and Terry lock up again and this time Bill hip tosses him and gives bace a confident smirk. Terry dashes at him for the Shock Treatment but Bill shoves him off and drops him with a clothesline. Terry get's up into another clothesline and Bill feigns for a third as Terry ducks into a quick kick to the face of Terry and then comes the third clothesline ... 1 ... kick out. Terry gets up as Bill whips Terry into the turn buckle but Terry jumps back and catches Bill with two feet to the jaw.

"What a stunning move from Terry there as Bill runs into an inverted drop kick" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that hurts like a b**ch" said Ted.

Terry grabs Bill for a whip into the turn buckle as Bill takes it chest first and Terry runs into him with a running elbow into the throat as Bill is on the ropes fallowed by lifting Bill to the second rope and hitting a beautiful herrucarana as Bill flies off the top ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry then goes for a super kick but Bill ducks and goes for the Heart Breaker but Terry counters into a sling shot and Bill catches him self on the second rope. Terry then catches Bill with an inverted Shock Treatment as he jumps over the apron and onto Bill who spasms back into the ring while Terry yells at the fans and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Terry almost had it thier but he took to long in gloating to the fans" said Ted.

"Yeah but I'm impressed skillful counters are going all the way here" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and look at Terry he isn't stopping now said James.

Terry grabs Bill for a sharp shooter but Bill pushes him as he rebounds against the ropes and is hit by a drop toe hold as Terry plummet to the floor. Bill quickly locks in a STF on Terry who tries to get to the ropes while Bill is applying all the pressure he can on Terry. Terry finally gouges Bill in the eye to let go and nails Bill with a Enzugeri kick but Bill holds onto the ropes and Terry waits for him to know where he is and hit's a super kick fallowed by a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry is getting pissed to hell as he yells to the ref that it was a slow count as he measures Bill for the Shock Treatment but Bill counters into a power bomb fallowed by a Parker Lock 2.0 and Terry taps out.

"Winner of this match and still TWE European Champion Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill celebrates as Terry is shocked.

"Terry took to much time allowing Bill to get his bearings" said Ted.

Wayne attacks Bill from behind as does Terry and they both assault him until Claymore comes out they continue the attack thinking he's hear to help them. Big mistake as Claymore nails Terry with the 3-Gen Finish and as Wayne runs at him is hit by the Legend Finished. Claymore helps Bill up and asks him if wants to join. Bill replies with a "thanks but no thanks" and Claymore grabs him by the throat and hit's the Claymore Slam as he then yells at Bill that it was the wrong answer.

"It looked like Claymore was going to help Terry and Wayne but then he helps Bill and then when Bill turns him down Claymore slams him down" said James.

"Yeah and Claymore and Dax have both said they want all the gold to be in Generation Now and it's quite an easy pick that Claymore is gunning for the European Championship" said Sebastian.

Suddenly a bloody Mason is thrown down on the ramp as Dax fallows him with a chair along with Rena who also is holding a chair. They throw Mason in the ring and Rena hit's Mason with the Generation Termination fallowed by the Legend Finished by Claymore, and Nicholas jumps to the top rope and hit's a Britain Splash and then all three lift him onto Dax's shoulder who hit's The End.

Suddenly two other guys come in and when hit's the Purification Kick (Bycicle Kick) and the other hit's a H-KO (Spinning Reverse STO)

"Who are these two" asked Ted.

"Their Marcus Cross the son of Jared Cross and Ricky Helix the son of Jason Helix and Sonia Rivera" said James.

Tino runs in as Bill tries to get up and help on the outside but Claymore hit's him with a second Claymore Slam to make sure he goes down as Tino starts cleaning house with his baseball bat until Claymore clotheslines him from behind and then turns him around for a 3-Gen Kick as everybody once again joins the beating as the crowd is throwing trash in the ring.

"Something tells me that Generation Now is here to stay after beating down the World and European Champions" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well TWE is about to go off the air and out World Champion has been left laying by Generation Now what will happen next week you'll have to tune in to find out" said Ted.

* * *

Hope you liked it Generation Now will be taking the NWO Route.

Preview: Generation Now made thier TV Debut as a stable last week and dominated up and down the card. The Rangers are now being threatened by a new bigger and badder stable how will the Rangers battle back. Also Natasha,Chris, Bill, and Mason how will they react to thier new challengers all that and more next week


	11. Week 5: The Rangers Stand Up?

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons (1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Vacant**

**TWE European Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Chris Jacobs (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)**

So far Generation Now has have favorable reviews as a big angle I'm trying. Also I would like to give thanks to Asheel for his review.

Asheel Review

Opening segment:This was used more to clear the air between Gen. Now and Mason

Rating:B-

Sin City players vs The Dragons: a Upset win for the dragon give them a little credibility.

Rating:C

Asheel vs Jonas:A good match on its own thats sets up a Asheel Jr. vs Claymore feud but that will not happen

Rating:B

Battle Royal:Don't care much for Tino winning

Ratting:D+

Divas fatal 4 way: Pretty good match until the sloppy ending

Rating:C

European Championship:Terry Blake vs Bill Parker:Decent match but more importantly Claymore is going to be some competition for Bill.

Rating:B +

Ending:Holy S**T that that was awesome

Rating:A

Overall:C+

Top 5 superstars

Claymore Raters:The show was centered on Claymores attacks

Bill Parker:Retains title

Dax Din:I'm guessing he blooded the champ

Tino :Since he won contendership

Jonas :Got a nice victory

And Just to clear it out Claymore is not the leader of Generation Now the only reason I'm using his theme song in thier entrances is because the first line makes sense with Generation Now.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo and last week we saw Generation Now come out over tripling in members then what they used to have" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and now what will happen with Generation Now being a big threat to TWE and Lance has been quoted in a couple interviews that he will stop Generation Now no matter what" said James.

"I don't say this often but I think my former mentor just might have talked a talk that he can't walk" said Ted.

**Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life**

All seven members of Generation Now come out to the ring with Dax leading them forward they all get in the ring.

"Welcome to the one and only Generation Now a group that is not determined by it's numbers by what it has done in the past we are all here today because well quite frankly we're born legendary you know what those two words mean it means that were born with wrestling in our blood and we never stop" said Claymore as he hands the mic to Dax.

"And you know what happens when you don't join Generation Now here's three very crucial clips to anybody who say's no just watch what happens" said Dax as he shows to the titan tron.

(Nightmare is playing as the video goes as it's all in slow motion)

_On the Screen is it show 1. **Rojo Bat.**_

_Rojo is on his cell phone which looks sort of awkward considering he's wearing a mask when he's attacked from behind by Nicholas Churchill and two other guys who aren't visibly seen that well._

**_"What are they doing" screamed Sebastian._**

_Nicholas rams him head first into the computer a couple of time then tell's the other two to grab him up and Nicholas nails him with the computer to the skull._

**_"Somebody stop them Rojo Bat is being destroyed" yells James._**

_The Shorter of the two lifts up Rojo as the other one who has a dark tan hit's him with a Bycicle Kick and then the shorter one nails him with a spinning reverse STO._

_**"Oh god these two have no remorse from Rojo Bat Jr who looks like a dead body at this point" said Ted.**_

_Nicholas finally hit's him with the Wolf Hunt to finish him off as Rojo is left a bleeding, crumpled up mess._

**_"Finally they've stopped but the damege is done" said Sebastian._**

_Now it' shows a 2. **Bill Parker**_

_Claymore helps Bill up and asks him if wants to join__._

**_"Is Claymore asking Bill to join Generation Now" said James._**

_Bill replies with a "thanks but no thanks" ._

**_"Bill refuses to fallow the dirty tactics of Generation Now." said Sebastian._**

_Claymore grabs him by the throat._

**_"Claymore don't do this Clay don't do this" screams Ted._**

_and hit's the Claymore Slam as he then yells at Bill that it was the wrong answer._

**_"Claymore has just broken our European Champion and continues to berate him while he's in agony" yells James._**

_Now it shows 3. **Mason Schulltz**_

_Suddenly a bloody Mason is thrown down on the ramp._

**_"What the hell is going on" asks James._**

_Dax fallows him with a chair along with Rena and Nicholas who are also holding a chair._

**_"Oh god Generation Now have bloodied are world champion can he even get up" asked Ted._**

_They throw Mason in the ring and Rena hit's Mason with the Generation Termination._

**_"Rena hit's a Generation Termination on a beaten, battered and bloody Mason" said Sebastian._**

_Claymore fallows hitting the Legend Finished._

**_"What no it's over Mason can't get up don't do this to him" said James._**

_Nicholas jumps to the top rope and hit's a Britain Splash_

**_"That son of a bitch he's continuing this on who do they think they are Mason has nothing left he's a shell in the ring at this point" said Ted._**

_and then all three lift him onto Dax's shoulder who look's at the crowd and turns all the way around as they're throwing garbage into the ring._

**_"Dax don't do this please he can be severely at this point he can't even move" said Sebastian._**

**_"Oh god don't tell me this is what I think it is two more are going into that ring" said Ted._**

_Suddenly two other guys come in and when hit's the Purification Kick (Bycicle Kick) and the other hit's a H-KO (Spinning Reverse STO)_

**_"Come on it's enough somebody do something" said James._**

_Finally it skips to the end of the show as all Generation Now make a circle around Mason who is out while the crowd continues to throw trash into the ring._

**_"This has been a disastrous evening I'm sorry to anybody watching of what this site is but it is truly the destruction of the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champion" said Ted._**

We go back to the ring as the crowd is booing Generation Now who are all laughing at what they see on the screen seemingly enjoying what was shown on the screen.

"That has to be the three greatest moment's in TWE history" said Ricky between laughs.

"It not that is has to be it's that it is three greatest moment's in Generation Now's History cause TWE is old new Generation Now is as it states Now" said Claymore.

"Yes because you know what we all just don't care what our parents do Rena do you care that your mother is considered one of the greatest divas wrestlers of all time" asked Dax.

"Fuck No" said Rena

"Nicholasdo you care that your father was said to be one of the best technical wrestlers of all TWE" asked Dax.

"Not at all" replied Nicholas.

"How about you Ricky and Marcus do you two care about what your fathers and mothers did" asked Dax once again.

"Hell Nah" replied Ricky and Marcus fallowed with a no.

"I honestly don't care what Jay did because the greatest thing that all our parent's over did was birth us that's thier true greatest moment Claymore do you care that Lance is said to be the greatest wrestler in TWE History" asked Dax.

"No because he isn't the greatest it's us" said Clay.

"That's right and good news for the fan's after his injuries sustained last week Mason will not be here tonight" said Dax as Generation Now all clap thier hands to the boos.

"So Mazeltov" said Dax as Generation Now left for the first match go commence.

"This is a super series tag team match introducing first a combined of 478 pounds The Dragons" said the announcer.

"The Dragons made the tag team upset of the year when in just under eight minutes they beat the Sin City Players" said Ted.

"Yeah but they have to win this match to keep on with the Super Series" said Sebastian.

"And their opponents at a combined weight of 500 pounds the team of John Marston and David Porter" said the announcer.

David starts off with Charles as they lock up. David whips Charles to the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Charles ducks under it and hit's a running drop kick to the chest but David doesn't fall down. Dragon goes for a DDT but Owen counters with a scoop slam and tags in John. They both whip Charles into the ropes and hit's a double clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. John fallows going for the Condor kick but Jr counters it into an inverted power slam and put's in a spinning toe hold onto John. John shoves Charles off who tags in Dex and nails John with a big boot to the head as John head snaps back against the canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Cowboy John Marston is getting his ass beat right now" said James.

"Yeah but can he make a come back as David awaits the tag" said Sebastian.

Dex whips John into the turn buckle fallowed by a clothesline in the corner fallowed by a belly to back slam ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Dex fallows whipping John into the Dragon's turn buckle and they tag in again as they hit a double gut buster fallowed by a low drop kick to the temple by Charles ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles goes to the top rope for the Dragon Splash 2.0 but John lifts his knees up into Charles ribs and then kicks Dex off the apron and tags in David. John hit's the Condor Kick and Charles staggers into a power slam by David and ends with a big splash from David as Charles is flattened ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 Dex comes in to late.

"Winners of this match and earning two points in the leader boards the team of John Marston and David Porter" said the announcer.

The Evil Invaders: 3

John Marston and David Porter: 2

The Dragons: 2

The Sin City Players: 2

Southern Rock: 1

The Icons: 0

The Styles Trio (Only two members can wrestle per match though as is obvious just clarifying): 0

Generation Now (Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix): 0

Backstage

We see Tino Pintado Cazares walking backstage with a baseball bat as he goes to Generation Now's locker room. Tino knocks on the door and waits for them to open and when Dax opens the door he is nailed by a baseball bat to the face as he rolls backwards for the impact.

"That's for last week" said Tino as Dax get's up with the help of Nicholas and Claymore.

"What the fuck you want" screamed back Dax.

"I want a match with any of you" said Tino.

"Fine then you have it later on tonight" said Dax as he grabbed his jaw Tino didn't leave though. "Why the fuck are you still here"

"Well which one of you is it" asked Tino.

"That's a surprise and maybe there will be another new member coming in" said Dax with a cocky grin as Tino walks off.

"This is a number one contender match for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first from El Paso, Texas at 5 ft 9 and weighing 185 pounds representing The Rangers Johnny Walace" said the announcer.

"Johnny is a member of The Rangers who now have big competition from Generation Now" said Ted.

"But that doesn't change the fact that the Rangers are out numbered 7-4" said James.

"And his opponent from Great Britain at 6 ft 1 and weighing 221 pounds he is "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

"Last week Nicholas led a vicious attack on Rojo Bat after from what we understand was asked to join Generation Now but he rejected the offer" said Sebastian.

Nicholas and Johnny starts us off as Nicholas goes for a head lock. Johnny hit's a couple elbows to the ribs to get out but Nicholas puts him in a chicken wing and takes him down to the floor. Nicholas quickly goes for the Wolves Hunt (reverse DDT) but Johnny counters into a jaw buster fallowed by a running crossbody. Johnny fallows with a flying clothesline and then hitting a spring board elbow to the jaw taking Nicholas to the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Johnny grabs Nicholas for a Salvate Kick but Nicholas grabs the foot and trips him then put's in a heel hook. Johnny kicks Nicholas off and as he get's up Nicholas goes for a clothesline but is back body dropped out of the ring.

"Ouch what a plunge for Nick" said James.

"Yeah and that can turns this thing back into Johnny's favor" said Sebastian.

Johnny fallows going for a suicide dive but Nicholas dives out of the way and Johnny collides skull first into the ring post fallowed by Nicholas hitting a German Suplex and whipping Johnny into the ring. Nicholas fallows hitting a spring board senton ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas then whips Johnny into the turn buckle and hit's a running back elbow into the turn buckle fallowed by an Exploder Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas grabs Johnny up and whips him to the ropes and as he comes back is met by a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas then put's him in a sleeper hold.

"Nicholas has been on a roll so far after countering that suicide dive" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Johnny must be almost out of it after three counts where a milesecond would have been enough to end it" said Ted.

Nicholas continued applying pressure on the hold as the shorter man tries to get up. Johnny slowly get's to his feet Nicholas put's him back down as he puts in both hooks to keep Johnny down. The ref checks the arm as it falls once, twice, and as it goes for the third Johnny elbows Nicholas in the head as Nicholas almost let's go fo the head. Johnny is slowly getting to his feet and hit's an arm drag to throw Nicholas off. Nicholas get's right back up into a second arm drag, and then a third japanease arm drag and as Nicholas goes after Johnny he is hit by a Salvate Kick putting Nicholas down to the mat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a comeback Johnny is doing" said Ted.

"Yeah and it looks like Johnny will be going into the triple threat for the light heavyweight championship" said James.

Nicholas get's up as Johnny goes to the apron for a spring board drop kick and it hit's on Nicholas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Johnny goes to the top rope as Nicholas is on the floor. Johnny goes for a shooting star press but Nicholas rolls out of the ring Nicholas then grabs Johnny and hit's a reverse STO on Johnny who is dazed at this point as Nicholas goes to the apron himself. As Johnny get's up Nicholas hits a spring board clothesline fallowed by the Wolves Hunt and Nicholas grabs the arm while going for the Wolves Hunt and puts in the Churchill Clutch as Johnny tries to get out but finally taps out.

"Winner of this match by submission and new number one contender to the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas celebrates as Johnny is out of it in the ring.

"Nicholas has made Johnny tap out here tonight and Generation Now is one step closer to thier goal" said Sebastian.

Rojo Bat charges into the ring at Nicholas and he takes him down with a huge spear and starts letting loose some punches but Chris Jacobs comes from behind nailing him with the belt fallowed by a Standing Alone but after it hit's Nicholas hits the Wolves Hunt on Chris from behind as he celebrates with the belt.

Backstage

We have a video of Claymore dragging somebody by the hair then knocks on The Rangers locker room. Shawn opens it only to have Owen McCarthy thrown at him who can't get up as he's holding his knee.

"Generation Now has a messege Don't Hunt what You Cant't Kill (One Of My Favorite Rambo quotes" said Claymore as he walks off with Shawn in shock.

As he walks off you can here Shawn saying to Dakota "We'll kill im we'll kill im"

"This is a tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 310 pounds "The Tigress" Rena Myers and Emily Jones" said the announcer.

"These two are being forced to tag here tonight" said Ted.

"Yeah and then Lance added the stipulation if they lose thier opponents become number one contenders" said Sebastian.

"And thier opponents the team of "The Diva of Extreme" Brooke Din and Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Emily and Brooke start us off with Emily putting in an arm bar but Brooke counters with a forearm to the skull and then hit's a snapmare and put's in a sleeper hold. Brooke eventually let's go and kicks Emily in the ribs and goes for a clothesline but Emily ducks and hit's a back breaker fallowed by going to tag in Rena who falls off the apron out of nowhere. As Emily is looking on Brooke tags in Aza and they hit a double russian leg sweep as Aza goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Aza fallows whipping Emily into the corner fallowed by hitting a running shoulder to the ribs in the corner fallowed by Brooke who does the same thing while Aza holds Emily on the ropes.

"Ouch Aza and Brooke double teaming Emily" said Sebastian.

"This makes no sense though why would Rena not tag in if they lose they both lose thier number one contership status" said James.

"I got no answer for that one" added Ted.

Brooke fallows whipping Emily into the turn buckle and hitting a back elbow. Rena get's back on the apron as Brooke tags in Aza and they hit a double gut buster onto Emily who once again goes to tag in Rena who once again falls off the apron. Aza goes for the AA and has it locked in as Rena finally helps Emily as she stomps on Aza and then get's out of the ring. Aza grabs up Emily and whips he rinto the turn buckle fallowed by a tagging in once again and a double clothesline ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena stops the count. Brooke grabs Emily and goes for the twist of fate but Emily counters into a Grand Finale (Hell's Gate)

"Emily has the Grand Finale locked in" yells Ted.

"Yeah and this could be game over for Brooke" added James.

Brooke tags in Aza who hit's a spring board leg drog across Emily's throat ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena stops the count. Aza grabs Emily up and goes for the Aza DT but Emily counters into a choke slam in mid air as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Emily starts crawling over to Rena for the tag who has her hand finally looking for the tag. As Emily jumps Rena get's off the apron and Aza tags in Brooke. Brooke runs at Emily for a clothesline but Emily ducks and manages to turn the match around as she hit's the Last Chance. Rena tags her self in and as Rena and Emily argue Aza goes for a double clothesline but she's tossed out of the ring by Rena and Emily and Rena boots Emily in the face.

"Rena just kicked Emily's lights out" said James.

"Yeah and it looks like Emily is going to pick up the scraps" said Sebastian.

As Brooke get's to her feet Rena nails her with the Generation Termination ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match the team of Emily Jones and Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Emily is glaring at Rena outside the ring as Rena celebrates inside the ring giving Emily a thumbs down then doing the title taunt.

(Advertisement Segment)

... Ring ...

Can you feel it coming in the air

... of ...

Can you smell it

... Ho ..

Wait wrong name

... Drama ...

Ring of Drama apply and review now is your superstar the next ROD World Champion only one way to find out.

(End of Advertisment)

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first the challenger from Canada at 6 ft 5 and weighing 227 pounds Victor Lawrence" said the announcer.

"Victor Lawrence has a TV Title opertunity here tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but last week Asheel Din Jr did as well and came amazingly close to winning the title I wouldn't be surprised if he wants a rematch" said James.

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas and Victor start us off as both close in for the other. Jonas goes for a takedown but fakes it instead and rocks Victor with an uppercut. Jonas then fallows with a big high kick to the head taking Victor to the floor and as he staggers to get up Jonas hits him with a running crossbody. Victor get's up once again as Jonas has him for the Prophet Lock but Victor counters into a big spine buster nailing Jonas stiffly against the floor fallowed by a senton right after ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas tries to get up as Victor grabs him from behind and hit's a German Suplex to take him back down ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Ouch Victor hitting a senton and just as Jonas gets up is taken down from behind by a German Suplex"" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and it would do wonders for Victor to win here tonight after not getting back on track from that great match with Shawn at week 1" said Ted.

Victor whips Jonas to the ropes who comes back as Victor does a leap frog but Jonas turns around and catches him with his own German Suplex as Victor is still in the air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas gets to his feet at the same time that Victor does. Jonas goes for a suplex and drops Victor ribs first into the ropes and then kicks him in the face to send Victor to the floor. Jonas fallows taunting the crowd fallowed by going for a no hands suicide dive but Victor counters elbowing him in the skull. Victor then goes in the ring and dives over the top rope and hits a senton onto Jonas to take him down as the ref restarts the count.

"Victor with a senton to retake control of the match" said Ted.

"Yeah and no matter how much Jonas tries he can't keep control of the match" said Sebastian.

Victor throws Jonas in the ring as Victor goes to the top rope for a missle drop kick but Jonas counter grabbing him into a sharp shooter in mid air. Victor counters grabbing Jonas's leg for his own sharp shooter as Jonas grabs the ropes to get Victor off. As Victor get's up he goes for the Make My Day but Jonas counters into a lifting STO Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas grabs Jonas and hit's him with a couple elbows in ground n pound fashion before he goes to the top rope. Victor catches up with him and hip tosses him off the top rope and Victor from the top hit's a diving senton bomb onto Jonas as he goes for the victory ... 1 ... 2 ... Jonas grabs the ropes.

"No way it was all over Victor hit the Top Rope Senton" said James.

"Yeah but Jonas's verteran instincts prevailed and he grabbed the ropes" said Ted.

Victor can't believe at as he slowly grabs Jonas up before throwing him to the floor again ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Victor lifts him up finally getting over the shock and going for a boot to the temple but Jonas counters duck under it and as Victor turns around Jonas has the Prophet Lock put in and Victor after a back and forth struggle finally taps out.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Television Champion Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas celebrates in the ring as Victor takes deap breaths.

"Another challenger defeated by Jonas and he's been on a roll with defending the title againt Spike, Nicholas Clause, Asheel Din Jr., and now Victor Lawrence" said Ted.

"I don't believe Jonas is thinking of stopping these victories any time soon" said James.

"This is a triple threat match for number one contendership to the TWE European Championship introducing first from Washington, DC at 6 ft 2 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake almost won the European Championship last week but after a couple rookie mistakes Bill Parker managed to make Terry tap out" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he told me earlier today that if he knows Bill inside and out now and if he wins tonight he's has an assured European Title awaiting him and then he called Bill a wannabe bad ass" said Ted adding at the end for a comedy note.

"And opponent number two from Pheonix, Arizona at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds accompanied by Bridgette, "Wondourous" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

"Wayne lost the title to Bill and his dreaded Parker Lock 2.0 at Re-Lapse he hopes to get another shot here tonight" said James.

"Yeah but in my opinion and no offense to Terry or Wayne the man who's about to come out should be the most dreaded challenger that Bill can have he has influence, power, speed, smarts everything that Bill has times two" said Ted.

"And opponent number three reseprenting Generation Now at 6 ft 8 and weighing 275 pounds from San Juan, Puerto Rico "The Demonic" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore enters the ring as Terry and Wayne huddle up. They both go after Claymore but Terry is stopped by a clothesline and Wayne is nailed by a big boot. Terry get's right back up but is given a spine buster for his trouble and Wayne grabs him from behind going for the High Times but Claymore stays on his feet and hit's a Samoan Drop instead. Terry goes for the Shock Treatment but is met by a Destroyer Finish to take him right back down to the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Wayne goes for a top rope cross body but he's caught in mid air and hits with a powerful snap power slam right on the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Claymore is having an easy match as the height and weight advantage is really doing a lot against Wayne and Terry" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Wayne and Terry's style make them both easy picking to someone like Claymore who might not have as much technique as Terry or Wayne but knows how to counter wrestler and has his strength to fall back on" said James.

Claymore grabs Terry up for the Claymore Slam but Wayne finally does something right and chop blocks Claymore from behind. Wayne lifts up the massive leg and Terry kicks at it repeatedly. Finally they hit a double leg DDT as Terry goes to the top rope and hits a double foot stomp on the hurt leg. Wayne put's in a heel hook as Terry put's in a sleeper hold for the double submission. Finally they both let go and Wayne goes for the High Times but Claymore won't fall until Terry chop blocks the knee to take him down ... 1 ... 2 Terry stops the count. Terry and Wayne start arguing with the other over who get's the win.

"What's going on" says Ted.

"It's seems their arguing over who should be number one contender" said James

While they're to busy arguing with each other Claymore is getting up and does the double cut throat taunt and spins bot Wayne and Terry around for a double Claymore Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE European Championship Claymore Raters" said the annoncer.

Claymore celebrates as

(Advertisment Segment)

On the next chapter of DCW Travis DeNiro takes on Phil Parsons and Daniel Pheonix in a triple threat number one contender match for the DCW North America Championship.

Also Thresh and Tobey have a contract signing scheduled to take place after both complete thier Pick your Poison matches.

Plus all your favorite DCW Superstars so tune in next chapter.

(End of Advertisement)

Generation Now def. The Evil Invaders by count out to gain one point.

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Bello Horizonte, Argentina at 5 ft 11 and weighing 250 pounds "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

"Tino has one thought on his mind Revenge" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but his opponent is a member of Generation Now the question is which one" said Ted.

"And his opponent the leader of Generation Now from Modesto, California at 6 ft 3 and weighing 223 pounds "The Chosen Son" Dax Din" said the announcer.

"Dax is going to face Tino himself" said James.

"Yeah Dax said Tino was going to face a member but I don't think Tino expected it to be Dax though" said Sebastian.

Dax and Tino lock up but Tino pushes Dax back into the ropes and as Dax rebounds is met by a clothesline to take him back down. Tino then whips Dax into the turn buckle and goes for a Stinger Splash in the corner but Dax get's out of the way and Tino collides with the turn buckle fallowed by Dax going for a roll up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax gets to his feet and goes for The End but takes to much time lifting the heavier man so Tino nails him with some stiff elbows and a Spike DDT to take Dax back down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tino whips Dax into the turn buckle and manages to hit the Stinger Splash this time ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Tino is going on offense against Dax here" says Ted.

"Yeah but when will Generation Now interfere is on the back of Tino's mind" said James.

Tino grabs Dax for the Skull Krusher but Dax slips out and leaves to go out of the ring. Tino fallows him out but Dax catches him with a knee to the ribs fallowed by ramming Tino shoulder first into the steel ring post as Tino holds his shoulder on the floor. Dax put's Tino on the apron and hit's a rope aided spring board leg drop onto Tino as he pushes him into the ring ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax grabs Tino up by the arm and takes him right back down with a clubbing forearm to the skull ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax grabs Tino in an abdominable strech as Tino tries to get out and Dax throws some stiff elbows to the ribs.

"Good job by Dax here to take down a specfic part and he's going for the shoulder and ribs right now with this hold" Ted.

"Yeah but can it be enough to hand him the win remains to be seen" said Sebastian.

Dax continues with the hold as he continues with verbal taunts as Tino tries to fight his way out of the hold to no avail. Tino starts powering out but Dax drops him with a back breaker against his knee fallowed by applying the punishing hold once again on Tino who tries to get out once again but with much less energy this time. Dax put's one elbow against Tino's throat to applying more ability on the hold and Dax grabs the ropes for even more pressure on an exhausted Tino. The ref starts asking of Tino want's to quit but he says no as Dax continues with the painful hold on the heavier Brazilian.

"Dax is taking Tino's weight against him with this hold" said James.

"Yeah and this might be time for Tino to fight out of this bad situation" said Sebastian.

Tino starts trying for some elbows but Dax ducks his head under neather so Tino can't get him and tries to continue the hold. This measure allows Tino to power out with a big hip toss as Dax get's right back up into a big clothesline fallowed by another clothesline and then a flying forearm as the fan's are electirc. Tino whips Dax to the ropes and goes for a big boot but Dax hold's onto the ropes so Tino kicks air and Dax nails him with a Last Call to take him down to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax grabs Tino and put's him in the Painful Dreams to try and take him out of the match as the fan's are rallying behind Tino.

"Tino is about to tap out what can he do he only has one free arm and for that it's only use to get him out at this point is to tap out" said James.

"Yeah well I think it's game over here for Tino" said Ted.

Tino decides in a smart and reckless move he runs backwards and rams Dax into the turn buckle fallowed by a stinger splash as he comes back. Dax stagger forward into an inverted atomic drop fallowed by a Spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino goes a snap suplex but Dax slips from behind and goes for the Crossing Worlds but Tino counters spinning around and drops both of Dax's legs for a sharp shooter. Dax quickly grabs the ropes to let go as Tino goes back Dax tries to sucker punch him but Tino ducks and hit's the Skull Krusher. Tino puts in the Punisher Clutch. Dax is screaming in pain as Generation Now runs in and Claymore 3-Gen Finishes Tino off as Dax taps out seconds after the DQ.

"Winner of this match as a result of a disqualification Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

Claymore grabs Tino for the Claymore Slam but Mason's music starts playing. Claymore looks back to see no one coming and Tino shoves Claymore off and flees from the ring.

"Tino Pintado Cazares has Dax beat in the center of the ring but Generation Now save him from the embaressment of being forced to tap out" said Sebastian.

On the stage as Shawn DeNiro with The Rangers admitting that it was them who saved Tino.

"What's this The Rangers saving Tino from a Generation Now beat down" said Ted.

"Well Shawn wanted to stick it right to them and what better way then to make sure Generation Now doesn't end dominate" said James.

* * *

I think this is my longest week chapter and that's mostly cause of the starting segment video taking a good chunk of words.

Preview: Generation Now has moved forward now getting themselves two title matches. The Rangers have now officially started to go for the assault against Generation Now. Mason returns and he's looking for revenge but he has to get through Tino first at God's Choice. All this and more next week on TWE Turbo.

**The Champ is Here**


	12. Week 6: The Backstabber

The next actual wrestling chapter I'm loving the characters as always normally accepted

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons (1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Vacant**

**TWE European Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Chris Jacobs (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: Jonas "The Prophet" Lazar (1)**

**(Sound of Madness by Shinedown plays)**

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo and I've just been told Generation Now is coming out." said Sebastian.

"In other news Mason Schultz is returning tonight after the beating he sustained 14 days ago" said James.

**Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life**

The Six of them go into the ring with Dax leading the troops.

"Welcome fans of all ages to TWE's number one stable Generation Now" said Dax.

"And were the enterainment while boring wrestlers like Mason or Tino bore you out of your minds we accept gratitude at Generation Now" said Ricky with a cocky grin.

"But what we don't like is when other people get in our buisness" added Rena.

"So why did The Rangers come out three options one they're jealous of us, two they're jealous of us, three they're jealous of us and the answer is all the above" said Nicholas.

"So why would Shawn do that then I realised they aren't really that bright or for how they can understand your completley fucked up breed of nature" said Dax. "So I'm calling you out"

**With My Fist In Your Face, And Your Face on the Floor**

The TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champions comes out as the fans are on thier feet.

Mason grabs the mic "Generation Now I don't like you let's make that clear" said Mason. "Actually in reality nobody at TWE Wants Generation Now Trash in this building"

"What are you going to do about it" said Dax.

"Oh me I talked to management and look what they told me I can't affect Rena or your little tag team as all three of them have challengers here tonight but you three are still fresh meat" said Mason pointing to Nicholas. "They say the past always comes back well it is so tonight it's you three vs. my team the first person you attacked Victor Lawrence" said Mason.

Victor comes down.

"Is that the person who's on your team he hasn't won one match in TWE" said Ricky.

"The Second person you attacked the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Chris Jacobs" said Mason as Chris walks down to Mason's right. "Then the third Tino Pintado Cazares"

Tino comes down as the crowd becomes unglued as Generation Now is getting worried.

"The fourth person you attacked Mason Schultz" said Mason as he walks forward. "The fifth person you attacked The Leader of the Rangers Shawn DeNiro"

Shawn comes out as the crowd is half booing half cheering.

"My sixth person Rojo Bat Jr." said Mason.

Rojo walks down to the ring as well as Claymore grabs the ropes in rage.

"You can't do this you out number us by double" said Claymore

"Your right I can't I'm not done with all my people yet the seventh Bill Parker" said Mason.

They all slowly start walking down to the ring. Generation Now screams at them to get in if they dare. Mason stops the grabs the mic "I forgot my eight look back" said Mason.

Generation Now does as Owen double clotheslines Dax and Claymore. They all run out of the ring and into the crowd as the TWE Wrestlers celebrate.

"So tonight it's an eight versus three tag team match" said Mason.

Dax glares at Mason from the top of the crowd as Mason stares back but then brings up the mic.

"Did I forget to tell you it's **RIGHT NOW RIGHT HERE**" said Mason.

Dax, Claymore, and Nicholas slowly stalk into the ring as the big group of eight decides for Mason to start off.

Nicholas and Mason lock up as Mason whips Nicholas to the ropes and drops him with a big clothesline. Mason doesn't stop there and whips Nicholas into the turn buckle and clotheslines him in the corner. Mason tags in Rojo Bat jr who let's lose on Nicholas with a wild flurry of running forearms to the skull. Rojo then hit's a German Suplex fallowed by tagging in Tino who drop's Nicholas with a big boot to the skull as he got up. Nicholas jumps to his corner and tags in Dax who clearly doesn't want to get in. Tino throws him into the ring and tags in Shawn and they hit a inverted atomic drop and missle drop kick combo.

"Ouch punishment is being delivered by TWE Here" said Sebastian.

"Rightful punishment give those punks somemore" said Ted.

Shawn fallows hitting a snap suplex and then tagging in Owen who hit's a big splash onto Dax. Owen then tags in Victor who hit's a spring board crossbody fallowed by a running knee to the ribs as he tags in the final member Chris. Chris looks at Dax who's on the floor crawling for a tag. Chris tags in Rojo Bat instead of attacking. Rojo and Chris argue and Chris goes to punch Rojo but Rojo grabs the hand and hit's a Spike DDT. Claymore out of nowhere drops a forearm across Rojo's back as he tagged in while they were arguing. Claymore then grabs Rojo by the mask before turning around and dropping Mason with a big boot as TWE tries to get in the ring but the ref stops them.

"What the hell" said James.

"Claymore quickly turning the favor and look Dax is in the ring" said Ted.

Dax nails Rojo with the last call as Claymore hit's the Claymore Slam and Nicholas hit's the Britain Splash. Claymore tags in Nicholas as he and Dax attacks the ones on the apron as Nicholas mocks Rojo who is out like a light. Nicholas slowly goes for the cover but Rojo low blows him as the ref isn't looking and nails an inverted Spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match Team TWE" said the announcer.

Generation Now get's out of the ring and grabs a mic.

"I want a rematch no I deserve I rematch so I challenge Shawn, Bill, and little Rojo over there into a three on three tag team match" said Dax.

Bill grabs the mic "We accept"

As they all go to leave Tino and Mason are the last to go when Tino whacks Mason from behind with the baseball bat. Tino then throws him into the turn buckle back first. Tino then hit's a stinger splash in the corner fallowed by a inverted atomic drop and a Spike DDT. Tino the nails the Skull - Krusher onto Mason who is out as Tino grabs a mic.

"I would say nothing personal but I'd be lying as long as you have that title and I don't it will always be personal see you Sunday" said Tino as he walked off leaving the champion trying to get up.

"Tino has drawn the line and on sunday the title will be on the line" said Ted.

"Yeah but can Mason retain or will Tino become the next TWE Unfied Champion" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introdcuing first from Washington, DC at 6 ft 2 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry is going for the Television title" said James.

"Yeah and with a 0-2 record he better try getting back up" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 poounds he is the TWE Television Champion of the world "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas and Terry lock up and Jonas clinches in the Prophet Lock. Terry grabs the ropes as Jonas let's go and Terry nails Jonas with a big right hand the face but Jonas catches him right back with a kick to the ribs fallowed by a snap suplex. Jonas then whips Terry into the ropes and goes for a corkscrew heel kick but Terry ducks under it and hit's a chop block. Jonas quickly rolls backwards to his feet limping slightly as Terry goes for a clothesline but Jonas ducks under it and hit's a Lifting STO Slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas fallows grabbing Terry up and goes for a German Suplex but Terry get's out and hits his own German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Terry and Jonas going fast out here" said Ted.

"Yeah and I honestly believe if Terry win's here tonight it will be a shock with the roll Jonas is on" said James.

Terry then grabs Jonas for a sharp shooter but Jonas pushes him off as Terry bounces onto the ropes and comes back as Jonas leap frogs over him. Terry bounces off the ropes again and Jonas hits a spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas goes to the top rope but Terry grabs his leg and slams him hard face first onto the floor ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Terry then starts looking for the Sharp Shooter once again and he locks it in. Jonas starts going to the ropes but Terry refuses to let him move out of the way. Jonas starts trying to counters as he shifts half way onto his back and slaps on the Prophet Lock as Terry grabs the ropes.

"That was a dangerous situation for both men there as each had thier signature submission locked in tightly" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and great self preservation there from Terry he knew that as long as Jonas had the lock in Jonas himself couldn't tap out while Terry would eventually fall unconcious from it letting Jonas retain so instead he grabbed the ropes" said James.

Terry and Jonas both get to thier feet slowly both looking for the other's weak spot. As Terry walked forward out of nowhere Jonas nails him with a spring board heel kick sending Terry to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas lifts up Terry and kicks him in the ribs and runs to the ropes but Terry catches him with a spine buster out of nowhere ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry slowly went to the top rope as the fan's don't know what he's doing. Terry goes for the Shock Treatment off the top but Jonas get out's of the way ... 1 ... 2 ... Terry grabs the ropes. Jonas can't believe it and goes to the top rope himself.

"What is Jonas doing up there" said James.

"This can either win or lose him the match" said Sebastian.

Jonas goes for the Last Vision but Terry raises his knees as Jonas hurts himself ribs first. Terry then put's in a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... 3/kick out. The ref isn't sure what's the result as Jonas yells at him that it was two while Terry says it was three after a stressful time he rings the bell to give Terry the W.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Televison Champion of the world Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry grabs the belt and jumps out of the ring as Jonas tries to charge him but Terry already escaped. Jonas punches the referee in the face and put's him in the Prophet Lock as the ref is tapping out but Jonas refuses to listen until the ref faints. Jonas then grabs the mic.

"That title you're holding is mine I've held it for 8 months and if you think you can hold it for a week you're mistaken that title belongs to me not you so at God's Choice I'm activating my rematch clause" said Jonas. Terry still walks off hugging the belt onto his chest.

"We have a new television championship who has broken Jonas's eight month reign" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but maybe Jonas will regain it come God's Choice" said James.

"This is a tag team match at a combined weight of 500 pounds the team of John Marston and David Porter" said the announcer.

"John and David winning here tonight would get them to first place" said Ted.

"Yeah and at God's Choice there will be a tag team battle royal all tag teams are in and if you win it you get five points plus if your partner is still in an additional 3 more points." said James.

"And thier opponents they are the team of Shawn and Vance Styles The Styles Brothers" said the announcer.

Before the match even starts Generation Now out of nowhere comes out and assault John Marston and David Porter as Shawn pulls Vance allong with him out of the ring. Claymore grabs David by the hair and throws him ribs first into the announce table fallowed by hitting the Claymore Slam through the spanish announce table on the 340 pounds man.

"Dear lord David has been put through the table" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that's 340 pounds all being lifted up by Claymore" said Ted.

In the ring Rena nails John with the Genration Termination fallowed by Marcus hitting the Purifcation Kick fallowed by Ricky nailing a H-KO then Nicholas with the Wolves Hunt. Claymore grabs John and put's him on his knees telling him to beg for mercy. John spits in Claymore's eye and is met by a 3-Gen Finish kick to the head. Dax then grabs John up and hit's The End. Claymore grabs John up once again and whips him to the ropes and they hit the Gen-Now Death Drop.

"Claymore brining in extra punishment after John had the audacity to spit in Claymore's eye" said James.

Dax grabs a mic "If anybody has any doubts we are still the most dominant faction in TWE History and we will continue to be we are born in wrestling heaven sons and daughters of the greatest but we are even better cause we will not be wrestling legends we will be wrestling gods" said Dax as he walks off and Shawn slowly goes on the apron.

Shawn gets in the ring and tells the ref to ring the bell as he puts his boot on John's chest. The bell rings as the ref goes for the count ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match The Styles Brothers" said the announcer.

Shawn does a big posing routine as Vance just looks on now revealing any emotion of his feelings of winning that way.

"The Styles Brothers gain two points after Generation Now did in thier opponents for them" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well I hope John get's better I don't think he'll be able to participate come God's Choice" said Ted.

(Advertisement)

**"I'm the Best of The Best I'm "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" says Thresh.**

_Show's a clip of Thresh hitting the Sniper Lariat on Dwight Sampson_

**_"I'm on a road to Redemption and it ends with the DCW Omega Championship in my hand" says Tobey._**

_Show's Tobey hitting the Cleansing on Randy Legend fallowed by the DDD._

**"Tobey it doesn't matter how much shots you get for my title you'll never get it if I count it right this is your third and you've never won my title" said Thresh. "So that's why if I win you never ever will get a title shot as long as I'm champion"**

_Clip of Thresh hitting the Sniper Lariat on a blinded Aries._

**"That's fine I don't need three chances to beat a champion but I do need them to beat a cocky brat apparently I don't care how much history your family has I'm still going to make you say those two words" replied Tobey.**

_Clip of Tobey hitting the Cleansing on Shadow._

**"I'm the Ric Flair of DCW and your the Evan Bourne you will never be at my level and in 9 days you will say I Quit" said Thresh.**

_Thresh has the Sniper Lock on Dwight Sampson who taps out._

**"It doesn't matter what you think you are the thing that matters is what I'll do to you come Rock Bottom" said Tobey.**

_Show's Tobey putting the Anaconda Vice on Randy Legend_

"Who will be the one to quit watch Rock Bottom to find out Thresh Crash vs. Tobey Parker for the DCW Omega Championship" says a voice.

Show's a picture with Thresh having the belt on one side and Tobey Parker on the other side.

"This is a non title match introducing first from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 147 pounds "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena has a match vs. Natasha here tonight definitely a big oppertunity" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and if Rena wins she'll have to be the favorite to win at God's Choice" said Ted.

"And her opponent she is the current TWE Woman's Champion from Malibu, California "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Natasha and Rena lock up as Rena pushes Natasha into the corner with her elbow in Natasha's jaw as the ref counts to four. Rena then bitch slaps Natasha as Rena walks back. Natasha drives her down to the floor with a big clothesline fallowed by another clothesline. Natasha then goes for the Malibu Surf but Rena counters lifting up Natasha and driving her skull first into the turn buckle. Rena then as Natasha staggers backwards hits a boot to the head on Natasha who falls to the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rena put's Natasha in a head lock as she tries to escape but Rena refuses to let go.

"Rena has clamped in on that head lock" said James.

"Yeah and she's shown no respect for Natasha even slapping her across the face at the start of this match" said Ted.

Rena continues to pull Natasha down who is trying to get out of the lock. Natasha slowly start's getting back to her feet but Rena delivers a vicious knee to the face as Natasha was almost up and then throws Natasha out of the ring. Rena fallows as the ref starts the count and Rena throws Natasha shoulder first into the ring post fallowed by a back suplex. Rena at a count of six throws Natash back into the ring as Rena goes to the top rope. Natasha is on her feet but Rena flys with a flying clothesline to knock Natasha back down to the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rena clamps on the head lock again.

"Rena is back with that head lock as she continues to beat down on Natasha" said Sebastian.

"Yeah the champions in a bad spot and she better find a way to get out" said Ted.

Rena tries to put in a cross face but Natasha grabs the arm and hit's a flipping arm drag taking Rena to the floor. Rena then fallows with a back breaker but Natasha counters into a couple elbows to the neck and then a Reverse STO to take Rena to the floor. Natasha locks in the Code N but Rena is still in complete control as she rises to her feet and hit's an inverted samoan drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena fallows setting Natasha up for a power bomb. Natasha counters into a back body drop sending Rena back first to the canvas. Natasha then hit's a big spear onto Rena as Natasha goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Natasha spears Rena to the ground but it's not enough for three" said James.

"Yeah but Natasha is firing up" said Ted.

Natasha then whips Rena to the ropes and hit's a spine buster to fallows up as the crowd is exploding ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Natasha whips Rena to the ropes again for another spike buster but Rena counters into an inverted DDT to send Natasha back to ground zero. Rena fallows setting up Natasha for the power bomb but Natasha slips out and goes for the Malibu Surf but Rena counters with a big elbow to the ribs fallowed by two more straight kicks. Rena then runs to the ropes and goes for the Generation Termination but Natasha evades the knee and grabs Rena for a roll up cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Rena can't believe it as Natasha celebrates the surprise victory.

**Backstage**

The Rangers are all talking with each other.

"Alright then Generation Now we're laying down the law we're the best stable on TWE so at God's Choice the loser of the match must disband his group" said Shawn. "And trust us if you accept it will be you who will be forced to disband you had a good run Generation Now but were sprinting ahead"

**Back to the Ring.**

"This is a tag team super series match introducing first at a combined weight of 444 pounds representing Generation Now the team of "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross" says the announcer.

"These two make me sick" said Ted.

"All of Generation Now makes me sick" said Sebastian.

"Come on guys Generation Now is only trying to get noticed it's not that there acctually bad people to be exact the invited me to the house party last week" said James.

"And you went. You mother f***ing douche bag son of a-" said Ted as he's still going

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 550 pounds accompanied by Blainely the team of Tre Donnavon and Joey Simms they are The Icons" said the announcer.

Tre and Marcus start off as they lock. Marcus quickly hooks the leg and does a sambo slam to take Tre to the ground and putting him in a side mount. Marcus the drives his elbows into Tre's face as Tre grabs the ropes to make Marcus let go. Marcus goes to whip Tre into the turn buckle but Tre counters with his own. Marcus put's his foot up on the top turn buckle to stop himself and as Tre goes after him jamming his elbow jaw first into Tre's. Marcus then whips Tre into the turn buckle and tags in Ricky. Marcus him tosses Tre half way across the ring and launces Ricky at Tre who hit's a crossbody.

"Marcus and Ricky in quick form here tongiht" said James.

"Your cunt licking, fucktarted, asshole, idotic, faggot, whore, prosititue" said Ted before he was cut off.

"Ted I think we get it" said Sebastian.

Tre tags in Joey but Ricky runs to the turn buckle and hit's a tiger feint kick across the back of Joey's head to launch him into the ring. Ricky then hit's a Inoki Style Shoot Kick to the back of the head. Ricky then goes to the top rope and hit's a Gullitine Leg Drop onto Joey as he tries to tag in Tre. Ricky tags in Marcus and they go for the Gen-Now Death Drop but Tre spears Marcus to the floor and grabs Joey out of the ring as Blainely screams at him. The Icons walk off as the ref counts them out finally reaching ten.

"Winners of this match by a result of count out Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix" said the announcer.

Generation Now celebraties in the ring but David Porter is coming from behind. Ricky and Marcus turn around as David blasts each with a steel chair and fallows whipping Marcus into the turn buckle and hitting a big splash in the corner. David fallows going for another but Marcus jumped out of the way and Owen collided against the turn buckle. David then stumbles into a head kick but Ricky but David doesn't fall until Marcus lauches himself and hit's the Straight Edge Bash.

"Give him some more teach that punk a lesson" said James.

"What this is enough" said Sebastian.

Ricky goes to the top rope and hit's the Artic Bomb (Swanton Bomb) fallowed by Marcus locking in the Purification Process as David taps out but Marcus doesn't let go of the hold. Marcus still has the hold in as Ricky grabs the chair that David brought into the ring. Ricky then blasts David across the back as the hold is still on. Ricky continues with rapid shots as Owen and Johnny Wallace come out and Ricky and Marcus run out of the ring.

"The Rangers saving David from Generation Now" said Ted.

"What David deserved that beating trying to attack Generation Now they should have done more" said Sebastian.

"This is a three on three tag team match introducing first the team of "The Demonic" Claymore Raters, "Britain's Finest" Nicholas Churchill, and "The Chosen One" Dax Din they are Generation Now" said the announcer.

"Generation Now's Leader is coming out" said Sebastian.

"I got to ask one thing while Dax Din is the so called leader could it acctually be Claymore who seems to be the one consitantly destroying opponents for Generation Now" said James.

"If he was the leader he would have said it but he isn't the leader he's the enforcer and if anything goes wrong you can be sure Claymore will be thier enforcing Generation Now's rule" said Ted.

"And thier opponents they are the team of Rojo Bat Jr., "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker, and "King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

Claymore and Rojo starts us off in our main event of the evening. Claymore put's Rojo in a head lock but Rojo throws some quick elbows but Claymore whips him to the ropes. Claymore then goes for a big boot but Rojo ducks and clotheslines him from behind as Claymore staggers forward. Rojo then tags in Bill and they runs to the ropes for a double clothesline but are met back Claymore clotheslining both of them aswell and all three go to the floor. Claymore fallows whipping Bill into the turn buckle and hitting a running clothesline in the corner and tagging in Nicholas. Nicholas then hit's a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Ouch Nicholas taking Bill to the floor with a beautiful Reverse STO" said James.

"Yeah and that cleaned his clock" said Sebastian.

Nicholas fallows tagging in Dax as they go for the Gen-Now Death Drop but Bill counters putting Dax in the Parker Lock 2.0 as Dax grabs the ropes to let go. Bill then tags in Shawn and they hit a double drop kick to the chest from the two. Shawn then fallows with a couple quick clotheslines taking Dax down and then grabs Dax by the throat. Shawn points to Claymore and manages to lift the heavier and taller Dax for a big choke slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax tags in Bill who grabs him for the Heart Breaker. Dax shoves Bill backwards into the ropes and Nicholas kicks him in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that" said Ted.

"Nicholas nearly kicked his head off" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he isn't the legal man he should be DQ'd for that" said James.

Dax grabs Bill and whips him into the turn buckle and hit's a running boot in the corner as Bill almost goes out. Dax then delivers some big shots in the corner as the ref pulls him back and Nicholas hit's a hot shot on the ropes. Now Rojo tries to protest but the ref starts yelling him and Claymore starts stomping on Bill's head. Dax then drags Bill to the center of the ring for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax whips him to the ropes and catches him with a gut buster as he comes back and put's him in a chin lock in the middle of the ring. Dax starts nailing some elbows to the head as he tags in Claymore who hit's a big leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch Claymore dropping a leg across Bill's back" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and no matter what anybody tell's you that hurts" said Ted.

Claymore then whips Dax into the ropes and hit's big sit out spine buster as he comes back around ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore glares and goes for the Chaos Finish but Bill shoves him back and hit's an Enzugeri Kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Bill tries to get to a tag but Claymore grabs him by the leg and locks in the Dragon Finish. Claymore applies pressure as Bill is struggling with all his might but Claymore refuses to let go. Shawn out of nowhere hit's a missle drop kick to Claymore to break it up. Claymore boots Shawn in the skull and does the double cut throat taunt. Claymore grabs Bill and hit's the Claymore Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out.

"What Bill kicked out of the Claymore Slam" said James.

"That's bloody impossible nobody has ever kicked out of the Claymore Slam nobody" said Sebastian.

"Well there's a first for everything it seems" said Ted.

Claymore can't believe it as his face is permenently shocked. Claymore's face then turns to one of rage as Bill tags in Rojo Bat Jr. Rojo goes into the ring but is met by a 3-Gen Finish just as he goes for Claymore ... 1 ... 2 .. Claymore stops the count. Claymore tosses in Shawn and starts screaming that it's his fault and grabs him by the throat for a Claymore Slam. Claymore grabs Rojo as well for the double Claymore Slam but Bill from behind goes for the roll up ... 1 ... 2 ... Dax pulls Claymore out of the ring after much work. Dax does a hand signal to the entrance and Generation Now all start walking down.

"What the hell is going on" said James.

"Something that isn't good that's for sure" said Sebastian.

They all get into the ring and starts attacking as the ref disqualifies all of them.

"Winners of this match by a result of disqualifcation Shawn DeNiro, Bill Parker, and Rojo Bat Jr." said the announcer.

Claymore goes for Rojo and hit's a Legend Finished as Dax grabs Shawn up for The End and Nicholas hit's the Wolves Hunt onto Rojo Bat. Mason Schultz starts running down to the ring and starts cleaning house as he knocks Dax down with a clothesline. Nicholas is caught by a spine buster and even Rena is nailed by a Fisherman Suplex. Ricky and Marcus both get taken down by a joint Evenflow DDT. As Mason is getting up Claymore nails him with the 3-Gen Finish to stops his assault.

"Mason almost took out all of Generation Now but Claymore make's the save" said Ted.

"This has nothing to do with that prick" said James.

Tino starts running down to the ring to help but just as he goes to get in he instead pulls out Bill, Rojo, and Shawn. Mason is getting beat up by Generation Now as Tino just looks on at them with no emotion in his eyes as he walks off leaving Mason to get beat up ending with the Gen-Now Death Drop by Claymore and Dax.

"Generation Now has left Mason laying once again and Tino is not going to help" said Sebastian.

"Why should he it's an easier match at God's Choice well that's all for this week and like always in recent weeks domination is the end of the show" said James.

* * *

God's Choice Match Card

"El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (C) for the TWE Undisputed Heavyweight Championship.

Tag Team Super Series Battle Royale

"The Demonic" Claymore Raters vs. "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker (C) for the TWE European Championship.

Terry Blake(C) vs. Jonas Lazar for the TWE Television Title

"The Tigress" Rena Myers vs. Emily Jones vs. (C) "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons for the TWE Woman's Championship.

"The Chosen Son" Dax Din vs. "The King" Shawn DeNiro in a Last Man Standing Match.

Chris Jacobs (C) vs. Rojo Bat Jr. vs. "Britains Finest" Nicholas Churchill for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship.

Plus "Wondourous" Wayne Morrison is here for the Pre Show.

On another note I'm having a prediction contest on who you believe will win at God's Choice the one with the most overall get's a special prize. _**The Champ is HERE**_


	13. God's Choice: Generation Gold

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons (1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Vacant**

**TWE European Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Chris Jacobs (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "Shocking" Terry Blake (1)**

In other news I finally found a good theme song for Generation Now which doesn't belong to one member. One-X by Three Days Grace

* * *

"Welcome to TWE God's Choice and we have a huge main event Mason Schultz vs. Tino Pintado Cazares" said Ted.

"Yeah and we also have many other must see match's including when The King versus The Chosen Son" said James.

"Plus the match that's about to happen right now Chris Jacobs is going to be taken on Generation Now's Nicholas Churchill and Rojo Bat Jr" said Sebastian.

"And one important fact is Chris is a lone wolf he only cares about retaining the title" said James.

**Wise men wonder while strong men die**

"This match is a triple threat match and it is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Great Britain at 6 ft 1 and weighing 222 "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer. Nicholas comes out decked in Blue Wolf attire looking almost exactly except an inch shorter.

"Woah I think I might have drank to much cause I swear I see Blue Wolf" said Ted.

"No though you probably have drank to much Nicholas is chaneling his inner Blue Wolf what does this mean for his match is Rojo will be psyched out as well all now in head to head competition Blue Wolf won more of his fights with Rojo Bat Sr." said James.

**I can do anything that I want cuz, look**

"And his opponent from San Jose, California at 5 ft 10 and weighing 230 pounds Rojo Bat Jr." said the announcer

"Rojo Bat doesn't look so psyched out but you never know he is wearing a mask" said Sebastian.

**We get back up and stand above the crowd  
**  
"And introducing last he is the reigning TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world at 6 ft 1 and weighing 222 Chris Jacobs" said the announcer.

Chris slides into the ring to start us off and Rojo dives at Wolf with a big spear and starts throwing punches as well from a mounted position. Chris is trying to get out but Rojo grabs one of his arms and continues throwing punches landing hard against Wolf's face. Wolf finally uses his leg's to push Rojo back and Chris nails him from behind with a clothesline. Chris then runs Nicholas with a low drop kick to keep him down. Chris grabs Rojo for the All the Lyle but Rojo shoves him back and Wolf grabs him and hit's a german suplex ... 1 ... 2 Rojo stops the count. Rojo whips Nicholas tot he turn buckle but Nicholas counters jumping over to the top and going for a crossbody but Rojo catches him and drives him with a gorrila press slam ... 1 ... 2 . Chris stops the count.

"Ouch I don't think Nicholas expected that to happen" said James.

"Considering he didn't even motion that he was going to kick out he was even shocked as well it seems that Rojo Bat Jr inherited some of his dads strength and considering Rojo once power bomed Jeff Killington that's a great gift" said Sebastian.

Chris whips Rojo into the ropes and as Rojo comes back hit's a belly to belly suplex. Nicholas goes to kick Chris as he turns around but Chris catches the leg and smirks but Nicholas hit's an enzugeri kick and destroys Chris's face ... 1 ... 2 ... Rojo stops the count. Rojo and Nicholas glare at each other as Chris slowly get's up. They both turn around and double drop kick him into the ropes. Chris comes back into a Reverse STO and then Rojo lifts him up and hit's a spine buster before both toss him out of the ring. Nicholas grabs him from behind but Rojo catches him with an elbow. Rojo fallows going for a snap suplex but Nicholas slips out and hit's an arm drag but Rojo on the floor counters with his own. Nicholas grabs Rojo for the Churchill Clutch but Rojo goes for the Rojo Muerte and Nicholas instead hit's a herrucarana.

"What a move from the british wrestler" said Ted.

"Yeah and both of these trying to get the advantage" said Sebastian.

Rojo and Nicholas lock up once again and Nicholas grabs him in a waist lock. Nicholas goes for a take down but Rojo put's him in a head lock but Nicholas sweeps the leg. Rojo keeps him back by using his foot and then delivers a kick to the head using the other. Rojo get's up and hit's a Northern Lights Suplex but Rojo on the floor pushed backwards and puts Rojo in a reverse gullitine lock. Rojo counters getting to his feet with a big elbow to the ribs fallowed by a European uppercut ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Rojo props Nicholas on the top rope and looks for the Rojo Demise. Nicholas elbows him a couple times in the head and shoves him off. Nicholas looks as Rojo is gettin back up and jumps to the ropes and spring boards off them for a big clothesline to take Rojo down ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a clothesline by Nicholas" said James.

"Yeah and that looked like a bad place to be for Rojo as his head could have just be decapitated" said Ted.

Nicholas starts stalking Rojo as he stops on his hands and kicks him in the back as Rojo is slowly getting up. Nicholas tries for the Wolves Hunt but Rojo counters as he situates him on his shoulder and hit's a running powerslam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rojo then grabs Nicholas and whips him to the ropes for a spine buster but Nicholas uses Rojo's shoulder to reach higher and Rojo finds a drop kick on his jaw ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas then drags Rojo to the ropes and goes for the Britain Splash but Rojo rolls out of the way but Nicholas lands on his feet. Rojo hit's the Vampire Bite fallowed by a Rojo Muerte. Chris slides in the ring and rolls up Rojo ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out/3. Chris and the ref fight if it's three or not for a couple seconds then Chris finally remembers Nicholas as he goes for the cover on Nicholas ... 1 ... 2 ... Nicholas put's his leg on the ropes.

"Chris took to long arguing with the ref and that gave Nicholas the time to reach the ropes" said Sebastian.

"But we are having some great Light Heavyweight action" said Ted.

Chris is arguing with the ref again as Rojo is fuming and right behind Chris. Chris turns around and is nailed by a spine buster fallowed by being lifted up into a big european uppercut to take him right back down. Rojo goes to the top for a frog splash but Chris rolls out of the way and Rojo crashes and burns. Chris then fallows hitting a Spring Board Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Chris slowly goes to the top rope for a big 450 splash but just as he jumps Nicholas slams him down hand first. Wolf then locks in the Churchill Clutch and he refuses to let go. Rojo is trying to stop him dropping elbows but Nicholas doesn't let go as Rojo is lifting him up and the added pressure is to much and Chris taps out.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas celebrates as he finally let's go of the hold and Rojo is on his knees in disbelief. Nicholas slides out of the ring and grabs the title and goes to kiss the belt but stops. Blue Wolf tears off the mask revealing ... Nicholas Churchill (If I booked like WWE it would have been Johnny just for the surprise factor).

"Nicholas Churchill has won the Light Heavyweight title of the world" said Sebastian.

"It looks like Nicholas has a big win here tonight picking up the first title for Generation Now" said James.

(Prediction Contest)

John Morrison Invades TDI, The Miz is TDI, The New Divide: 1

Toon Writer, Zero Mason, 8560 (alright lot's of numbers so I'm shortening it): 0

(Generation Now Locker Room)

All of them are waiting for Nicholas to come as he opens the door to Generation Now's locker room.

"WOOT There's a new Light Heavyweight Champion and his name is Nicholas Churchill bitches" said Ricky.

"Damn right" added Marcus.

"Thank's guy" said Nicholas as he bro hugs everybody thier and Rena gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"This brothers and sisters is why we are Generation Now we will take all the gold" said Claymore.

"Yeah and for all those who rejected the new movement Rojo Bat jr right now where are you now oh yeah that's right in the dust of Nicholas Churchill" said Dax.

"That's right I'm the champ" said Nicholas.

"Natasha Dentons your title is coming to Rena and there's not a damn thing you can do about it, Zephyr Jones you haven't been featured once since the last PPV, Bill Parker nobody in TWE Want's to be you when you face the baddest man on this universe "The Demonic" Claymore Raters, and finally Mason that title at Devil's Playground is coming to Dax" said Dax as he walks out of the room for his match before pausing.

"As for The Rangers your days were numbered since the start now your days will all end as I accept the wager" said Dax as he has a cocky smile on his lips as he finally walks off.

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

"This is a last man standing match and no member of Generation Now or The Rangers can interfere introducing first from El Paso, Texas at 6 ft and weighing 175 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn is here for another shot against Mason if he wins here tonight" said James.

"Yeah but first he has to win" said Ted.

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

"And his opponent he is the leader of Generation Now at 6 ft 3 and weighing 223 pounds "The Chosen Son" Dax Din" said the announcer.

Shawn starts the brawl with a hard punch and throws Dax out of the ring. Shawn then hit's a jumping drop kick out of the ring. Shawn grabbed the time keeper's bell and waited for Dax to get up who ducked and drop kick it in Shawn's face. Dax then got a chair and waited for Shawn to get up and tosses it right in his face 1 ... 2 Shawn get's up. Dax slaps Shawn in the face so Shawn kicks him in the ribs. Shawnfallows with an inverted DDT. Shawn then waits for Dax to get up and goes for a spear. Dax manages to dodge and Shawn hit's him self in the head against the steel steps. Dax hit's a running drop kick to Shawn's head against the steel steps and Shawn's head rattles from the pain 1 … 2 … Shawn gets up.

"Dax and Shawn are neck to neck but Dax will have to use more then a couple of tactical moves to beat Shawn" said James.

"Yeah but Shawn and Dax both if anything bad happens have back up Shawn happens to have more" said Sebastian.

Shawn low blows Dax when he get's up and fallows smashing him head first against the steel steps. Shawn then hit's a hard running knee against the steel and tells the ref to count 1… 2… 3… 4 Dax get's up. Shawn breaks apart the Spanish announce table and put's Dax on it. Shawn goes for a sit down spine buster but Dax wriggles out and hit's a crossing worlds. 1… 2… 3… Dax is up 4… 5… Shawn is up. Dax grabs a chair and runs at Shawn who hit's a drop toe hold. Shawn went under the ring and got a ladder. Shawn waited for Dax to get up and used it to clotheline him three times and tosses it right into Dax's head.

"Ouch that had to hurt" said Ted.

"Emphasis on ,had to, he just tossed it at him" said James.

The referee starts the count 1 … 2 … 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... Dax get's up. Shawn grabs a chair looking to hit Dax but Dax ducks and kicks him in the gut and hits another kick using the chair next to the head smashing it. Then Dax try's to smash Shawn's head against the announce table but Shawn grabs one of the caeras and smashes it against Dax's head. Then he takes off the top part of the table and uses a monitor to choke Dax. After a while he let's Dax goes then he throws Dax on the Announcer table. Then Shawn try's to hit a Choke Slam through the table but Dax counters it into a Last Call as he is draped on the announcer table.

"Dear lord these two are not looking to sotp" said Sebastian.

"That's obvious both want that title shot" said Ted.

Dax goes to the top rope as the ref is telling him not to. Dax grins at the ref and drops off the top rope and instead goes up the ladder. Dax goes for a elbow drop off the top but Shawn rolls out of the way and Dax crashes and burns through the table. The ref starts the count ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... Shawn get's up. 5 ... 6 ... 7 ... 8 ... Dax manages to get to his feet. Shawn whips Dax into the ring and grabs the steel chair. Shawn goes to swing at Dax who low blows him. Dax fallows lifting up Shawn in the air and driving him down with a Drop of Fate onto the chair. ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... 4 ... 5 ... 6 ... 7 ... 8 ... 9 Shawn finally get's to his feet with the hold of the ropes.

"So close for Dax to be the new number one contender" said James.

"Yeah and these two can not take the other out as Dax almost killed himself with the top rope elbow drop" said Sebastian.

Dax slowly whips Shawn to the ropes but Shawn rebounds with a clothesline to take Dax down to the floor. Shawn slowly get's to his feet and goes to the top rope. Dax get's up to be met by two feet to the chest from a missle drop kick. Shawn rolls out of the ring and looks under the ring. He finds a table which he then slides into the ring. Shawn slides in as well but Dax hit's a leg drop to take him back down to the floor. Dax set's the table up in the corner. Dax put's Shawn on it and goes a running. Shawn stops him with a forearm and leans him against the table. Shawn then runs and spears him through the table.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

... 4 ...

... 5 ...

... 6 ...

... 7 ...

... 8 ...

**Now Your Nightmare comes to Life**

"What the hell is going on they can't be here" said Sebastian.

Claymore, Marcus, and Ricky are on the ramp with Rena as the ref is distracted giving time for Dax to finally get to his feet. Owen, Johnny, and Dakota all come out but the numbers and size advantage is to much as they are brutalised on the ramp. In the ring Nicholas just clotheslined Shawn. Nicholas then looks to hit him with the belt but Zephyr Jones comes from the crowd wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans as the ref is lookng at Nicholas. Nicholas tries to plead with Zephyr but Zephyr throws him out of the ring. As Shawn and Dax get up Zephyr kicks Shawn in the groin and hit's the Wind Breaker (Fire Man's Carry Double Knee Gut Buster)

"What the hell is this is he part of Generation Now that bloody traitor" said James.

"Wait a second he's eying Dax who looks preety nervous" said Ted.

Zephyr leaves the ring and joins the rest of Generation Now on beating up on Owen and Johnny on the ramp.

"He is a traitor" said Ted.

"I don't think Dax knew though look at him his eyes are bugged out and the ref hasn't disqualified Dax for Zephyr the ref doesn't think Zephyr is a member" said James.

Dax lifts up Shawn and hit's The End.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

... 4 ...

... 5 ...

... 6 ...

... 7 ...

... 8 ...

... 9 ...

... 10 ...

"Winner of this match and new number one contender for the TWE Unfied World Heayweight Championship Dax Din" said the announcer.

(Prediction Contest)

The New Divide, The Miz is TDI,John Morrison Invades TDI : 2

Zero Mason and Toon Writer, : 1

8560 (alright lot's of numbers so I'm shortening it): 0

Dax celebrates in the ring with Generation Now along with Zephyr Jones inside the ring. Dax hugs Zephyr and Zephyr is put on Claymore's shoulders as the fans start throwing trash into the ring in distaste.

"Zephyr has betrayed TWE he has joined Generation Now" said Ted.

"That bloody traitor" said Sebastian.

"What it was a very smart choice he saw that TWE wasn't going to give him matches he'll put himself to the fore front with a new stable behind him" said James.

"Yeah well this was The Rangers last hurrah as a group as now they are to be forcibly disbanded due to the wager The Rangers put on this match" said Sebastian.

All the Rangers get up and hug each other with some having tears in their eyes of the four as they all walk out unnoticed to the fans who are still booing Generation Now.

(Advertisement Note)

I would just like to note about a great twosome of fics that Toon Writer is currently well writing. Those are WWE: Animated and Seven

Suddenly we go backstage and Jonas is roughtly beating the holy high hell out of Terry as he hit's him with a snap suplex on the concrete. Jonas then throws him out to the entrance ramp. Jonas starts targeting the knee of Terry with some vicious kicks to the knee and then a knee drop against the cold hard ramp. Jonas then dragging Terry by the hair tosses him Knee first into the turn buckle fallowed by grabbing a steel chair from under the ring.

"This is a vicous attack by Jonas onto Terry he's assuring that he wins" said Sebastian.

"You can't deny how smart it is" said James.

Jonas slams it into Terry's knees a couple times before finally tossing him into the ring.

"Now Jonas is ready to start the match" said Ted.

Jonas then slides in as the bell rings to start the match. Jonas lifts him up for a Gullitine Lock but Terry counters with a poke in the eye. Terry then nails a Shock Treatment out of nowhere to take Jonas to the floor. Terry is holding onto his knee though as Jonas is out like a light. Terry slowly crawls towards Jonas for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry realises he took to much time for the cover as he grabs the ropes to help himself out. Jonas nails him with a clothesline into the corner as Terry got up. Jonas fallows with a northern light's suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas grabs Terry and locks in a knee bar.

"Oh god Jonas is busting out the Knee Bar" said Ted.

"Yeah and we both know how legimately dangerous this Sambo styled move is" said James.

Jonas cranks in the pain as Terry crawls towards the ropes as he finally reaches it and Jonas let's go. Jonas tries to pull him off the ropes but Terry nails him with a kick to the head. Terry fallows as Jonas tries again Terry hit's a spine buster as he's limping around the ring pumped up. Terry fallows as Jonas get's up and he hit's a Super Kick to take Jonas right back down. Terry grabs his legs and locks in the sharp shooter onto Jonas who struggles to the ropes. Jonas grabs Terry's knee and elbows it fallowed by hitting an inverted drop toe hold. Jonas then grabs Terry's legs and locks in the Sharp Shooter.

"Jonas has used Terry's own hold against him" said Sebastian.

"Wouldn't that be the greatest for Terry to tap out to his own move" said James.

Terry struggles to the ropes but it's in vain as Jonas drags him right back into the center of the ring. Terry tries to get out of the hold all he can but Jonas applies more pressure and Terry's knees are going to hell and he finally taps out.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Television Champion Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

(Prediction Contest)

Everybody was wrong on this one so nobody get's a point.

The New Divide, The Miz is TDI,John Morrison Invades TDI : 2

Zero Mason and Toon Writer, : 1

8560 (alright lot's of numbers so I'm shortening it): 0

"The Prophet has won back the TV Title" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Terry should have tapped out earlier he is holding his knees and it looks like he might be injured" said Ted.

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

"This is a triple threat match for the TWE Woman's Championship of the world introducing first the challenger representing Generation Now number one a 5 ft 7 and weighing 144 pounds from Tampa, Florida "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena wants the title badly to tie up with her mothers record 16 Woman's Title and even the longest title reign record with I believe it was 9-11 months until she finally lost the title to Jessica Cooper in the match of the year and the only woman's main event for a PPV in the history of TWE" said Sebastian.

"And her opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada Emily Jones" said the announcer.

"Emily was the former Woman's champion how hard will be for her to gain it for a second time" said James.

"I don't think she's in the right mindset though her brother has joined Generation Now the scum of TWE what is she going to do will she join Rena to be with her brother or fight the good fight" said Sebastian.

"And the last opponent she is the reigning TWE Woman's Champion at 5 ft 8 from Malibu, California "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Natasha goes to the ring as Emily as soon as the bell ring pounces on Rena who fights back as they're brawling on the floor. Natasha picks up Emily and lands her with a clothesline and then goes for a Spine Buster on Rena who counters with two elbows to the skull fallowed by whipping Natasha to the ropes and dropping her with a high drop kick. Rena then grabs Emily by the hair and hip tosses her across the ring fallowed by a clothesline and then a second clothesline finally as Emily get's up one last time Rena hit's a Suplex Back Breaker ... 1 ... 2 Natasha stops the pin. Natasha then goes for a big forearm but Rena ducks and drops Natasha into Emily who falls out of the ring.

"Now Natasha and Rena are going to go at it" said Ted.

"Yeah and Natasha has defeated both Rena and Emily in singles competition" said Sebastian.

Rena fallows with a back body drop as Natasha staggers forward. Rena then bitch slaps Natasha as Natasha get's back to her feet for the second time in one week. Natasha drives her down to the mat with a big spear impaling Rena nearly in half. Natasha then goes for the Malibu Surf but Rena counters lifting up Natasha and driving her with a power bomb down to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena then as Natasha staggers to her feet hits a boot to the head on Natasha who falls to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... Emily stops the count. Emily then whips Rena into the turn buckle and hit's a running stinger splash in the corner.

"What a splash by Emily into the corner" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Rena was seconds away from giving Generation Now it's third victory on this Pay Per View" said James.

Rena staggers forward into a T-Bone suplex from Emily to toss Rena across the ring. Natasha from behind grabs Emily and locks in the Code N as the fans are at a fever pitch. Emily tries her hardest to get out as Natasha continues to apply pressure on the hold in hopes for Emily to submit. Rena drops a leg on Natasha to force her to let go of the hold and Rena nails Emily with a Spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. Natasha stops the count. Natasha grabs Rena up and hit's her with a couple straight punches to the head but Rena grabs Natasha by the hair and hit's a hook punch fallowed by a German Suplex as Natasha turned around ... 1 ... 2 .. Emily stops the count.

"Rena almost got two straight covers for three but this is the dangers of a triple threat match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and all three of these girls are giving it thier all" said Ted.

Rena grabs both Natasha and Emily for a double Spike DDT but they both punch her in the ribs and hit a double suplex. They both grab up Rena and hit a double back elbow to the skull. Then they both lift her up and hit a 3-D onto the Generation Now's only female as Rena rolls out of the ring. Natasha and Emily start locking up and Emily goes for an arm bar but Natasha cradles her out of nowhere for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Emily grabs Natasha by the throat for a Choke Slam but Natasha counters pushing herself off but Emily hit's her with a running Reverse STO to take her down anyways ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Natasha counters just to be hit by another big move" said Ted.

"Yeah but where is Rena the diva who should win this match it's part of her history" said James.

Emily slowly goes to the top rope but Natasha goes up there as well as they brawl on the top rope as Natasha finallys lands a wild uppercut to daze Emily. Nastasha then sets up for a Superplex but Rena jumps onto the apron and pushes both off as they fall to the floor. Rena then goes to the top rope herself and nails a Shooting Star Press on both of them as Rena goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... both Natasha and Emily grabs the ropes to stop the count. Rena grabs Natasha up who out of nowhere pushes Rena's hands down spins the Red Head around and hit's a Pheonix Rising ... 1 ... 2 ... Emily shoves Natasha off.

"So close for Natasha to retain right then and there" said Ted.

"Yeah but these three refuse to lose" said Sebastian.

Natasha slowly get's to her feet as Emily lifts her up for the Last Chance but Natasha counters going for the Code N. Emily though just drops her to the floor and fallows with a running low drop kick. Emily then grabs Natasha's hand and locks in the Grand Finale hold as Natasha is trying to figher her way out of the hold. Natasha put's her foot on the ropes to make Emily let go of the hold. Emily grabs Natasha up for another Last Chance but this time Natasha sucesfully counters into the Code N. Rena runs in and jumps hitting a Generation Termination on the elevated Natasha who is neck broken hard to the floor from the added height and tosses out a shocked Emily ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Woman's Champion "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Once again nobody got's any points

The New Divide, The Miz is TDI,John Morrison Invades TDI : 2

Zero Mason and Toon Writer, : 1

8560 (alright lot's of numbers so I'm shortening it): 0

Rena celebrates her win as Nightmare plays as Generation Now applaud from the ramp.

"Rena has won the title to fallow her mothers legacy and Generation Now has officially taken two of the 7 TWE Titles." said Ted.

All the tags team start pouring into the ring as the announce starts to speak.

"This is a tag team battle royal and here is how the points will be divided the final four will all get points the one who places first gets five while second get's three points third get's a total of two and fourth will be only one point" said the announcer as the bell rings.

The Evil Invaders: 3

Generation Now (Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix): 2

John Marston and David Porter: 2

The Dragons: 2

The Sin City Players: 2

The Styles Trio (Only two members can wrestle per match though as is obvious just clarifying): 2

Southern Rock: 1

The Icons: 0

Only fourteen are here as John Marston and David Porter are both out on injury. The first one to get throw out is Icon member Joey as Ace hit's him with a running big boot. Ace whips Jax into the ropes and goes for a power slam but Jax slips out and drop kicks him into the turn buckle. Shawn is in the corner as Ricky is trying to throw him out but it's isn't working. Shawn rakes Ricky in the eyes as he taunts him. Out of knowhere comes Marcus who nails him with the Straight Edge Bash launching Shawn flying out of the ring. Dexter and Charles are working over Nathen in the corner as Tre is trying to take on Vance in the corner.

Eliminated 16: John Marston

Eliminated 15: David Porter

Eliminated 14: Joey Simms (The Icons)

Eliminated 13: Shawn Styles (Styles Brothers).

Were back in as Marcus and Ricky toss out Dice but he manages to skin the cat and rolls back into the ring. Jax tries to take him out but Dice catches him with a belly to belly suplex out of the ring to send him out of the ring onto his ass. Nathen then clotheslines him out of the ring but Dice lands back first on Jax and get's back in the ring. Nathen turns around not looking and both Ace and Dice toss him out of the ring from behind. On the other side Vance throws out Charles by throwing Tre on him as they both fall out of the ring.

Elimination 12: Jaxon (Southern Rock)

Elimination 11: Nathenn Kidd**(Souther Rock-Eliminated)**

Elimination 10: Charles Jr (The Dragons)

Elimination 9: Tre Donnaven **(The Icons Eliminated)**

In the ring Vance is being clotheslined by Dexter to the canvas fallowed by Vance ducking under a second clothesline and hitting a German Suplex. Marcus and Ricky are beating down Ace of The Sin City Players. Razor and Aran both throw out Dice with a double choke slam out of the ring. As Razor turns around Dice from behind hit's him with a jumping neck breaker against the ropes and Vance boots him out of the ring. Aran hits Vance with the Total Anihilation as he flattens him against the floor and Vance is crushed under Aran. Aran then lifts him up and tosses out Vance.

Elimination 8: Dice (Sin City Players)

Elimination 7: Razor (The Evil Invaders)

Elimination 6: Vance **(Styles Brothers Eliminated)**

The final five circle each other as the six remaining are Marcus, Ricky, Ace, Aran, and Dexter. Ace goes for Dexter as Marcus and Ricky double team Aran. In one corner Ace is launching fists at Dexter trying to get him out as Aran is fighting back with head buts to both Marcus and Ricky but Ricky low blows him from behind. Marcus then lifts him up and hit's a Power Slam. Marcus then starts stomping on the floor as in the corner Dexter had just ducked a running clothesline. Dexter the unloaded with some quick punches but Ace caught him with a knee to the ribs. In the corner Ricky set up Aran in the corner and Marcus nailed the Purification Kick to out of the ring.

**Elimination 5: Aran (Evil Invader Eliminated)**

"We are down to the final four point collectors and only Generation Now still has borth members" said Sebastian.

"See this is why Generation Now should win they have new theme music that's always a plus aswell but because they are the best" said James.

Dexter is quickly thrown of the ring unceremoniously by an Ace in the Hole against the ropes sending Dexter flying out of the ring and giving The Dragons one point. Ace is quickly attacked from behind by Ricky with a kick to the back of the leg. Marcus fallows grabbing him and locking in the Purfication Process. Ace is tapping out but Marcus ignores him as Ricky goes to the top rope and sit's down laughing at his free show and acting like he's eating pop corn. Ace shoves Ricky off the top rope making him fall down outside the ring and Marcus let's go of the hold.

**Elimination 4: Dexter (The Dragons Eliminated)**

**Elimination 3: Ricky Helix (Generation Now)**

Marcus can't believe it and grabs Ace and tosses him out of the ring. Ace manages to hold onto though but Marcus turned around and think's he's won. Ace then slides into the ring and waits for him to turn around and nails the Ace of Spears (Goldberg Styled Spear). Ace then throws out Marcus to win the Super Tag Team Series Battle Royal.

**Elimination: 2 Marcus Cross (Generation Now)**

Winner: Ace Spades (Sin City Players)

Generation Now (Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix): 7

The Sin City Players: 7

The Dragons: 3

The Evil Invaders: 3

John Marston and David Porter: 2

The Styles Trio (Only two members can wrestle per match though as is obvious just clarifying): 2

Southern Rock: 1

The Icons: 0

* * *

John Morrison Invades TDI : 4

Zero Mason: 3

The New Divide, The Miz is TDI, 2

Toon Writer: 1

8560 (alright lot's of numbers so I'm shortening it): 0

* * *

"We have two teams now in a tie for the top spot with both Generation Now and Sin City having seven points each" said Ted.

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

"This match is for the TWE European Championship from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 7 and weighing 280 pounds he is "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

"Like Dax says nobody wants to get in Claymore's bad side with his huge built physique added with the power of being well in my opinion the future TWE European Champion" said James.

"Please pleantly of TWE superstarts don't care about his reputation cause they fight to get on TV and show the crowd they love why the deserve to be there" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent the current TWE European Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 197 pounds "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill get's into the ring as the two lock up. Claymore lifts him up by the shoulders and tosses him back as Claymore flexes at Bill. Bill locks up one again and locks in arm bar and tries to go for a cross arm breaker but Claymore counters with a samoan drop. Claymore follows whipping Bill to the ropes for a big boot but Bill ducks and bounces off the ropes and hit's a running drop kick to the back. Claymore is still on his feet so Bill launches himself again with a clothesline to the back. Claymore still doesn't go down so Bill goes to the top rope for a flying clothesline but Claymore catches him and hit's a millitary press drop into his knee ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"What a move by Claymore" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Claymore is one guy who if I was still young I would want to go up against to see how I would stack up" said Ted.

Claymore fallows lifting up Bill for a scoop slam but Bill slides off his shoulder and goes for a T.T.C (Tribute To Charlie Lifting Leg Hook Reverse DDT) but Claymore grabs him back and hit's the scoop slam. Claymore fallows with a big shoulder block as Bill get's up and Claymore fallows with a back body drop. Claymore fallows whipping Bill to the ropes and goes for the Claymore Slam but Bill slides out and knees him in the kidney's. Bill then goes for a spring board back elbow but Claymore counters into a spinning reverse power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore grabs Bill's legs and locks in a Boston Crab.

"Boston Crab is clinched in by the Big Man" said Ted.

"Yeah and will Bill tap out to the hold from The Demonic Enforcer" said James.

Claymore applies more pressure on the hold as Bill tries to struggle to the ropes. Claymore just drags him back to the middle of the ring but Bill kicks him off. Claymore turns around into a kick to the ribs fallowed by another kick and a third then a fourth and fifth all to the ropes and an inverted bulldog ... 1 ... kick out. Charlie fallows going for another spring board by Claymore boots him in the back out of the ring. Claymore fallows him out and rams him back first into the ring post as the ref counts to three. Claymore then grabs Bill by the throat for a Claymore Slam but Bill counters with a Heart Breaker in mid air as the ref is at five.

"Will this match end as a result of a count out victory for Bill after that Heart Breaker with some much height" said Ted.

"For TWE it would be a big victory in a Generation Now dominated night" said Sebastian.

Bill get's up at seven but Claymore grabs him by the leg and hit's a drop toe hold. Claymore then grabs to toss Bill in the ring but Owen McCarthy comes to ringside. As Claymore tosses Bill into the steel ring post he forgets the count as he stalks towards Owen and the ref counts to ten just before Bill can get in.

"This match is a draw as a result of a double count it so still champion is Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Claymore is furious as he goes to grab Bill but Bill grabs the belt and walks off. Claymore then set's his eyes on Owen as he rams him with a big clothesline. Claymore fallows throwing him face first into the barricade and then hitting a scoop slam on the outside. Claymore takes off the protective mats and grabs Owen and hit's the Legend Finished onto the cold hard cement as Owen is out of it. Claymore doesn't finish their as he sets Owen up against the steel ring post as blood is pouring down his face. Claymore then runs at him and spears him against the steel ring post as Owen crumbles to the grount.

The ref does the X sign to get the EMT's out here as Claymore spits on him and does the title sign saying it's not over yet for Bill.

John Morrison Invades TDI : 5

Zero Mason: 4

The New Divide, The Miz is TDI, 3

Toon Writer: 2

8560 (alright lot's of numbers so I'm shortening it): 1

(Inner Self by Sereptula plays)

"This match is for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship introducing first the challenger from Belo Horizonte, Brazil at 5 ft 11 and weighing 250 pounds "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

Tino get's a 50/50 reactiong from the fans.

"The fans of Tino and the Fans of Mason are very similar but it seems that the fans don't like how Tino decided not to help Mason from a Generation Now beat down" said Sebastian.

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

"And his oppponent he is the reigning TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champion of the world at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds from La Porte, Indiana "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason get's a 99/1 reaction as all the fans explode for the world champion.

Mason Schultz slides into the ring and Tino starts stomping on him as the match starts. Tino fallows whipping Mason to the ropes but Mason catches him with a strong clothesline driving Tino down to the mat. Mason fallows grabbing Tino in a head lock but Tino elbowed him twice in the ribs and hit's a hip toss. Mason got back up as Tino went for an Inverted Atomic Drop but Mason counters with a couple forearms and hit a STO to take down Tino ... 1 ... kick out. Mason fallows grabbing Tino up for a Fisher Man Suplex but Tino slips out and hit's a Russian Leg Sweep to take Mason down ... 1 ... kick out.

"Tino went early for the sneek attack but Mason is back up" said Sebastian.

"That's a despicable attack in my honest opinion" said James.

"But you have no problem when Generation Now do that" said Ted to James.

Tino fallows going for the Sharp Shooter but Mason shoves him off into the turn buckle. Mason goes for a clothesline in the corner but Tino fallows going for a bulldog but Mason hits a side walk slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason fallows going for a sleeper hold but Tino tries to get out but Mason nails a sleeper slam. Mason fallows as Tino gets up hitting a running clothesline fallowed by another running clothesline then a spinning reverse power slam. Mason is pounding on the floor and goes for the Evenflow DDT but Tino counters and goes for a hook clothesline but Mason ducks and hit's German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Mason with a German Suplex" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Mason is taking it to Tino right here as Tino has gooten almost no offense in for almost four minutes" said Ted.

Mason fallows starting to pound once again as he stalks behind Tino for a Saints Blade but Tino swings his leg back catching Mason in the groin but the ref didn't see it. Tino fallows hitting a Spike DDT as he goes for the cover as the fans are booing the hell out of Tino ... 1 ... 2 ... Mason just manages to kick out. Mason tries to get to his feet but Tino hits Mason with a soccer kick to the ribs fallowed by a leg drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Tino grabs Mason and locks in a Sharp Shooter as Mason tries to struggle out of his grip. Mason struggles to the ropes but finally shoves Tino off throwing Tino out of the ring.

"What power from The Hardcore Saint" said Ted.

"Yeah show that cheater who's boss" said James.

Mason slowly get's to his feet but Tino grabs his hair and hit's a hot shot as Mason's neck rebounds off the top rope and Mason's head slams back into the canvas. Tino then slides into the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino glares and grabs Mason up and hit's an inverted atomic drop fallowed by Tino running to the ropes and hitting a running high knee to the skull sending Tino to the floor. Tino slowly goes to the top rope as Mason is out of it and hits a top rope elbow drop to the ribs ... 1 ... 2 .. Mason put's his leg on the ropes. Tino can't believe as he's used most of his moves before taunting Mason and hitting the Skull-Krusher ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Now way Mason kicks out of the Skull Krusher" said Sebastian.

"Tino has been dominating for almost ten minutes with every big move in his aresenal but nothing can stop Mason it seems" said James.

"I wouldn't be so sure it look's like The Punisher is going for the back and ribs that he targeted when he put the Sharp Shooter in it's the Punisher Clutch" said Ted.

Tino grabs Mason and locks in the Punisher Clutch as Mason tries to struggle to the ropes slowly as Tino applies more pressure. Tino is yelling at him to tap out as he continues applying pressure on the hold trying to break Mason in half as Mason slowly goes to the ropes. As Mason is about to grab the ropes Tino drags him back to the middle of the ring and reapplies the hold. The crowd is chanting please don't tap as Mason looks at the crowd. Mason has a look on his face as to say screw this as he slowly get's to his feet with Tino on his back. Mason rams Tino back first into the turn buckle and hit's the Evenflow DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason celebrates as the crowd is cheering on as Tino rolls out of the ring and crumples outside.

**We get back up and stand above the crowd**

Generation Now slowly start walking out as Mason looks at them in despair before finally glaring at them and flipping them off telling them to try and take him out. They slowly all slides into the ring in a circle as Mason is in the middle and Rena is outside the ring grabbing the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Title.

Dax then tells the rest to attack Mason as Nicholas is first but Mason stops him with a clothesline and Ricky fallows being taken out by a Fisherman Suplex. Marcus fallows as Mason kicks him in the ribs and goes for the Saint's Blade. Claymore though clotheslines him to the canvas as Tino get's up on the outside. Tino grabs his baseball bat and walks up the ramp as the crowd starts booing even louder.

In the ring Marcus hits Mason with the Straight Edge Bash fallowed by stalking him for the Purification Kick. Finally Tino starts running down to the ring as he slides into the ring. They all look at him as the crowd is silent as Tino is looking down at everybody in the ring. Tino then slowly walks up to Mason with the baseball bat and swings ... to knock down Dax.

Tino fallows with a baseball bat to the ribs of Claymore as Mason get's up and hits the Evenflow DDT on Marcus fallowed by Nicholas high tailing it out of the ring. Zephyr tries to stop them but get's a baseball to the head for his troubles. Mason then grabs Ricky up as Tino grabs up Dax and they hit a simultaneously Saints Blade/ Skull Krusher.

Claymore is the last one in the ring as Tino and Mason stare off with Claymore as Claymore finally retreats out of the ring with Dax and Zephyr over his shoulders.

The crowd finally cheers it loudest of the night after Tino and Mason battled off Generation Now and shake hands.

"Tino and Mason had a great match and Generation Now was taken out by two men" said Sebastian.

"That doesn't matter that was all a divertion look at Rena she has the World Title along with her woman's title" said James.

"You mean" said Ted.

"It was all a set up so they could take the title" said Sebastian.

"That's right so it doesn't matter if they repelled Generation Now, cause Generation Now will win the war that I assure you" said James.

"Fine then well that's all for tonight hope you can tune in next week for TWE: Turbo" said Ted.

* * *

The winner of the prediction contest ended up being John Morrison invades TDI with six points one point more then Zero Mason I'll PM you your choice of prize


	14. Week 7: Claymore vs Bill II

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers (1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Vacant**

**TWE European Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker (2)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar (2)**

I'm sorry that you have to hear it from be but DCW will be discontinued sadly I have decided to take ten characers in though from DCW. Plus all the divas which is Maria McIntyre and that's it.

1. Thresh Crash

2-5. The Darkness (Jared,Scarlett, Zero, and Shadow)

6. Alexander Luciano

7. Dwight Sampson

8. Aries

9. Travis DeNiro

10. Phil Parsons

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Total Wrestling Entertainment and we have aquired some new talent from the bankrupt DCW" said Sebastian.

"Including me" said KJ as he smiled.

"Yes that's right Ted has left the commentating booth saying that he has a new job coming up" said James.

(Life Styles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte)

"Please welcome to the ring accompanied to the ring by Phil Parsons and Bridgette, "Wondorous" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

Wayne starts walking down with Phil and Bridgette behind him.

Wayne goes and grabs a mic "Now you might be asking who is the man behind me he is my new bodygaurd Phil Parsons" said Wayne. "For doing last Pay Per Views preshow I'm allowed to pick a title match of my choosing and I want you Mason"

(One-X by Three Days Grace plays)

Generation Now barges in with the world title.

Dax grabs a mic and has the title around his waist.

"I think you forgot I'm the new TWE Unified Heavyweight Champion cause honestly Mason wouldn't have beaten me anyways" said Dax. "So I'm making it easier on him"

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

Mason and Tino start going down to the ring now as it's absolute pandemonium now as over ten people are in the ring at the same time.

Mason grabs the mic

"Do you honestly believe you can beat me I haven't lost one match since I became Champion and I don't intend to lose" said Mason. "Now you have two choices you give me that belt or I'll kick all your asses" said Mason.

Claymore then grabs the mic briskly away from him. "Honestly I don't give a damn the European Title should be mine right now but Owen McCarty got in the way last night should have been a great night for Generation Now but my honor was taken away from me so I took his career away from him" said Claymore.

(Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)

As now Bill is coming down to the ring as the ring is getting over crowded. Bill get's another mic

"You know what Claymore I respect you that's why for tonight Main Event I told Lance for it to be you vs. me for the TWE European Title in a No Countout no DQ Match" said Bill.

"Respect will bring you nothing when I take that title away" said Claymore.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

The ring is even more over crowed as Claymore tells the rest of Generation Now except him and Dax to go to ringside. Shawn is slowly walking in and he's pissed.

"Zephyr you son of a bitch it takes alot to piss me off I don't care of Generation Now beats up Mason, I don't care if they beat up Tino, I don't care if they beat you up but when you attack my freinds you can go to hell and I'll kick your ass all the way there" said Shawn.

Mason interrupts "Let's get back to me and the world title" said Mason before more music plays.

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against plays)

It's the DCW OMEGA CHAMPION THRESH CRASH who now has long crystal blue hair and he has the defunct Omega World Tttle.

Thresh slides into the ring as everybody has thier eyes on him.

"What the hell did my son do to his hair" screams KJ.

"Uhm yeah well that was not what I expected to hear from you but it's diffrent from everybody elses if it makes your happy" said Sebastian.

Thresh slides into the ring face to face to Mason as the crowd is at a fever pitch at the two world champions.

"You don't have anything to do with the World Title It's happens to be mine and forever will be" said Thresh.

"I don't want the garbage I'll kick the shit it out of you preety boy" replied Mason.

"You know what they call you the Hulk Hogan of TWE they called me the Ric Flair of DCW but now I'm the Thresh Crash of TWE the new greatest superstar of all time take out Lance, Hulk, Rick, I don't care who it is they mean nothing to me" decares Thresh.

Lance finally comes out to sort the mess out.

"Alright then let's sort this out at Devil's Playground the main event will be like always an Elimination Chamber match and the six participants are Dax Din (Crowd Boos Loudyly), Zephyr Jones (Crowd Boos), Mason Schultz (Crowd Cheers), Tino Pintado Cazares (Crowd Cheers), Shawn DeNiro(Crowd Cheers), and "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (The Crowd Boos Massively) To see who is truly the real world's champion" says Lance.

"Also your right Wayne so that's why your title match is right here right now" said Lance.

Wayne tries to attack Mason from behind but get's a kick to the ribs for his trouble and a Evenflow DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified Heavyweight Champion Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

His Elimination Chamber opponents are all at the stage staring out to Mason who raises the title as Phil helps up Wayne who is whining that it shouldn't count holding his head.

Thresh runs into the ring as he get's into a stare off with Mason as they both glare head to head. As "The Sniper" and "The Hardcore Saint" are both glaring at the other.

"It looks like The Sniper and The Hardcore Saint two people who live on completely diffrent perspectives I've heard alot about the history of these two but it's looks like The History will find a home in TWE to become the future" said James.

Backstage

Lance is here

"Alright the tag team super series will end next week in a big Tag Team Turmoil match it's this simple the teams with the least points have to start off first slowly going to eighth team of the match" said Lance.

"So I've decided to let all the wrestlers have one week of to prepare in other news we will have to beat the clock matches tonight first off will be Dax Din going up against DCW Import and former TWE Wrestler Shadow Then Thresh Crash to take on Johnny Wallace" said Lance. "Plus all titles except the tag title's will be on the line tonight to cap it off"

"This is a beat the clock match up introducing first from Modesto, North Carolina at 6 ft 3 and weighing 223 pounds the leader of Generation Now "The Chosen Son" Dax Din" said the announcer.

"Dax Din has to win and quickly but his opponent isn't going to make it easy for him" said James.

"And his opponent from Parts Unkown at 6 ft 4 and weiging 264 pounds The Leader of the Darkness Shadow" said the announcer.

"Shadow is a former TWE Superstar what will he do now that he's back" said Sebastian.

Shadow and Dax lock up as the crowd is giving Shadow a mixed ovation. Shadow slaps on a head lock as Dax struggles out. Dax goes for an arm bar but Shadow punches him in the face twice and hit's a running clothesline ... 1 ... kick out. Shadow fallows lifting Dax up for a Shadow Descent but Dax elbows him in the head twice and then hit's a neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out. Dax fallows going for a quick Last Call but Shadow grabs the leg and hit's a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shadow fallows whipping Dax to the ropes and going for a big boot but Dax holds onto the ropes and catches Shadow with a clothesline as he drops his leg ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"What a clothesline from Dax and we are all almost four minutes in" said James.

"Yeah and Dax better speed up as he is currently in control" said KJ.

Shadow fallows getting to his feet as Dax goes for the Drop of Fate but Shadow counters with a snapmare. Shadow falls by a big running elbow to a seated Dax ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shadow is slowly going to the top rope for the Dark Imact but Dax raises his knees as Shadow collides hard ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax fallows putting in a Fuwijara Arm Bar as he tries to make Shadow tap out. Dax then tries to invert into the Painful Dreams but Shadow counters lifting Dax up with him and hit's a backpack jaw breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shadow then goes for the Shadow Descent but Dax counters by shoving Shadow away and sliding out of the ring.

"What is Dax doing get in thier you already at 7:19" said James.

"He should I honestly don't know what Dax is doing all I know it isn't smart" said Sebastian.

Shadow slides out of the ring as Dax staggers away from him. Shadow grabs him by the hair but Dax thumbs him in the eye and rams him arm first into the steel ring post. Dax then slams Shadow's arm into the steel steps as he tosses Shadow into the ring and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax fallows hitting a low drop kick to take Shadow back down as he puts on a arm bar as he tries to get Shadow to tap out. Dax fallows lifting Shadow and hit's an STO Arm Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax glares as he slaps on another arm bar and he grabs the ropes to apply more pressure on the hold.

"Dax is trying to play smart but for some reason I don't think he's winning the Beat the Clock Challenge" said KJ.

"Yeah as he's almost at the eleven minute mark" said Sebastian.

Shadow fallows tring to shove off Dax who is still trying to add onto the arm bar as he let's go of the ropes as the four count. He then goes to the top rope with Shadow on his feet and hit's an arm wringer across the ropes as he jumps off the top rope onto the floor as Shadow rolls around the ring in pain. Dax grabs him for a victory roll ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax glares as he starts going for the Last Call but Shadow ducks under it and hit's a release German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax slowly get's to his feet as Shadow set's up Dax for the Shadow Descent it hit's ... 1 ... 2 ...

(War by Sick Puppies)

Jonas Lazar starts coming down to the ring as Shadow stops the cover.

"What is Jonas doing" said James.

"These two have bad blood" said Sebastian.

Dax slowly get's to his feet and hit's the Last Call to the injured arm fallowed by the Drop of Fate ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match at 14 minutes and 26 seconds Dax Din" said the announcer.

Beat The Clock Standings.

1. Dax Din - 14:26

2. Shawn DeNiro

3. Zepyr Jones

4. Mason Shultz

5. Thresh Crash

6. Tino Pintador Cazares

Jonas slides into the ring taunting Shadow who is still out of it. Jonas starts stomping on him until Jared and Zero run down as Jonas flees out of the ring in a hurry.

Jonas grabbed a mic "Since Terry is out of action I need a challenger tonight so Shadow how about you vs. me" said Jonas.

Scarlett joins The Darkness in the ring as Shadow is helped to his feet by Jared and Zero.

Shadow glares at him before grabbing a mic "If you want a match make it for next week" said Shadow.

"No The God's have told me Terry will attempt to challenge next week but the god's have also told me he will lose like expected" replied Jonas. "Though If I have no challenger tonight I win as a result of default of having no opponent"

Jonas goes to walk off and he feigns shock at the ramp before laughing at the crowd who cheered thinking it was somebody coming to challenge the TV Champion.

"Please welcome to the ring the current TWE Woman's Champion of the world representing Generation Now "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Rena slides into the ring with the Gen Now theme song playing behind her and the title on her waist.

"You see all of you don't think you all thought Emily or Natasha would win but I got news for you they lost to me" said Rena as she has a humorless laugh before grabbing the mic. "But that's not why I'm out here it's to challenge the DCW Woman's Champion to a Unification Bout for both our titles"

We wait a while until Maria comes out with the DCW Woman's Championship and slides in the ring as Maria grabs a mic.

"The diffrence between TWE and DCW is I didn't have any good challengers in DCW I don't see any good champion in TWE" said Maria.

"Do you accept or not" replied Rena.

"Let's go right here right now" finished Maria Rena looked around and then sucker punched her to take Maria down.

Rena and Maria square off as Rena has Maria in a head lock. Rena tries to hit a snapmare but Maria elbows her in the ribs twice and goes to whip Rena to the ropes but Rena counters with her own. Maria bounces off the ropes and hit's a running crossbody to take down Rena ... 1 ... kick out. Rena get's to her feet but is taken down by a drop kick fallowed by another drop kick but as Maria goes for a third Rena grabs her legs and tries to put in a boston crab. Maria though tries to twist out but Rena continues to apply pressure in hopes for Maria to tap out. Maria starts struggling to the ropes as Rena refuses to let go.

"Rena is in firm control with the Boston Crab slapped on" said Sebastian.

"This is why Generation Now is great they consitantly strive for more Rena was fine being TWE Woman's Champion but she challenges for a title which is no longer in use just to prove her dominance that's great" said James.

Maria finally grips the ropes and Rena let's go of the hold as Maria slowly get's to her feet. Rena waits for Maria to get up for a big jaw cracking clothesline to take Maria down to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena glares as she lifts Maria to her feet before simply pushing her right back down ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena lifts up Maria who pushes Rena's hands away and nails a DTM out of nowhere ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Maria can't believe it as she goes to the top rope. Rena is slow to her feet as Maria is on the top like a hawk. Rena out of nowhere uppercuts Maria then quickly grabs her and hit's the Rena Bomb (Release Power Bomb) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Woman's Champion of the world Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Rena celebrates her win as she grabs both belts. Rena then grabs a mic "I heard there's another DCW Diva on my show so I'll let you come out and challenge" said Rena.

Scarlett comes out with a mic but clearly the crowd is booing Rena.

"I'm sorry I'm not a wrestler" said Scarlett.

"Let me put it this way either you challenge for my title or you back up the ramp with your tail between your legs and leave slut" said Rena. Scarlett looks ashamed as she starts walking away but Rena out of nowhere clotheslines her from behind and then hit's a German Suplex to throw her back into the ring.

Rena then hit's the Generation Termination on Scarlett who seems to be out of it completely. Rena goes under the ring to grab a table as and she set's it up Jared and Zero start going down to the ring. Rena quickly hit's the Rena Bomb through the table and flees out of the ring as Jared and Zero try to help Scarlett up as Rena smiles as the crowd is heavily booing Rena.

(Commercial Break)

Web Dragon's back with CWO: Character Championship Wrestling next week Vash won his Pick Your Poison match now it's Sephiroth's turn who will Vash choose to face te former world champion stick along to find out.

Johnny is already in the ring.

"This is a beat the clock match introducing the opponent from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 219 pounds "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Johnny is already in the ring as Thresh and Johnny lock up. Thresh quickly hit's him with a snap suplex fallowed by a spring board high kick to take him down to the mat. Thresh then fallows hitting a running lariat to take Johnny down to the floor fallowed by the Crash Suplex. Thresh then jumps to the top rope and hit's the corkscrew diving head but. Thresh is looking to finish the match right here and now is Johnny is slowly getting to his feet. Thresh nails him with the Sniper Bullet DDT (Snap Double Arm DDT). Thresh then locks in the Sniper Deathlock as Johnny tries to escape but ends up tapping out.

"Winner of this match at 3:24 "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

1. Thresh Crash - 3:24

2. Dax Din - 14:26

3. Zepyr Jones

4. Mason Shultz

5. Shawn DeNiro

6. Tino Pintador Cazares

**We get back up and stand above the crowd  
**  
"This match is for the TWE European Championship and it is out main event of the evening introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 8 and weighing 285 pounds "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

"Claymore Raters took out Owen McCarthy at God's Choice without Owen does to help him does Bill stand a chance" asked Sebastian.

"I faced his father hell I mentored his father for a while and if Bill is anything like his father he definitely has a chance" said KJ.

**I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**

"And his opponent he is the current TWE European Champion of the world from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 ft 0 and weighing 180 pounds "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill and Claymore lock up in the ring as Claymore pushes Bill into a corner and he chokes him in the corner. Claymore fallows with a clothesline in the corner fallowed by whipping Bill to the ropes and going for a big boot. Charlie ducks under it and hit's a spin kick to the back fallowed by another spin kick to the back. Claymore is still on his feet as Bill goes for a spring board axe hammer but Claymore catches him with a big boot to the face ... 1 kick out. Claymore grabs up Bill for the Destroyer Finish but Bill starts ramming him in the head with punches and counters with a tornado DDT to take Clay down ... 1 kick out.

"What a move but not enough to take the big man down" said KJ.

"One thing I have to question can Claymore lose we have not seen him be pinned or submited in his entire stay in TWE" said James.

Claymore rolls to his feet as Bill goes for a Heart Breaker but Claymore counters lifting him up and tossing him out of the ring. Claymore slides out fo the ring aswelll as Claymore looks under the ring and finds a chair. Claymore goes to hit Bill but Bill ducks and Claymore hit's the barricade. Bill then hit's a drop kick sending Claymore over the barricade and onto a couple fans. Claymore grabs the barricade to stay up and Bill blasts him with the chair to the face. Bill then goes to the top rope as he goes for a diving elbow drop all the way to the crowd as it hits. Claymore starts going up the stairs with Bill fallowing behind with some punches.

"Claymore and Bill taking it into the crowd early" said James.

"Yeah but this is not a falls count anywhere match it's no count outs no DQ they have to get back to the ring eventually to win the match" said Sebastian.

Claymore hit's Bill with a big knee to the ribs and then hit's him face first against the steel holding bar as thier half way up the stairs of the arena with fans patting them on the back. Claymore fallows whipping Bill hard chest first against the steel holding bar. Claymore fallows dragging Bill by the hair up the stairs. Claymore kicks a fan in the skull and takes his soda throwing it into Bill's eyes as security is checking on him Claymore rips out one of the collesium chairs and rams Bill skull first with it. Claymore then tosses it to the floor as he grabs a fire extinquisher as he's waiting for Bill to get up.

"Claymore assaulting a fan that's unnaceptable" said KJ.

"What the fan was in the way it was his fault Claymore is a superstar he's some random person who nobody gives a damn about" said James.

Claymore fallows as he goes to hit Bill but Bill ducks and Claymore hit's air. Bill then throws the collesium chair into his ribs while he's holding the fire extinguisher fallowed by a Heart Breaker with the fire extinguisher as Claymore hold's his head in pain rolling around the floor. Bill starts forcibly dragging Claymore down the steps towards the ring. As they're finally at the barricade Claymore once again steels from a fan to throw soda into Bill's eyes. Claymore then clotheslines him over the barricade to the outside. Claymore throws him into the ring as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Claymore and Bill find them selves back in the ring" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and now they both have to be extra careful" said James.

Claymore lifts up Bill and hit's the Chaos Finish ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Claymore glares and whips Bill into the turn buckle hard chest first. Claymore then goes for a clothesline in the corner but Bill slides out of the ring onto the apron as Claymore hit's hard chest first. Bill then quickly jumps to the top rope and hit's a missle drop kick to take Claymore down ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Bill is still fired up as he starts setting up Claymore for the red and black driver. Claymore is to heavy though as Bill drop's him. Claymore laughs in his face and slaps him and Bill kicks him in the groin fallowed with all his strength hitting the Tribute to Charlie ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"No way Claymore kicked out of those two moves used consecutively" said Sebastian.

"Claymore truly refuses to lose" said KJ.

Bill goes outside the ring and grabs a singapore cane fallowed by getting a second singapore cane. Claymore get's up using the ropes as Bill unloads with both sticks like some crazed deranged samurai as he continues hitting Claymore with the canes. Bill then hit's him with both to the head fallowed by running to the ropes but Claymore grabs him and hit's a spinning side slam to take Bill down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore grabs Bill and locks in the Dragon Finish with the singapore cane across the throat as Bill struggles to get Claymore off of him. Bill trys using the turn buckle but Claymore jerks him right back into the middle of the ring.

"These to have been fight for ever 20 minutes now with neither managing to get the pin" said James.

"Yeah and this move hurts the fact that Bill is still fighting in it should be awarded" said KJ.

Bill slowly grabs the other singapore cane but Claymore quickly hit's a back breaker fallowed by a second back breaker and then finally lifting him up for an elevated back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore glares at Bill as he goes outside the ring to grab a a steel chain as he slides into the ring. Claymore grabs Bill and starts choking him out with the chain but Bill uses the turn buckle and hit's a Sliced Bread #2 ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Bill is trying to find some fight left in him as he goes to the apron for a spring board move. Bill goes for a spring board heel kick but Claymore ducks out of the way and grabs him for a lightning fast Legend Finished ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 Bill kicks out.

"What that has be wrong Claymore won he won" said James.

"The ref has just pointed it out Bill kicked out at the last milisecond" said Sebastian.

Claymore slowly get's to his feet as he can't believe it that's it's not over. Claymore grabs Bill for a second Legend Finished but Bill counters with a back body drop to take Claymore down off his feet. Bill then slowly grabs the steel chain and wraps it around his fist as Claymore get's up slowly to his feet. Bill smashes Claymore in the face as Claymore staggers back but them punches Bill right back in the face as they get into a fist fight as they've both been busted wide open. Bill ducks a big punches and slams the chained fist into Claymore's ribs fallowed by slowly lifting him up and hitting a Red and Black Driver to the amazement of the crowd ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"These two are broken, bloody, and bruised but they refuse to quit fighting for the European Title" said Sebastian.

"It looks more like they're fighting for thier lives at how inhumane this match is" said KJ.

Claymore slowly get's to his feet as Bill is still in shock on his knees with blood pouring down his face. Claymore is slowly up to his feet as the crowd is chanting "Let's go Bill" and "Let's Go Claymore" to even it up as both are getting love from the audience. Claymore slowly boots Bill in the face to shove Bill to the floor as Claymore goes to the corner blinking away blood as he waits for Bill to get up. As Bill is slow to his feet Claymore dives at him and hit's the Spear breaking Bill in half. Claymore though instead of going for the pin sit's on the turn buckle. Claymore whipes the blood of his hair as he goes for the double cut throat taunt.

"You know what time it is" said KJ.

"It's time for the Claymore Slam this match is soon to be all over" said James.

Bill is slow to his feet as Claymore grabs him by the throat and looks for the Claymore Slam but in mid air Bill counters into the Koji Clutch. Claymore while in the hold uses the ropes to go for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... *ding* *ding* *ding*. Claymore looks at his hand and is saying he didn't tap as even the ref is clueless to why the bell rang. Finally the bell keeper goes to the ref who nods his head at the announcer.

"This match is a draw as a result of going past the thirty minute time limit" said the announcer.

Bill rolls out of the ring with the title as Claymore is in shock inside the ring a literal second away from victory.

"This isn't fair Claymore had it Claymore was going to be the champion" said James.

"Yeah well what will be the aftermath of this amazing match find out next week on TWE:Turbo" said Sebastian.

* * *

Yeah well this wasn't a good chapter because of Claymore vs. Bill II taking most of it for thier long match as is my first use of a time limit on TWE.

Devil's Playground Match Card

Mason Scultz (C) vs. Shawn DeNiro vs. Thresh Crash vs. Dax Din vs. Tino Pintado Cazares vs. Zephyr Jones in an Elimination Chamber Match for the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Championship.

More Matches to come.


	15. Week 8: TWE Tag Team Championships

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers (1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: Vacant**

**TWE European Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker (2)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar (2)**

8560437291: Since I can't PM you Thresh is DCW's World Champion and undefeated over their as for Zephyr I offer no excuse he was just put in thier to have two people from Generation Now in and to even the faces and heels.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE and we have a huge main event tonight where Dax Din is going one on one with Mason for the title and it's also Mason's beat the clock match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and honestly even if Dax win's tonight his chances at winning at Devil's Playground are 1/6" said James.

"Yeah and also we're seeng an angry Claymore who was a milesecond away from winning the European Title one week ago" said KJ.

**We Get Back Up and Stand Above The Crowd**

"Please welcome to the ring "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore is coming out with the jacket over his shoulders as he slides into the ring with a crazed look in his eyes. He grabs a mic.

"Last ... Week I was **CHEATED** out of my european championship inches away from victory apparently there are draws in TWE when I look in the rule book this was instated the day after Re-Lapse now who debuted at Re-Lapse" said Claymore. "That's right me who's been carying an entire stable on his god damn back day after day **CLAYMORE RATERS **but every single time I'm about to win somebody get's in the way"

Claymore waits a second before continuing "Bill Parker get your ass out here"

**I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.**

Bill starts walking down to the ring as he grabs a mic.

"You know what you can take like your a bad ass all you want the truth is you took someone who is practically my brother away from me you took someone who has been with me through thick and thin legacies intwined and you made him succomb to greed" said Bill.

"You want to mock me fine then how about this at Devil's Playground it's going to be you versus me" said Claymore.

"That's obvious who else would we fight" said Bill.

"If you win Zephyr will be kicked out of Generation Now on the condition that the match by a Knockout match" said Claymore. "Falls count anywhere the only wa to win is to knock your opponent unconcious"

Zephyr starts coming down he is now wearing shades to the ring along with a black and blue trench coat.

"Woah man you can't bet on me this should be discussed with all of Generation Now" said Zephyr as Claympre glared at him.

"Let me make one thing clear here Zephyr Dax can call himself leader till were all dead but in reality I'm the leader of this group also if someone decides to interfere in me and Bill's match you better hope and pray that god himself will smite you cause what I'll do is much worse" said Claymore as he glares at both Zephyr and Bill.

"Zephyr get ready your Beat the Clock match is next as for you Bill accept or not" said Claymore.

"No interference not even Generation Now" said Bill.

"No interference if Generation Now decides to interfere mark it in stone I'll quit Generation Now and let me tell you everybody in Generation Now knows that I am the heart and soul of Generation Now and If I leave they will fall" said Claymore.

"Fine then Devil's Playground make sure to have EMT's cause you'll need them after I'm done with you" replied Bill.

"Fine you got jokes have them I'll give you this" said Claymore as he punches Bill to the floor.

As Bill falls Claymore leaps and starts crushing him with punches and elbow as Bill is beeing bloodied. Claymore then grabs Bill up as he takes out out the turn buckle pads. Claymore lifts up Bill and throws him face first into the steel as Bill has a huge cut on his head is blood is pouring down. Claymore then hit's him with the Claymore Slam to finish him off as he grabs the European Title before draping it onto Bill's head.

"This match is a beat the clock match up inbtroducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada representing Generation Now "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

"Zephyr has changed from being a fallower of the fighting code to being a man all about flash" said Sebastian.

"And now he's in the world title picture he couldn't even win the Light Heavyweight title before he went to Generation Now" said James.

"And his opponent from Canada Victor Lawrence" said the announcer.

The two lock up and Zephyr quickly thumbs him in the eye and uses the ropes to start choking him out. The ref count's to four and Zephyr let's go of the hold before he clocks him with an uppercut as Victor's head is still on the ropes. Zephyr fallows whipping him to the ropes for a clothesline but Victor ducks and hit's a spring board back elbow. Victor fallows running to the ropes and hitting a spinning arm drag fallowed by a second and then he goes for a third but Zephyr pulls him down into Zephyr's knee. Zephyr fallows going for a super kick but Victor ducks and hit's a back suplex fallowed by a running low drop kick.

"What a move by Victor and Zephyr is seconds away from Thresh's time to beat" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Victor's been on a bad luck streak recently so this is an important match" said James.

"Yeah well he's Canadian that's where the best wrestler's are from" said Sebastian.

Zephyr slowly get's to his feet as Victor goes to the second rope for a clothesline but Zephyr grabs him in the air and goes for a Wind Breaker but Victor counter's with a couple elbows to the head and hit's a DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Victor quickly grabs Zephyr's leg and puts in a heel hook but Zephyr grabs the ropes quickly as Victor let's go. Zephyr then grabs Victor up and hit's him with a back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr glares and lifts him over his shoulder. Victor counters grabbing his legs on the ropes and shoving Zephyr forward. Victor then goes for a spring board but Zephyr clocks him in the head with a fist ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match at a time of 6:58 Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr reveals brass knuckles as he grabs Victor up by the hair again and hit's him with another big punch to the head causing Victor to bleed out of the head.

1. Thresh Crash - 3:24

2. Zepyr Jones 6:58

3. Dax Din - 14:26

4. Mason Shultz

5. Shawn DeNiro

6. Tino Pintador Cazares

**Backstage with Lindsey**

"I'm here with DCW Omega Champion Thresh Crash now you said you wanted to talk about something" said Lindsey.

Thresh is in a black vest with a white shirt under it and jeans along with a wolf fur jacket.

"Yes there is it's those little pests in the locker room saying that I don't deserve to be in the Elimination Chamber let's get one thing straight I'm Thresh Crash The Thresh Crash The Sniper Thresh Crash" said Thresh. "You can complain all you want but get in the ring and back them up cause all make you all tap out cause I was born with a destiny written and that Destiny has only just finished it prolouge now it's chapter one TWE WORLD CHAMPION"

"So next week in an open match to anybody if they want my spot beat me for it next week it doesn't matter who it is prove your worth or get out of The Snipers Ring" finished Thresh.

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first the challenger from Washington D.C at 6 ft 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry comes out limping as he grabs a mic.

"I'm sorry to say but ... I won't be able to wrestle tonight" said Terry solemly. As Terry went to continue.

(War by Sick Puppies plays)

Jonas starts walking down to the ring leasiurely with the TV title across his waist.

"Don't worry I was foretolled of that already now if you can get out of my ring as you clearly aren't able to do your job and you know what I mean by job cause that's going to be your future" said Jonas as he goes to leave now.

"Where do you think you're going I have a replacement in "Wondorous" Wayne Morrison" said Terry.

Wayne runs to the ring to start the match as the two lock up with Jonas going for a head lock as Wayne's bodygaurd and photagrapher come out slowly down the ramp. Jonas has it clinched and flips him over into a rear head lock as he he keeps the dominant position. Wayne slowly get's to his feet as Terry is cheering him on. Wayne starts with a couple right hands but Jonas knees him in the ribs fallowed by hitting a German Suplex then grabing Wayne into a knee bar. Jonas applies more pressure as he smirks at Terry who is screaming at Wayne to get up as Jonas continues applying pressure.

"Jonas is looking to breaking Wayne's knee" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well this is clearly a nod to Terry's own injury" said James.

Jonas continues with the hold as Wayne is crawling towards the ropes but Jonas refuses to let go as Wayne has the ropes. Jonas waits till three then let's go as he starts stomping on the knee and pulling him to the middle of the ring. Jonas lifts up Wayne's leg and drops a thunderous elbow to the back of the knee. Jonas then put's in a side leg lock on the injured knee making sure to induce more pressure by pushing his elbow against Wayne's knee cap. Wayne finally starts throwing some knees to the back of the head and shoved off Jonas. Jonas bounced off the ropes but Phil grabbed his leg and Jonas plummeted face first.

"Jerk move thier from Phil but it finally gives Wayne time to regroup as he has been taking a beating all match" said KJ.

"True but maybe Phil should let Wayne do it himself" said Sebastian.

Wayne slowly get's to his feet as does Jonas and Wayne nails Jonas with a flying clothesline fallowed by an arm drag and then a second arm drag. Wayne then went for the AKCH but Jonas counters with a drop kick in mid air to take Wayne to the floor. Jonas fallows going to the top rope to end it but Terry tries to push him off. As the ref yells at Terry, Shadow runs down and nails Jonas in the face falowed by hitting the Shadow Descent off the top rope. Shadow rolls out of the ring as the ref is back on the action. Wayne slowly goes to the top rope and hit's the Ode to Pheonix ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Television Champion of the world Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

Wayne celebrates in the ring as Terry slides in the ring as Wayne holds the title. Terry tries to take the belt saying it was his shot but Wayne says no. Terry nails Wayne with a forearm as Phil tries to help Terry hit's the Hook Shot to take Phil out. Terry turns around and Bridgette low blows him and Wayne nails Terry with the title belt. As Wayne celebrates Shadow is behind him and hit's the Shadow Descent to take him out of the ring.

(Aces High by Iron Maiden)

Now it's Alexander Luciano sliding into the ring as he glares at Shadow telling him what does he think he's doing. They're both glaring at the other and Alexander ducks a boot and hit's the Order Up fallowed by a Pheonix Melody. Jonas though is in the ring and as Alexander get's up he locks in the Prophet Lock sending Alexander to dream street.

Jonas then grabs the title and leaves the ring with it.

"This match is a beat the clock match up and is for the TWE Undisputed Heavyweight Champion introducing first from Modesto, North Carolina at 6 ft 3 and weighing 223 pounds "The Chosen Son" Dax Din" said the announcer.

Dax is accompanied by Claymore to the ring as they have boo's raining all around them.

"And his opponent he is the current TWE Undisputed Heavyweight Champion of the world from La Porte, Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Saint of Hardcore" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason and Dax go to lock up but out of nowhere Claymore runs into the ring and boots Dax in the face as the ref calls the DQ.

"Winner of this match as a result of a disqualification Dax Din as such still champion Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason is looking in shock until Claymore hit's him with the 3-Gen Finish. Dax then taunts him saying he's smarter then him.

1. Thresh Crash - 3:24

2. Zepyr Jones 6:58

3. Dax Din - 14:26

4. Mason Shultz - Failed

5. Shawn DeNiro

6. Tino Pintador Cazares

"What the heck Dax just wasted a world title shot" said KJ.

"What no he didn't now Mason has to enter the chamber first as he failed to win his match" said James.

"One small problem with that Dax has currently the second worst time and Mason is sure going to be mad and with nowhere to run and no help to be found where can Dax run off to" said Sebastian.

**We Get Back Up and Stand Above The Crowd**

"Please welcome to the ring the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas slides into the ring and has an arm wrestling set armed in the ring.

"Now right next to me is how real men show his boss and who's the one who just loss right here is the be all to end all if anybody can beat me in arm wrestling they get a shot at my title at Devil's Playground" said Nicholas. "Come on who is it"

Rojo Bat Jr comes out as he slides in the ring and goes to arm wrestle Nicholas.

"Woah woah woah wait one second we both need to stretch you could be injured in the manliest of all sports" said Nicholas as he starts streching using the ropes and other for a seconds. Rojo looked on in what seemed like an amused look you couldn't really tell thanks to the mask.

"Now let's do this Bat Man I'm going to show you the true manliest man on the planet" boasted Nicholas as they got set up to arm wrestle. Seconds later Rojo slammed the hand right down into the table.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH That doesn't count I wasn't ready I hadn't streched enough obviously you know the rules of arm wrestling now let's try this one more time now that I let you win a practice" said Nicholas.

They go at it again and this time after a couple seconds Nicholas's hand is slammed against the table once more.

"True Arm Wrestling is always two out of three" said Nicholas as he get's prepared once again.

As they both went for it again Nicholas quickly countered into the Churchill Cross Face as he applies the hold as Rojo tries to get out but Nicholas refuses to let go as he applies more pressure on the arm. Rojo starts to tap out but Nicholas refuses to let go as the ref try to pull him off to no avail. Finally Chris Jacobs comes out to distract Nicholas to finally get him off of Rojo who is in fetal position in pain on the canvas.

"This is a tag team turmoil match introducing first at a combined weight of 550 pounds Joey Simms and Tre Donnavan The Icons" said the announcer.

"These two have the unlucky number one" said Sebastian.

"But they are the best team from an atheletical stand point then anybody else" said James.

"And thier opponents at number two at 525 pounds Jaxon Kix and Nathen Kidd Southern Rock" asid the announcer.

Jaxon and Tre start us off as they lock. Tre locks in an arm bar and Jaxon rolls through though and goes to whip him to the ropes. Tre counters with his own but Jaxon bounces off and hit's a flying forearm. Jaxon fallows with a big drop kick to Tre ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jaxon goes to the top rope for the X Factor but Tre raises his knees as Jaxon loses all the air in his lungs and Tre hit's a DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tre tags in Joey and they hit a double drop kick to take Jaxon right back down ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Joey put's in a surf board strech as Jaxon is screaming in pain as he tries to get out of the hold.

"The Icons turn it around" said KJ.

"Yeah and Jaxon has to try and tag in Nathen" said James.

Jaxon counters as he manages to slip out one arm and back fist Joey in the face fallowed by hitting a snapmare and hitting a running low drop kick to the face. Jaxon then hit's a running enzugeri kick to the head on Tre. Jaxon then hit's a spring board forearm on Joey ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen is waiting for the tag as Jaxon tags him in. As Nathen steps in they grab Joey and hit the Memphis Murder but after it Jaxon punches Nathen in the groin and hit's a Snap DDT. Jaxon rolls out of the ring as Joey slowly turn's himself aroung and he drapes his arm over Nathen's chest ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 1: Southern Rock**

The Styles Bros get into the ring and Shawn hit's the Im Super Man Splash on Joey as Vance takes care of Tre on the outside ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 2: The Icons  
**  
David Porter and John Marstons music is playing but they don't come out so the ref counts them out.

"Due to the attacks of Generation Now David and John won't be here tonight" said Sebastian.

**Elimination 3: David Porter and John Marston**

The Evil Invaders start to come out as Shawn and Razor starts us off. Shawn locks up and put's in a head lock but Razor rams him back first into the turn buckle and hit's a side slam. Shawn then slowly get's to his feet as Razor clotheslines his head off and tags in Anhillator. Anihilattor goes for the Total Anhilation but Shawn counters and manages to roll up Razor ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"No Way that's three teams in a row for the Styles Brothers" said James.

"Yeah and all of them are fluke victories at best" said KJ.

**Elimination 4: The Evil Invaders**

The Dragons run out to start us off once again as it Charles Jr and Shawn. Charles starts with some flying clotheslines to take Shawn down to the floor and then hit's a high drop kick. Charles tags in Dexter as they whip Shawn to the ropes and hit's a double clothesline on him ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dexter fallows with a running crossbody as Shawn rolls into Vance to tag him. Vance comes in as they lock up and Vance quickly goes for the Taptrap but Dexter hip tosses him off and hit's a high boot kick to the head. Vance staggers a little as Dexter hit's a military press slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"The Dragons taking it to the Styles Bros." said Sebastian.

"Yeah but the Styles Brothers are going to eliminate a forth team in a row just you wait" said James.

Dexter tags in Charles but Vance hit's them with a double crossbody to take both of them down. Vance then tags in Shawn as they hit a double back suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shawn fallows whipping Charles to the ropes and hitting a high knee to take him right back down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn then slaps Dexter in the face and jumps away as Dexter tries to get in. Shawn tags in Vance as Dexter get's into the ring anyways. Dexter goes for a clothesline but Vance ducks and put's him in a Full Nelson. On the other side Charles hit's a enzugeri kick to Shawn. Charles then punches Vance in the kidney and as Vance turns around Charles hit's the DKO 2.0 ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

**Elimination 5: The Styles Bros.**

"Now way this isn't fair The Dragons cheated" said James.

"Maybe if the Styles Bros paid a little attention they would have noticed what was right in front of them" said Sebastian.

Sin City Players start strutting down to the ring but out of no where Charles hit's the Dragon Take Flight onto both of them sending them to the floor. Dexter slides it and Military Presses Dice over the ropes and Charles is in the ring battering him with elbows and punches to the face. Dice grabs the ropes as Charles stops and Dice quickly drop toe holds Charles and put's him in a one legged boston crab. Dice then drags him to Sin City's corner and tags in Ace and they hit a double snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace grabs Charles up just to take him right back down with another snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"The Sin City Players taking control" said KJ.

"Yeah and they could very well win this entire thing" said James.

Charles tries to crawl to his corner but Ace grabs him by the head and throws him straight down face first. Ace then tags in Dice and Dice hit's an inverted atomic drop and Ace hit's a running boot to Charles' head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dice whips Charles into the turn buckle and goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Charles counters with a drop kick in the corner. Dice staggers to Ace as Charles tries to tag in Dexter but Ace nails Dexter with a Ace of Spears sending him crashing into the barricade. The ref argues with Ace as Dice hit's the Draw of the Dice on Charles as Dice goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Charles put's his foot on the ropes.

"Hah even with cheating Sin City can't beat The Dragons" said Sebastian.

"Please this will be over in seconds" said James.

Charles tries crawling to his corner and Dice let's him as Charles realises Dexter isn't there. Dice then nails him with a buzzsaw kick to the head as Charles tried to get to his feet ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dice drags Charles to the corner and tags in Ace and they go for the Vegas Countdown (Bear Hug- Ace with top rope heel kick- Dice). Charles manages to ducks and Dice nails Ace in the back of the head. Dice panics and drags Ace to the corner to tag himself in. Charles tags in Dexter and they hit a Dragon Fire on a panicking Dice as Dexter goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 6: The Sin City Players.**

"They did it they proved thier first victory over the Sin City Players wasn't just a fluke" said KJ.

"Yes but The Dragons have been in for over fifteen minutes and they still have one more team to beat" said Sebastian.

"The best team in this thing may I say" said James.

Generation Now slides into the ring as Marcus and Dexter go at it. Marcus goes for a head lock on the bigger man but Dexter counters with a back suplex. Dexter fallows going for a choke slam but Marcus counters smashing his elbow against Dexter's arm. Marcus tags in Ricky who hit's a spring board clothesline to take Dexter down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ricky fallows trying to lift up the heavier man but it doesn't work out that well so he nails him with a low DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ricky tags in Marcus as Dexter tags in Charles. Marcus goes for the Straight Edge Bash but Charles leap frogs over him and hit's a reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a move by Charles with a huge leap" said Sebastian.

"And taking him back down I know few people who can do that and not even Charles Sr could do that" said KJ.

Marcus get's to his feet as Charles goes for a clothesline but Marcus ducks and pulls his leg out from under him. Marcus then locks in then Purication Process but Charles rolls to the ropes. Marcus tags in Ricky who quickly hit's a Inoki Style Shoot Kick to the back of the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles rolls to Dexter and taqs him. Dexter is trying to go in over the top rope but Ricky goes for a spring board kick to the head but Dexter choke slams him in mid air. Dexter then goes for the Dexter Driver **PURIFICATION KICK. **Marcus had slid in the ring and now he hit's the same move on Charles as Dexter drops Ricky behind him who nails the H-KO on Dexter ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match and new TWE Tag Team Champions Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross Generation Now" said the announcer.

Generaition Now get's into the ring with the 3 (4 if you countt both of the tag title straps) title belts. The Crowd is booing as Claymore grabs up Charles who is trying to help Dexter with a big Claymore Slam. Ricky jumps on Marcus's shoulder as he celebrates with the crowd throwing garbage into the ring.

* * *

Devil's Playground Match Card

Mason Scultz (C) vs. Shawn DeNiro vs. Thresh Crash vs. Dax Din vs. Tino Pintado Cazares vs. Zephyr Jones in an Elimination Chamber Match for the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Championship.

Bill Parker (C) vs. Claymore Raters for the TWE European Championship in a KO Match if Bill wins Zephyr must leave Generation Now if Generation Now interferes Claymore has to leave Generation Now.

Well that's it similar to the last chapter in the fact that I just wrote one big match and a lot of filler matches.


	16. BFTP: The Mercenaries

TWE: Blast from the Past

Stable Edition

Name: The Mercenaries, The Mercs, Lance's Mercenaries

Members: Ted Estes, Chazz Micheals, Matt Din, _KJ Crash (Ted's Replacement)_

Associates: Lance Raters, Lea Stevenson, The RWO (Raters World Order)

Enemies: Jeff Killington, Neo Raters, Rojo Bat, Justin Wyatt, Shenlong, and Lance Raters.

Duration: 2 years and a half.

Titles (While in the Merecenaries):

Notes only Ted Estes World Title Reigns last more then a week the rest often gave the title away to other RWO members.

(2) TWE Unified Heavyweight Championships- Ted Estes (2)

(7) TWE European Championships - Chazz Micheals (3) Matt Din (2), (1) KJ Crash, Ted Estes (1)

(14) TWE Light Heavyweight Championships - Matt Din (8), Chazz Micheals (5), Ted Estes (1)

(2) TWE Tag Team Championships - Chazz Micheals and Ted Estes (2)

(11) TWE Television Championships - Ted Estes (5), Chazz Micheals (4), (2) Matt Din

* * *

**The Formation**

The Mercenaries were formed during the third month of the RWO (Raters World Order) the main problem was "The God of Death" or "The New God" Jeff Killington being a thorn in Lance's side. Lance would do anything to get Jeff in the RWO but Jeff refused and Lance went to desperate measure and created the the fourth RWO Side Group The Mercenaries.

* * *

**RWO Hierarchy**

**The Leader (Lance Raters) **

**The Mercenaries (Ted Estes, Matt Din, Chazz Micheals)**

**The RWO Elite (Jason Helix, Kenny Dentons, David Churchill, Lea Stevenson, The 21st Century Outlaws)**

**The RWO Force (Chad Schultz, Bryan Stevenson, Keith Stevenson, Zane Sanchez, Jared Cross, Jack Beauregard, Ethan Slater, Morrison Myers, El Big Tiger, The Latina Vixens)**

* * *

It was made up of Lance's Protoges in diffrent stables Ted Estes from the Raters Entourage, Chazz Micheals from the Raters Dynasty, and Matt Din from the Psycho Entourage. The Original Goal for The Mercenaries was simple eliminate Jeff Killington from the equation a task easier said then done.

First off was Matt who challenged Jeff Killington at on TWE: Turbo to a regular match if he won Jeff would have to join the RWO. Matt while doing as much as he could finally fell to a second choke slam. Chazz Micheals tried next at God's Choice but the ending result was the same after Chazz was choke slammed off the top rope was all it took to give Jeff the victory.

Ted then challenged at Devil's Playground in a Extreme Rules Match in a classic with interferance from both Chazz and Matt but the result was no diffrent after hitting a Tomb Stone Pile Driver onto a steel chair it was academic.

Finally at Fighting Spirit in a 3 on 1 Handicap Match The Mercenaries intentionally got themselves disqualified and had the entire RWO Force behind them to attack Jeff. Jeff managed to fend off the entire RWO Force before he was worn out and Chad started beating him down with a chair as din the other members.

Finally they threw Jeff off the ramp fifteen feet down to the concrete injuring Jeff severely and taking him for quite a long time.

**The Hits**

The Merecenaries continued doing odd jobs for Lance to take down a challenger before the match injure them or anything until finally the Mercenaries true role in the RWO taking the titles away from other champions.

It first came when David Churchill dropped the Light Heavyweight title to Kenny Dentons at God's Choice no matter how hard David tried he could not win back the title and finally Lance gave the Mercenaries an order which Chazz set to completing.

Chazz wrestled Kenny Dentons and with some help from Ted Estes and a steel chair Chazz managed to make The High Riser tap out to the inverted Figure Four Leg Lock. Chazz then on Turbo gave the title to David Churchill.

The Reason the RWO Elite were supposed to hold all the other titles except the world which was the main focus of the RWO Elite Sub Group. The thier was a new hit called one on Neo Raters who had just taken the title away from Lance.

The first attack came in the form of Ted challenging for the title on an episode of Turbo but it was of no use as Neo dispatched of Ted in under ten minutes with the Neolocity Kick. Though he would be attacked by Chazz and Matt but Neo would manage to escape the assault.

They faced off at Over the Top in a 2 on 1 handicap match hoping to take the title away from Neo but once again Neo managed to win when he ducked Chazz's super kick which nailed Matt and then Neo threw Chazz out of the ring and hit's the Code Infinite on Matt to win the match.

Saving The Mercenarys from a verbal thrashing from Lance was the fact he won the Rumble Royale match allowing him to challenge Neo at Chase for Fame.

At Play Times Over Neo retained his title against Rojo bat in a five star match before being assaulted by the Mercenaries leaving him barely able to stand up. Still Neo refused to relent and over the next couple weeks attacked all three of them in brutal Mercenary like assaults leading to finally Chase for Fame.

Lance managed to win the title after Ted had tossed Lance a chair and Lance nailed Neo with the Legend Driver onto the steel chair for the three count.

In other news on the Pay Per View Matt had won the European Title and gave it back to a returning Jason Helix from injury.

**The New Regime**

The Mercenaries countinued doing these assaults for another year before disaster struck the entire RWO Lance Rater once regressed into his psychotic crazed Psycho Raters alter-ego. Eventually with no other choice they had to kick him out of course Psycho didn't take to that kindly and to put it simply went to destory his alter-ego's work.

Ted managed to take the title off of Psycho before losing it right back to him as the RWO had no idea what to do and who was leading and the fact Chazz and Matt were taken out by a double spear seconds earlier.

This resulted in Ted leading the RWO and having KJ Crash take his spot in the Mercenaries.

The New Merecenaries quickly got into a feud with the new DX 2.5 (Rojo Bat, Shenlong, Asheel Din and Justin Wyatt). Ted would join the Merecenaries to face off in a four on four elimination match against the new DX 2.5 with the leader of their respective stable getting a title shot against Psycho.

Last elimiating Justin Wyatt The Merenaries won a clean sweep to give Ted a title shot. Though it wasn't against Psycho thier was a new champion in town a much more possibly dangerous one and one who had a grudge against the RWO Jeff Killington. Jeff managed to beat Psycho in a 60 minute demolition derby of the two monsters.

The Entire RWO was no match for the combined force of Jeff Killington and DX 2.5 as Ted could not pull off the win at the Pay Per View. So far a few months the RWO slowly climbed to rock bottom as The Mercenaries could not bring down Jeff Killington. Finally Jeff Killington lost the title due to a DQ under specific rules to Kenny Dentons at Over the Top. Psycho Raters won the rumble giving Lance his second Rumble win.

Ted managed to take the title off of Kenny Dentons at Play Times Over but lost it to Psycho at Chase for Fame where if Ted lost the RWO Would have to disband.

**The Ending**

The Merecenaries continued for a while before finally all of them blew up on the other in a melt down causing a four way hell in a cell match at Devil's Playground.. That match would be won by Matt who was that years Money in the Bank winner who would fallow up cashing in on Lance Raters three months later to beat his fomer teacher for his one and only world title.

You can argue that The Merenaries were the least integral part of all the RWO but they were the RWO's biggest Weapon of Mass Destruction when they put thier mind's to it and results don't lie The Mercenaries won over 36 times in a spread of two years and a half that mean's other month they won two titles and gave away said title.

_We're The Mercenaries whoever you put infront of us might aswell already be dead and gone_

_Quote - Matt Din._

And that's a wrap hope you enjoyed this Blast from the Past of a stable. THE CHAMP IS HERE


	17. Week 9: Father vs Son

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers(1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross-Generation Now (1)**

**TWE European Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker (2)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Championship: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "Wondorous" Wayne Morrison (1)**

**10591996**

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo it's KJ Crash along with Sebastian and James bringing you the greatest wresting know to man" said KJ.

"Yeah and we have confirmed it due to the interferance by Marcus Cross when he wasn't the legal man Lance has put them in a Number One Contenders match against another impressive team in the battle royal the Styles Bros" said Sebastian.

"Yeah plus due to Rojo not being cleared to compete Chris Jacobs will take Rojo's spot in the match at Devil's Playground and Rojo picks the stipulation" said James. "Talk about unfair"

(One-X by Three Days Grace plays)

"Please welcome to the ring the group known as Generation Now" said the announcer.

The Light Heavyweight, Tag Team, and Woman's Titles are all paraded as Generation Now slides into the ring with the crowd booing heavily.

Dax grabs a mic "Last week was a great night one more title added to Generation Now let's recap the events Rena was given no match due to in my opinion the rest of the divas being afraid of her next Claymore Rater laid down the law on Bill Parker, I screwed over Mason, Nicholas has injured Rojo Bat Jr, Zephyr has the second highest time in the beat the clock, and we won the tag titles" said Dax with a cocky arrogant smile.

"So we're going to celebrate even more I challenge Mason to find three other people and meet Claymore, Ricky, Marcus, and me in the ring" said Dax.

"Yeah and then I'll win the title at Devil's Playground" said Zephyr.

Dax glared at him "What do you mean you're going to wit it at Devil's Playground" said Dax.

"Isn't that what we agreed on" asked Zephyr.

"No we agreed you're lucky to even have a spot in Generation Now and you being in the chamber is to make sure a win" replied Dax.

"Yes Sir" said Zephyr with salute in everything.

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies plays)

Mason walks down and he has a stacked team behind him of The Sin City Players and Bill Parker behind him.

"You want a match you've got a match us four vs. you four in the main event and I assure you Dax I'll enter the chamber first but I'll leave the chamber still first place with the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Championship." said Mason. "The only reason I haven't killed you is because blood is thicker then melted gold but hate just might change that"

"Fine then Mason I've got a couple choice words for you, one you don't share blood with Dax so what the hell are you talking about and two that title is supposed to say you're the best in this company but in reality it doesn't anymore because everybody knows that I'm the best I enter the ring I win the match and I take the prize it doesn't have to be a world championship I don't need it to say I'm the best cause one I'm in that ring I'm the best in the world" started Claymore.

"Fine then but when I pin you ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 in that ring tell me once again who's the best in the world"

"That answer will always be the same the best in the world always has been and always will be a Raters and I'll continue that legacy while being the man who is carrying TWE to the new age" said Claymore. "And anybody who doubts has already been cast to eternity in Oblivion" finished Claymore.

"Oblivion better be a false word cause if it exists it will be your destination when I knock you out" replied Bill.

"Oblivion will be your end aswell it seems cause that's all you have to aspire to go when you go into the ring and meet somebody as Demonic, Sadistic, and Invincible like me is Oblivion" said Claymore.

"And that's all that matters Generation Now can't lose" said Dax. "And while blood may be thicker then gold but it sure as hell doesn't change the fact that you have my belt"

Claymore then spears Mason out of nowhere and Dax low blows Bill. Ricky is taken down by a flying clothesline from Dice but as Dice get's up Marcus hit's the Purification Kick and then Ricky jumps over Marcus's shoulder to lay a stiff drop kick on Ace's face. Ricky then hit's the H-KO on on Ace as Dax has Bill on his shoulders and drop's him with The End.

Claymore then throws Mason into Nicholas Churchill who nails him with the Wolves Hunt. Claymore lifts up Mason once again and tosses him to Zephyr who hit's the Wind Breaker. Claymore then lifts him up one more time and hit's the Claymore Slam on Mason as Generation Now stands in victory in the ring.

"Generation Now has destroyed thier opponents later on tonight will Mason even be there after taking a Wolves Hunt, Wind Breaker, and Claymore Slam." said Sebastian.

"This is a beat the clock match up introducing first from El Paso, Texas at 6 feet tall and weighing 190 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro has a huge challenge hear tonight and it was I believe Generation Now who convinced Chris to put his opponent" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Generation Now even gave him an easy opponent see they don't care if they go first of last they'll still win" said James.

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas at 5 ft 8 and weighing 170 pounds Travis DeNiro" said the announcer.

Travis starts coming down as Shawn has a look of shock on his face Travis has a determined look in his eye as he get's a mixed reaction.

Travis and Shawn lock up and Shawn slaps on a head lock. Travis starts elbowing him in in the ribs and pushes him away and as Shawn counes back Travis catches him with a crescent kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Travis fallows with a running clothesline fallowed by as Shawn get's up for a spring board clothesline but Shawn counters in mid air to a spine buster. Shawn fallows with a drop kick as Travis get's back up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn whips Travis to the ropes but Travis slides under his legs as Shawn goes for a shoulder block. Travis then nails him with a spring board back elbow to the face ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Travis going full out on his brother" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well it's his debut he wants to make an impact" said KJ.

Travis fallows up with a herrucana as Shawn get's up falowed by a shining wizard as Shawn was trying to get up ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn slowly get's as Travis lifts him up for a Twist of Fate but Shawn pushes him into the ropes and as Travis bounces off Shawn hit's him with a drop toe hold and then locks in a spinning toe hold. Travis yells in pain as Shawn tries to get him to tap as he is trying to beat Zephyr's time. Travis starts hitting him with stiff elbows and then hit's a Monkey Flip sending Shawn flying half way across the ring. Shawn get's to his feet just in time for Travis to nails him with a stiff kick to the head fallowed by a Mule Kick off the second rope ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"So close for Travis to beat him brother with the mule kick" said KJ.

"Yeah and were seeing some boring action" said James.

"What how can you call this boring this match has gone non stop since the get go" said Sebastian.

Travis grabs Shawn and locks in an arm bar as he tries to get his brother to tap out as put's him knee on his back to apply more pressure. Shawn slowly started to his feet and threws Travis across the ring. Travis grabs the ropes and hit's a flying head scissors on Shawn and then put's in a Victory Roll pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Travis grabbed Shawn for the Twist of Fate but Shawn counters into a drop toe hold. Shawn then goes to a corner for the spear. Shawn launches himself but Travis hit's his own drop toe hold to set up Shawn for the DeNiro Kick. Travis hit's the kick as Shawn is slow to his feet and goes for the finish but it's countered with a Spear in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match at 10:36 Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

Shawn shakes hands with his brother as he get's his time.

1. Thresh Crash - 3:24

2. Zepyr Jones 6:58

3. Shawn DeNiro - 10-36

4. Dax Din - 14:26

5. Mason Shultz - Failed

6. Tino Pintador Cazares

Shawn goes to walk off as somebody get's out from under the arena. It's ZEPHYR who slides into the ring and turns Travis around and hit's him with the Wind Breaker as Shawn runs to the ring and Zephyr runs out of the ring as he laughs at Shawn from the crowd.

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall and it is for number one contender ship to the tag team titles introducing first theam of Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Dragons" said the announcer.

"Charles and Dex almost won the titles last night but the odds piled to being to much after beating both the Styles Brothers and The Sin City Players they were stopped by Generation Now" said Sebastian.

"Yeah last time Generation Now had the advantage of coming in last but with no advantage if The Dragons win we might just see new champions at Devil's Playground" said KJ.

"And thier opponents from Bowling Green, Kentucky Vance and Shawn Styles The Styles Brothers" said the announcer.

Shawn and Charles lock in the middle as Charles put's in a head lock. Shawn elbows him twice in the ribs and throws him into the ropes and Charles bounce off with a flying blunt elbow ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Charles tags in Dex and they hit a double suplex to take Shawn down once again ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Shawn crawls towards the ropes and tags in Vance as the other two lock up. Dex starts pushing Vance into the corner and then starts hitting him with some knife edge chops in the corner. Dex then whips Vance forward just to drop him with a stiff clothesline down to the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Dex just making Vance suffer whiplash as the dragons are dominating" said KJ.

"Please The Styles Brothers are like the Hart Foundation of TWE" said James.

Dex then tags in Charles and whips Vance into him and Charle hit's him with a spinning elbow to the jaw ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Charles fallows slowly going to the top rope as Vance manages to tag in Shawn. Charles double drops kicks both of them to the floor and then fallows low drop kick Vance out of the ring. Charles then whips Shawn into the turn buckle and fallows with a big shining wizard to the head. Charles fallows hitting a torrent of ten punches and then a Monkey Flip to throw Shawn half way across the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles tags in Dex and Charles sling shots Shawn into a big boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"The Dragons are running wild on The Styles Brothers" said Sebastian.

"SHUT UP" grumbled James.

Dex then grabs up Shawn for the Dexter Driver but Shawn slips out. Shawn then hit's a drop kick from behind as Dexter stumbles forward. Shawn tags in Vance who grabs Dexter and locks in a Full Nelson. Dexter starts struggling and easily breaks the hold and then lifts him up and hit's a Millitary Press Slam. Dexter tags in Charles and they hit a double back breaker as Charles looks to finish it. Charles goes to the top rope and hit's a Dragon Splash 2.0 ... 1 ... 2 ... Shawn stops the count. Charles grabs Shawn by the hair and knees him in the ribs and hit's the DKO 2.0 as Dexter hit's a choke slam on Vance as Charles goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match and new number one contenders to the tag team titles The Detroit Dragons" said the announcer.

The two celebrate in the ring as thye make the tag titles sign.

"This is a number one contenders match introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada Emily Jones" said the announcer.

"Emily has not been in the right mind since her brother left the new Nightmare Inc to join Generation Now" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well she's just jealous that she isn't champion and part of a great championship" said James.

"And her opponent from Malibu Beach, California "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Natasha and Emily lock up and Natasha quickly goes to whip Emily to the ropes. Emily bounces off and hit's Natasha with a jumping clotheslien fallowed by a big drop kick. Rena starts walking down to the ring with the title as Emily glares before going back to her match. Emily grabs Natasha for the Last Chance but Natasha elbows her twice in the head and hit's a bulldog. Natasha then grabs Emily for the Code N and locks it in as Emily furiously tries to fight her way out. As she's close to the ropes Rena is just staring at her and as she almost reaches the ropes Natasha drags her back to the middle of the ring and Emily taps out.

"Winner of this match as a result of submission and new number one contender to the TWE Woman's Championship Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Rena slides into the ring as she stares off with the slightly taller Natasha before Rena grabs up Emily and hit's her with the Generation Termination. Natasha grabs up Emily and hit's her with the Malibu Surf to take her right back down. The two stare of Natasha points to the belt.

**To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away**

Thresh starts walking down to the ring and tells Natasha and Rena to get out as he grabs a mic.

"Last week I issued a challenge to any superstar in the back if they want my spot in the Elimination Chamber take it from me three dumb fools agreed to it so I'll take on all three of them in a Gaunlet Match" said Thresh. "So first is Johnny Wallace the same man I beat in under five minutes"

Johnny runs down to the ring and guickly starts throwing some fists at Thresh. Thresh battles back with his own and then put's Johnny for the 308 Caliber DDT (Formerly Sniper Bullet DDT) but Johnny counters pushing Thresh back and hitting a big drop kick. Johnny fallows with a flying flip clothesline and then hit's a back suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Johnny fallows going to the top rope for a flying crossbody but Thresh hit's him with a drop kick to take him down to the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh grabs Johnny for the Sniper Deathlock but Johnny pulls out and then trips up Thresh and hit's a spring board back elbow to take Thresh down ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Johnny going wild on Thresh" said KJ.

"Yeah and he's got in a lot more offense then I thought he would" said Sebastian.

Johnny fallows grabbing Thresh for a Spike DDT but Thresh counters with a hip toss ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh fallows setting up Johnny as Thresh waits in the corner and hit's Johnny with a running lariat to take Johnny down flipping him inside out as Thresh is out of it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh grabs up Johnny for the 308 Caliber DDT but Johnny counters with a Northern Lights Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Johnny slowly goes to the top rope and hit's a leg drop off the top rope ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Johnny slowly goes to to the apron for a spring board but Thresh kicks the top rope and Johnny slips and faceplants to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Thresh celebrates as he waits for whoever's next and it's DCW Superstar and former DCW Xtreme Champion Alexander Luciano.

From behind Jonas Lazar blasts Alexander with a steel chair. Jonas then throws him face first into the steel ring post. He starts yelling at Alexander then he's the right TV Champion and for Alexander to get out of the way. Jonas then goes from the apron and hit's the Last Vision and then throws Alexander into the ring. Thresh grabs Alexander and locks in the Sniper Deathlock and Alexander taps out.

"Excuse me guys I have things to do" said KJ as he walked off and slid into the ring taking off his suit jacket and dresspants to reveal long black shorts with blue stripes going through then saying CRASH on the leggings. As the crowd is electric

"Oh my god KJ will take on his own son here tonight" said Sebastian.

The crowd is already chanting KJ.

"This will be a big time match here" said James.

Thresh and KJ shakes hands as the father and son lock up and KJ takes him to the floor with a double leg take down. KJ then put's him in a head lock but Thresh grabs KJ by the leg to trip him up and goes for an ankle lock. KJ rolls through though and Thresh hit's hard against the turn buckle and fallows with a running clothesline to take KJ down. Thresh then goes for a sleeper hold but KJ counters into a hip toss and as Thresh get's up hit's him with a spin kick to take Thresh right back down ... 1 ... 2 kick out. KJ got up and grabbed up Thresh for the Canadian Spin Buster but Thresh spun out and hit a Russian Leg Sweep ... 1 ... kick out.

"Can Thresh prove himself to the TWE fans by defeating the legend KJ Crash" said James.

"First he has to win the match" said Sebastian.

KJ Crash slowly get's up as Thresh goes to the top rope. As KJ is up Thresh goes for a flying crossbody but KJ catches him and hit's him with a spinning fallaway slam ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. KJ Crash get's to his feet and whips Thresh to the ropes and goes for a drop kick as he comes back but Thresh holds onto the ropes and KJ collides to the ground. As KJ lifts his head up Thresh nails him with a running kick to the face to take him straight back down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh grabs KJ and locks in a Cobra Clutch as he tries to get KJ to tap out as KJ is working his way to the ropes slowly.

"Come on Thresh has a Cobra Clutch locked in right here tonight" said James.

"Yeah and if KJ doesn't get to the ropes soon he just might fade away" said Sebastian.

Thresh then hit's a Cobra Clutch back breaker to take KJ down and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh then fallows up grabbing KJ for another cobra clutch but KJ counters with a jaw breaker as Thresh staggers in pain. KJ then fallows hitting a scoop slam to take the shorter Crash down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. KJ grabs Thresh and goes for a sleeper hold but Thresh counters ramming him back first into the turn buckle fallowed by a spring board heel kick to the face. Thresh then waits for KJ to get up as he looks for the Sniper Lariat but KJ ducks under the Lariat and hit's a Canadian Spin Buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

The Crowd Starts Chanting

"You Still Got It"

clap clap clap

"You still got it"

"KJ Crash almost won a spot into the Elimination Chamber" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and how selfish is this KJ wants to take his own sons spot in a world title match it's a disgrace" said James.

KJ slowly get's to his feet and whips Thresh to the ropes and goes for the Canadian Spin Buster once again but Thresh counters with a couple elbows and hit's a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh grabs KJ up and goes for a snap suplex but KJ slips out and goes behind for a German Suplex. Thresh flips through it and hit's a Reverse DDT to take KJ down to the mat as Thresh goes to the top rope. Thresh goes for a flying headbut but KJ rolls out of the way and Thresh collides with the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. KJ slowly grabs Thresh and whips him to the ropes for a second Canadian Spin BUster but Thresh counters into the the 308 Caliber DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"No way KJ kicks out of the 308 Caliber DDT" said James.

"Yes and the father and son are having a heated match up" said Sebastian.

KJ is slow to his feet as Thresh grabs him up and takes him down with a snap suplex on the heavier Crash ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. KJ is once again slow to his feet as Thresh goes for another snap suplex but KJ hooks the leg and counters with a one handed neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. KJ grabs up Thresh and whips him to the ropes and Thresh counters hitting a spring board crossbody onto KJ fallowed by a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh goes to the rope for a flying elbow drop but KJ rolls out of the way. Both slowly get to thier feet on opposite side of the rings and they both run at the other Canadian/Sniper Lariat hit at the same time

"No way they just hit each other with thier signature Lariat's but neither can get the pin" said James.

"This match has taken both to their limit and the ref is starting to count" said Sebastian.

The ref starts to count 1,2,3 they aren't even close to getting up as KJ is trying to push himself up but can't. 4,5,6 Thresh is grabbing onto the ropes to get to his feet. 7,8,9 They're both on their feet as they stagger to the other. The Father and Son starts punching each other with a fist fight as they're just going at it. Finally Thresh catches KJ with a knee to the ribs fallowed by a running elbow smash to take him down ... 1 ... 2 ... KJ puts his foot on the ropes. Thresh grabs KJ up for the 308 Caliber DDT but KJ counters into a back body drop. KJ then goes for the Canadian Lariat but Thresh ducks and rolls him up ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of the gaunlet and still in the Elimination Chamber Match Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Backstage Lance's office

Lance has the TV Champion Wayne Morrison along with Phil Parsons, Jonas Lazar, Terry Blake, Shadow, and Alexander Luciano in the office. Alexander glares at Jonas who is just sitting down on a chair unlike anybody else.

"I have decided that since we already have a six man match at Devil's Playground why not have one more and it will be a six man championship scramble 25 minutes on the clock" said Lance. "That's right all six of you want the title all six of you are going to wrestle for it and there's no DQ's and falls count anywhere"

They all glare at each other as Jonas takes a cheap shot at Wayne and walks off leaving an irate Wayne simmering as he yells at Phil why he didn't do his job.

"This is a beat the clock match up introducing first from Hollywood, Calafornia Dwight "Hollywood" Sampson" said the announcer.

"Dwight making his TWE debut Dwight was involved in the first DCW Pay Per View Main Event nearly becoming the second Omega Champion" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

Dwight is quickly to attack Tino with a vicious couple of forearms to the back when Tino wasn't looking. Dwight then goes out of the ring and grabs a steel chair and is beating up Tino as the ref disqualifies Tino. Dwight is making an impact as he fallows as Tino get's up hitting the Hollywood Star fallowed by a second against the steel char as Tino is busted wide open. Dwight then goes to the top rope and grabs Tino by the hair and hit's one last Hollywood Star off the top rope.

"Dwight getting himself disqualified here gives Tino the fastest time but will that even help him with all the damege Dwight has inflicted on Tino" said James.

"That's true and Dwight has made quite an impact as much as I don't like it" said Sebastian.

1. Tino Pintado Cazares - 0:23

2. Thresh Crash - 3:24

3. Zepyr Jones 6:58

4. Shawn DeNiro - 10-36

5. Dax Din - 14:26

6. Mason Shultz - Failed

Dwight goes up the ramp as Thresh is also on the ramp as Dwight celebrates with his former rival on the ramp.

"This was all Thresh's plan" said Sebastian.

"Damn smart one of the six competitors he will have to face just might not be there to compete after this brutal assault by Dwight" said James.

"I hate to admit it but the former DCW Omega Champion might just be the one to leave Madison Square Garden with the title around his waist" said Sebastian.

"This is a four on four tag team elimination match introducing first the team of The Sin City Players, the TWE European Champion Bill Parker, and the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

"In my opinion this is a stacked group the top team in the tag titles scene for various years, the son of a former World Champion, and the first ever New Generation World Champion Mason Schultz" said Sebastian.

"Fine they're a good team but they're opponents are just better" said James.

"And thier opponents they ae the TWE Tag Team Champions "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross, "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters, and "The Chosen Son" Dax Din they are Generation Now" asid the announcer.

Generation Now are on the ramp smiling.

"This match will not take place" said Dax. "That's right you heard me it won't take place because Generation Now is above TWE that simple were better then TWE and Lance does not make our matches"

(Fake It by Seether)

Lance is behind Dax and he pushes him out of the way with one hand as he has a mic with him.

"Your above TWE I don't think people like that comment alot of people don't like that comment like the entire TWE Roster" said Lance as wrestlers start piling out of the entrance.

"And you know what you pissed me off and I got one thing I can tell you you don't piss me off it didn't work out well for Asheel, it didn't work out well for Justin, it doesn't work out well for anybody they all end up beaten at my feet" said Lance.

"You beat a bunch of hasbeens I could beat my brother with one arm tied behind my back cause there's a new Generation and you don't belong so that's why I want to put a wager" said Dax.

"And what's that" asked Lance.

"Next week you take on me if I win I control all of Generation Now's booking I pick thier matches I can say no to whatever matches you say so accept" asked back Dax.

"Are you ... serious why the hell would I let you do that this show is TWE: Turbo that stands for Total Wrestling Entertainment if I gave it to you it would probably be Twats Wimps and Egomaniacs"

"Your saying I have a big ego look at yourself blondy"

"Blondy like I've never heard that one before acctually I heard it ever since I let go of that hideous Jet Black Hair Dye I see it found it's way to you but you make it look well in other words ... worse"

"My hair is perfect"

"Both of you shut up we're talking about wrestling not hair" said Claymore.

"You know what If you want control of the bookings I'm doing a McMahon next week your on but if you lose you can Kiss My ASS Literally" finished Lance to Dax. "But one last thing the Elimination Chamber will have weapons on the roof have a good day"

Mason is behind Dax and GN hasn't noticed and Mason hit's the Evenflow DDT on the ramp. Zephyr grabs him from behind for the Wind Breaker but Mason slips out and hit's the Saint's Blade on the ramp. Mason then hit's Shawn with a pile driver on the steel aswell. Mason celebrates but what's this Thresh is on the top of the entrance and hit's a flying crossbody onto Mason from all the way up there.

Thresh grabs the belt and raises it high to end the match.

* * *

Sorry if it's not that good I sort of started writing it when I was sick and I still have a fever and a constant headache. Also their is a Prediction Contest once again thier's a new prize though hopefully it won't be as wasted as the first.

Devil's Playground Match Card

Mason Scultz (C) vs. Shawn DeNiro vs. Thresh Crash vs. Dax Din vs. Tino Pintado Cazares vs. Zephyr Jones in an Elimination Chamber Match for the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Championship.

Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix (C) vs. The Detroit Dragons in a tag team tables elimination match.

Wayne Morrison (C) vs. Phil Parsons vs. Jonas Lazar vs. Alexander Luciano vs. Shadow vs. Terry Blake in a Scramble Match for the TWE Television Championship.

Rena Myers (C) vs. Natasha Dentons in a NO Disqualification match for the TWE Woman's Championship.

Bill Parker (C) vs. Claymore Raters for the TWE European Championship in a KO Match if Bill wins Zephyr must leave Generation Now if Generation Now interferes Claymore has to leave Generation Now.

Nicholas Churchill (C) vs. Rojo Bat Jr in a Ladder Match for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship.


	18. Devil's Playground: Undefeated

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers(1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross-Generation Now (1)**

**TWE European Champion: "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker (2)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Championship: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "Wondorous" Wayne Morrison (1)**

**14262012**

* * *

"Welcome to TWE on Pay Per View and we're at Devils Playground and the yearly Elimination Chamber Match in our Nations Capital Washington D.C" said Sebastian.

"I've been in the TWE Elimination Chamber four times in my career and I've never won it this match is cruel inhumane and barbaric" said KJ.

"Yeah and we got a great line up of sure fire great match ups like Claymore vs. Bill III, the TV Title Scramble Match, and the ladder match between Nicholas vs. Rojo Bat Jr" said James.

(War by Sick Puppies)

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship and it is a six man 25 minute limit scramble match introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Jonas Lazar was the former television champion until he lost the title due to interference by his long time rival Shadow he dropped the belt to the current champion Wayne" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well Jonas is a three time television champion and one of the best of all time with the second longest reign behind Jeff" said James.

(Shutterbug by Big Boy)

"And introducing second from Washington D.C at 6 ft 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

He is given a thunderous ovation by his hometown fans as Jonas glares down at him.

Terry comes down with a taped up knee cap as he's looking for revenge. Terry and Jonas instantly start pounding into each other with right hands and Terry elbows Jonas in the face. Terry then grabs Jonas and hits him with a one armed bulldog ... 1 ... kick out. Terry whips Jonas to the ropes and as Jonas comes back he's given a spine buster. Terry locks in the Sharp Shooter as Jonas screams in pain. Jonas tries to get to the ropes but Terry pulls him to the middle of the ring. In between that Jonas slipped in his own Sharp Shooter shades of thier match at God's Choice are happening as Terry screams in pain.

"And we are going for the first entrant in the match" said KJ.

(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park)

"And it's Shadow and Jonas isn't noticing this just might get bad" said Sebastian.

Shadow starts running down to the ring and clotheslines Jonas to the floor saving Terry. Shadow fallows with a second clothesline fallowed by a snap suplex as Jonas get's up. Shadow then grabs Jonas for the Shadow Descent but Jonas thumbs him in the eye. Jonas then locks in the Prophet Lock. Shadow goes to his feet and rams Jonas back first into the turn buckle. Shadow then puts Jonas onto the top rope. Terry from behind with a forearm and throws Shadow out of the ring. Jonas kicks Terry in the face and jumps off the top rope but Terry catches him with the Hook Shot in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Interim Champion 1.: Terry Blake 7:07**

"Terry is champion if nobody get's a fall in twenty minutes Terry is the new champion" said Sebastian.

(Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte)

"And it's the champion he's looking to take back the Interim Champion spot" said James.

Wayne runs down to the ring and goes to the apron but Shadow pulls him off the apron and Wayne lands face first. Shadow then grabs Wayne and throws him back first against the steel ring post and slides into the ring. Shadow clotheslines Terry from behind fallowed by hitting Jonas with a scoop slam. Terry goes for a super kick but Shadow ducks and grabs Terry for the Shadow Descent and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... 3. Shadow celebrates as Jonas goes after him but is hit by a Shadow Descent. Shadow was going for the pin before realising it does nothing as he get's to his feet but Wayne rolls him up ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Interim Champion 2: Shadow 10:00**

**Interim Champion 3: Wayne Morrison 10:33 **

"Smart move by Wayne to get himself back his title" said Sebastian.

"He still needs fifteen minutes until this match ends" said James.

(Aces High by Iron Maiden)

Alexander runs down to the ring and jumps to the top rope and instantly missle drop kicks Shadow. Alexander savagely attacks Shadow clotheslining him out of the ring. Alexander grabs a steel chair and goes to swing at Shadow and it hits. Alexander throws Shadow ontop of the announce table and grabs a ladder. Shadow climbs up first as both Alexander and Shadow are up there and Jonas shoves the ladder down and both going falling through the announce table. Inside the ring Terry has Wayne in the Sharp Shooter but Jonas grabs Terry and locks in the Prophet Lock as Terry taps out.

**Interim Champion 4: Jonas Lazar 14:02**

"Eleven left on the clock but both Shadow and Alexander were taken out by Jonas when he put them both through the announce table" said Sebastian.

(Fuck You by Ceele Brown)

"And it's Phil this will be all Wayne now" said James.

Phil runs down to the ring and hits Jonas with a running shoulder block. Phil does it again and then grabs up Jonas for the Deliquent Death Drop. Jonas counters with a couple elbows and locks in the Prophet Lock. Wayne elbow drops Jonas from behind twice and pulls him off Phil. Terry hits Wayne with a super kick to take him down. Phil from behind though grabs him in he ReBel Lock and Terry refuses to tap as Phil applies more pressure. Jonas goes to the top rope for a leg drop and nails Terry who's head crashes into Phil letting him go. Jonas then grabs up Terry for a Lifting STO Slam but it's countered into a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Interim Champion 5: Terry Blake 17:35**

"Under ten minutes left who will win the title" said KJ.

"With five champions in under twenty minutes who knows" said Sebastian.

Wayne enters the ring and nails Terry with a chair shot to the ribs fallowed by a Palace of Wisdom onto the chair hurting both of them as Wayne holds his neck in pain and covers Terry ... 1 ... 2 ... 3. Wayne then whips Jonas to the ropes with Phil's help and they hit a double hip toss. Wayne fallows grabing up Jonas and whipping him to Phil who hit's him with a clothesline as he bounces into him. Terry is slow to his feet but Wayne hit's him with a Combombulation. Wayne then lifts up Terry and Jonas as they whip both into seperate corner. They both go to whip them into each other but Jonas leap frogs over Terry and hits Wayne with a big kick and Terry spears Phil.

**Interim Champion 6: Wayne Morrison 18:11**

"What a counter and we have a little only four and a half minutes left till the end" said Sebastian.

"Yeah that was some text book chemistry from these two enemies" said James.

Terry and Jonas grab up Wayne and hit him with a German Suplex Super Kick combo. Then they grab up Phil and hit with a double suplex. They both go to the same top rope and Terry lifts up Jonas on his shoulder who hit's a 630 Splash off his shoulders. Jonas then drop kicks Wayne towards the turn buckle and Terry hits a flying clothesline. Jonas and Terry then have a stareoff and Jonas grabs Phil and locks in the Prophet Lock. Terry grabs Wayne and locks in the Sharp Shooter.

"They both got thier submissions in will any of these two tap before the bell rings it's twenty seconds to the finish" said KJ.

They crowd starts counting down the clock as we reach the final ten seconds as Phil and Wayne are screaming in pain. Finally they both tap at the same time just four seconds later the bell rings to end the match.

The ref checks the instant reply of the tapping out as the crowd is chanting the hometown boy Terry.

Interim Champion 7-A: Terry Blake 24:56

Interim Champion 7-B: Jonas Lazar 24:56

The ref decides to make a decisionand cues the announcer.

"Due to this match ending due to double submission winners of this match and new Co-Television Champions Terry Blake and Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Terry and Jonas look at each other in shock as the ref grabs both thier hands and lays the TV Title in thier hands. They both start doing tug of war with the belt as they glare at the other. Jonas says we'll settle this on Turbo as he walks leaving Terry with the belt in his hands.

(Prediction Contest)

Charles Robets, Toon Writer, Asheel,TND: 1

Zero Mason, Phenoms Servant, Drackonian Prince, 8560: 0

Promo

Next week be ready as DCW Talents "The God of War" Aries and Bones N Skulls team up in a three man tag team match against Wayne Morrison, Phil Parsons, and Dwight Sampson

(Handle Bars by Flobots plays)

"This match is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship of the world and it is a ladder match introducing first at 5 ft 10 and weighing 230 pounds Rojo Bat Jr" said they announcer.

Rojo comes out with tape wrapping up his shoulder and neck.

"This is just dumb Rojo is risking his career and his career will be over by the end of the match due to Nicholas teaching him a lesson" said James. "Add the fact this was supposed to be Chris's title shot not Rojo's this is bullshit"

"I'm not to sure about that Rojo won the oppertunity he's going to use the oppertunity" said Sebastian.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"And his opponent he is the current TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world from Great Britan at 6 ft 2 and weighing 218 pounds representing Generation Now "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas goes into the ring and Rojo attacks him before he gets in completely. Rojo hits him with some forearms as Nicholas is on the apron. Rojo then grabs him and hit's a Snap Suplex into the ring. Nicholas gets to his feet and Rojo takes him out with a big elbow smash fallowed by whipping Nicholas into the turn buckle. Rojo goes for a flying clothesline in the corner but Nicholas ducks onto the apron and Rojo hits himself arm first into the turn buckle. Nicholas fallows grabbing the arm and hitting an arm wringer onto the ropes as Rojo spasms in pain as Nicholas throws in a ladder.

"Rojo Bat's hand was almost torn of by Nicholas" said KJ.

"Keep it up Nicholas show him why your champion and he isn't" said James.

Nicholas throws the ladder into the ring and hits a spring board double foot stomp onto Rojo's arm. Nicholas then grabs the ladder and sets it up as he starts climbing up it. Nicholas is on the top of the ladder as he sits down and laughs as Rojo tries to get up. Rojo out of nowhere drop kicks the ladder sending Nicholas flying ribs first onto the ropes as he bounces off into the ring in pain. James is having a seisure on commentary of Rojo being a punk. Rojo then grabs Nicholas and hits him with a one handed Spike DDT. Rojo goes to the ladder and starts his climb with one hand. Nicholas is trying to get to his feet but Rojo off the middle of the ladder hits him with a missle drop kick sending Nicholas out of the ring.

"Rojo is going to win the title" said Sebastian.

"SHUT UP he can't lose" said James.

Rojo is at the top of the ladder as Nicholas rolls into the ring. Nicholas fallows going up the ladder but Rojo pushes the ladder off and holds onto the belt. Nicholas is grabbing Rojo by the legs as he starts pulling himself up grabbing then belt as well with one hand. Both are fifteen feet above the ring as Nicholas starts punching Rojo who can't do anything about it. Rojo starts kicking at Nicholas who grabs Rojo into a gaurd using his feet. Nicholas just starts nailing him with punches and then thumbs Rojo in the eyes and drops him to the floor. Nicholas unlatches the belt to win the belt as he falls down to the canvas.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas grabs Rojo from behind and hits the Wolves Hunt and then throws him out of the ring. Nicholas grabs Rojo by the arm and throws into the ring post. Nicholas fallows grabbing two chairs. Nicholas puts when under Rojo's arm and then just starts battering it with the other steel chair.

"Oh god a con chair to on the arm" said KJ.

"This is great" exclaims James.

"How is this great" asks Sebastian.

Nicholas then goes under the ring and grabs handcuffs locking him and Rojo togeather locks in the Churchill Clutch using the handcuffs as Rojo screams in pain and taps out. Nicholas refuses to let go though as some referees try to pull him off. Nicholas finally lets go of the hold as he unlocks the handcuffs. Rojo is in pain on the floor holding his arm. Nicholas raises the Light Heavyweight Titles as he crouches in front of Rojo and screams at him as Rojo spits in his face.

"Who does Rojo think he is he wants more then give him more Nicholas show him who runs this town they're called Generation Now" said James.

"God just go suck thier dick if this is how your going to commentate" said Sebastian.

Nicholas throws Rojo into the ring as EMT's are coming out. Nicholas grabs Rojo from behind for the Wolves Hunt as he is relishing the boos as he has Rojo in the clutch. Nicholas throws up the Wolfpac Sign as he goes for the move.

(Not Afraid by Eminem)

Asheel Din Jr runs out to the ring as Nicholas throws Rojo to the floor outside. Nicholas grabs the belt as Asheel goes into the ring. Nicholas goes to blast him with the title but Asheel ducks and bounces off the ropes and hit's the Final Strike taking Nicholas to the floor. Asheel goes to the top rope and hits the Omega Extreme. Asheel then grabs Nicholas titles and says he's next.

"Asheel Din Jr has laid down the law on Nicholas Churchill" said KJ.

"Who does this guy think he is attacking the Light Heavyweight Champion after a match he's a vulture Nicholas was exhausted and spent after wrestling and then he attacks Nicholas this is disrespect to Generation Now and we all know Generation Now won't allow this to sort it self" said James.

(Prediction Contest)

TND, Asheel, Toon Writer:2

Charles Robets, 8560: 1

Zero Mason, Phenoms Servant, Drackonian Prince: 0

Backstage

Emily is with Bill Parker is Bill is trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry I'll make sure that Zephyr leaves when I beat Claymore" said Bill.

"Yeah but look at him honestly Bill how hard is to believe you can lose" asked Emily.

"There's no Chance in Hell I can lose we might not be biological brothers but were just as close" said Bill refrencing Zephyr.

"Your right go kick his ass" said Emily.

"This night will be Claymore's very own Nightmare" finished Bill as he walks off for the match.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"This match is for the TWE European Championship it is a Knockout Match the only way to win is to put your opponent into an unconcious state introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 8 and weighing 280 pounds representing Generation Now "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymor Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore comes down to the ring with a look on his face of bad assery and determination. He get's a mixed reaction from the crowd with around 20% cheering him.

"Claymore Raters called by many to be the Doer of Generation Now laying attacks on various people" said Sebastian.

"You better get ready for a violent, brutal, classic as we have seen Bill vs. Claymore in a hardcore setting before and that one was a great one" said KJ.

(Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin plays)

"And his opponent he is the current TWE European Champion at 6 ft 1 and weighing 200 pounds "The New Evolution" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

"Yeah and if Bill wins Zephyr Jones must leave Generation Now if Generation Now interferes Claymore must leave Generation Now" said James.

Bill runs down to the ring and jumps into the ring. Claymore knocks him down with a clothesline as Bill gets right back up and elbows him in the face three straight times. Bill bounces off the ropes and goes after Claymore but is met by a big boot to the head. Claymore grabs Bill up and throws him into the turn buckle. Claymore starts delivering punches and kicks to the body. Bill pokes him in the eye and Enzugeri Kicks him into the corner. Bill hits a running drop kick in the corner fallows by punching Claymore as he sitting down on the bottom turn buckle. Bill then hits a Buzzsaw Kick knocking Claymore to the floors.

"These two are straight up brawling only strikes so far" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well Claymore's bigger he'll win this" said James.

Claymore grabs Bill by the legs and pulls him out of the ring. Claymore then throws Bill face first into the steel ring post Claymore then goes for the Claymore Slam. Bill in mid air counters slipping out and drop kicking Claymore chest first into the steel ring post. Bill then goes under the ring and grabs a chair and goes to the apron and launches himself witht he chair at Claymore nailing him in the skull. Bill then fallows with some ground and pounding but Claymore launches him forward up the ring ramp. Claymore then starts punching him up the ramp with forearms. Bill kicks him in the knee cap and takes him down with a DDT onto the ring ramp.

"These two are just mercilessly pounding into each other" said Sebastian.

"No Pain no Gain" said KJ.

Bill drags Claymore to the top of the ramp and goes onto the barricade. Bill runs down ten feet of it and goes for a Diving Leg Drop but Claymore rolls out of the way. Bill hurts his leg as Claymore drives him face first into the minitron and then they start brawling backstage. Claymore grabs Bill by the throat and launches him off into a desk which breaks in half as Bill falls on it. The ref checks to see if Bill is out but he isn't as he gets to his feet. Claymore grabs a Computer Monitor and launches it at Bill who ducks out of the way and it shatters against a wall. Bill then hits a running heel kick to the head to take Claymore down.

"Ouch what a kick from Bill to take Claymore to the floor" said KJ.

"Yeah well it'll take more then a weak kick like that to take Claymore down" said James.

Claymore is slow to his feet as Bill is behind him and goes for the Tribute to Charlie. Claymore counters lifting up Charles over his shoulder and hits a running powerslam onto the floor. Claymore then drags Bill by the hair and launches him into two doors to send us to the parking lot. Claymore throws Bill back first onto the hood of a car and then goes up himself. Claymore starts deilivering some big punches to the head. Claymore then grabs Bill and hits him with a scoop slam onto the hood of the car. Claymore then grabs Bill up again and hits the Legend Finished sending Bill head first through the car hood.

"Oh my god that has to hurt" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Bill is out of it" said James.

Claymore lifts up Bill and tells the ref to check on Bill who is not unconcious slowly trying to get to his feet. Claymore grabs Bill for the Claymore Slam onto the destroyed hood of the car but Bill counters with a Tornado DDT through the glass windshield. Claymore is in pain grabbing his face as Bill drags him onto a limo. Bill grabs Claymore and hits the T.T.C on to the front off the Limo as it dangs into the car. Bill goes to a Firetruck and goes inside and presses a button as the ladder manually moves from it's spot. Bill goes to the top of the Firetruck and then to the top of the ladder and then dives off with a big leg drop through the Limo.

"HOLY SHIT" yells Sebastian.

"He's just been put through a Limo" said KJ.

Claymore is not unconcious though but he is slow to his feet. Bill grabs the firehydrant nossle and starts choking out Claymore with it. Claymore head buts Bill twice to get him off as Claymore slumps to the floor. A Masked Man out of nowhere grabs Bill and puts a wet napkin to his face. It's Chlorofoam as Bill tries to fight out and ends up kicking the masked man in the groin. Bill rips off his mask as the masked man shields his face. Bill tries to reveal him but Claymore nails Bill with the 3-Gen Finish knocking out Bill.

"Winner of this match and new TWE European Champion of the world as a result of knockout "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

The masked man celebrates and reveals himself to be Zephyr Jones. Claymore is in shock as we hear another announcement.

"Due to interference by Zephyr Jones, Claymore Raters must now leave Generation Now" said the announcer.

Claymore's shock turns to anger as he grabs Zephyr by the throat. Out of nowhere Dax blasts him with a steel chair from behind to the back of the head.

"Sorry Claymore but you had way to big an ego and I just had to put you out but be thankful we were orriginally going to end your career but if you decide to backoff from Generation Now we'll be happy to let it continue" said Dax as Zephyr Jones stomps on Claymore and drops the European Title on him.

"What a turn of events Claymore is the new European Champion and instantly he's betrayed by the very faction he co-founded" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well you heard Dax, Claymore to big of an ego so they put him in his place Generation Now isn't a stable for egomaniacs like Claymore" said James continuing with his praise of Generation Now.

"Well I'd say it seems like it's Dax with an ego Claymore has called himself the person who carries Generation Now Dax calls himself the leader sparks were bound to fly and Generation Nows Enforcer has been exiled" said KJ.

(Prediction Contest)

Asheel, Toon Writer:3

TND, 8560: 2

Charles Robets,: 1

Zero Mason, Phenoms Servant, Drackonian Prince: 0

(Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare)

"This match is for the TWE Woman's Championship and it is a Extreme Rules Match introducing first the challenger from Malibu Beach, California "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

The floor is littered with weapons as is the ring as Natasha slides in.

"At God's Choice Rena managed to pin Natasha ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 but now in the Extreme envirement who will win" said KJ.

"Honestly we haven't seen a womans Extreme Rules Match in quite a while so you never know as neither of these two have experience in that match type" said Sebastian.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"Representing Generation Now from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 143 pounds she is the current TWE Woman's Champion of the world "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Rena and Natasha stare off as Rena shoves the inch taller girl back. Natasha pushes her back and Rena slaps her then quickly kicks her in the ribs fallowed by whipping her to the ropes. As Natasha bounces off Rena goes for a drop kick but Natasha grabs the legs and trips up Rena and goes to lock in Kenny Dentons finishing move the Seattle Lockout and she locks it in. Rena grabs the singapore cane that was on the canvas and hits Natasha in the back. Rena fallows with a second shot to the back then one to the head and then Rena sets up Natasha for the Tigress Bomb (Tiger Bomb) but Natasha counters with a back body drop.

"And Natasha countering a what would have been certain loss right there" said James.

"Yeah and Natasha wants to gain back what she once held only one month ago" said Sebastian.

Rena gets up to be hit by a trash can shot to the head ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Natasha whips Rena to the ropes and hits a spine buster onto the trashcan flattening it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena is slow to her feet as Natasha goes for the Malibu Surf but Rena counters tossing Natasha out of the ring back first. Rena fallows grabbing the ropes and going for a spring board off the ropes and hits an elbow smash onto Natasha face first to take her down. Rena then fallows grabbing a steel chair that was on the floor and goes for a DDT onto the chair but Natasha head buts her in the ribs and as Rena goes after Natasha, Rena is taken down by a spear to the canvas.

"Ouch what a spear as Natasha and Rena are having a back and forth match" said KJ.

"Yeah but Rena's mother has won numerous hardcore matches against Women and Men if even 10% of that is genetic I believe Rena can be assured victory" said James.

Natasha slides Rena into the ring and throws in a table. As Natasha tries to go in Rena kicks her in the face and hit's Natasha with a rope hung jaw breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena grabs Natasha and whips her to the ropes and as Natasha bounces back Rena catches her with a drop kick. Rena then grabs the singapore cane and uses it to start choking Natasha out as she starts pulling on it. Natasha is trying to get out as Rena is on her back seated and choking her out with the cane as she screams at Natasha to tap out. Natasha finally head buts Rena in the jaw to get her off and then as Rena gets up Natasha from behind hit's the Phenix Rising ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Almost three after the Pheonix Rising but Rena managed to power out at the last second" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and these two divas are really similar to the other both being around 5 ft 7 and they both enjoy using that power game and here it's showing that they both can't use it due to the other doing the same" said James.

Rena rolls out of the exhausted as Natasha sets up the table in the ring and slides out to the apron. Natasha goes for a double axe hammer but Rena catches her in mid air and drops her face first agains tthe barricade. Natasha is grabbing her jaw as Rena jabs her twice and then hits with a big uppcut to take Natasha down bouncing her head off the floor. Rena then throws Natasha into the ring and throws the chair in aswell. Rena grabs the chair to blast Natasha but she's countered by a big boot from Natasha crashing the steel against her face ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Natasha grabs Rena by the arm for the Code N but Rena grabs onto the ropes and refuses to let go.

"Rena knows if Natasha locks in the Code N it just might be all over and she refuses for that to happen" said Sebastian.

"She can fight it all she wants but eventually it's going to happen and she better be ready to tap out of needed be" said KJ.

Rena pokes Natasha in the eyes and then kicks her off. Rena then grabs Natasha for the Generation Termination and hit's the running knee but Natasha spins forward in the neck breaker and grabs the arm for the Code N. Rena is fighting for all she's got and Rena finally hit's something akin to a spine buster to get Natasha off. Just as soon as that happned Natasha nailed Rena with the chair to the arm. Natasha then looked at the table and put Rena on the top rope and slowly climbed up herself. As Natasha goes for a superplex Rena punches her in the ribs and sets her up for a top rope Tigress Bomb through the table and it hits! ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Woman's Champion Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"We would like you to take a look at this video in the TCW Promotion run by Asheel strangely Dax Din entered the fray here's what happened" said KJ.

_(Video)_

_"Winner of this match and new TCW World Champion "The Fallen Angel" Christian Din" said the announcer._

_"Wait look" Said Cody_

_What Cody was talking about was Christans uncle Dax Din_

_"Whats that TWE scum doing here" Said Cody_

_"Um,Well Christan is nephew and oh yeah Hes a Din which means he Owns this Company Dumbass" Said Noah_

_Dax stares at his Nephew and Raises his thumb and thats when TWE's Generation Now Jumps the Barriers and mobs The New TCW champ. Rena hits him with her womens title. Then Claymore Follows with a Claymore Slam. Then Marcus Cross Hits the Purification kick. Then Ricky Helix conects with a Alaskan Bomb. Nicholas Churchill then locked in Churchill Clutch until Dax got into the ring. Dax the hit the END to finish the assult. Generation Now walks out admist boos after the beating to the new TCW Champion._

_"Why would they do this" Said Cody as the show went off air_

"Lance allowed for Christian Din to come onto the show but Christian has stated that he will not be here tonight but Generation Now would have a big problem if they decide to enter TCW" said KJ.

"Yeah well this proves Generation Now's dominance they are so good even other companies world champions fear them" said James.

"Well Generation Now is now a group of six one less man to have to try and look out for if they decide to attack" said Sebastian.

(Prediction Contest)

Asheel:4

8560,Toon Writer:3

TND,: 2

Charles Robets,Phenoms Servant,: 1

Zero Mason, Drackonian Prince: 0

(Special Bulletin by Detroits Most Wanted)

"This is a tag team match for the TWE Tag Team Championships and it is a double tag team tables match introducing first the challenger from Detroit, Michigan they are The Detrioit Dragons" said the announcer.

"The Detroit Dragons won this match when they man handled the Styles Brothers" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but now it's time for the titles against possibly the best tag team in the buisness today" said James.

"James the Sin City Players aren't in this match" said KJ.

"I was talking about Gen Now" said James.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"And thier opponents from Anchorage, Alaska at a combined weight of -" said the announce before being cut off.

As Gen Now is walking into the ring they're attacked by "Cowboy" John Marston and David Porter from behind. They're beating the holy high hell out of them as David grabs Marcus up and drives him through the table with a power slam. Dex grabs Ricky up for the Dragon Fire sending him through the table fallowed by the Dragon Splash 2.0 after the bell rings.

"Winners of this match and new TWE Tag Team Champions The Detrioit Dragons" said the announcer.

The two celebrate with David and John as Marcus and Ricky are outside and can't believe it as The Dragons kiss the belts.

"They've done it they won the titles can you believe Generation Now has lost the gold they're dreams of being all gold has ended for today" said Sebastian.

The Detriot Dragons are celebrating as they leave the ring and the elimination chamber is drawn down slowly.

**Walking These Dirty Streets**  
**With Hate In My Mind**

"This match is for the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Championship and it is an Elimination Chamber Match introducing first at 5 ft 11 and weighing 250 pounds "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

Tino slowly goes to the chamber with his head wrapped from the attack by Dwight Sampson. Tino as he slides in grabs a baseball bat on the top of the chamber and pulls it down and gets into his pod.

**We get back up and stand above the crowd  
**  
"Introducing next both of them represent Generation Now please welcome "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones and "The Chosen Son" Dax Din" said the announcer.

"These are two of the toughest men of all time Dax specifically gave up a title shot so he could get retribution on Mason for not joining Generation Now" said James.

"Or it was to make sure he and Zephyr could get Mason before everybody joined in" said Sebastian.

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

"And introducing fourth from El Paso, Texas at 6 feet tall and weighing 190 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro was one of the original New Generationers who got a title shot along with Mason one has held the title for two months the other has been clawing his way back up" said KJ.

"Yeah and this time Shawn is gunning for one person in this entire match Zephyr Jones" said Sebastian.

**To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away**

"And introducing fifth from Edmonton Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 214 pounds he is the former DCW Omega Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Thresh just might be the superstar to beat in this match he's been in TWE for only three weeks and he has a record of 4-0 added to that his DCW Streak of 7-0 that's a grand total of 11-0 in under three months" said James.

"The same thing applies for Mason he has never been pinned or submitted or even come out on the losing end of a match two dynamic forces are about to collide when the DCW Omega Champion and TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champions collide inside this chamber" said Sebastian.

**Define your meaning of war**

"Introducing sixth from LaPorte, Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds he is the reigning TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champion "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason goes to the ring as Dax nervously sweats in the ring as Mason opens the door to get in and closes it. Dax instantly goes to clothesline Mason as he gets in the ring but he's stopped by a barrage of right hand. Mason then whips Dax into the turn buckle hard and hits a big running splash in the corner. Mason then goes to the top rope and then climbs the pod and grabs a steel chair. Mason slides down to the turn buckle but Dax meets him with a couple punches but Mason counters with an STO off the top rope ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason then grabs the chair and nails Dax a couple times in the back and starts inflicting punishment.

"Ouch Mason is going all out on Dax" said Sebastian.

"What else did you expect is my respone" said KJ.

Mason then fallowed lifting up Dax to drop him with a scoop slam. Mason then grabbed him up again and dropped him with a second scoop slam. Mason then grabs up Dax and lifts him up for a Fisherman Suplex. Dax counters locking onto the leg and going for a small package ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason then fallows grabbing Dax for the Evenflow DDT quickly but Dax wrings out of the arm and hits him with a hook clothesline. Dax fallows whipping Mason to the ropes who counters with his own and hit's a clothesline as he comes back. As this is happening Shawn DeNiro's door opens and Mason hit's a Fisherman Suplex on Dax.

"What a move and Shawn DeNiro is out now" said Sebastian.

"Hopefully giving poor Dax some reprieve I think Mason must have put something in his drink cause there's no way Mason could man handle Dax like that" said James.

Shawn DeNiro goes onto Mason with a back suplex from behind to the outside grating. Shawn then grabs Dax and whips him into the turn buckle and hits a running back elbow smash in the corner. As Dax staggers forward he throws Dax out fo the ring onto Mason who was just getting up. Shawn then goes to the top of the pods and grabs a barbed wire ball and throws it down to the floor. Mason then intercepts it though and as Shawn drops to the turn buckle Mason boots him in the leg to send him to the floor. Mason then wraps the barbed wire on his fist and starts cutting up Dax's face.

"What the hell stop this you can't just do that your cutting his skin apart" said James.

"Yeah well it's all legal" said Sebastian.

Dax grabs the steel chair and rams it into Mason's ribs to get him off and then hits him with a Last Call to take him to the floor ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Shawn goes outside and hits Dax with a drop toe hold face first into Zephyr's pod as Zephyr screams at Shawn. Shawn points at Zephyr and then hits a spinning neck breaker as Zephyr's door opens. Shawn isn't looking and Zephyr grabs him from behind and hits a German Suplex onto the grating steel. Zephyr then hits him with a spinning neck breaker onto the steel aswell as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kcik out. Mason grabs Zephyr and kicks him in the ribs and sets him up for the Evenflow DDT.

"Mason has Zephyr caught in the Evenflow" said KJ.

"Zephyr better find away out cause if not he's out of this match" said Sebastian.

Dax from behind nails him with the steel chair to the head as Zephyr covers him ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. As Dax turns around he's given a huge spear from Shawn to take him down. Shawn then fallows grabbing Zephyr and throwing him face first into the chains. As Zephyr falls backwards Shawn throws him right back into the chains. Shawn then drops Zephyr to the floor and slingshots him into the chains. Shawn then whips Zephyr into the ropes and hits him with a spine buster onto the steel ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason on the otherside grabs Dax and throws him into the ring fallowed by jumping to the top rope and hitting a leg drop ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Mason and Dax taking it to Generation Now" said KJ.

"Yeah well not for long" said Sebastian.

Mason then grabs up Dax and hits him with a running clothesline. Mason grabs the barbed wire and wraps it around the steel chair and caves Dax's face in as he gets up with a big shot to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason grabs Dax up once again and looks for the Evenflow on the chair but the lights start flashing and Thresh's door opens. Thresh slides into the ring and stares right into Mason's eye as they have a stare off. Thresh ends up slapping the taller man in the face as Mason throttles him with a big clothesline. Thresh bounces up and takes Mason down with a big drop kick.

"Thresh and Mason are going at it a dream match waiting to happen" said James.

"Yeah the world champions of two distinct companies one has been forced to leave his old company due to bankcruptcy the other company is still thriving and Thresh wants his spot back" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows waiting for Mason to get up and hits a spring board heel kick. On the other side Zephyr is heliping Dax beat down on Shawn in a double team as they both throw him into the pod with Tino inside it. Zephyr then hits a DDT onto the outside as they both go into the ring. Mason is fighting back on Thresh who just received a Fisher Man suplex when Zephyr and Dax helped him out. Zephyr goes to the top of the cell as Thresh and Dax set up Mason. As Zephyr jumps Shawn jumps onto the ropes and spring board spears Zephyr in mid air from over seven feet high all the way to the floor as Tino comes in ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 Dax stops it to late.

"Holy crap Shawn promised that he would give the mother of all spears to Zephyr one month ago and he makes good on that promise here tonight" said KJ.

"Dear lord Zephyr's ribs must be broken after that Spear" said Sebastian.

Shawn himself is grabbing onto his shoulder as he drops into a corner as Tino is taking on Thresh and Mason is going up against Dax. Thresh is pounding away on Tino going for the injured head as he hits with an assortment of kicks and punches. Thresh then goes for the Sniper Bullet DDT but Tino counters into an inverted Atomic Drop and bounces off the ropes to hit a big bulldog. As Shawn gets slowly to his feet Zephyr grabs him from behind and hit's the Wind Breaker onto Shawn. Zephyr leaves the chamber as Thresh dives for the pin on Shawn ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 and Shawn is eliminated aswell.

"Now Shawn is gone due to Zephyr's interference" said KJ.

"Yeah well Shawn tried to injure Zephyr he's not going to let that go" said James.

Thresh goes for a spring board heel kick on Tino who catches him by the ankle and slams him to the floor. Tino then grabs him for a Sharp Shooter and locks it in. Dax saves Thresh as he grabs the baseball bat and nails Tino with it to the face ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason hits Dax from behind with a Russian Leg Sweep but Thresh returns the favor and drops Mason with a Crash Suplex. As Thresh turns around Tino lifts him up for the Skull-Krusher but Dax low blows him from behind and Thresh bounces off the ropes to hit the Sniper Lariat. Thresh then locks in the Sniper Deathlock and Tino taps out.

"Yes Tino taps out that mean's it Dax and Thresh vs. thier common enemy Mason" said James.

"Well the world title is all that matters here and Thresh and Dax could just end up fighting it out even with Mason still in thier" said KJ.

Dax grabs Mason and hooks his arm as Thresh starts throwing some quick punches as Mason can't even defend himself. Thresh then stops and Dax hit's the Drop of Fate ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax glares and Thresh grabs up Mason and hit's him with a Sniper Lariat and Dax goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax once again glares and lifts up Mason for The END. As Dax lifts him up Christian from under the chamber creeps out and attacks Dax from behind pushing Mason into Thresh. Mason hits Thresh with a big clothesline as Christian grabs Dax and hits the God's Calling (Standing Moon Sault Slam into Neck Breaker) Mason goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"And Dax is out Generation Now is out of the match" said KJ.

"No way this is bullshit Christian screwed him over" said James.

Generation Now starts going outside as Christian throws Dax out of the ring. Thresh grabs Mason for the 308 Caliber DDT but Mason counters with a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason fallows whipping Thresh to the ropes and hit's a Fisherman Suplex as he bounces back. Thresh gets up and grabs Mason and delivers him a Crash Suplex right back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh then grabs Mason for the Sniper Deathlock and he locks it in as Mason tries to fight his way out of the hold. Mason grabs the barbed wire and starts cutting Thresh's back but Thresh refuses to let go of the hold and applies more pressure.

"This can be all she wrote he has the Sniper Deathlock" said James.

"We just might be seeing a new world champion" said Sebastian.

Mason kicks out pushing Thresh backwards. Thresh gets to his feet but is met with a steel chair shot to the face for his troubles ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason then fallows going to the top rope and hits a leg drop on a standing Thresh as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out once again. Mason is trying to put Thresh away as he grabs him for the Saints Blade and he hits it. Mason fallows up lifting Thresh to make sure and hit's the Evenflow DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason goes to the top of the cage and he taunts Thresh and goes for a Gullitine Leg Drop he misses as Thresh rolls to the outside. Thresh pulls him on the second rope and hangs him there and hit's the 308. Caliber DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh is celebrating in the ring as the crowd is in shock at the new world champion. Mason is slow to his feet and streches out his hand for a handshake. Thresh looks at it and shakes hand and low blows Mason fallowed by a second 308 Caliber DDT. Generation Now floods the ring in aprreciation as they all raise up Thresh who screams at the crowd Generation Now.

"Thresh has joined Generation Now that back stabber" said KJ.

"Who cares Generation Now are world champions" said James.

Christian Din dives into the ring by himself attacking but he's is beaten up by the Generation Now members. As they start hitting finisher music starts playing.

**Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life**

"It's Claymore he wants revenge" said Sebastian.

Claymore runs into the ring and takes down Marcus with a spear fallowed by hitting Ricky with the 3-Gen Finish. Claymore then grabs Zephyr by the throat as Bill Parker runs down to the rings and hit's a spring board crossbody onto Dax. The faces are fighting back as Mason gets up and Thresh runs out of the ring with the belt without a scractch on him as Mason looks on bloodied.

"The line has been crossed TCW World Champion Christian Din is now in the fight against Generation Now" said KJ.

"TCW on TWE what will happen only one way to find out on Turbo" said Sebastian.

* * *

I'll PM the winner(s) of the Prediction Contest thier rewards.


	19. Week 10: World's Will Collide

__

__

**TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers(1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: The Detriot Dragons (1)**

**TWE European Champion: "The Demonic" Claymore Raters (1).**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Championship: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar (4) and "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

**10591996**

* * *

In the ring is the owner of TCW Asheel Din Sr and TWE Owner Lance Raters they each have a mic.

"I would like to welcome you to TWE Turbo it's Lance Raters and you might notice something diffrent Asheel Din is standing right next to me" said Lance pointing at Asheel.

"That's right brings back mememories" added Asheel.

"We're here about something bigger then that bragging rights me and Asheel we have a special sort of bond we can't let the other win so thats why we decided on a Pay Per View spectacle known as When Worlds Collide where we have an extravaganza planned including the last one Asheel vs. Lance L or as it means it Latin 100" said Lance.

"But were the past of this event we got even more lined up so When Worlds Collide big things will happen" said Asheel. "That's a promise"

"So let me bring out to men that will bring TWE bragging rights "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz and the new TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said Lance Raters.

Thresh comes out first with Generation Now right behind him carrying a flag. It's a white background with a red star on the right and says GN in purple in the middle.

Mason comes out after staying back from Thresh who's cowering behind Marcus while taunting Mason.

"Why are these two here well first of all let's also explain that Generation Now will be one part of a four teams five man elimination tag team match Mason here will be team captain of Team TWE which he will assemble himself" said Lance.

"And Thresh will be captaining Generation Now in that same match as one of the four teams along with The Ministry of Chaos and Team TCW" said Asheel.

"You know that's amazing that Ashten never managed to win the world title but his son can do it in just two weeks of debuting I guess Ashten is just the blacksheep of the family even Dax has probably come out better aswell " said Lance. "But anyways let's bring out your competitors" as Lance pointed at the ring ramp.

First comes out Vincent Carter and TCW World Champion Christian Din fallowed by The Ministry of Chaos lurking outside the ring.

Christian stares of with Dax before Thresh pulls Dax back and stares off with Christian. Thresh grabs a microphone as Lance and Asheel leave the ring.

"Dax your mine at When Worlds Collide" said Christian as he goes to continue Thresh intterupts him.

"Your opponent at When Worlds Collide might not be me but I have a couple choice words for you" sneered Thresh.

"Christian ... Din .. "The Fallen Angel" says Thresh sarcastically. "Your a joke this simply you lucked out when you won the world title falling on an opponent that's luck not skill"

"But unlike you Christian everything that I do I exceed my limit I have not been beaten once I am 13-0, I beat Mason Schultz 1.2.3 no cheating, fair and square, clean victory I needed no help to win especially help from luck" said Thresh as he laughs. "And people were so dumb to believe that a was a lone wolf in that match and I wouldn't ally with Generation Now"

"It was all so cleverly planned cause you see Generation Now started as three Dax, Claymore, and Me." said Thresh as he points at himself. "You see I was supposed to win DCW's Omega Title and Dax would win TWE Unfied Title but things happned that stopped are plans DCW Folded up, Dax couldn't get himself the title, and Claymore grew a ego when he was just the muscle no brains what so ever"

"So I stepped in got myself in the title picture and guess what people said that I didn't deserve so I asked them to challenge me guess what three diffrent opponents three straight wins for me" said Thresh.

"That's great what a plan and I have one for what I'll do to the entire Generation Now at When Worlds Collide Kicking Your Ass" said Christian as he clotheslines Thresh. Generation Now attacks the other as the Ministry attacks aswell and the faces are out numbered.

Generation Now and The Ministry reign supreme as they both raise thier titles.

**Now Your Nightmare Comes to Life**

"Generation Now and The Ministry better scatter we all know this man very well and he just might be more dominant then Generation Now and The Ministry combined" said Sebastian.

"Blasphemy without Generation Now he's nothing" said James.

Claymore goes onto the apron as The Ministry and Gen Now prepare. Claymore steps in and Titan goes after him but is met by a big boot to the head. Marcus is next and takes a 3-Gen Finish for his troubles. Ricky jumps at Claymore but Claymore catches him and launches him out of the ring onto the barricade. Nio and Nicholas both attack at the same time but Claymore double spears them. Dax slides out of the ring as Martin takes a kick to the ribs and a Legend Finished.

"Claymore has taken out most of the Ministry and Generation Now" said KJ.

"Come hell or high water Claymore will not back down" said Sebastian.

Thresh clocks him with the title belt as Lord Stinger starts nailing him with ring hands. Christian and Vincent are up and hit a Nightmare Shock and God's Calling on Thresh and Lord Stinger. Mason though turns Vincent around and drops him with an Evenflow DDT. Christian hits Mason with the belt to help him TCW Bretheren but Dax is in the ring. Dax hits Christian with the Last Call as he celebrates. Dax doesn't notice Claymore is ring behind him and hit's a Claymore Slam.

"And the last one standing is the TWE European Champion Claymore Raters" said KJ.

"Yeah and Everybody is down"

Wait the TCW National Champion comes down as he has a mic.

"Claymore Raters they call you a bad ass, the toughest mother fucker on the face of this earch, the most dominant superstar in wrestling today, and that's why I want a match with you I'm not the biggest guy in TCW but I want do what nobody in TWE could do pin you 1 2 3" said Jamie.

Claymore grabs a mic off the floor that was Thresh's.

"People stronger, faster, and better then you have tried and they have all met the same ending oblivion that's where it all ends if you want a match with me at When Worlds Collide you got it" said Claymore as Generation Now goes out through the crowd and the lights turn off and The Ministry of Chaos is gone.

"We have four huge matches set for When Worlds Collide but when that I truly want to watch and I believe has the match to be the shocker match of the night when the National Champion takes on the European Champion. Every single minute Jamie just get's better and better but can he beat Claymore" said KJ.

"You can take that I'm taking when Generation Now goes in as one of four teams in the elimination match and proves who's the real worlds top faction" said James.

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship and a spot in Team TWE introducing first he is the co television champion from Washington D.C at 6 ft 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"This one is for the title and a spot in Team TWE these two have collide two times in singles each have managed to get a victory now it's time to have a unanimous champion here tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yes these two are great wrestler and Terry shocked the world when he won the title and Jonas became even more hated when he injured the TV Champion to get back the title" said KJ.

"And his opponent from Atlanta, Georgia he is the current co TWE Television Champion of the world at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas and Terry both lock up and Jonas clinches in a head lock. Terry counters with a couple elbows to the ribs but Jonas flips him onto his back. Jonas then starts hitting with elbows to the back of the head. Jonas falls going to the ropes and bouncing offf for a low drop but Terry counters rolling out of the way. Terry then grabs Jonas and locks in a Sharp Shooter. Terry applies pressure on the hold as Jonas tries to fight out of the hold. Jonas grabs the leg and pulls it out from Terry in a inverted drop toe hold and locks in a Sharp Shooter himself. Jonas applies pressure as Terry tries to find a way out.

"Jonas has it locked in this is just like thier match at God's Choice" said James.

"Yeah and this could very well be the end" said Sebastian.

Terry counters though pushing Terry backwords and wraps his arms around Jonas's head and applies the Prophet Lock. Jonas puts his feet on the ropes and Terry let's go. Jonas fallows going for a spring board leg lariat but Terry counters grabbing the leg and slamming him to the floor. Terry fallows whipping Jonas to the turn buckle. Terry goes for a running knee into the corner but Jonas catches the knee pushes it to the floor and uses the ropes to kick Terry in the back of the head. Jonas on the second rope and pushes Terry back and hits a fist drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas fallows grabbing Terry up who goes for a small package ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Terry almost had the belt there with that small package" said KJ.

"Yeah and Jonas does not want to lose the belt" said Sebastian.

Jonas fallows with a big kick to the head fallows by grabbing Terry in a surfboard strech. Jonas applies pressure as Terry screams in pain trying to get out of the hold. Jonas disloges when leg and puts it to the back of Terry and hit's a curb stomp ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas waits from behind as Terry tries to get to his feet. Jonas then goes for a German Suplex but Terry flips through as Jonas turns around and goes for the Hook Shot and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry is in shock as he grabs Jonas up once again by the neck and goes for the Hook Shot but Jonas catches him into a Lifting STO Slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Terry looking for a second hook shot but Jonas was ready this time and drops Terry on the drop of a dime" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and thats why when you go against Jonas you have to keep your eyes on him cause he has great perception noticing anything" said James.

Jonas grabs Terry and locks in a camel clutch as he applies pressure on the hold. Terry tries to pullout but Jonas continues trying to keep him down as he applies more pressure. Terry finally grabs the ropes as Jonas lets go but not before as Terry tried to get up smashing his head against the canvas. Jonas fallows grabbing Terry for the Prophet Lock but Terry counters getting to his feet and hitting a Northern Lights Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry fallows whipping Jonas to the ropes and hits a spine buster sending Jonas to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry sets up Jonas for the Shock Treatment but Jonas moves out of the way and hits a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Terry crashing onto his leg and Jonas quickly with a German Suplex" said Sebastian.

"Safe to say Jonas vs. Terry III is having a contested contest for dominance" said KJ.

Jonas fallows whipping Terry to the turn buckle hard as Terry staggers forward. Jonas then hits him with a spinning arm trap neck breaker to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas can't believe it as he goes for Terry who nails him with an enzugeri kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry fallows going to clothesline Jonas out of the ring but Jonas counters with a fireman's carry slam to outside the ring. Jonas slowly taunts the crowd as he runs to the ropes bounces off and goes for a no handed suicide dive but in mid air he's met by Terry hitting him with a super kick as the crowd cheers. Terry tosses him into the ring and goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"No matter what Terry does Jonas refuses to lose" said James.

"Yeah and that kick landed flush Jonas must have felt extreme amounts of pain from that kick" said KJ.

Jonas is slow to his feet as Terry puts him on the rope as Terry goes up with him. Terry lifts him up by the hair and goes for a Shock Treatment off the top rope but Jonas throws him off to the canvas head first as the crowd reacts in shock. Jonas slowly goes for the Last Vision but Terry counters lifting his knees up crashing Jonas hard rib first against them. Terry then rolls to his feet and goes for the Shock Treatment and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... Jonas puts his leg on the ropes. Terry is slowly to grab Jonas by the hair and goes for a brain buster but Jonas counters slipping out and rams Terry chest first into the turn buckle and goes for a roll up ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"No way these two are putting up a classic on Turbo here tonight as these two are both using everything in thier aresenal" said KJ.

"You can say that but when Jonas hit's the Last Vision it will be all over" said James.

Jonas falls hitting Terry with a kick to the ribs fallowed by a spinning arm trap neck breaker once again. Jonas slowly goes to the top rope and points to the air and he goes for the Last Vision and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas's eyes are bugged out as he can't believe it and grabs Terry by the head and locks in the Prophet Lock. Jonas applies the gaurd aswell to contain him in the middle of the ring. Terry tries to struggle out but Jonas refuses to let go as Terry is being choked out. Terry slowly starts falling unconcious as he tries to go to the ropes but Jonas keeps him away from the ropes.

"Jonas has the Prophet Lock in and Terry is close to being out" said James.

"Terry had two short runs as champion only a week with two reigns as champion" said Sebastian as he looks downcast.

Terry tries to push himself off the floor but Jonas just continues to choke him out. Terry is on his knees as Jonas has a look of shock on his face and continues applying pressure. Terry starts trying to elbow Jonas as Jonas is wrapped around him like a monkey still trying to choke him out. Terry rams Jonas back first into the turn buckle as Terry falls to the floor out of breath right after and Jonas grabs his back in pain. Jonas grabs Terry for another Prophet Lock but Terry counters into a spine buster. Terry is slow to his feet as is Jonas who goes for a punches but is caught with a second spine buster. Terry then whips Jonas to the ropes and hit's a third spinebuster to make sure ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and now member of Team TWE and unanimous TWE Television Champion Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry celebrates with the belt as Titan from TCW claps his hands as he slows goes to the ring. Titan goes to hug his younger brother and knees him in the groin in a shocker and fallows with a Titan Freefall. Titan then goes to the top rope for a Earthquake but Jonas hits him with a head kick fallowed by a spring board knee to the face. Terry is slowly up as Jonas has the belt and he's looking to hit Terry as the crowd boos. Jonas goes for the swing but stops around an inch from Terry's head. Jonas finally gives up the title and hands it over to Terry and raises his hands.

"It took one Hook Shot, One Shock Treatment, One Super Kick, One Enuzugeri Kick, a Sharp Shooter, and five spine busters but Terry has earned Jonas's respect here tonight" said KJ.

"Yeah and Terry pulled out all the stops including that amazing triple spine busters to make sure to put Jonas out" said Sebastian.

"Jonas just felt sorry for him clearly he doesn't give a rats ass if Titan attacked him he was just feeling sorry for him I'm sure of it" said James.

Backstage

"It's Stan Gotch your new interviewer and please welcome my guest at this time the TWE Woman's Champion Rena Stevenson who has a big statement for the Woman's Division" said Stan.

Rena comes out with Nicholas of Generation Now "The Woman's Title Division has grown amazing weak giving me no challenger so I've decided that while I'm busy beating TCW Trash Angel Bitch I'm going to start a tournament for the number one contenders spot at Fight or Flight" said Rena.

"A Tournament?" asked Stan.

"Yes an eight diva tournament to be finished on the week after When Worlds Collide" said Rena.

"Yes well I'm getting a picture of the draw to show the fans at him thank you for your time Rena and good luck at When Worlds Collide" said Stan.

Draw

Natasha Dentons vs. Bridgette

Aza Azura vs. Brooke Din

Dakota Harrington vs. Katie

Emily Jones vs. Maria Roberts

"This is a tag team qualifying match for Team TWE introducing first the team of Dice and Ace The Sin City Players" said the announcers.

"The Sin City Players have been of their luck recently since being stripped of the tag team titles" said James.

"Yeah but The Sin City Players are one of the best tag teams of this century being called the nonbioligical son of the two great tag teams known as Nightmare Inc and The 21st Century Outlaws" said Sebastian.

"And thier opponents they are the team of David Porter and "Cowboy" John Marston" said the announcer.

John and Ace lock up to start us off and Ace cinches in a body lock and hits a back suplex. Ace fallows whipping John to the ropes and hitting him with a running big boot to take him down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ace grabs John up for the Ace in the Hole but John slips out and hits the Condor Kick ... 1 ... 2 kick out. John tags in David who hits a big splash onto Ace as he comes in ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ace is slow to his feet as David sets him up for a Powerslam but Ace counters with a couple elbows and a Spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Ace tags in Dice as Ace holds David in a full nelson Dice nails him with a spring board forearm ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a tag team move and the heavy set David is in trouble" said KJ.

"Yeah and this is where The Sin City Players are there best at keeping momemtum going in thier favor" said James.

Dice stomps on David repeated and drags him by the head onto the ropes. Dice starts choking him out as the ref counts four and pulls Dice off. Ace continues the choke stomping on David as David struggles in pain as the ref is distracted. John tries to come in but the ref stops him and Ace hits a leg drop from the apron fallowed by Dice dragging David by the feet to the middle of the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dice tags in Ace who lifts up David in a body lock and Dice drops kicks David and Ace hits him with a huge back suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace lifts up David for the Ace in the Hole but he takes to long posing and the weight slams him head first into the floor.

"This is what David needs to get a tag to John" said Sebastian.

"Can David make it after those sucesful double team moves" said James.

Ace grabs David by the ankle to try and stop him. David gets up on one leg and busts out a drop kick to take Ace to the floor. David tags in John as Ace tags in Dice. John comes in with a big running clothesline fallowed by a second running clothesline and then a japanease arm drag. John is getting pumped up as he jumps to the top rope and hits a missle drop kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. John goes to whip Dice who crashes into Ace sending Ace flying. John grabs Dice hits a spinning neck breaker and locks in the Horse Hold as he taps out. John lets go but the ref didn't ring the bell Ace then slides in and nails the Ace of Spears ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match and part of Team TWE The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

The Sin City Players celebrate as David helps John to his feet.

"When John whipped Dice into Ace that counted as a tag thus The Sin City Players took advantage of John's error and Ace got the W" said James.

"You can't take anything against either team The Sin City Players played smart and if it wasn't for that error by John this match might have ended the other way" said KJ.

"This is a woman's tournament match introducing first Natasha Dentons" said the announce.

"Natasha has recently been unable to recapture the title and she's mad to say the least" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well stop complaining she lost to the better competitor" said James.

"And her opponent Bridgette said the announcer.

Bridgette slowly goes in and Natasha drops her with a big clothesline. Natasha whips her into the turn buckle fallowed by a clothesline in the corner and a bulldog. Natasha then grabs Bridgette and lifts her up and hits her with a spine buster. Natasha then grabs Bridgette and locks in a Boston Crab. As Bridgette struggles Natasha turns around and sling shots her into the turn buckle rib first. Natasha then hits a clothesline from behind and puts Bridgette on the top rope. Natasha hangs Bridgette by her legs and hit's the Malibu Surf off the top rope. Natasha then grabs Bridgette into the middle of the ring and locks in the Code N as Bridgette Taps out.

"Winner of this match and advancing to the semi finals Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Natasha keeps the hold in for ten more seconds before letting go.

"Natasha was on a war path and Bridgette never stood a chance" said KJ.

"Natasha never allowed a room for error consitantly attacking never letting Bridgette catch her breath" said Sebastian.

Backstage

Lance is sitting in a chair he has his hair over his eyes and is pulling on it before speaking.

"When I came out thier to give insight into When Worlds Collide I was shocked at the fact that TWE Fans would cheer for that piece of crap turn coat that is known as Asheel Din" said Lance. "I thought sure he's been gone for two years but you guys would cheer for that disgrace is above appaling it's disgusting"

"Then I remembered their were new fans who weren't educated on the Asheel-Lance rivalry let me be the first to state that you look through that you can see thier was fate and destiny wrapped up in thier and the end result was predetermined let's take a look" said Lance.

* * *

(Clip)

Asheel Din is at the top of the ladder in the money in the bank match. He's pulling on it nobody around him but Lance's hand shoots out from under the ring and pushes the ladder sending Asheel into the floor. Lance then goes to the top and pulls of the briefcase.

"Lance has stolen the money in the bank briefcase from Asheel this is proof that Lance doesn't deserve his spot in this roster" said Sebastian.

"Well it's effective to say the least and it's all legal in this match even hiding under the ring" said Cody.

Lance Raters and Asheel are both on the floor in a Last Man Standing Match for the DWE Extreme Championship. Lance is slow to his feet but get's thier at eight as Asheel's girlfreind Mickie Munroe is trying to help Asheel. Just as he's about to stand Mickie low blows and shoves him to the floor as the ref counts ten.

Lance celebrates with the belt and the girl over Asheel still on the floor.

"Lance has once again stolen something from Asheel this time Asheel's DWE Extreme Championship" said Justin.

"He didn't steel it he used his smarts and if Mickie wants to sleep with a real man like my son how can you blame her" said Steve.

Lance is the DWE Global Champion here going against Lance on a TWE-DWE Supercard. Lance goes for a spear quickly but Asheel ducks and wins by roll up for the one two three.

"Asheel has paid back Lance winning the title in under a minute" said Sebastian.

"That was luck and you know it" said Steve.

Asheel is DWE Global Champion and Lance is challenging just after Owen had beat Asheel in a strecher match. Lance goes for a big boot but Asheel ducks and rolls him up once again.

"That's 2-0 for the DWE Global Champion Asheel" said Justin.

"Lance wasn't ready" said Steve.

Once again after putting Asheel thorugh brutal hardshipts Lance using his power as temporary GM made a title match. Lance goes for the spear but Asheel ducks and hits a roll up once again to make it 3-0.

"Once again Lance has been foiled" said Justin.

"Yeah well look at the way Lance is I wouldn't be to happy as Asheel right now" said Steve.

Lance and Asheel are having a match much more contest as both are on the top rope and the ref is down. Lance sets up Asheel for a Legend Driver off the top rope and Mickie put's her Woman's Title on the canvas and Lance hit's the Legend Driver onto the woman's title to win the Global Title.

"Lance has won the Global Title once again due to Mickie's thivery" said Justin.

"Bullshit Asheel wouldn't have gotten up from that anyways" said Steve.

At Over the Top Lance drops Asheel with a Legend Driver off the top of a ladder to put him on the shelf and away from DWE in a short match.

"Somebody go get an ambulance Asheel has been nearly killed and Lance doesn't give a damn" said Cody.

"Clearly it's because Asheel was asking for it" said Steve.

A few months later at Devils Playground Lance and Asheel cross paths once again as Psycho takes on Asheel for the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship in a No DQ. Psycho is beating the hell out of Asheel and taunting him. Psycho continues his assault on Asheel degrading him with taunts. Psycho has his Psycho Entourage bring out Ashley Din and he hits her with a Psycho Driver on a chair. Psycho then has Asheel's on brother lift him so Psycho can spear him to the floor and get the 1.2.3 laying Asheel next to Ashley.

"Psycho has ended Asheel here Psycho is just proving to be to much for even Asheel" said Noah.

"Yeah and hopefully Chris pays for these injuries to both Din's this is just a disgusting sight" said Justin.

At Over the Top Psycho is the match itself while still being world champion when the music plays and a black haired red eyed Asheel Din comes out with a chair and starts laying into Psycho. These two are brawiling for minutes as people are being eliminated left and right. As they both trying to throw the other out the returning Duncan lifts both of them on his shoulder and Emerald Drives both of them out of the ring to the floor to win his first match in over nine months.

"Duncan has done it Duncan is going to Chase for Fame to challenge Psycho for the world title" said Justin.

"I wouldn't be so sure Psycho and the new darker Asheel seem to have some problems and if I was Duncan I wouldn't get involved" said Noah.

(I.E: Duncan would challenge Charlie Parker to a rematch of the first Chase for Fame and come out on the winning side)

Psycho and the demonic Asheel Din are both fighting for the title in a NO DQ Match. Both are bloody and battered with them getting into a fist fight. Finally Psycho counters a Twist of Fate into a Psycho Driver onto a chair. Psycho then picks up the Demonic Asheel Din and sets up a table. He then hit's a Psycho Driver through the table and goes for the cover to end the match and get Lance 2-0 at Chase for Fame.

"Psycho has proven that you don't get anymore fucked up them him" said Noah.

"Yeah and well these two had a classic but Psycho is still on his neary year long riegn showing no signs of stopping" said Justin.

Asheel is by himself in a suit in the middle of the ring as a casual person now blood shot red eyes or pitch black hair as he goes to speak Psycho interrupts him. Psycho starts talking slowly as he says he knows what Asheel's about to say about how "he's going to retire thier's nothing left to do in wrestling" before Psycho screams no an says it because Asheel is afraid of psycho.

Asheel laughs before saying he's isn't here to retire he's here to issue a challenge to Psycho one last match for the world title. Psycho laughs before asking why Asheel just wins and smiles "I Figured Out how to beat you it's not by out psychoing you or by being myself it's by being you" as he pushes Psycho back.

Psycho is laughing like a mad man and accepts the challenger as Asheel slides out of the ring.

It's Re-Lapse 3

Psycho is in the ring waiting for Asheel. Asheel comes down to the ring in pitch blacked styled hair with blond tips at the end he's wearing a white trenchcoat and black titles with a blue R on them sort of looking like Lance. Psycho instantly goes crazy and attacks Asheel who counters Psycho's recklessness. Finally Asheel hit's Psycho with a Twist of Fate and a fallow up Spear and he's won the world title once again.

"Asheel said he found the way to psyche out Psycho and he proved it by showing up as what many would call someone very similar to Lance" said Justin.

"He out smarted him he played it straight and beat the Psycho" said Asheel.

This would lead to a series of comedic moments where Psycho believing Asheel is Lance would be talking about Lance and Asheel's past as if he was in an insane asylum.

At Over the Top Lance is back and wins the Over the Top match as Lance for the first time in a while for a match. Lance challenges for the title and wins it leading to Relapse 4 where Lance pins Asheel after a third spear.

"Lance has reclaimed the throne Asheel might be able to out smart Psycho but he won't out smart the master manipulator that is Lance" said Noah.

* * *

Lance is back now after the long video "After watching all of that can you honestly tell me that Asheel is a challenge that's only three years and 1/12 and I proved that I beat much more times then Asheel beats me" said Lance. "That's why he started TCW he was jealous it's clear cut we were Childhood freinds but I was to good for him and he grew envious and when he learned I had a wrestling company he just had to try and better them me to no surprise I'm still the owner of the throne" said Lance.

"So do us all a favor Asheel and don't come to When Worlds Collide looking to wrestle cause you will be shown no mercy as I mercilessly beat you to a bloody pulp" finished Lance. "And if you want to call yourslef the second best TWE Star take it cause Second Place just means that you were the first one lost"

Lance walks out the door after putting on black shades.

"Lance letting out a statement in the Asheel-Lance wars normally it's Lance that comes out on top" said Sebastian.

"This is a Team TWE Qualifying Match introducing first from El Paso, Texas at 6 feet tall and weighing 190 pounds "King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro did not win at Elimination Chamber but he finished his agenda he gave Zephyr Jones the biggest of all spears" said James.

"Yeah and his opponent here Tino didn't either when he got pinned by Thresh after being doubled teamed by him and Dax" said KJ.

"And his opponent from Belo Horizonte at 5 ft 11 and wieghing 250 pounds Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

Tino and Shawn lock up and Tino whips Shawn into the ropes and hit's a big lifting uppercut as he comes off. Tino then grabs Shawn for a scoop slam and it hits ... 1 ... kick out. Tino lifts up Shawn and sets him up for a DDT but Shawn counters into a back body drop. SHawn fallows going for a drop kick but Tino grabs his legs and locks in a Sharp Shooter. Shawn quickly goes for the ropes as Tino counters and sling shots him out of the ring. Tino fallows him and whips him back first into the steel ring post and throws him into the ring ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tino grabs him for an inverted atomic drop but Shawn counters with a punch in mid air.

"What a right hand from Shawn to drop Tino" said KJ.

"He said screw it and just delivered that right hand flush on the jaw" said Sebastian.

Shawn fallows with a second right hand to the face and then a third high drop kick. Shawn grabs Tino and hits him with a low drop kick fallowed by a running knee drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shawn grabs Tino and hits him with two knees to the throat fallowed by whipping him into the ropes and he hitting him with a thrusting elbow to the throat ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Shawn then grabs Tino and locks in a sleeper hold as Tino tries to get out. Tino elbows Shawn twice in the ribs and hits a sidewalk slam. Shawn fallows getting up and ducking under a clotheslien to hit a spring board bulldog from behind ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Creative move by Shawn but only good for two" said KJ.

"Yeah and Shawn is targeting the throat on his attack on Tino" said James.

Shawn goes into a corner for a Spear but Tino counters with a elbow to the head. Tino then whips Shawn to the ropes and goes for a clothesline but Shawn ducks bounces off to the ropes and hit's Tino with a dehiblitating spear fallowed by Shawn locking in the Ripper. Tino tries to struggle out to no avail and Tino taps out to the hold.

"Winner of this match and part of Team TWE Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

Shawn celebrates as Mason walks down the ramp with his full team of Ace, Dice, the TWE Television Champion Terry Blake, and Shawn DeNiro complete with a TWE Logo Flag.

"This is a semi final tournament match introducing first from Modesto, California Brooke Din" said the announcer.

"Brooke has a big oppertunity but she has to beat Aza Azura here tonight and would it really be a reward to face Natasha with her mean streak now a days" said Sebastian.

"I would say no" said James.

"And her opponent from Boston, Massachuesets at 5 ft 3 and 140 pounds Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Aza comes in as she slides into the ring. Aza quickly nails Brooke with brass knuckles to the head before the ref can ring the bell and walks off. The ref checks on Brooke as Aza is in the other corner dropping off the brass knuckles. Aza screams at the ref to do his job and ring the bell. The ref does and Aza grabs Brooke by the hair and hit's an Arm Trap Neck Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winenr of this match and moving on to the semi finals Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Aza celebrates as the crowd boos as she raises the brass knuckles.

"Aza with a cheap shot with the brass knuckles before the match even started allowing her to win with a simple arm trap neck breaker" said KJ.

"Yeah well Aza wants a shot and she's through with not getting it now if bending the rules a little bit is needed she'll do it" said James.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"Please welcome to the ring the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh comes out to the ring with a wolf fur coat and both his DCW Omega and TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship over his shoulders. Thresh slides into the ring running his hands in what his pwn father calls hideous light silver blue hair. Thresh grabs a mic.

"I'm here because I didn't get to state something during the opening" said Thresh. "Like the fact Dax will not challenge Lance to a match for the bookings because we don't want to humiliate him" before adding "Or paralysing him in the arm Lance you already lost to Generation Now don't make it two in a row"

"But thier's things that are more important the ego maniacs it's the fact that I'm allowing another gaunlet match this time for my title one TCW Star, one TWE Star, one DCW Star, a title shot that was number two on my agenda for today"

"The last and third is the fact that the TWE Unfied World Heavyweight Championship now represents three diffrent titles the TWE World Championship, the DWE Global Championship, and DCW Omega Championship" said Thresh. "Or as it is now called the TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Championship"

"TWE is now entering The Age of the Sniper and it's 14-0 and still going" said Thresh **"Generation Now is the top force and with me as it's unanimous leader TWE will never be the same again and TWE will always be Generation Now"**

**

* * *

**

Not the best thing I've ever written but great opening match up and I liked the tag team, TV, and Qualifier the rest were just there. Plus three promos and two solo promos not a bad day to be good on the stick


	20. Week 11: Gaunlet: New World Champion?

__

__

**TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers(1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: The Detriot Dragons (1)**

**TWE European Champion: "The Demonic" Claymore Raters (1).**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Championship: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

**1059199647**

* * *

"Please welcome to TWE: Turbo in El Paso, Texas one thing is officially started we are now in the Era of The Sniper" said Sebastian.

"It's a mighty honor to know that my son has become the first TWE Trifecta Champion" said KJ.

"Yeah and we are due for a segment from TWE Owner Lance Raters" said James.

(Fake It by Seether plays)

Lance Raters comes out with his normal white trench coat before he flexes his left arm at the crowd.

"Lance has recovered from being paralysed this is amazing" said James.

"Yeah well not for his opponent at When Worlds Collide" said Sebastian.

"I'm just going to go out and say it what I saw in TCW shocked me to me core when Lance well we never saw but I guess raped Mickie Munroe or Messiah as was her later on ring name" said KJ.

Lance slides into the ring with a big smirk on his face as he gets a 50/50 reaction. Lance grabs a mic.

"Asheel I got to say your girl is still great and well she's still a two bit whore she received it like if I was her lawfully wedded husband" said Lance as he shows his ring. "Sadly though not good enough to stay on my standards like my wife but that's the diffrence between a skank and a latina"

Lance is booed more now "What it's true I married a woman's champion who didn't need my help to win a title and lost it the second I left her" said Lance before he waves at the crowd to silence themselves.

"Asheel I did more for this company then your ever did and ever will" said Lance. "I was the last TWE original I wrestled till I got paralysed in the arm I couldn't move my left arm for four months"

"And you go around trying to disrespect me I gave my career for this company that you made a mockery of it was all your fault that you see people like Mason jumping off chamber pods, it's your fault people like Rojo are having thier necks broken, it's all your fault you just had to do something diffrent and now your killing off the wrestling buisness" said Lance as he's furious.

"You know it as well as I did that I gave up everything for TWE when somebody was going to become a star they put him up against me because no matter what I was ratings I was PPV buys" said Lance. "I created the boom period of TWE and everysingle TWE Original guess who got them signed Lance Raters I wasted days of my life to make sure TWF suceded"

"And then you disrespectful arrogant piece of crap if I don't remember your greatest moment was beating me my greatest moment was my entire career when I defeated you consistantly and if your blind while my son in two months got the TWE European Championship it took your's three months to do nothing" Lance is now smirking.

"Asheel we've been best freinds, rivals, mortal enemies, but you know it as well as I do in life thier is always a winner and a loser and in our relationship your the loser I'm the winner your good but not good enough" Lance continues "Your fast, I'm faster, your tough, I'm tougher, your smart, I'm smart, **your an Icon in this sport Asheel, I'm a Legend in the entire world Lance is known people in remote villages in India only know two english words those are Lance Raters" **

(Extreme Days by Toby Mac)

The crowd goes insane as the music hits ... nobody comes out Lance is laughing in the ring.

"Hah you all fell for that let me help you a little bit one someone own's a company he has these valable people known as security and I've hired them to make sure Asheel does not enter my building my company" said Lance as he finally goes to finish.

Lance stops before leaving as he's on the apron. "Just one last thing though Thresh I'm impressed by you so I decided that your gaunlet should have one added brand DWE and what better way to represent that right here right now it's you vs. "The Real Deal" Ted Estes for the TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Championship" finished Lance as he walked off.

Ted Estes is walking down to the ring as the crowd is chanting "The Real Deal".

"Ted Estes returning to the ring at the age of today officially being 41" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and what a birth day present from Lance Ted Estes just might get another World Title Reign to add to his list" said KJ.

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against plays)

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta Canada he is the current TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion he is the leader of Generation Now at 6 ft 2 and weighing 214 pounds "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Thresh Crash is 14-0 if he beats all four of his opponents here tonight that record will continue to climb hire till 18-0' said James.

"Yeah and now Thresh has to go into the ring and beat a TWE Legend in Ted Estes" said KJ.

Thresh and Ted lock up and Ted quickly get's him into a body lock. Ted fallows going into the turn buckle as Thresh holds onto the ropes. Thresh trash talks with Ted who slaps him setting Thresh off as he hit's him with a double leg take down. Thresh from above is screaming at him to respect as he throws some quick elbows. Ted head buts Thresh to get him off and then bounces off the ropes and nails Thresh with a clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ted falls going for the Air Rodeo (German Suplex) but Thresh flips over and hits him with a spinning crescent kick to the face ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh locks in a rear head lock as he takes control.

"Thresh has the lock clamped in and this is exactly what Thresh shouldn't do he's giving Ted time to recover not smart when your opponent is 41" said KJ.

"It doesn't matter the lock is in and Thresh isn't going to let go any time soon" said James.

Thresh continues as Ted clamps onto him for an Air Rodeo but Thresh elbows him twice in the head. Thresh fallows with a kick to the knee fallowed by a chop block from behind. Thresh then locks in a heel hook onto Ted who is trying to fight out of the hold. Ted starts kickng at Thresh who let's go before hitting a knee drop onto the left leg. Thesh fallows going for a sling shot into the turn buckle but Ted counters landing on the top rope and hitting a spinning back elbow as Thresh got up ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Ted sets up Thresh for the Jumping Cutter but Thresh counters into a double knee back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Thesh with a big counter which could have given Ted the win" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well that's what Thresh does best" said James.

Thresh fallows grabbing Ted and going to lock in the Sniper Deathlock. Ted counters kicking Thresh off into the turn buckle. Ted then hits a running clothesline in the corner fallowed by Belly to Belly Suplex. Ted then hits a drop kick as Thresh gets up and fallows with a discus clothesline to take Thresh down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ted then grabs Thresh for the Air Rodeo but Thresh counters grabbing the ropes. As Ted lets go Thresh bounces off the ropes and goes for the Sniper Lariat. Ted catches the arm and hit's a Jumping DDT out of nowhere. Ted then grabs Thresh and hit's the Air Rodeo but holds on and hit's a second then a third ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"No way Thresh has kicked out of the triple Air Rodeo something very few people do" said Sebastian.

"Even I'm not on that list" said KJ.

Ted is slow to his feet as he sets up Thresh for one last Air Rodeo. Thresh counters into a snap mare and bounces off the ropes and hit's a running low clothesline ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh fallows hitting a Spring Board High Kick to the face as he goes for the cover once again ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh grabs Ted slowly up and hit's with his own finishing move the Air Rodeo ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh is going ballistic as he grabs Ted up for the 308 Caliber DDT. Thresh hits it as Ted bounces off the canvas and Thresh locks in the Sniper Deathlock onto the TWE Legend. Ted after struggling for a couple seconds taps out.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh celebrates in the ring with the title as on the Titantron thier are four brands and Ted's face is on DWE. An X covers it as Thresh's music plays him out as he get's ready for his next match against a TCW Superstar.

"Thresh is just to young for Ted to ever stand a chance while Ted is definitely in good shape he just isn't in his prime as Thresh" said KJ.

"Yeah right Thresh is just that much better and you know it" said James.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

"And opponent number two from TCW Modesto, California he is the TCW World Champion at 6 ft 3 and weighing 234 pounds "The Fallen Angel" Christian Din" said the announcer.

"Holy shit TCW World Champion is challenging for the Trifecta Championship" said Sebastian.

"We'll need a new name for the title if he wins this" said KJ.

Christian and Thresh lock up and the taller one manages to lock in an arm bar. Thresh rolls through it and hits a spinning arm bar. Thresh tries to get in a Cross Arm Breaker but Christian counters into an inverted spine buster ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Thresh gets up and Christian goes for a punch but Thresh ducks under it and hits two simultaneous back breakers ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh fallows whipping Christian to the ropes but Christian counters into into his own but pulls Thresh back into a power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Christian goes for the God's Calling but Thresh counters into Crash Suplex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Thresh had just gotten through an almost fifteen minute match and has to fight against a world champion hard odds to beat" said James.

"With that title on the line he'll give it his all" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows hitting Christian with a couple kicks to the back and locks in a Fuwijara Arm Bar. Thresh applies more pressure as Christian tries to get out of the hold. Chrisitan get's to his knees but Thresh loops his leg over Christian's leg and locks in a Cross Arm Breaker. Thresh fallows applying pressure on the hold but Christian counters grabbing the ropes. Thresh let's go as Christian gets onto the turn buckle. Thresh goes for a swinging elbow in the corner but Christian get's out of the way and Thresh collides elbow against the turn buckle as he drops to the apron. Christian hit's him with a suplex to get him back in the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a counter from Christian nearly got him the victory" said KJ.

"Smart move but just not enough to get Thresh away from his title" said James.

Thresh fallows slowly getting up as Christian is on the top rope. Christian goes for a Tornado DDT but Thresh counters dropping Christian ribs first into the ropes. Thresh fallows with a big kick to the head sending Christian out of the ring. Thresh then goes onto the apron and hits Christian with a low missle drop kick. Thresh then grabs Christians arm and sends it into the steel ring post hard. Thresh fallowed doing it two more times before sliding Christian onto the apron. Thresh then grabs The Fallen Angel and hits him with a Reverse DDT arm first into the steel steps and pushes him in an eight and then slides in ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out..

"That split second that it took for Thresh to get in cost him what would have been the victory" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and my son is just taking out that right arm" said KJ.

Thresh whips Christian into the ropes arm first and hits a swinging elbow into the corner fallowed by flipping onto the top rope using the ropes. Thresh fallows going for a diving headbut but Christian rolls out of the way and Thresh is hurt bad rolling around the ring. Christian goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Christian goes to the top for the Downfall (450 Corkscrew Splash) and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Christian get's to his feet as he grabs Thresh for the God's Calling. In mid air Thresh counters pushing off Christian who lands on his feet but Thresh nails him with the Sniper Lariat ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a Lariat but only good for two" said KJ.

"Yeah and Christian is out cold though" said James.

Thresh grabs up Christian and lifts him for the 308 Caliber DDT but Christian falls down to the floor in dead weight. Thresh then goes for the 308 Caliber DDT again but Christian counters shoving Thresh off and hit's a twist of fate ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Christian drags Thresh up for the God's Calling. Dax starts coming down off the ramp as Christian drops Thresh. As Dax and Christian get into a spat Thresh is ready. Christian turns around into a Second Sniper Lariat. Thresh then points at Dax and hits him with a 308 Caliber DDT. Thresh then lifts him up again and hit's a second 308 Caliber DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh stops the count. Thresh lifts up Christian once again and hit's a third 308 Caliber DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh celebrates with Dax who grabs Christian by the hair and hit's him with a Drop of Fate. Thresh then get's the flag of Generation Now and drops in onto Christian as he celebrates.

"Respect Generation Now or fall to what has just been Christian's demise" said James.

"Yeah well that's great but Generation Now are a bunch of scavengers let's see them do that on somebody like Claymore" said KJ..

"Yeah well that mean's 16-0 for Thresh Crash in his DCW-TWE Career" said Sebastian.

**(Advertisement Spot)**

What happens when a Nuclear Meltdown goes on near a TWE Arena back in the time of TWE Originals. The Wrestlers start exhibiting strange powers but slowly the realise they are being invaded will they be able to fight back or fall down against the invasion.

Only readable on Asheel's profile.

P.S: Read It

(Break the Ice by Britney Spears)

"This is a woman's tournament match introducing first from Houstan, Texas at 5 ft 4 and weighing 120 pounds Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

"Dakota Harrington is returning from the injury she sustained seven months ago and was managing The Rangers for a while but not it's Dakota's shot at a title" said KJ.

(This is Why I'm Hot remix by Mims)

"And her opponent from Freetown, Liberia at 5 ft 9 and weighing 135 pounds "The African Queen" Tariya Blake" said the announcer.

"Tariya blake is Terry Blake's long last sister and is making her TWE Debut Tonight" said KJ.

"At a stagering five foot nine she's taller then all the divas in TWE including the reigning champion Rena Myers" said Sebastian.

Tariya and Dakota lock up and Tariya puts in a head lock. Dakota slips out and hits her with two forearms across the back and goes for a drop kick but Tariya get's out of the way. Tariya hits Dakota with a wheel kick as she get's up ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Tariya fallows whipping Dakota to the ropes and going for a running kick in the corner but Dakota ducks and hit's a Russian Leg Sweep. Dakota fallows trying to lock in a Rear Naked Choke but Tariya counters into a jaw breaker. Tariya fallows going for the Blake Drop but Dakota counters with a couple elbows and hits a spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Tariya almost hit the Blake Drop but a spinning neck breaker gives the advantage back to Dakota" said James.

"Yeah well Tariya is doing alright in her debut but these two are clashing" said KJ.

Dakota goes to the top rope for a missle drop kick but Tariya counters in mid air catching her into a Boston Crab. Dakota tries to get out as Tariya applies more pressure on the hold. Dakota grabs the ropes and Tariya let's go of the hold as she goes to the top rope. Tariya hit's an Eagle Swoop onto Dakota as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tariya grabs Dakota and goes for the Blake Drop but Dakota tries to counter in mid air but Tariya hit's in anyways. As Tariya goes to grab Dakota but Dakota put's Tariya in a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving onto the semi finals Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

Dakota celebrates as Tariya is still in slight shock.

"Dakota played possum the Blake Drop did fail but Dakota acted like it worke dand then small packaged Tariya" said Sebastian.

"This is a singles match introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 3 and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Well we are joined here tonight by Terry Blake" said Sebastian.

"Well why are you here" asked James.

"Jonas helped me last week if my brothers tries to do something I'll be here to stop it" said Terry.

"And his opponent representing The Ministry of Chaos at 6 ft 8 and weighing 350 pounds "The Titanium Wall" Titan" said the announcer.

Titan and Jonas lock up and Titan tosses Jonas across the ring. Jonas gets up and they lock up again but Jonas goes from behind and locks in a sleeper hold. Titan counters with a samoan drop crushing Jonas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Titan lifts up Jonas once again and goes for the Titan Free Fall but Jonas elbows him twice and goes for the Prophet Lock. Titan refuses to fall though and instead hit's a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Titan goes to the ropes bounces off and goes for a splash but Jonas rolls out of the way. Jonas then hit's a spring board bull dog to take Titan back down to the mat ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Jonas finally getting in some offense" said KJ.

"Yeah and the weight diffrence is hard for Jonas to overcome" said James.

Jonas fallows with a couple quick kicks to the ropes and bounces off the ropes to hit an elbow drop. Jonas then goes to the top rope for a top rope clothesline but Titan catches him with a belly to back suplex squashing Jonas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Titan goes for the Titan Freefall but Jonas locks in an inverted Prophet Lock. Jonas refuses to let go as Titan tries to push him off until Jonas grabs the ropes and flips Titan over and out of the ring. Jonas grabs Titan to whip him into the steel steps but Titan counters with his own. Titan then lifts up Jonas and tosses him onto Terry Blake taking Terry to the floor.

"What the hell is Titan doing" said Sebastian.

"TCW Trash think's he can do that how bout you take on someone your own size" screamed James while hiding behind KJ.

Titan throws Jonas into the ring as he slides in as well. Titan grabs Jonas for the Titan Freefall but Jonas grabs onto the ropes. Jonas punches Titan off as Jonas slides onto the apron. Jonas hit's a Spring Board Tornado DDT and he locks in the Prophet Lock. Titan tries to fight out as he's about to tap out but Terry slides into the ring and starts attacking Titan enraged.

"Winner of this match as a result of disqualifcation Titan" said the announcer.

Terry then hit's Titan with the Shock Treatment. Jonas turns him around and starts screaming at Terry for screwing up his win. Jonas shoves Terry so Terry shoves him back. Jonas back hands Terry across the face who goes for a Super Kick but Jonas ducks and locks in the Prophet Lock onto Terry. Jonas refuses to let go as Terry taps out until he's incapcitated and leaves the ring after one last yell at Terry.

"Give him some more Jonas, Terry screwed you over he knows the TV Title rightfully belongs to you" said James.

**Backstage**

Thresh is talking with a shadowed figure. "You help me I promise that you'll have him right open to you to show his fraud you know just like I do he's just waiting for his oppertunity" said Thresh.

"I don't know" answered ?.

"Just think about it if you decide to help me" said Thresh as he walks off and the shadowed figure looks on.

"This is a two on four handicap match introducing first the team of the TCW National Champion Jamie Stevens and the TCW European Champion Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore comes out first fallowed behind by Jamie Stevens as the crowd pops huge. As they're both coming down Claymore grabs a chair at ringside and set's it up next to the announce table. He tells Jamie to sit down and watch who does so reluclantly.

"Claymore is going solo against four is not a smart choice especially when it's four DCW Stars" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well Claymore has shown to be well a Bad Ass" said KJ.

"And his opponent they are the team of Jared Bones and Zero Skull Bones N Skulls, along with Daniel Pheonix and "Hollywood" Dwight Sampson" said the announcer.

All Four come out along with Scarlett.

Dwight looks onto the ring and preety much says screw it and walks off on his team mates who get into the ring for a now 3-1 handicap match. All three start at once as Claymore drops both Daniel and Jared with a double clothesline. Zero goes for a running boot but Claymore counters with an elbow smash. Claymore fallows dropping Daneil with a spear as he get's up. Jared goes top rope but get's caught up there and thrown all the way down to the floor with a Claymore Slam. Claymore then grabs Zero and drops him with a Legend Finished and hit's a 3-Gen Finish onto Daniel. Claymore stacks all three of them over the other and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match the team of Jamie Stevens and Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Jamie slides in from behind and kicks Claymore in the ribs and hit's a Stevie T onto the floor. Jamie tries to get out of the ring but Claymore grabs him by the ankle. Claymore then grabs him by the throat as he get's up and hit's the Claymore Slam devestating Jamie to the floor. Claymore grabs Jamie once again up for another Claymore Slam when the lights turn off.

.

.

.

The Lights Are Back on and "The God of War" Aries is in the ring. Aries has a chair and he hit's Jamie and Claymore with the chair. Claymore drops Jamie and Aries lifts Jamie up and hit's a Warcry Pile Driver onto the chair.

Aries grabs a mic "Everyday I'm here to wrestle and they don't allow me to cause this whole TCW vs. TWE bullshit well three world for the people in the back I Don't Care either put me to wrestle or I'll continue attacking every single person here and nobody is exempt from that not Claymore, not Mason, not Thresh, not even you Lance" said Aries as he throws the mic to the floor and walks off.

Claymore glares at Aries and walks off as well leaving a bruised and battered Jamie in the ring.

"This a singles match in the divas tournament introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada Emily Jones" said the announcer.

"Emily Jones was the former champion before losing the title to Natasha who lost it to current champion Rena" said James.

"Yeah and now she has to go through a tournament of competitors to get her shot back" said Sebastian.

"And her opponent "Bloody" Maria Roberts" said the announcer.

As the female boogyman comes out Rena attacks her from behind with the belt. Rena then picks her up and hit's the Tigress Bomb off the stage onto concrete. Rena then grabs a mic as Emily is in shock inside the ring.

"Emily congrajulations you win by default but this isn't about you it's about this TCW Bitch Anvela Bane I think" said Rena. "The one who thinks she can challenge me to a match as nobody cares about her" laughed Rena. "In under a month I won the biggest prize in Woman's wrestling your title means nothing I defend mine regularly on Pay Per View did you ever even have a match for yours"

"The Truth is I'll beat you in under fifteen minutes at When Worlds Collide" finished Rena as EMT's are trying to help Maria Robets after her big fall.

"This match is for the TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Championship of the world introducing first representing Generation Now accompanied by Dax Din from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 214 pounds "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the anouncer.

"Thresh is now taking on DCW fallowing that by TWE he's already been in two matches tonight does he have the energy to keep going" said Sebastian.

"Of course he's even got Dax out here to support him as he beats the odds" said James.

"Yeah well I have just received word that this match will be in fact a triple threat match" said KJ.

"And his opponents representing Drama Championship Wrestling they are Travis DeNiro and "The" Shadow Wyatt" said the announcer.

"You know what's legimately odd the fact that all three of these guys are from DCW" said Sebastian.

Shadow and Travis both go into the ring as Thresh stares off. The DCW guys hit Thresh with a double clothesline fallowed by whipping him to the ropes and hitting a double hip toss. Travis fallows hitting Shadow with a big high kick to the head fallowed by a spring board enzugeri kick to Thresh. Travis turns around to be met by a running shoulder block from Shadow. Shadow fallows with a second shoulder block and then hit's a overhead belly to belly suplex. Shadow is met by a clothesline to the back by Thresh fallowed by whipping Travis into the turn buckle and hitting a swinging elbow in the corner.

"Ouch Thresh with that swinging elbow straight to the chest" said Sebastian.

"And he doesn't stop until that elbow hit's allowing more speed in the move" said James.

Thresh then flipped himself over using the ropes onto the top turn buckle. Thresh sees Shadow and goes for a diving clothesline but is caught by Shadow in mid air and hit by a gorrila press slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh is slow to his feet and Shadow goes for the Shadow Descent but Thresh counters with a couple stiff elbows to the head. Travis is on the apron and hits a spring board cross body onto both of them ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh is the first up and he nails Travis with a Crash Suplex fallowed by giving one to Shadow. Thresh lifts up Travis again to drop him with a second Crash Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"He all most got it after three straigt Crash Suplexes" said Sebastian.

"I invented that move and even I know hitting three of them is not good for the person receiving" said KJ.

Thresh fallows whipping Travis to the ropes who bounces off and clubs Thresh with a big clothesline. Shadow from behind hit's a back suplex onto Travis ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shadow then goes for the Shadow Descent but Travis counters into a snap DDT flooring Shadow ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Travis then fallows hitting Thresh with an arm drag fallowed by a drop toe hold onto the ropes as Thresh got up. Travis looks at the crowd and hit's the DeNiro Kick fallowed by spring board senton bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Travis is in shock but that's quickly whiped out by a boot from Shadow to the face ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Travis almost became world champion there but it's not enough" said KJ.

"Of course it wasn't enough Thresh will never let go of that title" said James.

Shadow goes to the top rope himself and goes for the Dark Impact on Thresh who rolls out of the way and Shadow hit's canvas. Thresh goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. Travis stops the count. Travis fallows going for a spinning cutter but Thresh counters holding him in mid air and countering into a neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh grabs Shadow and goes for the 308 Caliber DDT but it's countered as Shadow shoves Thresh back and whips Thresh to the ropes to catch him with a stiff shoulder block ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shadow grabs Travis and nails him with the Shadow Descent and slowly goes to the top rope.

"Shadow is looking to seal the deal" said KJ.

"We just might have a new champion" said Sebastian.

Shadow leaps and goes for the Darkness Impact and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh stops the count at the last second. Thresh grabs Shadow only to be hit by a wild uppercut fallowed by a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh kicks out. Shadow goes to grab Thresh but Travis from behind locks in a sleeper hold. Shadow tries to shake him off but Thresh spring boards off the ropes and hit's a flying RVD Style Kick straight to Shadow's head to drop him to the floor. Thresh then grabs Travis for the 308 Caliber DDT. Travis counters shoving him back and nailing him with a spinning cutter. Travis is slow to his feet as Shadow is behind him.

"Don't look back Travis you might not like the view" said Sebastian.

"That's a given" added James.

Shadow hit's the Shadow Descent on Travis as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... . . . . no third count. Shadow looks up to see that Dax had taken the ref out of the ring. Out of nowhere Alexander Helian comes from behind and nails him with a steel chair fallowed by a Pheonix Melody. Dax rolls the ref in as Thresh goes for the cover ... ... 1 ... ... 2 ... ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion Thresh Raters" said the announcer.

Alexander pulls Shadow out of the ring and grabs a mic.

"Next week I prove you to be a fake after you cost me my title I challenge you to an Extreme Rules Match" said KJ.

Thresh is crawling to a cornor as he can barley stand up as he waits for his final challenger. Travis though grabs him and hit's him with another spinning cutter to drop him to the floor.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor plays)

"Introducing last representing TWE at 6 feet tall and weighing 195 pounds from El Paso, Texas "King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

Shawn and Travis hug as Shawn slides into the ring. Shawn slides into the ring as Thresh is still getting to his feet. Shawn shoves Thresh to the floor and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh put's his foot on the ropes. Shawn whips Thresh into the turn buckle and hit's a running spear in the corner. Shawn fallows with a suplex taking Thresh to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh can barely stand up as Shawn is in the corner waiting for the Spear. Shawn goes for the spear but Thresh ducks out of the ring at the last second as Shawn colldies with the steel ring post. Thresh is getting to his feet on the outside.

"Ouch Shawn collides against the ring post" said Sebastian.

"Thresh has nothing left though" said KJ.

Thresh rolls into the ring and goes for the pin on Shawn ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh then fallows slowly grabbing Shawn for the 308 Caliber DDT but Shawn counters with a couple stiff elbows to the ribs. Shawn fallows with a snap mare and then spins around to nail a kick. Shawn then goes to the top rope as Thresh is on his knees to get up. Thresh is almost on his feet as Shawn goes for a top rope spinning back elbow and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn goes into the corner once again looking for a Spear. Thresh this time get's hit by the spear as Shawn goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

The crowd is in an uproar as Shawn did it. The Hometown Boy did it the crowd is on it's feet confettia is fallin from the top of the building.

"Shawn has done it the Undefeated Streak is over" said Sebastian.

"This isn't hapenning this is a bad dream Thresh is still champion" said James disiusioned.

Dax in arguing with the ref pointing that Thresh's foot is under the ropes. The ref pulls the title off of Shawn and pulls it back to the ring.

"By order of the referee this match has been restarted" said the announcer.

Shawn can't believe it and Thresh quickly nails him with a Sniper Lariat. Thresh fallows with a 308 Caliber DDT and then a Diving Headbut on the dislilusioned Shawn ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Championship "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh celebrates in the ring as Shawn is out of it.

**Lance's Office**

Lance is with his wife Rebbeca Raters as they watch the end.

"That's going to be good for ratings" said Lance.

"Sure is hon" said Rebbeca.

"Of course it is now I'll get us our Room Keys at the hotel and bring Mickie over aswell just stay here for a while" said Lance.

Lance walks down and opens the office door to see Asheel Din with a baseball bat.

"What the hell. Security!" screamed Lance.

Nobody comes over to him as he sees that his Security Guards are all dressed in TCW Shirts.

"You should probably realise they like just about as much as the TWE Originals Like You" said Asheel as nails Lance in the head with the baseball bat.

Asheel then grabs Rebbeca and tosses her to the security guards.

"You made it personal untill I get my wife back your not having yours" said Asheel as he walks off with Rebbeca and the security guards while Lance pulls himself up to his feet seething in anger as he holds his head.

"This isn't over" barked Lance as he went inside his office as the camera fades away.

* * *

That all for this week in TWE only one week left until When Worlds Collide what will happen.

When Worlds Collide Match Card.

Five on Five Four Team Elimination Match: Generation Now: Thresh Crash (Captain), Nicholas Churchill, Zephyr Jones, Marcus Cross, and Ricky Helix vs. Team TWE: Mason Schultz (Captain), Dice, Ace, Shawn DeNiro, and Terry Blake vs. Team TCW: Vincent Carter (Captain), Cloud Van Rude, Jared Parker, Nathen Wolf, ? vs. The Ministry of Chaos: Lord Stinger (Captain), Titan, Maritn Evans, Nio, ?.

"The Chosen Son" Dax Din vs. "The Fallen Angel" Christian Din.

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. 'The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

"The Tigress" Rena Myers vs. "The Evil Angel" Angela Zane

"The Demonic" Claymore Raters vs. Jamie Stevens.

The Detriot Dragons vs. Kevin and Lance

Interbrand Match - Bill Parker, Asheel Din Jr, and Haroten vs. Jonas Lazar, Tobey Parker, and Highwind


	21. Week 12: Generations Crashing

**TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers(1)**

**TWE Tag Champions: The Detriot Dragons (1)**

**TWE European Champion: "The Demonic" Claymore Raters (1).**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Championship: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Championship: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

**I've once again reached 100,000 words milestone on a fic with TWE Next Generation having offically 100,000 words. This chapter's long as hell even longer then Devil's Playground so bear with it if you find it boring lot's of intresting twist turns and ideas.**

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo and we have a huge main event when the Captain of Generation Now "The Sniper" Thresh Crash takes on the Captain of Team TCW "The Nightmare" Vincent Carter for the TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion" said Sebastian.

"Plus Cloud Van Rude takes on Shawn DeNiro in a big time match up" said KJ.

"And one more when Terry Blake takes on both Jonas Lazar and Titan in a triple threat non title match" said James.

(Fake It by Seether)

"Please welcome to the ring the TWE Owner "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" said the announce. Lance has Mickie in his arms aswell as Jeff Killington behind him as they both get into the ring.

Lance has a checkerd smile as he grabs a chair and sits down on it while Jeff grabs onto Mickie.

"Asheel ..., Asheel ..., Asheel ... One thing you don't do is mess with another man's wife" said Lance. "That doesn't matter to me though another rule is you don't mess with Lance Raters wife you know what I got Mickie wrapped around my finger" Lance motions his finger.

"But honestly she just isn't that good so you can have her back" finished Lance as Jeff let her go. As Mickie went to leave Jeff grabbed her by the hair "Just kidding back to rule number two you don't mess with Lance Raters wife but I'm a gentleman so I won't do anything to hurt you or Mickie" Lance says as he takes off his sunglasses.

"It's just a sad fact that Jeff isn't a nice guy" added Lance as Jeff had Mickie by the throat.

Jeff choke slams her all the way down to the canvas as Mickie yells in pain. Lance watches in sick amusement as he tells Jeff to continue as he whips her into the turn buckle back first. Jeff then grabs Mickie and hit's her with a Reverse Piledriver as Mickie is barely concious. Asheel is being held back by former TWE Wrestlers as Lance waves at him in amusement as he tries to go down the ramp.

Jeff lifts up Mickie by the back of the hair Lance grabs a mic as he gets to his feet. "Hey Asheel .. I lied I'm a bloody psychopathic demon" said Lance as he nails Mickie in the face with the chair busting her wide open as blood is pouring out. "Asheel your ... **pathetic **look at you a couple of past thier prime wrestlers is all it takes to hold you back or is it that Mickie really doesn't matter to you"

Asheel starts cursing out Lance as he's still being held back.

"Yep you don't care about her I'll fix that for you Ash" said Lance playfully while sounding sinister. Lance then grabbed Mickie and put her for the Legend Driver. Lance places the chair under him and Lance drives her skull first into the chair.

"Alright then problem solved you can get her facial surgery so she looks somewhat okay and not as ugly as she used to can't you see how much I care about you my child hood freind I fixed up your girlfreind" said Lance.

Asheel is starting to cry actually as he breaks free of the wrestlers and runs down to the ring. As Asheel tries to go in Jeff restrains him and holds him down.

Lance then sits back down on the chair as he kicks Mickie out of the ring as she rolls out holding her face.

"Asheel it's time for us to have a heart to heart about well Us" said Lance as he pulled Asheel's hair out of his face and stares him in the eyes. "I was thinking about how things happned this way and way you consistantly try to include me in your life"

"At the very root of your issues beyond being **Insecure, Weak, Pathetic, Dumb, and more** your problem is that your Jealous" says Lance. "Your jealous of the power that I command while I owe own a Forbes Five Hundred company and have one of the most watched PPV's every year in Chase for Fame you have well T *laughs* C *Laughs Once Again* W *Goes Hysterical*" Lance is holding his ribs as he's talking in a sarcastic laugh.

"I truly understand now that you well don't have anything your career is overshadowed by me your life is overshadowed by me _**your dreams are overshadowed by my reality **_don't lie it's true everything you've done I did years earlier you became world champion I was already world champion you became a respected figure in wrestling I was already their, You became one of the Icons of Wrestling I was there first, I'm a pop culture phenemonen your not" finished Lance.

Lance then grabbed Asheel by the hair "Now you have until the end of the show to give me my wife back until then their's three things that will happen if you don't give her back by the first hour a family member of yours will pay, you don't give her back by an hour and a half your son will pay, if you don't give her back by the second hour well I'll reveloutionise the word psychotic when I finished with you" said Lance as he gives him a kiss on the cheek before buzzsaw kicking him in that same cheek.

"What the hell was that" asked Sebastian.

"Lance can be quite dememented when you piss him off this is proof of that" said KJ.

(Just Like You by Three Days Grace)

"Please welcome to the ring "The Self Procliamed Captain of TCW" Cloud Van Rude" said the announcer.

Cloud slowly walks down to the ring as he grabs a mic and rolls into the ring.

"TWE my name is Cloud Van Rude but most likely you already know that from my great exploits on TCW being the only wrestler on TCW to have two PPV Main Events make that three with When Worlds Collide" said Cloud. "I'm also the Team Captain of Team TCW don't believe that Vincent Carter I am the real worlds Captain"

"So I am challenging any member of Team TWE to a match to prove who is the true captain of Team TCW" said Cloud as he waits for somebody. "Don't be scared I won't pulverise you to bad"

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

Shawn DeNiro starts walking down and he's pissed off as he still remember his loss to Thresh. Shawn quickly tackles Cloud and starts deliveringa flurry of punches. Shawn then mounts Cloud and starts ground n pounding Cloud who is crawling to the ropes. Cloud then grabs the ropes as Shawn stops at a three count. Cloud goes for a clothesline but Shawn catches and hit's him with a STO ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Cloud slowly get's up as Shawn whips him to the ropes and hit's Shawn with a spinning elbow to the face. Cloud grabs Shawn for a suplex but Shawn grabs the leg and counters into a snap neck beaker.

"Ouch Shawn continuing to go all over Cloud who can't catch a break" said KJ.

"Do TCW Trash even deserve a break" said Sebastian.

Cloud is slow to his feet as Shawn grabs him by the throat but Cloud elbows him twice in the head and hit's a head but. Cloud then bounces off the ropes but is met by a belly to belly suplex as he comes back ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Cloud then is once again slow to his feet and Shawn goes for a spear but Cloud counters with a big knee to the head sending Shawn to the floor ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Cloud grabs Shawn and starts choking him out with the ropes. Cloud then goes to the outside and grabs Shawn by the hair as he drags him to the ring post. Cloud pulls back on Shawn's head and smashes it onto it fallowed by a running knee against the steel ring post.

"Oh dear lord what a knee smash into the ring post" said Sebastian.

"Cloud might be TCW Trash but he is resourceful" said James.

Cloud rolls into the ring and pulls Shawn to the middle and he pins him with his forearm on Shawn's jaw ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Cloud delivers three straight elbows to the jaw and goes for the cover again ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Cloud grabs Shawn and locks in a rear head lock as he continues going after the head. Shawn is slow to his feet but Cloud nails him with a knee to the ribs and a standing bulldog. Cloud then pushes Shawn's face to the floor and hit's a leg drop to the back of the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Cloud grabs Shawn and hangs him on the ropes and he hit's a rope hung Reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out.

"What a Reverse DDT from Cloud but it only get's him a two count" said KJ.

"Yeah and you have to see the way the head bounced off against the floor that could have been a concussion" said James.

Cloud slowly goes to the top rope as Shawn is still on the floor. Cloud decides to go for the Cloud Splash but Shawn rolls out of the way and Cloud hit's ribs first against the floor. Shawn fallows with a running low drop kick to take Cloud down as he is pumped up. Shawn hits a couple back suplexes and then hit's a running one handed bulldog ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn grabs Cloud and whips him into the turnbuckle fallowed by a running elbow in the corner fallowed by a snapmare. Shawn the locks in the Ripper onto Cloud who tries to find a way out of the hold desperately while Shawn pulls him towards the middle of the ring.

"Shawn has the Ripper he's going to make the TCW Trash tap out" said Sebastian.

"Yeah he's definitely got it in all the way thier's nothing else to do but tap out" said KJ.

Cloud continues trying to get out trying to roll to the ropes pathetically as Shawn continues onto the hold. Cloud is on his knees while Shawn still has it locked in. Cloud grabs the ropes next to the turn buckle as Shawn let's go at a three count. Cloud is slowly getting to his feet grasping his throat as he pulls himself up through the turn buckle. Shawn goes running into the corner only to be met by a brunt shoulder block sending Shawn staggering backwards. Cloud then runs forwards and ROYAL MUTILATION on Shawn ... 1 ... 2 ... Shawn put's his feet on the ropes. Cloud lifts up Shawn and hit's the Van Damnation ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match "The Ice King" Cloud Van Rude" said the announcer.

Cloud celebrates as he grabs the mic and a suit jacket. Cloud put's it on and on the back it says "Team TCW Captain".

"I told you Vincent, I told you I'm the real captain of Team TCW let's see you top that in under 20 minutes I beat a guy who would have been TWE World's Champion" said Cloud. "My greatness is as real as it get's and my future lies in captaining Team TCW and leading us towards victory"

Cloud stares at Shawn who is trying to get up like a predator with cat like eyes staring at Shawn who is slow to his feet. Cloud nails Shawn with a second Royal Mutilation as Shawn has been busted wide open. "Let TWE Never forget the Name Cloud Van Rude" finished Cloud as he walked off.

Backstage

"I'm here with Vincent Carter we just saw Cloud Van Rude state a challenge that you couldn't one up him" said Stan Gotch.

"Yeah I heard that bitch say that and you know what I will one up Cloud and this day will be a Nightamare for you and your arrogant ass when I beat Thresh Crash for his TWE Trifecta World Championship I don't care if I have to break his ankle nobody from Generation Now can stop me" said Vincent.

"Those are big words but Thresh is 18-0 how do you plan to beat him" asked Stan.

"If you didn't know I haven't been beaten either remember that as I make Thresh tap out" said Vincent as he walks off.

"This is a Divas Semi Final Match introducing first from Malibu, California at 5 ft 8 "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

"Natasha has a big opertunity here tonight to get to the finals of this tournament and reclaim her title" said Sebastian.

"Winning the title and beating Rena are two diffrent things" said James.

"And her opponent from Boston, Massachuesets at 5 ft 3 and weighing 140 pounds "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Aza slides into the ring and goes for the same brassknuckle shot that put Brooke away. Natasha catches the arm and nails Aza with a clothesline and then fallows with a back suplex as Aza goes for the brass knuckles but misses again. Natasha throws the brass knuckles out of the ring as Aza takes the oppertunity to Reverse Roundhouse Kick Natasha ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Aza grabs Natasha for the Aza DT but Natasha counters grabbing Aza in mid air and dropping her with a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Aza then slowly get's to her feet as Natasha whips her into the ropes and hit's a spear as Aza bounces back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Aza tried to take advantage twice but both have been repelled" said KJ.

"Yeah but Aza will do anything for the title but Natasha is angry that she hasn't been able to keep the title" said James.

Natasha whips Aza into the ropes again and hit's her with a shoulder block as she bounces off ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Natasha grabs Aza for the Malibu Surf but Aza counters into a leg sweep. Aza fallows with a couple quickly low drop kicks to the legs to keep Natasha from getting to her feet. Aza then goes and grabs Natasha and goes for the arm trap neck breaker but Natasha pushes her off. Aza goes right back but is battered by a big boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Aza is slow to her feet as Natasha sets up Aza for the Pheonix Rising but Aza counters into a bulldog ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Aza with a good counter to stop what would have been a loss" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and look at how desperate Aza is to win" said KJ.

Aza grabs Natasha and locks in a Cloverleaf. Natasha tries to get out as Aza continues with the hold locked in and refuses to let go. Natasha is inches away from the ropes but Aza pulls her back into the middle of the ring. Natasha finally powers out hard enough so that Aza flips over onto her back from the power. Aza is quick to her feet but is met by a running spear but Natasha wraps her arms around Aza to lift her back up and drop her with a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... Aza put's her foot on the ropes. Natasha grabs Aza up and goes to grab the arm for the Code N but Aza thumbs her in the eye and hit's the Aza DT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving into the finals Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Backstage

Thresh is with two other people. These are Johnny, Jaxon Xix Wayne Morrison and David Sampson lying next to them is Rojo Bat Jr (Unmasked) in the backstage area as Rojo has a neck brace and is wearing a black buisness suit and is being held by Johnny and David.

"These two are officially part of my new breed of Generation Now the Generation Crash" said Thresh as he points to Johnny and David. David seems to be thrilled while Johhny definitely doesn't having a grimace on his face. "These two want to change thier careers so they're willing to join Generation Crash to do it"

"Now they like any other members must have to go through a set of rigorous rituals to get in the first start is to show those who are not part of The Generation how to exit from our spotlight" said Thresh as he looks at the four of them "Anything you would like to say" said Thresh as he looked at them.

"Thank you for the oppertunity Thresh I'm sure Generation Crash will be just as sucessful as our Generation Now counterparts" said David.

"That's right thank you and watch as Generation Crash exceeds your expectations Bridgette take some good shots of this" said Wayne as he points to Bridgette who has a camera.

"Nathen watch this cause Generation Crash is coming to you next" said Jaxon as he smiles.

"Sorry Shawn but my career will go on" said Johnny "If It has to be through Generation Crash so be it"

Thresh then snaps his fingers and Dwight starts stomping onto Rojo Bat Jr. Johnny joins in nailing Rojo with a big soccer kick to the ribs fallowed by a second soccer kick to the ribs. Nathen grabs up Rojo and drops him with a Shining Star (Leg Lariat) against a mirror bashing the back of his head against it.

Wayne hit's the High Times as Rojo crashes back of the head first against the concrete. Dwight then hit's the Hollywood Star onto the concrete as blood is pourning out Rojo's head. Johhny then grabbed a steel chair and put one under his head and then hit a con chair to as TWE Faces are pouring in to stop them.

Thresh and Generation Crash walk off.

"The Generation stands strong as will my streak 19-0 is next and then at When Worlds Collide it will reach a milestone at 20-0" says Thresh solemly as he dips his finger into the blood of Rojo rips up the suit jacket and put's a Sniper Lazer Logo on it.

"What was this" said Sebastian.

"Thresh himself told me that Generation Now would gain a new counterpart Generation Crash and we have seen three of the members of the new group" said James. "Togeather they are simply The Generation"

"This a triple threat match introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 3 and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Jonas a former four time TWE Televisin Champion and he has recently been involved in the Blake family problems" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that problems are ready to explode and Jonas is playing a dangerous game" said KJ.

"Next representing The Ministry of Chaos from Washington D.C at 6 ft 8 and weighing 350 pounds "The Titatanium Wall" Titan" said the announcer.

"Titan is representing The Ministry of Chaos the TCW Faction" said KJ.

"Yeah and he's so far 1-0 in TWE with a Disqualification Victory over Jonas" said James.

"And introducing last he is one part of Team TWE from Washington D.C at 6 ft 2 and weighing 238 the TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry get's into the ring as Jonas and Terry quickly team attack the heavier man. Jonas keeps grabbing Titan's legs as Terry peppers him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Titan pushes Jonas back and then drops Terry with a big clothesline. Jonas get's up into a big boot to the head sending Jonas to the floor. Titan turns around as Terry goes for a Super Kick but Titan catches it and hit's him with an inveted spine buster ... 1 ... 2 Jonas stops the count. Jonas grabs Titan to lift him up but simply can't as Titan hit's him with a couple elbows to the back of the head and goes for a Military Press Drop.

"Oh god Titan has Jonas way up thier" said Sebastian.

"That's over nine feet high" said KJ.

As Titan goes to throw him out of the ring Jonas counters into a Prophet Lock. Jonas grabs onto the ropes with his feet and starts trying to pull Titan out of the ring. Terry helps him pushing out Titan's legs as Jonas flips Titan out fo the ring. Jonas then hit's a spring board moon sault onto Titan. Terry then goes to the outside but Jonas grabs him by the head and smashes three times head first into the steel steps. Jonas then throws him into the ring. Jonas hit's a running kick to Titan's head as he tried to get up as Jonas slides in. As Jonas goes in Terry hit's him with an overhead belly to belly suplex.

"Terry sending Jonas flying to the other side of the ring" said James.

"Yeah Jonas took to much time trying to make sure Titan fell" said KJ.

Jonas get's to his feet as Terry goes for a spine buster but Jonas counters jumping over Terry and then hitting a bulldog. Jonas fallows grabbing Terry and hitting him with two elbows drops to the throat fallowed by putting him in a seated position. Jonas then nails him with a running stomp across the throat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas grabs Terry and locks in a sleeper hold as he starts choking out Terry but Titan grabs him from behind and hit's a powerful reverse power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Titan grabs Terry and hits him with a short arm clothesline fallowed by whipping Jonas into the turn buckle.

"Titan taking back control over this match as he uses his power advantage over Terry and Jonas" said James.

"Jonas and Terry have to work as a team to eliminate the bigger man" said Sebastian.

Titan goes to the other side of the ring and goes for an Avalanche Splash in the corner but Jonas counters kicking Titan in the chest. Titan turns around into a Super Kick from Terry but he falls onto the ref splashing him out cold. Jonas looks at this and goes outside the ring and grabs a chair as he waits for Titan to get up. Terry tells Jonas to stop as Jonas is calculating when to attack Titan as he is on his knees. Jonas finally decides to hit Terry instead with the chair and a Spike DDT onto the chair. Jonas rolls out of the ring points at the TV Title and stands on the ramp. Titan lifts up Terry as the ref is up and hit's a Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Titan" said the annoncer.

Jonas

**Lance's Office**

Lance is watching his watch as it starts wringing.

"I told you Asheel one hour a family member pays for your mistakes" said Lance with a cocky smirk. "I gave you that one hour you refused to listen now you learn to respect the power that I have over you and your family"

Suddenly the door is kicked open and coming in are the couple of Chad Schultz and Ashley Schultz.

"What the hell are you doing" screamed Lance.

"I'm sick of it Lance I'm sick of it" yelled back Chad. "Lance what the hell is this problem with Asheel you always have it's the whole fucking ego crap and I'm sick of it I tell you for the third time" Chad slowly sits down in a chair as Lance has a shocked look on his face.

"You heard me this whole thing of it always being about you has to stop you can't just go aroung messing up lives man I've known you for years I've fought against and alongside you I was always there to help you for your problems and I'm going to help you know as well" finished Chad.

"Another sad sack with an Ego problem I made your career I can take it back just as easily" said Lance.

Chad slaps Lance across the face as Lance falls to the floor holding his cheek. "Lance you have to stop this for your sake look at yourself your hair is almost completely blond we both know you would never do that" said Chad in a slightly funny but serious note. "You are a Legend of TWE you did it for not only yourself you always inherently wanted to help and we know that alright now call Asheel and fix this situation"

"Who the hell do you think you are my father get the hell out or I'll fire your son" said Lance as he glares as he sits back onto his chair as he points to the door.

"You need a reality check you've always said you loved this buisness right then prove it stop this whole thing with Asheel man you've always said wrestling comes first then do it and stop your problem with Asheel" said Chad. Lance is still looking at him in disilusion.

Chad grabs a portriat off the wall it's a portriat of Lance with the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Championship with a smirk on his face.

"This is the Lance I know not the Lance who would go around raping girls so he could get into somebody's head you always said you hated your bi-polar disease and Psycho well ... your acting like Psycho now"

Lance slowly comes to his senses "Your ... ... right this needs to stop now I'm sorry Chad I really am I needed that thanks" says Lance as he regroups. "Chad can you get me a phone I really doubt that Asheel is going to answer any of my calls after what I did"

"Sure" replied Chad as he checked his pockets but couldn't find his phone. "Damn I left it with Chazz backstage let me go get it and I'll be right back"

Mason goes out and Lance quickly jumps to his feet and locks the door. Lance looks at the camera "What an idiot" said Lance with a big smirk on his face as he stares at Ashley. "How it going Ashley **Din**"

Ashley suddenly senses the need to get out and tries to go out but Lance refuses to let her open the door as he stands right there.

"Lance stops this now or I'll scream" threated Ashley.

"Do it all you want princess this is room is sound proof" replied Lance as he slowly walked up to her. "Now one thing is going to happen either you give me some fun or well to say the least Mason is going to find himself without a job"

"You can't do this" answered back Ashley.

"Come on Ashely you've always wanted to walk the dark rode and I can sense it you want me just about as bad as I want Asheel to get what's coming to him so let's be civil" said Lance as he took of his jacket slowly and threw it to the floor.

"Stop this Lance" once again tried Ashley but Lance silenced with a rough kiss as slow Ashley fell into temptation.

"TWE is PG-13 so I'm going to have to do this" said Lance as he put duct tape over the camera capturing all of this. "Don't worry though I have a second and I ensure this video will fall into Ashee's hands"

It's all black as you can start hearing noises and moaning plus someone banging on the door.

"What the hell is going on in thier" screamed Sebastian.

"What do you think it seemed preety easy to figure out" said James.

"This is an Extreme Rules Match introducing first from The Darkness, at 6 ft 4 and weighing 265 pounds "The" Shadow" said the announcer. Shadow comes out with a steel chair and a mic.

"Alexander I've changed my ways from DCW I've become a new better Shadow" said Shadow. "The problem is you don't understand that I'm not the evil anymore DCW is the past and I'll beat it into you tonight to prove it to you"

"Shadow saying that times have changed and he is no longer the enemy and if he has to he'll beat it into Alexander" said James.

"And his opponent at 5 ft 6 and weighing 214 pounds "The Pheonix" Alexander Helian" said the announcer.

Alexander starts walking out with a bunch of weapon in a garbage bag as he shows them to the crowd. From behind is Generation Crash with Thresh watching from behind. Dwight,Johhny,Wayne, and Jaxon continue stomping on him on the ramp. Shadow starts running down with a chair as Generation Crash back off. Thresh though stands forward going right up to Shadow and telling him what to do. Shadow then suddenly lifts up the chair and nails Alexander in the back.

Thresh tells him to destory Alexander and Shadow grabs the trash bag and pulls out a trash can. Shadow tells them to hold up Alexander and he nails him three times straight in the head with the trash can. Shadow then grabs a kendo stick and beats on Alexander's ribs with the cane. Shadow then grabs a chain from the bag and wraps it around his fist. Alexander is barely concious as he's being held up and Shadow let's loose several chain assisted punches to the head busting him wide open.

Shadow then lifts him up and drives him with a Shadow Descent into the steel ramp as it has a dent in it from the impact. Shadow then looks at the concrete below the ramp and tosses of Alexander as he falls back first onto the concrete as he boxes into fetal position while EMT's come out. Thresh hands over a Generation Crash T-Shirt. Shadow takes off his hoodie and put's on the shirt as Thresh nods on to them.

Backstage

Dax is right outside biting his finger nails as Thresh comes back out. Dax grabs him by the coat as he stops him from walking off.

"What the hell is this all Generation Crash why didn't you tell me about it" said Dax.

"Generation Crash is just a wider range of help to The Generation" replied Thresh.

"The Generation what the hell is that it's Generation Now it's all ways been Generation Now" yelled back Dax.

"Well I'm changing it what are you going to do about it" taunted Thresh as Dax glared at Thresh who glared right back. "Your not going to do anything now I got you a match to get you some momemtum coming into When Worlds Collide your oponnent is Lord Stinger"

Thresh walked off as Generation Crash each shaked Dax's hand as Dax looks pissed.

"Well it look's like even Dax doesn't like Generation Crash" said Sebastian.

"Well he should learn to respect his leaders Dax had the same oppertunity as Thresh to win the Elimination Chamber and he couldn't do it Thresh took it in his hands and won the match clean" said James.

"This is a semi final match introducing first from -" said the announcer as he's cut off.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

Rena Myers comes down to the ring.

"You know what this whole Tournament Thing is keeping me away from the division Angela had a nice littles match against Luna" said Rena. "That's great what happens when you face someone stronger, what happen's when you face someone more experienced, what happens when you take on somebody with better insticts, what happen's when you take on Rena Myers Stevenson" said Rena.

"I'll tell you what happens I pin you in under 15 minutes set the clock down and watch as a Tigress Bomb you so hard you won't remember what happned in the match and only realise it when you notice your in a hospital breathing through a tube" finished Rena. "Now Emily it's great you want to wrestle it really is but I need an opponent to prove why I will win at When Worlds Collide so consider me your replacement for this round or an instand passage to the final"

"And her opponent Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

Dakota starts coming down as she goes to enter the ring Rena catches her with a brutal stomp on the head. Rena lifts up Dakota who is dazed from the cheap shot and hooks both the arms. Rena hit's the Tigress Bomb as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Even Dakota can't believe she kicked out as Rena lifts her up and hooks her for a second Tigress Bomb it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena let's go of the pin. Rena lifts up Dakota and hit's a Tigress Bomb. Rena lifts up Dakota again and hit's s fourth Tigress Bomb. Dakota is unconcious as the ref goes to look a her. Rena pushes the ref away and hit's a fifth Tigress Bomb and finally goes for the pin with her hand on Dakota's cheek ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Rena Myers as such Emily Jones will move onto the Woman's Invitational Tournament Finale" said the announcer.

Rena grabs Dakota up to her feet but Dakota falls. Rena once again goes to lift her up but Dakota falls to the mat. Rena finally just grabs her by the arm's for a sixth Tigress Bomb. Emily comes out to the ring as she runs out Rena who slides out of the ring. Emily checks on Dakota as Rena grabs her title and slides in. Rena nails Emily in the back of the skull with the belt fallowed by a Generation Termination on Emily.

"Rena taking out Emily from behind while she was busy trying to help Dakota" said KJ.

"Can you doubt it sent a message imagine being hit by a five Tigress Bomb's well you no longer have to imagine look at the car wreck in the ring" said James.

Rena grabs up Emily once again but it's Angela Zane coming out. Rena throws Emily out of the ring and lifts up her belt as Angela get's into the ring. Rena and Angela glare at each other as Rena grabs a mic.

"Angela your ... pridictable very pridictable to be exact" said Rena. "It's really a shame though I expected somebody who can rival me in TCW sadly it appears not one girl has arrived to beat me all I see is a washed up slut who wants an ass kicking"

Angela takes the mic "That's what you see let me tell you what I see a young pre madona bitch who think's that by allying herself with the right people can become something important" replied Angela.

"Your telling me that you know who my mother was arguably the greatest female wrestler of all time she took the best and she beat the best" said Rena. "And Intend to one up her I'll not only beat the best in TWE I'll beat the best in TCW"

"Well then how about right here right now"

"I want a match at When Worlds Collide if we were to fight right now you would be in a hospital come sunday cause an Angel is a myth that won't do anything a Tigeress will bite your throat out"

"Fine then I look forward to kicking your ass Sunday"

"That it'll be a shame when your denied that by me beating you to a bloody pulp" Rena then raised her TWE Woman's Title. "This title has been held by countless wrestlers and has been there for 21 years, your has only been held by one for two months who do you honestly think is the better champion".

As Angela went to respond Rena blasts her with the title belt "That was a retorical question"

(Fake It by Seether)

"Please welcome to the ring the TWE Owner "The Living Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance slowly comes out as the crowd boos the Corrupt Owner. Lance smiles as he goes to put his shades on a kid as he's about to do it he pulls back and breaks them in half then hands them over. Lance slides in and grabs a mic as the boos instensify.

"Asheel my wife is still not here I'm honestly thinking your one sadistic mother fucker, I beat your wife to a bloody pulp you did nothing but watch, I fucked your sister you did nothing, you want me now to crush your son into a pile of dirt then you know what It will happen just for you cause we're _freinds_" said Lance with a sinister smile. "Asheel Din Jr get out here or your fired"

(Not Afraid by Eminem)

Asheel Din Jr comes out to the ring as Lance watches with a grin Asheel Jr goes into the ring.

"Asheel Din Jr if it wasn't for your father none of this would happen nothing personal I hired you for a buisness opertunity and when I wrote down your contract which you signed it said if you quit your wrestling liscense (Not Such Actual Thing) will be terminated." said Lance as he grins. "Now I'm getting sort of tired of standing go get me a chair now" Lance smiles as Asheel Jr biterally goes outside the ring and grabs a chair.

Asheel enters and drops it on the floor "Set it up" Lance orders. Asheel does so as Lance smirks once again as he sits in the chair "Now bow before your employer". Asheel looks away before finally doing it as Lance goes off the chair and sets it up while smirking while Asheel is bowed. Lance goes to swing it at Asheel Jr's head but stops.

"My hate for the Din's only goes to my Generation so your exempt Asheel Din Jr" said Lance as he kicks him to get up. "Now it's time for you to work for a living" Asheel stares at him. "Your opponent is my son "The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters and to add more fuel to the fire so to speak Claymore if you win you get a match against one traitorous Din I know you hate Dax"

"Introducing first already in the ring from Modesto, California Asheel Din Jr and his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 8 and weighing 285 pounds he is the TWE European Champion "The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore walks down to the ring as Asheel get's ready for the match as Lance smiles outside the ring sitting down. Claymore and Asheel lock up Claymore tosses Asheel half way across the ring. Claymore then nails him with a running clothesline nailing Asheel to the floor. Claymore lifts up Asheel and carrys him up high and drops him with a scoop slam. Claymore then grabs him up again and throws him out of the ring by the hair as Asheel goes flying into the announce table. Lance continues with words of encouragement to both of them as Claymore goes outside and grabs Asheel by the head and nails him straight onto the announce table.

"Claymore is beating Asheel into a pulp right now" said James.

"Of couse phycihally this match is a lot like Asheel Din Sr vs. Lance Raters Claymore though drops speed for increased strength and it's not like Claymore's slow" said KJ.

Claymore fallows grabbing Asheel in a waist lock and ramming him back first into the steel ring post. Claymore then does it again and throws Asheel into the ring between the second and third top rope. Claymore then goes to the top rope as Asheel is slow to his feet. Claymore goes for a top rope clothesline but Asheel ducks out of the way and Claymore lands on his feet. Asheel goes after Claymore but is met by a solid uppercut sending Asheel back first to the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore then whips Asheel into the ropes and nails him with a boot to the head sending Asheel back to the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Claymore is just to much for Asheel and it shows" said Sebastian.

"He just has to much physichal ability and I don't think Asheel has a chance in hell no matter what match it may be Claymore just has him on all sides let's see if he can prove me wrong which I doubt" said James.

Claymore grabs Asheel by the hair and claps him by the throat. Claymore goes for the Legend Finished. and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Lance claps as Claymore celebrates in the ring Lance grabs a mic. "Claymore I'll let you pick the match type if you put him through this table" said Claymore as he waves at the entrance ramp.

"I was right but what is Lance doing" said James.

"I wouldn't suggest looking at the entrance ramp" said Sebastian.

There's a glass table being wheeled out as Asheel Jr tries to get out of the ring. Claymore grabs him by the hair and throws him back in the ring. Asheel is slow to his feet as Claymore nails Asheel Jr with the 3-Gen Finish as Lance puts in the ring. Claymore claps Asheel Jr by the throat as he tries to struggle out. Claymore refuses that though as he Claymore Slams Asheel through the glass going through it all most straight on the head as Asheel's back is cut up.

Lance claps Claymore in the back as he grins at the view as Asheel is trying to get up. EMT's start to come out but Lance tells them to go back to where they came from.

"Asheel what are you doing get out of the ring your match is over" said Lance as he starts pulling out the glass from Asheel's body. Lance then flips Asheel around and writes a bloody R onto Asheel Jr's chest. Lance then grabs Asheel by the hair and pulls him of the ring and drops him on the ramp back first as the glass shards sink if further. "Now crawl out of my arena" Lance is laughing as the crowd is booing him as Asheel does as he's told slowly leaving.

Lance then says a couple last words "Asheel you made me do this just remember I don't have my wife back by the end of the show it's you who will pay the consequences not your family anymore but straight up you" finished Lance.

"Introducing first from Modesto, California at 6 ft 3 and weighing 233 representing Generation Now "The Chosen Son" Dax Din" said the announcer.

"Dax being forced into an impromptu match up by Thresh is thier trouble in paradise" said Sebastian.

"Maybe but it looks like even Dax knows that Thresh's word has become law in The Generation" James.

"He should grow a set and man up he has almost twenty pound advantage and an inch on Thresh show him who's the bigger man figuratively and literally" said KJ.

"And his opponent he is the leader of The Ministry of Chaos at 6 ft 4 and weighing 240 pounds "Lord" Stinger" said the announcer.

Stinger and Dax lock up as Stinger get's in a head lock. Dax starts going for some elbows to the ribs but Stinger catches him with a big knee to the head. Stinger fallows whipping Dax into the turn buckle back first and going for a clothesline in the corner. Stinger is caught by the turn buckle as Dax get's out of the way. Dax hit's a russian leg sweep as Stinger staggers backwards. Dax then whips Stinger to the ropes but Stinger counters as he bounced off the ropes with a low drop kick. Stinger fallows grabbing up Dax by the hair and catching him with a vicious stomp on the front as he goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Stinger just flattening Dax and Dax is taking to much time to execute moves" said KJ.

"Yeah and that's cause all his mental disturbance of Generation Crash along with a skilled opponent in Stinger" said Sebastian.

Dax slowly get's to his feet as Stinger goes for The Sting but Dax counters as he nails Stinger with two straight knees to the rib cage. Martin Evans and Nio slow come down to the ring. Nio tries to get in but the referee stops him and Martin nails Dax with a low blow and then a Rapid Destoryer. Martin runs out as Stinger grabs Dax's legs. He locks in the Sting Shooter and Dax taps out.

"Winner of this match by submission Lord Stinger" said James.

Titan joins them in the ring as they start beating on Dax.

(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park plays)

Thresh starts walking down to the ring with both Generation Now and Generation Crash in tow. Generation Now and Crash start attacking The Ministry as they are just pulverising the Ministry of Chaos. Team TCW and Team TWE start coming down and brawling with everybody as Stinger is in the ring with Thresh who is knocking him down with stomps.

Vincent get's into the ring and drops Thresh with a big clothesline. Vincent then locks in the Nightmare Shock on Dax who taps out but Vincent refuses to let go of the hold as Dax falls unconcious. Stinger is slow to his feet as he goes to Vincent. Stinger starts stomping on Dax as Thresh is outside the ring in the midst of all the brawling staring. Vincent and Stinger go to shake hands but Vincent low blows him and hit's the Nightmare Treatment on Stinger.

(Monster by Skillet plays)

"The God of Death" Jeff Killington is going down to the ring with a mic. Jeff goes to speak but stops and just glares at everybody brawling. They seem to get the message and stop as they all leave with Team TWE starting fallowed by Team TCW except Vincent who's still in the ring. The Ministry leave and then Generation Now. As Thresh goes to leave Jeff grabs him and tells him to get back in the ring he has a match.

"What the hell is Jeff doing" screamed James.

"He's not letting Thresh get out of this the easy way he has to defend his title right here right now" said KJ.

Thresh starts yelling at Jeff as he slowly goes to get in the ring. Vincent goes to attack Thresh outside the ring and nails him with a big Snap Suplex on the entrance ramp. Vincent goes and hit's a German Suplex onto the ramp as well. Vincent then hit's a Nightmare Treatment onto the floor and tosses Thresh into the ring as he fallows.

The ref rings the bell and Vincent locks in a heel hook as Thresh tries to fight his way out of the hold but just can't. Dax is distracting the ring as he was still outside unconcious. Thresh taps out but it doesn't matter as the ref doesn't see. Finally Thresh takes Vincent in the yes and covers him in a small package as Vincent can't see ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh celebrates with Dax as he is moving slowly as he's taken the pain from the heel hook. As Dax and Thresh celebrate outside while Vincent looks like he wants to kill them. Thresh raises the title as he's limping out of the entrance ramp.

"Thresh took an oppertunity thier and proved himself to go 19-0" said Sebastian.

"I'd hate to think who can beat him as that's five straight TV Title Defences in a row" said James.

Backstage

Lance is in his office but seems calm.

"Asheel why are you always like this so jealous and conceited you let your family take the beating for something you could give up I gave you your wife you would give me mine I did the terms you said but you are so jealous you refuse to give her back" said Lance as he scratches his head. "Why Asheel that's what I want to know what makes you think like that but then I remembered those 85 times I kicked your ass inside a wrestling ring"

"Good times right Asheel well not for you to say the least and I had a vision it was victory 86 for me When Worlds Collide when I punish you to prove to the world Asheel I was,is, and forever will be BETTER THEN YOU" said Lance with a smile of conviction. "Asheel when you arrive at When Worlds Collide and you feel your heart beating as you getting into that ring just remember one thing that's not your heart it's your soul begging for mercy"

Lance then stares one last time as you can see a slight purple in his eyes "And there will be no mercy granted" finished Lance.

* * *

WHat a promo show to say the least as I think half of it is Lance's diatribes against the Dins. This is I believe the longest regular chapter I've written so that's two points Leandero this is the official match card for Wehn Worlds Collide.

When Worlds Collide Match Card.

Five on Five Four Team Elimination Match: The Generation: Thresh Crash (Captain), Nicholas Churchill, Zephyr Jones, Marcus Cross, and Ricky Helix vs. Team TWE: Mason Schultz (Captain), Dice, Ace, Shawn DeNiro, and Terry Blake vs. Team TCW: Vincent Carter (Captain), Cloud Van Rude, Jared Parker, Nathen Wolf, Volt vs. The Ministry of Chaos: Lord Stinger (Captain), Titan, Maritn Evans, Nio, Death.

"The Chosen Son" Dax Din vs. "The Fallen Angel" Christian Din.

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. 'The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din

"The Tigress" Rena Myers vs. "The Evil Angel" Angela Zane

"The Demonic" Claymore Raters vs. Jamie Stevens.

The Detriot Dragons vs. Kevin and Lance

Interbrand Match - Bill Parker, Asheel Din Jr, and Haroten vs. Jonas Lazar, Tobey Parker, and Highwind


	22. BFTP: Nightmare Inc

_**TWE: Blast from the Past**_

_**Rivalries: Nightmare Inc. Edition**_

* * *

Nightmare Inc one of the premier stables of TWE lasting over 9 years before having it's first actual break up. It has produced a number of great rivalries each having his own rival were taking you to Nightmare Inc. greatest wins, loses, and moments.

Part One: "The Evolution" Charlie Parker vs. "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks

This feud would start since the moment Charlie Parker joined TWE. At that point Charlie Parker was a mid carder in WWE as hardcore champion when he was involved in a brawl with other WWE Superstars. After security got through Chris signed Charlie Parker into TWE and three seconds later he would make the biggest mistake, or moment depends your point of you, of his life. He bumped into TWE Diva and at that time longest reigning woman's champion Courtney Washington.

Charlie: The first time I saw her ... what could I say love at first sight.

Chris: Charlie just might be the unluckiest man in existence just a few seconds after entering TWE this happens to him.

As Charlie bumped into her current boyfriend TWE Superstar Duncan Parks would become his main challenger for the love of Courtney and eventually the world title. Duncan backed off Charlie as Chris told him to get out of Duncan's way. Fate would have this same night Duncan would win the TWE World Heavyweight Champion in route to at that time being the longest reigning champion.

Duncan: A took care of the trash plus I won the title in one night plus Victory Sex kicks ass

These random occurances would continue to happens as Duncan was fueding with Kenny while Charlie was trying to earn respect from former TWE World Champion at that point KJ Crash. Charlie would fight for a shot against Duncan in a match against KJ Crash a TLC Match to be specific. At New Years War Charlie clashed with Duncan after he attacked KJ Crash after the match. Charlie would pin Justin Wyatt in a seven on seven match to get the victory for his team and a shot at Duncan at No Escape.

The next night Duncan and Charlie's fued was set on fire as Charlie would meet Duncan at No Escape. In a long greuling match Charlie hit the Heat - Seeker from Hell but the ref was to out fo it to make the count. Courtney after a while seeing the ref wasn't getting up put on the referee shirt and went for the count. Duncan at the last second reached the ropes to stop the count.

As Duncan noticed that Courtney was referee he started yelling at her and Charlie trying to stop the madness ended up getting punched in the face and being forced into the Jail Cell Duncan's biggest weapon against Duncan.

Charlie begged for one more shot at Duncan and was forced to run a gaunlet. Charlie got through the first two of the gaunlet but then Duncan had a shocking third opponent. Courtney Washington! This was Duncan's way of seeing if Charlie was in love with Courtney when Charlie refused to do anything Duncan savagely attacked him as the love Charlie had for Courtney was confirmed. As Courtney was DQ'd Duncan would face Charlie at Chase for Fame for the TWF WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP.

Charlie and Duncan continued to have a war of words leading to Duncan stating that thier match at Chase for Fame would be an Iron Man match and if Duncan lost he would retire. These two would continue attacking each other for the upperhand at Chase for Fame as Courtney would become the special guest bell ringer.

Then came Chase for Fame for 30 minutes neither could even get a two count of the other. At the 50 minute both were begging to tire down and Charlie managed to lock Duncan into the Parker Lock with two minutes left to go. Duncan refused to tap out as he struggled to get out but just couldn't find a way. Finally time expired with no wins on either side and Duncan grabbed the belt to go leave the arena until Chris stopped him. Chris demanded thier be a winner and added a thirty minute over time period.

They both brawled once again until only twenty nine minutes gone Duncan went for an Emerald Driver off the top rope but Charlie countered into a Heat-Seeker from Hell as he went for the cover the bell rang and over time had expired. Chris added 15 more minutes to match as they had both been going for nearly two hours. Finally seven minutes into overtime Charlie caught Duncan in a small package to win one fall. Charlie would kick of two Emerald Drivers before the bell rang to end the match.

In a heart breaker for Duncan he lost the title and just seconds later he lost his girl. Duncan finally left with tears in his eyes as the crowd chanted Duncan's name as he left the arena.

Just a month later Charlie would lose his TWF World Championship and Jeff would lose his DWE Global Championship both to Psycho Raters who would become the first recognised TWE Unifed World Heavyweight Champion.

Charlie would continue with various diffrent fueds with the likes of Chazz Micheals, Jason Helix, and reinvigorate his fued with KJ Crash finally beating him at Over the Top after three straight Heat-Seekers from Hell.

Then in a shock to Charlie things would change as Duncan was reinstated and put in the Over the Top match at number 28 and ended up winning the entire thing. Duncan though instead of challenging the champion challenged Charlie (At that time TWE United States Champion=TWE European Champion) to a match at Chase for Fame this time a singles match. Duncan would pay back his loss to Charlie and beat him after forcing Charlie to tap out to the Jail Cell giving Duncan his second TWE United States Title.

This would end a great fued in TWE History with Duncan coming out the winner.

**Lea Stevenson vs. Jessica Cooper**

This fued would begin after Jessica defeated Mickie Munroe to win a title shot against the woman's champion at this point the TWE Unified Woman's Champion "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson at Still Unbroken. Before this match Lea proved why she should win when she beat the original TWE Woman's Champion in a great 20 minute match. Lea took on Jessica and as it seemed like Lea was just a couple seconds away from victory Jessica countered the Lea Bomb into the Grand Finale choke and Lea faded unconcious. Jessica would win Lea's TWE Unfied Woman's Title.

The two would continue feuding along with Holly who had beat Ashley Din to gain a title shot. All three would meet at DWE Dead Zone where Lea would return the favor forcing Jessica to fall unconcious to the Sharp Shooter. Jessica would fade away giving Lea the victory and reclaiming her TWE Unfied Woman's Championship.

Jessica and Lea would fallow up at New Years War in a steel cage. Match in a brutal but short steel cage match Lea would win the match when Jessica threw Lea throught he cell. Jessica would soon learn that she was pregnant effectively stopping the fued on the route to Chase for Fame. Jessica would quit for paternity break realising she was three months along at this point. Lea consistantly threw jabs at Jessica calling her "Fat" "Housewife" "Slut" among others. Finally at Fight or Flight Jessica attacked Lea after she finished her match with Holly.

The two would continue thier feud until Fan's Revenge where Lea tried everything to make sure Jessica couldn't make it to the Tampa, Florida. Finally infront of over 70,000 home town fans for both girls the two main evented Fan's Revenge the only time a Woman has main evented a TWE Pay Per View at that point. In a match type the fans voted to be a three stages of hell.

Jessica won the first fall in a Street Match by hitting a You're Screwed Driver onto a steel chair. Lea would retake the second fall in a Ladder match ending the last one in a Last Man Standing match. In front of the 70,000 in Tampa, Florida Lea would counter Jessica's Grand Finale into the Sharp Shooter. Lea had thought that Jessica was out of it as she let go but Jessica made it up at a nine count. Lea would grab Jessica for a Lea Bomb but Jessica countered into a Snap DDT on a chair.

Finally Jessica would hit the Shining Darkness but it still was only good for nine. Finally Jessica brought out a table and infront of 70,000 fans would hit a 900 degree splash off the top of the ladder through the table to finally put Lea away and give Jessica her long awaited title back and her revenge.

The two would continue to feud for years fallowing even Main Eventing Chase for Fame XII in a retirement match for the loser.

The 21st Century Outlaws vs. Nightmare Inc

This fued would kick off late in the year as in thier first match togeather in a fued was thier match at No Escape when Nightmare Inc would beat the Legendary Enemies (Lance Raters and Alejandro Torres) and The 21st Century Outlaws. The Outlaws created the New York Parking Lot Outlaw Invitational Brawl to regain thier titles as over ten teams battle it out to see who would become the tag team champions. in the end it would be Outlaw Member Leo taking on Nightmare Inc member Zane Sanchez to the end. Leo would fallow up with a Outlaw Stamp to take out Zane.

From nowhere The Golden World a new tag team who had signed up for the invitational hidden in a limo would double team Leo and take him out to win the tag titles. The Outlaws the next week would take on Nightmare Inc to see who would challenge for the titles. The Outlaws would beat Nightmare Inc and get thier title shot against The Golden World at Re-Lapse. The Outlaws would beat them for the titles quickly and then beat them once again at God's Choice in a Tag Team Steel Cage Match.

The Outlaws took on Nightmare Inc once again losing the titles back and forth between both teams five times in the months of Devils Playgroud all the way to Over the Top. The Outlaws would not beat them at Over the Top. And at Play Times Over The Outlaws would win a tag team elimination chamber match to earn thier shot against Nightmare Inc at Chase for Fame II.

The Outlaws would challenge Nightmare Inc in a tag team Hell in a Cell match where Leo would power bomb Pryce through the cell and Leon would get the pin inside the ring for the tag titles. The Outlaws-Nightmare Inc feud would finally got into overdrive when The Outlaws would team with Lea Stevenson and Lance Raters to take the team of Nightmare Inc (Charlie,Zane,Pryce, and Jessica) in it entirety with the World,Tag Team, and Divas title all on the line.

The Outlaws team would manage to beat Nightmare Inc after Lance speared Jessica when nobody was looking allowing for Lea to get the easy pin to fallow that up. All four would continue fueding until Chase for Fame when they met in a four on four ladder match with four titles hanging up thier anybody could get a diffrent title. That night Lea and Jessica both got one half of the woman's titles, in an odd one Pryce became the first ever male Woman's Champion. And Both the outlaws and Lance had the title in thier grasps as all three took it down.

Lance would beat both Outlaws at Fight or Flight to retain the titles as Zane lost the woman's title in a 3 on 1 handicap match with the LWO on the other side. Lea and Jessica would be tag team champions for three months until losing them to Nightmare Inc who would seconds later lose them to the Outlaws using thier rematch clause.

The Outlaws would fued with Nightmare Inc until Pryce would retire early when he broke is leg in seven diffrent places in a grude match vs. Zane Sanchez at Re-Lapse 14. Leo and Zane would hold up the banner as Leon retired two years later and both would finish thier careers three years later at Chase for Fame 19 against each other in a nod to The Outlaws-Nightmare Inc fueds.


	23. When Worlds Collide: Disaster Awaits

**16228092**

**TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE European Champion: "The Demonic" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Championship: Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr - The Detrioit Dragons (1)**

**TWE Television Champion: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

**TCW Championships**

**TCW World Champion: "The Fallen Angel" Christian Din (1)**

**TCW National Champion: Jamie Stevens (1)**

**TCW Woman's Champion: Angela Zane (1)**

**TCW Tag Team Champions: Kevin and Lance Pure (1)**

* * *

**We see Generation Now attacking Christan Din at Level Zero**

_Let go of the mystery_

_And retrace all the steps where you've been_

_And forget all the history_

_And start over again_

**Then we see Christan attacking Dax **

_For as you can see it's up to me_

_For as you can see it's all on me_

**Then we see Team TWE qualifiers **

_I can't erase it because it's with me every day_

_The strangest feeling that never goes away_

_Now I have to face it because I can't walk away_

_And I'm determined to until I brea_k

**Then Team TCW Qualifiers**

_Let go of all confusion_

_And forget the hate in their eyes_

_And convince yourself it's illusion_

_Find a reason to survive_

**then we See Lance Taking Asheels Wife**

_For as you can see it's up to me_

_For as you can see it's all on me_  
Then we see Asheel Taking Lances wife

_I cant erase it because it's with me every day_

_The strangest feeling that never goes away_

_Now I have to face it because I cant walk away_

_And I'm determined to until I break_  
**Then we see a Asheel Vs Lance in a Hell in a cell Match Graphic **

_So maybe I cant be you_

_But I choose not to be_

_And maybe I don't need you to show me how to see_

_But what if the sky fell and time slipped awayIf there are my last words then here's what I say!_

**Then we see a Graphic with Christan vs Dax in a Family vs Family match for the TCW Championship**

_I cant erase it because its with me every day_

_The strangest feeling that never goes away_

**Then we see a Team TCW vs Team TWE vs Team Ministry of Chaos vs Team Generation now**

_I cant erase it because its with me every day_

_The strangest feeling that never goes away_

_Now I have to face it because I cant walk awayAnd I'm determined to until I break_

**Then it ends with the logo of both companies**

_Go until I break_

_Until I break_

_Go until I break _

Backstage with Lance

Lance is a dark room with one spotlight beam on him as he's ready to wrestle.  
"If any of you saw TCW you would have seen three things from Asheel he was a Coward, Desperate, and Afraid" said Lance. "One he was a Coward he attacked my brother from behind and with a weapon showing he couldn't do it by himself.

"Two he was desperate he decided to attack a sixty year old why he had to get the advantage that's the difference between me and you Asheel" said Lance. "I live my life you life is dictated on what I do"

"Three your afraid" said Lance. "You try to bring up secrets this is the wrestling buisness secrets are a dime a dozen" said Lance. "You try to put a Hell in a Cell match but that isn't helping you at all"

Lance then smiles wide "Asheel you said that you would punish me ... your one kinky mother fucker" said Lance as he laughs at his own joke. "But the difference is Asheel between you and me you say stuff I do stuff including your wife" Lance has a thumbs up to the camera.

"Asheel though has a right to be afraid though it's just pathetic to see him photoship pictures of me to try and be "BIGGER" then me" Lance laughs. "Asheel one last thing your pathetic no matter what happens win,lose, or draw I won once again I'm still the biggest wrestler in TWE History hell one of the top five in history you don't break into the top ten"

"But you know what Asheel unlike you and your show I don't center my show around myself" added Lance. "So to all the TWE and TCW fan's watching let's get ready to watch some wrestling" finishes Lance as we go to the commentator booth.

"Welcome to When Worlds Collide and we are ready for a huge night of wrestling when TCW takes on TWE this is one for the ages this When Worlds Collides" said Cody.

"Yeah well can TCW take on the Power House that is Generation Now" said James.

"This all great but we have to be ready for our first match it's Strength vs. Speed, Trained Potential vs. Raw Agility, Confidence vs. a Never Die Atitude, it's the TWE European Champion "The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters vs. The TCW National Champion Jamie "Air" Stevens" said KJ.

I was Born To Light The Fire

"Introducing first at 5 ft 6 and weighing 175 pounds he is the TCW National Champion Jamie "Air" Stevens" said the announcer.

"Jamie Stevens has proven that he can rise from adversity when he beat Highwind in a great one" said Cody

.  
"Yeah but Claymore has better stamina and strength then Highwind going 30 minutes with Bill Parker in a much better match in my opinion" said KJ.

He Who Makes A Beast Out Of Himself

Gets Rid of The Pain Of Being A Man

"And his opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 8 and weighing 290 pounds pounds the TWE European Champion "The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

"Claymore getting some new music here tonight" said KJ.

"That's the nail in the coffin whenever somebody has new music the all ways win" said James matter of factly.

"how do you get that logic ... are you stupid" said Cody.

Claymore and Jamie lock up and Claymore whips Jamie hard back first against the turn buckle. Claymore goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Jamie jumps out of the way and Claymore meets turn buckle. Jamie fallows with a running high clothesline fallowed by a second one as Claymore refuses to fall. Jamie goes for a third but is caught by a big boot meeting him in the face. Claymore fallows whipping Jamie into the ropes and hitting a gut buster as Jamie came back. Claymore then goes for the Legend Finished but Jamie pushed himself off and rolls out of the ring to take a breather.

"That could have been a quick end to this match if that would have hit" said KJ.

"Yeah well Jamie decided to play it safe for once and got out of that one" said Cody.

Claymore goes to get out of the ring but Jamie hits him with a big kick to the head to send Claymore back into the ring holding his head. Jamie fallows going for a spring board leg drop and it hits ... 1 ... kick out. Jamie fallows grabbing Claymore for a Stevie-T but Claymore counters ramming Jamie back first into the turn buckle fallowed by a belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Claymore whips Jamie into the turn buckle on the other side and hit's a running clothesline fallowed by a second running clothesline. Claymore then puts Jamie onto the top rope for a superplex but Jamie counters with a couple punches sending Claymore off the top rope.

"What a flurry of punches sends Claymore to the mat" said Cody.

"Yeah and Jamie is on the top rope where he feels the most at home" said KJ.

Claymore get's to his feet as Jamie goes for a top rope crossbody but Claymore catches him and hit's him with a Gorrila Press Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore grabs Jamie up for a Claymore Slam but Jamie spins out landing behind Claymore and hitting him with a drop kick to the back. Claymore staggers forward as Jamie runs to the ropes and as he bounces off drop kicks Claymore in the chest sending him backwards. Jamie then ends it with a third spring board drop kick sending Claymore to the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jamie goes for the MADT but Claymore kicks him off as Claymore get's to his feet with Jamie on his knees staring at Claymore.

"Jamie's chances of locking in the MADT are almost zero on the massive Claymore" said James.

"That probably won't stop Jamie from trying and we have just passed the ten minute point of this match" said KJ.  
Claymore fallows going for the 3-Gen Finish but Jamie rolls out of the way and Claymore hit's the ropes. Jamie goes for a roll up from behind ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore grabs Jamie by the throat and tosses his back first against the turn buckle. Claymore then starts hitting some rapid body strikes as he works over the ribs. The ref counts to four as Claymore stops and Jamie tries to recover. Claymore goes after him once again but Jamie head buts him as they both stagger around as Jamie grabs the ropes to keep himself from falling. Claymore then grabs Jamie in a waist lock for a gut wrench suplex but Jamie slips out and hit's a neck breaker from behind ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Claymore went for that suplex but Jamie getting out in the nick of time" said James.

"Yeah and he quickly gets Claymore with that neck breaker" said Cody.

Claymore fallows grabbing Jamie by the leg but Jamie drops him with a kick to the knee and a shining wizard ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jamie grabs Claymore on the ropes and goes to the apron. Jamie goes for an elbow drop on the apron and it hits as Claymore's head snaps into the ring. Jamie goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jamie goes to grab Claymore who out of nowhere busts out an Olympic Slam sending Jamie hard to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore slides into the corner as he is looking for a spear as Jamie is getting up but Claymore missed and hit's the steel ring pole. Jamie then jumps to the top rope and hit's a Shooting Star Press ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What Jamie almost had it" said Cody.

"Yeah well almost doesn't mean anything in wrestling" said James.

Claymore is trying to get to his feet as Jamie grabs him by the head slowly lifting him up. Jamie goes for the Stevie-T but Claymore counters with a couple elbows to the ribs. Claymore then kicks him in the ribs fallowed by a straight kick to the face on a bent over Jamie in a Lance signature ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore slowly grabs Jamie and goes for a Legend Finished but Jamie grabs onto the ropes and refuses to let go. Claymore let's him go but then quickly rams him with a big knee to the head sending Jamie onto the apron. Claymore turns Jamie around and German Suplexes him into the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch Claymore taking back the offensive with some big moves" said Cody.

"Yeah and Claymore is starting to be forced to use other moves as Jamie has Claymore well scouted for any of Claymore normal signature and finishing moves" said KJ.

Claymore is behind Jamie who is trying to get up and goes for the Chaos Finish but Jamie stays on his feet and Claymore falls back first. Claymore then grabs Jamie by the throat but Jamie hits him with some blunt elbows to the face. Claymore lifts Jamie up but Jamie kicks him in the ribs and hits a sit out face buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore is back to his feet as Jamie is on the apron. Jamie goes for a spring board knee drop but Claymore catches him with a big boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore grabs Jamie up over his shoulders in a Fireman's Carry as Jamie tries to struggle out.

"It looks like your right with what you said KJ Jamie managing to find counters of the Claymore Slam and Chaos Finish" said James.

"Yeah and Jamie wants this win badly" said Cody.

"Clearly he's going all out I think he could end up in the hospital paralysed if he keeps trying to go at the pace of The Demonic Curse" said KJ.

Claymore hits a Fireman's Carry Bulldog as Jamie crashes down head first ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore grabs Jamie from behind and locks in the Dragon Finish as Jamie trying to start something to get out. Jamie flips up and hit's a head scissors to flip Claymore off of him. Jamie then get's caught by Claymore in a head lock fallowed by a couple big knees to the ribs with one last powerful one sending Jamie flying away as Jamie is out of it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore looks at Jamie and does the double cut throat taunt as he waits for Jamie to get up. Claymore grabs Jamie by the throat for the Claymore Slam but Jamie counters into a Stevie-T ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"So close for Jamie with an amazing counters into a Stevie-T" said Cody.

"Yeah and Jamie refuses to get caught by one of Claymore's finishes" said KJ.

"He will eventually not be able to and Claymore will win it" said James.

"But not if Jamie wins before Claymore can hit it" remarked Cody.

Claymore is trying to get to his feet as Jamie grabs his legs for the MADT. Claymore counters catching him with a big kick to the jaw taking Jamie to the floor. Claymore grabs Jamie again for the 3-Gen Finish but Jamie stops rolling out of the ring as Claymore misses. Both are breathing hard as they stare off for a couple seconds. Jamie tries to get in but Claymore nails him with a big right hand as Claymore slowly climbs the top rope. Claymore hit's a top rope elbow drop crushing Jamie into the padded concrete floor. Claymore throws Jamie into the ring as Claymore fallows him as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"No way Claymore going all or nothing it's hits but he doesn't get it all" said KJ.

"Yeah well Jamie better start being worried Claymore's throwing something's that he doesn't normally do" said James.

"Well this match is starting to go the distance" said Cody.

"And Jamie isn't" responds James sarcastically.

Claymore grabs Jamie up but Jamie punches Claymore repeatedly and hit's a big wheel kick but Claymore is still on his feet. Jamie goes for a second wheel kick and that one hit's fallowed by an Enzugeri Kick to take Claymore to the ground ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jamie grabs Claymore and locks in a Cross Arm Breaker as he tries to take Claymore to the floor. Claymore counters getting to his knees then to his feet and hitting a side walk slam crushing Jamie under his arm. Claymore then grabs Jamie and throws him over Claymore's shoulder. Claymore points to the ground and drives him to the floor with a running powerslam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Claymore bringing out some more big moves but so far the total of powerful moves have not been able to win him the match" said Cody.

"Yeah but look at Jamie he's breathing like he's having a heart attack" said James.

Jamie is trying to get to his feet miserably but Claymore refuses to let him up as he kicks him while he's down in the ribs fallowed by bouncing off the ropes and hitting a big elbow drop. Claymore then grabs Jamie up and whips him into the turn buckle and hit's a big avalanche splash in the corner as Jamie squished in the corner. Claymore fallows with a second avalanche splash as Jamie falls to the floor barely being able to stay concious. Claymore goes and hit's a running knee to the bottom of the turn buckle crushing Jamie's face into it. Claymore drags Jamie to the middle of the ring and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Claymore is just battering onto Jamie how much more can he take before he starts to feel the injuries piling up" said KJ.

"Claymore though can not put Jamie away without going for one of his dreaded finishing moves and Jamie refuses to let him hit those very moves how can Claymore get it on with Jamie fighting it away" said Cody.  
Claymore grabs Jamie and hit's him with a scoop slam fallowed by a second scoop slam as Jamie is writhing in pain on the floor as he tries to use the ropes to get up. Claymore grabs him by the throat and goes for a Claymore Slam but Jamie counters putting his feet on the ropes and not letting go. Claymore let's go as Jamie falls into the ring. Jamie grabs Claymore and tries to lift him up as he's straining himself for a scoop slam. Jamie almost gets him off his feet but Claymore forearms him in the back repetitively. Claymore then lifts up Jamie over his shoulder and then goes for a Reverse Spike Piledriver and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Claymore just can't find a way to get one over on Jamie and we have no reached the 30 minute point" said Cody.

"Yeah and I think Jamie might have a broken neck after that" said James.

Claymore grabs Jamie up and drops him with a Lifting STO Slam. Claymore is staring at Jamie as he sets him up for the Legend Finished. Claymore goes for it but Jamie dives out of the way as Claymore goes to hit it. Claymore tries to lift Jamie up but Jamie thumbs him in the eye as Jamie pushes Claymore backwards. Jamie then hooks onto Claymore for the Stevie-T and he hits it as Claymore's head is nailed into the canvas. Jamie fallows going to the top rope as the crowd is on thier feet and he hit's the Shooting Star Press once again. Jamie though doesn't go for the cover as he grabs the massive Claymore and locks in the MADT.

"He's locked it in he's got The Demonic Curse into the MADT!" screams Cody.

"Claymore is about to tap" said KJ.

Claymore is in pain as he tries to power out but he simply can't as Jamie has it locked in and Claymore is tired out. Claymore tries to crawl to the ropes slowly as Jamie wrenches on as Claymore barks in pain as Jamie has a determined smile on his face. Claymore is almost at the ropes as he put's out his hand to get the ropes but Jamie pulls him back into the middle of the ring. As Jamie continues applying pressure Claymore tells the ref no if he was going to tap out. Claymore is slowly out of strength as the ref checks on him. Claymore tries to kick him off desperetly once,twice, and then a final time flings Jamie off of him.

"So close for Jamie to get Claymore to tap out" said James.

"That would have been epic" said Cody.

"This whole match has been epic" said KJ.

"Yeah and thier' closing in on the 40 minute mark" said James.

Claymore is trying to get up but just can't. Jamie is back on the attack as he starts ground and pounding onto Claymore to knock him out as Claymore tries to shove Jamie off of him. Jamie then goes for a spring board crossbody but Claymore counters into a spinning side slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore grabs Jamie for the Claymore Slam but Jamie jumps out of the way. 3-Gen FINISH Out of nowhere hit's just as Jamie landed as Jamie has been busted wide open and blood is gushing out. Claymore lifts up Jamie by the top of his hair and slams his hand into Jamie's throat and hit's him with a Claymore Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match "The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore celebrates as Jamie is still unconcious on the floor. Claymore lifts him up again and Claymore Slams him out of the ring.

"It seems like Jamie no matter how hard he tried just couldn't win" said Cody.

"He's not at Claymore's level very few are" said Jamie.

Claymore goes onto the top rope celebrating "DAX YOUR NEXT" yells out Claymore.

**(Promotional Video)**  
**Team TWE**  
**"The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz**

**Mason Schultz is seen in a couple vigenetes. Mason is seen locking in the figure four leg lock on Shawn, He's seen hiting Dax with the Evenflow DDT. He's seen brawling with Christian. Mason is also seen in the Elimination Chamber as he eliminates Dax Din. Mason is finally seen breaking the Generation Now flag in half.**  
**"Get Your Reinforcement cause Team TWE isn't falling any time soon"**

**TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake**  
**We see him and his amazing match against Jonas. We finally see the three straight spine busters that got Terry the title. We see Jonas hitting the Hook Shot on Claymore. We see a video of Terry winning his first television title and we also see one of him in the scramble match making a poor guy tap out to the Sharp Shooter. We finally see one of him hitting Titan with a Shock Treatment.**

**"TWE is my block and whichever group of white boys think they can take it over have another thing coming"**  
**The Sin City Players**

**We get a short clip on thier past greatness they we see thier assasults on teams such as Southern Rock and The Evil Invaders. We see a video of Ace pinning John after the Ace of Spears. We get a shot of Ace and Dice both standing with the Team TWE brothers. We see them double teaming some unlucky Team TCW Punk and then Martin of The Ministry of Chaos.**

**"We're the best tag team in the world today for anybody on any team facing us remember their's a countdown to your Sin City Stay"**

**Shawn DeNiro**  
**Show's a video of Shawn DeNiro with The Rangers. We see him spearing Mason and then locking in the Ripper onto Victory Lawrence. We also see a video of Shawn taking on Tino and winning that as well. We see a video of him spearing Dax of Generation Now aswell as Nicholas. We finish with a video of him laying into Cloud Van Rude.**

**"Their's only one king of the wrestling ring and your looking at him"**

**We see all five with Mason in the middle Shawn to his right and Terry to his left. Then Ace and Dice on the two opposite left and right ends each striking a taunt with Mason finishing the video.**

**"We Are Team Total Wrestling Entertainment"**

(Drop the Bombshell by Powerman 2000)  
"This is a tag team non title match introducing first representing TCW at a combined weight of 460 pounds they are the TCW Tag Team Champion Lance Power and Kevin Pure" said the announcer.

"These two have a big challenger here tonight as they try to take on the second generation team with much more experience inside the squared cicrcle" said KJ.

"These two have a rare connection which will get them to the top" said Cody.

(Special Buletin by Detroits Most Wanted)  
"And thier opponents representing TWE at a combined weight of 490 pounds they are the TWE Tag Team Champions the team of Charles Roberts Jr and Dexter Roberts The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

The two quickly and furious square off as it's Charles and Kevin starting us off. Charles quickly whips Kevin into the ropes but Kevin ducks under a clothesline and hit's Charles with an arm drag. Kevin fallows going for a second arm drag but Charles counters slamming his knees into Kevin's back. Charles fallows lifting up Kevin and hitting him with a back breaker as Kevin staggers in pain as Charles goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Charles tags in Dex and Dex lifts up Kevin for a suplex and Charles hit's a spring board cross body onto him ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dexter goes for the Dexter Driver but Charles slips out and tags in Lance.

"What a tag team move from Dexter and Charles with that suplex/crossbody combo" said Cody.

"This is a match of styles clashing both play a high flyer and power game but The Detriot Dragons know each other to perfection while thier opponents here don't leading to double team moves excecuted faster by the dragons" said James.

Lance and Dexter stare off as Lance goes for a clothesline but Dexter catches the arm. Dexter then nails Lance with a head but and hit's a boot to the head as Lance was staggering in the ring ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance fallows slowly getting to his feet as Dexter goes for the Military Press Slam but Lance slides out and tags in Kevin. Kevin goes for a spring board clothesline but Dexter catches him but Lance kicks Dexter's leg out from behind ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Kevin fallows going for the Pure but Dexter catches him by the throat as the look on Kevin's face is Pure Shock. Dexter then lifts him up only to choke slam him all the way down ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"The Detroit Dragons are realy showing why thier the better tag team" said KJ.

"Fine you guys can say thier more technical and they know what they're doing but it takes hardwork to be TCW Tag Team Champion" said Cody.

"I thought all it took was beating Money Maker and Max Drive notice how both thier names are a pun just like their career is a pun to wrestling" said James.

Dexter fallows whipping Kevin into his corner and hitting a running clothesline in the corner. Charles tags himself in as Dexter holds Kevin in the corner Charles hit's a spring board DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles grabs Kevin and put's him in a sleeper hold as Kevin tries to fight his way out of the hold. Kevin is slow to his feet as Charles hooks both legs in around Kevin as he continues choking him out. Kevin tries to get out as he starts elbowing Charles to get him off. Finally Kevin get's to his feet with Charles on his back who let's go. Kevin turns around to be nailed in the ribs with a head but and a DDT combo ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"I don't think Kevin expected that to happen" said James.

"Definitely and Charles was smart enough to let go of the choke when he realiesed it wasn't working" said KJ.

Charles goes and tags in Dex and Charles grabs up Dex in a full nelson. Dexter starts throwing some wild rights on a defenseless Kevin and then as Charles let's go a big boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dex grabs Kevin and locks in a Triangle Choke as Kevin tries to fight out of the hold to no avail as Dex keeps him in it. Dex tags in Charles who goes to the top rope and hit's a double foot stomp to the stomach as Kevin loses all the breath from his stomach ... 1 ... 2 ... Kevin put's his arm on the ropes. Charles tags in Dexter as both whip Kevin to the ropes who bounces off and hit's a spinning crossbody onto both of them.

"Kevin finally bringing some offense in" said KJ.

"Yeah and Kevin needs to tag out to Lance" said Cody.

Kevin is trying to get to his feet but Dex grabs him and lifts him up to hit a Military Press Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out. Dex grabs Kevin up for a Dexter Driver but Kevin slips out from behind as Dex turns around right into a Pure as Kevin goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kevin is disraught as he struggles over to his corner. Dex tags in Charles as Kevin tags in Lance. Charles gets in but is stopped by a clothesline fallowed by a second clothesline. Charles then fallows lifting up Charles and sending him half way across the ring with a big power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Charles is slow to his feet as Lance is behind and goes for the Tower of Power.

"Lance is looking to finish it with the Tower of Power" said Cody.

"If this hit's it might be all over" said James.

Charles slips out and hit's a spinning reverse DDT to take Lance to the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Charles fallows with a drop kick as Lance gets up but it's not enough to take him down. Charles get's back up but is met by a big right hand fallowed by a sit out scoop slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance lifts up Charles's and then runs to the ropes for a Lights Out. Dex pulls down on the ropes as Lance falls out of the ring on his back. Lance is slow to his feet but Charles catches him with a suicide dive to take Lance right back down. Kevin goes to help him partner diving off the top rope but Dex pushes him onto the gaurd rails chest first.

"Ouch Kevin trying to help but Dex makes quick work of him" said James.

"It's normally high risk or high reward and this one was a risk" said KJ.

Charles and Dex rolls Lance into the ring as Charles goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Charles tags in Dex as Dex lifts him up in a flap jack and Charles drop kicks him square in the face as he's falling down ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dex tags Charles back in as they go for a double DDT but Lance rams both of them into a corner sending Dex out of the ring. Charles though hit's him with a spring board clothesline to give The Dragons back the advantage ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles grabs Lance to give him a DKO 2.0 but it's to much weight and Lance crushes him down on the floor. Lance then bounces off the ropes and hit's an elbow drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch Charles thought he could lift up almost double his weight and paid for it" said KJ.

"Yeah and The Dragons are in trouble" said James.

Charles is slow to his feet as Lance tags in Kevin and they hit a spine buster and reverse face buster combo ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kevin goes for the Puregasm but Charles rolls out of the way and Kevin lands on his feet. Charles cleans his clock with a jumping bulldog fallowed by a standing moon sault ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles goes top rope for the Dragon Splash 2.0 but Lance grabs his leg. Dex pulls out Lance's legs from under him as Lance hit's head first against the apron. Charles goes for it but Kevin lifts his knees up and goes for a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match the team of Lance Power and Kevin Pure" said the announcer.

The crowd cheers as Charles can't believe it. Finally The Detriot Dragons shake hands with thier opponents as they raise each others hands up.

**Team TCW Video**  
**Vincent Carter **

**"I will unleash hell upon TWE"**

**Cloud Van Rude**

**"I'm the Best in the world at what I do"**

**Jared Parker **

**"I am TCW's first champion and I will proudly defend that."**

**Volt**

**"I may be new but I'm still better then you"**

**Nathen Wolf**

**"TCW this is my time."**

(Evil Angel By Breaking benjamin plays as Angela Zane comes out  
_Hold it together,_  
_birds of a feather,_  
_Nothing but lies and crooked wings._  
_I have the answer,_  
_spreading the cancer,_  
_You are the faith inside me._  
_"TCW womens Champion Angela Zane comeing out for this match" Said James_  
_"She is Impressive but will it be enough" Questioned KJ_  
_No, don'tLeave me to die here,Help me survive , don't remember, me to sleep evil your wings evil angel._

"I think so" Said Cody

"Well thats you" Said KJ

_Do you think about_  
_Everything you've been through_  
_You never thought you'd be so depressed_  
_Are you wondering_  
_Is it life or death_  
_Do you think that there's no one like you_  
_"Then we Have Rena" Said KJ_  
_:"The Generation is ready to implode with Dax and Thresh." Commented Cody_  
_"She gots to foget about that and win" Said James_

As the bell rings, Angela looks to lock up with Rena, but Rena has other plans as she kicks Angela hard in the midsection, causing her to double over. Grabbing her arm, Rena tosses Angela towards the ropes, wasting no time in gaining offense. Angela bounces off the ropes, heading right back towards Rena, who extends her arm at the last minute and...Angela ducks under it and stops dead in her tracks right behind Rena. The second Rena turns around, she's met with a kick to the thigh, followed by another, followed by yet another as Rena drops down onto one knee while Angela heads towards the ropes on her own free will this time.

"Whats she doing" Said Cody

"Well lets watch and find out" Commented KJ

Bouncing off of them, Angela jumps off the mat, dropping Rena backwards onto the mat with a Front Dropkick! The crowd cheers loduly for her, as Angela gets right back up, heading right towards Rena and drops down on top of her, throwing down some heavy shots. Angela means all business tonight, and the referee is forced to get involved and pry Angela off of Rena. Backing away, the referee has to block Angela long enough for Rena to get back up to her feet. When Angela gets up, the referee finally moves away and Angela goes after her...but ends up getting hit straight in the face with a Roundhouse Kick that sends her flying to the mat hard!  
As Rena gains the upperhand, she shouts at Angela that her streak of luck ends tonight, before beating down on her by doing everything she can. Rena finally stops, as she stands on Angelas hair, grabbing her arms in the process and pulls her up, causing Angela to scream out in a lot of pain as Rena just laughs at her. The audience boos loudly, as the referee tells her to break the hold. Convincing everyone she's gonna let go, Rena starts lowering Angelas arms, before pulling up fast yet again to cause more damage and pain. Attempting to do it again, Angela does a Toe kicks Rena straight in the face, causing her to stagger back as the hold is broken. Angela gets back up to her feet, charging at Rena, and hitting her with a few elbows straight to the face.

"These two are going at it" Said KJ

"And Angela is in control" Said Cody

From there, Angela grabs renas arm and seems to throw her towards the ropes, but pulls her back instead and sends her flipping over with an Arm Drag! Rena rolls right back up and Angela takes her down with another, and one more after that as the momentum seems to be on her side. After the last one, both Rena and Angela have a couple second staredown, before Angela sends Rena into the turnbuckle with an Irish crashes into the corner, and Angela goes right after her, jumping off the mat when she gets within range, looking for a Crossbody of sorts but Rena moves out of the way and forces Angela to crash and burn! When Rena crashes, she ends up dropping into a seated position, which causes evil thoughts to enter Rena's mind when she sees it. Lining herself up just right, Rena waits for Angela to show some life, before running right at her, thinking of a Running Knee right into Angelas head but Angela moves right out of the way at the very last second! Renas knee rams into the turnbuckle, as Angela quickly gets up behind her and wraps her arms around Michelle's waist, throwing her over with a German Suplex, and the referee goes down to begin the count.

One!

Two!

No! Rena kicks out, and both women end up getting back up to their feet on different sides of the ring. Angela uses that time to run at Rena, but flips over the rope onto the floor below when Angela pulls down the top rope forcing her out! Rena smashes down onto the floor as the referee tells Angela to stay in the ring...which of course she does...not. Getting outside of the ring, before the referee has a chance to start counting, Rena purposely stalks Angela, who's beginning to snap out of it. Angela makes her way over towards the barricade, using it to help her up, when Rena finally strikes and this time successfully connects with a Running Knee right into the barricade! There's a huge reaction from that, as Rena seems to find some huge pleasure from that, while the audience is left with a bad taste in their mouth.

"Ouch" Said James

"That hurts" Said Cody

Just looking down at Angela, who's holding the side of her head, Rena realizes that this whole time, has had something else going on in the background. Four! Five! The referee has been counting, and knowing that if there's a countout, she can't win the match, Rena literally drags Taylor towards the ring and picks her up before rolling her under the bottom rope. By the time Rena gets into the ring, Angela has made her way on a kneeling level and throws a couple elbows right into Renas midsection when she looks to go on the attack.  
Rena backs away, looking to get some space from Angela now, as she finally gets all the way back up. Turning around to try avoiding any direct hits, Rena doesn't expect Angela to do anything, until she finds herself falling backwards onto Angelas Double Knee Backbreaker! When she rolls over onto the mat, Rena arches up, holding her lower back from the pain, as Angela has just fought her way back into things. Looking around, Angela seems to have something in mind, as she heads towards the turnbuckle, climbing up it and waits patiently for Rena. Rena begins stirring around, making her way up slowly, as Angela finally goes big and jumps with a Missile Dropkick but Rena pushes herself towards the ropes as Angela once again crashes! The second she does though, Renass right there to pick up the pieces and goes for the cover.

One!

Two!

T-  
Angela gets the shoulder up! There's a round of cheers from the audience as she does, accompanied by a sigh of relief. Michelle looks at the referee, almost in an rage, knowing that it should have been a three count...even though it wasn't. Instead of wasting her time fighting with him though, Rena drags Angela back up and positions herself just right, looking for a Russian Legsweep but Angela holds her ground refusing to get dropped! Rena finally decides against it and just spins Angela around to face her and forces her back with an European Uppercut instead!

"That had some impact" Said Cody

"This is where Renas Dangorus" Said James

Angela staggers back, not enough force behind the move to drop her, and Rena takes her legs out with a somewhat modified Baseball Slide! Angela falls backwards onto the mat, as Rena backs up a little, both women showing some signs of exhaustion. Looking to catch her breathe, Rena finally decides it's time to do more damage, and looks to drop down on Angela with an Leg Drop, but Angela rolls out of the way. Getting back to her feet, Angela kicks Rena hard in the face, leaving her Laying on the mat.  
Angela goes up to the top ropes and Waits as Rena slowly begins to stir. Angela Jumps off the top ropes as Rena is fully up and Connects with a crossbody. Angela gets up as Rena uses the ropes to stand up. Angela runs at Rena , But Rena leaps over her and does a superkick. 1...2...Shoulder Up. Rena gets up and picks Angela up and does a Generation Termination.

One!

Two!

Three!

"Heres your winner at 18:30 TWE unified Womens Champion Rena Myres"

"Angela took the fight to Rena" Said James

"But failed" Said Cody

"Well we have other things to get to as in the Hell in a cell match

The Cell Slowly lowers down  
(Fake It by Seether Plays as Lance comes out  
_Who's to know if your soul will fade at all_  
_The one you sold to fool the world_  
_You lost your self-esteem along the way_  
_Yeah_

_"Its time for our most personal match in history" Said KJ_  
_"And its inside Hell In a Cell" Said Cody_

_Good god you're coming up with reasons_  
_Good god you're dragging it outGood god it's the changing of the seasons_  
_I feel so raped_  
_So follow me down_  
_And just fake it if you're out of direction_  
_Fake it if you don't belong hereFake it if you feel like affection_  
_Woah you're such a fucking hypocrite_  
_Lance walks out to the top of the ramp and he stops and raises both hands similar to edge as pyros shoot out side to side._  
_And you should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_  
_No sense in hiding all of yoursYou gave up on your dreams along the way_  
_Yeah_

_"Lance and Asheel are going into a war together" said James_  
_Whoah_

_Whoah_  
_I can fake with the best of anyone_  
_I can fake with the best of em all_  
_I can fake with the best of anyone_  
_I can fake it all_  
_Lance enters the Cell with a uneasy smile._

_(Extreme days by toby mac plays as Asheel comes out)_  
_We're livin' in extreme days_  
_Comin' at ya like a whirlwind_  
_A hundred miles an hour's where we'll begin_  
_I spy the eye of apprehension_  
_Show me risk and you'll get my attention_

_Asheel walks out to a insane pop both TWE and TCW fans cheer him_

_Come on, can ya take it_  
_Bang to the bip I make ya wanna flip_

_Take my trip and you can bust your lip_

_"I think this is the only time TWE and TCW will be supproting one man" Said Cody_

_I never fear 'cause I live fearless_  
_Don't even think for a second you can get with this_

_"I agree" said James_

_Come on, I never fake it, come on_  
_These are extreme, extreme days_  
_We're livin' in extreme days_  
_These are extreme, extreme days_  
_We're livin' in extreme days_

_Asheel high fives the men women and Children in the crowd on his way to the cell_

_I'm a freak from the burbs of the chocolate city_  
_Luther Jackson was my middle_  
_Pine Ridge my elementary_  
_School of hip hop 1979_  
_And Sugar Hill had the skills that taught me to rhyme_

_"Asheel very populer with the world" said Cody_  
_"Lance has been currupt these past few weeks" Said KJ_

_Got hip to Kiss and I tripped on Zeppelin_  
_So Mr. Therapist, "Why did I go this direction?"God had a plan to end all my schemes_  
_I had a dream He said to be ... extreme_

_Asheel strares down Lance from the outside of the Cell as he realizes what he has to do_

_Just the other day I saw a kid_  
_Who flipped his hat to the back and he called it a lid_  
_You know what else he did?_  
_He stacked books from the floor to ceiling_  
_Said somethin' bout trying to get to heaven_  
_And he was only eleven_  
_So he climbed to the top with outstretched arms_  
_And he screamed at the top of his lungs_

_"These two are waiting to kill each other" Said James_  
_"These two are the greatest in TWE history" Said Cody_  
_"Well guys its time" Said KJ_

_Move out my way_  
_Give up the mic"X" to me is extremely Christ_  
_Livin up in me Like it or not_  
_Put an "X" on my chest'Cause X marks the spot_  
_Asheel closes the Cell door as he enters And gets in the ring with Lance_

The referee tells the time keeper to ring the bell and... DING!... The match is on and both Asheel and Lance begin to square each other around the ring. Both men begin to move around the ring, and suddenly. Both men clash together. Both are locked in together and Lance begins to push Asheel to the ropes, Asheel goes around and gets Lance on the ropes. Lance gets Asheel to the turnbuckles and Lance attempts to let go of Asheel in a clean break. Lance slowly lets go and he quickly slaps Asheel across the face. The crowd shouts, 'OOOOOH!...' and Lance lets out a smirk towards Asheel.

"OOOOOH" Said KJ

"Disrespect" Said Cody

Asheel quickly tackles Lance to the ground hitting him with a rapid succession of rights and lefts to the head. Lance pushes Asheel away with his leg strength and Lance quickly slides out of the ring. Lance realizes he can't get out of the cell. He turns around and Asheel Din holds onto the top rope and nails a dropkick to the face of Lance through the middle and bottom rope. Between there. Lance gets slammed back into the cage. Lances back hit first along the cage. Asheel still holds onto the rope and Asheel goes for a Vaulting Crossbody on Lance! BAM! He hits it on Lance! Lance goes down and Asheel shouts to the fans as they cheer back. Asheel gets a hold of Lances head and he goes over to the steel post! Asheel goes to slam Lance Raters head against it. But No! Lance puts his boot on the apron and he slams Asheels head into the steel post as a goes down to the mat. Asheel tries to get back up and Lance just shoves his boot into the face of Asheel Din. The crowd begins to boo Lance already and he shouts, "Shut the hell UP!" the crowd boos more as Lance grabs the hair of Asheel beating him down with right hands. Right hand, right hand, right hand to the face of Asheel. Asheel goes down and Lance grabs the head of Asheel and he goes to slam his face against the cage! NO! Asheel holds onto the cage and blocks it with his right boot. He grabs Lances head and he attempts to throw his head in against it. Lance counters that with a huge uppercut to the face of Asheel and Lance slams Asheels face along the steel. Asheel goes down on his knees and Lance gets him inside of the ring through the bottom rope. Lance rolls Asheel to the center and he goes for the cover! 1...2... NO!

"Were about 10 miutes in to this ,match" Said KJ

"And this is Truely a war" Said Cody

"Who will win" Said James

Asheel kicks out just before the two. Lance tries to get Asheel to his feet. But Asheel has some desire in him still early on in the match. Asheel begins to hit Lance with a rapid succession of rights and lefts to the gut of Lance! Asheel grabs the head of Lance and he goes for his own modified jawbreaker! BAM! Lance stumbles back to the ropes. Asheel Din rushes over to Lance and he goes for a Suicide Clothesline over the top rope! He nailed it! Both Asheel and Lance falls out of the ring and both of their heads collide with the steel. Both men are down on the mat outside of the ring. Asheel Din begins to regain to his feet and he looks under the ring.

"Whats he doing" Asked James

Asheel grabs a steel chair! He looks at it before taking a glance over by Lance Raters. Asheel Din raises the chair and goes to slam it down on Lance! NO! Lance counters with a low blow to Asheel! Asheel stumbles down backwards using the apron for leverage. Lance grabs the chair and he goes to use it on Asheel! NO! Asheel counters it with a dropkick to the knees of Lance and his head slams down on the chair. Asheel holds onto his groin as lANCE is stunned from that counter by Asheel. Asheel gets to his feet and he rapidly beats down on the back of Lance Raters. Asheel gets Lance to his feet, he goes for a dropkick! NO! Lance catches him and the head and back of Asheel collides onto the mat.

"Ouch" Said KJ

"This isn't looking good" Said Asheel

Lance looks at Asheel in an angry look before attempting to catapult him into the steel! He goes for it! BAM! Asheel collides with the steel! Face first goes Asheel on the unforgiven steel structure! Asheel falls down to the ground and we can see that Asheel Din is busted open. Blood dripping down from his forehead. Going between his eyes. Lance gets to his knees and he likes what he sees. Lance gets on top of Asheel and he begins to beat down on him. Lance punching Asheel in the skull with right hands! Lance smears the blood of Asheel into his face and chest. Lance grabs the pants of Asheel and he tosses him into the ring again. Lance rolls Asheel to the ring as the blood dripping from his head makes puddles. Lance goes for the cover on Asheel! He hooks the leg! 1...2... and NO! Asheel kicks out just before the three.

Lances shocked on the judgment the referee made there. Lance begins to argue with the referee. Lance begins to scream and shout at the referee saying he had that one. But the camera zooms into the eyes of Lance. This is where Lance gets dangerous here and Lance begins to stalk Asheel Din for the Spear. Lance Waits in the corner waiting for Asheel to get up. Anticipating for his arrival to hit the Asheel. Asheel Din uses the ropes slow and steady and he turns around! LaNCE goes for the Spear! He runs! NO! Asheel counters the Spear into a school boy! But he's not going for the pin! Asheel grabs the legs of Lance and he goes for the Spine Line. He locks it in!

"This could break Lances spine" Said James

"That would be tragic" Said Cody in a sarcastic voice

Asheel locks in the Spine Line and Lance begins to feel excruciating pain. Lance screams in agony as he crawls over to the ropes. He crawls, crawls, and crawls. Using all of the strength he has left in his body to crawl to the ropes. Lance grabs onto the ropes. But the referee doesn't count! It's no disqualification! Asheel still applies the hold, but Lance has an idea in his sick mind of his. Lance crawls out of the ring and Asheel lets go of the Spine Line. Lance on the outside feeling his back. Lance leans against the cell wall and out of nowhere! We see Asheel Din going to the top rope! He goes for a dive on Lance! OOOOH! He connects it and both men collide through the cell wall! Both men crash on the outside and Lances getting the most of it. The crowd at Miami Flordia begin to chant, 'Holy SH*T" over and over again.

"Holy Shit" Said KJ

"They broke the Cell" Said Cody in shock

"And its been 20 minutes." Reported James

Both of these men want a chance to prove there the best once more and they're willing to put their bodies on the line to do so! Asheel begins to roll out of the ruble as Lances still knocked out and his back just got a helluva lot worse. Asheel gets to his feet and he grabs the head of Lance. Lance walks over to the announcer's table where KJ Crash,James and Cody are out and Asheel goes to slam Lances head on the table! NO! Counter! Lance blocks it and nails Asheel in the gut with a knee.

Lance and Asheel begins to hit each other with right hands to the face. Asheel hits Lance, Lance hits Asheel, both go at it on the outside of the ring. This isn't a wrestling match tonight at When worlds collide! It's a fight! We see both men battering each other with their punches. Lance grabs the head of Asheel and he slams it on the table to finish it off. Asheel looks a bit dizzy as he nails Lance in the gut with a kick of his own and slamming Lances head on the announcer's table. Lance wobbles back as Asheel begins to take the announcer's table apart.

"Hey thats ours" Screamed James who then got his laptop thrown at him by Asheel

Taking the cover off and getting out the monitors. Asheel gets a monitor and Lance gets a monitor. They both go to slam each others heads with it! Both monitors collide together. Lance throws a right hand at Asheel! Asheel throws one back! Lance nails Asheel with a knee and he goes for a randy orton back breaker! NO! Asheel gets out of it as he knees him to the shoulder. Lance lets go and Lance turns around. Lance goes for another right hand, Asheel ducks and he low blows Lance Raters!

"Asheel getting payback" Said KJ

"Asheel hit me with my laptop" Said James

"Serves you right" Said Cody with a smile

Lance is in pain once more and Asheel grabs the television monitor and he whacks it across Lances skull! Lance falls on the announcer's table and Asheel drops it. He approaches the ruble, climbs into the cell once more, and he goes under the ring. Asheel looks and looks. He pops out a ladder! And it's huge! Asheel approaches towards the outside and he throws the ladder over the ruble. Asheel climbs over it and he grabs onto the ladder. Asheel begins to set it up and the fans are getting high expectations from this.

"Oh god whats he going to do" Said Cody

Asheel turns back to Lance and he sees he's trying to regain consciousness. Asheel begins to beat the holy hell out of Lance Raters hitting him with right hands to the face. Asheel begins to slam Lances head back into the announcer's table over and over again. Asheel approaches towards the ladder now that he has Lance down on the ground. He begins to climb up the ladder and the fans begin to roar as they're about to see some high flying action by Asheel. Asheel climbs to the top of the ladder!

"I can't watch" Said Cody

"He's called the Extreme Icon for a reason" Said James

"He's 39 not 18. He could injure himself" Said KJ whos worried for his friends of so many years

He looks down on Lance! But he looks on the cell! It's even higher! Asheel nods as he climbs up on top of the cell with the help of the ladder. Asheel gets to the top of the cell and he looks down on Lance. Asheel is extremely high above the ground and he shouts to the fans as they cheer back. Asheel looks down on Lance and he is going for a Leg Drop! Asheel flies to the announcer's table! Lance moves out of the way! OOOOOOH! Asheel crashes and burns on the announcer's table! The announcer's table explodes right in front of our eyes.

"Oh my God" Screamed Cody

"He's dead" Said James

"I knew this was a bad idea" Said KJ

The crowd begins to chant, 'Holy Sh*t!' once again by the carnage outside of the ring! Asheel is down and Lance is down! Their bodies are broken in half from this barbaric match! Lance and Asheel are down for the longest time period, but no one isn't calling for EMT's. They should, but they won't. After minutes of seeing Lance and Asheels lifeless bodies on the ground. We see Asheel to his feet first. Lance uses the cage for leverage to help himself get back to his feet. Lance turns around and he begins to stumble over to Asheel. Lance begins to carry the lifeless carcass of Asheel by the hair. Lance pulls Asheel to the ring by his hair.

"We are well over 55 minutes in this war" Said Cody

"People called this Undertaker vs Shawn Micheals but these two have topped it" Said KJ

"And we need a announce table" Complained James

They go over the ruble. Lance approaches towards the apron with Asheel still on him. Lance rolls Asheel Din into the ring. Lance rests for a few moments before looking down on the chair they used earlier tonight. The same chair still down on the mat. Lance looks at Asheel in the ring and he looks down on the chair. Lance grabs the chair and he rolls inside of the ring. Lance slides inside of the ring and he approaches a downed Asheel. Lance raises his chair up high and he begins to beat down on the back of Asheel with it! BAM! BAM! BAM! It's like Lance is whipping Asheel Din down with a belt! But he's slamming a chair down across his spine! Lance goes for one more chair shot across the back of Asheel and he nails it! Asheel is still down and out on the canvas. Lance slowly walks over to Asheel and screams in his face. "Your LIFE will be ended TONIGHT!" Lance shoves Asheels face down into the canvas as the crowd begins to boo him even more.

"Were over a hour into this match" Said James  
"I'm suprised by this" Said Cody

"Asheel and Lance are defining a era and I am proud to have been apart of that era" Said KJ

Getting more heat than usual in this match tonight. Beating down on the Extreme hero! Lance begins to taunt Asheel some more as he's still down and out on the canvas. Lance drops the chair in the center of the ring and he slowly gets Asheel to his feet as he holds onto his neck. Lance is going for an RKO or a AND (One of Asheels finishers) on the chair and before he does it! Lance shouts, "Goodbye!" he goes for it! BUT WAIT! Asheel counters the RKO/ AND! Asheel counters and he slams Lance down on top of the ladder. Lances back might be in pain, but he got up mighty quick!

Asheel doesn't waste anytime and Asheel exposes a burst of energy towards Lance! He rushes to the turnbuckle and he goes for a Turning Point ( Whisper in the Wind)! BAM! He connects it on Lance Raters ! Lance goes down and Asheel is still in it for this match! After nearly falling twenty feet in the air and crashing on the announcer's table! Lance isn't down for long folks! Lance gets to his feet and he approaches towards Asheel. Lance runs into Asheel for a Twist of Fate on the chair! BAM! Asheel hits it on Lance! Asheel looks down on Lance, but he isn't done yet.

Asheel picks Lance up. But as he does Lance lifts his arms giving Asheel Another low blow. Lance Follows with a Ledgend driver. Lance Looks down at Asheel then the Ladder. Lance Climbs to the top of the Ladder and Does Asheels taunt. Lance jumps off the top of the ladder with a leg drop. It Connects. 1...2...Thre-Asheel Kicks out at the last nano second. Lance in shock gets up and waits in the Corner as Asheel uses the Ladder to get up. Lance runs for the sear,But Asheel gets out of the way. Lances head bounces off the Ladder and Asheel Rolls him up. 1..2..3.

"Heres your winner at 82:28 TCW's Owner..THE Exxttrrrrrreeeeme ICCCOOON... Assssheeeellllll DiiiiiiiiiiiN"

"Asheel deserves that long ass victory announcment" Said Cody

"I feel sorry for our next two matchs said James"

"I'm going to say this once. This match proved Old School is Still Cool. And The TWE Origianals are the best in TWE history" Said KJ

In the ring Asheel and Lance both stand up as the crowd give the two a ovation for there match. Asheel Extends his Hand and Lance just walks or limps away.

"Lance is a sad man" Said Cody  
"True that" Said James  
"Excllent match,Bad aftermath" Said KJ

(Bactstage)  
"Dax don't lose or else" Said Thresh as Dax left

"You ready" Said Zephyer as He entered

"Yes" Said Thresh

(One X by Three days Grace Plays as Dax comes out  
_Do you think about_  
_Everything you've been through_  
_You never thought you'd be so depressed_  
_Are you wonderingIs it life or death_  
_Do you think that there's no one like you_

_"This is a important match for Dax" Said KJ_  
_"Yeah the TCW Championship is on the line" Said Cody_

_"And he better win it" said James_  
_We are_  
_We are_  
_We are_  
_We are the ones_  
_We get knocked down_  
_We get back up and stand above the crowd_  
_We are one_  
_We are the ones_  
_We get knocked down_  
_We get back up and stand above the crowd_  
_We are one_  
_Dax walks out with a little smile but it fades away quickly_

_(Just close your eyes by story of the year plays as Christan runs to the ring_

_Deceived by my eyes and all I was told I should see_

_Opinions not mine, the person they taught me to be_

_One night in the dark, a vision of someone I knew_

_And in the darkness I saw, a voice say, I'm me a light was turned on Then I was alive_

Christan waste no time as he tries to run after Dax but the ref seperated him and Took the title  
The opening bell rings... and Christan immediately surges out of his corner with an offensive assault! It seems that the champion has plenty of rage and aggression that he wants to vent after everything that Dax and TWE have done to him and his company. He surprises Dax with his sudden attack and scores with a number of stiff kicks to the challenger's ribs. Dax tries to block the kicks, but Christan just switches to a knife-edge chop to his opponent's chest! While Dax holds his arms close to his body to protect his chest, Dax continues his merciless barrage, switching things up now to deliver hard forearm shots to Daxs skull.

The challenger back-pedals to the ropes, hoping to receive a little bit of safety to regroup... and when the referee steps-in, Christan Din backs off. But only for a second! While Dax is still propped against the ropes, Christan goes right back after him by spinning himself around before blasting his uncle with a Discus Forearm Smash! The impact of that shot knocks DAX straight through the ropes and out of the ring, and he is left trying to catch his breath on the arena floor. Back in the ring, a fired-up Christan Din holds up an arm and cheers, receiving a loud ovation from his fans for his early efforts. But Christan isn't done yet. With Cena still out of the ring, Christan runs toward the ropes... then leaps straight through them with a Suicide Dive!

"Christan taking it to Dax early on" Said KJ

"Christan is one of the best" said Cody

But Dax is ready for it! He not only side-steps the incoming Christan, but manages to give him a shove in mid-air that sends the champion colliding face-first with the security barrier. There is a collective gasp throughout the arena as that seems to be a very nasty landing for Christan Din! And Dax Din could not be happier about it. He grabs a handful of hair and drags Christan to his feet before hitting a couple of solid right-hands to Christans face. It looks like Christan is still too dazed from hitting the barrier to try and block Daxs punches... so the challenger decides to take advantage of his opponent's vulnerable state.

"Advantage Dax" Said James

Dax lifts Christan off his feet, holding him in his arms before dropping his sternum across the barrier. Christan rolls onto the padded arena floor, clutching his body with obvious agony. Dax only makes things worse by hitting a cruel kick to Christans hurting ribs. The crowd boo Dax for his tactics but they seem to have got the champion into a weakened condition. Knowing that he can't win the title outside the ring, Dax scoops Christan up and dumps him under the bottom rope. He follows and waits for Christan to slowly rise back to his feet... then charges across the ring with a clothesline that knocks the champion down! Christan goes for the first cover of this match, hoping to win the TCW Championship... and gets a ONE! And a TWO! But not a three. Christan Din is not willing to let TWE and The Generation take his title without a fight, and he defiantly shoots his shoulder off the canvas.

Dax stays on the offensive, stomping on Christan before dragging the champion up and whipping him to the ropes. He is ready to meet Christan on the rebound with a back body drop... but Christan Din has something else in mind. He dives into the air and hooks his legs around Daxs neck, surprising Dax with a head-scissors takedown! That move doesn't keep Dax down for long and he pops straight back up off the mat. But although Christan is still holding his injured ribs. he is still able to react with incredible speed and blast Dax straight in the jaw with a savate kick!

"Christans Ribs hurt but his speed is good" Said James  
"Were 20 minutes in this match" Said Cody

Dax goes down and looks somewhat dazed... so Christan sees his opportunity to put the Generations shining star down for the three-count. He heads to the corner and climbs to the top rope, with the fans cheering wildly for him every step of the way. Once he's perched on the top, Christan eyes Dax... measuring his target... then comes flying toward his victim with a breathtaking four-hundred and fifty degree rotating stealing Tyler Blacks PHOENIX SPLASH! But Dax might not have been as stunned as Christan hoped because he rolls out of harm's way... leaving Christan to hit the canvas. But wait! Showing some impressive agility, Christan is somehow able to roll with the fall and ends up back on his feet just as Dax is standing up.

"This is Back and forth" Said KJ

Angry that Christan did not suffer a painful miss from the top rope, Dax charges at the champion, only for Christan to jump into the air and hit a kick to the side of the oncoming challenger's skull! That enzguri rocks Dax and he wobbles unsteadily on his feet. Seeing his chance, Christan gets behind Dax and hooks him around the neck like he's thinking about an inverted DDT. Instead, he lifts Dax off his feet, spins him in mid-air, and drives him down with a inverted Nightmare on Helms Street! The crowd explodes with more rapturous cheers... and Christan goes for the cover to retain his title! The referee is there to count a motionless Dax shoulders down! This could be it!

ONE!

TWO!

NO! Dax kicks out!

Christan Din takes a second or two to catch his breath before going back after Dax Din. He manages to get Dax to his feet and whips him to the corner. After Daxs back collides with the turnbuckles, Black readies himself for a charge. The fans are behind him as he breaks into a run and looks to squash Dax in the corner with a leaping lariat. But Dax counters the charge by dropping low to catch Christan on his shoulders, then hoists the champion up-and-over the top rope. Christan is able to land on the ring apron and grab the top rope to steady himself. When Dax spots this, he tries to hit a punch to knock Christan to the arena floor... but Christan blocks, then hits a shot of his own in the shape of a high roundhouse kick straight to Daxs head!

"What a move" Said KJ  
"Christan is in a fight with Dax" Said Cody  
"We are a close to 30 minutes in the match" said James

All of these shots to the head seem to be taking a definite toll on Dax Din, who stumbles out of the corner looking dazed and confused. Seeing his opponent in bad shape, Christan springboards from the apron back into the ring, ready to wipe Dax out with a flying forearm. But somehow, Daxs ring instincts take over... and he snatches Christan out of mid-air, catching him on his shoulders in perfect position for the End! The fans react with shock and horror to see their champion in such a dangerous spot... but their fears turn to loud screams of support when Dax tries to hit his finishing move, but the agile Tyler Black is somehow able to land on his feet out of F-U!

"What the hell" Said KJ  
"Christans talented" Said Cody

With Dax surprised that the End didn't quite go as planned, and still groggy after all those shots to his skull, Christan takes another shot at Daxs head with an enzuigiri kick... but the challenger steps out of Christans range and the champion lands face-down on the mat. Without missing a beat, Dax pounces on the downed Christan and quickly traps him in the STF-U! The submission hold is locked in tight and Christan Din has nowhere to go! The fans are on their feet... will their champion tap-out?

"Don't Tap" Screamed Cody

Black raises a hand off the mat! He's going to tap!

"Tap" Screamed James

But no! Somehow, despite Dax wrenching back with everything he has, Christan holds on. He clenches his fist and digs deep, dragging himself across the ring despite Daxs attempts to keep him away from the ropes. The fans clap and cheer, willing Christan on, and their efforts seem to work. Christan is able to pull himself to the ropes and grab the vital lifeline to save himself from the STF-U! A furious Dax refuses to break the hold, screaming and clamping on even tighter. The referee argues with the challenger, warning him that he will be disqualified if he does not break the hold... and finally, Dax lets go. But the damage has definitely been done, and Christan Din does not look like he's in any condition to stand!

"The Champs not looking good" Said KJ

Dax stalks the vulnerable champion, waiting for him to use the ropes to pull himself up. And as soon as CHRISTAN has hobbled to his feet... still clinging to the ropes for support... Dax seizes him and lifts him to his shoulders for another The End attempt! But Christan is once again able to spoil Dax's plans, this time resorting to elbowing Christan in the head until he can wriggle free and slide down the challenger's back to safety. Dax turns... but Christan manages to leap into the air and hit a pele kick out of nowhere to knock Dax down!

"What a Move by Christan" Screamed Cody

"Out of Desperation" Said James

"These two have great stamina they have lasted 50 minutes" Said KJ

Both men are left laying sprawled on their back, exhausted from this grueling battle... and the fans chime-in with loud cheers to try and get TCW Champion Christan Din on his feet before Dax. It seems to work, as Christan is able to grab Dax while the challenger is still recovering. Christan puts Daxs head between his legs in position for a power bomb... and with a huge effort, lifts the larger Dax into the air and power bombs him into a corner of the ring! Dax comes stumbling out of the corner, holding his hurt back... and Christan is there to meet him with a powerful superkick to his jaw! Dax is rocked and falls to one-knee, but Dax isn't done yet. He measures his opponent... screams fiercely... then unleashes a final superkick to take Dax out once and for all with the Shining Wizard !

But Dax ducks! Dax goes low and Christans kick misses by a mile. Even worse for the champion, Dax experiences a sudden burst of adrenaline, rising back to his feet and simply overpowering a tired Christan Din! With a loud roar of his own, Dax muscles Christan up onto his shoulders for another The End attempt... and this time? The challenger will not be denied!

The End!

"The End finally connects!" SAid KJ  
"And say bye to the Title" Said James

Dax hits his finishing move and Christan Din is DONE! A new champion is about to be crowned at When Worlds Collide! Dax collapses to the mat after driving Christan down with the END, clearly exhausted and utterly spent of all his remaining energy. He slowly inches across the canvas... dragging himself toward Christans beaten body... and only has the strength left to throw an arm over the defending champion's chest to make the pin!

ONE!

"No" cried Cody...

TWO!

"New Champion" Said James

THR - No!

"What" Said KJ

"What said" James

"What" SAid Stone Cold

"What" Said the Crowd

"May I have your attention please" Said Michele Cole who then Recevied a Stone Cold Stunner

"YAY" Screamed The Crowd

"Oh yeah" Said the Kool aid Man who randomally popped up

"Get OUT!" Everybody screamed at him

Unbelievably, Christan Din is somehow able to pop a shoulder off the canvas for a split-second to deny Dax the victory! T he crowd are absolutely beside themselves with excitement... but Dax Din can't believe it! His eyes are wide with utter shock that Christan survived the End! The exhausted challenger is able to pull himself up to his knees, where he starts berating the referee. Dax complains about the count, insisting that was a three! The referee tries to plead his innocence, claiming it was a fair pin count... but Dax isn't listening. The challenger is irate... but meanwhile, the champion is showing signs of life! Christan Din shows the heart of a champion by firing back to his feet while a surprised Dax is still on his knees. And with his opponent in position, Christan hits that one last superkick that he was hoping for earlier... and this one connects ! Shining Wizard! Dax is down, and a completely exhausted Christan collapses on top of him for the pin to finally retain his championship!

"The match will end after 70 minutes of action" said KJ

ONE!

'Yes" Said Cody

TWO!

"No" Said James...

No! Somehow Dax is able to survive again!

Dax Din proves exactly why TWE and The Generation has such faith in him by kicking-out of the pin! And this time, it's Christan Din that is left in a state of total shock! He shakes his head with disbelief, and backs away to the ropes to catch his breath after this intense match. Dax takes a breather too, recovering as he pulls himself slowly to his feet. Both men look across the ring at each other... the fans cheer as the eyes of champion and challenger meet... and then Dax and Christan both collide one more time! It's just a straight brawl now, with both men throwing punches and not even trying anything flashier.

The crowd cheers every time Christan lands a punch... and boos whenever Daxs blows find their mark. In the end, it's Christan that gains the upper hand. He is able to pound Dax Din back into the corner and hammer him until the challenger is no longer fighting back. Christan is ready to end this, and he lifts Dax to prop him on the top turnbuckle. Slowly, a tired Christan Din climbs up to join him. With both men on the top rope, christan hooks Dax in position for his God's Calling... but is obviously planning to ramp things up with a top turnbuckle version! Christan Din lifts Dax Din to end this match with a Super God's Calling...

"Oh no' Said KJ

"This ain't good" Said Cody

"These two are destroying each other" Said James

... but Dax counters! Dax Din breaks free of Christans grip and instead lifts the champion. Christan finds himself hoisted onto Daxs shoulders, while Dax stands up on the top turnbuckle. Christan is frighteningly high above the ring right now... and Dax looks to be planning to send him all the way down with a Super The END.

"Holy Sh*t" Said KJ

"I thought Asheel and Lance Couldn't be topped" Said Cody

"We were wrong. As these guys are going the extra 3 miles" Said James

Dax pins Christan

ONE

TWO

...Thre- Shoulder up

Dax,The Crowd,The TCW and Twe Locker rooms,The Announcers and the rest of the world are shocked. Dax gets up and picks Christan up. Only for Christan to give Dax a Jaw breaker. Christan gives Dax a Superkick then slowly makes his way up to the top turnbuckle and Jumps off. The Downfall Connects. 1..2..Kickout. Christan then lifts Dax up and does a insane Gods Calling. 1..2..Kickout. Christan Then Picks Daxs up and Gices him another Gods Calling and Then climbs up and connects with a Down Fall.

1.

.

.

..

2

.  
.

..3

"Heres your winner at 81:29 And Still your TCW Champion Christan Din"

"What a match" Said KJ

"Look" Said Cody as The Generation came out

A battered Dax stood up meeting Thresh Face to Face. Marcus cross did a surprising Purification Kick from no where. Wayne followed with a High time. Meanwhile Rena slid a Chair and a table in the ring. Zephyer then does a wind breaker as they set up the table. Thresh and Nicholas did a con to con chair shot on a standing Dax. Thresh took him to the top and powerbombed him off the top ropes through the table.

"Yet another Great match with a bad aftermath" Said KJ

"This is a four on four five man tag team match for total group supremacy in order to win every member of every other team must be eliminated until only one team is left only four superstars can be in the ring at the same time so ARE .. YOU ... READY TO ... ... RUMBLE!" said the announcer.

(Sound of Madness by Shinedown)  
"Introducing first representing Total Wrestling Entertaiment the team of "The King" Shawn DeNiro, the TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake, Ace and Dice The Sin City Players, and "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz they are Team TWE" said the announcer.

"We've been hearing a lot about this match so we poll'd Veteran in this buisness who would win and in a exactly 73% vote it was given to Generation Now" said James.  
"Most of thier reasoning that nobody would be able to beat Thresh you just wait until Jared,Cloud, and Vincent get through with him" said Cody.

(We Will not Bow by Breaking Benjamin)  
"And introducing Team 2 represetning Total Championship Wrestling the team of Volt, "The Lethal Weapon" Nathen Wolf, Jared Parker, "The Ice King" Cloud Van Rude, and "The Nightmare" Vincent Carter they are Team TCW" said the announcer.

"This team isn't as established as TWE but it still has a high chance of winning" said Cody.  
"So says the Homo" said James.

(We Are One by Twelve Stones)  
"And Team Number Three the team of "The Titanium Wall" Titan, Death, "The One" Nio, "The Rapid Lynx" Martin Evans, and Lord Stinger they are The Ministry of Chaos" said the announcer.

"The Ministry are the underdogs as they were polled with a small 6% of the vote can the fight back" said Cody.  
"We'll they going to need to use every trick in the book ... then write thier own if they want to win here tonight" said KJ.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)  
"And Team four they are the team of "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones, Marcus Cross, Ricky Helix, the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill, and The TWE Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

All four teams are in the four diffrent corners as Thresh starts from GN,Lord Stinger for MC, Vincent for TCW, and Mason for TWE. Thresh is taunting all them as he's slowly getting rid of his fur coat. Mason says screw it and lunges at Thresh taking him to the floor and just punching his lights out. Vincent fallows his lead as he clubs Stinger in the back of the head and starts stomping on him. Thresh tags out to Zephyr who drops drop kicks Mason off. Stinger on the otherside counters an Irish Whip to his own but Vincent counters with a flying forearm as he bounces off. Mason is hitting Zephyr with a snap suplex.

"This match has started and Mason just suplexing Zephyr onto his back" said KJ.  
"Yes and it's TWE vs. TWE and TCW vs. TCW it seems" said Cody.

Vincent changes that clotheslining Mason from behind. Vincent tags in Volt who hits a spring board clothelsine coming in onto Stinger ... 1 ... kick out. Volt goes for a Crippler Crossface but Stinger tags out to Titan. Titan grabs Volt and drops him with a scoop slam fallowed by a clothesline to Zephyr and then grabbing Mason for the Titan Freefall. Mason counters with two elbows to the neck fallowed by a big neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason tags in Ace who strides into the ring confident. Ace grabs Titan for a suplex and lifts him up with one hand only before dropping him in a suplex side slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Holycrap what a suplex from Ace he lifted over 350 pounds their" said Cody.  
"Ace always has an ace up his sleeve and hear it was his impressive power" said James.

Ace tags out to Dice as Zephyr tags in Nicholas who goes after Volt with a chop block to the back of the leg. Ace lifts up Dice and tosses him onto Titan for an aided crossbody ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Titan tags out to Nio who quickly gets his head kicked in by Dice and a huge spring board RVD Kick ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Nicholas has Volt in a one legged Boston Crab but Volt tags out to Cloud. Cloud grabs Nicholas and hit's him with a bulldog. Dice goes for a clotheslien on him but Cloud ducks and hit's a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Cloud then lifts Nio onto his knee and hit's him with a swinging DDT ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"What a DDT from Cloud get's two as he's cleaning house on everybody else" said KJ.  
"Perhaps the most consistant star from TCW being in three straight TCW Pay Per View Main Events quite a streak that is eclipsed in TWE by Mason's four in a row" said Cody.

Cloud tags out to Nathen Wolf and they go for a double clothesline but Cloud insteads right before walks back to his corner. Nathen just stares at him as Vincent and Cloud are arguing. Nicholas comes from behind and hit's Nathen with a Dragon Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas fallows tagging out to Marcus as both grab Nathen and give him a double snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Marcus fallows up as Nio tags in Martin nailing Martin with a STO Side Slam. Marcus turns around to be met by Dice's forearm to the face. Dice tags in Shawn who goes after Nathen with a low drop kick to the head.

"It's been past ten minutes and not one elimination" said Cody.  
"Yeah and this has been some action on all sides" said James.

Nathen tags out to Jared who goes after Shawn but Shawn stops on his foot and nails him with an elbow strike. Shawn fallows with a Saito Suplex and then nailing Marcus with a couple quick punches as Marcus tags out to Ricky. Ricky goes for a spring board but get's caught by a drop kick in mid air ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jared is after Martin who tags out quickly to put in Death as the two stare off. Death goes for a big right hand but Jared ducks and starts laying down the punches. Jared then kicks him in the ribs and goes for the All for One but Shawn stomps on the back of his legs saving Death who falls onto Jared.

"Every single member of everysingle team is out now what will happen" said KJ.  
"Whatever it is the action is sure to pick up" said Cody.

Jared tags out to Volt as Ricky tags in Nicholas. Ricky grabs Volt and hip tosses him into a double knee back breaker from Nicholas ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn tags out to Ace who comes in after Death with a big boot to the head of Death. Ace then grabs him for the Ace in the Hole but Death slips out and hit's a big spinning reverse power bomb ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ace is slow to his feet as Death goes for a Judgement Day but it fails as Ace counters into a spine buster. On the other side Nicholas goes for the Wolves Hunt. Volt counters for a Crippler Crossface but Nicholas counters into his own which he calls the Churchill Crossface as Volt taps out.

Elimination 1: Volt (Team TCW)

"What a counter by Nicholas Crossface into Crossface counter" said Cody.  
"Yeah look at how quick Nicholas is when he saw what Volt wanted to do he kicked out the legs to latch onto Volt's own arm and bring him in:" said KJ.

Cloud jumps in as Nicholas turns around Cloud nails him with a Van Damanation ... 1 ... 2 .. Thresh stops the count. Cloud gets up only to be nailed by a running clothesline from Ace. Ace then whips Death into Team TWE's turn buckle. Ace tags in Mason and they hit a double clothesline onto Death in the corner fallowed by a double side walk slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Cloud is slow to his feet as Mason hit's him with a Lou Thesz press as he just starts battering him with punches. Nicholas tags out to Marcus who grabs Mason by the hair and hit's him with a STO Back Breaker fallowed by lifting him up and hitting a second ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Marcus getting Mason from behind" said Cody.  
"Yeah and he just hit Mason twice with that back breaker Generation Now working hard" said James.

Marcus whips Mason to the ropes who ducks under a Purification Kick and tags out to Terry. Terry comes in ducking under another Purification Kick and hitting a jumping Russian Leg Sweep. Terry fallows hitting Cloud with a spine buster and as Death tags out to Martin a well placed drop kick catches Death crashing into Martin. Thresh tags himself in but doesn't get in the ring. Terry fallows grabbing Cloud and locking in a Sharp Shooter as Martin catches Terry with a low drop kick. Martin goes for a Prey Lockdown but Terry slips out and hit's a Blake Drop out of nowhere. Thresh throws Terry should first into the Generation Now turn buckle and pins Martin ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Elimination 2: Martin Evans (The Ministry)

"That's two eliminations Generation Now" said KJ.

"Yeah and TCW is not doing good now with each the TCW Team's each missing one guy" said James.

Thresh tags in Marcus and Thresh whips Terry into a clothesline from Marcus. Terry tags out back to Mason. Cloud from behind Marcus hit's a German Suplex. Death get's in waiting for Cloud to turn around and kicks him in the ribs. Death goes for the Judgement Day but Cloud slips out and hits Death with a drop kick to that back. Cloud tags out to Jared as Marcus tags in Nicholas who hits a spring board cross body onto Jared. Nicholas fallows grabbing Death for a Wolves Hunt but Death counters into a jaw breaker. Death tags in Nio who goes after Nicholas but Mason out of nowhere hit's him with a lifting Dragon Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a move from Mason get's two" said Cody.  
"Yeah and Mason had gotten out of attention for the past five minutes and came out with that suplex" said KJ.

Mason fallows tagging in Dice who lifts up Nio and hits a suplex into Neckbreaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dice tags out to Terry who goes into the ring and hit's Nicholas with a super kick. Jared kicks Terry in the Ribs and goes for an All for One Powerbomb but Terry starts elbowing him in the head and hit's a swinging DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry then grabs up Nio for a Blake Drop but Jonas Lazar starts walking down to the ring. Terry pushes Nio of as Jonas and Terry start trash talking. Nio tags out to Titan who spins Terry around and hit's a Titan Freefall ... 1 ... 2 Terry has his foot on the ropes but Jonas pushes it off ... 3

Elimination 3: Terry Blake (Team TWE)

"That's Elimination three but it looks like TWE betrayed itself" said Cody.  
"It looks like the Jonas vs. Terry rivalriy isn't over" said James.  
Shawn DeNiro gets in and drop kick Titan backwards. Titan stays on

his feet but not for long as Shawn drop kicks him in the chest and Nicholas leg sweeps Titan to knock him down. Nicholas then goes to kick Shawn who catches his leg. Nicholas jumps in a back flip kicking Shawn in the face and a standing moon sault on Titan ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas tags in Thresh who grabs Jared and goes to whip him to the ropes but Jared counters with his own. Thresh bounces off and as Jared goes for a clothesline Thresh goes between his feet. Thresh then hit's a throwback from behind as he goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a counter by Thresh to quick for Jared" said KJ.  
"Yeah well Jared like Thresh is a world champion" replied Cody.  
"Except that Thresh is still champion and Jared isn't" said James.

Thresh grabs Shawn DeNiro for a scoop slam but Shawn slips out and goes for a reverse DDT. Thresh rams Shawn back first into the wrong corner as Dice tags himself in. As Shawn holds onto Thresh, Dice hit's a running clothesline in the corner as Shawn's gets out of the way at the last second. Shawn falllows going for a Spear on on Titan who counters into a Gut Wrench Suplex out of the ring as the crowd pops big time. Jared goes after Titan but get's a Titan Freefall for his troubles. Titan starts taunting in the middle of the ring. Thresh bounces off the ropes and hit's a Sniper Lariat but Titan stays on his feet so Thresh hit's it a second time to knock him down ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

Elimination 4: Titan (The Ministry)

Thresh jumps to the top rope and hit's a diving headbut onto Jared as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Elimination 5: Jared Parker (Team TCW)

"Elimination four for Generation Now" said James.  
"Yeah and that leaves both TCW teams with three superstars each not good news" said Cody.

Stinger and Vincent came out as Thresh taunted them. They went for a double clothesline but Thresh ducked and hits a spring board kick to the face on both of them ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh tagged out to Zephyr as Thresh lifts up Vincent for a suplex and Zepyr hits a spring board missle drop kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr went for a Wind Breaker on Stinger but it's countered into a stalling neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Vincent tags out to Nathen Wolf who hit's a bicycle kick onto Stinger. He then grabs Zephyr into a Dragon Sleeper as Zephyr tries to struggle out. Zephyr fights to his feet with a snap mare and sleeper hold.

"Zephyr getting a sleeper hold onto Nathen" said KJ.  
"Yeah but look at Shawn I don't think Zephyr realises what's about to happen" said Cody.  
Shawn goes for a spear on both of them but Nathen takes the brunt of it. Zephyr quickly grabs Shawn and hit's the Wind Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr lifts Shawn up to his feet and hits the Cross Winds (Spinning Unprettier) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

Elimination 6: Shawn DeNiro (Team TWE)

"What a move from Zephyr gets him the win" said James.  
"Yeah that Cross Winds brings in something new" said Cody.

Zephyr goes ffrom the pin on Nathen ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. It was to late as Zephyr starts battering him with right and left hands. On the other side Ace came in from TWE and dropped Stinger with a spinning tilt a whirl back breaker. Stinger tags out to Nio who is dropped with a clothesline from Ace quickly. Zephyr grabs Nathen and hits him with a snap suplex as Nathen's head bounces off the floor Zephyr slams his head down as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr goes for the Cross Winds once again as he taunts the crowd. Shawn out of nowhere spears the hell out Zephyr as Nathen goes for the cover as the ref doesn't know what to do ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Elimination 7: Zephyr Jones (Generation Now)

"Generation Now finally get's a member eliminated but are still on the top of the pack with a four men compared to the rest who have three members" said KJ.  
"They cheated Shawn can't just go into the ring like that" yelled James.  
"You didn't have a problem with that one Zephyr did it at Devils Playground" said Cody.

The ref has security guards take Shawn out of the stadium as he taunts Zephyr. In comes Ricky dropping Nathen with an Enzugeri Kick. Ricky fallows grabbing Nathen in a Boston Crab. On the other side Ace is just taking it to Nio with a variety of different suplexes. Ace then grabs him up and nails him with a sit out spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace tags in Dice and they go for the Vegas Countdown but Nio ducks as Dice crashes to the floor. Nio then grabs Dice for a pile driver but Ace drives him with a big boot as he leaves the ring ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. On the other side Nathen tries to reach the ropes but Ricky tags in Nicholas.

"The high flyers of Generation Now are looking do something big" said James.  
"Yeah and this means something bad for Nathen" said Cody.

Ricky and Nathen hit a double jumping reverse STO onto Nathen ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas tags out to Marcus who grabs up Nathen and hits a sit out scoop slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Marcus grabs Nathen in a Cobra Clutch as Nio whips Dice into the Ministry turb buckle. Death tags in and they hit a double suplex as Death goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Death grabs Dice for a choke slam but Dice counters with a kick to the ribs. Dice then goes for the Draw of the Dice but Death counters holding onto Dice. Death then hits a powerful sit out power bomb onto Dice ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a Power Bomb from Death but not enough for the 123" said Cody.

"Yeah I was biting my teeth thier some power was on that Power Bomb" said James.

Death tags out to Stinger who goes for the Stinger but Dice counters pushing Stinger to the middle of the ring. Dice drops the floor as he tries to tag out after that Power Bomb from Death. Ace is in as he has a stare off with Stinger. Ace the points at Death who tags himself in as the two start brawling. On the other side of things Marcus continues to punich Nathen with a reverse power slam as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh tags himself into the ring as they set up for the Gen-Now Death Drop and it hits. Thresh then grabs Nathen into the Sniper Deathlock as Nathen is forced to tap out.

Elimination 8: Nathen Wolf (Team TCW)

"Nathen's out and that leaves TCW with an odd pair" said KJ.  
"Cloud and Vincent do not like each other that's to say the least" said Cody.

They both try to get in the ring at the same time as they argue who's going in. Vincent finally just throws Cloud out of the ring by the hair. Thresh takes advantage and clothesline Vincent into the corner. Thresh then fallos going for a Crash Suplex but Vincent slips out into a back suplex. Ace ducks under a boot from Death and bounces off the ropes to hit the Ace of Spears on Death. Ace grabs Death by the hair and hits him with the Ace in the Hole. Ace then tags in Dice and hit the Vegas Coutdown as Dice goes for the pin the ref looks at Death and calls for the bell as Death is completly knocked out.

Elimination 9: Death (The Ministry of Chaos)

"Wow Death is literally out cold the ref doesn't even count the pinfalll" said James.  
"Yeah well after all that very few could stand up and that leaves The Ministry with two make that one" said Cody.

As Nio got in the ring Vincent came from behind and grabbed in the Heel Hook as Nio taps out seconds later

Elimination 10: Nio (The Ministry of Chaos)

"That leaves the Ministry with only one" said James.  
"As they fall behind to last place the Ministry could be the first eliminated" said Cody.

Vincent grabs Thresh and goes for the Nightmare Treatment but Thresh counters with a couple elbows. Vincent hits it anyways as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. As Vincent gets up Stinger turns him around and hits a STING as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Stinger turns around as Dice tags in Mason who hits an Evenflow DDT on Stinger ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason grabs Thresh and whips him intot he Ministry's unnocupied corner and is letting him have it with a flurry of punches and kicks in the corner. Mason grabs him for the Heaven to Hell but Thresh counters into a Frankenstiener ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a Frankenstiener from Thresh" said Cody.  
"Yeah and I've never done that one in my over 15 year career" said KJ.

Thresh tags out to Ricky who hits a running clothesline on Vincent fallowed by a couple chops to the chest. Ricky then hit a double knee face buster as Ricky jumps to the top rope. Ricky goes for the Helix Twist (Corkscrew Moon Sault) but Vincent lifts his knees up as Ricky hurts himself. Stinger grabs Ricky who's holding his ribs and locks in the Sting Shooter. Ricky counters spinning through it and pushing Lord Stinger off. Ricky get's to his feet as Mason grabs him for the Evenflow DDT but Ricky counters into a Reverse STO. Vincent though is behind Ricky and locks in the Nightmare Shock as Ricky taps out.

Elimination Eleven: Ricky Helix (Generation Now)

"Ricky is out that leaves Generation Now to Three" said KJ.  
"So what they're still in the lead" said James.

Marcus waits behind Vincent and goes for the Purification Kick. Vincent ducks under it and grabs Marcus's leg out from under him and get's the Heel Hook. Marcus counters into his Purification Process as Vincent screams out in pain as Marcus grape vines. Vincent starts crawling to Cloud who's trying to tag himself in. Mason tags in Dice who goes after Stinger with a flying clothesline. Vincent goes for the tag but Cloud drops from the ropes and laughs as Vincent wants the tag. As Vincent's about to tap Cloud tags himself in. Cloud goes into the ring and as Marcus gets up hit's the Van Damanation ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Elimination Twelve: Marcus Cross (Generation Now)

"Van Damanaton get's a three count" said Cody.  
"Not before Cloud let Vincent take the pain" said KJ.

Thresh get's in as he and Cloud stare off before Cloud puts out his hand and points at Dice and Stinger. Thresh smirks as Stinger locks in Dice for the Sting Shooter. Cloud slowly goes to the top rope as Thresh hit's Stinger with the 308 Caliber DDT and Cloud hit's the Cloud Splash on the back of Dice as they both go for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Elimination Thirteen: Dice (Team TWE)  
Elimination Fourteen: Lord Stinger (The Ministry)

"Game over for the Ministry as that leaves two members on each side of the remaining teams" said Cody.  
"Yeah and that leaves Ace and Mason for TWE, Cloud and Vincent for TCW, and Thresh and Nicholas for Gen Now whose going to win KJ" said James.  
"They're all great talents but the difference between all these teams Thresh and Nicholas are champions I'm giving my vote to Generation Now" sad KJ.

Ace goes in as he immedietely starts wrecking through everybody as he clotheslines Cloud and drops Thresh with a big boot. Ace then hits Cloud with an over head belly to belly suplex. Ace then hit's Thresh with a Running Power Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ace grabs Thresh for the Ace in the Hole but Cloud goes to the top rope. Cloud hit's a Gullitine Leg Drop on Thresh as hit's the Ace in the Hole ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace and Cloud can't believe it but Cloud quickly goes after Ace but is caught by a kick to the ribs. Cloud ducks under a flicking boot and tags in Vincent. Vincent and Ace lock up as Ace gets the head lock.

"Ace is dominating as the biggest competitor right now" said KJ.  
"He definitely has the power advantage above everybody else in this match" said Cody.

Ace then goes for a suplex but Vincent slips out and goes for the Nightmare Shock. Ace counters lifting up Vincent and hitting a snapmare fallowed by a running low drop kick. Ace fallowed grabbing Thrsh for a Ace in the Hole once again but Thresh counters slipping out and hitting a sleeper slam. Thresh tags in Nicholas as Thresh holds Ace by the head and Nicholas hits a running elbow drop to the throat. Nicholas grabs Vincent for the Wolves Hunt. Vincent counters into lifting Nicholas and hit's a shoulder breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Vincent get's up but Ace catches him with an Ace of Spears ... 1 ... 2 ... Vincent puts his foot on the ropes.

"Ace nearly had it on Vincent there" said James.  
"But Vincent knew where he was saving himself" said Cody.

Ace tags in Mason as they hit a double suplex on Nicholas. Mason then whips Vincent into the Team TWE corner. Mason hit's a running stinger splash in the corner and tags in Ace. Mason lifts up Vincent in a bear hug and Ace hit's a running boot to the head in an inverted Vegas Countdown ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace grabs Vincent for the Ace in the Hole but Vincent starts elbowing Ace and hit's a tornado DDT. Ace gets up before Vincent but Nicholas from behind hit's the Wolves Hunt ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Vincent tags in Cloud who waits for Ace to get up and hit's a Royal Mutilation as Nicholas tags in Thresh who hit's a diving headbut ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Elimination Fifteen: Ace (Team TWE)

"It took four people to take Ace out but it worked it seems" said KJ.  
"It seems they just delivered a hell of a beatdown on Ace and that leaves Team TWE with Mason" said James.

Mason runs in and drops Cloud with a clothesline. Fallowed by as Thresh get's up hitting a running lou thesz press as he delivers an onslaught of punches. Mason then kicks Cloud in the ribs and hits a Fisherman DDT and is on fire. Mason grabs Thresh for an Evenflow DDT but Thresh counters into an arm bar and hits a jumping reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh tags in Nicholas as they go for the Gen Now Death Drop and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas tags in Thresh as Cloud tags in Vincent. As Vincent get's in Thresh and Nicholas hit's a running single leg drop kick. Nicholas then grabs Vincent and locks in the Churchill Cross Face.

"What a Cross Face from Nicholas as Cloud isn't looking to help Vincent" said Cody.  
"This just might be enough to win it" said James.

Mason is in his corner as he's watching whats going on. Nicholas is still applying pressure as Cloud is yelling for Vincent to tap. Vincent tries to get to his feet but Nicholas wrenches on the hold. Cloud flinally comes in and throw Nicholas off of Vincent. As the ref tells Cloud to go back to his corner Cloud kicks Vincent to the floor. Nicholas goes for the Britain Splash but Vincent rolls out of the ring as Nicholas crashes and burns ribs first. Mason hit's a running elbow on Thresh throwing him off into the barricade. Mason has the Figure Four Leg Lock in as Nicholas tries to fight out of it but he's forced to tap out.

Elimination Sixteen: Nicholas Churchill (Generation Now)

"And that leaves the Unlikely Duo in the lead" said Cody.  
"Don't celebrate yet Thresh has beaten five opponents in one night he can do two more tonight" said James defending Thresh.

Thresh is on the outside and throws Vincent face first into the steel ring post busting him wide open. Thresh then tosses the bleeding man into the ring as Mason goes to the second rope. Mason hits a leg drop on Vincent but Thresh catches Mason with a spring board clothesline. Thresh whips Vincent into one of the open turn buckles and hit's swinging corner elbow. Thresh fallowed using the ropes to flip onto the top rope. Thresh goes for a Flying Crossbody onto Mason who catches him into a Gorrila Press Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Cloud is tagged in by Vincent as he Mason is stomping on Thresh.

"Mason's not going to like the view when he turns around" said KJ.  
"Look at how he's stomping Thresh I don't think he wants to stop any time soon" said Cody.

Mason is stomping Thresh's throat into the ropes as the ref counts to four and pushes him off. Mason turns around but Cloud hits him with the Royal Mutilation ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Cloud stomps on Mason but then goes after Thresh and hits a Van Damanation ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out. Cloud really can't believe it as he whips Thresh to the ropes who counters into a drop toe hold. Thresh is limping on his feet as he goes for the Sniper Lariat bouncing off the ropes but Vincent holds his back in a Full Nelson. Cloud goes to take advantage with a Royal Mutilation but he accidently hits Vincent and Thresh rolls up Cloud with his feet on the ropes ... 1 ... 2 .. 3

Elimination Seventeen: Cloud Van Rude (Team TCW)  
"Cloud accidently hit Vincent with the Royal Mutilation" said Cody.  
"Thresh is staring at Vincent and it might be the end of team TCW" said KJ.

Thresh rolls out of the ring and throws in Vincent. Thresh goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh lifts up Vincent and goes for the 308 Caliber DDT. Vincent counters spinning Thresh around into a Nightmare Treatment. Before Vincent can get the pin Mason grabs hims from behind his blood face and hit's the Saints Blade ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

Elimination Eighteen: Vincent Carter (Team TCW)

"That's the end of the line for Team TCW they fought hard but one miscomunication screwed them up" said James.  
"Yeah well I guess that's it for TCW tonight" said Cody.

Mason grabs Thresh for an Evenflow DDT but Thresh gouges Mason in the eye. Thresh then hit's an Olympic Slam as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh goes to the top rope and hit's the Diving Headbut ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh is going mad as he slams his hands on the floor grabs Mason for the Sniper Deathlock. Mason goes to his back and shoves Thresh off smashing into the referee. Thresh slides out of the ring and grabs the TWE Trifecta World Championship Belt. Thresh smiles as he watches Mason try to get to his feet. Thresh swings and Mason ducks under the shot and grabs the belt as they fight over it.

"It's a power struggle over the belt a representation of what's acctually going on in thier struggle for the championship" said KJ.  
"Thats Thresh's belt Mason has no right to tough it" said James.

Mason rips it out of Thresh's hands powerfully as Thresh drops to the floor like he was shot. The bell rings as Mason has no idea whats going on as the referees up.

Elimination 19: Mason Schultz (Team TWE)

Winner: Generation Now Sole Survivor: Thresh Crash

"Winner of this match the team of Generation Now" said the announcer.  
"Thresh caps off the night with eight elimination overall definitely good for him" said James.

Thresh yanks back his title as Mason can't believe it. Mason turns Thresh around and starts punching him. But Zephyer and Nicholus sneak in grab him so Thresh could throw a couple punchs. Thresh locked in the Sniper lock when at that moment

(Just Your eyes by Story of The Year plays

Christan runs out and Dropkicks Zephyer and Then closelines Nicholus. Thresh Tries a sniper Larit but he ducks and Super kicks Thresh. The he notices Wayne Morrison,David and Johnny,Comming out. Mason got up still alittle dazed. When to a suprise

(Voices by rev theory plays  
TWE legend Chad Schultz Comes out with a kendo stick. And he starts swinging at everything thats not his Family. When from nowhere he hit with a Straight edge pounce from marcus as he and Ricky jumped the gaurd rail. And Ricky gives Christan and Mason lowblow. As The entire Gene ration ganged up on the Din Schultz family.

(Extreme days plays  
Asheel runs out with a chair hitting nicholus and Wayne with it. Mason and Christan started fighting with the two tag teams of David and John, And Marcus and Ricky. It was 4 on 9. Mason Throws out Ricky and Christan does the same with Marcus. Asheel Gives John a twist of Fate on a chair and Chad does a Side russian Leg Sweep with a kendo stick on David.

(Hero by skillet plays  
_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losin' my faith today_

_(Fallin' off the edge today)_

Every one stops fighting to see who will come out And That person is Dax Din. Thresh sses this and Decides to retreat with the numbers game evened.

"I guess they don't want to fight" Said Cody

"Well Generation now may have one. But it looks like the Din Shultz Family are the real winners" Said James

"What a night it has been anyways Good night" Said KJ as the show ends

* * *

Well thier it is Chasing Dreams with a grand total of 20,000 words.

It took a while but it's finally here **THE CHAMPION IS HERE**


	24. Week 13: 201 20Dax Din?

**16228092**

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Championship: Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr - The Detrioit Dragons (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion - Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Champion: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

* * *

(Sound of Madness by Shinedown)

The Stadium is completely pitch black with camera's flashing. Out of nowhere firworks burst out of the ground lightning up the ring as a closed stadium firework spectacle goes off.

The lights turn and in the ring is Lance with Generation Now ... and Claymore who his new TWE American Championship on his waist showing South and North America on the plaque. Aswell as Thresh just going by the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Lance is visibly upbeat after his loss it seems.

"Last night at When Worlds Collide eight TWE Stars came out as a winner me, my son and Generation Now" said Lance as the crowd is chanting "You Lost" right back at him. "No you see I don't lose let me show you a video of our over 80 minute match the commentators were going a little overboard on calling it the longest match in wrestling history it was nowhere near the six hour classics of the past"

"Anyways a highlight video of TWE Greatest Star vs. TWE's Biggest Disgrace" said Lance.

* * *

-Until The End by Breaking Benjamin plays in the background-

_Asheel goes around and gets Lance on the ropes. Lance gets Asheel to the turnbuckles and Lance attempts to let go of Asheel in a clean break. Lance slowly lets go and he quickly slaps Asheel across the face. The crowd shouts, 'OOOOOH!...' and Lance lets out a smirk towards Asheel._

**"Lance clearly has no respect for Asheel" says Cody.**

_Lance is outside as Asheel grabs the ropes and hit's a vaulting cross body onto Asheel on the outside._

**"Asheel wants some more of Lance it seems" said KJ.**

_Lance slams Asheels face along the steel cell as Asheel head snaps back._

**"Lance got Asheel a little closer to the cell then Asheel would have probably liked" said James.**

_Lance is dazed against the ropes as Asheel charges with a clothesline and both go over and smash into the cell._

**"Asheel got both of them on that one" said KJ.**

_Lance looks at Asheel in an angry look before attempting to catapult him into the steel! He goes for it! BAM! Asheel collides with the steel! Face first goes Asheel on the unforgiven steel structure. Lance rolls Asheel in for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out._

**"Holy crap Asheel sent straight into the steel but not enough for the pin" said Cody.**

_Lance leans against the cell wall and out of nowhere! We see Asheel Din going to the top rope! He goes for a dive on Lance! OOOOH! He connects it and both men collide through the cell wall! Both men crash on the outside and Lances getting the most of it. The crowd at Miami Flordia begin to chant, 'Holy SH*T" over and over again._

**"They're outside the cell who has the advantatge now" asked James.**

_Asheel climbs to the top of the ladder as Lance is on the announce table._

**"This is not smart Asheel need's to learn Lance is at his best when backed into a corner don't be stupid" screams James.**

_Asheel climbs even higher to the top of the cell as Lance is still out of it on the announce table._

**"This is suicide" said Cody.**

_Asheel goes for a leg drop off the cell but Lance quickly get's out of the way as Asheel crashes and burns through the announce table._

**"Asheel is out of it but Lance isn't much better and he has to get Asheel into the ring" says KJ**

_Lance is pummeling Asheel with rabid chair shots as he completly ignores the pin in favor of breaking apart Asheel._

**"Lance just wants to make sure Asheel doesn't even think of getting back up he's going straight up insane on Asheel" says Cody.**

_Lance has a sick look in his eyes as he is looking for Asheel AND Jumping Cutter manuever. But Asheel counters dropping Lance onto the ladder._

**"Oh god Lance was looking to mock Asheel some more and clearly it didn't pay of their" says KJ.**

_Lance is holding his back in pain and Asheel hit's the Turning Point as he nails Lance straight in the face._

**"Lance was trying to make sure he was alright and not to injured that left him right open to the turning point" says James.**

_Asheel picks up Lance to seal the deal but Lance hits him with a low blow and Legend Driver._

**"This match is over Asheel has nothing left" said Cody.**

_Lance though isn't through with just that as he grabs the very same ladder Asheel hoped would guide him to victory. Lance goes onto the top and does Asheel own taunt and goes for a diving leg drop and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out/3_

**"Asheel does not want to lose to Lance one more time he doesn't care how badly he ends up" KJ.**

_Lance goes for a Spear once again but Asheel drops to the floor and Lance collides agaisnt the ladder. Asheel rolls up Lance in a last ditch effort for the win ... 1 ... 2 ... 3/kick out._

**"Asheel's done it he did it nobody could have guessed Asheel would have the strength to continue" James.**

_Lance pops up to his feet as Asheel staggers up as Lance is stomping on the ropes. Asheel goes for a hand shake but Lance just stares at him and walks off._

**"It seems Asheel still hasn't gained Lance's respect something he may never earn"**

* * *

We're back to Lance and company.

"Asheel went into that match looking for my respect and he got lucky to score a rollup that's the only reason he won thier are five things I respect in this world" said Lance. "The first one my family, the second Jeff Killington, The Third all four of my Protoges, four The Legends who made it possible for us to be here tonight, five the people behind me"

Lance points to all Generation Now and Claymore

"These Seven showed up at When Worlds Collide to win just like me they brought honor to TWE" said Lance. "So congratulate them unlike the rest of TWE who brought nothing but shame on their way back" says Lance as the crowd boos but a few Claymore chants ring out.

"That's why at Fight or Flight I'm making a couple matches first of all Dax Din ... Raters' do not forget so at Fight or Flight Claymore will defend the TWE American Championship against Dax Din" said Lance as Claymore walks and says he wants Dax now. "Easy son someone else wants him tonight Thresh will take on Dax Din to show him what he gets for meddeling with TWE's victory"

"Also the finals of the woman's tournament is tonight with Emily Jones taking on Aza Azura" says Lance. "Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix will get their rematch for the Tag Team Titles at Flight or Flight but tonight The Detriot Dragons will take on the Sin City Players for the titles"

"Also Zephyr Jones will apologise to Shawn DeNiro in hopes they can leave thier petty rivalry aside" says Lance. "Anyways I'm going to hand it off to the When Worlds Collide MVP with a streak of 20-0 and eight eliminations at When Worlds Collide the TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash"

Thresh comes up and grabs the mic from Lance who gives him a clap on the back.

"Lance nailed it write in the head I wrestled for nearly two hours the only difference between me and the other matches that went over an hour it wasn't the time that was important it was the beauty of the match" said Thresh. "It was the art of wrestling that dazzled them not the time itself I showed the world that thier is a new face of wrestling"

"It's not Mason Schultz I've beaten him twice already ... ... its not Christian Din who could only barely beat the weakest of the Generation Founders ... ... It's not Dax Din look at him I got my ass kicked and deserved it but instead I'm going to cry about it and attack them back for doing the truth" mocks Thresh.

"You see while all three of those couldn't reach my level because my level is at the Raters Standard like the man behind me" said Thresh. "That's why I am officially changing the name of Generation Now and Generation Crash to the collective name of The Raters Organisation to show Lance how much respect we have for him"

Lance grabs the mic "Thank you it truly means a lot to me is thier anything you want in return" says Lance seemingly moved deeply.

"Of course not we are doing this out of respect so that's why I would like to have the grand announce one that involves my title" said Thresh. "Mason tonight you will run the gauntlet"

(Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

It's Generation Crash and they aren't happy it seems.

Shadow is definitely leading the pack with Wayne grabbing a mic. Shadow is dressed up in a red suit jacket with a black dress shirt under it. Designer Jeans, Shades, and plenty of bling bringing somebody much different than the old Shadow.

"Thresh you told us that you would get us into the limelight the only thing we've done is fallowing you around like your lapdogs" says Wayne. "I'm a former world title contender I think I could do better by myself we all think that"

Thresh glares at him before softening up "How could you believe I would like to you your all in a number one contenders match tonight in a gaunlet match" said Thresh as Generation Crash nod and smile. "Also Lance I would like to change the rules for all these matches to be no DQ if you may"

"Great choice Thresh ratings 101 right here right now Mason will have to face off against all of Generation Crash in a no disqualifcation gauntlet match"

Nathen slides into the ring to start of for Generation Crash as Thresh sits down with the announcer. Claymore stands right next to him up right with the title on his waist.

(Take You Down by Sick Puppies)

"And introducing his opponent from La Porte, Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

"So Mason has used his rematch clause from Devil's Playground for tonight" said KJ.

"Yes and thier is no superstar that I respect the least then Mason Schultz he is a bully and his father should be embarresed of him" said Thresh.

"Way is Claymore right next to you has Generation Now patched up" asked Sebastian.

"Of course Dax was the person who was jealous that Claymore was better then him and Thresh obviously felt that was a bad decision like anybody with a brain would tell you" answered James.

Mason and Nathen lock up as Generation Crash forms a wall next to the entrances to the announce tables. Nathen goes for a head lock but Mason hit's him with a couple forearms to the back to make him let go. Nathen get's up to his feet as Wayne tosses him a chair. Nathen catches it but Mason drop kicks it into his face ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Mason puts the chair in the corner and whips Nathen back first into it as hard as he can. Nathen staggers forward into a Fisherman Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Mason grabs the chair and drops it on the floor as he grabs Nathen by the back of the hair and hit's the Saint's Blade on the chair ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Mason get's rid of Nathen in just a little over three minutes" said Sebastian.

Thresh just goes up and hugs Nathen and hands him a Generation Crash shirt as Johnny Wallace nails Mason from behind with a spring board bulldog.

"What a cheap move from Johnny to get the advantage" said KJ.

"It worked atleast and Mason has to get through five people quite a big number" said James.

Johnny fallows with a couple stomps to the ribs as Mason get's up Johnny rams the chair into Mason's ribs and goes for a DDT on the chair. Mason counters into a back body drop as Johnny falls next to Shadow who hands him something over. Mason turns around and Johnny nails him with a small lead pipe to the head ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Johnny put's the lead pipe behind Mason's neck and goes top rope for a Gullitine Leg Drop and it hits as Johnny looks for the pin thinking he has it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Johnny can't believe it as Mason sits up Johnny punches him right back to the canvas and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Johnny thought he had it and so did I" said James.

"So Thresh what would happen if Johnny wins" asked Sebastian.

"Then he would continue on the gauntlet against his Generation Crash bretheren" responds Thresh cooly.

Johnny goes back to the top rope for another Gullitine Leg Drop but Mason rolls out of the way. Johnny get's to his feet holding his leg as Mason rests in the corner. Johnny goes for a running move in the corner but Mason elbows him in the head. Mason then throws Johnny head first into the turn buckle as Johnny bounces off head first. Mason goes to the top rope as Johnny get's back to his feet and hit's his own leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason whips Johnny into the ropes and it hit's a snap power slam. Mason then rolls out of the ring and grabs a table which he sldes into the ring. Johnny goes for a clothesline but Mason ducks and hit's him with the Evenflow DDT onto the table ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Mason get's through with one third of the competition" said Sebastian.

Wayne slides into the ring for the High Times but Mason holds onto the ropes and Wayne drops onto the steel chair head first. Mason then grabs Wayne and hit's a Evenflow DDT onto the same steel chair ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Make that half of the competition" said KJ.

"Well he still has the other half to beat" said Thresh.

Dwight goes for the Hollywood Star but Mason counters going for a Power Bomb but Wayne from behind hit's a high times ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dwight can't believe it and goes for the Hollywood Star again but Mason low blows him. He then throws Dwight head first into Wayne's groin. Mason then grabs Dwight and locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock as Dwight taps out.

"Elimination Number Four and Mason is on fire" said Sebastian.

"He has gotten lucky thier's a difference" spat Thresh.

Shadow goes onto the ring apron but suddenly all of Generation Crash attack Mason. Dwight hit's the Hollywood Star onto Mason as Wayne wants him next. Wayne goes top rope and hit's the Ode to Pheonix. Johnny comes in next setting up the table and rolling Mason onto it. Johnny hit's an Evenflow DDT through the table. Nathen then hit's a Shining Star as Shadow get's into the ring to hit's the New Reality(Crucifix Power Bomb) ... 1 ... 2 ... ... ...

Shadow looks back and it's Dax Din he drops Shadow with a steel chair to the head fallowed by one for Wayne who was holding his ribs. Dax Din nails Dwight aswell but Johnny comes from behind as he takes him down. Dax quickly get's on top as all of Generation Crash except Shadow goes to work on Dax. Shadow grabs Mason by the hair to lift him up but looks left at Dax beating on Generation Crash and Mason counters into a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and the new number one contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship Mason Schultz"" said the announcer.

Mason grabs the lead pipe and cleans house of Generation Crash as Dax and Mason stare off. Dax gives his hand Mason stares at him for a while glaring but shakes his hand.

"See this is what scum do they ally with each other to try and become something more but try with all thier might but they never will be" said Thresh as he and Claymore help Generation Crash. Thresh raises the belt in the air as Lance gives him a clap on the back.

"The Raters Organisation in it's full place Generation Now, Generation Crash, and The Raters Father Son Duo" said James.

"Yeah and it looks like "The Sniper" Thresh Crash will face off against "The Savior" Dax Din I have no idea who could win" said Sebastian.

"If thier's one thing Thresh has over everybody it's scouting his opponent and Dax like Thresh said was his number two for a while I would put the ball in Thresh's court" said KJ.

"Well either way it's official at Fight or Flight Mason Schultz vs. Thresh Crash will meet for the first time one on one in the ring in a match" said Sebastian.

Promo Video

*Diamond Eyes by Shinedown plays in the background*

It's a shining white with a completly pitch black human like figure. Amber-Gold eyes look up as it mouths out.

"The Countdown to Chaos starts now" said the figure emotionless.

22 Days 00 Hours 00 Seconds a second passes as it tocks down.

21 days 23 hours, and 59 seconds till Chaos Arrives

End Video

"This match is for the TWE Television Champion introducing first the champion at 6 ft 2 and weighing 238 the TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry's is one of the top mid carders in TWE and tonight he takes on the former champion Jonas Lazar" says James.

"These two have probably the greatest pure wrestling rivalry in all of wrestling today reminiscent to Chris Benoit vs. Booker T in WCW" said

Terry stands in the ring waiting for his opponent but it shows up on the Titantron it's Jonas Lazar and Tariya Blake.

"So Terry I just wanted to get to know your family after I know your older brother I met aswell know your sister" said Jonas with a look of pure malcontent on his face. Tarityafor her part stares off eye to eye with Jonas or eye to throat in this case.

"So I thought what a better way then to take her out to dinner right" said Jonas as Terry starts going backstage as the ref tells him he will be counted out. Terry says he doesn't care and the ref to get out of the way. The ref starts yelling at Terry who shuts him up with the Hook Shot. Terry rolls out of the ring to go after Jonas as the ref disqualifies him.

Terry starts going backstage to Tariya's locker room. As he comes in Jonas nails him with a folding chair to the head. Jonas fallows grabbing Terry by the hair as Tariya pleads with Jonas. Jonas gives her a quick kiss as Tariya slaps him. Jonas throws Terry head first through the television set up in the locker room.

Jonas grabs the TV Title which is still on Terry's waist.

"This is what happens when you get between me and my title next week we go to your hometown of Washington D.C you pick the matchtype and I win the title is what's going to happen" said Jonas as he drops the title on Terry's face which he's holding with both hands in pain screaming.

Jonas then smiles to Tariya "Fate tells me a belt might be soon across your waist but only for a short while" says Jonas with a smile.

"SOMEBODY HELP" screams Tariya as she tries to help Terry up who just falls back down.

(Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)

"This is a non title match introducing first from Smithsfield, North Carolina "The Evolution" 2.0 Bill Parker" said the announcer.

"Bill has won it all in TWE except the world title looks like he's trying to refine his high flying ability here tonight" said KJ.

"I honestly don't believe Bill will ever be TWE World Champion on that list is forty six names Bill doesn't have the talent of any of them" said James.

"And his opponent from Great Britain at 6 ft 2 and weighing 217 pounds the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas and Bill lock up and Nicholas get's an arm drag. Bill rolls through with his own arm drag and a drop kick as Nicholas gets up. Bill throws Nicholas to the ropes who ducks under a clohesline and hit's a back breaker. Nicholas then grabs Bill up for a running low clothesline but Bill drops to the floor. Nicholas misses as Bill get's a sun set flip but Nicholas rolls through and hit's the running low clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. nicholas grabs Bill's arm for an inside cradle ... 1 ... 2 Bill kicks out. Nicholas goes to lift up Bill who goes for a small package but Nicholas rolls through ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"These tow are having a great chain wrestling contest" said KJ.

"You have experience in that aspect and these two are going back and forth" said Sebastian.

Nicholas goes for a spring board cross body but rolls out of the ring as Nicholas lands on his feet. Bill hit's his own spring board drop kick to the chest to take Nicholas down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Bill whips Nicholas into the corner and goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Nicholas catches the arm and hit's a kick to the ribs. Nicholas then fallows with a flurry of right hands as Bill throws some back as they're brawling now. Bill goes for an overhand right but Nicholas ducks and get's in a side headlock. Bill elbows Nicholas in the ribs a couple of times and lifts him up hit the Red and Black Driver ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"That get's two for Bill" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Bill and Nicholas have been impressive tonight" said James.

Nicholas get's slowly to his feet as Bill goes for the Heart Breaker but Nicholas counters into a Boston Crab. Nicholas walks to the middle of the ring with the hold as Bill tries to find a way to the ropes. Bill spins Nicholas a full three sixty back to the floor as Nicholas quickly get's to his feet to be met by a running clothesline. Bill then hit's a second running clothesline but Nicholas ducks under a third clothesline to hit a powerful Tiger Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas goes for the Britain Splash but Bill rolls out of the way as Nicholas hit's ribs first to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas grabs his ribs as Bill locks in the Parker Lock 2.0.

"Bill has the Parker Lock slapped on look at Nicholas he's trying to find a way out" said KJ.

"Don't tap Nicholas you can do it" screams James as he tries to get a let's go nicholas chant while evenrybody is chanting for Nicholas to tap out.

Nicholas tries to go to the ropes but Bill rolls to the middle of the ring with the hold firmly applied. Nicholas starts looking like he's going to tap but he scoots up to his knees. Blue hair cover's his eyes as he tries to get up but just miserably fails back to the floor. Nicholas finally get's Bill up and counters into a Churchill Cross Face in mid air as he drops him wrenching his head out of the grip. Now it's Bills turn to be in pain as Nicholas has the hold firmly locked in. Bill get's to his knees as he tries lifting up Nicholas and he goes for a jack knife cover as Nicholas tries to let go of the hold to kick out ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill Parker celebrates but Nicholas attacks from behind with the Wolves Hunt laying Bill out. Nicholas grabs a mic as he stomps on Bill.

"Bill you better not be in TWE next week cause if you are" says Nicholas as he grabs Bill up by the hair while speaking to him. "I'll break your neck like how I broke Vincent's neck"

Bill spits him in the face as Nicholas enranged hit's a second Wolves Hunt onto Bill. "Just remember what I told you today this is not for me but for you"

Nicholas walks off as One-X plays to the jeers of the crowd.

(Lose Yourself by Eminem)

"This match is for number one contendership to the TWE Woman's Championship introducing first from Boston, Massachuesets at 5 ft 3 and weighing 140 pounds "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"Aza Azura burst into the scene in this tournament going past Brooke Din and former Woman's Champion Natasha Dentons" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Emily Jones was handed this oppertunity over from Rena who literally won matches for her" said James.

(Delivearence by Sick Puppies)

"Her opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada at 5 ft 6 and weighing 167 pounds Emily Jones" said the announcer.

Emily and Aza lock up as Emily cinches in an arm bar. Emily starts kicking Aza in the ribs while having the arm bar. Aza pokes Emily in the eye and whips her into the ropes. Aza goes for a clothesline as Emily comes back but Emily ducks under it and hit's a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Emily grabs Aza for the Grand Finale early in but Aza counters with a couple punches and tries to lock in the AA. Emily shoves Aza into the turn buckle as Emily get's up Aza hit's a stiff bulldog ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Aza fallows grabbing Emily in a sleeper hold as Emily tries her hardest to find a way out of the hold.

"Aza has the sleeper hold in as she is trying to win her first shot at the woman's title" said KJ.

"It seems odd that Rena would want to face Emily with her giving Emily free acess into this match" said Sebastian.

Emily get's to her feet and hit's a couple elbows to the ribs. Aza knees her in the ribs and hit's an Arm Trap Neck Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Aza once again locks in the Sleeper Hold as Emily tries to power out of the hold. Emily grabs Aza up over her shoulder for a running power slam and she hit's it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Emily then grabs Aza up just to hits a snap suplex to take her back down ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Emily goes outside the ring as Aza slowly get's to her feet. Emily goes for the Attack from Above but Emily countrers in mid air jumping back to hit the Aza DT out of nowhere ... 1 ... 2 ... Emily put's her foot on the rope.

"I thought Aza had it thier but the veteran get's her foot to the ropes" said James.

"Yeah that was amazing close to the dividing line" said KJ.

Aza grabs Emily and locks in the AA in the middle of the ring as it looks like Emily will tap out. Emily crawls to the ropes as she latches on to it. Aza let's go to grab Emily into the middle of the ring. Aza situates Emily on the corner and goes for a running spear in the corner but Emily catches her with a boot. Emily fallows with a couple punches but Aza kicks her in the ribs. Aza bounces off the ropes but Emily catches her by the throat. Emily then hit's the choke slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Emily lifts up Aza for the Last Chance as it looks to be game over. Suddenly Natasha Dentons walks down to the ring distracting Emily momentarily for a second Aza DT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Woman's Championship Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Backstage with Lance.

Lance is with Wayne Morrison and Shadow as his personal body guards.

"Alright if you can anybody who's a Din coming in through those doors you throw them out" said Lance as he gives the order to make them leave.

Seconds later you hear a scuffle going on outside as Chad Schultz enter while brawling is still going on outside.

"Chad what you doing here buddy" said Lance with a grin as he just continued looking at paper work.

"That's all your going to say" replied Chad.

"Yeah why" asked Lance as he continued the paper work.

Chad grabs him by the shirt and lifts him up to eye level "You attack my family and you seduce my wife what do you expect me to do" screams Chad as he glares at Lance.

"That's all in the past" says Lance as he pushes Chad off of him while straightning his suit jacket.

"All in the past I want you in the ring right now" said Chad.

"I just came off a win in a Hell in a Cell match I don't think I can wrestle tonight sadly" excuses Lance as he tells Chad to leave.

"You won I'm 99 percent sure you got pinned"

"That's what a simple man would see but if you want a match so bad then how bout next week three on three Me, my son Claymore, and my final protege Thresh Crash vs. you, your son Mason, and Dax Din"

"Lance just remember when you go into that ring next week the wrath of hell itself will be inflicted upon you by my hand" Chad walks off.

"That's what a simple man would see" said Lance ominously "That's what a simple man would see"

In the ring set up is a bunch of wrapped gift boxes and Zephyr standing in the middle with a big smile. "I would like to apologise to you Shawn and put our whole problem with each other to rest so I have thrown you the greatest Texan party of all time" said Zephyr as he does the long horn sign.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

Shawn DeNiro walks up to the ring and he grabs a mic but Zephyr cuts him off. "Wait just a second it's time for your first gift" said Zephyr as he opens the first box which has a Texans Jersey. It says DeNiro on the back. "Your own personal Houstan, Texan's jersey with a customised name you can now cheer in this jersey when you watch your team get stomped to the floor" Zephyr says as he grabs the second gift.

"My second gift to you is this" said Zephyr as he grabs a post it note adn hands it over to Shawn.

"Thise is just a phone number" said Shawn.

"Your right but it's my sisters number and she's a total slut if you ever find Dakota not putting out just wring her a call it should take all of ten seconds for her to you where she's at" said Zephyr as the crowd boos him heavily.

Shawn grabs the note and rips in half dropping it to the floor. "Thanks for you giffts but apology not excepted now I want you vs. me at Fight or Flight in a Dog Collar Match" said Shawn DeNiro as Zephyr walks backwards for another gift.

"Don't worry I have a third gift I'll let you open in this time" said Zephyr as he handed over the box to Shawn.

Shawn opens the box "Thier's nothing in here"

"That's because it's not the gift" said Zephyr as he kicks Shawn in the groin. Zephyr then hit's a Cross Winds on Shawn who face is planted into the floor. "You want your match you got it" Zephyr then leaves as Shawn slowly get's to his feet using the ropes glaring at Zephyr as the crowd chants Zephyr sucks.

"This match is for the TWE Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers from Las Vegas, Nevada Jasmine Hearts, Ace and Dice they are the Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"Ace and Dice are known as the best tag team in the world and they were a major force in the Four Corners Five Man Tag Matches being very influential on getting Team TWE to the finals" said Sebastian.

"But in the end they couldn't beat Generation Now" said James.

"And thier opponents they are the reigning TWE Tag Team Champions Dexter and Charles Roberts The Detriot Dragon" said the announcer.

"These two had a great match with Kevin and Lance at When Worlds Collide they had a slight slip up leading to a great counter" said KJ.

Ace and Dexter lock up and Ace get's a head lock. Dexter hits him with a couple forearms to the ribs and then a hip toss to get out of that situation. Dexter tags out to Charles who comes in for a spring board cross body but is caught and slammed ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ace whips Charles into the turn buckle and tags in Dice. Ace punches Charles in the jaw as Dice at the other side of the ring runs Ace throws him in the air for a drop kick straight to the face of Charles in the corner ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dice whips Charles into the ropes for another drop kick but Charles stops himself on the ropes as Dice falls onto his ribs.

"Dice hitting a straight up amazing drop with Ace but the second one fails" said KJ.

"Yeah and imagine if the Players won thier fourth tag team title then they would only be eight more wins for tying the record of The 21st Century Outlaws" said Sebastian.

Charles hit's Dice with a discus clothesline to take him to the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Charles tags out to Dexter as Charles lifts him up for a suplex. Dexter hit's a running boot to Dice's head as he goes flying back of the neck first ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dexter fallows lifting up Dice and hitting a military press slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dexter grabs Dice in a argentine leg lock as Dice tries to find his way out of the painful hold. Dice starts hitting a couple punches to the face but Dexter lifts him up into the air. Dice screams in pain as Dexter tags in Charles who hit's a running low drop kick onto Dice who was still in the hold ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"This time it's the Dragons with a nice drop kick" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and I suggest they find something new then copy of thier opponents" said James.

Charles grabs Dice and turns him around to a one legged boston crab. Dice tries to crawl towards Ace as Charles keeps the hold locked in. Dice tries to power out of Charles's grip but Charles goes to drag him back to the middle of the ring. Dice flips to his back and kicks Charles off as Dice crawls for the tag. Charles tags in Dexter who grabs Dice back to the middle of the ring and drops him straight into his knee cap. Dexter fallows with two stiff stomps on the knee as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dexter grabs Dice for a Dexter Driver but Dice goes between his legs and dives to tag in Ace.

"Buisness is about to pick up Ace is in charge" said KJ.

"Yeah I would suggest to get out of his way Ace is very protective of Dice" said Sebastian.

Ace runs into with a flying shoulder block to Dexter. Ace then grabs Charles and hip tosses him into the ring. Ace goes back to Dexter who grabs him by the throat for a choke slam but Ace kicks him in the ribs and bounces off the ropes for a running DDT. Charles goes from the top rope with a clothesline but Ace hit's him with a big boot to the head. Ace fallows grabbing Charles for the Ace in the Hole but Dexter get's him with a big boot to the head. Dexter then locks in the Dragon Sleeper Extreme but Dice tags himself him and hit's a spring board leg drop onto Dexter as Dexter releases the hold as Ace is out of it on the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Dice saves the Sin City Players tag team aspirations right thier as Ace was seconds from fading away" said James.

"No kidding Ace is still on the canvas out of it" said KJ.

Dice fallows with a couple strikes as Dexter get's to his feet. Dice then kicks him in the ribs as he goes for the Roll of the Dice. Dexter counters into an inverted alabama slam. Dexter then sets up for the Dragon Fire with Charles as he tags him in. Dexter goes for the Dexter Driver but Dice counters in mid air as Dexter tosses him into a Roll of the Dice. Charles hit's Dice with a top rope cross body as he get's up from the roll of the dice ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles lifts him up and whips him back first into the turn buckle. He staggers back into a DKO 2.0 as he goes for it Ace clips him perfectly with a Ace of Spears as he rolls out and Dice falls on top of Charles ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match and the new TWE Tag Team Champions Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

Jasmine get's in the ring with the belts as she hands them over to the new tag team champions.

"What a perfect Ace of Spears just clipping Charles in the ribs to get Dice to fall onto him instead of finishing the move" said James.

The Sin City Players and the Dragons stare of as Charles is holding onto Dex's shoulder to keep himself up as he's coughing. Charles and Dex put out thier hands out of respect as The Sin City Players look at it and shake hands.

Backstage

Dax is with Mason right behind him as the crowd cheers.

"It look's like Dax is taking no opertunity for interference with Mason" said James.

"Yeah well I wouldn't put it past Thresh to bring out the entire Raters Organisation with him" said Sebastian.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

The Crowd gives him a rock star like reaction as Mason and Dax Din both come out.

"This is a non title match introducing first from Modesto, North Carolina accompanied by Mason Schultz, at 6 ft 3 and weighing 228 pounds "The Savior" Dax Din"

"Dax Din has Mason for back up it seems" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this is a Generation Now dream match in my opinion even if I'm still waiting for Claymore vs. Thresh the battle of the undefeated champions" said KJ.

"Claymore has never been pinned or submmited Thresh has never lost in his TWE-DCW stint not exactly the same thing" said James.

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against plays)

The Champions Thresh and Claymore come out as the crowd gives them a mixed reaction. Some die hard Thresh fans and the Claymore fans as Thresh raises his championship.

"Introducing his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta Canada accompanied by the TWE American Champion "The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds he is the TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Thresh has got his own back up in the form of the European Champion for the undefeated champion of 20-0" said KJ.

"You said something about dream matches what about Claymore vs. Mason two of the most dominant wrestlers in TWE" said Sebastian.

"You guys can talk about dream matches all you want but we're assured one at Fight or Flight when Claymore meets his former freind, stable mate, and now rival for the European Championship" said James.

Dax Din and Thresh Crash stare off as Thresh cockily smirks. Thresh tells him "Your Not Going To Anything" as he shoves Dax who staggers back slightly. Thresh smirks even bigger as he shoves Dax once again who is glaring at Thresh Crash. "Your afraid" screams Thresh as Dax glares at him still. Thresh slaps him across the face and Dax finally spears Thresh to the floor. Dax is throwing punch after punch as Thresh grabs the ropes as Dax backs off. Thresh get's to his feet and Dax tackles him again and just starts with punch after punch. Thresh kicks Dax off as he get's up into the turn buckle.

"Thresh has let out Dax's inner beast as Thresh other then his baiting has not been able to get any move in" said Sebastian.

"Shut up Thresh is just letting him think that" defended James.

Dax goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Thresh get's out of the way. Dax hits hard as Thresh starts him him with some chops to the chest. Dax hits him with a knee to the ribs and whips him into the ropes. Thresh leap frogs over Dax when he goes for a clothesline. Thresh then hit's Dax with an Enzugeri kick ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh whips Dax into the ropes and goes for a hip toss but Dax stays holding onto Thresh's hand. Dax smiles before hitting a hooking clothesline ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Dax then lifts Thresh up for The End but Thresh get's out and hit's a reverse face buster ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Thresh countering The End right thier" said James.

"Yeah and will Dax be the one to break the streak or will he become number 21" said KJ.

Thresh fallows grabbing Dax into a camel clutch. Thresh applies more pressure on the hold as Dax throws Thresh off. Dax get's up with some help from the ropes as Thresh goes and clotheslines both of them over the top rope. Claymore backs off as he watches Mason. Dax throws Thresh head first into the announce table head first. Dax fallows whipping Thresh back first into the ring canvas. Dax goes for it again into the announce table but Thresh counters into a monkey flip onto the announce table back first. Dax yells in pain as Thresh rolls him into the middle of the ring and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Thresh with a monkey flip straight onto our table nearly get's the win" said Sebastian.

"Yeah that was a hell of a counter from my son there" said KJ.

Thresh grabs Dax up for the 308 Caliber DDT but Dax counters into a back body drop. Dax fallows with a couple clothesline and then for the Last Call but Thresh catches the leg. Thresh slams his elbow into Dax's leg and then hit's an uppercut. Thresh then grabs Dax for the floor and whips him to the turn buckle but Dax counters into a drop toe hold. Dax fallows whipping Thresh into the ropes and hitting a flapjack as he comes back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax goes top rope this time but Thresh jumps onto to the top rope and hit's an arm drag off the top rope all the way to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"WHat a move from Thresh nearly get's him the match" said KJ.

"Yeah he showed some powerful athleticism their" said Sebastian.

Thresh get's up and tries to slap on the Sniper Deathlock. Dax grabs onto the ropes as Thresh let's go and Dax get's to his feet. THresh goes for a spring board kick but Dax ducks under it as Thresh crashes to the mat. Dax grabs Thresh for the Painful Dreams and he locks it in as Thresh tries to power out. Thresh can't though as Dax continues applying pressure Thresh uses his other hand to elbow Dax in the ribs but Dax won't let go. Thresh finally using both arms get's out of Dax's chicken wing grip and hit's a jaw breaker. Thresh then runs at Dax who lifts him and hit's The End sucesfully ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Dax almost broke the streak but Thresh barely manages to kick out" said KJ.

"That's the endurance of Thresh he just got locked in the Painful Dreams but he get's right back up to get hit by The End but he just keeps coming back up" said James.

Dax grabs Thresh up for a second The End but Thresh rolls off of Dax. Dax then lifts him up for the Drop of Fate but Thresh in mid air counters into a reverse arm drag. Thresh fallows locking in a sleeper hold as Dax tries to find a way out of the hold. Thresh adds some elbows for added pain as Dax get's to one foot. Dax get's to his feet and hit's a snapmare to get Thresh off. Dax staggers a little and Thresh takes advantage with an Olympic Slam as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh fallows grabbing Dax for a double arm suplex but Dax starts punching him in the ribs. Thresh lifts Dax's up but slams him straight down into a 308 Caliber DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Thresh almost extends his streak and look at even Claymore's dissapointment" said James as Thresh slams his hands on the ground.

"Yeah and it looked like Dax in his attempts to get out of the move left himself wide open to a finishing move" said KJ.

Thresh goes all the way to the top rope as Dax is out cold. Thresh goes for the Diving Headbut and Dax rolls out of the way as Thresh collides head first. The ref starts to count as both are down at a six count both get up. Thresh get's up first for the 308 Caliber DDT but Dax counters going for The End. Thresh counters it into a inverted standing leg drop in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh glares as he screams at Dax then at Mason. Mason screams back as Thresh goes for a vaulting cross body on Mason but Thresh spins in mid air back to the apron. Thresh taunts Mason as he goes for a spring board high kick but Mason grabs his leg as Thresh faceplants.

"What the hell he should be disqualified for that ref do something" rants James.

"Thresh wanted some of Mason and well he's payed the price to say the least" said KJ.

The ref get's into an argument with Mason as he slides in a chair discreetly while arguing with the ref. Dax grabs it as the crowd cheers Dax lifts up Thresh for the Drop of Fate but Claymore catches him with a 3-Gen Finish while Dax had Thresh in the air. Thresh then keeping Dax on his feet hit the 308 Caliber DDT on the bellt and tossed it out of the ring. Claymore spears Mason on the outside as Thresh flips Dax onto his back and locks in the Sniper Deathlock. Dax struggles for a few seconds but taps out right after that.

"Winner of this match "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

The Raters Organisation in it's entirety come out as Claymore leads the attack on Dax and Thresh on Mason. Marcus starts on Dax with a Purification Kick as all of Generation Crash attack pack of dogs style on Mason. Next comes Ricky who hit's a Helix-KO onto Dax who is out of it while Claymore is smiling like a maniac. Lea grabs Dax up by the hair on his knees and slaps him across the face fallowed by a DDT on the Woman's Title Belt as Dax is busted wide open. Zephyr hit's him with the Wind Breaker fallowed by Claymore hitting the Claymore Slam. Claymore then tells Nicholas to finish it who hit's the Britain Splash.

"Generation Now has decimated Dax Din he is a broken man in that ring" said Sebastian.

"Isn't that great" said James.

On the other side Shadow starts off the attack with the New Reality on Mason. Next comes Dwight who hit's the Hollywood Star on Mason who has blood slowly leaking out. Johnny lifts him up and hit's an Inverted Atomic Drop and Nathen runs to hit a Shining Star as more blood poors out of Mason's head. Thresh lifts up Mason and hit's the 308 Caliber DDT as Wayne Morrison goes to the turn buckle. Wayne hit's the Ode to Pheonix as they pick up Dax and Mason. Lance takes off his jacket as he goes into the corner. Chad tries to interfere but Generation Now and Crash except for Claymore and Thresh hold him back.

"Lance don't do this it's enough" said KJ.

"Enough is when they are buried six feet under" said James.

Claymore is holding up Mason as Thresh is holding up Dax. Lance taunts Chad on the ring ramp and hit's a double spear on Mason and Dax as Fake It plays on the music system. All of the Raters Organisation throw up a hand in the air as Lance leads on a rally chant as we clear off the show.

* * *

My return chapter from When World's Collide not that bad.

Fight or Flight Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Rena Myers (C) vs. Aza Azura for the TWE Woman's Championship.

"The King" Shawn DeNiro vs. "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones

"The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Savior" Dax Din for the TWE American Championship.

The Sin City Players (C) vs. The Alaskan Connection (Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix) for the TWE Tag Team Championships.


	25. Week 14: The Prophet

**16228092**

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Championship: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (4)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion - Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Television Champion: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

* * *

(Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down)

The fireworks go off as we look to the commentary booth.

"Tonight it's official Aza will challenge for the title tonight instead of at Fight or Flight" said Sebastian.

"I don't know if this is smart Rena is one tough champion" said KJ.

(Voices by Rev Theory)

"Please welcome to the ring "The Hardcore Legend" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Chad comes down to the ring as the crowd is cheering for him like crazy. He grabs a mic as he slides into the ring as the crowd dies down.

"Tonight I was suppose to make my return to the ring it seems like Lance was to afraid to go three vs. three I regret to inform you that both Mason and Dax are not here tonight" said Chad.

(Fake It by Seether)

Lance comes in wearing a purple suit jacket and purple dress pants. Lance is fiddling with his red tie with his black dress shirt under it. He is with Generation Crash behind him but he tells them to leave as an usher gives him a mic.

"Chad I don't need help to beat you so how about we do it one on one right here right now let's say no disqualification" said Lance as he rolls into the ring.

"How bout I just do this" replies Chad.

Chad drops Lance with a big forearm fallowed by a couple clothesline. Chad sets up Lance for a Pendelum but Lance elbows Chad in the ribs and hit's a sit out spine buster. Lance grabs a steel chair which he sets in the middle of the ring when Mason and Dax jumps over the railing into the ring.

"What's going on Chad said they weren't here" says James.

"It looks like Chad lied' said KJ.

Mason and Dax corner Lance with Chad who grabs him for a Pendelum from behind on the chair. Lance shoves Chad into Mason and jumps out of the ring.

Lance grabs a mic from ring side.

"You thought you could ... trick me well the tricks on you I control the show so our match will be a lumberjack match with only Generation Crash as the lumber jacks" said Lance as he smirks as he adjusts his tie.

"Well it looks like Chad's plan backfired and Lance already had a back up plan himself" said Sebastian.

"Yeah The Raters Organisation is going to make those three look like the trash they are" said James.

(Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin)

"This is a number one contenders match for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 5 ft 11 and weighing 198 pounds "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

"Nicholas told Bill if he saw him this week he would break his neck" said KJ.

"Well he better keep his eyes looking both ways" said Sebastian.

(Welcome to the Family by Avenged Sevenfold)

"And his opponent representing Generation Crash from Houstan, Texas Johnny Wallace" said the announcer.

Nicholas comes on with Johnny as Johnny locks up with Bill. Johnny whips Bill into a turn buckle and goes for a clothesline in the corner. Bill plants him with a drop kick to the chest as Johnny rolls backwords. Bill fallows with a flying forearm fallowed by whipping Johnny into the turn buckle. Bill fallows grabbing Johnny up for the Red and Black Driver but Nicholas jumps onto the apron. Bill drops Johnny as he drop kicks Nicholas off the apron. Bill turns around straight into a kick to the ribs and a delayed suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Johnny goes to the top rope for a leg drop but Bill catches him up there with an uppercut.

"Johnny's is not in a good spot" said Sebastian.

"Get out of there Johnny" said James.

Bill starts with a couple more punches and turns Johnny around. Bill hands Johnny on the ropes as he sets up for a big time T.T.C. He then taunts Nicholas and hit's the T.T.C ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship Bill Parker" said the announcer.

Bill Parker celebrates but Johnny atacks him from behind with a clothesline. Johnny stomps on Bill as Nicholas slides into the ring with a steel chair. Johnny lifts up Bill as he holds him up for Nicholas. Nicholas swings the chair as hard as he can but Bill ducks nailing Johnny straight in the head. Bill then clotheslines Nicholas over the top rope as Nicholas is pissed off outside.

"Bill stopping the attack from Nicholas" said Sebastian.

"Let's see him do that at Fight or Flight" said James.

(Promo)

The Countdown to Chaos continues

15 days 00 hours :00 minutes :00 seconds

14 Days: 23 Hours: 59: 59 seconds.

(Shutterbug by Big Boi)

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship at 6 ft 1 and weighing 238 pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry comes down to the ring as the Washington D.C crowd cheers him on like crazy. Terry grabs a mic as he has stiches on the top of his forehead.

"Jonas you told me I could pick what type of match so I decided how bout a ... ... D.C Street Fight" said Terry. "Cause either way this ends tonight" finished Terry as he raises the title.

(War by Sick Puppies)

"And his opponent the challenger from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 3 and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Nothing happens as we continue waiting as finally the music stops playing. We see Jonas on the titantron infront of a medium sized house. He's wearing a balck shirt and loose pants.

Jonas Lazar smiles "Terry fate has told me of a different plan the cycle goes I lose the title on TV cause of you I win it back on pay per view, I lose the title I win it back at Pay Per View, the cycle's going on for a third and final time" said Jonas. "So we're saving this match for Fight or Flight and I decided to go the root of the problem your home"

Jonas knocks on the door as Terry watches wide eyed in the ring. Terry's mother opens the door but Jonas slaps her straight across the face as she falls down. "Thank you" said Jonas as he closed the door and then stepped on and over her. Terry lifts her up and throws her head first into a wall."This house is preety good for trash like you and your family" spits out Jonas to Terry's mother.

Jonas looks at the picture on the wall showing Terry and Titan. "Nice little picture here "SUCKING" Terry Blaker and "Fatass" Titan." said Jonas. Jonas grabs the picture and throws it down to the floor breaking the glass. Jonas fallows going into the kitchen. "Where's the fried chicken and grape soda" laughs Jonas as he takes a grape and throws it at Terry's mothers.

"Bulls eye no let's look at Terry's room" says Jonas as he goes to a room which says Terry on the front of it. "So this was Terry's old room let's take a look"

Jonas looks all around the small room and decides to break the window with his shoe. He flips over the bed just for the fun of it and finds a playboy magazine. "Terry your second favorite magazine right behind Playgirl magazine" Jonas tosses it out the window aswell. "You know finding the repairs for this is going to cost a lot of money" Jonas then shoves the bed literally outside the house through the window as it breaks upon impact.

Terry goes left to Titan's room but just kicks the door of it hinges and leaves to go to the door. Jonas looks down at Terry's mom who is still in shock and Jonas grabs Terry's mom and nails her face first into the TV. "One for the son, one for the mother" finished Jonas as he walked off the destruction of the house.

Jonas before leaving has some choice words "This is what was done to niggers back then it's what we're still going to do now trash" as Jonas says the racially offensive slur.

The crowd is chanting Jonas sucks as Terry is speechless inside the ring.

"Don't worry though Terry I have an opponent for you tonight for your little DC Street Brawl he's been asking for a match for quite some time I present Aries" said Jonas as the titantron goes black.

Aries goes to get in the ring but Terry atacks him before he can even get in. Terry goes outside and hit's Aries face first into the steel ring post. Terry then throws Aries back first into the barricade as Terry grabs a singapore cane under the ring. Terry starts caning Aries in the chest as Aries is on his knees. Terry fallows grabbing Aries up and hitting a russian leg sweep aided with the cane. Terry continues whipping Aries ribs first into the canvas fallowed by ramming Aries against the canvas face first. Terry rolls him into the ring as he fallows throwing in a sledge hammer. Aries goes after Terry with a clothesline but Terry kicks him in the ribs and hit's a DDT.

"It's been all Terry so far I don't think I've ever seen Terry this mad before" said Sebastian.

"He even ambushed him before the match" said KJ.

Terry whips Aries back first into the turn buckle. Terry then hit's a running clothesline in the corner fallowed by a second running clothesline in the corner. Aries then is seated in the corner and Terry hit's a running low drop kick. Terry then grabs up Aries and lifts up the Sledge Hammer straight into Aries' ribs. Terry fallows as Aries bent over nailing him straight in the mouth with the same sledge hammer shot to the mouth. Terry then grabs Aries who pokes Terry in the eye. Terry walks back as Aries falls down. Aries get's up but Terry hit's the Hook Shot onto Aries as Terry watches Aries' in pain.

"Terry just wants to cause Aries' pain over what happened to him" said James.

"Yeah well he should end it at this point I don't Aries even has a chance at this point" said Sebastian.

Terry goes outside the ring and throws in the Steel Steps. Aries is still down as Terry set's Aries right next to the steel steps. Terry hit's the Blake Drop on the steps as Aries is completely gone. Terry lifts him up again and hit the Shock Treatment once again on the steel steps as blood if flowing freely. Terry locks in the Sharp Shooter as like a Stone Cold finish Aries refuses to tap mainly because he was on dream street before Terry even put on the Sharp Shooter. The ref ends the match a second or two after it's locked in.

"Winner of this match as a result of submission Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry grabs the mic as he lifts up Aries and throws him out of the ring.

"Jonas ... ... you think you can do this to my family without consequences let me tell you thier will be consequences" said Terry. "And you will pay back the cost of what you did to my mother's house in blood"

"You told me I could pick the match type well I want you in **Three ... Sides ... ... Of ... ... ... Steel**" said Terry as the crowd is going insane. "And whatever that voice in your head, that you call god, tells you" Terry waits a couple seconds as the crowd is cheering way to loudly "I promise you I'm going to shut them up and end your career"

(Shutterbug by Bigboi plays us out)

Terry grabs Aries one last time for another Blake Drop. Terry simply drops Aries instead as he continues on his way out.

"Terry must be insane Three Sides of Steel the match popularized by Jeff Killington and we have seen absolute carnage in that match" said James.

(The Champion in me by Three Doors Down)

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first he is one half of the TWE Tag Team Champions accompanied by Jasmine Hearts, at 6 ft 9 and weighing 300 pounds Ace" said the announcer.

Ace comes out to a mixed reaction.

"Ace is one of the most powerful superstars in TWE we've seen videos of this man bench pressing over 400 pounds and running 40 in six seconds" said Sebastian.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"And his opponent accompanied by Marcus Cross, from Jenau, Alaska he is one half of the Alaskan Connection and representing Generation Now "Rapid" Ricky Helix" said the announcer.

Ricky and Ace lock as Ricky slaps on a head lock. Ace lifts up Ricky with one arm and hit's a side suplex. Ace fallows lifting Ricky up and whipping him to the ropes. Ace hits him with a sidewalk slam as he bounces back. Ace continues whipping Ricky back into the ropes and he hit's a spine buster as Ricky rolls around the ring in pain. Ace goes to end it with the Ace in the Hole but Marcus jumps on the apron screaming at him. Ace instead throws Ricky shoulder first into Marcus's face. Ricky rolls back into the ring as Ace sets him up for the Ace in the Hole once again. The ref is checking on Marcus and Ricky slips out and low blows Ace from behind.

"What the hell a blatant low blow but the ref has his back turned" said Sebastian.

"If the ref doesn't see it as far as I can say it's legal" said James.

Ricky goes for the cover as he rolls Ace over ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ricky grabs Ace's ankle and hit's a spring board stomp onto it. Ricky fallows putting it on the second rope and applying pressure. Ricky let's go at four but Marcus outside grabs Ace's leg and slams it against the apron. Jamine goes over to Generation Now's corner. As she's arguing with Marcus who turns around she low blows him from behind. She then shoves him face first into the steel ring post. The ref is telling Jamine to leave as Ricky grabs a steel chair quickly. Ricky hit's a ankle DDT against the chair and tosses out the evidence ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ricky just can't pull out it seems with a low blow and a steel chair shot" said KJ.

"Yeah well a couple more and it might just be over" said James.

Ricky grabs Ace and lock's in a heel hook as he's got in fully in. Ace crawls towards the ropes but Ricky tries to pull him back. Ace instead sling shots Ricky face first into the turn buckle. Ace is on his knee as Ricky goes to the top rope. Ricky is on the top but Ace catches him with a jaw breaking uppercut. Ricky strikes back poking Ace in the eye as he staggers back Ricky jumps ACE OF SPEARS!. Ace got it and Ace lifts up Ricky on one leg for the Ace in the Hole. Marcus rolls into the ring and hit's the Purification kick to disqualify Ricky.

"Winner of this match as a result of a disqualification Ace" said the announcer.

Marcus stomps on Ace as Ricky joins in on the fun. Dice tries to run in as he drops Marcus with a forearm and Ricky with a clothesline. Dice turns around back to Marcus but a Purification Kick gets its mark. Ricky fallows hiting the Helix Knock Out on Ace who was trying to get back up. Ricky goes to the top rope and hit's the Alaskan Cannon Ball (Top Rope Flip Senton Bomb).

The Alaskan Connection raise the titles in the air.

(Lose Yourslef by Eminem plays)

"This is a tag team match scheduled for one fall introducing first the team of Emily Jones and "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"Aza Azura and Emily Jones were in a match last week for number one contendership for the title when Natasha Dentons distracted Emily long enough to let Aza win the match" said Sebastian.

"The strange thing is nobody has heard anything from Natasha" said James.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"And thier opponents introducing first representing Generation Now the TWE Woman's Champion "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Rena comes out by herself as she goes into the ring in a stare off with Aza.

(Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare)

"And her tag team partner "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Natasha goes in next to Rena but drops her with a clothesline out of nowhere. Natasha then kicks Emily in the ribs but Aza stops her with a clothesline. Maria McIntyre runs into the ring and rolls into the ring brawling with Natasha. Next comes out Tariya, fallowed by Brooke Din, and finally Dakota Harrington.

All eight divas are still brawling as security tries to come in Rena rolls out of the ring as everybody is still brawling. Brooke sees her and hit's a vaulting crossbody onto Rena. Rena get's up first and rams Brooke back first into the barricade.

(Perfect Insanity by Disturbed plays)

Chris MaClean comes out with a mic as the divas stop brawling.

"Alright then since all you divas decided to ruin my match at Fight or Flight all eight of you will compete in a pinfall and submission Battle Royal" said Chris. "And It will be for the TWE Woman's Championship"

Aza and Lea seem to be the two the most angry with the decision. Emily stares off with Natasha asking her what's her problem. Natasha decks her and rolls out of the ring as Emily get's back up.

"What was that Emily tried to find out what's wrong Natasha and got punched for her efforts" said KJ.

"That's what happens to annoying mosquito, they get swatted out of the way" said James.

Backstage

Shawn is getting ready for his match when Terry Blake goes right up to him.

"Shawn where's Jonas" asked Terry as he stares at him.

"I haven't talked to him in weeks I got nothing bro" said Shawn as he tried to leave.

Terry grabs him by the shoulder "Where's ... Jonas"

Shawn shoves him off before walking in disgust of Terry. Terry glares and kicks in a shelf as he pulls on his hair.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"This is a singles match introducing first at 5 ft 10 and weighing 200 pounds "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr comes out to the ring ready to go it seems.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

"And his opponent from-" said the announce before being cut off.

The Raters Organisation attacks Shawn from behind as they all just stomp on him. Shawn tries to struggle out but it's just to much as four of Generation Crash lift him and ram him face first into the steel ring post. Lance rolls him into the ring as Generation Crash hold Shawn down on his knees.

Lance grabs a mic as Thresh and Claymore cover his right and left respectively. "Shawn when I first signed you into TWE I expected nothing less then greatness the world title" said Lance. "You are the only person on the list of names ,that I personally contracted, that hasn't ended up with a TWE World Champion"

"Names like Kenny Dentons, Thresh Crash, and several others but you haven't done your end of the bargain" sneers Lance as he bends down on his knees infront of Shawn. "I thought you would be the last and final protoge to continue my legacy I put you above my own son" Lance stands up as he slaps Shawn across the face.

"You failed against Mason fine one loss, Second you failed versus Dax fine then a slight slip up, third you failed at the Elimination Chamber normally that's a strike out but fine this is wrestling, then you lost to Thresh in your own home town" said Lance. "I decided I needed a new true final protoge and I've found that in Thresh Crash"

"As far as I'm concered you are no more then a disgraced protoge and you will leave tonight with the world knowing" said Lance as Generation Crash all resume the attack on Shawn.

Lance grabs Shawn between his legs. Lance raises his forearm and put's them togeather in an X before hitting the Legend Driver. Lance tells them to continue beating him down. Claymore grabs two Generation Crash members and tellls them to bring it out. Claymore grabs Shawn up as everybody moves out of the way.

Wayne and Johnny come back with a glass table that put Asheel Din Jr out of commision. Claymore grabs Shawn by the throat as Wayne and Johnny get it in the ring. Finally enough is enough is enough as a miniature army comes out. (Mason Schultz, Dax Din, Chad Schultz, Bill Parker, Victor Lawrence, The Sin City Players, Tino Pintado Cazares. David Porter and Cowboy, The Detriot Dragons, and Terry Blake to cap it off).

Mason Schultz comes in first and drops Thresh with a clothesline as more come out. The Raters Organisation start fleeing one after another until finally only Claymore's left.

They all stare off with the Glass Table in the middle of the ring. Victor jumps on the table and over for a missle drop kick but he's caught in mid air and spine bustered through the glass. Claymore watches in sadistic glee from Victor's pain as the faces watch over him. Lance grabs a mic.

"The only people allowed in this ring are The Raters Organisation and our three opponent's over thier" pointed Lance. "If you don't leave your contract will permenantly be TERMINATED" The Faces grudingly walk away as The Raters Organisation goes after Mason and Dax.

After a short struggle all the remaining forces are down and bloodied up as Chad Schultz is brawling with Lance outside the only hero left. Lance knees him in the groin as he grabs a ... towel.

Lance grabs a mic "Chad the only reason I'm not ending your pitiful existance tonight is because at Fight or Flight the main event will be a Throw in the Towel match the only way to win is for the confidant to as it's names goes throw in the towel for his superstar" said Lance.

"Guess who your helping and guess who I'm helpin" drawled Lance sarcastically as he rolled Chad into the ring. "Now ring the bell" said Lance to the ref as he after looking oddly in bothways does it.

Lance grabs Chad up over his shoulders and hit's the Rated - KO (Fire Man's Carry Drop into Knee). Claymore fallows up lifting up Chad and hitting the Claymore Slam as Thresh goes to the top rope as the crowd boo's. Thresh then hit's the Diving Headbut as the ref counts ... 1 ... 2 ...3.

"Winners of this match the team of Lance Raters, Claymore Raters, and Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Yes they do it agan 22-0 for our World Champion" said James.

"This was a disgrace over twenty superstars effectively won the match not Thresh" said Sebastian.

"Your just jealous of the greatness that is Thresh" said KJ.

Lance grabs a mic "The Show is ... Over" he finishes as the lights turn off completely.

* * *

I just couldn't get into writing this chapter I don't know why just odd for me. I guess I must hate the number twenty five or something.

Fight or Flight Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"The Demonic Curse" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Savior" Dax Din for the TWE American Championship.

"Shocking" Terry Blake (C) vs. "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar in a Three Sides of Steel Match.

"The Tigress" Rena Myers (C) vs. "The African Queen" Tariya Blake vs. "Double A" Aza Azura vs. "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons vs. Brooke Din vs. Dakota Harrington vs. Emily Jones vs. "The Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre

The Sin City Players (C) vs. The Alaskan Connection (Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix) for the TWE Tag Team Championships.

"The King" Shawn DeNiro vs. "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones in a Dog Collar Match

"The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill vs. "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship.


	26. Week 15: Savage

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Tigress" Rena Myers (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: The Sin City Players (4)**

**TWE Television Champion: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

_**Rest in Peace "Macho Man/King" Randy Savage (1953-2011).**_

For a little tid bit of information on this man. Quite simply the inventor of an actually complex wrestling charactor. Georgeous George might be the template for heels like Chris Jericho, The Miz, and even Muhammed Ali but Randy should get a nod in his own way. Like the song the WWE put The Scientest he was just that Randy Savage came into the WWE in a MVP like role as a hot free agent. Instantly managers the likes of Lou Alabano and Bobby Heenan started courting for him. In a shocker he decides to pick Miss Elizabeth.

Elizabeth is of course the impersonation of someone taking an easy role and playing it to perfection. RIght until the end Randy Savage had many historical fued with the likes of Hulk Hogan, Ricky Steamboat, Jake "The Snake" Roberts, and The Ultimate Warrior. Whether Heel or Face Randy was always somebody who became his role.

Simply put it Randy Savage was what should be called a Legend of Pro Wrestling. Somebody who never gave it a bad name, Someone who created a new style of wrestlers, Someone who quite simply brought having a Personality to being a face. That man is Randy Poffo better known as Randy Savage.

Anything I said probably doesn't encompass what Randy Savage was and I strongly advise anybody to watch his matches Vs. The Ultimate Warrior, vs. Steamboat, and vs. Hogan Wrestlemania 7, 3, and five respectively Pay Attention to it and see why Randy Savage was a True Legend.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE Turbo and we have quite possibly the biggest main event in Turbo History in a Champion and Challengers Four Corner Tag Team Match." said James.

"Let me clarify five teams two teams of champions,two teams of challengers and one team of Champion and Challenger, Thresh teams up with Claymore, The Sin City Players will be togeather, The Alaskan Connection of Generation Now will also be togeather, Nicholas Churchill and Bill Parker, finishing with Mason Schultz teaming up with Dax Din" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and we also have Jonas Lazar vs. Shawn DeNiro and Zephyr Jones vs. Terry Blake for the Television Championship" said KJ.

(War by Sick Puppies)

"Please welcome to the ring "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas Lazar comes out focused as he struts down to the ring and takes the mic from the announcer.

"Last week I showed you all the worlds ugliest mother, I showed you all what a black guys house looks like, and tonight I will show that Terry Blake is just a pawn in a much bigger game" said Jonas. "All actions have a purpose and the fates themselves have shown me my role doesn't end up with me losing Terry that's yours"

"I'm the true Television Champion and everybody on this planet knows that, respects that, and accepts it." said Jonas before holding up one finger. "Except one man, no not a man just a runt who still believes in fake ideals" Jonas clenches his hands "Ideals like being a fighting champion but those are all massive lies of propaganda infested trash"

"Like I said we all play a role and at Fight or Flight they are two roles The Winner and The Losers and my role is the winner" finished Jonas.

(Shutterbug by Big Boi)

Terry Blakes come to the ring with the Television Title in his grasp.

"Do you honestly believe a word that your saying cause if your not kidding get off the pot" says Terry as he snaps his fingers in Jonas's face. "The truth is your right about one thing they're will only be two roles at Fight or Flight"

"The Loser" Jonas says very slowly while pointing at Terry and "The Winner"

"No those aren't the roles the rolls are Champion" Terry pointed at himself. "And a corpse that I'm going to leave in that ring" Terry points at Jonas.

"I promise you one thing Terry your neck will be broken on steel" said Jonas as he did played with his hands crazily. "That has been foretold by fate itself"

"Really then let me show you a big of faith" finished Terry as he speared Jonas to the floor and started letting loose some punches.

Terry fallows getting up to his feet and kick Jonas in the rib and a DDT. Terry drops the belt and goes for a super kick. Jonas ducks and bounces off the ropes into a spine buster. Terry then grabs Jonas for the Hook Shot but Jonas shoves Terry off and rolls out of the ring. Terry stays in the ring yelling at Jonas who walks off.

"You cretin if I remember you have a match right about ... NOW" said Jonas as Zephyr's music started playing.

"And his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada representing Generation Now, "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr and Terry lock up and Terry grabs Zephyr by the neck in a head lock. Terry then rolls through into a rear head lock as Zephyr tries to find a way off the floor. Zephyr gets to his knees and elbows Terry in the ribs but Terry counters into a sit out hip toss. Terry grabs Zephyr Jones into the Blake Drop but Zephyr elbows him twice in the head and hit's a spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out. Zephyr fallows grabbing Terry into a one legged Boston Crab as Terry tries to find his way to the ropes.

"Zephyr getting in some offense after being dominated by Terry" said KJ.

"Yeah and Zephyr better bring out the big guns if he hopes to not have this enraged Terry win" said Sebastian.

Terry starts going to the ropes but Zephyr tries to pull him back into the middle of the ring. Terry flips Zephyr onto his back with his leg strength as they both get up to thier feet. Zephyr bounces off the ropes for a crossbody but Terry catches him into a T-Bone Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry whips Zephyr into the ropes for a spine buster but Zephyr takes a high leap and hits him with a falling double knee drop to the face. Zephyr falling going for the Shining Wizard but Terry grabs it and tries to lock in the Sharp Shooter.

"Sharp Shooter attempt but will it lock in" said James.

"If it does it might mean the end of the match" said KJ.

Terry has Zephyr on his ribs but Zephyr latches onto the ropes. Terry let's and Zephyr takes advantage with a kick to the back of the knee. Zephyr grabs Terry's foot and hits him with a couple stomps behind the knee. Zephyr then puts Terry's knee on the second ropes and wrenches on it. Zephyr grabs Terry lifting him up then drops him onto his own knee as Zephyr goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr stomps on the knee repeatedly and then blasts Terry with a Shining Wizard ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Zephyr mileseconds away from victory" said KJ.

"Yeah and dissapointment radiating over his face" said James.

Zephyr lifts up Terry and whips him into the turn buckle. Zephyr fallows with a running leg lariat in the corner fallowed by putting Terry for the Winds of Change. Terry counters with a couple punches dropping Zephyr to the floor. Terry then looks down on Zephyr and hits a Flying Elbow Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry looks for the big finish as he lifts up Zephyr for the Blake Drop. Zephyr counters lifting up Terry for the Wind Breaker but it's recountered with a couple knees from the injured knee and then a Hook Shot ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Television Champion Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry starts celebrating slight limping but Jonas attacks him from behind with a shot from the Television Championship belt to the knee. Jonas fallows as Terry's on his knees hitting him with the Belt straight to the skull. Zephyr joins in on the beat down as they start stomping on Terry.

"What a sore loser Zephyr joining in on the beatdown" said Sebastian.

"No he's showing Terry what happens when you mess with the Raters Organisation" said James

Shawn DeNiro runs out to the ring and drops Zephyr with a clothesline and fallows with a Lou Thesz press on Jonas. Zephyr rolls out of the ring as does Jonas as he screams at Shawn that he will take him on later.

"Shawn saving the day that could have turned ugly for Terry" said Sebastian.

"Like his mother" cracked James as Sebastian stares disaprovingly.

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with the TWE American Champion Claymore Raters can you tells us your thoughts on your opponent at Fight or Flight Dax Din" said Stan.

"My thoughts will become reality at Fight or Flight you see Dax Din valued Generation Now as more important them me now he values himself as more then Generation Now, and now I'm going to end him" said Claymore. "Cause right after I beat him I'm putting him through a Glass Table just like his nephew"

"One more question why do you think you and Thresh are going to win" asked Stan.

Thresh cut into the interview "Why you ask because seperately were the best thier is today and togeather were simply Unbeatable" gloated Thresh. "Add to that we have a three other Generation Now members imagine that Five Elites from Raters Organisation in one match"

"Yes and how will that affect the match" replied Stan.

"They're going to fall when asked by thier leader if not I've got a whole stable of guys ready to replace whoever doesn't obey" resoponded Thresh cooly. "But of course that won't happen cause in The Raters Organisation we value team work"

Thresh then shoves Stan out of the way.

"Tonight though The Raters Organisation might be cutting superstars I've set up a series of matches for Generation Crash ,two today and three next week, whoever loses will find them self G.O.N.E GONE" finished Thresh.

Thresh and Claymore leave as Stan watches.

"Back to the ring" finished.

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is a Falls Count Anywhere introducing first representing Generation Crash from Memphis, Tennesee Jaxon Xix" said the announcer.

"Jaxon Xix is a member of Generation Crash and now according to Thresh if he loses he will be forced to leave Generation Crash" says KJ.

"Yeah and Thresh made this a Falls Count Anywhere Match I'm not sure how Jaxon is feeling" said James.

"And his opponent from Memphis, Teneesee Nathen Kidd" said the announcer.

Jaxon eyes looked alarmed as Nathen has a big smile on his face as he goes into the ring. Jaxon pleads with Nathen who looks moved by what Jaxon is saying before he punches him straight in the jaw. Nathen fallows whipping him into the ropes and as he bounces of hitting a clothesline. Jaxon rolls out of the ring but Nathen fallows kicking him in the ribs and ramming him back first into the barricade. Nathen fallows grabbing a steel chair as Jaxon gets up into a hell of a chair shot to the head as Jaxon flies through the air from the blow ... 1 ... kick out.

"Nathen is giving it to Jaxon" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well if Jaxon can win it would prove that he is Raters Organisation material what a smart move by Thresh to have this match I would say" replied James.

Nathen grabs Jaxon up and whips him into the steel steps but Jaxon jumps over them. Jaxon then low drop kicks them into Nathen's legs and jumps to the top of the steps and hit's a Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jaxon fallows as he just delivers punch after punch on the downed Nathen. Jaxon goes under the ring and finds a barbed wire baseball bat. He goes to take a swing but Nathen catches it with his hands. Nathen's hand are bleeding as he kicks Jaxon in the ribs and hit's him on the back with a hard shot from the baseball bat.

"By god Nathen just caught that barbed wire wrapped baseball bat" said KJ.

"I would not have expected that to happen" said Sebastian.

Nathen fallows lifting up Jaxon and dropping him with a suplex onto the steel steps ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nathen whips Jaxon into the barricade and fallows clotheslining him over the barricade. Nathen fallows him as Jaxon tries to runaway. Nathen grabs him as Jaxon tries to run away and bashes him with a big hook clothesline. A crowd members hands him a replica belt and Nathen whacks Jaxon with it. Nathen then lifts up Jaxon and Military Press Slams him right back into the ring.

"Nathen has been soundly dominating this match and Jaxon might need to look for something to be an advantage" said Sebastian.

"I have faith that Thresh saw something in Jaxon when he first allowed him in Generation Crash" said KJ.

Nathen looks to go over the barricade but Jaxon catches him with an Enzugeri Kick to the head halfway. Jaxon then goes onto the barricade aswell and nails him with a Sit Out Face Buster off the barricade ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jaxon is getting frustarted as he grabs the baseball bat. Nathen is almost to his feet but Jaxon clips him from behind with a shot to the back of the leg ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jaxon continues to be more enraged as he lifts up Nathen slowly and shoves him face first into the steel ring post.

"Jaxon is relentless in his attack but he just can't get the three count" said James.

"Oh boy this does not look good" said Sebastian.

Jaxon measures Nathen as he goes for the The Shining Star against the Steel Ring Post but Nathen ducks as Jaxon slams his leg into the ring post. Jaxon crawls in pain on the floor as he tries to limp onto his feet. Nathen grabs him up over his shoulder and hit's a running power slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen is in slight amazement but he grabs the steel steps and as Jaxon get's up charges him with them bashing him in the skull. Jaxon is busted wide open as Nathen hits Memphis Twister against the steps ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Nathen Kidd" said the announcer.

Nathen Kidd is celebrating as Jaxon is still out of it on the floor.

"A great match from these two and it could have gone either way" said KJ.

"You said it I came in here expecting a good match these two did more then live up to it" said Sebastian.

"What are you talking about I knew it from the start Jaxon was never Generation Crash material" screamed James enranged. "Get that trash out of here" as he points at Jaxon.

"He has nothing to be ashamed about" said KJ.

"I'll show him what happens why you mess up in big things" said James.

James goes and grabs a cup of soda from a fan as he rolls Jaxon into the ring. James asks for a mic.

"Jaxon I just want to let you know how much of a disgrace you are" taunted James. "That great men like Thresh Crash and Lance Raters let you be in an Organisation of Winners and you let them down"

Jaxon grabs the mic and shoves James as blood is pouring down his face from the steel stairs shot.

"I don't need to take this from you or anybody that match was mine from the start just a slight little slip up" said Jaxon. "But who do you think you are to talk down to me"

"Who do I think I am somebody whose better then you look what are you going to do about this" said James as he slapped Jaxon across the face. "How about this" James threw the soda into Jaxon's face who grabbed James by his dress shirt.

James is in shock as he weakly tries to struggles but then Generation Crash hit the ring and start beating down Jaxon. David Sampson waits from him to get up and hits a Shining Star fallowed by a Diving Leg Drop from John. Shadow has John and David lift up Jaxon and he drops him with a Crucifix Power Bomb fallowed by an Ode to Pheonix from Wayne Morrison.

Shadow claps James on the back who staggers a little to the front. Shadow starts talking to James and tells him to go do it. James waits for Jaxon to get up and hit's the Cloud Nine (Forward Russian Leg Sweep).

James is ectastic jumping around the ring before he slides back to ringside as Generation Crash leave.

"What was that James" asked Sebastian as he watched the bizzare act.

"I told you I was going to take care of the trash I did single handedly show that dirt bag why he doesn't deserve to be in Generation Crash, Now, or The Raters Organisation" said James.

"Single handedly not means with the help of four other people apparently" responded KJ sarcastically.

"They were just thier to show him what he could have been I would have him on the floor anyways" said James.

"Yeah well I'll believe it when I see it but still the other Generation Crash members have to go through their maches" said Sebastian.

A stretcher comes out to get Jaxon as he's loaded up and carted off.

"I'm sure it isn't whatever you call that which took out Jaxon" said KJ.

"Of course it was and it's called the Cloud Nine you know might last name is Cloud and the reference you get it" said James.

"Sure anyways were getting ready for some divas action Aza Azura taking on the champion Rena Myers and the title is on the line" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but first up David Sampson goes up with one half of the Evil Invaders Razor" said KJ.

(Promo)

A lot of TWE Legends are shown in doll form. They are slowly enraptured in shadows as they all turn black. They all breakdown with the pass of wind.

"Everybody falls to time and The Countdown To Chaos continues" said the montonic voice. "72 Hours Left *tick* *tock* another one bites the dust" finished the voice.

72 Hours, 00 Minutes, 00 Seconds

71 hours, 59 Minutes, 59 Seconds

71 hours, 59 Minutes, 58 Seconds

71 hours, 59 Minutes, 57 Seconds

(Promo Ends)

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Hollywood, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 215 pounds David Sampson" said the announcer.

"David just saw his former stablemate be destroyed I wonder how he feels" said Sebastian.

"He feels like a job well done if you can't beat somebody like Nathen your not good enough to be in the Raters Organisation" said James.

"And his opponent from Parts Unkown accompanied by Anihillator, Razor" said the announcer.

Razor and David lock up and Razor drops him with a scoop slam quickly. Razor fallows again with a suplex but David slips out and hits a reverse face buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. David Sampson whipped Razor to the ropes who countered with his own. David bounced off for a crossbody but he's caught and dropped in a Gorrila Press Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. David then slowly went to his feet as Razor set him up for a neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. David rolls out of the ring to take a breather.

"What is David doing" said KJ.

"He's taking a breather thats what you do when you face this level of competition" said James.

David then slaps Anhillator across the face who fumes as he tries to grab him. David rolls into the ring as Anhillator tries to fallow. The ref is to busy as Razor grabs David who kicks him in the groin and hit's the Hollywood Star. The ref finally goes back to the ring as David lifts up Razor and taunts him barely tapping him as Razor falls back down. David then lifts him up again points at Anhillator and hits Razor with a Spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match David Sampson" said the announcer.

David celebrates as he rolls out of the ring as Anhillator stares at him.

Generation Crash once again come in but this celebrate with David outside the ring. Anhillator points at Johnny and tells him that next week thier going one on one.

"Well it seems like Johnny might not be celebrating for to long as he has to take on Anhillator" said James.

Backstage

Lance is in his office with another man who is blocked by the camera.

"So you really want to guest referee the main event" said Lance as he talked to the man.

"Yes" replied the male.

"Alright then and you agree to do this job down the middle" said Lance.

" ... OH YEAH" said the man revealing himself to be an in prime "Macho Man" Randy Savage.

"Well then you better get ready only two matches before the main event" said Lance as Randy shook his hand and left.

"This match is a divas match and is for the TWE Womans Championship introducing first the challenger at 5 ft 4 "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"No matter the result tonight at Fight or Flight that massive battle royal will be on" said Sebastian.

"How unfair is it that Rena has to put her title on the line before the biggest match in her career" said James.

"And her opponent Tampa Bay, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 142 pounds the reigning TWE Woman's Champion "The Tigress" Rena Stevenson" said the announcer.

The two lock up and Rena drives a big knee to Aza Azura's ribs. Aza bends over trying to suck in air as Rena whips her into the turn buckle. Rena hits her with a big shoulder block to the ribs in the corner. Rena relishes in Aza's pain as she knocks her back with a crisp back handed slap to the floor. Rena tells her where's the brass knuckles before punching Aza to the floor bare hand. Aza tries to get up but Rena lifts her up by the ribs and hit's a Gut Wrench Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Rena is toying with Aza " said Sebastian.

"It really seems like Aza was on quite a roll but it seems that any momemtum she's had coming into this match has been beat way like a fly" said James.

Rena lifts up Aza once again and drives her right back down with a scoop slam. Rena then whips Aza into the ropes and as she bounces off drives her with a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rena whips Aza into the ropes once again and drops her with a big boot to the head. Aza tries to get up but Rena lifts her by the hair and locks in a Cobra Clutch. Aza tries to fight a way out of the hold but Rena hits her with a back breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena continues to play around as she lifts Aza up and drops her with a slap across the face.

"Rena has soundly dominated Aza" said KJ.

"Yeah it seems like Rena has no respect for Aza" Sebastian.

Rena screams at teling her "She's not a real wrestler" and a "Garbage Slut". Rena sets up Aza with a Generation Termination. She rams the knee to the skull as Aza spins around straight into the neck breaker planting her ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena let's her get up. Rena lifts up Aza and drops her straight down with a Rena Bomb. Rena just smirks as Aza still tries to find a way up. Rena lifts up Aza a second time for the Rena Bomb but it's countered into a Herrucarana as he slips into a pin ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Divas Champion Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Aza is still out of it as Rena can't believe it. Rena grabs the belt as Aza is starting to get up. Rena hands over the belt as Aza gets up but kicks her in the ribs and drops him with the Tigress Bomb.

"Good job whore shine it up for me when I win it back at the Pay Per View bitch" screamed Rena.

Rena walks off leaving the new champion on the floor.

"Aza gets the upset but is quick to find that Rena is still the Alpha Female of the Division" said James.

"Sore losers seem to be rampant in The Raters Organisation" said Sebastian.

"I should give you the Cloud Nine for that comment" said James.

"Yeah sure but lets talk about bigger news then your Cloud Nine "Macho Man" Randy Savage has agreed to guest referee the match" said KJ.

"I'm sure Thresh can only be happier when a Legend raises a Future Legends hand in victory" said Sebastian.

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Jonas Lazar is nicknamed The Total Package by many wrestlers he can play the power game, submission, high flying, technical, showboat, even brawler I've been called the same nickname but it was born for Jonas" said KJ.

"It's nice that we can agree on something I'm truly surprised that Jonas hasn't been given an invitation to The Raters Organisation but I'm sure thier in talks" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas at 6 feet tall and weighing 190 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro and Jonas Lazar know each other very well being on good terms" said James.

"Yeah well I don't think Jonas and Shawn see much eye to eye over either of their actions and Shawn has proven to be a world title competitor almost winning the title off of Thresh" said Sebastian.

"Only after Thresh had gone through three other superstars" said KJ.

Shawn and Jonas lock up and Shawn wrenches in an arm bar. Jonas rolls through and whips Shawn into the ropes. Shawn bounces back but Jonas leap frogs over him and drops Shawn with a big roundhouse kick as he bounces back. Jonas then grabs Shawn and drops him straight back down with a snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas then grabs Shawn for a Prophet Lock but Shawn flips him over with a Northern Lights Suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Shawn fallows grabbing him in rear head lock.

"Jonas and Shawn countering the other at every turn" said KJ.

"Yeah but when the dust settles Shawn won't be able to keep up with Jonas like he won't be able for Zephyr" said James.

Jonas counters ramming Shawn into the turn buckle. Jonas then nails him with a stiff forearm in the corner. Jonas then goes back and hits a swinging elbow in the corner dropping Shawn. Jonas jumps to the top rope for a Final Vision but Shawn rolls out of the way as Jonas lands on his feet. Shawn catches him with a quick drop kick to take him down ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shawn whips Jonas into the ropes and hits him with a back elbow as he bounches back ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Shawn looks at him for a Spear but Jonas rolls out of the ring.

"Jonas taking the easy way out of what could have been a bad situation" said Sebastian.

"Please he was ready to counter that into the Prophet Lock but didn't want to make Shawn look to bad" replied James.

Jonas is outside but Shawn fallows him with a vaulting crossbody catching Jonas off gaurd. Shawn fallows whipping Jonas back first into the apron he then fallows going for a Shining Wizard but Jonas drops Shawn on the top rope throat first. Shawn bounces off onto the floor as Jonas lifts him up and throws him head first into the steel ring post and then the ring. Jonas fallows and rolls Shawn to the middle of the ring ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas fallows calculating Shawn getting up and hitting a spring board RVD Style Kick to the face ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Jonas nearly get's three after a face breaking kick" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this not where Shawn wants to be Jonas is looking to inflict damege everywhere and wear away at him" said KJ.

Jonas whips Shawn into the ropes but stops him with a Lifting STO Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas whips Shawn into the ropes once again and hits him with a belly to belly suplex as he comes back ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas is starting to get frustrated as he lifts up Shawn once again and hit's a German Suplex but he hands on for a Second One and finally a third as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out at the last second. Jonas grabs Shawn and wrenches him into the Prophet Lock.

"Jonas keeps up with the high impact moves but he just can't stop Shawn" said KJ.

"Every man has a breaking point and they're all tested in the Prophet Lock" said James.

Jonas continues applying pressure on the hold as Shawn flails around wildly in his attempts to get out. Shawn finallys puts his foot on the ropes as the ref starts counting. Jonas continues choking him out as the ref counts five and disqualifies him.

"Winner of this match as a result of a submission Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

The hold is still going in as Shawn stops moving until Terry comes out. Jonas let's go of the hold and gets out as quick as he can. Terry tends to Shawn but Zephyr comes out through under the ring silently. He gets in and low blows Terry from behind and nails him with a Wind Breaker. Jonas smiles on the ramp for the dept repaid as Zephyr lifts up an incapacitated Shawn and sneers dropping him on the floor once again.

"Zephyr and Jonas seem to have had a trade that Jonas would take out Shawn that Zephyr would take out Terry" said Sebastian.

"And it worked to perfection will those two even be feeling psychologically well enough to go into a match now" said James.

Backstage with Stan

Stan is with former TWE World Champion Mason Schultz and Dax Din.

"Alright then next to me are two TWE Main Eventers Mason Schultz and Dax DIns what are your opinions on Randy Savage refereing your match" asked Stan.

"Let's just say Lance owns everybodies contracts including the ref I'm much happier that a legend is almost as happy as I will be when I make Lance thrown in the towel for Thresh at Fight or Flight" said Mason.

"Yeah and thier going to be nothing sweeter then breaking the streak tonight 22-1" said Dax.

"Let me just tell Thresh one thing the different of how I view that title and how he views it" said Mason. "That belt finally entered the Schultz family when I won it my grand father, my father, my mother, all cried in joy of a true world champion in the Schultz Family"

"You ripped that honor away from me only two months after I won it" said Mason. "I'm going to take yours only two months after you won it" Mason then shoves Stan out of the way. "I hope you tell Lance to throw in the title right in the beggining cause if not by the end you will be a bruised, bloodied, and broken"

"This is a tag team turmoil match introducing first they are the TWE World Tag Team Champions at a combined wieght of 515 accompanied by Jasmine Hearts, Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"The Sin City Players have to be the favorites even if they are the first team in" said James.

"Yeah and the winners of this match will be allowed to run TWE the next week" said Sebastian.

"Imagine if The Players won that glitz, glamour, and fame style TWE on the road to Past vs. Present" said KJ.

"And thier opponents introducing first he is the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion at 6 ft 2 and weighing 220 pounds "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill and his tag team partner from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 200 pounds "The Evoloution" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

"Look at the special guest referee none other then Randy Savage" said Sebastian.

Nicholas and Dice starts us off as they lock up. Nicholas wins the tie up as he hits an arm wringer suplex. Nicholas then lifts up Dice for a second arm wringer suplex fallowed by a double arm suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Nicholas then whips Dice into the ropes for a knee but Dice jumps over it and hits a flipping neck breaker. Dice fallows tagging in Ace as Nicholas dives to tag in an unknowing Bill. Bill gets infront of Ace as they lock up and Ace quick flips him up for a suplex and drops him seconds later.

"Bill has some guts standing toe to toe with big Ace over thier" said KJ.

"Yeah well Guts don't do much for back pain" said James.

Ace then whips Bill into a neutral corner and goes for a running boot but Bill ducks and hits a back suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Ace fallows getting back up as Bill goes for a spring board clothesline but is caught by a big boot to the head. Ace then fallows lifting up Bill and dropping him with a Gut Wrench Suplex. He tags in Dice as he holds Bill's head Dice drops him with a running low leg lariat ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dice fallows putting in a sleeper hold as Nicholas is just watching lazily in the other side.

"Look at Nicholas he's not encouraging Bill to try and save himself" said Sebastian.

"It's hard when you have a useless partner" said James.

Bill starts trying to fight out of the hold as Dice continues applying pressure. Bill is to his feet and Ace tags in kicking Bill in the ribs and they hit a Gamblers Risk (Big Boot and Leg Sweep Combo) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ace grabs Bill and locks him into a sleeper hold as Nicholas continues just staring off into space. Ace then lifts up Bill and hits a Sleeper Slam onto his knee ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace once again locks in the Sleeper but Bill counters with a jaw breaker. Bill them bounces off the ropes right into a punishing power slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"That get's two" said KJ.

"Yeah and Bill is starting to lose everything it seems as that comeback faded in an instant"s aid Sebastian.

Ace tags in Dice as Ace sets up Bill for the Vegas Countdown but Bill counters punching Ace off and shoving him into the turn buckle sending Dice crashing down. Dice is back to his feet quick and goes for a clothesline but Bill counters into the Red and Black Driver. Bill starts crawling over to Nicholas as Nicholas drops to the floor clutching his leg. Bill turns around as Dice goes for the Draw of the Dice. Bill counters shoving him into the ropes as Dice rebounds for a Leg Lariat but Bill ducks and hits the T.T.C.

"Bill hits the Tribute To Charlie all he has to is crawl for the pin" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but I'm more worried about his partner Nicholas who has acquired a bad cramp" said James.

"What thats bullcrap" said KJ.

Bill is over Dice but Randy doesn't count. As Bill gets up he's flushed out by a Lightning Quick and Powerful Ace of Spears. Ace had tagged in when Bill had thrown Dice into the ropes. Ace then fallows that up by lifting Bill and hits the Ace in the Hole ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"And thier next opponents from Alaska, at a combined weight of 445 pounds representing Generation Now Marcus Cross and "Rapid" Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

Marcus and Ricky simply start beating the hell out of Ace. Randy tells one of them to leave but they ignore him as they continue beatingdown Ace. Randy counts to five and disqualifies them as Marcus and Ricky continue punching Ace on the floor.

"What the hells going on" said KJ.

"I don't know buts I'm sure its smart" said James.

Marcus takes a step back and hits the Purification Kick fallowed by a top rope senton bomb from Ricky on Ace. They do the same to Dice leaving them both on the floor as they walk off and Thresh and Claymores mashedup theme music plays.

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 490 pounds the team of the TWE American Champion "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters and The TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"It looks like The Sniper has caught his prey a little big on the weak side as Thresh looks for his 23rd victory in a row in this match" said James.

"They set this up so they would get an easier match" said Sebastian.

"He's closing on Chazz Micheals' record 28 wins in a row since his debut" said KJ.

Claymore grabs Ace and tags in Thresh. They hit the Gen - Now Death Drop and Thresh goes for the cover as Randy reluclantly starts ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"And opponents number five at a combined weight of 470 pounds the team of "Savior" Dax Din and "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

"This team definitely better be up for a war" said KJ.

Before then can even starts correct Marcus and Ricky trash talk with Mason outside. Mason starts taking it to both of them but from behind Nicholas who was still there from his match drops Dax Din against the concrete edge of the entrance ramp with a Wolves Hunt. Mason hits a double Evenflow DDT just to find him tag team partner knocked out on the ramp as Nicholas runs off.

"What a cowardly move" said Sebastian.

"It was smart" replies James.

Thresh tells Randy to give them the win by default but Mason gets in the ring anyways. Mason starts off with Thresh as they lock up but Thresh quickly shoves Mason off and tags in Claymore. Claymore and Mason stare off as the crowd comes alive as Claymore does the Double Cut Throat Taunt while Mason does Ravens arms wide taunt. Mason throws the first punch as they get into an impactful fist fight. After fists fly from both sides Claymore wins the battle as knees Mason in the ribs and hits a snap suplex.

"Claymore and Mason going one on one but Claymore looks to win" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he's suceeding against the former world champion" said James.

Claymore fallows whipping Mason into the ropes and catching him with a boot as he bounces back ... 1 ... kick out. Claymore grabs Mason for the Claymore Slam but Mason counters shoving the arm off and hitting a spinning neck breaker. Mason fallows going for a running clothesline but Claymore counters into a sit out spine buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Claymore tags in Thresh as Claymore grabs him in a full nelson Thresh hits a spring board round house kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Thresh with a beautiful kick but that only gets two" said James.

"Claymore and Thresh now using that 2 on 1 advantage" said KJ.

Thresh fallows grabbing Mason into his own Figure Four Leg Lock. Mason tries to find a way out but Thresh keeps him trapped in the ring. Dax Din crawls to the apron as he gets the crowd to start chanting Mason. Mason lifts up Thresh with pure Leg strength as he clenches his teeth in pain. Mason then drives Thresh back to the floor twice as Thresh lets go. Thresh grabs Mason for the 308 Caliber DDT but Mason counters into a Fisherman Suplex. Mason and Thresh both start crawling to thier respective corner.

"Who will get thier first Mason or Thresh" said Sebastian.

"If Thresh gets first this might be all she wrote" said James.

Thresh tags in Claymore but Mason leaps to tag in Dax who runs in. Dax ducks under a running clothesline and starts throwing a multitude of punches and kicks trying to damege Claymore. Claymore shoves him back into the ropes but Dax drops him with a low drop kick to the back of the leg. Dax then fallows hitting the Crossing Worlds ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dax fallows as Claymore tries to get up with a couple knife edge chops and then a jumping Enzugeri Kick. Dax grabs Claymore into the Painful Dreams.

"The Painful Dreams is locked in can Claymore get out" said KJ.

"He better or if not Lance will be having painful dreams if Dax and Mason get to run TWE next week" said James.

Claymore finally wrenches out of the hold with a big hip toss sending him into the floor. Dax gets up as Claymore goes for the Spear but Dax gets out of the way and Claymore spears Mason off the apron. Dax then hits Thresh with a drop kick to take him off but Claymore grabs him by the Throat for the Claymore Slam. Dax counters in mid air into a Tornado DDT using Claymore's own momemtum against him. Dax then looks at the crowd as he waits for Claymore to get up as he looks for the Last Call.

"Dax is going for that Last Call" said Sebastian.

"Imagine if Dax pins Claymore resulting in Claymore having his first pinfall loss that would be big momemtum" said James.

Dax waits for it and it hits flush onto Claymore's jaw but Claymore is stagerring on his feet form the impact. Dax then lifts up Claymore for The End as he manages to get him up. He can't do it the combination of weight and damege at the hands of Nicholas is to much. He let's go of Claymore who nails him with the 3-Gen Finish as Randy counts ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this tag team turmoil match Thresh Crash and Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Thresh and Claymore celebrate in the ring as Lance comes down to join them. Randy Savage reluclantly lifts up thier hands as Lance has a mic.

"Thank you Randy Savage for calling it down the line" said Lance. "Of course thats more or less because you know we would have shoved your head up your pathetic ass if you didn't" Lance and Thresh laugh. "Now get out of the ring no hasbeens are allowed in TWE if you don't leave my threat earlier will be a reality"

"Oh really" replied Randy.

"Are you challenging me" asked Lance as he started off.

"Oh Yeah" finished Randy as he dropped Lance with a clothesline. Thresh and Claymore quickly start double teaming him. Lance grabs his head in displeasure as he grabs Randy for the Legend Driver. Dax though catches him with a Last Call as Mason nails Claymore with a chair shot. With the help of the chair they even the odds.

All three of the heels are down as the three faces go to the top rope. They all do the Macho Man taunt and hit the elbow drop on thier respective rival as the crowd cheers.

"It looks like The Raters Organisation will not get the last laugh tonight" said KJ.

"Randy should be ashamed of what he just did" said James.

"I'm sure I wouldn't if I just got to elbow drop Lance" said Sebastian as the show closes up.

* * *

Yeah Randy got his one off appearence in TWE. That was just for this week it won't show up anymore then that.


	27. Fight or Flight: The War Ends Tonight

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Champion: Dice and Ace The Sin City Players (4)**

**TWE Womans Champion: Aza Azura (1)**

**TWE Television Champion: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Nicholas Churchill (1)**

"This match is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 6 feet tall and weighing 195 pounds Bill parker" said the announcer.

"Bill had better bring his A-Game because Nicholas Churchill has proven that he's a world class competitor" said James.

"So has Bill who has victories over him" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from Great Britain at 6 ft 2 and wieghing 220 pounds pounds he is the current TWE Light Heavyweight Champion "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill.

Bill and Nicholas start with a feeling out process and Bill out manuevers Nicholas and catches him with a quick suplex. Nicholas gets quickly up and drop kicks Bill who doesn't fall just staggering back. Bill fallows going for a clothesline as Nicholas got up but Nicholas ducked and nailed Bill with a snap suplex. as he spun around ... 1 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows grabbing Bill up to his feet and whipping him to the ropes. Nicholas goes for a Snap Suplex but Bill spins around and counters with a head scissors fallowed by a quick running leg drop ... 1 ... kick out.

"Bill is really using that high flying game today" said Sebastian.

"Both Bill and Nicholas love to use that technical high flying style but truthfully Nicholas is just as good as Bill in technical wrestling and for some reason Bill is trying to challenge Nicholas's superior high flying" said James,

Nicholas fallowed getting to his knees as Bill went to the apron. Bill went for a spring board cross body but Nicholas countered into a power slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Nicholas fallowed Bill up and whipping him into the turn buckle. Nicholas goes for a running Stinger Splash in the corner but Bill get's out of the way. Nicholas hit's against the turn buckle and Bill drop kicks Nicholas outside the ring. Bill fallows running to the ropes and went for a flipping suicide over the top senton bomb. It hit straight on as they both go to the floor as the ref starts counting. ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 Neither are getting up as they're both out on the floor.

"The ref starts the count as Bill takes out Nicholas with a crazy dive" said KJ.

"Yeah and Bill has really shocked Nicholas here who expected Bill to use his technical ability like in thier last two encounters" said Sebastian.

Both Nicholas and Bill rolled into the ring and Bill locked in a head scissors choke. Nicholas is trying to get up to no avail as Bill continues applying pressure. Nicholas rolls off his back and manages to lift Bill up in a fireman's carry. Nicholas then hit a Samoan Drop into a sit out face buster ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Nicholas fallows running to the ropes but Bill ducks under a kick and chop blocks Nicholasl and goes for a jackknife cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas jumped up as Bill went for a running clothesline but Nicholas counters and hits a tilt a whirl back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas lays Bill on the top rope as he fallows with a couple punches.

"Nicholas does not have good intentions" said James.

"Yeah no kidding" said Sebastian.

Nicholas went to the top as well but Bill started punching at Nicholas a couple times directly to the head. Bill then kicks Nicholas in the ribs as he lifts him over his shoulders in a fireman's carry. He looks at the crowd as he dives off and hit's a super Red and Black Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... Nicholas get's his foot on the ropes. The crowd is in shock as Bill lifts him up one more time for another Black and Red Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out. Bill grabs him for a third Black and Red Driver but Nicholas counters into a head scissors. Nicholas then get's up and ducks under Bill's clothesline and hit's a German Suplex. Nicolas then goes for the Brittan Splash but Bill rolls out of the way.

"Bill nearly had it with that up high Red and Black Driver" said Sebastian.

"I'm surprised Nicholas doesn't have a broken neck" said KJ.

Nicholas start's getting up as Bill goes to the apron. Bill hit's a spring board herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Bill can't believe it and picks up Nicholas and goes for the Tribute to Charlie but Nicholas throws him to the ropes. When Bill comes back he goes for a head scissors but it's countered into a release power bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas is pissed and starts stomping on the floor waiting for Bill to get up and once he does snaps him into the Churchill Bill counters with a painful kick to the ribs and as Nicholas has his head bent hit's a running low drop kick to the front of Nicholas's head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"By good that drop kick landed perfectly but Nicholas kicking out at the last second possible" said KJ.

"Fan's have to be enjoying in this one fast paced and with breath taking moments" said Sebastian.

Bill goes for the Parker Lock 2.0 but Nicholas counters into the Churchill Cross Face. Bill returns it into the Parker Lock but Nicholas counters again. Bill get's on his knees but Nicholas slips out and hit's a low Wolves Hunt. Nicholas then waits for Bill to get up again and hit's a second Wolves Hunt ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas grabs the belt raising his arms at another challenger thrown out of contention.

"Rojo couldn't stop him, Chris Jacobs couldn't stop him, and Bill added to the list of people who couldn't stop the Blue Wolf" said James.

Nicholas though turns back and snaps Bill into the Churchill Crossface as Bill is barely able to struggle. Nicholas continues applying it as the ref tries to stop him as Nicholas continues pulling on his arm and neck.

(Handlebars by Flo Bots)

Rojo Bat Jr is back as the crowd explodes while Nicholas hasn't noticed. Rojo grabs Nicholas from behind by the hair and kicks him in the ribs and hit's a Vampires Bite. Fallowed by the Rojo Muerte and Rojo goes top rope as the crowd is on it's feet. Rojo nails the cocky champion with the Frog Splash as Nicholas rolls out of the ring seconds later.

(Start Recap)

_**Shawn: There's only one king in wrestling and that's me.**_

Clip of Shawn Spearing Tino Pinato Caezares and locking in The Ripper on Victor Lawrence_._

_**Shawn: Back at God's Choice I should have been 1 contender to the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion**__**but I was screwed out of my title by one person Zephyr Jones.**_

Clip of Zephyr Jones kicking Shawn in the groin then hitting a Wind Breaker (Fire Man's Carry Double Knee Gut Buster) on him during his match with Dax Din.

_"What the hell is this, is he part of Generation Now that bloody traitor" said James. _

_**Shawn: Now yes that was bad enough yes but Zephyr you attacked my brother.**_

Clip shows Shawn walking away from the ring as somebody get's out from under the arena. It's Zephyr who slides into the ring and turns Travis around and hit's him with the Wind Breaker as Shawn runs to the ring and Zephyr runs out of the ring as he laughs at Shawn from the crowd.

_**Shawn: Yes so in the chamber my goal went from beat Zephyr to destroy Zephyr.**_

Clip shows Zephyr at the top of the chamber ready to hit Mason Shultz with a move Shawn hits Zephyr with a Spear seven feet in the air onto the outside of the chamber.

_"Holy crap Shawn promised that he would give the mother of all spears to Zephyr one month ago and he makes good on that promise here tonight" said KJ Crash_

_**Zephyr: Shawn you could've ended my career right there so I was just a little pissed after that and I did what you would've done.**_

Clip shows Zephyr already eliminated hitting an injured Shawn with a Windbreaker leading to his elimination in the chamber.

_**Zephyr: That was a reaction anyone would have Shawn but what you did at When Worlds Collide was uncalled for.**_

Clip shows a eliminated Shawn running into the ring of the 20 man tag match and spearing Zephyr out of no where.

_"They cheated Shawn can't just go into the ring like that" yelled James."You didn't have a problem with that when Zephyr did it at Devils Playground" said Cody. _

_**Zephyr: You know Shawn I apologized the next night you just kept up this hostility.**_

_Zephyr: I've got three gifts for you Shawn. 1. A personal Texans jersey which you can wear when your team is stopped in the ground. 2. My sisters number she's such a slut you can call her and she'll be right over._

_Shawn: Thanks for the gifts but the one gift I really want is you vs. me at Fight Or Flight in a Dog Collar Match._

_Zephyr: Fine but please open gift three._

_Shawn: There's nothing in here?_

_Zephyr: Right because there is no gift._

_Zephyr then kicks Shawn in the groin before hitting the Cross Winds DDT and running away._

_**Shawn: Zephyr at Fight Or Flight I'll give the TWE fans what they want you broken…battered…bloodied and defeated.**_

_**Zephyr: Shawn you know I will beat you and I will end your career and they will call me "The Vegas Drea... no The Vegas King" Zephyr Jones and you "The Unemployed Has-Been" Shawn DeNiro**_

_**(End Recap)**_

"This match is dog collar match and scheduled for one fall introducing first from El Paso, Texas "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Zephyr Jones screwed over Shawn DeNiro three months ago at God's Choice, once again Shawn who was considered to be a possible winer in the Elimination Chamber was screwed by the recently eliminated Zephyr Jones, Finally Shawn struck back at When Worlds Collide making Shawn get eliminated, things have heated up in this fued" said Sebastian.

"Please Zephyr tried to aplogise but this mad man Shawn refused" said James.

"And his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada representing The Rater's Organisation Generation Now Brand "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr Jones comes out with a red and black shining cape and a crown on his head trying to get into his opponents head. Shawn instantly attacks Zephyr but the ref forces him to back off saying he will disqualify him. The ref adjusts the collars onto both participants necks as Zephyr drops the cape and crown.

"I would like to remind you in this match thier are disqualfications through weapons or low blows, other then that everything goes as thier is no countout" said KJ.

Zephyr and Shawn lock but Shawn for goes that for hit a leg sweep and ramming Zephyr with punches. Zephyr kicks Shawn off of him but Shawn just comes straight back with punches. Zephyr tries to get out of the ring btu Shawn moves him back to the middle and put's him a spinning leg lock. Zephyr finally uses the collar shoving Shawn closer and hitting a monkey flip into an inverted neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shawn fallows with a running clothesline getting right back up. Shawn then lifts Zephyr up and hits him with an Impaler DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shawn grabs Zephyr for a scoop slam but Zephyr counters kicking the ropes and counterring into a spring board bull dog ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Nice counter from Zephyr might give him a second of rest from Shawn" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and let's no forget Shawn twice became only centimeters away from winning the world title from Mason and Thresh respectively" said KJ.

Shawn gets back up as Zephyr sets him up for a Wind Breaker but Shawn counters with a couple elbows to get out and clotheslines both of them out of the ring. Shawn then rams Zephyr into the side of the steel ring post as he fallows with an inverted snap suplex. Shawn then goes to whip Zephyr into the steel steps but Zephyr counters with his own. Shawn jumps the steps but turns straight into a shining wizard aided by the steel steps from Zephyr. Shawn is clearly stunned as Zephyr lifts him up before dropping him skull first onto the barricade. Zephry then sets up Shawn onto the barricade and hits an Enzugeri Kick knocking Shawn off and into the crowd area as Zephyr head jerks forward forcing him to fallow Shawn.

"Zephyr didn't think that one out" said KJ.

"You can't deny though that Zephyr is giving Shawn just as match as he's receiving" said James.

Zephyr forearms him repeatedly as they move up the crowd. Zephyr is handed a steel chain but Shawn kicks him in the ribs. Shawn the rams him into the rail inbetween the stairs and grabs the chain. Shawn then puts the chain on is first and starts punching Zephyr into the top of the backstage area. Shawn then sets up Zephyr for an Impaler DDT onto the top of the stairs but Zephyr counters into a Northern Light Suplex onto the floor. Zephyr then breaks open the fire extingisher case and nails Shawn in the skull with it. Zephyr then drags him back to the barricade but Shawn rams Zephyr back into the barricade wall and hits a flipping neck breaker into ringside.

"What a neck breaker" said Sebastian.

"It was good but it won't be enough to take out Zephyr" said James.

Shawn rolls Zephyr into the ring and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn sets up Zephyr for a Spear but Zephyr counters with a low drop kick to the knee making Shawn face plant. Zephyr fallows kicking Shawn into the turn buckle and then goes as far back as he can. He goes and hit's a shining wizard in the corner fallowed by a sit out face buster off the turn buckle ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr goes as high as he can with the dog collar to the second ropes and looks for a moon sault but Shawn raises both knees up sending Zephyr crashing. Shawn then slips him into a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Zephyr just managing to kick out at the last second" said KJ.

"Yeah with the wind knocked out of your lungs it's hard to remember pin your opponent" said James.

Zephyr goes up as Shawn goes to the top rope and nails him with The Crash ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn doesn't stop as he lifts up Zephyr just to plants him with a single face buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn finally decides to go for the spear once again but once again Zephyr counters pulling Shawn down with the dog collar and hit's a mule kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr starts chopping Shawn's chest and plants him down with a jumping DDT and then locks in a dog collar rope aided sleeper hold. Shawn struggles out as much as he can as he flips Zephyr over. Shawn gets up just for Zephyr to plant him with his own finish the Spear ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Zephyr nearly got it using Shawn's own spear" said James.

"That was as much about finishing him off then it was about gloating" said Sebastian.

Zephyr lifts him up and tries for the Wind Breaker but Shawn counters holding onto the turn buckle. Zephyr into drops him onto the turn buckle and goes for the Winds of Change but Shawn counters into a Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn then fallows up going for Zephyr's wind breaker but Zephyr counters into a Cross Winds. Shawn once again counters into an Electric Chair Driver dropping Zephyr face first into the floor as Shawn bends over going for an inverted victory roll pin ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn finally looks to go for it all as this time he seems sure of the spear. He goes for it but Zephyr moves out of the way as Shawn spears the ref then low blowed from behind by Zephyr.

"The ref is out as Zephyr tries to cheat his way to victory" said KJ.

"Shawn took out the ref not Zephyr" said James.

Zephyr then goes under the ring and brings in a steel chair as he slides in. He sets up Shawn for the Cross Winds and drives him into the steel chair as he goes for the cover later the ref get's up ... 1 ... 2 .. the ref is distracted as Emily Jones distracts the ref refusing to let Zephyr win through cheating. The ref ejects Emily as Zephyr taunts her as Shawn is back to his feet and slows goes top rope onto the closest turn buckle as Zephyr doesn't feel the pull from the rope in anger. Shawn moves the ropes of the dog collar as Zephyr turns around into a Top Rope Spear ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"This match is for the TWE Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers at 450 pounds representing Generation Now, the team of Marcus Cross and "Rapid" Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"Marcus and Ricky are former tag team champions losing them to The Detriot Dragons who in turn lost them to The Sin City Players" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well they only lost with the interferance of David Porter and John Marston now that they're on Alpha nothings going to stop the Alskan Connection" said James.

(Dream On by Aerosmith plays)

"And thier opponents from Las Vegas, Nevada accompanied by Jessica Hearts, at a combined weight of 500 pounds Dice and Ace "The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"The best tag team in the world today we call them The Sin City Players" said KJ.

Dice and Ricky start off as they go into a test of strength. Dice overpowers Ricky into a head lock. Ricky hit's a couple elbows to the ring and then a snapmare. Ricky then bounces off the ropes for a low drop kick but Dice kicks him in the ribs from the floor. Dice fallows rolling onto Ricky as he nails him with punch after punch. Ricky counters with a moneky flp as Dice lands on his feet but he's caught from behind by a bulldog. Ricky tags in Marcus as they double team him in the corner. Marucus drops him with an irish whip into the ropes and hits a hip toss as he comes back. Marcus tags back out and Ricky hit's a spring board leg drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Ricky and Marcus showing veteran team skills" said Sebastian.

"They were a tag team before TWE so they definitely have experience in that area" said James.

Ricky puts him into a head lock as they tag back out and hit a double back suplex. Marcus fallows whipping Dice into the turn buckle and hitting a running clothesline in the corner. Dice tags in on Marcus's shoulder and they hit a double northern lights suplex. Ace tries to get the tag as Ricky hits a high impact drop kick on Dice as he gets up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dice tires to get back to his feet but Ricky mows him down with a bulldog ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ricky whips Dice into the ropes. Ricky then pops up into a herrucarana but Dice counters into a power bomb ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dice crawls to Ace's corner but is grabbed by the ankle back to the atlantic connections corner.

"Dice almost getting to tag out but the Atlantic Conncection keeping him trapped" said KJ.

"Yeah smart and we might see the Atlantic Conncection were those belts once again" said James.

Ricky tags out to Marcus as they go for a double snap suplex but Dice counters into a double neck breaker. Dice tries to get back up but Marcus grabs him for the Purfication Process. Dice rolls through sending Marcus forward as he get's back up. Dice goes for a wheel kick but Marcus ducks. Dice gets to his feet as Marcus goes for the Purification Kick but Dice ducks and Ace get's nailed straight in the chest sending him flying. Dice then struggles to his feet to tag in Ace only to see him on the floor. Marcus nails him with a reverse powerslam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Marcus drags Dice into the ropes and tags in Ricky who hits a spring board moon sault ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Spring board Moon Sault get's two" said Sebastian.

"Dice has not managed to tag out so far he really needs to push himself" said KJ

Ace get's onto the apron lying on his ribs for the tag. Ricky drags Dice next to ace but then drops him with the H-KO ... 1 ... 2 ... Ace pulls Ricky off. Ricky punches Ace across the face and ducks under a punch from Ace. Ricky has the ref stop Ace as they argue Marcus hands Ricky a steel chair. Before he can do it Jessica low blows him from behind and Dice hits a drop kick from the floor to nail Ricky with the chair as the ref turns around seconds later ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dice crawls to tag in Ace as Ricky goes to Marcus. Marcus tags in as Dice jumps to tag in Ace. Ace drops Marcus with a flying shoulder block fallowed by another and one to Ricky even as he's dominating them both.

"Ace is in and he's taking both the Atlantic Connection" said KJ.

"Yeah and I suggest for the Atlantic Connection to run away as fast as they can" said Sebastian.

Ricky tries from Behind but Ace catches him into a sidewalk slam. Marcus goes for the Purification Kick but Ace catches the foot. Ace then lifts him up by the throat and throws him into the turn buckle. Ace then throws punch after punch in the corner as Marcus sloops sitting down. Ricky goes for an H-KO from behind as the ref tells him to leave. Ace counters throwing him into Marcus as they both in the turn buckle. Dice is tagged as they hit a double low drop kick onto both Ricky and Marcus. Ace then sets up Marcus for the Ace of Spears as Dice goes to the top rope. Ace runs at Marcus who leap frogs it and accidenly Ace spears the hell out of the ref but Dice nails Marcus with a Flying Heel Kick.

"The ref is on dream street and The Players are on fire" said Sebastian.

"But without the ref they can't win" said James.

Dice nails Ricky with a couple forearms and hits a running clothesline. Dice and Ace grabs Ricky when Marcus goes for the Purification Kick on Dice but Ace pushes him out of the way and get's nailed himself by the kick. Ace is on the floor and Dice starts beating down on Marcus with a unstopabble amount of punches and kicks and hit's the draw of the dice. The ref is starting to get up but out of nowhere a man in a leather jacket pulls the ref out of the ring. Another one get's in as they lift up each a member of The Players. They look up and it's the 21st Century Outlaw and they hit a Outlaw Destruction on each of them (Runing Power Bomb and Double Knee Back Breaker Combo) as Marcus puts his arm over Dice ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Tag Team Champions The Atlantic Connection" said the announcer.

Leon and Leo look down Dice and Ace as they walk off with the crowd half booing half cheering. Marcus and Ricky celebrate thier victory over thier fallen opponents.

(Promo)

The countdown to chaos continues as the clock moves this time in it's place are current TWE Superstars. They slowly crumble and break down.

"Those who act today but can't remember tomarrow fall to Chaos" said a monotonic voice. "Only the ones who can see beyond black and white, past and present, can continue to fight either ending up on thier own gateway to the promised land or straight to eternal oblivion" said the voice.

23 Hours 59 Minutes 59 Seconds

23 Hours 59 Minutes 58 Seconds

23 Hours 59 Minutes 57 Seconds

(End)

"This match is for the TWE Divas Champion and the rules are as fallow all eight divas will start in an elimination battle royal until only four are left from then on pinfall and submission rules are applied" said the announcer. As seven divas poured into the ring as the crowd gives a varying boos and cheers to the divas.

"And introducing last the reigning TWE Woman's Champion at 5 ft 4 and 130 pounds "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Aza gets into the ring but is quickly dropped by Rena's running knee to the face fallowed by the spinning neck breaker for the Generation Termination. In turns into a big brawl as all the divas go after another to throw them out. Natasha and Maria are locking up and Natasha throws Maria over the top rope but Maria stays on. Natasha drops her with a big boot sending her out of the ring. She turns around but Emily stops hitting punch after punch on Natasha. She then bounces off the ropes and drop kicks Natasha out of the ring eliminating her.

"That's two eliminations" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and it looks like Emily got revenge on Natasha for costing her the title shot" said KJ.

Emily turns around as Rena drops her with a running forearm to the face. Tariya though mows her down with a running corkscrew kick. Brooke Din goes for a spring board cross body but Tariya catches her. Tariya then throws her out of the ring as that leaves us at five. Dakota tries to eliminate Tariya but she's caught and dropped with the Blake Drop. Emily though catches Tariya whipping her into the turn buckle. Emily goes for a running clothesline in the corner but is countered into Blake Drop number two. Tariya though is nailed with the Generation Termation from Rena seconds later.

"Only one more elimination left but everybody is down except one" said Sebastian.

"That's the rightful womans champion Rena" said James.

Rena though is clotheslined out of the ring by Aza from behind. Rena holds on to the ropes nearly touching the bottom. Aza goes to punch her off but Rena counters trying to flips Aza out of the ring. Aza lands on the apron aswell as Rena and her get into a fist fight. Aza grabs brass knuckles from her pocked and nails Rena with them. Rena has a small amount of blood gushing from her head but stays then kicks her in the ribs when Dakota tries to eliminates them both with a doubles clothesline but they both tip over the ropes sending Dakota out.

"Dakota thought she could get an oppertunity there but now she's outside the ring" said KJ.

"Yeah and now it's pinfalls and submissions to get somebody eliminated" said James.

"Yeah but what the announce failed to mention thier are no disqualifications" said Sebastian.

Rena then throws Aza out of the ring onto Dakota. Rena then goes for a spring board outside the ring but Emily catches her with a spring board enzugeri kick sending her onto both Dakota and Aza. Emily then turns around into a wheel kick from Tariya as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tariya fallows whipping Emily into the ropes who counters with her own. Emily crashes into the corner as Tariya fallows with a running leg lariat in the corner fallowed by a bulldog ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tariya lifts up Emily for a scissors kick but Emily counters into an Alabama Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Nice counter from Emily for the save" said James.

"Yeah and The African Queen is definitely a Dark Horse in this match hasn't done much in the division being the only one who has not been womans champion in the four left" said KJ.

Emily fallows going for the Last Chance but Rena drops her with a running boot to the head. Emily drops Tariya on her feet who's dropped by a spine buster from Rena who goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rena then grabs Emily for the Tigress Bomb but Emily flips behind Rena and hit's the Last Chance ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Emily grabs Rena for the Grand Finale but suddenly Natasha nails her from behind with a steel chair. Natasha then hit's the Pheonix Rising on the chair. Rena then steals the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"And Emily's eliminated with help from Natasha" said Sebastian.

"It looked like the most dominant woman in current TWE would be eliminated but Natasha might have saved Rena" said James.

Aza goes for the Aza DT on Rena who counters into a northern lights suplex. Tariya pops her with the steel chair to the ribs and then hits her own DDT onto the chair ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tariya grabs Aza for the Blake Drop but it's countered to a spinning arm drag. Aza then hits Tariya with a herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Aza turns around straight into a flurry of forearms from Rena fallowed by an Impaler DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena then sets up Aza for the Tigress Bomb but in mid air it's countered into the Aza DT ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 Rena kicks out.

"Rena refuses to lose this match" said KJ.

"She told Aza that the title would come back to her tonight but she's finding stronger resistance then she expected" said Sebastian.

Aza grabs Rena into a Cloverleaf as she has it locked in onto Rena. Tariya then grabs Rena into a cross arm breaker while in the hold. The ref asks if Rena wants to quit but she stubbornly refuses. Rena looks deap down and grabs Aza's ankle and flips her over into a Sharp Shooter and DDT onto Tariya combo. Aza refuses to tap out as Rena sinks the hold in deeper. Aza refuses to tap still as Rena let's go. Rena lifts up Aza for a Tigress Bomb but it's countered into a Herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Aza goes after Rena but is met by a Super Kick to the face ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Rena hit's a beautiful but deadly sort of like herself super kick but that only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Heart breaking moment for sure nearly getting Aza back for her loss last week" said James.

Rena then locks in Aza into Nicholas Churchils Churchil Crossface. Rena screams at Aza to tap who refuses as Rena stubbornly let's go. Rena grabs the steal chair and rams it into Aza's hand continously. Rena then locks in Dax's Painful Dreams as Rena screams at Aza to tap. Aza finally is forced to let go of her woman's title dreams as she taps out with tears in her eyes.

"Rena surpringsly deciding to steals former Generation Now members Dax's submission hold to him out" said James.

"Yeah well it looks like Rena after using that chair and seeing that the Churchill Crossface didn't work she took anothers move" said KJ.

"That guarentees a new womans champion will The Tigress win it or will Jonas Lazar's vision of the future be proven correct with Tariya winning" said Sebastian.

Tariya goes for a crescent kick but Rena catches it and locks in Marcus Cross's Purfication Process. Rena wrenches onto the hold as Tariya is yelling in pain in the ring. Aza suddenly blasts Rena with the woman's title belt out of nowhere letting Tariya go. Aza then goes for the Aza DT onto the belt but Rena counters into an inverted Tigress Bomb onto the belt. Aza turns around straight into a Blake Drop from Tariya ... 1 ... 2 ... 999/1000 kick out. Tariya can't believe it as Rena slowly goes to her feet. Tariya hits a second Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out-3.

"I can't believe it Rena's been hit by a Last Chance, Grand Finale, Aza DT, and Two Blake Drops but she refuses to fall" said Sebastian.

"She truly is her mothers daughter" said KJ in shock.

Tariya grabs her up one more time and hits a Third Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Woman's Champion Tariya Blake" said the announcer.

Tariya raises her hand in victory as Rena rolls onto her stomach in pain.

"Tariya wins albeit with some help from Aza but she manages to get the win" said KJ.

"Yeah but take nothing away from Rena who truly brought her A-Game tonight needed six moves that would normally take out a diva to finally put her away" said Sebastian.

Rena gets back up slowly to her feet as she can't believe it. That quickly turns into frustration as she takes out Tariya from behind. Rena stats beating her down with the steel chair shots as blood is matted in Rena's hair still from her earlier shot on the chair. Rena then throws her out of the ring.

"Rena is not in a good mood" said James.

"That's for sure" KJ.

Rena rolls out of the ring and continues beating her down at ringside as she grabs a monitor cable and starts choking her out with the cable. Rena then drives her face first into the steel ring post. Rena is burning in anger as she grabs up Tariya and takes the blood which is still on her own face and puts it on Tariya. Rena then nails her with a Tigress Bomb back first into the barricade.

A sickening crunch is heard as Tariya seems to be bent in half against the barricade. Rena seems to not be done as she grabs the belt and spits on it shines it with her elbow and throws it on Tariya.

"Rena showing no respect for the new champion" said Sebastian.

"Please Tariya get lucky that Aza cheated for her" said James.

Rena walks off as we fallow her backstage. Dax is right outside getting ready for his match.

"So I guess not your best moment" joked Dax as Rena glared at him. "So that's two straight losses I think not good for the so called Tigress"

"How about you when was the last time you won" asked Rena "Exactly my point" fallowed Rena.

"Yeah well watch me take on one of the two so called Invincibles of the Raters Organisation and win" said Dax.

"Please the only place your going to end up is in a hospital bed" replied Rena.

"How sure are you of that" said Dax as he get's ready to leave for his match which comes up after the TV Title Match.

"If you win not only will I leave Generation Now but I will also go to your hotel room tonight if you catch my drift" answered Rena.

"Fine then wear something nice" said Dax as he walked out to get finished in his appearence and warm up.

(Fued Recap)

**"An Upset Shocks the world" says a voice.**

_Jonas goes top rope for the Last Vision but Terry counters with double knees to the ribs and a small package to win the belt._

**"An Angry Former Champion restakes his claim to the title" says the voice.**

_Jonas Lazar tells Terry that he will be using his rematch at God's Choice._

**"The young champion is forced to tap out to his own submission hold" said the voice.**

_Jonas locks Terry into his Sharp Shooter after doing extensive damege to the knee forcing Terry to tap out. Terry can't get up though after as he holds his knee while being helped out of the ring by the referee._

**"A Champion cheated by an opponent he thought out of contention" said the voice.**

_Jonas is about to win but the ref is distracted by Terry as Shadow comes in and takes out Jonas off the top rope leading to Wayne Morrison becoming champion._

**"The Veteran and The young Gun Co Hold the the championship both prize"**

_Terry has Wayne in the sharp shooter while Jonas has Phil in the prophets lock as both tap out at the same time._

**"Thier Final battle ..."**

_Jonas has Terry out in the Prophet Lock but Terry countes driving him to the floor three times straight in spine busters for the win and the belt._

**"A moment of union"**

_Jonas helps Terry back off his older brother Titan_

**"To be taken away from a moment of back stabbing"**

_Jonas get's Terry eliminated in the Four Team Stable Wars Match at When Worlds Collide._

**"A coward's assault"**

_Terry goes into his sisters lockeroom only to be ambushed by Jonas leading to him being thrown into a TV face first_

**"A coward's plan revealed"**

_Jonas is shown desecrating Terry's mothers home and taking her down in a ploy to enrage Terry._

**_"A war of words leading to the end"_**

_Jonas to Terry "The fates have told me that I will break your neck against steel come sunday"_

_Terry attacks Jonas who flees out of the ring with his tail between his legs._

**"One Night to end it all at Fight or Flight expect No Rules, No Mercy, Simply a War" **

(Shutterbug by Big Boi)

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship and it is a three sides of steel match introducing first he is the current TWE Television Championiship from Washington D.C at 6 ft 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake has been embroiled in a rivalry which has taken the Television Championship Division by storm now it looks for it all to end in Three Sides of Steel" said Sebastian.

"Yeah he wanted it likes this and in history thier has only been 14 Three Sides of Steel matches everysingle person to compete in that enviroment except one has regretted that experience." said KJ.

"You should know you took on Matt Din, Neo Raters, and Kenny Dentons in a Three Sides of Steel match" said James.

"And I personally regret being involved in that match" replied KJ.

(The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance)

"And his opponent the challenger from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas Lazar looks on confidently from the ramp as Terry is enraged staring at him while Jonas gives him an emotionless gaze right back. Jonas drops his black ju-jitsu jacket as the crowd boos him. Jonas enters the steel cage as Terry hands the belt over to the ref who raises it in the air.

"This is a big fight intensity feeling rarely seen outside the main event" said James.

"OH YEAH" said KJ in a particularily Macho way.

"Jonas said he saw a vision of Terry's neck being broken on steel he already got one Blake Prediction correct by prophetising Tariya's title win will he go two for two" said Sebastian.

Jonas and Terry lock up inside the steel cage as Terry grabs Jonas by the waist but Jonas hooks him into a head lock. Terry counters with a couple forearms to the back and rams Jonas head first into the steel cage. Jonas then fallows staggering backwards into a Back Suplex but Jonas rolls through into a German Suplex. Jonas then fallows grabbing Terry by the back of the head and hitting him with a couple hard elbows to the neck. He then fallows lifting Terry up for a reverse DDT but Terry counters flipping Jonas over his shoulder into a snapmare.

"These two are already showing thier great technical ability here who do you think this match favors" asked Sebastian.

"Terry's definitely going to be the agressor in this match and that's the reason why I have to put it for Jonas a win he's just waiting for the opertunity to steal a victory from Terry" said Jamers.

Jonas gets locked in a back breaker submission hold but Jonas rolls onto his head to break out. He then throws a backwards knee to the head as Terry rolls backwards in pain. Jonas fallows with a running low drop kick and attempting to lock in the Gullitine Choke. Terry counters with a couple rough punches to the head and get's to his feet. Terry then grabs Jonas to toss him into the cage but Jonas counters spearing him against the cage. Jonas then fallows lifting him up over his shoulder and hitting a rib breaker.

"Jonas catches Terry with a painful rib breaker" said KJ.

"Yeah and both of these two are going to use the envirement for extra pain to the other" said Sebastian.

Jonas then starts trying to climb the cage but Terry jumps to his feet and grabs Jonas by the ankle. Terry then tosses Jonas off with a paiful electric chair. Terry fallows up looking for a Super Kick but Jonas ducks under it and hooks Terry up for a German Suplex. Fallowed by a second German Suplex and then a third as Jonas let's go. Jonas then taunts the crowd as he lifts Terry to his feet. Jonas goes for a Spike DDT but Terry doesn't want to drop down to the floor.

"Jonas is trying to drive Terry to the mat but Terry fighting with all he's got" said Sebastian.

"Whose resolve is stronger thourgh" said James.

Terry finally grabs the arm and breaks off the DDT. Terry then hits a hook clothesline fallowed by a running shoulder block as Jonas got back to his feet. Terry's on fire as he drops Jonas with a second shoulder block and then whips Jonas into the ropes. Jonas bounces back and is drived back first into the steel cage with an inverted spine buster. Terry then spins him back around to the canvas with a second spine buster. Terry starts going up the cage himself as Jonas is stil on the canvas.

"Terry might be trying to take the first fall already" said KJ.

"Yeah well it looks like it's going to be it" said Sebastian.

Jonas though get's to his feet as Terry has hand on the top. Jonas jumps to the top of the ropes and hooks onto Terry's waist. Jonas then drives him all the way down again with a very high back suplex all the way to the canvas. Jonas is up to his feet first as he tells the ref outside to open the cage door. Jonas staggers to it but Terry grabs his leg and pulls him into the middle of the ring for a sharp shooter. Jonas is writhing in pain as Terry applies more pressure on the hold.

"The cage door is still open but Terry has Jonas square in the middle of that ring in the Sharp Shooter" said James.

"Yeah but look at Jonas he's trying to get to the ring" said KJ.

Jonas starts crawling to the cage door as Terry tightens the hold. Jonas is closing in on canvas outside the cage door. He's trying to push himself through as he's almost thier inches to reaching the floor. Terry let's go and pulls him back to the middle of the ring by the legs. Jonas grabs Terry by the head with a low DDT fallowed by applying the Prophet Lock onto Terry. Terry gets out quickly shoving off Jonas but is met with a spinning back kick to the skull as Terry goes down.

"What a kick from Jonas as Terry is on the floor now" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and were already past the fifteen minute mark" said James.

Jonas fallows up with a big soccer style kick to the ribs as Terry tries to get up. Jonas grabs Terry up and takes him right back down with an Exploder Suplex. Jonas then grabs Terry once again but drops him with a forearm to the back of the neck. Jonas continues the punishment staggering towards the ropes with Terry being pulled aswell. Jonas puts Terry's head on the ropes and bounces off the other side of the ropes to low drop kick Terry head first into the steel cage.

"Are you kidding me Terry might have gotten a concussion from that" said KJ.

"Hope god is with Terry cause that looked vicious" said Sebastian.

Jonas smirks as Terry rolls onto his back holding his head. Jonas grabs Terry up and scoop slams him into the corner as Terry is stuck in a tree of woe. Jonas goes to the other side and runs down once again putting his hands against the cage as he goes up into the air. Then all the way down with a vicious knee spinning straight into Terry's skull as Terry head bounces off the turn buckle. Jonas whipes off his boots as he starts to ascent the cage as Terry is stuck in the tree of woe.

"Put it down that Jonas has gotten the first fall he just got planted by that second shot to the face" said James.

"Yeah well it looks like Terry has a small cut as blood is starting to pour out" said Sebastian as a small stream of blood flows down Terry's face.

Jonas continues his climb up the cage as Terry tries to get in the right state of mind. Jonas is at the top as he taunts the crowd while Terry flips onto the turn buckle. Terry grabs one of Jonas's legs as Jonas tries to get out of the ring. Jonas tries to kick Terry off but Terry climbs to the top aswell. Terry and Jonas start brawling on the top as they're a flurry of punches. Jonas thumbs Terry in the eye and grabs him for the Prophet Lock on the top of the cage. Terry instead tosses him off.

"By god Jonas got thrown all the way back to the canvas" said Sebastian.

"That's a twelve foot drop he can have a broken spine" said KJ.

Terry then get's to his feet as he stares at the crowd cheering him on. Terry grabs his elbow as the crowd is roaring as Terry get's to his feet on the cage. Terry dives off and hit's a flying elbow drop all the way down and it connects. The crowd has gone crazy as Terry crawls back to his feet. He tells the ref to open the cage door as he walks out of the cage to claim the first fall.

"Winner of the first fall Terry Blake thier will now be a one minute rest period" said the announcer.

The cage is modified to all the cell roof on it as it expands six or seven feet. Jonas is back up holding his chest in pain as Terry is making a 1 with his fingers. The buzzer sounds as Terry and Jonas are both back in the ring as the ref locks the cell door.

"Were at nearly the thirty minute mark and we are on the second fall" said KJ.

"Yes and Terry only needs one more fall to win" said James.

Terry and Jonas lock up once again and Terry has him in a head lock. Jonas counters into a roll up but Terry rolls through for an arm bar. Jonas instead trips him up as Jonas lands on top of him and nails him with a couple forearms. Terry fallows shoving off Jonas and hitting a running clothesline. Terry then whips Jonas into the ropes but Jonas bounces back with a spinning back elbow to the face. Terry gets back up into a big time springboard bulldog as Jonas goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

"Jonas with a nice springboard bulldog but that only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and if this match is anything like it's been so far we should expect a complete classic of a war" said James.

Jonas fallows up grabbing Terry and trying to throwing him over the ropes. Terry counters with a couple forearms to the back of the head and hip tosses Jonas out of the ring. Terry fallows going for a spring board crossbody but Jonas ducks and Terry crashes into the cell. Jonas then fallows ramming Terry back first against the cage twice in a row and then hitting a snake eyes against the ring canvas throat first. Jonas then goes under the ring and takes out a steal pipe as Terry rolls into the ring.

"Jonas has bad intentions with that leap pipe" said Sebastian.

"Are you kidding me he's going to go to town on him" said KJ.

Jonas slides in as Terry tries to get up. Jonas then takes a wild swing but Terry ducks under it. Terry then hits Jonas with a solid right hand fallowed by another right hand as he bounces off the ropes for a big one. Terry goes for a Super Man Punch but Jonas catches him in the ribs with the steal pipe. Jonas then smashes him in the back aswell to take him to the floor. Jonas then loads it up like a bat and swings knocking Terry down with a big shot to the head

... 1 ...

... 2 .. kick out.

Jonas then fallows lifting him up as he grabs him from behind puts the pipe to his neck and hit's a Russian Leg Sweep

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

Kick out.

"Punishing leg sweep nearly takes out Terry" said KJ.

"You can see how Jonas has been working on Terry's head looking for a spot to finally apply that punishing hold which he calls the Prophet Lock" said Sebastian.

Jonas balences the pipe on Terry's throat and puts both his feet on each side as he starts blatantly choking the life out of him. Terry grabs the lead pipe and amazingly bench presses him into the air and then doing it two more times for fun. Jonas makes him pay as he jumps off to hit a devestating knee to the throat. Jonas covers Terry once again puttings his forearm on Terry's throat.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

Jonas grabs Terry as he puts his head inbetween the ropes and then hits a leg drop hit shot on the ropes. Jonas fa

"By god he just continues to wear down on the throat" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that Prophet Lock continues to look even more menacing" said James.

Jonas goes outside the ring and returns with a steel chair as Terry is almost back to his feet. Jonas blasts him on the top of the skull with a big swing from the steel chair as it breaks down the sitting part. Jonas rams it into Terry's ribs as he rolls out of the ring. Jonas grabs another steel chair from under the ring as he puts the first one side ways on Terry's neck. Jonas then crashes the other one into the first steel chair as Terry is coughing out blood.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Jonas has finally had enough as he grabs Terry and locks in the Prophet Lock.

"Jonas has it and it looks like the second fall belongs to The Prophet" said KJ.

"Yeah Terry is barely concious as it is that Prophet Lock will take whatevers left" said James.

Terry struggles as quick as he can and manages to grab the pipe. Terry nails Jonas in the back with it a couple times to make him let go and Terry shoves off Jonas as both look to recuperate. Jonas rolls back to his feet as Terry is on his knees. Jonas clinches in for the Prophet Lock once again but this time Terry low blows him to force Jonas to back off. This time they both get up at around the same time as Jonas punches Terry. Terry strikes back as they get into a fist fight with each throwing punch after punch. Terry catches Jonas with a drop kick.

"Terry is trying to fight his way back into this match" said Sebastian.

"I can believe it Terry was able to break out of the Prophet Lock as quick as lightning" said James.

Jonas kicks Terry in the ribs and then runs to the ropes for a big clothesline but Terry counters ducking it and as Jonas turns around hit's a Super Kick. Both are down as they slowly get to thier feet as Terry rests in the corner. Jonas goes for a running leg lariat in the corner but he's caught and Terry hit's a running power bomb

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

Terry fallows whipping Jonas to the ropes but Jonas get's out of the ring. Terry fallows running inbetween the ropes and hitting a suicide dive against the cell. The cell sags as Terry grabs the ring steps and tosses them into the cell breaking it as Terry escapes the cell.

"Terry is out of the cell this match is going outside of the cell" said KJ.

"Yeah and now it's time for one to get ready to fight" said Sebastian.

Terry grabs Jonas and lifts him over his shoulder. He hits a running power slam onto the floor as the crowd is still in uproar as they leave the cell. Jonas fallows low blowing Terry and hitting a drop toe hold into the announce table.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Jonas grabs Terry and drives him face first into the cell as Terry bounces off head first. Jonas then grabs Terry in a suplex but instead drops him ribs first against the edge of the table. Jonas then takes off the padding to reveal the concrete.

"What is Jonas thinking of doing" said James.

"It doesn't matter what it's what Terry has to do to get out" said KJ.

Jonas then hangs Terry and DDT's him onto the concrete as he goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... ... kick out.

Jonas can't believe it as he grabs Terry again putting him onto the announce table. Jonas goes for it again but Terry smashes his head against the announce table. Terry fallows as Jonas is still up with a diving clothesline off the announce table. Jonas rolls back to his feet as Terry runs straight at him with a big clothesline. Jonas gets up again trying to get away but Terry catches him and hit's a spine buster onto the concrete.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Jonas kicks out, Jonas kicks out" said Sebastian.

"Jonas survives his fall onto the concrete" said James.

Jonas tries to get back on his feet but just drops. Terry takes down the announce table parts and grabs Jonas for the Blake Drop. Jonas elbows Terry twice in the head and hit's an STO onto the padded floor. Jonas then starts climbing up the cell but Terry catches him with a moniter shot to the back of the leg. Jonas's leg gets stuck in the cell as he falls down banging his head against the cell in a tree of woe. Terry grabs the monitor and put's it right infront of Jonas's face and hits a running low drop kick to the face.

"Terry giving Jonas some of his own medecine" said KJ.

"Yeah and if Terry can pick up the win it would end the match" said James.

Jonas gets disentangled as Terry goes for the cover.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Jonas has a small prick of blood on his face as Terry has a slight bit more as Terry lifts up Jonas. Terry grabs Jonas and grates his face against the cell. Jonas pokes Terry in the eye to get him off and hits a low drop kick to send Terry back to the floor. Jonas grabs Terry and German Suplex's him neck first into the cell in a sick motion.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Jonas starts climbing up the cell as Terry fallows him up thier.

"They are going to the top of the cell both these individuals are bruised and battered" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and they're about to get a lot more hurt" said James.

"Yeah well were officially five minutes past the one hour mark and were still on the second fall" said KJ.

Jonas catches Terry with a couple punches as he tries to get to the top. Terry punches Jonas with a stiff left hand and climbs to the top of the cell. Jonas kicks Terry in the ribs and hit's a snap suplex onto the top of the cell. The cell is starting to fall as Jonas grabs Terry again for a second snap suplex but Terry counters into a belly to belly suplex. The cell continues to break down as Terry grabs Jonas and hit's the Blake Drop on the top of the cell.

...

1

...

2

...

...

kick out.

Terry sets up Jonas for the Hook Shot and it hits but the cell breaks.

Jonas falls onto of Terry in a side elbow drop to the chest.

"OMG" *clap* *clap* *clap* "OMG" *clap* *clap* *clap"

"You can here it from the crowd we just saw in a devestating turn of events as what should have been the ends of Jonas has given him back a fighting chance" said KJ.

"Yeah but how much do either of these men have left" said James.

Both are down as Jonas drops his arm onto Terry's stomach for the cover.

...

1

...

...

2

...

...

...

kick out.

Jonas rolls onto his back staring at the top of the arena in disbelief. Jonas crawls towards the ropes as Terry starts trying to get up. Jonas gets back to his feet with help from the ropes. He drops Terry with a low drop kick as he's trying to get up. Jonas then goes outside the ring and grabs a steel chair. Jonas tosses the chair straight into Terry's skull as it bounces off onto the ring apron and Terry's face starts pooring down blood.

...

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

kick out.

"By god almight Jonas making Terry's face a pool of blood but it is still not enough" said James.

"Terry refuses to let go of the advantage but at this point a minute break in itself might be an advantage" said Sebastian.

Jonas rolls out of the ring and slides in a table. Jonas is on the apron and hit's a spring board elbow drop.

...

1

...

2

...

kick out.

Jonas seems to have thought that was going to happen as he quickly set's up the table. He lifts up Terry for a suplex through the table but Terry counters shoving Terry back and nailing him with a Super Kick. Jonas flips over the ropes and onto the apron. Terry goes to grab him on the ring apron but Jonas nails him with the chair to the ribs. Jonas then hit's a hot shot as Terry fallows onto the table.

"This is not where Terry once to be right where Jonas wants him" said KJ.

"Yeah and look at Jonas he's realising it aswell" said James.

Jonas get's onto the apron once again and jumps up top for a spring board 450° Splash through the table

...

...

...

1

...

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3!

"Winner of the second fall Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas sloops down to sit down as the ref checks on both opponents. After the minue rest period Terry get's up as they're hand cuffed togeather inside the cell the buzzer sounds.

"After seventy-five minutes the second fall is done and now it's one fall to a finish Terry or Jonas" said KJ.

"Yeah but do they have what's left" said James.

Jonas and Terry stare off as they both take warning swipes. They both nail each other with rights and lefts as they're pure brawling. Jonas clothesline Terry over the top rope as both go over the top and out. Jonas grabs the handcuffs and nails Terry with them in the face as the cuffs are coated with Terry's blood.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

. kick out.

Jonas chokes him with the handcuffs and goes for a back breaker but Terry counters with a couple elbows and a snapmare.

"These two going back to basics on each other but eventually they're going to figure out the handcuffs limit them both" said James.

"Yeah this a classic for the TV Title not even Jeff Killington can boast about a match of this caliber" said Sebastian.

Jonas counters into a jaw breaker and then spears Terry down against the cell as it breaks down as well. Jonas them hit's a low DDT on the cell side.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

The cell's on shaky legs as Jonas goes to the apron. Jonas tries top rope but he has to lift up Terry as Jonas goes back down realising he can't go for the Final Vision. Terry catches him in arm drag off the apron.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Terry goes to lift up Jonas but Jonas wraps the chain across his throat and locks in the Prophet Lock.

"He's got it in with the chain this match is all over" said James.

"Terry's face is instantly turning purple" said KJ.

Terry get's to his feet as Jonas is hanging on choking the life out of Terry. Terry rams Jonas back first against the steel ring post but Jonas refuses to let go. Terry just starts crazily starts ramming Jonas into things as he suddenly falls to his knees then completely as blood is going out of his nose. Jonas let's go of Terry as he tells the ref to count it. The ref lifts the arm once and it falls. He lifts it a second time and it falls once again. He lifts it a third time and the arm stays up miraculously before falling seconds later.

"Does Jonas win?" asked KJ.

"I'm not sure it looks like the ref is going to restart the count" said Sebastian.

As the ref lifts the arm up Terry pulls Jonas down and nails him with a one knee face buster. Jonas grabs his nose in rage as he dives into Terry with a rush of punches and elbows to the face. Terry counters with a head but of all things fallowed by a monkey flip. Terry then grabs Jonas and starts climbing the cell with Jonas in tow as dead weight. As they reach the top and Terry pulls up Jonas he get's sucker punched in the jaw. Terry spins around into a bulldog on the roof of the cell.

... 1 ...

...

...

2

...

...

...

kick out.

"They're back on the roof this time with handcuffs" said James.

"Yeah and this match is at nearly the hour thirty mark closing in on the longest TWE Match of all time at Duncan vs. Bill Parker II Iron Man Double Over Time Match" said Sebastian.

Jonas grabs Terry and goes for a scoop slam but Terry counters into a chain aided reverse face buster as he goes for the cover.

...

1

...

...

2

...

...

.. kick out.

Terry lifts up Jonas but Jonas catches him with a reverse power slam out of nowhere.

...

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

kick out.

Jonas then grabs Terry over the edge where the announce table is. He thinks of throwing him but looks at the cuffs and doesn't. As he turns around Terry kicks him in the ribs and grabs him for the Blake Drop off the cell.

"Jonas said no to this but what will Terry say" said Sebastian.

"Don't do it it's suicide" said James.

Terry lifts up Jonas for the Blade Drop but Jonas counters with a couple elbows then grabs Terry for a German Suplex. He swings Terry of he manages to grab onto the cell. Jonas starts dropping punch after punch but Terry counters with some of his own. Terry then gets back up and Jonas nails him with a Low DDT

...

...

...

...

1

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

kick out.

Jonas grabs Terry by the throat and locks in the Prophet Lock one more time. Terry though remains unbowed as he stays on his feet. Terry finally without a second of hesitation runs off the cell. They take the freefall as Jonas falls in stunned shock letting go of the hold. They go straight through the announce table.

"By god Jonas and Terry have just met thier end off the cell and through the table" said KJ.

"With even fan in here as my witness Terry has just commited a murder suicide" said James.

Terry has his arm over Jonas as the ref counts.

...

...

...

...

...

1

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Television Champion Terry Blake" said the announcer.

They're both still out at ringside as neither make a move to get up. The ref finally calls for a strecher as two come out each carrying one of the men in that match.

"What a match an hour and a half of non stop brutality but neither man has it in him to get up" said KJ.

"This match has changed thier lives for the worse" said James.

"That is sadly nothing but the truth" finished Sebastian. As both men are carted off with the TV Title on Terry's chest.

"The ref might call this a win for Terry but in reality this is a loss who knows if he will ever be able to wrestle again" said KJ.

"I don't know about that maybe he won't be able to wrestle tomarrow but I wouldn't put it out of the books for him to return after his body heals" said James.

"Yeah well Terry has broken Fate Jonas said he would break Terry's neck on steel but he failed" said Sebastian.

(Backstage)

Backstage is TWE Legend one of two from TDI The Longest Reigning TWE American Champion "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks.

Duncan Parks is just simply back stage watching something before he notices the camera. "Your probably thinking what's someone as awesome as me doing on a Pay Per View unscheduled well to tell the truth today marks the Duncan Parks return tour where I'll start off in my first match at Past vs. Present so I'm scoping out the unlucky loser to be in my return match more to be announced by The Franchise Later" finished Duncan as he forcefully threw out the camera man.

"Two mens careers may have ended tonight but an old one has been restated it seems Duncan is coming back to wrestle full time" said KJ.

"Yeah and Duncan is one of the greatest superstars in TWE History Top Ten easy" said James.

(Hero by Skillet plays)

"This match is for the TWE American Champion and if Dax wins Rena Myers will be forced out of Generation Now" said the announcer adding the extra stipulation. "Introducing first from Modesto, California at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer.

"Dax Din will have to beat the toughest opponent of his career if he wins he'll get his first TWE Championship" said Sebastian.

"Please he's going to only have one ending and that's with his nephew in the emergancy room" said James.

"Yeah but Rena personally put her Generation Now position at stake and a late night visit for Dax" said KJ.

(Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold)

"And his opponent he is the TWE American Champion at 6 ft 8 and weighing 285 pounds from San Juan, Puerto Rico "The Real Chosen Son" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

"Claymore has a new nickname it seems very similar to Dax an attempt to get into his opponents head" said KJ.

"Yeah and Claymore wants nothing more then to punish Dax and that will happen tonight" said James.

Claymore and Dax lock up and Claymore simply tosses Dax across the ring with a hip toss. Dax gets back up and Claymore takes him down with a thunderous clothesline. Dax get's back up on one knee as Claymore taunts him. Dax once again locks up but is dropped with a scoop slam fallowed by Claymore bouncing off the ropes and hitting an elbow drop ... 1 ... kick out. Claymore lifts Dax to be sitting down and then stomps him back into the floor face first. Claymore is just relishing this as he whips Dax back first into the turn buckle hard.

"Claymore is simply dominating" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well Dax never stood a chance and this is simply proof" said James.

Claymore fallows hitting a running clothesline in the corner. Claymore then as Dax staggers forward hits a T-Bone Suplex. Claymore continues kicking him in the ribs and lifting him up to hit a stalling suplex. Dax tries to get up as Claymore lifts him up to drop him with a Sit Out Spine Buster. Dax is out on the floor as Claymore taunts him and locks in Dax's own submission hold the Painful Dreams. Dax is trapped in the middle of the ring slowly choking out. Dax grabs the robes and flips over into a Shiranui or Sliced Bread 2# ... 1 ... kick out.

"Dax gets in his first bit of offense off that counter" said KJ.

"I don't think that did much more then make Claymore angry" said Sebastian.

As Dax gets up Claymore's already up and nails him with a running clothesline flipping him inside out. Claymore lifts him up and drives his knuckles straight into his head multiple times. Claymore then bounces off the ropes and hits a low boot to the head. Claymore then sets him up for the Legend Finished. Dax counters into a back body drop managing to lift Claymore a little more then a foot of the ground before dropping him. Dax fallows going to the second rope as Claymore gets up and hitting a diving missle drop kick to the chest. Dax then fallows putting Claymore into a victory roll ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Dax trying to use a pinning variation to put Claymore away" said Sebastian.

"That isn't going to work" said James.

Dax starts hitting Claymore with every strike in his arsenal even busting out a spring board enzugeri kick knocking Claymore into the turn buckle. Dax then goes running to the other corner but Claymore knocks him down with a thunderous spear Dax flips in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore can't believe as he lifts up Dax and puts him between his legs as he does the double cut throat taunt. Dax counters as Claymore lifts him for a power bomb into an Impaler DDT. Dax and Claymore get up at similar times as Claymore grabs him but Dax gets him up for The End. The crowd is at its feet but Claymore slips out into the Dragon Finish.

"It looked like Dax would manage to hit a move that would have definitely won him the match" said KJ.

"Claymore's never been pinned or submitted that wouldn not have done it either" said James.

Claymore then lifts him up into a reverse suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore whips him into the turn buckle hard and then Dax staggers forward. Claymore flips him over into a reverse piledriver as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore can't believe it as he grabs Dax and kicks him in the ribs. Claymore then hits a sit out power bomb as Dax's head bounces off the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Claymore grabs Dax up as he does the double cut throat taunt one more time. Claymore then lifts him up and nails him with the Claymore Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out.

"Dax just took a Claymore Slam but refuses to let Claymore win" said Sebastian.

"I don't know what Dax is doing other then angering Claymore with every shot" said James.

Claymore can't believe it as he sits up. Claymore lifts up Dax for the Legend Finished but Dax counters ramming Claymore back first into the corner. He then fallows with punch after punch but Claymore shoves him back. Claymore struggles forward but Dax nails him with a Last Call but Claymore stays standing. Dax then drags him from the back into a Crossing Worlds ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax grabs Claymore for The End but he can't lift him up for long. Dax just glares as Claymore falls but Dax lifts him up once again and as Claymore falls he meets two knees to the face as Dax falls for the cover.

...

...

1

"Dax hit it can he end Claymores run as American Champion" said Sebastian.

...

...

...

...

2

"No this can't be happening somebody stop this it was illegal" said James as he's screaming.

...

...

"It looks like even the invincible can be beaten" replied KJ.

...

...

...

...

kick out.

"Yes Claymore kicks out" said James. "Of course I had no doubt" added James hastily.

Claymore is slow to his feet as Dax lifts him up and lifts him up to hit the Drop of Fate out of nowhere.

"Yeah well it looks like it might be over seconds later" said Sebastian.

"Yeah I thinks James having a meltdown" said KJ as James is going crazy.

Claymore gets right back to his feet as if nothing happened to Dax's shock and just stares at Dax slowly walking forward.

"What's going on" asked KJ.

"Claymore right back up that's ... fucked up" said Sebastian.

Claymore grabs Dax by the throat as he tries to fight out of it as Claymore stares intently at him. Claymore then knees him in the ribs and does the double cut throat taunt. He then slams him with the Claymore Slam. He fallows hitting a Legend Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE American Champion of the World Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore seems to get out of a trance suddenly as he looks down. Claymore then calls to the ramp. An irate Rena and Nicholas come down to the ring with a glass table as they get it into the ring. Claymore lifts up Dax as he sets him up for the Claymore Slam as Nicholas and Rena watch.

"Well it looks like Dax isn't going to be getting anything from Rena other then a glass table." said Sebastian.

"I love how togeather Generation Now is former member go beat him up what else would you do" said Sebastian sarcastically.

Claymore then lifts up Dax for the CLaymore Slam but suddenly Asheel Din Jr races down to the ring. Nicholas get's out of the ring to stop him but get's a twist of fate for his efforts. Asheel jumps into the ring and starts attacking Claymore along with Dax as they start double teaming him. Dax nails him with a Last Call into a Final Strike combo from the nephew and uncle team. They lift him up for a double suplex through the glass tables.

Rena tries to talk Dax out of it trying everything it seems. Dax seems to be considering it but suddenly Claymore throws off thier hands. Claymore then grabs both thier throat and hits a Double Claymore Slam through the glass table as it shatters.

Claymore then drops to one knee right infront of Dax. "I told you this would happen" Claymore yells "And the next stop is Oblivion". Claymore walks off with Rena and Nicholas as the EMTS come out for Dax and Asheel.

(Backstage)

Lance is with Thresh backstage as Thresh finishes tying his silver-white boots. As the Entire Raters Organisation is backstage.

"I want to thank you all for being here tonight ready to watch the best wrestler in the world today mentored by the best wrestler in the world off all time ready to defend his title" said Lance. "They saw that all great troops are headed by an even greater general Thresh is thier anything you want to say"

Lance gave Thresh his time to talk.

"Tonight Is just another win in not only my record but in our collective record we lost a title and gained another but that title will not be lost for long" said Thresh. "We also took out the enemies let's just say "Queen" for Queer and in a couple minutes I will take out thier King, Mason"

Suddenly someone sarcastically claps that's revealed to be Shadow.

"That's great Thresh but once again Generation Crash has been side tracted were not happy with this crap" said Shadow. "Were not happy at all so let's just get this straight things better change soon enough or me and my men are done with you" Shadow shoves Thresh.

"You know what maybe you should quit complaining I've gotten a long list of people knocked off for trying this same shit your trying to pull of" said Thresh. "Names like Rojo Bat Jr, Jaxon Kix, Dax Din, the list goes on and on and on ending with Mason Schultz who's coming back to meet the same ending"

Shadow glares at him as Generation Crash minus Jaxon stare off at Thresh.

"Now let's just get one thing straight I'm the one here whose undefeated, I'm the one here whose beaten three former world champions, I'm the one here who started the Generation Revolution and I'm the one main eventing tonight" finished Thresh. "If you got your list of concerns take them out back because I don't want to hear them"

"Now I have a match where I will continue my undefeated streak when I make not only Mason cry for mercy but his father so as for you thier's one thing I would like to say" said Thresh as he points at Shadow "Get the fuck out of my way" Thresh then slaps Shadow across the face and shoves him away as he goes to leave.

(To the ring)

**Define your meanin' of war**  
**To me it's what we do when we're bored**  
**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**  
**And it makes me want it more**

Mason walks down to the ring with Chad as he get's a massive out pouring of love from the fans. Chad Schultz has a bloody towel in his hand.

**Because I'm hyped up, outta control**  
**If it's a fight I'm ready to go**  
**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy**  
**If you know what I know oughta know**

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship and it is a throw in the towel match introducing first the challenger from La Porte, Indiana accompanied by TWE Original Chad Schultz, at 6 ft 5 and weighing 245 pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

**It's been a long time comin'**  
**And the tables' turned around**  
**'Cause one of us is goin'**  
**One of us is goin' down**

"Mason Schultz the former TWE World Heavyweight champion holding it for two months he promises to make thresh reign end in two months just like his" said Sebastian.

"This is the first time Thresh Crash and Mason Schultz face off One on One but it isn't however the first time Thresh has beaten Mason on Pay Per View at Devil's Playground and When Worlds Collide" said James.

**To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away**  
**To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines**  
**We toss and turn but don't sleep**  
**Each breath we take makes us thieves**  
**Like causes without rebels**  
**Just talk but promise nothing else**

Thresh's music Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against plays as he and Lance start walking down to the ring. Thresh is rocking the wolf fur jacket as Lance has a personally made Raters Organisation  
towel as he spins it around with a cocky grin

**We crawl on our knees for you**  
**Under a sky no longer blue**  
**We sweat all day long for you**  
**But we sow seeds to see us through**  
**'Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true**  
**We wait to reap what we are due**

"And his opponent from Enmonton, Alberta, Canda accompanied to the ring by the TWE Owner and Legend Lance Raters, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds the reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

**To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away**  
**And the blare of the sirens combing the streets**  
**Chased down like dogs we run from**  
**Your grasp until the sun comes up**

Thresh slides into the ring with the world title as Mason glares down as fire works go off in all directions as the crowd boos down on Thresh massively even some throwing trash. Thresh hands the belt over to the ref who shines it to both men and gives it over to Lance who grabs the belt he used to wear and slings it over his shoulder. The ref goes over the rules of this match and then officially starts it as Thresh and Mason stare of in adjacent corners.

Thresh and Mason stare as Thresh goes for a round house kick from far away purposefully missing. He continues trying to get into Mason's head but Mason simply goes after him with a powerful clothesline. Mason then whips Thresh into the turn buckle. Mason goes for a clothesline in the corner but Thresh counters with a rope aided kick to the head. Thresh fallows with a drop kick straight to the chest and then ducks under Mason's arm and hits a German Suplex. Thresh then starts stomping on Mason's back but Mason hooks the leg and trips Thresh up. Mason then gets up and beats down on Thresh with a flurry of punches as Mason and Thresh are given words of encouragement by thier managers.

"Thresh and Mason quickly going to the races" said James.

"Yeah and these two definitely are some of the toughest in the world today but tonight it's time for thier managers mental toughness to be tested" said Sebastian.

Mason then starts going after Thresh's legs with some particularily vicious forearms to the legs. Thresh quickly counters into a Triangle Choke as Lance talks trash to Chad. That doesn't do much as Mason easily counters into a spinning reverse power bomb. Mason then goes for a stomp onto Thresh's head but it's caught into a Heel Hook submission hold. Mason powers out sending Thresh into the ropes who bounces off and hits a running high knee. Thresh then slaps on a Boston Crab as he tried to force a submission from Chad. Mason is trying to get out as Thresh keeps on locking it in further negating Chad's strength advantage.

"Thresh might not look like it but he might be one of the toughest men in this planet" said Sebastian.

"Sadly for my son with his preety boy looks I doubt that's going to get him far in being voted the toughest men in the planet plus painting his hair crystal blue wasn't exactly going to get votes" said KJ shaking his head in shame.

Thresh though is flipped off by Mason's superior strength as he lands on his back. Mason then goes to clothesline him over the top rope but Thresh lands on the apron. Thresh grabs Mason from behind and with an amazing amount of strength manages to German Suplex Mason out of the ring onto the outside. The crowd is in shock as Thresh slides in and to add insult to injury hits a spring board 360 cross body onto Mason. Thresh whips Mason new announce table but Mason counters ramming Thresh back first into the table. Mason then grabs Thresh to suplex him through the new announce table but Thresh counters into a reverse DDT.

"Thresh counters out of that" said KJ.

"Yeah that could have been bad for the canadian" said James.

Thresh grabs the steel steps and shifts then in positing to be sideways. He then goes to whip Mason into it but Mason counters with his own as Thresh bounces head first off the ring post as he trips into the post. Mason taunts Lance if he's going to throw in the towel and tosses Thresh into the ring. Thresh's neck hands on the apron and Mason hit's a taker style leg drop on the apron as Thresh rolls into the ring in pain. Thresh gets to his feet as Mason is on the top rope and hit's a gullitine leg drop off the top rope. Mason then locks in a sleeper hold as Lance tries to get Thresh back into this shounting encouragement from the outside.

"Thresh still isn't in the right state of mind after falling into that steel ring post" said Sebastian.

"Yeah look that looked like it hurt but Thresh can obviously fight through that" said James.

Mason applies the hold as Thresh get's to his knees in attempts to get out of the hold. Mason lifts up Thresh to his feet but Thresh counter's into a jaw breaker. Mason goes for a Fisherman Suplex but Thresh counters hooking a leg and hitting his Crash Suplex with devestating impact. Thresh fallowed stomping on his back and locking in a camel clutch as he continues to work on the back as he applies pressure. Mason just like he did with Tino get's to his feet and throws Thresh over his shoulder with ease and hit's a rib breaker. Mason then sets him up for a Saint's Blade but Thresh counters mid move into a double knee back breaker.

"Thresh continues on his attack on the back" said James.

"That truly makes no since his attack should be on the throat and legs so he can use that Sniper Deathlock to work for the submission" said KJ.

Thresh countinues lifting up Mason for the 308 Caliber DDT but it's countered into a back drop. Mason then whips Thresh into the ropes and hits a spinning power slam as he bounces back. Mason tries for a Figure Four Leg Lock but Thresh counters into thumb in the eye and hit's a leg sweep. Thresh tries for his own Leg Lock but Mason counter's kicking Thresh off. Mason then goes for the Fisherman Suplex and it hits this time around as he drives Thresh to the floor. Mason then busts out a drop kick straight to Thresh's chest. Mason then goes for the Evenflow DDT but Thresh counters into the Sniper Lariat but Mason ducks under it and hit's the Saints Blade as Lance is starting to play around with the towel.

"Look at Lance he's starting to get worried" said Sebastian.

"He's only worried for Mason, Thresh will always pull it off" said James.

Mason then whips Thresh into the turn buckle and hit's a running clothesline in the corner. Mason then fallows going for a Sidewalk Slam but it's countered into a Russian Leg Sweep. Thresh then pull's Mason to the middle of the ring and hit's a curb stomp to the back as he taunts Chad. Thresh then bounces off the ropes and hit's a running shooting star press to the back as he drives all his weight into Mason's back. Thresh then hook him up and locks in the original Sniper Lock (Cobra Clutch). He jerks Mason around for a while as he has the hold completely in as Chad is asking Mason if he wants to quit as Thresh is grounding Mason slowly.

"Thresh is using that original Sniper Lock and it might just get him the win tonight" said KJ.

"Yes I knew this would happen I was never worried" said James.

Thresh fallowed as Mason falls down onto his knees as Thresh continues prowling on Mason. Chad is having a difficult decision in his eyes as Thresh taunts him with Mason falls only staying on one knee. Thresh continues as Chad lifts up the towel when Mason sudennly get's his other leg to stand up. He stands up shoving Thresh over his shoulders. Thresh is alarmed but Mason suddenly falls down to the floor from being choked out. Thresh makes sure he's alright before soccer kicking Mason in the back. Thresh stalks Mason stomping on the floor right next to him and then nails him with a Sniper Lariat sending him back to the floor as Chad closed his eyes.

"What a Lariat from Thresh" said James.

"Yeah and Chad's stance must slowly be weakening" said Sebastian.

Thresh lifts him up for another Sniper Lariat but Mason counters out of nowhere into a regular DDT in a counter move. Thresh get's back up first as Mason is nearly up. Thresh grabs him for the 308 Caliber DDT but Mason rams Thresh back first into the corner. Mason then goes back and looks for a running clothesline in the corner but he meets to boots to the face. Mason is groggy as Thresh nails him with a spring board round house kick straight to the head as he flips back. Thresh then goes top rope and taunts Mason and Chad as he goes for a Diving Headbut and Mason rolls out of the way. Mason then gets to his feet at around the same times as Thresh and hit's an Eveflow DDT and locks in the Figure Four.

"Mason has that Figure Four Leg Lock many great superstars have fallen to it" said KJ.

"Yeah and will it get Lance to let Thresh loose" said Sebastian.

He has the Figure Four Perfectly Locked in the middle of the ring as Thresh tries to crawl to the ropes. Mason applies more pressure on the hold as Thresh continues his crawl to the ropes his teeth clenched in pain. The crowd is chanting for Lance to throw in the towel as Thresh is in huge amounts of pain as he nearly latches onto the ropes but Mason pulls him back into the middle. Thresh is pulling on his own hair in pain as he can't find a way out and finally taps out. Lance looks at this and tries to ignore at Thresh is tapping out continously. Lance lifts up the towel but Thresh in alarm turns around into a revese figure four and slowly counter's into a Sharp Shooter.

"Thresh has got a Sharp Shooter but we saw how Thresh would have lost if this was a regular match" said Sebastian.

"But it's not a regular match and Thresh found a way out" said James.

Thresh slowly latches on and manages to shift into the Sniper Deathlock. Mason's time to feel the pain as Thresh cranks on as the crowd is chanting "Please don't Tap". Mason tries to pull himself to the ropes but Thresh locks the hold in deeper as Mason is being bent as Thresh put's even more pressure. Mason nearly grabs the ropes but Thresh pulls him back into the middle of the ring. Mason tries to crawl over onto his back but Thresh rolls through as Mason stays in pain as Chad looks to throw in the towel. Mason refuses to tap out as he screams at his dad not to do it as he leaps from his stomach to grab the ropes.

"Mason's on the ropes and rope breaks are legal in this match" said KJ.

"Yeah and Mason looks particularily happy about this" said James.

Thresh let's go at four as he can't believe it. He waits for Mason to let go of the ropes and tries to pull him back into the Sniper Deathlock but Mason using all his strength shoves him out of the ring onto Lance. Mason sits down on the bottom turnbuckle as Thresh takes his time getting up as he starts limping from the figure four. Thresh goes to the top rope and grabs Mason to join him up on the top rope. Thresh clinches him into the 308 Caliber DDT and he looks to go the floor. Mason puts a nail in those plans as he counters and grabs Thresh instead for a particularily stiff Heaven to Hell and it hits as Thresh is out cold and bleeding as it seeps into his hair completely as Lance tries to get in the ring but the ref forces him to stay back.

"Holy crap Thresh most have a broken neck" said Sebastian.

"Are you kidding he's going to have screws implanted into that neck" screamed KJ. "God that's going to cost a lot of money"

Mason has the match over as Lance look's ready to throw in the towel for Thresh. Mason goes top rope and grabs the bluenette by the hair as taunts Lance. He sets him up for the Heaven to Hell when out of nowhere Claymore starts walking down to the ring. As the ref is distracted for half a second Lance nails Mason in the back with the title belt. Shadow from Generation Crash goes to brawl with Claymore as he shows his true colors. Lance rolls into the ring and drops Mason with a spear but Chad clothesline both of them out of the ring. Thresh locks in the Rateacator as Mason has nothing left and after a few short seconds of trying to get out falls unconcious and Lance throws Chad's towel into the ring.

"Winner of this match and still TWE World Heayweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh limps to go to Lance who hands him over the belt as they celebrate. Blood is pooring down Thresh's blue hair as Shadow can't handle Claymore's onslaught anymore and founds himself Claymore Slammed through the repaired announce table.

"Thresh has done it the longest reigning World Champion Next Generation Star Thresh Crash" said James. "He has proven to the world that nobody on this earth can handle him he's is the greatest wrestler in the world today"

"Thresh Crash extends that streak to 24-0 and with Past vs. Present coming many legends would like to add breaking that streak to thier list of accomplishment" said Sebastian.

Thresh raises the title as Generation Now and Generation Crash join and Tino Pintado Cazares walks out with them as he's wearingb a Generation Crash shirt as he spits on Shadow.

"Shadow thought that he could change the control that The Raters Organisation has in TWE but once again he's shown everybody in The Raters Organisation is expendable.

* * *

Anyways long as hell chapter here. This was co written by Web Dragon who wrote all the matches except the TV and Woman's Championship matches which I had pre written. So say thanks to Web

Champ and Web Dragon out


	28. Week 16: The High Riser

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Champion: Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection (2)**

**TWE Womans Champion: "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (1)**

**TWE Television Champion: "Shocking" Terry Blake (2)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Nicholas Churchill (1)**

This show is very Promo Heavy so don't be expecting a lot of in ring action.

* * *

(Citizen/Soldier by Three Doors Down plays)

"Welcome back to TWE Turbo off the heels of Fight or Flight down here in Kansas City, Kansas" said KJ.

"A great pay per view which saw a hell of match between Terry Blake and Jonas Lazar that was the talk of the night in thier match a mid card classic" said Sebastian.

"Don't forget Thresh Crash extended his streak one more time and now he's 24-0" said James.

(Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold)

"Please welcome to the ring the TWE American Champion he is a member of The Raters Organisation "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

"Claymore was also the talk of a big match as he took out two Dins for the price of one after it looked like Asheel Din Jr and Dax Din were going to give Claymore a taste of his own medecine" said Sebastian.

"But Claymore instead drove them both through a glass table and it looks like Dax will be joining Asheel Din Jr right back in the injury list" said James.

Claymore rolls into the ring and grabs a mic as the crowd gives him a loud mixed reaction.

"Last night I showed the world something that has been proven time and time again Raters beat Din every single time" said Claymore. "Oh high and mighty Dax my former freind who I always helped but was an arragont narcisictic asshole and he still is"

Claymore then raises a glass shard which is his gloved hand. "I told him what to expect but he ignored me and I had to teach him a lesson that we know you can either act like a God or be the dog that you are he chose to try and play god and I showed him that karmas a Bitch" said Claymore. The crowd boos his as Claymore soaks it in with a smirk

"It's true don't like I demolished him no dirty tricks needed he got beaten by a better man, a better wrestler, a better entitity"

Claymore then smirks as he adjusts his title "But I'm not done yet I have more Dins to put on the ER everysingle one of them my grand father Steve always taught me if you want to kill something do it yourself" said Claymore. "That's what my own father missed but I'm going to finish his mission Asheel Din I know your back thier get your ass out here"

Nothing happens for a while "Come on are you afraid of me I put your brother and your son into the Emergancy Room twice and your not going to do anything is that how your family raised you" said Claymore with a sarcastic laugh. "So I'm calling you out for a match at Past vs. Present I will even put my title on the line"

(Extreme Days by Toby Mac plays)

The crowd gives a unanimously high reaction for Asheel as he walks down to the ring with no glimpse of emotion on his face.

Asheel goes into the ring through the second rope as he grabs the mic.

"So whats it going to be do you have what it takes" said Claymore ... Asheel does it respond. "Come on are you mute after my father gave you at When Worlds Collide"

Asheel starts to speak "... No I don't accept". The crowd is shocked as Asheel drops the mic and walks away but Claymore grabs his shoulder.

"Your not accepting the challenge what happened oh wait I see it now ... **You Are Afraid of Me**" said Claymore as Asheel tries to get out of Claymore's strong grip. He hands over the mic to Asheel to see him respond as he points to the crowd with his free hand.

Asheel hands it back to Claymore who laughs "Your not leaving until I say so now if you accept my challenge I will let you leave"

"I said no" replied Asheel.

"Fine then admit it to the world that your afraid of me" said Claymore.

Asheel tears the mic from Claymore "I'm not afraid of you I'm afraid for you this is madness Clay look at your father and what his delusions brought him to that vile thing called Psycho" said Asheel. "But acctually I lied _I am afraid of you _that's right your unarguably the most dominant wrestler in the world today and somebody I can't beat at my age"

Asheel goes to leave once again but Claymore stops him once again. "At your age that's your excuse atleast your father had more balls then you when I gave him his beatdown" said Claymore.

Asheel stares at him in shock "That's right you didn't know what the video"

(Video)

Jay Din is backstage when Claymore goes straight up to him. Claymore shoves him away "Hasbeen get out of the way before I make you"

"So this is what the Raters turned into a bunch of bitches" said Jay "good to know"

Claymore suddenly forearmed him to the floor and then stomped on the old man. Claymore then walked back and hit's a 3 Gen Finish as Jay is out cold already. Claymore doesn't leave it at that as he drives him into the floor with a Legend Finish as Jay is bloody.

"Three Dins Down the remaining finish in a month" said Claymore.

(End of Video)

Asheel stares at Claymore "Your on" Asheel then attacks Claymore with a solid right hand but Claymore hit's him with a straight up nasty boxing right hook as Asheel Din Sr crumples to the mat holding his jaw in pain.

Claymore's first is bleeding as Asheel holding onto his jaw in fetal position. "That's it all you Dins are pathetic one punch from me is all it takes that wouldn't beat my great grandfather" said Claymore. Claymore then grabs him by the throat lifting him up as Asheel weakly tries to struggle but he's driven down to the mat with a powerful Claymore Slam.

"Your nothing but a hasbeen plain and simple I guess I'll meet you at Past vs. Present to put you out of your misery in an Extreme Rules" finished Claymore as he walked down as the crowd stared in shock at how easily he knocked off Asheel Sr.

The commentators are speachless

"We have just seen proof that time changes everything at one time Asheel looked at life afraid of now man but it seems that his greatest fear has come to life" said Sebastian.

"Look at Asheel he started a fight and he couldn't even get close to winning it Claymore beat him down in literally a second" said James.

"I am just in shock at how easily Asheel was knocked off even in his age I would have thought he could at least put up somewhat of a fight" said KJ.

Claymore then at the top of the ramp "And at Past vs. Present say your goodbyes to your family members because your going to make a one way trip straight to Oblivion" Claymore then left as the crowd is still stunned in shock.

"Claymore's proven that he is without a doubt the baddest man on this planet today" said James.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

Now it's Thresh coming out with one half an entourage as he has all of Generation Now with him as well as Tino Pintado Cazares, and Lance Raters. Generation Crash is for some reason not there though. Lance is smirking as Asheel is barely up as Lance hands Thresh a video camera and takes a picture of his foot on Asheel's back and doing the familiar Lance taunt.

He then kicks Asheel out of the ring as Thresh grabbed a mic.

"Once again I'm here still TWE World Heavyweight Champion" said Thresh as he raised the belt in the air as the fans bombareded him with boos. "I showed the world that I'm the Best of the Best that I deserve every single accolade I've ever gotten admit I am the best in the world"

"Thresh Sucks" chants the crowd. "Thresh Sucks"

"Really your that immature I guess Lance was right when the fans might be forgetting that the PG show is at the Big Apple not with TWE" said Thresh with a smirk.

"You still Suck"

"How about you all accept the truth and the fact is as of right now I have an open challenge for any Legend to come out here and get a match for the world title" finished Thresh as he took of his jacket as Lance took the mic from him.

"Well Thresh I guess you didn't get my text" said Lance as he grabbed the jacket and handed it right back to Thresh. "Cause if you did you would have known for the next three weeks I set up a Legends Weekly Gauntlet Match for you"

"No Lance I make my matches this isn't fair" said Thesh but Lance finally seemed to not put with Thresh.

"The one thing that I enjoy about my new role as Owner of TWE is this Pay Per View and I assure the world that this Pay Per View will be huge" said Lance. "As such you will have to defend the title on TV for three straight weeks and if you lose the Pay Per View Main Event will be Past vs. Past"

"I guess I should tell you whose your opponent here tonight right" said Lance as he got a drum roll going on.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blondes)

Kenny Dentons , slightly older looking not by much but it was easy to see from a closer look, appears on the ramp as the crowd is abosolutely crazy for him.

"The former Three Time TWE World Heavyweight Champion is back" said Sebastian.

The crowd doesn't stop cheering as Kenny goes down to the ring in a Kenny Dentons "High Riser T-Shirt" and a pair jeans as he rolls into the ring as Thresh is starrk raving mad. Kenny goes into the ring and grabs a mic as Thresh tries to calm himself down.

"Thresh I have a lot of respect for you so much infact that I'm going of retirement for one last return match" said Kenny. "You won't imagine the amount of people on Facebook, Twitter, and My Space telling me that I should face you in one hell of a dream match well I listen to my fans"

Kenny out streches his hand to shake hands but Thresh slaps his hand away in distaste.

"That's great for you that you listen to yours fan listen to them again though after I'm finished breaking you in half" said Thresh as he leaves strutting out of the ring with a holier then you attitude.

"This match is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Smithsfield, North Carolina at 5 ft 11 and weighing 195 pounds "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

"Bill Parker had a hell of a match at Fight or Flight with Nicholas and now he get's a rematch" said KJ.

"Yeah and the series is tied 1-1 who can pick up the third" said Sebastian.

Before he can do much "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill attacked him from behind as he nailed him with the belt to the back. Nicholas then continued with a punishing stomps as he wore away at Bill Parker.

(Handlebars by Flobots)

Rojo Bat Jr races down but this time Nicholas had a plan as "The European Hero" "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill attacked him from behind. David then lifted him up and rammed him chest first into the steel ring post and hit's the Wolves Theory (Rolling German Suplex) onto the floor. The Churchill's continued thier assault on both men but suddenly Rojo Bat Sr and Charlie Parker ran out as The Churchills stopped the assault but stood thier ground inside the ring.

The two took care of thier respective son. As Rojo Bar Sr got a mic "David this goes long enough I've had it with you and your fucked up head" said Rojo as he's PISSED. "Your son brokes mine's Arm and Neck and you just find that funny as you try and break it again"

David tries to speak but Rojo screams at him to shut up. "You know what that's why I talked it over with Lance and he agreed to a match Me and My Son vs. Yours and that monster next to you with Nicholas's title on the line" finished Rojo when Charlie suddenly took the mic from himWhat a shame, what a shame,  
To judge a life that you can't change.

"Wait one second my son had a title match here tonight and he deserves to have it" said Bill. "So it's going to be Churchills vs. Dorazios vs. Parkers"

What a shame, what a shame,  
To judge a life that you can't change

A 5 ft Nine male starts walking down to the ring. He had long dark brown hair with blond highlights spread out pale looking wearing a White Tuxedo Jacket over a Blue Muscle Shirt and white dress pants. He was wearing a white and black choker with the Russian Flag on it.

"By god it's the famed Russian Whirwind the number one rated Cruiserweight in the world by many" screamed Sebastian.

"Yamato Stalihara has won numerous belts in his career and it looks like he's adding TWE to the list" said KJ.

The Russian Whirwind grabbed a mic but was cut off by David.

"What the hell is this" asked David.

"Sunt Yamato Stalahiri şi vreau să fie adăugate la meci" said Yamato.

"What did you" say taunted David.

"Vreau meci pentru titlul (I want Title Match)" again said Yamato.

"God dammit get a translator and tell me what language he's speaking" said David.

"I" said Yamato pointing at himself "Title Match" as he pointed at the belt Nicholas held.

"I'm sorry I don't see your father here" said Nicholas before added to it his father said "This is a family matter"

Yamato finally had enough and out of nowhere suped kicked Nicholas in the skull. David in shock was quickly hit by a running head scissors out of the ring. Yamato then grabbed the title and fled as the Dorazio's and Parker's watched in shock.

"Well it looks like Yamato refuses to be slighted by language barriers he's not letting go of that title until he's added to the match" said Sebastian.

"He can't do that Lance will teach him" said James.

Lance stopped him before he could leave and forcefully took the title. "Luck for you I understand Romanian and you can enter the title match under two conditions first you have to find a Tag Team Partner from the original TWE and second you have to win a match against David right now" said Lance as Yamato ran back into the ring jumping onto the apron and in.

He dropped his tuxedo jacket as he was exuberent over the fact somebody would wrestle him. David snarled as he removed his shirt being forced to wrestle in jeans.

"Who do you believe has the advantage here tonight" asked Sebastian.

"It definitely has to go the debuting superstar Yamato is someone who at 5 ft 9 uses that body to it's full potential. Flying around the ring, kicks that break teath" said KJ. "While on the other hand David is definitely not in the right age to be at his full potential where he can change into a counter on every move David may have aged well in looks but his in ring style left him five years ago in my opinion"

The two locked up and David quickly out powered the younger into an arm bar. Yamato didn't even look before he spun back and kicked David square in the head. Yamato then flips him into his back and kicks him repeatedly before he for a Jumping DDT but David countered into an inverted lung blower ... 1 ... 2 kick out. David lifted up Yamato for a suplex but Yamato countered shoving David back and then kicking his foot into David's chest and back flipping off him as a base. David was stunned and fell pray to a stiff roundhouse kick scoring hard ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Yamato rans into the turn buckle jumping to the top as David got to his feet and moon saulting off onto David ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Damn that Yamato is stupefying David" said KJ.

"Yeah but experience is the deciding factor between these two" said James.

Yamato continues as he goes outside the ring for a spring board elbow smash but in mid air David countered into a jaw breaker with his knee. Yamato rolled around the ring in pain as David fallowed with a running low drop kick to the jaw. Yamato tried to get up but David hits from behind with a high elbow to the jaw. Yamato tried to get up as David belted him with a leg drop across the back of the neck ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. David fallows whipping Yamato into the ropes and hitting a flying forarm in the corner. David fallowed going top rope for a missle drop kick and it catches Yamato in the face once again as David goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Damn Yamato is getting his jaw broken" said Sebastian.

"Told you when he got his hooks in Yamato wouldn't stand a chane" said James.

Yamato tries to get up as David sets him up for the Wolves Theory ramming him into the turn buckle but Yamato rolls through David's roll into his own ramming David chest first and hitting David's Wolves Thoery ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato and David both get up at similar times as they get into a slugfest. Yamato goes for kick to the rib area but it's caught by David who smirks. Yamato smiles back as he goes for an Enzugeri but David ducks letting go of the other foot and Yamato in another fast movement sweeps the leg out from under David. Yamato then flips through into a sun set flip as David scrambled to his feet ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Yamato is back to working way to fast for David to keep up" said KJ.

"This is where Yamato wants to be" said Sebastian

Yamato continues with a spring board cross body off the corner ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows with a drop sault knocking David right back to the floor. Yamato landed on his feet and then bounces off the ropes and hit a running shooting star press ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato then set him up for a Whirlwind Driver (Scoop Slam Pile Driver) David counters into a Churchill Crossface. Yamato rolls through and hits him with a huge discus Lariat ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato can't believe as he goes for a Snap DDT but it's countered into a double arm suplex across the ring. David then properly locks in the Churchill Crossface as Yamato tries to struggle out.

"This is he's got the Crossface" said KJ.

"Yeah he's made some of the greatest ever tap out to that move can he do it once again" said James.

Yamato goes to grab the ropes but David flips them back into the middle of the ring as he continues applying pressure. Yamato slowly get's up and tries to shift into a Whirlwind Slam (Pump Handle Sitout Side Powerslam) but David keeps both arms locked tight togeather refusing to go down. Yamato finallys just decides to lift David two feet of the ground and Snap DDT the heavierman. Yamato then sucesfully lifts David over his shoulder and hit's the Whirlwind Slam. He then jumps off to the top rope and hit's a Double Knee Moon Sault off the top ropes to the ribs as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

Yamato raises his hands in victory as Nicholas helps his dad out of the ring who's completely of it as he staggers up the ramp.

"Yamato has won the match now all he needs to find is a tag team partner and he's set" said Sebastian.

"I hope nobody agrees after the disrespect he showed David who was not here to wrestle" said James.

* * *

Backstage

Duncan is sitting with a bottle of chapagne as The Franchise Rebel looks on.

"Nobody seems to be able to accept my challenge" said Duncan. "Come on I'm the Seventh TWE Hall of Famer is nobody willing to put up a challenge"

"Fine then if I don't get a challenge in the next week I'm bringing the challenge to TWE" said Duncan as he drank out of the bottle.

* * *

(Shutterbug by Big Boi plays)

"Please welcome to the ring the TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

The crowd gives him a massive reaction even bigger then Rojo Sr's and Asheel Din Sr's reaction over his match. Terry started walking (limping) to the ring with the title in his hand as he got into the ring and was handed a mic.

"Terry won last night but is he in the right condition to defend the title" said Sebastian.

"Last night both me and Jonas Lazar put out unarguably the best match of the night in our Three Sides of Steel match" said Terry as he's has bandages wrapped on his head and arms. "But the didn't come without consequences my body was wrecked and destroyed at Fight or Flight"

Terry illustrates the bandage on his head as he wipes off the blood.

"No matter what though I willed myself on to continue on with the match past the point of no return hell I didn't past it and ran over the point of no return" Terry waits for a while to continue "And it was back and forth I admit I may have gotten my ass kicked for most of the match but I'm sure Jonas is in worse shape then me if you can believe that"

"Then we come to today 72 Hours later and Lance tells me to give him the title as this title was supposed to be defended weekly" said Terry as the crowd boos Lance's decision. "I told him to give me one last moment with my title here before he gives it off to a Generation Crash member"

Terry kises the belt as he raises it "The only thing I'm saying is I'll defend this title every single night of my life even when I'm in a FUCKING Coffin so whoever wants to take it from me beat me for it"

(War by Sick Puppies)

Jonas Lazar comes out ,badly damaged, on crutches as he grabs a mic but Terry cuts him off before he can speak.

"Jonas please tell me you don't intend to continue this" said Terry.

**"SHUT UP"** screamed Jonas in a rage as Terry just stared. "I only have one thing to say Terry the only way to finally get Peace is after long lasting** CHAOS**"

The Titantron is starting to count down.

00:00:03

00:00:02

00:00:01

00:00:00

(Diamond Eyes by Shinedown plays)

The lights all turn off for a while.

...

...

...

One Spot Lights turn's on reaving ,as blue flames go off, as a 6 ft 2 decently muscled male with pale skin, long black hair, and acid green highloghts. He was wearing Black Jeans, he had Black and Purple Fingerless Gloves with a purple striped Black Arm Band connecting them to over elbows and black boots.

"Let me represent everybody to my newest accosiate "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier ready to compete for a title match" said Jonas. " ... That is if you don't just want to hand it over Terry" Terry stares it him and nods as he takes of his T-Shirt as Brent takes his time getting into the ring.

The ref tells them both it's a title bout and signals for it to start. Before Terry can move Brent kicks him in the ribs hard Terry's bends over. Brent nails him with a kick to the chest forcing Terry's head up and hitting a spin kick to the skull. Brent then whips Terry into the ropes and hit's him with a Discus Clothesline knocking Terry back to the floor. Brent doesn't even go for the cover as he whips Terry into the ropes and hit's him with a high knee to the face as Terry falls to the floor. Brent continues putting Terry's head on the ropes and choking him as the ref counts to four. As the ref pulls Brent off Jonas boots him in the skull.

"Ouch Terry better find something fast" said Sebastian.

"Please all he has won't be enough for him to win here tonight" said James.

Brent then lifts up Terry and hit's a sit out scoop slam as Jonas continues to tell him to do more. Brent lifts up Terry again with a second sit out Scoop Slam and then a third as Terry is out of it barely even fighting back. Brent then grabs Terry as Jonas tells him to finish he sets him up for the Chaos Rise (Suplex Powerslam) and he drives Terry to the mat. He doesn't finish thier though as he goes to the top rope and hit's the Chaos Fall (Corkscrew Moon Sault) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Television Champion "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

"Terry never had a chance it seemed as he couldn't land one blow" said Sebastian.

Jonas rolls into the ring with the Television Title and a mic which he straps around his own waist instead of Brent's. "Does this remind you of something" asked Jonas to himself. "I believe it reminds of what should have happened last night" Jonas though goes lower and whispers into Terry's ear. "Fate is never wrong and last week I told you your neck would be broken against steel let's prove if fate is right"

Jonas get's a steel chair under the ring as Brent grabs it and shoves Terry's head into the slot. Brent then puts him onto the top turn buckle as he hung him down. He then drove him down to the mat with a Chaos End (Elevated Cutter) as the chair brutally snaps on Terry's head as Jonas and Brent leave with the title as a strecher is drived out to help Terry out.

* * *

Backstage

A TWE employee is next to Mason's lockeroom.

"What the hell do you want" asked Mason to the employee.

"I'm sorry to inform you that due to orders of Lance Raters you will no longer have the right to challenge for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship" said the employee.

"Are you kidding" asked Mason as he suddenly looked red.

"I'm sorry but this is as real as it gets" said the employee.

"Alright then tells Lance this" said Mason as the employee tries to get out a notebook but Mason clotheslines him out of nowhere. Mason then lifts him up and hit's him with the Evenflow DDT on the floor. "I want my title shot by Golden Revenge ... or else" Mason then closed the door behind him in frustration.

At the same time in Lance's office.

Lance and Shawn are sitting as Shawn seems to be slightly on edge while Lance is relaxed with his two Generation Crash bodygaurds Tino and Wayne flanking him.

"I want the title match at Golden Oppertunity vs. Thresh" said Shawn.

"And why do you deserve it you beat Zephyr with help from his sister not very impresive" said Lance as he plays around with a ruler of all things.

"I have something that nobody else can claim not Dax Din, not Mason Schultz, I'm the only one whose had his hand raised into the air and called World Champion after beating Thresh" said Shawn. "I should already be champion if it wasn't for a cheat in the history books for how short a time it was it did infact say that I won the TWE World Heavyweight Champion and ended Thresh's streak"

"Fine then I just hope you know that two things will have to happen before that first I set you in a match at Past vs. Present if you win your number one contender" said Lance.

"Who is it" said Shawn.

"Considering your my fourth and what I originally thought would be my final Protoge your match is going to be against my greatest rival the first ever TWF World Champion "The Ram" Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Fine then and number two" asked Shawn as he got up to leave.

"Your match may not be against Thresh he has to beat four TWE Legends not Originals, Legends, who have only recently retired" said Lance. "So just don't be execting for Thresh of course that's if you beat Justin"

"It looks like all of your protoges are just a convenient way to ruin peoples hopes right just a game to you" asked Shawn as he went to leave.

"The only game that we play in TWE is mine no leave I have much more importants thing to attend" said Lance as he had Tino and Wayne escort Shawn out of his office.

* * *

"Please welcome to the ring accompanied by Jasmine Hearts Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"Let's get this plain and simple Outlaws, Connection you two screwed up with my tag team" said Jasmine. "Well in Las Vegas thier's an expression 'May lady luck shine on you' it did 72 Hours Ago now not so much"

"Cause your luck has ended and Lance has agreed that at Past vs. Present it will be The 21st Century Outlaws vs., for some reason I don't understand, The Detriot Dragons vs. The Alaskan Connection vs. The City Players in a Fatal Fourway Tag Team Tables Ladder and Chairs match" said Jasmine.

"Let's just say that none of you stand a chance against the greatest Tag Team in the World Today so rolls your Dices and Play you Aces but it won't make a difference when you meet The Sin City Players" finished Jasmine as The Outlaws left.

Backstage with Stan Gotch

"I'm here with Aza Azura in just a few moments you will take on Rena Myers to challenge for the title in order to be the fourth diva entered in a fatal four way for the TWE Woman's Champion including current champion Tariya Blake, Jessica Jones-Cooper, and Lea Myers-Stevenson" said Stan. "What are your thoughts"

"Well I finally had my dream of being champion Rena took it from me fair and square I'll admit it but I don't play by those rules" said Aza. "I play by my own and if I have to bring in a steel chair I will If I have to and well I guess thier won't be a family reunion come Past vs. Present" finished Aza as she left.

Zephyr Jones quickly got into the picture shoving Stan.

"What the hell is this you should be interviewing me begging for that oppertunity to be exact" screamed Zephyr. "Right now it should be me having a Number One Contendership match at Past vs. Present until a certain whore decided to get in my way"

"I'm going to show her what happens to sluts that mess in my buisness" said Zephyr but suddenly someone dashed at him and slapped him across the face. The camera panned to show Pryce Jones as he is definitely mad at his son.

"Don't make me ever hear that about your sister ever again" said Pryce as he was glaring at his own son.

"What that I speak the truth she probably stole whoever Natasha was with aswell with thier problems" said Zephyr as Pryce kept on glaring.

"Well then I will thank Lance for giving me a No Disqualification Match against you tonight then good luck son you'll need it" said Pryce.

"This is a number one contendership match introducing first from Tampa Bay, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 142 pounds "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena the former Woman's Champion held onto it for nearly four months showing true championship ablility beating Natasha Dentons, Emily Jones, Maria McIntyre, and the TCW Diva's Champion" said James.

"Yeah before losing it in an upset to Aza Azura and then last night Aza made sure Rena won the match" said Sebastian.

"And her opponent at 5 ft 3 and weighing 140 pounds from Boston, Massachusets "A Double" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"These two are both former Woman's Champion and both have cost the other the belt what will happen tonight" said KJ.

Aza literally goes diving at Rena who easily locks her into a bear hug. Aza just continues beating down on Rena who let's go as Aza pounds on her. Aza then bounces off the ropes but Rena literally clothesline Aza flipping her inside out. Rena then whips Aza back first into then turn buckle and then goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Aza catches her with two boots to the jaw. Rena staggers backwards as Aza jumps to the second rope and hit's a cross body ... 1 ... kick out. Aza then goes for the Aza DT but Rena forcefully counters into a Reverse STO onto the ropes. Rena then locks Aza into a briding sleeper hold.

"Sleeper is locked in by Rena as she takes back control of the match" said Sebastian.

"These are two Divas who are straight up brutal but of course Rena has that pedigree as a Second Generation Superstar off both her parents" said James.

Aza tries to struggle out as Rena applies more pressure on the choke hold. Aza rolls onto her knees and then starts elbowing Rene to let go. Rena let's go for a Sleeper Slam but Aza counters in mid air into a drop kick to the jaw. Aza then tries for the AA but Rena refuses shoving Aza off her but gets clocked by a Roundhouse Kick from behind as she get's up ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Aza tries for the Aza DT but Rena counters into a back breaker fallowed by a Reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rena then goes to whip Aza into the ropes but Aza whips Rena who bounces off with a vicious running boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch Aza got whiplash from that one" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that one looked like it might have been the end" said KJ.

Rena then lifts Aza up and hits a powerful running power slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena lifts up Aza once again into a second Running Power Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out. Rena lifts up Aza for the Impaler DDT but Aza counters into a Lifitng DDT as both are out now. Rena get's up first trying for a Tigress Bomb but Aza counters into a Head Scissors knocking the ref down and out of the ring. Aza gets some brass knuckles from her pocker as Rena sees it Aza winds up for a big punch. Rena catches it but the brass aren't on that hand as Aza nails Rena with her left which actually had the knucks. Aza then hit's the Aza DT as she goes for the cover as the ref counts ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena put's her foot on the ropes.

"So close Aza out smarting Rena noticing that Rena had caught onto her plan and then had a Plan B ready" said KJ.

"Yeah but Rena is much tougher then her opponent here obviously" said James.

Aza grabs Rena's leg up for the AA. She then locks in the choke as Rena struggles to get out of the hold. Rena tries to fight out using brute force which left her after the Aza DT. Finally Rena grabs the ropes as Aza let's go at a two count. Aza goes to the tope as she wait's for Rena to get up. Aza sets up Rena for a Tornado DDT but Rena counters with a couple forearms as she goes to the top rope with Aza. Rena batters Aza into letting go completely dazed Rena then does a Silence Taunt to the crowd kissing her pointer finger copying her mothers taunt. Rena then jumps off the top rope and hit's a Diva Death Drop or DDD (Top Rope Impaler DDT) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Woman's Championship Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Aza is out cold but Rena lifts up her dead weight and hit's a Tigress Bomb seemingly to let off frustration.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I'm Stan Gotch with the TWE World Heavyweight Champion with a record of Twenty-Four Wins and Zero Losses "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said Stan as Thresh is in casual next to Stan. "So what are you feeling on your Legend Gauntlet match for the next three weeks"

"I'm conflicted one one side why the hell should a bunch of hasbeens be given another title shot" said Thresh. "It simply isn't fair for the people who bust thier ass day in and day out as such while this scum is on TV I refuse to allow Generation Crash to continue thier Win or Get Fired agenda"

"Yes and you said something about being conflicted" probed Stan as Thresh glared.

"Maybe if you let me finish I would get to that part" scowled Thresh running his hand through his crystal blue hair "Now obviously more opponents mean more people laying down on that ring continuing my Streak and this time legends a plenty"

"Do you believe that you can lose the title and have your streak ended" asked Stan.

"Look at my list of names on my streak the TCW World Champion Christian Din, Vicent Carter, Cloud Van Rude, Shawn DeNiro, The Sin City Players, Terry Blake, Ted Estes, KJ Crash, Dax Din, and even "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said Thresh with a cocky grin.

"Yes a big list of great superstars but you never answered my question" asked Stan once again.

"Of course I don't believe that MY title will be taken from me or my streak as far as I'm concerend the four I'm facing are called Number 25, Number 26, Number 27, Number 28" finished Thresh "Anybody they put infront of me might aswell have a bullet between thier eyes because they are facing "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" finished Thresh as he walked off with a glint of superiority in his eyes.

* * *

"This is a Hardcore Match introducing first-" the announcer was cut off as Pryce was attacked from behind by Zephyr with a steel chair.

Zephyr rammed the chair into Pryce's ribs continously as he rams them into Pryce's stomach continously. Zephyr lifted Pryce lifting him up in an Electric Chair and dropping him stomach first onto the guard rail. Zephyr then grabs up Pryce and nails him with the Wind Breaker as he continues the assault. Zephyr then grabs Pryce and rams him stomach first into the steel ring post. Zephyr continues lifting up Pryce for a suplex but instead drops him onto the steel steps stomach first.

"By god Zephyr is trying to break Pryce's Ribs this is great" said James.

"Yeah and this definitely isn't good the match hasn't even started" said Sebastian.

Zephyr goes onto the apron with Pryce and jumps off hitting a Wind Breaker with added momemtum as Zephyr finally seems to confirm that Pryce's ribs are beyond bad. Zephyr then takes out a sledge hammer and rams Pryce three times in the ribs to make sure as he screams at him and walks off in a confident walk.

We get EMT"s to get Pryce out of the ring as Emily is shown with them in near tears.

"Zephyr has made sure to show Pryce to not interfere in his spotlight" said James.

"How can you call it that I'm starting to get worried about The Raters Organisation influence" said KJ.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blondes)

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship from Seattle, Washington at 5 ft 10 and weighing 185 pounds "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons" said the announcer.

"Kenny Dentons is a former Three Time World Heavyweight Champion and the Ninth TWE Legend" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but he's facing another future TWE Legend in my opinion" said James

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against)

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta, Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 he is the reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion with a record of Twenty Four Wins and Zero Losses "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh Crash walks down to the ring with a smirk as he tells his army of wrestlers to wait for him in the back. Thresh struts into the ring as Kenny warms up in the ring with an equally confident smile on his face to Thresh's smirk.

"This is definitely a dream match what happens when TWE's Favorite High Flyer meets TWE's Newest Champion" said Sebastian.

"We're about to find out" said James.

Thresh and Kenny lock up as Thresh rarely shows a feat of power as he out power Kenny into a head lock. Thresh then goes for a snapmare but Kenny rolls through into his own snapmare. Kenny quickly get's to his feet but Thresh nails him with a solid combo of punches. Kenny fights back pushing Thresh to bounce of the ropes and hit's a single arm clothesline as he bounces back. Kenny goes for a second but Thresh counters into a flipping arm whip as Kenny lands on his back in pain. Thresh then quickly tries to end it with the Sniper Lariat but Kenny ducks and hit's a jumping back breaker. Kenny then goes for the Killswitch trying to end early as well but Thresh counters into a German Suplex with bridge ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"German from Thresh get's two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and how will Kenny fare against the younger but more technically advanced Thresh Raters" said James.

Thresh continues as he starts stomping on Kenny's throat using the ropes to choke him. He let go at four but just as quickly continued his attack on the throat. Thresh then grabbed Kenny into an Original Sniper Lach but it's countered into a Standing Shiranui as Kenny goes for the cover ... 1 ... kick out. Kenny tries for a Double Arm DDT but Thresh counters into a back body drop but drops all his weight on Kenny's throat. Thresh whipped Kenny into the turn and ran in for a running double knees to the chest but Kenny counters going to the apron for a Pendelum Kick exactly when Thresh rammed into the turn buckle ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"What a counter from Kenny as he get's this match back in his favor" said KJ.

"Yeah and he has to use experience to out factor the tenacious Thresh Raters" said Sebastian.

Thresh tries to get up but Kenny nails him with a running low drop kick to the jaw ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Kenny fallows going for a Double Underhook Face Buster but Thresh counters into a snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Thresh then fallowed with a punishing stomp on Kenny's back fallowed by standing moon sault ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh lifts up Kenny for a Crash Suplex but Kenny flips to his feet and hit's a Pele kick tossing Thresh back ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Kenny then goes for a Standing Shooting Star Press ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kenny continues going for a Seattle Lockout (Sharp Shooter) but Thresh counters hooking a leg and getting a flipping into a Triangle Choke.

"Wow Thresh literally climbed over Kenny's body for that Triangle Choke" said KJ.

"Yeah and this is why Thresh is so dangerous anyway your wrestling him he has a counter in his mind already thought up and waiting to be used" said James.

Kenny tries to get out as he starts getting blue in the face from the choke. Kenny rolls around the ring tumbling Thresh with him as Kenny grabs the ropes. Thresh let's go at four but stomps on the back of Kenny's head. Thresh then whips Kenny across the ropes and hit's him with a Crash Suplex as he bounces back ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh goes top rope but Kenny falls him up with a big shining wizard up top. Kenny then hooks up Thresh and hit's a Superplex off of the turn buckle as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Kenny goes for the Rise Against the Odds (Corkscrew Split Legged Moon Sault) but Thresh raises his knees as Kenny collides hard losing all his breath.

"Ouch Kenny just collided against those raised knees" said KJ.

"Yeah that sure isn't going to help him as it seems TWE's Past is having rib problems" said James.

Thresh lifts up Kenny who hooks in for a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh is irate as nails Kenny with a stiff high knee to the skull as Kenny falls to the floor in pain. Thresh whips Kenny into the turn buckle who bounces off and hit's a spring board cross body but it's countered into a snap power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh then sets up Kenny for the Sniper Lariat but Kenny counters into a roll up after he ducks shades of how he won the title the first time off Ted ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh goes for the 308 Caliber DDT but Kenny counters looking to flip the switch and he hit's the Killswitch as Thresh's head bounces off the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Kenny nearly had the Title Kenny almost got the title" marked out Sebastian.

"Yeah but it wasn't enough to be a champion the caliber of Thresh" said James.

Thresh isn't in good shape as he tries to get to his feet. Kenny clotheslines him out of the ring and fallows with a spring board shooting star press to the outside but Thresh rolls out of the way. Kenny is in real pain as he screams out as Thresh quickly shuts him up with a devestating punt like kick to the head. Thresh rolls Kenny into the ring and hit's a spring board 450 Splash ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh can't believe it as he hit's a Crash Suplex and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thesh goes for a 308 Caliber DDT but Kenny counters for a second Killswitch but Kenny counters back into a 308 Caliber DDT as Kenny's head pops off the canvas from the impact ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Holy crap Kenny just got planted" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and that nearly got three" said James.

Thresh then lifts up Kenny for a second 308 Caliber DDT but Kenny counters taking Thresh down and locking in the Seattle Lockout. Thresh tries to struggle out as Kenny refuses to let go as he has all his power into the hold. Thresh crawls towards the rope as Kenny continues cranking the hold in further no longer even resembling a Sharp Shooter as how hard the hold is in. Thresh then almost got his fingers on the ropes but Kenny pulled him back into the middle of the ring. Thresh stops moving as Kenny let's go of the hold not waiting for the hand to raise the hand and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kenny tries to put the Seattle Lockout back in but Thresh counters into a Small Package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Thresh nearly had the match with a small package" said James.

"Yeah but I don't he has anything left after that Seattle Lockout" said Sebastian.

Kenny whips Thresh into the ropes and hit's him with a jumping snapmare driver ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh trys to get up as Kenny bounces off the ropes and hits a drop kick to the chest. Kenny then goes and hit's a snap DDT from the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kenny tries for the Killswitch but Thresh rams Kenny chest first int the turn buckle and hit's a German Suplex. He keeps the waist lock and hit's two more German Suplexes ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh goes top rope for a Diving Headbut but Kenny rolls out of the way ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. **Mason out of nowhere pulls out the ref for a second and nails Thresh with the title belt** to the skull and leaves. Kenny then goes towards the turn buckle for the Rise Against the Odds and it hits

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 99/100 kick out.

"No way my son kicks out of a move which seemed to have been named for the moment even with Mason's interfernece." said KJ.

Mason reluclantly leaves as the ref screams at him.

"Yes no one can stop the Generation Revolution" said James.

Kenny can't believe it as he goes for a second Killswitch but Thresh counters into a Rateacator. Kenny easily tosses Thresh off who seems to have no strength left. Kenny fallows going for a kick but Thresh catches it and tosses it off but is nailed by a Dragon Whip ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Kenny fallows hitting Thresh with his own move the Crash Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh then fallows up trying to get up but Kenny knocks him back down with a Russian Leg Sweep. Kenny then once again goes for the Rise Against the Odds but Thresh rolls into the turn buckle and Kenny falls on his feet. Thresh though bursts out all the power he has let and hit's the Sniper Lariat making Kenny bunch up like an acordian ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE World Heavyweight Champion Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh raises his hands in victory as the ref hands him the belt as he's on his knees kissing the belt. Generation Crash come out (Wayne Morrison, Tino Pintado, David Sampson, and Johnny Wallace) they start quadruple teaming Kenny as Thresh leaves with a nod.

They start doing the four on one attack as David hit's the Hollywood Star busting Kenny open. Before they can continue Yamato Stalihara rushes out jumping onto the apron and hitting a spring board cross body onto both David and Johnny. Tino goes after him but Yamato ducks and nails him with a Super Kick out of the ring. Wayne is then caught and hit by a Whirlwind Driver. He is then doubled teamed from behind by David and Johnny.

Kenny though get's back in with a steel chair as he nails David and then hit's a Vandaminator on Johnny. Generation Crash retreats as they walk off leaving a bloody Kenny and Yamato standing in the ring.

"It looks like Yamato has found his tag team partner in Kenny Dentons" said Sebastian as James is screaming curses.

Thresh is watching with Generation Crash

(Fake It by Seether plays)

Thresh is pale in the face as he sees Lance nodding at him as he does the title belt sign. Thresh is holding onto the belt for dear life as he's shaking his head.

"Lance vs. Thresh Master vs. Student what will happen next week only one way to find out.

* * *

I have a poll on profile so please vote on it about an old story.

TWE Past vs. Present Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash (Liable to Change) (C) vs. ? (TWE Legend) for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"The Tigress" Rena Myers vs. "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (C) vs. "The Wildcat" Lea Myers-Stevenson vs. "The Dark Heroine" Emily Jones

"The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din for the TWE American Champion in an Extreme Rules Match.

"The Ram" Justin Wyatt vs. "The King" Shawn DeNiro if Shawn wins he becomes the number one contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Champion.

The Detriot Dragons vs. The Sin City Players vs. The 21st Century Outlaws vs. The Alaskan Connection (C) in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team TLC Match.

Duncan vs. ? (TWE Present Superstar)

Bill and Charlie Parker vs. Rojo Bat Sr and Jr vs. Yamato Stalihara and Kenny Dentons vs. Nicholas and David Churchill (C) for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship.

More to be announced.


	29. Week 17: The Ultimate Legend

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Champion: Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection (2)**

**TWE Womans Champion: "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (1)**

**TWE Television Champion: "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: Nicholas Churchill (1)**

This show is very Promo Heavy so don't be expecting a lot of in ring action.

* * *

(Citizen/Soldier by Three Doors Down plays)

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo live in in the Skyreach Stadium live in my home province of Alberta, Canada" said KJ.

"Yeah it sure it and we're going to start things off big with "The Ultimate Legend" The Thirteen Time TWE World Heavyweight Champion taking on The Undefeated with a record of 25 wins and zero losses the current TWE World Heavyweight Champion Thresh" said Sebastian.

James Cloud is just staring sadly at what's going on. "It's definitely a sad day when Protoge and Mentor duke it out to find out whose the king of the mountain"

(Fake It by Seether plays)

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 5 and weighing 247 pounds the TWE Owner "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer. The crowd boos him as they start chanting.

"Lance Sucks" clap, clap, clap "Lance Sucks"

"The crowd showing what they think of Lance" said Sebastian.

"That's just disrespectful to him Lance single handedly made sure this company stayed up he's the greatest star in TWE History unarguably" said James.

"I'm preety sure I can find a way to argue that" said KJ.

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against)

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta Canada he is the current TWE World Heavyweight Champion at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds with a record of 24 wins and zero losses "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Thresh is Awesome" clap, clap clap, "Thresh is Awesome"

"Well the fans definitely cheering on thier hometown hero Thresh Crash" said Sebastian.

"That's more like it if only this was done everywhere" said James.

Thresh grabs a mic as he let's go of the jacket. "I hope your happy Lance, I always knew you were an egomaniac it's all about Lance you couldn't let somebody else have his momement could you Lance" said Thresh glaring at Lance who grabs his own mic.

"If I remember correctly the reason your champion right now is because of me or else that would be in Mason's hand" said Lance scratching his head. "And I think you've had your moment for quite a while"

"Lies all you care is about your precious old days that's why you got everybody to challenge me for my title so that you and the past could take it back" said Thresh. "Well guess what I am the Past, aswell as the present, and even the future"

"Then put up or shut up" said Lance as dropped the mic.

"I hope you know what your getting yourself into" said Thresh as he threw away the make as Protoge and Mentor stared off.

Thresh and Lance locked as Lance get's in a head lock. Thresh elbows him in the twice and goes for a hip toss. Lance counters into a back suplex. Thresh gets back up into a clothesline from Lance. Thresh ducks under a second and catches him with a drop kick as he bounces back. Thresh then whips Lance into the turn buckle but Lance counters with his own. Thresh instead hit's a spring board cross body back onto Lance ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh then goes for a quick 308 Caliber DDT but it's countered into a Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance locks in a single legged boston crab as Thresh tries to fight out.

"Lance definitely knows what he's doing" said Sebastian.

"Who will win the match of Pro vs. Rookie, Mentor vs. Protoge, Legend vs. Rising Star, Past vs. Present, Lance vs. Thresh" said James.

Lance let's go as he sets up Thresh for the spear. Thresh counters into a mule kick and as Lance turns around a tornada clothesline. Thresh then whips him into the ropes and ducks under a running boot to hit a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Thresh get's back up for the 308 Caliber DDT but Lance counters ramming Thresh into the corner back first. Thresh then pokes Lance in the eyes and hooks him up for a Tornado DDT. Lance counters in mid air into a Sit Out Face Buster ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lance locks in an inverted sleeper hold only using one arm as the crowd chants for Thresh to do something. Thresh get's to his feet and hits a standing Shiranui Counter ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Thresh with an awesome counter get's two" said James.

"I truly don't know who to pick to win this match" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows going for a Spring Board Round House kick and it connects ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh continues whipping Lance into the ropes but Lance counters with his own. Thresh bounces back into a boot to the head fallowed by a running low leg drop ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance grabs both of Thresh's arms for the Legend Driver but Thresh counters into a back body drop out of the ring. Thresh fallows with a baseball slide to knock Lance back. Thresh then hit's a spring board forearm but Lance counters shoving Thresh into the side of the announce table. Thresh staggers as Lance whips him shoulder first into the barricade and hit's a lifting back breaker.

"Ouch what a sick trifecta of moves" said KJ.

"Yeah Lance and Thresh are going 300 miles per hour" said Sebastian.

Lance whips Thresh into the ring and goes to the top rope. He hit's a Rated - High (Flipping Senton Bomb) off the top and it connects ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance can't believe it as he looks to slip in the Rateacator but Thresh counters rolling through into his own. Lance kicks Thresh off into the ropes who bounces back and catches Lance with a Sniper Lariat ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh's turn to look in disbelief as he kicks Lance in the head a couple times ending with a powerful buzzsaw kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. In utter disbelief Thresh hooks up Lance for the 308 Caliber DDT but Lance counters shoving Thresh back. He stops Thresh with a kick to the ribs bendign Thresh over and naling in the face with a second kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Classic Lance only get's two" said James.

"You could see my sons head bounce off the floor" said KJ.

Thresh is slowly to his feet as Lance grabs him for a running power slam. Thresh counters into a flipping cutter ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh fallows hooking Lance up for the Crash Suplex but Lance counters into a Corkscrew Neck Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance grabs Thresh for the Legend Driver but Thresh counters flipping Lance over and hitting an over the shoulder reverse piledriver ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh fallows up going to the top rope for the Diving Headbut as he launches himself and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. He can't believe as he grabs Lance for a Sniper Deathlock and Lance tries to fight to the ropes. Thresh pulls Lance back and locks it in as Lance tries his hardest to find a way out.

"Sniper Deathlock this could be all it takes" said Sebastian.

"Thresh bringing out one of his classic moves" said James.

Lance is trying to out power Thresh but he's to tired. Lance crawls toward the ropes as Thresh pulls back trying to get Lance to tap out. Lance refuses to give up as he makes one last effort and grabs the ropes. Thresh let's go at a count of four. Thresh tries to put the hold back in but Lance rolls through sending Thresh chest first into the turn buckle. Lance though as Thresh staggers back and in shades to how Thresh won his first match locked in the original Sniper Lock. Thresh trys his hardest to find away out of his own hold as Lance clamps on refusing to budge. Thresh starts sinking as he starts dangling from Lance's arms while Lance refuses to fall. Lance tells the ref to grab the arm.

"No way Thresh won his first match like this will it equal his first loss" said Sebastian.

"I don't know what to say Thresh looks out cold thier he can't even keep himself up" said James.

The arm falls once the crowd is booing loudly for the hometown hero's loss. Once again the arm falls down as the crowd is changing *Lance Sucks* *Lance Sucks*. The arm falls a third time as Thresh eyes open in shock. The ref goes to tell them to ring the bell but Thresh drop kicks the ref in the back using the momemtum to hit a snapmare to get Lance off. The ref looks at Thresh who is holding onto the ropes and the ref reneges on Thresh being knocked put's his foot on the ropeout. Thresh tries to stand up as Lance hit's him with a scoop slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance finally puts Thresh onto the top turn buckle as he taunts the hometown crowd. Lance fallows Thresh up thier as he bends Thresh over.

"What is Lance going to do here" said Sebastian.

"No he can't be serious" said KJ.

"Lance showed shades of Thresh vs. now he's showing shades of Lance vs. Asheel back in the original year of DWE" said James. "He rarely attemps this highly dangerous move this match and Thresh's career could end tonight"

Lance proves James correct as he grabs Thresh in the Legend Driver position. Lance taunts the crowd with his free hands as he hooks up Thresh for the Ultimate Legend Driver (Top Rope Double Underhook Face Buster). He then jumps off with Thresh in tow as they're in the air. Lance then with all his forces drives down as Thresh goes straight on his head down to the mat and stopping dead in the corner with . Lance pulls Thresh into the middle of the ring as Thresh is bleeding.

...

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

Kick Out.

"No way Thresh kicked out of Lance's Ultimate Legend Driver that's never been done before in history" said KJ.

"History is made to be broken is a popular saying but his streak might fallow as he can barely move his arms" said Sebastian.

Lance is arguing with the ref saying he was to slow. Lance boos the ref in the head in anger as he screams out for another one. Lance then waits in the corner for a Spear.

(Your Going Down by Sick Puppies)

Mason Schultz runs into the ring as a ref fallows trying to stop him. Mason clotheslines the ref as he rolls into the ring with a steel chair. Lance walks away in caution as Thresh is up with the help of the ropes. Mason looks at both before locking eyes with Thresh who tries to beg off. Thresh pleads with Mason who lifts up the chair and swerves right but Lance ducks throwing Mason out of the ring. The ref is in and Thresh takes advantage rolling up Lance with his feet on the ropes ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match with a record of 26 Wins and Zero Losses and still TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash"

Thresh celebrates in the ring as Mason smirks at Lance's face of anger.

"This isn't over" screams Lance as he get's up.

"Your damn right it isn't over" screamed right back Mason.

Lance helps Thresh up who is still bleeding all over the place. Lance raises his hand in the air as Thresh smiles in victory.

"Did we just actually see that" said Sebastian.

"See what" asked James.

"Mason helped Thresh these two have been rivals since Thresh won the title and now Mason helps Thresh" asid Sebastian.

"I'm sure Mason hasn't forgotten about Thresh he just has to get a title shot and it seems he's not going to stop until he get's it" said KJ.

"Yeah and in other news Thresh's opponent for next week and for Past vs. Present will be revealed after our main event where Jonas Lazar teams up with Nicholas Churchill and David Churchill to take on the team of Duncan Parks and the Rojo Bats" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and here's the interview where Jonas accepted Duncan's challenge" said James.

(Video)

Jonas is sitting in a dark alley with Brent Gontier next to him with the belt hanging on his neck. Jonas is playing with two dices throwing them up and down.

"The visions keep coming now He is pleased with my progess of taking in our newest son of Oblivion into the fold and taking out one of his detractors" said Jonas. "He tells me that Fate will help me suceed against the one who comes back hoping to relive past glory"

Jonas then rolls the dice and Duncan's head show in both of them.

"He told me of how you decried against him how you intend to take what will become his Paradise for yourself I will not allow that so I agree to your challenge not only will I face you at Past vs. Present but Fate has told me I will show the world who plays the game"

Jonas picks up the dice before breaking them in his hand. "Nobody stops the path nobody stops my Gateway to Oblivion and I will send everyone in my where to Oblivion if I have to for him to be released from his captivity" said Jonas as he throws the dice pieces into the camera recording this breaking a hole into the lense of the camera.

(End of Video)

"Well what will happen when Jonas Lazar collides against Duncan" said Sebastian.

"And whoever get's the winning fall in the main event also gains the right to pick the match type" said James.

(Asylum by Disturbed)

"This is a singles match introducing first from Dallas, Texas at 6 ft 1 and weighing 222 pounds Chris Jacobs" said the announcer.

"It's been a while since we saw the former Light Heavyweight Champion" said KJ.

"Yeah Nicholas took the title and has proven to be the best Light Heavyweight Champion in history in my opinion" said James.

(The Catalyst by Linkin Park)

"And his opponent accompanied by Kenny Dentons, from Moscow, Russia at 5 ft 9 and weighing 175 pounds "The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

"Yamato with the person who many consider one of the best Light Heavyweight Champions ever Kenny Dentons" said Sebastian.

"Along with Yamato who took the world by storm in his debut" said James.

Yamato and Chris lock up. Chris shoves him into the ropes but Yamato hit's a leap frog over Chris and in mid air transitions into a head scissors. Yamato fallows as Chris gets up into a herrucarana fallowed by boucing off the ropes and hitting a running Shooting Star Dropkick catch Chris in the face. The crowd marvels as he fallows jumping onto the top rope. He balences as Chris tries to shove him off but Yamato jumps over Chris' hands bounces off the ropes and hits a flipping Snap DDT. Yamato them sets up Chris and nails him with the Whirlwind Slam. Yamato ignores the pin as he points at Kenny and uses his Rise Against the Odds but inverts into a Gullitone Leg Drop as he's falling ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

Yamato celebrates his quick victory as Chris is wondering what just happened inside the ring.

"Yamato wins once again and you have to be wondering who can stop this kid simply to fast even for a Light Heavyweight Champion" said KJ.

"Yeah and that's two straight victories over two former Light Heavyweight Champions" said James.

Lance's Office.

Lance is sitting angrily in his suit attire. Suddenly a Schultz comes in and it's the older one.

"Chad can I ask what you think your doing in here begging for your sons job" sneered Lance.

"No acctually I'm here for one last match" said Chad.

"Against who Mason, Thresh, come on who do you want" questioned Lance sarcastically.

"You" was the cold reply from Chad.

"What do you mean" asked Lance getting ready to call security.

"Next week the Past becomes the Present I win you take on my son at Past vs. Present come on you can pick the match type" said Chad.

"Fine then but your going to have a handicap it will be a Fifteen Minute Time Limit with you chained to the Turn Buckle you last fifteen minutes with quitting you get your match No Disqualifiications" said Lance.

"So you want to torture me for fifteen minutes fine then agreed" replied Chad as he went to leave.

"Also your son ,Mason, will be forced to be at ringside and if he attempts to enter the ring automatically not only do you lose but he's fired" finished Lance as he let Chad leave. "Looks like this day might not be so bad anyways"

(Special Buletin by Detriots Most Wanted)

"This is a tag team match introduicng first from Detroit, Michigan The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

As they walk down Leo and Leon attacks them from behind with sledge hammers. Theyassault them for a while and Leo kicks Dex in the ribs and lifts him up to hit an Outlaw Bomb onto the steel ramp knocking Dexter out. They roll Charles Jr into the ring and they hit the Outlaw Destruction (Running Power Bomb into Double Knee Back Breaker) it hits and as the ref rings the bell Leon goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match the team of Leo Parades and Leon Walls The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

The Outlaws celebrate over the beaten Charles and Dexter.

"The Outlaws prove that they were the greatest tag team in TWE History" said James.

"By attacking somebody before a match run that by me one more time" said KJ.

Backstage

Claymore Raters has blood on his hands as he's sitting in a chair on his locker room. He licks the blood off his fingers as he laughs. The camera pans down to reveal Ashten Din. He then spits on Ashten.

"Bad taste is the only thing I can say about the Din Bloodline" said Claymore. "Actually it isn't I can say many things about those abominations who try to handle themselves as Perfect to the level of the Raters Clan"

"I've shown it by making them bleed Jay Din, Asheel Din Jr, Mason Schultz Din, Dax Din, Ashten Din, soon add to that list the Din of TWE Asheel" said Claymore cackling like a maniac. "The trip begins and ends at Past vs. Present when I reveal then when Raters equals the entire Din family"

"Cause remember the trip is straight to Obli-" Claymore is cut off as Asheel Din Sr attacks him from behind. Asheel pops him with a steel chair to the skull but Claymore stays up. Asheel nails him two more times as Claymore just stays up. Asheel goes for a A.N.D on the chair but Claymore counters shoving him back. Asheel turns around into a 3-Gen Finish.

Asheel is out cold as Claymore smiles as he sits down on his knees and whispers out "The Raters are born lucky and well The Dins are lucky to be born, get used it" finished Claymore as he walks of leaving two Dins out cold.

In The Ring

"Once again Claymore is just to much for Asheel" said James.

"I'm afraid of who can stop Claymore who has steam rolled through everybody nobody has gotten the advantage over him" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first from Toronto Ontario, Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 233 pounds the reigning TWE Television Champion "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

"Brent Gontier going out alone tonight I ate lunch with Jonas and I have never met such a head strong man in my life he should be every kids idol at his perserverance and beliefs" said James.

"What he believes in a He who tells him to turn people" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent from Truth or Consequences, New Mexico at 5 ft 11 and weighing 195 pounds Averick Young" said the announcer.

To put it simply it ended in sixteen seconds flat. Averick got into the ring Brent kicked him in the ribs and hit the Chaos Rise plus Chaos Fall in sucession ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Television Champion Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

Brent grabs a steel chair as he hangs Averick in the ropes.

(Titantron)

It shows a model of brent but it suddenly crumbles into dust.

"Those who mirror themselves over the past can never look forward to the future without a leader" said a dark voice.

The Titantron Reads "THE COUNTDOWN TO DARKNESS STARTS AND ENDS NOW"

"The Dark Din" Matt Din runs down to the ring as Brent waits for him in the ring. Brent and Matt run into a brawl as the two dark forces collide. Brent hits a couple haymakers and goes for a Chase Rise. Matt counters slipping out and hitting a double crossbody out of the ring. Brent is up first and takes out Matt with a tornado clothesline. Brent then goes to ram Matt into the ring post but it's countered and Matt throws Brent ribs first into it. Matt then goes and grabs the steel chair on Averick. He hits Brent in the ribs and goes for a second but Brent hits a spinning drop kick to the face.

"Ouch Brent caught Matt right thier" said Sebastian.

"Get some security out here for christ sake" said James.

Brent takes out the padding to reveal the concrete. Brent hands Matt on the ropes and goes for the Hanging Cutter which he calls the Chaos End. Before he can do it Matthew counters slipping out for a Twist of Fate on the concrete. Before the can continue security holds both men back as they each frantically try to get the other but simply can't as the yell insults.

"Brent and Matt are at a boiling point" said KJ.

"I have just received word that Brent will defend his Television Title at Past vs. Present against Matt Din by order of TWE Owner what will happen when Chaos meets Darkness be at Past vs. Present to find out"said Sebastian.

Backstage

Wayne Morrison is backstage with Bridgette watching him in her camera.

"Wayne you said something about an announcement tell the crowd" said Bridgette seductively.

"Your right you see as in my opinion Generation Crash's Speaker I've had enough of Legends going into TWE for another pay check so that's why I'm challenging any Legend or Original to come up to me for a match" said Wayne adamnat.

Wayne Morrison and Matt Awesome both walked up to him. Both were in good shape.

"Matt wasn't this the guy you beat at the beggining of the year" said Morrison loudly on purpose.

"I think so but he acctually has what looks to be a challenge it can't possibly be the kid who complained about not having any challenger" said Matt. "Oh wait I forgot he lossed the title"

"You two think your funny huh well I wonder how funny it is when I beat both of you at Chase for Fame" said Wayne as he stalked off leaving Wayne and Matt in laughter.

Parking Lot

A video is shown of an Extra Stretch Limo going into the garage. The cheffur goes to open the limo door as a blue jacket clad hand opens the door. Before we can see more the camera goes off.

"What was that" asked Sebastian.

"Thresh's next two opponents will be revealed after the main event" said James.

"It looks like both are already here" said KJ.

(Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)

"This is a Non Title Match introducing first from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 149 pounds "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea Stevenson the only diva with the honor of being a TWE Legend" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and will it be to much for the reigning champion" said KJ.

(This is Why Im hot Remix by Mims)

"And her opponent the reigning TWE Woman's Champion from Freetown, Liberia at 5 ft 9 and weighing 135 pounds Tariya Blake" said the announcer.

Tariya and Lea lock up and the Legend get's her into an arm bar. Tariya rolls through but Lea counters into a flipping arm bar slam. Lea then whips Tariya into the turn buckle fallowed by a running clothesline in the corner. As Tariya staggrs forward Lea goes for a double arm suplex but it's countered into a side spine buster. Tariya gets up and hits Lea with two kicks to the ribs and then goes for the Golden Axe. Lea counters catching the leg and trying to slap on the Sharp Shooter. Tariya counters into a head scissors into an arm lock. Lea counters then grabbing both hands and hitting a hip toss. Tariya counters with a running leg lariat to take Lea down.

"What a leg lariat as these two are going back and forth" said Sebastian.

"Ring rust evident on Lea and Tariya better take advantage" said James.

Lea gets up into a second leg lariat and Tariya then goes for a super kick. Lea catches the leg and counters into a one handed spine buster. Lea then starts stomping on Tariya when she tries to get up. Lea whips Tariya into the turn buckle and hits a running spear in the corner. Tariya staggers forward into a Snap Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lea then grabs Tariya putting her on the top rope as Lea hooks her up for the DDD. Tariya counters with a series of punches and forearms knocking Lea off. Tariya then dives off and hits the Eagle Swoop ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Tariya nearly get's three after that splash" said KJ.

"Yeah Lea nearly had this match over with that DDD" said Sebastian.

Tariya fallows up going for a wheel kick and she hits ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tariya goes to whip Lea into the corner but Lea counters with her own. Lea then goes for a running clothesline in he corner but she eats a Super Kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tariya then goes for the Blake Drop but Lea counters into a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lea then fallows up going for a standing shooting star press and she hits it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lea goes for a second one but Tariya rolls out of the way. Lea lands on her foot but Tariya kicks her in the ribs and hits the Golden Axe ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tariya goes top rope for the Royal Stamp but Lea rolls out of the way.

"Tariya nearly had it but look at her the ankles are damaged" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Lea knows it to" said James.

Tariya lands on her feet but Lea in a ode to the past kicks Tariya in the ribs and hit's the Lea Bomb (Jacknife Power Bomb) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Lea raises her hand in victory as she grabs the belt she held 17 Times and raises it in the air.

"Lea is the most decorated wrestling on the TWE Roster 17 Womans Title Reigns, Six Television Title Reigns, 5 Light Heavyweight Title Reigns, 7 TWE Tag Title Reigns, and two TWE American Title Reigns" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and let's just remind everybody all those titles except one are for male wrestler normally" said James.

Interview

Stan Gotch is with former TWE Woman's Champion Aza Azura. "Aza I have only one question for you who do you want to win the TWE Woman's Championship at Past vs. Present" asked Stan.

"Wrong question the one you should be asking is who I don't want to win thats Rena Stevenson and I have full 100% confidence she will lose come Past vs. Present" said Aza. "My problems with Rena are far from over if she wins the title I'll be happy to win it off her again but if not who cares I'm happy to kick Rena's ass anyways"

Shawn comes into the picture.

"Shawn you also have a match what do you believe will happen when you meet Lance's greatest rival the only one who could come close to matching Lance skill for skill Justin Wyatt" asked Stan.

"Only one thing matters at this point I haven't won any titles since the beggining of the year for the first three months I was so close fingertips away from the title" said Shawn. "But then in a cruel twist Zephyr got in the way so now that he's gone I'm coming back for that title and it doesn't matter whose infront of me Champion, Original, or Legend they can get to the back of the line cause I'm play the front"

Backstage

Zephyr Jones is right next to a backstage locker room. He's wearing a Generation Now T-Shirt with his ring gear. Zephyr enters the door revealing a heavily taped on the ribs Pryce.

"I told you Dad that I'm a changed man I refuse to not be sucessful" said Zephyr. "I told you I would be world champion unlike you well I'm on my way and you tried to be a roadblock you, Emily, and Bill well your nothing compared to The Vegas Dream get used to it"

"Your right maybe I can't beat you I mean you could be a future World Champion" said Pryce sarcastically. "So I got an opponent for you at Past vs. present"

Zephyr suddenly starts choking out his dad but from behind Zane Sanchez grabs him back. Zephyr tries to attack Zane but Zane counters and hits a Nightmare Driver (Death Vally Driver) onto the floor.

"So good luck son you will need it" finished Pryce after coughing.

"This is a Three on Three Tag Team Match and it is our main event of the evening introducing first at a combined weight of 678 pounds the team of "The Blue Wolf" David Churchill, "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar, and the reigning TWE Television Champion "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

"Now this team is stacked it's a mid card dream match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and these are two near even teams" said KJ.

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 705 pounds the team of Rojo Bat, Rojo Bat Jr, and "The Franchise Player" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"Duncan's first time wrestling since Chase for Fame XXI" said James.

"Yeah and he intends to make a comeback to the sqaured circle" said Sebastian.

Duncan and Nicholas start off. Duncan quickly cinches in a head lock but Nicholas shoves him into the ropes. Duncan bounces back hitting a flying shoulder block fallowed by a series of punches sending Nicholas into his corner. He tags in Rojo Jr and Duncan lifts up Nicholas for a back suplex and Rojo nails him with a missle drop kick for added momemtum ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rojo whips Nicholas into a nuetral turn buckle and goes for a stinger splash. Nicholas get's out of the way and hits a reverse gut wrench suplex dropping Rojo on his head. Nicholas tags out to Jonas and they hit a double drop kick to the chest ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"The technical team takes over" said KJ.

"Like I called them The Technical Takeover will be too much for thier opponents" said James.

Jonas fallows hitting a snapmare and locking in a chin lock. David tags himself in and hit's a low drop kick to the face. David fallows going for the Wolves Theory but Rojo counters into a spring board bulldog. Rojo fallows tagging in Rojo Sr and they hit a double snap suplex. Sr then goes to finish the match with a Rojo Muerte but David counters into an arm whip. As Rojo lands Nicholas catches him with a glacing kick to the ribs. The ref screams at Nicholas as David from behind hit's a chop block. He tags in Jonas who starts stomping on Sr's leg and then locked in a heel hook. Sr tried to fight out of the hold as the ref watched to make sure Nicholas doesn't cheat.

"The Churchill cheat to take back the advantage" said Sebastian.

"What I didn't see any cheating" said James.

Jonas continues streching out the leg joint. Jonas then let's go to tag in Nicholas who hit's a spring board elbow drop on the leg. Nicholas then turns him over into a one legged boston crab. He applies more torque on the hold as Sr tries to find away out of the hold. Nicholas let's go and slingshots Sr into thier corner. Nicholas tags in David and they double irish whip Sr into the ropes and as he bounces back going for a double hip toss but Rojo counters into a head scissors arm whip combo. Rojo then tags in Duncan who quickly knocks David's light out with a clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Duncan fallows up with a Fisher Man Suplex for Nicholas and then a flying shoulder block for David.

"What a shoulder block" said KJ.

"Yeah and things are turning around big time" said Sebastian.

Duncan then sets up David for the Emerald Driver but Jonas tags himself in. Jonas goes after Duncan who instead scoops Jonas over his shoulder for a double Emerald Driver. Nicholas tags himself in and goes for a spring board cross body but he's caught for a Triple Emerald Driver. The crowd is in amazement as Duncan has nearly 700 pounds on his shoulders. Duncan then hit's the Triple Emerald Driver. Duncan tags in Rojo Jr who then hit's a Frog Splash ... 1 ... 2 ... Duncan stops the pin. He makes Rojo Jr tag in Sr who hit's a Frog Splash on Nicholas aswell and Duncan tags himself in to get the academic ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match the team of Rojo Bat Jr, Rojo Bat Sr, and Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

Duncan grabs a mic. "Jonas I want you in a Thirty Minute Iron Man Match" said Duncan.

Backstage

Two figures one very tall and another at above average height start walking down to the ring as only the shadows can be seen.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

The Raters Organisation goes out to the ring with Thresh as Lance has a mic.

"Thresh you have two more opponents left in the Legends Gauntlet match so let me present you to your opponent next week somebody who reminds me alot of you with an opening record of 47 wins and zero losses before his first loss at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Micheals" said Lance.

The crowd rains down a torrent of boos on the TWE Legend. Chazz Micheals has no problem as he's wearing a blue and white blazer jacket with a pair of jeans and a Chazz Micheals T-Shirt.

Thresh grabs the mic. "So you bring out hasbeen number 1 he might have a nice streak of 47 wins and zero losses but he had a blemish so to speak as around win number twenty he was in a triple threat match" said Thresh to the crowd. "He didn't get pinned or submitted so he didn't have a loss but he didn't win so his record should have been 26-0-1 don't worry I will surpass that next week"

Chazz grabs the mic "Fine then poser le-" said Chazz before Thresh interrupts him.

"Poser we are nothing alike"

"Let's see were both second Generation Superstars, we both came in with undefeated streaks, we were both at one point the longest reigning current champion, we both have a stable to back us up, and last but not least were both cheaters" says Chazz. "But the second is never better then the first so my blemish of 26-0-1 is better then your hole of 26-1 by next week"

Chazz and Thresh stare off.

"Calm down if you beat Chazz if once again then you have quite possibly the hardest to beat wrestler even in TWE History, somebody who has proven the fact that he is nearly unbeatable. Never beaten cleanly in his storied career even the one who is the only one with a pinfall victory over him had to cheat, from Parts Unkown, at 6 ft 11 and weighing 355 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said Lance.

The crowd gives him a huge mixed reaction as Thresh's face says the story. He has a look of complete gloom and no self confidence what so ever it seems. Jeff goes into the ring as Thresh grabs the title staring at both his future challengers and raises the title.

Jeff grabs him by the throat before letting him go.

"What will happen next week when Chazz meets Thresh" said KJ.

"NO this isn't happening it's a bad dream nobody has ever been able to beat Jeff on thier first try to be exact the first time tends to be the most painful for his opponent" said James.

"Before I finish which ever of you two face Jeff at the pay per view" said Lance as he points to Chazz and Thresh. "Your match at Past vs. Present will be an I Quit match"

"That isn't fair come on nobody can beat him in that type of match" said James.

" I have to agree that really isn't fair for anybody to face those odds" said Sebastian.

The show closes with The Raters Organisation behind Thresh as he stares off with Chazz and Jeff.

* * *

TWE Past vs. Present Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash or "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Micheals (C) vs. "The God of Death" Jeff Killington for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship in an I Quit Match

"The Tigress" Rena Myers vs. "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (C) vs. "The Wildcat" Lea Myers-Stevenson vs. "The Dark Heroine" Emily Jones

"The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din for the TWE American Champion in an Extreme Rules Match.

"The Ram" Justin Wyatt vs. "The King" Shawn DeNiro if Shawn wins he becomes the number one contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Champion.

"The Nightmare Hero" Zane Sanchez vs. "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones

The Detriot Dragons vs. The Sin City Players vs. The 21st Century Outlaws vs. The Alaskan Connection (C) in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team TLC Match.

Duncan vs. Jonas Lazar in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match (TWE Present Superstar)

Bill and Charlie Parker vs. Rojo Bat Sr and Jr vs. Yamato Stalihara and Kenny Dentons vs. Nicholas and David Churchill (C) for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship.

Wayne Morrison vs. Matt Awesome vs. Morrison Myers

Brent Gontier (C) vs. Matt Din Falls Count Anywhere for the TWE Television Championship.

More to be announced.


	30. Week 18: The Reflection of Perfection

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection (2)**

**TWE Television Champion: "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

* * *

"Welcome to TWE Turbo from the Skydoe, Toronto Canada and we have a huge main event what will happen when "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Micheals collides with the TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said Sebastian.

"Thresh's title reign has never been in more jeopardy then these past few weeks and Chazz has the ability to prove all his doubters wrong tonight" said KJ.

"More importantly though we have just received word that at the Pay Per View Generation Crash Members David Sampson, Johnny Wallace, and Tino Pintado Cazares will take on "The American Wolf" Jack Bueregard, "The Bone Ripper" Jason Helix, and Charles "Dragon" Roberts in a three on three elimination tag team match" said James.

"Yeah and in another big one Jeff Killington has an open challenge tonight" said KJ.

(Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold)

Claymore Raters walks out to the ring as the crowd gives him a 90 percent heel reaction the other small amount cheered. Claymore walks into the ring over the ropes as he grabs a mic.

"Claymore has proven to be unbeatable like his fellow stable mate Thresh" said James.

"Thier's a difference Thresh has shown to be able to be pinned for a three count made tap out he hasn't managed to be quite like Claymore who has never been on his back for a three count" said KJ.

"For the past several weeks I've dominated Dins like never before I mad them beg and plead for me to stop" said Claymore as the crowd is silent. "But I did it anyways I took out Asheel Jr single handed, I took out Dax single handed, I took out Jay Din single handed, I took out Asheel Din Sr single handed, I took out Ashten single handedly"

"I've proven to be blood superior to the Dins I've proven that the Raters are genetically infused to be the best in the world" said Claymore. "My family is the pinnacle of human evolution we are a pure family not the most like inbred hicks known as the Dins"

"We've proven it time and time again Raters are just ten steps ahead of the rest my family has more world titles then any other in history more then the Dins, more then the Von Erichs, More then the Crash-Johnsons, Greatest of all the times is a fact in my family not just an opinion" Claymore clenches his fist. "What about Matt Din huh you tell me he went to the Raters and he's a world champion Ashten with Money in the Bank coudn't even do it he failed"

"... THEY FAILED" finished Claymore as he goes to leave the ring.

Asheel Din Sr though attacks him from behind as Claymore is going out of the ring. He low blows Claymore and throws him off onto the floor. He then hits a spring board gullitone leg drop onto the floor. Asheel then grabs a steel chair but Claymore catches him with a rib shattering spear as he turns around. Asheel is coughing out blood as Claymore grabs him by the throat. Suddenly Matt Din runs down to the ring along with Ashten as they try to triple team Claymore.

Brent goes out to the ring to help Claymore fend them off as Claymore drops Ashten with a Rib Shattering Spear aswell. Brent and Matt brawl as Claymore takes out a Glass Table from the ring ramp and grabs Ashten by the throat. Asheel attacks Claymore from behind but Claymore doesn't even blink as he Claymore Slams Ashten into the glass table. Asheel watches in shock as Ashten's shirt is torn as blood pours it.

(Fake It by Seether)

Lance comes out as the fans boo him.

"If you four want to fight then a fight we shall have get a referee down thier and ring the bell cause it's a tag team match Legend vs. Rookies" finished Lance.

Claymore and Matt start us off as they lock up. Claymore whips Matt into the ropes who bounces back with a flying clothesline. Claymore more or less ignore it and then drops him with a big boot. Claymore tags in Brent as they double whip Matt into the rope and hit a big boot/drop kick combo. Brent goes for the Chaos Rise but Matt slips out into a drop kick to the back. Matt hit a back suplex as Brent bounces off the ropes and tags in Asheel. They hit a double leg drop combo to the throat and stomach ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Asheel whips Brent into the ropes and hits a snap suplex a he comes back. Asheel then tags back in Matt who hits a spring board herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Nice move get's two" said KJ.

"Yeah and well it's hard on who to pick Asheel and Matt are an actual former tag team while Claymore and Brent while individually impressive haven't teamed togeather ever" said James.

Matt whips Brent into the turn buckle but Brent counters with his own. Brent hit's a swinging clothesline in the corner. Brent then goes up to the top rope and hit an elbow drop and ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Brent whips Matt into Claymore's corner and they Matthew holds Matt in a full nelson. Claymore bounced off the ropes and hit a running big boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Claymore goes and lifts up Matt to hit a scoop slam. Claymore fallows whipping Matt into the ropes and hitting a lifting spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Claymore tags out to Brent as he lifts him up in a Military Press Slam but Brent hit's a missle drop kick to the side of the head as Claymore let him falll ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a tag team manuever as the Young Bloods are stopping the Din Brothers" said Sebastian.

"Yeah the Dins were good in thier prime but they're old while Claymore and Brent are physichally perfect right now" said James.

Brent continues locking in a sleeper hold. Brent tags out to Claymore who hit's a stomp to bring Matt to the floor. Claymore then locks in a Full Nelson as Matt tries his hardest to break out. Claymore keeps the hold applies as Matt tries to find a way out using all his power and speed. Claymore gives his back to Brent who tags himself in and hits a punching combo before slapping Matt across the face. Brent suplexes Matt ribs first into the ropes. Brent then hangs him on the rope by the legs as he sets up the Chaos End. Matt counters in a reverse hotshot and then a spring board clothesline as Brent got up. He then started crawling to tag in Asheel as Brent tries to get up.

"Matt is nearly thier" said Sebastian.

"This could turn the match around" said James.

Matt dives as Brent falls to grab his leg and Asheel get's tagged in. Brent tags in Claymore as him and Asheel stare off. Asheel though flips him off and tells Claymore to punch him. Claymore reels back and nails Asheel across the face with a fist. Asheel stays up in a daze as Claymore throws to more but Asheel refuses to fall asking for more. Claymore grabs him by the throat for a Claymore Slam but Asheel counters into a A.N.D in mid air ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Asheel tags in Matt but Claymore nails Asheel with the 3-Gen Finish. Matt goes after Claymore but get's caught by the throat. Brent tags himself in and Claymore throws Matt into the air as Brent jumps up to hit the Chaos End ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match the team of Claymore Raters and Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

Claymore and Brent raise thier titles into the air as Asheel is out cold on the outside as Matt is holding his face in the ring.

"Asheel took all that Claymore had but turned away allowing Claymore to once again dominate Asheel" said KJ.

"Please Asheel never stood a chance" said James.

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with TWE Legend Chazz Micheals now how do you feel coming into your title match" asked Stan.

"I'm a six TWE World Heavyweight Champion how do you think I feel" said Chazz. "I feel great ever since two weeks ago Lance gave me that calls and said Chazz how do you feel about stepping into the ring again in a world title match" Chazz is faking a phonecall with his fingers. "And I said Brother how about you just hand me the title now cause no one is going to stop me from taking that title"

"Not Generation Now, Not Thresh, Not Jeff, Not even Lance, when people call me "The Reflection of Perfection" they are stating not opinion but a bonefide fact" said Chazz. "I hope Thresh knows that I had the longest undefeated debut streak of all time and I'm not losing it anytime soon especially to some Canadian piece of shit we just might see the Ontario Screwjob tonight"

(Promotion Video)

**Once a Year**

_Claymore punches Asheel across the face knocking him down._

**The Past and Present Collide**

_An old clip of Justin vs. Shawn plays from Survival Games 20._

**The Past tries one last chance to take the gold.**

_Shows a video of Charlie Parker making Bill Pakrer tap out to win the European Championship at Past vs. Present 19_

**The Present proves why they are out wrestling every day of thier life.**

_Shows a video of Mason Schultz beating Ashten Din in a Steel Cage Match._

**Only one way to watch live on Pay Per View Past vs. Present: Future Shock 8 P.**

_Shows a bunch of diffrent videos from the last two Past vs. Presents_

(End Video)

Lance is in the ring as Mason Schultz is outside handcuffed to the ring post. Chad is staring off with Lance who has a mic.

"Let me give a little recap filthy blooded individuals are normally known as Din or Schultz" said Lance. "The creature outside is what happens when you stick all that crap togeather" the crowd boos as Lance takes out a pair of handcuffs.

"So I'm going to treat him like you Canadian Cops treat every single prisoner in your jails I'm going to beat the living hell out of him the difference is this time it's going to be willingly" Lance then cuffed Chad's hands togeather. "Someone ring the bell if Chad lasts ten minutes without giving up and Mason doesn't interfere Mason get's a Number One Contender match against me at Past versus Present"

Lance then quickly knocked Chad to the floor with a kick to the chest. Lance fallowed ramming Chad into the turn buckle as Mason watched on. Lance went out of the ring going right into Mason's face as his fists balled up. Lance grabbed a steel chair and slapped Mason across the face before going into the ring. Lance rammed the chair into Chad's ribs bending him over fallowed by a straight kick to the face knocking Chad off his feet. Lance then lifted up Chad and hits a Sit Out Spine Buster on the chair as Chad screamed out in pain. Lance laughs it off and then spears Chad to the ground as Chad's face is in complete pain.

"By god this isn't right Lance is happy with maiming Chad" said Sebastain.

"Yeah well Chad said yes Lance is doing whats right" said James.

Lance then starts stomping on Chad's chest before he lifts up both Chad's legs. He flips off Mason and stomps on Chad's family jewels as Mason despondently watches from ringside. Lance crashes the chair next into Chad's groin as Chad howls in pain. Lance then lifts up Mason by the hair forcing him to sit. Lance then swings the chair as it collides across Chad's head. Lance asks if Chad wants to quit who shakes his head and gets another chair shot to the head. Lance grabs Mason up as Lance goes top rope. Chad can barely move and Lance jumps off smashing Mason with the chair all the way from the top rope. Chad is busted wide open as Lance puts him in the Rateacator and Chad is openly screaming No to Lance asking Chad if he wants to quit.

"Look at this Chad is bleeding out of his skull and Lance doesn't give a damn" said Sebastian.

"Let's just add these used to be freinds before Chad was in love with a Din and Lance refused to accept that making sure Chad suffers for his choice here tonight" said KJ.

Lance keeps on wrenching on the hold as Mason goes onto the apron as he has a watch with him as eight minutes have passed. Lance let's go of the hold and lifts up Chad kicks him in the ribs and nails a Legend Driver onto the chair. Lance asks if Chad quits who refuses. Lance goes out of the ring and throws in a table as he sets up the wood. Lance then takes out a match from his pocket and lights the table on fire as he grabs Chad. He asks Chad if he wants to quit who refuses and Lance sends him through the on fire table with a powerful Sit Out Spine Buster through the flaming table. Chad screams in pain as tears begin to web in hi eyes as Mason get's in the clock stating ten minutes have passed.

"Chad did it he survived here tonight but I don't think Mason has the right mindset going into Past vs. Present" said James.

"Right mindset he's going to go in hoping to kill Lance" said KJ.

Lance smirks as he goes up the ramp leaving Mason to take care of Chad.

Lance spits on Chad and leaves as Mason tries to go after him but security comes out to stop him.

Backstage

As Duncan is walking Jonas attacks him from behind with a series of punches as Brent attacks Duncan with the belt as they beat him down out onto the ramp. Brent snap suplexes Duncan against it as Jonas fallows with a German Suplex. They beat him down into the ring as Brent takes the lead while Jonas to look for a mic and a weapon.

"Duncan you see I saw what you did last week quite a feat of strength lifting over 600 pounds" said Jonas as he walks into the ring with a chair. "But at the end of the line that was a mortal feat of strength unlike you me and Brent work for someone who is immortal thus it is only obvious that come sunday I will win"

"But why not finish you tonight instead" said Jonas as he hands Brent the chair as he sticks on Duncan's head. He puts Duncan on the top rope hanging for the Chaos End.

(Shutterbug by Big Boi plays)

Terry Blake is here as the crowd starts cheering as he starts to run down to the ring. Jonas speaks "Wait one second" said Jonas as he grabbed the steel chair off Duncan's head. "Terry I knew you were here tonight and you feel right into my trap also you might not want to be here come sunday"

Suddenly Terry is flipped around and Ted Estes is behind him nailing him with a Jumping Cutter or The Gold Digger onto the steel ramp as Terry's head bounces off.

"Cause I decided to get some insurance Ted Estes meet Terry Blake your target" said Jonas

Backstage

Wayne is thier with Tino, David, Johnny, and Nathen

"I hope you people know I have found the replacement for Jaxon who else but the person who took him out Nathen Kidd to be the one to take his spot" said Wayne as Nathen is wearing a Generation Crash T-Shirt. "That's right and I'm glad we figured out who was the true star of Southern Rock and took the better one"

"Of course that means that at Past vs. Present it will be a Four on Three Elimination Match unless the originals find another partner" said Wayne as he laughs as we fade to the ring.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

"This is a non title tag team match introducing first from Anchorage, Alaska they are the TWE Tag Team Champions Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross" said the announcer.

"We saw this match at Fight or Flight as these two won the tag titles" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but what will happen when these two great teams meet one more time" said James.

"This is a non title tag team match introducing thier opponents from Las Vegas, Nevada at a combined weight of 500 pounds accompanied by Jasmine Hearts, Dice and Ace The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

Sin City Players start strutting down to the ring but out of no where Ricky hits a suicide dive onto both of them sending them to the floor. Marcus slides out of the ring and throws Dice into the ring as he beats down on Ace and Ricky is in the ring battering Dice with elbows and punches to the face. Dice grabs the ropes as Ricky stops and Dice quickly drop toe holds Ricky and put's him in a one legged boston crab. Dice then drags him to Sin City's corner and tags in Ace and they hit a double snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ace grabs Ricky up just to take him right back down with another snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"The Sin City Players taking control" said KJ.

"The Alaskan Conncection are the champs for a reason" said James.

Ricky tries to crawl to his corner but Ace grabs him by the head and throws him straight down face first. Ace then tags in Dice and Dice hit's an inverted atomic drop and Ace hit's a running boot to Ricky ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dice whips Ricky into the turn buckle and goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Ricky counters with an enzugeri kick to the head knocking Dice backwards. Dice staggers to Ace as Ricky tries to tag in Marcus but Ace nails Marcus with a Ace of Spears sending him crashing into the barricade. The ref argues with Ace as Dice hit's the Draw of the Dice on Ricky as Dice goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Marcus stops the count at the very last second

"Wow the Sin City Players are still mad that they last the tag team titles" said Sebastian.

"Please this will be over in seconds when The Alaskan Conection comesback" said James.

Ricky tries crawling to his corner and Dice let's him as Ricky notices Marcus isn't there. Dice then nails him with a buzzsaw kick to the head as Ricky tried to get to his feet ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dice drags Ricky to the corner and tags in Ace and they go for the Vegas Countdown. Ricky manages to counter into a Monkey Flip and Dice nails Ace in the face as Ace is out cold. Dice panics and drags Ace to the corner to tag himself in. Ricky tags out to Marcus who goes for the Purification Kick but Dice ducks and rolls up Marcus as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match the team of Dice and Ace The Sin City Player" said the announcer.

The 21st Century Outlaws attack Dice from behind as Leo hits an Outlaw Stamp on Dice. Leon nails Marcus with a sledge hammer shot to the face falllowed by throwing Ricky out of the ring. Leo then nails Ace with a sledge hammer shot to the ribs fallowed by Leon hitting the Outlaw Back Breaker.

(Special Buletin by Detriots Most Wanted)

As Charles Jr runs into the ring with chair he get's his head knocked out off with an Outlaw Stamp with the chair bouncing off Charles head. Dexter though drops Leo with a clothesline and goes after Leon. Leon swings the sledge hammmer but Dexter grabs it. Leo though from behind nails him with the steel chair to the spine fallowed by Leon getting out of the ring. He throws in a table as Leo grabs Ricky and kicks him in the ribs. The table is set up and Ricky is Outlaw Bombed through the table.

Leon throws in a ladder as they grab the tag team belts. They both stand on top of the ladder as they each half a half of the tag championship as the crowd boos while the other three teams are on the floor.

"The Outlaws definitely prove why they are the greatest tag team in TWE History right here" said Sebastian.

"They might be but who knows maybe the Alaskan Connection will rise above them" said James.

The Outlaws drop the titles on the floor as they throw the ladder onto Ace as he gets up leaving wreckage all over the ring.

Yamato and Shawn DeNiro def. Rojo Bat Jr and Justin Wyatt after Yamato pinned Rojo with the Whirlwind Slam.

(Perfection by Cage 9)

"This match is scheduled for one fall and is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Dallas, Texas at 6 ft 3 and weighing 235 pounds "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Micheals" said the announcer.

"The Perfect One, The Perfect Leader, The Perfect Mercenary, what do they all have in similarity that Chazz equals Perfection" said Sebastian.

"But I'm sure that even Perfection can be beat" said James.

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against)

"And his opponent from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds with a record of 26 wins and zero losses The TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Everybody knows why they call Thresh the sniper because he's always on his prey his forcus never leaves his opponent and he always ready to deliver the killing shot" said James.

"Thresh won't have any problems lifting up Chazz in this one unlike his match with Lance where he was slower then usual due to the weight differential" said Sebastian.

Thresh and Chazz lock up as Chazz get's in the arm bar. Thresh kicks Chazz in the ribs fallowed by going for a drop kick but Chazz grabs the leg tripping up Thresh. Chazz then goes for the Modified Figure Four Leg Lock but Thresh kicks Chazz into the turn buckle. Chazz bounces off and Thresh hits him with a back body drop sending him to the canvas. Thresh then knocks Chazz down with a series of forearms before he misses one allowing Chazz to hit a back suplex. Chazz then whips Thresh into the ropes and goes for an inverted atomic drop but it's countered into a high angle drop kick. Thresh then grabs in a rear head lock as he tries to reign in the bigger man.

"This hold can really do a number on a man" said KJ.

"Yeah and he's trying to keep Chazz on the ground" said Sebastian.

Chazz gets to his feet and hit's a hip toss fallowed by going for a Super Kick. Thresh catches the leg and hits a leg sweep spine buster ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh fallowed with a couple forearms as Chazz got up. Thresh then went for a Spring Board Roundhouse Kick but Chazz puts both his arms up to block it. Chazz then went for the Mind Breaker (Double Knee Face Buster) but it's countered into a spinning capture piledriver as Thresh went for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh then whipped Chazz into the ropes who countered whipping Thresh before spinning him backwards while grabbing the arm to hits a power slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Classic Chazz only get's two" said James.

"Yeah and you have to know how hard it is to turn your opponent back to you when going for the Irish Whip Reverse because once he realises it the other's going to try to hit you" said KJ.

Thresh slowly got to his feet as Chazz went for the Super Kick but Thresh bailed out of the ring to recuperate. Chazz instead though hits a suicide dive through the ropes to take down Thresh. The ref counts to three as Chazz starts smashing Thresh into random things. At six Chazz whips Thresh into the steel steps who counters with a Reverse STO against the ring apron. Thresh rolls Chazz into the ring and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh hooks up Chazz for the 308 Caliber DDT but Chazz counters into a hook clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Chazz then goes to the top rope but Thresh jumps up top for a big hip toss to the canvas as Thresh then locks in a Cross Arm Breaker.

"Cross Arm Breaker from Thresh that move can snap an arm off' said Sebastian.

"It sure can if I was Chazz I would get out of thier quick" said KJ.

Chazz tries to power out but Thresh has the hold firmly locked in. Chazz goes onto his knees as Thresh goes for a Crucifix Cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh goes to lock in the Cross Arm Breaker once again but Chazz counters into a samoan drop forcing Thresh off. Chazz then started tuning up the band as Thresh slowly got up as Chazz went for the Super Kick. Thresh ducked under it and went for the Sniper Lariat but Chazz countered in a split second for a Suplex Powerslam ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Chazz then locks in a knee bar as Thresh tries to grab the closest ropes as he pushes himself toward the ropes. As Thresh nearly grabs the ropes Chazz pulls him to the middle of the ring.

"What a knee bar from Chazz as he is punishing the leg" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and these two are going back and forth each waiting for his shot at dominating the match" said James.

Thresh started kicking Chazz straight in the face in his attempts to get out of the hold. Chazz let go and Thresh got to his feet slowly. Chazz knocked him down with a clothesline fallowed by going for a Knee Breaker but Thresh countered into a snapmare. Thresh then hit a running low clothesline to knock Chazz down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh went for a 308 Caliber DDT but Chazz counters for the Mind Breaker but Thresh counters that looking for the Sniper Deatlock. Chazz instead counters locking in Pryce's Arctic Choke (Triangle Choke) Thresh though counters into a Rateacator. Chazz though counters into the Perfection Lock (Ankle Lock). Thresh rolls through for the Sniper Lock (Cobra Clutch) but Chazz counters into the Perfection Clutch (Cobra Clutch).

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen that big of a series of counters classic manuevers from both men" said James.

"Cobra Clutch into Cobra Clutch"said KJ.

Thresh counters bucking Chazz off and hits a spring board round house kick as Chazz get's up. Thresh then fallows hitting a Crash Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh then whips Chazz into the turn buckle and goes for a swinging elbow in the corner. Thresh then goes to the top rope for a Diving Headbut but Chazz rolls out of the way as Thresh crashes face first ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Chazz goes for the Mind Breaker but Thresh counters into a slingshot in the corner chest first. Thresh then hits a German Suplex as he lifts up Chazz to hit a second German Suplex. He goes for a third but Chazz counters going behind Thresh and hitting a German Suplex flalowed by two more ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Wow Five German Suplexes in less them a minute" said Sebastian.

"Your telling me Chazz giving Thresh a bit of his own medecine" said KJ.

Chazz grabs Thresh and locks in the Perfection Lock as he wrenches on the ankle. Thresh has experience with the lock as he rolls through sending Chazz chest first into the turnbuckle. Thresh then bounces off the ropes for a Sniper Lariat but Chazz ducks as Thresh turns around into a Super Kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Chazz goes for a second Super Kick but Thresh grabs the foot. Chazz though flipped on his other foot catching Thresh in the chest to knock him back. Chazz then goes top rope as Thresh is down and out on the floor. Chazz taunts the crowd making a heart with his fingers before breaking it and going for the Shooting Star Press but Thresh rolls out of the way. Chazz lands on his feet but is caught by a 308 Caliber DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What no way classic Thresh only get's two" said James.

"Chazz definitely wasn't ready for the DDT but he refuses to waste his title shot" said Sebastian.

Chazz is slow to his feet as Thresh lifts him up for a second 308 Caliber DDT. Chazz counters instead as he lifts up Thresh for a suplex but instead hit's a brain buster while holding on to Thresh's ribs. Chazz then hits a suplex powerslam as he got back up ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Chazz lifted up Thresh putting him onto the top rope and to make sure he stayed thier blasted him with a Super Kick. Chazz then went to the second rope as he picked up Thresh. He then dived down hitting a Snap Superplex all the way to the ground ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Chazz grabbed Thresh and locked in the Perfection Clutch.

"Perfection Clutch this move has beaten many of Chazz's adversaries" said KJ.

"No doubt and will it end Thresh's streak" said Sebastian.

Thresh frantically tries to get out of the hold as Chazz grounds him and put's him in a body scissors from behind. Thresh is making choking size as he crawls onto his stomach with Chazz like an oversized money squashing and choking him. Thresh nearly grabbed the ropes but Chazz rolled onto his back leaving Thresh on top. Thresh puts his foot on the rops and Chazz let's go at four. Chazz grabs Thresh for a Mind Breaker but Thresh counters holding onto the ropes as Chazz crashes on the back of his head. Thresh then fallows that up with a standing moon asult ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh goes for the Sniper Lariat but Chazz as Thresh swings nails him with the Mind Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... 7/8 kick out.

"Just a milisecond away from victory heart break for the second generation heart break kid" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well it looks like Thresh has more fight in him then Chazz" said James.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that' said KJ.

Thresh has a small amount of blood going down on his face. Thresh is slow to his feet as Chazz throws a right hook and Thresh throws back a forearm. The two into a brawl as Chazz starts throwing Knifedge Chops while Thresh throws forearms. Thresh beats Chazz into a daze and bounces off the ropes for a flying forearm but is caught by a Super Kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh tries to stand up as Thresh's Crystal Blue hair now has blood running down it. Chazz grabs Thresh as he kicks him in the ribs and goes for a Double Underhook Pedigree but Thresh counters into a back body drop but Chazz spins vertically onto his feet. He then whips Thresh into the ropes who bounces back with a Sniper Lariat ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Now Chazz kicks out as these two are having a war out thier" said Sebastian.

"What did you expect when you have to great superstars" said James.

Chazz is slow on his knees as Thresh drops him with a Spring Board Clothesline.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Thresh looks at Chazz and trys to get the Sniper Deathlock in but Chazz frantically fights out into a monkey flip. Thresh get's up first for a Second Sniper Lariat but Chazz ducks and kicks out Thresh's leg from under him. Chazz fallows as he lifts up the leg and starts viciously stomping on the body part. Chazz lefts up Thresh and rams him into the canvas leg first. Chazz then hooks the leg up and slaps in the Modified Figure Four Leg Lock as Thresh tries to find a way out of the hold. Chazz applies more pressure as he seems to be trying to break the leg as Thresh crawls towards the ropes on his back. Thresh rolls onto his chest as he applies the reverse figure four.

"Nice counter from Thresh as now it's Chazz turn to feelt he pain" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and imagine if Chazz tapped out due to his own mistake it would be perfect" said James.

Chazz let's go of the figure four to release his own pain as Thresh get's up. Thresh then grabs Chazz whipping him into the turn buckle. Thresh get's closer but Chazz kicks him in the face as Thresh is dazed. Chazz then hit's a crossbody onto Thresh

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

...

... kick out.

Chazz then goes for a snap suplex but Threshc ounters instead hitting a Crash Suplex,

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Thresh allows him hitting a spring board moon sault

...

1

...

...

2

...

...

...

kick out.

Thresh goes for the Sniper Lariat but Chazz counters going for an arm trap DDT but Thresh counters into an inverted atomic drop. Thresh the nails Chazz with a Spike DDT as Thresh goes to the top rope. Thresh dives off and hit's a Diving Headbut

...

...

1

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

kick out.

"Chazz kicks out of the diving headbut and both these men have nothing left in the tank" said Sebastian.

"Your telling me Thresh my have lost a pint of blood at this point" said KJ.

Thresh's blood is starting to make his normally crystal blue hair scarlet red. Chazz is in wobbly legs as he starts getting into a fist fight with Thresh. Punch after Punch both slug it out daring the other to punch harder. Thresh rammed Chazz with a hard forearm as Chazz bounced off the ropes and punched Thresh in the skull. Thresh bounces off and went for a flying forearm but Chass in mid air countered into a spinning spine buster. Both men are down as suddenly Chazz kips up to his feet as Thresh nails him with forearm after forearm into a turnbuckle corner. Thresh then runs for a swinging elbow but Chazz nails him with a Super Kick. Chazz then goes to the top rope slowly does the Heart Break taunt and hit's a Shooting Star Press.

...

...

...

1

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

kick out.

"So close Chazz thought he had it with that Shooting Star Press" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and how many people at Chazz's size can do a move like that" said KJ.

Thresh Crash tries to get up but Chazz simply starts stomping on him as he yells various taunts including "Bitch take the fall" and other such great lines as "I'm going to fucking kill you". Chazz seemed to be very angry about not winning as he snap suplex Thresh three times in a row. Chazz goes for a forth but Thresh counters poking Chazz in the eye and hitting a Jumping DDT. Thresh then whips Chazz into the ropes and knocks him down with a blunt elbow to the chin. Thresh then lifts up Chad and hits a Reverse STO against the second rope as Chazz's head bounces off the ropes. Thresh then goes to the top rope as he does a sniper taunt and goes for the Diving Headbut. As Thresh soars through the air Chazz pops up and hit's the Mind Breaker.

"HOLY CRAP" screamed Sebastian

Blood is openly flowing now as Chazz crawls over to make the pin.

"Somebody end the match Thresh is in no condition to compete after that Chazz is the new world champion" said James.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

1

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

2

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

..

...

Thresh puts his foot on the ropes.

"YES" screams James.

"Thresh was a little to close to the ropes and Chazz paid for it" said Sebastian.

Chazz grabs Thresh up but in a moments notice Thresh sweeps Chazz off his feet into a Sniper Deathlock. Chazz is frantically trying to get out as Thresh is openly bleeding on top of Chazz's black hair. Chazz finally has no other choice as he fingers the ropes but taps out.

"Winner of this match and still TWE WORLD Heavyweight Champion with a record of Twenty Seven wins and Zero Losses "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh raises the title as his blood matted hair seems to have been forgotten. The crowd boos him to shreds as he starts stomping on Chazz.

(Monster by Skillet)

Jeff Killington starts walking to the ring as Thresh dares him to come into the yelling at him. From behind Generation Now and Crash go after him but they are quickly attacked by thier respective Pay Per View opponents leaving Thresh in the ring alone with Jeff.

Thresh tries to flee but Jeff catches him by the throat and delivers a ten foot high Chokeslam as Thresh's back and neck look to be broken. Jeff grabs a mic as he takes Thresh up to the ramp where everyone is brawling he grabs him by the throat and lifts him up. Jeff gives Thresh the mic with a sneer on Jeff's face as Thresh says.

"I QUIT, I QUIT, I QUIT" screamed Thresh as he looked down at the concrete below.

Jeff let's him go with a smile as he he throws Thresh on the ramp as Thresh flees. Chazz gives the belt to Jeff who raises it up as a twenty something man brawl is going on around him.

* * *

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "The God of Death" Jeff Killington for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship in an I Quit Match

"The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz if Masonw wins he becomes hte Number One Contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din for the TWE American Champion in an Extreme Rules Match.

"The Nightmare Hero" Zane Sanchez vs. "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones

The Detriot Dragons vs. The Sin City Players vs. The 21st Century Outlaws vs. The Alaskan Connection (C) in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team TLC Match for the Tag Team Championship.

"The Ram" Justin Wyatt vs. "The King" Shawn DeNiro if Shawn wins he becomes the number one contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"The Tigress" Rena Myers vs. "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (C) vs. "The Wildcat" Lea Myers-Stevenson vs. "The Dark Heroine" Emily Jones for the Woman's Championship in a Fatal Fourway.

"The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks vs. "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match (TWE Present Superstar)

Bill and Charlie Parker vs. Rojo Bat Sr and Jr vs. Yamato Stalihara and Kenny Dentons vs. Nicholas and David Churchill (C) for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship.

Wayne Morrison vs. Matt Awesome vs. Morrison Myers

Brent Gontier (C) vs. Matt Din Falls Count Anywhere for the TWE Television Championship.

David Sampson, John Wallace, Nathen Kidd, Chris Jacobs and Tino Pintado Cazares vs. "The American Wolf" Jack Beauregard, "The Bone Ripper" Jason Helix, "The Reflection of Perfection" Chazz Micheals, ? and Charles "Dragon" Roberts Five on Five Elimination Tag Team Match.

"The Golden Man" Ted Estes vs. "Shocking" Terry Blake

Prediction Contest comes back once again. Winner gets to either A) Title Match B) Pick a Fued C) Pick a Match Type for thier next fued blowoff match.

So get down to predicting the future.


	31. Past vs Present:The Gateway to Oblivion

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE American Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection (2)**

**TWE Television Champion: "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

The TWE Network Report (Done by Webdragon)

Claymore Promo: 6/10: Claymore well dragged on he has this gimmick of being a monster but at the same time he seems to be quite arrogant and conceited. It doesn't play off that well but overall it did it's job right.

Brent Gontier and Claymore Raters vs. Matt and Asheel Din: 7.5/10 Good tag team match and it showed off well for the present which was good. It showed Asheel had a fighting chance against Claymore and it showed that Claymore was well nigh high invincible at the same time.

Chazz Interview: 8/10 That's more like it short but to the point. Chazz has his intention I sincerely doubt that we would see a title change with Jeff already in a pay per view match and Thresh vs. Jeff writes itself. All in all though a good interview Claymore should take lessons of him.

Lance Raters vs. Chad Schultz: 5/10 I'm sorry but It could have been done better. Thier was no point to having Lance dominate for fifteen minutes without even an inch of offense from Chad. I mean sure he was hand cuffed but how a head but or something.

Terry Blake Comeback: 6/10 Could have been more drawn out but it served it's purpose and got us a match at Past vs. Present for the heavily pushed Terry Blake.

Players vs. Connection and Aftermath: 9/10 Good match between Player vs. Connection but the aftermath was definitely amazing. The Outlaws proved good dexterity with all the weapons we've seen the Dragons use tables, We've seen the Players ladder, We've seen the Connection using chairs, The Outlaws used all three of those here tonight showing how far ahead they are of the other teams.

Chazz vs. Thresh: 10/10 the only problem this match had was predicitibility but this was the best use of psychology I've ever seen in these TDI Fics. Chazz and Thresh had that silent I'm the better Undefeated One thing going about and to be truthful it's hard to see how Thresh can have a better match with Jeff. But all in all one hell of a match one of the best and longest I've seen not counting CCW.

Top Ten Rankings

1. Thresh Stays on Top with another big win as he continues his climb to legandcy

2. Claymore Raters also stays on second with another win as Generation Now continue thier domiance over the rankings.

3. Lance Raters well he got to beat the ever living crap out Mason is enough to bump him three spots up.

4. Brent Gontier Also bumps up three spots with the pin on Matt Din to further his own little streak of victories

5. Yamato Ishida continues his streak of beating former Light Heavyweight Champions as he stays in his position

6. The 21st Century Outlaws dominate to say the least this week bumping them up one spot.

7. Chazz Micheals joins in with a great match against Thresh and he is added to the tag team match.

8. Duncan Parks well he got some attention not the best attention so he drops five

9. We get joined in by Jonas outsmarting his competition definitely best to keep an eye out for him.

10. For the simple fact he has a Pay Per View World Title Match and he will most likely win Jeff Killington get's the number ten spot.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Past vs. Present coming to you live from Past vs. Present live from the Fargo Dome, North Dakota in a sell out crowd" said KJ.

"Yeah and let's write down the card for our fans we would like to thank Rise Against for the Past vs. Present Theme Song Prayer of the Refugee" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and how about the first match on the card "The Golden Man" Ted Estes takes on "Shocking" Terry Blake" said James.

"I know it just aswell as anybody Terry has probably the biggest heart in wrestling today but his neck might not be up to par and we know how Ted's Gold Digger (Jumping Cutter) and Gold Rush (Triple German Suplex) aim for that neck" said KJ.

"Yeah and if Terry wants to get back at Jonas and Brent he has to get past Ted" said Sebastian.

"So who will win the overwhelming favorite Ted Estes or will Terry prove his rising star status" said KJ.

"Well atleast sign my vote for Ted Estes" said James.

Warm yourself by the fire, son  
And the morning will come soon  
I'll tell you stories of a better time  
In a place that we once knew

"Then Generation Crash takes on the team of legends Chazz Micheals, Jason Helix, Jack Beauregard, Charles Roberts, and a mystery partner" said KJ.

"Yeah and this Generation Crash's time to prove themselves to thier Generation Now counterparts" said James.

"Yeah and who is the mystery partner could it be former Wolves Member Jared Cross, Former Perfect Alliance Members Joe Wyatt or El Big Tiger, or somebody who has no alliance to either stable" said Sebastain.

"I have to go with the legends when you have a former World Champion like Chazz in your team and probably three of the greatest midcarders in TWE History and then a mystery partner" said KJ.

Before we packed our bags  
And left all this behind us in the dust  
We had a place that we could call home  
And a life no one could touch

"Then Brent Gontier meets Matt Din in a match of Chaos against Darkness and it's falls count anywhere" said KJ.

"Brent's burst into the scene winning the Television Championship on his debut but now he has to face Matt Din a former world champion" said Sebastian.

"For all of two months Brent Gontier hasn't lost a match since entering TWE including a pinfall win over Matt he's definitely the winner of this match" said James.

Don't hold me up now  
I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now  
You won't let me down, down, down

"Then we have a triple threat between Wayne Morrison, Matt Awesome, and Morrison Myers when Wayne had an open challenge and both Matt and Morrison agreed" said Sebastian.

"We know all about the epic Matt vs. Morrison wars over the American, Television, World Champions and even love intrests one of the top ten fueds in TWE History" said KJ.

"Yeah but Matt and Morrison might act like they're freinds now but they both have hate for the other and Wayne will capatalise on it bank on it" said James.

"I wouldn't be sor sure Matt Awesome might be the most athletic super heavyweight I've ever seen and Morrison Myerz is his main competition for the prize I'm definitely going Matt Awesome for an Awesome Win" said KJ.

"Then I will go with The Hawian Bad Boy Morrison Myers whose proven that he will hit you again and again right after the other to continue if Morrison has one thing it's great pacing and a second thing is stamina" said Sebastian.

Don't hold me up now  
I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now  
You will let me down, down, down, down

"Then a four corners tag team match the first one to score a fall wins" said Sebastian.

"Rojo Jr came back from injury and with his father are attempting to take the telvision championship back" said KJ.

"Bill and Charlie aren't happy that Nicholas had decided to attack them either and also joined in as well as The Churchills defending" said James.

"Yeah and then Yamato teams up with Kenny Dentons and we've seen Yamato beat former Light Heavyweight Champions in the likes of Chris Jacobs, David Churchill, and Rojo Bat Jr can he win the belt here tonight" said KJ.

"This is one match I have no idea cause everybody can win this one is going to be a great one" said Sebastian.

We are the angry and the desperate  
The hungry and the cold  
We are the ones who kept quiet  
And always did what we were told

"Next we have a Thirty Minute Iron Man Match when "The Franchise Rebel" goes head to head with "The Prophet" said Sebastian.

"Jonas has been called many things in TWE most notably The Future of TWE and he's proven it being one of the greatest Television Champions on this side of the planet holding it for nearly a year" said James.

"Yeah but Duncan is considered the greatest TDI Wrestler of all time a Canadian Hero The Franchise Rebel definitely is one hell of an opponent" said KJ.

"I can see either side winning but I have to put my stock on Duncan here who is known for his numerous Iron Man Matches over the year" said Sebastian.

But we've been sweating while you slept so calm  
In the safety of your home  
We've been pulling out the nails that hold up  
Everything you've known

"Then a womans fatal four way match what happens when Rena Myers, Lea Stevenson, Tariya Blake, and Jessica Cooper all lock up" said Sebastian.

"Nobody needs explanation on the Lea/Jessica rivalries and how frequently they made that title as important as the World Title with thier matches" said James.

"Yeah but at the end of the line Lea has proven to be the greatest woman's wrestler of all time that's where my vote is plus I dated her" said KJ.

Don't hold me up now  
I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now  
You will let me down, down, down

"What about this match Justin Wyatt takes on Shawn DeNiro in the first of two number one contender matches" said Sebastian.

"Shawn has proven himself time and time again to be so close to breaking the glass cieling to the world title but has never gotten it and he has to beat Justin to finally get it" said James.

"Yeah well Shawn has beaten Justin in the past maybe not one on one but in numerous tag team matches as close to last week so he has the momemtum and he's my pick" said KJ.

Don't hold me up now  
I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now  
You will let me down, down, down

"One match that everybody want's to see a fatal four way Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match" said James.

"Your right everybody wants to which team will pull of the victory will it be the 25 time TWE Tag Team Champions The 21st Century Outlaws, Will it be the greatest tag team today The Sin City Players, Will it be The Raters Organisation top tag team, or will it be the young Detriot Dragons to pull out the win" said KJ.

"Everyteam has something in this match Outlaws have Experience, The Sin City Players are in thier prime, The Atlantic Connection has the allies, and the Detriot Dragons have that youthful spirit to do whatever it takes to win but I have to go with experience" said Sebastian.

So open your eyes, child  
Let's be on our way  
Broken windows and ashes  
Are guiding the way

"Then it looks to be a Nightmare Inc Pseudo Reunion when Zane Sanchez takes on Zephyr Jones" said Sebastian.

"We all saw how Zephyr brutally attacked his own father and well Zane is looking to give Zephyr a lesson in respect" said James.

"Yeah and Zane is one of the best" said KJ.

Keep quiet no longer  
We'll sing through the day  
Of the lives that we've lost  
And the lives we've reclaimed, go

"What happens when in a clash of the families "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters clashes with "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said KJ.

"Claymore Raters is a hard man to put down but Asheel has taken down Raters before" said Sebastian.

"Either way Claymore has dismantled the Raters starting with Asheel Jr, then Dax, Ashee Sr, Jay, Ashten, and Matt Din can Asheel regain his family pride I doubt it as Claymore will demolish him" said James.

Don't hold me up now  
I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now  
You will let me down, down, down

"How about this one though "The Hardcore Saint" battles it out against "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said James.

"Lance cost Mason the title last month he destroyed his father and now he attempts to destory Mason" said KJ.

"Expect no mercy as these two battle it out for Mason's shot at the TWE World Heavyweight Championship" said Sebastian.

Don't hold me up now  
I can stand my own ground  
I don't need your help now  
You will let me down, down, down

"Finally the main event of the evening are you ready what happens when the 27-0 streak collides against "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said KJ.

"I don't think the fans of today have seen Jeff Killington cause I definitely believe he is the one as in 27 and 1" said Sebastian.

"Blasphemy Jeff has lost Thresh has not this will be a classic Thresh Crash victory" said James.

"On one hand Thresh is my son on the other Jeff Killington is a fucking monster so I'm going to put my vote on having a war" said KJ.

Don't hold me up  
Don't hold me up, no, no, no  
Don't hold me up  
Don't hold me up  
Don't let me down, down, down, down, down

(More Human then Human by Rob Zombie plays)

**i am the astro-creep**  
**a demolition style hell american freak -**  
**i am the crawling dead -**  
**a phantom in a box shadow in your head **

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Las Angeles, California at 6 ft 5 and wieghing 240 pounds "The Golden Man" Ted Estes" said the announcer.

"Ted Estes has become Jonas's insurance policy to make sure Terry doesn't come back" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Terry has done a big mistake to get back in the ring here tonight" said James.

**Uh, I keep it playa while some choose to play it safe**  
**Boy check the resume, it's risky business in the A**  
**And I've been a witness to this history**  
**Ever since the the 10th grade**  
**We went from rockin brades to temp fades**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C at 6 ft 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake we know all about this man debuted after Re-Lapse and has shaken TWE's Mid Card as a major player with his upset victory over Jonas" said Sebastian.

"And the rest is as they say history" said KJ.

Terry and Ted lock up as Ted gets in a head lock. Terry clinches Ted and hit's a back suplex. Terry then hits a running shoulder block fallowed by a clothesline and then he goes for a quick Blake Drop. Ted counters with a couple elbows and then hooks both of his biceps onto Terry's head and hit's a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ted starts with a couple forearm shots to the skull of a downed Terry. Ted then puts him in a rear head lock as Terry tries to fight his way out of the hold. Ted continues applying pressure as Terry tries to get to his feet but Ted wrenches on further into the middle of the ring. Terry get's to his feet but Ted counters into an STO as he goes for the cover hook both legs ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Ted making it obvious he's going for the neck" said KJ.

"Well it's smart we all know Terry isn't 100%" said James.

Terry tries to get back up but Ted continues putting in torque on the rear head lock. Terry takes a seated positiong as he grabs Ted's heat. Terry goes to his knees for a jaw breaker but Ted let's go cousing Terry to drop onto the canvas and Ted hitting a buzzsaw kick to the back of the neck ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ted whips Terry into the turn buckle and goes a running clothesline in the corner but Terry counter's with an elbow. Terry then fallows with a Super Kick as both men are down. Ted get's up first as he goes for a spinning neck breaker but Terry counters into a release German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry then grabs Ted for a snap suplex but Ted hooks the leg and goes for a suplex but in mid air transitions into a neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a neck breaker but it only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Ted definitely knows what he's doing" said James.

Terry tries to get up as Ted hooks him up for the Gold Rush. Terry counters with a couple elbows to the head and a jaw breaker. Terry holds his neck for a split second and it's enough for Ted to catch him with a running boot to the head ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry tries to get up as Ted locks in a sleeper hold as he tries to put Terry to sleep. Terry counters with a couple elbows to the ribs but Ted kicks Terry in the knee. Ted then suplex's Terry onto the ropes as Terry is out of breadth. Ted then puts Terry on the second rope hanging him then hit's a rope hung corkscrew neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ted is getting angry as he starts stomping on Terry and locks in a Surfboard Stretch.

"Ouch Ted he had the match but he was denied" said KJ.

"Yeah ain't that a bitch" said Sebastian.

Ted then put's his boot on the side of Terry's head and hits a curb stomp ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ted goes to the top rope but Terry jumps up to the top rope for an over head belly to belly superplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry holds his neck in pain as he fallows up with a couple closed first punches on Ted. Terry then bounces off the ropes straight into boot from Ted. Ted then fallows up with a sit out scoop slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ted grabs up Terry and hit's him with an Albama Slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ted's mad now as he whips Terry into the turn buckle hard. Ted then goes for a running boot in the corner but Terry counters with a forearm to the face. Ted staggers backwards as Terry jumps up and hit's a Hook Shot ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Terry with that hook shot but it only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Classic Terry Blake is not enough to take out Ted" said James.

Terry holds his neck in pain as he tries to slip Ted into a sharp shooter. Ted counters as he kicks Terry in the ribs with both feet and hit's a single knee face buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ted goes for the Gold Digger as Terry get's up but it's countered into a back breaker fallowed by reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry whips Ted into the turn buckle and then get's on top of him. He starts throwing a flurry of count it ten punches before Ted threw him off. Ted rushes at him but he get's caught by a spine buster as Terry is up on his feet. Terry stomps on the ground a couple times and goes for a Super Kick. Ted ducks under it and hooks Terry for the Gold Rush as he hits One German, Two Germans, and Three German Suplexes ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out.

"No way he kicked out of the Gold Rush" said James.

"Ain't this one a Classic" taunted KJ.

Ted grabs up Terry by the hair as he taunts the crowd. He goes for a Gold Digger but Terry counters shoving The Golden Man off chest first into the turn buckle. The ref starts to count as Ted get's up at seven to stop the no contest. Ted starts getting into a brawl with Terry as they both throwing wild haymaker occasionally missing by several inches. Ted then whips Terry into the ropes and Terry catches Ted with a shoulder block. Terry goes to the top rope and hits a diving elbow drop. Terry then sets up Ted for the Blake Drop but Ted counters for the Gold Digger in mid air. Terry shoves Ted away who lands on his feet as Terry goes for the Shock Treatment but it's countered into a Sit Out Power Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a Power Bomb but it only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and these two are putting it all on the line even though Ted will be gone next week and Terry wants revenge which has nothing to do with this match" said James.

"This is about something more then just emotions this is fight to see whose better" said KJ.

Ted lifts up Terry and knocks him down with a hook leg lariat ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ted goes to the top rope for a crossbody but Terry catches him in mid air in a Gorrila Press. Terry then throws Ted in the air and tranisitions into a Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry Blake is slow to his feet holding his neck as Ted is outcold in the ring.

(Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance plays)

Brent Gontier and Jonas Lazar run out to the ring as they double clothesline Terry to the canvas. They both start stomping until Jonas goes out of the ring and grabs a chair. Out of nowhere Ted drops Jonas with a boot to the head with the chair. He then nails Brent in the skull with a chair as Lazar and Gontier flee.

Ted helps Terry up and raises him up to his feet.

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with Team Legends who are getting ready for thier five on five elimination match against Generation Crash make you tell us who is your fifth partner"

Chazz Micheals decides to be the one to speak for the group "We already have our partner a former World Champion to be exact a Five Time World Champion he is someone worth being called a Legend and you will find him out when Generation Crash is in that ring so your not going to have to wait for to long" said Chazz.

Team Legend walk off as Stan watches before turning to the camera "Back to you" said Stan.

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**  
**I've been the up and coming next big thing**  
**I've been the photograph and I've been the lens**  
**I've been the saint and baby I've been the sin**

"This is a Five on Five Elimination Tag Team Match introducing first the team of Nathen Kidd, David Sampson, Johnny Wallace, Chris Jacobs, and Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

All five walk down to the ring wearing Generation Crash T-Shirts as Wayne Morrison watches from the entrance area before going back.

"We all saw Nathen Kidd take over his former tag team partner Jaxon Xix's spot in Generation Crash" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Chris Jacobs being instated as Generation Crash's sixth member" said KJ.

Jason Helix, Chazz Micheals, Jack Bouregard, and Charles Roberts Sr. They come out to no music as Chazz then waves backwards as music plays.

(New Divide by Linkin Park)

I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve

"Introducing thier opponents the team of Jason Helix, Chazz Micheals, Jack Bouregard, Charle Roberts Sr, and Neo Raters Team Originals" said the announcer.

"Picking the first ever Rumble Royale winner a definite good pick from the Originals" said KJ.

"Yeah but let's face it the originals are older while Generation Crash wants to prove itself to thier founder Thresh Crash" said James.

Chazz starts off for the originals while Tino starts it for Crash. Tino and Chazz lock up as Tino whips Chazz into the ropes and hit's a shoulder block as Chazz bounces back. Tino then goes for a quick Punisher Clutch but Chazz goes into an arm drag fallowed by a Super Kick. Chazz tags out to Jack as Tino tags in Nathen Kidd who drops Jack with a short arm clothesline. Nathen fallows going for a scoop slam but Jack slips out and hits Nathen with a clothesline but Nathen stays up. Jack hit's a drop kick to the chest and then a Russian Leg Sweep to tag in Jason as Jason lifts up Nathen for a suplex but drops him into a violent kick from Jack to the face ... 1 ... Johnny stops the count.

"Classic Wolves tag manuever only get's one before Johnny breaks it up" said James.

"The Wolves are Four Time TWE Tag Team Champion but are probably more famously known for using The Wolves rule to defend the United States Championship as different members leading to a Nine Month Title Rieign" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but they don't have thier third member here" said KJ.

Jason then fallowed whipping Nathen into Nathen's own turn buckle. Nathen tags out to Johnny who goes for a spring board clothesline but is caught by a big boot to the skull for his troubles. Jason then tags in Neo as Jason and Neo double irish whip Johnny into the ropes. Neo leap frogs over Johnny who get's a wild uppercut from Jason as Johnny bounces off the canvas in shock. Johnny discreetly tags in David as he charges at Neo getting an overhead belly to belly suplex. David waited for Neo to turn around and tooks him down with a spring board RVD Style Kick ... 1 ... Chazz stops the pin. David tags in Chris as they goes for a double clothesline on Neo who counters for a double crossbody.

"Wow what a crossbody to stop Generation Crash's momemtum" said Sebastian.

"Smart move now can Neo regroup from that kick" said KJ.

Neo tags out to Charles who drops Chris with a couple quick clothesline fallowed by a jumping russian leg sweep. Charles then whips Chris into the ropes and hit's a spinning powerslam before tagging in Jack as they hit another wolves classic as Charles slingshots Chris into a boot from Jack fallowed by a double foot stomp to the face over Charles knees ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jack grabs Chris for the Impaler DDT but Chris counters into an arm bar and hook kick. Chris then goes for the Standing Alone but Jack counters into a back breaker fallowed by whipping Chris into the ropes. Chris bounce back into a drop kick but Tino catches him with a kick to the ribs and a Skull-Krusher ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 1: Jack Bouregard (Team Originals)**

"What the hell's going on" asked Sebastian.

"When Chris bounced off the ropes Tino tagged himself in genious" said James.

An angry Jason quickly takes him down with a high impact clothesline. Jason then whips him into the ropes to drop Tino with a big boot. Jason then whips him into the ropes and hits a standing spine buster. Jason then tags in Neo and they hit a rocket launcher tag team manuever ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino tags out to Chris who Neo prompty drops with a spinning axe handle. Neo then fallows with a snap suplex fallowed by trying to lock in the Space Deathlock (Cloverleaf) but Chris grabs the ropes for dear life. Neo let's go and Chris hits him with a forearm from behind to knock him down. Chris tags in Nathen as Chris puts Neo in a full nelson and Nathen hit's a wild right hook knocking Neo to the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch I think Neo might be in space" said KJ.

"No kidding that was a hell of a punch" said Sebastian.

Nathen fallows that up with a scoop slam and then looking for an elbow drop but Neo rolls out of the way. Neo fallows with a shining wizard nearly knocking Nathen's head off ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Neo then tags in Chazz as they hit a double suplex on Nathen fallowed by a double standing moon saults combination ... 1 ... 2 ... David stops the count. David fallows going for the Hollywood Star but Chazz counters into a reverse power bomb against the ropes. Nathen is behind him but eats a super kick as Johnny tags himself in. Johnny ducks under a super kick from Chazz and hit's him with a high drop kick to the back of the neck sending Chazz tumbling into the ground.

"Ouch that Drop Kick took Chazz down and out" said James.

"No kidding that was one painful looking kick" said Sebastian.

Chazz trieds to get up but Johnny bounces off the ropes and hit's a clothesline. Johnny then tags out to Tino who hits Chazz with an inverted atomic drop. Chazz hit's Tino with his own as they start getting into a fist fight. Tino knees Chazz in the ribs and goes for a Spike DDT but Chazz counters into a Fireman's Carry Slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Chazz fallows it up with a flying forearm as Tino get up Chazz then lifts up Tino and hit's a Jack Hammer Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Chazz tags out to Charles who holds Tino in a full nelson. Chazz then goes for a Super Kick but Tino ducks and Chazz nails Charles. Tino then hit's a Spike DDT and tags in David who hit's a Star Struck ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 2: Charles Roberts (Team Originals)**

"Generation Crash well on thier way to a clean sweep" said James.

"I can't believe it Generation Crash working like an actual competent group what's wrong with the world" said KJ.

Neo quickly hit's David with a Spear ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Neo then whips David into the ropes and hit's a snap suplex. Neo tags out to Chazz as they hit a double Enzugeri kick to David ... 1 ... 2 ... Johnny stops the count. Neo grabs Johnny and hit's him with a vertical suplex. David goes to punch Neo but get's a vertical suplex aswel. Neo then grabs them both and hit's a double vertical suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Neo whips David into the turnbuckle and hit's a running clothesline fallowed by Chazz tagging himself in. Chazz and Neo both whip David into the ropes as he rebounds into a Super Kick/Neolocity Kick (Running Super Kick) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3. David rolls into the ref and Tino blasts Chazz in the face with a baseball bat to the skull ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 3: David Sampson (Generation Crash)**

**Elimination 4: Chazz Micheals (Team Originals)**

"Those cheats David distracted the ref to allow Tino that blatant shot from the baseball bat" said KJ.

"Yeah well if the ref doesn't see it makes it legal" said James.

"That makes it four to two Generation Crash who could have expected this" said Sebastian.

That leaves just Neo and Jason as Generation Crash taunts them have twice thier numbers. Neo hit's Tino with a flying crescent kick to the face. Neo then hits a couple knife edge chops before Tino grabs the arm into an arm whip. He fallows whipping Neo into Generation Crash's corner as Tino tags out to Nathen and they hit a double spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen goes for the Silent but Deadly but in mid air it's countered into a Snap DDT. Neo fallows lifting up Nathen and whipping him into the ropes and hitting an overhead belly to belly suplex as the crowd cheers in amazement. Neo then hit's a running 450 Splash as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Johnny stops the pin.

"That cheater Neo showed some amazing strength but Johnny quick to screw that up" said Sebastian.

"He's allowed five seconds nothing cheap about it" said KJ.

Neo though doesn't feel that way as he nails Johnny with a Neolocity Kick. He fallows with one for Tino on the apron and then drops Chris with a forearm. Neo then fallows hit a shining wizard on Nathen as he jumps to the top rope. Neo goes for the Code Infinite (630 Degree Senton Bomb) but Chris grabs his leg. Neo kicks him off and jumps for the Code Infinite but Nathen get's out of the way as Neo crashes and burns. Nathen lifts him up and hit's a Silent but Deadly (Swinging Side Slam into an Inverted STO). Nathen then tags in Johnny who hit's a Gullitione Leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

Elimination 5: Neo Raters (Team Originals)

"Holy shit it's four against one now with Jason left" said Sebastian.

"Jason's as tough and strong as they come but well I don't think he has what it takes to beat four men" said KJ.

Jason though quick hit's a snap reverse power slam on Johnny. Jason then whips him into the ropes as Johnny goes for a clothesline but Jason counters into the standing spine buster. Jason then whips him into Generation Crash's corner. Tino goes in but Jason hit's him with a running boot to the head fallowed by a series of scoop slams. Jason then lift's him up for a Bone Pit Driver (Reverse Death Valey Driver) but Tino outstreches his hand to tag in Chris. Jason hit's the Bone Pit Driver as Chris watches behind him waiting for it. Chris hit's a flurry of kicks to the ribs and hooks up for the Standing Alone. Jason though counters hooking him up once again for a second Bone Pit Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

**Elimination 6: Chris Jacobs (Generation Crash)**

"What a counter from Jason and now it's only three on one" said KJ.

"This is not good" screamed James.

Jason get's up into a spring board missle drop kick from Johnny ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Johnny kicks Jason into the Generation Crash's turn buckle as Johnny delivers ten straight forearms to the face. Johnny then hit's a sit out face buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino distracts the ref as Nathen hands Johnny a steel chair. Johnny throws it straight into Jason's face as blood starts going out. Johnny throws out the chair as he goes to the top rope and hit's a Gulliotine Leg Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Johnny can't believe as he tags in Tino who goes for a Diving Elbow but Jason rolls out of the way. Tino crashes down as Jason locks in the Throat Ripper (Gulliotine Choke) as Tino taps out.

**Elimination 7: Tino Pintado Cazares (Generation Crash)**

"Jason eliminates two now it's only two against one" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Jason is in bad shape as blood is going down the Alaskan's face" said James.

Nathen out of nowhere picks him up from behind and hit's a Electric Chair ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen fallows with a gorrila press slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen goes for the Deadly but Silent but Jason tries to counter into the Throat Ripper. Nathen rams Jason into the turn buckle and tags in Johnny as they hit an elevated sit out face buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Johnny goes for a Snap Low DDT but Jason counters as he throws Johnny groin first into the turnbuckle. Jason goes up with him as he hooks him up and hit's a top rope Bone Pit Driver as Jason goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3. Jason roars as Nathen trys from behind for a Silent but Deadly but it's countered into a Snap Suplex.

**Elimination 8: Johnny Wallace (Generation Crash)**

"What a counter but looks at Jason he doesn't have much left" said James.

"Yeah it's true I don't think Jason has much left" said Sebastian.

Jason tries to get back up but Nathen doesn't let him with a powerful clothesline. Nathen then tries for an Exploder Supex but Jason refuses to leave the ground. Jason tries for a Bone Pit Driver but Tino distracts the ref. Johnny rolls in kicking Jason in the balls as he drops Nathen who hit's a Silent but Deadly as the ref turns around ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 9: Jason Helix (Team Originals)**

**Sole Survior (s): Nathen Kidd (Generation Crash)**

"Winners of this match Generation Crash" said the announcer.

All of Generation Crash pose in the ring as the crowd is in shock over the upset.

"No way I can't believe it how could Generation Crash win" said Sebastian.

"They did it, they showed the world who deserves to the second best stable in the world" said James.

"That means the present has gotten two straight victories over the past and this was considered what would be a one sided match" said KJ.

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks now in just a couple matches you have your return match against Jonas Lazar in a thirty minute Iron Man Match we all know how much Iron Man matches you've been in so what do you have to say about" said Stan.

"Jonas well he's a blip in the rader not doubt I'm going to win you know what put it on the dotted line if I lose my return tour will be canceled" said Duncan. "The Franchise Rebel is going to show the world that he still has it on my return to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship"

**Despite the lies that you're making**  
**Your love is mine for the taking**  
**My love is**  
**Just waiting**  
**To turn your tears to roses**

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship and it is Falls Count Anywhere at 6 feet tall and weighing 215 pounds "The Dark Din" Matt Din" said the announcer.

"Matt Din has an oppertunity to win the Television Championship one more time" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but he has to beat the undefeated Brent Gontier to get thier" said James.

**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,**  
**I am the ghost, that hides in the night**

"And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 230 pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

Brent Gontier and Matt lock up and Brent powers Matt out of the ring. Brent fallows with a baseball slide to take Matt down outside. Brent takes out a chair but Matt catches the chair and kicks Brent in the ribs. He then slams it into Brent's back hard. Matt then whips Brent into the barricade and goes for a roll up ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Matt goes onto the barricade but Brent pushes one leg out as Matt crotches himself on the barricade. Brent then hits a discus clothesline to knock Matt off the barricade ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent fallows up takking apart the steel steps but Matt drop kicks them into Brent's chest ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Matt grabs Brent and hits a reverse DDT against the steps ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch what a DDT" said KJ.

"Yeah and these two are going to go all out for that title in our first time match of the night" said Sebastian.

Matt whips Brent into the steel ring post but Brent counters putting his foot onto the post. He then elbows Matt in the skull and grabs Matt by the head to ram him into the ring post ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Brent grabs him up and hit's a back suplex into the crowd. Brent then grabs Matt up by the hair who punches Brent in the face and jumps over the barricade hitting a crossbody on Brent ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Matt fallows up with a couple punches and kicks before Matt hits a spin kick to Brent's ribs. Matt then hit's a Full Nelson Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt grabs Brent for a twist of fate but Brent counters with an arm hook shoulder block fallowed by a double arm DDT onto the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Brent with his own DDT variation" said James.

"Yeah and Chaos vs. Darkness what will happen" said Sebastian.

Brent then whips Matt into the ring canvas. Brent then fallows up going for the Chaos Rise but Matt counters slipping out into a back breaker and then rams him into the steel ring post. Matt then takes out a singapore cane from the ring and nails Brent a couple times in the skull. Matt then goes for a Fireman's Carry Flapjack but Brent counters into Jonas Lazar's Prophet Lock. Matt get's to his feet and rams Brent back first into the announce table to let him go. Brent staggers holding his back as Matt grabs a monitor and smashes Brent in the skull with it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt fallows up grabbing the belt as he takes a swing at Brent who catches Matt with a shot to the ribs from the cane fallowed by a scoop slam onto a chair ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Brent nearly had it" said KJ.

"Yeah and these two giving it thier all in the early going" said Sebastian.

Brent then goes onto the apron and hit's a diving elbow drop off the apron ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Brent fallows going for a German Suplex but Matt counters flipping to his feet. Matt then hits a sleeper slam against the floor as both are down. Matt takes out a steel chain from underneath the ring as he put's it on his foot. Matt then gives Brent his foot and hit's an enzugeri kick with the chained foot ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt starts stomping on Brent's with the chained foot until Brent countered into a Heel Hook submission hold. Matt counters kickng Brent in the face repeatedly as then Matt goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt grabs the chair as he hit's a DDT on the chair ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Matt nearly had it with that chair aided DDT" said Sebastian.

"But Brent get's the shoulder up" said KJ.

Brent tries to get up as Matt kicks him down and goes to the top rope. Matt goes for the Extreme Splash (450 Splash) but Brent rolls out of the way as Matt crashes into the floor. Brent grabs Matt from behind and hit's a reverse russian leg sweep onto the canvas edge. Brent then grabs Matt and put's him on the canvas edge as he has him for the Chaos End. Brent kicks off the padding and then hit's the Chaos End onto the concrete as Matt is out cold. Brent though simply starts taunting Matt who is out cold on the floor as the ref tells him to pin Matt. Brent punches the ref as he continues taunting an out cold Matt stomping on him occasionaly.

"What is Brent doing he has the one two three right infront of him" said KJ.

"He want's to inflict punishment on Matt and I don't blame him" said James.

Brent continues stomping as the ref slowly get's up holding his face in anger.

(Shutterbug by Big Boi plays)

Brent's eyes go wide as Terry starts running down the ramp. Brent goes for the cover but the ref suddenly takes a dive to the floor holding his face. Terry then grabs up Brent and hit's him with the Blake Drop onto the concrete. He then puts Matt on top of him as the ref miraculously starts the count immediately 1.2.3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Television Champion "The Dark Din" Matt Din" said the announcer.

Terry then hands over the title to Matt who is barely able to stand up holding his skull. Matt raises the belt in the air as he and Terry celebrate over Brent.

"Can you believe it what an upset Mat Din get's the pin Matt Din get's the pin" said Sebastian.

"They cheated this is unfair this is criminal" said James.

"And that makes it 2-1 Present" said KJ.

Backstage

It shows a camera view of the Past lockeroom as it shows them celebrating with Matt Din. In the present lockeroom noticebly missing are Brent Gontier and Jonas Lazar.

(Mike Awesome Theme Song)

"This is a triple threat match introducing first from Tampa, Florida at 6 ft 7 and weighing 275 pounds the TWE Original Matt Awesome" said the announcer.

"Former Seven Time TWE American Champion, three time TWE Tag Team Champion, Two time TWE Television Champion, Rumble Royale 13 Winner, One Time TWE World Champion" said Sebastian.

"Quite a resume in my opinion maineventing Chase for Fame 13 with myself where he won his one and only TWE World Heavyweight Championship" said KJ.

(Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlote)

**only see it on tv**  
**read it in the magazines**  
**celebrities that want sympathy**

"And his opponent from Pheonix, Arizona at 6 ft 1 and weighing 225 pounds representing Generation Crash "Wondorus" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

"Wayne Morrison's stable mates managed to win beat Team Originals can Wayne fallow up thier victory with one of his own" said KJ.

"Let's not forget Generation Crash consistedly cheated using thier numbers to win Wayne doesn't have that said Sebastian.

**Wire me up to machines I'll be your prisoner**  
**Find it hard to believe, you are my murderer  
****I'm on fire behind you**  
**Heads a falling sky**

"And thier opponent from Honolulu, Hawaii at 6 ft 6 and weighing 270 pounds "The Hawian Bad Boy" Morrison Myers" said the announcer.

Morrison and Matt glare at Wayne who tries to get out of the ring but Matt grabs him by the hair. Matt hip toss him to Morrison who hits with a spinning elbow to the side of the head. Wayne tries to get up as Morrison and Matt hit a high low double team manuever. Morrison then whips Wayne into the and throws him up in the air in a back body drop but Matt in mid air hits an Awesome Bomb (One Shoulder Power Bomb). Matt then picks up Wayne as Morrison goes for the Lava Rush (Clothesline from Hell) but Wayne ducks and Morrison nails Matt ins tead. Morrison looks in shock before going for the pin on Matt ... 1 ... 2 ... Wayne stops the pin. Wayne then hits a couple quick kicks before a drop kick sending Morrison out of the way.

"Morrison nearly got the win but Wayne putting the breaks on that idea" said KJ.

"Yeah and now Wayne can hopefully get some offense going" said James.

Wayne whips Matt into the corner fallowed by a corner spinning elbow fallowed by a snapmare. Wayne then get's a chin lock but out of nowhere Morrison boots him in the head. Matt though grabs Morrison from behind and hit's a Northern Lights Suplex. Wayne runs at Mike and get's a Northern Lights Suplex off his own ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt then whips Morrison into the ropes and hits a fireman's carry bulldog ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt goes onto the apron for a slightshot shoulder block but Wayne ducks underneath as Matt crashes into the canvas ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Wayne goes to the top rope but Morrison hits a running boot to stop Wayne's plans.

"Ouch Wayne's knocked loopy" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this is a bad place to be in for Wayne" said KJ.

Morrison goes to the top rope aswell for a suplexplex. Matt though forearms Morrison into Wayne as they're both stuck on the top rope. Matt goes to the top rope hooking Morrison for a German Superplex as Morrison has Wayne for a superplex. Matt does it as Wayne goes all the way to the otherside of the ring as everybody is down. Matt covers Morrison ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out Matt goes to Wayne ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt fallows whipping Morrison into the corner. Matt then whips Wayne into Morrison as both are in the turn buckle. Matt goes for a stinger splash but Wayne get's out of the way as Morisson is hit. Wayne though hit's Matt with a Combombulation ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a Kick but Matt kicks out" said KJ.

"Yeah I thought that match was done" said Sebastian.

Morrison though hits Wayne with a vertical suplex. He fallows hitting a bicycle kick on Wayne ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Matt is on the apron as Morrison turns around into a slingshot shoulder block ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Wayne hits a running clothesline Matt as he grabs Morrison hits an STO Back Breaker fallowed by a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Morrison whips Wayne into the ropes but Wayne counters with AKCH ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Wayne goes for the Ode to Pheonix on Morrison who lifts his knees sending Wayne out of breadth. As Wayne is on Morrison's knees Matt hits a leg drop as Wayne is driven to the matt ... 1 ... 2 .. Morrison stops the pin.

"Matt nearly had it while Wayne was trying to breathe" said James.

"But it wasn't enough" said KJ.

Morrison hits Matt with a couple forearms before going for the Lava Rush. Matt ducks under it and hits a big boot as Morrison turns around ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Morrison get's up as Matt lifts him up for a Pumphandle Slam but Wayne from behind hit's a flying heel kick knocking Matt down as Morrison's on top ... 1 ... 2 .. Wayne stops the pin. Wayne then fallows with a roung house kick to Morrison's head as Morrison is down on the floor. Wayne fallows with a couple forearms to the head fallowed by an arm trap neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Wayne lifts up Matt who punches him in the ribs repeatedly. He then sets up the Awesome Bomb but Wayne herrucaranas both of them out. As they both get up Morrison hit's a SUICIDE DIVE on both.

"Classic Morrison Myers with that suicide dive as both Wayne and Matt are out of it" said James.

"Damn even in his age he can still do that move" said Sebastian.

Morrison fallows grabbing Wayne and hits a back suplex against the ring post. Wayne screams in pain and then Morrison hit's a Wheel Barrow Face Buster. Morrison then kicks Matt in the ribs but Matt fallows kneeing Morrison in the chest. The two start brawling until Morrison rams Matt face first into the announce table. Morrison then hits a cradle suplex onto the floor. Morrison takes apart the spanish announce table as he sets up Matt for the Thunder Fire (Crucifix Powerbomb) through the spanish announce table. Wayne though jumps onto the spanish announce table and drops Morrison in the face causing him to drop Matt. A furious Morrison then Lava Rushes Wayne who flips from the impact.

"Wayne saved Matt but he couldn't save himself from that Lava Rush" said KJ.

"Yeah but I don't think Morrison wants to turn around" said Sebastian.

Matt is on the apron and hit's a flying shoulder block onto Morrison. Matt then throws Morrison into the ring as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Morrison get's up and pokes Matt in the eye as he tries to grab Morrison. Morrison then kicks Matt in the ribs and lifts him up hitting Matt with his own finisher the Awesome Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Morrison fallows with a couple punches as he beats Matt into the turn buckle. Wayne tries to get in but Morrison hit's him with a Kenka Kick knocking him off the apron. Morrison set's up Matt for the Vulcaninator (Rope Hung Shoulder Jaw Breaker) but Matt counters with a couple elbows. He then lifts him up for a Top Rope Awesome Bomb.

"Oh shit this is not good for Morrison" said Sebastian.

"Classic Matt is going to end this" said James.

Matt though turns him sights to the announce table as he balences on the top turn buckle. He then jumps off and hit's the Awesome Bomb through the spanish announce table. *Holy Shit* *Holy Shit* chants the crowd as both men are down. Matt gets up and tosses Morrison into the ring as Wayne discreetly get's on the apron. Matt goes for the cover as Wayne is on the top rope ... 1 ... Morrison dives off for the Ode to Pheonix ... 2 ... he hits it on Matt stopping the pin. Wayne then throws Matt out of the ring as he goes for the pin on Morrison ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match "Wondurous" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

The crowd boos Wayne heavily as he raises his arms in the air. He tries to get the crowd to chant Generation Crash

"GENERATION SUCKS" *clap* *clap* *clap* "Generation Sucks"

Wayne screams at them to shut up as he starts to leave.

"Well that makes it 3-1 Present times are definitely changing" said Sebastian.

(Promo)

_"The Outlaw's have one the TWE Tag Team Titles once again" said Sebastian SR._

**(Shows Leo hitting the Outlaw Stomp on the Ice Dude to win the titles a second time at Golden Revenge ONE)**

_"Matt Awesome did it he's won the TWE United States Championship the reign of the Wolves is over" said Steve Raters._

**(Shows Matt Awesome hitting the Awesome Splash on Jason off a ladder with David Churchill and Jack Bouregard outside the ring unconcious at Golden Revenge TWO)**

_"Jessica Cooper and Lea Stevenson win the tag team titles one more time" said Noah Copper._

**(Shows Jessica Cooper having Zane in the Grand Finale and Lea having the Sharp Shooter as Zane taps out to give Jessica and Lea the belts at Golden Revenge Five)**

_"Chazz Micheals did it he has won it for the first time his career he is TWE World Heavyweight Champion" said Justin Price._

**(Shows Chazz Micheals hitting the Shooting Star Press on Lance to win the TWE World Heavyweight Championship at Golden Revenge Seven)**

_"Sonia Rivera did it what an upset she has pinned Lea Stevenson and we have a new TWE Woman's Champion" said Cody Manson._

**(Shows Sonia hitting an LCD (Jumping Cutter) on Lea to win the title for the first time in her career at Golden Revenge 10)**

_"Chazz Micheals has unified the TWE Intercontinental and United States Championships John Foley has been denied his shot at finally beating Chazz" said Steve._

**(Shows Chazz pinning John with a roll up and foot on the ropes as the United States and Intercontinental Championships are unfiied at Golden Revenge 12)**

_"The Raters World Order reigns supreme they have won every single title in TWE they have won TWE has lost" said Cody._

**(Shows Lance holding up the TWE World Heavyweight Championship, Jason holding up the TWE American Champonship, Kenny Dentons with the Light Heavyweight, David with the television, Lea with the Womans, and The Outlaws with the tag team titles at Golden Revenge 15)**

_"It's over Asheel Din has been retired Lance is still TWE World Heavyweight Champion heart break is in the air" said Sebastian Jr._

**(Lance Raters hitting the Legend Driver off the top rope onto a chair after the match Lance and Asheel hug in the ring with Asheel raising Lance's hand as Asheel's in ring full time career is over at Golden Revenge 20)**

_"All titles are on the line, Everybody Wants the Gold, It's Golden Revenge" said Sebastian._

Next Month

(End of Promo)

"Well Golden Revenge is coming what will happen but what will happen right now in the Light Heavyweight Title Picture" said KJ.

(ShowStopper by Toby Mac)

**So turn off the lights**  
**Pass me the mic**  
**Bring on the lights,**  
**You been waitin all night**

"This match is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship and it is a Four Corner Tag Team Match introducing first the challengers at a combined weight of 360 pounds the team of "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons and "The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

"Yamato definitely is one of the fastest rising stars in TWE and with Kenny arguably the most sucessful superstar in this match they have a good chance of getting Yamato the strap" said Sebastian.

"Definitely I have to agree The Russian Whirlwind is considered Russias's great high flyer of all time not a big list I might add but he's also probably one of the best high flyers today aswell" said KJ.

(Drones by Rise Against)

**And if strength is born from heartbreak**  
**Then mountains I could move**  
**And if walls could speak I'd pray**  
**That they would tell me what to do**

"And team number two from Smithsfield, North Carolina at a combined weight of 390 pounds the team of Bill and Charlie Parker Team Evolution" said the announcer.

"Bill and Charlie are definitely the dark horses here everybody knows that they could win no doubt but we have seen in recent weeks Bill being out beat at his own game by Nicholas" said James.

"Definitely but remember that thier are now four people at the at and all times so it's no longer just one game" said KJ.

(Handlebars by FloBots)

**Me and my friends saw a platypus**  
**Me and my friends made a comic book**  
**And guess how long it took**  
**I can do anything that I want 'Cause**

"And the third team of challengers at a combined weight of 455 pounds from San Diego, California the team of Rojo Bat Sr and Jr" sid the announcer.

"The Heaviest Team in this match definitely has to be an advantage here" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but in a Light Heavyweight Match it might not help them as much" said James.

(Hero by Nickelback)

**And they say that a hero could save us**  
**I'm not gonna stand here and wait**  
**I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles**  
**Watch as we all fly away**

"And the Champion at a combined weight of 445 pounds the team of "The European Hero" David Churchill and the reigning TWE Light Heavyweight Champion "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

"Nicholas Churchill has proven time and time again that he is the king of the Light Heavyweight Division and nobody can stop him" said KJ.

Nicholas get's in the ring with the belt as he taunts Yamato, Rojo Bat Jr, and Bill Parker. They all walk up to him and three fists fly into Nicholas's skull showing thier aprreciation. Rojo Bat throws the belt out of the ring as the three all start stomping on Nicholas. Jr whips Nicholas into the ropes and Yamato nails him with a spin kick as Nicholas staggers around into a Heart Breaker. Nicholas stays on his feet as Rojo hits him with a spine buster ... 1 Bill stops the pin. Bill argues with Jr but Jr kicks Bill in the ribs and hit's a gut wrench suplex. Yamato though goes to kick Jr who catches up. Yamato impulses him into a back flip kick to the jaw ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Wow Yamato with an impressive kick" said Sebastian.

"Impressive doesn't cover it" said James.

Yamato fallows with a spring board cross body onto Bill. Nicholas get's up but Yamato takes him down with a flying head scissors. He tags out to Kenny as they hit a double running shooting star press on Rojo ... 1 ... 2 .. Bill stops the pin. Bill grabs Kenny in an arm bar and tags out to Charle as Bill grabs a German Suplex as Charlie hit's a drop kick ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rojo Bat Jr tagged out to Rojo Bat Sr as they wait for Charlie to turn around and hit a double drop kick fallowed by an aided standing moon sault ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas tags out to David as Nicholas whips Rojo Bar Sr into the ropes and then leap frogs over him as David knocks him down with a spring board crossbody ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Classic Wolves only get's two" said KJ.

"Imagine that the Churchill Wolves a great tag team I'd assure you" said James.

David fallows whipping Kenny into the turn buckle. David goes for a splash in the corner but Kenny counters with a Pendelum Kick. He then goes to the top rope but Charlie hits an Enzugeri Kick dropping Kenny into the canvas. From behind though Rojo Bat Sr hits him with a back suplex. He then tags in Jr who hits a clothesline onto David. He fallows with a clothesline on Kenny and then kicks Charlie in the ribs for an Implaer DDT. David though hit's Rojo with a flying leg lariat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. David tags out to Nicholas who hits a spring board herrucarana on Charlie ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. He get's up striaght into a russian leg sweep from Kenny.

"Nicholas is quickly taken off his feet" said KJ.

"Imagine if Nicholas lost the title from five to three in the control of Generation Now maybe TWE will be purged from the curse" said Sebastian.

Kenny fallows tagging out to Yamato who hits a spring board enzugeri kick on Charlie ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows with a couple quick clotheslines on Jr and then ducking under Rojo's clothesline to hit a release German Suplex. Nicholas though hooks him up for the Churchill Crossface but Yamato rolls through into a spring board bulldog ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jr tags out to Sr who goes for a clothesline but Yamato counters into a split and hitting an overhead belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charlie tags out to Bill as they both kick Yamato in the ribs. They go for a double suplex but in mid air Yamato swings into a double snap DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a counter as Yamato is just to fast for anybody in this match" said Sebastian.

"True but Yamato is the smallest competitor in this match and that means one Wolves Hunt, Rojo Muerte, or TTC would most likely be all it takes to end it even on a 100% Yamato" said James.

Yamato fallows with a flying forearm on Nicholas. Yamato then picks up Bill and goes for the Whirlwind Slam but Bill slips out for the T.T.C. As he lifts up Yamato he get's leg hooked and put into a Crucifix Submission Hold as Yamato wears away at Bill. Sr off the second rope hits an elbow onto Yamato's throat to get him off ... 1 ... 2 Bill stops the pin. Bill whips Rojo Sr into the ropes and hit's a Red and Black Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... Nicholas stops the pin. Nicholas then whips Bill into Nicholas's turn buckle and tags in David. They hit a double snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... Yamato stops the pin. Yamato hits a round house kick and goes for a Double Knee Moon Sault but in mid air Bill hit's a Heart Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... Yamato grabs the ropes.

"Yamato nearly got himself killed thier' said KJ.

"Yeah and I don't think Yamato's getting up any time soon" siad James.

Bill turns around into a crossbody from Rojo Bat Sr. Rojo Bat then tags in Jr and they both go to the top rope. They go for stereo frog splashes on Bill and Yamato but both rolls out of the way as the Rojo's come crashing down. Nicholas quickly whips Jr into the ropes and hit's a tilt a whirl back breaker fallowed by a Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 ... Bill tags in Charlie who stops the count. From behind Yamato hit's a Trio of German suplexes on Charlie the last one flipping Charlie onto his stomach. Yamato hit's a Whirlwind Driver on Chalie as Niicholas hit's the Wolves Hunt onto Rojo Jr as both go for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

The ref doesn't know what to do as both Yamato and Nicholas are arguing why they should be champion. The sad fact that Yamato was speaking a foreign language might have influenced the ref's call.

"Due to a double pin your winners of this match the teams of Yamato Stalihara, Kenny Dentons, David Churchill, and Nicholas Churchill as a result still your TWE Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Yamato doesn't take that to kindly but he brings out his hand to shake Nicholas's as he speaks in Serbian that he wants a title shot on the future. Nicholas slaps him across the face and furious Yamato kicks Nicholas in the ribs and hit's a Whirlwind Slam as Kenny hit's a Killswitch on David.

"Yamato is furius over decision and well I just might agree to it" said KJ.

"What it was an uncalled for assault I hope Lance punishes Yamato for this" said James.

(Runaway by Hail the Villain)

**Welcome to the end**  
**Of everything that haunts me**  
**Somehow I pretend**  
**All was meant to be**  
**I am not the saint here**  
**Never the good son**  
**Hell has taken over and I know**

"This match is a thirty minute Iron Man match introducing first accompanied by Brent Gontier, from Atlanta, Georgia at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Jonas has made some startling prophecies including Tariya's title win and Terry's neck being broken and he's added winning tonights match to his prophecies" said Sebastian.

"But you have to remember the Prophecy of HIM as Jonas has spoken vividly about the one who will take over TWE" said KJ.

"Yeah and he has his partner in his mission the former Television Champion Brent Gontier with him" said James.

(Basic Thuganomics by John Cena)

**Teams hit the floor, this the new fight joint**  
**Like a broken needle, kid you missin' the point**  
**We dominate your conference with offense**  
**That's no nonsense, my theme song hits**  
**Get your reinforcements**

"And his opponent accompanied by Courtney Banks from Motereal, Quebec Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 245 pounds he is a TWE LEGEND "The Franchise Rebel" Duncan Parks" said the announcer.

"Duncan bringing Courtney out with him to even the odds" said Sebastian.

"I'm sorry to say Courtney was a damn good Woman's Champion but Brent isn't exactly going to be stopped by her" said KJ.

The ref rings the bell starting the match with a thirty minute time limit. Duncan and Jonas lock up as they go for a test of strength. Duncan easily wins but Jonas kicks Duncan in the ribs. Jonas goes for a quick Prophet Lock but Duncan counters hitting a hip toss. Duncan fallows going for a shoulder block but Jonas stops him with a drop kick. Jonas fallows going for a spring board kick but Duncan counters into a reverse spinning power bomb ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Duncan fallows going for a spinning fisherman suplex but Jonas counters into a leg hook STO ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas fallows going for a snap suplex but Duncan counters shaking Jonas off and hitting him with a big punch as Jonas falls down.

"Ouch Jonas looking for a suplex but Duncan went back to his brawler tendencies and showed Jonas what it's like to get close with a bear" said KJ.

"He can swing his fists for sure but can he beat Jonas in a technical contest" said James.

Duncan fallows whipping Jonas into the turn buckle and starting to deliver a flury of punches on Jonas in the corner. Jonas raked Duncan into the eye and goes to the second rope and hits a tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jonas tries to cinch in the Prophet Lock but Duncan counters flipping him into an Emerald Driver. Jonas though grabs the ropes and flees from the ring. Duncan goes to fallow through the middle ropes but Jonas get's on the apron and hits a running low drop kick to knock Duncan silly. Jonas then hangs Duncan on the ropes and DDT's him onto the canvas edge. The ref starts the count as Jonas starts hammering on Duncan outside the ring until Duncan kicks him in the ribs.

"Jonas is out of breadth from that kick and well hopefully are announce table doesn't leave us like it did the Spanish Announce Table" said James.

"Yeah but Duncan better look out for Brent" said Sebastian.

Duncan then hits him with a couple punches before Jonas escape into the ring taking down the ref accidently. From behind Brent rams Duncan head first into the ring post and tosses him into the ring as Jonas goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas fallows up with a couple forearms to the skull and whips Duncan into the ropes. Jonas hits a back body drop fallowed by a running low elbow drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas grabs Duncan for a Prophet Lock but Duncan counters with a knee to the ribs. Jonas bends over as Duncan bounces off the ropes and hits a rolling cutter ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Duncan fallows as he starts for the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

"The crowd is ready for this" said KJ.

"Yeah as were nearly 1/3 done with this match" said Sebastian.

Duncan bounces off the ropes and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Duncan waits for him to get up as he sets up Jonas for an Emerald Driver but Jonas counters with a couple knees to the skull. Jonas then hits a reverse face buster as he hooks the leg ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas fallows up going to the top rope for the Last Vision but Duncan catches him in mid air by the foot. Duncan then locks in the Jail Cell as Jonas frantically tries to get to the ropes as Duncan applies more pressure. Brent puts his hand out as Jonas nearly grabs it but Duncan pulls him back into the middle of the ring. Jonas finally can't take it and taps out to give Duncan the first fall.

"Now the score is one to zero Duncan" said James.

"It looks like Duncan want have to stop his comeback if he can keep this up" said KJ.

Jonas get's up slowly holding his throat as Duncan taunts the crowd. Duncan goes for a flying shoulder block but Jonas counters side stepping and hitting a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas fallows whipping Duncan into the turn buckle and hit's a flying leg lariat in the corner. Jonas fallows with a snapmare and then a rolling jaw breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas locks in camel clutch as he tries to get Duncan's to tap out to the hold. Duncan tries to power out as Jonas grabs the ropes to apply more pressure as the ref counts to four and he let's go. Jonas continues relocking in the Camel Clutch once again using the ropes for added pressure as he stops at four.

"Jonas blatantly cheating" said Sebastian.

"He has until four and we are at the fifteen minute mark and the score if 1-0" said James.

Jonas continues applying pressure on the hold as Duncan tries to find away out. Duncan gets to his feet slowly before hit a back pack jack breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Duncan fallows hitting a Spinning Fireman's Carry Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Duncan fallows going for the Emerald Driver but Brent goes onto the apron to stop him. Duncan goes for an Airplane Spin as Jonas's feet nail Brent knocking him groggy and Courtney pulls out his feet from under him as he falls face first into the canvas edge. Jonas though takes the advtantage slipping out to hit a spring board high kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas then goes to the top rope but Duncan catches him thier to hit a superplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Duncan with a huge superplex he nearly got this match done" said KJ.

"Yeah that was one hell of a superplex" said James.

Jonas rolls out of the ring as Duncan fallows him. Duncan throws him into the barricade as he taunts Brent. Brent goes to hit Duncan who runs around the ring until Brent turns a corner and Courtney nails him with a spinning elbow. Duncan does the you can't see me taunt on Brent when out of nowhere Jonas comes flying hitting a no hands over the top rope suicide dive onto both Duncan and Courtney. Jonas slowly get's up and throws Duncan into the ring. Jonas then hits a spinning overhead power slam. Jonas then goes to the top rope and dives off hitting the 450 Splash he calls the Last Vision ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What how did he kick out of that" said Sebastian.

"I have no idea either but were now 2/3 done with this match and Duncan still has it 1-0" said KJ.

Jonas grabs Duncan and slaps on the Prophet Lock. He puts the body scissors in aswell as he tries to choke Duncan out who is flailing in his attempts to reach the ropes. Jonas continues wearing him out with the hold as he screams at Duncan to tap out. Jonas continues as Duncan starts fading away from the hold powerful submission ability. Jonas tells the ref to do it as the ref raises Duncan's arm once and Duncan keeps it in the air instantly. Jonas starts applying more pressure on the hold before he flips Duncan onto his back and get's him in a jack knife cover as he let's go of the hold ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Jonas did it he got the second fall it's all tied up and thier is only six minutes left" said James.

"Yeah that was smart of Jonas I got to admit while Duncan was to busy making sure the ref didn't think he was unconcious he pinned Duncan" said KJ.

Jonas taunts Duncan who hits him with a flying shoulder block. Duncan fallows with a second flying shoulder block and then ducking under a clothesline to hit a spinning reverse power bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Duncan fallows up going for his second Five Knuckle Shuffle but Jonas grabs his arm and tries to lock in a gogoplata. Duncan counters into the Jail Cell but Jonas get's out of that grabbing the ropes. Jonas fallowing going for a spring board kick but Duncan hits him with an olympic slam. Duncan then grabs Jonas up for the Emerald Driver and he taunts Brent as he fallows up hitting the move ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Jonas kicks out of the emerald driver Jonas kicks out" said James.

"Damn Jonas wants to stop Duncan's comeback tour three minutes left" said Sebastian.

Duncan goes for the pin again ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. He goes for a cradle pin ... 1 ... 2 ... Jonas shifts into his own ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. They both try to get the quick pin as Duncan goes for a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas bounces off the ropes but Duncan catches him into an Emerald Driver. Outside the ring Brent has Courtney and is threatning Duncan who hit's the Emerald Driver. Brent screams at him not to go for the pin when Terry attacks him from behind. The ref tries to stop it as MegaGator Dark goes into the ring with a chair and nails Duncan fallowing with a Gator Driver (Preying Mantis Bomb) on the chair. He get's out of the ring and attacks Terry as Jonas pins Duncan ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 .. *BUZZER*

"Winner of this match at a result of 2-1 "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Outside the ring Terry is being double teamed by Gator and Brent as Gator hit's the Ali-Gator Bomb (Running Sit Out Gut Wrench Power Bomb). Brent then fallows with the Chaos Fall as Terry is out of it outside. The three join up in the ring raising each others hands in victory.

"This is sickening Jonas stole the victory that wasn't a win" said KJ.

"Yeah well that's MegaGator Dark from the Indys joining up with Jonas and Brent" said Sebastian.

The three celebrate over a disraught Duncan and an unconcious Terry

* * *

That ends Part One as I still have seven matches left and with the length of a couple I can see the chapter reaching 20,000 words. Part Two will come out later other then that Read and Review


	32. Past vs Present: The Sniper

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Sniper" Thresh Crash (1)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The African Queen" Tariya Blake (1)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection (2)**

**TWE Television Champion: "The Dark Din" Matt Din (5)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

* * *

"Welcome back to Past vs. Present Nicholas Churchill has retained his Light Heavyweight Title, Matt Din won the Television Title, and well Jonas Lazar is in the ring here right now what's going on" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well we all saw Jonas Lazar single handedly beat Duncan two to one" said James.

"I wouldn't be so sure but be quiet I want to hear what Jonas has to say" said KJ.

Jonas is in the ring with MegaGator Dark and Brent Gontier.

"Today is not over for HIM" said Jonas. "Today is still halfway cause I have received a message from the almightly about the future"

"He has told me all about his plans and he has brought me fellow fallowers of the cause the two men behind me have quite a tale to tell" said Jonas. "And I'll be the storyteller let's start with my good friend Brent Gontier you see the Brent Gontier you have before you today if far from the original now he is the improved"

"Brent started off his career as well nothing more then another kiss up to you judgemental assholes" said Jonas as he points to the crowd. "He started off as part of the Gontier Brothers he was a far different man then the one we see today he was a glowing example of the people you fans want somebody with tassles hanging off his hands, a beach body, and a brown nose so to speak"

"But for some reason or another World Drama Wrestling decided that Brent served no purpose in a company he helped build so seven months later they decided they his brother Chad was to important and needed a little bit more mometum so they decided that Brent would face Chad and the loser would be fired" said Jonas mocking WDW with his fingers. "Of course Chad the blithering idiot had known about it weeks before and well Brent in shock was beaten in under ten minutes"

"But that was all for the better I tell you because he came home and he found HIM and he fallowed his near lords decree and updated his look then joined me in bringing in the the new age" finished Jonas as he handed the mic to Brent.

"And I forever will thank him and I promise I will win that Television Title once again in his name and Terry will be disposed of for a long time this time around to be exact he's going to be GONE FOREVER" said Brent as he handed back the mic to Jonas.

"But you see HE wanted people to surrround him when he comes into TWE and takes his spot as the LORD of TWE and he sent to me another fallower of his dark intentions MegaGator Dark" said Jonas as the Gator masked individual nodded. "MegaGator was more then pleased to join me after having life threatning experience inclduing having his face ripped off by an Aligator , so he says, he would be so willing to join us" as he gave Gator the microphone.

"Well you wankers how do you like me now they said that MegaGator would be stuck in the indies forever but guess what happened I'm in TWE to bring the world to him" said MegaGator.

"Two members are left to come up and I will tell you both thier stories and if somebody wants to stop me they can try all the way" said Jonas. "Cause with him on our side"

"You want to know what to call us ... ... ... The ... ... Gateway ... to ... ... ... ... ... **Oblivion!**" said Jonas.

"Yeah and so far the Past vs. Present score is 4-1 present" said Sebastian.

(Crash by Fit for Rivals plays)

**Don't know why I'm crawling**  
**Everybody's running, everybody's running**  
**Re-spun back to where there's something**  
**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"This is a Fatal Fourway Match for the TWE Woman's Championship introducing first the challeger from Honolulu, Hawaii at 5 ft 7 and weighing 142 pounds "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena a former Woman's Champion in her own regard could win it here tonight" said KJ.

"I tell you thier is no more hard hitting Woman's Division in the world then TWE they don't bring out chairs they use thier fists to get through thier problems" said Sebastian.

(Beautiful by Ten Years)

**Visually you're stimulating to my eyes**  
**Your Cinderella syndrome, full of lies**  
**Your insecurities are concealed by your pride**  
**Pretty soon your ego will kill what's left inside**

"And challenger number two from Tampa, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 155 pounds "The Dark Heroine" Jessica Cooper" said the announcer.

"Jessica Cooper one of TWE's greatest wrestlers winning both male and female titles like her rival Lea Stevenson" said KJ.

(Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace)

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**  
**Somebody help me tame this animal**

"And the challenger from Tampa Bay, Florida at 5 ft 8 and weighing 149 pounds the TWE Legend "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea Stevenson the only female TWE Legend with her powerful Lea Bomb aswell as he natural athletic she's won every single title in TWE except the world title" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and she's has 4 matches on the TWE's Twenty-Five Best Matches Movie" said KJ.

(This is Why I'm Hot by Mims)

**Now if you take the sun and multiply it's heat**  
**Ten times over then what you find it's me**  
**I ain't the reason why crack turn from cocaine**  
**I light it up then burn slow on that propane**

"And introducing last the champion at 5 ft 10 and weighing 135 pounds the TWE Woman's Champion "The African Queen" Tariya Blake" said the announcer.

All four stare off when suddenly both Rena and Lea attack Tariya and Jessica. They beat them into the corner and then both stare at the other as they switch opponents and clotheslines for both Tariya and Jessica. Lea grabs Tariya by the head and throws her into a boot from Rena fallowed by Rena going for a neck stalling neck breaker as Lea low drop kicks Jessica as Jessica's head snaps off the floor. They grab Tariya as the mother daughter duo hit a double snap suplex. Rena grabs Jessica and hit's a Spike DDT fallowed by Lea hitting a moon sault off the top rope. Lea then tells Rena to do it as she up but Lea throws Rena off the turn buckle as she tries to steal the pin ...1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Well Lea cleary showing she intends to win here tonight moterly feelings be damned" said Sebastian.

"See this is what Father Son bonding is all about" said James. "Or Mother-Daughter in this case"

"You really are a psychopath" said KJ.

"What you went into the ring with Thresh and I saw it in your eyes you wanjted to hurt him for being better then you" said James.

"First of all I would never went to hurt my own son, Second of all it was a freindly match of respect where I would never have betrayed Thresh like Lea did, third of all if he is better then me I know where he got it from" said KJ.

Jessica tried to get up as Lea shows the bad blood as she throws off forearm after forearm to the skull. Jessica bucked her off as she hits Lea with a couple running clothesline before she launches a spin kick. Lea catches the leg and hit's a leg sweep spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lea fallows whipping Jessica into the ropes and goes for a second spine buster but Jessica counters into a sun set flip ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lea get's up into a kick into the ribs fallowed by Tariya from behind hitting a wheel kick Jessica who crashes into Lea. Rena from behind hooks Lea into a release German Suplex.

"Well it looks like the present refuses to be denied as Lea and Jessica get taken down" said Sebastian.

"Yeah, but Jessica and Lea don't look to happy of thier back and forth being stopped" said KJ.

Lea and Jessica nod at the other as Jessica spears Rena to the ground as Lea hits a running boot to the chest of Tariya who bounces off the ropes. Lea then quickly flips her over into a Lea Bomb as Jessica tries for the You're Screwed Driver (Package Piledriver) but Rena resits. Lea kicks her in the face and Jessica manages to hit the move as Lea and Jessica throw them out of the ring. Quickly Lea and Jessica get into a war of forearms as they starting swinging as they collide with the others head. Jessica catches Lea's arm and kicks her in the ribs fallowed by a gut wrench suplex. Lea though get's right back to her feet and hit's a gut wrench suplex of her own on Jessica.

"Lea refusing to let the small inch of power that Jessica has over her as she hit's the same move Jessica used seconds" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Lea and Jessica what was it that Cody called it every guys dream of a Three" said KJ before being cut off.

"Think of the young viewers" screamed James. "Your posining them"

"This show is TV-14" said KJ.

Lea and Jessica lock up as Lea get's in an arm bar. Jessica kicks her in the back as Lea stands up to her full height in pain. Jessica then hits a white russian leg sweep ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lea rolls back to her feet as they lock up but Lea kicks Jessica in the knee and hit's a Fisherman Buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lea then whips her into a turn buckle and hit's a running clothesline in the corner. Lea fallows up with a Snapmare Driver ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lea then put's Rena on her foot and goes a running low boot to the face but Jessica catches it into a leg lace. Jessica fallows going for the Grand Finale but Lea counters into a Sharp Shooter as she sinks it in.

"Sharp Shooter Lea's got the Sharp Shooter she's won many matches with this move" said James.

"Yeah and she's using your variation of the move KJ notices how she hooks the arm using her forearm instead of on the armpit like Sting or Bret Hart" said Sebastian.

Rena watches from outside the ring waiting to see if Jessica inclined to tap out. Jessica though countered into a Figure Four Leg Lock. Lea though grabbed Jessica by the hair and started swinging at her skull until Jessica let go. Lea rolled back but Jessica hits her with a Taker-Style clothesline ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jessica fallowed going for the Shining Darkness (Series of kicks) but Lea catches Jessica's foot. Lea then tries to left her up for a Lea Bomb but Jessica counters into the Grand Finale sucesffuly. Tariya finally ran in and hit a low drop kick to take Jessica off as Rena hitting a standing moon sault on a gaping Lea ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Rena nearly got the title" said KJ.

"Yeah and now all four are in the ring" said Sebastian.

Rena fallows whipping Jessica into the ropes and lifting her up for an over head spine buster but Tariya super kicked Jessica on the way down. Rena fallowed whipping Lea into the ropes as Tariya nearly knocks her head off with a Wheel Kick. Rena then hits Tariya with a sidewinder suplex fallowed by a reverse DDT. Jessica from behind nails her with a round house and then shoves Rena out of the ring. Lea then hit's a couple clothesline on both Jessica and Tariya. She then went for a Spike DDT on Tariya as it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lea goes to clothesline Jessica out of the ring but Jessica fireman carrys Lea out of the ring. She then grabs Tariya and hit's the You're Screwed Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena stops the pin.

"Jessica almost won the Woman's Championship" said Sebastian.

"Rena saving the match just in time" said James.

Rena then hit's Jessica with a running knee to the skull knocking her for a daze ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena then goes for a double arm suplex on Jessica who counters into a backwards piledriver ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jessica fallows up hitting a standing moon sault ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jessica then grabs Tariya and throws her out of the ring on top of lea. Jessica then hit's a couple forearms before a snap suplex. Jessica then set's up for a second You're Screwed Driver but Rena tries her hardest to escape. Lea though runs in hitting Jessica with a big boot and setting her up for a Lea Bomb. Rena tries to stop it but Lea drops with a boot to the chest and hit's the Lea Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... Tariya stops the count.

"Lea nearly got the championship" said KJ.

"Yeah we've seen Lea Bombs, Sharp Shooters, Grand Finales, You're Screw Drivers, Generation Terminations, and this match is not over" said Sebastian.

Rena drops Lea with a running enzugeri kick but Lea stays up staggering. Tariya hit's her own Enzugeri Kick but Lea stays up shaky. Rena and Tariya both grab Lea and hit a double snap DDT. Rena then grabs Tariya before she get's up and hits a Full Nelson Suplex. Rena then hits Jessica with a running big boot ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena fallows up as Lea is in the corner. Rena goes for a stinger splash in the corner but Lea get's out of the way. Lea then as Rena bounces back goes for a German Suplex. Rena lands on her feet and hit's a stallling neck breaker but Lea rolls out of the ring before Rena can get the pin. Rena turns around into a kick to the ribs fallowed by a scissors kick ... 1 ... 2 ... Jessica stops the count.

"Tariya nearly retained the title but Jessica put an end to that plan" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and everybody looks to be straight up worn out who can steal the win right now is the biggest question" said KJ.

Jessica fallows up going for the Shining Darkness on Tariya but Lea from behind hit's a dragon suplex. As Tariya is bent over Lea hits a single knee buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lea fallows going for a snap suplex on Rena and it hits. Lea is going wild as she puts Jessica on the top rope and fallows her up thier. She goes for the Diva Death Drop or DDT but Tariya throws them both off the turnbuckle onto the floor outside. Lea hits a neck breaker like move in the air but hurt herself aswell it seemed. Tariya puts Rena on the top rope for a superplex. Rena elbows her in the neck and sets her up for a Tigress Bomb off the top rope. She flings Tariya up in the air and then jumps as she drives Tariya down as she hit's the Super Tigress Bomb.

"Rena taking some lessons from Matt Awesome thier Tariya is completely out of it all Rena has to do is put her arm over Tariya" said KJ.

"Come on you can do it Rena make it so that five titles belong to TWE" said James.

Rena crawls over to make the pin as Lea tries to get up on the other side of the ring. Rena puts her arm on Tariya as Lea is trying to get up using the barricade ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena's pulled out of the ring by ... Aza Azura. Rena's in shock as Aza hits the Aza DT. Lea goes for the pin ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE Woman's Champion Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

Aza taunts Rena who is slow to her feet as Lea celebrates with the belt in the ring.

"Lea did it she's now an 18 time TWE Woman's Champion" said Sebastian.

"She cheated Rena had the belt she was so close" said James.

"Yeah well now the score is 4-2

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din a TWE Legend one of the top five TWE stars in history in many peoples opinion" said Stan.

Asheel seemed composed without even a smile on his face "Want to get on with it" asked Asheel.

"Well my question is do you believe that you can beat Claymore" said Stan.

Asheel looked before frowning "No I don't believe that I can beat Claymore at my age" replied Asheel.

"So why are you taking the match" said Stan.

"Well thier is no disqualifications maybe I can't beat Claymore but the Dins sure as hell can" said Asheel as Dax, Asheel Din Jr, Ashten, Matt, and Jay Din got into the picture. "I promise you that revenge is a dish best served when the fire is hot"

* * *

(Back to Tennessee by Billy Ray Cyrus)

Great big towns, so full of users.  
Make a million, still a loser.  
Some may bet on you to win,  
Most hope you won't

"This is singles match scheduled for one fall due to the stipulation if Shawn DeNiro wins her will be the number one contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship, introducing first from Nashville, Tennessee at 6 ft 6 and weighing 255 pounds Justin "The Ram Wyatt" said the announcer.

"Justin Wyatt was in his last match six months ago at Chase for Fame XX where in absolute war which left Lance without feeling his left hand for three months" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and we've seen Justin and Shawn go into matches before" said KJ.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill**  
**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**  
**Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain**  
**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas at 6 feet tall and weighing 190 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro wants that title he wants it securely wrapped around his waist" said Sebastian.

Shawn DeNiro and Justin both circle each other as they look for a weak point. Shawn goes for a punch but Justin catches it and arm drags Shawn to the canvas. Shawn get's back up as they lock up and Shawn knees just ino the ribs and shoves him to the floor. Justin get's up as goes to kick Shawn but Shawn catches the foot. Justin though throws up his other foot with a single leg drop kick. Justin get's up but Shawn takes him down with a spinning elbow. Justin rolls to his foot and whips Shawn into the ropes and fallows him hitting a running clothesline on Shawn as he bounces back of the ropes ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Ouch Shawn didn't see that coming" said KJ.

"Yeah and we just saw Asheel say he was going to bring out an army to beat Claymore maybe Shawn should fallow his idea" said James.

Shawn get's back to his feet slowly as Justin punches him into the turn buckle. Justin goes for a clothesline in the corner.

**Welcome to the end**  
**Of everything that haunts me**  
**Somehow I pretend**  
**All was meant to be**  
**I am not the saint here**  
**Never the good son**  
**Hell has taken over and I know**

The Gateway to Oblivion starts to march down to the ring as Jonas plays marching leader. Shadow Wyatt is with The Gateway to Oblivion aswell. They suddenly all attack Justin as they start beating him down. Shawn is in shock as Jonas whips Justin into the turn buckle fallowed by Shadow hitting a stinger splash in the corner as Shawn is disqualified.

"Winner of this match as a result of disqualification Justin Wyatt" said the announcer.

"What the hells going on thier is no way Shadow and Jonas would ever work togeather" said Sebastian.

"Ain't that the truth" said KJ.

Shawn starts yelling at Jonas who ignores him as he starts stomping on Justin in the corner. Jonas throws him into MegaGator who kicks him in the ribs and hit's the Gator Driver. Brent grabs him up and hit's a Chaos Rise on Justin. Brent and Gator hand him off to Shadows who hit's the Darkness Descent fallowed by Jonas going to the top rope and hitting the Last Vision.

"By god this is just a merciless atack on Justin for no reason" said Sebastian.

"I guess that make's the score 4-3" said KJ.

Shawn is still yelling at Jonas in his attempts to get him to stop. As he grabs Jonas by his blue jacket when Shadow and Brent grab Shawn forcing him to let go.

"If you get in my way you can go to Oblivion with him" screamed Jonas at Shawn as The Gateway let's him go and leave.

"What the hell is going on Shadow and Jonas working togeather attacking Jonas leaving Shawn bizzarely just thier" said Sebastian.

"I guess The Gateway was trying to show thier dominance" said KJ.

"Who do they think they are The Raters Organisation are the real gang not some crazy psychos" said James.

Shawn get's out of the ring with a confused look on his face as Dakota meets him on the ramp.

* * *

Backstage

The Gateway to Oblivion goes back into thier lockeroom amid stares from several backstage employes. Stan Gotch runs up to him with a mic.

"Jonas Lazar what do you have to say about your actions in the ring just minutes ago" said Stan.

"He wants attention to be built up for his imminent entrance into TWE" said Jonas. "But the Gateway is not complete yet is the only reason I spared Shawn from the pain I could inflict on him with a mere snap of my fingers"

"Another ques-" said Stan before being cut off.

"You get one question only now leave" finished Jonas.

* * *

(Special Buletin by Detriots Most Wanted)

"This a four way Tables Ladders and Chairs Tag Team Match for the TWE World Tag Team Championships introducing first the team of Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

"The Detriot Dragons have beaten both The Connection and The Players" said KJ.

"Yeah but this match has one more team added and quite honestly the best tag team of all time" said Sebastian.

(Dream On by Aerosmith)

**Every time I look in the mirror**  
**All these lines on my face getting clearer**  
**The past is gone**  
**It goes by, like dusk to dawn**  
**Isn't that the way**  
**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**

"And challengers number two from Las Vegas, Nevada at a combined weight of 500 pounds the team of Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"The Sin City Players the best tag team in the world today looking for thier fifth title reign" said KJ.

"Often linked with two other great TWE Tag Teams The Outlaws and Nightmare Inc and it's true that they resemble both teams" said James.

(My Way by Limp Bizket)

**Yeah  
This time I'm 'a let it all come out  
This time I'm 'a stand up and shout  
I'm 'a do things my way  
It's my way  
My way, or the highway**

"And introducing the third challengers from New York, New York at a combined weight of 505 pounds the TWE Legends Leo Parades and Leon Walls The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

"The Outlaws the best tag team ever in my opinion" said Sebastian.

"I faught with them I teamed with them and these two have a chemistry that even brothers can't reciprocate" said KJ.

"OH MY GOD thier lovers" screamed James.

"What No now shut up" said KJ.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

**Do you think about**  
**Everything you've been through**  
**You never thought you'd be so depressed**  
**Are you wondering**  
**Is it life or death**  
**Do you think that there's no one like you**

"And last they are the reigning TWE Tag Team Champions from Juneau, Alaska at a combined weight of 420 pounds representing Generation Now the team of "Rapid" Ricky Helix and "Straight Edge" Marcus Cross The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"These two are where it's at winners of the Tag Team Super Series the Alaskan Duo proved superiority as the number one seeded and then winning the belts" said James.

"Yeah and Lance has confirmed that the Super Series will return next year after Re-Lapse leading from the weak after until Devil's Playground" said KJ.

As Ricky tries to get in Leo nails him with an Outlaw Stamp. Ace takes his adea and hit's an Ace of Spears onto Marcus sending him crashing into a set up ladder. The Dragons hit a stereo clothesline on Ace and Leo sending them out of the ring. Leon and Dice hit stereo drop kicks on each of the Dragons fallowed by tossing them out of the ring onto The Connection. They both gave the other thier hands and hit a double suicide dive onto The Dragons and The Connection. Leo quickly ended the partner ship as he nailed Dice with a ladder to the chest. Ace didn't apreciate that as he cracked a chair on Leo's head. Leon went for a quick Outlaw Back Breaker on Ace who counters throwing him over his shoulder onto the chair he dropped.

"Ouch Leon just being dropped on that chair back first" said Sebastian.

"Yeah that won't be helping any back problems" said KJ.

Charles goes to grab Ace by the shoulder but Ace nails him with a discus clothesline. Dexter goes with a running big boot to the chest but Ace grabs the leg and hit's a spine buster. Leo though with a table rams Ace in the ribs and then hit's a DDT on the flat table. He fallows whipping Charles chest first into the steel ring post fallowed by a back suplex onto Dexter. Ace then goes for a snap suplex on Ricky who counters slipping out from behind and lock in a sleeper hold. Ace tries to ram him into the steel ring post but Ricky flips off at the last second and hit's a modified jaw breaker. Ricky then grabs a ladder and rams Dice, Leon, and Charles. Ricky then sets up the ladder as he scurries to the top.

"Ricky might end this match in just under six minutes" said James.

"Not if Dexter has anything to say about it" said KJ.

Dexter grabs Ricky off the ladder and sets him up for the Dexter Driver. PURIFICATION KICK nails Dexter before he can hit as Ricky falls behind him and hit's an H-KO as Dexter's head bounces off the mat. Ricky then tries to get onto climb the ladder but Charles hits a spring board cross body onto Ricky. Dice fallows with a missle drop kick sending Ricky throat first into the ropes. Charles then grabs Dice for a DDT but Dice counters into an wrist lock fallowed by an inverted arm breaker. Dice then whips Charles into the ropes and Ace nails him with a ladder shot to the skull as Charles is out cold. Leo tries to get into the ring but Marcus hit's the Purification Kick on him to send him out on top of Ace.

"Ouch Marcus repaying Leo and Ace thier for thier attack against The Connection at the beggining" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and no kidding that Purification Kick is nasty" said KJ.

Marcus fallows whipping Dice into the ropes and hitting the Straight Edge Bash as Dice goes flying into the ladder tipping it over the ropes as both fall out of the ring onto both Leo and Ace. Leon though has a chair and nails Marcus in the back fallowed by a lifting reverse DDT onto the chair. Leon turns around into a high impact clothesline from Ace as he's knocked to the floor. Ace then grabs the steel chair as he reels back and nails Marcus aswell as taking a swing at Ricky. Ricky ducks under it and hit's an Strong Style Kick to the head with the chair. Leo runs him over with a ladder shot to the chest with the tip as he fallows with one for Dice.

"Leo taking over as both Dragon's are out it" said KJ.

"Yeah and this is the perfect oppetunity for the other three teams" said James.

Leo then goes out of the ring and goes to grab a table set up outside the ring. Dexter though turns him around and gives him a powerful punch to the ropes. Dexter then lifts him up for a Dexter Driver as he sends Leo through the table. Dexter then rolls into the ring he grabs Marcus by the throat for a chokeslam. Ricky saves him with a steel chair shot to the back of the leg sending Marcus on top with a crossbody. Marcus then grabs him by the ankle as he locks in the Purificaton Process. Ricky then nails Ace with a super kick sending him out of the ring. Dice grabs a forgotten ladder but Ricky nails him with a super kick aswell the ladder chrashing into his face. Ricky once again starts climbing the ladder.

"Ricky might just have it here just a little bit closer Ricky yo can do it" said James.

"Yeah and Ricky with two straight super kicks to get this far on the ladder" noted Sebastian.

Ricky starts to grab the belts but Charles climbs into the ring and shoves down the ladder as Ricky drops on both Marcus and Dexter. Leo is getting up from outside the ring as Leon hit's a Outlaw Back Breaker on Charles and throw shim out of the ring. Dice though doubles clotheslines both Marcus and Ricky out of the ring. Dice then fallows with a kick to Leon's ribs and goes for a Snap Tornado DDT. Leon counters into a gourd buster suplex. Ace though goes in for an Ace of Spears on Leon who moves out of the way as Ace crashes out of the ring into the barricade. Dice starts climbing the ladder as Leon throws it but Dice holds onto the belt. Leo grabs the ladder as Leon goes for a spring board as Leo throws the ladder in the air as Leon bounces off and OUTLAW BACK BREAKER FIFTEEN FEET FROM THE AIR!

"Holy shit what an Outlaw Back Breaker" said Sebastian.

"Holy crap I don't think Dice is getting up any time soon and neithe ris Leon." said KJ.

Leo then grabs the ladder but Dexter nails him with a chair shot to the skull as Leo stays up. Dexter goes for a choke slam onto the ladder but Leo slips out of the side. He then turns around Dexter and hits a powerful standing clothesline. Leo then sets up the ladder onto two ropes and lifts up Dexter for a Sit Out Spine Buster THROUGH THE LADDER. Leo throws out both the sides of ladder out of the ring as Charles grabs a steel chair and nails Leo taking him down this time around. Charles goes for a Low Snap DDT onto the chair as Leo's head bounces off the chair. Marcus throws a chair at Charles who catches it but Purification Kick onto the chair.

"Oh crap Charles just got his head nearly knocked off" said KJ.

"Yeah and these competitors are putting it all on the line for the tag team championships" said James.

Marcus then goes out of the ring and throws in a ladder, aswell as a chair. Marcus then takes a swing but Dice falls down and Marcus nails Ricky in the face. Marcus nails Dice in the sternum with the ladder fallowed dropping the ladder to hit a power slam on it. Leon from behind though gives him a low blow and throws him into Ricky outside of the ring. Leo notices Ace outside the ring as he bounces off the ropes and hit's a vaulting crossbody onto Ace. Leon sets up the ladder and starts climbing as everybody is down. He's nearly thier when when "The Straight Edge Saint" Jared Cross runs behind him. He grabs Leon and hit's a SAINTS CROSS (Reverse Overdrive) OFF THE LADDER.

"Holy shit Jared Cross saves the match for The Alaskan Connection" said James.

"This isn't right Jared has no buisness in this match" said KJ.

Leo though isn't to happy as he nails Jared Cross with an Outlaw Stamp. Jared Cross is knocked loopy as Leo kicks him in the ribs and hit's an Outlaw Bomb out of the ring as Jared Cross is knocked out while Jason Helix helps him out of the ring area. Leo starts clibing the ladder but Dexter sets Charles on his shoulder as they hit a towering German suplex off the ladder onto the canvas. Ricky though low drop kicks Dexter as Charles falls face first into the ladder and bounces off as Dexter simply fall on his face. Ricky then slow goes up the ladder as the crowd wants someone to stop him but everybody is down. Ricky hit's the ALASKAN BOMB (Swanton Bomb) OFF THE LADDER ONTO CHARLES.

"Holy shit what an Alaskan Bomb" sad Sebastian.

"I can't believe it he could have just grabbed the belts and won the match" said KJ.

Dexter get's up before either of them as he starts his own climb up the ladder. Suddenly the WDW Owner Drake East runs down to the ring with a baseball bat. Drake nails Dexter in the leg several times as Dexter is hanging on in a tree of woe. Leo though nails an Outlaw Stamp against the ladder as Dexter is busted wide open. Leon then grabs him and hit's a hanging Outlaw Back Breaker. Before they can continue Ricky hits a spring board cross body onto both Leo and Leon. While they are busy The Connection hit's the Purification Kick into H-KO as the WDW Owner is out cold in the middle of the ring as WDW staff members try to help him out.

"Thanks for coming Drake but you can got back to WDW" said KJ.

"Yeah and these superstars are maniacs I tell you they don't care who they hurt" said Sebastian.

Leo and Leon takes revenge as Leo throws the ladder onto Marcus. He then hit's an Outlaw Destruction on Ricky who rolls out of the ring in pain. Leo then whips Charles into the ropes and hit's a sit out spine buster. Ace though nails both of them with an Ace of Spears. Ace sets up the ladder and starts a slow climb to the top as he grabs the belts. Dexter tries to stop him but Ace grabs him by the shoulder and throws him out of the ring through a table that was set up goes to the top though as he hits Ace with a couple of punches but Ace grabs him for a Superplex off the ladder. As he lifts him up Charles leg's hook onto the hook holding the belts.

"What is Charles doing" said Sebastian.

"He's trying to hold on with his feet on the belt themselves imagine if he wins the titles like this" said KJ.

Charles then shoves the ladder off in his attempts to get Ace off. Ace though holds onto the hook himself with one hand as he punches Charles a couple of times as Charles holds by both hands. Ace then hooks him him up with one arm in a gut wrench position. In a split second Ace let's go of the hook and ACE IN THE HOLE all the way to the canvas off the ladder. Dice crawls to the top of the ladder as he nearly has the belts off the hook when Charles Roberts Sr runs up the ladder and stops Dice. He grabs for an original DKO and he hits it off the ladder as he fallows hitting Marcus Cross with a DKO aswell as everybody is down.

"Holy shit an Ace in the Hole off even above the ladder that was over seven-teen feet of the air" said KJ.

"Yeah and Charles with a DKO off the top of the ladder and then that traitor does it on Marcus ruining a great match in my opinion" said James.

Charles doesn't get much farther as Ricky grabs him from behind and hit's the H-KO on a nearby chair. Ricky then fallows hitting a second H-KO on the chair and then to make sure Charles is out of it hit's a third before kicking him out of the ring. He fallows him taking a table which he sets up in the rina and put's Charles Jr on top. He goes for a Alaskan Bomb but Leon stops him setting him up for a superplex. Charles counters going for a power bomb from under. Ace stops it as he grabs under Charles and hit's an Eletric Chair as Charles goes through the table, Leon slams into the canvas and Ricky falls back first into the ropes as everybody is down.

"By god these people don't care about the other life they just want to hurt them" said Sebastian.

"At this point's I don't believe they can even think straight" said KJ.

Ace then grabs LEo as he sets him up for the Vegas Countdown off the apron. Dice goes to the top of the ladder and instead of grabbing the belts dives off and nails Leo in the face as Ace drops him through another table placed at Dice is holding his leg on the apron Marcus nails both of them with a ladder sending them off onto Leo. He then nails Dexter with the Purification Kick causing more blood fallowed by one for Leon aswell. He then sets up the ladder as he climbs up each rung as he's on the sixth with no one ready to stop him in sight. Jasmine Hearts runs down to the ring and low blows Marcus and hit's an inverted back suplex off the ladder onto both Dexter and Leon.

"Another interferance as Jasmine saves the match for the Players" said Sebastian.

"That ... that bitch" said James.

She continues lifting up Charles and nailing the Heart Break Neck Breaker (Corkscrew Neck Breaker) She then climbs up the ladder scurrying to the top. She tries to unhook the belts but Ricky grabs her behind literally. Jasmine swings her leg into Ricky's groin but Ricky catches it. He then sets him up for an H-KO off the ladder but Ace jumps in mid air hitting the Ace of Spears onto Ricky sending him flying into the canvas. Leo though low blows him and grabs Jasmine for an Outlaw Bomb. Leon sets up a ladder connecting the canvas to the barricade as Leo hit's the Outlaw Bomb through the table right infront of a shocked Ace as it is straight up sickening/

"The bitch get's what she deserves good job Outlaws" said James.

"How could you say that those bastards how can they dare do that" said KJ.

Ace quickly makes the pay as he hit's a him impact clothesline on Leo. Leon tries to get in but Ace lifts him up by the hair and pumphandle slams him into the ring. He then fallows whipping Leo into the turn buckle fallowed by Leon as both are thier. Ace then hits a running big boot in the corner on both of them as they both staggers on top of the other to the floor. Dexter is climbing up the ladder but Ace ignores him as he continues pulvering The Outlaws as he hit's a suplex side slam on Leo. Dexter nearly has the belt unhooked but Dice spring boards to the top of the ladder. Ace nails Leon with an Ace in the Hole as Dice hit's a Draw of the Dice off the ladder onto the canvas.

"The Players are straight up dominating right now as this match seems to have fallen completely in thier favor in Ace's rage" said Sebastian.

"No joke he's destroying both Outlaws I've never seen that in my life" said KJ.

Ace goes for an Ace in the Hole on Leo who stomps his momemtum with a low blow. Leo then hit's a lifting DDT onto a steel chair left in the ring. Dice though runs at him and hit's a Tornado DDT onto that same chair on Leo. Leon though hit's a kick to the ribs and goes for a snap suplex. Dice though hoks the leg and sets him up for a Fireman's Carry but Leon counters into a sun set flip power bomb. Dice rolls through and hit's a shining wizard on Leon but CHarles from behind hit's him with the DKO 2.0. Ricky from behind goes for an HKO but Dexter flips him over from behind for a Dragon Fire as Charles goes to the top of the ladder. They hit as Charles Jr is holding his ribs in pain and Marcus n Dexter both trying to get to the top.

"Holy shit Dragon Fire and only two men are up who will win the title The Dragons or The Atlantic Connection" said KJ.

"Just a little bit more Marcus you can do it" said James.

Marcus and Dexter both throws bomb on the other at the top of the ladder as niether wants to go down. Marcus struggles with Dexter as Charles holds onto Marcus's leg and tries to bring him down. Ricky does to the same to Dexter as Leon hit's a desperation drop kick on the chair sending The Alaskan Connection and The Detriot Dragons into the barricade as it breaks down. Leon clibs up the ladder as Ace fallows him up thier as they both try to grab the belts. Ace nearly has it as Leon struggles with the height advantage when Leo low blows Ace and hit's an Outlaw Bomb as Leon grabs the titles to end the match.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Tag Team Champion of the world the team of Leo Parades and Leon Walls The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

The Outlaws raise thier belts up in the air as the crowd gives them a mixed reaction.

"They did The Outlaws have won the TWE tag team titles a fourteenth time" said Sebastian.

"That makes it 4-4 as the score is all tied up" said KJ.

"This isn't fair The Connection should have won they felt sick, this isn't fair" cries James.

"And now Generation Now only has three belts in their stash" said Sebastian.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with the TWE World Heavyweight Champion at an undefeated record 0f 27-0 "The Sniper" Thresh Crash now what are your feelings on Generation Now starting to lose the strangle hold they once had on TWE with them losing two belts in just a over a month" asked Stan.

"What that means is Generation Now is growing lax why well I'll tell you his name starts with an L and ends with an E" said Thresh. "He put me in this champion gauntlet versus legends thing and that's the only reason we aren't winning the titles because I can't be the leader I should with him doing stupid things"

"Alright then how about your title defense against Jeff how do you expect to make someone who has never submitted and only pinned twice" asked Stan.

"Shut up Mason was undefeated I beat him 1.2.3, I beat five legends before I can beat one more, I'm the crown jewel of the best stable in the universe today and if that doesn't cover it I'm the only person in history to be both DCW, DWE, and TWF World Champion at the same time so go ahead and count me out place a bet against but I assure you I'm not just another one hit wonder" finished Thresh as he leaves.

* * *

(Kickstart my Heart by Motley Crew)

**When I get high **  
**I get high on speed **  
**Top fuel funny car's **  
**A drug for me **

"This is a singles match introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada at 5 ft 9 and weighing 205 pounds "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

"Zephyr Jones getting this match after a brutal assault on his own father Pryce" said Sebastian.

"That was uncalled for in my and many peoples opinion and I'm hoping he get's whats coming to him" said KJ.

"Yeah and the score is tied 4-4 with 4 matches left" said James.

Zephyr though is attacked from behind by an enraged Zane with a running clothesline to the back. He fallows throwing him into the ring and hit's a couple of vicious clotheslines. He then whips him to the ropes and knees him in the ribs flipping Zephyr onto his back. Zane sets up Zephyr and hit's a low enzugeri kick to the head. Zane fallowed whipping Zephyr into the ropes and hitting a running shining wizard in the corner. He fallows up with a one armed bulldog ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Zane grabs up Zephyr for a snap suplex but Zephyr slips out and shoves Zane into the turn buckle. Zane counters into a spring board back heel kick knocking Zephyr down ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Zane is just dominating so far as Zephyr is clearly in bad shape mentally" said KJ.

"I think he was expecting to be the agressor but Zane clearly showing his distaste towards Zephyr's disrespect to his own father' said Sebastian.

Zephyr tries to get up but Zane counters taking him down to the floor with a spear. Zane then goes to continues as he whips Zephyr into the ropes and hits a back body drop. Zane then lifts him up for the InZane Driver (Death Valley Driver) but Zephyr slips out and hits a reverse DDT. Zephyr fallows going for a shining wizard but Zane counters into a drop toe hold. He then seeps in an STF as Zephyr frantically tries to fight out of the hold. He grabs the ropes but Zane waits for him to get up and crossbodies both of them out of the ring. Zane fallows throwing Zephyr ribs first into the announce table fallowed by an inverted russian leg sweep as Zephyr's head bounces off the announce table.

"Zane is just beating on Zephyr in a completely one sided match up so far" said Sebastian.

"I have no doubt he can change the course of this match" said James.

Zephyr tries to get into the ring but Zane throws him into the steel steps. Zephyr rolls into the ring then out s he whips Zane into the barricade right after. Zane then grabs him up and hits him with a body press on the barricade. Zane goes for a lariat but Zephyr ducks and nails him with a super kick as the ref counts to six. Zephyr rolls into the ring as he tells the ref to count faster. At nine Zephyr get's in as Zane starts dropping elbows on him. He whips Zane into the turn buckle and goes for a running crossbody in the corner but Zane counters into a sunset flip power bomb in a split second ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Zephyr finally seemed to get some momemtum but Zane ended that quick" said KJ.

"No kidding and Zane is just crusing throus this match" said Sebastian.

Zane then whips Zephyr into the ropes and hits a belly to back suplex fallowed by locking a fuwijara arm bar. Zephyr starts trying to fight out as he crawls his way to the ropes. He nearly has the ropes but Zane flips him into the middle of the ring and cranks on the hold. Zephyr grabs the ropes with his legs as Zane let's go at three. Zane then flips Zephyr onto his back and goes to hook in a inverted argentine leg lock. Zephyr though counters with a couple knees to the head as Zane let's go. Zephyr then hooks him up for a German Suplex but Zane flips onto his feet and hit's a reverse enzugeri kick fallowed by standing moon sault to the back ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out,

"Zephyr just manages to kick out of that" said KJ.

"Zephyr showing some fighting spirit here" said James.

Zephyr tries to get up as Zane sets him up for an InZane Driver but Zephyr counters into a Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr fallows whipping Zane into the ropes and hitting him with a powerful uppercut as he comes back. He fallows with a spinning back elbow to the head and then taunt the crowd with a cartwheel elbow drop across Zane's throat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr finally breaks out of his slump as he nails a release German Suplex flalowed by hitting a brutal Shining Wizard taking Zane down and out out of conciousnous ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr goes to the top rope but Zane pulls him off the ropes and hit's an InZane Driver for the academic ... 1 ... 2 ... KICK OUT ?

"Zephyr kicks out Zephyr kicks out I knew it" said James.

"I can't believe it I admit I thought the match was over" said KJ.

Zane can't believe it as he sets up for a second InZane Driver. Zephyr slips out and shoves him into the referee. Zephyr then low blows Zane from behind as the ref momentarily can't see. He then nails a Crosswinds on him as the referee is up already. He decides to be sure of it as he lifts up Zane and hit's the Wind Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr celebrates in over the top fashion as he starts screaming "I'm Going To Disney World" and laughing at the crowd. He even flips them off as he goes to leave the ring.

"Well Zephyr definitely grew some confidence" said KJ.

"Not doubt about it Generation Now as much as I hate to say it has been good for him" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Zephyr might be primed to give Generation Now another title" said James.

* * *

Backstage

Lance is in his office with Generation Now and Crash eating from party trays. "Alright then just three matches left for a clean sweep by The Raters Organisation and tonight we've done alright lost two matches won four make that seven" said Lance. "Also I would like to let you all know that The Raters Organisation is going to take it's rightful place at the top as a stable now that Past vs. Present is done"

"We will take all the titles and relive my glory days for a whole new era The Age of the Sniper will continue, Mason will be squashed, and Asheel would finally be put down like a dog" finished Lance vehmently. "Any questions"

"Yeah I do have a question whose winning those titles case I've hand enough of Generation Crash doing all the work and they getting all the recognitions, money, and titles" spat out Wayne as Generation Now stood to thier feet in anger as a group.

"I've been champion for how long ... right now just remember how long you had that United Staes Championship" said Nicholas.

"Cause of a bad referee call your still champion we all know that you lost and Yamato would have won" replied Wayne. "A-" he's cut off instantly.

"SHUT UP" scremaed Claymore as the United StatesChampionship is across his waist as he stands up. "As far as anybodies concerned we're not Generation Now we're not Generation Crash we're The Raters Organisation" said Claymore. "Now I have a match so stop acting like children and watch what happen to those that get in our way"

* * *

(Extreme Ways by TobyMac)

**Comin' at ya like a whirlwind**  
**A hundred miles an hour's where we'll begin**  
**I spy the eye of apprehension**  
**Show me risk and you'll get my attention**

The Entire Din Family starts walking out on the entrance each armed with a weapon of one kind or another. The crowd is givng them an amazing moment.

**A man comes**  
**Come on, can ya take it**  
**Bang to the bip I make ya wanna flip**  
**Take my trip and you can bust your lip**

"This is an Extreme Rules for the TWE United States Championship introducing first the challenger from Modesto, Calfornia at 5 ft 11 and weighing 200 pounds a TWE Legend "The Extreme Icon" Asheel Din" said the announcer.

**I never fear 'cause I live fearless**  
**Don't even think for a second you can get with this**

The Dins go into the ring and turn thier back to the announce table as they're set up like an army of knights waiting for the dragon.

**Come on, I never fake it, come on**  
**These are extreme, extreme days**  
**We're livin' in extreme days**  
**These are extreme, extreme days**  
**We're livin' in extreme days**

(Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

**He who makes a beast out of himself**  
**Gets rid of the pain of being a man**

A 6 ft 7 1/2 man startws walking to the entrance area. Long blond hair going to his shoulder blades which are covered by a silver trenchcoat. The man in heavily muscled as his hands are balled into fists with Black and Whtie glvoes covering them up. He's wearing long red and black tights with a demons head on them and wings on the others and black boots.

**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay.**

"And the opponent from San Juan, Puerto Rico at 6 ft 7 and weighing 270 pounds he is the TWE United States Champion "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters

**I tri-ie-ied to drive all through the night,**  
**The heat stroke ridden weather, the barren empty sights.**  
**No oasis here to see, the sand is singing deathless words to me.**

Claymore has no fear in him as he stares at the Dins and walks in with a smirk as he taunts them. He jumps onto the apron and then onto the ring

**Can't you help me as I'm startin' to burn (all alone).**  
**Too many doses and I'm starting to get an attraction.**  
**My confidence is leaving me on my own (all alone).**  
**No one can save me and you know I don't want the attention.**

Claymore gets in the ring as the angry Dins stare off at him. Jr goes for a chair shot but Claymore kicks him in the ribs and throws him out of the ring. Ashten goes to hit him with a singapore cane but Claymore grabs it and hip tosses Ashten out of the ring. Dax goes for a sledge hammer shot but Claymore grabs his former best freind by the throat. Claymore nails him with a Claymore Slam as Jay nails him with a steel chain shot to the head. Claymore completely ignores it and nails him with a big boot to the head. Asheel though has a ... mop as he nails Claymore in the skull repeatedly with Matt using a cooking sheet. Claymore grabs it eventually and breaks it over his knee and throws Asheel out onto the other dins fallowed by Military Press Slamming Matt ontop of them.

"Claymore just single handedly took out the male Dins" said Sebastian.

"Anybody who says Claymore isn't the real deal doesn't have thier head put on right" said KJ

Claymore fallows as he taunts them The Dins all just decided to tackle Claymore to the ground. Jay Din start just punching on a downed Claymore in the ribs for pay back. Matt continues putting a cooking panel and hit's a leg drop onto Claymore witht he panel. The Dins then all whip Claymore into the ropes and hit a six way drop kick as he bounces back in the ropes. Claymore is tied in the ropes as Asheel Jr clocks him with a steel chair repeatedly as Claymore just spits in his face. Jr continues nailing Claymore in the face who keeps asking for more then kicks Asheel Jr between the legs. He fallows up with a big boot for Matt as he gets off the ropes. Asheel though takes him back down with a spring board missle drop kick to the jaw.

"Ouch Asheel quickly stopping Claymore's momemtum" said Sebastian.

"We now know the answer to that old question how many Din's does it take to beat a Raters' six" said James.

Claymore rolls out of the ring as Ashten tries for a spring board crossbody but Claymore catches him and hits a running power slam onto the floor. Claymore then grabs Ashten against the steel ring post and in a nod to what he did to Owen McCarthy spears him as a sickening crack can be heard. Ashten is having a seisure it seems as Claymore nails Asheel Din Sr with an uppercut as Asheel went to help his brother. He then grabs Jay out of the ring and Claymore hits the Claymore Slam him into the steel steps. Four Dins are out but Asheel Din Jr who hits a running clothesline off the apron to take him down. The Dins carry him over to the entrance ramp as they beat down on Claymore.

"The Numbers Game continues but it's gone from six to four as I don't think Jay and Ashten are factors any longer" said KJ.

"Your right and just wait for Claymore to start weeding them out" said James.

Claymore then hits a double suplex on Dax and Asheel Jr as he get's back to his feet. Claymore then low blows Asheel and sends him head first into Matt's groin. Claymore then sets him up and hit's a Legend Driver onto the concrete part of the ramp as Matt's head is open like a watermelon. Asheel Jr though hits him with a Final Strike out of nowhere to take the bigman down. They start simply attacking Claymore like a pack of wolves as Claymore fights back like the giant he is. Claymore runs away up the entrance ramp?

"What the hell is he doing" said Sebastian.

"He's running away what's going on" asked KJ dumbly.

Claymore comes back with a glass table in toe as he puts it into the ring as The Dins watch him. Claymore sets the table and they all savagely start attacking. Claymore forearms Jr to the floor and big boots Dax. Sr though nails him with a cooking panel to the head. He hits numerous shots the skull as Claymore has been busted wide open. Asheel then takes out a ladder from under the ring and nails Claymore in the ribs fallowed by a snap suplex onto the ladder. Asheel kicks Claymore in the ribs and hits a twist of fate as Dax and Asheel Din Jr they put Claymore onto the glass table as Asheel starts climbing.

"Holy shit what is Asheel Sr doing up thier" said James.

"He's going to give Claymore a piece of his own medecine" said Sebastian.

Asheel then leaps off the top of the ladder for the Extreme Omega Plus (Shooting Star Press into a Corkscrew Body Splash) through the glass table and the fat lady sings ... kick out.

"WHAT" Screamed KJ.

"Not even a one count that's not normal" said James.

"Look at his eyes he seems to be in that trance like state we saw him last month" said Sebastian.

"Claymore" goes crazy as he kicks Asheel in the ribs and goes for the Legend Finished. Dax and Asheel Jr try to stop it but Claymore grabs both of them for a Claymore Slam. He hits the Legend Finished/Double Claymore Slam. Claymore then grabs Asheel up and hit's a jumping spike reverse piledriver on the chair ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and still TWE United States Champion Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

Claymore suddenly seems to be going back to normal as he grabs his ripped up back. Claymore then is given the United States Championship as he looks confused as he raises it up in the air as the crowd boos.

"Claymore did it he beat The Din Army" said Sebastian.

"I knew he would win Claymore is the one man wrecking crew" said James.

(Fake It by Seether plays)

**Whose to know if your soul will fade at all**  
**The one you sold to fool the world**  
**You lost your self-esteem along the way**  
**Good god, you're coming up with reasons**  
**Good god, you're dragging it out**  
**Good god, it's the changing of the seasons**  
**It feels so great, so follow me down and just**

A 6 ft 5 Jet Black Haired Male with blond tips at the end of the hair comes ot the entrance ramp. He's wearing a jacket similar to Claymore's own except in green and black. Under that he's wearing Black and Green Long Tights with an R on them and LEGEND going down his other feet. He wore black fingeless gloves and polished black boots. He is also wearing black sunglasses.

**Fake it if you're out of direction**  
**Fake it if you don't belong here**  
**Fake it if you feel like infection**  
**Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite**

"This match is scheduled for one fall and if Mason Schultz win he is granted number one contendership introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 239 pounds the TWE Owner "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

**You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws**  
**No sense in hiding all of yours**  
**You gave up on your dreams along the way**  
**Good god, you're coming up with reasons**  
**Good god, you're dragging it out**  
**Good god, it's the changing of the seasons**  
**It feels so great, so follow me down and just**

"Lance has stated recently that with age his own muscle mass has decreased causing him to lose ten pounds of muscle" said KJ.

"Yeah what a hero is Lance losing ten pounds of strength and still going out to compete in a match I tell you why he does it because he is a man" said James.

"Yeah well Mason Schultz is only six pounds heavier and an inch shorter' said Sebastian.

**Fake it if your out of direction**  
**Fake it if you don't belong here**  
**Fake it if you feel like infection**  
**Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite**

Lance goes down to the ring as he goes next to a kid to hand off his sunglasses. As he's about to give it to him he drops them to the floor and crashes them under his boot.

(You're Going Down by Sick Puppies)

**It's been a long time coming**  
**And the tables' turned around**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**One of us is goin' down**  
**I'm not runnin', it's a little different now**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

This time a male slightly shorter at 6 ft 4 and slightly more muscular. He like the other had long jet black hair and was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and combat boots. He also has a leather jacket slung over his shoulders as he stares down Lance all the way in the ring.

**Define your meaning of fun**  
**To me it's when we're gettin' done**  
**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**  
**So get ready for another one**  
**Let's take a trip down memory lane**  
**The words circulate in my brain**  
**You can treat this like another all I'm saying**  
**But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain**

"And his opponent from LaPorte, Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

**It's been a long time coming**  
**And the tables' turned around**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**One of us is goin' down**  
**I'm not runnin', it's a little different now**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

"Mason Schultz is angry man here tonight I don't like Lance's chances" said Sebastian.

"No doubt Lance considers himself a new generation leader twenty years ago when he won that TWF World Title and Mason Schultz is very much the same being the first wrestler in his generation to hold that world title" said KJ.

"Not exactly you see Lance was the second hold of the TWF World Title sort of like how Thresh is the second New Generation Wrestler they are more alike" said James.

"Sure whatever but you can't ignore the similarities between Lance and Mason to be exact Mason looks almost like a young Lance Raters in my opinion and wrestles just like him" said KJ.

**This is hardly worth fighting for**  
**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**  
**With my fist in your face and your face on the floor**  
**It'll be a long time comin'**  
**But you got the message now**  
**Cause I was never goin'**  
**Yeah, you're the one that's going down!**

Mason dashes into the ring as he throws the jacket on the floor and tackles Lance. Lance quickly flips Mason over onto his back as throws a couple punches. Mason headbuts him to get Lance and hits a running shoulder block. He fallows whipping Lance into the turn buckle and goes for a clothesline. Lance counters lifting Mason up by the legs and dropping him onto the top turn buckle chest first. Mason turns around into a running elbow in the corner from Lance fallowed by a spinning facebuster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance fallowed whipping Mason into the ropes for a sit out spine buster but Mason clocks him with a boot to the chest sending Lance to the floor.

"Wow Mason showing an impressive boot right thier as Lance went flying from the impact" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and even Lance is a little shaken up on that one" said KJ.

Lance then get's up as he and Mason circle the other as they lock up. Lance transitions into a headlock but Mason throws him into the ropes and drops him with a shoulder block. He then puts Lance into an arm bar but Lance elbows him in the head. Lance then bounces off the ropes and hit's a shoulder block of his own as he taunts Mason. Lance then sets up Mason for a Legend Driver but Mason counters into a back body drop as Lance struggles to his feet. Mason hooks him up for a Fisherman Suplex but Lance counters sand bagging Mason into a snap DDT as Mason flips onto his back. Lance then sets up Mason and hits a running low boot ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Lance now taking control of the match" said KJ.

"Yeah and these two are truley right now just observing the other waiting for a slip up" said James.

Lance then sends Mason into the ropes but Mason holds onto them. Lance goes to clothesline him out of the ring Mason pulls down the ropes as Lance goes flying out of the ring. Lance gets to his feet as Mason jumps off the top rope and hits a leg drop onto standing Lance as Lance's head bounces off the floor. Mason then sets him up for the Evenflow DDT outside the ring but Lance counters ramming him into the barricade. He fallows throwing him into the ring as Lance goes to the top rope. Mason stops him with a couple punches and then arm dragon whips Lance off onto the canvas. Mason then nails a Fisherman Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Mason with a beautiful fisherman suplex only manages to get two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Mason's eyes look like this is just the beggining" said James.

Lance fallows slowly getting to his feet as Mason sets him up for a Saints Blade. Lance spins through and kicks Mason in the ribs fallowed by a second shot to the face ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lance then starts stomping on Mason's back as he sets up in a camel clutch. Lance then pulls Mason into the hold as he continues applying pressure trying to break Mason's back. Mason gets to his knees then to his back and then drops onto his back sqauashing the legend under him. Mason whips Lance into the ropes and goes for a sleeper hold. Lance rolls into a snapmare and then goes for a running low boot but Mason grabs the leg as Mason get's to his feet.

"Lance just having his foot stopped' said KJ.

"Not good for Lance who cleary is trying to out power Mason instead of using those technical skills which have always been Mason's weak point and Lance's strong point" said Sebastian.

Lance goes for an enzugeri kick but Mason ducks under it and hits a back suplex. He fallows up clincing in the sleeper hold. Lance then rans Mason back first into the turn buckle and goes for a sidewalk slam but Mason counters with a couple elbows and a russian leg sweep ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Mason fallows up with a high impact clothesline as Mason slowly makes his way to the top rope. Mason then goes for a splash off the top but Lance hits the double knees to the ribs. Mason is staggering on his feet as Lance bounces off the ropes and hits a running big boot onto Mason. He fallows whipping Mason hard back first into the turn buckle as Mason staggers forward into the Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Lance with the sit out spine buster only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Lance and Mason keepign everything basic so far" said James.

Mason slowly get's to his feet as Lance whips him into the turn buckle once again. Lance then starts punching onto Mason who sloops down sitting as Lance stops a mudhole in him. Lance the bounces off the ropes and boots Mason's head into the ropes ... 1 ... 2 .. Mason put's his hand on the ropes. Lance then grabs Mason as he kicks him in the ribs and for the Rated-PG (Twist of Fate into Stunner Signature Move) but Mason counters tossing Lance chest first into the turn buckle. He then goes for a Evenflow DDT but Lance pushes Mason off. Lance then lunges for a spear but Mason get's out of the way and hit's a Saints Blade ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Mason only get's two of the Saints Blade" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Lance cleary doesn't have the stamina he did in his youth the longer the match goes the better Mason's chances are" said James.

Lance is slow to his feet as Mason sets him up for a Figure Four Leg Lock. Lance frantically tries to stop him as he hugs down on the ropes. Lance then kicks Mason in the ribs and hit's him with a jumping DDT as he plants Mason. Lance then whips Mason into the ropes as Lance pulls his legs out from under him as he bounces back. Lance then locks in the Rateacator but Mason flips onto his back for the Figure Four Leg Lock but Lance let's go of the Rateacator quickly. As Mason get's up Lance hits the Rated-PG as it hits but Mason stays on his feet about to fall. Lance then bounces off the ropes and spears him into the canvas and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Mason kick's out a Rated-PG and Spear Combo" said KJ.

"What the ref slow counted" said James.

Lance sits down on the corner to rest as Mason slowly get's up. Lance hit's the Rated-KO (GTS signature Move) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance grabs him up and hit's the Rated-Slam (Uranage Slam Signature) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance is tearing his hair out as he waits for Mason to get up and hit's the Rated-R (Olympic Slam Signature Move) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Lance is going ballastic as he starts stomping on Mason repeatedly before he hooks him up for the Legend Driver. Mason counters lifting up Lance for a power bomb as Lance punches Mason repeatedly to find a way out. Mason then hit's the Power Bomb as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Mason with a Power Bomb only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Lance throwing out every move he had in his arsenal but could only get two as he set up the only one he hadn't used the Legend Driver" said KJ.

Mason sets up Lance for the Evenflow DDT but from behind a scrawny blond haired 6 ft 1 male hit's him with a steel chair to the back. The ref goes to disqualify him but Lance tells the ref he's fired if he does it. The other male is wearing a Lance T-Shirt and a pair of jean on his lanky build. Lance sets up Mason for the Legend Driver on the chair and hit's it

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Lance can't believe it as he lifts up Mason and puts him onto the top rope. He then has the blond put the chair in the middle of the ring. He hooks up Mason for the Ultimate Legend Driver and it hits against the chair

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match the TWE Owner "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

Lance celebrates as the commentators make a startling discovery.

"Holy shit that's Lances second son Cardinal Raters Lance using a seventeen your old to win a match how dispicable" said Sebastian.

"Dispicable I heard all the threats Mason said about Lance and Cardinal is not going to let Mason do any of those things to Lance a smart kid" said James.

Lance has Cardinal raise his hand into the air as they both walk out leaving a busted open unconcious Mason in the ring.

Backstage

It shows split screams of both Lance and Thresh continuing with a tale of the tape.

* * *

**Height**

**Jeff Kilington: 6 ft 11 vs. Thresh Crash: 6 ft 2**

**Weight**

**Jeff Killington: 345 pounds vs. Thresh Crash: 215**

**Championship Resume:**

**Jeff Killington: (4) TWE World Heavyweight Champion, (5) TWE Television Champion, (2) TWE Tag Team Champion, (1) TWE United States champion vs. Thresh Crash (1) DCW Omega Champion, (1) TWF World Champion, (1) DWE Global Champion, (1) TWE World Heavyweight Champion.**

**Teacher:**

**Jeff Killinton: Glen Jacobs (Kane) vs. Thresh Crash: Kevin Johnson (KJ CRASH).**

**Style**

**Jeff Killington: Powerhouse/MMA hybrid Expert, Endurance Secondary vs. Thresh Crash Technical Expert, Endurance Secondary.**

**Keys to Victory:**

**Jeff Killington: Power Advantage, Inhuman Endurance, Experience vs. Thresh Crash: Technical Advantage, Speed Advantage, The The Raters Organisation.**

**Record Against the Other:**

**0 - 0**

* * *

(Monster by Skillet)

**The secret side of me**  
**I never let you see**  
**I keep it caged but I can't control it.**  
**So stay away from me**  
**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

All the lights turn off as all that can be heard is the music and seen are the flashes of camera.

**It's scratchin on the walls,**  
**In the closet in the halls**  
**It comes awake and I can't control it**  
**Hidin under the bed,**  
**In my body in my head**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end**

The lights turn and on the stage is a 6 ft 11 heavily muscled crimson red haired man that reaches below his shoulder blades. Numerous tatoos adorn his body as he's wearing a nylon black jacket with red stripes across it aswell a black and red gloves. He has a barbed wire necklance on his throat and is wearing shining black pants with red blood drops on them. He's also wearing black combat boots as he stares at the crowd his silver eyes glowing as fire goes off next to him.

**I feel it deep within**  
**Just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Champion and it is an I Quit match introducing first the challenger from Parts Unkown at 6 ft 11 and weighing 345 pounds he is a TWE Legend "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

**I hate what I've become**  
**The nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Fires burst around the giant neon sign saying PAST VS. PRESENT as the crowd is going insane for The God of Death.

**I feel like a monster!**

Jeff Killington starts walking down the ramp as people stretch out thier arms to try and touch Jeff who slowly and sinisterly walks down to the ring.

**My secret side I keep**  
**Hid under lock and key**  
**I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out,**  
**He'll tear me up, break me down**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!**

Jeff Killington goes up through the steel steps and goes to the middle of the apron and then literally walks over the ropes to get in the ring as the crowd starts dieing down.

**It's hidin' in the dark**  
**Its teeth are razor sharp**  
**There's no escape for me**  
**It wants my soul, it wants my heart**

Jeff goes to the second turnbuckle and poses for the crowd.

**No one can hear me scream**  
**Maybe it's just a dream**  
**Or maybe it's inside of me**  
**Stop this monster!**

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against)

**To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away**  
**To the rhythm of the awful rusted machines**  
**We toss and turn but don't sleep**  
**Each breath we take makes us thieves**  
**Like causes without rebels**  
**Just talk but promise nothing else**

Fireworks go off like crazy as the music kicks in as Generation Now & Crash start going down to the entrance area.

**We crawl on our knees for you**  
**Under a sky no longer blue**  
**We sweat all day long for you**  
**But we sow seeds to see us through**  
**'Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true**  
**We wait to reap what we are due**

They form two seperate lines Claymore heading the Now one Wayne with the Crash one. As a six ft two lean but muscular male comes through. His hair an obviously painted crystal blue as he's wearing an Arctic Camoflauge Admiral Jacket aswell as arctic Camo Pants ending right before his ankle.

**To the rhythm of a time bomb ticking away**  
**And the blare of the sirens combing the streets**  
**Chased down like dogs we run from**  
**Your grasp until the sun comes up**

"And his opponent he is the reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds he is the leader of Generation Now and Crash with a record of 27 wins and 0 losses "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

**We crawl on our knees for you**  
**Under a sky no longer blue**  
**We sweat all day long for you**  
**But we sow seeds to see us through**  
**'Cause sometimes dreams just don't come true**  
**Look now at what they've done to you**

Thresh walks through the two lines before turning around and telling them to leave as the title is securely wrapped around his waist.

**White needle's buried in the red**  
**The engine roars and then it gives**  
**But never dies**  
**'Cause we don't live**  
**We just survive**  
**On the scraps that you throw away**

Thresh goes down onto one knee in the middle of the ramp and does a Sniper taunt onto Jeff and then flips off Jeff as he cotinues his stride.

**I won't crawl on my knees for you**  
**I won't believe the lies that hide the truth**  
**I won't sweat one more drop for you**  
**'Cause we are the rust upon your gears**  
**We are the insect in your ears**  
**We crawl**  
**We crawl**  
**We crawl... all over you**

Thresh goes onto the apron as he sits down on the top turnbuckle. He lifts up the belt as he back flips into the ring with the title up in the air as he glares at Jeff.

**We sow the seeds to see us through**  
**Our days are precious and so few**  
**We all reap what we are due**  
**Under this sky no longer blue**  
**We bring the dawn long overdue**  
**We crawl**  
**We crawl**  
**We crawl... all over you**

Jeff and Thresh both stare off as Thresh shoves Jeff back maybe an inch at best. Jeff then with only one hand pushes Thresh backwards as Thresh falls off his feet and rolls back onto his knees. The crowds cheering at Thresh's embaressment. Thresh and Jeff lock up and once again Jeff simply shoves Thresh off his feet as he lands on his ass. Thresh get's back up as he goes to punch Jeff but it doesn't even faze him as he just smiles. Thresh hits punch after punch but it doesn't work as Jeff is just standing thier. Thresh starts going for kicks now but they don't work either as he goes for a spring board roundhouse kick which does nothing. Thresh gets up and Jeff backhands Thresh to the floor.

"Wow Jeff is playing around with Thresh right now just slapping him into the floor" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and look at that anger if Thresh's eyes" said KJ.

Thresh gets back up as he jumps onto Jeff with a Superman Punch as Jeff staggers back a bit. He bounces off the ropes again and hit's a spin kick to the chest as Jeff moves back a little more. Thresh then goes for the Sniper Lariat but finds a boot to the head. Thresh is slow to his feet as Jeff tells him to give up but Thresh snarls and tries to attack Thresh again. Jeff grabs him by the throat and launches him off into the turn buckle and then he hits the God Combo (Series of Punches to the ribs and running big boot at the end) as it hits as Thresh falllows falling face first into the canvas. Jeff tells Thresh to say it who ignores him as Jeff continues the beatdown.

"Jeff is just dominating as Thresh doesn't have a chance in hell" said KJ.

"Shut up Thresh is going to make that pansy ass bitch" said James.

Jeff grabs Thresh by the throat for a chokeslam but Thresh counters kickng Jeff in the back of the leg. Jeff just stares at him as Thresh flees from the ring. Jeff goes to fallowing him out as he walks between the ropes and Thresh blasts Jeff in the knee cap with the chair. He hits onto the knee cap vicious as he then get's onto the apron and puts all his weight on the leg as the ref asks if Jeff wants to quit. "SHUT UP" screams Jeff at the ref as he punches Thresh in the face to let go. Jeff then hits a big elbow drop off the apron as Thresh rolls around on the floor in pain. Jeff then grabs Thresh with both hands on his throat and tosses him into the crowd.

"They're starting to go into the crowd" said KJ.

"Yeah and Thresh had better figure out a plan because it looks like working the knee isn't going to work" said Sebastian.

Thresh starts trying to run away but Jeff turns him around and head buts him. Thresh staggers up as Jeff continues headbutting the hell out of him. Thresh finaly grabs a near bye wrench and nails it into Jeff's leg. Thresh then hit's a second shot to the knee but Jeff knocks him down with an european uppercut. Thresh is laying onto the stairs as Jeff lifts him up in a military press and throws him into the railing headfirst as the ref is fallowing them up. As Jeff grabs Thresh by the throat Generation Crash member David Sampson attacks him from behind as Thresh runs down to the ring. Thresh get's into the ring as Jeff mauls the hell out of David ending with choke slamming him onto the steel railing.

"David saving Thresh from a choke slam but getting one himself" said KJ.

"Yeah and this might be a problem for Jeff he not only has to beat Thresh but the entire Raters Organisation" said Sebastian.

Jeff goes down after Thresh who starts going under the ring throwing in a multitude of weapons to get ready for Jeff. Jeff get's onto the outside area and Thresh nails him with a singapore cane shot to the knee. He starts swinging like mad against the knee but Jeff finally stops it with a knee to the ribs. He then throws Thresh back first into the ring post and holds thier by the throat. He starts throwing knees into Thresh's knee viciously as he goes to his MMA Style. The ref asks if Thresh wants to quit who tells him to shut up as Jeff hits a particularily devestating knee to the ribs fallowed by throwing Thresh into the ring.

"Nobody thier to save Thresh from Jeff's onslaught" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and let's see if Thresh can do anything to stop Jeff" said KJ.

Jeff gets into the ring as Thresh swings a baseball into Jeff's knee. He fallows with a shot to the back of the knee taking Jeff down. Thresh puts the leg onto the bottom rope and nails Jeff in the leg with the baseball bat. The ref asks Jeff who says no as Thresh starts stomping on the leg before just savagely throwing the bat into Jeff's leg. Thresh then locks in an Indian Deathlock as he tries to get Jeff to say the words. Jeff grits his teeth in pain as Thresh applies more pressure onto the lock. Jeff tries grabbing Thresh by the leg and Thresh comically swings the baseball bat into the hand like a child while trying to continue his dameging Indian Deathlock.

"Thresh is finally starting to get into his game" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Thresh has shown to be undefeated and he definitely isn't losing to some old man" said KJ.

Jeff finally takes the baseball bat away from Thresh and grabs him by the throat. Thresh weakly tries to continue his leg lock but Jeff throws him off. Jeff get's up shakily and Thresh nails him with a trash can shot to the head fallowed by grabbing the leg and beating down on Jeff's head with it. Jeff gets annoyed and knocks Thresh down into the floor with a nasty elbow to the head. He then starts stomping onto's Thresh's back and then bounces off the ropes and hit's an elbow drop to the back. Jeff grabs the trash can and put's it on Thresh's head as Thresh get's up as Jeff bounces off the ropes and hit's a big boot to the head with the can.

"Ouch Jeff finally getting back into his own game" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but Thresh has many tricks up his sleeve" said James.

Jeff grabs Thresh for a Reverse Piledriver but from behind Tino Pintado Cazares nails him with a baseball bat shot to the back. Jeff staggers in pain as Tino goes for a second shot but Jeff grabs the baseball bat in his hand. He nails Tino on the top of the head fallowed by a back body drop. Thresh though is behind Jeff with a barbed wire chair and he slams into Jeff's right knee cap. Thresh then fallows as Jeff is on his knees hitting a foot stomp onto the knee fallwoed by a shining wizard. Thresh then grabs Jeff's leg up and hits a foot DDT sending tremors of pain up the leg. Thresh then liftings up Jeff's leg and drops his knee against it.

"Thresh taking advantage of the short loss of focus and continuing to wear down Jeff" said KJ.

"Yeah and Thresh has a whole roster of guys ready to attack Jeff whenever they think thier leaders doing bad" said Sebastian.

Thresh hit's a couple kicks onto the knee cap until Jeff grabs the referees mic and nails Thresh in the skull with it.. He fallows as he shakily get's to his feet and then wraps the cord aroudn thresh's neck and throws him across the ring to the other side. Jeff fallows lifting up Thresh to throw him across the ring once again as he's having fun in thier. He then throws Thresh into the ropes who bounces off into a samoan drop as Thresh is crushed underneath Jeff. Jeff then does the cut throat taunt as he sets up Thresh for the Reverse Piledriver but Thresh slides out for the 308 Caliber DDT. Jeff counters though grabbing Thresh by the throat as he picks up the mic.

"SAY IT" screamed Jeff.

"NO" retorted Thresh.

Jeff hoisted Thresh into the air by the throat nearly ten feet up and then drove him straight down to the mat in a Chokeslam.

"Oh wrong choice thier son" said KJ.

"Please like Thresh would give up to a simple Chokeslam" said James.

Jeff picked up Thresh to chokeslam him twice when Johnny Wallace comes out with a lead pipe striking Jeff in the knee. He goes rabid on the knee but Jeff grabs him by the throat to stop him. Thresh low blows him from behind as Johnny then bounces off the ropes and low drop kicks Jeff in the knee to take him down. Johnny fallows up as both him and Thresh lift up Jeff by the leg. Jeff though kicks Thresh in the face before kicking Johnny in the groin. He get's up as Johnny tries to stand up but Jeff nails him with a powerful punch to the head. Thresh though bounces off the ropes and nails him with a Sniper Lariat taking Jeff down with blunt force.

"Thresh takes down Jeff with a powerful Sniper Lariat and Johnny lasting much longer then Thresh's other lackies" said Sebastian.

"I always thought thier was some potential in Johnny personally" said James.

Thresh points to the entrance ramp as Chris Jacobs runs down to the ring to ally them in Jeff's beat down. As all three mercilessly stomp onto Jeff's knee. Thresh is given a mic by Chris "SAY IT" screamed Thresh "FUCK YOU" replied The God of Death. Jeff headbuts Thresh in the ribs and then elbows Chris fallowed by a headbut to Johnny. He then grabs both by the throat and drops them with a double chokeslam onto a Trashcan and Steel Chair. Thresh grabs a lead pipe but Jeff kicks him in the ribs fallowed by a double arm suplex onto a near by sledge hammer as it digs into Thresh's back. He fallows with a running low clothesline onto Thresh who goes to his feet.

"Niether of these two will say those two words" said KJ.

"Yeah and no doubt about it though one will be wishing he had said it earlier at the end of this match" said Sebastian.

Thresh grabs the sledge hammer but Jeff kicks him in the ribs. He then grabs the barbed wire and chair and pulls out all the barbs as Jeff's hands are bleeding. Jeff wraps it around his fist as he grabs the referee as he chokes Thresh in the corner. He then reels his barbed hand back and punches Thresh in the ribs causing a small amount of blood to appear.

"Do you Quit" asked the referee.

"NO"

Jeff realed back his fist and swung

*BAM*

"Do you quit" asked the referee.

".. No" solemly said Thresh.

Nathen and Wayne run down to the ring but Nathen get's nailed in the face and Wayne is given a Reverse PileDriver. Nathen get's up and takes a Choke Slam as Jeff get's back to buisness choking Thresh reeling back his fist and catching Thresh in the chest.

"Do You Quit" asked the ref.

"n-n-NO"

"Thresh refuses to quit but Jeff has no problem making Thresh bleed" said Sebastian.

"Somebody stop this Jeff won't stop until Thresh says the words and Thresh refuses to give up the belt" said KJ.

**Do you think about**  
**Everything you've been through**  
**You never thought you'd be so depressed**  
**Are you wondering**  
**Is it life or death**  
**Do you think that there's no one like you**

Generation Now in it's full force run down to the ring with Rena watching at the ramp. Nicholas comes in and get's knocked down by a shot from the barbed wire fist. Big Boot for Rickie and then a Choke Slam for Marcus. Zephyr goes for a Super Kick but Jeff counters into a couple big punches to the face fallowed by a Choke Slam from him to. Claymore though from behind Spears Jeff of of his feet. Thresh hands him a chair as Claymore goes crazy on Jeff hiting chair shot after shot on a downed Jeff. The chair breaks in HALF and Claymore just grabs the middle panel and continues beating down on Jeff who is busted wide open.

"By god Claymore not even allowing Jeff the chance to quit" said KJ.

"What a nice guy" said James.

Terry Blake, Dax Din, Yamato Stalihara, The Detriot Dragons, and Aza Azura who attacks Rena head on. The Detriot Dragons take out The Connection. Yamato takes care of Nicholas with a series of bruising kicks and Terry is attacking Zephyr. Dax Din is though doubled teamed by Claymore and Thresh Crash to thier delight.

(Psycho by 50 Cent plays)

**You see, Im a psycho, a sicko, Im crazy**  
**I see I got knife pulled, I kill you, you make me**  
**They wanna see me shot up, locked up and cage me**  
**Ill come back bigger, stronger and angry**

Owen McCarthy runs down to the ring and tackles Claymore to the ground as the two start brawling. Jeff is slowly getting up as he has an angred look on in his eyes. Thresh grabs the belt and runs off but Mason meets him at the entrance ramp. In the ring Claymore get's the control over Owen as he beats him down into the steel ring post. He looks to do what injured Owen in the first place as he goes for the Spear Against Steel but rolls out of the way. Owen then hit's a Samoan Drop through the announce table on Claymore as Thresh starts climbing a set up ladder to where the Neon Lights of Past vs. Present are.

"Holy shit we only saw this before at God's Choice and it resulted in Lance having to take a three month leave from TWE" said Sebastian.

"Son get down from thier" said KJ.

Jeff fallows him up thier as Thresh grabs the belt and nails Jeff repeatedly before he can get onto the T. Jeff though punches Thresh who moves to the second E in present. On the ramp Generation Crash and Now are brawling with TWE Past and Present aswell as The Gateway to Oblivion. Jeff and Thresh brawl with Jeff wining until they are the V-S respectively. Thresh let's go of the belt and the ref is fallowing them up thier. Thresh kicks Jeff in the groin and hit's the 308 Caliber DDT onto the neon lights as Jeff's head goes through and the light start shutting off and on. Thresh then hooks in the Sniper Deathlock as the ref holding onto the Titantron.

"Do You Quit" asked the ref.

"N-o" said Jeff choking losing his breadth.

"Thresh might win it all the way up thier what a way to win a match" said KJ.

"Yeah and that would mean the Present would win 7-5" said James.

Thresh continues choking Jeff who crawls until the reach the P in Past. Jeff though nearly flips Thresh off the lights as Thresh let's go. Thresh set's him up for a second 308 Caliber DDT but Jeff grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air. He then allows Thresh to gaze at the electricaly platform twenty feet away.

"Do you quit" asked the ref.

"I QUIT, I QUIT" screamed Thresh.

"Winner of this match and new TWE World Heayweight Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Jeff Killington tosses him off into the group of wrestlers at the bottom breaking his fall. Jeff Killington the grabs the belt Thresh left on the floor and raises it up.

"The Streak is over Jeff wins 27-1, 27-1,Twenty-Seven and One" said Sebastian.

"Thresh gave it his best shot but Jeff is simply not beatable without some special stipulation to help you" said KJ.

"This is blasphemy who was Lance to make this match I Quit" said James.

Jeff raises the title into the air as the show fades away.

* * *

My idea was for the top three to get a prize but we got a three way time for second place so top four I guess. Anyways umpredictable chapter as only one person managed to get even more then half right.

1. Web Dragon 11/13

2. John Morrison Invades TDI, TND, and 8560 5/13

Well then 8560 since your the only one I can't PM heres your choice of prize is the match type for Aza Azura's next Pay Per View match.

A. Falls Count Anywhere

B. Steel Cage Match

C. Best Two out of Three Falls Match.

Thier's your selection I will PM the other two's prize.

I will also be taking a short hiatus to allow WDW to catch up on TWE as we run on the same timeline. Wrestler spots for OC's are still open. I will also be doing two ideas that have been bothering me for a while One being the Wrestling World Series idea and an other being a very old idea improved.


	33. Week 19: The God of Death Lives On

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (4)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (18)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: The 21st Century Outlaws Leo Parades and Leon Walls (14)**

**TWE Television Champion: "The Dark Din" Matt Din (5)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

TWE Network Report

Ted Estes vs. Terry Blake

Good match and good choice of an opener doesn't have much backstory behind it but niether do most of these matches. The right person won in my opinion to continue Terry's big push. The aftermath insists that Terry will either continue his fued with Jonas (Give it a rest already) or Brent.

7/10

Generation Crash vs. Team Originals

Generation Crash pulls off a huge upset over Team Originals. Good match though if not a slight headache in slight confusion.

8.5/10

Brent Gontier vs. Matt Din

Well this match is the one I don't agree with. Brent should have won in my opinion and fueded with Terry for the title. It seems that's not the idea upredictable even though I think I might have went for Matt just off a guess in my predictions.

6/10

Morrison Myers vs. Wayne Morrison vs. Matt Awesome

A very good match from these three an awesome spot with the Super Awesome Bomb through the table. Nice ending with Morrison stealing the pin to continue Generation Crash's push which seems to have started.

8/10

Four Corners Tag Team Match

This was definitely rushed like the ending as it keeps Nicholas to show he's at the top of the Light Heavyweight Division and Yamato is ready to take the crown off of him.

5.5/10

Jonas Lazar vs. Duncan Parks

Great match here with Jonas Lazar unvieling his new stable. Definitely a great match which had that edge of Duncan ending his comeback if he ever lost and Jonas pulling it off instantly.

9/10

The Gateway to Oblivion Promo

Nice promo from Jonas showing his new stable and it's goals off reseructing, summoning, creating whoever him is. Sort of small table but Jonas has great mic ability it seams in TWE and he is probably at this point the number three heel behind Claymore and Thresh.

8.5/10

Fatal Four Way

Nice match liked the constant stopping off opponents finishers. Rena and Aza have been fueding for a while so it makes since and Jonas's prediction was a short reign for Tariya and it seems he's definitely great at predicting. Lea stealing the pin is good as it gives Tariya an open rematch.

8.5/10

Shawn DeNiro vs. Justin Wyatt

Nothing happens with The Gateway quickly putting a stop the match. Anyways nice impact from the Gateway and it seems Shawn might have something to do with them.

2/10

Fatal Four Way TLC Match

Match of the Night someawesome spots in this match the interferance worked amazingly without detracting to the match. It doesn't overflow for to much of the match and everything around the match makes since and the ending seems to incline for a Sin City Players vs. Outlaws Dream Match in the near future.

10/10

Zephyr vs. Zane

Nice match with some actual storyline behind it. Zephyr is definitley taking over Jonas's spot at the king of the midcard as Jonas moves up in the world.

7.5/10

Claymore vs. Asheel Din

Not a bad match but simply Claymore is almost invincible. Realistically at this point only one maybe two of TWE New's Generation Stars could stop him as he decimates all of the male Dins in under twenty minututes. Claymore is straight up bad ass and that might be a problem.

7/10

Lance vs. Mason

Damn I think this was one of the predictions I got wrong if I remember. Great back and forth match and I'm going to guess that Lance vs. Mason isn't over yet. Anyways good ending to continue the fued with Lance abusing how power.

9/10

Thresh Crash vs. Jeff Killington

Epic match but it always seemed like Jeff was just to much for Thresh. Loved how Generation Crash came in one after another whenever Thresh was in trouble. Thresh says the words which is truthfully the only way this could have ended Jeff Killington saying I Quit is just to obvious and Mick Foley-Rock has been done to death.

9.5/10

Overall Pay Per View Rating: 8/10

Worst Match of the Night: Shawn DeNiro vs. Justin Wyatt

Worst Superstar of the Night: Asheel Din I'm sorry but you lossed with five other man against one sort of pathetic.

Best Match of the Night: Fatal Four way TLC Match

Best Superstar of the Night: Jonas Lazar: He had a great match, a good promo, and shows up three different times making a significant impact each time.

Power Ten

1. Claymore Raters he bounces to the top of the ranking after proving his dominance over six different men.

2. Lance Raters get's his spot up here leading the Raters in the top two spots as Lance gains one.

3. Jeff Killington get's his way in winning the TWE World Heavyweight Champion bouncing up seven spots.

4. Jonas bounces up five after he shows an impactful night in TWE History belongs to his new ideas.

5. The 21st Century Outlaws go up one after a big win to get the tag belts one more time.

6. Thresh falls down five spots after his streak ends along with his title reign.

7. Nicholas Churchill retains the title to find his way into the Power Ten.

8. Yamato drops three for not managing to take the belt.

9. Zephyr Jones proves that he is starting to make his way up the card once again as Generation Now has made a big improvement for him.

10. Terry Blake returns to win his match and screw over the person that injured him getting himself back in.

People Who Dropped Out:

Brent Gontier: After losing the title he falls all the way off the list.

Duncan Parks: Due to being forced back into retirement he is inelligible for the Power Ten.

Chazz Micheals: Loses against the rookies to be knocked off the ratings.

* * *

**To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away**

"Please welcome to the ring THE RATERS ORGANISATION" said the announcer.

The all go down to the ring with only two titles to thier name.

"The Raters Organisation was robbed yesterday did you see it not only was Claymore attacked by a psychopath but Thresh was forced to go up a ladder due to interferance in his match" said James.

"Only after he had his entire stable interfere" said Sebastian.

"Either way The Raters Organisation only has two titles now while TWE has none and the Legends hold four" said KJ.

Thresh is wearing a jeans a shirt and a regular jacket over that as he is noticebly missing the belt he held for three months. Thresh grabs the mic as Generation Crash and Now are outside the ring with only Lance inside.

"Last night" said Thresh before being cut off.

"YOU QUIT" chanted the fans.

"Last Night" started Thresh before being cut off once again.

"You Quit" chanted the fans.

"SHUT THE HELL UP" screamed Thresh.

"What" chanted the fans.

Thresh is getting mad as Lance tries to placate him "These fans don't know what they're doing Thresh they are nothing more then delusional now continue I'm sure they inherently wish to hear what you have to say" said Lance.

"Your right I want to let every single person here know one thing yesterday was just a fluke" said Thresh. "A flash in the pan a momentary loss of concentration by me we all know Jeff couldn't beat me in his prime much less now without cheating"

"Jeff needed an army to beat me but I'm nobodies conquest Jeff you made history last night when you ended my undefeated streak I am now with a record of twenty-seven wins and one loss" added Thresh. "It's not as though I can't get my retribution though I want a re-match Jeff and I have a clause inserted in my contract which gives me a match with you"

"Now if you can't guess that means the match will happen and it will tonight now I want to humiliate you Jeff I want to be the first person in history to prove that your not nigh high invincible cause just like me at the top of the mountain thier is nowhere to go but down" said Thresh. "But unlike me I'm going to get off that mountain and climb an even bigger one when I pin you 1.2.3"

"I'll do what only two men have done in history by pinning you, I will do what only one man has ever done pin you to win a match, and I will do what no other man in history has done pinning you in only two tries" finished Thresh. "And I will do it live on TWE Turbo when I embarres you"

"Not everything is bad news though as due to my good freind and at times tag team partner Claymore one title is sure to fall into our hands" said Thresh. "Last night during Matt Din's match he suffered a major concusion from Brent's Chaos End and Matt decided not to think about his own health and help his brother" Thresh makes crying faces. "Well it didn't do much as Claymore won and Matt well he took a tumble from a Claymore Slam and his major concussion got quite severe enough to force him to vacate the title"

"Lance here decided to have a fatal four way for the title at Golden Revenge and he allowed me to pick one superstar from Generation Now and one from Generation Crash to compete" said Thresh as he looks outside the ring.

"So how about the person who impressed me the most from last night in Generation Crash Nathen Kidd" said Thresh. "And from Generation Now the man who took out Nightmare Inc Zephyr Jones" Both Zephyr and Nathen nod to this.

"Aswell as The Alaskan Connection you've been gived a number one contender triple threat tag team match against The Sin City Players and The Detriot Dragons you better win" Thresh is staring at them who both nod thier heads.

"And that's a wrap up Lance anything you want to finish with" Thresh hands the mic to Lance.

"Last night I in 42 years of age pinned Mason Schultz therefore he can't ever compete for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship in his career" said Lance.

"Lance Sucks"

"Lance Sucks"

Lance shakes his head at the crowd "It's not Lance Sucks it's Mason Sucks say it with me" said Lance.

"Mason Sucks" says Lance at the same time from the crowd "Lance Sucks"

"You got it wrong again it's Mason sucks I'm the best ever I beat him he can never ever be world champion again" said Lance.

**I'm not runnin', it's a little different now**

Mason is on the entrance ramp and next to him is ... Chris MaClean?. Chris has got a mic.

"Lance the board is not happy with you" said Chris but get's cut off quickly.

"The Board can go screw itself I'm the majority stock holder by over fifty percent they can't do anything" said Lance.

"Yes they can they are all agreeing to sell thier shares to one man Lance and guess who that one mans name is ... Asheel Din" replied Chris.

"They can't do that he can't have a bit of my company not even a point of a percent" said Lance who's clearly mad now.

"Then you have to agree with the boards conditions on the Mason Situation" said Chris.

"What's that please tell me .. a title match fine he's got it here tonight I accept"

"That's not what the board wants at Golden Revenge you will put up number one contendership for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship against Mason in a match where if anyone interferes they are automatically fired and any family members or retired wrestler will be under watch by security to make sure they don't interfere" finished Chris as he hands the mic to Mason.

"This is all you do Mason huh complain and cry about your problems isn't it well you got your match but this time Mason just remember the stipulation stands if you don't beat me at Golden Revenge you will never challenge for the title in your career" said Lance.

"That's great all I need is one shot and you know what I don't care anymore I'm going to finish what started with me I was supposed to be a member of Generation Now I said no they gathered numbers to attack me well I promise that I'm going to end whatever it's called whether Generation Now, Generation Crash, or The Raters Organisation" replied Mason.

"Well then prove it get in here and do something about it" replied Lance as he drops the mic as Mason does the same and walks over into the ring.

Generation Crash surround the ring but Mason nails David with a forearm fallowed by taking down Zephyr as the numbers game caught up. Owen McCarthy runs down to the ring along with an army consisting of The Sin City Players, Dax Din, Asheel Din Jr, Yamato Stalihara, The Detriot Dragons, Terry Blake, Rojo Bat Jr, and Bill Parker.

They manage to fend of Generation Now and Crash as Thresh, Lance, and Claymore left instantly allowing thier forces to slowly get fended off as they flee through the audience.

Thresh, Lance, and Claymore watch from the top as a brawl is still going on down thier until Generation Now slowly starts leaving up the ramp fallowed after by Generation Crash.

"If you all would please leave my ring I would like to start the show" sneered Lance at them as the allied forces walked away. Lance left with Thresh and Claymore as the announcer get's to his feet in the ring.

(Petrefied by Fort Minor plays)

**Step Aside and Just Drop That**

"This match is for the number one contendership to the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first from New York, New York at 5 ft 10 accompanied to the ring by Heather, Devon Yu" said the announcer.

"Devon Yu formerly from the now defunct CWL going to try and win TWE's Light Heavyweight Title and to do that he has to win his debut match" said Sebastian.

"He will not like his opponent tonight I guarentee it" said KJ.

(ShowStopper by Toby Mac plays)

**So turn off the lights**

"And his opponent from Moscow, Russia at 5 ft 9 and weighing 175 pounds "The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the annuncer.

"Yamato nearly won the title last night getting the winning pinfall but to his dismay so did Nicholas causing Nicholas to retain the title" said KJ.

"Yeah but in the past three weeks Yamato has pinned four different former TWE Light Heavyweight Champions being undefeated" said Sebastian.

"Reminds me of a certain better world championship quality superstar" said James.

Yamato and Devon lock up as Yamato quickly flings Devon off his feet with an arm drag. Devon rolls back to his feet as he goes after Yamato again but Yamato hits him with a Fireman's Carry Takedown dropping Devon once again. Devon get's back up as they lock up and Yamato moves his hands up high and sweeps Devon's legs from under him. Yamato walks as Devon is steaming mad and starts striking at Yamato who punches back. Yamato kicks Devon in the ribs and bounces off the ropes but Heather grabs his feet and Yamato falls face first. Devon quickly takes advantage hitting a snap suplex on a dazed Yamato ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Devon now taking it to Yamato" said James.

"Only after interferance from Heather" said KJ.

Devon waits for Yamato to get up for a round house kick but Yamato ducks under it and nails Devon with a back kick to the head. Devon tumbles to the floor as Yamato fallows up with a running shooting star press ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up with a flying forearm fallowed by a second and then a spinning elbow smash. Yamato goes to the top rope but Devon counters with an overhead belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Devon goes up top for the Yu Flip but Yamato rolls out of the way. Devon lands on his feet staggering as Yamato sets him up and grabs his arm. He goes to hip toss Devon and shifts it half way as he hits Devon in mid air with a Pele Kick ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

Devon is rolling out of the ring staggering around wildly as Heather tries to keep him up.

"What a kick from Yamato in mid air Devon just got planted" said Sebastian.

"You never know how Yamato is going to beat you he's just so much faster and agile then every other superstar on this roster" said KJ.

Yamato grabs a mic outside the ring as he rolls in tapping at the mic to make sure it works.

"Nicholas me you talk" said Yamato in broken english.

(So Cold by Breakig Benjamin)

**Wise men wonder while**  
**Strong men die**

Nicholas Churchill starts walking down to the ring with the title on his shoulder as he walks into the ring happily showing off his belt which he has held for four months.

"What do you want huh you want a look at my belt before I beat you next week and end your undefeated streak and your tile dreams" said Nicholas.

"You me best Light Heavyweights in world" said Yamato still using broken english. "best five matches"

"You want a best of five series" asked Nicholas?

"First win three get title" replied Yamato.

"So you want to get best of five series for my title then your on" answered Nicholas.

Yamato gives out his hands to shake "Thank you" was Yamato's reply.

"Your welcome" said Nicholas giving out his own hand to shake but in a split second captures Yamato in a Churchill Crossface.

Yamato rolls through and slips out kicking Nicholas in the ribs. He then spins him around and hit's the Whirlwind Slam. Nicholas is layed out as Yamato grabs the belt and raises it as the crowd cheers going insane over the Light Heavyweight Phenomenon. He drops the belt to the floor as he leaves.

"Yamato breaking up Nicholas's sneak attack and laying him out with that Whirlwind Slam" said Sebastian.

"That was a blatant sneak attack he should be ashamed the best of five series should be eliminated" said James.

"Well either way it seems that Nicholas and the longest title reign of any new generation star is in danger from the Russian Whirlwind" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage with Stan.

"I am here with TWE Superstar and Second Generation Talent Dax Din now in just a few minutes you will be having your come back in TWE against your own nephew what are you thoughts" asked Stan.

"My thoughts well I haven't been a nice guy in TWE so far and it took me noticing that Generation Now was nothing but a false ideal made by a side of me that was jealous" said Dax. "Jealousy was rampant on me just three months ago I attacked my own best freind Claymore over being jealous that people thought he was better them me"

"I'm done with that though this is the redememption of Dax Din and I'll start it by having a great match with my nephew and then well I still want that world title" said Dax.

* * *

(Time to Shine by Saliva plays)

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

"This is a singles match introducing first representing Generation Crash at 6 ft 8 and weighing 300 pounds "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd" said the announcer.

"Nathen was definitely a stand out last night when he eliminated Jason Helix single handedly" said James.

"What match are you watching if I remember that was after Johnny Wallace hitting a finisher, and a steel chair" said KJ.

"Your delusional" replied James.

(Diamond Eyes by Shinedown)

**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,**

"And his opponent representing The Gateway to Oblivion accompanied to the ring by Jonas Lazar, from Toronto Ontario Canada at 6 ft 3 and weighing 233 pounds "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

"Actually I apologise Kevin these guys are delusional fallowing thier strange god" said James.

"Whatever they do believe you can't deny Lazar and his fellow member of The Gateway are as talented as you can be" said KJ.

"They're freaks" replied James.

"Well let's just get back into the action" said KJ

Brent and Nathen lock up as it's academy in how the one five inches taller and seventy pounds heaviers throws him off. Brent just get's back up as they lock up and Brent throws a knee to the ribs fallowed by several other as Nathen bends over trying to take in air. Brent then grabs for an arm bar but Nathen shoves him off into the ropes. Brent bounces back with a boot to the chest sending Nathen staggering back. Brent goes once again bouncing off the ropes for a second big boot as Nathen staggers into the ropes. Brent whips Nathen into the ropes and hit's a third boot to the chest as Nathen staggers. Brent then hooks him up for the Chaos Rise but quite pathetically only manages to get Nathen to fall on him ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Ouch Brent just got squashed" said Sebastian.

"I'm sure Brent isn't weak but thier is a huge height and wieght difference between these two men" said KJ.

Nathen fallows up with a couple kicks to the back. He then lifts up Brent for a scoop slam but Brent tries to slip out. Nathen though nails him with a standing clothesline to take him down. Nathen fallows bouncing off the ropes and hits him with a big splash ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Nathen fallows up hitting an elbow drop but get's back up to hit a second one to the throat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nathen lifts up Brent and hits him with a standing clothesline once again. Nathen then lifts him up just to take him down with spine buster as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen gets up to the second rope for a splash but Brent rolls out of the way as Nathen crashes into the canvas.

"Ouch that is not good for Nathen" said James.

"Yeah but it might get Brent his shot" said KJ.

Brent fallows up as Nathen slows get's up he hits a discus clothesline taking Nathen back into the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent starts stomping onto Nathen's back as he locks in a Boston Crab. He starts yanking on the pressure as Nathen tries to reach the ropes. Brent continues to add on pressure on the hold as Nathen tries to desperately reach the ropes. Nathen just decides to power out out of the hold throwing Brent off. Nathen get's up slowly as Brent hits a flying forearm smash. Nathen is staggering as Brent kicks Nathen in the knee repeatedly before hitting a spring board DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Brent can't believe as he grabs Nathen for the Chaos Rise but Nathen counters into a suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Brent still going for that Chaos Rise and you see Jonas at ringside just disaproving of Brent" said Sebastian.

"I don't think he's dissaproving as much as he's wanting Brent to try again" said KJ.

"I told you they were crazy" said James.

Jonas outside the ring is sitting on a chair and closing his eyes. Brent in the ring tries to get up but Nathen kicks him in the ribs and lifts him up for a Sit Out Power Bomb. Brent nailed him with several forearms but Nathen hit's the Power Bomb anyways ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen can't believe it as he sets up Brent for the Silent but Deadly but Brent slips out behind him and hooks him up. He sweeps the leg and hit's a forward russian leg sweep as Brent fallows up going for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Brent bounces off the ropes as Nathen get's up and hits a Discus Clothesline. He fallows up going top rope for the Chaos Fall and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... "STOP"

The ref looks away as everybody searches for who said that. The eyes finally fall on Jonas who goes next to the apron. He points to the sky and does a prayer taunt

"What's Jonas doing" asked KJ.

"He's praying for help from his god I guess but the match is over" said Sebastian.

"Bloody crazy people" said James.

Brent grabs up Nathen by the hair slowly and knees Nathen in the ribs. He then grabs him up for a Chaos Rise as he slowly lifts Nathen into the air shaking with strain. Jonas then ends his prayer as Brent nails the Chaos Rise ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Brent Gontier" sad the announcer.

Brent rolls out of the ring his shoulders drooping from effort as Jonas celebrates with him over Generation Crash's beast.

"You can't argue with results after around thirteen minutes he manages to put out Generation Crash's strongest member" said Sebastian.

"That doesn't change the fact they're fucking crazy for the third straight time" yelled James.

"Yeah well as Sebastian says don't argue with what works and Brent the former television champion has put out Nathen" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with the TWE United States Champion a man never pinned or submitted in his career "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters" said Stan.

Claymore just glares at him.

"Now Claymore we all know how Thresh and you keep track of peoples names for different reasons Thresh for people he has beaten and you for people you have injured" said Stan.

"Get to the point" replied Claymore.

"Recently Owen McCarthy a man you injured four months ago has come back what are your thoughts' said Stan.

"My thoughts ... My Thoughts" Claymore starts laughing barbarically "My thoughts are to send his father a letter stating my apologies to making his son permenantly paralysed"

"Yes well what are you going to do about" asked Stan.

"What am I going to do well I'll tell you I'm going to bring out a glass table and I'm going to put through it then I'm going to put him against the ring post and-" he's cut off as Owen McCarthy attacks him from behind with a massive clothesline.

Owen Starts just raining down punches on the other giant whose on the floor. Claymore shoves him off and starts fighting back as the two start brawling. Claymore kicks Owen in the ribs fallowed by a couple knees to the ribs. Claymore the rams Owen into the concrete wall. Owen get's back ahead as he head buts Claymore fallowed by nailing him with Stan's microphone to the skull. Claymore's dazed as Owen tackles him down to the floor again backstage. Owen low blows Claymore and then hits a Samoan Drop on Owen straight on the concrete.

Owen grabs the United States Title and waits for Claymore to get up. He does and Owen nails him with the title to the skull knocking Claymore off his feet.

"This isn't over" screamed Owen right in his face as he throws the title away.

* * *

"Wow Owen is going crazy he just out brawled Claymore" said Sebastian.

"He attacked from behind that was the only reason" said James.

"Yeah well I still can't wait for our main event tonight the TWE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line Thresh Crash vs. Jeff Killington II" said KJ.

(Break the Ice by Brittany Spears falowed by Crash by Fit for Rivals)

**I know it's been a while**

"This is divas tag team match introducing first at a combined weight of 267 pounds the team of Dakota Harrington and "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena nearly had the title but due to last second interferance from Aza Lea's mother captured the belt" said KJ.

"Yeah and I would like to welcome to a comentator station the reigning TWE Woman's Champion Lea Myers Stevenson" said James.

"I'm happy to be here as the mother of the TWE Woman's Division I consider every woman to ever wrestle in that ring blessed" said Lea.

"Yeah and thanks to Lance's orders officially me and KJ have to go as Lea and Jessica are officially the TWE Womans Matches commentators along with James' said Sebastian as him and KJ leave.

"Well Lea if your the mother I guess I have to be the father" replied Jessica to Lea's statement.

"Shut up and watch the match" said Lea.

"They stick me with woman now I better be getting a rais-" he's cut off.

"SHUT UP" screamed both woman at James.

(This is Why I'm Hot by Mims)

**Now if you take the sun and multiply it's heat**

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 277 pounds the team of "Double A" Aza Azura and "The African Queen" Tariya Blake" said the announcer.

"Let me just state for all matter no woman in that ring excluding my daughter has half the skill I have" said Lea.

"Continue great mother of wrestling don't worry the one whose brought in the money is right here on commentary with you" said Jessica.

"Are you going to ever stop with that horrible joke" said James.

Tariya and Rena start us off as they lock up. Rena gets in a head lock as Tariya tries to find a way out of the head lock as Rena goes down on one knee. Tariya tries to go for a back suplex but Rena flips onto her feet and then nails Tariya from behind with a forearm. Rena then goes for the Generation Termination but get's caught with a huge wheel kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Tariya tags out to Aza as they both kick Rena in the gut and hits a clothesline leg sweep combo ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tariya goes for a Scissors KIck but Rena slips out of the way and hits Nicholas Churchill's Wolves Hunt (Jumping Reverse DDT) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"I've seen Rena do this before when she get's back into a corner she always goes for a high impact move and most time it's blatantly stolen from her own stable mates" said Jessica.

"While true she doesn't do it aswell as her Generation Now stable mate Nicholas' said James.

"Either way my girl is about to show off some of that ability she took from her incredibly talented mother" said Lea.

Rena fallows up tagging in Dakota as they hit a double snap suplex. Dakota fallows up with a kick kicks to the back as she waits for Tariya to get up. Dakota kicks Tariya in the ribs and hit's a Snap DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dakota grabs Tariya for a Daks Special (Sharp Shooter) but Tariya throws her off sending her straight into Rena knocking her off the apron. Tariya tags out to Aza who hits Dakota with a flying clothesline. She fallows with a second but the third is blocked with a kick to the ribs. Dakota then goes for her own clothesline but Aza shifts into arm trap neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. Rena stops the count. Rena puts her hands up as she backs off as Dakota tags out to Tariya.

"Tariya is going in this is bad for Dakota" said Lea.

"Very very bad" said Jessica.

"Finally we don't get those stupid Father of the Woman's Division jokes" said James.

Tariya fallows up going for the Blake Drop but Dakota counters shoving her off. Dakota then goes after Tariya but is met with a kick to the ribs but Dakota catches it. Tariya hits a stiff enzugeri as Dakota falls to her knees. Tariya then goes for a scissors kick as she strides into the ropes. Rena though from behind kicks her in the back as Aza angrily takes out Rena from the equation. Tariya staggers straight into Delayed Cradle Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match the team of Rena Myers and Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

Dakota then puts Tariya into the Daks Special as she screams at Tariya to tap out. Tariya does even though the match is already over as Aza attacks Dakota to stop her. Rena from behind though kicks Aza in the ribs and nails her with a Tigress Bomb.

"Dakota pins the former woman's champion Dakota pinned the former woman's champion" said James.

"That's right former womans champion but you have to give credit where credit is due who could have expected tonight for Dakota to get the winning pinfall for her team" said KJ.

Dakota hands Rena a lipstick tube as Rena writes slut on Aza's forehead as Dakota holds her up. She then hit's the Generation Termination.

"Rena sealing the deal and it looks like Dakota's trying to get a bit of wisdom from Rena" said Lea.

"I sincerely doubt it if you don't remember Aza attacked Dakota from behind plus do you reall think that someone like Rena could possibly have a protoge" said Jessica.

"Either way Dakota has to have raised his place on the rankings" said James.

"Definitely if you excuse me Kevin and Sebastian should be here" said Lea as she walked.

"Have to fallow my wife don't I" joked Jessica still continuing with the father of the TWE Woman's Division Joke as she also walked off leaving KJ and Sebastian in.

"Well then let's show you a video of one of my favorite event Golden Revenge" said KJ as the footage rolls.

* * *

(Promo)

_"The Outlaw's have one the TWE Tag Team Titles once again" said Sebastian SR._

**(Shows Leo hitting the Outlaw Stomp on the Ice Dude to win the titles a second time at Golden Revenge ONE)**

_"Matt Awesome did it he's won the TWE United States Championship the reign of the Wolves is over" said Steve Raters._

**(Shows Matt Awesome hitting the Awesome Splash on Jason off a ladder with David Churchill and Jack Bouregard outside the ring unconcious at Golden Revenge TWO)**

_"Jessica Cooper and Lea Stevenson win the tag team titles one more time" said Noah Copper._

**(Shows Jessica Cooper having Zane in the Grand Finale and Lea having the Sharp Shooter as Zane taps out to give Jessica and Lea the belts at Golden Revenge Five)**

_"Chazz Micheals did it he has won it for the first time his career he is TWE World Heavyweight Champion" said Justin Price._

**(Shows Chazz Micheals hitting the Shooting Star Press on Lance to win the TWE World Heavyweight Championship at Golden Revenge Seven)**

_"Sonia Rivera did it what an upset she has pinned Lea Stevenson and we have a new TWE Woman's Champion" said Cody Manson._

**(Shows Sonia hitting an LCD (Jumping Cutter) on Lea to win the title for the first time in her career at Golden Revenge 10)**

_"Chazz Micheals has unified the TWE Intercontinental and United States Championships John Foley has been denied his shot at finally beating Chazz" said Steve._

**(Shows Chazz pinning John with a roll up and foot on the ropes as the United States and Intercontinental Championships are unfiied at Golden Revenge 12)**

_"The Raters World Order reigns supreme they have won every single title in TWE they have won TWE has lost" said Cody._

**(Shows Lance holding up the TWE World Heavyweight Championship, Jason holding up the TWE American Champonship, Kenny Dentons with the Light Heavyweight, David with the television, Lea with the Womans, and The Outlaws with the tag team titles at Golden Revenge 15)**

_"It's over Asheel Din has been retired Lance is still TWE World Heavyweight Champion heart break is in the air" said Sebastian Jr._

**(Lance Raters hitting the Legend Driver off the top rope onto a chair after the match Lance and Asheel hug in the ring with Asheel raising Lance's hand as Asheel's in ring full time career is over at Golden Revenge 20)**

_"All titles are on the line, Everybody Wants the Gold, It's Golden Revenge" said Sebastian._

21 Days Away

(End of Promo)

(Not Afriad by Eminem plays)

**I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Modesto, California at 6 ft 1 and weighing 215 "The Extreme Evolution" Asheel Din Jr" said the announcer.

"It's been a while since we've seen Asheel Din Jr in a match after being put on the shelf for two months by Claymore" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and he can make a great redebut here tonight" said KJ.

(Hero by Skillet)

**It's just another war**

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 3 and wieghing 223 pounds "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer.

"This is the man who was at one point at the top of the world having three world title shots in two months but he blew it when he decided to leave Generation Now" said James.

"It's acctually hard to argue against that right after leaving Generation Now he was well in the hospital after Claymore's attack" said Sebastian.

The two instantly come in throwing punches at the other. They tone it down as Dax get's in an arm bar but Asheel counters hitting an arm whip. Asheel then puts his knees on Dax's rib cage and starts pulling back on the arm. Dax starts punching at Asheel's forehead to knock him off the arm. Asheel staggers away as Dax nails him with a clothesline. He fallows up going for a second but is stopped by a kick to the ribs. Dax then sets him up for a Fisherman Suplex but Asheel slips out behind him and hits a neck breaker. Dax gets up slowly hold his neck as Asheel goes for a spring board cross body but Dax catches him with a delayed spine buster.

"Neither men going for a fall in this match" said KJ.

"This match is more or less a game right now cause win or lose it's not going to bring either man up to a title match for any title" said James.

Dax fallows up going for The End but Asheel slips out. He kicks Dax in the ribs and goes for the twist of fate but Dax counters into a Flashback ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax tries to get back up as he whips Asheel chest first into the turn buckle. Asheel staggers back for a German Suplex but Asheel counters with a couple elbows. Dax pushes Asheel off into the turn buckle but Asheel counters into the Turning Point ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax fallows up whipping Asheel into the ropes who bounces back with a leg lariat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Asheel goes to the top rope for the Extreme Omega but Dax rolls out of the way. Asheel turns around and Dax catches him with a Last Call ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Asheel got nailed right in the face" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Dax nearly managed to get the three count" said James.

Dax grabs Asheel up for The End. Asheel spins out of it as Dax turns around into a drop kick from Asheel. Asheel grabs Dax for a Twist of Fate but Dax counters into a pumphandle drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax is running out of moves as he grabs Asheel for the Painful Dreams. Asheel counter into a standing Shiranui ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Asheel grabs Dax for the twist of fate but Dax counter lifting up Asheel for The End. As he swings Asheel it's countered into a Twist of Fate ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Asheel goes into a corner for the Final Strike as Dax tries to get to his feet. Asheel goes for the Final Strike but Dax moves out of the way as Asheel knocks into the turn buckle. He staggers back into The End ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Dax Din" said the announcer.

Dax Din raises his hand in victory then he help up Asheel to his feet. They shake hands as Asheel raises up Dax's hand.

"In under ten minutes Dax managaes to put Asheel Din Jr with the move that nearly took out even Claymore The End" said Sebastian.

"Yeah almost but Dax has never gotten that high profile victory to raise his status to be a permenant main eventer and this match certainly wasn't it" said James.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with Thresh Crash now tonight you have your rematch against Jeff this time both pinfall and submissions apply they are both disqualfications and count out how do you expect to beat Jeff" said Stan.

"Did people expect Jeff to beat me tell me that right now what people thought" said Thresh.

"Well ... uhmm .." Stan's got nothing.

"They didn't know what to expect who would say I Quit Thresh or Jeff which of these invincible wrestler would fall yesterday it was me" said Thresh. "Today it's a different game today is my game my rules not Lance's rules and definitely not Jeff's rules"

"So that's great that Jeff wins the title he's gets his token fourth world title reign it'll be a shame that it lasts less than 24 hours while I get the biggest victory of my career as the millions are the world see me win the title one more time" said Thresh. "Tonight I will break down the illusion that it takes over one hundred times before you have a chance to beat Jeff that changes when I bea thim on my second I pin him one, two, three un, dos, tres whaever language you want that pinfall will be heard in every single one of them"

"So your not worried" asked Stan.

"Worried I don't even know the meaning of that word I've never had any aprehension towards any situation in my life and this one is no different" said Thresh. "Cause when The Sniper has a target all it takes is one shot to put it to an end" finished Thresh as he throws up the Wolfpac Sign banging his forearms togeather three times before leaving.

* * *

Backstage Hallway

Dax is wiping off his sweat with a towel as he walks back to his lockeroom before seeing Rena sitting on a Production Box drinking a soda.

"It's a shame we never got that special night a month ago" said Dax.

"Special Night all I remember is an idiot thinking he can beat Claymore that was a good life Dax I mean you beat Claymore" said Rena starting to laugh sarcastically. "The person whose known him the most until you betrayed him and you actually thought you could beat him"

"Please deny it all you want everybody knows you want some of the Dax Din" said Dax.

"By some of the Dax Din you mean kicking his ass right" snarled Rena.

"How about it then fifteen minute time limit next week if I win I get to take you out on a date if you win pick a side" said Dax.

"Fine then if you lose you help Generation Now with a little problem" said Rena.

"And for a draw both things happen so how about it deal" finished Dax with a charming smile.

"Just like last time you will lose" remarked Rena as she walked away leaving Dax by himself.

* * *

(Special Buletin by Detriots Most Wanted)

"This is a four corner tag team match winner of this match will be the new number one contender to the TWE Tag Team Championships introducing first from Detriot, Michigan the team of Charles Jr and Dexter Roberts The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

"The Detriot Dragons are a former tag team champion and how about a match between them and The 21st Century Outlaws" said KJ.

"Yeah well they're going to need a lot of luck" said James.

(One-X by Three Days Grace)

**Are you wondering**  
**Is it life or death**

"And thier opponents from Juneau, Alaska at a combined weight of 437 pounds representing Generation Now the team of Marcus Cross and "Rapid" Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"The Alaskan Connection lost the belts last night this match they should be given a rematch" said James.

"Yeah well they're going to have to earn it this time instead of being given the shot" said Sebastian.

(Life Styles of the Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte plays)

**Only See It On TV  
**  
"And thier opponents representing Generation Crash at a combined weight of 475 pounds the team of "Wondorus" Wayne Morrison and "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

"Tino's power and Wayne's speed will make this hard to beat" said James.

"Yeah they do have that but so do The Atlantic Connection and The Detriot Dragons difference is those two teams are former tag team champions" said Sebastian.

(Dream On by Aerosmith)

**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**

"And thier opponents accompanied to the ring" said the announcer but Ace and Dice run down to the ring with manager Jasmine in a neck brace watching from the ramp as the announcer stops announcing for a second.

Ace quickly spears the living hell out of Marcus. Dice fallows kicking Dexter in the groin and hitting a Draw of the Dice. Ace is like a wild fire as he does a double Ace of Spears on Tino and Wayne. He fallows up as Charles goes for a top rope crossbody into an Ace of Spears. Ricky is attacking at Dice the last other person in this match but Ace grabs him and hit's the Ace in the Hole.

Ace grabs the mic from the announcer as he shoves him away as Dice throws out everybody from the ring. As Jasmine slides into the ring still with the neck brace.

"You rotten son of a bitches get your asses out here Outlaws" said Ace as he paces aroung the ring as he tears away at the bandana. "Come on you cowards if you don't come out we will find you"

"What the hell is going on" said James.

"The Players seem very mad at The Outlaws for what Leo did to Jasmine last night when he Outlaw Bombed her through a ladder" said Cody.

(My Way by Limp Bizket)

**My way, or the highway**

The Outlaws start coming down with the belts across thier waste as they go next to the apron.

"You get in this ring and just know I'm not liable for what I'm going to do to both of you" said Ace as he opens and closes his hand into a fist.

Leo grabs a mic as they both slide in keeping thier eyes on Ace and Dice.

"You know what last night was very enjoyable when I pounded into both of you and especially that bitch" said Leo as Ace goes straight up into his face.

"I dare you to say that again" said Ace.

"Calm down buddy" says Leon as he pulls Leo back away from Ace.

"Now I'm saying the truth all I keep hearing is remember The Outlaws they used to be so good and then I hear damn those Sin City Players are the best tag team today" said Leo with disgust evident in his tone. "What the hell is up with that as long as me and Leon here are a tag team we're the best in the world"

"Damn straight that's why we came over to TWE and we won our belts back in just one month" said Leo. "And made sure you two copy cats never touch them away"

"Copy cats we've been called that plenty of times already it doesn't make a difference who says it" said Dice. "But let's get one thing straight you jealous bastards were the best in the world today, tomarrow, and yesterday and if you can't except that then at Golden Revenge we want out revenge to be Golden"

"But no we don't want a match after what you did to Jasmine we want a war so that's why we're challenging you for those shiny belts in a Tag Team Last Man Standing Match" said Ace.

"Thank you cause we don't want it any other way when we prove to the world that we are still the best in the world and forever will be as long as I can stand on this planet" said Leo.

"That's great cause at the pay per view you I plan on making sure you never manage to move without the help of a wheel chair" finished Ace as he throws down the mic and leaves with Dice and Jasmine.

As The Outlaws leave aswell going out from the crowd as they crowd is having dueling Outlaws/Players chant.

(Runaway by Hail the Villain)

**Hell has taken over and I know**

The Gateway to Chaos walk down to the ring as they grab a shaky Detriot Dragons. As Generatation Crash and Now's tag teams walk out leaving them to thier fate.

"Oh no what's The Gateway going to do" said KJ.

"We've seen them just randomly decide to attack people to appease him" said Sebastian.

"The Crazy people are back" said James.

Shadow grabs Dexter and hit's him with the Descent to Darkness. MegaGator grabs Charles and nails him with a Gator Driver. Brent Gontier lifts up Charles and hit's a Chaos Rise as Jonas grabs Dexter in the Prophet Choke.

(Remember the Name by Fort Minor)

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

A vengeful Shawn runs down to the ring as Gator slides out to stop him as Shadow and Brent stomp on Charles. Gator goes for a clothesline but Shawn ducks and as Gator turns around nails him with a spear. He fallows up going into the ring to spear Brent as Shadow grabs him in shock. Shadow goes for the Descent to Darkness but Shawn pushes himself and then spears Shadow aswell. He isn't done though as Jonas let's go of Dexter to help him his group but finds himself on the receiving end of a spear.

"Shawn has taken out The Gateway to Oblivion" said KJ.

"Using surprise as his method of attack he caught The Gateway off gaurd and you can tell he is not happy over being cost a title match last night by The Gateway" said James.

* * *

Backstage

Thresh Crash is seen walking backstage as is Jeff Killington who has the title over his shoulders.

"Thresh Crash takes on Jeff Killington for the title next" said KJ.

* * *

(Re-Education Through Labor by Rise Against)

**To the sound of a heartbeat pounding away**

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship introducing first he is the leader of Generation Now from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at 6 ft 2 and weighing 215 pounds "The Sniper" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh's ribs are banded on the cuts inflicted to him from Jeff's barbed wire punches. He walks out to the ring with a slightly more agressive postre.

"This match will be different then thier first this one will be with pinfalls and submissions" said James.

"But who does that favor Thresh has every single one of his victories by either pinfall or submission he has never relied on disqualifications or count outs" said Sebastian.

(Monster by Skillet)

**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Jeff Killington comes out with the belt over his shoulder as he grabs a rose from jacket pocket and crushes it.

"And his opponent from Parts Unkown he is a TWE Legend at 6 ft 11 and weighing 350 pounds he is the reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"Well all know what Jeff means what he destroys that flower" said KJ.

"Expect a blood bath preety much" said Sebastian.

Thresh Crash and Jeff Killington both stare off as the ref hands out the belt to the ring announcer. The two just stay thier Jeff looking down at Thresh as in an instant both leaped at the other red and blue hair flashing as Jeff tackles Thresh off his feet. Jeff starts ground and pounding using that MMA base but Thresh grabs the ropes as Jeff let's go. Thresh get's back up dusting off his pants as they lock up and Jeff powers Thresh down onto his knees. Thresh goes limp in the arms sending Jeff forward as Thresh hit's a drop toe hold. Thresh then tries to put Jeff in a sleeper but is thrown off. Thresh rolls to his feet as Jeff nails him with a powerful right hand hook punch ... 1 ... kick out.

"Ouch Jeff with a thunderous right hand" said Sebastian.

"Thresh has to play to his strengths sadly though his strengths just haven't seemed to be able to do much on The God of Death" said James.

Jeff fallows up whipping Thresh to the ropes who ducks under a big boot. Jeff turns around and Thresh nails him with five straight forearms before Jeff can react. He then kicks Jeff in the ribs twice and bounces off the ropes just to be caught by a huge back body drop sending him way up high in the air. Thresh crawled to his feet as Jeff grabbed him by the throat for a Chokeslam. Thresh eyes open in shock as Jeff lifts him up but Thresh counters leaping over Jeff and hitting an inverted neckbreaker. Thresh fallowed up grabbing Jeff's knee and starting to deliver a painful series of stomps. Thresh then puts the leg on the ropes and using the ropes to pull himself up and double knee drop onto Jeff's right knee ... kick out.

"Jeff kicking out with ease" said KJ.

"Yeah Thresh definitely needs to bring out something more then that" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows up locking in a bridging knee bar as he pulls back trying to break the knee. Jeff simply starts pounding his fist into Thresh's chest forcing him to let go from the blows. Jeff then rolls to his feet but Thresh goes for the Sniper Lariat but is caught by the throat. He's lifted up high and the chokeslam hits ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jeff flips Thresh over and then lifts him up hitting a reverse piledriver ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jeff can't believe it as he grabs Thresh once again and hit's a chokeslam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jeff lifts a limp Thresh onto the top turn buckle and fallows him up thier. He grabs him by the throat and hit's a Super Chokeslam ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Jeff Killington is given the belt as the crowd is in slight shock over Thresh's humilating loss in less then ten minutes.

"Jeff Killington beats Thresh once again this time it didn't even take ten minutes" said James.

"I wonder if anybody can stop Jeff is Thresh was just batted aside like a mosquito" said KJ.

"Thresh is now 27-2 after two losses to the man the call Jeff Killington" said Sebastian.

Jeff Killington raises the title as Generation Now help an unconcious Thresh out of the ring.

* * *

The 21st Century Outlaws (C) vs. The Sin City Players in a Tag Team Last Man Standing match for TWE Tag Team Championships.

"The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara vs. "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (C) Match 3# Best of Five Series.

Zephyr Jones vs. "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier vs. "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd vs. "Shocking" Terry Blake in a Fatal Four Way Elimination Match.

Nice chapter the next chapter will be a Blast from the Past: Bryan Stevenson Memorial Tournament


	34. BFTP:Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup

**Blast to the Past: Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup.**

* * *

The Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup is a tournament intended to honor the late "Commander" Bryan Stevenson. Bryan Stevenson died from being shot twice in the chest giving his life to save his godson Thresh Crash and Best Freind Kevin Johnson Crash. Bryan Stevenson died at 39 years of age during his 14th year of being a part time TWE Superstar.

The Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup is a yearly tournament happening during the first week of the build up to Over the Top normally during the week Bryan was murdered. This tournament was the successor to Bryan's side project the Commander Tournament.

The Commander Cup is a tournament that was based in European Countries with two shows being in the United States and Japan respectively. The Tournament is a Five on Five styled Sixteen Team Four Round Tournament. This was done off of Bryan's own money normally not the tournament just from how much people he normally hired never broke even normally costing Bryan money. He spoke about it saying that it was to get more jobs in wrestling and to help green wrestlers by partnering them up with more experienced wrestlers.

Due to the fact a lot of the names were very small most teams were named after thier leaders such as Team Matt Awesome (Matt Awesome, Four Indy Wrestlers), Team Raters (Lance Raters, Steve Raters, Three Indy Wrestlers), Team Commander Dynasty (Brian Stevenson, KJ Crash, Three Indy Wrestlers), and others.

The first ever of the Commander Cup's was in Englands Wembley Stadium where the team of The Vegas All-Stars which also, held future TWE Stars younger Dice and Ace, won the tournament. To be exact many future names were in the tournament including.

The Sin City Players: (Commanders Cup One, Two Three, Four and Six Winners of One and Three as part of The Vegas All-Stars and winner of four Four as part of the Sin City Kings)

Jonas Lazar: (Commander Cup Five, Six, and Seven as part of The Order of the Neo Solar Temple won the sixth tournament)

Thresh Crash: (Commander Cup Seven as part of the Commander Dynasty winners of the seventh tournament)

Marcus Cross: (Commander Cup Seven as part of the Straight Edge Preachers)

Chris Jacobs (Commanders Cup Six, Seven as part of Team F.I.S.T in Six, and team Wrestler Union in Seven)

Nio: (Commander Cup Four, Six, Seven as part of The Order of the New Solar Temple winner of six)

Zephyr Jones: (Commander Cup Five, Six ,Seven as part of Sin City Kings)

Dax Din: (Commander Cup Seven as part of the Comamnder Dynasty winner of the seventh tournament)

Emily Jones (Commander Cup Seven as Sin City Kings member)

Claymore Raters (Commander Cup Seven as part of the Commander Dynasty winner of the seventh tournament)

Bill Parker (Commander Cup Five, Six, Seven as Team F.I.S.T in five and six, Team Strong Style in Seven)

While planning for the eight tournment which would be the first to air on Live TV on TWE thank's to lobbying from several TWE Superstars including Lance much to Chris's distatse thinking the idea was dumb. Bryan Stevenson died in the house of Kevin Johnson who was assaulted in his own home by two masked assailants. These two would prove to be former tag team partners of KJ who were angered of KJ's success.

Bryan Stevenson was set to visit his god son at the time a fifteen year old Thresh who had a much more father son relationship then even KJ and Thresh. Bryan Stevenson managed to knock out the first one one who was attacking KJ who suffered a couple of cuts from the attack. Bryan Stevenson flew even angrier as he watched the other one punching Thresh in a corner. According to Kevin and Thresh in the fallowing Bryan tackled the other man to the floor and started punching him.

The other man had a gun to Bryan's stomach telling him to stop and Bryan seemingly in the anger didn't realise it and continued punching at the other man savagely. Bryan was shot but again didn't seem to notice as the other man to die that night was eventually killed for a split open head. Only then did Bryan notice his bullet wound and would day in the ambulance to the hospital.

Chris had the tournament which was to happen that very week changed managing to anger KJ Crash, Lea Stevenson, Kieth Stevenson, Morrison Myers, Chazz Micheals and more. He changed the tournament format to being a simple tag team tournament staged under the name of the Bryan Stevenson Tournament. Lea Stevenson instantly quit letting vacating the Woman's title as did Keith Stevenson who was one half of the tag team champions with Bryan at that point vacating it aswel. Chazz Micheals and Wayne Morrison didn't show up along with many others.

KJ Crash did show up and what in many people call his finest moment participated in the tournament by himself and won all four matches last defeating The 21st Century Outlaws to win the cup and the vacant tag team belts. This would be the first time the former TWE World Heavyweight Champion Thresh Crash was on TWE TV. KJ Crash managed to get back Lea Stevenson and Keith as he managed to create the succesor to the Commander Cup the Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup which was a eight team five on five tag team tournament. KJ Crash gave the other half of the belts to Keith when he returned.

So next year during that same date eight teams battled it out. The rules were simple five on five at the end of every match the winner could get one of his eliminated wrestlers to return. That year TWE's 15th year Team Raters (Lance Raters, Neo Raters, Blade Raters (Lance's Uncle Steve's Younger Brother), Ted Estes-Raters, and Nick Raters).

Winning allowed for the next five weeks on the build up to Over the Top full control over the show for each person. This would lead to many stacked matches again rivals of those who would win the tournament. So far thier have been five winners of the Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup surprisingly KJ Crash has not won any of them.

The Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup is considered one of the most must see events in not only wrestling but television everywhere. Only 25 different men have ever held up the presitigous cup and TWE's biggest tournament of the year only being challenged by the Fight for the Right Tournament. This event normally has no storylines what so ever as a day to respect Bryan Stevenson.

Commanders Cup Winners

First Tournament: Sin City All-Stars (Zane Sanchez, Ace Morgan, Dice Spades, DJ Hyde, and LA Bison (Bison Smith).

Second Tournament: Commander Crash Dynasty (Bryan Stevenson, KJ Crash, Johnny Gargano, Chris Hero, and Lance Storm)

Third Tournament: Sin City All-Stars (Pryce Jones, Ace Morgan, Dice Spades, and LA Bison (Bison Smith).

Fourth Tournament: Sin City Kings (Ace, Dice, Pryce Jones, Zane Sanchez, LA Bison)

Fifth Tournament: Team Vixens (Lea Stevenson, Jessica Cooper, Daizee Haze, Sara Del Rey, Awesome Kong)

Sixth Tournament: The Order of the Neo Solar Temple (UltraMantis Black, Jonas Lazar, Hydra, Nio, and Crossbones)

Seventh Tournament: Commander Dynasty (Bryan Stevenson, Thresh Crash, Dax Din, Claymore Raters, and Lea Stevenson)

Bryan Stevenson Tournament Winner

First Tournament: KJ Crash

Bryan Stevenson Memorial Cup Winenrs

First Tournament: Team Raters (Lance Raters, Neo Raters, Ted Estes-Raters, Blade Raters, Nick Raters)

Second Tournament: RWO Elite (Jason Helix, David Churchill, The 21st Century Outlaws, Kenny Dentons)

Third Tournament: Sin City All-Kings (Ace, Dice, Zane Sanchez, Bill Parker, Shawn DeNiro)

Fourth Tounament: DX 2.0 (Justin Watt, Asheel Din, Shenlong, Rojo Bat, Rojo Bat Jr)

Fifth Tournament: New Reality (Jonas Lazar, Mason Schultz, Shawn DeNiro, Owen McCarthy, and Wayne Morrison)


	35. Week 20 Part 1: Deal with the Devil

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (4)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (18)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: The 21st Century Outlaws Leo Parades and Leon Walls (14)**

**TWE Television Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The European Villain" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

TWE Network Report

Thresh and Lance Promo: Great promo had alot of crown involvement. It sets up the rematch which should be good and it looks like Mason might just get another title shot if he beats Lance.

9/10

Yamato Stalihara vs. Devon Yu and Nicholas Segment: Massacre actually not really but Yamato proves to be quite simply the fastest rising star in TWE at this point. Match was short though and was Yamato dominating with high octane offense. Not a good match but the segment with Nicholas boosts it up along with Yamato's credibility.

5/10

Brent Gontier vs. Nathen Kidd: Heel vs. Heel in an odd one. Neither went for anything cheap helps it quite a bit aswell. Great match for two mid carders and helps the Television Title's Credibility as it's probably the premior title for in ring action. The finish was preety good showing how fanatical The Gateway to Oblivion really is with Brent Gontier I guess showing mind over matter.

8/10

Claymore and Owen McCarthy Segment:

Probably a good choice as Owen straight up just attacks Claymore. I could see a good fued from these two but I still have trouble buying off Owen as somebody who could really challenge Claymore. Owen's biggest match was probably back in TWE Week 3 against Mason and he lost. Claymore is riding a streak of victories Owen needs to get some momemtum going and fast.

7/10

Divas Tag Team Match: Good match and wow the second I saw Dakota's name I expected her to be the proverbial lamb for slaughter as the other three are former woman's champions. She manages to get the pin on Tariya and I can definitely see her getting further.

6/10

Asheel Din Jr vs. Dax Din: Nothing much here Jr really has no credibility and I still believe he should of won the title back at Re-Lapse instead of Chris Jacobs it would give him atleast a bit of credibility against Dax. Dax wins which was preety obvious.

6/10

The 21st Century Outlaws vs. The Sin City Players: This is the match I was hoping to see happen at Past vs. Present didn't happen. I'm happy you decided to have it anyways at Golden Revenge. In a tag team Last Man Standing Match damn I admit I'm biased as hell on this one as this was a match I actually wanted to see.

9/10

The Gateway to Oblivion Attack: Just terrible I'm sorry first they attack The Detriot Dragons for ... ... no real reason the commentators even call it random. Then Shawn single handedly beats every single one of the down four against one and Shawn manages to spear every single damn one of them. The worst part is this stable is more less riding on Jonas's credibility as Brent preety much won the title cause of Jonas's match against Terry the week before. MegaGator Dark is new and Shadow has been used horribly so far. Hopefully it leads to a Jonas vs. Shawn fued which allows Jonas to gain back his credibility.

3/10

Jeff Killington vs. Thresh Crash: WHAT THE FUCK? Thresh loses in less then ten minutes the same Thresh which: Pinned Christian Din, Pinned eight people at When Worlds Collide, Made Chazz Micheals submit, pinned Mason clean. Remember what I said about Claymore well know for Jeff it's that times ten.

6/10

Overall rating: 6.5

Worst Wrestler of the Night: Thresh Crash not off him having a bad match but off being so good yet being pinned ten seconds later.

Worst Match of the Night: Overall solid matches but Yamato Stalihara vs. Devon Yu takes it.

Best Match of the Night: Brent Gontier vs. Nathen Kidd

Best Wrestler of the Night: Everything is shaky right now but Jeff takes it badly over everybody else.

Power Ten:

1. Jeff Killington pops up two spaces with a win over Thresh.

2. Claymore Raters goes down one after being beaten down by Owen.

3. The 21st Century Outlaws: They got a match at the Pay Per View a Dream Match in my opinion. They also had some good promo time.

4. Yamato Stalihara goes up after his six straight pin.

5. Brent Gontier pops back up on the list after beating Nathen.

6. Dax Din: Well he won a match that get's him here just off of everybody else doing nothing.

7. Jonas Lazar he falls down hard after getting him and his stable beaten down by one man.

8. Nicholas Churchill: Did nothing accepted a best of five series got beaten up.

9. Lance Raters: Does virtually nothing here and falls down seven spots.

10. Thresh clings to life on the Power Ten and if he loses again it's being kicked off the Power Ten for him.

* * *

No Intro Music plays as Thresh is wearing a black shirt with blue horizontal stripess across it and his logo on the back along with a pair of jeans and a black tuxedo jacket. He is sitting down next to a table with two contracts one on each side in the ring as Lance is also thier.

Thresh grabs the mic playing with it before deciding to speak "Jeff Killington I ask that you come out here and talk to me like a man"

...

...

...

**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

"Please welcome to the ring the TWE World Heavyweight Champion and TWE Legend "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

Jeff Killington walks down to the ring in his ring clothesline as the belt is firmly secured around his waist. Jeff stops outside the ring as he stares of at Generation Now and Generation Crash. Jeff goes into the ring and sits down in the other chair as Thresh grabs a mic.

"Jeff I'm here to give you the offer of a lifetime I want one more title shot Jeff one more you can pick the match if you want" said Thresh.

"I beat you twice not intrested" said Jeff gruffly.

"But I can make it intresting for you" said Thresh with a smirk. "I'm willing to put it all on the line Lance give him the first incentive"

Lance grabbed a suitcase under the table. He lifted it up for the crowd to see and shows the contence of the briefcase to the crowd. He shows it to Jeff as it's stacked with doller bills

"That is One Million Dollars Cash if you accept to the match and win" said Thresh. "That's alot of money isn't it you could use that to buy yourself your own private island"

"No" replied Jeff.

"No what do you mean by that my offer is not done Lance give him the second incentive" fallowed up Thresh.

Lance grabbed something from his jacket pocket revealing a clipboard with a contract inside it.

"This contract is the most lucrative deal in wrestling ever this contract is three hundred million a year contract that's more then any other athlete on the face of this planet" said Thresh.

"Again No"

"Jeff what did I tell you I'm not done now here's my third incentive and for this one I don't need Lance" said Thresh as he tells Claymore and Wayne to get in the ring allong with the others. They all stand behind Thresh's side not much space left in that part.

"Your going to attack me If I don't accept" said Jeff as he stands up dropping the title on the table as Thresh tries to get him to calm down.

"No this is the third incentive if you win The Raters Organisation and every single member will be contracted to be under your command everybody even Lance even myself" said Thresh as Generation Crash and Now start going ballistic on Thresh screaming at him asking what is he doing. "Shut up" screamed Thresh at them.

"Fine then I accept but on the terms the match is Submissions Only match sort of like our I Quit match" said Jeff with a smirk.

"I would only be more then happy" said Thresh as he signed the contract and Jeff did the same. As Jeff finished signing Generation Now and Crash attacked him. Well not attack but more or less hold him in place as Thresh stood up staring at Jeff in the eye.

"Now I'm going to go on a little rant" said Thresh as he clenches his hand. "Eight days ago I was made to say words that shouldn't have beared in a normal wrestling match I Quit the only reason I said that was I was taught to be a warrior saying I Quit meant turn your back so I can hit you from behind tapping out is when you quit and that is something I will never do"

"But it seems like that's something you promised yourself aswell" said Thresh as he points to Jeff. "But let's ignore that let's go back to 2003 (TWE is in 2012) a fourteen year old Thresh ,was with his god father, training his ass off in hopes that he could become the world champion, best in the world so to say"

"My dream always was to be World Champion infront of my family sadly that dream was destroyed when my god father was murdered how do you imagine I felt Jeff a fifteen year old and losing the closest thing I ever had to a father" Thresh is now going ballistic screaming "I felt like a child and at that point it was all right I was fifteen I wasn't yet the adult I am today"

"That Dream was broken by jealous fools so I let my anger fester inside used it everyday in hopes to become the best in the world like I promised my god father I would be I used all that anger, sorrow, a horror no fifteen year old should ever have to see and I used it to improve myself" Thresh is kicking at the chair in anger. "I did everysingle damn thing in the world I got used to the pain, I breathed with sweat in the air, I tasted the ring itself for how hard I tried"

"I don't car-" said Jeff but he was cut off.

"SHUT UP SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M SPEAKING" Screamed Thresh in anger before resuming. " As I was saying I did every single thing I could do to improve I did and you know what I debuted in DCW and on my first ever full time wrestling job I won the world championship" Thresh smiles before it shatters into a frown "That wasn't it though my ambitions was to be the** REAL **god of wrestling so before that happened I knew my freinds Dax Din and Claymore Rater's both had the same ideals"

"So we formed Generation Now to control wrestling in both DCW and TWE sadly DCW broke down due to bad management but I was instantly picked up by TWE" said Thresh. "I continued racking up wins when people said I didn't deserve something I beat them one two three for them to respect my accomplishments it didn't matter if they were an openor like Johnny Wallace, A Mid Card Wrestler like Shadow, an upper mid card wrestler like Shawn DeNiro, or even a main eventer like Mason I won"

"Then some old jealous fool decided to get greed and tried to rejoin the new generation movement even though his time was over so he waltzed in and took my title off of me" said Thresh. "Then the very next night the same man demolished me inside this very ring but I stood up ring after crying Jeff crying did you know how I felt"

"I don-" he get's cut off.

"**I FELT LIKE A CHILD A FUCKING CHILD**" screamed Thresh "You grabbed my dream by the throat and you squeezed the life out of it two times and not that dream is broken and forgotten to the future" Thresh then starts breaking a smile "But don't worry I'm a dreamer and I have third dream and this one involves you my dreams are always so beautiful though and this one is definitely the most pleasureable of them all"

Thresh goes right into Jeff's face "I see you bleeding, broken, cold, lifeless on the canvas with never the hope to ever get in a ring again to make you see that you are every bit as mortal as me and that atleast one of my dreams comes true"

"I don't care" replied Jeff.

"WRONG CHOICE" screamed Thresh as he nailed Jeff with a punch and fallowed up with a flurry of unprotected punches to the head of Jeff who couldn't get out of the grip from Claymore, Tino, Marcus, and Nathen. Thresh grabs a chair and nails Jeff in the skull. "DO YOU CARE NOW"

"I care enough to make sure you never speak again"

"WRONG ANSWER" Thresh nails Jeff in the head once again with the chair making a cracking noise in the air as the chair bounced off Jeff's unprotected skull.

Once again Mason leads the calvary as they rush down to the ring and Generation Crash and Now flee the ring one man though doesn't steeling his ground as Mason and the group of Shawn DeNiro, The Detriot Dragons, Terry Blake, Dax Din, Asheel Din Jr, Rojo Bat Jr, Bill Parker, and The Sin City Players. Thresh simply waited for them in the middle of the ring brandishing the chair. Asheel tried to get in and Thresh quickl nailed him with the chair and then went back to the middle of the ring.

Mason pulls out Jeff from the ring who is shaky after those two unprotected chair shots to the skull.

"STOP MASON TONIGHT YOUR MY OPPONENT, no you're my bitch tonigt" screams an enranged Thresh as Mason stares at him telling him to bring it. Thresh hits a spring board crossbody on Mason and starts going crazy unloading with punches on Mason. He get's pulled off by Generation Crash as The Raters Organiastion leaving with a raging Thresh Crash.

* * *

"This is a singles match introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada accompanied by Jasmine Hearts, at 6 ft 3 and weighing 230 pounds Dice" said the announcer.

"Dice this man is a former TWE Light Heavyweight Champion so don't cut him short just because he's predominately a tag team wrestler" said KJ.

"Yeah but he has a tough opponent here tonight against the muscle of The 21st Century Outlaws Leo Parades" said Sebastian.

"And his opponent accompanied by Leon Walls, from New York, New York, at 6 ft 5 and weighing 270 pounds he is one half of the TWE TAG Team Champions Leo Parades" said the announcer.

Leo and Dice stare off and Dice grabs Leo into an arm bar. Leo throws him off into the ropes and bumps him off with a shoulder block. Dice get's back up as Leo goes for a forearm but Dice from behind hits a drop kick. Leo bounces chest first off the ropes and Dice rolls him up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Leo frustrated kicked Dice in the ribs and goes for a gut wrench suplex. Dice slips out of it and goes for an Enzugeri Kick but Leo ducks under it and kicks Dice into the turn buckle. Leo then fallows with a clothesline in the corner to the back of the head fallowed by a high impact side walk slam. Leo then bounces off the ropes and hits an elbow drop to the chest ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Leo get's a two count" said Sebastian.

"Yeah teach those two posers thier pace" said James.

"Can you be anymore biased" asked KJ.

Leo fallows up locking a basic chin lock. He starts pulling on it as he bends his knee side ways on Dice's back and pulls back. Dice tries to get out of the hold as Leo keeps it firmly applied using his weight to make sure Dice can't power out. Dice manages to flip Leo off of him but Leo knocks him down with a shoulder block as Dice got up. He fallowed up with a pendelum back breaker fallowed by locking in an abdominable strech. He pulls back as Dice crunches his teeth in pain as Leon continues pulling back. Leo continues throwing forearms to the chest as he screams at him to tap out. Dice then elbows Leo in the head and hit's a shoulder jaw brekaer.

"Dice with the jaw breaker and this might be his way to get back in this match" said Sebastian.

"You can see the agony in Leo's eyes" said KJ.

Leo get's up first as he sit up Dice for a Sit Out Spine Buster but Dice counters into a spinning arm bar. Leo get's back up quickly but Dice catches him with a drop kick to the chest. Dice fallows up bouncing off the ropes and going for a flying forearm as it hits. Dice is on fire as he fallows up with a couple knife edge chops to the chest then hits Leo with a DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kickout. Dice fallows up hitting the jumping neck breaker as Dice fallows up going to the top rope. As he waits for Leo to get up Leon grabs his ankle but Dice kicks him off. Dice then goes for a flying heel kick on Leo who get's out of the way. Dice lands on his feet as Leo runs into the ropes facing Dice and then hit's an Outlaw Stamp ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner off the match Leo Parades" said the announces.

Leo and Leon raise thier titles as Jasmine helps Dice out of the ring.

**Hell has taken over and I know**

The Gateway start's walking down to the ring as The 21st Century Outlaws flee the ring quickly with the belts as The Gateway eyes Dice. They allow him to leave as they go into the ring as MegaGator grabs a mic for Jonas as his Gateway surrounds him.

"Last night Shawn made a grave mistake in allowing his feelings to cloud up buisness you see The Gateway is by no means the largest stable in TWE the one with the best goal it undoubtedly is" said Jonas as The Gateway nods thier head. "You see monday in the morning I gave out a prayer for Shawn hoping that it would help his sinful ways but it seems he continues to be sinful"

Brent Gontier grabs the mic from Jonas "Shame on you Shawn never disrespect Oblivion never" said Brent in a smoth monotonous voice.

"That's right for he is angry with you Shawn but it is not he who is the problem for you tonight" said Jonas. "It's me and my gateway and let me just tell you my gateway is not some random group of rookies who attack people for no reason no we have goals and will take everyway to achieve it so Raters Organisation I believe you owe me a favor"

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

Generation Crash swaggers down to the ring as Jonas barks out orders to Shadow, Brent, and Gator to get a weapon as Jonas stares off Generation Crash. Wayne grabs a mic.

"Who do you think you are Jonas demanding a favor as if were beneath you" asked Wayne.

"You are beneath me Wayne so your sentimalities are dully apprecieated and completely irrelevant" said Jonas.

Generation Crash gets in the ring as Wayne goes straight into Jonas's face as the two stare off eye to eye.

"I'll let you one more time to apologise for your demands and maybe I'll give you that favor you wanted" replied Wayne.

"No Wayne see here there's one problem with that my apologise are reserved to one entity and I don't see him" said Jonas.

"Maybe you just aren't looking hard enough I'll make sure a couple punches can fix your vision"

"Your threats are meaningless the future has been decided by your owners, what are they called Generation Now, the deal was we stop Shawn from getting a title match we get a favor then we attack The Detriot Dragons for you and we don't get out favor I would not suggest to make me angry fat ass over thier knows what happens when you mess with a desciple of the end"

"Were not going to attack Shawn" said Johnny as Generation Crash stares him down as he tole the mic from Wayne. "You promised me we wouldn't hurt Shawn unless he started it"

Chris Jacobs decides to be the one to speak cutting off Jonas as he grabs the mic "Johnny we all heard of the terms to you joining calm down they don't want Shawn" said Chris.

"Well then give them what they want I mean what can they really do against us Generation Crash or Generation Now what's next they'll be called Generation Oblivion" joked Johnny.

"Fine then you told me to give to them" said Chris before low blowing Johnny and nailing him witht he mic to the skull. He then throws Johnny into a steel chair shot from Shadow.

Generation Crash leaves as The Gateway surround Johnny as Jonas has him arm in the air out stretched palm to the sky as Johnny get's up. Jonas clenches his hand into a fist and all three nail him with a steel chair like maniacs as they beat him down. Brent Grabs Johnny and hit's the Chaos Rise against the chair on the floor. MegGator fallows up with the Dark Theory with a chair on Johnny's stomach.

"By god this an uncalled for attack on Johnny just cause he was freinds with Shawn" said Sebastian.

"I must admit I always thought Johnny was weak and didn't deserve to be in Generation Crash I should be in thier teaching him a lesson" said James as starts walking to the ring.

The Gateway looks at James's as if he's dumb just staring it him to see if he get's the picture. Shadow goes to grab James to the crowds joy until ...

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**

Jonas and The Gateway stare him off as Jonas sends Gator out after him as Shadow and Brent get chairs. Gator get's a spear for his troubles as Shawn goes to the ring. Shadow goes to nail him with the chair but he misses and Shawn goes for a spear but Brent meets him with a steel chair to the skull.

Behind then though James has Johnny and hit's the Cloud Nine. James starts doing a victory lap outside the ring as The Gateway ignores him completely. MegaGator and Shadow holds Shawn on his knees as Jonas puts the chair on Johnny's neck and sets up for the Descent to Darkness. He goes up and Johnny falls straight on his neck as the crowd boos.

"Again" Jonas sighs.

Shadows lifts up Johnny with the chair still wrapped around his neck and lifts him in the air before driving him back down face first as the chair once againg oes into Johnny's wind pipe.

".. Again"

Shadow grabs Johnny and puts him onto the top rope.

"Don't do it" screams Shawn.

"Do It" says Jonas as Shadow lifts him until Owen McCarthy runs down to the ring but he's stopped by Claymore from behind. The two brawl into the ring when out of nowhere from behind Nathen Kidd clotheslines Brent from behind him.

"What Nathen's still outside" questioned KJ.

"He didn't leave with Generation Crash he must have been waiting to get Brent after losing last week" said Sebastian.

Nathen grabs a chair but Mega Gator hit's him with a spring board crossbody to stop him. Johnny though as Shadow is distracted hit's him with a missle drop kick to the jaw as Shawn get's out of Jonas's grip and starks attacking him. Mega Gator and Shadow run up the ramp passing Claymore and Owen as Nathen ran (More like walking fast) after him. In the ring Jonas and Shawn are still fighting it out with punches while Brent is hitting Johnny with a bunch of clubbing forearms and Claymore-Owen fight is still going on.

**Whose to know if your soul will fade at all**

Lance is coming down to the ring with a mic as the fights stop as the heels go one one side with the faces on the other side.

"Nobody messes up my show or my matches I had Jonas taking on Shawn tonight but let's change those plans a bit for one night only The Rangers will be allowed to be for tonight against the team of Brent, Jonas, and Claymore" said Lance. "In a six man tag team match"

Claymore and Brent go to the side of the apron as Jonas starts off the match with Owen. Owen and Jonas lock up as Jonas shifts Owen's own power into an arm bar. Owen shoves Jonas off who instead drop kicks him in the chest fallowed by tagging in Brent. They go into the ring but Owen hit's a double shoulder block to take both down. Owen fallows up bouncing off the ropes for an elbow drop as he squashes Brent like a grape ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Brent staggers to his feet as Owen grabs him in arm bar before nailing him with a hook shoulder block. He tags in Johnny who goes to the top rope leap frogs over Owen and hit's a crossbody onto Brent ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"What a crossbody from Johnny takes down Brent" said Sebastian.

"That was some high air and we're seeing some of The Rangers chemistry coming back" said KJ.

"But the problem is none of The Rangers have held a title for a long time Jonas was one of the best TV Champions of recent memory, Brent had his own reign, and Claymore is the United States Champion you have to give them a winning edge in terms of which team is better" said James.

Johnny falows up going for a savate kick but Brent catches the foot and hit's an STO. Brent fallows going for a snap suplex but Johnny counters hooking Brent's leg to not go up. Johnny then knees Brent in the ribs and hits him with a side snap mare. Johnny then tags in Shawn as Johnny holds Brent up for a running low leg lariat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn fallows up bouncing off the ropes straight into a discus clothesline ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent fallows up with a scoop slam before tagging in Claymore who ignores Brent's double team and boots Shawn right in the head. Claymore fallows up pointing at Owen as he grabs Shawn by the shirt and tosses him across the ring on his back.

"Claymore just tosing Shawn around like a play toy" said James.

"That's what he is compared to Claymore" said KJ.

"Yeah and look at Owen outside the ring he wants to get another shot at Claymore" said Sebastian.

Claymore fallows up hitting a sky high scoop slam. He fallows up tagging in Brent as Claymore grabs up Shawn by the hair into a second rope elbow smash ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent then grabs Shawn for the Chaos Rise but Shawn slips out and goes for a spear but he accidently hits the ref. Claymore doesn't waste anytime spearing Shawn into the canvas fallowed by a spear for Johnny as well. Owen grabs him from behind and hit's a samoan drop fallowed by throwing him out of the ring and on pursuit. Brent plants Johnny with the Chaos Rise as the ref is slowly up. Brent tags in Jonas who's on the top rope for the Final Vision but Shawn rolls out of the way. Brent goes for a clothesline on Shawn who throws him out of the ring as Shawn rolls up Jonas ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match the team of Johnny, Owen McCarthy, and Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

Jonas in anger get's up and nails Shawn with a stiff elbow smash. Claymore and Owen are brawling outside of the ring as Brent is beating down Johnny at ringside. Jonas takes off the turn buckle padding and rams Shawn face first into it. Brent outside the ring nails Johnny with the Chaos End off the barricade into the crowd floor. Brent then tosses in a chair as Jonas sits down on it putting his boot on Shawn's throat as Dakota tries to make him stop through talking.

"Shawn another vision struck me just moments a go it saw a once proud group broken apart trying to mend itself" said Jonas as he plays with Shawn's hair while choking him with his foot. "But the vision changes one in this group has seen the truth that the group is full mediocrety and can elevate by joining a new one"

"Stop this" screams Dakota still standing several feet away from Jonas.

"Shush Woman He has told me that one of you will join his cause they will join his Gateway but he has not told me which one of you shall though he has told me you will all fall at Golden Revenge and Shawn I'm going to have great pleasure being the one to make you fall" said Jonas.

Jonas stands up choking Shawn out as Brent stands behind him. Blood is over Shawn's eyes effectively blinding him. "This sight represents something deeper your blindness to what will happen who knows maybe you will be the one gifted with his knowledge" finished Jonas.

Jonas leaves the ring with Brent as Dakota tries to help Shawn up as Johnny is laid out in the crowd slung over Owen's shoulder as they all go into the ring as Jonas and Brent stare them down while Claymore raises his U.S Title Belt.

"They may have gotten the win but Jonas definitely week by week has proven himself just more cold hearted and vicious" said KJ.

"Yeah many people are stating to say Jonas might be a future TWE World Champion a title only 23 other men have held" said Sebastian.

* * *

Dax is hyping himself up as he's with Asheel Din Jr.

"Man this time I'm not losing the bet" said Dax as he doing jumping jacks.

"Trust me if you lose the bet I will have alot let me repeat **alot** of fun making fun of you losing to a girl" said Asheel with a laugh.

"Shut up" smiled back Dax.

Thresh suddenly enters the picture.

"Yes I know how you Din's enjoy demeaning Woman trust me you don't need to flaunt it" said Thresh. "But you need to listen up changes are coming winds will blow in a new direction in the direction of Epoch of the The Sniper"

"Yep right until Jeff beats you for the third time straight" said Asheel.

"Yes well I forgot the last time you won a match I don't know how about never" replied back Thresh. "Of course that's nothing new for Dins"

"How about I make something new a holiday called National Din's kick Crash Ass day" said Dax.

"First of all if you must now my last name is actually Jackson and well listen to her themesong maybe the title will remind you of somebody" said Thresh alluding to Rena. "Good luck I heard spring cleaning is right around the corner who knows who might be ending up jobless or sent to ... Alpha" finished Thresh distastely as he walked off.

"What a dick" added Asheel as Thresh left.

* * *

"Are we ready for some action what happens when the dynamic and undefeated Yamato Stalihara confronts the reigning Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill" said Sebastian.

"I have no idea and I can't wait I make no lies I believe Yamato is the best light heavyweight in the world but Nicholas has held onto that title for over four months at this point" said KJ.

"Yeah and if Yamato wants it he has to beat Nicholas three times" said James.

(ShowStopper by Toby Mac plays)

**So turn off the lights**

"This is a Best of Five Series Match introducing first the challenger from Moscow, Russia at 5 ft 9 and wieghing 175 pounds "The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

Yamato flips down to the ring as the crowd cheers him and Yamato jumps onto the apron before flipping into the ring.

"Yamato burst into TWE and has defeated four former light heavyweight champions and the debuting Devon Yu people should watch him because I honestly believe he is the next big thing" said KJ.

"More like next SMALL thing" jokes James.

(Savior by Rise Against)

**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten**

"And his opponent the champion from Great Britain, England at 6 ft 2 and weighing 219 pounds he is the reigning TWE Light Heavyweight Champion "The Hero" Nicholas Curchill" said the announcer.

"This the real greatest Light Heavyweight in the world you name it he's beaten them Rojo Bat Jr and Sr, Bill Parker, Chris Jacobs, Kenny Dentons, Charlie Parker, and technically even your supposed undefeated Yamato Stalihara" said James.

"We both know Yamato wasn't pinned to be exact Yamato would have won without the referees controversial call" said Sebastian.

Yamato and Nicholas lock up and Nicholas get's an arm bar. Yamato rolls through and then flips backwards grabbing Nicholas's head with both feat and throwing him across the ring with a head scissors. Nicholas get's back up grimacing as they lock up once again. This as they struggle for the dominant positing Nicholas knees Yamto in the ribs and hit's him with a snap arm whip takedown. Now Yamato get's up as they lock up a third time and Nicholas whips Yamato into the ropes. Nicholas goes for a clothesline as Yamato bounces back but Yamato slides between his legs. Yamato then fallows bouncing off the ropes and hiting a rolling cutter onto a surprised Nicholas ... 1 ... kick out.

"Beautiful Cutter from Yamato only get's one" said KJ.

"Yeah Yamato and Nicholas both stilll going to basics" said Sebastian.

Yamato fallows up with a powerful buzzsaw kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Yamato continues whipping Nicholas into the turn buckle who counters with his own. Nicholas then hit's a running knee to the chest in the corner. Nicholas fallows up as Yamato turns around hitting him with his father's move the Wolves Theory ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas fallows going for a snap suplex but Yamato counters sliding behind and hit's a russian leg sweep ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Yamato fallowed up going for a spring board 360 crossbody but Nicholas catches him with a drop kick in mid air ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Yamato get's back to his feet straight into a running enzugeri kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Nicholas catches Yamato with a painful kick" said James.

"Yamato better do something quick if he doesn't want the first point to go to Nicholas" said KJ.

Yamato fallows up crawling to his feet as Nicholas grabs him and hit's a vertical suplex. Nicholas then grabs Yamato and hit's a lifting leg hook reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas grins smugly as he picks up Yamato who quickly backhands him across the face. Nicholas is in a daze as Yamato nails him with two right hands to the head and then goes for a head kick. Nicholas catches it so Yamato goes for an Enzugeri but Nicholas catches the other leg. Yamato counters once again into a herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas goes for a clothesline but Yamato counters with a leap frog as Nicholas bounces off the ropes into a tilt a whirl back brekaer from Yamato ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a back breaker from Yamato" said KJ.

"Yeah but it only get's two" said Sebastian.

Yamato fallows up going for a spring board crossbody but Nicholas dives as Yamato crashes and burn. Yamato staggers up as Nicholas goes for the Wolves Hunt but Yamato in mid air counters into an rolling snapmare ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up putting Nicholas on his knees before spring board off the rope into a low spring board drop kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up setting up Nicholas for the Whirlwind Driver but Nicholas pokes him in the eye causing him to drop Nicholas early. Nicholas quickly get's up as Yamato clutches his eye and kicks Yamato in the ribs fallowed by grabbing Yamato up and hitting he Hero's Fall (suplex but instead drops him forward into a single knee face buster) ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Nicholas nearly got it all with that Hero's Fall" said Sebastian.

"I talked with Nicholas at the last Generation Now Party Bash and he's really believing the message of his father that they are no more heroes and he's bringing a boatload of new signature moves such as the Hero's Fall" said James.

The Hero fallows up waiting for Yamato to get up and hit's him with a snap suplex. Nicholas though holds and lifts up Yamato into a waist lock and hit's a German Suplex. Nicholas doesn't let go and he hit's a gutwrench suplex keeping his arms on Yamato's waist. Nicholas once again lifts up Yamato and hit's a back suplex but keeps his hold onto Yamato. Nicholas then grabs up Yamato and hit's an Exploder Suplex finishing the Hero's Special ... 1 ... 2 ... Yamato's foot is under the ropes. Nicholas can't believe it as he goes to the top rope for the Hero's Landing (Double Knee Stomp) but Yamato rolls out of the way as Nicholas crashes in pain. Yamato then quickly hit's a running DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a DDT but once again only two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah I would imagine if that Hero's Landing had hit we wouldn't be talking about this match any longer" said James.

Yamato fallows up going for a Spring Board Moon Sault but Nicholas lifts up his knees sending Yamato crashing rib first. Nicholas fallows up with a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas goes to the apron and goes for a slingshot shoulder block but Yamato counters into a Step Up Enzugeri in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato sets up Nicholas for the Whirlwind Slam but Nicholas slips out from behind for the Wolves Hunt. Yamato counters grabbing the ropes as Nicholas drops flat on his back. Yamato then goes behind Nicholas and does a head stand?. As Nicholas get's up Yamato hooks under each of Nicholas's arms and takes Nicholas down in a reverse backslide pin having his knees keep Nicholas's arms down and briding over Nicholas's leg stuffing him like an accordian ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and the first match of the best of five series Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

Nicholas can't believe as Yamato is celebrating at an irate Nicholas who grabs the belt and walks up the ramp winded slightly. Yamato celebrates in the ring as Nicholas has a miniature temper tantrum as he leaves.

* * *

Backstage

Nicholas is walking back angered as Stan Gotch goes after him with a mic.

"Nicholas we have just seen the first match in the series what are your thoughts on this matter" asked Stan.

"Where does Yamato get off having to win using something as stupid as a headstand roll up the fact of the matter is I've been champion for over four months now and I'm not dropping the title any time soon I will beat Yamato three straight to end this series he won't win one more I assure you" said Nicholas. "I will hold onto this title forever I will beat Kenny Denton's record eight month reign cause I'm the Hero in ths situation and Yamato will need saving after I'm done with him"

Nicholas walks off as Stan ends the interview

* * *

This is Part One as its been taking forever to do this chapter I decided I would split it into two parts. Anyways part two should be out in hopefully a week maybe two.

* * *

Golden Revenge Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash vs. "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (C) in a Submission Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship if Jeff wins he takes over The Raters Organisation.

"The Prophet" Jonas Lazar vs. "The King" Shawn DeNiro

"The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Beast" Owen McCarthy for the TWE United States Championship.

"The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (C) vs. "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship Best of Five Series Match #3

The Sin City Players vs. The 21st Century Outlaws (C) in a tag team Last Man Standing Match for the TWE Tag Team Championships.

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd vs. "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier vs. "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones vs. Johnny Wallace in a Five Man Elimination match for the TWE Television Championship.


	36. Week 20 Part 2: Hardcore!

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (4)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (18)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: The 21st Century Outlaws Leo Parades and Leon Walls (14)**

**TWE Television Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

* * *

**Whose to know if your soul will fade at all**

Lance Raters is walking out to the ring and he has a suit case in his possesion and ... ... Nathen Kidd is apparently playing bodygaurd as he opens the ropes for Lance. Lance Raters walks up the steel steps and slides into the ring as the crowd is raining down the boos.

"Everybody shut the hell up" said Lance as the crowd is still boing. "When somebody tells you to shut up you fucking do it" yells Lance at the crowd. The crowd is still boing now with a "Lance Sucks" chant "Yes I sucked before if you get what I mean but now I'm a married man and you can all line up to suck mine the greatest man that ever existed"

The crowd is finally quieting it down. "That's better now I'n my possesion here today is one thing that is acctually very closely associated to me that isn't the World Championship a Championship I was the first to hold and a title I head 23 times that is the ... ... TWE ... ... Hardcore Championship" said Lance as he shows a belt with a Crimson Red Strap as well as a silver plate saying HARDCORE in the middle. "Your probably thinking what I'm doing with am I going to brag about being the best hardcore champion, am I going to have sex with it on, Am I going to burn it"

"If you guessed any of the above you were wrong what I am going to do is reinstate it and start a sixteen man tournament Hardcore Championship tournament to end at No Escape in a Hell in a Cell match anyways if you would like to see the matches let's go to the bracket up thier on the titan tron" said Lance.

Hardcore Title Bracket.

**Ace vs. Nathen Kidd**

"This is going to be a hell of a hardcore match the speed and power of Ace going to take on Nathen's hardcore ability he should in his victory over Jaxon Kix" said Sebastian.

**Rojo Bat Jr vs. Aero Lee**

"TWE new comer Aero Lee looks to debut tonight against the former Light Heavyweight Champion Rojo Bat Jr will it be a sucessful debut or will the Bat end that in seconds" said KJ.

**Terry Blake vs. Jonas Lazar**

"Holy shit Terry Blake is going to take on Jonas Lazar one more time these two have had wars in the past and I have no doubt this will be another one of thier rivalry" said James.

**Devon Yu vs. Ricky Helix**

"Devon Yu the new comer takes on the two time tag team champion Ricky Helix we haven't seen much from Devon but we have seen how sneaky and fast Ricky is" said KJ.

**Tino Pintado Cazares vs. MegaGator Dark**

"Tino Pintado Cazares looks to take on the new comer MegaGator Dark as much as Tino has fallen from the grace he once held he main evented TWE Pay Per View God's Choice so he's definitely good" said Sebastian.

**Shadow vs. David Sampson**

"Shadow has to take on David Sampson and if Shadow wins he will have to face the person who replaced him in Generation Crash Tino if not Generation Crash will do battle against each other" said James.

**Chris Jacobs vs. Johnny Wallace**

"Chris Jacobs the man that betrayed Johnny is set to take him in only three weeks how will the sparks fly between these two" said Sebastian.

**Dax Din vs. Asheel Din Jr**

"What happens when these two Dins collide once again this time in a Hardcore Match will Asheel live up to his fathers namesake of "The Extreme Icon" or will Dax Din once again prove himself as not only "The Chosen Son" but the Savior of the Hardcore Title" said KJ.

We're back with Lance the crowd is now cheering unlike how it was booing before.

"That's right it will be a hell of a tournament I'm sure so why not kick it off right here right now Ace get your ass out here for your match" finshed Lance as he throws down the mic as Nathen get's ready in the ring.

Ace comes down to the ring as Nathen is tossing in a steel chair, singapore cane, trash can, guitar, and a stop sign. Nathen get's in the ring and Ace nails him with a running forearm to the head. Ace then fallows up whipping him into the ropes and hitting a belly to belly suplex onto the stop sign ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ace fallows up whipping Nathen into corner and goes for a clothesline but Nathen catches him with a powerful elbow. Nathen then goes to the second rope and hits an axe handle across Ace's back ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Nathen fallows whipping Ace into the turn buckle and then he grabs the steel chair. He rushes at Ace who boots him in the face with the chair ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ace nearly kicking off Nathen's face" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and few people in TWE can handle Ace's combination of speed and strength" said James.

Ace fallowed up lifting Nathen up for a scoop slam. Ace then fallows grabbing the singapore cane and nailing Nathen in the chest once, then a shot to the stomach bending Nathen over. Ace then took one last shot to the back of the leg sweeping Nathen off his feet ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace then grabs the trash can and put's it on Nathen's head as he cocks back the cane like a baseball bat. Ace swings but Nathen has the sense to duck and the head buts Ace with the trash can to the jaw. Nathen then grabs the trash can and nails Ace in the skull ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nathen puts the trash can on the floor and grabs Ace up for a Sit Out Power Bomb onto the trash can ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a Power Bomb but it only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Nathen definitely wouldn't mind winning that Hardcore Title only holding one belt in his entire stay in TWE the tag team titles" said KJ.

Ace fallows up slowly staggering to his feet as Nathen clotheslines him to the floor. Nathen the grabs the Guitar as he takes a wild swing but Ace ducks under it and hits a spinning sit out one handed spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ace then grabs the steel chair and puts it in between the corner. He places Nathen again it and hits a running shoulder to the ribs thier as the chair goes out of the ring. Ace fallows as Nathen staggers forward hitting him with a Suplex Side Slam. Ace is ready to finish it all as he does a card dealing taunt as he kicks Nathen in the ribs and picks him up for the Ace in the Hole. From behind though Leon Walls has the guitar and nails Ace in the back making Nathen get dropped.

"What that hell is Leon doing" said KJ.

"He's teaching Ace to learn that it's not right to be a poser" said James.

Leon fallows by waiting for Ace to get up and hit's the Outlaw Back Breaker. Nathen watches as Leon leaves while taunting the booing crowd. He picks up Ace as he sets up the stop sign and hit's the Silent but Deadly on the stop sign ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and moving on to the Hardcore Title Quarter Finals Nathen Kidd" said the announcer.(10:04)

Nathen celebrates in the ring as he looks down at the hardcore title put on a podium at ringside and smiles.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz now you are in the main event tonight against an opponent you know very well Thresh Crash not Thresh Crash as we've seen is not in the right state of mind are you worried" asked Stan.

"Am I worried this is the same that had to be the last one into the Elimination Chamber to beat me while I was first, This is the same guy that had to cheat to beat me at Fight or Flight, The one who got beaten in around five minutes by someone who was in his late forties I don't care about his sob story my dream was to be world champion infront of my grand father did it happen NO" said Mason. "The difference between me and Thresh is that well he goes out and throws a temper tantrum fit for a four year old over broken dreams while I show the world that I can beat the greatest wrestler of all time next sunday"

Claymore barges into the picture looking like he never had a match in the first place.

"Your funny very funny but let me explain something very quick for you wrestling is all about bloodline and let's face it the Schultz bloodline if for people who were good but not good enough unlike the Crash bloodline which has an actual TWE World Champion in it's past, it's a proven fact that you will lose KJ Crash beat Chad Schultz so much times sort of reminds about how much times Thresh will beat you" said Claymore.

"Yeah bloodline is a load of shit tell me what 'Bloodline' would I need to beat Thresh" asked Mason.

"Well not to brag or anything but you would need a perfect bloodline meaning you would have to be a Raters so really it's not your fall lady fate just decided that a person like you wasn't worth entering a bloodline of perfection" said Claymore.

"Yeah well I wonder what bloodline Owen is because he's been kicking your ass for quite a while" taunted Mason.

"He is insignificant even smaller then you, just wait till Golden Revenge where I put him out to the pasture permenantly" finished Claymore as he shoves his TWE United States championship in Mason's face before leaving.

* * *

**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"This is an Intergender Match introducing first representing Generation Now from Tampa Bay, Florida at 5 ft 7 and weighing 148 pounds "The Tigress' Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena accepted this match with huge consequences for the loser" said Sebastian.

"If Rena loses she agrees to go on a date with Dax if Dax loses he owes Generation Now a favor" said KJ.

**It's just another war**

"And her opponent from Modesto, California at 6 ft 3 and weighing 223 pounds "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer.

Dax and Rena stare off and Dax looks more then a little awkward. Dax walks up straight into a kick to the ribs from Rena fallowed by a second kick and then a third. She sets up Dax for a DDT but Dax counters into a wrist lock but Rena elbows him in the head. She fallows up trying to irish whip Dax into the ropes who counters with his own. Rena bounces off the ropes and goes for a high knee but Dax get's out of the way as Rena crashes hard into her knee. Rena though stays on the floor holding her knee as Dax looks to get worried as the ref is checking on Rena to see if she's injured. Dax goes to check on her but Rena pushes him in to the referee knocking the ref backwards. Rena then kicks Dax in the groin and hit's a Spike DDT as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a DDT but the ref was a bit slowly after Dax being knocked into him" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Rena played him for a sucker and Dax should change his nickname to "The Chosen Pervert" says James.

Rena fallows up grabbing Dax for a Sharp Shooter as she has it fully locked in. But from the entrance ramp Aza Azura is walking down the ramp. Aza starts talking trash to Rena as Rena slides out of the ring and Azura starts running away with Rena on the chase. Aza escapes up the ramp and into the crowd as Rena glares but Aza points back to the ring as the ref is counting and he's at eight. Rena runs back to the ring but doesn't make it before ten.

"Winner of this match as a result of countout Dax Din" said the announcer. (5:01)

Dax Din is celebrating like he won the world title. Rena can't believe it outside the ring as she grabs a mic.

"You ... ... Bitch" said Rena angrily as she stared at Aza who just grins. "If you wanna fight then get your ass down here slut" screams Rena as Dax get's out of the ring.

Aza goes down but stops before the ring as she's handed a mic.

"Actually I talked this over with Lance and he agreed to it so we're not going to fight here, we're not going to fight next week, we're going to fight at Golden Revenge in a Steel Cage Match and the winner is the new number one contender to the Woman's Title" said Aza.

* * *

Backstage

Jonas Lazar is with his allies The Gateway To Oblivion in the middle of a rant Jonas pacing with the rest sitting down. The room has no furniture and is completely covered in steel with only candels lighting it.

"He has spoken to me about those who intend to disrupt his entrance into his promised land and his promised position he has told me what to do to bring about the apocalypyse of Total Wrestling Entertainment" said Jonas. "He has shown me how to bring the End of Days to the current era of TWE and bring in the Era of Oblivion and he has spoken to me of he who will be the vessel to his creation the one born to a man dominated by himself and a woman with who is too shrouded in the pride of her own heritage"

"And" asks Shadow.

"He has told me the three step process to what shall happen first we shall take the titles of the Total Wrestling Entertainment to strip away the pride of the men who think that they are above his commands we shall bring him forth and he shall cause the end but" said Jonas still preaching.

"What is it" asks Brent.

"Please make it easy" whined MegaGator.

"A false leader has decided to come into his territory aswell one of the past one whose power is enough to pose a challenge to HIM" said Jonas. "He has not told me the name but I have a list of five suspects and each and every single one of them will be taken down by us"

* * *

**Do you think about**

"This is a tag match introducing first at a combined weight of 420 pounds representing Generation Now from Juneau, Alaska at a combined weight of 420 pounds "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross two time tag team champions and the one the top teams in the tag division" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and the winner of this match will meet the winner of The Gateway to Oblivion (Shadow and MegaGator) vs. The Detriot Dragons at Golden Revenge winner becoming the number one contender to the tag titles" said James.

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 475 pounds representing Generation Crash, "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares and "Wondorus" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

"If you picked the two guys most unalike and you paired them into a tag team you'll find then in Tino and Wayne" said KJ.

"True but can they beat the more experienced and head tag team of The Raters Organisation" said Sebastian.

Wayne and Ricky start us off as they both lock up. Wayne whips Ricky into the ropes who bounces back as Wayne goes for a drop kick but Ricky counters jumping over into a leg drop in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Wayne is holding his neck as Ricky has done some big damege early on fallowing up with a big spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ricky fallows up taking a few steps backs and the hitting a running forearm to the back of the head fallowed by tagging in Marcus. Ricky monkey flips Wayne straight into a clothesline to the back from Marcus ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Marcus fallows grabbing Wayne for the Purification Proccess but Wayne rolls through sending Marcus into a big elbow from Wayne knocking Marcus down.

"Wayne is not in good shape early on from that straight up killer leg drop of Ricky" said James.

"Yeah but it looks like Gen Crash is about to give a lesson to the former tag team champions" said KJ.

Wayne tags in Tino who runs in clotheslines Marcus off his feet. He fallows up whipping Marcus into the roeps and hitting an Atomic Drop. He then bounces off the ropes and hits a spinning DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Wayne tries to get in a Boston Crab but Marcus as he's being bent over tags in Wayne who jumps to the top rope. Ricky goes for a top rope crossbody but Tino instead coutners with a belly to belly suplex in mid air ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tino then grabs Marcus up before dropping him with a DDT onto Ricky's stomach ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino fallows up whipping Ricky into the ropes and goes for a spine buster but Ricky counters poking Tino in the eyes. Ricky then bounces off the ropes and hit's a stiff kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Wow I'm surprised Tino not out cold his killer leg drop found a partner in that killer kick to the head" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but ,through Raters Organisation training I tell you, Tino found a way to kick out"

Ricky then goes for a snap DDT but Tino counters into an STO. He then tags in Wayne as Tino lifts up Ricky who tags in Marcus without Tino looking. Tino nails Ricky with the Skull - Krusher as he tags in Wayne who goes to the top rope for the Ode to Pheonix. Marcus though nails him with the Purification Kick in mid air and Wayne crumples to the mat limp. From outside Tino tags himself in as Marcus taunts the crowd and grabs Wayne's ankle for the Purification Process. Tino rolls up Marcus ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match the team of Wayne Morrison and Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer. (7:42)

The Atlantic Connection leave in anger as Tino celebrates before he realises Wayne is still on the floor. He tries to help him up but Wayne screams at him to not touch him. The ref throws up the X sign as we get a couple of trainers and EMT's getting Wayne on a stretcher and carting him out.

"We'll keep you posted on the condition of Wayne" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and you can see this all started from that leg drop at that beggining of the match and Marcus just put the nail in the coffin so to speak" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage Tino is walking down to The Raters Organsiation lockeroom when he starts hearing loud noises.

"Look Lance we love The Raters Organisation we're all for the unity of Now and Crash but look Wayne's injured it wouldn't be fair to put Tino by himself and as such we should be given the title shot" said Marcus.

Tino is irate as he barges in seeing Lance talking with Marcus and Ricky.

"What the hell are you talking about we won we move forward" said Tino.

"Yeah the hard part is though thier is no we cause your other half is being sent to the hospital right now" said Ricky. "As such it wouldn't be fair to have you competing instead of taking care of your partner so we should take on the Dragons or The Gateway"

"And no disrespect but tonight was a fluke" said Marcus. "Nothing but beginners luck"

"No puedes estar serio" complains Tino to Lance.

"Eh we're Alaskan not spanish now Lance tell him" said Marcus.

"Well Tino they make a good point so yes The Alaskan Connection will be the ones at Golden Revenge but I'll make sure once you and Wayne are back to give you a number one contenders match" said Lance as Tino glares and walks out slamming the door.

* * *

**I can do anything that I want 'Cause**

"This is a Hardcore Champion Tournament First Round Match introducing first at 5 ft 10 and weighing 235 pounds Rojo Bat Jr" said the announcer.

"Rojo Bat Jr came back just a month ago to take on Nicholas Churchill but never got that rematch he wanted instead being stuck in a fatal four way for the title which he would lose in but imagine what would happen if he won here tonight" said Sebastian.

"He would be well on his way to that Hardcore Championship" said KJ.

**I hear voices in my head**

"And his opponent from Singapore, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 228 pounds "The Cold Blooded Perfectionist" Aero Lee" said the announcer.

Aero is tanned, athletic in body type, has short black hair and wearing Black long wrestling tights with a yin yang symbol on both sides and Black Boots with Yin Yang symbol on both sides.

"I've met this kid backstage nice guy but I'm still under the belief he has OCD" said KJ.

"Yeah well he has one hell of an opponent in Rojo Bat Jr" said Sebastian.

Rojo Bat and Aero lock up as Aero goe behind into a waist lock. Rojo Bat elbows him in the head and fallows with a snap mare. Rojo Bat bounces off the ropes into a monkey flip sending Rojo out of the ring through the second rope. Aero fallows going for a vaulting cross body but Rojo Bat gets out of the way. Rojo Bat fallows up grabbing a steel chair and swings at Aero who ducks and goes for a Cold Hearted Slam (Full Nelson Slam Signature) but Rojo swings the chair back into Aero's back. Aero lets go as Rojo tackles him into the barricade. Rojo then grabs an announcle table monitor as he takes a wild swing which Aero ducks and hit's an Enzugeri Kick whacking the monitor into the side of Rojo's head.

"These two are going off fast and furious" said KJ.

"Yeah well Rojo better use his experience to end this quick as Aero doesn't seem close to gassing out" said James.

Aero fallows up whipping Rojo into the ring and throwing in the monitor along with a steel chair. Aero slides in straight into a overhead belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rojo fallows up running to the ropes and going for a clothesline but Aero counters grabing one arm for the Arson Lock (Omoplata Crossface/LaBelle Lock Finisher). Rojo counters lifting up Aero and hitting a one handed power bomb onto a near by steel chair ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rojo fallows up going for the Impaler DDT but Aero counters into a wrist cluch clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Aero fallows up grabbing Rojo and putting him in an arm bar. He starts applying more pressure as Rojo crawls over to the Singapore Cane.

"Aero better look out" said Sebastian.

"For what this match is one thing BORING, come on send in somebody good like a Generation Crash or Now wrestler the real deal not the Job Squad 2.0" said James.

Rojo grabs it and canes Aero in the head twice making Aero let go. Rojo then takes a wild swing but Aero ducks and hits Rojo with the Cold Hearted Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Aero fallows up grabbing the cane himself as Rojo goes into the corner and Aero catches him with a shot to the ribs. He fallows up for a second but Rojo head buts him away. Rojo fallows up grabbing the monitor and smacking Aero in the head with it. Rojo then goes to the apron but Aero catches him with a shot to the ribs with the cane. Aero then grabs Rojo and hit's the Chaos DDT (Rope Hung DDT) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rojo slowly get's up as Aero goes for the Total Darkness (Jumping Cutter) but Rojo holds onto the ropes as Aero crashes into the floor by himself.

"Rojo with a beautifully executed counter" said KJ.

"You mean boring as hell this match should be ended by the referee right now I have half a mind to go in thier and show the how it's done" said James.

"Go ahead I'll visit you at the hospital" jokes Sebastian.

Rojo fallows up hitting a running herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rojo Bat fallows whipping Aero into the turn buckle and hitting a running clothesline in the corner. Rojo Bat then rolls out of the ring and grabs the Hardcore Title Belt out of the podium. He waits for Aero to get up and takes a wild swing catching Aero in the skull ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rojo Bat Jr grabs the belt and put's it on Aero's stomach as Rojo goes to the top rope. He goes for a Frog Splash but Aero rolls out the way as Rojo crashes stomach first into the belt. Aero quickly takes advantage lifting Rojo up and hitting the Heartless Twiser (Twisting Brain Buster) on the belt ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and moving onto the Quater Finals Aero Lee" said the announcer (11:59)

"Impressive debut from Aero Lee as he manages to advance in a hard fought victory over Rojo Bat Jr" said Sebastian.

"Impressive?, it was crap you know what I told you I would kick both thier asses but I see Aero already left afraid of me" said James as he leaves the announce table and slides in the ring as the crowd boos.

He waits for Rojo Bat Jr to get up and then drops him with the Cloud Nine. The crowd starts booing even louder as James swaggers back to the commentary station.

"Eh you two scram it's time for some of that god awful divas action" said James as he waves off KJ and Sebastian as Jessica Cooper joins us and the reiging TWE Woman's Champion is in the ring.

"That's right it's Jessica Cooper the 'father' of the TWE Woman's Division with my lovely wife in the ring" said Jessica.

"You are not going to let that go are you" mused James.

Lea is in the middle of the ring. "I am here to talk about the TWE Woman's Title I'm looking for an able challeneger at Golden Revenge instead though I'm going to get some lazy bitch with a rematch clause so get out Tariya" taunted Lea.

**Now if you take the sun and multiply it's heat**

Tariya walks down to the ring as Lea taunts her in the ring raising up the Woman's Title Belt. Tariya is handed over a mic as you can see James grabbing something under the commentary desk.

"I'm a Lazy Bitch I'm not the one who returned after being out of TWE for eight months to return and instantly get a title shot cause of her past" says Tariya.

"My past states that I'm the best Female in TWE history look at my accolades Woman's Championships, Television, Hardcore, United States, Tag Team, Light Heavyweight, I've held nearly every title in TWE history." said Lea. "I didn't become somebody who won a title off a real competitor with help never have never will thier's a reason I'm the first Unified Diva's Champion in TWE and that's cause I'm simply the best"

"That's why you won after your own daughter did the damege yeah that comes off very well doesn't it let's put it simple your too old to be champion and I want it back" said Tariya.

"Who the fuck do you think you are bitch simple I'm anything but simple I main evented Chase for Fame the only diva in history to win the Rumble Royale and your going to talk about being to old, I went out every single night and proved to be quite Damn Good competing with people who were a foot taller then me and weight a hundred somtime two hundred more then me and winning" replied Lea.

"Yeah but that was what twenty years ago when we meet at Golden Revenge prove it to me that your still the Lea Stevenson of ten years ago or just an old washed up hasbeen" finished Tariya as she dropped the mic and went to leave.

**I Know It's Been a While**

And it's Dakota Harrington coming down to the ring clapping sarcastically as she grabbed the ropes and got into the ring.

"You know what Tariya I agree with Lea your nothing but lazy getting a title shot cause you were lucky enough to win the belt for a month" said Dakota. "What about me huh If I don't remember I beat you 1,2,3 just one week ago that should justify me getting a title shot not you"

"Show me a clause in your contract saying you get a title shot if you lose your title then talk to me" replied Tariya.

"I don't need a clause ho' I can just whip your ass up and down this ring" said Dakota.

"You know what Tariya she's right how about this Dakota takes on Tariya right here right now Dakota wins we have a triple threat at the Pay Per View Tariya wins it's a singles match" said Lea as she left to the commentary.

A referee comes down to the ring as Lea is nearing the announce table.

"Oh wait one second Tariya" said Lea as the bell is rung and Tariya stares. "I just wanted to tell you" said Lea as Dakota caught on and waited a couple steps away from Tariya. "good luck at Golden Revenge" as soon as she said Golden Dakota swept Tariya's legs from under her and got in the Daks Special. "Come on Tariya don't you want to tap" laughed Lea as Dakota applied more pressure as Tariya beat against the canvas head first in pain before tapping out.

"Winner of this match as a result of submission Dakota Harrington" said the announcer (0:49)

Lea quickly nails Dakota with the belt to the skull. She grabs up Tariya and hits her with a Lea Bomb. She fallows up grabbing Dakota and putting her inverted Sharp Shooter until she taps out. Lea leaves the ring as the two are knocked out on the canvas.

"Well I suddenly feel like what the Diva's in the WWE have to go through" said Jessica as she leaves commentary and Sebastian and KJ join us.

* * *

(Promo)

_"The Outlaw's have one the TWE Tag Team Titles once again" said Sebastian SR._

**(Shows Leo hitting the Outlaw Stomp on the Ice Dude to win the titles a second time at Golden Revenge ONE)**

_"Matt Awesome did it he's won the TWE United States Championship the reign of the Wolves is over" said Steve Raters._

**(Shows Matt Awesome hitting the Awesome Splash on Jason off a ladder with David Churchill and Jack Bouregard outside the ring unconcious at Golden Revenge TWO)**

_"Jessica Cooper and Lea Stevenson win the tag team titles one more time" said Noah Copper._

**(Shows Jessica Cooper having Zane in the Grand Finale and Lea having the Sharp Shooter as Zane taps out to give Jessica and Lea the belts at Golden Revenge Five)**

_"Chazz Micheals did it he has won it for the first time his career he is TWE World Heavyweight Champion" said Justin Price._

**(Shows Chazz Micheals hitting the Shooting Star Press on Lance to win the TWE World Heavyweight Championship at Golden Revenge Seven)**

_"Sonia Rivera did it what an upset she has pinned Lea Stevenson and we have a new TWE Woman's Champion" said Cody Manson._

**(Shows Sonia hitting an LCD (Jumping Cutter) on Lea to win the title for the first time in her career at Golden Revenge 10)**

_"Chazz Micheals has unified the TWE Intercontinental and United States Championships John Foley has been denied his shot at finally beating Chazz" said Steve._

**(Shows Chazz pinning John with a roll up and foot on the ropes as the United States and Intercontinental Championships are unfiied at Golden Revenge 12)**

_"The Raters World Order reigns supreme they have won every single title in TWE they have won TWE has lost" said Cody._

**(Shows Lance holding up the TWE World Heavyweight Championship, Jason holding up the TWE American Champonship, Kenny Dentons with the Light Heavyweight, David with the television, Lea with the Womans, and The Outlaws with the tag team titles at Golden Revenge 15)**

_"It's over Asheel Din has been retired Lance is still TWE World Heavyweight Champion heart break is in the air" said Sebastian Jr._

**(Lance Raters hitting the Legend Driver off the top rope onto a chair after the match Lance and Asheel hug in the ring with Asheel raising Lance's hand as Asheel's in ring full time career is over at Golden Revenge 20)**

_"All titles are on the line, Everybody Wants the Gold, It's Golden Revenge" said Sebastian._

_**14 Days Away**_

* * *

******When I get high **  


"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada at 5 ft 9 and weighing 205 pounds "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

"Zephyr Jones is one of the four men involved in that Elimination Match at Golden Revenge for the Television Title tonight he faces a former two time Television Champion Terry Blake" said Sebastian.

"Terry Blake's a hell of a wrestler and if Zephyr beats him here tonight well The Vegas Dream just might be a concrete answer for the next Television Champion" said KJ.

**And I've been a witness to this history**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C at 6 ft 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake has beaten Zephyr before now can he do it once again is the question" said KJ.

"That was a long time ago and Zephyr keeps on improving ever since he ditched Emily" said James.

Zephyr and Terry lock up as Terry get's in an arm bar. Zephyr knees him in the ribs and goes for an arm whip but Terry counters staying on his feet and hitting a hook clothesline. Terry then whips Zephyr to the ropes and goes for a belly to belly suplex but Zephyr counters with a couple elbows to the head and then hits a standard suplex. He fallows bouncing off the ropes for a Shining Wizard but Terry kicks him in the chest to stop him. Terry fallows up drop kicking Zephyr into the turn buckle. He then hits a running shoulder to the ribs in the corner fallowed by putting Zephyr onto the second rope. He goes for Zephyr's own Winds of Change but Zephyr counters into a Tornado DDT planting Terry ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Nice DDT from Zephyr but he only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Terry looking to humliate Zephyr with his own move and he gets taught a lesson by a real superstar" said James.

Zephyr fallows up whipping Terry into the ropes and hit's a big knees to the ribs flipping Terry over. Zephyr fallows up grabbing Terry into an abdominable stretch. He starts applying some pressure as he sinks in the hold as Terry tries to fight out. Zephyr lets go to hit him with a Fireman's Carry Gut Buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr fallows up hitting a spring board double leg drop to the legs ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr fallows up putting in the abdominable stretch once again but Terry elbows him into the head repeatedly and hits a hip though ducks under a clothesline and hits a tilt a whirl rib breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr then goes for a Wind Breaker but Terry slips out as Zephyr turns around into a Super Kick.

"Both men are down after a hell of a Super Kick from Terry" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this might be what he needs for a comeback" said KJ.

Zephyr gets up first for a clothesline but Terry ducks under it as Zephyr turns around into a kick to the ribs and an overhead throwing suplex. Zephyr gets up quickly into a clothesline fallowed up by Terry bouncing off the ropes. Straight into a kick to the ribs as Zephyr fallows up with an Enzugeri Kick. Zephyr then bounces off the ropes and hit's a Shining Wizard ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr is mad as he grabs up Terry and hit's a briding German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr positions Terry next to the turn buckle and hits a slingshot corner elbow drop to the ribs ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Zephyr lifted up Terry as he taunts the crowd as he sets up for a Wind Breaker. Terry hooks onto the turn buckle as Zephyr instead elbows Terry in the jaw as Terry slumps in the turn buckle.

"Zephyr is starting to get in a frenzy over not being able to win" said KJ.

"I don't think kicking ass is considered not being able to win idiot" snarkily replies James.

Zephyr grabs Terry for a Winds of Change but Terry wriggles into a Sun Set Flip Power Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match Terry Blake" said the announcer. (10:21)

* * *

Backstage

We see two visuals of Mason Schultz and Thresh seperately warming up. As they start taking thier walk to the gorrila position.

"Mason Schultz vs. Thresh Crash the second time around in singles action and the first time in normal rules" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and who will win The Raters Organisation Leader or will it be the person who said NO to Generation Now and strived to be an independant force of nature against The Raters Organisation" said KJ.

"Let's put it like this Thresh Crash has never lost to Mason ever it's not going to start now" said James.

* * *

(Architechts by Rise Against)

**Are there no fighters left here anymore?**  
**Are we the generation we've been waiting for?**  
**Or are we patiently burning, waiting to be saved?**

"This match is scheduled for one fall and under orders from the TWE Owner Lance Raters nobody may interfere in this match introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta Canada the leader of The Raters Organisation at 6 ft 2 and weighing 214 pounds "The Creation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh Crash comes out in silver long tights with black decals and smalls tears. Along with a studded wrist bands and on his tights on each side it's Broken Dreams in dark red.

"Well my son updating his look a little" said KJ.

"Thresh Crash is officially In my opinion breaking off he used to be that rookie phenom but right now you can see he's now long that preety boy of old he's a machine or as he calls himself The Creation of Devestation" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Thresh has told me he's incorparating his new found mean streak into his repoirtore he will no longer quit, he will no longer backdown, he might not be the biggest but he's sure as hell the best" said James.

******I'm not runnin', it's a little different now**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

"And his opponent from La Porte, Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Saint of Hardcore" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason Schultz and Thresh Crash face off as the crowd is still in a fenzy. Thresh shoves Mason back as Mason shoves him back and Thresh quickly takes a wild punch knocking Mason in the jaw. Mason tackles him to the floor but Thresh uses Mason's own momemtum to roll through and starts delivering more punches. Mason head buts Thresh to knock him off. Thresh fallows up drop kicking Mason into the ropes and then goes for a clothesline but Mason ducks and bounces off the ropes and hit's a shoulder block knocking Thresh on his back. Thresh rolls to his feet as Mason goes for a Fisher Man Suplex but Thresh slips out and hits him with a bulldog. Thresh fallows up for a spring board kick but Mason counters into a wheel barrow face buster.

"Damn these two are just unloading on each other" said Sebastian.

"My son and Mason have been having trouble facing off with thier respective legend and right now thier letting go if you haven't noticed not one pinfall attempt or submission" said KJ.

Thresh gets up quickly as Mason whips Thresh into the turn buckle. Mason goes for a clothesline in the corner but Thresh gets out of the way and hits a running double knees to the back. Fallowed up by a back suplex and then Thresh mounts Mason and starts punching him once again. Mason rolls them ever and starts delivering his own strikes including a head but. Thresh finally pokes Mason in the eye to get him off and then hits a running low drop kick. Thresh fallows up grabbing Mason for a sleeper hold but Mason counters into a snapmare and bounces off the ropes and hits a powerful knee to the head. Mason then lifts up Thresh whipping him into the ropes Thresh bounces back into a flying forearm.

"These two are not even showing a sign of pain" said James.

"Remember when I say they were being frustrated with thier respective legends I think this might be a little more then just that" said KJ.

Thresh fallows up whipping Mason into the turn buckle and hitting a corner swinging elbow fallowed up by flipping onto the top rope. Thresh goes for a diving crossbody but Mason catches him into a Gorrila Press Slam. Mason fallows up throws Thresh out of the ring but Thresh holds onto the ropes and goes onto the apron. Mason goes to boot him off but Thresh counters with a high elbow stopping him and the he lifts up Mason for a suplex. And he decides to hits a gourd buster to the outside as Mason smashes into the canvas. He goes next to a turn buckle as he waits for Mason to get up as he runs and jumps hitting a Head to Head collison. The ref is counting five as Thresh throws Mason in the ring and then goes for a spring board but Mason uppercuts him mid way dropping Thresh back to the canvas.

"What a shot from Mason and Thresh goes flying back to the outside he might finally beat Thresh by count out as the ref is at six" said Sebastian.

"Come on Thresh get up" screams James.

Mason though goes to the top rope as the ref counts eight and hits a gulliotine leg drop onto a standing Thresh Crash outside the ring restarting the count. Mason fallows up waiting for Thresh to get up and goes for a spear but Thresh flies out of the way as Mason crashes head first into the ring post. Thresh then grabs Mason up and hits a snap supex onto the steel steps. He fallows up putting a seated Mason against the steps as he goes for a running low drop kick but Mason ducks as Thresh hurts himself. Mason then throws Thresh into the ring and rolls in aswell. Mason get's up straight into an Enzugeri from Thresh but Mason stays up staggering as Thresh fallows up hitting bouncing off the ropes and hitting a Spinning DDT.

"Damn these two really don't care about winning as much as they care about inflicting harm on the other" said KJ.

"Yeah and these two are practically having thirty minutes to torture the other" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows up going to whip Mason into the ropes but Mason counters looping through and pulling Thresh into a Belly to Belly suplex. Mason fallows up bouncing off the ropes for a knee drop but Thresh counters kicking Mason in the knee. Thresh fallows up kicking Mason in the knee again and hitting a Double Arm DDT. Thresh fallows stomping onto Mason's chest until Mason grabs Thresh foot and kicks him in the ribs as he pounces onto Thresh. He grabs both of Thresh's wrists with one his right hand as he starts striking with wild lefts as Thresh frantically tries to fight out. Thresh bites Mason in the nose to make him let go as Thresh grabs him into a Gogoplata.

"Thresh with a Gogoplata and look at Mason's face" said James.

"Yeah it's working it's magic" said Sebastian.

Mason though lifts him up and hit's a throwing power bomb against the turn buckle. Thresh staggers forward into a Fisherman Suplex. Mason then grabs Thresh for a sleeper hold but Thresh counters into a shiranui but Mason in mid air hits a reverse back breaker. Mason fallows up whipping Thresh into the ropes chest first for a back suplex but Thresh flips through and hits a German Suplex. Thresh fallows up bouncing off the ropes and hitting a running face buster. Thresh then grabs Mason and locks the Sniper Lock as he starts choking out Mason. Mason goes down to his knees as Thresh keeps the lock held in applying tons of pressure on the hold. Mason though finally flips Thresh off and locks in a Sleeper Hold.

"Sniper Lock countered into a Sleeper Hold" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and now they're starting to slow down" said KJ.

Thresh tries to get out but Mason applies more pressure on the hold. Thresh gets to his knees and drops into a jaw breaker. Thresh then goes for a spring board kick to the head and it hits. Thresh then fallows up whipping Mason into the turn buckle and hitting a running leg lariat in the corner. Thresh fallows up dropping down into a single knee face buster. Thresh then goes for a Lariat but Mason catches the arm and hits an Arm Trap DDT. Mason fallows up setting up Thresh for an Evenflow DDT but Thresh Crash counters into a back body drop fallowed up by pulling on the arm and dropping a leg on it. Thresh fallows grabbing Mason for the Sniper Deathlock.

"Thresh has the Sniper Deathlock he can end this match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this can be a potential match ender" said KJ.

Thresh continues applying the submission as he pulls back on Mason. Mason tries to struggle out as Thresh pulls back on the hold. Mason finally grabs the ropes forcing Thresh to let go as Thresh goes to the top rope. Thresh sets up for a Diving Headbut but Mason hits him with a boot in mid air dropping Thresh. Mason then grabs Thresh's legs for a Figure Four Leg Lock as he applies the hold. Mason starts applying more pressure as Thresh tries to reach the ropes as he slowly moves. Thresh nearly has the ropes but Mason pushes off the floor to go back to the middle of the ring. Thresh screams in anger as he grabs one of Mason's arms and starts pushing Mason above Thresh as he tosses him out of the ring through the second rope.

"Thresh with an amazing amout of power lifting thirty pounds and tossing Mason off him" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and look at Thresh he's got something in mind" said James.

Thresh pats down his legs to regain the feeling as he bounces off the ropes and goes for an over the top rope suicide dive as takes down Mason. Thresh Crash fallows up as he kicks Mason in the ribs and throws him into the steel steps feet first.

"Thier are only five minutes left" calls the announcer as Thresh stares at him.

Thresh grabs Mason and throws him into the ring and fallows with a spring board senton bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh fallows up whipping Mason into the ropes who bounces back with a flying shoulder block as both men are down. They both struggle up to thier feet as Thresh get's up first. Thresh bounces off the ropes for a Lariat but Mason ducks and sets up Thresh for a Saint's Blade. Thresh spins out into a Hook Lariat but Mason ducks that into a throwing Fisherman Suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Only three minutes left and these two are now both looking for that pin" said James.

"Yeah and that had to be the best Fisherman Suplex I've ever seen but not enough" said KJ.

Mason lifts up Thresh and puts him onto the top rope. He sets him up for the Heaven to Hell but Thresh counters into a top rope herrucarana.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Thresh struggles to lift up Mason's death weight as he goes for a Spike Double Arm DDT as he hits it.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Only two minutes left" says the announcer.

Thresh frantically grabs Mason up for a second Spike Double Arm DDT but Mason counters shoving Thresh back. Thresh goes to grab him again but Mason heatbuts him and whips him into the ropes but keeps the arm and hit's a Saints Blade

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"One one minute left" says the announcer.

Mason lifts up Thresh who punches Mason. Mason ignores it and whips Thresh into the ropes who bounces back and as Mason goes for a Back Body Drop but Thresh stops hunches over and hit's a Crash Suplex.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Thresh and Mason both get on thier feet as they start fist fighting and Thresh throws a punch.

"10"

Mason throws a punch back.

"9"

Thresh staggers back but swings wilder

"8"

Mason falls into the ropes but bounces off with a punch

"7"

Thresh bounces off the ropes himself and nails Mason with a forearm.

"6"

Mason falls to his knees as he head buts Thresh in the ribs dropping Thresh onto his knees.

"5"

Thresh nails Mason with a series two jabs.

"4"

A small trickle of blood goes onto Mason's skull as he headbuts Thresh.

"3"

Now Thresh is gushing blood as he slaps Mason in the face.

"2"

Mason grabs Thresh by the shoulders.

"1"

And he throws himself head first into Thresh as they botch knock each other down in different directions.

"This match is a draw as a result of the thirty minute time limit" said the announcer.

Thresh and Mason are both out of it on the floor neither looking to get up any time soon.

"What a match between these two and while Mason may not have finally beaten Thresh he get's his best result against him in a draw" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well he isn't good enough to beat "The Creation of Devestation" as Thresh didn't unveil any of his new moves" said James.

Thresh slowly grabs the ropes as he tries to get onto his legs taking a breadth as he wipes off the blood from his blue hair.

**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Jeff Killington is at the ramp and the look on his eyes tell he's looking for revenge.

"What is this what does he think he's doing" said James.

"It looks like he's getting revenge for what Thresh did to him at the beggining" said KJ.

Jeff Killington is on the apron as Thresh spits onto the canvas and tells him to bring it. Jeff Killington get's in the ring and Thresh staggers to where Jeff is and delivers a big right hand. He fallows up with a second but Jeff simply drops him to the floor with an uppercut.

"Ouch Thresh is out like a light from that punch" said Sebastian.

Jeff grabs Thresh by the throat as he lifts him up. He sets him up for the Choke Slam but from behind Mason hits him with a forearm. Jeff let's go of Thresh as he stares at Mason now as they stare off. Jeff goes for an overhand right but Mason ducks and shoves him into the turn buckle. Mason then starts throwing wild punches before he goes for a running (Limping) clothesline in the corner but Jeff knocks him down with a big boot.

"Mason trying to help Thresh after the match but Jeff Killington takes care of both of them" said KJ.

"What did you expect thier both tired I can't believe Jeff has the nerve to attack Thresh" said James.

Jeff grabs both of them for a double Chokeslam but Mason kicks him in the ribs as Thresh does right after as they try to throw off the arm. Thresh gets out of the way as Mason sets up for the Evenflow DDT but Jeff counters swinging him over his shoulder and hitting a Reverse Piledriver.

"Thier went that double team offense" said Sebastian.

Jeff goes after Thresh who kicks him in the groin and sets up for the Dream Devestation Driver (Running Death Valley Bomb) as he's got Jeff in the air as his knees start buckling but he keeps up the 350 pounds. Thresh as his eyes are wide for exertion runs (limps) foward and he hits it as Jeff is out cold.

"Thresh might have just torn a muscle he lifted up over 140 pounds more then himself that's incredible especially from somebody like Thresh's who well not exactly a Mason or Claymore" said KJ.

"Yeah he's just shown Jeff what to expect at Golden Revenge an all out Thresh Crash who has nothing to live for other then to destroy Jeff" said James.

Thresh crawls as he unlatches the belt from Jeff's waist as Mason crawls onto his knees. Lance though calmly walks down to the ring as he slides into the ring as Mason is holding onto the ropes. Thresh isn't doing anything to stop it as Lance spears Mason to the ground as he turns around.

"Mason went and helped Thresh but it seems like Thresh isn't to kind to return the favor" said Sebastian.

"Eh Thresh never asked for help neither did Mason" said James.

Lance helps Thresh stand up straight as Thresh raises the belt as The Raters Organisation Mentor/Protege combo are shown victorious here tonight.

* * *

That was Part Two hope you liked it.

* * *

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash vs. "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (C) in a Submission Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship if Jeff wins he takes over The Raters Organisation. Lockerooms Locked Off During Match.

"The Prophet" Jonas Lazar vs. "The King" Shawn DeNiro

Rena Myers vs. Aza Azura in a Steel Cage Match for Number One Contendership to the TWE Woman's Championship.

"The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Beast" Owen McCarthy for the TWE United States Championship.

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz No Holds Barred Match Interferance means automatic termination of contract.

"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. "The African Queen" Tariya Blake vs. Dakota Harrington in a Triple Threat for the TWE Woman's Championship.

The Sin City Players vs. The 21st Century Outlaws (C) in a tag team Last Man Standing Match for the TWE Tag Team Championships.

"The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (C) vs. "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship Best of Five Series Match #3 1-0 Yamato

The Atlantic Connection vs. Detrion Dragons/Gateway to Oblivion Number One Contenders Match.

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd vs. "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier vs. "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones vs. in a Fatal Fourway Elimination match for the TWE Television Championship.


	37. Week 21: Road to Revenge

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (4)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (18)**

**TWE Tag Team Champions: The 21st Century Outlaws Leo Parades and Leon Walls (14)**

**TWE Television Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

TWE Network Report

Thresh Crash Promo

Damn Thresh raised the game here. He showed something he should have much ago anger no longer playing the rookie phenom as Sebastian calls it but somebody whose pissed. The broken dreams thing is good but can Thresh really beat Jeff after losing in five minutes and a submission match? I think you should change that.

10/10

Leo vs. Dice

Well we're going with the different partner single matches to build up the fued. Nice little match between the two and either guy would have made since winning. Short but then again it's a TV Match but still I expected more.

5/10

Jonas,Claymore, and Brent vs. The Rangers

Nice match and good return from The Rangers. Jonas has his now every chapter occurance of being given a mic one or two times. Still making good use of it though at the very least nice little tie in with The Raters Organisation as it shows that thier is some tension between the two (three) groups. Johnny getting beat up and not being injured after what Shadow did to him makes no since. And The Rangers win which makes no since. And Jonas get's promo number two.

7/10

Nicholas Churchill vs. Yamato Stalihara Match One.

This is going to be good. Nicholas get's an actual gimmick as The Hero playing of his old man I guess. The normal high flying strikes of Yamato go and Nicholas hitting a wide variety of new moves. Finally Yamato get's some type of crazy ass backslide to get the first win. Not bad but no quite as good as I would expect so I suspect that these matches are only going to get better.

7/10

Hardcore Tournament

Lance comes out does his normal arragont schtic. This time he's bringing back the hardcore title if I remember Lance was one hell of a champion in five reigns he only lost the belt once to show how little he loses. Lance makes a good announce as he starts off the second half. Terry Blake vs. Jonas one more time damn that sounds good.

9/10

Ace vs. Nathen

Ace and Nathen go out and I'm preety sure the safe bet is with Ace. Ace and Nathen bring out the standard weapons as they beat the hell out of each other. I believe the stop sign makes it's debut in TWE if nothing else. Ace has this match just about done and Leon screws that up. Leaving Nathen to actually win sort of a minor upset thier if nothing else.

5.5/10

Dax vs. Rena

Well that had a nice little story behind it. Rena get's forced onto a date with Dax due to Aza's interferance and the set up a Steel Cage match for Golden Revenge shouldn't that be at No Escape.

2/10

The Alaskan Connection vs. Generation Crash

Nice little match and builds on the tension between stables that's rampaging ever since Thresh lost complete control. And the leap frog leg drop sounds quite vicious if you think about it. And in an upset Generation Crash actually wins. ... Or Not I guess as The Connection still get's the match.

6.5/10

Rojo Bat Jr vs. Aero Lee

Nice debut for Aero as he just might be something TWE. They have a preety good match and some nice psychology behind it. The Hardcore Title being used as a Weapon seemed preety good as a message.

7.5/10

Woman's Title Debacle (Love that Word)

Nice little moment here as Lea and Tariya talk it over and as anybody can tell Lea will be quite hard to beat straight of her long list of accomplishments. Dakota wins off Lea's distraction before Lea makes Dakota tap out to the same move Dakota used to win.

5/10

Zephyr Jones vs. Terry Blake

Nice little match between these two as Zephyr's been one of my favorite mid carder's in TWE and Terry Blake has been quite possibly one of the fastest rising stars aswell. Nice match with Zephyr going for the ribs for his Wind Breaker. And Terry wins with a Sun Set Flip saw Terry winning never saw it happening like that.

6.5/10

Mason Schultz vs. Thresh Crash

Damn what a match. These two just beat the hell out of each other for thirty minutes that works quite well. Nice psychology as both having trouble beating thier legends so they let thier anger out on the other. Like it that at the end when they realised time had passed they started going for pins. Nice ending and if Thresh wins at the pay per view I could see him and Mason finally putting it all to rest in one last match. And Holy Shit! Thresh takes out Jeff.

10/10

Overall rating: B Good Matches but had equally only passable matches.

Worst Match of the Night: Dakota Harrington vs. Tariya Blake

Worst Superstar: Jeff Killington: He got his ass kicked for the majority just considering how dominate he normally is it's quite a shock.

Best Match of the Night: Mason Schultz vs. Thresh Crash

Best Superstar of the Night: Thresh Crash: Good Promo, Good Match, And he actually took out Jeff.

Power Ten

1. Thresh Crash flies back up the top after an impressive night.

2. The 21st Century Outlaws completely desecrate The Sin City Players to give them the number two spot.

3. Lance Raters: Nothing big but unveiling the Hardcore Title and beating Mason down doesn't sound bad either.

4. Yamato Stalihra: He gets a major win and that means in six matches he's pinned five former light heavyweight champions not bad Yamato not bad.

5. Jonas Lazar: Loses the match but he's preety damn impressive on the mic still to only make him lose one step.

6. Claymore Raters: After doing not much of anything this week except losing he drops four spots.

Blake: rises up three spots after winning.

8. Mason Schultz: finds his way back into the top ten after a big match with Thresh.

9 Nicholas Churchill: drops a spot after losing to Yamato.

10. Zephyr Jones: drop one after losing to a fluke pin.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo and we have huge matches here tonight Ace meets Leon Walls, Jonas Lazar takes on Terry Blake one more time, Zephyr Jones teams up with Marcus Jones and Nathen Kidd to take on three TWE Superstars, Mason teams up with long time rival Shawn DeNiro to take on The Raters Father and Son, and what will happen with the new Thresh Crash against Jeff Killington to further thier three part saga" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and last week we had a Turbo Classic match the likes we haven't seen since Claymore vs. Bill II after those two beat each other down though My son became one of the few in history to manage to put Jeff Killington down without an army" said KJ.

"Yeah The Creation of Devestation destroyed Jeff with his new Dream Devestation Driver I've never seen anything like it" said James.

**Whose to know if your soul will fade at all**

Lance Raters is in his wrestling gear as he walks down to the ring with the new and improved Thresh Crash whose wearing a new Creation of Devestation T-Shirt with broken glass in it and a picture of Bryan Stevenson in the mirror along with his new wrestling gear. Lance gets into the ring first as Thresh Crash slides into the ring.

"Jeff Killington and Thresh Crash two wrestlers so similar yet so different" starts Lance. "One a juggernaut of power another a beacon of Technical Wrestling, Both very hard to beat to say the least, different builds, heck look at thier hair Blood Red for Jeff and Crystal Blue for Thresh, so similar yet so different so I decided with this being the last Turbo before Golden Revenge I would do something new so Jeff get out here aswell"

**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

Jeff Killington starts his descent to the ring as Thresh glares and Jeff just stares with a souless glaze in his eye. Jeff gets in the ring walking over the ropes as he goes into the turn buckle away from Thresh who is clenching his fists.

"Alright then as I put in the Hardcore Title last week I've decided to do something never done in TWE before tonight both of you will compete in Hardcore Matches so I scoured the Indy's for the two most hardcore sons of bitches I could find and hired them just to take onto the two best current TWE Wrestlers" said Lance. "Just wanted to let you both now"

Jeff roughly grabs the mic from Lance as he unbuckles the Championship from his waist.

"Thresh last week you should have let me leave with the belt because you told me I could pick the match type at Golden Revenge I picked a submission match just to see you quit one more time but after the events of last week I'm changing the match type" said Jeff.

"Then please tell me what match type you want" said Thresh sarcasm rolling.

"I chose a match where I can assure you I won't lose I match I match I created to punish Heathens like you I'm talking Three Sides of Steel" said Jeff as the crowd loses it's mind collectively.

"Is that it well then Jeff I have two words for you" said Thresh as the crowd chants "Suck It" while Thresh says "Thank You".

Thresh leaves the ring leaving a puzzled Jeff as Thresh does the belt taunt as he walks backwards up the ramp.

**Hell has taken over and I know**

"This is a tag team match set for one fall introducing first at a combined weight of 476 pounds, accompanied by Brent Gontier, the team of "The Reptile Evil Causer" MegaGator Dark and Shadow The Gateway to Oblivion" said the announcer.

"This is the first time these two togeather in a match and they have a big opponent in The Detriot Dragons" said Sebastian.

"The Dragons are former tag champions and they have some of the best chemistry of all TWE Teams The Gateway to Oblvion have a hard match" said James.

(Special Buletin by Detriots Most Wanted)

"And thier opponents the team of Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

Dexter and Shadow lock up as Shadow puts him in a head lock. Dexter easily powers him into the ropes but Shadow ducks under a clothesline from Dexter and hits a running boot to the chest. Dexter stays up as Shadow bounces off the ropes for a second but get's caught him a clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dexter tags in Charles who goes to the top rope for a crossbody and it hits ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Charlie fallows up whipping Shadow into the neutral turn buckle. He goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Shadow nails him with an elbow fallowed by a running boot to the head. Shadow tags in Gator as they hit a double snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Nice suplex from Shadow and Gator as they take down Charlie" said Sebastian.

"The Gateway might be a little strange but they're definitely good" said KJ.

Gator fallows up waiting for Charlie to get up and hit's a back suplex but Charlie flips through. Charles then goes for a Discus Clothesline but Gator counters into a spinning STO Slam ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Gator fallows up with three straight elbow drops to the back fallowed by tagging in Shadow. Gator holds Charles in a DDT position as Shadow hits a big forearm to the bag as Gator drops Charles with a DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shadow fallows up grabbing Charles for a STO Back Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shadow grabs Charles for a one legged boston crab as he pulls back on the hold. Charles tries to tag out to Dexter on the ropes as Shadow applies even more pressure as Charles screams.

"The Gateway is working well taking out Charles back" said KJ.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Charles taps out" said James.

Shadow tags out to Gator who bounces off the ropes as Shadow let's go of the hold and Gator hits a running senton to the back ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Gator tags out to Shadow as they go for an Descent to Oblivion (Gut Wrench Power Bomb with STO addition from Gator) but Charles counters into a herrucarana fallowed by getting knocked down by a High Impact Clothesline from Shadow ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shadow goes for the Descent to Darkness but it's countered as Charles hooks the leg and hit's a DDT. Charles then tags in Dexter as Shadow tags in Gator. Charles and Dexter go for a double clothesline but Gator ducks as they nearly clothesline the ref. As the ref screams at Charles covering up his view Brent slides in with a chair.

"Ref look at Brent he's going to cheat" said Sebastian.

"The ref isn't going to look this is going to be good" said James.

Brent takes a wild swing but Dexter throws Gator into the middle of the way as he nails him instead. Dexter then throws Brent into Shadow to take them both out as Dexter covers Gator ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer (10:53)

**Do you think about**

The Detriot Dragons celebrate but from behind Marcus nails Dexter with the Purification Kick. Ricky grabs Charles Jr and hit's the H-KO. Marcus then grabs Charles and put's him in the Purification Process as Charles taps out and Ricky goes to the top rope and hit's a Frog Splash onto Dexter.

"The Atlantic Connection take out The Detriot Dragons right after thier match with ease" said James. "That's the Generation Now talent trait"

"Yeah being an asshole is the second trait" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage with Stan.

"I'm here with Terry Blake and now tonight you will go one on one against Jonas Lazar you two have had a heated rivalry to say the least now what will happen when you face off one more time in Hardcore rules" asked Stan.

"What will happen we'll steal the show I'm going to tell you this I fucking hate Jonas Lazar with that said their's nobody I've wrestled who I respect more and everytime we meet up it's magic and tonight I'm looking to win and then go on at Golden Revenge and win the Televison Title and then winning the Hardcore Title at No Escape and reunify the Hardcore Television Championship" says Terry.

"Quite a goal many would say you're overlooking Jonas who seems to have only improved" said Stan.

"I don't call it overlooking as much as it is genuine excitement and confidence" says Terry as he leaves.

* * *

Backstage

Devon Yu is walking around before from behind a figure knocks him down with a chair to the back. He's completely covered up in a black robe and ski mask as he waits for Devon to DDT him on the chair and throws him into a janator's closet and locks the door from the outside.

"Thank's for the match buddy" says the man as he leaves Devon Yu unconcious in the janitor closet.

* * *

**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"This is a three on three tag team match introducing first the team of "The Tigress" Rena Myers, Dakota Harrington, and the TWE Woman's Champion "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Damn I feel bad for Aza and Tariya having to take on a team of both Myers divas and Dakota Harrington" said Jessica.

"Yeah Aza and Tariya definitely won't have the power advantage unless they bring out a giant" said James.

**Now if you take the sun and multiply it's heat**

"And thier opponents the team of "Double A" Aza Azura and "The African Queen" Tariya Blake" said the announcer.

Tariya and Aza are on the ramp as they wave on thier tag team member whose the massive 6 foot 2 Sahra Moore.

"What was it you we're saying by giant diva The Australian Second Generation Diva might have something to say" said Jessica.

"Still she doesn't have half the ability of Rena or Lea or even Dakota" said James.

Sahra starts off with Dakota as they lock up. Dakota tries for a head lock but Sahra drives her down to the canvas with a back suplex. Dakota staggers back up straight into a scoop slam. Dakota tags out to Rena as Rena bounces off the ropes and goes for a big boot but only get's to Sahra's shoulder. Rena bounces off the ropes again but is met by a big boot from Sahra ... 1 ... kick out. Sahra fallows up hitting a one handed suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Sahra tags out to Aza who runs at Rena but get's nailed by a High Impact Clothesline ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rena fallows up grabbing Aza in the Tiger Position as she tags out to Lea who hits a running kick to the ribs fallowed by a double arm suplex from Rena as Lea goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"The Myers Duo take advantage" said James.

"Yeah and Aza better hope Lea tags out cause if Lea doesn't I have no doubt she'll make sure Aza never gets the chance to tag out considering Lea's experience it will be hard to counter" said Jessica.

Lea fallows up grabbing Aza and whipping her into the ropes and dropping her with a thrust spine buster ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lea fallows up whipping Aza into the turn buckle and tagging in Dakota as Lea hit's an atomic drop fallowed by a drop kick from Dakota ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dakota fallows up going for a Stalling Cradle Suplex but Aza slips out and hits a reverse DDT. Aza tags in Tariya who hits a running wheel kick as Dakota get's up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tariya fallows up going for the Blake Drop but Dakota thumbs her in the eye as Dakota hits a lifting Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dakota tags out to Rena as Dakota grabs up Tariya for a suplex but Rena hits a diving drop kick to the ribs sending an added mometum suplex from Dakota ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"That was nearly it" said James.

"Yeah it was certainly quite impressive" said Jessica.

Rena fallows up tagging in Dakota as she holds Tariya in a full nelson. Dakota hits a running elbow smash fallowed up by Rena giving her leg to Dakota who helps her with an aided standing moon sault. Rena slides out of the ring as Dakota covers ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dakota grabs Tariya for the Daks Special but Tariya counters into a drop toe hold as she crawls to tag out. She jumps and tags out Sahra as Dakota tags in Lea. Lea runs in straight into a clothesline as Lea get's back up in a split second and clotheslines Sahra from behind. Lea then sets up for a Spike DDT but Sahra instead grabs her by the thraot and hit's a big chokeslam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Sarah grabs Lea again for a the Double Underhook Implant Buster.

"Uh oh Lea better get out" said James.

"Imagine Sarah beating the most decorated female in TWE history on her debut" said Jessica.

As Sarah lifts up Lea who tries to wriggle free kicking at Sahra before hitting a discreet elbow low blow as the ref doesn't see. Lea then slips out as she goes for an Impaler DDT as it hits and Lea then boots Tariya off the apron as Rena and Dakota sneak up behind Aza and hits a double electric chair onto the canvas. Lea goes up to the top rope as she looks back and hit's a moon sault ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match the team of Rena Myers, Dakota Harrington, and Lea Stevenson" said the announcer. (11:07)

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I'm here with Jonas Lazar now you have a huge return match against Terry Blake you two have had a hell of a fued honestly with a record of Terry Blake Three Wins and You having Two Wins and one undecided does that put you at a disadvantage" said Stan. "Do you feel you could win"

"Let's put it simple I'm The Prophet of something above Terry Blake, above Total Wrestling Entertainment, Above Fiction Wrestling period" said Jonas. "And you ask me do I think I can win I don't think I can win I know I'll win" Jonas grabs Stan by the shirt "There isn't nothing that'll stop me from defeating that blasphemous heathen that's not a prophecy to be done it's a known FACT"

"Can you please l-let me g-go" stutters Stan.

Jonas shoves him to the floor "To answer your question I do feel I'll win sadly though feelings are irrelevant cause as I've stated it's a known fact" finished Jonas.

* * *

**Do you think about**

"This is a hardcore championship tournament first round match introducing first from Juneau, Alaska he is one half The Alaskan Connection at 5 foot 11 and weighing 197 pounds "Rapid" Ricky Helix" said the announcer.

"Ricky Helix son of Jason and Sonia Helix he's got just about everything needed to make it big and is already a two time tag team champion" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but who will be his opponent after what we saw done to Devon" said KJ.

"And his opponent from Smithsfield, North Carolina at five foot 11 and weighing 199 pounds "The Evolution 2.0" Bill Parker" said the announcer.

"Bill Parker deciding to put his foot in the door so to speak after not being seen for days" said Sebastian.

The two lock up as Ricky get's in a head lock. Bill counters instead with a back suplex fallowed up by throwing Ricky out of the ring. Ricky grabs a chair as he slides into the ring when suddenly The Detriot Dragons run down to the ring. Ricky manages to nail Charles with a chair but is taken down by a big boot from Dexter. Marcus runs down to the ring but as he tries to get in Bill baseball slides him away. Dexter fallows up hitting the Dexter Driver as Charles hit's the Dragon Splash 2.0 as Bill goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving onto the Quarter Finals Bill Parker" said the announcer (2:14)

Bill Parker celebrates as his eyes stare at the Hardcore Title Belt.

"The Detriot Dragons must have been behind the plan to get some revenege against the attack from The Atlantic Conecction" said Sebastian.

"No doubt look at how they completely destroyed Ricky only a minute into the match" said KJ.

"I can't believe those cheaters Ricky should have won if it wasn't for that evil interferance from the Dumbass Dragons" snarls James.

"Yeah and Bill gets the win but can he beat either Terry or Jonas" said Sebastian.

* * *

Backstage

Jeff is walking down to the ring as we have a next sign flashing under him as he get's ready for action.

* * *

**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

"This is a no disqualification match introducing first he is the reigning Total Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Champion from Parts Unknown, at 6 foot 11 and weighing 350 pounds "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer.

"Here is our world champion and I can only feel bad for his opponent having to take on Jeff everything you can throw at him he'll throw at you harder" said Sebastian.

"Yeah this isn't going to be a fun debut" said James.

**Another Town Another Place**

"And his opponent from Boston, Massacheusets at 6 foot 11 and weighing 300 pounds Rogen Townsend" said the announcer.

Rogen has Long blond flowing hair to his midback and a huge blond beard, basic white skintone, huge muscles, and wearing baggy trip pants, and black boots as well as huge black aviator glasses.

"Well it looks like Lance knew what he was doing to fight a monster bring in a monster" said KJ.

"Yeah well Rogen has a fifty pound weight disadvantage and we've seen Jeff have no problem fighting people up to six inches taller then him and fifty pounds heavier especially through Jeff's amazing striking skills" said Sebastian.

These two goliaths just stare off for a while as Rogen grabs his sunglasses and takes them off and throws them out of the ring. Jeff pushes him back as Rogen takes a couple steps back before Rogen comes back and shoves Jeff back who goes beserk and swings a huge KO Punch of a right hook. Jeff backs away as Rogen looks to be unconcious. Rogen though get's up with a glare as he shakes his head in anger and then shoulder blocks Jeff out of the ring. Rogen fallows him outside and grabs Jeff by the head and drives him face first into the announce table. Rogen fallows going under the ring to grab a toaster? Rogen just shakes his head and nails Jeff in the ribs with it before nailing him with a second uppercut shot to the face.

"Well Rogen is making toast out of Jeff" said Sebastian.

"Really that corny" said James.

Rogen throws Jeff into the ring as he goes under the ring and tosses a barbed wire baseball bat in the ring. He looks for more weapons but Jeff reaches over and grabs Rogen by the hair and lifts him onto the apron. He then hip tosses him into the ring as Jeff whips Rogen into the ropes and catches him with a boot to the head. Jeff then grabs Rogen for a chokeslam but Rogen head buts him three times to make him let go of his grip. Rogen the bounces off the ropes and ducks grabs the foot as Jeff goes for a boot. Rogen then pulls him forward by the shoulder and hits a hard spine buster ... 1 ... kick out. Rogen bounces off the ropes and goes for a running big boot and hits ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"What a Spine Buster and then a big boot but barely get's a two" said James.

"Yeah Rogen better bring out some harder hitting stuff cause Jeff is just brushing it off" said KJ.

Rogen waits for Jeff to get up as he sets him up for the World Coming Down (Chokeslam from Hell) as he grabs Jeff by the throat. Jeff glares and shove him back into the ropes as Rogen bounces off for a Silent Scream (Clothesline from Hell) but Jeff counters with a huge uppercut. Jeff then beatsdown Rogen into the corner as he hits the God Combo (Series of Strikes in the corner ending with big boot to the head) as Rogen staggers forward into a running powerslam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jeff fallows up grabbing the barbred wire baseball bat as he takes a swing but Rogen grabs Jeff's arm and knees him in the ribs and hit's a piledriver ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Rogen is starting to get mad as he grabs the barbed wire bat and waits for Jeff to get up.

"Rogen is not to happy with Jeff" said KJ.

"When somebody just brushes off anything you do you can get quite angry" said Sebastian.

Rogen takes a huge swing cataching Jeff in the ribs fallowed by catching him with a shot to the back and then a shot to the arm fallowed by a shot the back of the leg dropping Jeff. Rogen then grabs the barbed wire baseball bat and drops an elbow along with the bat on Jeff's chest ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rogen is getting pissed as he goes out of the ring and grabs a table and throws it into the ring. Rogen fallows up grabbing Jeff and as he grabs the barbed wire into Jeff's head. Jeff screams in pain as shoves Rogen away as Jeff grabs the barbed wire with his hand. Rogen though hits a running boot to the head befofe Jeff can get back to full shape. Jeff staggers still up as Rogen bounces off the ropes and hit's the Silent Scream ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Silent Scream get's two" said KJ.

"What did you expect Jeff is way to good to lost to something like that only two men in history have pinned Jeff and Rogen better try harder if he wants to join that list." said James.

Rogen sets up the table as he grabs Jeff with the barbed wire bat in one hand. Rogen nails Jeff with a shot to the head fallowed by going for a second Piledriver. Jeff counters into a back body drop onto the barbed wire bat. Jeff then grabs Rogen for a chokeslam but Rogen in a sudden move low blows Jeff. Rogen grabs the barbed wire baseball bat and throws it nailing Jeff in the head. Rogen then sets up for the Black Label Powerbomb (Jacknife Power) but as he lifts up Jeff, Jeff's holding onto the bat and nails Rogen in the head forcing Rogen onto his back. Jeff then rips out the barbed wire from the bat and wraps it on his first as Rogen staggers up straight into a huge right hook creating huge gashes on Rogen's cheek. Jeff then chokeslams Rogen through the table to end the match ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match the TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The God of Death" Jeff Killington" said the announcer. (14:59)

"Rogen put up a fight even dominating Jeff for large portions of the match but he simply didn't have anything in his arsenal that would deliver that killing shot to Jeff" said Sebastian.

"Unlike Thresh and his Dream Devesation Driver which has shown to be able to take out Jeff" said James.

* * *

Backstage we see Mason and Shawn in the same room glaring.

"I'm not going to team with you" said Mason breaking the silence.

"What are you going to do instead go into a handicap match what then and anyways I want a piece of Lance for a while and I still remember what Claymore did to Owen this isn't about you" said Shawn.

"Yeah right before you attack me from behind right?" asked Mason. "The second I trust you I'm sure you will join those assholes"

"Yeah the same person that betrayed me is the one I'm going to join I forgot my name was Vince F'n Russo" said Shawn.

"Shut up I'm not teaming with you"

"You're right you can stay back here while I handle the work just sit on the side lines and look preety" said Shawn sarcastically.

"Whatever just don't get it my way during the match or I swear I'll kick your ass along with thiers" said Mason.

* * *

"Mason laying down the law and he's stating Shawn tries to screw him over fine cause he's just going to be another person getting his ass kicked" said Sebastian.

"Please with or without Shawn it's HIM whose going to get his ass kicked" said James.

**So turn off the lights**

"This is a Best of Five Series Second Match score One to Zero Yamato, introducing first the challenger from Moscow, Russia at 5 ft 9 and wieghing 175 pounds "The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

"Yamato Stalihara won the first match and if he wins one tonight then he could get on his way to winning the title at Golden Revenge" said KJ.

"Yeah and Yamato obviously has to be feeling better then Nicholas right now Yamato loses thier tied Nicholas loses his title is on the line at the pay per view and the next two matches after that if Nicholas wins thier" said Sebastian.

**It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten**

"And his opponent the champion from Great Britain, England at 6 ft 2 and weighing 219 pounds he is the reigning TWE Light Heavyweight Champion "The Hero" Nicholas Curchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas Churchill and Yamato lock up as Yamato twirls Nicholas around into a sleeper hold. Nicholas rolls him into a snapmare but Yamato grabs him in a head scissors taking him down. Nichoalas then drops him with a jab to get him off fallowed by a couple more as Nicholas get's to his feet. Nicholas bounces off the ropes into a powerful spinning back kick to the chest ... 1 ... kick out. Yamato fallowed up whipping Nicholas into the turn buckle but Nicholas spins him around throwing him into the turn buckle. Nicholas fallows up going for a stinger splash but Yamato get's out of the way as Nicholas spun around into a flapjack ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Yamato fallows up going to the ropes for a spring board double knee moon sault but Nicholas rolls out of the way as Yamato lands on his knees and Nicholas hits a low Enzugeri kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Ouch Nicholas with a brutal kick to the skull" said Sebastian.

"Yeah the hero isn't saving Yamato from a concussion" said KJ.

Nicholas fallows up whipping Yamato into the ropes and goes for a snap suplex but Yamato spins behind and nails him with an elbow smash to the back. Yamato fallows up hitting a couple quick kick to the ribs before a spinning headscissors throwing Nicholas out of the ring. Yamato looks at Nicholas as he goes and hit's a flying spring board forearm to knock Nicholas off his feet. Yamato fallows up whipping Nicholas into the steps but Nicholas counters with his own and Yamato stops himself onto the ring post and pushes back elbowing Nicholas in the skull. Yamato fallows up going onto the apron and hitting a Tornado DDT onto the padding outside fallows by tossing in Nicholas. Yamato then goes to the top rope for a gullitione leg drop but Nicholas rolls of the way as Yamato crashes.

"What a miss and Nicholas has a smiles on his face after that high flying screw up" said James.

"True and Nicholas knows his way around holds" said Sebastian.

Nicholas fallows up grabbing Yamato for a snap suplex and it hits. Nicholas then bounces off the ropes and drops a knee onto Yamato's arm. He grabs Yamato's arm and drops a second and third knee on the arm. He then wraps up the arm against his foot and pulls back hard. Yamato yells in pain as he tries to fight off into the ropes as Nicholas applies more pressure. Yamato grabs the ropes as Nicholas let's go of the hold at four. Yamato get's up straight into a writch clutch elbow to the arm fallowed up for a russian leg sweep. Yamato counters grabbing onto the ropes and elbowing Nicholas sending Nicholas staggering. Yamato goes for a spring board but Nicholas from behind hits a jumping penedlum back breaker on the flying Yamato ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a back breaker from Nicholas to stop any attempt at offense from Yamato" said KJ.

"Yeah and look how he worked on that arm Yamato has vicious strikes and if he take's out the arms half his game is already taken out" said Sebastian.

Nicholas whips Yamato into the ropes who ducks under a clothesline and waits as Nicholas turns around into a pele kick ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Yamato fallows up going for a clothesline but Nicholas grabs the arm and rams his knee into staggers a little as Nicholas fallows up with an arm wringer. Nicholas continues drapping Yamato into the ropes and putting on a rope aided chicken wing and let's go at four. Yamato's arm is still on the ropes as Nicholas kicks Yamato in the ribs and hits a jumping leg drop pulling on Yamato's arm ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas grabs Yamato into a Fuwijara Arm bar as he starts pulling on the arm as he applies more pressure. Nicholas goes for the Wolves Hunt but Yamato counters into a cutter in mid air ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a move from Yamato and nearly get's him the win" said KJ.

"But not quite Nicholas won't quit and lose another match I guarentee it" said James.

Nicholas slowly staggers up as Yamato grabs his arm. Yamato hits a running dorp kick to the chest to keep Nicholas in the chest. Yamato fallows up with a left handed clothesline fallowed by ducking under a clothesline from Nicholas and hitting single arm neck breaker. Yamato fallows up going for a spring board head scissors but Nicholas counters into a wheel barrow face buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas glares as he whips Yamato back first into the turn buckle and runs at him. Yamato counters with a high knee as he jumps up to the second rope. Nicholas though runs up top and hit's a sky high step up enzugeri to the shoulder fallowed by an arm whip off the top rope ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a toss as Yamato is sent flying into the canvas" said James.

"Yeah and Nicholas is the longest reigning champion of all TWE's Champion holding the belt for nearly five months now" said Sebastian.

Yamato tries to get up but Nicholas lifts him up for the Hero's Special and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... and Yamato put's his foot on the ropes to not be pinned by the suplex rampage. Nicholas fallows up going for the Hero's Fall but Yamato counters into a sit out face buster. Yamato fallows up as Nicholas get's up for the Whirlwind Slam but Nicholas counters using his weight and Yamato's bad arm to drop into an inverted crossbody block ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas sets up Yamato and hit's a Hero's Entrance (Spring Board Clothesline) and he hits it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up whipping Yamato into the ropes who leap frogs over Yamato but tweaks his ankle. Nicholas turns him around straight into a Hero's Fall ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a huge drop straight into that knee" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Nicholas has this match won" said James.

Nicholas goes for the Hero's Demise (Leg Hook Reverse STO) as it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas can't believe it as he grabs Yamato and puts in the Churchill Crossface as he applies a load of torque on the hold. Nicholas continues applying pressure as Yamato tries to go for the ropes but Nicholas pulls him back but Yamato grabs the ropes with his feet as Nicholas let's go at four as Yamato cradles his arm against his chest. Nicholas fallows up going for a second Churchill Crossface but Yamato counters with a big elbow fallowed by a kick to the ribs. Yamato fallows up kicking Nicholas in the shoulder and then hits a high muay thai kick to the head staggering Nicholas. Yamato fallows up with a spring board herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a herrucarana as Yamato is using his offense completely ignoring his right arm" said Sebastian.

"Like it matters eventually he'll have to give it up" said James.

Yamato fallows up hitting a spring board 540 kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up going for the Whirlwind Driver but Yamato drops him half way thier as Nicholas counters into a hook clothesline ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up going for the Britain Splash but Yamato rolls out of the way and Nicholas lands on his feet. Yamato though knocks him the hell out with a huge roung house kick crashing into Nicholas's head. Yamato then fallows up lifting Nicholas onto his knees and hitting a Snap DDT. Yamato then finishes it off with a Spring Board Double Knee Moon Sault to Nicholas's back. He fallows up turning Nicholas onto his back and hitting a second Spring Board Double Knee Moon Sault to the ribs ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and the second point "The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer. (23:23)

Nicholas can't believe it as he's holding his ribs.

"Yamato won two straight the undefeated Russian Whirlwind will meet Nicholas at Golden Revenge and the title will be on the line" said Sebastian.

"This is unfair Nicholas was not ready he should not be forced to defend his title against a stupid rookie" said James.

"Whatever but next what happens when Zephyr Jones, Nathen Kidd, and Marcus Crosss go up against three TWE stars" said Sebastian.

* * *

Backstage with Stan.

"I'm here with Thresh Crash now can you tell me your thoughts about your match against the mystery opponent and how Jeff did away with his" said Stan.

"The first one consider that for later the second one Jeff like I care is my response" said Thresh. "Why do I care if he wins or loses it doesn't change the fact he will lose at Golden Revenge ... whether he likes it ... ... or not" said Thresh. "Jeff though in his match showed that he doesn't have what it takes watch what I do in mine and then let's talk about brutality and how deserving it is that Jeff will be the one to suffer"

* * *

**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes**

"This is a three on three tag team match up introducing first representing The Gateway to Oblivion "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer. Brent Gontier walks down to the ring and slides in as he waits in the ring with the crowd booing.

"Brent Gontier one of the three who are going to take on The Raters Organisation team" said Sebastian

"Yeah and Brent is definitely a good choice by the TWE Locker Room" said KJ.

**Ill come back bigger, stronger and angry**

"And his tag team partner "The Beast" Owen McCarthy" said the announcer.

"Owen McCarthy the second man chosen and man have you seen this guy since his return he's been unstopable" said Sebastian.

(Bad Girlfreind by Theory of a Deadman)

**My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend got a have it  
She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll  
Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell.  
Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town.  
Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up.  
No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's  
Comin' back to my place tonight!**

"And thier tag team partner "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer.

Dax Din comes down to the ring ... fist pumping as he's wearing a shirt with a statement on the back "Rena+Dax=Savior's Girlfreind".

"He can't be serious how insulting must this be to Rena" said James.

"Either way I've heard Dax has been making reservations for his date in the top restaraunt in all of the United States of America" said Sebastian.

Dax is with his two tag team partners as they wait for The Raters Organisation.

**Do you think about**

"And thier opponents representing The Raters Organisation the team of Nathen Kidd, "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones, and "Magnetic" Marcus Cross" said the announcer.

"These three are going to show why the Raters Organisation rules this show" said KJ.

"Yeah but they have to take on Dax who practically wrote the book on Generation Now tactics he knows all about Zephyr and Marcus that definitely put's them at a disadvantage" said Sebastian.

"But it goes both ways Marcus and Zephyr know how Dax works aswell" said James.

Marcus and Dax start us off as Dax throws the shirt off to the floor. Marcus though clobbers him with a quick forearm to the head to stop that plan. Marcus whips Dax into the turn buckle and fallows for a running clothesline but Dax elbows him fallowed by a second rope leg lariat ... 1 ... Zephyr stops the count. Dax throws Zephyr out of the ring as Marcus goes for the Purification Kick but Dax grabs the leg and hit's a leg sweep. Dax fallows up tagging in Owen who clotheslines Marcus off his feet who tags in Nathen as the two heavyweights stare off. Owen throws the first punch as Nathen throws one back as they both start throwing punches until Owen decides to end it with a vicious headbut ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"What a shot" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but it will take more then that to win" said James.

Owen fallows up whipping Nathen into the ropes but Nathen holds onto the ropes. Zephyr tags himself in as Owen clotheslines Nathen out of the ring but Zephyr drop kicks Owen chest first into the turn buckle. Brent get's tagged in as he goes for a clothesline but Zephyr ducks and hits a neck breaker. Zephyr tags in Marcus for a double suplex but Brent rakes Marcus in the eyes and kicks off Zephyr into a DDT for Marcus ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Brent fallows up for the Chaos Rise but Marcus counters into a snap suplex. Marcus then hits a pump handle drop ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Marcus fallowed up tagging in Zephyr as Marcus lifts him up in an Fireman's Carry and they hit the Gen Now Death Drop (Fireman's Carry Flapjack into DDT) ... 1 ... 2 ... Dax stops the count.

"The Gen Now Death Drop hasn't been seen since Claymore and Dax were using that move" said Sebastian.

"It looks like Claymore is teaching it to fellow Generation Now members" said KJ.

"Yeah and it would have been it if not for Dax" said James.

An angry Marcus goes grabs Dax by the ankle for the Purification Process but Dax rolls through and counters into a Drop of Fate. Nathen though sneaks up form behind and drops Dax with a Silent but Deadly. Owen though knocks him off his feet with a clothesline and fallows up with a Samoan Drop. Zephyr from behind grabs Owen and goes for the Crosswinds but Owen shoves Zephyr back straight into a high knee from Brent as Zephyr turns back around into a Samoan Drop as Brent goes up top and hit's a Chaos Fall as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match the team of Dax Din, Owen McCarthy, and Brent Gontier" said the announcer (8:36)

Brent Gontier walks off leaving Owen McCarthy and Dax to celebrate as Dax raises three fingers to the crowd.

"Dax continues his win streak since coming back with jet another victory in under ten minutes I might honestly believe Dax can take out anybody in ten minutes since coming back" said Sebastian.

"Please he's been fighting job squadders and the like nothing important" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage

Mason Schultz and Shawn DeNiro are both unconcious face down on the floor as Mega Gator Dark, Shadow, Tino Pintado Cazares, David Sampson, Chris Jacobs, and both Claymore and Lance are there

"Good job guys" says Lance with a smirk as Mega Gator Dark and Shadow lock eyes as they start leaving. "Son lift up the waste of blood" Lance pointing at Mason as Claymore grabs him by the hair revealing a crimson mask. Claymore lifts him up as Lance brandishes a sledge hammer given to him from David Sampson.

"I don't know how many times I've said this it doesn't matter who you are when you play the game with Lance Raters you lose it's not something that you have a say about it's simple I'm a Living Legend and you are nothing" Lance smirks as he rams the hammer into Mason's ribs.

"Chris, David lift up the other sack of shit" says Lance as they lift up Shawn who like Mason is also bleeding and like Mason get's a shot to the ribs with the hammer. "Come on what are you three waiting for continue" Chris Jacobs start punching Mason as Tino stomps on Shawn. David pulls a nearby table as he sets it up and Chris grabs Shawn and puts him on top of it. Tino grabs Mason and lifts him up for a spine buster through the table as Chris jumps in mid air grabbing Mason for a neck breaker as they put him and Shawn simultaneously through the table with a Gen Crash Death Drop.

"Come on is that it I've seen thing violenter in a Justin Beiber concert" said Lance. David lifts up Mason as they throw him chest first into a steel table. Tino then grabs the computer monitor and rams it into Shawn face first.

Tino grabs Mason as David drags up a dumpster and Tino throws Mason in it. David and Chris throw in Shawn as they close the dumpster and start ramming it into walls. Before throwing it off a five foot ledge sending both Shawn and Mason flying out of the dumpster and onto the cold marble floor.

"That's better how about a nice like finishing moment get them back up here" said Lance as Generation Crash lifted up Shawn and Mason and threw them back into Lance. Claymore grabbed up Mason as Lance kicked him in the ribs and hit's a Legend Driver. "How about you Shawn thinking you can turn traitor on the one what made you what you are well I got news for you" Lance then speared Shawn in half as he flipped him over.

"See you Sunday Mason if you can still walk" says Lance as he walks away.

* * *

(End of Days by Jim Johnston)

**I've had enough i'll make'em see**  
**They'll never take another drop of blood from me**  
**Your judges fall, their final bow. I'll be your end of days**  
**Blood in the streets. The royals fall**

"This is a Hardcore Tournament First Round match introducing first from The Temple of Oblivion, at 6 ft 2 and weighing 233 pounds the leader of The Gateway to Oblivion "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Oh boy get ready for a classic Jonas Lazar takes on Terry Blake One More Time these two hate each other no respect what so ever no matter how much they beat into the other thier is no grudging respect, like between me and Charlie Parker, just raw hate" said KJ.

"Oh yeah and as been knownTerry holds a winning record over The Prophet can he keep up said record" said Sebastian.

**And I've been a witness to this history**  
**Ever since the the 10th grade**  
**We went from rockin brades to temp fades**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C, at 6 foot 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake has not done much since losing the television title belt a win here could definitely boost his credibility" said Sebastian.

"Please I've seen Jonas he only get's better by every day and everyday were are coming closer to as Jonas calls it The End of the Begining"

Jonas and Terry are aprehensive of each other both staring off before Terry goes right into Jonas's face. Jonas slaps him in the face as Terry tackles him off his feet and starts throwing punches. Jonas pokes Terry in the eye and then kicks him off. Terry get's to his feet straight into a shuffle side kick as Terry stays up for a german suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Jonas throws Terry out of the ring and goes for a spring board cross body but Terry counters ducking out of the way as Jonas lands on his feet. Terry though nails him with a forearm to the back and then throwing him into the steel steps shoulder first. Terry then goes under the ring and pulls out a chair but as he turns to Jonas, Jonas throws the steps into Terry chest first.

"Terry looked away and Jonas just nailed Terry" said Sebastian.

"Yeah that should be a lesson never turn your back on a prophet" said James.

Jonas grabs Terry for a German Suplex but Terry counters with a couple elbows and goes to spine buster Jonas onto the steps. Jonas counters holding onto Terry for the Prophet Lock but Terry rams him back first into the steel ring post. Terry then fallows up grabbing the chair but Jonas kicks him in the knee and uppercuts the chair into Terry's head. Jonas fallow up whipping Terry into the ring barricade and Jonas clotheslines both of them over the barricade to the outside. Jonas fallows up ramming Terry face first into the stair rail and then grabbing a woman's purse and nailing Terry in the head with it. It doesn't do much as Jonas suplexes Terry rib first into the barricade as Jonas pockets something from the purse and drops it.

"That thief he just stole that poor Woman's money" said KJ.

"I don't believe Jonas gets paid enough good job Jonas for taking a stand" said James.

Jonas fallows up going to suplex Terry ribs first into the ring barricade but Terry counters into a face buster into the barricade. Terry then leans over the barricade and puts Jonas ontop of it with Terry fallowing. Jonas knees him in the ribs and lifts him up and hit's a gut wrench suplex off the barriacde. Jonas stays on and goes for an inverted final vision but Terry raises his knees as Jonas hurts himself. Terry fallows up throwing Jonas into the ring as Terry throws in a trash can, fire extinguisher, roll of quarters, and a pair of brass knuckles in the ring. Terry goes onto the apron but Jonas nails him with the fire extiniguisher fallowed by a bouncing suplex off the ropes ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jonas fallows up grabbing the trash can over Terry's head and hit's running knee ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a knee and it get's two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but the damege was done" said KJ.

Jonas whips Terry into the turn buckle and goes for a swinging elbow in the corner but Terry catches him with a drop kick knocking him off his feet. Terry then goes to the top rope for a diving elbow drop but Jonas counters hitting him with the fire extinguisher shot to the ribs. Jonas then fallows up hits a gourdbuster onto the fire extinguisher. Jonas then goes for the Prophet Lock but Terry counters slipping out into a wrist clutch and then hit's a Hook Shot ... 1 ... 2 Shadow pulls the ref out of the ring. Shadow and MegaGator go onto the apron but Owen and Johnny run down to the ring and start brawling with them. Brent slides into the ring but get's a Blake Drop for his troubles. Jonas from behind though hit's the Sign of the Apocalypse (Wrist Clutch Inverted Reverse Death Valley Driver) ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving onto the quarter finals "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer. (11:31)

The crowd is in shock at the rather quick victory for Jonas.

"What was that move cause it just destroyed Terry" said Sebastian.

"I've never seen that move before but it certainly did the trick in the shortest of all the Jonas vs. Terry matches with Jonas earning a quick win" said James.

* * *

"Yeah and what an exciting broadcast so far but let's recap the card for Golden Revenge brought to you by Dr. Pepper 23 different flavors in 1" said Sebastian.

"Let's start if off Dax Din has a ten minute open challenge who will be the one to accept the challenge" said KJ.

"Will Dax continues his win streak in under ten minutes or will it be ended" said James.

"What about the next match Terry Blake looks to capture the vacant television championship but he will have to take on Brent Gontier, Nathen Kidd, and Zephyr Jones" said Sebastian.

"All four have been on quite a roll what will happen when they collide" said KJ.

"Then The Atlantic Connection take on The Detriot Dragons for number one contendership to the TWE Tag Tea Championships" said James.

"Both former tag team champions but who will be the ones to get the shot" said Sebastian.

"What about Nicholas Churchill as he defends his title against "The Russian Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" KJ.

"Nobody has managed to stop the onslaught of Yamato in all his matches Nicholas try as he might has not been able to the last two times it's do or die will Nicholas be the first to beat Yamato or will Nicholas end the win streak" said James.

"Then the Sin City Players will look onto get thier sixth tag team titles when they take on The 21st Century Outlaws in a Last Team Standing Match" said Sebastian.

"These two hate each other the Players for injuring thier valet and The Outlaws for having thier spot as best tag team taken from them what will happen when these two collide will the Vegas Bad Boys win the title or will The Outlaws prove why they're considered one of the best tag teams of all time" said KJ.

"Lea Stevenson defends the title in a triple threat taking on both Dakota Harrington and the former champ Tariya Blake" said the James.

"Will the Mother of the TWE's Divas Division win the match or will the former champ become twice or will newcomer to the diva's division Dakota Harrington take the belt for the first time over her more experience competitors" said Sebastian.

"Fallowing that up the Owner of TWE "The Living Legend" Lance Raters takes on "The Saint of Hardcore" Mason Schultz in a No Holds Barred match if anybody interferes they're contract is automatically terminated due to orders of the board of directors" said KJ.

"Thier's a clear loop hole somebody needs to be signed for the contract to work can Lance find a way to beat the clause or will Mason get his shot at revenge and if winning One Last Shot for the title" said James.

"Then "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters takes on "Beast" Owen McCarthy and these are two heavyweights who are straight up going to kill each other" said Sebastian.

"We've seen the new Owen McCarthy unstopabble in a word we've seen Claymore Raters invincible in a word what happens when these two forces collide" said KJ.

"Then Rena Myers and Aza Azura go one on one in a steel cage match these two truly hate each other Aza hates Rena for breaking her dream, something which seems to happen quite often in TWE, while Rena hates Aza for costing Rena the Woman's Title" said James.

"Who will win the Boston Native or will the second generation Rena get closer to that title that once belonged to her" said Sebastian.

"The Prophet then takes on The King a battle of biblical proportions the leader of The Gateway to Oblivion takes on the leader of the former stable The Rangers" said KJ.

"Who will win Jonas Lazar as he intends to bring forth his god with another sucessful step or will Shawn get one step closer to the world title" said James.

"Jeff "The God of Death" Killington takes on "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash in a three sides of steel match and the TWE World Heavyweight Championship is on the line" said Sebastian.

"Oh man I have no idea who can win this one Thresh has proven he can stand on even ground with Jeff but never be the agressor and in three sides of steel he will need to be the aggresor" said KJ.

"So who will win with the stakes up high control over The Raters Organisation meaning control over TWE and the belt who will win the TWE Legend Jeff Killington or the Broken Dreamer Thresh Crash only one place to find out Golden Revenge" said James.

* * *

**Are we the generation we've been waiting for?**

"This is a No Disqualification Match introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at 6 foot 2 and weighing 213 pounds "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Thresh Crash since coming to TWE has been quite a star but can he take on the superstar chosen by Lance" said James.

"Thresh Crash has never been a fighter in the hardcore enviroment but as we've seen this Thresh Crash is different more like maniacal" said KJ.

"His opponent though is a fighter I tell you Thresh better pull out all his sick ideas because his opponent's got some sick ones himself" said Sebastian.

(Blooddrunk by Children of Bodom)

**Degenerate drunk with a razor blade**  
**Strung out spilling your own blood.**  
**Exterminate scars already made.**  
**Ready for another drink, can you wait?**

"And his opponent from Hellview, Pensylvania at 6 foot 1 and weighing 227 pounds "Thirteen" Charlie Araya" said the announcer.

Charlie is white and has short red hair and a a sleeveless black metal band shirt, a Black Label Society vest, a sleeveless gray flannel button up shirt, army camo shorts, white wrist tape and black boots and a tatoo saying Thirteen at the back of his neck.

"Charlie Araya resilient in a word can he take on though this depressed and deranged Thresh Crash is a question" said Sebastian.

"Are you even asking some indy jobber taking on the greatest wrestler of 2013 please that's a shit line" said James.

"Thresh has the height advantage while Charlie has the weight advantage in terms of power neither are going to be using it as thier main source of offense for Thresh his meta technical/rudo style for Charrlie his unorthadox innovative hardcore offense.

Thresh Crash and Charlie Araya stare off before Charlie holds up his hand in a stop as he calls to the backstage as three men in suits carry in trash cans filled with weapons and roll them into the ring allong with a table and a ladder.

"Charlie has a plan to make this match hardcore" said Sebastian.

"Look at Thresh though not even worried by this psycho's little mind games" said James.

Thresh backhands Charlie across the face as Charlie stares for a second before throwing a wild punch knocking Thresh down. Charlie grabs the trash can and pulls out a cane but Thresh kicks him in the ribs fallowed by a couple of punches to the ribs and grabbing the cane as he nails Charlie in the back of the leg. Thresh then grabs Charlie and hits a belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh pulls out a black steel chair from the trash can and goes for a wild shot but Charlie ducks as Thresh turns around straight into a big drop kick smashing the chair into his own face. Charlie fallows up going for a snap DDT onto the chair as Thresh counters into a wrist clutch reverse STO onto the chair ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Damn that looked vicious planting Charlie face first into the chair" said KJ.

"Yeah and these two are ready to go crazy" said Sebastian.

Thresh Crash fallowed up whipping Charlie back first into the turn buckle and going for a swinging coerner clothesline but Charlie ducks under it as Thresh crashes. Charles then grabs Thresh and hit's a rope hung neck breaker. Charles then hits a corner mudstomp as he delivers repeated boots to the head fallowed up by waiting for Thresh to get up as Charles grabs a DVR. Thresh staggers forward straight into the DVR shot to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Charlie then bounces off the ropes for an elbow drop with the DVR as he crashes into Thresh's ribs. Charlie then goes to the top rope as Thresh crawls to his his feet. Charlie goes for a missle dropkick but Thresh counters throwing the chair as it bounces off Charlie's head knocking him down.

"Ouch Thresh showing Charlie high risk doesn't always pay off" said James.

"Yeah did you saw that shot Charlie never saw it coming" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows up whipping Charlie into the ropes and goes for a lariat as he bounces back but Charlies ducks under it as he bounces off the other ropes and hit's a flying clothesline. Charlie then grabs a steel panel from a trash can and nails Thresh in the head with it twice before a third wind up shot knocking Thresh into the canvas. Charlie fallows up grabs a sledge hammer out of the trash can as he nails Thresh in the ribs fallowed by grabbing the trash can dumping all it's contents on the floor and hitting an inverted DDT onto the can ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Charlie goes to the second rope but Thresh low blows him from behind and goes to the top rope and hit's a spider suplex onto the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Charlie just got dumped on his head" said KJ.

"That was just vicious" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows up grabbing into the trash can ... to get a roll of toilet paper. He throws it at Charlie as he decides on just grabbing a chair as he sets it up. Thresh then sets up for a bulldog onto the chair as it hits ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh fallows up putting the chair into the corner as he whips Charlie back first into the chair. He then goes for a swinging elbow in the corner but Charlie rolls out of the ring as Thresh crashes into the chair putting himself in a tree of woe on the second rope. Charlie quickly jumps to the top rope and put's the chair in his hands as he jumps and hit's a double foot stomp to the face with the chair on his feet. Charlie then drags Thresh into the middle of the ring ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a double foot stomp straight to the face with a chair" said Sebastian.

"I can't believe Thresh kicked out of it" said KJ.

Charlie fallows up grabbing a table outside and setting it up. Charlie then get's into the ring but Thresh blasts him with a lariat ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh grabs into the steel trash can and pulls out a bag. He opens out the bag pouring tacks onto the floor. Thresh then grabs Charlie up for a scoop slam but Charlie slips out and hit's a back suplex. Charlie fallows up grabbing a second bag and he lets a bag of glass shards onto the tacks. Charlie fallows up going for a snap suplex but Thresh counters slipping out from behind and hitting a double arm suplex onto the tacks and glass the shirt providing like resistance. Thresh fallows up grabbing Charlie for a Dream Devestation Driver but Charlie counters into an Inverted DDT onto the tacks and glass ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charlie then as he's pulling out tacks from his own body goes up top for the Flying Elbow Drop but Thresh shoves him off the top rope and through the table he himself set up.

"Holy shit Charlie just got sent through the table" said KJ.

"Thresh Crash has this match won even after that drop" said James.

Thresh Crash rolls out of the ring as he's pulling out tacks from his own body. Thresh fallows up grabbing Charlie up as he whips him chest first into the steel steps. Thresh fallows up going for a running double knee to the back as Charlies on the steps but Charlie get's out of the way. Thresh is in pain on the floor as the tacks are engrained even deeper as Charlie whips Thresh into the ring. Charlie grabs a salt shaker from the chair as he waits for Thresh to get up. He swings for the By Your Command (Buzzsaw Kick) but Thresh ducks under it and locks in the Seduction of Corruption (Arm Trap Dragon Sleeper). Thresh starts pulling onto the submission hold as Charlie shakes his head as the ref asks him if he wants to quit. Thresh pulls back even harder as Charlie seems to be out cold.

"Thresh has this match won" said Sebastian.

"Yeah looks at Charlie trying to stay concious but this match has been punishing" said KJ.

"Look at the little Hardcore Bitch tap out" laughs James.

Charlie is trying to fight out of the hold as he grabs the ropes but it doesn't even matter. Finally Charlie seems to succumb as the ref raises the hand once and it falls down, he raises the hand twice and it falls down again. As the ref goes for the third Thresh let's go of the hold instead of taking on the win. Thresh grabs Charlie by the hair but Charlie pulls him into an inside cradle ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh stomps Charlie in the head in anger as he hits him with a impaler Double Arm DDT. Thresh then goes for the Dream Devestation Driver one more time but Charlie slips out as Thresh turns around into a By Your Command. Charlie doesn't end their as he grabs the trash can and put it on Thresh's head and hits a Flying Elbow Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"No way Charlie had it he hit two moves that normally sealed the deal for him but it's not enough" said KJ.

"Come on Thresh finish him this time around it's time to end the game" said Sebastian.

Charlie grabs Thresh up as he sets up for the inverted DDT for a third time Thresh counters headbutting Charlie repeatedly and hitting an elbow uppercut. Thresh then lifts up Charlie for the Dream Devestation Driver and it hits as Charlie is out and Thresh goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh stops the pin. Thresh puts Charlie into the turn buckle

"Tell the ref you quit" says Thresh.

"... FUCK YOU" screams Charlie.

Thresh is insane and nails him with a big punch to the head. Thresh goes outside the ring and throws in the steel steps as he lifts up Charlie for a second Dream Devestation Driver onto the steel steps as Charlie is busted wide open.

"By god Thresh knocked him out cold" said Sebastian.

"Yeah look at Charlie where his hardcore now" says James.

Thresh one again lifts up Charlie.

"Tell the Ref you Quit" says Thresh.

".. ... ... N-No" replies Charlie.

Thresh explodes kneeing Charlie in the skull as the blood is pouring out. Thresh then grabs a steel chair and smashes it straight into Charlie's knee. He positions Charlie again and nails the knee once again. He lifts up and swings three straight times into the knee as Charlie screams in pain. The ref tries to tell Thresh to stop but get's a chair shot for his efforts. Thresh continues hitting it with a chair once again as another ref get's in the ring but he also get's stopped by a chair shot as Thresh slams the chair edge first into the knee five more times. Then two,three,four, five refs get in and take the chair away from Thresh as they go to check up on Charlie as they call of the match.

"Winner of this match as a result of technical knock out "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh nails one of the refs as he beats up all five of them in anger as he grabs up the chair once again. Jeff Killington starts walking down to the ring. Thresh throws the chair out of the ring as he and Jeff stare off. Thresh tries for the Dream Devestation Driver but can't pick up Jeff who counters flipping him over onto Jeff's shoulder who hits a spike reverse piledriver. He fallows that up raising the title as Thresh is out cold on the floor.

* * *

Golden Revenge Match Card

"The Sniper" Thresh Crash vs. "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (C) in a Three Sides of Steel for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship if Jeff wins he takes over The Raters Organisation. Lockerooms Locked Off During Match.

"The Prophet" Jonas Lazar vs. "The King" Shawn DeNiro

Rena Myers vs. Aza Azura in a Steel Cage Match for Number One Contendership to the TWE Woman's Championship.

"The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Beast" Owen McCarthy for the TWE United States Championship.

"The Living Legend" Lance Raters vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz No Holds Barred Match Interferance means automatic termination of contract.

"The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (C) vs. "The African Queen" Tariya Blake vs. Dakota Harrington in a Triple Threat for the TWE Woman's Championship.

The Sin City Players vs. The 21st Century Outlaws (C) in a tag team Last Man Standing Match for the TWE Tag Team Championships.

"The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (C) vs. "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship Best of Five Series Match #3 2-0 Yamato Title on the line.

The Atlantic Connection vs. The Detriot Dragons Number One Contenders Match for the TWE World Tag Team Championships.

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd vs. "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier vs. "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones vs. in a Fatal Fourway Elimination match for the TWE Television Championship.

Dax Din vs. ? Ten Minute Open Challenge Minute.

* * *

Prediction Contest top three spots get prizes.

To recap the last prizes were used for.

Web Dragon-Won Storyline Idea Yamato Stalihara vs. Nicholas Churchill Best of Five Series.

TND - Owen McCarthy to Challenge for the United States Championship.

8560 - Steel Cage Match.

John Morrison Invades TDI - Incomplete.


	38. Golden Revenge: Recap Preview

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (4)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (18)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: The 21st Century Outlaws Leo Parades and Leon Walls (14)**

**TWE Television Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

* * *

"Welcome to Total Wrestling Entertainment's Golden Revenge and we have a huge main event the devious and demented Thresh Crash looks to take the world title from the powerful Jeff Killington in Three Sides of Steel" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and no doubt we have other matches such as the dream match that will happen tonight the greatest tag team in TWE History The 21st Century Outlaws takes on the greatest TWE present tag team The Sin City Players" said KJ.

"And to round off our three main events of the evening Mason Schultz takes on Lance Raters No Holds Barred interferance is responded to by being fired" said James.

"Let's thank Fozzy for our theme song of the evening Enemy as this night is all about revenge whether it be Thresh and Jeff, Mason and Lance, Players and Outlaws, or Demonic Sons and Beasts" said Sebastian.

_Asheel goes for the Final Strike but Dax moves out of the way as Asheel knocks into the turn buckle. He staggers back into The End ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Dax Din wins in under ten minutes what a return" says Sebastian.

_Rena is fallowing Aza out of the ring as the ref starts the count as Dax is still in the ring Rena runs back at the end but it's a ten count anyways._

"Win number two again in under ten minutes" says KJ.

_An angry Marcus goes grabs Dax by the ankle for the Purification Process but Dax rolls through and counters into a Drop of Fate. Nathen though sneaks up form behind and drops Dax with a Silent but Deadly. Owen though knocks him off his feet with a clothesline and fallows up with a Samoan Drop. Zephyr from behind grabs Owen and goes for the Crosswinds but Owen shoves Zephyr back straight into a high knee from Brent as Zephyr turns back around into a Samoan Drop as Brent goes up top and hit's a Chaos Fall as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

"Dax continues his win streak since coming back with jet another victory in under ten minutes I might honestly believe Dax can take out anybody in ten minutes since coming back" said Sebastian.

Shows a Picture of Dax Din and a shaded out wrestler on the side saying Ten Minutes Open Challenge Match.

**Do you remember me**  
**You can't see the things**  
**That make me who I am**  
**You'll never understand**.

_Brent then lifts up Terry and hit's a sit out scoop slam as Jonas continues to tell him to do more. Brent lifts up Terry again with a second sit out Scoop Slam and then a third as Terry is out of it barely even fighting back. Brent then grabs Terry as Jonas tells him to finish he sets him up for the Chaos Rise and he drives Terry to the mat. He doesn't finish thier though as he goes to the top rope and hit's the Chaos Fall ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

"Brent Gontier is the new television champion Terry has been straight up dominated by Chaos Incarnate" said Sebatian.

_Brent then puts Terry on the top rope and hit's the Chaos End with a chair wrapped on Terry's neck as Jonas looks on with the Television Title Belt._

"The Chaotic One has taken out Terry Blake" said KJ.

Shows Brent Gontier individually with the three black shaded out wrestlers next to him.

_Zephyr goes onto the apron with Pryce and jumps off hitting a Wind Breaker with added height as Zephyr finally seems to confirm that Pryce's ribs are beyond bad. Zephyr then takes out a sledge hammer and rams Pryce three times in the ribs to make sure as he screams at him and walks off in a confident walk with the occasional taunt to the crowd._

"Zephyr Jones has destroyed his father Pryce Jones right here this sight is sickening" said Sebastian.

_Zane can't believe it as he sets up for a second InZane Driver. Zephyr slips out and shoves him into the referee. Zephyr then low blows Zane from behind as the ref momentarily can't see. He then nails a Crosswinds on him as the referee is up already. He decides to be sure of it as he lifts up Zane and hit's the Wind Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Zephyr did it he took out both members of Nightmare Inc." said KJ.

Shows Zephyr Jones standing next to Brent Gontier as two wrestlers are still shaded out.

_Jonas goes for the Last Vision but Terry raises his knees as Jonas hurts himself ribs first. Terry then put's in a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... 3/kick out. Terry Blake raises the Television Championship for the first time._

"Terry Blake wins the television title what an upset" said Sebastian.

_Jonas grabs Terry by the throat and locks in the Prophet Lock one more time. Terry though remains unbowed as he stays on his feet. Terry finally without a second of hesitation runs off the cell. They take the freefall as Jonas falls in stunned shock letting go of the hold. They go straight through the announce table._

"This is suicide what is this psychopath doing" said James.

Shows Terry Blake as the third unshaded as we only have one more left.

_Jaxon measures Nathen as he goes for the The Shining Star against the Steel Ring Post but Nathen ducks as Jaxon slams his leg into the ring post. Jaxon crawls in pain on the floor as he tries to limp onto his feet. Nathen grabs him up over his shoulder and hit's a running power slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen is in slight amazement but he grabs the steel steps and as Jaxon get's up charges him with them bashing him in the skull. Jaxon is busted wide open as Nathen hits Memphis Twister against the steps ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Nathen has replaced Jaxon in Generation Crash what a performance from both men" said Sebastian.

_Neo though doesn't feel that way as he nails Johnny with a Neolocity Kick. He fallows with one for Tino on the apron and then drops Chris with a forearm. Neo then fallows hit a shining wizard on Nathen as he jumps to the top rope. Neo goes for the Code Infinite (630 Degree Senton Bomb) but Chris grabs his leg. Neo kicks him off and jumps for the Code Infinite but Nathen get's out of the way as Neo crashes and burns. Nathen lifts him up and hit's a Silent but Deadly (Swinging Side Slam into an Inverted STO). Nathen then tags in Johnny who hit's a Gullitione Leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

"Nathen and Johnny eliminate Neo and only one man is left" says KJ.

_Jason tries to get back up but Nathen doesn't let him with a powerful clothesline. Nathen then tries for an Exploder Supex but Jason refuses to leave the ground. Jason tries for a Bone Pit Driver but Tino distracts the ref. Johnny rolls in kicking Jason in the balls as he drops Nathen who hit's a Silent but Deadly as the ref turns around ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Nathen Kidd wins it for Generation Crash" said Sebastian.

Shows all four standing side by side with the Television Title above them.

**And I gotta keep hoping**  
**You're living off my sweat**  
**Holding, the devil's on my back**  
**And these are the days**  
**That I dreamed about**  
**And you're always there**  
**To remind me**

_Marcus get's to his feet as Charles goes for a clothesline but Marcus ducks and pulls his leg out from under him. Marcus then locks in then Purication Process but Charles rolls to the ropes. Marcus tags in Ricky who quickly hit's a Inoki Style Shoot Kick to the back of the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles rolls to Dexter and taqs him. Dexter is trying to go in over the top rope but Ricky goes for a spring board kick to the head but Dexter choke slams him in mid air. Dexter then goes for the Dexter Driver **PURIFICATION KICK. **Marcus had slid in the ring and now he hit's the same move on Charles as Dexter drops Ricky behind him who nails the H-KO on Dexter ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

"The Alaskan Connection win the tag team titles" said Sebastian.

_As The Alaskan Connection is walking into the ring they're attacked by "Cowboy" John Marston and David Porter from behind. They're beating the holy high hell out of them as David grabs Marcus up and drives him through the table with a power slam. Dex grabs Ricky up for the Dragon Fire sending him through the table fallowed by the Dragon Splash 2.0 after the bell rings._

"The Detriot Dragons are the new tag team champions with some help" said KJ.

Shows a Picture of The Alaskan Connection and The Detriot Dragons glaring at each other with III put in the middle and under it number one contendership to the TWE World Tag Team Championships.

"The Detriot Dragons and The Alaskan Connection each have a victory over the other who will get the advantage in thier third clash" said Sebastian.

**That you're my enemy**  
**All that we had has gone away**  
**There are times that fade away**  
**But you'll still be my enemy**

"What do you want huh you want a look at my belt before I beat you next week and end your undefeated streak and your tille dreams" said Nicholas.

"You me best Light Heavyweights in world" said Yamato still using broken english. "best five matches"

"You want a best of five series" asked Nicholas?

"First win three get title" replied Yamato.

"So you want to get best of five series for my title then well ... ... you're on" answered Nicholas.

Yamato gives out his hands to shake "Thank you" was Yamato's reply.

"Your welcome" said Nicholas giving out his own hand to shake but in a split second captures Yamato in a Churchill Crossface.

_Yamato rolls through and slips out kicking Nicholas in the ribs. He then spins him around and hit's the Whirlwind Slam. Nicholas is layed out as Yamato grabs the belt and raises it as the crowd cheers going insane over the Light Heavyweight Phenomenon. He drops the belt to the floor as he leaves._

_Yamato fallows up going for a Spring Board Moon Sault but Nicholas lifts up his knees sending Yamato crashing rib first. Nicholas fallows up with a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas goes to the apron and goes for a slingshot shoulder block but Yamato counters into a Step Up Enzugeri in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato sets up Nicholas for the Whirlwind Slam but Nicholas slips out from behind for the Wolves Hunt. Yamato counters grabbing the ropes as Nicholas drops flat on his back. Yamato then goes behind Nicholas and does a head stand?. As Nicholas get's up Yamato hooks under each of Nicholas's arms and takes Nicholas down in a reverse backslide pin having his knees keep Nicholas's arms down and briding over Nicholas's leg stuffing him like an accordian ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Yamato wins the first of the Best of Five Series" said Sebastian.

_Yamato fallows up hitting a spring board 540 kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up going for the Whirlwind Driver but Yamato drops him half way thier as Nicholas counters into a hook clothesline ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up going for the Britain Splash but Yamato rolls out of the way and Nicholas lands on his feet. Yamato though knocks him the hell out with a huge roung house kick crashing into Nicholas's head. Yamato then fallows up lifting Nicholas onto his knees and hitting a Snap DDT. Yamato then finishes it off with a Spring Board Double Knee Moon Sault to Nicholas's back. He fallows up turning Nicholas onto his back and hitting a second Spring Board Double Knee Moon Sault to the ribs ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"That's two straight for the Russian Whirlwind and just one more and he will be the new Light Heavyweight Champion" said KJ.

Shows Nicholas and Yamato each posing with Nicholas raising the Light Heavyweight Title.

**The friend you had in me**  
**You turned on so easily**  
**I'm sad to see you go**  
**At least now I know**

_The 21st Century Outlaws are seen hitting a Power Bomb / Neck Breaker combo as they pin The Ice Dude._

"The 21st Century Outlaws have won the DCW Unit Championships" said Sebastian Sr.

_The Sin City Players are taking on the Legendary Enemies and the team of Wes and Luke King in a triple threat tag team match as Ace nails Luke with the Ace of Spears._

"The Sin City Players have won the TWE World Tag Team Championships on thier first shot" said Sebastian Jr.

_Leo got up but Joe tagged in David who clipped Leo's leg from behind him. Leon got tired of this and socked David in the skull and tagged him self in. Leon hit a couple of hard rights and Joe slipped into the ring. Justin Wyatt came out as David and Joe started. Leo out of nowhere blasted Joe with an Outlaw Stamp. Leon kicked David in the gut and he and Leo hit a double outlaw effect. Leon went to the top rope and hit an Swanton Bomb 1 … 2 … 3._

"The 21st Century Outlaws win thier fifth Tag Team Championships in TWE" said Cody.

_The Sin City Players are seen taking on Bill Parker and Charlie Parker as Dice counters a Red and Black Driver off the top rope into the Draw of the Dice._

"The Sin City Players have won their third TWE World Tag Team Championships with a huge Draw of the Dice" says James.

_Leo is shown Power Bomb Zane Sanchez through the hood of an announce table knocking him out cold as bodies are everywhere of incapacatated and unconcious wrestlers._

"Leo wins the match for his team they have won the Outlaw Parking Lot Brawl Invitational and have won thier seventh tag team championships" said Ted Estes.

_Dice fallows with a couple strikes as Dexter get's to his feet. Dice then kicks him in the ribs as he goes for the Roll of the Dice. Dexter counters into an inverted alabama slam. Dexter then sets up for the Dragon Fire with Charles as he tags him in. Dexter goes for the Dexter Driver but Dice counters in mid air as Dexter tosses him into a Roll of the Dice. Charles hit's Dice with a top rope cross body as he get's up from the roll of the dice ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charles lifts him up and whips him back first into the turn buckle. He staggers back into a DKO 2.0 as he goes for it Ace clips him perfectly with a Ace of Spears as he rolls out and Dice falls on top of Charles ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"The Sin City Players have won thier forth TWE Tag Team Championship" said KJ.

"TWE's Past collides with TWE's Present The New York Immigrants take on the Las Vegas Hotshots, what will happen when these two forces collide both prideful, both a mix of speed and strength, both the face of the tag team division what will happen when The 21st Century Outlaws defend the tag titles against The Sin City Players" said KJ.

**And I gotta keep hoping**  
**You're living off my sweat**  
**Holding, the devil's on my back**  
**And these are the days**  
**That I dreamed about**  
**And you're always there**  
**To remind me**

_Lea Stevenson is in a triple threat match including Courtney and Eva. Eva goes to hit a running Power Slam on Lea who slips out as Coutney hits the Courts Reaping on Eva. Lea though grabs Courtney and hit's her with a Lea Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Lea has won the TWE Woman's Championship for her first time" says Sebastian Sr.

_Tariya goes for a crescent kick but Rena catches it and locks in Marcus Cross's Purfication Process. Rena wrenches onto the hold as Tariya is yelling in pain in the ring. Aza suddenly blasts Rena with the woman's title belt out of nowhere letting Tariya go. Aza then goes for the Aza DT onto the belt but Rena counters into an inverted Tigress Bomb onto the belt. Aza turns around straight into a Blake Drop from Tariya ... 1 ... 2 ... 999/1000 kick out. Tariya can't believe it as Rena slowly goes to her feet. Tariya hits a second Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out/3. Tariya grabs her up one more time and hits a Third Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Tariya has won the TWE Woman's Champion unbelievable who would have expected her to win the Woman's Gold for the first time here tonight" said KJ.

_Shows Dakota Harrington before fading into a blank picture before showing the video of Dakota making Tariya tap out to the Daks Special._

"If Dakota can do that this next week in the triple threat she will become Woman's Champion for the first time" said Sebastian.

**That you're my enemy**  
**All that we had has gone away**  
**There are times that fade away**  
**But you'll still be my enemy**  
**My enemy**  
**My enemy**  
**My enemy**

_"Lance Raters the new face of wrestling has exploded onto the scene and he will become the TWF World Champion" says Steve Raters._

_"Mason Schultz is here and he promises to do what no other Schultz in history will do win the TWE World Unified Heavyweight Champion" says Ted Estes._

_"Lance Raters has won the TWE Hardcore Title and he promises to wear that belt as the best champion it's ever held which considering he's the first won't be that hard" said Sebastian Sr._

_"Mason Schultz has won the TWE Hardcore Television Championship what a match as he fallows up the Schultz line of hardcore" said Sebastian Jr._

_"Lance Raters is definitely on his way to becoming a big time player in TWF" says Cody._

_"Mason Schultz is the new European Champion what a match but Mason Schultz continues to climb the ranks" said James._

_"Lance Raters has won the TWF World Championship and he promises that he will be the best in TWF and you can bank on it" said Cody._

_"Mason Schultz has done it the first ever Next Generation Champion Mason Schultz the new face of TWE" said Sebastian._

_"Lance Raters goes through hell and back but he retains the TWF World Championship" said Sebastian Sr._

_"Mason Schultz does it he retains the title not even Generation Now can stop him" said James._

_"Lance Raters is the first ever inductee to the TWE Hall of Fame" said Steve._

_"Mason Schultz is well on his way to becoming a future Hall of Famer as he continues being the beacon of light for TWE against Generation Now" said KJ._

"Two men with different personalities, different lifestyles, different eras, but same objectives what will happen when these two settle thier differences one and for all" says a narrating voice.

**And I see clearly now**  
**You tried to bleed me**  
**And I see clearly now**  
**You tried to feed on me**

_Claymore is furious as he goes to grab Bill but Bill grabs the belt and walks off. Claymore then set's his eyes on Owen as he rams him with a big clothesline. Claymore fallows throwing him face first into the barricade and then hitting a scoop slam on the outside. Claymore takes off the protective mats and grabs Owen and hit's the Legend Finished onto the cold hard cement as Owen is out of it. Claymore doesn't finish their as he sets Owen up against the steel ring post as blood is pouring down his face. Claymore then runs at him and spears him against the steel ring post as Owen crumbles to the ground._

"Claymore has become the most dominant man in TWE as he has taken out Owen and done it with ease" said Sebastian.

_Owen McCarthy runs down to the ring and tackles Claymore to the ground as the two start brawling. Jeff is slowly getting up as he has an angred look on in his eyes. Thresh grabs the belt and runs off but Mason meets him at the entrance ramp. In the ring Claymore get's the control over Owen as he beats him down into the steel ring post. He looks to do what injured Owen in the first place as he goes for the Spear Against Steel but rolls out of the way. Owen then hit's a Samoan Drop through the announce table on Claymore._

"Owen McCarthy getting his revenge after being put of action for four months" said KJ.

Shows a picture of both Claymore and Owen glaring at the other as the goliaths look to battle it out for the TWE United States Championship.

**And I see clearly now**  
**You tried to bleed me**  
**And I see clearly now**  
**You tried to feed on me**

_Rena screams at teling her "She's not a real wrestler" and a "Garbage Slut". Rena sets up Aza with a Generation Termination. She rams the knee to the skull as Aza spins around straight into the neck breaker planting her ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena let's her get up. Rena lifts up Aza and drops her straight down with a Rena Bomb. Rena just smirks as Aza still tries to find a way up. Rena lifts up Aza a second time for the Rena Bomb but it's countered into a Herrucarana as she slips into a pin ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Aza Azura has realised her dream she has won the TWE's Womans Championship what an upset nobody could have seen her beating the dominant Alpha Female" said Sebastian.

_Tariya goes for a crescent kick but Rena catches it and locks in Marcus Cross's Purfication Process. Rena wrenches onto the hold as Tariya is yelling in pain in the ring. Aza suddenly blasts Rena with the woman's title belt out of nowhere letting Tariya go. Aza then goes for the Aza DT onto the belt but Rena counters into an inverted Tigress Bomb onto the belt. Aza turns around straight into a Blake Drop from Tariya ... 1 ... 2 ... 999/1000 kick out. Tariya can't believe it as Rena slowly goes to her feet. Tariya hits a second Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out/3. Tariya grabs her up one more time and hits a Third Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

"Aza Azura get's revenge after what Rena did to her by costing Rena the Woman's Championship" said KJ.

_Rena crawls over to make the pin as Lea tries to get up on the other side of the ring. Rena puts her arm on Tariya as Lea is trying to get up using the barricade ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena's pulled out of the ring by ... Aza Azura. Rena's in shock as Aza hits the Aza DT. Lea goes for the pin on Tariya ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

"Aza wants that rematch against Rena and she's going to great distances to get it" said Sebastian.

_Dakota then puts Tariya into the Daks Special as she screams at Tariya to tap out. Tariya does even though the match is already over as Aza attacks Dakota to stop her. Rena from behind though forearms Aza in the back and kicks her in the ribs and nails her with a Tigress Bomb._

_Dakota hands Rena a lipstick tube as Rena writes slut on Aza's forehead as Dakota holds her up. She then hit's the Generation Termination._

"Rena get's her revenge after being cost the title twice by Aza" said James.

_Rena fallows up grabbing Dax for a Sharp Shooter as she has it fully locked in. But from the entrance ramp Aza Azura is walking down the ramp. Aza starts talking trash to Rena as Rena slides out of the ring and Azura starts running away with Rena on the chase. Aza escapes up the ramp and into the crowd as Rena glares but Aza points back to the ring as the ref is counting and he's at eight. Rena runs back to the ring but doesn't make it before ten._

"You ... ... Bitch" said Rena angrily as she stared at Aza who just grins. "If you wanna fight then get your ass down here slut" screams Rena as Dax get's out of the ring.

_Aza goes down but stops before the ring as she's handed a mic._

"Actually I talked this over with Lance and he agreed to it so we're not going to fight here, we're not going to fight next week, we're going to fight at Golden Revenge in a Steel Cage Match and the winner is the new number one contender to the Woman's Title" said Aza.

"Aza has wanted a rematch for months now and she will get it at Golden Revenge surrounded in a Steel Cage" said KJ

**And I see clearly now.**  
**You tried to bleed me**  
**And I see clearly now**  
**You tried to feed on me**

"Today is not over for HIM" said Jonas. "Today is still halfway cause I have received a message from the almightly about the future"

"He has told me all about his plans and he has brought me fellow fallowers of the cause the two men behind me have quite a tale to tell" said Jonas. "And I'll be the storyteller let's start with my good friend Brent Gontier you see the Brent Gontier you have before you today if far from the original now he is the improved"

"Brent started off his career as well nothing more then another kiss up to you judgemental assholes" said Jonas as he points to the crowd. "He started off as part of the Gontier Brothers he was a far different man then the one we see today he was a glowing example of the people you fans want somebody with tassles hanging off his hands, a beach body, and a brown nose so to speak"

"But for some reason or another World Drama Wrestling decided that Brent served no purpose in a company he helped build so seven months later they decided they his brother Chad was to important and needed a little bit more mometum so they decided that Brent would face Chad and the loser would be fired" said Jonas mocking WDW with his fingers. "Of course Chad the blithering idiot had known about it weeks before and well Brent in shock was beaten in under ten minutes"

"But that was all for the better I tell you because he came home and he found HIM and he fallowed his near lords decree and updated his look then joined me in bringing in the the new age" finished Jonas as he handed the mic to Brent.

"And I forever will thank him and I promise I will win that Television Title once again in his name and Terry will be disposed of for a long time this time around to be exact he's going to be GONE FOREVER" said Brent as he handed back the mic to Jonas.

"But you see HE wanted people to surrround him when he comes into TWE and takes his spot as the LORD of TWE and he sent to me another fallower of his dark intentions MegaGator Dark" said Jonas as the Gator masked individual nodded. "MegaGator was more then pleased to join me after having life threatning experience inclduing having his face ripped off by an Aligator , so he says, he would be so willing to join us" as he gave Gator the microphone.

"Well you wankers how do you like me now they said that MegaGator would be stuck in the indies forever but guess what happened I'm in TWE to bring the world to him" said MegaGator.

"Two members are left to come up and I will tell you both thier stories and if somebody wants to stop me they can try all the way" said Jonas. "Cause with him on our side"

"You want to know what to call us ... ... ... The ... ... Gateway ... to ... ... ... ... ... **Oblivion!**" said Jonas.

_The Gateway to Oblivion starts to march down to the ring as Jonas plays marching leader. Shadow Wyatt is with The Gateway to Oblivion aswell. They suddenly all attack Justin as they start beating him down. Shawn is in shock as Jonas whips Justin into the turn buckle fallowed by Shadow hitting a stinger splash in the corner as Shawn is disqualified_

_Shawn starts yelling at Jonas who ignores him as he starts stomping on Justin in the corner. Jonas throws him into MegaGator who kicks him in the ribs and hit's the Gator Driver. Brent grabs him up and hit's a Chaos Rise on Justin. Brent and Gator hand him off to Shadows who hit's the Darkness Descent fallowed by Jonas going to the top rope and hitting the Last Vision._

_Shawn is still yelling at Jonas in his attempts to get him to stop. As he grabs Jonas by his blue jacket when Shadow and Brent grab Shawn forcing him to let go._

_A vengeful Shawn runs down to the ring as Gator slides out to stop him as Shadow and Brent stomp on Charles. Gator goes for a clothesline but Shawn ducks and as Gator turns around nails him with a spear. He fallows up going into the ring to spear Brent as Shadow grabs him in shock. Shadow goes for the Descent to Darkness but Shawn pushes himself and then spears Shadow aswell. He isn't done though as Jonas let's go of Dexter to help him his group but finds himself on the receiving end of a spear._

"Shawn DeNiro has taken out the Gateway to Oblivion single handedly" said Sebastian.

_Jonas in anger get's up and nails Shawn with a stiff elbow smash. Claymore and Owen are brawling outside of the ring as Brent is beating down Johnny at ringside. Jonas takes off the turn buckle padding and rams Shawn face first into it. Brent outside the ring nails Johnny with the Chaos End off the barricade into the crowd floor. Brent then tosses in a chair as Jonas sits down on it putting his boot on Shawn's throat as Dakota tries to make him stop through talking._

"Shawn another vision struck me just moments a go it saw a once proud group broken apart trying to mend itself" said Jonas as he plays with Shawn's hair while choking him with his foot. "But the vision changes one in this group has seen the truth that the group is full mediocrety and can elevate by joining a new one"

"Stop this" screams Dakota still standing several feet away from Jonas.

"Shush Woman He has told me that one of you will join his cause they will join his Gateway but he has not told me which one of you shall though he has told me you will all fall at Golden Revenge and Shawn I'm going to have great pleasure being the one to make you fall" said Jonas.

_Jonas stands up choking Shawn out as Brent stands behind him. Blood is over Shawn's eyes effectively blinding him._

"This sight represents something deeper your blindness to what will happen who knows maybe you will be the one gifted with his knowledge" finished Jonas.

"Jonas is something else now No Mercy what so ever" said KJ.

"The Prophet and The King to titles in history which have gone hand in hand who will be the one disposing of the other tonight though will Shawn be sent to Oblivion by The Prophet or will Jonas be executed by The King"

**'Cause you're my enemy**  
**All that we had has gone away**  
**There are times that fade away**  
**But you'll still be my enemy**  
**My enemy**  
**My enemy**  
**My enemy**

* * *

Somehow my small little promo segment became this. I'm not entirely sure how but I just started and an hour later boom five thousand plus words of recap. So one question for other chapters should I do chapters similar to this or not your pick as it's easy but damn it's not really that necesarry. So give your opinions alright?


	39. Golden Revenge Part One: Awakening

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (4)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson (18)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: The 21st Century Outlaws Leo Parades and Leon Walls (14)**

**TWE Television Champion: Vacant**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

Dark Match: Rogen wins Ten Man Over the Top Battle Royal including: (In Order of Elimination) Bill Parker, David Sampson, MegaGator Dark, Shadow, Tino Pintado Cazares, Rojo Bat Jr, Asheel Din Jr, and TWE Original Chad Schultz.

* * *

**It's just another war**

"This is a ten minute open challenge match introducing first from Modesto, California at 6 ft 3 and weighing 223 pounds "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer.

"Dax Din ten minutes is all it takes is what he's been saying backstage and with wrapping up three straight will he get another here tonight" said Sebastian.

"Remember if Dax Din does not win in Ten Minutes that means he loses" said KJ.

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

"And his opponent at six foot one and weighing 222 pounds from Dallas, Texas Chris Jacobs" said the announcer.

"Chris Jacobs known for his internet ramblings and a short lived Light Heavyweight Title Reign" said KJ.

"I know The Raters Organisation ignores these comments of his but I have never met such an annoying little brat as Chris" says James.

"Look in a mirror" comments Sebastian.

Chris Jacobs grabs a mic as Dax get's ready in the ring.

"I just want everybody in this arena to know one thing ... The Raters Organisation Sucks Ass" said Chris as the crowd is in shock. "That's right I've never met a greater group of overrated and overhyped assclowns in my life Thresh Crash is apparently the future let's ignore the fact he walked into TWE and was given a title shot"

"Let's ignore Lance got his first title because he threatened to sue for a referees, Nicholas Churchill got a title shot because his father I admit he made me tap out but should never have gotten that match in the first place, Rena Myers got inserted into a number one contenders match because of her last names, Let's go to the main culprit though the whole reason for this ... Dax Din"

Chris glares at him "You brought this cancer into Total Wrestling Entertainment and I don't care if you left it but it's all your fault you brought in Nicholas Churchill, you brought in Claymore Raters, You brought in the biggest asshole in the world Thresh Crash and I promise you I'll beat you until I can make sure that you never get a shot" said Chris. "Your probably asking why I'm saying this because well Thresh Crash will lose tonight this isn't anything but that Thresh doesn't stand a chance and I've had it"

"So one last thing it's better to die on your feet that live on your knees so anybody in that lockeroom that's afraid to fight The Overated Wrestling Organisation ... FUCK YOU ... Especially you Da-" Chris is cut off as Dax forearms him in the face to start the match.

Dax fallows up whipping Chris into the turn buckle as he fallows up with a clothesline and as Chris staggers forward a T-Bone Suplex. Dax then fallows up as Chris gets up getting nailed by a clothesline fallowed up by a second and then hitting a tornado forearm. Dax then sets up Chris for a The End but Chris slips out from behind and puts Dax for an ankle lock. Dax though get's up one foot for an enzugeri but Chris ducks and hits a Reverse Face Buster ... 1 ... kick out. Chris fallows up going for a spring board Tornado DDT but Dax counters into a spine buster. Dax fallows up going for a Last Call as Chris ducks under it and nails Dax with a Super Kick of his own ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a kick from Chris" said KJ.

"He's lucky I'm not in that ring or I would be whipping his ass for that plasphemy" said James.

Chris fallows up grabbing Dax into an arm bar as he puts some pressure on the wrist. Chris fallows up going for a cross arm breaker but Dax stays on his knees. Dax then lifts up Chris and hits a samoan drop. Dax then goes for a quick The End but Chris counter slipping out and hitting Dax with a snap suplex. Chris then goes onto the top rope but James low blows him on the apron as James polishes his suit sitting back down. Dax is still on the floor as he get's up to see Chris on the top turn buckle trying to recover. Dax nails him in the head with a big punch fallowing up by grabbing him on the top rope and hitting an Avalanche Drop of Fate ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer. (5:33)

Dax Din goes to celebrate in the ring as James slides into the ring polishing his white suit jacket as Chris slowly get's up as Dax leaves the ring. Chris get's up for the Cloud 9 as he drives Chris straight into the canvas face first. James though isn't through with Chris as he picks him up and hits him with a second Cloud Nine. James returns to the announce table whiping off his clothes.

"What the hell was that" said KJ.

"Another poor sap has to take the Cloud Nine maybe they should learn to respect" said James.

"I would tell them to seal you up for the main event with the rest of the wrestlers but I want to see Jeff Killington choke slam you" laughs Sebastian.

* * *

Backstage with Stan.

"I'm here with Lance Raters now what do you have to say about Chris Jacobs and his claims that The Raters Organisation will fall into Jeff's grasp tonight" said Stan.

"I don't care what the jobber of the month is talking about he just got beat up by James Cloud yeah great job on being a rebel, I care that the idiots in editing are starting to say Mason just might be similar to me" says Lance. "Me and Mason aren't alike at all he will never be the next Lance Raters you see unlike the Dins and the Schultz a Rater's doesn't have to talk about being hardcore or extreme no idiot asked my uncle Blade Raters if he was hardcore you sure as hell knew he was"

"Me and Mason are two different people with two different establishments in life I'm Lance Raters one of the top five best wrestlers of all time the man who drew over 134,000 people into the Wawanaqua Dome for Chase for Fame I'm the best god damned wrestler in TWE history and some idiots believe that that piece of shit from a blood line that's not only below dirt but is second in mediocrity only too Din's and sadly Mason get's both" said Lance.

"Now if you want to compare me to somebody compare me to Thresh Crash thier it is two men who while not fallowing similar paths both became gods among men me with Psycho and Thresh with his Manifestation of Devestation" Lance breathes deeply "So yeah my concerns are none my doubts are none, I'm going to win tonight go on and have some victory sex, and like my son did the Dins I'll finish the Schultz" finished Lance as he walks off.

* * *

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

"This is a fatal four way elimination match for the vacant TWE Television Championship introducing first from Memphis, Tenesee at 6 ft 8 and weighing 300 pounds representing Generation Crash "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd" said the announcer.

"Nathen Kidd has burst onto the TWE scene after eliminating both Jason Helix and Neo Raters in the Five on Five Elimination Match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and can he win his first singles title in TWE the Television Championship" said KJ.

**And I've been a witness to this history**  
**Ever since the the 10th grade**  
**We went from rockin brades to temp fades**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C at 6 foot 1 and weighing 238 pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake a former two time television champion winning the title both times from Jonas Lazar" said James.

"Yeah and Terry Blake definitely has to be the odds on favorite to win this match" said Sebastian.

**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,**  
**I am the ghost, that hides in the night**

"And his opponent from Toronto, Ontario Canada representing The Gateway to Oblivion at 6 foot 3 and weighing 233 pounds "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

"Brent Gontier was the former television champion before Terry Blake cost him it but non the less due to Brent's Chaos End on concrete Matt Din's reign was cut very short" said KJ.

"Yeah well Brent is no laughing matter and it could very easily be him walking out with the title here tonight" said Sebastian.

**When I get high **  
**I get high on speed **

"And thier opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada at five foot nine and weighing 205 pounds representing Generation Now "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

"Zephyr Jones is the smallest man in this match definitely not good news especially with Nathen in this match" said KJ.

The four all move around as they keep thier eyes peeled. Nathen clotheslines Brent off his feet fallowed by a clothesline for Zephyr. Terry bounces off the ropes straight into a sidewalk slam from Nathen. Zephyr goes for a spring board forearm but Nathen hammers him in mid air fallowed by hitting a big boot on Brent. Terry though is on the top rope for a diving crossbody but is caught in mid air into a Gorrila Press Slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Brent fallows up hitting Nathen from behind with a tornado clothesline as Nathen staggers into a drop kick from Zephyr as they go for a double suplex but it's countered into a double suplex from Nathen. Terry then goes from behind for a super kick but Nathen catches the foot and spine busters him ontop of both Zephyr and Brent as he goes for the cover on Zephyr ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Nathen is dominating taking on all three as if they were nothing" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but he has to eliminate all three of them to win the match" said KJ.

Nathen fallows up kicking Brent in the ribs and hitting a gut wrench suplex. He then picks up Zephyr and nails him with an F-5 ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen fallows up with a belly to belly suplex on Terry and and going for a Sit Out Power Bomb on Brent but Brent counters in mid air into a Chaos End. Nathen bounces off the mat staggering to his feet as Zephyr hits him with a Super Kick as Nathen continues staggering into a second Super Kick from Terry. Terry then as Nathen staggers back hit's him with the Shock Treatment. Brent and Terry pick up Nathen as Zephyr hit's the Crosswinds and Brent goes to the top rope to hit the Chaos Falls ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 1. Nathen Kidd (by Brent Gontier) (5:12)**

"Nathen is out after the three grouped up to eliminate the strongest competitor" said Sebastian.

"Yeah it all started when Brent hit that CHaos End the beggining of the end a very painful end" said KJ.

Zephyr though takes advantage super kicking Terry out of nowhere. Brent goes for a gut kick but Zephyr grabs the foot but Brent hits a discus clothesline ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent fallows up whipping Terry into the turn buckle and going for a running clothesline in the corner but Terry counters into a running high impact clothesline as they both collide. Zephyr fallows up hitting a double crossbody onto both Terry and Brent. Zephyr fallows up for a spring board cross body but Terry counters into a drop kick in mid air. Brent though grabs Terry from behind and hit's a briding german suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr fallows up hitting Brent with a snap DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"With three men left Zephyr places quite a DDT onto Brent" said KJ.

"No doubt you've seen Zephyr Jones ever since joining Generation Now he only get's better" said James.

Zephyr fallows up grabbing Terry for a heel hook but Terry rolls through sending Zephyr chest first into the turn buckle. Terry then hits a running forearm in the corner and starts delivering a combo of ten punches and a huge face buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry fallows up going for the Blake Drop but Zephyr counters raking Terry in the eyes and hitting him with a gut buster. Brent then bounces off the ropes as Terry is over Zephyr's knee and Brent hits a corkscrew scissors kick. Terry rolls out of the ring as Zephyr lifts up Brent for the Wind Breaker but Brent slips out from behind and rams Zephyr into the turn buckle and as Zephyr staggers back into a reverse Chaos Rise ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

**Elimination 2: Zephyr Jones (By Brent Gontier) (11:09)**

"What a Chaos Rise dropping Zephyr face first with all Brent's weight behind it" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and now who will win Brent Gontier the true former champion or the person he beat the title for Terry Blake in full health" says KJ.

Brent grabs the ropes for a spring board clothesline to the outside but Terry counters into a spine buster outside the ring. Terry fallows up rolling Brent into the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry fallows whipping Brent into the turn buckle and going for a running forearm but Brent's gets out of the way. Terry collides with the apron and staggers around into a tiger back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent fallows up putting Terry into a camel clutch as he applies more pressure on the hold. Terry fallows up grabbing the ropes as Brent let's go at three and goes for a Chaos Rise but Terry slips out behind and hit's a reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry fallows up grabbing Brent for the Blake Drop but Brent counters hooking the leg and countering into the Chaos Rise ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Terry kicks out of the Chaos Rise" said Sebeastian.

"Brent can't believe it" said KJ.

Brent fallows up going to the top rope for the Chaos Falls but Terry rolls out of the way as Brent lands on his feet. Terry then hits him with a shoulder block fallowed by a second shoulder block as Terry goes for the Shock Treatment but Brent counters into a bear hug. He then flips it into a cradle suplex ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Brent then starts stomping on Terrys' ribs as he hits a big running senton ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent goes for a German Suplex but Terry flips behind and nails him with a Hook Shot as Brent turns around ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Terry goes for the Sharp Shooter as he turns Brent onto his stomach. After a few seconds Brent taps out to the hold.

**Elimination 3: Brent Gontier (By Terry Blake)**

Winner: Terry Blake (New Television Champion)

"Winner of this match and new TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer. (18:00)

Terry Blake gets up as he celebrates on the top turn buckle as the ref grabs the television title. Brent takes it as Terry turns around nails him in the head with it.

"This belts mine" screams Brent as he throws it at Terry's chest as he leaves the ring with a in pain Terry.

"Brent Gontier is not done with the television title as Terry's celebration as cut short after a shot to the head with the belt" said Sebastian.

"Terry Blake may have ended up with the win but I have just received word that Terry Blake's first defense will be against Brent Gontier" said James.

"What a defense it will beat will a one hundred percent Terry Blake be able to defeat The Chaotic One Brent Gontier" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage both The Alaskan Connecton and The Detriot Dragons are staring off.

"We've met a couple of times" said Charles

"And well we've been in a normal tag team match and a tables match" says Dexter.

"And we're going back to a singles match seems a little wrong" said Charles.

"And what do you propose to do about that" replies Marcus.

"Let's put a different match now we've already used a tables match, ladder match, and two people are already using the cage" Charles says "So that doesn't leave much options"

"So how about we go straight up and use the first idea for a gimmick tag team match a Texas Tornado Tag Team Match" says Dexter.

"You went a Tornado Tag Team Match well" says Marcus.

"We Accept punks and we're going to get those title shots" said Ricky.

"Cause we're from Alaska Bitch and we can take the pain" fallows Marcus.

"Well we're from Detriot so we're not afraid of you, your partner, your stable, the big bad wolf, or any other thing on this planet if you want a match bring it" replies Dexter.

"Detriot, what color do you want your body bags when your sent over thier" said Ricky.

"Preferably blood red in this case alaskan asshole blood" says Charles.

"We'll see you out thier in five make sure to bring your A-Game cause when you mess with a sleeping dragon" says Dexter.

"You get burned" finishes Charles.

Ricky and Marcus just take off sneering.

"The Detriot Dragons collide with the Atlantic Connection a third time in a tornado tag team match with a title shot for the winners" said KJ.

"Yeah who will win this third clash between these two teams" said KJ.

* * *

(Private Buletin by Detriot's Most Wanted)

"This match is for a shot at the TWE Tag Team Championships and it is a tornado tag match introducing first from Detriot, Michigan at a combined weight of 480 pounds the team of Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

"The Detriot Dragons asked for the change in match type" said James.

"To explain the match both members of each team are legal in this enviroment no countouts aswell and this is one of the most fast paced match styles" said KJ.

**Are you wondering**  
**Is it life or death**  
**Do you think that there's no one like you**

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 423 pounds from Jeneau, Alaska the team of "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"The Alaskan Connection are a diverse team the speed of Ricky and his strikes combined with Marcus's own speedy impact moves" said KJ.

Marcus Cross and Ricky stare off as both teams stare off. Marcus hits a running forearm on Dexter as Charles clotheslines Ricky. Charles fallows up with a clothesline on Marcus and then goes for a DKO 2.0 on Ricky who counters into a Tornado DDT. Dexter then drops him with a big boot but Marcus from behind hits him with a running chop block. He fallows up with a running boot to a kneeled Dexter ... 1 ... Charles stops the count. Ricky goes for a spring board drop kick but Charles gets out of the way as Ricky nails Marcus in the chest instead. Charles then goes for a snap suplex on Ricky who with a couple knees to the ribs and then a huge kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Wow Ricky just nearly wiped Charles out" said Sebastian.

"No doubt look at the impact as the boot collided with Charles' head" said James.

Ricky fallows up hitting a couple stomps to the chest and throwing Charles Jr out of the ring. Ricky then goes to DDT Dexter but Dexter counters grabbing him by the throat for a chokeslam. Marcus from behind one again clips Dexter in the leg. Marcus then starts stomping on Dexter's ankle along with Ricky. Marcus and Ricky both grab ahold of the leg and hit a double ankle breaker DDT. Ricky fallows up putting Dexter's leg on the ropes as they both starting pulling on it as the ref counts to four. Charles is getting up outside the ring as he goes for a suicide dive but Charles catches him and tosses him ribs first into the steel ring post. Marcus doesn't notice as he goes for the Purification Process but Charles nails him with a running knee to the head.

"Look at Ricky outside he took one of the most brutal things I've seen here tonight" said KJ.

"I assure you that no only will Ricky get up but he will brush it off as if it was nothing because he's Generation Now" said James.

"Being Generation Now doesn't mean your god" said Sebastian.

Charles fallows up as Dexter is on the floor with a couple forearm as he bounces off the ropes straight into an STO ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Marcus fallows up grabbing Charles and hitting a belly to belly uranage slam (Ice Breaker) ... 1 ... 2 ... Dexter stops the count. Dexter grabs Marcus up for a military press slam and throws him ontop of his lightweight partner Ricky. Charles then climbs onto Dexter's shoulders as they both get up for a double crossbody out of the ring. Dexter then fallows going to the top rope for an elbow drop but Ricky grabs his leg and crotches him on the top rope in a rush. Charles goes to back suplex Ricky off the apron but Ricky holds onto Dexter as Charles inadverdantly helps Ricky superplex Dexter leg first into the ring barricade.

"Holy shit did you see that look where the giant Dexter landed his leg must be broken after that" said KJ.

"See Generation Now would never make such a rookie mistake" said James.

Marcus then nails Charles with a high impact clothesline and then throws him into the steel steps shoulder first. Marcus rolls Dexter into the ring as Ricky hits a shining wizard against the steel steps. Ricky then climbs onto the apron as Marcus holds up Dexter's leg for a double foot stomp onto the ankle from Ricky. Ricky fallows up twisting the leg and putting in a reverse figure four leg lock. Dexter is screaming in pain from the hold as Ricky applies more pressure onto Dexter in a feat of strength lifts up Ricky with his legs and drops him throat first onto the second rope. It doesn't help for long as Marcus locks in the Purification Process as Dexter screams in pain. Ricky is resting head on the second rope when Charles uppercut and pulls Marcus off right after it looks like Dexter's going to tap out.

"The Alaskan Connection nearly had this match won" said Sebastian.

"It doesn't matter they're still going to win cause they're Alaskan not from the shithole that is Detriot" said James.

Charles fallows up with a couple speedy clotheslines and ducking under a running leg lariat from Ricky. Ricky get's up into a Snap DDT fallowed by countering Marcus clothesline into a wrist clutch neck breaker. Charles fallows up going to the top rope but Ricky meets him up thier with a couple of hammer fist. Marcus goes up aswell for a double superplex but Dexter grabs them both up on his shoulders as he walks a few steps back. Charles then hits a diving split leg missle drop kick nailing both Marcus and Ricky off Dexter's shoulders as both go for the pin on Marcus and Charle's respectively ... 1 ... 2 ... double kick out. Charles sets up Ricky for the DKO 2.0 and Dexter grabs Marcus for the Dexter Driver.

"This match is all but over look at this" said KJ.

"Get out of thier Marcus, Ricky" said James.

Ricky slips out and drop kicks Charles out of the ring. Ricky then runs after Dexter who catches him with a big boot for his troubles. Dexter then goes for the Dexter Driver but his ankle gives as he let's go of Marcus and falls on his knee. Marcus then bounces off the ropes and hit's the Purification Kick. Marcus decides that isn't enough as he grabs Dexter's leg for the Purfication Process as Ricky keeps Charles busy outside the ring forcing Dexter to tap out.

"Winners of this match as a result of submission and the number one contenders to the TWE Tag Team Championships The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer (17:33)

The Alaskan Connection celebrate in the ring as thier music plays.

* * *

Nicholas Churchill leaves the Generation Now lockeroom as he shakes his head a little with the belt on his shoulder. As Nicholas goes walking down David Churchill stops him and hands him something.

"For good luck" says David as he walks away.

Nicholas raises the object being David's old Blue Wolf mask this one being Silver and Blue.

"I won the title wearing one of these might aswell lose the title with one" says Nicholas as he grabs the mask as something clangs on the floor. "Or defend it sucessfully"

* * *

**So turn off the lights**  
**Pass me the mic**  
**Bring on the lights,**  
**You been waitin all night**

"This match is for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Moscow, Russia at 5 foot nine and weighing 175 pounds "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

"Yamato Stalihara has been on fire recently beating five former lightheavyweight champions by pinfall and twice in the case of Nicholas to go undefeated with a 7-0 streak" said KJ.

"Yeah and one more win and he becomes the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion" said Sebastian.

**1000 miles away**  
**There's nothing left to say**  
**But so much left that I don't know**  
**We never had a choice**

"And his opponent he is the reigning TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world at 6 foot 2 and weighing 224 pounds "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

"Nicholas Churchill has gained five pounds of muscle for this match will it help him out here tonight" said Sebastian.

"The extra power means that now his moves have just that much more impact and now has a nearly fifty pound weight advantage of the Whirlwind" said KJ.

Yamato and Nicholas lock up and Nicholas get's an arm bar. Yamato rolls through and then flips backwards grabbing Nicholas's head with both feat and throwing him across the ring with a flying arm drag. Nicholas get's back up grimacing as they lock up once again. This as they struggle for the dominant position Yamato elbows Nicholas in the back of the head and hits him with a drop kick. Now Nicholas get's up as they lock up a third time and Nicholas whips Yamato into the ropes. Nicholas goes for a clothesline as Yamato bounces back but Yamato leapfrogs over him. Yamato then goes for the Whirlwind Slam but Nicholas slips out from behind and goes for a roll up ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Roll up only get's two" said KJ.

"Yeah look at these two they know each other so well after two matches" said James.

Nicholas fallows up going for a clothesline but Yamato ducks into a bridge but Nicholas kicks Yamato in the ribs dropping the bridge. Nicholas fallows up going for the Churchill Crossface but Yamato counters with a couple headbuts of all things. Yamato then kicks Nicholas off and hits a running shooting star press ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Yamato fallows up for a spring board arm drag but Nicholas counters into a back breaker fallowed up by a second back breaker and then a suplex lift double knee back breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas then goes for the Wolves Hunt but Yamato counters staying on his feet. Nicholas then slips out but hit's the Hero Kick (Round House Kick to back of the head) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a kick" said Sebastian.

"He calls that the Hero kick" said KJ.

Nicholas fallows up grabbing Yamato for a snap suplex and it hits. Nicholas then bounces off the ropes and drops a knee onto Yamato's arm. He grabs Yamato's arm and drops a second and third knee on the arm. He then wraps up the arm against his foot and pulls back hard. Yamato yells in pain as he tries to fight off into the ropes as Nicholas applies more pressure. Yamato grabs the ropes as Nicholas let's go of the hold at four. Yamato get's up straight into a writch clutch elbow to the arm fallowed up for a russian leg sweep. Yamato counters grabbing onto the ropes and elbowing Nicholas sending Nicholas staggering. Yamato goes for a spring board but Nicholas from behind hits a jumping penedlum back breaker on the flying Yamato ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out

"Nicholas continuing the assault on the back" says James.

"Yeah and Nicholas has a wide arsenal of moves at his disposal his various Hero moves" said Sebastian.

Nicholas fallows up for the Hero's Fall but Yamato slips out. Yamato fallows up going for a spring board crossbody but Nicholas dives as Yamato crashes and burn. Yamato staggers up as Nicholas goes for the Wolves Hunt but Yamato in mid air counters into an rolling snapmare ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up putting Nicholas on his knees before spring board off the rope into a low spring board drop kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up setting up Nicholas for a german suplex but Nicholas pokes him in the eye causing him to let go of Nicholas. Who quickly get's up as Yamato clutches his eye and hits Yamato with a jumping kick to the chest fallowed by grabbing Yamato up and hitting the Hero's Fall ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Nicholas nearly had with the Hero's Fall" says James.

"But it was not enough to pick up the three count" said KJ.

Yamato tries to get up but Nicholas lifts him up for the Hero's Special as he grabs Yamato for the pin who counters for a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up going for the Hero's Fall but Yamato counters into a snap DDT. Yamato fallows up as Nicholas get's up for the Whirlwind Slam but Nicholas counters using his weight and Yamato's bad arm to drop into an inverted crossbody block ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas sets up Yamato as Nicholas goes up top hitting the Hero's Landing and cover both legs ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up whipping Yamato into the ropes who slides under Nicholas but Nicholas is quick to react as Nicholas jumps straight into a Wolves Hunt as Nicholas has the match ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Yamato slid under Nicholas but he was quickly taken down by a Wolves Hunt but a kick out" said KJ.

"I can't believe Yamato kicked out of the Wolves Hunt" said James.

Nicholas can't believe it as he grabs up Yamato and starts choking him in the corner as the ref shoves Nicholas off at four. Nicholas pushes past the ref obstructing his view for half a second long enough for Nicholas to nail Yamato with a roll of quarters in the head. He drops the weapon out of the ring as Yamato staggers forward holding his head into a second Hero's Fall ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Light Heavyweight Champion and gaining a point in the Best of Five Series Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer. (16:43)

* * *

(Opinion of Past and Present Tag Teams)

Nightmare Inc are up first.

"Look The Sin City Players they're good very good hell they're about as good as us" said Pryce.

"That's the problem though The Outlaws are just a step ahead they've made winning titles look like an art they go in kick ass and take the belts every single time and well Sin City has never met a teach as overall great as The Outlaws" said Zane.

The Atlantic Connection.

"Look The Outlaws they're ten years out of thier primes The Players they're in the top of thier game and they have a strict training method say what you want about Leo being a former world champion but Ace is quite possibly in my opinion one of the few who have a shot at Claymore, Jeff, or Thresh" said Ricky.

"That being said doesn't matter though because at No Escape those tag team titles belong to us" said Marcus.

Team WTW

"Have I ever mentioned Ace and Dice to many times you can't these two have it all a unique look they look like Bikers if Bikers had some actual glamour, they can talk on the mic, they can fight, plus they had a valet guess which team also had that" said David.

"Us and The Sin City Players can't lose tonight they're in thier primes Ace can go in singles like few others can and he's a tag team specialist and Dice aswell The Outlaws were a unit very focused to focused The Players they're a tag team so say what ever you like The Players are going to roll the dice and throw down the cards because they're winning here tonight" says Joe.

The Detriot Dragons

"Look their is no tag team currently that we think are better then The Sin City Players but well The Outlaws aren't current they're a tag team who wins when it matters they don't lose and in a match with no disqualifications The Outlaws are at home" said Dexter.

"So we're going to have to go Outlaws on this one both are great teams the 21st Century Outlaws are just a little better" said Charles.

Extreme Cheaters

"Look we come from before either of these two tag teams we've seen it all in this buisness except what the hell a Last Team Standing match I don't know how that match works exactly but all I can say The Outlaws are a hardcore tag team" said Steve.

"Simply that The Outlaws have no problem in hardcore enviroments The Players prefer the rules and this enviroment thier isn't any so Outlaws get our pick" says Jay.

The Gateway to Oblivion

"Let's put this in simple words Outlaws win case and point" says Shadow.

"Talk a little more Shadow let me show you, The Outlaws are going to go punch, kick, hit you with a chair while The Players are going to go fly of the ropes, throw you around, and put you through a table" says MegaGator. "Then the Outlaws beat them up with a ladder Outlaws win The End" finishes Gator with a thumbs up.

The Legendary Enemies.

"Look I've wrestled against both teams and well The Outlaws have the experience edge, plus they're better Sin City will need a lot to win" said Lance.

"Yeah I would definitely go Outlaws 65% of the time 80% if it's hardcore guess what match it is" said Alejandro.

Generation Crash

"Look The Outlaws are simply better we're not arguing it The Outlaws are the only tag team in TWE to be Hall of Famers just of thier tag team accolades ignore the Television Titles, United States, Hardcore, or World they're in thier because of thier tag team skills" said Wayne.

"Los Outlaws van a ganar The Outlaw will win" said Tino.

* * *

"Well look at that the teams agreed on a 6-2 that's a 75% for The Outlaws" said Sebastian.

(Light It Up by Rev Theory plays)

**Hey, I want a taste**  
**You're a black heart devil and I can't explain**  
**Why I wait for your face**  
**You're a hotel lover on the back end deal of this race**  
**Every night she seems to change her name**  
**Doesn't matter who you really are**  
**The back room where we sip champagne**  
**I can never seem to get enough**

The first to come out has short bright red hair with a black bandana with playing cards drawn on it. He's wearing long black pants with Red circles around the legs and yellow stripes on the other pant leg. The second one has long greasy black hair again with a bandana with two dices drawn on it and his pants match Ace except they're vice versa with red stripes and yellow circles.

**I ignite**  
**So hold on**  
**Cause we're about to light it up**  
**It's on tonight**  
**So hold on**  
**Cause we're about to... about to light it up**

"This is a Last Team Standing Match the only way to win is to knock both opponents out at the same time for ten seconds and it is for the TWE World Tag Team Championships introducing first from Las Vegas, Nevada at a combined weight of 499 pounds the team of Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

**Hey**  
**There's no mistake**  
**Cause I'm a hard time sinner**  
**With a bullet to waste**  
**And I'll break... these chains**  
**And hit the clubhouse running with the money to play**  
**I got the whiskey running through my veins**  
**So cut me open, add the fuel to the fire**  
**Your daddy tells you not to play my game**  
**But what I'm sellin' baby she can't deny**

The two run down to the ring and slide in as they pose for the crowd as the crowd is wild for The Sin City Players.

**Check, check, check check... out my melody**

The two come out the first one is wearing black leather pants along with a leather jacket and black combat boots. He has long black hair and has a sledge hammer in his hands as the second one is shorter then the first and is wearing the same thing and his hair is a long brown. He is also carrying a sledge hammer.

**Special**  
**You think you're special**  
**You do**  
**I can see it in your eyes**  
**I can see it when you laugh at me**  
**Look down on me**  
**You walk around on me**  
**Just one more fight**  
**About your leadership**  
**And I will straight up**  
**Leave your shit**  
**Cause I've had enough of this**  
**And now I'm pissed**

"And thier opponents they are the reigning TWE World Tag Team Champions from New York, New York at a combined weight of 510 pounds Leo Parades and Leon Walls The 21st Century Outlaws" said the announcer.

**Yeah**  
**This time I'm 'a let it all come out**  
**This time I'm 'a stand up and shout**  
**I'm 'a do things my way**  
**It's my way**  
**My way, or the highway**

The two teams stare off as Ace finally takes the initiative hitting Leo with a forearm. Dice kicks Leon in the ribs as Sin City starts throwing down the fight as we start with a brawl. Ace throws Leo out of the ring and fallows up whipping Leon into the ropes as he bonces back into a double hip toss and elbow drop. Ace then heaves Leon in a military press slam and tosses him off into Leo outside who catches him. Ace then tosses Dice who hits a missle drop kick dropping both Leon and Leo. Ace rolls out of the ring and grabs a chair under the ring as he nails Leo in the back twice before ramming him into the ring apron. Dice grabs Leon as he knees him in the ribs and starts driving him face first into the spanish announce table.

"Sin City are going crazy on The Outlaws" said Sebastian.

"Yeah they aren't wasting any time on getting thier hands on The Outlaws" said KJ.

Leo rakes Ace in the eye and then hits him with a running shoulder block. Dice whips Leon back first into the steel steps fallowed by a running low drop kick on the steel. Leo is kicking Ace in the ribs in the barricade as Dice jumps ontop of him from behind for a sleeper hold. Ace then starts battering Leo with forearms to the face as Dice let's go and croutches on his hands and knees as Ace hits a big boot to the chest as Leon falls down to the floor. The ref starts the count

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. Leo get's up.

Ace goes for the Ace of Spears but Leo counters with a knee to the head fallowed by a clothesline for Dice. Leon then hits Ace from behind with jumping russian leg sweep. Leo then lifts up Dice for the Sit Out Spine Buster but Dice spins out into a Snap DDT.

"What a DDT Leo never saw it coming" said Sebastian.

"I got to tell you The Sin City Player don't stand a chance The Outlaws are the best tag team of all time" said James.

Leon then nails Dice with a big clothesline. Leon then grabs Dice and hit's a double arm suplex. Leon pulls out the sledge hammer but Dice ducks under a overhand swing and nails a reverse DDT. Ace gets up and goes onto the apron as Dice lifts up Leon and Ace dives off hitting a huge flying crossbody from the 275 pounder. Leo though from behind nails Dice in the ribs with a sledge hammer fallowed by a shot at Ace's ribs. Leo fallows up going for an Outlaw Bomb but Ace counters into a back body drop. Ace then fallows up throwing Leo into the ring as Ace goes onto the apron. Leo grabs him and suplexes him into the ring fallowed up by bouncing off the ropes and getting caught by a huge belly to belly suplex.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. Leon get's up.

"Leon getting up outside the ring as The Sin City Players continue to run over The Outlaws" said KJ.

"It doesn't cause The Players don't have what it takes to win tonight" said James.

Leon rolls into the ring as Ace turns around straight into a running leg lariat. Leon then starts stomping on Ace as Leo joins the fun as Dice get's up outside the ring. Dice rolls into the ring into a big choke lift back breaker fallowed up by a running leg drop from Leon. Ace though nails Leo with a clothesline but Leon nails him with a chair shot to the skull dropping Ace to the canvas. Dice from behind hit's a bulldog as Leon's head bounces off the chair. Dice fallows up with a couple stomps as he hits a running ddt onto Leo as the ref starts to count.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

.. Leon get's up.

Dice then goes for a Draw of the Dice but Leon counters into a Boston Crab. Leon starts applying more pressure on the hold but Ace nails him with a running boot to the head.

"What a shot to the head from Ace as The Outlaws are definitely needing to get an advantage" said KJ.

"Shut up this match hasn't even passed fifteen minutes" said James.

Leo though waits for Ace to turn around and nails him with the Outlaw Stamp and then shoves Ace out of the ring. He waits for Dice to get up and hits a snap suplex fallowed by Leon leap frogging over Leo and hitting a splash onto Dice. The Outlaws fallows up as Leo goes for an STO as Leon chop blocks Dice from behind for added momemtum. The ref starts to count. Leon grabs him for a reverse DDT but Dice elbows him in the ribs and hits a jaw breaker. Leo bounces off the ropes for a high impact clothesline but Dice ducks as Leo flips Leon inside out. Dice then runs at Leo but is met by a Sit Out One Handed Spinning Spine Buster. The ref starts to count.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

.. 4 Ace get's up outside the ring.

Ace rolls into the ring as Leo starts stomping on him.

"The Outlaws start to get on the lead' said Sebastian.

"Yeah as they are rolling right now" said KJ.

The Outlaws fallow up as they both grab up Ace and hit a double suplex. They then start stomping on Dice as Leo picks him up by the hair and hit's a running power slam. Leon beats down on Ace in the corner as Leo throws in a trash can into the ring. Leon grabs the trash can but gets a big time fisherman suplex for his troubles from Ace. Leo though from behind goes for a second Outlaw Stamp but Ace catches the foot and hits a second fisherman suplex this time onto the trash can. Dice then hits a running bulldog onto the trash can as the ref starts the count.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

.. 4 ..

.. Leon get's up.

Ace sets up Leon for the Vegas Countdown. As Dice leaps off Leo shoves him in mid air out of the ring back first onto the outside as Leon elbows Ace and hits a corkscrew neck breaker.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

.. 4 ..

.. 5 ..

.. Ace get's up.

"Ouch The Outlaws with a quick attack on The Players" said Sebastian.

"The Sin City Players don't have a shot in hell to win this match I willing to put the farm on it" said James.

The Outlaws whip Ace into the turn buckle and hit a double clothesline in the corner fallowed by Leon grabbing the chair that was on the canvas. Leon then sets it up as he grabs up Ace and nails a Spike DDT onto the steel chair as the chair folds up. Dice though outside the ring has a ladder as he throws it in taking down both outlaws. Dice then goes onto the apron and hits a spring board cross body onto Leon. He turns around as Leo kicks him in the ribs and sets him up for the Outlaw Bomb from behind. Ace though nails him with a running sledge hammer shot to the back as Dice falls ontop of Leo. Leon though goes for a running crossbody but Ace catches him. Ace then goes for a release gorrila press slam through Leon backwards straight into a drop kick from Dice as the ref counts.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

.. 4 ..

.. 5 ..

Leo get's up.

"What a shot from the the Sin City Players" said Sebastian.

"These two teams are battering each other" said KJ.

Leo grabs both of Sin City and hits a double suplex as Leon get's up. Leo and Leon then grab up Ace for a double suplex but Ace counters suplexing both of them doing what Leo did seconds before. Ace starts taunting the crowd as he sets up for the Ace of Spears as the crowd is going crazy. Both get up at the same time as Ace dives at them but they both get out of the way and Ace accidenly spears Dice. Ace is in shock as Leo quickly from behind him hits a back drops suplex. The Outlaws stomp away on Ace as Leo lifts him up in a full nelson as Leon grabs the sledge hammer. The crowd is booing loudly as Leon taunts with the sledge hammer and with a running start nails Ace in the jaw with it as Ace crumples to the mat.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

.. 4 ..

.. 5 ..

.. 6 ..

.. Dice get's up to his feet.

"The Outlaws nearly had the belts retained" said James.

"With four counts left Dice got out of the predicament" said KJ.

Leon knees Dice in the ribs and lifts him up for a suplex as he then drops him in a gourd buster. The Outlaws fallows up as Leon bounces off the ropes and Leo then throws him in the air and drives him into Dice's ribs in a splash. Leo then taunts the crowd as he sets up Dice for the Outlaw Bomb as Leon grabs Ace in a cross arm breaker. Leo goes to hit his running power bomb out of the ring but Dice counters into a herrucarana sending Leo out of the ring on his feet. Dice runs off and hits a Double Sixes (Shining Wizard) off the apron. He then grabs a second steel chair as Leon let's go of Ace and gets nailed by a chair shot to the ribs fallowed by a Draw of the Dice onto the chair.

.. 1 ..

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

.. 4 ..

.. 5 ..

.. 6 ..

.. 7 ..

.. 8 ..

Leo get's up.

"Sin City almost had it just two more and they would be the tag team champions" said KJ.

"Yeah and we have reached the past 25 minute mark" said James.

Leo rolls into the ring as Ace sets him up for the Ace in the Hole but Leo slips out from behind and hitting a cobra clutch leg sweep. Dice grabs the chair and swings but Leo ducks and nails him with a huge spear of his own. Leo goes out of the ring but Ace hits a running baseball slide but Leo grabs him by the legs and throws him out of the ring crashing into the canvas. Leo then grabs up Ace and hit's a spinning sit out spine buster. Leo then takes apart the announce table but as Dice is stomping on Leon rolls into the ring. Leo nails Dice from behind with a huge clothesline to the back as Dice staggers straight into a super kick from Leon. They both grab Dice and heave him up in a double military press as Ace is groggy outside. They toss him off to Ace who catches him Leo then jumps onto Leo's shoulders as he tosses Leon off into both Ace and Dice who catch him.

"Leon's in trouble the Sin City players have him caught" said James.

"Look at Leo we all know how he hates to use the most high risk move in his arsenal" said KJ.

Leo shakes his head as he runs to the ropes bounces off and jumps over the ropes as the 6 foot 5 280 pounder goes for a No Handed Suicide Dive. Both Ace and Dice get out of the way as Leon is in mid air as Leo crashes into Leon and they both go through the spanish announce table.

"By god this match is over Leo went for a shot but he destroyed his own options" said KJ.

"No doubt look at them they're both out" said Sebastian.

"This can't be happening" said James.

.. 1 ..

Nothing happens.

.. 2 ..

Both Outlaws are out cold.

.. 3 ..

Still nothing.

"Come on get up" said James.

.. 4 ..

"This match is all but over The Outlaws have lost thier tag team titles" said KJ.

.. 5 ..

Leo starts twitching as he rolls onto his stomach.

"Leo is showing signs of life" said Sebsatian.

.. 6 ..

Leon does the same as they're both on the ground trying to get up.

"Look they're doing it" said KJ.

.. 7 ..

Leo slowly pushes himself up to his knees.

"Leo is on his knees he just has to get on both feet" said James.

.. 8 ..

Leon copies his motion as he's on one nee.

.. 9 ..

They use the other to get up as they both get on one foot.

.. Leo lifts up Leon to his feet to break the count.

"They survive" says Sebastian.

"That was nearly it for The Outlaws but Leo lifts up his partner to break the count" said KJ.

Leon holds onto the barricade as Ace turns him around and Leon nails him with one of the tag team championship belts out of nowhere. Leon then takes a overhand wild swing at Dice who ducks under it. Leo though nails him with the other belt to the back as Leo rolls Dice into the ring and Leon fallows him in. Leo grabs the ring steps and places them in the middle of the ring as he lifts up Ace and hit's a Spinning Sit Out Spine Buster onto the steel steps. Leon hits Dice with an army of clothesline before driving him back first into the turn buckle. He fallows up with a running double knees to the back fallowed up by a tilt a whirl back breaker. Leon then puts Dice on the turn buckle in a tree of woe as Leo pulls out the protective mats revealing the concrete.

"Leo don't due this" said Sebastian.

"Leon going for that Tree of Woe Outlaw Back Breaker Leo is going for the Outlaw Bomb on the concrete this match is all but over" said James.

Leon pulls Dice up by the hair onto the turn buckle as Leo puts Ace between his legs. Leo then flips him up for the Outlaw Bomb as Leon does the Outlaw Rebel taunt as he jumps up and Leo starts running. Leon hits the Outlaw Back Breaker and pulls Dice out of the tree of woe as Leo drops Ace back first onto the concrete.

"Dear god they're both going to knee back surgery" said James.

"This match is all over" said KJ.

.. 1 ..

The Outlaws grab thier belts as Sin City as Dice is twitching in pain.

.. 2 ..

Dice stops his twitching going limp as they're both out of it.

.. 3 ..

"The Outlaws are proving they are the best team TWE will ever have" said KJ.

"Until the Alaskan Connection takes those betls" said James.

.. 4 ..

Both are still out cold.

.. 5 ..

Dice grabs the ropes with his hands as Ace puts his hands on the ring apron.

.. 6 ..

Ace rips off the ring apron trying to lifting himself up as Dice nearly get's on his knees back falls back down as The Outlaws continue posing.

.. 7 ..

Ace grabs onto the rings edge as he tries pulling himself up as he grabs Dice's hand with his other arm.

"He has no change of getting up" said James.

.. 8 ..

Ace starts pulling on Dice.

"What's he doing is he crazy" said James.

.. 9 ..

Ace pulls on Dice as Dice is nearly falling off the ring.

"He truly is crazy he knows the match is over" said James.

.. Ace pulls Dice off in a jerking motion as Dice falls on his feet and then on his face.

"What a genious move from Ace using the elevation to keep them in the running" said KJ.

"That was some great ring awareness from Ace" said Sebastian.

"That was bullshit it shouldn't count" said James.

The Outlaws roll out of the ring as they grab up thier respective man and throw them into the ring. Leo grabs a steel chair as he goes to finish off Ace suplexing him ribs first onto the ropes before pushing him onto the apron. Leon puts the chair on Dice's ribs as he goes to the top rope for his Senton bomb. Leo outside the ring apron puts Ace up for the Outlaw Bomb off the apron onto the steel steps Leon dives off as Dice rolls out of the way and Leon crashes into the chair. Ace jumps of Leo's shoulders onto the ring and hit's a hot shot on the ropes as Leo barely holds on. Dice sets up the chair and stands ontop of it grabbing Leon for a tornado DDT it seems as Ace staggers backwards.

"This is not good for The Outlaws" said Sebastian.

"I'm intrested in what Dice is going to do" said KJ.

Dice then jumps behind the chair as he hit's the Draw of the Dice on the chair as Ace runs at Leo hitting an Ace of Spears off the apron and onto the steel steps.

"This is all she wrote I know I've said this twice already but this match is over and this time for good" said KJ.

"Shut up thier the best tag team of all time they will get up" said James.

.. 1 ..

Both are out cold as Ace and Dice are trying to get up.

.. 2 ..

.. 3 ..

Ace and Dice slowly get to thier feet as The Outlaws are still on the ground.

"These two are not moving a muscle" said Sebastian.

.. 4 ..

.. 5 ..

Leo is trying to push himself up to no avail barely getting an inch of the ground.

.. 6 ..

"Leo is trying to fight it and so is Leon but these two have just been in a war of a match" said Sebastian.

.. 7 ..

Leo gets up onto his knees as Leon tries to help him.

.. 8 ..

Leo get's on knee while planting the other on the floor.

.. 9 ..

Leo tries to exert pressure on the leg but as he nearly get's up crumples to the ground .

.. 10 ..

"Winners of this match and new TWE Word Tag Team Champions Dice and Ace The Sin City Players" said the announcer (35:47)

Sin City have won the match as they both raise the titles. The Outlaws are slowly getting to thier feet as Leo gives out his hand to shake for respect. As Does Leon for Dice.

"Sin City has gained the Outlaws respect it seems" said KJ.

"No this isn't fair they should have taken out the Players this isn't fair" said James.

As they go to shake hands both Outlaws kick the Players in the groin as they start laying a beatdown on them. Leon whips Dice straight into a spinning one handed sit out spine buster onto Ace's ribs. Leon rolls out of the ring and goes backstage to grab something.

"Where's Leon going" said Sebastian.

"For some reason I don't think it's to stop this assault" said KJ.

Leon comes out with a green dumpster as he rolls it down to the ring and opens it as he rolls into the ring.

"Let's take out the trash" says Leon to Leo.

Leo grabs Dice for the Outlaw Bomb into the dumpster. Out of nowhere though runs out Jasmine Heartz with .. .. .. The Alaskan Connection? As they surprisingly attack The Outlaws are Leo get's a Purification Kick. Ricky nails Leon with a spring board missle drop kick and hit's the H-KO. Marcus grabs the pad lock from Leon's pocket as he throws Leon inside it. Ricky then shoves Leo out of the ring into the dumpster. Marcus hands Jasmine the pad lock as she locks the trash can and Ricky and Marcus start pulling out of the ring. Ace and Dice start questioning Jasmine on whats going on.

Ricky and Marcus turn around and due the belt taunt to the Sin City Players.

"Something strange is going on none the less The Alaskan Connection not only save the Sin City Players but humiliate The Outlaws" said Sebastian.

"I always thought The Outlaws were over the hill and it's why I was rooting for the Sin City players" says James.

" *sneeze* Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit" says KJ.

* * *

Backstage

The Alaskan Connection run The Outlaws out of the arena through the exit sending the dumpster crashing onto the floor with several rolls.

We change screens to show a surrounded Chris Jacobs infront of Generation Now members Claymore, Nicholas, Rena, and Zephyr Jones.

"Did you honestly think we were going to let you get a way with those comments" said Nicholas.

"Cause just in case you're stupid enough to think that you're going to pay for talking bad about us" said Zephyr.

"Wait, Wait, Wait" screams Chris frantically.

"What" asks Rena.

"It was all to get into the other's heads I never actually meant any of that stuff im Raters Organsisation For Life I didn't mean it" trys to beg of Chris.

"Really, fine then I guess we can let this one issue slide but your on a tight leash Chris we've seen your internet videos and let's just saw we don't like them so with that we bid you good bye" said Rena.

Chris nearly breathes a sigh of relief before Claymore nails him with a big punch to the head dropping Chris to the floor and breaking Chris's nose with a sick crunch.

"That's a warning if you ever get in the ring and say that shit again we're going to break much more then you're nose" finishes Zephyr as Generation Now leaves Chris on the floor holding his nose.

"Fuck them" mutters Chris as he slowly get's up holding his nose as they are long gone.

* * *

**Now if you take the sun and multiply it's heat**  
**Ten times over then what you find it's me**  
**I ain't the reason why crack turn from cocaine**  
**I light it up then burn slow on that propane**

"This is a Diva's Triple Threat match for the TWE Woman's Championship introducing first at five foot 10 and weighing 135 pounds "The African Queen" Tariya Blake" said the announcer.

"Tariya Blake is the former woman's champion and the tallest competitor in this match having two inches over Lea Stevenson" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and relatively a good bet to win back the title" said KJ.

**It's been a while**  
**I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting**  
**But I'm here now**

"And the second challenger from Houstan, Texas at 5 foot 4 and weighing 120 pounds Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

"The smallest of the four competitors here tonight being 4 inches shorter then the next and 15 pounds less then the second she's going to have an uphill climb here tonight" said KJ.

"She is the dark horse though she has three straight victories coming into this match the problem is though in all these matches she's needed help to win a match tonight she has no help" said James.

**So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**  
**No one will ever change this animal I have become**  
**Help me believe it's not the real me**

"And the champion from Tampa Bay, Florida at five foot eight and weighing 156 pounds she is the reigning TWE Woman's Champion and the Only Female TWE Legend "The Wildcat" Lea Stevenson" said the announcer.

"Lea Stevenson is definitely the money shot here tonight as she's definitely the strongest and most experienced of the three competitors" said KJ.

"And excuse us as it looks like Emily is here to take out position" said Sebastian as he and KJ leave to allow Emily in.

"And our Woman's Comentator missing her second link as Lea battles it out tonight but both women will be here for Aza vs. Rena II lord help me please" said James.

"Shut up and I've got to agree with what KJ said I've taken on two of these divas and Lea is definitely the better and well Dakota looks to be one of the earlier TWE Woman's Champions before me and Lea took the reigns of the horse so to speak" said Emily.

All three look onto the other before Lea forearms Dakota off her feet but Tariya punches her from behind. Tariya whips Lea into the ropes who bounces back with a flying forearm knocking Tariya off her feet. Dakota grabs Lea for a German Suplex but Lea counters into a wrist clutch uppercut. Lea then goes for a snap suplex as she hits it and rolls into the cover ... 1 ... Tariya hits a running elbow drop onto Lea stopping the pin. Tariya fallows bouncing off the ropes and hitting a crescent kick. Tariya then bounces off the ropes for a second crescent kick and then bounces off a third time for a crossbody but Lea catches her and hits a release gorrila press toss throwing Tariya into Dakota.

"What stength from Lea tossing off Tariya straight into Dakota" said James.

"Yeah and that's what shifts Lea from the competition she's strong and when you less expect it she will pull of something crazy like a running shooting star press" said Emily.

Lea then whips Tariya into the turn buckle and fallows whipping Dakota into Tariya in the corner. Lea then goes for a running stinger splash but Tariya and Dakota both get out of the way as Lea get's hit rib first. Tariya and Dakota both grab her and hits a double suplex off the second rope before Dakota slaps Tariya and then knees her in the rib. Dakota then goes for her Delayed Cradle Suplex but Tariya counters hooking onto one leg and hitting Terry's Hook Shot ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Tariya get's up as Lea hits her with a big boot to the chest fallowed by hitting Rena's Generation Termination ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lea get's up straight into a DeNiro style spear from Dakota ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Tariya uses Terry's hook shot, Lea uses Rena's Generation Termination, and Dakota uses Shawn's spear" said Emily.

"A nice little sequence of events" said James.

Dakota grab's Tariya for the Dak's Shooter but Tariya counters with a couple stiff shots to the head and kicking Dakota off. Dakota fallows up whipping Tariya into the ropes but Lea shoves Dakota out of the way and plants Tariya with a spine buster. Dakota runs at Lea who counters with a second snap spine buster into Tariya's ribs. Lea then grabs Tariya for her Inverted Sharp Shooter as Dakota rolls out of the ring. Lea starts applying pressure on the hold as Dakota tries to crawl to the ropes but Lea barely inches away. Tariya is only a half foot away from the ropes when Lea pulls her back into the middle of the ring and applies more pressure.

"Lea has this match done Dakota is still outside the ring and Lea has the hold fully sinched in on Tariya" said James.

"Yeah and I don't think Tariya has enough left to get back to the ropes" said Emily.

The ref asks Tariya if she wants to quit but she shakes her head. Tariya shoves herself up and kicks Lea off as Lea accidently spears the ref. Lea just ignores it as she sets up Tariya for the Lea Bomb but Tariya slips out from behind. Lea turns around into a kick to the ribs and a scissors kick as Tariya goes for the cover but the ref isn't up. Tariya tries to wake up the ref but Dakota from behind nails her with a chair to the back dropping Tariya onto her already injured back. Dakota then continues slamming the chair four times into Tariya's back and throwing the chair out of the ring as the ref get's up. Dakota then locks in the Daks Shooter as the ref looks at unconcious Tariya and does the hand thing Once ... Twice ... ... and thrice.

"Winner of this match as a result of knockout and new TWE Woman's Champion Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

The crowd is in shock as Dakota grabs the belt and celebrates as Tariya is being watched by the ref as she's unconcious.

"She did it she actually did it Dakota is the new TWE Woman's Champion" says James.

"Only after having to bring in a chair" said Emily.

"It doesn't matter Dakota is Woman's Champ for the first time in her career" said James.

* * *

Backstage

We see Lance Raters getting ready with the plethora of The Raters Organisation as Mason Schultz gets a pep talk from his father Chad Schultz over Schultz Family Pride.

"TWE's Biggest Star takes on TWE's New Face who will win The Living Legend or will The Saint of Hardcore climb one step further on his path to reclaiming his TWE World Heavyweight Championship" said Sebastian.

* * *

The score so far in the Prediction Contest (Edition 2.0 With Commentary).

1. Web Dragon 6/6 damn my brother from another mother is good at figuring me out will he bowl a perfect game I'm not sure.

2. Toon Writer 5/6: Picking carefully just might meen something as he's so far in second place.

2. TND 5/6: TND looking to win twice in a row with five can he continue the good luck as he moves forward.

3. John Morrison Invades TDI 2/6: He get's less then half can the only person to win twice make it a third.

3. Asheel Din 2/6: Two and that would be discounting the fact he didn't vote on one match and put a completely different name on another of the matches.

3. Another Dead Hero 2/6: Joining the lower group as he's another who has a very small shot at winning first.

4. Phenom's Servant 1/6: Stuck in the one only group he better hope for a comeback.

4. Zero Mason 1/6: Damn he better hope for a comeback cause so far his choices have been shit all togeather.

4. 8560 1/6: Stuck in the one's only group which all have a zero percent shot at winning first with Web's good first six picks.

If only thier was one more person who got into the 1/6 list would have been quite odd as I've got one number one two number two's three number three's and sadly three number fours.


	40. Golden Revenge: Little More Then Biased

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The God of Death" Jeff Killington (4)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Terry Blake (3)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

* * *

"Welcome back to TWE's Twenty First Instalment of Golden Revenge and we have had huge results New Tag Team Champions, New Woman's Champion, New Television Champion, Nicholas keeps the series from ending early, The Alaskan Connection will get a shot at the Sin City Players, and Dax Din managed to continue his streak and The Raters Organisation's future looks even bleaker every moment" said Sebastian.

"Shut up and watch the god damn match Lance Raters is going to show the world the TRO Standard" said James.

"Yeah but remember no wrestlers will be out here to help Lance" said KJ.

**Whose to know if your soul will fade at all**  
**The one you sold to fool the world**  
**You lost your self-esteem along the way**  
**Good god, you're coming up with reasons**  
**Good god, you're dragging it out**  
**Good god, it's the changing of the seasons**  
**It feels so great, so follow me down and just**

Lance is back to his long blond hair as he comes to the entrance ramp. He's wearing a black sweater saying LEGEND in green on the back. Under that he's wearing a tight black shirt with an R in the middle. Also wearing White tights with it saying Legend in a Ruby Red down each leg. He's also wearing black fingeless gloves and polished black boots.

**Fake it if you're out of direction**  
**Fake it if you don't belong here**  
**Fake it if you feel like infection**  
**Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite**

"This is a Number One Contenders and No Holds Barred Match introducing first at 6 ft 5 and weighing 238 pounds the TWE Owner "The Livng Legend" Lance Raters" said the announcer.

**You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws**  
**No sense in hiding all of yours**  
**You gave up on your dreams along the way**  
**Good god, you're coming up with reasons**  
**Good god, you're dragging it out**  
**Good god, it's the changing of the seasons**  
**It feels so great, so follow me down and just**

"We have seen many similarities between Lance Raters and Mason Schultz both were rising stars once upon a time, both were world champions once upon a time, and now it's time for the end of the hatred Lance takes on Mason for the second time who will win TWE's Biggest Star or The New Face of TWE" said Sebastian.

"This is truly the past against the present and in a No Holds Barred match neither of these two are known for not taking advantage of stipulations Lance has shown himself to be as violent as anybody else on the roster and if pushed even more violent you can name Asheel Din, you can name Neo Raters, You can name Darrel Danzing, but Lance Raters would cut his own arm off if it meant that his opponent would be in opain" said James.

"I've faced both of these guys in No Disqualification Matches and I'm going to give the match type advantage to Lance he has over twenty years of experience in these types of matches" said KJ.

**Fake it if your out of direction**  
**Fake it if you don't belong here**  
**Fake it if you feel like infection**  
**Whoa, you're such a fucking hypocrite**

Lance goes down to the ring as he slides in and poses to the half cheering and half booing crowd. "Lance Sucks/Living Legend" chants the crowd as Lance is ready as he cleans up his jacket.

**It's been a long time coming**  
**And the tables' turned around**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**One of us is goin' down**  
**I'm not runnin', it's a little different now**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

This time a male slightly shorter at 6 ft 4 and slightly more muscular. He unlike the other had long jet black hair and was wearing a simple pair of blue jeans and combat boots. He also has a leather jacket slung over his shoulders as he stares down Lance all the way in the ring.

**Define your meaning of fun**  
**To me it's when we're gettin' done**  
**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**  
**So get ready for another one**  
**Let's take a trip down memory lane**  
**The words circulate in my brain**  
**You can treat this like another all I'm saying**  
**But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain**

"And his opponent from LaPorte, Indiana at 6 ft 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

**It's been a long time coming**  
**And the tables' turned around**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**One of us is goin' down**  
**I'm not runnin', it's a little different now**  
**Cause one of us is goin'**  
**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

"Say whatever but you can't ignore the similarities between Lance and Mason to be exact Mason looks almost like a young Lance Raters in my opinion and wrestles just like him" said KJ. "Those were my words last month and now these similarities are shown.

"This is the biggest match in Mason's career if he wins here he can truly earn the right to call himself The New Face of TWE" said Sebastian.

"This is going to be difficult we all know about Lance's numerous right arm surgeries and he even survived a heart attack back at Chase for Fame 20 can Mason use his relatively injuryless body to win" said James.

**This is hardly worth fighting for**  
**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**  
**With my fist in your face and your face on the floor**  
**It'll be a long time comin'**  
**But you got the message now**  
**Cause I was never goin'**  
**Yeah, you're the one that's going down!**

Mason rushes Lance with a clothesline as he knocks him down. He tears off Lance's jacket and throws it out of the ring and starts punching Lance in the back as he throws his own jacket out of the ring. He then throws Lance out of the ring ripping of Lance's shirt in the procces. Mason rolls out of the ring but Lance nails him with a kick to the ribs and whips Mason back first into the barricade. Lance then goes for a running clothesline but Mason gets out of the way as Lance collides rib first on the top of the guard rail. Mason turns Lance around and nails him with three straight forearms to the head and throws him ontop of the announce table and starts throwing punch after punch on Lance who tries to get out.

"Mason not letting up as he's mounting Lance on the announce table and throwing a flurry of punches" said Sebastian.

"These two aren't going to be stopping any time soon" said KJ.

Lance kicks off Mason and throws him shoulder first into the barricade. He throws down a flurry of kicks to the ribs as he then lifts up Mason for a snake eyes on the barricade. Mason staggers forward into an irish whip back first into the steel steps. Lance sets up Mason for the running knee on the steel but Mason get's out of the way as Lance crashes into the steps. Mason rolls Lance in the ring and rolls in after him. Mason then bounces off the ropes straight into a big boot ... 1 . kick out. Lance then grabs Mason's legs and hit's a couple leg breakers on the left leg dropping his knees onto the leg. Lance then puts him in a heel hook as he pulls on it as Mason tries to fight out of the hold.

"Lance is going after the leg trying to weaken him for that Rateacator" said James.

"We have not seen Mason tap out in the TWE but then again Lance Raters hasn't tapped out in his career either" said KJ.

"You just can keep on getting similarities between these two right" said Sebastian.

Mason pulls Lance forward and nails him with a couple punches to the eye brow. Lance let's go as Mason gets to his feet and ducks under a clothesline and grabs Lance from behind in a Full Nelson. Lance tries to fight out of the hold before simply swinging his leg back catching Mason in the groin. Lance then hit's the Rated - PG ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance sets up Mason for the Rated - R but Mason counters into a Fisherman Suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Mason then grabs Lance for the Evenflow DDT but Lance counters putting Mason into a wrist clutch before kicking him in the back of the leg dropping Mason. Lance fallows lifting on Mason just to start stomping on his leg but Mason pokes Lance in the eye.

"What a dirty move from Mason" says James.

"Yeah and Lance is a saint for that low blow isn't he" said Sebastian.

Mason bounces off the ropes and drops Lance off his feet with a shoulder block. He bounces off again but Lance catches him and hit's him with the Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Lance rolls out of the ring and looks for a weapon under the ring and pulls out a table. Lance set's it up outside the ring but Mason clotheslines him from behind. Mason then rams Lance head first into the announce table and kicks Lance in the ribs. He then sets up Lance for a Power Bomb but Lance slips out from behind and hit's a leg hook neck brekaer. Lance then rolls Mason on top of the table and Lance rolls into the ring and goes onto the top rope. Lance then leaps off for the Rated - High but Mason rolls out of the way as Lance crashes through the table outside the ring.

"Lance just went through the table" said KJ.

"These two are quick aren't they" said Sebastian.

Mason rolls Lance into the ring and goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason tries to get to the top rope but Lance grabs his leg and crotches him on the turn buckle backwards. Lance then sets him self on the top turn buckle sits down behind Mason and hit's a huge german suplex as he covers while on the top rope ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Lance turns around and waits for Mason to get up as Lance goes for a diving crossbody but Mason catches the lighter man and drops him throat first onto the top rope. Mason then waits for Lance to turn around and hits an exploder suplex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Mason rolls out of the ring and throws three chairs in the ring and a roll of barbed wire.

"What is Mason doing with those chairs and that barbed wire" said Sebastian.

"Something tells me it won't be preety" said KJ.

Mason rolls the barbed wire onto two of the steel chairs and ties them each to two different ropes as a barbed wire rope is in the middle of the ring. Mason tries to whip Lance into the barbed wire rope but Lance counters with his own as Mason hits himself on the ropes to the stomach. Lance turns him around and hit's a Rated - Slam on the ropes as the chairs get ripped of the ropes ending the barbed wire rope as Lance goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance whips Mason into the turn buckle and grabs one of the barbed wire wrapped chairs and swings it at Mason's head who ducks as it bounces off the turn buckle and nails Lance back in the skull as a cut is on his face as blood seeps out.

"Ouch Lance swings to hard and ends up only hurting himself" said Sebastian.

"Yeah as these two refuse to slow down hurting each other seems to be enjoyable for them" said KJ.

Lance staggers backwards into a snap suplex. Mason then taunts Lance as he grabs the barbed wire chair and nails Lance in the leg two times. Mason then puts Lance's leg on the ropes as Mason goes onto the apron and puts down all his weight on the leg. Lance yells in pain grabbing the barbed wire chair and nails Mason in the back as Mason fallows onto the floor outside. Lance sits on the apron and waits for Mason to get up and hit's a Tornado DDT off the apron. Lance then tries to get the feeling back in his leg as he picks up Lance for the Rated - KO but Mason slips out from behind for the Saints Blade. Lance rolls through and kicks Mason in the ribs and then fallows up with the kick to the face.

"Classic Lance right thier as Mason receives the pair of kicks" said James.

"Yeah and Mason better not let Lance establish his rythem or this match is dangerous" said KJ.

Lance rolls Mason into the ring and grabs the regular chair as he nails Mason in the knee fallowed up by going for Mason's Evenflow DDT on the chair. Mason counters refusing to go down and instead hits a spine buster onto the chair. Lance shakes in pain as Mason grabs Lance and puts him in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Lance tries to fight out of the hold as Mason put's in the hold which won him his first world title fully in. Lance crawls over to the ropes and grabs the ropes but he seemed to forget that meant nothing in this match. Lance tries to get out of the ring but Mason pulls him back into the middle of the ring as Lance screams in pain. Lance tries to turn onto his back as his hand stretches out to tap out.

"Mason might have this match won and he would be the first person to make Lance submit" said KJ.

"Lance must be in excruciating pain" said Sebastian.

"Lance won't tap he will make Mason sorry for this" screams James. "Mason's going to get his head shoved up his own ass""

Lance counters turning onto his stomach and trying to put in the Rateacator but Mason lets go of the Figure Four. Mason get's up as Lance goes for the spear but Mason counters into a drop toe hold and once again tries for the Figure Four. Lance punches him off and gets on his knees but Mason bounces off the ropes and boots Lance off his knees ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Mason sets up going for the Evenflow DDT but Lance counters with a low blow and setting up Mason for the Legend Driver. Mason counters with his own low blow and goes for a one armed roll up while in place ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Both stay on the floor for a while as Mason grabs up Lance who nails him with a huge right hand sending Mason staggering back.

"Lance still has fight left in his as he legs are practically shot" said KJ.

"Lance won't quit he's the best of all time" said James.

Lance fallows pepering up Mason with a couple more fists to the face. Lance then whips Mason into the ropes who bounces back knocking Lance off his feet with a shoulder block. Mason fallows up with a spinning fisherman suplex. Mason then goes all the way to the top rope for the Diving Leg Drop and it hits. Mason taunts Lance as he waits for Lance to get up as Mason waits behind him. Lance get's up as Mason sets him up for the Saints Blade but Lance counters lifting Mason up and hitting the Rated - KO ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance kicks MAsn in the back and lifts him up and hit's the Rated - Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lance pulls Mason to his feet then bounces off the ropes for a spear but it's countered into an Evenflow DDT mid way.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

"Mason nearly had it with that Evenflow DDT" said Sebastian.

"But it's not enough Mason doesn't have a chance he just might be the worst TWE World Heavyweight Champion of all time against the best" said James.

Lance is on the floor on pain as Mason can't believe it. He grabs the chair and sets it up as he grabs Lance for a second Evenflow DDT this time on the chair. Lance counters into an inverted atomic drop as Lance staggers back holding his leg and head. Lance kicks Mason in the ribs fallowed by whipping him into the turn buckle as he cleans the blood of smearing it on his white pants. Lance then hits a running elbow in the corner fallowed by a spinning face buster.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

.. kick out.

Lance then sets up Mason up for the Legend Driver onto the chair but Mason counters low blowing Lance. Mason then holds Lance up and puts him in a writch clutch before grabbing him for the Saints Blade on the chair as it hits.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

"What a Saints Blade on the chair and it's almost over but Lance refuses to lose" said Sebastian.

"Lance is definitely hurting he's been receiving loads of pain in this match" said KJ.

Lance tries to get up but Mason puts him on the top rope. Mason then sets him up for the Heaven to Hell but Lance counters with a headbut. Lance hits numerous straight head buts as Mason's black hair and is streamed with Lance's blood. Lance then shoves Mason off back first as Lance goes back to the top rope and set's up Mason for the Rated High and it hits.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

... kick out.

Lance can't believe it as he grabs Mason and tries to turn him over for the Rateacator but Mason shoves him off and hitting himself chest first. Mason then goes for the second Saints Blade but Lance counters with a low blow of his own. This time though after the low blow Lance sucesffuly hooks up for the Legend Driver and it hits.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

"Lance got the Legend Driver but it wasn't enough" said Sebastian.

"Who cares look at Mason he's bleeding like the failure he is" said James.

"I guess we'll ignore that Lance has been bleeding for nearly fifteen minutes" said KJ.

Lance grabs Mason by the legs for the Rateacator once again but Mason counters sweeping Lance's leg from under him for a second Figure Four Leg Lock. Lance roars in pain as Mason continues wearing down Lance's leg. Lance is screaming like crazy at this point as he raises his hand to tap out. As the crowd is chanting "Living Legend/Mason Schultz" Lance refuses to tap out as he grabs the ropes and starts trying to pull himself out of the ring. Lance is half way thier as his legs are screaming in pain as his hands are grabbing the ring apron. Mason instead pulls Lance back to the middle of the ring and slips back on the figure four leg lock. Lance though has a surprise for him as he had gotten a sledge hammer from under the ring apron and nails Mason in the knee stopping him.

"Lance survives a second Figure Four Leg Lock with that sledge hammer shot to the knees" said Sebastian.

"Ring experience prevailing thier as he managed to grab a weapon to stop Mason" said KJ.

Lance tries to futilely get up but his legs keep on failing on him from the leg locks. Mason grabs Lance by the leg and hit's a series of kicks on the inside of the leg. Lance though nails him with the sledge hammer to the ribs fallowed by grabbing a chair and nailing Mason in the head with it as Mason bent over. Lance then get's up using the ropes and hits a big boot with his working leg as Mason tried to get up. Lance puts Mason on the top rope straining his legs as he fallows up thier himself. Lance looks both ways and set's up Mason for the Ultimate Legend Driver.

"Only one person in history has kicked out of the Ultimate Legend Driver" said James.

"Can Mason make it a second person" said KJ.

Lance then goes to jump off but Mason holds onto his refusing to let go. Mason punches Lance in the gut several times before countering it setting up Lance for the Heaven to Hell and he hits it as he goes for the cover not even hooking a leg

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... kick out.

"Evenflow DDT's, Saints Blade on a chair, and a Heaven to Hell but Lance Kicks out" said James.

"I think Mason right now is thinking what can I do now and well I don't have the answer for that either" said KJ.

Lance Raters tries to get up as Mason grabs him from behind and put's in a sleeper hold. He puts him in completely in the sleeper as he puts in the body scissors. Lance tries to get up as Mason puts all his weight down on Lance. Lance grabs the ropes to help pull himself up as he then hit's the Rated - K as Mason stays up Lance fallows up with the Rated - R as both men are down. Neither are getting up any time soon as the ref starts the count and at seven both get up. Mason hits a couple punches and whips Mason into the ropes who bounces back and nails Mason with a rib shattering spear. Lance though doesn't end it thier as he stares at Mason for a while before grabbing Mason's legs and putting him in the Rateacator.

"Game over Lance has this match one the Rateacator is locked" said James.

"He's been trying to use it all match and I can guarentee he isn't going to let go" said Sebastian.

Lance pulls back on the hold furiously as Mason yells in pain trying to get out of the hold. Lance continues trying to pull on the hold back Mason is clawing at the ground in his attempts to reach the ropes. Lance refuses to let go still however as the two are locked in a push and pull battle as Mason tries to fight out while Lance inflicts pain. Mason is almost at the ropes but Lance pulls him back into the middle of the ring as Mason grabs the sledge hammer. Lance though sees it and throws it out of the ring as he himself starts slowly moving around the ring throwing out any and all weapons including the three chairs and the roll of barbed wire. Mason though uses the distraction to turn Lance around into the Figure Four Leg Lock once again.

"Mason got the Figure Four a third time in a row" said Sebastian.

"This isn't fair Mason tricked Lance he should be fired this isn't right" said James.

Lance tries to fight out of the hold refusing to tap out. Lance grabs Mason by the groin off all thing and squeezes to make Mason let go in pain. Lance let's go as he waits for Mason to get as he once again tries to wipe the blood of his face which at this point is covering his eyes. Lance grabs Mason for the Legend Driver but Mason shoves him away. Lance though nails him with his injured leg to the ribs falowed up by his uninjured leg kicking Mason in the face. Lance goes into the corner as he tries to get the leg working once again as he goes for the Spear as he nails the spear breaking atleast one of Mason's ribs. Lance doesn't even go for the pin as he taunts the crowd as Mason is out like a light.

"The Living Legend did it I told every single one you he would win I was the lone voice in the darkness and I was right" said James.

"I am shocked but he did it" said KJ.

Lance cockily puts his leg onto Mason's chest but Mason swings his hands and put's Lance in a roll up

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... kick out/3.

The ref decides to keep the match going as Lance shoves Mason off his feet. Lance grabs Mason up as he looks to plant him with the Legend Driver. Mason counters with a couple punches to the chest and ribs and kicks Lance in the ribs. Mason though doesn't go for the Evenflow DDT but instead set's up Lance for the Legend Driver and it hits.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... 3 ... ...

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer. (55:11)

Lance Raters it out cold on the ground as Mason slowly celebrates gingerly holding onto his back.

"This is bullshit this is total and complete crap this isn't fair" said James.

"It is fair and it's all over after nearly an hour Mason pulls out the victory" said Sebastian.

"But in winning he definitely didn't stop the Lance Raters and Mason Schultz nearly identical early career rumors having to use Lance's own move to win" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage

"I'm here with the only person in current TWE to not be pinned or submitted now for weeks you have been talking about blood line superirority tonight Mason Schultz defeated your father a member of that perfect bloodline you speak of what are you feelings having to go into a match with Owen McCarthy who many believe will dethrone you" asked Stan.

"Let's get things straight my father is a Forty One Year Old Man, a heart attack survivor, and has had over elevent surgeries eight on his right arm alone and you talk to me about Mason Schultz beating him well congratulations Schultz how about you take on somebody who are relatively the same age Schultz has no respect from me or the rest of the Raters Family for winning a match he should have won" said Claymore.

"Yes and about Owen McCarthy" asks Stan.

"Owen McCarthy is yet the next hero supposed to take me out of competition how many times have we heard the same story whether it be Bill Parker, Jamie Stevens, Dax Din, or Asheel Din they all become just Another Dead Hero the same fate awaits Owen McCarthy so what if he managed to take me on many can but not will prevail cause I was Born Superior to all others and that's not an opinion it's a statement based on facts and facts alone" finished Claymore.

"Anywords left to say for Owen"

"I'll finish him in about five minutes to show the world why I've held this title for four long months and beat challenger after challenger cause I'm the Writer of this book and whether my pin is a simple three count or something as stupid as an eight count I will win, I will dominate, I will prove my superiority" ended Claymore.

* * *

**You see, Im a psycho, a sicko, Im crazy**  
**I see I got knife pulled, I kill you, you make me**  
**They wanna see me shot up, locked up and cage me**  
**Ill come back bigger, stronger and angry**

"This match is for the TWE United States Championship introducing first the challenger from Austin, Texas at six foot seven and weighing 275 pounds "The Beast" Owen McCarthy" said the announcer.

"Owen McCarthy has one thought left running in his mind revenge for Claymore putting him on the shelf for three months" said Sebastian.

"Yeah he is of relative height and strength of Claymore being six foot seven only half an inch shorter and only five pounds" said KJ.

**He who makes a beast out of himself**  
**Gets rid of the pain of being a man**

"And his opponent from Carolina, Puerto Rico he is the reigning TWE United States Champion at 6 foot 7 1/2 and weighing 280 pounds "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

The two stare off as Claymore raises his title belt and gives it to the ref. Owen starts of punching Claymore in the faces who punches him right back. The two are strictly on striking terms as each throws a punch nailing the other in the jaw. Claymore knees Owen in the ribs and Owen head buts to stagger Claymore back and runs straight into a shoulder block from Claymore. Owen gets up as they lock up and Owen whips Claymore into the ropes who bounces back into a shoulder block himself. Claymore glares at Owen as the two lock up and Claymore picks up The Beast and drops him with a scoop slam. Claymore taunts the crowd as Owen picks up the Demonic Son and drops him with a military press drop.

"Owen and Claymore in a battle of strength with the United States title ready for the victor" said Sebastian.

"Claymore's been a great United States Champion" said KJ.

Claymore dusts himself off as the two lock up once again and Claymore hits Owen with a suplex. Claymore taunts Owen who grabs Claymore and lifts up Claymore for a suplex. He extends one hand out to pump up the crowd and hit's a one armed suplex. Claymore seems iritated by Owen as Claymore whips him into the ropes and hits him with a Spine Buster. Claymore fallows up going to whip Owen once again who counters whipping Claymore and hitting a sky high spine buster. Claymore finally decides to stop playing around as he knees Owen in the ribs and hits him with a gut wrench suplex. Claymore then delivers a couple elbows to the ribs fallowed up by putting Owen in a sleeper hold.

"Claymore no longer playing a game as he's getting serious" said Sebastian.

"This match was over the second Owen decided to play around Claymore will end him quick" said KJ.

Claymore grabs Owen up to his feet but Owen rams him back first into the turn buckle. Owen then grabs Claymore and hit's a side walk slam. Owen fallows up placing Claymore in the ropes and hittng a running splash in the corner. Owen then goes for a belly to belly suplex but Claymore counters with a series of headbuts and going for the Legend Finished. Owen counters lifting up Claymore for the Samoan Drop and he hits it. Owen then grabs Claymore and sets him up for the Beast Tamer. He has it locked in as he pulls back on the hold as Claymore tries to crawl to the ropes while Owen has the hold locked in. Claymore nearly grabs the ropes but Owen pulls him back to the middle of the ring.

"Owen might actually beat Claymore in under ten minutes" said KJ.

"Shut up Claymore is invincible he will not lose to Owen" said James.

"I don't know about that Claymore looks to be in pain" said Sebastian.

Claymore refuses to tap out as he screams in pain. Claymore slowly starts succombing to the lock as the ref pulls his arm up once and it falls down he pulls it up a second time and it goes back down.

**THE REF PULLS UP CLAYMORE'S HAND ONE MORE TIME AND HE KICKS OWEN OFF ALL THE WAY OUT OF THE RING.**

"What the hell was that" asked Sebastian.

"Oh boy look at Claymore's face" said KJ.

To prove a point Claymore's pupils have turned completely white it seems giving him the impression of being blind. Claymore lifts up Owen over his shoulder and hit's him with a Reverse Spike Pile Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. The white eyed Claymore seems upset if anything and picks up Owen onces again and lifts him up for an Inverted Crucifix Power Bomb before flipping him down as Claymore went for the cover once again ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE United States Champion Claymore Raters" said the announcer (10:41)

Claymore grabs the U.S Title up as the crowd boo the champions quick ending over Owen.

"Claymore proved he could win and he could do it quick" said James.

"That trance like state reminds me of Lance's Psycho and well Claymore's proven this state of his isn't leaving any time soon and I don't think anybody on the TWE Roster can beat him" said KJ.

"What's Claymore doing come on somebody stop him" screams Sebastian.

Claymore is lifting up Owen seemingly out of the trance like state. Claymore grabs by the throat and hit's him with the Claymore Slam. Claymore picks him back up but Johnny Wallace runs down to the ring only to get a boot for his troubles. Claymore then picks up Johnny and kicks him in the ribs. He sets up Johnny and hits a sit out power bomb on Johnny. Claymore then as Owen is on his knees hit's the 3-Gen Finish and hit's one on Johnny aswell just for the fun of it.

"Claymore dispatching both Owen and Johnny with ease and it looks like Johnny won't be much help for Shawn anymore" said KJ.

"Claymore has shown that he is the best in the world" said James.

* * *

Backstage Promo

**"Who is the Best TWE Wrestler of 2013" asks a voice.**

_Shows Thresh Crash raising up the TWE World Heavyweight Championship, Mason submitting Shawn DeNiro, Generation Now's first attack on Victor and Chris Jacobs, Jeff Killington chokeslamming Rogen through a table._

**"The Most Shocking TWE Moment of 2013" asks a voice.**

_"Shows Generation Now's first attack, Thresh Crash joins Generation Now, The 21st Century Outlaws costing the Sin City Players the belts, Jeff Killinton wins the TWE World Heavyweight Championship._

**"The Best Woman's Wrestler in TWE of 2013" asks a voice.**

_Shows Emily Jones rasing the woman's championship, Natasha Dentons making Emily tap out to the Cross Arm Breaker, Rena Myers hitting the Generation Termination to win the belt, Aza Azura is shown beating Rena, Tariya is shown winning the Woman's Title._

**"The Best Match of the Year" asks a voice.**

_Shows highlights from Mason Schultz vs. Shawn DeNiro for the title, Shows Thresh Crash winning the belt off Mason Schultz in the Elimination Chamber. Shows Terry Blake and Jonas highlights from their Three Sides of Steel Match, Shows The Outlaws making war against The Players from tonight, Thresh Crash taking on Mason Schultz in thier thrown in the towel match. Shows Jeff Killington making Thresh say I Quit._

"Only one event holds the answer TWE End Of Year Awards 2013, To Be broadcasted world wide from TWE Turbo on the episode after Over the Top in the Robert Clemente Stadium" said Sebastian.

* * *

**Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity**  
**To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment**  
**Would you capture it or just let it slip?**

"This is a Steel Cage Match for number one contendership to the TWE Woman's Championship introducing first from Boston, Massachusets at five foot three and weighing One Hundred Forty Pounds "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"Aza Azura has done all she can to get a rematch against Rena Myers she's made it no secret she wants respect and if she couldn't get it beating Rena once she will do it beating Rena twice this time inside a steel cage" said Emily as she joins us on commentary.

"She better show something extra if she expects to beat my daughter the next Woman's Champion" said Lea.

**Don't know why I'm crawling**  
**Everybody's running, everybody's running**  
**Re-spun back to where there's something**  
**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"And her opponent from Tampa Bay, Florida at Five Foot Seven and weighing in at One Hundred Forty Seven Pounds "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Aza and Rena both start off on opposite side of the cage as they lock up. Rena puts Aza into a head lock but Aza throws Rena into the ropes who bounces back into a drop kick. Rena get's up holding her jaw as they lock up once again and Rena knees her in the ribs. Rena then hits her with three clubbing punches to the back to drop Aza onto her knees. Rena then bounces off the ropes for the Generation Termination but Aza counters getting out of the way and hitting an arm trap neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out. Aza whips Rena into the turn buckle who counters spinning Aza around into a kick to the ribs. Rena then goes for a spine buster but Aza counters for a sun set flip ... 1 ... kick out.

"Aza with a big sun set flip but Rena gets out with ease" said Lea.

"Yeah and these two are going to go to war tonight thier is no doubt Rena fighting for Revenge and Aza fighting for the respect she believes she deserves for winning the Woman's Title only to get her dream broken by Rena" said James.

"I think that was the most unbiased thing you ever said" said Emily.

Aza fallows up hitting a running clothesline and then ramming Rena into the steel cage head first. Rena elbows Aza in the ribs and fallows up with a snapmare and then jumps onto to the cage waiting for Aza to get up. Rena flings herself off and hit's a crossbody block onto Aza ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rena then whips Aza into the turn buckle. Rena goes for a running clothesline in the corner but Aza counters with a kick to the head. Aza then jumps up to the second rope and goes for a Diving Aza DT but Rena counters into a flapjack ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rena then grabs Aza by the legs and sling shots her head first into the steel cage.

"Rena delivering the pain" said James.

"No doubt you saw Aza collide into the steel cage" said Lea.

Rena grabs Aza for a quick Tigress Bomb but Aza counters into a back body drop. Aza then goes for a spring board but Rena shoves her straight into the cage. Rena then hits a huge eletric chair ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Rena put's Aza into a Boston Crab as she pulls back on the hold. Aza crawls to the cage door as she screams at the ref outside to open the door Rena pulls Aza into the middle of the ring but Aza uses the distraction to kick Rena off slightling. Rena grabs Aza's leg again but Aza goes onto her back and shoves Rena into the ropes who bounces back into a drop toe hold. Aza tries to get in the AA submission hold as Rena tries to get out.

"Aza is trying for the AA unsucesfully in my own opinion" said James.

"Not good for Rena is Aza manages to get the hold in" said Emily.

Rena elbows Aza off and get's to her feet but Aza goes for the Aza DT but Rena shoves her off. Aza rolls onto her feet to be caught by a high impact clothesline from Rena ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Rena then whips Aza into the ropes and goes for a spine buster and it hits ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Rena starts climbing the cage as Rena's down. Rena's hand reaches near the top but Aza jumps onto the cage herself and elbows Rena in the ribs. Aza then grabs Rena and hits a russian leg sweep of the top rope ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Aza waits for Rena to get up and leaps up for the Aza DT once again but Rena grabs her and tackles straight into the steel cage and then spins around for a second spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Rena just drove Aza straight into the canvas with that huge spine buster" said James.

"Yeah and Rena is using that cage to inflict punishment" said Lea.

"Reminds me of our match in that steel cage back when I put you through the cage to win the title" said Emily.

"Please I would have won anyways" replied Lea.

Rena puts Aza's head against the ropes and squeezes using her boot at Aza's head is rammed into the cage. Rena then pulls Aza back and lifts her up for a running power slam. Aza goes behind and puts her in a waist lock and rams Rena into the steel cage and hit's a German Suplex. Aza starts climbing out of the cage but Rena quickly grabs her and hit's an Olympic Slam off the middle of the cage ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rena then tries to go up herself as she starts climbing her hand catches the top of the cage. Aza grabs the leg as Rena slides one over the cage and Rena in a moment of shock let's go and is suplex off the top of the cage ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Aza nearly had this match won" said Emily.

"No doubt Rena was about to escape but Aza manages to hit a huge superplex off the cage That Was Impressive to say the least." said Lea.

Rena tries to get up as Aza puts her into the AA. Rena tries to fight out of the hold as Aza pulls back on the choke. Rena rolls around the ring trying to get Aza off who refuses to let go of the STF. Rena tries to out power Aza who manages to keep on holding the submission but Rena manages to lift Aza's arms. Rena then doesn both and counters into Dax's Painful Dreams. Aza tapped out to the move before as Rena pulls on the hold choking out Aza aswell. Aza rams Rena back first into the turn buckle. Aza then goes for a stinger splash in the corner but Rena catches her and drops Aza face first into the cage. Aza staggers back as Rena kicks her in the ribs and hit's the Generation Termination ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Rena hits the Generation Termination but Aza just manages to kick out" said Lea.

"Ouch Aza just had her neck snapped but Aza refuses to quit" said Emily.

Rena fallows mounting Aza putting her knees on Aza's shoulders. Rena then starts driving forearm after forearm and punch after punch. Aza tries to push Rena off who just continues with a couple punches and then let's go just to drop a knee on Aza's head. Rena then grabs Aza for Dax's The End but Aza slips out from behind and hits a back suplex. Aza then goes to the top rope as Rena is down for a moon sault but Rena rolls out of the way. Aza lands on her feet but Rena nails her with a big boot to the head. Rena then smirks as she sets up Aza and taunts the crowd before hitting the standing moon sault ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Rena nearly had it with that standing moon sault" said Emily.

"Rena has this match in the bag" said James.

Rena sets up Aza for the Tigress Bomb but Aza counters tripping Rena up and flipping over for a jackknife cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena counters into a sun set flip cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Aza counters into a victory roll cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena kicks Aza off into the steel cage. Rena sets up Aza onto the top turn buckle and goes into the other corner. Rena then goes for a running belly to belly suplex but Aza slips out and Rena catches onto the cage. Rena kicks Aza in the ribs whos holding onto the cage and starts climbin. Aza fallows her as they both reach the top. Rena pokes Aza in the eye and forearms her a couple times. Rena then sets up Aza as both are ontop of the cage standing.

"Rena don't do this it's madness" said Emily.

"A Tigress Bomb off the cage could put Aza out of action indefiniely" said Lea.

"Do It Rena show that slut a lesson" said James.

Rena sets it up putting Aza into the air but Aza counters in mid air into a **AZA DT** off the cage.

"Holy shit this match is over" said Emily.

"No way that was just sick the number one contender just planted Rena look at the drop" said Lea.

"This isn't fair she cheated" said James.

Both woman are down as Aza crawls to Rena and cover her with both legs hooked.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

Aza can't believe it as she goes for the cover once again ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Aza tells the ref to open the cage door as Aza starts crawling for the door. Aza is half way thier as Rena grabs her ankle. Aza kicks Rena off but as she gets on her knees going out of the ring Natasha Dentons slams the cage door into Aza's head. Natasha then goes in the ring herself and starts stomping on Aza hitting the Malibu Surf. Natasha then puts Rena over Aza ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Natasha grabs Aza's arm but Emily Jones runs down to the ring and clotheslines Natasha. Emily starts kicking on the downed Natasha as Rena starts getting up.

"What the hell is going on right now" asked James.

"It looks like Natasha and my daughter are entering the fray" said Emily.

"Well this is just shocking" said Lea.

Emily sets up Rena for the Last Chance but Rena hits Emily with a big boot to the head. Emily starts fighting both divas as DCW Divas Scarlett and Maria McIntyre are running down to the ring. Aza clotheslines Rena as it's all going to hell. Maria grabs Natasha and shoves her back and kicks Aza in the ribs in a shocker hitting a DTM. Natasha and Rena grabs Emily up and slap her in the face and turns her around straight into a Tigress Bomb. Rena then tells Maria and Natasha to hold up Aza right next to the cage door as Rena kisses Aza in the cheek before walking out the cage door to win the match.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Woman's Championship Rena Myers" said the announcer (28:57)

Rena grabs something at ringside tossing Maria McIntyre and Scarlett Generation Crash T-Shirts and a Generation Now one for Natasha Dentons. She waits for Aza to get off her knees and hits a Spike DDT aswell as Natasha hitting the Pheonix Rising on Emily Jones.

Rena grabs Aza by the throat and lifts her up by the head "It's My World Now Bitch"

"Rena did it with some help and Rena Myers will challenge Dakota Harrington for that title" said Sebastian.

* * *

"Now we would like to present the Statistics for Jeff Killington taking on Thresh Crash" said Sebastian.

Tales of the Tape

**"The God of Death" Jeff Killington vs. "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash**

Nicknames:

Jeff Killington: The God of Death, The New God, and The Invincible. vs. Thresh Crash: Manifestation of Devestation, Seduction of Corruption, and The Sniper.

Height

Jeff Kilington: 6 ft 11 vs. Thresh Crash: 6 ft 2

Weight

Jeff Killington: 345 pounds vs. Thresh Crash: 215

Championship Resume:

Jeff Killington: (4) TWE World Heavyweight Champion, (5) TWE Television Champion, (2) TWE Tag Team Champion, (1) TWE United States champion.

Versus

Thresh Crash (1) DCW Omega Champion, (1) TWF World Champion, (1) DWE Global Champion, (1) TWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Teacher:

Jeff Killinton: Glen Jacobs (Kane) vs. Thresh Crash: Kevin Johnson (KJ CRASH), Bryan Stevenson, and Lance Raters.

Style

Jeff Killington: Powerhouse/MMA hybrid Expert, Endurance Secondary vs. Thresh Crash Technical Expert, Endurance Secondary.

Keys to Victory:

Jeff Killington: Power Advantage, Inhuman Endurance, Experience vs. Thresh Crash: Technical Advantage, Speed Advantage, The Raters Organisation.

Record Against the Other:

2 - 0

Record 2013 (After Chase for Fame)

3-0 vs. 28-2-1

* * *

**I've had enough**  
**I make 'em see**  
**They'll never take another drop of blood from me**  
**I'll judge you all, the final bout**  
**I'll be your end of days**

Out comes a caucasian male he has spiky brown hair and is wearing Black loose long pants with several arch way designs on them and whiite boots. He's wearing a white high collar trench coat with an Archway design on the back and a big O under the archway. Brent Gontier, MegaGator Dark, and Shadow are behind him each holding up a torch extinguishing it as the next verse comes out.

**Blood in the streets**  
**The royals fall**  
**I will do what I must**  
**Till I see them crawl up to me**  
**Where they will see**  
**I'll be your end of days**

"This a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from The Lost Kingdom, Oblivion at six foot two and weighing in a Two Hundred Thirty Three pounds the leader of the Gateway To Oblivion "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

**I'll be your end of days**

"Jonas Lazar is definitely one of the best in the world today everywhere you go you can hear TWE fan's calling Jonas Lazar the next big thing" said KJ.

"Yeah and a win here tonight will definitely give Jonas contention to any title he may so desire" said Sebastian.

"Jonas only has one will and that is to serve his mysterious god the title might not even be in his eyes and it better not be the world title because Thresh will make him fail his god" said James.

**Black-robed judges bring the gavel down**  
**Goodbye, tell me all the ways that I went wrong**  
**They lock us up forever, given half a chance**  
**Out of sight, out of mind same old dance...**

Jonas gets on the steel steps as he says some words in a prayer and then lets go of his coat and roughly throws it at Shadow and gets into the ring.

**This is ten percent luck, **  
**Twenty percent skill, **  
**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will, **  
**Five percent pleasure, **  
**Fifty percent pain, **  
**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! **

Out comes a slightly tanned individual with short brown hair. He's wearing white pants along with white shoes and is much less built then his opponent it seems. He comes out by himself thanks to Claymore taking Johnny out for a while.

**He doesn`t need his name up in lights **  
**He just wants to be heard whether it`s the beat or the mic **  
**He feels so unlike everybody else, alone **  
**In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him **  
**But fuck em` **  
**He knows the code**

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas at six feet tall and weighing One Hundred Eighty Pounds "King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

**It`s not about the salary **  
**It`s about reality and making some noise **  
**Makin' a story **  
**Makin sure his clique stays up **  
**That means when he puts it down, Tak`s pickin it up! **  
**(Let`s go!) **

"This all started when The Gateway cost Shawn DeNiro a number one contendership match when they decided to make an impact and attack Justin Wyatt but Shawn DeNiro took offense to it" said James.

"No doubt he took offense he could be in Thresh Crash's position right now in the main event instead of the match before" said KJ.

**Who the hell is he anyway? **  
**He never really talks much **  
**Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck **  
**Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact **  
**That many mis judge him because he makes a livin from writin raps**

Shawn DeNiro and Jonas Lazar lock up. Shawn DeNiro goes for an arm wrench. Jonas Lazar counters with a hip toss but Shawn DeNiro counters landing on his feet and kneeing Jonas in the ribs. Shawn goes for a DDT but Jonas counters ramming Shawn into the turn buckle and starts kicking him in the ribs until a three count as the ref pulls him off. "I have till four" screams Jonas as he goes back to punching Shawn in the corner in the ribs until four before pulling back just to ram his shoulder into Shawn's ribs. Jonas then waits for Shawn to stagger forward as Jonas hits a spinning gut wrench suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Jonas grabs Shawn into a pendelum submission hold working on the ribs.

"Jonas is working on the ribs" said Sebastian.

"Jonas having no problem dispatching Shawn" said KJ.

Jonas fallows starting to slam his forearm into Shawn's ribs repeatedly. Shawn struggles to get out as Jonas lets him before hitting him with a lifting reverse STO Gut Buster. He fallows up with a couple elbows to the back and then lifing up Shawn and dropping him right back into a gut buster ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas fallows grabbing both Shawn's legs and stomping on Shawn's ribs viciously as he the ref makes him let go. Jonas juts fallows up bouncing off the ropes and hitting a double leg drop to the ribs. The Gateway outside look on impressed as MegaGator fails at starting a Jonas chant. Jonas lifts up Shawn and hits him with a release power slam dropping Shawn on his stomach ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Shawn is out of his league Jonas is effortlessly taking him out" said Sebastian.

"I have to admit I've never seen anybody start dominating Shawn as easily as Jonas" said KJ.

Jonas fallows up grabbing Shawn again for a slingshot into the turn buckle. Jonas fallows as Shawn is chest first lying on the turn buckle hit's a swinging elbow in the corner. Jonas then fallows flipping onto the apron as he waits for Shawn to get up. Jonas grabs Shawn up for a suplex and drops Jonas stomach first onto the floor. Jonas then hits a diving splash onto Shawn as the impact definitely hurts. Jonas then picks up Shawn and drops him in a military press onto the barricade leaving Shawn bent over the barricade. Jonas rolls into the ring distracting the ref as MegaGator gets on the apron and hits a gullitione leg drop on Shawn smashing Shawn's head into the padded floor.

"Jonas allowing the Gateway to inflict some damege" said KJ.

"Team player is that Jonas I tell you allowing his freinds to play the fun game of pummel that idiotic texan" said James.

Jonas fallows up as the ref is still distracted Shadow rolls Jonas into the ribs as Jonas uses the ropes to add more impact to his stomps. He rolls Shawn right next to the ropes and uses the ropes as a spring board to hit an elbow drop on Shawn ... 1 ... 2 .. Shawn puts his hand on the ropes. Jonas fallows up whipping Shawn into the ropes and tosses him into the air and moves out of the way as Shawn crashes stomach first into the canvas. Jonas then hits him with a soccer kick to the ribs as Shawn bounces off the canvas. Jonas then goes to the second rope and picks up Shawn in a fireman's Carry. He then hits an avalance fireman's carry gut buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Somebody has to stop this Shawn DeNiro can even get a move out with Jonas just brutally attacking" said Sebastian.

"I have to admit whether Jeff or Thresh are champion Jonas just might be more then both can handle after this twelve minute torture session against a world title contender" said KJ.

Jonas then grabbing up Shawn and putting in the adombinal clutch as he pulls back on the hold. Shawn screams in pain as Jonas seems to be easily taking Shawn in the hold. He pulls back some more as he punches Shawn in the ribs a couple times to add some more pain for Shawn. Jonas let's go only so he can grab Shawn for a pump handle gut buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas picked up Shawn for a suplex and drops him in a gourd buster fallowed by stomping on Shawn's stomach hard causing Shawn to lift his head. He fallows up with a running stomp to the stomach fallowed by hitting a standing elbow drop to the ribs with a prayer taunt before dropping the elbow.

"I can't believe Shawn hasn't gotten any offense in this match" said KJ.

"You can't deny Jonas is just to much for Shawn" said Sebastian.

Shawn fallows up trying to get to his feet but Jonas lifts him up and grabs him by the throat. He throws him into the ropes as Shawn bounces off straight into a big knee to the ribs flipping him over. Jonas grabs Shawn up for a suplex but drops him ribs first onto the ropes. Jonas then kicks Shawn in the face as he was hung thier. Shawn goes onto the apron as Jonas puts him up for a rope hung spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas then smirks as he goes into the corner for a spear. Shawn gets up as Jonas hits him with a huge spear ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out. Jonas finally seems to be annoyed as he goes to the top rope diving for the Final Vision but Shawn rolls out of the way.

"Jonas crashes and burns this could be Shawn's oppertunity" said Sebastian.

"Look at Shawn he knows this is time no matter the pain he will captalise" said KJ.

Jonas gets up holding his stomach as does Shawn who hits him with a running clothesline. He bounces off the ropes ducking under a clothesline from Jonas and hitting Jonas with a second clothesline. He fallows up with a third as Jonas angrily gets up and runs after him just to get a drop toe hold for his troubles. Shawn then grabs his arm and puts him in the Ripper out of nowhere as Shawn is pulling agressively. Jonas seemingly barely feels it as he picks up Shawn and then drops him head first onto the ring turn buckle. Shawn then staggers backwards straight into a Sign of the Apocalypse as it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said he announcer. (20:21)

Jonas Lazar breathes in and out as Shadow gives him back his jacket as Jonas puts it on and Brent gives him a mic as MegaGator goes onto the top turn buckle and tells the fans to be quiet for 'story time'

"Listen up heathens cause I'll only say this once" said Jonas as Mega Gator raises one finger. "Oblivion spoke to me as I showed that false believer Shawn DeNiro the truth of who was the the real King of TWE because he should remember I had the power of something divine behind me something Shawn can only attain through year of service to the great one himself"

"Now in TWE thier are many false idols whether it be the dunce Jeff Killington or the failure Terry Blake who is in fact never going to get anywhere in TWE cause guess what he's black and no nigger has ever been a top star but that doesn't matter what does is my new mission given to me by Oblivion the last mission so he can set his mark on the world but one fale idol must be taken out" said Jonas. "One false idol who dares speak his name in vain"

"If you here me Claymore Raters I'm calling you out your just like everybody else in this arena false, fake, synthetic, not the truth your a profligate" said Jonas. "So that's why at No Escape I'm going to end you and take that United States Champion, plus that hardcore championship and with so usher in Oblivion Claymore Raters Your Days are numbered and I'll be Your End of Days" finished Jonas as his Gateway left the ring.

Jonas left spitting on Shawn DeNiro on his way out.

"Jonas must be over confident in my opinion I understand he just well had no problem dispatching Shawn DeNiro what so ever but Claymore is well he had no difficulties dispatching fellow ranger Owen McCarthy in ten minutes" said KJ.

"Either way Jonas may have just signed his death sentance cause I have no doubt that Jonas Lazar is definitely the next in line to challenge for any title" said Sebastian.

"He doesn't deserve a shot but it doesn't matter cause Claymore will have no problem cruising past him" said James.

* * *

**"The undefeated rookie" says a voice.**

_Shows Thresh Crash beating person after person including Mason, Dax, Zephyr, Tino, Johnny Wallace, Shawn DeNiro, KJ Crash, Ted Estes, Lance Raters, Chazz Micheals, and Kenny Dentons._

**"The Invincible Monster" says a voice.**

_Shows Jeff demolsing person after per.. _***Static***

A camera shows Thresh grabbing a tech manager by the shirt and lifting him up. "Their is no clip that will show you got that, I'm done waiting I'm going to get into that ring and destroy Jeff and show the world he's not invincible cause I'll beat him three straight" said Thresh. "No play my music"

Thresh walks off leaving the scared tecnician on the floor.

"Thresh is done waiting he wants to fight but three straight well I don't think he'll get more then one and that's the steel cage" said Sebastian.

"No interferance will be in this match" said KJ.

We see clips off most TWE faces boxed into a room. The Raters Organisation are stuck in another room as well as the none TRO heel boxed in a different room. Even Lance is locked in his office and the guards only one referee is being left out along with the commentators, the announcer, and the two wrestlers.

"Who cares Thresh will win exactly how he say he will three straight he'll go above the call of duty" said James.

* * *

(Warrior by Disturbed plays)

**I**** am now, an instrument of violence  
I am a vessel of invincibility  
I cannot leave this undecided  
Stepping down to battle another day  
Remember me for all time this  
Determination is a vital part of me  
Surrender now or be counted  
With the endless masses that I will defeat**

Thresh Crash is on the entrance ramp having his trademark crystal blue hair aswell as a slightly psychotic look in his eyes. He's wearing black vinyl tights with several blood red designs on it along with a long tattered onyx black coat and a gothic looking choker. Thresh glares at the crowd as he has a Generation Now shirt tucked inside his pants as he screams that Generation Now will always be his.

**Come on bring it**  
**Don't sing it**  
**Better believe it**  
**Broken down till your hope has died**  
**Beat down till victory's mine**  
**Stand up and show me some pride**  
**And now, are you ready?**

"Thresh Crash refuses to lose his spot as the leader of The Raters Organisation but he has quite a challenge in Jeff Killington he made the wager and Jeff Killington wins and well he'll have the biggest pay day in TWE history" said KJ.

"Thresh Crash has proven he is a changed man The Manifestation of Devestation but can he defeated somebody like Jeff Killington somebody who has never lost a Three Sides of Steel and has lost more then one fall in the Three Sides of Steel three times in singles matches" said Sebastian.

"This match will be hellacious to say the least but I have full inspiration in Thresh" asid James.

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**  
**As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now**  
**I can see the fear**  
**That will ensure my victory this time**

"This match is for the Total Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship and it is a Three Sides of Steel match with ownership of The Raters Organisation also on the line introducing first from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred fourteen pounds "The Manifesation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

**I can't be told to compromise this**  
**They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet**  
**A most formidable reminder**  
**They will speak my name for eternity**  
**I have no need of any guidance**  
**I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief**  
**Seen through the warrior's eyes, I**  
**Never need to question, how to defeat you**

Thresh Crash slowly walks down to the ring as he stares at the crowd as fireworks shoot out of the entrance ramp with each step as the crowd boos the Canadian.

**Come on bring it**  
**Don't sing it**  
**Better believe it**  
**Broken down till your hope has died**  
**Beat down. Till victory's mine**  
**Stand up and show me some pride**  
**And now, are you ready?**

"Thresh Crash the person with the most wins in TWE in the shortest ammount of time you have to give him that Thresh Crash is a winner but can he beat somebody like Jeff in a three sides of steel" said Sebastian.

"And remember they start off in that steel cage match a steel cage that is very tightly put togeather due to it needing to be extended later on for the hell in a cell portion of this match" said KJ.

"Meaning every throw into that cage is just going to hurt that much more" said James.

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**  
**As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now**  
**I can see the fear**  
**That will ensure my victory this time**

Thresh Crash opens the cage door as he goes into the ring waiting for Jeff as he taunts the crowd a little.

**You can't hide now**  
**I am the warrior**  
**So decide now**  
**How they'll remember you**  
**Do not hide now**  
**Act like a warrior**  
**Show some pride now**  
**Solidify your place in time**

"This is it Thresh's shot at revenge his **Golden Revenge**" said James.

(Monster by Skillet)

**The secret side of me**  
**I never let you see**  
**I keep it caged but I can't control it.**  
**So stay away from me**  
**The beast is ugly, I feel the rage and I just can't hold it**

All the lights turn off as all that can be heard is the music and seen are the flashes of camera as the lights stay off.

**It's scratchin on the walls,**  
**In the closet in the halls**  
**It comes awake and I can't control it**  
**Hidin under the bed,**  
**In my body in my head**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this—make it end**

The lights turn and on the stage is a 6 ft 11 heavily muscled crimson red haired man that reaches below his shoulder blades. Numerous tatoos adorn his body as he's wearing a nylon black jacket with red stripes across it aswell a black and red gloves. He has a barbed wire necklance on his throat and is wearing shining black pants with red blood drops on them. He's also wearing black combat boots as he stares at the crowd his silver eyes glowing as fire goes off next to him as the title is securely wrapped around his waist.

**I feel it deep within**  
**Just beneath the skin**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

"And his opponent the champion from Parts Unknown he is the reigning and defending TWE World Heavyweight Champion at six foot eleven and weighing in at three hundreded forty five pounds

**I hate what I've become**  
**The nightmare's just begun**  
**I must confess that I feel like a monster!**

Fires burst around the giant neon sign saying Golden Revenge as the crowd is going insane for The God of Death as Jeff raises the title as fire bursts from his left and right.

**I feel like a monster!**

Jeff Killington starts walking down the ramp as people stretch out thier arms to try and touch Jeff who slowly and sinisterly walks down to the ring.

"Jeff Killington has lost two times by pinfall and never by submission Thresh will have to use one when he takes on Thresh, he has to be confident he has to be pinned or submitted to gain either the second or third fall" said Sebastian.

"No interferances Thresh has proven he couldn't even take on Jeff without it he's even more confident" said KJ.

**My secret side I keep**  
**Hid under lock and key**  
**I keep it caged, but I can't control it, 'cause if I let him out,**  
**He'll tear me up, break me down**  
**Why won't somebody come and save me from this? Make it end!**

Jeff Killington goes up through the steel steps and goes to the middle of the apron and then literally walks over the ropes to get in the ring as the crowd starts dieing down.

**It's hidin' in the dark**  
**Its teeth are razor sharp**  
**There's no escape for me**  
**It wants my soul, it wants my heart**

Thresh Crash and Jeff Killington stare off as the crowd is cheering like maniacs as the cage door is locked. The ref raises the belt outside the ring as the announce rings the bell.

Ding.

Ding.

Ding.

They both lock up as Jeff tries to push Thresh back who insteads grabs him in a head lock. Jeff easily shoves him off into the ropes as Thresh ducks under a boot. Thresh whips Jeff into the ropes but well he doesn't get to far with that as Jeff boots him in the head. Jeff fallows whipping Thresh into the ropes for a chokeslam. Thresh kicks him several times in the ribs to stop that plan. He doesn't stop thier as he lets lose even more kicks to the legs and ribs as he makes Jeff stagger into the ropes. Thresh then goes for a running clothesline but Jeff grabs him and throws him into the cage but Thresh holds the cage. Jeff grabs him and power bombs him off the steel cage ... 1 ... kick out.

"Ouch what a power bomb" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Thresh was trying to outsmart Jeff using his own strength for help but well didn't work to well" said KJ.

Thresh staggers to his feet as Jeff hits him with a couple stiff punches fallowed by a big right hook dropping Thresh back to the mat. Thresh staggers onto his knees as Jeff sets him up for a Chokeslam but Thresh counters slipping out from behind. He stomps onto the back of Jeff's leg repeatedly forcing Jeff onto his knees. He then grabs him in a forward russian leg sweep ... 1 kick out. Thresh continues with a couple stomps onto the arm as he hits a spring board knee onto the arm. Thresh then puts Jeff into a cross arm breaker as he pulls back on the submission hold. Jeff easily lifts up Thresh for a samoan drop but Thresh slips out as Jeff crashes by himself.

"Jeff didn't see that coming" said James.

"Thresh is actually going for that right arm taking out Jeff's striking and trying to weaken him for the Seduction of Corruption submission hold" said KJ.

Thresh continues stomping on the arm and putting him in a chicken wing as he tightens the hold. Jeff grabs Thresh with his other arm and powers out of the hold throwing Thresh back. Thresh kicks at Jeff's arm but Jeff grabs the leg and shoves Thresh back into the ropes. Thresh bounces off the ropes straight into a big boot ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh gets up but Jeff starts pummeling him into the corner as Jeff grabs Thresh by the hair and tosses him into the steel cage. Thresh staggers back as Jeff grabs him for a running power slam and hits ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jeff grabs up Thresh who low blows Jeff and then fallows up with a Snap DDT ... 1 . kick out.

"Ouch Thresh just snapped Jeff into the canvas" said Sebastian.

"Thresh is going to use everything to his advantge and he's making sure Jeff can't use his power advantage later on" said KJ.

Thresh grabs Jeff by the arm and puts him in a chicken wing on the ropes. Jeff punches him in the ribs to make Thresh let go but Thresh just stomps away on the arm. Jeff shoves Thresh back who gives for a boot on the kneeling Jeff. Thresh then hits an arm wringer repeatedly before shoving Jeff shoulder first into the cage. Thresh then starts trying to climb but Jeff easily grabs his leg and throws him off. Thresh staggers up as JEff sets him up for a chokeslam but Thresh slips out from behind and starts kicking at the leg putting Jeff on his knees. Thresh then sets him up for the Snap Double Arm DDT but Jeff grabs him up as Thresh is panicking. Jeff then hits a huge sit out scoop slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Thresh just got shown that he definitely isn't out powering Jeff" said Sebastian.

"So what it's not all about strength" replied James.

Thresh tries to get up but Jeff pins him down to cheers from the crowd. Jeff starts delivering huge bombs from the top as Thresh tries to fight his way out. Thresh bites Jeff in the arm to get Jeff to stop momentarily as Thresh head buts Jeff fallowed by a knee to the ribs and then using both feet to kick Jeff in the chest. Thresh then get's on top of Jeff and lifts his head up before dropping down a forearm to the head repeatedly. Jeff shoves Thresh off who waits for Jeff to sit up as Thresh hits a low clothesline ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh grabs Jeff for the Dream Devestation Driver but can't lift up Jeff as he gets flipped over Jeff's shoulder. Jeff then hits the Tomb Stone Pile Driver ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Thresh kicks out a vicious reverse pile driver" said KJ.

"Yeah and Thresh definitely wants to use that Dream Devestation Driver on Jeff in hopes it can end the match" said Sebastian.

Jeff grabs Thresh to end it with the chokeslam but Thresh counters in mid air into the Snap Double Arm DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh starts stomping onto Jeff's arm and hits a second Snap Double Arm DDT. Thresh then decides to climb out of the cage. He's nearly thier when Jeff grabs his foot but Thresh starts kicking at Jeff's head repeatedly sending Jeff back staggering. Thresh is over the top as he starts climbing down taunting Jeff enjoying every second. Jeff punches straight through the steel and grabs Thresh as Thresh is panicking. Thresh tries to get Jeff to let go as Jeff's forearm get's covered in scratches from the cage. Thresh grabs the camera man's camera to nail Jeff in the arm with it to make Jeff let go and Thresh fall down to the canvas.

"Winner of this first fall "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer. (17:44-First Fall 1-0 Thresh.)

"Thresh wins the first fall

They wait for the sixty second interim period as Thresh watches on the outside as Jeff glares from the inside. Sixty seconds pass as the cage is extended and the roof is applied to make it the Hell in a Cell. Jeff quickly walks out the door and hits a running clothesline to knock Thresh off his feet. Thresh tries to crawl away from Jeff who whips him into the steel cage. Thresh staggers around into a huge uppercut from Jeff ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jeff fallows up putting Thresh in a military press and throwing him into the cell. Thresh is still trying to get away from the God of Death but Jeff grabs him by the back of the neck to lift him up. Jeff then tosses him into the rememnants off the spanish announce table.

"The spanish announce table is getting no love from the wrestlers tonight" said Sebastian.

"No doubt it's been massacred at this point." replied KJ.

Jeff fallows up picking Thresh up and dragging him over to the cell door and throwing him in. Jeff slams the door shut as Thresh rolls into the ring. Jeff grabs a barbed wire baseball bat as he get's on the apron but Thresh drop kicks him off into the cell wall. Thresh then fallows up hitting a spring board elbow onto Jeff against the cell. Thresh then fallows up grabbing the baseball bat and taking a couple swings to Jeff's ribs fallowed by shoving Jeff into the ring. Thresh then grabs the barbed wire and takes one out of Jeff's playbook wrapping the barbed wire on his forearm instead of fist though. Thresh waits for Jeff to get up and nails him with a forearm to the head fallowed by another and another as he's just shredding Jeff.

"Thresh is cutting Jeff to ribbons" said Sebastian.

"Thresh is deranged and devious a dangerous combination if thier ever was one" said James.

Thresh crash waits for Jeff to get up as he goes for a diving forearm but he's caught by the throat. Jeff then hits him with a chokeslam straight to hell ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jeff does the cut throat taunt as he waits for Thresh to get up for a second chokeslam. Thresh sees it and rolls out of the ring and out of the cell doors as he pulls off the barbed wire from his forearm. Jeff fallows him out as Thresh sees him and starts climbing like a man possesed. Jeff starts fallowing him as Thresh gets to the top. Jeff has his hand on the top as Thresh starts battering him with punches but Jeff hits him with an uppercut as Jeff goes to the top of the cell. Thresh though tries to shoves Jeff off to no affect as Jeff starts battering him with dozens of punches.

"Thresh better get out of thier he does not want what Jeff is bringing" said KJ.

"Shut up Thresh is going to throw him off the cell just you wait" said Sebastian.

Thresh tries to get away but Jeff stomps him in the back. Jeff grabs him but Thresh pulls on the arm with three straight arm wringer before hitting a big takedown onto Jeff's arm against the cell. Thresh grabs Jeff's arm lifting it up and smashing it onto the cell top as he's inflicting damege on the arm. Jeff grabs Thresh by the throat but Thresh low blows him and hit's a huge lariat clothesline.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

Jeff kicks out.

Thresh is starting to get annoyed as he locks in the Seduction of Corruption. Thresh starts putting in some weight behind the hold as he's pulling like a man possed. Jeff get's on his knees but Thresh uses leverage to pull Jeff's back onto his stomach as he tries to reapply the hold in.

"The Arm Trap Dragon Sleeper is locked in nullifying the power in Jeff's arms" said James.

"Imagine if he made Jeff tap out right here right now" said Sebastian.

Thresh continues on applying the hold as Jeff looks loike he might actually tap out. Jeff gets on his knees once again but Thresh ignores it in favor of trying to choke Jeff out. Jeff get's onto one leg as Thresh is hanging on like an orangatang. Jeff grabs Thresh and drops him with a huge sidewalk slam onto the cell forcing Thresh to let go in pain. Jeff fallows up with a couple stomps as Thresh is pounded into the cell. Jeff fallows up lifting up Thresh for a huge scoop slam. Jeff then picks up Thresh and hit's him with a Release Power Bomb onto the cell as the cell top shakes.

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

. Thresh kick out.

Jeff then does the cut throat taunt as he hangs out his hand for the choke slam. Thresh get's up straight into a chokeslam onto the top of the cell.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

"Ouch Thresh just got chokeslammed onto the top of that cell and Jeff has to get a fall to tie up the series he's going to have to bring up the violence" said KJ.

"Oh god don't give him ideas" said James.

Thresh is grabbed up by the hair as Jeff grabs the barbed wire roll in his pants as he attaches it to his fist as the crowd is silent. Jeff winds up the fist and hit's a huge punch as Thresh gets dropped off his feet. Jeff goes for a tombstone but Thresh spins out from behind and hit's a neck breaker. Thresh is grabbing at his head as thier a cuts on his head. Thresh rolls to the cell corner and starts climbing down as he's half way thier and drops to the ground. Jeff starts fallowing him as Thresh throws a chair to the top of the cage and runs away from Jeff and climbs back up the cell. Jeff fallows him up the cell but Thresh pops him twice with the chair to the head forcing Jeff back down.

"Thresh is trying to make sure Jeff doesn't even think of fallowing him up thier' said Sebastian.

"He can't win if Jeff doesn't go after him but well I don't think Thresh cares about winning at this point" said KJ.

Jeff goes into the cell as Thresh taunts him from above. Jeff pulls out a ladder as Thresh is still taunting him as Jeff simply ignores him. Thresh is on the edge taunting Jeff who walks over to the announce table and then launches the ladder like a missle at Thresh catching him in the skull and knocking Thresh down as the ladder falls back down. Jeff then sets up the ladder right infront of the announce table laying against the cell as he crawls up to the top. Jeff is nearly thier and Thresh pops him with the steel chair twice to stop him but Thresh drags Jeff up onto the cell. Thresh hits the snap Double Arm DDT onto the cell mesh as he goes for the cover.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

Thresh picks up Jeff for the Dream Devestation Driver as blood covers up Thresh's vision.

"What is Thresh thinking" said Sebastian.

"Whatever it is I gaurentee it won't be preety" said James.

Thresh starts walking over to the ladder but Jeff slips behind using his height. Jeff then turns Thresh around and choke slams him ontop of the bridge ladder which doesn't break. Jeff just smiles as he picks up Thresh back to the top of the cell as Thresh must have a broken back. Jeff covers Thresh.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

Jeff is actually shocked as he wipes off the blood on Thresh's face and grabs him by the throat. Thresh futilely tries to struggle out of the hold but Jeff hits him with a couple punches to the ribs knocking the air out of Thresh. Jeff then picks up Thresh for a huge chokeslam and **HE GOES THROUGH THE LADDER.** Thresh is a crumped mess on the floor in fetal position.

"Holy shit Thresh just got put through a ladder over fifteen feet in the air by god" said Sebastian.

"Referee end this god damn match please" asks KJ as he's in shock.

"This isn't right Thresh should have won three" said Sebastian.

Jeff slowly goes down to the cell as the crowd is chanting "GOD OF DEATH" and a very small minority chant "GET UP THRESH" Jeff pulls the ladder bits off Thresh and goes for the cover

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... James Cloud stomps on Jeff's back.

"What this match should have no interferance and thiers no security to stop it" said Sebastian.

"... ... ..." KJ stays silent as looks on.

Jeff grabs James and lifts him up to hit a huge tomb stone to the crowds delight cheering him on.

"Well the interferance was short lived" said Sebastian.

"I'm sorry" is the only thing KJ said.

Jeff grabs up Thresh who is limp and lifts him up for a chokeslam but KJ CRASH throws a chair nailing Jeff in the face making him let go of Thresh. KJ jumps ontop of the announce table and hit's a diving heel kick to bring Jeff down. He waits for Jeff to get up and hit's a huge Canadian Lariat as backstage camera's are showing the TWE Face Lockeroom trying to break out to this injustice along with several legends. KJ then grabs Jeff as he takes apart the announce table and hits a Canadian Spin Buster through the table. "I'm Sorry" says KJ to Jeff as he helps Thresh get as James slowly does aswell. KJ and James help Thresh pick up Jeff as James wraps a chair around Jeff's head and DREAM DEVESTATION DRIVER.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 3 ...

"Winner of the second fall and the-" the announcer is cut off by Thresh telling him to shut up. (Second Fall 29:22 Thresh 2-0)

"Thresh wins but I can't believe it my commentary partners just out smarted the rules" said Sebastian.

Thresh makes the referee put the cuffs on both him and Jeff as he grabs Jeff into the Seduction of Corruption. James and KJ stomp on the arm like a pack of wolves as Jeff screams in pain. KJ grabs the chair that's around Jeffs neck and drives the edges into Jeff's arm as Jeff slowly starts going unconcious. The ref raises the arm and it drops once and Thresh let's go of the hold. Thresh, James, and KJ all grab up Jeff and send him straight through one part of the cell wall bad shoulder first going through it. They do it on all the cell walls as the cell collapses on itself.

"They just destroyed the cell using Jeff as a battering ram and that injured shoulder of Jeff looks to be definitely broken" said Sebastian.

Thresh then reapplies the hold screaming at Jeff "TAP OUT ONLY"

"THRESH SUCKS" chants the crowd.

Even the God of Death can't handle this type of pain and taps out for the first time in his career.

"Winner of third fall and winning this match three straight and new TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer. (Third fall 3:28 all togeather 50:34)

Thresh Crash is helped to his feet by KJ and James as they wrap the belt around his waist.

James and KJ both sit down on the commentary booth.

"What was that display" asked Sebastian.

"That was Thresh Crash making history being the second person to beat Jeff in a match through pinfall, Being the first person to make Jeff tap out, and being the first person to beat Jeff in three sides of steel" said James.

"A father would do anything for his son Sebastian even if it means getting involved in his sons problems" said KJ.

Thresh raises up the handcuffs and throws them onto Jeff as EMT's come down to the ring to help Jeff. Thresh then walks ontop of the broken down cell walls to get in the ring which is covered by the roof as he raises the title standing on the cell above the turn buckles.

**It's been a long time coming**

Mason Schultz starts walking down that ramp as Thresh stares as he puts the title back on his shoulder and wipes off the blood from his face unsucessfully. Mason Schultz and Thresh Crash stare off as Mason puts out three fingers and points to a poster on the wall saying No Escape. Thresh just raises the title belt as Mason does the motion for gunning for the title.

"Thresh Crash vs. Mason Schultz thier third singles encounter will be at No Escape is what Mason's saying and well will Mason finally manages to do what only one other man has done and beat Thresh Crash" asked KJ.

"I'm not sure honestly but folks we are out of time for a pay per view of shockes as Thresh Crash is the new TWE World Heavyweight Champion by doing what many thought impossible making Jeff Killington tap out" said James.

* * *

1. TND 9/11: TND reigns surpeme with one more predicition correct over Toon Writer.

2. Toon Writer 8/11: Toon Writer get's second place with three of five correct pick.

3.D Web Dragon 6/11: What a way to end going from all right to nothing correct. Shame loss of a perfect score my freind and cause he didn't get even one out of those five he loses the prize shame.

3.C John Morrison Invades TDI 6/11: Well like Asheel so close yet so far.

3.B Asheel 6/11: So close yet so far I better start making tie breaker questions.

3.A Another Dead Hero 6/11: Well due to the fact I only wanted three winners and he sent me his PM before either of the above three could he get's the reward. Luck.

Zero Mason 4/11: Two votes away from getting in a five way tie with the above.

Phenom's Servant 4/11: With three correct he finishes up with more then a third correct.

8560 2/11: Well that went well for you.

I'll send the options to the winner.

Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter read and review as for the losers of the prediction Sorry About Your Damn Luck (Had to throw it in)


	41. Week 22 Part 1: Snake in the Grass

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (2)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Terry Blake (3)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

* * *

"Welcome to TWE Turbo and well we have a different commentator table here tonight as James Cloud and KJ Crash were both suspended indefinitely for thier actions involving yesterdays main event" said Sebastian.

"Hello TWE Lea Stevenson here replacing my ex KJ Crash" said Lea.

"I guess I'm repacing that idiot whose normally on commentary" said Jessica.

Backstage

Thresh Crash is seen in a tight black shirt with a Black reverse Peace Sign on the back and saying Manifestation of Devestation on the front. He's also wearing tight black leather pants along with combat boots as you can see The Raters Organisation congratulating him everybody except Chris Jacobs. With a black vinyl trench coat with the belt around his waist.

Lance Raters has a bottle of champage in his hands as he claps Thresh on the back who looks at him disintrested.

"We did it Thresh what did I tell you" said Lance.

"We I don't know who you think you are" replied Thresh. "You lost last night and made me have to give that idiot Mason Schultz another match me I won my match I did the impossible something that not even you could do I beat Jeff Killington I made him tap out cause I'm the best of all time Lance not you"

"What are you tal-" Lance is cut off half way.

"I'm the one whose the best in the world not you and let's face the facts I'm better then you ever will be your Raters Entourage is nothing compared to my Generation's Now and Crash my world title reigns were better then yours Thresh Crash is better then you remember that, get it memorised" replied Thresh. "Let's go"

Generation Now and Crash fallow Thresh out as Lance stays thier shocked by his protoge's defiance.

"He's getting too confident" muttered Lance as he grabbed a folder off his desk. "It's time to show him everybody's expendable"

* * *

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**

Rena Myers goes out to the ramp entrance along with Natasha Dentons, Maria McIntyre, and Scarlett. Generation Crash fallow along with Now except Thresh Crash.

"Let me introduce to you the new TWE World Heavyweight Champion, The Third Person To Pin Jeff Killington, The Second Person To Beat Jeff Killington through pinfall or submission, and the only person to make Jeff Killington tap out "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said Rena Myers.

Thresh Crash walks down to the ring as the crowd rains down boos on the TWE World Heavyweight Champion who just stares at the crowd in seeming disgust. Thresh points to Chris Jacobs and tells him to open the ropes for him as Chris does it reluclantly.

"Manifestation of Sucking" Chants the crowd.

Thresh goes into the ring as he grabs the mic.

"I look into the eyes of every fan in this arena and I see the doubt in your eyes as if you believe this is all a dream and you'll wake up with Jeff holding my title well I apologise your dreams were broken through the fufilment of my dream and that's all that really matters" said Thresh.

Thresh then grabs Chris Jacobs by the hair with a smile as Chris Jacobs looks to be afraid.

"What was it you said that Generation Now was going to fail Chris Jacobs that I was going to lose well I don't care if this was a stupid ploy of yours about how I sucked and how you were such a great wrestlers well how would you like to prove it cause I don't take any disrespect from anybody" said Thresh.

As Thresh shoves the mic into his chest.

"If you want to embaressed you could find easier ways but deal" said Chris Jacobs as he takes out his hands.

"I'll make it even more intresting Jacobs you believe your better then me if you win I'll give you a title shot if you lose well let's just say your going to be more than just thrown out of Generation Crash" finished Thresh before kicking Chris between the legs and tossing him out of the ring.

"Now tha tone order of buisness is done with let's move on to the good part the Thresh Crash appreciation ceremony of all I've done for TWE who would like to be first" said Thresh as he hands his mic out and the recently back Wayne Morrison grabs the mic.

"I would like to say I wouldn't be here in TWE without Thresh Crash he is the man when I was done on my luck this very man saw something in me and I was once of and the only of two left founding members of Generation Crash" said Wayne as he passes it on to David Sampson.

"Me and Thresh know each other from way back in DCW and I know Thresh would always be thier for me as the best god damn wrestler to ever live the one who did the impossible the "Best of All Time" Thresh Crash" said David as he passed it to Tino.

"When I first saw Generation Now they were a great group pero tenian una gallina as a leader I saw Thresh Crash take over and I knew they were a real group and when Thresh Crash gave me the offer I accepted something I wouldn't have done with that pussy Dax Din was still in charge" said Tino as he passed it over to Nicholas.

"I was the fourth person to become Generation Now and I'm proud of it cause we're the best of all god damn time starting with Thresh Crash the Real Worlds World Champion the one and only holder of the DCW Omega Championship "The Sniper" Thresh Crash the one who will defeat Mason Schultz" finished Nicholas as he handed it to Claymore who gave it to Marcus and Ricky.

"Thresh Crash is an honorary Alaskan man if he ever needed anything we would bend over back for the greatest wrestler in existince So it's the Alaskan-Canadian connection" said Marcus as he passes it to Zephyr.

"I always knew Dax was a bad leader and I always knew Thresh Crash was the real leader the one who would give Generation Now it's golden age the one who will beat Mason for the seven millinoth ti-" said Zephyr but he was cut off.

**Define your meaning of fun**

Mason Schultz walks down to the ring as he goes under the ring and grabs a chair as The Raters Organisation just stare at him. Mason then grabs a mic as he slides in the ring and grabs the mic.

"Sorry to interupt the verbal sucking session but I have something to tell you Thresh" said Mason.

"Beat it unless you want your ass kicked" replies Zephyr.

Mason grabs the mic but instead nails Zephyr with the chair. He fallows up hitting Wayne Morrison in the head and then hitting Tino in the ribs and then kneeing him in the skull. Nicholas spins him around Mason nails him with the chair as Nicholas falls onto Ricky and Marcus as Mason nails both of them with a chair shot. He kicks Claymore down low in the groin and nails him with a shot to the head. Rena rolls out of the ring as Nathen goes to clothesline Mason who hip tosses him out of the ring. David Sampson goes from behind for the Hollywood Star but Mason ducks into the ring as David falls out of the ring cleaning house on The Raters Organisation.

Thresh just stares at him not the least bit disturbed it seems. Mason throws the chair out of the ring and grabs the mic again.

"Now that those bitches are out of the ring let's talk Thresh we're going to wrestle for the third time at No Escape and I want this match to be the game ender no draws, no throwing in the towel, and well No Escape" said Mason. "I wa-" Mason is cut off by Thresh.

"Let's talk the truth you intend to beat my in my home country of Canada I don't care what match you pick you can't beat me in America then you sure as hell can't beat me in Canada buddy so any match you want I'm ready for it" said Thresh.

"In the match I'm choosing you can run you can hide but you won't be able to escape I want it in a Falls Count Anywhere no matter where you run I can come right at you and beat the shit out of you I promise you thier will be a new champion one final champion" said Mason.

"You're funny I'm about to ask you is it April Fools Day because I have no idea how you could say that with a straight face" said Thresh as he paces around the ring with the title. "One person in history has beaten me ONE where do you fit in well I've beaten you at Devil's Playground, When Worlds Collide, and Fight or Flight yet you think you can win the best you've managed to come up with is a time limit draw"

"That's the past Thresh and how about we up the stakes" tested Mason.

"You want to up the ante go and try it the World Title isn't enough for the beating I'll deliver to you"

"If I win at No Escape I'm not going to make you give me The Raters Organisation like your deal with Jeff I want the Organisation disbanded forever gone no Generation Now no Generation Crash dead and gone to stay in history" betted Mason.

Thresh just looks at him as he dislodges the belt from his waist and put's it on his shoulder.

"Fine but if I win I'm going to do exactly what the purpose of Generation Now's first coming into Turbo what was it thier offer you would be the crown jewel of Generation Now" said Thresh as he pats the belt. "Well that offer is gone your nothing more then a pile of bullshit in Generation Now cause If I win you join The Raters Organisation"

Mason Schultz glares at Thresh as the two stare off as Thresh Crash hands out his hand to shake on the deal.

"At No Escape I prove to the world I'm the sole heir to the throne of being the Man, of being the MVP of TWE, Mason I want to let you know that you might join the Raters Organiastion but I swear your going to join it with broken legs"

Mason gives his own hand and pulls Thresh forward.

"What you mean is the Raters Organisation will end over your dead carcass" said Mason.

Thresh throws a wild right hand nailing Mason. Mason grabs his cheek and spears Thresh to the floor as he starts throwing punch after punch. Thresh flips Mason around and drives forearm after forearm but Mason throws Thresh onto the apron. Thresh then pokes him in the eye and hits a Crash Suplex off the apron to the floor. Thresh fallows up with rabid stomps but Mason gets up and punches Thresh. Thresh hits him with a forearm as Mason catches him with with a right hook. Mason then grabs Thresh and throws him into the barricade back first.

"Somebody get security these two are insane" said Sebastian.

"Not insane just very angry" said Lea.

Mason then starts stomping a mudhole into Thresh in the corner. Thresh kicks Mason in the knee and fallows with a low enzugeri knocking Mason back. Thresh thens taggers up and lariats Mason off his feet. Thresh then whips Mason arm first into the steel ring post. Thresh then goes for a running lariat in the post but Mason elbows Thresh and drives his face into the steel steps. Mason then grabs Thresh for an Evenflow DDT onto the outside but Thresh rams Mason onto the announce table as security starts going down to stop them.

"Finally these two are simply beating the hell out of each other" said Sebastian.

"Each of them represent the ultimate enemy to the other Thresh with his TRO trying to take control and Mason fighting for the company that so many legends have worked for" said Jessica.

Thresh Crash fallows hitting a couple forearms onto a slanted Mason until he's shoved off. Thresh staggers up as Mason shoulder blocks him to the floor. Mason then goes under the ring and grabs a chair but security stop him from getting to use it. Thresh though hits a running step up enzugeri kick nailing Mason with the chair as Thresh is dragged back. Mason gets up fast though and tackles Thresh down and starts laying on him punches as more security comes down and pulls Mason off.

"Security can't even stop these two maniacs" said Sebastian.

"Not maniacs just a lot more pissed off then given credit" replied Lea.

Thresh yanks himself away from the guards and kicks Mason in the ribs and starts hammering away on him. Lance Raters walks down as he screams at both of them to stop he's given a mic.

"Both of you stop right now or your fired" screams Lance as Thresh gets off Mason roughly shoving a distracted Mason to the floor. "As of right now thier is a no contract clause at any time other then matches if not whoever attacks the other will be fired" Lance then has security pull them apart even further. "Mason Schultz I want to see you in my office later tonight cause you have a match tonight in a Re-Lapse Rematch against Shawn DeNiro"

Thresh Crash grabs the belt from the ring as he raises it up into Mason's face.

"What an announcement Mason Schultz has a rematch with Shawn DeNiro in a match we saw back at Re-Lapse where Mason Schultz made Shawn DeNiro tap out to the Figure Four Leg Lock" said Sebastian.

"What will happen tonight however will Shawn avenge his loss or will Mason have another victory on his tally" said Jessica.

* * *

Backstage

"I'm here with Yamato Stalihara who as of last night suffered his first loss in TWE competition against the Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill when Nicholas hit Yamato with a foreign weapon to pick up the win fallowing that up with a Hero's Fall now Yamato one question you're still winning the series do you believe you can end it tonight" asked Stan.

"Before today I respect for Nicholas now I do not respect Nicholas he cheated and tonight I payback him" said Yamato as he walks off.

* * *

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

"This is a Hardcore Championship tournament match introducing first from Belo Horizonte, Brazil at 5 foot 11 and weighing 250 pounds "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

"Tino is definitely won of the strongest men on this roster the affable Brazillian" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and his opponent has never been seen in singles action on TWE is that good or bad for the Brazillian is the ques-" said Jessica but she's cut off.

"Excuse me everybody eyes on me" screams a voice behind Jessica with a mega phone reaviling it to be James Cloud. "I know everybody watching at home has just unmuted thier television after having to listen to these horrible commentators but I refuse to make you all lose out on the gift of my voice so every week I'll commentate from right here until they put me back on commentary"

"And here I thought I wouldn't have to listen to that voice again" replies Lea.

(Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven plays)

**And If I Never See My Own Reality**

"And his opponent from the Lost Kingdom Swamps, Oblivion at 6 foot 1 and weighing 212 pounds "The Evil Reptile Mass Murderer of Totally Oblivionic Pain and Destruction with a tacky mask" MegaGator Dark" said the announcer.

"Well nice nickname I guess" said Sebastian.

"He's about to learn real pain from Tino whose going to crash him like a grape" said James through the megaphone.

"The winner will take on either Generation Crash's David Sampson or GTO's Shadow" said Jessica.

Tino and Gator lock up as Gator get's in a head lock then transitions into a chicken wing. Tino counters with a back suplex and fallows up with a stomp on the ribs and a spinning elbow drop as he goes for the cover ... 1 .. Gator rolls through into a reverse jacknife cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino in anger goes for a clothesline but Gator ducks and pulls down on the ropes sending Tino out of the ring. Gator fallows going for a spring board splash which hits. Gator fallows up going under the ring looking for something but Tino from behind knees him in the back as Gator crashes head first into the apron.

"Ouch MegaGator was using his ring knowledge as he looked to be easily schooling Tino but he left himself wide open for that big knee which did more damege then a regular one with the apron so close" said Emily.

"Teach him a lesson Tino of why real men don't wear masks" boasted James from ringside.

MegaGator staggers around straight into a scoop slam onto the outside. Tino then sets up Gator for a Stinger Spalsh against the ring post as he hits it aswell. Tino then caps it off with a big sidewalk slam. Tino goes under the ring himself as he picks up a singapore cane. He goes to take a swing but Gator ducks and hit's a double leg take down before hitting forearm after forearm on Tino. MegaGator throws Tino into the ring as Mega goes to the top rope for the his singnature Corkscrew Moon Sault but Tino lifts up the cane to catch Gator in the throat. Gator staggers around the ring holding his neck as Tino caps it off with a Skull - Krusher ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving onto the Quarter Finals Tino Pintado Cazares" said the announcer.

Tino grabs up Gator as he puts him on the top rope as he sets him up for the Orgasmic Breaker. From behind Shadow nails him with a chair and hits an inverted power bomb off the top rope. Gator then as he slowly get's back to form hit's the Corkscrew Moon Sault.

"The Gateway To Oblivion sending a message as Shadow could taken on Tino in thier quarter final match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah imagine that Tino was Shadow's replacement in the Generation Crash, I wouldn't doubt that Tino would want to prove he was a better enforcer then Shadow for TRO and if Shadow wins Tino will be hell bent on beating Shadow in two weeks" says Lea.

"Wah Wah that's what all you crybaby's sound like Tino will dominate Shadow and show him why he didn't belong in TRO" said James

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"It's Stan Gotch here with Nathen Kidd now I know you've probably heard this tonight the TV Title will be defended in a triple threat in a rematch except you've been excluded what are your thoughts on this" asked Stan.

"My thoughts I know it was Terry who said not to put me in the match I know it and it's god damn true I deserve a title shot I was dominating until they had to team up on me THREE on One those odds aren't fair who do they think I am Claymore or something well Terry I promise you I will get my title shot maybe not today, maybe not next week, but rest assured that title is going on my waist" said Nathen as he shoved Stan away and walked off.

"Well back to you at commentary" finished Stan.

* * *

**I've had enough** **I make 'em see**

"This is a Triple Threat match for number one contendership to the TWE United States Championship introducing first from The Lost Kingdom, Oblivion at six foot two and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Jonas Lazar last night showed to be quite possibly the best superstar in TWE today when he did what not even World Champions like Mason Schultz or Thresh Crash can do he beat Shawn DeNiro in a match where Shawn DeNiro hit less then ten moves as much as I don't like him he has to be the favorite to win this match and dethrone Claymore Raters" said Sebastian.

"Lies nobody can beat Claymore especially not some psycho runt like Jonas" said James.

"Either way nobody has managed to prove to be a true equal shot contender against somebody like Claymore" said Jessica.

**Ill come back bigger, stronger and angry**

"And his opponent from Houstan, Texas at 6 foot 7 and weighing 275 pounds "The Beast" Owen McCarthy" said the announcer.

"Owen was well looking firmly in control of his match against Claymore but once again that altered state of Claymore wreaked havoc allowing him to gain an easy victory with what was an Inverted Crucifix Power Bomb a move I've never seen him use before" said Sebastian.

"At one point he was literally a moment away from the win but wow the power Claymore can bring sent Owen all the way out of the ring" said James.

**Another Town Another Place**

"And thier opponent from Boston, Massachusets at six foot 11 and weighing 300 pounds Rogen Townsend" said the announcer.

"Rogen won a ten man battle royal for a spot on this match he's definitely a potential challenger for Claymore considering the strength of Rogen he can pottentially out power

Claymore to a victory" said Sebastian.

"He first has to get the pinfall in this triple threat match however" said James.

Jonas Lazar looks at Owen and Rogen as he just raises an eye brow at thier overwhelming size advantage. Owen and Rogen both lock up in a test of strength which Rogen wins and hits a stalling suplex. Jonas hits him with a step up enzugeri as Rogen staggers Jonas trips him up to the floor. Jonas then hits a low forearm smash fallowed by waiting for Owen to get up. Owen goes for a clothesline but Jonas ducks and grabs the arm from behind and knees Owen in the ribs and hits a Russian Leg Sweep onto Rogen. Jonas covers both of them ... 1 ... kick out.

"Jonas is simply using his smarts here to beat two giants" said Sebastian.

"And he's using it to perfection like I said Jonas only get's better to the point he seems to simply be several steps above the TWE Roster" said Jessica.

Jonas waits for Owen to get up as he kicks Owen in the ribs fallowed by a knee to the ribs then hit's an arm wrench side kick and then a stiff spinning clothesline in sucession ... 1 ... 2 Rogen picks up Jonas by the hair. Jonas forearms Rogen who hits him with a headbut as Jonas staggers around into a head but from Owen. Jonas staggers around again into Rogen who headbuts him as he turns into Owen. Jonas in a split second drop toe holds Owen head first into Rogen's rigs. Jonas then hits a Leg Hook Swinging Impaler DDT straight into Owen's back as he once again covers both of them ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Wow I have to be impressed by Lazar who is simply out manuvering these two goliaths" said Lea.

"I admit that when Jonas was cut in that trap of head buts I thought he was in trouble but wow he manages to pull of a combo like that" said Emily.

Jonas Lazar pulls Owen into the turn buckle as he hits a swinging corner clothesline. Jonas then slips out onto the top rope as Owen is one one knee. Jonas Lazar hits a leaping double leg foot stomp and jumps at Rogen for a Tornado DDT but he's caught. Rogen counters with a spin out tossing gourd buster out of the ring as Jonas might be legitimately hurt. Owen though catches him with a huge shoulder block as Rogen turns around ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Owen fallows up with a military press drop on the giant ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Owen goes for a Samoan Drop but Rogen slips out and hits a japanese back drop ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Wow Owen got dumped on his head for that one" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and remember thier fighting for the punishment to get beat by Claymore" said James.

"Or the reward of winning the United States Championshio" said Jessica.

Rogen sets up Owen for the Black Label Power Bomb but Jonas from behind drop kicks Rogen in the chest as Owen hits an inverted leg lariat on Rogen. Jonas then grabs Owen and sets him up in the Prophet Lock as he tries to get Owen to tap out. Rogen pulls Jonas off and goes for the World Coming Down. Jonas counters into a standing Gullitone Choke as he grabs Owen as well for the double gulliotione choke as he plants them into the ground. He screams at a camera "Claymore Oblivion comes for you next" this brings out Claymore as he runs down to the ring and stomps onto the pile.

"What the hell is Claymore doing he just gave Jonas the title match" said James.

Claymore nails Jonas with a spear as Jonas got up. He fallowed up hitting a Claymore Slam on Owen as he waits for Rogen to hit the 3-Gen Finish as Claymore looks down at all three of them.

"I believe the match has been thrown out all togeather" said Sebastian.

(Perfection by Cage 9)

**Some things are exactly what they seem**

Chazz Micheals of all people walks onto the entrance ramp.

"I have just been named the Assistant General Manager of Total Wrestling Entertainment and I have promised to be fair and inpartial so next week Claymore you will defend that title against Jonas Lazar" said Chazz Micheals as the crowd has a mixed reaction.

Rogen and Owen scream at him from the ring.

"Alright Claymore will not only take on Jonas Lazar but like tonight it will be a triple threat as Owen also get's a second shot at the title" said Chazz.

Now Rogen is threatning Claymore.

"And I forgot it will also involve Rogen Townsend to make it a fatal four way match and the title will be up for grabs" Chazz walks off the ramp as Claymore attacks Owen from behind with the belt. Rogen however catches him with the Silent Scream knocking Claymore off his feet. Jonas grabs Rogen from behind and manages to heave him up over his shoulders as Jonas looks up into the roof of the arena and then hits the Sign of the Apocalypse to a roar from the crowd. Jonas stretches his arms in pain as he grabs the belt of the floor and does a one handed pray while raising the title to a mixed reaction from the crowd.

"Jonas Lazar showing straight up scary strength lifting up somebody who is nearly seventy pounds heavier then him" said Sebastian.

"Well Jonas might get some gold on his waist next week in that fatal four way where Claymore doesn't need to be pinned to lose the title" said Emily.

"This is unfair how will Claymore be able to study all three of his opponents in a week Chazz Michals is a fraud and he intentionally is hating on Claymore I assure you of it" said James.

* * *

Backstage

Mason is right outside Lance's officer as Lance opens the door and three scantily dressed woman walk out as Mason just looks in shock.

"Come on get in we have a lot to talk about cause you have a match this week against Shawn" said Lance as he walks back to his desk as Mason fallows him.

* * *

**So turn off the lights**

"This match is a Best of Five Series Fourth Match introducing first the challenger from Moscow, Russia at 5 foot 9 and weighing in at 175 pounds "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

"Yamato Stalihara received his first loss last night with after shot to the head from a Foreign Object and a second Hero's Fall" said Sebastian.

"Nicholas Churchill has held onto that title for count it not three months, not four, but five months going to six" said James.

**1000 miles away**

"And his opponent from London, England at 6 foot 2 and weighing 221 pounds the reigning TWE Light Heavyweight Champion "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nobody is walking out from the entrance as Yamato looks disturbed. Finally Nicholas gets onto the entrance ramp wearing Blue Wolf attire as he raises his title to the eyes of the crowd. From behind another man dressed as Blue Wolf hits Yamato with a Wolves Hunt. The ref tells the second Blue Wolf to unmask revealing one half the Alaskan Connection Ricky Helix. Nicholas strides into the ring as Yamato slowly get's to his feet and Nicholas hits a second Wolves Hunt ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas can't be it as Nicholas drags Yamato over to the turn buckle and hit the Blue Moon Sault 2.0 (Splited Legged Corkscrew Moon Sault Leg Drop) ... 1 ... 2 ... 99 kick out.

"Yamato refuses to lose as if he loses this one next week will be the last one instead of this one" said James.

"That was despicable from Nicholas being so afraid to win by himself that he needs help" said Sebastian.

Nicholas screams at Ricky whose outside the ring. Nicholas grabs Yamato up and hit's the Hero Special as he hit's the suplex combo ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and a second point the Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas Churchill roughly grabs the title from the announcer as he raises it in the air as Ricky Helix celebrates with him. Yamato is slow to his feet as Ricky get's in his face barking down insults and get's super kicked in the head for his troubles. Nicholas takes a wild swing with the belt but Yamato ducks and as Nicholas turns around kicks him in the groin and hit's a sit out face buster onto the belt plate. Yamato continues as he grabs the belt and starts beating down on Nicholas with it shot after from the belt to the back. Yamato picks up Nicholas and throws him out of the ring.

"Yamato is one angry kid right now he's ignoring the pain and he's going to deliver it to Nicholas ten fold" said Sebastian.

"He's a sore loser is what he is I can't believe this is being allowed" said James.

Yamato then hits a spring board knee smash straight into Nicholas's face. Nicholas is busted wide open as Yamato picks him up and tosses him face first into the steel ring post and fallows with a sky high enzugeri into the post. Ricky goes outside the ring but eats a second Super Kick for his troubles and Yamato fallows up with ramming him head first through the ring barricade as it implodes. Yamato turns around and hits Nicholas with a scissors kick into the steel steps as Nicholas's head bounces off as blood continues to gush down his face.

"Yamato relentless on this attack" said Jessica.

"I think Yamato who is all about respect finally has had enough disrespect from Nicholas" said Sebastian.

"Or he really doesn't like getting beat by a better competitor" said Lea.

Yamato grabs the steel steps and pulls them off as he grabs the chair and sets it around Nicholas's neck as he grabs him for a Whirlwind Driver on the steps.

Chazz Micheals get onto the entrance ramp with a mic.

"Stop it Yamato STOP THIS" yells Chazz as he's on the entrance ramp as Yamato ignores him and stands on the top step. "If you do this you will automatically give Nicholas a third point" threated Chazz as Yamato finally let go of Nicholas who falls back first as the chair is on his back.

Yamato goes up the ramp still noticebly angry.

"But to make sure this doesn't happen again next week Yamato you will take on Nicholas in the final match in a steel cage" said Chazz as Yamato seems to like that idea.

"Excuse me for a second" said Lea as she grabbed a bag from under the announce table as she and Jessica walked into the ring in between the second rope. Lea grabs a mic as does Jessica. "In my possesion I hold a new dawn for the TWE Woman's Division" said Lea. "Something that will change our company I assure you cause I'm bringing in for the first time the TWE Woman's Tag Team Championships"

Lea pulled out two white strapped belts with a TWE and Woman's lettering on it in gold onto a silver plate design in the middle.

"Me and my ... associate Jessica Jones have decided that thier will be an Eight Team Round Robin Tournament where at the end result at Fan's Revenge in Two Months there will be a champion I would like to also name the first team to be chosen for this Eight Team Round Robin Tournament the team of "The Wild Cat" Lea Myers and "The Heroine" Jessica Jones" said Lea.

"Whoever wants to be the second team can put on some gear and meet us right here in this ring right now" said Jessica as both Divas are in Jeans and a T-Shirt plus sneakers for this impromptu call out.

(Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare plays)

City Lights Are Burning Bright Behind Me

"And thier opponent accompanied by Scarlett Johansson, at a combined weight of 282 pounds the team of "Evil Angel" Maria McIntyre and "The Dark Pheonix" Natasha Dentons The Generation Vixens" said the announcer.

"The Generation Vixens are a group started by leader Rena Myers who intends to create a super power group to control the Woman's Division and if they can get a win tonight they can attempt to reach Fan's Revenge as the tag titles winner" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this group is of course a Raters Organisation affiliate along with Claymore Raters who is an independant member, Generation Now, Generation Crash, and now Generation Vixens" said James.

Natasha Dentons gets in the ring as she and the Woman's Legend lock up. Lea puts in an arm wrench but Natasha catches her with an elbow smash. Natasha then hits a snap mare and tags in Maria who hits a running low drop kick ... 1 ... kick out. Maria sets Lea for a quick DTM but Lea counters into a double leg take down and starts raining down forearms on Maria. Lea pulls Maria by the ankle all the way to Jessica as Lea tags out and the originals hit sucessive elbow drops to the chest. Jessica fallows up getting in a chin lock with arm wrench.

"Nice Chin Lock and Arm Bar combo from Jessica as she is tearing away as Maria" said Sebastian.

"Thier opponents are both second generation divas while both Jessica and Lea can be officially titled First Generation with the births of Rena and Emily  
said James.

Jessica continues wrenching as Maria tries to fight out of the hold. Maria gets to her knees and goes for a cheep poke in the eyes to get out. Maria hits a big flying knee to the face to knock Jessica off her feet. Maria fallows up tagging in Natasha as they hit a double suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Natasha fallows up with some stomps to the shoulder as she then drops a knee. She puts in an arm bar and a knee onto the shoulder joint as she pulls away at the shoulder and snaps Natasha into the canvas. Natasha fallows up with for Jessica to get up and hits a big spear to the right arm ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Natasha just steam rolled through Jessica with that huge inverted spear to the arm" said Sebastian.

"The Generation Vixens are rolling to victory I tell you" said KJ.

Natasha fallows up with a snap arm wringer. Natasha once again get's an arm wrench and tags in Maria who hits a stiff kick to the right arm and fallowed up with a arm trap neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Maria hits an arm wrench leg drop bulldog ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Maria fallows up going for the Night's Calling locked in as she pulls on the triangle choke. Jessica gets on her knees lifting up Maria and she hits a backpack jaw breaker. Maria get's up grabbing her jaw as she goes for a running clothesline but gets caught by a big boot.

"Maria get's caught by that huge boot to the skull" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and this is dangerous territory as Lea looks to be trying to get in" said James.

Maria tags out to Natasha as Jessica tags in Lea who catches Natasha with a running clothesline. Fallowed by a second running clothesline and a huge belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Lea fallows up for the Impaler DDT but Natasha counters into an arm wrench and spins into the Cross Arm Breaker. Lea is in pain as she nearly reaches the ropes but Maria pulls her back to the middle of the ring. Jessica shoulder blocks Maria out of the ring as Natasha keeps on applying pressure. Lea slowly gets to her feet grabbing Natasha and Lea hit's a Lea Bomb from the Cross Arm Breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winners of this match and gaining one point the team of Jessica Jones and Lea Myers " said the announcers.

Lea and Jessica celebrate thier victory.

"Lea and Jessica pick up the first victory in the Round Robin Woman's Tag Team Tournament establishing them at first place" said Sebastian.

"We've gotten word that the matches will also appear on our TWE Live Events imagine what could happen thier and we will have a full list of tag teams later" said James.

Lea and Jessica return to thier seats as we go backstage.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I am here with Shawn DeNiro now tonight you have a huge match against Mason Schultz in Re-Lapse rematch now if you would have won last night you could have made your own case of deserving a title shot but that of course didn't happen what are your thoughts on your match last night" asked Stan.

"Last night I took Jonas lightly I simply thought I had the easy advantage and I didn't count on Jonas being that good my game plan was well demolished I was lost and so I loss" said Shawn. "Tonight though well me and Mason don't have the problems we did at Re-Lapse but we both still want that title so Mason I'm sorry but it's me picking up the W" finished Shawn as he walked out.

* * *

"This is a Hardcore Tournament First Round Match introducing first representing The Gateway to Oblivion from The Gates of the Lost Kingdom, Oblivion at 6 foot 4 and weighing 264 pounds Shadow" said the announcer.

"Shadow is one of the sixteen men chosen his last title opertunity was months ago at Devil's Playground you know he wouldn't mind taking the Hardcore title" said Sebastian.

"If he wins here tonight he will take on Tino and possibly he could take on his own stable leader Jonas Lazar in the finals in what would be the third PPV confrontation of these two with thier Chase for Fame 20 bout, and Re-Lapse 21 match" said Lea.

"And his opponent from Hollywood, Florida at 6 foot 1 and weighing 218 pounds "Hollywood" David Sampson" said the announcer.

David and Shadow lock up as David gets in an arm bar. Shadow easily shoves him off as David rolls out of the ring. David grabs a chair under the ring as he rolls in Shadow looking not the least bit afraid. David goes for a wild chair shot but gets a big boot for his troubles as David rolls to his feet and jumps for the Hollywood Star but Shadow catches him. Shadow hits a running power bomb into the turn buckle as David staggers forward Shadow grabs him and hit's the Descent to Darkness ... 1 ... 2 ... Shadow stops the pin. Tino is on the entrance ramp as Shadow drops a chair on David and Shadow hits the Dark Impact after going to the top rope ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving onto the quter finals Shadow" said the announcer.

Tino from behind nails Shadow with a hammer shot to the back. Tino then fallows up grabbing Shadow and hitting the Skull Krusher.

* * *

No Escape Match Card

"The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Divas Tag Team Round Robbin Battle Royal (3 Points for the winning team, 2 for the runner up, and 1 for the third)

? vs. ? in a Barbed Wire Cage Match for the TWE Hardcore Championship.

This is part one more to come including Aza teams with Rena to take on Dakota and Tariya in a Tag Team Match, Mason Schultz vs. Shawn DeNiro in a Re-Lapse Rematch, The Sin City Players defend thier tag titles against The Alaskan Connection, Terry Blake defends his television title aganst Brent Gontier and Zephyr Jones, and Thresh Crash takes on Chris Jacobs in a match with huge stipulations on the future of TRO.


	42. Week 22 Part 2: Rise and Fall

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (2)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Terry Blake (3)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Tag Team Championship: Vacant**

Turbo Finally get's a theme song just like Warzone in the past. Theme Song This Means War by Nickelback.

**To line up to the ring**

Shows past highlights of both TWE, TWF, and DWE.

**For a battle that you can't win**

_Shows a bloody Mason Schultz raising up the TWE World Heavyweight Championship._

**Swing as hard as you can swing**

_Shows Thresh Crash raising both his TWE World Heavyweight Championship and his DCW Omega Championship._

**It will still mean nothing**

_Thresh Crash is seen hitting Jeff Killington with the Dream Devestation Driver._

**Should've seen it coming**

_Shows Jonas Lazar forcing Shawn DeNiro to tap out. It then shows Jonas Lazar in a dark room with his disciples in the Gateway to Oblivion Shadow, MegaGator Dark, and Brent Gontier._

**It had to happen sometime**

_Shows Terry Blake hitting the Blade Drop off the cell through a table on Jonas Lazar._

**But you went and brought a knife**

_Shows Claymore hitting the Claymore Slam on Bill Parker, Hitting a Spear on Mason Schultz, and the Inverted Crucifix Power Bomb on Owen._

**To an all out gun fight**

_Shows The Sin City Players hitting The Vegas Countdown on The Detriot Dragon's member Charles Jr._

**And the only thing to save**

_Generation Crash is all shown posing in a still picture as Chris Jacobs can be seen glowering in a corner away from his teamates._

**Is the banner that you wave**

_Shows Nicholas Churchill forcing Bill Parker to tap out to his Churchill Crossface while under Blue Wolf Regalia. Is then shown raising the title not wearing the mask._

**To be wrapped around your grave**

_Shows Yamato performing aero dynamic stunts with his series of kicks and such. The short clip ends with him doing a double black flip._

**You've gone too far!**

_Shows Generation Now doing beat down's on TWE Superstars with Lance smirking in his office as the picture changes._

**Who do you think you are?**

_Shows The Alaskan Connection hitting the Purification Kick and H-KO combo._

**Is this what you came for?**

_Shows Shawn DeNiro hitting the spear on Zephyr Jones._

**Well this means war!**

_Shows Tino Pintado Cazares hitting a Skull Krusher on Mason schultz._

**Say anything you want**

_Shows Charlie Araya being decimated by Thresh Crash all while Charlie has a smile on his face and keeps on taunting Thresh until he's bashed into unconciousness._

**But talk will get you nowhere**

_Shows Dax Din hitting The End on Claymore Raters._

**The only thing you brought is psychological warfare**

_Shows Chris Jacobs winning the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship as well as his rants on TWE._

**Well there's no getting out**

_Shows The Raters Organisation in it's entirety attacking random people leaving a path of blood._

**And now you got to wonder**

_Shows Rena Myers winning the TWE Woman's Championship pinning Natasha Dentons. It also shows Dakota Harrington taking the title off of Lea Stevenson, and Aza Azura's huge Aza DT off the cage on Rena._

**Who will dig you out when you're six feet under**

_Shows a huge swarm of TWE Superstars battling against the super faction that is The Raters Organisation as Thresh Crash and Mason Schultz stare off in the middle with the title between them._  
**  
**

* * *

"Welcome back to TWE Turbo and we have a huge match coming up next what happens when the Top TWE Tag Team The Sin City Players take on thier biggest rivals the team that took the titles away from them before The Alaskan Connection" said Sebastian.

"Yeah The Alaskan Connection won the tag team mini tournament after an upset loss to Generation Crash, due to an injury sustained during that match the Alaskan Connection were allowed to advance to the finals giving the Detriot Dragons another loss in thier rubber match after The Dragons took the titles away from The Alaskan Connection at Devil's Playground" said Jesssica.

"Add to that The Sin City Players had a hellacious Last Man Standing Tag Team Match against The 21st Century Outlaws they are not in top shape after having to take on the Legends" said Lea.

"And that's why we all know that we will have new tag team champions here tonight The Alaskan Connection" said James.

**Are you wondering**

"This match is for the TWE World Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers from Jeneau, Alaska at a combined weight of 423 pounds the team of "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"The two time tag team champions have a shot at making it three if they can pull off the victory here tonight" said Sebastian.

"You mean that they will they are born to be successfull" said James.

**Cause we're about to light it up**

"And thier opponents from Las Vegas, Nevada at a combined weight of 499 pounds accompanied to the ring by Jasmine Hearts, they are the reigning TWE World Tag Team Champions Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"I was actually with these two just last night after they win, while they don't know why the Alaskan Connection helped them, they say they seriously don't care as they were celebrating as only these two Las Vegas Party Boys know how too" said Jessica.

"Well they should have stayed at the party cause tonight Party's over" said James.

Ace and Marcus start us off locking up and Marcus quickly kicks him in the knee and fallows with a forearm smash. He bounces off the ropes straight into a big boot as he get's up straight into a big clothesline. Marcus rolls to his feet and ducks under a second clothesline and hits a chop block from behind. Ace though on his knees head buts Marcus in the ribs fallowed by a big european uppercut. Ace tags in Dice as Ace lifts up Marcus in a stalling suplex and Dice hits a spring board cross body ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"What a double team manuever from the Tag Team Champ's as they are rolling" said Lea.

"Yeah but how long can they keep it up after thier match against the Outlaws" said Sebastian.

Dice fallows up putting Marcus in an arm wrench but Marus counters with an arm drag. He then as Dice rolls to his feet hit's him with a big running STO ... 1 ... kick out. Marcus tags in Ricky as Marcus puts Dice in a hammer lock as Ricky hits a spring board double foot stomp to the back ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Ricky fallows up as he slides back into the corner and hit's a big running knee smash to the back ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. . He then tags in Marcus as they go into seperate neutral corners and hit simultaneous soccer kicks ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Wow what a double team manuever from the Alaskan Connection as they are taking control of this match" said Jessica.

"And look at how intelligently they are working on the back of Dice definitely wanting to take advantage off the many painful moves being used to target the back in thier match against The Players" said James.

"And look at how they aren't stopping what so ever they are not letting the Players dictate their hybrid style of high speed striking instead working over the back like machines I tell you" said Sebastian.

Marcus fallows up as he grabs Dice for the Purification Process but Dice counters instead kicking Marcus off and out of the ring. Marcus rolls in as Dice nearly tags in Ace but Ricky from behind pulls Ace off the apron who nails himself in the head on the apron. Marcus from behind hits a back suplex on Dice. He fallows up putting him in a Boston Crab as he attempts to make the other tap out. Dice tries crawling over to the ropes but Marcus pulls him toward the Alaskan's Corner and tags in Ricky. Marcus lets go leaving Dice lying on his stomach as Ricky goes to the top rope.

"Ricky is looking for that Senton Bomb it could be game over for Dice" said Sebastian.

"If this hits we'll have new tag team champions" said James.

Ricky goes for the Senton Bomb but Dice rolls out of the way as Ricky crashes in pain. Dice slowly crawls over to his corner as does a hurt Ricky who tags in Marcus. Dice jumps to tag in Ace who comes in shoulder blocking a running Marcus. He fallows kicking Marcus in the ribs and hitting a suplex powerslam. Ace fallows as Ricky tries to go for a clothesline from behind hitting him with a big boot. Marcus though spears both Ace and himself out of the ring through the second rope. Ace manages to roll onto his feet and he hits Marcus with a big spine buster on the floor.

"Marcus just paid the price what a Spine Buster" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and the ref is at a two count and Ace I believe with one more move can win through a count out victory" said Jessica.

Ace fallows up setting up Marcus for the Ace in the Hole outside the ring but Ricky takes him down with a vaulting senton into a standing Ace sending him to the floor. Ricky tries to pick up Ace to no avail as Marcus helps him as all three are up. Dice from out of nowhere flies with a huge suicide dive taking down everybody once again as the ref is at eight. Ricky shoves Marcus into the ring as he tries to pull in Ace aswell but the ref counts to ten.

"Winner of this match as a result of count out the team of Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross The Alaskan Connection, and still your TWE World Tag Team Champions The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

The Alaskan Conenction can't believe as Jasmine Hearts hand the Players the belts.

"This is a robbery The Alaskan Connection should be the champions" said James.

"You know the rules James a title cannot change hands by countout or disqualification" said Sebastian.

**Some things are exactly what they seem**

Chazz Micheals walks out on the entrance ramp wearing a navy blue suit this time around.

"Well let's see what we have here a count out victory for the challengers yet no new champion" said Chazz. "Now as far as I know the Alaskan Connection now has three victories over the Sin City Players yet only one time have the Players beaten The Alaskan Connection" Marcus and Ricky in the ring are liking where this is going. "And next week is a special edition of Turbo being Title Turbo where all titles are on the line so how about this"

"The Sin City Players will defend the title next week against The Alaskan Connection in a Tornado Tag Team Match so no count outs apply" said Chazz. "And the winner of that takes on the team which should have The Connection's place in the tournament for the title Generation Crash's Tino Pintado Cazares and Wayne Morrison" Chazz adds to it. "And the winner of that takes on the Detriot Dragons at No Escape"

"Woah huge matches a plenty for the tag division in the upcoming weeks as whoever comes out with the titles next week will have to more subsequent title defenses and I guess you must be happy James as The Alaskan Connection will try and gain a fourth win over The Players" said Sebastian.

"No I'm not happy the Connection should already be champion yet they are being foroced to win against The Players which they will I assure you" said James.

* * *

Backstage with Stan.

"I am here with the reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said Stan. "Now tonight you take on your stable mate Chris Jacobs who has had many internet rants and most of them focus on that belt you have on your shoulder now I have one question what do you intend to do about Chris"

"What do I intend to do, WHAT DO I INTEND TO DO" screams Thresh as Stan who cowers away. "I intend to go into my match and show the world why Chris Jacobs has one light heavyweight title run in his accomplishment and I unified three Fiction Wrestling belts creating the official TWE World Heavyweight Championship" Thresh pats the belt. "The closest Chris will ever get to holding this is by my side it will take Divine Intervention for that to change and well I just made a God quit yesterday"

"Thank you and how about Mason Schultz who if you beat your challenger on Title Turbo will then take on you in a Falls Count Anywhere match" said Stan.

"It's not if it's when and Mason Schultz is playing in my town, he's playing in my streets, where I am god and he is below dirt" said Thresh. "I'm going to grab Mason Schultz but his hair shove him head first into a wall throw him into my car drive down to my house take on my shot gun blow his fucking head off and then I'll make him tap out without a head" Stan is postive cowering as Thresh sounds one hundred percent truthfull. "And that's if I'm feeling merciful cause if not Mason Schultz better hope that he brought ten pounds of horse tranquilizer cause the pain I'm inflicting ..." Thresh just leaves after that.

"Well t-that w-w-was your World H-H-Heavyweight C-Champion Thresh Crash"

* * *

**Define your meaning of fun**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from La Porte, Indiana at 6 foot 4 and weighing 245 pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

"Mason Schultz will have a Re-Lapse rematch at the behest of Lance Raters who well looks to be starting a brand new partnership with the former TWE World Heavyweight Champion" said Sebastian.

"I can't believe the audacity of Mason, he should be thanking Lance for allowing Mason to pin him thanking I tell you cause he let him thier was no other way Mason would ever get close enough to beat a Real TWE Legend let alone THE TWE legend" said James.

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas at 6 feet tall and weighing 190 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro nearly one that title at Re-Lapse to be exact Shawn DeNiro has been close to getting that title twice in his career nearly taking it from it's other New Generation Title Holder Thresh Crash" said Jessica.

"If he wins here tonight he might get another shot at the title after that thrashing from Jonas" said Lea.

Before they can begin Lance is at the entrance ramp with a referee T-Shirt on and purple dress pants.

"I forgot to remind everybody but if you remember Re-Lapse I was the special guest referee that night and I will play the role here tonight aswell Richie Rollins get out of that ring" said Lance to the TWE Referee now known as Richie Rollins.

Mason stares at Lance as Lance is also in the ring in a referee shirt and he rings the bell. Mason and Shawn lock up as Mason pushes Shawn into a corner as Lance counts to four and Mason let's go. Shawn and Mason lock up against Shawn wreches in for a head lock but Mason fire an elbow to the ribs fallowed by going for the Evenflow DDT but Shawn slips out into an arm bar and clotheslines Mason. Shawn fallows going for a running knee but Mason grabs and nails a fisherman suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Mason lifts up Shawn again for a snap suplex but Shawn starts with some knees to the ribs and a quick spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... kick out.

"Nice neck breaker thier as both of these two are looking strong but I wonder who's more disturbed by Lance's appearence" said Sebastian.

"The former Protoge of Lance or Mason whose life was made a living hell for months by Lance" said Jessica.

Mason fallows slowly getting up straight into a running clothesline. Shawn then goes to the corner for The Crash but Lance is in the middle of the way. Lance slowly get's out of the way as Shawn dives off straight into a mid air belly to belly suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Mason fallows trying for the sleeper hold but Shawn counters with a jaw breaker. As Mason staggers backwards Shawn goes for a running start but Lance once again is in the middle of the way. As Lance gets out of the way Shawn is absolutely dropped by a bull rush shoulder block sending Shawn flying across the ring ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What in the world was that he just sent DeNiro flying" said Lea.

"Yeah thanks to Lance being in the middle of the way" said Sebastian.

Mason fallows up going for the Saint's Blade but Shawn counters into an elbow smash. He then whips Mason into the turnbuckle but he's countered by Mason as Shawn smashes back first. Mason sets up Shawn on the top turnbuckle as he lifts up Shawn for a Stalling Superplex as it hits. While both Mason and Shawn are down Lance rolls out of the ring and takes out a chair. Mason is slowly up as Lance hands him the chair as Mason stares at Lance. Lance tells Mason to use it but Mason throws it out of the ring as he turns around **SPEAR** from Shawn as that move of good nature didn't last long ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Mason barley manages to kick out of a huge Spear from Shawn DeNiro" said Sebastian.

"I can't believe Mason after Lance was willing to let him use a chair he practically spits in Lance's face like that I hope Shawn broke ribs on that one" said James.

Shawn grabs Mason for The Ripper but Mason counters instead as he picks up Shawn and hit's a devestating power bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason sets up for the Evenflow DDT but Shawn counters ramming Mason into the turn buckle. Shawn fallows running at the corner to be caught by a vicious clothesline ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shawn slowly starts to get up as Mason locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Shawn tries to struggle as he crawls toward the ropes as Mason is cranking on the legs. After about a minute of writhing on the floor Shawn grabs the ropes but Lance feigns to ignore it. Shawn finally can't handle the pain and taps out.

"Winner of this match as a result of submission Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Lance then grabs the chair once again as he hands it to Mason as Lance picks up Shawn. Lance tells Mason to remember what Shawn did to him as Mason looks conflicted. Mason finally drops the chair and walks off as an irate Lance glares.

"Well it looked like Mason isn't going to fall for Lance's manipulation" said Sebastian.

"Manipulation? That was a gift if I've ever seen one and Mason had the gall to disrespect him he deserves what's coming to him come No Escape" said James.

* * *

Backstage

Jonas Lazar is back to wearing his long robe as he strides forward with his Gateway in tow.

"Tonight my fellow desciples begins the day's of the fallen cause soon we will be the ones at the top of the mountain so that we may call upon him" said Jonas. "Yes very soon I will have not only the United States Championship in my grasp but the Hardcore Championship aswell" Shadow can be seen slightly displeased by that comment.

Jonas Continues walking as the robe flutters up and down as Jonas walks out of the building where it is raining.

"A new time is upon us I tell you and with the tears of those who dared trifle with one who is one with Oblivion itself revenge will be in his name as we strike down the accursed and bring forth" says Jonas ending off thier.

"Well what" asked Brent as the group is walking in the rain.

"Then and only then will we saw the beggining of a new dawn starting with the crash of two powerful forces" said Jonas as if to prove an above natural point on the street infront of Jonas a Light Blue Covertible crashes into a Dark Blue Hummer as both cause a huge wreck causing the other desciples minus Jonas to get back. "A day where we will be the masters and rulers of a redesigned new kingdom" as Jonas has no scratches on him and the backstage video ends.

* * *

**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"This is a Diva's Tag Team Match introducing first the team of "Double A" Aza Azura and her tag team partner "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"This match has huge ramifications as on next weeks title turbo if Aza's team wins she gets the title shot, while if Tariya's team wins Tariya will receive the title match instead" said Sebastian.

"Either way Dakota has a big time challenger which can take the title away from her and also move onto take on Rena Myers at No Escape" said James.

**Now if you take the sun and multiply it's heat**

"And thier opponents the team of "The African Queen" Tariya Blake and the reigning TWE Woman's Champion Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

Dakota goes to lock up with Rena but instead tags out to Tariya. Tariya gets in and Dakota kicks her in the ribs and hits her with a Delayed Cradle Suplex. Dakota rolls out of the ring as Rena watches from inside the ring. Rena picks up Tariya with force as he flips her up into a Tigress Bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winners of this match the team of Aza Azura and Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Rena fallows up as she stops on Tariya's back. Aza turns her around and catches Rena with the Aza DT. From behind though Dakota rolls into the ring as she sets up Aza for a shot from the belt. Dakota takes a wild swing but Aza ducks under that. Dakota turns around for a second but Aza counters into a drop toe hold sending Dakota head first into the title. Aza then puts Dakota into the AA as Dakota takes in a couple seconds before tapping out to the hold as Aza let's go.

"Aza has taken out not only the champion but the number one contender aswell" says Sebastian.

"How disrespectful after Rena won Aza the title shot to hit Rena and then after Dakota goes to congratulate her she also decides to attack Dakota like a maniac" said James.

"Are we watching the some match here cause I'm sure that Rena attacked Tariya after that match was already over and Dakota attempted to bash her skull in with that championship belt" asked Jessica.

"Either way Aza has made a huge statement and she might end Dakota' title reign at two weeks" said Lea.

* * *

**When I get high **

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship and it is a triple threat match introducing first the challenger from Las Vegas, Nevada at five foot nine and weighing two hundred five pounds "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

"Zephyr has to be considered the underdog in this match giving up four and six inches respectively to Terry and Brent and nearly 30 pounds each aswell" said Sebastian.

"He's definitely the lightest competitor in this match and he definitely isn't exactly Speedy Gonzales, and in terms of straight out technical wrestling he isn't exactly Chris ,Last Name Not Spoken Just Remember it isn't Jericho, it's hard to believe Zephyr has a chance in this match after being elminated second in the match last night" said Jessica.

**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,**  
**I am the ghost, that hides in the night**

"And the second opponent from Toronto, Ontario Canada at six foot three and weighing 233 pounds "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

"Brent is a former television champion himself taking the belt from Terry Blake two months ago can he make a repeat performence here tonight" said Lea.

"Definitely has to be considered the number two behind Zephyr in my opinion" said James completely ignoring the arguments brought up by Sebastian and Jessica.

**And I've been a witness to this history**

"And thier opponents the champion from Washington D.C, at 6 foot 1 and weighing 238 pounds he is the reigning and defending TWE Television Champion "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry has to watch him back because he doesn't need to be pinned to lose that belt" said James.

All three stare off as Zephyr goes after Terry but gets caught by a clothesline. From behind Brent hits him with a one armed bulldog. Zephyr waits for Brent to get up and goes for the Super Kick but Brent catches and hits an inverted discus hook clothesline ... 1 ... 2 Terry stops the count. Terry whips Brent into the turn buckle and fallows up throwing Zephyr shoulder first into Brent's ribs. Terry then goes to the otherside as he uses Zephyr as an easier way to jump as he catches Brent in the corner with a big clothesline as Terry falls into apron and he hits a neck breaker on the ropes. Brent head snaps off as he uses the momemtum for a sun set flip on Zephyr ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Brent nearly stole that one using Terry's move as a way to add extra power to that sun set flip" said Lea.

"Yeah but I'm sure Brent's neck is not feeling to good right now" said Jessica.

Terry fallows going back into the ring through the middle rope but Brent hits him with a low drop kick as Terry slumps onto the middle rope. Brent fallows up as he sets up Terry for the Chaos End but Zephyr nails Brent with a super kick instead. Brent's head is right next to Terry as Zephyr jumps kicks Brent as he uses the impulse to nail an Enzugeri onto Terry. Zephyr then sets up Terry for a suplex as he instead drops him into a gourd buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Zephyr fallows up as he sets up Terry for the Shining Wizard but Terry ducks and Brent nails Zephyr with a huge running crossbody squashing him ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch Zephyr just got nailed right thier" said Sebastian.

"You gotta feel sorry for him on that one he never saw it coming and the ending result looked quite painful" said Jessica.

Brent fallows up grabbing Terry who counters lifting him up for a huge spine buster. Terry then grabs up Brent again to send him right back down with a second spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. Zephyr stops on the back of Terry's neck to stop that idea. Zephyr then whips Terry into the ropes but Terry counters sending Zephyr who bounces off the ropes straight into a Hook Shot. Terry goes for the cover as Zephyr is out cold ... 1 ... 2 ... Brent kicks Terry in the side of the head stopping that plan. Brent goes into a kneeling position for a prayer taunt keeping one hand into a fist while the other is flat.

"What is he doing you don't pray in the middle of a match" said Lea.

"I think it's Gontiering" said Sebastian referencing the culutral phenememon now known as Tebowing.

Brent waits for Terry to get up and he clocks him clean with the Chaos Backfist (Spinning Backfist) as Terry is dropped out cold. Brent then covers Terry ... 1 ... 2 ... Zephyr just manages to stop the count a literaly mileseconds away from the three count. Zephyr fallows hitting Brent with a big shining wizard ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Brent fallows up setting up Terry and hitting a stiff spinning neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... Terry just manages to put his foot on the ropes. Zephyr tells something to Brent as they both grab Terry for a double suplex it seems. As they both try to pick up Terry who counters dropping onto the floor for a double jaw breaker as he holds onto them.

"What is he doing he's still grabbing on to them" said Lea.

"Oh boy looking what he's trying to do" says Sebastian.

Terry sets them up for a double Blake Drop as he lifts them both up high.

"Don't do this NO" screams James.

As Terry slams down both men to the floor with power! As he then goes to cover both in the double Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... ... ... Terry turns around to see Nathen pulling the ref out of the ring and dropping him with a clothesline. Nathen grabs Terry and hits him with a big head but before lifting him up and hitting the most devestating Silent But Deadly ever seen as he smashes Terry into the canvas. Brent is behind Nathen in the similar prayer taunt. He spins Nathen by the shoulder and clocks him with a Chaos Backfist. From behind Zephyr shoves Brent out of the ring as the ref is rolling in Zephyr covers Terry ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and new TWE Television Champion "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr can't believe it as he's handed the belt. Outside the ring is a different problem as Nathen grabs Brent and smashes him straight into the steel steps. He then tells Zephyr to throw out Terry who tosses in between the middle ropes straight into a steel steps shot to the face. Terry is badly hurt at this point as blood is damn near gore like. Nathen then sets up the steps as he grabs up Brent. He then nails him with the Silent but Deadly onto the steps as Brent's back cradles around it.

"By god Nathen has left both former Television Champions out cold on this assault" said Sebastian.

"He did a good job not only is Generation Now having a fourth title once again but he's taking out the trash aswell" said James.

Zephyr is celebrating in the ring as the crowd boos down on The Raters Organisation members as EMT's start comingdown as Terry hasn't moved what so ever from the shot to the head. Terry is carted up onto a stretcher as Brent slowly rolls over onto his stomach and then his knees glaring at Nathen who is celebrating with Zephyr in the ring.

"What the hell is Brent doing" said James.

Brent rolls into the ring and he nails Zephyr with a clothesline. Zephyr rolls out of the ring as Brent fallows up with the injured back hitting a low blow and a snap suplex on Nathen. Brent starts stomping on Nathen while holding onto his back. Nathen rolls to his feet and shoves Brent away who simply bounces back for a second Chaos Backfist but Nathen catches the hand. He sets him up for the Deadly but Silent from Nathen asecond time around. Zephyr goes to the top rope as Nathen picks him up and drops him onto Zephyr's shoulders.

Zephyr fallows up hitting a big Wind Breaker off the top rope catch him ribs first.

"By god Brent Gontier has been taken out as The Raters Organisation stands tall" said James.\

* * *

Backstage

Chris Jacobs is seen talking with some person behind a door.

"Alright thanks man" finishes Chris as he walks off to go to his won match.

* * *

... ... ...

No theme music plays as Chris Jacobs comes out seemingly unnerved.

"This match is for number one contendership to the TWE World Heavyweight Championship introducing first "Not Contender but Pretender" Chris Jacobs" said the new Raters Organisation Announcer the eccentric Ivy Orono, short blond hair basic stature and wearing jeans plus Raters Organisation T-Shirt.

"What was that" said Sebastian.

"Well it's the truth Chris Jacobs has no chance to taken on the World Champion you know Thresh's record it makes Chris's garbage record look even worse the mosts" said James.

"Either way it's still disrespectful especially from Thresh's new personal ring announcer for his faction considering Chris is still in fact a member" said Jessica.

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**

"And his opponent from beautiful Edmonton, Alberto Canada accompanied by the lovely Natasha Dentons, with a record of 29 wins, two cheated losses, and one time limit draw thanks to Thresh feeling sorry for him, at a tall 6 foot 2 and a lean but mean 216 pounds, he is the reigning, defending, and sole owner of the TWE World Heavyweight Championship "The Manifestation of Devestation, The Realization of Domination, The Sniper, The Best To Ever Exist" Thresh Crash" said the announcer with the long winded announcement.

Thresh Crash comes out as he slowly walks into the ring to a crowd 90 percent booing while the others try to in vain drain it out with cheer. Thresh Crash as he gets onto the apron drops his black vinyl jacket onto Natasha as he tells her to leave.

"Thresh Crash is definitely not taking it easy even though the drastic chance in calibre of opponents last taking on Jeff Killington, quite possibly if he was more ambitious would be a bigger name then even Lance, to fighting somebody who used to not even be on Turbo" said Sebastian.

"Thresh definitely has to be the heavy favorite just look at his records 29 wins two losses to a Superstar's whose only legitimately lossed three times and one of those was to Thresh, and a draw to the only other superstar who can keep up with Thresh in Mason, and remember I said keep up not overtake" said Jessica.

Thresh and Chris lock up and Thresh easily flips Chris onto his back. Thresh get's back up taunting Chris who slowly get's back up. Thresh and Chris lock up once again and Thresh shoves Chris into the corner as the ref makes him break it up at four. Thresh gets back for nailing a crisp slap into Chris's face and then as Chris steps forward roundhouse kicks him in that same exact cheek as Chris falls back into the turn buckle seated at the bottom. Thresh fallows up bouncing off the ropes and hitting a devestating knee smash in the corner. Thresh drags Chris into the middle of the ring as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Thresh has no problem handling Chris as if he belonged in TCW or any of the other fiction wrestling federations" said James. "and definitely not belonging to a Raters Organisation member"

"Chris is out matched in every category except in maybe experience but then again Thresh is a second generation superstar I literallily can't see a way for Chris to win, anything Chris can do Thresh can not only beat but ,in the exception off the strength category, absolutely demolish" said Sebastian.

Thresh fallows up grabbing Chris into a wrist lock before hitting three rib brusing kicks to the mid section and then fallowed with a big knee to the ribs. Thresh then flips Chris onto his back with ease and hits a series of stops to the ribs. Thresh then puts his boot on Chris's chest ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Thresh did not seem to like that as he grabs Chris for a Double Arm Spike DDT. Chris counters lifts up Thresh and dropping him onto the top rope throat first. Chris fallows up as he kicks Thresh who catches and flings the leg away but Chris catches him with a dragon whip.

"Dragon Whip Thresh just got nailed right thier" said Sebastian.

"Chris better thing of something quickly" said Lea.

Chris goes for the All the Lyle but Thresh counters ramming him chest first into the turn buckle. Thresh then fallows going from behind but Chris jumps behind Thresh squirrel style. He then rolls up Thresh who just collided into the turn buckle ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. He fallows up putting Thresh into a crucifix pin ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Chris quickly grabs Thresh with a double leg take down and rolling over into a jack knife ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Chris fallows up grabing Thresh into a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh nails Chris with a huge lariat though to knock him of his feet ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Chris was going crazy with different pinning pridecaments but none of them could manage to get him a three count" said Jessica.

"It's a smart move however to try and catch Thres by surprise" said Sebastian.

Thresh whips Chris out of the ring and onto the apron. Thresh then fallows up leaping over Chris to the outside as he goes behind Chris. Thresh picks up Chris from behind on an Electric Chair but instead drops him in a face buster onto the ring apron. Thresh fallows up picking up Chris on his shoulder and power slamming him onto the barricade as Chris's spine bends like a gummy. Thresh rolls Chris into the ring as Thresh jumps to the apron and then to the top rope and looks to go for the Diving Headbut. He leaps and it hits as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Chris's foot is under the ropes.

"Chris just manages to get his foot under the ropes" said Lea.

"Yeah but look at Thresh I think he's looking for the Dream Devestation Driver" said James.

Thresh heaves Chris onto his shoulders with ease as Chris isn't feeling too well to say the least. Thresh then slides him for the Dream Devestation Driver. He takes the running start but Chris counters in a surprising display of agility hitting a Standing Alone. Chris can't believe it himself as he slowly picks himself up as he grabs Thresh for the All the Lyle as it hits aswell. Chris with two straight finishes but isn't done yet as he waits for Thresh to get up as he helps him slightly. Charlies kicks him in the ribs and bounces off the ropes for a running Stiff Herrucarana ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 kick out.

"No way Thresh kicks out of three straight moves that would have put a lesser man out cold each" said Jessica.

"I think Chris has only just now realised he never stood a chance against thresh" said James laughing maniacally.

Chris sets up Thresh again for a second Standing Alone but Thresh counters rolling Chris for a Dream Devestation Driver. Running start and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh picks up Chris's shoulders. He then slides him into the Seduction of Corruption submission manuver as Chris screams in pain as Thresh starts applying more pressure.

**Degenerate drunk with a razor blade**  
**Strung out spilling your own blood.**  
**Exterminate scars already made.**  
**Ready for another drink, can you wait?**

"Thirteen" Charlie Araya himself is coming out as Thresh looks on at him as he released Chris who seemed to be seconds away from tapping out. Thresh tells Charlie to get in the ring who gets up onto the apron. Thresh feints at Charlie stopping himself inches away before Charlie leaps off the apron. Thresh laughs right in his face but from behind Chris scoops him up for a roll up ... 1 Chris puts his feet on the ropes ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship Chris Jacobs" said the announcer.

Thresh can't believe it as he grabs Chris throwing him into the floor and starts pummeling him. Chris tries to struggle out but Thresh is beserk on Chris. Charlie pulls Thresh off who instantly kicks Charlie low. As Charlie falls to his knee Thresh hits a jumping knee strike to the head. Chris rolls out of the ring as he pulls out Charlie aswell as Thresh is throwing a temper tantrum inside the ring.

**Some things are exactly what they seem**

Chazz Micheals walks out as the crowd gives him a mixed reaction.

"Well Chris Jacobs congratulations on one of the bigger upsets in TWE History similar to anybody having ever beaten me" says Chazz. "But enough about me we have a situation here as next week on Title Turbo not only will Chris try to pull of an even bigger upset but since Thresh looks ready to kill not one but two people how abouyt I add in Charlie for a triple threat elimination match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship" says Chazz to cheers from the crowd.

Chazz tells them to be silent."But if either Chris or Charlie win at No Escape they will defend the title in the No Escape Match and Thresh and Mason will be a non title match" says Chazz ending his time as he leaves.

Thresh screams at both of them screaming that he's the World Champion.

* * *

**No Escape Match Card**

"The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship Thresh wins Mason joins The Raters Organisation and if Mason wins The Raters Organisation must be disbanded.

Dakota Harrington/"Double A" Aza Azura (C) vs. "The Tigress" Rena Myers for the TWE Woman's Championship.

No Escape Match - ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? winner get's a Title Shot for Any Title At Any Time/for the TWE World Heavyweight Champion.

Divas Tag Team Round Robbin Battle Royal (3 Points for the winning team, 2 for the runner up, and 1 for the third)

? vs. ? in a Barbed Wire Cage Match for the TWE Hardcore Championship.

**Title Turbo Match Card**

"The Hero" Nichola Churchill (C) vs. "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship in a Steel Cage Match.

"The Tigress" Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson vs. Sahra Moore and Tariya Blake.

Dax Din vs. Asheel Din Jr in a Hardcore Tournament First Round Match.

"The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "Thirteen" Charlie Araya vs. Chris Jacobs for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship in a Triple Threat Elimination Match.

"The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier vs. Nathen Kidd

Dakota Harrington (C) vs. "Double A" Aza Azura for the TWE Woman's Championship.

"The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters (C) vs. "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar vs. Togen Townsend vs. "The Beast" Owen McCarthy in a Fatal Four Way Match for the TWE United States Championship.

"The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz and "The Ultimate Legend" Lance Raters vs. "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares and "Wondorous" Wayne Morrison in a Tag Team Match.

The Sin City Players (C) vs. The Alaskan Connection for the TWE World Tag Team Championships Tornado Tag Team Match.

"The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones (C) vs. Rojo Bat Jr for the TWE Television Championship.

? (Chris Jacob's Replacement) vs. Johnny Wallace in a Hardcore Tournament First Round Match.


	43. Week 23 Part 1 Champions and Challengers

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (2)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Demonic Enforcer" Claymore Raters (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Zephyr Jones (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Tag Team Championship: Vacant**

**To line up to the ring**

_Shows past highlights of both TWE, TWF, and DWE._

**For a battle that you can't win**

_Shows a bloody Mason Schultz raising up the TWE World Heavyweight Championship._

**Swing as hard as you can swing**

_Shows Thresh Crash raising both his TWE World Heavyweight Championship and his DCW Omega Championship._

**It will still mean nothing**

_Thresh Crash is seen hitting Jeff Killington with the Dream Devestation Driver._

**Should've seen it coming**

_Shows Jonas Lazar forcing Shawn DeNiro to tap out. It then shows Jonas Lazar in a dark room with his disciples in the Gateway to Oblivion Shadow, MegaGator Dark, and Brent Gontier._

**It had to happen sometime**

_Shows Terry Blake hitting the Blade Drop off the cell through a table on Jonas Lazar._

**But you went and brought a knife**

_Shows Claymore hitting the Claymore Slam on Bill Parker, Hitting a Spear on Mason Schultz, and the Inverted Crucifix Power Bomb on Owen._

**To an all out gun fight**

_Shows The Sin City Players hitting The Vegas Countdown on The Detriot Dragon's member Charles Jr._

**And the only thing to save**

_Generation Crash is all shown posing in a still picture as Chris Jacobs can be seen glowering in a corner away from his teamates._

**Is the banner that you wave**

_Shows Nicholas Churchill forcing Bill Parker to tap out to his Churchill Crossface while under Blue Wolf Regalia. Is then shown raising the title not wearing the mask._

**To be wrapped around your grave**

_Shows Yamato performing aero dynamic stunts with his series of kicks and such. The short clip ends with him doing a double black flip._

**You've gone too far!**

_Shows Generation Now doing beat down's on TWE Superstars with Lance smirking in his office as the picture changes._

**Who do you think you are?**

_Shows The Alaskan Connection hitting the Purification Kick and H-KO combo._

**Is this what you came for?**

_Shows Shawn DeNiro hitting the spear on Zephyr Jones._

**Well this means war!**

_Shows Tino Pintado Cazares hitting a Skull Krusher on Mason schultz._

**Say anything you want**

_Shows Charlie Araya being decimated by Thresh Crash all while Charlie has a smile on his face and keeps on taunting Thresh until he's bashed into unconciousness._

**But talk will get you nowhere**

_Shows Dax Din hitting The End on Claymore Raters._

**The only thing you brought is psychological warfare**

_Shows Chris Jacobs winning the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship as well as his rants on TWE._

**Well there's no getting out**

_Shows The Raters Organisation in it's entirety attacking random people leaving a path of blood._

**And now you got to wonder**

_Shows Rena Myers winning the TWE Woman's Championship pinning Natasha Dentons. It also shows Dakota Harrington taking the title off of Lea Stevenson, and Aza Azura's huge Aza DT off the cage on Rena._

**Who will dig you out when you're six feet under**

_Shows a huge swarm of TWE Superstars battling against the super faction that is The Raters Organisation as Thresh Crash and Mason Schultz stare off in the middle with the title between them._  
**  
**

"Welcome to TWE's Title Turbo and today titles will be on the line, we will know our eight competitors in the No Escape Match, and it will be non stop action" said Sebastian.

"A Pay Per View card for free from the great Chazz Micheals who was appointed by the amazing Lance Raters" said James.

"Yeah James fallowed like a Pedophilic Stalker all the way to Michigan here tonight" said Jessica.

"I am not a stalker or pedolphilic I am a man on a mission to make sure TWE doesn't fall because the commentary is the garbage we get from you people" said James.

"This match is a Hardcore Tournament Quarter Final's Match introducing first from Austin, Texas Johnny Wallace" said the announcer.

"Johnny Wallace was meant to take on Chris Jacobs who instead finds himself in an oppertunity to win the world title here tonight" said James.

"Well whoever is Chris's replacement has an easy match in my opinion" said Lea.

**Whose to know if your soul will fade at all**

Lance Raters of all people comes out of the entrance area.

"I couldn't find a replacement so I thought a little I might have a match later in the night but I'm the Greatest Wrestler to ever fucking exist and the first ever Hardcore champion and I believe that's 23 times I've held it people like to say Asheel's sort master of extreme but I deserve that plus ten as the most Hardcore Mother Fucker to ever live" said Lance.

Lance rolls into the ring as he goes into the ring. Lance tells the ref to ring the bell as Chris locks up and Lance literally goes flying backwards. Lance rolls through on the floor holding his arm in pain as he tells the ref to end the match.

"Winner of this match as a result of injury and moving onto the quarter finals Johnny Wallace" said the announcer.

Lance grabs his arm in way to far over the top pain as he grabs the mic.

"Oh dear lord ... my arm it must ... ... be broken" says Lance adding a fake hint of terror. "Well I guess then I'm incapable of competing and I don't believe your earned your right to move on how about somebody takes my spot"

"It would of course be unfair for me to just pick an opponent I'll leave that to you" Lance finishes giving the mic to Johnny.

"Anybody I want is my opponent" asked Johnny.

"Anybody" replies Lance. "Just name him"

"Let's see I wouldn't mind taking on maybe Claymore, or how about Rogen Townsend, maybe Jeff Killington if he's back" said Johnny scatching at his head. "Or how about James fucking Cloud get in this ring" said Johnny pointing to the commentator in the crowd.

"What are you talking about I'm not a superstar I'm a fan who is here to watch like everybody else" said James sitting down using his megaphone to talk.

Lea F'n Myers decides to grab him by the shirt and hip tosses him over the barricade. Jessica then grabs James and throws him into the rings as Johnny is smiling as the crowd is yelling for blood.

The bell is rung as Johnny grabs James who is pleading on his knees saying he's sorry. Johnny grabs the mega phone as James tries to beg off as Johnny finally shakes his head.

"I'm not like you, I'm not going to hit somebody who isn't in the right shape so go to that ref and tell him you quit" said Johnny.

James eagerly takes it as he goes to the ref.

"But I don't think the crowd likes that so how about I just kick your ass" said Johnny as he smashes James in the skull with the mega phone. Johnny fallows up hitting a big DDT onto the mega phone breaking it. Johnny then goes to the top rope and hit's a leg drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and moving onto the quarter finals Johnny Wallace" said the announcer.

Johnny celebrates as James is out cold.

"Johnny just did what so many of us have always wished to do" said Sebastian.

"Give James a royal beatdown" said Lea.

Lance Raters is outside with a smirk as he seems to have orchestrated the whole thing for what reason isn't known.

* * *

**Clip**

Nicholas 0 vs. Yamato 0 First Match

_Yamato fallows up going for a Spring Board Moon Sault but Nicholas lifts up his knees sending Yamato crashing rib first. Nicholas fallows up with a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas goes to the apron and goes for a slingshot shoulder block but Yamato counters into a Step Up Enzugeri in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato sets up Nicholas for the Whirlwind Slam but Nicholas slips out from behind for the Wolves Hunt. Yamato counters grabbing the ropes as Nicholas drops flat on his back. Yamato then goes behind Nicholas and does a head stand?. As Nicholas get's up Yamato hooks under each of Nicholas's arms and takes Nicholas down in a reverse backslide pin having his knees keep Nicholas's arms down and briding over Nicholas's leg stuffing him like an accordian ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

Nicholas 0 vs. Yamato 1.

* * *

"As you could see that was the first of four matches we've seen where Yamato picked up the first win in one of the better matches to be seen on Turbo" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and are you ready for the first title defense of Zephyr's career" said Jessica.

**I can do anything that I want 'Cause**

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first the challenger from San Diego, California at five foot ten and weighing 235 pounds Rojo Bat Jr." said the announcer.

"Rojo Bat Jr was embroiled in a big fued against Zephyr Jones for the Light Heavyweight Championship back at the beggining of the year even beating him at Chase for Fame XX" said Jessica.

"But now the tides have changed as Zephyr is the one holding a title while Rojo is the challenger" said Lea.

**When I get high **

"And his opponent from Las Vegas, Neveda at five foot nine and weighing in at two hundred five pounds the reigning TWE Television Champion "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr and Rojo lock up as Zephyr gets in an arm bar. Rojo throws him into the ropes and as Zephyr bounces back catches him with a shoulder block. Zephyr get's back to his feet as Rojo hits him with a second flying shoulder block. Rojo then sets up for the quick Impaler DDT but Zephyr counters putting in an arm bar once again and this time pulling down on Rojo onto the floor. Zephyr then bounces off the ropes and drop kicks him in the ribs while Rojo is on the floor. Zephyr fallows that one up as he grabs Rojo and catches him flush with a Super Kick ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Zephyr caught Rojo with a super kick but only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Zephyr is already looking for those ribs" said Jessica.

Zephyr fallows up going for the Wind Breaker but Rojo counters from behind and hitting a Reverse DDT ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Rojo fallows going to the top rope but Zephyr jumps to the top rope and catches him with a forearm. Zephyr then fallows up going for the Winds of Change but Rojo counters with a couple forearms of his own. He then head buts Zephyr off who goes to the ground as Rojo positions himself for the Frog Splash and it hits ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Rojo can't believe it as even the crowd bought the ending. Rojo bounces off the ropes but in a few seconds that match was over as Zephyr grabbed a wrist and in literally two seconds planted Rojo with a lightning quick Crosswinds ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE Television Champion Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr Jones lifts up the built as he holds onto his ribs in pain.

"Zephyr defends his title sucessfully here tonight" said Lea.

"Rojo Bat Jr looked to be inches away from winning but in what has to be the quickest crosswinds i've ever seen Rojo bat was planted and the rest was academic" said Sebastian.

* * *

Backstage with Stan.

"I'm here with TWE's Rising Star Jonas Lazar now tonight you have an oppertunity to win the United States Championship now Jonas Lazar many backstage are asking why?" said Stan.

"Why what I happen to like the feeling of twelve pounds of gold on my shoulder thus being held by the great one himself it's not hard to understand right" said Jonas Lazar.

"Well over the past two months you've gotten victories of TWE Legend Duncan Parks ending his comeback tour before it could start instantly boosted you up to being talked about as a number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship" said Stan. "and then you showed quite possibly the most one sided match in TWE History in terms of two top contenders you defeated Shawn DeNiro in over twenty minutes which by itself sounds impressive but then you add to it you kept him to below fives moves in that match"

"Cause He wills it to be but I think you're forgetting one thing Gotch, is the fact not only am I winning the United States Title Tonight, but the Hardcore Title at the pay per view, and if I so please I'll win back my Television Champion and make a Mid Card Triple Crown" said Jonas Lazar. "Cause I am nothing but a prophet who works day and day out for the lord the one who will bring his disciples to the top and tonight I get one step further to his goal"

"All who have seen him have joined me my Legion has expanded the Gateway will rise we shall bring him back to his place at the top of the mountain King of the Universe, God of All, The One Who is sinless but Sin itself" finished Jonas.

* * *

"Before we begin I would like to tell the stupulations of this match if Thresh wins both Charlie Araya and Chris Jacobs will be dropped into the No Escape match, if either one of Charlie Araya or Chris Jacobs win then the other will be dropped into the No Escape match while Thresh's match vs Mason will be non title with the same stipulations" said Sebastian.

**Degenerate drunk with a razor blade**  
**Strung out spilling your own blood.**  
**Exterminate scars already made.**  
**Ready for another drink, can you wait?**

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship currently held by the Great and Invincible Thresh Crash, and it is a triple threat elimination match introducing first from a shitty town which I'm not entirely sure exists Hellview, which is an even crappier state called Pensylvania, at a short six foot one and weighing in a fat two hundred twenty seven pounds "The Garbage Wrestler" Charlie Araya" said Ivy Orono.

Charlie calms down to the ring talking trash to the announcers all the way who hides behind the announcer all the while talking trash back.

"Charlie doesn't seem happy about those comemments" said Sebastian.

"I wouldn't feel to happy either" said Jessica.

"Well then he could suck it up and do his job and wrestle instead of insulting an announcer" said James holding his forehead. "And I hope you all know that I intend to sue my demands are simple Johnny Wallace be fired and I be hired oncea gain while those two woman get fired"

(Asylum by Disturbed plays)

**Release me**

"And opponent number two the man who will take the biggest beat down ever given to a former Raters Organization members, he's a poor man's CM Punk or Zack Ryder which must suck because both just whine, complain for title shot and make idiotic statements. He goes by the name of Chris "The Greatest Metrosexual in the World" Jacobs" said Ivy Orono.

"The Greatest Metro Sexual in the world quite a title I guess" said Sebastian.

"I'm sorry I don't see it where does Ivy come up with this in the same match with a guy who has light crystal blue hair reaching his shoulders, we're calling somebody who fights against authority A.K.A automatic Ka-bad ass is the metrosexual" said Jessica.

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**  
**My dominance can't be denied**  
**Your entire world will turn**  
**Into a battlefield tonight**

"And thier opponent the champion from Edmonton, Alberta Canada at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred fourteen pounds, I apologise half way through as I just realised my introduction's were incorrect, Thresh Crash's record is actually 34 wins and zero losses the man who brought togeather the DWE Global Championship, TWE World Championship, and DCW Omega Championship, the TWE World heavyweight Championship Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh Crash comes out last as he slowly walks down Maria McIntyre behind him as he throws his jacket behind him onto her as he tells her to scram. He stares into the ring as Charlie decides to take a premptive assault going for a vaulting crossbody but Thresh easily side steps out of the way as Charlie crashes. Chris though goes for a vaulting crossbody but Thresh rolls into the ring as Chris crashes out of the ring aswell. Thresh then jumps onto the top turn buckle and sits down waiting for either of them to get up.

"Thresh Crash easily getting out of the way as Chris and Charlie's failled attacks to sneak attack him take that" said James.

"I don't think try to jump at him point blank is the smartest way to do a SNEAK attack" says Lea.

Thresh fallows up hitting a top rope diving heel kick onto both of them as he catches them both point blank. Thresh rolls them both into the ring as he gets onto the apron but the other two go for a double suplex into the ring and Charlie drops kicks Chris away as he covers Thresh ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh gets up as Charlie goes for the By Your Command but Thresh catches the leg and knees Charlie in the ribs. He then plants Charlie with a Spike Double Arm DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh fallows up as Chris kicks him in the ribs for the Standing Alone but Thresh counters into a German Suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Thres caught Chris with that one using Chris's own move against him as he the jump from Chris ended with a nasty crash head first" said Sebastian.

"Thresh Crash is on a level neither of these two white trash will ever reach we call it being World Champion" said James.

Thresh Crash whips Charlie into the ropes who leap frogs over Thresh straight into a drop kick from Chris to the chest. Thresh fallows up going for the Lariat onto Chris who ducks under it. Thresh turns around straight into a big slap across the face. Thresh grabs his cheek in shock as Chris fallows up in a deja vu moment with a round house kick to said cheek ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Chris whips Thresh into the turn buckle and fallows going for the clothesline in the corner hitting it. Thresh then staggers forward into a By Your Command from Charlie ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"If that had gotten the pin we would of have been assured a new world champion" said Jessica.

"Yeah right like Thresh would ever lose to some idiot who's fallen on his skull one time to much" said James.

"Imagine if tonight we would have a new world champion in only our third match of the evening I think that would be a record for earliest World Title Change on a TWF card ever" said Lea.

Thresh slowly gets up as Charlie goes for a second By Your Command but Thresh ducks under it and shoves Charlie straight into Chris and then goes for a roll up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh clips Chris in the back of the knee with his shoulder. Thresh fallows up throws Charlie out of the ring as he grabs Charlie's arm and starts stomping on it. He puts him in an arm wrench and then hits a repeated knee strikes to the arm. He then goes for the Seduction of Corruption submission hold but Charlie counters putting Thresh in a pinning predicament ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh counters that by rolling back and locking it in fully.

"Thresh has got the Seduction of Corruption locked in this one might be all over" said Sebastian.

"Thresh is really cranking on it looking at Charlie's shoulder it looks like it's being ripped off" said James.

Thresh continues pulling on the hold as he screams at Charlie to tap out. Chris Jacobs drop kicks Thresh in the face to knock him off. Thresh whips Chris into the ropes who bounces off with a flying high knee to the skull. Charles then grabs Charlie setting him up for the Standing Alone but Charlie counters flipping him over to Charlie's shoulder. He then runs to the corner and rams Chris into the turn buckle and turns around for a running power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh is behind him and kicks him in the shoulder as he picks him up for a Dream Devestation Driver and he hits it ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Charlie Araya is out of this match" said Sebastian.

"Yeah Charlie's shoulder got badly hit and he was so out of focus well that Dream Devestation Driver proves why it's one of the most vile finisher's in TWE history" said Lea.

Thresh picks up Charlie once again for a second Dream Devestation Driver but Chris is on the apron and hits a spring board cross body. Charlie rolls out of the ring to leave as Chris fallows up hitting a standing moon sault ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Chris fallows up trying for the All the Lyle but Thresh holds onto the ropes and shoves Chris back. Thresh then cleans his clock with a spring board knee smash to the face ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh fallows up whipping Chris into the turn buckle as he sets up Chris and hit's a Swinging Elbow in the corner. Thresh flips over to the top turn buckle and diving headbut hits game over ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Chris kicks out of the diving headbut" said Jessica.

"I have to say I thought that was over I am very slightly impressed by the luck of Chris" said James.

Thresh goes for the Crash Suplex but Chris counters landing on his feet and hitting a neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Thresh rolls to his feet as Charlie looks for a suplex but Thresh counters holding onto the foot and hitting a Double Arm DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Thresh is straight up mad as he pulls out the arm and drops his knee repeatedly on to it. Thresh then grabs Chris and throws him shoulder first into the steel ring post. Thresh pulls him out and locks in the Seduction of Corruption. Chris tries to counter but Thresh rolls them into the middle of the ring as he pulls back on the hold.

"Thresh has got Chris in it fully" said Sebastian.

"Wait what the hell is Charlie doing outside" said Lea.

"He's trying to help Chris steal the victory get him out of here ref" said James.

Thresh lets go stomping on Chris's shoulder as he threatens Charlie. Charlie gets onto the apron and Thresh shoves him off as from behind Chris rolls up Thresh with his feet on the ropes ... 1 ... 2 ... Thresh this time transitions into the Seduction of Corruption once again as Chris grabs the ropes. Thresh rolls out of the ring and rams Charlie head first into the steel ring post. Thresh then drags Chris onto the apron who shoves Thresh off onto the floor with a kick. Chris goes to the top rope for a moon sault to the outside. Thresh from behind hit's him with a forearm as he grabs Chris in a waist lock.

"What is Thresh looking for here" said Sebastian.

"He's looking for that signature Spider Suplex of his and onto the outside justice to the cheater" said James.

Thresh pulls Chris down and he hits the Spider Suplex dumping Chris on his head all the way on the floor as Thresh uses his other arm to protect the back of his head against the steel ring post. Thresh rolls Chris into the ring and covers him ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Manifestation of Devestation" the number one ranked wrestler in all of Fiction Wrestling he is the man, the myth, the legend Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh Crash points to the entrance ramp as Generation Now and Crash flood the ring as Thresh Crash has a sick smile on his face as he lifts up Chris by the hair as Ivy hands him a mic.

"It's time for me to show you what happens to people who break the creed if it wasn't for me you would be released right now maybe on the dead Alpha" said Thresh as Generation Now and Crash turns into a circle. "You aren't getting out of here this is your last stand cause after this I'll go straight to Lance and have your ass fired now let's have your ending moments shall we, beg for forgiveness or I'll end any semblance of a career" as he hands Chris the mic.

"I'm sorry Thresh, I'm sorry that I didn't get the chances that you got, that I didn't get a World Title Shot by signing a contract, I'm sorry I didn't have to get twenty people to make sure I won a world title, I'm sorry that your ego can't handle somebody being as important as you, but one thing I'm not sorry for" said Chris before wahcking Thresh in the face with the mic.

Chris tries to run away but he's caught by Thresh by the shoulder and thrown into the other side of the circle where he's caught by Ricky Helix who hit's him with the H-KO.

"Oh yes Chris is going to be destroyed here tonight" said James.

Ricky picks him up and tosses him into Wayne Morrison who hit's him with the High Times.

"This isn't fair Chris can't even defend himself" said Sebastian.

Wayne throws him into Marcus as Chris get's met with a Purification Kick as it looks simply deadly as Chris's head snaps back.

"This is getting hard to watch his neck looks like it's broken" said Jessica.

Marcus throws him straight into Tino who picks him up and hit's the Skull Krusher as Zephyr behind him heaves up Chris onto his shoulder and hit's the Wind Breaker seconds later.

"Somebody stop this" said Lea.

"I don't think anybody can get into that ring at this point" said Sebastian.

Zephyr tosses him off to Nathen Kidd who catches him with ease as he hit's the Silent but Deadly on the dead weight of Chris who isn't moving at this point. Nathen picks him up by the hair and shoves him to Nicholas who hit's him with the Wolves Hunt in the middle of the ring.

"Chris can't even move at this point he has to have something broken at this point" said Jessica.

"It's brilliant, and it's not over any time soon" said James.

Nicholas picks up Chris into the middle of the ring as Rena bounces off the ropes and hit's the Generation Termination in the middle of the ring.

"Yes, how does he feel being hit by a girl that week coward" said James.

"How is he a coward he could have done exactly what Thresh told him to do and begged for forgiveness instead he smacked him in the face" said Lea.

Rena picks him up and hands him off to Claymore as Thresh smiles in anticipation as Claymore picks him up and sets him up on the top turn buckle as Chris is leaning onto Claymore's shouder. Claymore grabs him by the neck and hit's a Thunderous Claymore Slam off the top rope. Claymore decides that wasn't enough as he picks up Chris once again and grabs the World Title from Thresh.

"This is more important than the Organization, right?" screamed Claymore to Chris over giving up Generation Now for a title shot. "Well how does it feel now" as Claymore drops the title and grabs Chris for the Legend Finished.

Claymore drops Chris on the belt with the Legend finished as Chris's head gushes out blood out of a sizable cut on his forehead. Claymore then picks him up one more time and hit's the 3-Gen Finish as Chris is booted roughtly to the floor.

"Claymore living up to that Enforcer nickname I love it" said James at the cargnage in the ring.

Thresh grabs up Chris and puts him on his shoulder and drops him with the Dream Devestation Driver.

"Good luck in your Future Endeavors" finishes Thresh as he spits in his face and stomps right after it breaking Chris's nose with ease.

Thresh and his group walk off except for Wayne Morrison and Tino Pintado Cazares leaving a hurt Chris in the middle of the ring as EMT's come out checking up on Chris. They open his eyes to check for concussions as the camera is changed to backstage.

* * *

Backstage

Lance is with Mason and he has a cast on his right arm all the while holding onto a coffee mug with said broken arm.

"Well Mason it seems that at my old age I've hurt my arm" said Lance pointing at his arm.

"Yet your holding a coffee mug with it" said Mason as if it was common sense.

"Wait a second" said Lance as he switched the coffee mug into the other arm. "That's better, anyways since I am injured I couldn't possibly team up with you so how about I give you an equalizer for you they are No Disqualifications while they can't both be in the ring at the same time"

"No thank you I don't need help to beat them" said Mason as he turned to walk away while Lance is looking irate.

"Forget the match actually" said Lance.

"What do you mean?" as Mason turned around Lance grabbing his phone.

"I have some appearences tonight to make and who better to do them with then my next world champion my in grooming corporate champion"

"I am not your lackey leave that to Thresh and why the hell would I want to go to a bunch of boring board meetings"

Lance laughs "No I'm talking some Nature Boy man, I'm sure you don't have a woman on ya come on let's go"

"I'm not going to anything other then my match"

"You're officially suspended due to medical concerns over steroids for the next three hours now let's go my corporate champion" said Lance as he walks off before calling behind him "The Limo's waiting"

* * *

Clip

Nicholas 0 vs. Yamato 1 Match 2

_Yamato fallows up hitting a spring board 540 kick to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up going for the Whirlwind Driver but Yamato drops him half way thier as Nicholas counters into a hook clothesline ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up going for the Britain Splash but Yamato rolls out of the way and Nicholas lands on his feet. Yamato though knocks him the hell out with a huge roung house kick crashing into Nicholas's head. Yamato then fallows up lifting Nicholas onto his knees and hitting a Snap DDT. Yamato then finishes it off with a Spring Board Double Knee Moon Sault to Nicholas's back. He fallows up turning Nicholas onto his back and hitting a second Spring Board Double Knee Moon Sault to the ribs ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

Nicholas 0 vs. Yamato 2

* * *

**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes,**  
**I am the ghost, that hides in the night**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first from Toronto, Ontario Canada at six foot three and weighing 233 pounds "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

Brent Gontier walks out as tape seems to wrapped around his ribs and his right shoulder.

"Brent Gontier asked for this match after reportedly disgracing the one above mere humans" said Sebastian.

"This guy is well a real piece of work cuthroat and ruthless he wants to bring down Chaos upon humanity itself I talked with him and he's called the Second Gate by his fellow Gateway Members summarising the great lords Anarchy apparently" said James.

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

"And his opponent" the announcer was cut off as Brent is rushing after Nathen from inside the ring.

Nathen gets hit by a flying forearm as Brent then rolls Nathen into the ring quickly. Nathen fallows up as Brent goes for a flying clothesline but Nathen catches him and hit's a Gorrila Press Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nathen bounces off the ropes and hits a big splash onto Brent ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Brent gets to his knees as Nathen picks up Brent and hit's a gut wrench suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nathen is easily going to work on the hurt Brent as he hits a sit out scoop slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen grabs Brent up as he looks to finish it as he picks up Brent for a Power Bomb and hits it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Nathen is delivering an ass kicking right now" said James.

"Definitely but let's remember this is an injured Brent just remember a month ago Brent pinned Nathen cleanly when he was at full health" said Sebastian.

Brent stagger to his feet as Nathen backs off to the ropes as he springs off and nails Brent with a high impact clothesline ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen fallows to the top rope for a splash but Brent rolls out of the way. Brent fallows with a couple forearms as Nathen gets back to his feet. Brent grabs Nathen's leg and hits him with an elbow smash fallowed by a one legged jacknife cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Brent goes to the top rope as Nathen slowly get's up. Brent dives off for a crossbody but Nathen catches him in mid air. Nathen then nails him with the Silent but Deadly ... 1 ... 2 ... Brent grabs the ropes.

"Brent grabs the ropes what a savy ring expert after getting a fourth Silent but Deadly in the space of two weeks" said Jessica.

"I doubt though that he has much left" said Lea.

Nathen is irate as he argues with the ref as Brent get's up from behind him. Nathen turns around as Brent goes for the Chaos Backfist but Nathen ducks and Brent accidently hit's the ref in the face. Nathen then hit's Brent with an STO. Nathen looks down at the ref before going of the ring to look for a weapon. As he grabs a chair Terry Blake runs down the entrance ramp. Terry turns Nathen around to hits a Hook Shot on top of the chair as he rolls Nathen in. Brent then slowly goes back to the top rope and hit's a Chaos Fall as the ref crawls over for the count ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

Brent Gontier stares out at Terry as both size the other up. Brent rolls out of the ring and smiles as he tells Terry that Nathen is all his. Terry gets into the ring as he waits for Nathen to get up as Terry nails him with the Blake Drop. Terry then grabs a mic as he kicks Nathen in the shoulder.

"I've talked it over with Chazz, Nathen and at No Escape, well you made me lose my TV Title, I promise that you will lose so much more then that in the beating of a life time I give you" finishes Terry.

* * *

Backstage

We see Chris Jacobs carted into an ambulance as Thresh looks on with a smile as he claps his hands sarcastically. Thresh starts going down as he grabs a camera man and tell's him to fallow him as Thresh gets into a Purple Lamborghini Diablo.

* * *

**Ill come back bigger, stronger and angry**

"This match is for the TWE United States Championship and it is a fatal four way match introducing first from Houstan, Texas at six foot seven and weighing 275 pounds "The Beast" Owen McCarthy" said the announcer.

"Owen is going to have a tough time here where the power that he brings simply isn't enough" said Sebastian.

"Owen has one thing over the other Super Heavyweights that he uses submissions aswell while niether of the others do" said Jessica.

**I've had enough** **I make 'em see**

"And his opponent the leader of the Gateway to Oblivon from the Lost Kingdom, Oblivion at six foot two and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophert of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Jonas Lazar can definitely call himself an elite wrestler and my pick to win this match" said Jessica.

"I admit he isn't bad but he doesn't have half the ability of Claymore" said James.

"He doesn't need to pin Claymore to win though" said Sebastian.

**Another Town Another Place**

"And thier opponent from Boston, Massachusets at six foot 11 and weighing 300 pounds Rogen Townsend" said the announcer.

"Rogen has the keep position where he is the only superstar who can really out power Claymore" said Lea.

"Yeah what he looks in speed he makes up in Brute Force and against someone like Claymore it might just be the key to winning" said Sebastian.

**He who makes a beast out of himself**  
**Gets rid of the pain of being a man**

"And his opponent from Carolina, Puerto Rico he is the reigning TWE United States Champion at 6 foot 7 1/2 and weighing 280 pounds "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

All four stare off as Rogen and Owen both start attacking him as they punch him into a corner. Jonas Lazar does nothing as he waits in a corner. Claymore shoves back Owen and elbows Rogen in the face. Claymore then clotheslines Owen off his feet fallowed by a big spear for Rogen ... 1 ... 2 . Jonas Lazar stops the pin. Claymore watches Jonas Lazar as they both lock up and Claymore shoves Jonas into the ropes. Jonas ducks under a big boot and from behind grabs him in a sleeper hold. Claymore flips him over off his back as Jonas lands on his feet but quickly gets sent back down by a big time back suplex ... 1 .. kick out.

"Claymore is off to a good start as Rogen is hurt outside the ring" said Sebastian.

"Of course he is nobody can stop this machine" said James.

Claymore fallows up going for a clothesline but Jonas counters into an arm wrench bulldog ... 1 ... kick out. Owen from behind grabs Jonas for a Samoan Drop but Jonas counters into a Tornado DDT. Wait he has the Prophet Lock in as he applies the pressure but Rogen hits a leg drop onto Jonas who let's go. Rogen then throws Owen out of the ring as he hits Jonas with a big sidewalk slam ... 1 ... kick out. Claymore fallows up turning Rogen around for a Claymore Slam but Rogen counters with a knee to the ribs and goes for the Black Label Power Bomb. Claymore goes up and then gets driven to the floor ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Rogen is looking to end this match with a bang and quickly aswell" said Sebastian.

"For a second I thought we were looking at our new U.S Champion" said Lea.

Rogen isn't finished as he goes for the Silent Scream but Claymore counters into a spine buster as both men are down. Owen throws Claymore out of the ring as he sets up Rogen and nails him with a series of head buts. Owen then whips Rogen into the turn buckle fallowed by whipping Jonas thier aswell. Owen then hits a big splash in the corner fallowed by grabbing them both and hitting a double Belly to Belly Suplex as he pins both ... 1 ... 2 Rogen kicks out. Owen sets up Rogen for a Samaon Drop but Jonas catches him with a flying high knee smash to the face fallowed by Rogen squashing him as Jonas kicks Rogen off and covers Owen ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch Owen's head just got squashed like a grape" said Jessica.

"Jonas nearly took the United States Champion right thier" said Lea.

Rogen goes for the Silent Scream on Jonas who counters with a big knee to the ribs. Jonas fallows up grabbing Rogen's leg and hitting a big Fisher Man Suplex picking up over seventy pounds more then himself ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas then looks outside the ring as he hits a suicide dive onto Claymore who was outside. Jonas rolls back into the ring as Owen hits Rogen with a crossbody block squashing the other super heavyweight. Jonas though attempts to grab Owen for a Sign of the Apocalypse but is picking up more then he can carry. Owen counters instead lifitng up Jonas and squashing him with a Samoan Drop as he looks to win the U.S Title ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Owen was well between a milesecond to pick up that U.S Title" said Sebastian.

"Jonas would then not have suceeded in his plan to get three of TWE's four mid card belts as he takes on Zephyr Jones next week for the TV Title" said Jessica.

"And he is still in the hardcore tournament to add on" said James.

Claymore get's in the ring ready to inflict pain as he shoulder blocks Owen off his feet. He fallows up with one for Rogen and then bounces off the ropes for a double flying shoulder block on both men. Claymore fallows up as he grabs both men and hits a double suplex as Claymore pounds his chest after picking up the nearly six hundred pounds in between both. Claymore kicks Jonas in the ribs and fallows him up hitting a layout suplex onto the middle rope before kicking Jonas in the face sending him out of the ring. Claymore stalks Owen as Owen gets up Claymore sets him up and hit's the Legend Finished ... 1 ... 2 ... Rogen stops the pin.

"Rogen saves the match up after Claymore caught Owen with that Legend Finished" said Lea.

"That dirty cheater Rogen, Claymore had this match won" said James.

Claymore grabs Rogen by the throat setting him him up for the Claymore Slam but Rogen grabs Claymore's throat as both try to choke the other one out. Claymore shoves Rogen into the ropes as Rogen bounces back for the Silent Scream as Claymore ducks but Rogen accidently hits Owen. Claymore fallows up as Rogen was in place hitting the 3-Gen Finish. Jonas from behind grabs Claymore as he sets him up for the Sign of the Apocalypse and Jonas hits it ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Jonas throws Claymore out of the ring as Jonas goes to the top rope and hits Owen with the Final Vision ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE United States Champion "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

The crowd is in shock as Claymore's four month and a half month reign as United States Champion has been ended with him not even being pinned. Soon the crowd starts giving him a mixed reacton as Claymore is irate behind Jonas who is lifting up the belt. Claymore grabs Jonas by the neck and hit's him with the Claymore Slam as Claymore screams at Jonas he wants a rematch.

* * *

**Title Turbo Match Card Matches Left**

"The Hero" Nichola Churchill (C) vs. "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship in a Steel Cage Match.

Dakota Harrington (C) vs. "Double A" Aza Azura for the TWE Woman's Championship.

The Sin City Players (C) vs. The Alaskan Connection for the TWE World Tag Team Championships Tornado Tag Team Match.

Dax Din vs. Asheel Din Jr in a Hardcore Tournament First Round Match.

"The Tigress" Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson vs. Sahra Moore and Tariya Blake.

Annoucing all eight of the Divas' Tag Teams including surprise guests.

* * *

That end's part one of Title Turbo with the United States Championship switching hands, and three more title matches left one can only wonder if we are ready for another title change. Nicholas Churchill attempts to make it towards half a year as Light Heavyweight Champion but can he beat Yamato Stalihara without help.

The Tag Team Championships are in a volatile situation as if The Alaskan Connection win they have to take on fellow stable mates Wayne Morrison and Tino Pintado Cazares.

Why is Thresh Crash dragging a Camera Operator with him on a joy ride?

Dax Din attempts to beat Ashee Din Jr for a third time straight to progress in the Hardcore Title Tournament.

Dakota Harington attempts to defend the title against Aza Azura what will happen as a former Woman's Champion tries to take back the title she had for only a short time.

Rena Myers and manager Scarlett Johanson attempt to take on the Australian-African tag taem of Sahra Moore and Tariya Blake. Which of these two teams will earn a point.

All that and more in the next chapter of TWE.


	44. Week 23 Part 2: Cage of Rage

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (2)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Zephyr Jones (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Tag Team Championship: Vacant**

* * *

Lea Myers and Jessica Jones are both in the ring as they both have mic and a podium in the middle of the ring holding two belts. The Woman's Tag Team Championships laying on the the podiums. Outside the ring are fourteen other divas or seven teams.

"Alright today we unviel all eight of the competitors in the Diva's Tag Team Super Series of course in first place lies the team of Rena Myers and Jessica Jones with a grand two points" said Jessica as on the titantron it shows a list with all the other names having question marks as Lea and Jessica's faces are revealed right next to a strip of line where the question marks change into Lea and Rena.

Thier's a number one right to thier left of the name as we as a two points to the right.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

"Then we unviel the next team the ones we beat Generation Vixen's Maria McIntyre and Natasha Dentons" said Jessica.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

"Next the team of Rena Myers and Scarllet Johansson" said Lea.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

2. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points

"Next the team of Tariya Blake and Sarah Moore" added Jessica.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

2. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points

2. The Queens 0 Point

"Fallowing them up is the other old school team Rebbeca Raters and Sonia Helix the Latina Vixens" said Jessica.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

2. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points

2. The Queens 0 Points

2. Latina Vixens 0 Points

"And Aza Azura and Brooke Din the X-Treme Divas" fallowed up Lea.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

2. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points

2. The Queens 0 Point

2. Latina Vixens 0 Points

2. X-Treme Divas 0 Points

"Then the first ever TWE Woman's Champion Courtney Parker teams up with the current TWE Woman's Champion Dakota Harrington" said Lea.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

2. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points

2. The Queens 0 Point

2. Latina Vixens 0 Points

2. X-Treme Divas 0 Points

2. The Champions 0 Points.

"And the last team our WWE Animated exports Misty and Gwen Tennyson" finished Jessica.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

2. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points

2. The Queens 0 Point

2. Latina Vixens 0 Points

2. X-Treme Divas 0 Points

2. The Champions 0 Points.

2. Team Animated 0 Points.

"That's the sixteen divas, eight teams, four possible teams to move onto the next round, two to move to the finals, one team will get the belts" said Jessica.

"Anyways we leave you with the team of Rena Myers and Scarllet Johansson vs. The Queens" said Lea.

As the Queens get in the ring Rena sarcastically claps at the display as she grabs herself a mic.

"You know I could easily walk into that ring, win single handedly a real dominant performance on two tallest diva's in TWE, but then you seem too forget something I don't give a damn about a tag team title I'm looking for the big one Dakota or Aza if Aza wants a trilogy we'll do that I'll win the rubber match, if Dakota thinks that she's going to become a long reigning woman's champion if she wins well she's in for a rude awakening" said Rena as she walked up the ramp with Scarllet fallowing behind her.

"So give them a count out win and they can get one step closer to a tag team championship but I'm in this game for myself, not for the person to my right, my left, behind or infront of me" finished Rena as she walked off backstage.

With nothing else to do the ref started the count as it went to ten without either diva coming back as they ringed the bell.

"Winners of this match as a result of countout the team of Tariya Blake and Sarah Moore" said the announcer.

The list is shown on the titantron once again showing the updated stats.

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points

2. The Queens 1 Point

3. The Fallen Angels 0 Points.

3. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points

3. Latina Vixens 0 Points

3. X-Treme Divas 0 Points

3. The Champions 0 Points.

3. Team Animated 0 Points.

* * *

Backstage

Rena's walking backstage as Dax walks up to her.

"Tonight is finally our date, I'm not taking anymore fake excuses" said Dax laying down the law as he seemed to have a clipboard in his hand.

"What do you mean fake excuses" replied Rena.

"I have a headache on what Date was that well I'll tell you it was at Golden Revenge" said Dax.

"Yes that sorta happens when your dropped on your head after a fifteen feet drop"

"Really, then how about this one I'm sorry I can't be there I'm at a Gen Now meeting" said Dax pointing at the clipboard.

"What's wrong with that excuse"

Dax grabs a paper of the clipboard "Now don't be mad sweetheard I may or may not have gotten someone who's last name may or may not be Din to may or not may not hide in Lance's house who may or may not have photographed a photo at his mansion, which may or may have not been a photo of you top less which I may or may not have in my wallet" said Dax all in one breadth.

"You might have a picture of me topless in your wallet"

"Yeah here it is" said Dax as he pulled out a photo which before anybody could see Rena grabbed and shreded them apart.

"It's one date and you forever get out of my life stalker, now go out thier and win I don't go out with losers"

"Please I've beat my newphew what fifty times in the past year how coudl I possibly lose now" finished Dax as he got up to leave.

* * *

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**

"This match is a hardcore tournament quarter final match introducing first from Modesto, California at six foot one and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Evolution" Asheel Din Jr" said the announcer.

"Asheel Din Jr has quite an obstacle here tonight taking on Dax Din whose on a four match winning streak in under ten minutes each, while Asheel hasn't won a match in months" said Sebastian.

"Who cares this match will be so boring we'd be better off with a highlights clip of Thresh Crash something that's really entertaining not this garbage" said James.

**It's just another war**

"And his opponent from Modesto California, at six foot three and weighing two hundred thirty three pounds "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer.

Dax Din and Asheel lock up as suddenly they both let go of the other. Both roll out of the ring and start pulling out weapon after weapon and throwing it in the ring. Including a table, several steel chairs, a ladder, a singapore cane, brass knuckles, barbed wire baseball bat, and a bag of tacks. Asheel and Dax both go and each swing a punch at the other as they start off in a fist fight. Dax whips Asheel into the turn buckle and fallows up with a running clothesline in the corner. Dax then fallows up hitting a bulldog onto the ladder ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dax fallows up with a couple stomps before setting up a chair in the turnbuckle and sling shotting Asheel face first into it.

"Asheel just went flying into that chair and it looks like this one might be another under ten minute win for Dax" said Lea.

"Both of these two want that hardcore title which was at one point held by every single male member of the Din's except Jay" said Jessica.

Dax fallowed up grabbing the singapore cane and catching Dax in the ribs with it. Dax then puts him in a hammer lock and DDT's him onto the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax fallows up whipping Asheel into the ropes and hitting a flapjack onto a near by chair ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dax fallows up going to the top rope but Asheel catches him with a big forearm on the apron. Dax counters with one of his and hits a jumping cutter onto the ropes as Asheel spring over backwards back into the middle of the ring. Dax grabs two chair and sets them up laying down Asheel in the middle. Dax goes to the top rope once again but Dax is nailed by a singapore cane to the face from Asheel. Asheel goes for a top rope herrucarana onto the two chairs but Dax counters holding him up and hitting a sit out power bomb onto both chairs.

"Holy shit Asheel's back must be broken" said Sebastian.

"Yawn, let's get them both out of here I'm falling asleep" said James.

Dax pins Asheel seconds later ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax is in shock as he's suprised Asheel kicked out. Dax whips Asheel into the ropes who bounces back duckign under a clothesline. Asheel bounces off the ropes again for a clothesline of his own but Dax catches the arm and hit's the Crossing Worlds onto a near by chair ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax once again can't believe it as he sets up for the Last Call on Asheel who is groggily getting to his feet as Dax goes for it and Asheel catches the leg. Asheel hits a leg sweep fallowed by going to the top rope for the shock Omega Extreme but Dax catches him. Dax flips him over onto his shoulders and Dax hits The End ... 1 ... 2 ... 99/100 shoulder up.

"Dax Din nearly got his fifth straight ten minute victory but Asheel dig's down deep to kick out" said Jessica.

"And you know Asheel is fighting for his job he already owns that hated last name Din from Lance and the fact he hasn't won a match in months he just might be cut if he loses tonight" said Sebastian.

"How about they cut both of them I could pull of a better match with a shovel" said James.

Dax Din grabs Asheel for a drop of fate but Asheel counters with a couple elbows, fallowed by a kcik to the ribs and a twist of fate. Both men are down and out as the ref begins the count. At a six Dax finally starts moving as Asheel is limp. Dax is up at eight while Asheel is rolling onto his ribs. Dax grabs the brass knuckles and throws a wild right but Asheel ducks under and drop kicks him into the turn buckle. Asheel then picks up the ladder and throws it at Dax's back as the ladder smashes into him. As the ladder as still on him Asheel fallows up with a drop kick to the ladder on the back. Asheel fallows by going to the top rope and hitting Dax with a sun set flip power bomb onto the ladder ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Asheel is making a comeback as Dax will not make it his fifth straight under ten minute victory" said Sebastian.

"Dax Din better pull something out or Asheel can make a huge upset here tonight" said Lea.

Asheel fallows up waiting for Dax to get up for a final strike but Dax clocks him with the brass knuckles fist as Asheel crumples to the mat ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax fallows up setting the ladder in a corner and whipping Asheel into it who counters with a Turning Point ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Asheel fallows up grabbing a table but Dax turns him around and clocks him with a last call laying out Asheel on the table. Dax then grabs a ladder as he sets it up as he makes his way to the middle of the ladder Asheel grabs his leg. Asheel then hits him with an electric chair through the table ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Dax is put through a table but a kick out is all he gets for his troubles" said Sebastian.

"This match is going hard as whoever win's this will not be one hundred percent come next week" said James.

Asheel grabs a chair as he sets it up around Dax's head. Asheel then goes for a twist of fate but Dax counters it into putting Asheel in the Painful Dreams. He's got the hold fully cinched in as Asheel tries to flail out of the way. Asheel tries to use the chair wrapped aroudn Dax's head but he simply can't as Asheel is looking to be on dream street. Suddenly Asheel hit's a Sliced Bread #2 with the chair ... 1 ... 2 ... 9/10 kick out. Asheel goes to the to the top of a ladder for the Omega Extreme but Dax rolls out of the way as Asheel crashes and burns ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax is irate as he grabs a bag and spreads out the thumb tacks all over the floor.

"Dax is breaking out the thumb tacks as it seems both refuse to quit" said Lea.

"Yeah and Dax is setting up Asheel for that drop of fate" said Jessica.

Dax grabs Asheel for a snap suplex onto the tacks but Asheel counters hooking the leg and lifting up Dax. He then hits a gourd buster onto the tacks as Dax is caught in the stomach. Dax rolls out of the tacks in pain holding his stomach as Asheel fallows up grabbing a barbed wire baseball bat and catching Dax in the ribs repeatedly bringing Dax to his knee and eventually bucking up into a turtle from repeated shots. Dax is bleeding on the ground from his stomach as Asheel lifts up Dax. Dax shoves Asheel back and nails him with a Last Call catching him ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dax looks for the game over as he lifts up Asheel for a Drop of Fate in the tacks bt Asheel counters into a drop toe hold sending Dax ribs first into the tacks.

"By god Dax's stomach is starting to look like it was chain sawed out or something" said Jessica.

"Reminds me of some of the shit I used to pull" said Lea.

Asheel waits in a corner for the Final Strike as Dax slowly gets to his feet and leap frogs over Asheel. Asheel bounces off the ropes again as Dax turns around into a sucessful Final Strike to the ribs ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and moving onto the quarter finals Asheel Din Jr" said the announcer.

After a great and brutal match from these two family members the crowd is cheering the winner who is himself in quite a bit of pain. Dax Din rolls out of the ring holding his ribs as Asheel makes the belt taunt.

"Next week Asheel Din Jr takes on Johnny Wallace who both managed to pull off making it to the quarter finals which I'm sure was quite a shock for both of them" said Sebastian.

"I'm actually happy then only thing worse then our match next week would have been those two traitors Dax and Johnny having a match" said James. "I would have had to beat them both up for the gall of trying to put on such a garbage match infront of my adoring TWE Crowd"

* * *

Clip

Nicholas 0 vs. Yamato 2 Match 3

_Nicholas can't believe it as he grabs up Yamato and starts choking him in the corner as the ref shoves Nicholas off at four. Nicholas pushes past the ref obstructing his view for half a second long enough for Nicholas to nail Yamato with a roll of quarters in the head. He drops the weapon out of the ring as Yamato staggers forward holding his head into a second Hero's Fall ... 1 ... 2 ... 3_

Nicholas 1 vs. Yamato 2

* * *

**Are you wondering**

"This match is for the TWE World Tag Team Championships introducing first from Anchorage, Alaska at a combined weight of 435 pounds Marcus Cross and Ricky Helix The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"Ricky and Marcus have to be the favorites here tonight with three victories over Sin City, including one just last week" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and I've heard Marcus and Ricky talking about strategy especially with thier experience in the tornado tag team match, when they beat The Detriot Dragons to gain thier first title shot in a tornado tag match" said James.

**Cause we're about to light it up**

"And thier opponents at a combined weight of 499 pounds from Las Vegas, Nevada they are the current TWE World Tag Team Champions the team of Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

"How often do you see the Players as underdogs not often would be your answer one of the best tag teams in fiction wrestling period, but they've had trouble holding onto the belt and in title situations they have always lost the Connection" said Lea.

"I hate to say but I wouldn't be shocked to see The Connection come out with the victory thier tailor made to beat Ace and Dice with thier superior speed and tactics as much as I dislike said tactics they seem to work" said Jessica.

It all all quickly blows down as Ace rams Marcus in the corner and starts letting of a flurry of strikes. Dice and Ricky on the other way are exchanging strikes Dice throwing brutal forearms to Ricky's kicks to the stomach and chest. Dice ducks under a head kick and hits Ricky with a quick German Suplex as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... kick out. On the other side Ace whips Marcus into the ropes and catches him on the rebound with a spine buster. Ace and Dice then team up as they go for a double suplex but instead drop Marcus ribs first on the ropes. Both fallows up with simultaneous european uppercuts to a hanged Marcus who gots knocked out of the ring.

"Ouch nice tag team manuever from The Players as they are rolling to an early advantage" said Sebastian.

"Yeah no doubt Ricky's the smallest person in this match and he better be worried" said James.

Ricky ducks under a clothesline from Ace and manages to hit a drop toe hold on Dice after him. Ricky then hits an arm whip on Ace fallowed by one for Dice. Ricky then goes for a herrucarana on Ace but Ace stays on his holds Ricky up by his ankles as Dice hits a low drop kick to the face ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Ace fallows up waiting for Ricky and hitting a suplex side slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dice then goes to the top rope but Marcus pulls out his legs from under him. As Dice falls lows Marcus punches him off the turnbuckle out of the ring. As Ace hip tosses Marcus into the ring Ricky from behind hits him with a devestating stalling drop kick going all the way to Ace's head ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Ace just got half his face blown off from that devestating kick" said Lea.

"You do now want to be in the middle of the ring with The Alaskan Connection I'll promise you that" said Sebastian.

Ricky fallows up starting to hit some stops on Ace's shoulder as Marcus gets up aswell. Marcus picks up Ace and puts him an arm wrench as Ricky hits a powerful head kick but Marcus keeps Ace up as Ricky hits the Alaskan Halberd (Kick to the Ribs, Fallowed by Front Kick, ended by spinning back heel kick) ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ricky picks up Ace and throws him into Marcus who hits a big time Purification Kick to knock Ace back down ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ricky and Marcus start arguing to the ref saying it was three as Marcus sneak form behind the ref as Ricky argues. Marcus nails the ref from behind with a forearm as Ricky goes out of the ring and brings in the tag title belt as a weapon.

"Ref get up look what Ricky is bringing into the ring" said Jessica.

"Oh yes new tag team champions here we come" said Sebastian.

Marcus lifts up Ace as Ricky puts his hands back but Dice from behind grabs the belt. Dice waits as both Ricky and Marcus try to cower back as Dice takes a wild swing but Ricky and Marcus both duck as Dice accidently hits Ace. Ricky and Marcus throw Dice out of the riing as the ref is getting up. Ricky grabs up Ace with Marcus's help as Marcus hits the Purification Kick fallowed by the added momemtum allowing Ricky to hit a rapid H-KO. Ricky then goes for the cover as Marcus goes outside the ring and shoves Dice into the steel steps ... 1 ... 2 Ace puts his foot on the ropes but Marcus shoves it off ... 3.

"Winners of this match and new TWE World Tag Team Champions Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

Dice can't believe it as he starts screaming at Ace who is slowly getting up. Ace starts screaming back that Dice hit him as the two start arguing frantically.

"We have new tag team champions The Alaskan Connection pulled it off fair and square" said James.

"Fair not only did they bring a weapon into the ring but Ace had his foot on the ropes" said Sebastian.

**Some things are exactly what they seem**

Chazz Micheals starts walking onto the entrance ramp.

"That was rather intresting but I'm trying to make the best tag team division in the world and how can I prove that when my champions have to cheat twice in one match to win the titles" said Chazz. "So I'm restarting this match up may the best team win"

Marcus and Ricky are throwing a temper tantrum but they're both knocked down by clotheslines from Ace and Dice respectively. Ace hits Marcus a couple repeated forearms and then hits an over head belly to belly suplex. Dice on the side is starting to punch into Ricky in the corner ending with a monkey flip as Ricky lands on his feet. Ace hits a lariat though as he gets up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Dice fallows up going to the second rope and hitting a diving forearm into Marcus ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ace goes for the Ace in the Hole but Ricky elbows him repeatedly in the head and hits a Spike DDT into the canvas. Ricky then goes for a running enzugeri on Dice who ducks under the foot and hit's a wheel barrow face buster onto Marcus as Dice then covers Marcus ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"What a move from Dice but it only get's a close two count" said Sebastian.

"Dice and Ace seemed to be seconds away from getting into a fight before the match how will that work in the match" said Jessica.

Dice goes for a Draw of the Dice on Marcus who counters into a power bomb but Dice counters with a series of forearms but Ricky from behind hits a spring board high kick allowing Marcus to hit the running power bomb ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Ricky fallows going to the top rope for the senton bomb but in mid air he gets a huge Ace of Spears smashing him out of the ring through the seconds ropes. Marcus from behind hits Ace with a huge ankle breaker. Marcus fallows up with three straight knee drops onto the ankle before locking in the Purification Process. Dice grabs him and locks in his Doubles Sixes Lock (Keylock or Americana) as Marcus quickly taps out a couple seconds in to the hold.

"Winners of this match and still TWE World Tag Team Champions as a result of submission the team of Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

* * *

Backstage

Thresh is outside a bar as he's seen right next to his car.

"Come on" said Thresh to the camera guy as he goes in seeing Mason with Lance surrounded by another bunch of people in suits.

Thresh from behind smashes Mason face first into the bar table before throwing him back down and starting to stomp on the started Mason. Thresh picks up Mason and hip tosses him into a near by table which doesn't break. Thresh starts throwing forearm after forearm into Mason's face who is completely startled. Thresh then turns him around and hits a devestating uppercut knocking Mason off the table.

"This is my replacement" yells Thresh at Lance as he picks up a pool stick and clubs Mason in the ribs with it fallowed by a shot to the back breaking it. He then grabs a pool ball and smashes it into Mason's ribs three times before throwing him into a wall. "Well look at him now" Thresh then picks up Mason and spears him into the side of the pool table before shoving Mason on top of it.

"Somebody get him out of here" yells Lance as everybody just seems to be watching.

Thresh grabs a pool stick and starts using it to choke out Mason brutally as Mason tries to push Thresh off. Mason kicks Thresh off hitting him in the ribs before fallowing with a shot from the pool stick to the head breaking it on Thresh's skull. Mason fallows with a couple punches but Thresh knees him in the ribs repeatedly bringing Mason to his knees.

Somebody tries to pull Thresh off but Thresh nails him in the head with a punch as he picks up a glass with a drink in it and smashes it over Mason's heads as a small cut appears on the top of Mason's skull. Thresh fallows up with a couple of boots to the head as he carries over Mason and throws him over the bar table. Thresh fallows him thier smashing him face first through the glass doors leading to the back. Mason is now starting to bleed badly as Thresh grabs some alcahol and starts pouring it into Mason's cuts who is screaming in pain.

Two guys try to pull of Thresh who nails one with a near by beer bottle and the other one with two straight right hands. Thresh carries back into the bar area throwing him shoulder first into a juke box. Thresh stands up on the bar table as he points at Lance picking up Mason and heaving him up onto Thresh's own shoulders. Thresh then fallows up hitting the Dream Devestation Driver onto the wooded bar table sounding a nasty sound as Mason's head collides.

Thresh rolls off as he stares Lance in the eyes. "Good luck with him" finishes Thresh as he walks off.

* * *

The arena is in shock at what they've just seen as the commentators are speechless.

"Thresh just sent Mason to an early grave I don't think he'll be in good enough condition to take on Thresh in two weeks" said Jessica.

"Hah Mason deserved it trying to get into Thresh's buisness" said James.

"Deserved it? Mason was brutally blind sided from behind he never standed a chance against Thresh" said Sebastian.

"While I don't applaud how he did it Thresh needed to keep Lance from straying off the TRO path Thresh was being threatened and instincts say neutralise the threat to your position as alpha male" said Lea.

"It doesn't change the fact that was an ugly assault on Mason" said Jessica.

**Look, if you had one shot, or one opportunity**

"This match is for the TWE Woman's Championship introducing first the challenger from Boston, Massachesets at five foot three and weighing 140 pounds "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"Aza Azura can very well look forward to a third match against Rena at the pay per view if she can win the title here tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yeah if she does win it could lead to quite the odd situation come the pay per view" said James.

**It's been a while**

"And her opponent from Houstan, Texas at five foot four and weighing 120 pounds the reigning TWE Woman's Champion Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

Before either Dakota or Aza can start of Rena walks onto the entrance ramp.

"I just saw that little clip of Thresh beating the hell out of Mason, and I decided that I should fallow that example and kick both of your asses" said Rena. "And since my date was tragically cut short by Mini Din I have just enough time to do that" as Rena starts walking down. "And whether that makes me face Dakota or a triple threat I don't care cause by the time I'm finished with you two you won't be able to move"

Rena walks down to the ring as it looks like Dakota and Aza are on the same page. Rena puts one knee onto the apron and from behind Natasha and Maria both attack Dakota and Aza from behind. They start stomping down on Dakota and Aza viciously as Rena gets into the ring and Scarlett tosses in a steel chair. Rena grabs up Aza and hits her with a spike DDT into the chair. Rena then picks up the chair holding it to the side as Natasha and Maria toss Aza face first into the chair smashing Aza across the face.

Rena grabs Aza and looks for the Tigress Bomb but Chazz Micheals walks down to the ring.

"Stop Stop Stop, this is madness you let her go now and get out of the ring" said Chazz.

Rena completely ignores him and flips Aza up and drives her into the ground with a Tigress Bomb.

"Stop now or you're match at the pay per view will be a triple threat with both of them" said Chazz.

Rena has Natasha and Maria lift up Dakota as Rena hit's the Generation Termination knee but holds on stalling the neck breaker.

"You do this and that match won't be a triple threat because you will be suspended for any attempt at the title"

Rena let's go of Dakota letting her drop to the floor unconcious as Rena rolls out of the ring with her Generation Vixen's leaving the match to a no contest as both diva's are knocked out.

"Wow well that was an intresting development Dakota Harrington while not having to defend the title tonight will instead defend it in a triple threat at No Escape" said Sebastian.

"True and considering that every single multi man divas title match has ended with a new champion Dakota's reign might just be cut short tragically" said Lea.

"Right, Rena took it from Natasha in a triple threat, Tariya took it from Aza in the battle royal, you took it from Tariya in a fatal four way, and Dakota took it from you in a triple threat" said Jessica.

"Either way Dakota better hold onto that title tightly cause she has to take on two former woman's champions gunning for the gold" said Lea.

* * *

_Nobody is walking out from the entrance as Yamato looks disturbed. Finally Nicholas gets onto the entrance ramp wearing Blue Wolf attire as he raises his title to the eyes of the crowd. From behind another man dressed as Blue Wolf hits Yamato with a Wolves Hunt. The ref tells the second Blue Wolf to unmask revealing one half the Alaskan Connection Ricky Helix. Nicholas strides into the ring as Yamato slowly get's to his feet and Nicholas hits a second Wolves Hunt ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas can't be it as Nicholas drags Yamato over to the turn buckle and hit the Blue Moon Sault 2.0 (Splited Legged Corkscrew Moon Sault Leg Drop) ... 1 ... 2 ... 99 kick out._

**"Yamato refuses to lose as if he loses this one next week will be the last one instead of this one" said James.**

**"That was despicable from Nicholas being so afraid to win by himself that he needs help" said Sebastian.**

_Nicholas screams at Ricky whose outside the ring. Nicholas grabs Yamato up and hit's the Hero Special as he hit's the suplex combo ... 1 ... 2 ... 3._

**"Winner of this match and a second point the Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.**

_Nicholas Churchill roughly grabs the title from the announcer as he raises it in the air as Ricky Helix celebrates with him. Yamato is slow to his feet as Ricky get's in his face barking down insults and get's super kicked in the head for his troubles. Nicholas takes a wild swing with the belt but Yamato ducks and as Nicholas turns around kicks him in the groin and hit's a sit out face buster onto the belt plate. Yamato continues as he grabs the belt and starts beating down on Nicholas with it shot after from the belt to the back. Yamato picks up Nicholas and throws him out of the ring._

**"Yamato is one angry kid right now he's ignoring the pain and he's going to deliver it to Nicholas ten fold" said Sebastian.**

**"He's a sore loser is what he is I can't believe this is being allowed" said James.**

_Yamato then hits a spring board knee smash straight into Nicholas's face. Nicholas is busted wide open as Yamato picks him up and tosses him face first into the steel ring post and fallows with a sky high enzugeri into the post. Ricky goes outside the ring but eats a second Super Kick for his troubles and Yamato fallows up with ramming him head first through the ring barricade as it implodes. Yamato turns around and hits Nicholas with a scissors kick into the steel steps as Nicholas's head bounces off as blood continues to gush down his face._

**"Yamato relentless on this attack" said Jessica.**

**"I think Yamato who is all about respect finally has had enough disrespect from Nicholas" said Sebastian.**

**"Or he really doesn't like getting beat by a better competitor" said Lea.**

_Yamato grabs the steel steps and pulls them off as he grabs the chair and sets it around Nicholas's neck as he grabs him for a Whirlwind Driver on the steps._

_Chazz Micheals get onto the entrance ramp with a mic._

**_"Stop it Yamato STOP THIS" yells Chazz as he's on the entrance ramp as Yamato ignores him and stands on the top step. "If you do this you will automatically give Nicholas a third point" threated Chazz as Yamato finally let go of Nicholas who falls back first as the chair is on his back._**

_Yamato goes up the ramp still noticebly angry._

_"But to make sure this doesn't happen again _**next week Yamato you will take on Nicholas in the final match inside a steel cage**_" said Chazz as Yamato seems to like that idea as he does the title belt taunt to Nicholas who is slowly getting to his feet._

**"That sign is known in an language Yamato vs. Nicholas V winner leaves with the Light Heavyweight Championship" finished James.**

* * *

**Hope just broke right through the door**  
**So why you gotta ask what I came here for**  
**Man we 'bout to light the night with that flare**  
**Job from the gun in the hand of the spare**  
**With the kick so hard that you gotta be strong**  
**It's so hottah**  
**You can barely hold on**  
**So rock me drop me**  
**But you will never stop me**  
**From takin' this show to a full room of monopoly**

Out of the curtain comes a five foot nine lightly muscled, caucasian male with long brown hair with blond highlights. He's wearing an unbuttoned tuxedo jacket and white dress pants along with black arm bands and elbow pads with black boots. He does a backflip at the top of the ramp as fireworks go off as the crowd cheers.

**So turn off the lights**  
**Pass me the mic**  
**Bring on the lights,**  
**You been waitin all night**

"This match is the fifth match of the best of five series and it is a steel cage match for the TWE Light Heavyweigth Championship introducing first the challenger from Moscow, Russia at five foot nine and weighing in at 176 pounds "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

**For the**  
**The show stopper**  
**The jaw dropper**  
**The big papa**

Yamato looks at the cage as he goes in through the door into the ring as he waits for Nicholas.

"Yamato Stalihara can be the one to end Nicholas Churchill's over 150 Day reign all he has to do is win here tonight" said Sebastian.

"Yamato suffered his first loss in this best of five series but let's no forget in Yamato's first six matches he pinned five former Light Heavyweight Champions" said James.

**Hey, man now did you hear**  
**Your final days are near?**  
**In a free fall of fire and ice**  
**And explosions in the sky**

On the entrance ramp comes out another male with the Light Heavyweight Title on his weight. Much taller then the other at 6 foot two and more muscled up aswell. He has long blue hair and is pale skinned he's wearing long black tights with blue slash like marks on his pants and black boots. Nicholas raises his title to a rain of boos.

**A fate that we deserve**  
**There's no escape, No**  
**Now it's your turn**  
**Now it's your turn**

"And his opponent the reigning TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world from London, England at six foot two and weighing two hundred twenty two pounds "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

It's been years  
Since our luck ran out and left us here  
Like broken mirrors  
Ten million shards of glass and tears  
But now we are  
Awake enough to shatter what we hate  
Like broken mirrors  
Reflections of an unfamiliar face

Nicholas Churchill goes right into Yamato's face as he raises the belt in the air as Yamato stares back enraged.

"Nicholas Churchill has smashed records in his Light Heavyweight Championship reign having the second longest reign in history only to Kenny Dentons 180 Day seven month reign from Re-Lapse to No Escape eventually losing it to coincidently Nicholas's own father David Churchill ending the reign of the ArchAngel who would move onto capture the TWE World Heavyweight Championship a second time" said James.

"Yes win or lose Nicholas has become one of the greatest Light Heavyweight Champions in history facing strong opposition and knocking it back every single time" said Lea.

Nicholas and Yamato lock up as the bell starts and Nicholas hits Yamato with a knee to the ribs. He fallows with a forearm to the head and instantly tries to get out of the cage as Yamato is on the floor. Yamato quickly gets up and hits Nicholas in the back of the leg and back suplexes him into the middle of the ring ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Yamato fallows up with a couple of quick kicks to the ribs as Nicholas is on his knees. Yamato fallows up picking up Nicholas and hitting him with arm drag to put him right back down. He then holds onto the arm and hits a couple more stomps onto the hurt ribs. Yamato then bounces off the ropes and hit's a cartwheel splash onto Nicholas ... 1 ... kick out.

"Nice splash from Yamato only gets one" said Sebastian.

"That's the problem with Yamato he's more flash then substance in my expert and 100 percent correct opinion" said James.

Yamato fallows up looking for a snap DDT but Nicholas counters into a wrist lock and then shoves Yamato shoulder first into the cage. He fallows up hit a shoulder breaker as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up whipping Yamato into the ropes and catching him with a drop kick as he bounces back once again at the shoulder. Nicholas fallows up going for the Churchill Crossface but Yamato counters it with a modified spinning power bomb against the cage wall. Yamato fallows up trying to escape himself but Nicholas catches him with a couple forearms to the back of the leg. He then goes to put off Yamato who counters into a herrucarana off the cage ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"A beautiful herrucarana only get's two" said Sebastian.

"Both trying to escape early Yamato coming out it much less hurt then Nicholas's attempt" said Lea.

Yamato fallows up putting Nicholas into an ankle lock but Nicholas counters rolling through sending Yamato into the steel cage. Yamato turns back straight into a devestating uppercut to the throat. Nicholas fallows grabbing Yamato and starting to choke him out with help from the ropes. Nicholas finally let's go as he bounces off the ropes on the other side and hit's a double foot stomp onto Yamato's neck. He fallows that up by pulling Yamato into the middle of the ring and hitting a sleeper slam. Nicholas then puts Yamato into a triangle choke as he starts applying pressure on the hold going after the throat and neck. Yamato rolls around the ring trying to fight of Nicholas as Yamato goes on one knee but falls down due to weight.

"Nicholas is working on the submission right now if he can choke out Yamato for long enough to keep him dazed he could easily escape the cage" said Jessica.

"It's a smart plan but for it work Nicholas had better start cranking on that hold" said Lea.

Yamato counters using the ropes to push himself back for the inverted roll up ... 1 ... 2 ... Nicholas let's go. As Yamato rolls to his feet Nicholas meets him with a kick to the ribs and a Hero's Fall ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Nicholas fallows up going for the Hero's Special but Yamato counters the first suplex into a snap suplex of his own ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Yamato waits for Nicholas to get up and hit's a spring board high knee catching Nicholas in the face ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Yamato fallows up trying to climb out of the cage but Nicholas grabs him by the foot as his hand reaches the top. Nicholas jumps onto the top rope still holding onto Yamato and hits a german suplex off the cage to the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a german suplex but Nicholas only get's two and a half from it" said Sebastian.

"No doubt that could give Yamato a concussion if he isn't careful" said Jessica.

Nicholas fallows up grabbing Yamato once again this time for a sleeper hold as Yamato tries to break out of the hold. Yamato hits Nicholas with several elbows to make stagger backwards as Yamato hits him with a huge flying head scissors sending Nicholas to the floor. Nicholas gets back into a running single leg drop kick to the face and finally a running shooting star press ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Yamato whips Nicholas into the ropes who bounces back with a flying forearm knocking Yamato off his feet. Nicholas fallows up waiting for Yamato to get up as he goes for a Reverse STO but Yamato counters into a wrist cluch pele kick as he catches Nicholas on the forehead ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Nicholas just got caught right thier after counting the reverse STO" said Sebastian.

"As fifteen minutes have passed this match has been topsy turvy as both control for stretches of time niether getting the breakthrough however" said Lea.

Nicholas is slow to his feet as Yamato catches him with a round house body kick fallowed by going for a spring board cross body but Nicholas drop kicks him in mid air. Nicholas fallows that up as Yamato slowly gets hitting a skull rattaling Reverse STO ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas fallows up going for the Wolves Hunt but Yamato counters holding onto the ropes as Nicholas fallows on his ass. Yamato then bounces off the ropes and hit's a devestating shining wizard knocking Nicholas off his feet ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Yamato waits for Nicholas to get up as he sets him up for the Whirlwind Slam and he flips Nicholas upside down and nails it as Yamato goes for a single leg cover ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Yamato nearly won the light heavyweight champion right here right now with that Whirlwind Slam but a kick out foils that plan" said Jessica.

"He should have covered both legs and maybe he could have gotten closer then again this shows the dividing line of intelligence between a TRO member and the average TWE wrestler" said James.

Yamato slowly gets up to his feet as he starts climbing the cage. He makes it to the top as he attempts to swing one leg over as Nicholas is on his feet. Nicholas manages to grab the leg to stop Yamato from escaping out of the cage. He grabs Yamato and hit's an olympic slam off the top of the cage all the way down. Nicholas then inches over to cover Yamato ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas seems to be irate at that as he goes on his knees as he tells the ref to open the cage door as he slowly tries to make his way out of the ring. As he's nearly thier Yamato grabs him from behind turns him around and hits a jumping DDT as the door is closed. Yamato fallows whipping Nicholas into the turn buckle.

"Nicholas nearly escapes but Yamato is thier to put an end to that idea" said Sebastian.

"A second more and Nicholas would have retained his light heavyweight title but I think he should be more worried about what Yamato is about to do to him" said Jessica.

Yamato hits a running shining wizard in the corner fallowed by a sit out face buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato goes over to the side of the ring for a spring board double knee moon sault but Nicholas rolls out of the way as Yamato hits himself on the knees. Nicholas fallows with a running low clothesline to knock Yamato off his knees ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato gets to his feet as Nicholas from behind goes for the Wolves Hunt but Yamato counters into a shoulder jaw breaker ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato fallows up going for a snap suplex but Nicholas counters slipping out from behind and hitting the Hero Kick ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nicholas fallows up going the Blue Moon Sault 2.0 but Yamato rolls out of the way as Nicholas smashes into the ground ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Yamato nearly got the three count right there" said Lea.

"Nearly doesn't cut it however as close enough doesn't count to win a match" said James.

Yamato goes to pick up Nicholas who counters with a poke in the eyes. Nicholas then fallows up hitting the Hero's Demise but Yamato counters into going for the Whirlwind Driver but Nicholas counters into the Churchill Clutch. Nicholas starts applying the pressure on Yamato who tries to fight out of the hold to no avail. Yamato grabs the ropes which does nothing as Yamato scream in agony. Yamato starts crawling across the ring as Nicholas pulls back on the hold rolling him back into the middle of the ring. Yamato continues crawling while in pain but he seems to be slowly losing it as he gets slower and slower. He asks the ref to pull out the cage door as he sticks out one foot touching the floor as he flails with his other trying to get the second.

"If Yamato's other foot touches the floor we have a NEW Light Heavyweight Champion" said Sebastian frantically.

"Pull him back in Nicholas" yells James outloud trying to coach Nicholas who most likely isn't listening.

Nicholas shifts the hold into a sleeper hold with body scissors as he pushes himself back with all his might as Yamato is trying to fight out of the hold. Nicholas continues applying the hold as Yamato is starting to turn blue in the face as gravity does it's work as Yamato inches closer to the floor other foot nearly touching the floor. Nicholas starts pulling Yamato further out of the cage kicking off the cage side to send both Yamato and Nicholas through the bottom rope into the ring. Nicholas still has the hold in as Yamato starts trying to fight out of the hold as he get's on his knees. Yamato is at his feet as he elbows Nicholas in the ribs who quickly jumps into the air and hit's the Wolves Hunt ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Nicholas after being nearly put to sleep manages to kick out of the wolves hunt" said Sebastian.

"But how much does he have left is the problem" said Lea.

Nicholas fallows up going to the top rope for the Blue Moon Sault 2.0 but it's countered as Yamato rolls out of the way. Both men are down as they slowly crawl to thier feet. Nicholas hits a knife edge chop as Yamato hits back with a kick to the ribs. Nicholas goes for a forearm as he hits fallowed by an irish whip into the ropes. He bounces back hitting a huge flying crossbody block knocking Nicholas off his feet. Yamato fallows up with a spinning back elbow to catching Nicholas off guard as Yamato fallows with the Spring Board Double Knee Moon Sault ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Yamato looks for the finish as he grabs Nicholas for the Whirlwind Driver but Nicholas counters with a blatant low blow.

"What the hell's he doing" screams Jessica.

"He's winning is what he's doing" replies James cheerfully.

Nicholas fallows that up grabbing up Yamato and hitting the Hero's Demise. He fallows that up by hitting the Blue Moon Sault 2.0 as he covers Yamato with no legs hooked as he raises his hand in the air to count the three with the ref ... 1 ... Nicholas raises one figner ... 2 ... Nicholas raises a second finger ... 3 ... Nicholas raises the third finger.

"Winner of this match and still TWE Light Heavyweight Champion of the world "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas raises to his feet infront of the crowd who boo him like mad. Nicholas slowly goes up to the top of the cage as he sits down on it raising the Light Heavyweight Championship as Yamato is still on the canvas not moving.

"Nicholas having to use a low blow to manage to even the odds against Nicholas" said Sebastian.

"Like it or Not Nicholas manages to retain the title" said James.

* * *

The 2013 TWE End of Year Awards are coming and it's time for YOU to nominate who goes into the next several catagories. (The Chapter itself will be after Fan's Revenge which is the next pay per view after No Escape)

TWE Super Star of the Year

TWE Turn Around of the Year (Superstar who started off bad in his first two-three months but went on to great success later)

TWE Best Face of the Year

TWE Best Heel of the Year.

TWE Best Pay Per View

Best TWE Turbo Broadcast of the year (I.E Week One being Turbo 1 Week 2 being Turbo 2 and so on)

TWE Best Pay Per View Match of the Year

TWE Best Turbo Match of the Year

TWE Moment of the Year

TWE Shocker of the Year


	45. Week 24: The Devil's Tale

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (2)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Zephyr Jones (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Tag Team Championship: Vacant**

Note: For those who didn't get it last time around you aren't VOTING you're Nominating the picks. That mean's you can choose as many as you want the voting comes later. You can nominate whoever you want at any given time.

House Show Diva's Super Series Results

Team Animated def. The Champions Manna Breaker from Gwen Tennyson to Courtney Banks (Two Points)

Latina Vixens def. X-Treme Diva Double LCD (Latina Cutting Disorder Standing Cutter Two Points)

1. Lea Myers and Jessica Jones 2 Points (One Match, Six Left)

1. Latina Vixens 2 Points (One Match, Six Left)

1. Team Animated 2 points (One Match, Six Left)

2. The Queens 1 Point (One Match, Six Left)

3. The Fallen Angels 0 Points. (One Match Six Left)

3. Rena Myers and Scarlet Johansson 0 Points (One Match, Six Left)

3. X-Treme Divas 0 Points (One Match, Six Left)

3. The Champions 0 Points. (One Match, Six Left)

**To line up to the ring**

_Shows past highlights of both TWE, TWF, and DWE._

**For a battle that you can't win**

_Shows a bloody Mason Schultz raising up the TWE World Heavyweight Championship._

**Swing as hard as you can swing**

_Shows Thresh Crash raising both his TWE World Heavyweight Championship and his DCW Omega Championship._

**It will still mean nothing**

_Thresh Crash is seen hitting Jeff Killington with the Dream Devestation Driver._

**Should've seen it coming**

_Shows Jonas Lazar forcing Shawn DeNiro to tap out. It then shows Jonas Lazar in a dark room with his disciples in the Gateway to Oblivion Shadow, MegaGator Dark, and Brent Gontier._

**It had to happen sometime**

_Shows Terry Blake hitting the Blade Drop off the cell through a table on Jonas Lazar._

**But you went and brought a knife**

_Shows Claymore hitting the Claymore Slam on Bill Parker, Hitting a Spear on Mason Schultz, and the Inverted Crucifix Power Bomb on Owen._

**To an all out gun fight**

_Shows The Sin City Players hitting The Vegas Countdown on The Detriot Dragon's member Charles Jr._

**And the only thing to save**

_Generation Crash is all shown posing in a still picture as Chris Jacobs can be seen glowering in a corner away from his teamates._

**Is the banner that you wave**

_Shows Nicholas Churchill forcing Bill Parker to tap out to his Churchill Crossface while under Blue Wolf Regalia. Is then shown raising the title not wearing the mask._

**To be wrapped around your grave**

_Shows Yamato performing aero dynamic stunts with his series of kicks and such. The short clip ends with him doing a double black flip._

**You've gone too far!**

_Shows Generation Now doing beat down's on TWE Superstars with Lance smirking in his office as the picture changes._

**Who do you think you are?**

_Shows The Alaskan Connection hitting the Purification Kick and H-KO combo._

**Is this what you came for?**

_Shows Shawn DeNiro hitting the spear on Zephyr Jones._

**Well this means war!**

_Shows Tino Pintado Cazares hitting a Skull Krusher on Mason schultz._

**Say anything you want**

_Shows Charlie Araya being decimated by Thresh Crash all while Charlie has a smile on his face and keeps on taunting Thresh until he's bashed into unconciousness._

**But talk will get you nowhere**

_Shows Dax Din hitting The End on Claymore Raters._

**The only thing you brought is psychological warfare**

_Shows Chris Jacobs winning the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship as well as his rants on TWE._

**Well there's no getting out**

_Shows The Raters Organisation in it's entirety attacking random people leaving a path of blood._

**And now you got to wonder**

_Shows Rena Myers winning the TWE Woman's Championship pinning Natasha Dentons. It also shows Dakota Harrington taking the title off of Lea Stevenson, and Aza Azura's huge Aza DT off the cage on Rena._

**Who will dig you out when you're six feet under**

_Shows a huge swarm of TWE Superstars battling against the super faction that is The Raters Organisation as Thresh Crash and Mason Schultz stare off in the middle with the title between them._

* * *

"Welcome to TWE Turbo and after lasks week's hectic show tonight only will prove to be more hectic as we have a huge card here tonight not limited to Mason Schultz taking on Dax Din both men are weary and injured after thier match and being assaulted respective what will happen" said Sebastian.

"Plus we will find out which out of eight superstars make it to the Hardcore Tournament Finals" said Lea.

"Not only that two titles will be on the line tonight Zephyr Jones defends his Television Title against rival Shawn DeNiro and The Sin City Players who barely managed to scrape past The Alaskan Connection last week defend thier title's against Wayne Morrison and Tino, who will pull double maybe triple duty here tonight if he wins his hardcore tournament matches" said Jessica.

"Plus Claymore Raters takes on Owen McCarthy in a rematch" said James.

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**

"Please welcome into the ring your reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion with a record of over thirty wins and zero losses, he is the king of this ring, the master of disaster, the seduction of corruption, The Leader of the Raters Organisation, "THE MANIFESTATION OF DEVESTATION" THRESH CRASH" yells out Ivy at the end.

Thresh Crash is walking out in his normal casual gear other then his shirt beeing sleeveless. He is slowly walking to the ring without any of his Raters Organization allies. Thresh Crash slides into the ring as the Raters Organization who seems to only due Thresh's intros hands him a mic as Ivy sits down outside the ring.

Thresh is in the middle of the ring soaking up the boos as if they were nothing.

"Another ... one ... bites ... the ... dust" says Thresh melodious. "That's the story of my career it seems to be each and every single time somebody tries to step up I smash him down to the ground no matter who you are or who you think you are or who you wish you are when you decide to challenge me you've decided to play a game with the God of Chance"

"And the Chance isn't win or lose it's be massacred or be destroyed you see Chris Jacobs and Jeff Killington learned the chance Chris was destroyed by me last week for daring to uprise against me and well Jeff Killington will never wrestle again I retired him I put him back where he belongs in a retirement home" says Thresh. "That's right the GOD OF DEATH is no more"

"Forever more will people step up to take on Thresh Crash the Immortal Champion, the REAL TWE World Heavyweight Champion, the one who has decimated his competition and I don't give a damn what makes you believe you have a chance against me cause it's all just fictional you can be anybody and you would lose I've proved this time and time again" Thresh walks over to the ropes as he looks into the eyes of a fan at ringside. "Al Davis said it worst Win Baby Win it's Domiante Bitch Dominate cause once again it doesn't matter if you're name is Mason Schultz, Your name is Itachi Uchiha, Your name is whoever that Japnease Champion is, you can be GOD himself and you would bow down to me"

"So this is a warning a proclamation of the aftermath many people call themselves the Antichrist of Pro Wrestling I'm the god damn Satan of Pro Wrestling and whoever has a problem with that can go over here and tell it to my face" Thresh doesn't even wait a second "Nobody is going to go out here cause they're all a bunch of cowards and kiss ups, whether they be Chris Jacobs and kiss up to the fans like a two bit whore, or they be Mason and suck up Lance like's his names Asheel and were back in the year 2000"

"Faggot's like you Mason were born to fall to somebody like me someone who is an Alpha Male, the Lion of My Pack, and my pack are a group of traitorous outlaws who are kept under my control cause they would stray from the cause without it" Thresh continues his rant "Cause they're also cowards every single last one of them they all backstage talk about how they would give anything to get one title shot but what do they when it actually happens the piss and moan like a bunch of crybaby's about how it wasn't fair and they were put against someone who was so much better then them"

"Cause you're all NOTHING NOTHING I tell you but a collection of cowards who will fall as the Eon of Devestation will never sto-p" said Thresh as he's cut off by music starting.

**Define your meaning of fun**

Mason Schultz is walking down to the ring with a purpose as Thresh Crash stares at him with eyes full of hate. Mason grabs a mic as he has his forehead wrapped around in medical tape.

"Thresh ... listen to yourself you're calling everybody in the back a coward well I got news for you you're the one who attacked me from behind at a fucking bar of all places, you're the one who needed help to beat his opponents, you're the on-" said Mason but he's cut off by Thresh.

"It doesn't matter what you think happened cause your lying eyes decieve you not once have I ever been bested inside the squared circle" replied Thresh.

"Lying eyes the over fifty thousand in attendance when we battle at No Escape will be truthful eyes as they watch the end of the Raters Organisation for good and Lance can try as much as he wants to change my mind but it doesn't matter cause as the first person to say No to the Raters Organization I'll be the one to say FUCK OFF aswell as I win that TWE World Heavyweight Championship a second time"

"You know I remember when you won it the first time that little speech you gave about how you did this for your pathetic Schultz family line like I did it for my father and my grand father in heaven C.A Schultz but thier's just one problem with that Mason your grand father didn't go to heaven he went to HELL for being a bloody psychopathic freak" said Thresh as Mason's eyes are enraged as he throws a wild punch at Thresh who ducks and rolls out of the ring. "You don't even deny it you know I'm right he's burning in HELL for being nothing more then the rest of you Schultz cowards who need weapons to even the score"

Mason rolls out of the ring to hit Thresh who jumps over the barricade.

"Come on Mason it's falls count anywhere I'm just giving you practice of course I bet Adolf Hitler is more likely to get into Heaven then any of your line and you won't no you can't prove me wrong"

Mason is still fallowing Thresh who is walking off as Mason runs at him.

"Mason just stop embarresing your self and quit everybody in this arena knows you won't win" taunted Thresh as he jumped over the barricade and into the ring as Mason fallows.

Mason manages to grab Thresh from behind and throws him shoulder first into one of the mini trons. He fallows with several punches on a downed Thresh who kicks Mason in between the legs. Thresh fallows up drop toe holding him face first into the mini tron. Thresh then drags Mason over to the side of the ramp as he lifts up Mason on his shoulders for a Dream Devestation Driver.

"Stop right now Thresh or you'll be stripped of the title" says a voice as Lance comes down.

Thresh reluclantly let's go of Mason by Lance's orders of course not to gently as Mason plops down onto the ground. Thresh goes to walk off looking at Lance in disgust but Lance grabs him by the shoulder.

"Due to your actions last week though I have some punishment to deliver to you I have decided in my highly esteemed intelligence prowess to decide your punishment being a match against the Light Heavyweight Champion Nicholas Churchill and to make it intresting if Nicholas wins he will not defend his title at No Escape but if you win he'll have to defend it against an opponent of Yamato Stalihara's choosing and to make things obvious as fuck he's allowed to pick himself the score might be 3-2 now but it can be 3-3" said Lance. "I'll let you be the one to decide to tell Nicholas about how his esteemed leader Thresh just put him between a rock and a hard place"

Thresh Crash flips him off as he leaves the entrance ramp completely.

"Thing's are heating up here in this fued as Thresh Crash was looking to make sure Mason wouldn't make it to No Escape" said Sebastian.

"Thresh Crash though is going to have to prove his worth as he takes on his fellow stablemate and champion Nicholas Churchill let's not forget Nicholas Churchill has been highly sucessful in the TWE getting a title shot on his pay per view debut and currently has a 6-0 record on Pay Per View's when the lights are on bright Nicholas doesn't lose and if he wins here tonight he would not only prove his worth but could possibly get a title shot while still holding his Light Heavyweight Championship" said Jessica.

(Commercial Break)

**It shows somebody slamming somebody of that turn buckle. That somebody is approximately six foot two and well defined muscular wise. He has blond hair with black tips and that's about as much as can be seen. He fallows that up by tossing him off into a turn buckle as the camera does it in slow motion. It suddenly cuts off to the same man speaking in gibberish sitting in a chair with one light bulb hanging around his head being his only companion in the dark room. The man gets up and raises his arm up.**

***Glass Shatters***

**"Tick Tock, The Gates Fall, Tick Tock, Insanity Rises, Tick Tock, The Beggining of the End is Near" says the voice as a small circle of light is on the floor where blood is dripping. Something moves into the light showing a glass impaled hand of the man.**

* * *

"Well that was odd" said Sebastian.

"Definitely a strange video and it looks like soon a new wrestler will be arriving" said Lea.

In the ring are Johnny Wallace and Asheel Din Jr with Jonas Lazar, Bill Parker, Tino, Aero Lee, Nathen Kidd and Shadow outside the ring.

"At this time will be the Hardcore Tournament Quarter Finals the second Asheel vs. Johnny ends they will leave the ring to allow the next two to compete the ones outside are in charge of giving weaponry to the ones inside the ones outside may not enter the ring if they do that will cause an automatic disqualification in thier own match" said Jessica.

"Yeah Yeah somebody wake me up when this is over cause we have two of the most boring men in this company right here get me a pillow" complains James.

Johnny Wallace and Asheel lock up as Asheel whips Johnny into the ropes. Johnny bounces back and tries to leap frog over Asheel who grabs his ankles and forces him to face plant into the canvas. Asheel fallows up with a pair of right hands as Tino from outside the ring slides in a chair. Asheel fallows up taking a wild swing at Johnny who catches him at the hands and rips the chair out of his hands. Asheel though quickly drop kicks it into his face ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Asheel fallows that up going for a twist of fate on the chair but Johnny rolls through into a reverse face buster. Johnny grabs the chair once again but Asheel pokes him in both eyes. As Johnny tries to rub his eyes Asheel runs up the turn buckle and hit's the Turning Point on Johnny who gets hit by the chair aswell ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving onto the Hardcore Tournament Semi Finals Asheel Din Jr" said the announcer.

"Asheel Din picks up the quick victory over Johnny using the no rules advantage to stun Johnny long enough to hit one of the more painful Turning Point's I've seen in my life" said Sebastian.

"Yeah well thank god it's over now I'm about to see some real action Tino Pintado Cazares takes on that traitor Shadow" said James.

"Yeah Shadow used to be the man in charge of Generation Crash but after arguing with Thresh was ejected and thumped out by the new enforcer of the group in Tino" said Sebastian.

"Shadow still wants revenge for that one" said Lea.

Shadow and Tino get into the ring as Jonas Lazar blasts Nathen Kidd from behind with his United States Title Belt as Tino turns around to stare off with Jonas. This allows Jonas's stable mate Shadow to grab Tino from behind and hits a Full Nelson Slam quickly as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shadow fallows up whipping Tino into the turn buckle and going for a clothesline but meeting a big boot for his troubles. Shadow staggers backwards as Tino takes him down with a huge clothesline knocking him off his feet. Tino fallows picking up the chair and nailling Shadow in the ribs as Jonas throws in a singapore cane which is intercepted by Tino. Tino waits for Shadow to get up and nails him in the ribs twice before breaking it in half across Shadow's back fallowed by a Spike DDT on the chair ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Tino going wild on Shadow right now as he takes firm control of this match" said Sebastian.

"This is going to be a one sided ebatdown and Tino will be swinging the hammer" said James.

Tino fallows up grabbing Shadow and putting him into a sharp shooter as Nathen Kidd is getting up at ringside. Nathen starts chasing after Jonas outside the ring Jonas easily out running the other as Tino gets distracted once again. Shadow goes from behind spinning him around for the Descent to Darkness but Tino counters into a inverted atomic drop fallowed by a standing spine buster. Tino then goes for the Punisher Clutch as he's got it locked in. Jonas Slides in his United States CHampon as Shadow grabs it and nails Tino in the face with it knocking him off. Shadow then grabs the belt once again as Tino is staggering and clocks him with the belt across the face again fallowed by a Descent to Darkness on the belt ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and moving onto the Semi Finals Shadow" said the announcer.

"Shadow moves after some help from Stable leader Jonas Lazar" said Lea.

"This shouldn't be allowed it was cheatign he should be disqualified from his match" said James.

"The rules state Jonas had to actually hit him all he did was what he was supposed to do give the people in the ring weapons" said Jessica.

Jonas Lazar still in his robes is thrown into the ring by Nathen as Bill Parker rolls in. Bill goes for Jonas who counters him into a standing Prophet Lock instantly. Jonas then plants Bill Parker into his United States Championship belt as he puts both legs wrapped around Bill's rib cage and continues pulling until Bill Parker taps out.

"Winner of this match by submission and moving onto the Semi Finals "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

"Jonas Lazar proved himself right thier ending Bill Parker in seconds with just one move" said Sebastian.

"Devestating performence from the United States Champion and now only Aero and Nathen are left" said James.

Aero and Nathen both get in the ring as they start brawling with Aero gaining the advantage using the chair. Aero starts hitting Nathen in the back a couple times but Nathen grabs the chair and tosses Aero off into the ropes. Nathen the clotheslines Aero out of the ring as Nathen fallows up going to the apron waiting for Aero adn then hitting him with a double axe hammer. The people outside disperse as Nathen whips Aero hard back first into the steel steps. Nathen fallows lifting up Aero for a T-Bone Suplex but Aero slides behind and shoves Nathen face first into the ring post. He then rolls Nathen into the ring as Aero goes up top for a crossbody but Nathen shoulder blocks him out of the air ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Ouch Aero just found himself on a crash course with Nathen's shoulder" said Jessica.

"No doubt and look at what Nathen is going to bring in to the ring" said Lea.

Well more like Tino throws in a barbed wire roll and a table. Nathen wraps it around the chair but Aero enzugeri kicks it into his face ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Aero fallows up setting up the chair as he tries to DDT nathen on the set up chair but Nathen counters tossing Aero into the air and letting him freefall face first into the barbed wire chair ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen then grabs the table as he sets it up and lifts up Aero by the hair who hits him with a big jaw breaker. As Nathen staggers back Aero hits him with a clean spinning neck breaker. Aero sets up for a Total Darkness on the table but Nathen counters kicking him low as he sets up for a Sit Out Power Bomb and Thomas is walking down to ring side. Nathen lifts up Aero anyways after being distracted for a few seconds but it's countered into a Total Darkness through the table ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving on to the semi finals Aero Lee" said the announcer.

Aero Lee celebrates in the ring but Shadow from behind turns him around and hits the Descent to Darkness on Aero. As Shadow stands tall Asheel is wating for him to turn around and nails the Final Strike on Shadow. But Jonas quickly scoops up Asheel from behin and hit's the Sign of the Apocalypse as Jonas stands tall over all three of the raising his title up high.

"Jonas Lazar will take on Aero Lee while Asheel Din Jr looks to take out Shadow" said Sebastian.

"Yeah what if Jonas and Shadow win it will be a match between two felllow stablemates" said James.

Terry outside the ring nails Nathen with a Hook Shot. Jonas looks down at him from inside the ring as Terry points to Jonas's United States Championship "After I'm done with him either you or Claymore are next"

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I am here with Shawn DeNiro now tonight you've been granted a shot at Shawn DeNiro now we all know the bad blood between you two anyways you've had a lead over him pinning him twice to him pinning you once now do you believe that you will be the next television champion" asked Stan.

"Do I believe I will be hell yes I will be The King will sit on his throne and he will have twelve pounds of gold around his waist to accompany him that isn't a prediction that is a fact" said Shawn. "Cause the fact is in one on one competition he's never beaten me and he never will so Zephyr's reign will last a lengthy weak I believe maybe two, oh who gives a damn nobody cares enough for his reign which will be but a foot note compared to my own" said Shawn.

* * *

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings**

"This match is for the TWE Tag Team Championships introducing first at a combined weight of 475 pounds the team of "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares and "Wondorus" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

"These two might have been the challengers two weeks ago but thanks to Wayne's injury they never got that oppertunity to get that shot" said James.

"Yeah but they're are definitely at a disadvantage against the champions with Tino having already competered earlier tonight in a losing effort" said Sebastian.

**Cause we're about to light it up**

"And their opponents the champions at a combined weight of 499 pounds from Las Vegas, Nevada they were the reigning TWE World Tag Team Champions Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

Ace and Wayne start of as Ace easily out powers Wayne into a neutral turn buckle as he let's go at three. Wayne slaps Ace across the face and Ace smashes him with a huge forearm across the face. Ace then throws him half way across the ring with ease. Wayne tags out to Tino who gets in to be promptly clotheslined off his feet. Ace fallows up whippinng Tino into the other neutral turnbuckle and hit's him with a clothesline in the corner. He fallows this up with a sidewall slam as Ace is dominating with ease. Ace sets up Tino for the Ace in the Hole but Tino counters slipping from behind and bouncing off the ropes into a big spine buster ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Ouch Tino just got planted" said Sebastian

"Ace is single handedly dominating" said James.

Tino tags out to Wayne who goes for a spring board but is caught by a big boot. Wayne is frustrated by how weak thier offense is and he tags back in Tino. Tino and Wayne get into an arguement inside the ring and Wayne nails Tino with a Super Kick to the face. Wayne leaves the ring as Ace looks in the corner for the Ace of Spears as Tino is getting up. Dice instead tags himself in wanting to be in the match for atleast a second as Tino staggers to his feet to get put in the Double Sixes lock as Tino taps out seconds later.

"Winners of this match as a result of submission and still TWE World Tag Team Champions The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

Ace looks at Dice slightly enraged as Dice ignores him celebrating with the belt. From behind Tino is getting up as he rolls out of the ring and grabs a baseball bat. Before anything can happen as Tino tries to get in Charles Jr is already down to the apron and hits Tino in the ankle. Charles then grabs him and hit's a DKO 2.0 onto the floor. Dexter and Charles roll into the ring as they look at the champions and motion to tell they're gunning for the belts. Charles and Dexter out stretch thier hand for a hand shake as Ace looks to recipricate Dice pulls his arm back. As Dice waves his belt infront of thier faces as he tells them that Sin City will not lose.

"The Sin City Players will have to defend thier tag titles for a fifth straight week come TWE No Escape can they continue on thier stomping over the tag team division or will The Detriot Dragons recapture those tag team championships" said Sebastian.

* * *

**Backstage**

Backstage a beat down is taking place as Brent Gontier hits Rogen with a Chaos Backfist staggering the bigger man straight into a Purification Kick from Marcus Cross as Rogen staggers into the H-KO from Ricky onto the cold floor. The three start stomping on Rogen as though Rogen's supposed to be team mates Charles and Owen take down Marcus and Ricky. Owen hits Ricky with a Samoan Drop onto a camera box but Marcus from behind nails him with a Purification Kick to the back of the head smashing him into the box.

"Marcus is taking out the trash kicking Owen into unconciousness" said James.

Marcus turns around and Charlies catches him with the By Your Command Buzzsaw Kick.

"And Charlie blasted Marcus's face off with that kick" said Sebastian.

Brent though is waiting for him from behind and nails Charlie with a big forearm. Brent then picks him up by his shirt and tosses him back first into the concrete wall. Brent then sets up the Chaos Rise but from behind a crutch smashes into Brent's back breaking in half as Charlie drops Brent. The said crutch bearer was none other then a heavily bandaged Chris Jacobs.

"Chris makes his return to TWE quite quickly one has to wonder if he's risking his injuries by being here tonight" said Lea.

Chris Jacobs and Charlie shake hands but Chris nails Charlie low and hit's a Standing Alone on Charlie leaving Chris out over the other No Escape participance in the hallway.

"Chris Jacobs showing they are no teams in the No Escape match" said Jessica.

As Chris Jacobs walks away a certain MegaGator Dark was hanging from the ceiling on one hand as he ominously continues swinging left and right with what has to be a dark grin under the mask.

"What is that freak doing up thier" said James.

"He seems to just be observing while forgetting he calls himself MegaGator not SuperMonkey" said Lea.

* * *

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! **

"This match is for the TWE Television Champion introducing first from El Paso, Texas at six feet tall and weighing 195 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro has a great oppertunity in this match imagine if he won the TV title it might just revitalize his career which is on the down side" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and one has to think he has a great chance to become the new champion here tonight" said James.

**When I get high **

"And his opponent from Las Vegas, Nevada at five foot ten and weighing 200 pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion Zephyr Jones" said the announcer.

Zephyr and Shawn lock up as the champion pulls Shawn into the an arm bar. Shawn whips Zephyr into the ropes and catches him with a drop kick as Zephyr bounce back ... 1 ... kick out. Shawn fallows with a couple of flying forearms but Zephyr ducks under one and goes for a back suplex but Shawn flips behind him and fallows with a neck breaker. Shawn fallows up going for a snap suplex but Zephyr hooks the leg and counters with a snap DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Zephyr fallows up looking for the Wind Breaker but Shawn slips out from behind onto the top turn buckle and knees Zephyr in the head repeatedly. He waits for Zephyr to get up and nails him with a Missle Drop Kick ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn sets up for the spear as Zephyr is staggering up.

"Shawn is looking to end this quick he's measuring Zephyr for the spear" said Jessica.

"In all of five minutes Shawn may be your new Television Champion" said Sebastian.

Shawn dashes for Zephyr who quickly rolls under the ropes to escape. Shawn doesn't allow that as he goes and a spring board tope onto Zephyr taking both men down. Zephyr starts trying to crawl as the ref counts to two but Shawn slams him head first into the broadcaster table. Zephyr bouncers off as Shawn picks him up by the hair but Zephyr low blows him blatantly in front of the ref as the bell is rung.

"Shawn wins" said Sebastian notably down toned.

"BUT Zephyr Retains" said James.

Zephyr ignores it as he nails Shawn with the TV Title to the skull knocking him down. He fallows that up with a Crosswinds onto the belt knocking Shawn out for a loop. Zephyr the rolls into the ring with the belt and celebrates as if HE won the match as he boasts calling himself the "GREATEST TV CHAMPION EVAR" says the confident Champion.

* * *

Promo Video (Runaway by Hail the Villain)

**Welcome to the end of everything that haunts me**

_Shows Mason Schultz being attacked by the original Generation Now as it shows their opening assault the week after Re-Lapse and Mason fending them off at God's Choice._

**Somehow I pretend all was meant to be**

_Shows Thresh Crash winning the DCW Omega Championship fallowed by him beating Mason Schultz in the Elimination Chamber and becoming leader of Generation Now._

**I am not the saint here,**

_Shows Mason Schultz attacking Thresh Crash as he starts beating him down._

**never the good son**

_Thresh Crash is seen putting Mason Schultz in a submission position as Lance throws in the towel for Chad outside the ring._

**Hell has taken over**

_Shows Thresh Crash surrounded by his entoruage of the Raters Organization with belts gilstening all around._

**and I know**

_Mason Schultz is seen with his band of TWE Superstars brawling with The Raters Organization._

**When I say go...run away, run away**

_It shows Mason Schultz grabbing Shawn in the Figure Four Leg Lock making Shawn tap out as it shows Mason raising the TWE World Heavyweight Championship._

**When I say go...run away, run away**

_It shows Thresh Crash locking in the original Sniper Lock as he forces his opponent to tap out as he raises the DCW Omega Championship._

**When I say go...run away, run away**

_It shows Mason Schultz hitting the Heaven to Hell on Tino Cazares as he pins him and once again raises the TWE World Heavyweight Championship._

**When I say go...run away, run away, run away**

_Shows Thresh Crash hitting the 308 Caliber DDT to retain his DCW Omega Championship in a Fatal Foyr Way_

**Where do I belong?**

_Shows Mason Schultz standing in darkness wth two different Mason's next to him one with a title on his shoulder and the TWE World Heavyweight Championship while dressed in a suit Lance Raters behind him while the other is a broken, battered, and bloodied Mason Schultz barely standing on his feet defiant with TWE Legends behind him dressed in his wrestling attire._

**So sick of being shadows**

_Thresh Crash is seen on his rampage on Jeff Killington aboslutely destroying the undefeatable one as he pins him and then makes him submit to his Seduction of Corruption Submission Manuever._

**Scared to walk alone,**

_Shows Thresh Crash with The Raters Organization destroying Chris Jacobs and Mason Schultz with Lance trying to persuade him consistantly as Mason's closes his eyes._

**now it's time to roam**

_Thresh Crash is seen showing a rapid fire clip of every single one of his victories and decimation over his opponents and Mason Schultz fightning back against the original Generation Now by himself._

**I have always wanted all that I could own**

_Thresh Crash is seen walking backstage with people getting out of his way in a hurry as Generation Now is behind him threatning anyone who dares look at him with anything other then fear or admiration._

**My wish was never granted 'til now**

_Mason Schultz opens his eyes with Lance Raters behind him one eye a strange shade of scarlet red._

**When I say go...run away, run away**

_Mason Schultz is shown hitting Lance Raters with his own finisher The Legend Driver as he picks up the victory._

**When I say go...run away, run away**

_Shows Thresh Crash rolling up Lance Raters to beat him._

**When I say go...run away, run away**

_Shows Lance Raters behind Thresh Crash who is on the mic with the belt over his shoulder._

**When I say go...run away, run away, run away**

_Shows Lance Raters at ringside cheering on Mason Schultz in his match against Shawn DeNiro._

**Welcome to the end of everything that haunts me**

_Shows Thresh Crash standing by himself opposite of the ring from Mason Schultz as both stare off in thier casual gear._

**Somehow I pretend all was meant to be**

_Thresh Crash highlights are seen of his assaults on TWE Superstars._

**I am not the saint here,**

_Mason Schultz is seen showing a slight bit of enragement backstage with Lance behind him smiling._

**never the good son**

_Thresh Crash ignores Lance Raters completely as he walks off as Lance looks at him psychotically enraged._

**Hell has taken over**

_Lance Raters is talking his head slightling above Mason's own whispering into his ear._

**and won**

_Mason Schultz's other eyes turns crimson red as he stares off to Thresh Crash's Emerald Green as the photo stays like that as the belt is seen inbetween them each holding one side as in a tug of war both with dark sadistic smiles plastered on thier face._

* * *

**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"This is a non title match introducing first from Honolulu, Hawaii at five foot seven and weighing one hundred forty two pounds "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena Myers is taking on the Woman's Championship and this has to be one of the few times the champion is the one who is being the underdog" said Sebastian.

"Atleast she won't lose the title until next week" said Jessica.

**It's been a while**

"And her opponent from Houstan, Texas she is the reigning TWE Woman's Champion at five foot four and weighing 128 pounds Dakota Harrington" said the announcer.

Dakota and Rena lock up as the two lock up and Rena easily powers Dakota into a head lock. Dakota tries to struggle out but Rena easily keeps the head lock on as she grabs Dakota's arm from behind her into a chicken wing. Rena then fallows hitting an inverted chicken wing russian leg sweep ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Rena fallows whipping Dakota into the turn buckle as Rena goes for a running clothesline but Dakota easily counters rasing her knees as she fallowed with a chop block to knock Rena off her feet ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dakota fallows up hitting a couple stomps to the knee cap as she attempts for the Dax Special but Rena counters rolling into an Inverted Sharp Shooter of her own but Dakota grabs the ropes.

"Dakota nearly had it finished right thier from when he own submission was countered into one for Rena" said Lea.

"Dakota better try and chip away at Rena and find a solid game plan incase that fails to win here tonight" said James.

Rena pulls her back into the middle of the ring but Dakota counters as Rena goes for the Inverted Sharp Shooter once again but Dakota rolls her into a small package ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match the woman's champion Dakota Harrinton" said the announcer.

Rena can't believe it as Dakota grabs the belts and celebrates the upset victory. Rena throws onto the canvas and starts stomping on her repeatedly and locks in the Inverted Sharp Shooter. Aza Azura though jumps into the ring and hit's Rena with her own move the Generation Termination except using the AZA DT instead of a neck breaker finish. Dakota seems to not care about the help as she spins Aza around into a Delayed Cradle Suplex.

"Dakota just dropped Aza and Rena The Champion gains some momemtum here tonight" said Jessica.

* * *

Backstage

"I am here with Nicholas Churchill now you have to face your stable mate Thresh Crash tonight in the main event now what are you going to do is it going to be a match is one of you going to lay down for the other" asked Stan.

"Bloody 'ell mate I hope you know I'm English and we don't lie down for anybody me and Thresh are going to do our job here tonight and have the match of the night but let me tell you one thing I intend to win tonight and prove myself the best champion in TWE Today and if Thresh is the middle of the way well then sorry for you old chap but tonight you're falling to the Hero" said Thresh.

* * *

**I'm not afraid to take a stand**

"This a hardcore tournament semi finals match introducing first from Modesto, California at six feet tall and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Evolution" Asheel Din Jr" said the annnouncer.

"Asheel Din Jr had better think of something to pull of this victory here tonight as he's taken on The Gateway's enforcer Shadow" said Sebastian.

"Asheel has got here on victories over Dax Din and Johnny can he pull of a third victory to make it to the finals" said James.

(Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park plays)

"And his opponent from the Gates of Oblivion, Oblivon at six foot four and weighing in at 264 pounds "The Gate Keeper" Shadow" said the announcer.

"Shadow arrives here tonight with two victories over Generation Crash members David Sampson and Tino Cazares" said Lea.

Shadow and Asheel lock as Shadow pushes Asheel over the ropes out of the ring. Shadow walks onto the apron and Asheel sweeps out Shadow's legs from under as Shadow lands flat on his back. Asheel fallows up with a couple punches to the back of the head as he goes out of the ring and pulls out a sledge hammer. Shadow though nails him with a side knee to the head as Asheeel staggers back Shadow takes him down with a running shoulder block taking Asheel to the ground. Shadow then grabs the steel steps and picks up Asheel and hit's a uranage slam onto the steel steps. Shadow then lifts up Asheel for a suplex on the steps but it's countered into a jaw breaker as Shadow lands flat on his back.

"These two are brawling outside the ring but they need to be inside to win" said Jessica.

"It will be tough to see who will win thsi one botch throwing out offense" said Sebastian.

Asheel fallows up with a running low drop kick to keep Shadow down. Asheel then goes for a Twist of Fate but Shadow counters into a back suplex on the steel steps. He fallows that up by hitting aleg drop as Asheel's neck crashes into the ground. Shadow then rolls Asheel into the ring as Shadow goes onto the apron but Asheel suplexes him into the ring. Asheel then goes under the ring and grabs a chair but Shadow pushes it into Asheel's own throat. Asheel coughs out a bit as Shadow rams the chair into Asheel's wind pipe once again. Shadow then drives the chair twice more into Asheel's throat and locks in a sleeper hold. Shadow keeps the hold in as Asheel tries to fight out of it as he uses the turn buckle to counters into a pin on Shadow ... 1 ... 2 ... Tap Out/3

Shadow let's go as Asheel gets on his knees coughing out blood. Shadow starts arguing with the ref saying Asheel tapped out first and Asheel argues that he pinned Shadow first as the ref whispers something into the ring announcers ear.

"This match is a draw so at No Escape both Asheel Din Jr and Shadow will challenge for the title in a triple threat match" said the announcer.

Shadow attacks Asheel from behind letting out his anger as he starts stomping on Asheel repeatedly but Asheel trips Shadow and starts throwing some powerful right hands. The Gateway runs down to the ring as they gang on Asheel as Jonas nails him with the belt to the head. Jonas tells something to Brent and MegaGator as they grab Asheel both kick him in the rings and throw him to the floor face first bowing. Jonas screams at Asheel to kiss Shadow's boots as suddenly Claymore starts walking down to the ring slowly staring at Jonas all the way through.

"Claymore's about to show these crazy people whose boss" said James.

"Jonas better skedaddle and quick or he's going to get a beat down of a life time" said Sebastian.

Jonas tells The Gateway to get ready as Claymore slides into the ring and they all attack at one kicking on Claymore who quickly gets up and shoves them away. Claymore grabs MegaGator by the neck and gives him the Claymore Slam fallowed by a boot for Brent fallowed by a Spear. Claymore kicks Shadow in the ribs and puts him for the Legend Driver with one hand as he grabs Jonas by the neck for a simultaneous Legend Driver/Claymore Slam for both of them. Claymore then picks up Jonas and puts the belt to the side of Jonas's head and nails the 3-Gen Finish. Claymore lays him out for the finish with a Legend Driver onto the belt as Jonas is out cold.

Aero Lee runs down to the ring as Jonas is out like a light as Aero Lee picks up Jonas and leans him against the side of the turn buckle and tells the ref to ring the bell. The ref does as Aero Lee instantly hits the Heartless Twister ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and moving on to the Hardcore Tournment Finals Aero Lee" said the announcer.

Aero celebrates his win as Jonas manages to crawl over to the ropes as he glares at Claymore who is on the ramp glaring back as he motions at the U.S Title.

"It's official the Hardcore Tournament will be decided this sunday we will have our new inagural reinstated TWE Hardcore Championship holder will it be Aero Lee who comes into the match with a three match win streak over Rojo Bat Jr, Nathen Kidd, and Jonas Lazar, Asheel Din Jr who comes in with wins over Dax Din and Johnny Williams and a draw or will it be Shadow who comes in with wins over David Sampson and Tino Pintado Cazares" said Sebastian.

"Well let's look at it like this Aero Lee got a victory over a jobber and then two victories that were tainted by interferance, Asheel faced a jobber and the most hyped excuse of a wrestler Johnny Williams, and Shadow has beaten the elite wrestlers of Generation Now and made Asheel Din Jr tap out I think we all know who the favorite is" said James.

* * *

Backstage

Dax Din is getting ready as Rena Myers is right next to him tapping her foot on the floor in annoyance.

"This time we're going on a date my stupid nephew won't ruin it today I assure you as the greatest true champion in history" said Dax. "I mean like the realiest true champion of all time for reals"

"Maybe be you shouldn't go out there not that I care for you in any way but in the locker room Lance has been talking about Mason is an inch away from taking over Thresh" said Rena.

"Please, Mason wouldn't change sides cause Lance said so I mean I gave him a ticket to being the longest reigning champion of all time when I was in charge of Gen Now he said no nothing Lance can offer him will be enough so you stay here cause after I win tonight not only do I get one step closer to the world title but I'll finally receive what belongs to me" as Dax ends that off deciding to grope Rena whose eyes suddenly blazed as if on fire.

"LEAVE NOW!" shrieks Rena after Dax runs off as quickly as he can.

* * *

**Define your meaning of fun**

"This is a singles match scheduled for one fall introducing first accompanied by Lance Raters, from LaPorte Indiana at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred forty five pounds "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Mason Schultz walks out firmly in front of Lance he has a big smile on his face as Mason glares darkly at him.

"Well I don't think Mason has changed sides" said Sebastian.

**It's just another war**

"And his opponent from Modesto, California at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred twenty three pounds "The Savior" Dax Din" said the announcer.

Mason and Dax carefully watch the other as Mason makes the first move with a punch but Dax ducks and kicks Mason in the ribs. They lock up and Mason gets in arm bar but Dax rolls through through and hits an arm whip on Mason. Dax fallows going for the Last Call but Mason catches the leg and trips Dax up dropping him onto the floor. Lance outside the ring tries to hand Mason a chair but Mason ignores it. Mason starts hitting a couple forearms in the corner as he goes to put Dax on the top rope who counters with a knee lift and a sun set flip ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dax gets up straight into a clothesline from Mason fallowed by a sidewalk slam. Mason fallows going for a Saints Blade but Dax counter slipping out to hit a Last Call ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Dax nearly got the match right there as he landed flush with that super kick" said Lea.

"He's losing cause he didn't accept the chair from Lance we all know it Mason is an ego maniac" said James.

Dax fallows up going for The End but Mason elbows him a couple of times and counters with a back suplex as he gets out. He fallows up as Dax hits him with a couple forearms and bounces off the ropes straight into a throwing Fisherman Suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Mason fallows up getting in a sleeper hold as he locks it in well. Dax manages to counter slipping out and locking in the Painful Dreams submission manuever. Mason counters flipping Dax over in a hip toss fallowed by a running knee to the head ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Mason Schultz then goes for an Evenflow DDT but it's countered as Dax lifts him over his shoulders but Mason counters throwing both of them out of the ring.

"Mason and Dax just went tumbling out of the ring" said Sebastian.

"Wait, what is Lance doing" pointed out Jessica as Lance got a mic from the bell keeper.

"Mason I want you to see who you're facing right now and know something he will never have your back no one will other then me" said Lance as he pointed to the Titantron.

Mason ignores him throwing Dax into the ring as he starts throwing some forearms but turns to watcht he video.

_"Mason if we wanted to we could have made sure that title would have falled to Shawn's hands but we decided that we want to test you instead and we did and we saw you had everything needed to be a part of Generation Now our World Champion the crown jewel of Generation Now were suggesting to you to join us and maybe instead of having a common title reign you'll have a long and memorable one" said Claymore._

_"When do you want your answer" said Mason._

_Nicholas grabs the mic "Right now right here" said Nicholas "Pick wisely"_

_"Pick wisely you say?" said Mason as he held his hand out for Dax to sign._

_"Yes and I assure you you're making the right choice in joining with us" said Dax._

_"So do I" said Mason as he slaps Dax across the face. "I'm my own man and I don't need your help to be the champion these fan's want"_

_"Wrong choice" said Dax as Nicholas who had creaped behind Mason and low blows him from behind._

_Claymore nails him with the 3-Gen Finish and Dax goes and lifts up Mason for the Drop of Fate as it hits._

Mason ignores the video seemingly slightly angry as he lifts up Dax and drives him back down with a devestating spine buster before picking him back up for a second as Lance tries to give him a chair but Mason ignores it.

"Watch this video then aswell"

_Suddenly a bloody Mason is thrown down on the ramp as Dax fallows him with a chair along with Rena who also is holding a chair. They throw Mason in the ring and Rena hit's Mason with the Generation Termination fallowed by the Legend Finished by Claymore, and Nicholas jumps to the top rope and hit's a Britain Splash and then all three lift him onto Dax's shoulder who hit's The End._

_Suddenly two other guys come in and when hit's the Purification Kick (Bycicle Kick) and the other hit's a H-KO (Spinning Reverse STO)_

_"Winner of this match and still TWE Unified World Heavyweight Champion Mason Schultz" said the announcer._

_Mason celebrates as the crowd is cheering on as Tino rolls out of the ring and crumples outside._

_**We get back up and stand above the crowd**_

_Generation Now slowly start walking out as Mason looks at them in despair before finally glaring at them and flipping them off telling them to try and take him out. They slowly all slides into the ring in a circle as Mason is in the middle and Rena is outside the ring grabbing the TWE Unified World Heavyweight Title._

_Dax then tells the rest to attack Mason as Nicholas is first but Mason stops him with a clothesline and Ricky fallows being taken out by a Fisherman Suplex. Marcus fallows as Mason kicks him in the ribs and goes for the Saint's Blade. Claymore though clotheslines him to the canvas as Tino get's up on the outside. Tino grabs his baseball bat and walks up the ramp as the crowd starts booing even louder._

_In the ring Marcus hits Mason with the Straight Edge Bash fallowed by stalking him for the Purification Kick. Finally Tino starts running down to the ring as he slides into the ring. They all look at him as the crowd is silent as Tino is looking down at everybody in the ring. Tino then slowly walks up to Mason with the baseball bat and swings ... to knock down Dax._

_Tino fallows with a baseball bat to the ribs of Claymore as Mason get's up and hits the Evenflow DDT on Marcus fallowed by Nicholas high tailing it out of the ring. Zephyr tries to stop them but get's a baseball to the head for his troubles. Mason then grabs Ricky up as Tino grabs up Dax and they hit a simultaneously Saints Blade/ Skull Krusher._

_Claymore is the last one in the ring as Tino and Mason stare off with Claymore as Claymore finally retreats out of the ring with Dax and Zephyr over his shoulders._

_The Video suddenly changes however to Fight or Flight as it shows a defeated Mason in the ring. Thresh raises the title as Generation Now and Generation Crash join and Tino Pintado Cazares walks out with them as he's wearing a Generation Crash shirt as he spits on Mason_

Mason is enraged a fire in his eyes burning as he glares at Lance and at Dax.

"I'm the only one who can help you who you can trust so give him what he deserves" said Lance as he points at Dax. "These fans won't do this for you but I would" as Lance slid the chair into the ring.

Mason looks at the chair and then back at Dax and the referee tries to take it as Mason doesn't let it go staring frantically from Dax to Lance to the referee. He lets the chair loose and nails Dax right in the head who never expected it. Mason stares in shock at himself as he drops the chair as he looks at the ref who Lance screams at to do nothing.

"Make the fucker bleed Mason give him your pain ten fold" ordered Lance as Mason picked up the chair and starting swinging at Dax's back with a dark look on his face.

Mason nails Dax repeadly as the sound of metal clanging on skin is heared repeatedly to Dax's shrieks of pain as Mason refuses to relent hitting at the very least twenty chair shots as the ref does nothing but watch. Mason picks up Dax and nails him with the Evenflow DDT on the chair as a small trickle of blood appears on his head.

"Come on Mason make him feel the pain you felt cause of him"

Mason picks him up once again and seems to be enjoying Dax's pain as he hits the Saint's Blade on the chair as Dax's cut has opened up ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

"Is that really enough punishment for what he did to you Mason" asks Lance with a grin.

Mason picks up Dax by the hair dragging him over to the turn buckle and hit's the From Heaven to Hell on to the floor as Dax's neck painfully hits the canvas. Lance rolls into the ring with a smile as he stomps on Dax a couple times himself.

"Now let's seal the deal so to speak shake my hand and once you beat Thresh at No Escape you're the Leader of the Raters Organization if you win you gain leadership of TRO if Thresh wins you join TRO anyways it's a win win" said Lance as he puts his hand out but Mason just stares at him as Lance starts to look a bit moderately scared until Mason hugs him instead as Lance could be seen with a smile that seemed to be going across his entire face.

Lance gives Mason the mic who grabs it as the crowd is booing him now.

"Fuck all of you fans what have you ever done for Mason huh tell me faggot in a red shirt in the front aisle what have you done for me" said Mason. "Nothing you don't write the checks, you don't give me sponsorships, none of you are paying my fucking bills why should I give a damn about what you want" Mason glares at them with hate in his eyes. "You dare boo me when I try to help my own carrer while you failures toil your lives away on a dirt poor miniumum wage life style and you want me to sacrafice myself for you"

"You think I haven't you that percentage of the crowd that has decided to cheer Thresh over me well come on boo me cause I'm not stopping I'll kick his ass next week at the pay per view, I'll kick his ass for the rest of years to come, hell I'll kick his ass tonight you know what call of that match between Nicholas and Thresh and you tell Thresh to get over here right here right now" said Mason at Lance as Thresh walks down the aisle in anger before Lance can even do anything.

"Mason who the fuck do you think you are talking to me as if you're the big shot because that two dollar hooker Lance decided to help you, he's nothing more then a cancer to this company, to Generation Thresh cause that's what we are now not some stupid ass Raters Organization the only Raters that is relevenat is Claymore Raters not the has been who got a heart attack after wrestling a match just last Chase for Fame" replied Thresh. "Come No Escape in my home country of Canada prepare to be destroyed Mason cause it doesn't matter if you have god himself in your corner it won't cut it cause I'm the one who is the rightful World Heavyweight Champion"

"Your the rightful World Heavyweight Champion please the only rightful World Champion is me that TWE World Heavyweight Championship means more to me then any title in this universe, in any alternate realities, I'm the rightful world champion and my name is Mason Schultz" said Mason. "And my definition of fun is murdering you" as Mason cheap shots Thresh with a shot from the mic.

Mason fallows up as he starts stomping on Thresh whose trying to get up not even stopping for a second as he keep on pummeling down Thresh. Mason shoves him into the turn buckle and starts throwing wild punches at a shocked Thresh as Mason refuses to stop. Thresh shoves Mason off as he grabs his belt and rolls out of the ring as Mason picks up an already out cold Dax and Evenflow DDT's him while pointing at Thresh.

"Then fire has been picked up Mason will take on Thresh Crash ownership of The Raters Organization is on the line who will leave No Escape World Heavyweight Champion Mason Schultz the challenger or Thresh Crash the champion" said Sebastian.

"That's all the time we have this week so with to matches on the card scratched off by order of Lance we hope to see you where everybody else will be watching No Escape live on pay per view" said James.

* * *

**No Escape Match Card**

"The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship Thresh wins Mason joins The Raters Organisation and if Mason wins The Raters Organisation must be disbanded.

The Sin City Players(C) vs. The Detriot Dragons for the TWE Tag Team Championships.

Dakota Harrington (C) vs. "Double A" Aza Azura vs. "The Tigress" Rena Myers for the TWE Woman's Championship in a Triple Threat Match.

No Escape Match - "Thirteen" Charlie Araya vs. Chris Jacobs vs. Rogen Townsend vs. MegaGator Dark vs. "The Beast" Owen McCarthy vs. "The Chaotic One" Brent Gontier vs. Marcus Cross vs. "Rapid" Ricky Helix winner get's a Contract to fight the TWE World Heavyweight Champion at any time.

Divas Tag Team Round Robbin Battle Royal (3 Points for the winning team, 2 for the runner up, and 1 for the third)

"The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar (C) vs. "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters for the TWE United States Championship.

Azure Lee vs. Asheel Din Jr vs. Shadow in a Triple Threat Barbed Wire Cage Match for the TWE Hardcore Championship

Zephyr Jones and Nicholas Churchill vs. Shawn DeNiro and Yamato Stalihara for the TWE Television and Light Heavyweight Championships in a tag team match winners take all (Announced on the TWE Website)

"Shocking" Terry Blake vs. "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd.

Prediction Contest prize for Top Three Winners

Also sorry for taking so long to update but my life has been quite on the hectic side recently. The Champ is Still Here


	46. Preview: Interview Galore

This pay per views preview show is quite a load of interviews. (Interviews are done in the classic dark room with superstar sitting in chair as he is asked a question by interviewer. The song's are Broken Mirrors by Rise Against and 15 Minutes by Egypt Central respectively.

* * *

**Hey, man now did you hear**

_With Terry Blake_

"Terry Blake in just a few short hours you will be the opener of the TWE Pay Per View now give us your thoughts on your opponent Nathen Kidd" asked Stan.

"Nathen is a hell of a talent strong as a bull on steroids and fast enough to match but don't think that will be enough to stop me I'm bringing in another level of Terry Blake a new gear shift, and I'm going to pick up Nathen hit the Blake Drop and pin his white boy ass one two three and then I'm going for that United States Championship" replied Terry.

"So who do you expect to challenge of tonights winner of the United States Championship match"

"No doubt let's look at the statistics like those people up in corporate like to look at the United States Championship has been held by an American, A Puerto Rican, A Hawain, An Alaskan, Asian, even by someone who claims to be from Oblivion look's more Adolf Hitler's bitch to me but whatever point is no African American has won till now you dig cause whether it's Jonas who you know I wish to destroy even worse then last time or Claymore whose part of Generation Crap or Shit or Fuck Ups I don't know at this point they change the name to often either way I'll beat either of them"

"One last question we've seen what Mason Schultz did last week as he has partnered up with Lance Raters assaulting Dax Din until Dax was unconcious now let's give you a hard question who do you want to win Mason Schultz or Thresh Crash"

"Thresh Crash I don't care about a wolf fucking things up he's been doing that since the start we all ready knew what he was going to do and that he was a bitch but Mason Schultz is a below trash he calls himself the Leader of the New Generation I should have seen that sooner Mason's always been about Mason just like Lance has always been about Lance either way I guarentee you they're going to kill each other and who ever is left standing well I wouldn't mind to straps of gold on my shoulder"

**Your final days are near?**

_With Nathen Kid_

"I am here with Nathen Kidd now what are you expectations going up against Terry" asked Stan.

"Total Domination Victory" was the short reply.

"And who will you fallow in this match over the control of The Raters Organization affecting mainly Generation Crash and Now respectively with Generation Vixens being exempt from either leadership"

"I fallow the tougher man and that's Mason by a country mile now get out" replied Nathen as Stan ran off.

**In a free fall of fire and ice**

_With Zephyr Jones _

"Zephyr Jones you will be forced to defend your television title in a tag team match now what do you think about the person who would have been TV Champion right now had you not gotten disqualified" asked Stan.

"Woah Woah Woah Bro I would have won either way the reason I didn't pin him was because I heard that his family was there and I didn't want to embaress him but apparently they weren't so it's obviously Shawn's fault that the match ended the way it did he should have told me his family wasn't there" replied Zephyr.

"Alright then and with Generation Now undergoing so changes do you think you and your partner Nicholas will be on the same page"

"Look Generation Now is about Generation Now it doesn't matter the leader it matters the people behind him and me Nicholas will be in sync I tell you"

"So who do you wish to win tonight between Mason and Nicholas"

"Mason times ten like no offense to Thresh but it was Lance that set up all those wicked winners parties not him so well I like to party sorry Thresh"

**And explosions in the sky**

With Shawn DeNiro

"Shawn DeNiro you and Zephyr have been having a dispute for months on and off at this point today you team up with Yamato Stalihara how would you put your chances" asked Stan.

"No chance of failure I'm one hundred percent that tonights going to be all about Yamato and I, Yamato's proven he can easily beat Nicholas as long as Nicholas plays fair and well I've kicked Zephyr's ass so often I think it's obvious" said Shawn.

"Also I have a question as you have brief altercations with both men heck you were the first guy to really organize a force to fend of Generation Now who do you want to win Mason or Thresh"

"Thresh look I've faced Mason twice haven't beaten him I've faced Thresh once and I beat him until Dax cheated to reverse the decision and Thresh has beaten Mason three times we all have a kryptonite and lucky for me Thresh will probably remain champion so I'll be able to win the world title along with this TV Title"

**A fate that we deserve**

_With Yamato Stalihara_

"It's Stan with Yamato Staliha-" says Stan but he's cut off.

"I kick Nicholas's ass today got it" replied Yamaato.

"Well Yamato isn't holding anything back what is your take on the Mason vs. Thresh scenario over The Raters Organization"

"yebatʹ ikh oboikh" (Fuck Them Both) says Yamato in his native tounge.

"Okay then I'll take that as a neither"

**There's no escape,No**

_With Nicholas Churchill_

"I'm here with the TWE Light Heavyweight Champion for six months now the longest reigning champion of the New Era of TWE Nicholas Churchill now are you in anyway concerned about losing your title here tonight" asked Stan.

"I've defended this title more then any other man in history Stan why would I have to worry about somebody I've already beaten three straight times why cause he has another loser in his corner please I'll show you how good Generation Now status is cause whoever has earned that status is in the very elite of this buisness" said Nicholas.

"Yes and Nicholas you are the fourth person to be in Generation Now and the only person to have always been a Generation Now members since it's inception on the week after Re-Lapse"

"Yep that's me mate you've gone senile however if you think that I was the only one Thresh has been here since the start aswell while he was taking over DCW for us, Thresh's is Generation Now, Thresh is The Rater's Organization, Thresh is always a hell of a chap"

"So I take it that you are firmly on Thresh's side regarding his encounter with Mason"

"Look Thresh got us all the way here you just have to see our list of accolades to notice were doing something right we hold claim to at one point of another holding every title in the company and once the hardcore champion get's put in we'll take it aswell, Thresh and me are Best Mates for Life I tell you I have no doubt Thresh is going to beat Mason all around the beautiful country of Canada and regain total control over Generation Now"

**Now it's your turn**

_With Azure Lee_

"I am here with Azure Lee who has been on a roll since joining TWE with three straight victories over tough competition including with some aide from Claymore pinning Jonas Lazar" said Stan.

"Exactly my record like myself is perfect" replied Azure.

"Why do you believe you're going to win"

"No remorse, unstoppable, invincible, cold blooded, all adjectives that dictate my victory"

"And who are you rooting for between Thresh and Mason"

"Niether I don't concern myself with trivial problems"

**Now it's your turn**

_With Asheel Din Jr_

"Asheel Din Jr is with us now Asheel you've been on quite a turnaround picking up a victory over Dax Din and Johnny Wallace and managing a draw with Shadow to bring youself here"

"Yep I've finally found the drive to become to the top of my talent and here tonight I'm taking twelve pounds of gold all the way to the top"

"Why do you believe you're the one whose going to win"

"I've seen this sight way to often in arena's 'Din = Extreme' that's all that needs to be pointed out for my victory"

"And who are you going for to win"

"Sadly I can't believe I'm saying this Thresh Crash, Mason Schultz attacked my brother when he was already incapacitated and I didn't like that"

**It's been years**

_With Shadow_

A Camera Man attempts to enter the room to see Shadow sitting in a large circle with several random occult objects around him before Shadow opens his eyes and jumps to his feet.

"Get out this is a time of prayer" yelled Shadow as he punched the camera man and threw him out of the room in anger.

**Since our luck ran out and left us here**

_With Jonas Lazar_

Jonas is sitting down on what looks like a throne styled chair with it's heavily expensive looking mix of silver and gold along with what seemed to be blood stains on the chair as Jonas sat down his eyes closed while still seemingly staring at Stan. MegaGator Dark hanging from the rafters above with what must have been a sadistic smile behind the mask.

"Uhm this is Stan here with Jonas Laz-" says Stan before being cut off.

"Oblivion speaks to me Stan you wish to know if I consider Claymore a challenger for my title you see but tonight is more important then the U.S Title for me and Claymore as I have reason to believe Claymore will be Oblivon's puppet his physichal manifestation it clearly can only be that Claymore is attempting to fend off Oblivion's influence tonight I shall see if Claymore is truly Oblivion's prophet"

"Uhm yes and" once again Stan was cut off.

"What is my opinion over the trivial affair of Generation Now I the prophet have had a vision a true vision Lance has clouded both Mason and Thresh that is why at the end of the night it won't matter who wins true victory will remain for niether as long as the outside forces stay" finished Jonas as he waved his hand to shoe off Stan as MegaGator hopped down from the roof and scared off Stan.

**Like broken mirrors**

_With Claymore Raters_

"I am now here with Claymore Raters now tonight you get a rematch for your United States Championship what do you belive will happen here tonight in regards to your match" asked Stan.

"I'm going to end a false prophet"

"Alright then and who are you fallowing between Mason or Thresh"

.

.

.

.

.

"CLAYMORE" replied Claymore

**Ten million shards of glass and tears**

**But now we are Awake enough to shatter what we hate**

**Like broken mirrors**

**Reflections of an unfamiliar face**

**Hey, hey!**

**Hey, man, you got the time?**

**Hey, can I trouble you for a light?**

**Who, me? no, I'm not the old town crier**

**I'm the one who sets it all on fire**

_with Charlie Araya_

"What is your opinion on your opponents tonight" asked Stan

"Gonna sure as sh*t be one of a battle with those other seven, though Chris Jacobs is on my shit list, also gotta watch out for that Rogen motherfucker looks like he can chokeslam you through the ring. But i know i'll be on top and face whoever wins the world championship title and win." replies Charlie.

"Why do you believe you will here tonight"

"Cause i may be new, but i'll win tonight and face the champion. And no one will get in my way."

"Who are you looking for to win Thresh or Mason over control of The Raters Organization at the pay per view"

"Mason all the way, fucking awesome guy while Thresh is a whiny bitch who just happens to be lucky, fuck that horse cum guzzling bitch"

**A fate, yeah, that we deserve**

_with Chris Jacobs_

"Chris Jacobs you have a huge oppertunity here tonight" said Stan.

"Damn right" replied Chris.

"Why do you believe you will win tonight"

"Cause I'm everything the rest are not I'm determined, I'm analaytical, I'm smarter, I'm better and I'm hungrier for that big gold belt"

"And what is your opinion on the Generation Now situation"

"Thresh better win because the only one that has the right to take that title from him is myself and no other"

**And there's no escape,No**

_with Rogen Townsend_

"What is your opinion on your opponents tonight" asks Stan.

Rogen shrugs in a "They're okay" sense for a response not realy making much sound.

"Why do you believe you will win at tonight's pay per view"-

"Cause I will" says Rogen as if it was a fact.

"Who are you looking for to win Thresh or Mason over control of The Raters Organization"

Rogen grabs a piece of paper and writes something down. He flips it around to reveal the name Mason on it.

**Now it's your turn**

_with MegaGator Dark_

"I am here with MegaGator Dark now what is your opinion on tongihts No Escape match"

MegaGator just stares at him through the holes of his mask.

"Why do you believe you will win"

MegaGator pulls out what looks to be a leg of a chicken as he sticks it in his mouth smiling at Stan all the way through.

"What is your opinion on the match between Thresh and Ma-" he's cut off as MegaGator spits out a fountain of blood at Stan who eyes open wide comically.

**Now it's your turn**

_with Owen Mcarthy_

"I am here with Owen McCarthy now Owen what is your opinions on the people surrounding you in the No Escape match" asked Stan.

"Fresh meat" replies Owen.

"And why do you believe you will win"

"I will get me revenge on Claymore it's not over by any means, I will get that contract and I will use it to take on Claymore one more time and seal him away for good"

"And your opinion on the Thresh and Mason fiasco"

"Dirty coniving snakes the both of them I hope they both kill each other"

**It's been years**

_with Brent Gontier_

"I'm here with Brent Gontier the first disciple of Jonas Lazar now Brent what is your opinion on your opponents here tonight" said Stan.

"Surrounded by sinners I assure you with the exception of my fellow Order member Gator these are all nowhere near my level all it took me was one night, my very debut and I won the television championship, I'm surrounded by mediocrity but that won't matter as I have been the one selected to carry out the lords work"

"Why do you believe you will win"

_"Cause_ I've been selected by the lord himself to win tonight at all costs, Oblivion will be praised any who deny him will be destroyed" finished Brent glaring at Stan.

"And your thoughts on the Generation Now and Crash problems with Mason and Thresh"

"It's funny you talk about that when both are irrelevent it doesn't matter who wins the real fact to be shown here tonight will be that The Gateway to Oblivon are the ones who will bring TWE to the promised point and that is no laughing matter cause whether Mason or Thresh wins tonight every fan will be thinking about us The Gateway to Oblivion"

**Since our luck ran out and left us here**

_with Marcus Cross_

"I'm here with two time TWE Tag Team Champion Marcus Cross now today is definitely abit different then your normal matches"

"Yes, it is"

"Why do you think that you will come out the winner"

"Cause I have to prove me worth I'm not going to play around inside that ring faces are going to caved in and ankles are going to get broken and it doesn't matter who is in my way that title shot is mine"

"And as a Generation Now original member who are you rooting for Mason or Thresh"

"I root for the better man whoever wins deserves his spot as the leader and I will fallow him"

**Like broken mirrors**

**Ten million shards of glass and tears**

_with Ricky Helix_

"I'm here with Ricky Helix the other half of the Alaskan Connection now you have a huge match here tonight that could possibly get you an title you want"

"Your right it will get me any title I want at the end of the day Rapid Ricky Helix the fastest wrestler in the world is going to show anybody else how it's done"

"Why do you believe your going to win"

"I'm faster then everbody else I'm also the smallest in a cage match which is a confined space I need the least room to move around that gives me an advantage over everybody else"

"And whose side are you in considering the whole Thresh Mason situation"

"Look I thought that in this era we were done with people like Mason, people like Mason who don't respect wrestling where is the technique there cause I don't see it people like me and Thresh were artists and that ring is our canvas so if Mason wins I assure you atleast myself I don't consider Mason a third generation wrestler cause if we have to be truthful what his father and grandfather did isn't wrestling" Ricky pauses. "Good luck Mason on the streets cause I assure you, you'll never be able to wrestle again"

**But now we are**

_with Rena Myers_

"I'm here with Rena Myers now Rena you are undoubtedly one of the top wrestler in TWE's divas divi-" said Stan before he's cut off.

"No I'm the BEST in WRESTLING period now Diva's Division or one of nonsense" replied Rena.

"Why do you believe you will win"

"Again Best in Wrestling period I already showed Aza that all she'll ever be is my bitch and I'll show that whore Dakota what happens when you mess with angry tigress"

"And your opinion on that whole Mason vs. Thresh problem"

"I imagine since Mason knocked Dax unconcious I'll be having to bring extra clothes for another week for that poor kid to not get hurt on the day are dates are planned as for that it's also a big help from Mason and my loyalty was to the person who recruited me Claymore" said Rena with a chuckle. "So let's end this with a no comment"

**Awake enough to shatter what we hate**

_with Aza Azura_

"I'm here with Aza Azura now why do you think you're going to win" asked Stan.

"Bye" replies Aza as she walks out of the room.

"I stand corrected I was here with Aza Azura before she decided that apparently an interview wasn't important"

**Like broken mirrors**

_with Dakota Harrington_

"I'm here with Dakota Harrington now why do you believe you will retain the title" asked Stan.

Before Dakota can answer Aza Azura barges in slapping Dakota across the face then kneeing her in the head and throwing her out the door. Aza then grab the woman's title and lifts it up as she looks at Stan.

"That's why I think I'm going to win" finishes Aza as she drops the belt onto the chair and walks off kicking Dakota who is trying to get up.

**Reflections of an unfamiliar face**

_with Dice_

"Now Dice how confident are you of ending tonight victorious against The Detriot Dragons" asked Stan.

"How confident is that rally a question I'm one half of the TWE Tag Team Champions one half of the greatest tag team off all time bar none and you think we're going to lose to two weaklings we've already beaten get real Stan"

"So you don't believe the Detriot Dragon's can beat you"

"Hell to the no of course they can't beat even in a handicap match I'd beat them both The Sin City Players are the best in the world sure our last couple of weeks haven't been our best showing but that's four straight title matches in less then four weeks it's proves why The Sin City Players are the best in the world no get out" finished Dice as he shooed off Stan.

**We hide from the mirrors**

_with Dexter Roberts_

"I'm here with Dexter Roberts one half of The Detriot Dragons who get a shot at the title tonight at the pay per view in just a short hour or two" says Stan.

"That's right for any fans that don't know that's when The Detriot Dragons take those titles" replied Dexter.

"How would you rate your chances against The Sin City Players" asked Stan.

"Look your in the wrong buisness if you don't think your the best so this my come out arrogant but truthfully I believe that they're is no chance we can lose" finished Dexter.

**They might show our scars**

_with Charles Robeerts Jr._

"I am here with Charles Roberts Jr now I've asked this question to your brother but now I'll ask it to you what the chances you leave with those titles" asked Stan.

"Look Stan they're isn't a chance in hell that those titles don't return home to Detriot for us that I can assure you" replied Charles.

**And hear us**

_with Ace_

"I'm here with Ace of the Sin City Players how's it going" says Stan.

"It's been going fine me and Dice have been thinking up some sick idea in terms of game plan and if all goes according to plans Vegas's favorite sons will keep these belts of ours who knows we might even party with Zephyr if he still holds his belt" replies Ace.

"So you are confident of victory like the other three"

"I don't know about the other three but personally I see The Detriot Dragons as maybe the next Sin City Players I mean they represent just like us and hell they call themselves after a dragon a mythical creature and we call are selves about the mystical men who are able to pick up any chick in a fifty mile radius"

**(Go Go Go)**

**Reflection that we want to be**

**The people we are**

**(the people we are)**

**Confront your reflection**

**Smash what you see**

**And let's restart**

**Cause mirrors can't see our heart**

_with Lance Raters_

"I'm here with TWE Owner and Legend the man who many have called The Man of his generation the one who helped carry TWE on his very back and now a retired living legend" introduced Stan.

"Thank you now tell me you've got five questions" replied Lance.

"Well first of all which match is it your most anxious to watch"

"Well you should no my son is competiting tonight so I want to watch that match myself it's quite a big match the second biggest prize in TWE is on the line that beautiful united states championship Claymore the most dominant wrestler of his generation against Jonas who is quite possibly the most underrated star in wrestling today you couldn't ask for a better match" says Lance. "Of course who can forget our lucious diva's competiting tonight aswell as so many other but honestly the match I'm going to be keeping my eye on is the World Title Match which will I repeated which will not have any interferences what so ever at the cost of being sued for everything you got if anybody tries something"

"Alright and why is it that you have stopped backing Thresh"

"Looking when Thresh talked to me he told me Generation Now is all about proving ourselves to are fathers and mothers before us like I myself at one point had to do I undestood his cause but then he started talking as if he was somehow better then me as if he was a magician of some kind who erased my name from the history books point is I believe Thresh is not worthy to lead this new generation" finished Lance.

"And why are you now backing Mason"

"Because like Thresh I see something in Mason that reminded me of myself ability unlike any other speed, strength, hardcore, endurance, technique, creativity Mason resembles myself much more then his own father I can assure you of that I almost think he might actually be my son you know how those Din's are loving to get fucked by the good ol' Raters family"

"Now who do you think will win"

"Look your a bully if you going into a match thinking it's a foregone conclusion you're going to win that's what only cowards and bullys like the Din's do face people they think that they can beat easily but not me or Mason believe in that type of thing it's a fight anything can happen but I will submit my ballot towards Mason, Thresh has shown to be susceptible against power styled opponent like Jeff and Mason and I believe Mason will finish tonightt as champion"

"Well that is all my questions thank you for your time Lance"

"My pleasure, Stan"

* * *

**They sit distorting your reflection**

** But the lights around the mirror have all gone dim**

** Because you did whatever you could to make a connection**

** And you did whatever you could to make it in**

_With Thresh Crash_

"Please let me introduce to you at this time your reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion Thresh Crash with a nearly impecabble record of 32 wins and three losses no superstar he holds the rank for the longest winning streak without a loss or no contest once again ladies and gentlemen Thr-" said Stan before he was cut off.

"You shut up, I've got my own personal interview camera men stay you out got it Gotch" glared Thresh as Stan ran off leaving The Rater's Organization personal ring announcer who for some reason only does Thresh's to come out.

"Now Thresh why is it that you are the greatest wrestler in the world for our" he pausses twitching his finger "'mentally' insufficent viewers"

"I'm more talented plain and simple I've lost it all and gained it all I have had my world crumble before my eyes and then built it up anew a better one where I am the king of all I see" replied Thresh.

"Anything to stay about your opponent"

"A traitor and a coward are normally quite different a traitor must be prove to turn against his own is it not but Mason Schultz is both he is easily swayed like the traitor he is and like a coward he will attempt to cheat to beat me no matter what Lance says but what he doesn't expect is that Canada's favorite son will easily wipe the floor with him my level is above all others Mason has proven to be a resilient thorn but the rose that is my career is about to lose a thorn"

"Yes and what about Lance"

"Please Lance Raters is weak and pathetic he is trying to cling on to the vestiges of him career but all for naught as I intend to extinguish whoever he puts infront me until he is forced to accept that I Thresh Crash am the sole heir to the throne of TWE"

"Yes and those Generation Now members who openly opose you" asked the announcer.

"God says to always help your fellow man even if he wrongs you or phrases like turn the other cheek, No unluckly for anybody across that ring from I'm not god I'm the fucking devil and they will all pay for even considering the idea of betraying me Chris Jacobs still has yet to feel the true punishment bestowed by my hand and all those who agreed with Mason may God help you"

** For fifteen minutes of fame**

**What would you do**

**Who would you hurt**

**And who would you screw**

**Would you kill for the sake of making a name**

**For fifteen minutes of shame**

_with Mason Schultz_

"Mason Schultz here at this time to be interviewed with the question on everybody's mind is why Mason why" asked Stan.

"Why what, did I decide that my job cause this is a job by the way Stan was more important then being an idol" replied Mason. "That I decided maybe wearing jeans to wrestle a match didn't show character like my father says it does but stupidity instead, maybe I wanted to be with people as talented as I am myself tell me what why are you asking about"

"Joining up with Lance"

"Wait so apparently it's a bad thing to get on your bosses good side of course cause try flipping off your boss the next time to see him I'll drop a couple coins in your cup you filthy yellow bastard of a hobo" replied Mason. "I did what I needed to do to become the best in the buisness is it my fault that you people couldn't keep up not at all, I wanted to be with the elite the best in the world at what they do so I took the oppertunity"

"Then what is the problem with Thresh"

"I don't have a problem with Thresh other then the fact he think's he's the Alpha of the pack The Alpha is always Bigger and Stronger then the rest and Thresh isn't that, you know what that makes him beneath me as in not worthy of holding the world title unlike myself now tell me does it not have a ring to it the law of nature's champion the linear, undisputed, undefeated, true TWE World Heavyweight Champion Mason Schultz" Mason smiles sarcastically. "Now if your done complaining about how I somehow wronged the fan's like you seem to enjoy implying get out or I'll get Thresh to give me some threatning line and unlike him I'll DO It to"

As Stan runs off Mason stares at the camera.

"Mason Schultz TWE World Heavyweight Champion Forevermore"

**You wear a mask but don't know who's behind it**

**You fear the face of who you really are**

**Because you did whatever you could to be invited**

**And you do whatever it takes to be a star**

* * *

And that is the final ending to this glorious preview chapter. No Escape comes around the corner who will escape with thier's titles and who will leave not only World Champion but leader of the biggest stable in wrestling today. I was trying to throw out hidden hints all through out this chapter of whose going to win so if you look far enough all the matches except one actually does have the winner being a foregone conclusion. Of course you would have to a vast understanding of symbolism to find those hints.


	47. No Escape: Born to Serve

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (2)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Zephyr Jones (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Vacant**

**TWE Woman's Tag Team Championship: Vacant**

* * *

(Broken Mirrors by Rise Against plays)

"Welcome to TWE: No Escape after today TWE will be changed forever Generation Now has gone haywire control is being battled over the ultimate prize will be on the line in that match" said Sebastian.

"Aswell as a new hardcore champion will be crowed as the first ever of the New Generation will it be Azure, Shadow, or Asheel in thier triple threat barbed wire cage match" said James.

"How about the Reverse Cage Match we call the No Escape match winner gains the contract which allows him to challenge any champion at any time" said Jessica.

"Either way after tonight TWE will forever be changed" replied James.

**I've been the puppet master and I've been the strings (0/85)**

"This is a singles match introducing first from Memphis, Tenesee at six foot eight and weighing three hundred pounds "The Big Bad Country SOB" Nathen Kidd" said the announcer.

"Nathen Kidd is definitely a tough opponent for anybody unlucky to face him one of the strongest wrestlers on this roster whatever he lacks in speed he counters with earth shattering power moves" said James.

"Definitely and Nathen can't be to confident however Terry Blake has banked a career on pulling an upset victory before while this match is alot closer I don't believe thier's anybody in TWE who can call Terry Blake an easy match not even the likes of Thresh or Mason" said Lea.

"High praise thier from the mother of the Woman's Division" added Jessica.

**And I've been a witness to this history (95/5)**

**Ever since the the 10th grade**

**We went from rockin brades to temp fades**

"And his opponent from Washington D.C, at six foot one and weighing in at two hundred thirty one pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake has proven time and time again take him lightly and you will lose" saiid Sebastian.

"Yeah Terry Blake for a short time held that TV Title until Nathen cost him the title" said James.

The two lock up as Nathen powers Terry Blake onto his knee and then hits an over head belly to belly suplex. Terry gets right back and hit's a belly to belly suplex himself taking Nathen down. Terry Blake fallows with a clothesline as Nathen stays up and then bounces off the ropes hitting a drop kick sending Nathen into the corner. Terry fallows up with a corner splash as he finishes with a hook clothesline taking Nathen down this time. Terry then bounces off the ropes and hits a jumping elbow to the throat as he goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Terry nearly had it there as he sets up Nathen for the Shock Treatment but's he caught in mid as Nathen shifts Terry and hit's a Sit Out Power Bomb ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Nathen just planted Terry with that Sit Out Power Bomb" said Lea.

"Yeah and now Terry's going to have to find away to get something over Nathen" said KJ.

Terry Blake fallows up slowly getting to his feet but get's a knee to the ribs for his troubles and thrown out of the ring. Nathen fallows up sliding out of the ring as he headbuts Terry Blake repeatedly moving him into the announce table. Nathen fallows up smashing Terry head first repeatedly against the table until Nathen is elbowed in the ribs by Terry. Terry fallows with a couple forearms as Nathen grabs him by the shoulder but get's a knee to the stomach for his troubles. Terry goes and hits a snap suplex on the outside as he rolls Nathen into the ring. Terry gets onto the apron as he reaches the top rope as Nathen is on his knees. Terry dives for a crossbody but he's caught by Nathen and the Silent but Deadly hits ... 1 ... 2 ... Terry gets his foot on the ropes.

"Look at this Nathen is in shock as Terry refuses to go down" said Jessica.

"So what Terry's just going to keep on going down by whatever way Nathen wants" adds James.

Nathen fallows up going for a Memphis Twister but Terry slips out over the shoulders and waits for Nathen to turn around as he hits him with a huge spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Terry then grabs both legs as he turns Nathen around into the sharp shooter. Terry's got the hold locked in tight as he attempts to make Nathen tap out. Nathen powers out throwing Terry head first into the turn buckle. Nathen fallows up hitting an avalance splash in the corner fallowed by a sidewalk slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Nathen fallows up whiping Terry into the ropes who bouncers back for a Hook Shot but Nathen pushes Terry back. Terry catches Nathen with the super kick as Nathen is still standing as he staggers into the ropes and bounces back into the Blake Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Terry Blake" said the announcer.

Terry celebrates as it looks like Nathen isn't getting up anytime soon after that Super Kick and Blake Drop combo.

"Terry picks up the victory and either Jonas Lazar or Claymore Raters better beware cause he's gunning for some new gold" said Sebastian.

"Terry certainly has the pedigree of champions being a three time television title respectively beating Jonas Lazar, Wayne Morrison, and Brent Gontier to hold that title not a bad list of champions to dethrone" said Jessica.

"Either way Terry better not slack off cause both of those two in the U.S Title Scene could easily make the switch to TWE Title Contention Claymore never having been pinned or submitted in his little over seven month career and Jonas Lazar has beaten Terry just about as many times as Terry has beaten Joans" said James.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I am here with TWE's reigning World Heavyweight Champion the only New Generation wrestler to hold that title twice he has a record that is incomparable managing to go on a 28 match win streak in a grand total of participating in only match cards that means he was for a while routinely fighting twice a night let me introduce to you Thresh Crash" said Stan.

"Didn't we just do this a few hours ago" asked Thresh as he sneers at Stan patting his belt.

"You're the one who asked for this time" replies Stan as if death glares could kill Stan would be six feet under.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" screams Thresh as he punches Stan across the face fallowed by a soccer kick to the face knocking Stan unconcious. Thresh spits on Stan as he picks up the mic.

"The reason I asked for this time is so I can send out a statement to the masses about how I am sick and tired of everybody trying to discredit, me everybody from Charlie "deadbeat" Araya, Mason "Sucks Ass" Schultz, and even people who try to become Thresh lite in Animated's latest girly looking fairy World Champion" said Thresh. "A word for example is referring to me as a 'bitch' let me tell you a little something you are nothing to me I am a Leader of Men the King of all I see and I see far all the way into the future and I see myself reigning surpreme I'm the best in the universe I am the Real World Heavyweight Champion"

"So for all the non believers in my cause for every Charlie, Chris, Mason, Itachi, for evey singles one of those my match is for you let me remind you of why I have done in the ring I've never not avenged a loss every single person who can lay a claim to beating me I've decimated in return I've made them leave in a stretcher after I beat them Mason you'll wish you were dead that is if I decide to have mercy cause if not Mason they will need an army to stop what I will do to you the only court reasonable enough to try the damage I will have caused to the minds of everybody who watches is a divine court and I plead the insanity card I'd say have a good night but well by the end of the night ... you get the idea" finishes Thresh with a dark snarl of a laugh.

"Mason you've fallen for the Seduction of Corruption of Lance, tonight you will tap to my Seduction of Corruption if anybody want's to make a bet about over with a freind just say it Mason will tap Seduction of Corruption"

* * *

**1000 miles away (0/100)**

**There's nothing left to say**

**But so much left that I don't know**

**We never had a choice**

"This match is for the TWE Television and Light Heavyweight Championships and it is a tag team match introducing first representing Generation Now they are the reigning TWE Television and Light Heavyweight Champions "The Vegas Dream" Zephyr Jones and "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

"Nicholas Churchill and Zephyr Jones have a lot to prove in this match both can't exactly say they've looked like champions against the two losing time and time again against them and only seem to win while cheating" said Sebastian.

"How is it that old expresssion goes your not trying if you're not cheating" added James.

**So turn off the lights (100/0)**

**Pass me the mic**

**Bring on the lights,**

**You been waitin all night**

"And thier opponents the team of "The King" Shawn DeNiro and "The Whirlwind" Yamato Stalihara" said the announcer.

"The heaviest person in this match is Nicholas at 217 fallowed by Zephyr at a 200 how does this work out for the other two who are giving a combined total of more then fifty pounds to thier fellow lightweights" said Lea.

"Yamato is one of the fastest and most creative superstars on this roster it's allowed him to get passed several people much heavier then himself and Shawn DeNiro has a championship level of training pedigree being taught by some of the best in the buisness including Lance before several different conditions have slowed him down to what he is today" said Jessica.

Yamato and Zephyr start us off as they lock up and Yamato flips Zephyr onto his back in an arm whip. Yamato fallows up bouncing off the ropes catching Zephyr in a flying head scissors. Yamato then waits for Zephyr to get up and jumps over him from behind spins in mid air and back drop kicks him right in the face knocking him into Yamato's turn buckle. Yamato runs up Zephyr performing a back flip using Zephyr as a launching pad fallowed by a spinning back as Zephyr stepped forward. Yamato tags in Shawn as they wait for Zephyr to get up Yamato goes for a leg sweep as Shawn bounces off the ropes and hit's an elbow smash ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn fallows up trying to get The Ripper locked in as Zephyr tries to fight out of it.

"Shawn is looking for that ripper move of his" said James.

"If he get's it in we might have two new champions in under five minutes" said Lea.

Zephyr counters slipping out and punching Shawn across the face on the floor making him let go. Zephyr then hits Shawn with a snap suplex and tags in Zephyr as they hit a double suplex them selves. Nicholas fallows up grabing Shawn and hit's the Hero's Fall ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas grabs Shawn and puts him in a chin lock as he applies pressure to try and make Shawn submit. Nicholas keeps on with the hold as Shawn struggles to break his way out sliding onto one knee. Shawn tries to break out completely hitting Nicholas with an elbow but get's a knee to the ribs for his troubles. Nicholas goes for a neck breaker but Shawn slips out and tags in Yamato who comes in with a spring board double knees to the face.

"Yamato flies into the ring and nails Nicholas right in the face" said Sebastian.

"Yamato went high up on that one and made Nicholas kiss his knees" said Jessica.

Nicholas fallows up rising to his feet as Yamato slides under his legs and then trips up Nicholas dropping him on his face. Yamato fallows up with a spring board double knee moon sault catching Nicholas ... 1 ... 2 ... Zephyr interrupts the pin with a kick to the back. Yamato grabs Zephyr and knees him right in the face dropping Zephyr out of the ring as Nicholas from behind grabs Yamato in a waist lock. Nicholas rams Yamato into the ropes and uses the momemtum to hit a rolling german suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas fallows up hitting a gourd buster style suplex ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Nicholas tags in Zephyr as Nicholas holds up Yamato and Zephyr nails Yamato with a super kick ... 1 ... 2 ... Shawn breaks up the count in the last second.

"Zephyr nearly picks up the one after nearly knocking Yamato's face off his skull" said Lea.

"Can Yamato get back out of this and tag in Shawn is the real question" said Sebastian.

Yamato is slow to his feet as Zephyr goes for the Crosswinds but Yamato slips out from behind and hits a pele kick as Zephyr turns his around. Both men are down as Yamato crawls over to tag in Shawn but Zephyr grabs him by the ankle but Yamato goes for an enzugeri Zephyr ducks under it and sweeps Yamato's other leg. Zephyr then bounces off the ropes and hits a Shining Wizard ... 1 ... 2 ... Shawn stops the count. Zephyr tags in Nicholas as Nicholas puts Yamato in a full nelson as Zephyr starts pounding on Yamato with a flurry of punches. Zephyr then runs over to Shawn and taunts him as Shawn attempts to punch him Zephyr slaps him across the face. On the other side of the ring Yamato counters the Wolves Hunt into a Whirlwind Slam.

"Yamato is looking to finish this match" said Jessica.

"Zephyr turn around" screams James.

Zephyr continues taunting Shawn as Yamato runs forward as Shawn goes for a spear on Zephyr. Zephyr leap frogs over Shawn who continues moving straight into a Yamato catching him with the spear as Nicholas transitions into a Wolves Hunt as Yamato loosens his grip. Shawn can't believe as Zephyr from behind hits a running crossbody sending them both out of the ring. Nicholas fallows up mocking Yamato as he sits on Yamato as he tells the ref to count as Nicholas counts with him 1 "1" ... 2 "2" ... 3 "3"

"Winner of this match and still Television and Light Heavyweight Champions Zephyr Jones and Nicholas Churchill" said the announcer.

Nicholas and Zephyr celebrate as they each grab thier titles as Shawn outside the ring laments as Zephyr starts tauning him. Shawn blows up as he pulls Zephyr out of the ring and starts pounding on him. Nicholas seems to fallow his lead attacking Yamato with his Light Heavyweight Championship.

"Nicholas is attacking Yamato while Shawn is attacking Zephyr what in the world is going on" asked Sebastian.

Zephyr and Shawn battle to the back as Nicholas locks in the Churchill Crossface onto Yamato who is yelling in pain.

"Nicholas sucessfuly completes half a year as Light Heavyweight Champion only one more month till he breaks Kenny Dentons record and becomes the longest reigning Light Heavyweight Champion in history" said James.

As Nicholas keep on applying the hold as Yamato screams in pain.

**Go! If you close your eyes (110/0)**

Kenny Dentons runs down to the ring as Nicholas let's go of Yamato as he attempts to attack Nicholas but counters grabbing Nicholas's arm and hit's the Kill Switch. Kenny fallows up slapping on the Seattle Lockdown (Sharp Shooter) as he applies pressure as Nicholas starts tapping out as Kenny let's go. Nicholas tries to get out of the ring but Kenny hits him with a Double Under Hook Face Buster as Kenny finishes with the Rise Against the Odds (Split Legged Cork Screw Moon Sault).

"Kenny Dentons has come back and he's taken out the Light Heavyweight Champion" said Sebastian.

"It looks like Kenny is refusing to lose his record without a fight" said James.

Kenny helps Yamato up as Yamato hands the Light Heavyweight Championship to Kenny who rises it above his head.

* * *

Inside a sky box you can see Lance Raters whose sitting down talking with another much younger man. The other man is about six foot two and seems to be quite muscled he is wearing a white cotton button up shirt with a design of the German Flag on the back with half the buttons unbuttoned along with long white dress pants.

"That's Heiko Pander a German Olympic Gold Medalist in his weight class in both Boxing and Ameture Wrestling but what is he doing talking to Lance" asked Sebastian.

"He's doing whatever he wants and you better respect it that man is a National Hero in his country an Icon and he has all rights to speak with a fellow National hero to his own country in Lance" said James.

"Do you think we might see Heiko Pander going into TWE" asked Jessica.

"I imagine with but a month of training Heiko Pander could very well dominate his way to the World Title, we've soon Kurt Angle's rookie year but Heiko Pander is not only a gold medalist in Amature Wrestling but also in Boxing" added Lea.

Heiko continues conversing with Lance as Lance receives a phone call and leaves as Heiko look down at the ring.

* * *

**I'm not afraid to take a stand (60/0)**

"This match is for the inagural TWE Hardcore Championship and it is a triple threat barbed wire cage match the ways to win are to escape the cage or a pinfall or submission introducing first from Modesto, North Carolina at six foot one and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Evolution" Asheel Din Jr" said the announcer.

"Asheel Din Jr attempts to fallow his father in making hardcore a name stay" said Sebastian.

"But he's in the hellish barbed wire cage I'd better be worried if I was Asheel" said James.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for (20/40)**

"And his opponent from The Gates of Oblivion at six foot four and weighing in at 264 pounds "The Gate Keeper" Shadow" said the announcer.

"Shadow or as he is to be referred to by anybody in the Gateway to Oblivion which according to Jonas currently holds sixty pure believers of Jonas's cult and Shadow has earned the nick name as the Gate Keeper" said Jessica.

"Spooky stuff but can Shadow shows the skills to pay the bills in this match as you know that barbed wire wrapped around this cage isn't no fun and games" said James.

**I hear voices in my head (30/30)**

"And thier opponent from Singapore at six foot two and weighing 228 pounds "The Cold Blooded Perfectionist" Azure Lee" said the announcer.

"TWE's first and only Singapore export is not someone to take likely he enters this pay per view with pinfall victories over Rojo Bat Jr, Nathen Kidd, and Jonas Lazar which just might make him Shadow's target" said James.

"I think Shadow's more concerned about Claymore who was the one who cost Jonas that match" said Sebastian.

Azure looks at Shadow as all three stare off all stepping away. Finally Asheel rushes Shadow who catches him with a boot to the head while Azure from behind chop blocks him. Asheel though bounces off the ropes making sure not to hit the wire and clotheslines Azure off his feet. Shadow trips Asheel and sling shots him straight into wired cage chest first as Shadow has drawn first blood. Asheel turns around chest bleeding slightly as Shadow hits him with a Sit Out Spine Buster ... 1 ... 2 . Azure stops the pin. Azure fallows up putting Shadow into a wrist clutch and kicks him in the ribs repeatedly and finishes planting Shadow with a Spike DDT. Ashee fallows up drop kicking Azure in the chest and using the force to perform a moon sault on Shadow ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Asheel hits the moon sault but only manages to" said Lea.

"It was quite impressive at the inadverdent double team move" said Jessica.

Azure nails Asheel with a spear as he fallows that up raining down punches from above. Azure then pulls Asheel by the hair and tries to shove him into the barbed wire but Asheel low blows Azure and drop toe holds him face first into the cage. Asheel fallows going for the Twist of Fate but Azure pushes him forward straight into a big boot from Shadow. Shadow fallows with a big boot for Azure as he waits for both of them to get up and hits a double clothesline knocking both down. Shadow starts climbing the bared wire cage as he tries to avoid the wire. Shadow nearly gets to the top but Asheel jumps to the turn buckle and then jumps off to missle drop kick Shadow into the cage fence cutting him up as Shadow slips and crotches himself.

"Shadow just got caught by that drop kick" said Jessica.

"That'll keep him down for a while my condolences to Shadow" said James.

Azure pulls on Shadow for the Chaos DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Asheel from behind pulls Azure for the Twist of Fate but Azure spins through and hit's the Cold Blooded Slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Azure starts to wait for them both to get up as they both slowly getting into thier feet. Azure goes for a Double Total Darkness but Asheel and Shadow keep him up. The two look at each other before they run to the other side of the ring and tosses Azure off into the wall as Azure screams in pain. Shadow then goes for a low blow but Asheel kicks him in the knee fallowing as Shadow is bent slightly with a knee to the head. Asheel then attempts to go for a spring board but is caught in mid air into a snap power slam ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Asheel jumped right into that one" said Sebaastian.

"Yeah and he's going to learn when you attempt to be Extreme half your attempts are going to be a Crash and Burn" said Lea.

Shadow fallows up with a couple rough stomps as he goes for the Descent to Darkness but Asheel counters shifting back wards for a moneky flip as Shadow crashes through the ropes into the barbed wire cage. Asheel fallows up as Shadow tries to shake off the pain with a spring board drop kick but Shadow grabs the legs. Asheel counters that however with a head scissors throwing Shadow face first into the as Shadow turns back straight into a spinning wheel kick ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Asheel starts climbing the cage as he's reached the top. He clasps his hand utop it but from behind Azure smashes his knees into the barbed wire. Azure quickly climbs up fallowing Asheel as Azure ignores the barbed wire shredding himself as he hooks up Asheel for a Total Dakrness off the top.

"If Azure his this our match tonight very well might be over" said Lea.

"Look at Azure's hands shredded right now all for that coveted hardcore championship" said Jessica.

But Asheel counters as Azure jumps up for the Total Darkness Asheel holds onto the cage as Azure hangs on Asheel's head who lets go and in mid air spins the failed Total Darkness into a Twist of Fate. Azure's head bounces off the floor as Asheel get's up waiting for Azure to get up as he nails him with the Final Strike bending Azure in half ... 1 ... 2 ... Shadow stops the count. Shadow picks up Asheel and nails him with the Descent to Darkness as Asheel head bounces off the floor similar to Azure's just seconds before. Shadow fallows up picking up Azure for a Descent to Darkness but in mid air Azure transitions into arm lock before applying fully the Arson Lock. Azure starts pulling with all his strength as he tries to hold onto Shadow's bull like flailing to get out of the move.

"Azure's got it he's looking to make Shadow tap out" said James.

"And due to Shadow's own descent to darkness Asheel isn't in any shape to help him" said Sebastian.

Shadow starts rolling around the ring trying to pull Azure off who keeps on pulling on the hold. Shadow in a frantic manuever starts pushing Azure's head through the bottom rope and starting to move him across cutting Azure's face. A few seconds later Azure reluclantly let's go to stop Shadow kicking him in the ribs to get him off. Azure fallows up as Shadow is on his feet holding his shoulder and arm Azure hits the Cold Blooded Slam. Azure starts climbing the cage but Asheel climbs after to him jumps all the way to near the top as Azure got his foot to the top. Asheel grab's onto Azure's pants to throw himself over and sit on the top of the cage. Azure and Asheel but jostle to through the other off towards the cage.

"Asheel and Azure one of these two men will live with the hardcore championship" said Jessica.

"From up there whoever takes a tumble is out for the count" said Sebastian.

The two start punching the other looking to through the other off. Azure as he losing the striking match as Asheel is using both hand while Azure tries to hold on with one and punch. Azure tries to throw himself out of the ring but Asheel catches him and hits a modified suplex tossing Azure off the top of the cage to the canvas as Asheel stays on top. Asheel looks down to the ground but instead turns toward Azure as the crowd cheers. Asheel dives off the top of the cage and hit's the Extreme Omega off the cage as he nails Azure. Asheel holds his stomach as he drapes an arm over Azure ... 1 ... 2 ... *DING*

"Winner of this match and new TWE Hardcore Champion Shadow" said the announcer.

Shadow is outside the ring having crawled through the cage door while Asheel and Azure were to busy with themselves as nobody noticed Shadow escape.

"Shadow did it while Asheel and Azure were to busy Shadow took the gold he is your new Next Generational Hardcore Champion the first in the newly reinstated title's line" said James.

"Congratulations to that man he's proven intelligence always beats brawn and when you have both like Shadow has shown you beat all" said Lea clapping.

Shadow celebrates outside the ring as he taunts both Asheel and Azure.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I am here with Chris Jacobs now with only a few seconds looming can you explain your game plan for this match" asked Stan.

"It's a reverse cage match meaning the point is you have to throw people out of the cage now Rogen and Owen are in that match so I'm going to allow them to do a couple eliminations and when I see that thier somewhat distracted all shove them both out of the ring and I'll claim that contract and I promise Thresh you better win cause I'm using that contract tonight and veangence will be mine when I gain that title" said Chris as he walks off seconds later.

* * *

(Bat Country by Avenged Sevenfold plays)

**He who makes a beast out of himself (60/40 Reaction)**

**Gets rid of the pain of being a man**

"This match is for the TWE United States Championship introducing first the challenger representing The Raters Organization, from San Juan, Puerto Rico at six foot seven and weighing in a two hundred seventy six pounds "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters" said the announcer.

**Caught here in a fiery blaze, won't lose my will to stay. **

**I tri-ie-ied to drive all through the night**

**The heat stroke ridden weather,**

**the barren empty sights**

**No oasis here to see,**

**the sand is singing deathless words to me.**

Claymore Raters appears on the ramp wearing a long white jacket and wearing black gloves with the writing saying 'Jonas' on one and the other saying 'Lazar'. He walks down wearing long greyish silver pants with a symbol of a devil at the bottom and black boots. The crowd seems to be giving Claymore a 60/40 positive reaction it seems.

"Claymore has his gloves with Jonas's names on them signifying that tonight Jonas Lazar is going to get the holy high beaten out of him by those two giant fist" said Lea.

"Claymore Raters has never been pinned or submitted and Jonas Lazar is actually pining his hopes that Claymore is his god's vessel to the human plane" said Sebastian.

"God dammit if you actually believe that rubbish you're going to hell, Claymore Raters belongs to The Raters Organization not The Gateway" said James.

**Your magic white rabbit (40/60 Reaction)**

**Has left it's writing on the wall**

**We follow like Alice**

**And just keep diving down the hole**

"And his opponent he is the reigning TWE United States Champion, he is the Leader of the Gateway to Oblivon from The Lost Altar of Oblivon, Oblivion at six foot two and weighing 233 pounds "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

**You can't face your broken promise**

**Our ties have come undone**

**I will not be used to be battered and abused**

**It's the reason why I choose to cut my losses**

**Your lies fool no one**

**Your magic white rabbit**

**Your white room Straight jacket**

It's clear to see that other near half of the Fan's are cheering on Jonas Lazar who walks out carrying what seems to be a staff. He is wearing a long robe like jacket with a high collar showing off a collar with what appears to be an open circle connected togeather by small beads at the middle being a gold jewel. He's wearing long and loose blue pants under the jacket and has his feet taped up but is seemingly going to go without shoes on. The United States Championship belt firmly around his waist as he points to the bald eagle like design of the belt.

"Jonas Lazar is oftenly called underrated to some or overrated to others but one thing everybody knows what ever Jonas touches turns to gold and this match will be a Pier Six Brawl I assure you" said Jessica.

"One of my favorite things about Jonas other then his body is how he wrestles it's a very smooth and fluid style every move is done with perfect accuracy no wasted moves he'll grab your arm kick you in the ribs and then use the leverage for an arm lock DDT Jonas Lazar wrestles like he is doing one move the entire match due to his fluidity in my own opinion" said Lea.

Jonas Lazar and Claymore lock up as Jonas quickly hooks the arm and pulls it back trying to push Claymore forward. Claymore shoves Jonas off who rolls through it then stomps on Claymore's knee. Jonas fallows up with a kick to the back of the thight fallowed by grabbing Claymore's arm into a hammer lock and kneeing him in the hold. Claymore staggers back Jonas hits a step up enzugeri staggering Claymore onto the ropes leaning on it. Jonas then hits a spring board side kick knocking Claymore off his feet ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas fallows up with a soccer kick to the ribs and then swings his leg over Claymore's back and stomp on the side of his neck. Claymore tries to get up as Jonas bounces off the ropes and hits a running Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Jonas Lazar is straight up dominating right now using his speed avantage to never allow Claymore a shot to hit him" said Sebastian.

"Exactly the thing Lea was talking about" said Jessica.

Jonas Lazar fallows going for the Prophet Lock but Claymore counters breaking out of the hold and clotheslining Jonas off his feet. Claymore fallows with a couple right hands as Jonas staggers back into the corner as Claymore throws a barrage of knees to the ribs. Jonas tries to push Claymore off who picks him up by the shoulders and puts him onto the top rope as Claymore nails him with a powerful right hand the jaw. As Jonas falls back reclining against the pole as Claymore goes to the top rope aswell as he lifts him up for a super plex. Claymore keeps him up thier with one arm before jumping off and hitting the super plex ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Claymore fallows up locking in a Dragon Sleeper as he tries to get Jonas to tap.

"Claymore has taken over with pure domination" said James.

"Jonas Lazar better have an ace up his sleeve cause he just might be getting tapped out right about now" said Lea.

Jonas tries to struggle out as Claymore pulls on the sleeper. Jonas frantically elbows as Claymore before he starts targeting the knee in a calm pace slowly wearing down Claymore until he slides onto one knee as Claymore tees of with kick to the other knee. Jonas then turns around to lock in the Prophet Lock as he slops both hooks in as he tries to get Claymore to tap. Claymore flips Jonas over who lands on the top rope and jumps back with a spinning elbow smash knocking Claymore back down ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas goes for the Prophet Lock once again but Claymore tries to irish whip hit but Jonas spins through and hit's a russian leg sweep. Jonas then rolls outside the ring to the apron as he goes for the spring board Final Vision ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out.

"Claymore kicks out of a spring board 450 splash from the U.S Champion" said Jessica.

"If Jonas really expected to win off that then he must be even crazier then I thought" said Sebastian.

Claymore starts getting up as Jonas grabs the gulliotine as Claymore is fully up to his feet as Jonas is hanging as he wraps his legs around Claymore's waist and continues choking the life out of him. Claymore tries to fight out of the hold as Jonas keeps on holding onto it as Claymore slowly starts fading away. Claymore falls down to one knee as Jonas pulls down as Claymore fallows to both knees. Jonas continues leaning down as he stretches out Claymore who refuses to tap out as the ref grabs his arm. One time it rises it falls, second time it rises but it doesn't fall as Claymore goes into that beserker state. Claymore easily stands to his feet as Jonas tries to choke him as Claymore throws him out of the ring crashing onto the floor outside.

"Ouch Jonas just got thrown off Claymore all the way outside" said Lea.

"He better run for the hills cause Claymore's about to kill him" said James.

Jonas grabs the U.S Title as he screams at Claymore "You're not the vessel" as Jonas runs off as Claymore stares at Jonas until he starts running after him.

"I didn't mean it literally Jonas get back in there and lose" screams James.

Backstage you can see Jonas running out as Claymore is fallowing him. Claymore throws a chair at Jonas's back who staggers forward but doesn't even turn to look back. Jonas finally goes into the parking lot where a car seems to be waiting as Jonas jumps in and screams at MegaGator beside him to start the car as Claymore uses his fist to break the back window shield. Finally the car starts moving as Claymore rips off the door Jonas got in through as Jonas holds onto the car's seat as the cars rolls off.

"Wait who won" asks James as Claymore tosses a tire half way across the parking lot in rage as he slowly seems to have calmed down. Claymore shakes his head as he looks around confused.

"From what I got since Claymore hit Jonas with that chair before the ref could finish then ten count Jonas wins" said Sebastian.

"So there you have it Jonas defeats Claymore by running away" said James.

* * *

(Promo Video)

Words scramble up and down the titantron finally leaving a scrambled message on the screen.

ZI MAMM DCLOWMRISNWG AFREJAJR WMLE

LTOUVPE OKIEH REDNAP

(End of Video)

* * *

"This a Divas Tag Team Battle Royale the winner of the battle royale with receive three points for her team, second will get two points for her team, and third will get one point for her respective team" said the announcer as all the divas are in the ring.

The rough housing starts already as Rena bored back flips off the ropes to the apron and drops to the floor with Scarllet. Rena then grabs a chair under the ring as the ref tries to get her to leave but Rena ignores the ref. Rena nails Aza in the back of the head as she wasn't looking and fallows up tossing her out of the ring. Rena fallows up rolling out of the ring and grabs Aza and hits her with a Tigress Bomb onto the floor as Rena stares at Dakota who watches in the ring. From behind Tariya Blake super kicks her out of the ring as Dakota fallows down onto her knees and Rena hit's the Generation Termination on the outside as four divas are out and twelve remain.

"25% of the divas have been eliminated already and Rena has been the main cause of that as both her opponents later on tonight are out cold" said Sebastian.

"Yeah and Rena is leaving without a second thought as both Aza and Dakota are still outside the ring" said James.

Inside the ring Team Animated grabs Tariya and try for a double suplex but from behind Sahrah Moore grabs both they're ankles and flips them over for Tariya's aided double suplex her self. As Brooke Din and Courtney clothesline both of them to the ground. Courtney then turns Brook around to hit an STO Knee Back Breaker but instead of finishing the Courts Reaping she throws Brooke out of the ring for another elimination. Courtney fallows up as Misty tries to get her from behind but Courtney hip tosses her onto the apron. Gwen from behind hits her with a back suplex. It doesn't matter though as Lea and Jessica hit a double boot to the chest of Misty sending her out of the ring.

"Misty has just been sent flying out of the ring" said Sebastian.

"That makes ten left and the X-Treme Divas and Scarlett and Rena are the only teams completely gone" said James.

On the other side of the ring Sahra Moore goes for a military press slam on Natasha but Maria clips her from behind as they toss out Sahra in turn about. They fallow up double teaming Tariya in the corner as they start stomping on her in the double team. Rebbeca Raters from behind turns around Natasha and gives her the LCD as Sonia does the same to Maria as both women are out colds. They then pick up Tariya for the Double LCD but she holds onto both of them and attempts to back suplex them out of the ring They both lands on the apron as from behind they pull Tariya onto the top rope who kicks Sonia in the face knocking her off to the outside. Rebbeca though shoves her as she falls onto Sonia's knees and then to the floor with Sonia.

"That makes it Seven left as Sonia, Tariya, and Sahra are gone meaning that three teams are completely gone" said Jessica.

"Only teams that remain are The Division (Leaa and Jessica), and The Fallen Angels, with Gwen from Animated, Rebbeca from the Latina Vixens, and Courtney from The Champions" said James.

Quickly enough however that quotient is disavowed as Lea goes for a big boot on Gwen but gets her foot caught on the turn buckle. Courtney tosses her out from behind as six remain. Courtney turns around as Rebbeca tries to clothesline her out of the ring but Courtney pulls down the ropes as Rebbeca lands on the apron. However Gwen drop kicks Rebbeca off anyways as we are down to four. Jessica though hits the kick combination known as the Shining Darkness on Maria and as Natasha attempts to hit her she grabs the arm and hit's the You're Screwed Driver (Package Piledriver). Jessica then picks up both as she tosses both out as Maria fallows out of the ring but Natasha grabs onto the top rope inches off the floor.

"Natasha stays up but look at Jessica not for long" said Sebastian.

Rena is back in the commentary booth "Yeah Jessica kick some ass" screams Rena.

Jessica grabs Natasha by the hair who grabs Jessica's shoulder and suplexes Jessica out of the ring. That's quckly ended as Gwen waits for Natasha to look forward and knocks her out with a drop kick. Courtney though turns Gwen around and hit's the Courts Reaping nailing the neck breaker ending as Gwen is out of it. Courtney then goes to throw her out but Gwen holds onto the top rope. Courtney refuses to stop though as Gwen holds the arm trying for a head scissors. Courtney pokes Gwen in the eye to get her to let go as Courtney shoves Gwen off the ropes and out of the ring to win the match.

"Winner of this match and gaining three points for the Champions Courtney Parker, Gaining two points for Team Animated Gwen Tennyson, and One Point for the Fallen Angels Natasha Dentons" said the announcer.

Courtney celebrates as Dakota outside the ring rolls into it as the ref raises thier hands.

"Courtney pulls off the victory as Gwen was blinded and easily thrown off" said Sebastian.

"TWE's Leading Lady showed that animated trash whose boss" said James.

* * *

Backstage

Brent is warming up as Jonas Lazar who seems to be back with MegaGator and Shadow are watching him intently.

"He has assigned you this mission Reaper with his (pointing at MegaGator) help you must win this match" said Jonas.

"Don't worry Prophet all will praise Oblivion in my victory I will make him proud" replied Brent.

"Good remember the reward of victory for tonight this stadium with all signally claim as thier true divine lord Oblivion praise be" finished Jonas as Brent and MegaGator leave the room.

"Gate Keeper keep watch of that foul oaf Claymore" added Jonas as he went to sit on his 'throne'.

* * *

**Release me (75/20 Reaction)**

"This is the eight man No Escape reverse cage match the only way to win is to throw all other opponents out of the cage introducing first at six foot one and weighing 222 pounds Chris Jacobs" said the announcer.

"Chris Jacobs is the one of only two men to own a pinfall victory over TWE World Heavyweight Champion Thresh Crash and considering the other is Jeff Killington it is not bad company to be in" said Sebastian.

"He's also my choice to win Chris Jacobs is a crafty wrestler and he has a damn fine strategy to back him" said Lea.

**And If I Never See My Own Reality (10/60 reaction)**

"And the second man to enter from The Swamps of Oblivion, Oblivon representing The Gateway to Oblivon "The Super Duper Incredible Invincible Carnviorous Wrestling Machine" MegaGator Dark" said the announcer.

"Does he just make up his nicknames as they go" asked Jessica as MegaGator bites the cage on his way to the ring dissapointedly he does not break through it.

**Are you wondering (0/100)**

"Introducing the third and forth men they represent Generation Now they are the Alaskan Connection, Marcus Cross and "Rapid" Rick Helix" said the announcer.

"These two are showing that they are still a team could they have a plan to have a specific member win the contract, either way this makes them along with The Gateway the people to watch" said Sebastian.

"Incidientally I have picked Marcus Cross to be the winner of tonights match" said James.

**I am the shadow, and the smoke in your eyes, (5/95)**

**I am the ghost, that hides in the night**

"And the fifth man representing The Gateway to Oblivion, from The Killing Fields of Oblivion, Oblivion "The Reaper' Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

"Brent Gontier is my pick to win this one he is quite honestly simply an incredible superstar he has the rare triathlonic mix of physchal attributes Brent Gontier managed to lift the 300 pounds Nathen Kidd over his head for a suplex for several seconds before hitting his Chaos Rise very few superstars can do that and Brent at 233 pounds just might be the lightest to pull that feat of strength off" said Jessica.

"A solid pick to win ,though he is a psychotic nut job" added James.

**Ill come back bigger, stronger and angry (50/10)**

"The sixth man to enter the cage from Houstan, Texas at six foot seven and weighing 275 pounds "The Beast" Owen McCarthy" said the announcer.

"Owen McCarthy is one of the strongest men in this match and he is a dominating physichal presence in any match" said Sebastian.

**Degenerate drunk with a razor blade** (70/0)

"And opponent number seven from Hellsview, Pensylvania at six foot one and weighing 217 pounds "Thirteen" Charlie Araya" said the announcer.

"Charlie is hungry for a victory he has not managed to pull one off in the two matches he participated in losing both to Thresh Crash he is hungry for this victory and that's why I'm going with him" said Sebastian.

**Another Town Another Place**

"And thier opponent from Boston, Massachusets at six foot 11 and weighing 300 pounds Rogen Townsend" said the announcer.

"Rogen Townsend has to be the consensus dark horse to win while he has not shown great ability to win in his two matches like Charlie Rogen dwarfs everybody else in that cage he is easily the strongest man in that match and whatever he lacks in speed he can more then make up with his powerful impact moves" said Sebastian.

"I imagine he would be the number two pick for anybody just for how physchally stacked he is how many people are going to be able to stop this man" said James.

All eight stare off as the cage door is closed. Marcus and Ricky start off attacking Chris Jacobs in a corner as everybody is beating up everybody. In one side of the ring Rogen throws Owen against the cage and starts pounding on him until Owen reverses him and starts pounding on Rogen. Charlie Araya and Brent Gontier lock up as MegaGator helps Brent as they beat down Charlie in the corner. Brent picks up Charlie and hits with the Chaos Backfist as Charlie staggers straight into a Gator Driver. Brent then attacks Chris Jacobs along with UltraMantis as GN and GTO attack Chris Jacobs. Marcus hits his Purification kick straight into an H-KO from Ricky. The four all look to join togeather as they watch Rogen and Owen fighting.

"Rogen and Owen better look back as it looks like a four man assault force is about to come straight for thier heads" said Jessica.

"And they are being completely ignored" muttered Lea as Rogen and Owen continued brawling against the cage.

From behind Marcus nails Rogen with a lariat clothesline as Ricky hits a jumping double knees to the jaw as Owen catches MegaGator and tosses him off into Brent. Owen then clotheslines Marcus off his feet and catches Ricky's foot as he sets him up for a Samoan Drop. Ricky grabs onto the cage and then leaps off hitting a knee smash to stagger Rogen fallowed by a running enzugeri to knock him off his feet. MegaGator fallows though spearing Ricky off his feet as MegaGator attempts to pick up Rogen. Rogen instead picks up MegaGator over his shoulder as Rogen starts climbing as Gator tries to stop him to no avail. MegaGator is tossed over the top of the cage but grips onto the fence but Rogen kicks at his hands forcing MegaGator to let go and drop to the floor.

"MegaGator is the first elimination of the night" said Sebastian.

"Rogen showing some real power right there as he tosses MegaGator out" said James.

Rogen fallows as he looks to go down off the cage Brent grabs him in a waist lock from behind. Brent looks left and right and then he hits a German Suplex off the cage on the three hundred pound monster that is Rogen Townsend. Brent taunts a downed Rogen as he turns around straight into a super kick from Ricky Helix. Ricky then tries to toss out Brent through the cage door but MegaGator outside closes the door on Ricky and locks the door shut. As Ricky is distracted Brent catches him with a low blow and smashes him face first against the cage repeatedly. From behind Owen bounces off the ropes and squashes them both against the cage. From behind Marcus hits the Purification Kick as the cage door breaks slightly.

"That cage door is about to fall if they keep this up" said Lea.

"If that cage door is broken down it makes this match alot easier for the rest of the competitors to eliminate and be eliminated" said James.

Charlie and Chris Jacobs from behind hit a double drop kick onto Owen as the cage door opens even more as Owen is right next to the half open cage door. The rest of the competiters grab Rogen up in between the five of them and they use him as a battering ram to nail Owen out of the ring breaking down the door fallowed by tossing out Rogen aswell as we are now down to five competitors. They all quickly turn on each other as Brent tackles Chris Jacobs and Generation Now assault Charlie Araya with an array of stomps against the cage. They fallow that up with a double suplex on Charlie fallowed by Brent suplexing Chris ontop of Charlie. The three then pick up Chris Jacobs over thier shoulder as they straight trying to throw him over the top of the cage.

"Chris Jacobs better find something to do cause he's about to get eliminated right here right now" said Sebastian.

"He's getting his ass tossed out and thier's nothing he can do about it" said Lea.

Chris starts kicking backwards at them as Charlie Araya clothesline Ricky off his feet. Charlie bounces off the ropes straight into a tornado axe hamer fist to the face from Marcus knocking him back down. From behind Chris Jacobs kicks Brent in the ropes and hits a neck breaker. Chris Jacobs fallows as he gets into a brawl with Marcus who grabs his leg in the Purification Process as he attempts to get the other to tap out. Chris Jacobs crawls over towards the cage door apparently not remembering it's a reverse cage match. Marcus allows him to move as he sides into a regular ankle lock Chris Jacobs nearly the door then rolls through laucnhing Marcus through the middle rope out of the cage as Marcus is gone leaving is with half the competitors left.

"Brent Gontier, Charlie Araya, Chris Jacobs, or Ricky Helix one of these men will become the holder of that title contract" said James.

"My money's on Brent he's the biggest man in this match now and he's fast enough to keep up with the other three, Brent Gontier I promise will become a World Title contender witht his victory here tonight" said Jessica.

All four stare off as Brent grabs Charlie as the two start brawling against the cage as Charlie catches Ricky Helix's head scissors and counts into a face plant on Ricky. Charlie then fallows up drop kicking Brent off his feet as he turns around straight into a choke slam from Charlie. Charlie grabs Ricky over his heads and slams him onto the turn buckle for a tree of woe. Charlie then runs to the other side springs off the second turn buckle runing back and hitting a big low drop kick to the side smacking Charlie's head against the cage. Ricky Helix tries to pull up Brent as he sets him on the turn buckle. Brent grabs Ricky and puts him onto the side of the top of the cage as Ricky hands onto the cage. Brent gets to his feet ontop of the cage as he grabs Ricky who tries for a herrucarana but Brent manages to not be moved as he hits a release power bomb on Ricky off the top of the cage to the announce table outside the ring.

"By god Brent Gontier just killed Ricky he's gone straight throught he announce table off the top of the cage with that huge Power Bomb" said Sebastian.

"I think Ricky's going to be out for quite a bit" said Jessica.

That leaves us with three as Brent Gontier slides down into the ring. Chris Jacobs pulls his leg as he throws Brent off onto the ground. Chris grabs Charlie Araya for the Standing Alone but Charlie catches him for a running power slam. Brent though spears Charlie off his feet as Chris squashes Charlie and Brent grabs Chris by the hair. Brent starts pulling Chris up the cage with ease as Charlie tries to fight off Brent. Charlie shoves Brent over the top of the cage but Brent grabs onto the top of the cage refusing to let go. Charlie jumps off the the turn buckle to drop kick Brent's legs off the cage as Chris shoves him as Brent goes flying over the destroyer table and smashes straight into James on the outside.

"Brent Gontier is out only two men remain" said Sebastian.

"And three commentators" said Jessica as Brent smashes into James shoves him down Brent's lower body landing on the wreckage of the table.

Charlie Araya fallows Chris up thier as he tries to throw off Chris. The two jostle in attempts to through the other off as Chris gets on his knees to get leverage on throwing Charlie off. Charlie gets onto his knees aswell as he nails Chris with a right hook as Chris throws back an uppercut. The two continue thier brawling as Charlie gets to one knee to rain down on Chris. Chris fallows him up as both men are on thier feet ontop of the cage. Chris grabs Charlie to throw him off who pushes Chris back and hits the By Your Command as Chris falls of the cage as Charlie barley holds onto the mesh of the cage. Charlie raises his hand up in victory when Brent Gontier jumps off the barricade and grabs onto the cage.

"What the hell Brent is already eliminated" said Jessica.

"No he wasn't Brent's feet had to touch the ground thanks to the announce table he never got to" said Lea.

Brent smashes Charlie face first into the cage as he grabs Charlie's skull into a three four quarters face lock. He then jumps off and hit's the Chaos End off the top of the cage as Charlie's feet landed first fallowed by Brent's.

"Winner of this match and contract holder of a Title Shot to Any TWE Champion an Any Time "The Reaper" Brent Gontier" said the announcer.

Brent Gontier lifts up the contract that he's given to the ref as he get's in Charlie's face.

"Bow to Oblivion, pray for mercy, all heathen shall suffer" screams Brent as Charlie is in fetal position after being dropped on his head from that high up.

Brent Gontier walks off with the contract right after as he flips off the fans.

"Brent Gontier picks up the victory after through quite some luck his feet never happened to touch the floor while he was thrown off thanks to the wreckage of the announce table he broke" said Sebastian.

"Brent Gontier now can challenge for any title he wants in TWE Mason and Thresh better be scared" said Jessica.

* * *

Backstage

Brent Gontier grabs the contract as he throws a bag over his shoulder as he goes to the parking lot area. A limo is thier as Jonas Lazar steps out decked in his robe. Brent smiles as he pulls out the contract to pass onto Jonas.

"The Mission has been accomplished" said Brent.

"Good and you Reaper shall be rewarded for this" said Jonas as he pulls out the United States Championship as he puts it on Brent's shoulder as Jonas touches the contract with a smirk.

"Let's leave our work here tonight is done" said Jonas.

"Yes Prophet" muttered Brent as he slid into the limo.

Jonas stares into the camera until he smirks "Mason or Thresh your time will be up soon enough good luck for the rest of this night" as Jonas slides back into the limo which leaves the building.

"Jonas Lazar is now the holder of that contract the former Television, United States, and Tag Team Champion is not the person you want to be fighting against and as the contract can be used at any time Mason or Thresh better keep that title held secure after tonight cause Jonas will be looking to finish the grand slam by taking that title" said Sebastian.

* * *

That Ends the first half of this chapter.

Three matches left including the main event who wiull end the night TWE World Heavyweight Champion Thresh Crash will use his superior ability to sucessfully defend the title or will Mason's raw power with Lance's help be enough to capture the belt.

"The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (C) vs. "The Hardcore Saint" Mason Schultz in a Falls Count Anywhere Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship Thresh wins Mason joins The Raters Organisation and if Mason wins The Raters Organisation must be disbanded.

The Sin City Players(C) vs. The Detriot Dragons for the TWE Tag Team Championships.

Dakota Harrington (C) vs. "Double A" Aza Azura vs. "The Tigress" Rena Myers for the TWE Woman's Championship in a Triple Threat Match.

Results so far

Toonwriter: 4

Epicone 22: 3

Phenom's Servent: 3

TND: 3

Asheel 2:

Another Dead Hero: 2

8560: 1

Anybody can still win with three matches left who will climb to the top.


	48. No Escape: Serve to Win

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash (2)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Reaper" Brent Gontier (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: Dakota Harrington (1)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Ace and Dice The Sin City Players (5)**

**TWE Television Champion: Zephyr Jones (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Shadow (1)**

**TWE Woman's Tag Team Championship: Vacant**

* * *

**Look, if you had one shot,****or one opportunity (90-0)**

**To seize everything you ever wanted in one moment**

**Would you capture it **

**or just let it slip?**

"This match is for the TWE Woman's Championship of the world and it is a triple threat match introducing first the challenger from Boston, Massachusets at five foot three and weighing one hundred forty one pounds "Double A" Aza Azura" said the announcer.

"Aza Azura is a former woman's champion in her own right holding that title for a small six days but she accomplished her dream tonight she attempts to do it a second time" said Sebastian.

"Aza Azura is really at a disadvantage she has shown willingness to do whatever it takes to win but still Rena Myers has proven to be just that much better then her" said James.

**Don't know why I'm crawling (0-100)**

**Everybody's running, everybody's running**

**Re-spun back to where there's something**

**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"And her opponent the second challenger from Tampa Bay, Florida at five foot seven and weighing in at one hundred forty eight pounds representing Generation Now "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena Myers is as proven as any other diva in TWE to be in fact she holds the longest title reign by a Diva's Champion of the New Generation but can she retake that title she once lost" said James.

"My girl won't have a problem cleaning the trash that are these other two and show them the power of those Stevenson genes" said Lea.

**It's been a while ****I know (0-85)**

**I shouldn't have kept you waiting**

**But I'm here now**

"And introducing third the champion from Houstan, Texas at five foot four and weighing 120 pounds she is the reigning TWE Woman's Champion Dakota Harrinton" said the announcer.

All three stare of as Aza leaps at Rena taking her down as she hits her with a couple of punches. Dakota from behind grabs Aza for a back suplex but Aza flips over and grabs Dakota for an arm trap neck breaker. Rena boots Aza right in the face as Aza lets go right into a back drop suplex ... 1 Rena stops the count. Rena grabs Dakota and whips her into the turn buckle and fallows with a clothesline. She then goes for a bulldog but Aza mid way clotheslines Rena off her feet as Dakota moves forward a little. Aza tries for a suplex on Rena who won't go up leaning down towards the floor. Dakota grabs on for a double suplex but Rena counters for her own double suplex. Rena covers Aza ... 1 ... kick out Rena covers Dakota ... 1 .. kick out.

"Rena showing that power right thier lifting over 260 pounds for a double suplex" said Sebastian.

"That mean's Rena was roughly lifiing nearly twice her own weight" said Jessica.

Rena grabs Dakota for the Tigress Bomb but Dakota counters into a back drop. Dakota fallows looking for the Daks Special but Rena counters grabbing the leg for a Sharp Shooter but Aza Azure low drop kicks Rena off her feat. Dakota and Aza fallow up sucessfully hitting the double suplex. Dakota then goes for the delayed cradle suplex but Rena counters into a spine buster. Aza though jumps at Rena for the Aza DT but Rena catches her in mid air. Rena then tosses Aza out of the ring all the way to the outside. From behind Dakota kicks out Rena's leg from under her. Dakota fallows that up as Rena staggers to her feet as Dakota kicks her in the leg repeatedly before grabbing her leg and tripping her up into a leg lock.

"Dakota is looking to work on that leg of Rena's" said Jessica.

"It's a smart game plan Rena, strikes are mostly based off that running knee and big boots, aswell as the moon sault will not be able to work if she can't get the jump from the leg" said Sebastian.

Dakota pulls on the leg as Rena struggles to break the hold as she stops back at Dakota. Rena grabs the ropes as Dakota let's go at three before she pulls on the leg and yanks it onto the second rope. Dakota fallows with a stomps on the front of the leg and then a big kick to the back of the leg Rena cries out in pain holding her leg. Dakota grabs the leg for a Daks Special but Rena counters with a couple forearm shots to the head as Dakota staggers back. Rena slowly picks herself up against the turn buckle as Dakota runs right into a boot from the injured leg. Rena grabs onto her leg as Dakota picks up Rena and nails her with a Delayed Cradle Suplex as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Aza stops the count.

"Dakota nearly retains the title but Aza puts a stop to it" said Sebastian.

"Please Rena would have probably kicked out anyways" said James.

Rena rolls out of the ring as Aza and Dakota start a start a battle of fists as each start throwing punches. Aza grabs Dakota's hand and spins her into an arm trap neck breaker ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Aza fallows up going for a snap suplex but Dakota slips out from behind and whips her into the ropes. Aza counters with a spring board crossbody but Dakota drop kicks her in mid air ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Dakota grabs Aza and locks in the Daks Special as Aza struggles to break out of the hold. Aza inches closer to the ropes as Dakota pulls back on the lock. Aza nealry touches the ropes but Dakota pulls her back into the middle of the ring. Rena though slides into the ring and spikes Dakota into the canvas with a Spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Rena just nails Dakota with a rough and tumble DDT for two" said James.

"That's my girl kicking ass just like her mother" said Lea.

Rena whips Dakota into the turnbuckle and fallows whipping Aza aswell. Rena then hits a running spear in the corner hitting both of them fallowed by dropping both with an individual clothesline. Rena then goes for a German Suplex on Aza but Aza flips to her feet and kicks at the back of Rena's leg forcing her back down. Aza fallows with a round house kick knocking Rena off her knee. She turns around straight into a shoulder block from Dakota. Dakota goes for the Delayed Cradle Suplex but Aza counters into a head scissors throwing Dakota into the turn buckle. Dakota turns around straight into a snap suplex as Rena grabs Aza by the hair and knees her in the ribs. Rena then hits the Tigress Bomb as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Dakota stops the pin.

"Rena nearly regains the title but Dakota thier to save her title" said Lea.

"That's why these matches are so hard you have to watch every single one of your opponents at once" said James.

Dakota grabs Rena but Rena pokes her in the eye. Dakota gouges her in the face back with her thumb as Rena knees her in the ribs. Rena fallows going for a big boot but Dakota counters grabbing the leg and hitting a couple savage elbows onto the leg. Rena holds onto her leg in pain as Dakota legs whips her to the floor. Dakota grabs her leg as Rena counters flipping Dakota into a sharp shooter. Dakota counters it back though pulling a leg for the Daks Special as she pulls onto the hold trying to get the other to tap out. As Rena grabs the ropes Dakota pulls her back into the middle of the ring but Aza runs up to her and nails her with the Aza DT as she goes for the cover ... 1 ... 2 ... Rena stops the pin.

"Aza nearly gets her dream a second time around but Rena puts a stop to that plan" said Sebastian.

"Of course Rena wasn't going to allow some person who belongs on the jobber of the month poster to gain that prestegious title" said James.

Rena grabs Aza Azura as she kicks her in the ribs. Rena goes for the Generation Termination but Aza spins through and drop kicks Rena over the ropes. Rena holds onto the apron as Aza rolls out of the ring and grabs Rena and hit's an electric chair drop face first onto the barricade as Rena is out cold. Aza rolls into the ring and ducks under a shot from Dakota who bounces off the ropes straight into a drop toe hold. Aza then locks in an AA as Dakota frantically tries to break out of it. Aza pulls back on the choke as Dakota starts frantically clawing at the ropes. Dakota nearly grabs it but Aza pulls her back by the leg and relocks it in. Dakota raises her arm as Rena jumps over the ropes for a sling shot forearm as just before she collides Dakota taps out as Rena hits Aza off.

"Winner of this match by submission and new TWE Woman's Champion Aza Azura" said the announcer.

Aza Azura grabs the Woman's Title as Rena is punching the canvas in shock. Rena screams at Aza that the title is her's who screams back at her. Rena pushes Aza back who pushes Rena back herself. Rena nails Aza with a punch as she tugs the belt out of Aza's hands. Aza tugs on the belt as they start playing tug of war with the belt as both yank on it as hard as they can. Rena pulls Aza forward and nails her with a spine buster. Rena then picks up Aza and hit's a running Tigress Bomb onto the turn buckle in a sickening sight.

"Rena is not done with that championship as the message is sent" said Sebastian.

"Aza doesn't deserve that belt, this was supposed to be only Rena's title shot the fact is Aza is not the rightful champion cause she had no reason to be in this match as Rena finished her at the last pay per view" said James.

* * *

**Hello, let me introduce you to**

_Lance is sitting in his office chair with a sinister smirk on his face a book in his hands he flips it to the last two pages._

**The characters in the show**

_The camera focuses on the back as on one page is Thresh Crash and on the other is Mason Schultz both holding the TWE World Heavyweight Championship in one hand._

**One says yes,**

_It shows Mason Schultz going ballistic on Dax Din in his anger._

**One says no**

_Mason Schultz hits Lance Raters with a his own move the Legend Driver_

**Decide - which voice in your head you can keep alive**

_Mason Schultz is seen as two ghost like figures are at his sides one his grand father C.A Schultz and the other Lance Raters C.A bloodied and beaten but willing to fight while Lance is lavishly dressed in a suit._

**Even in madness,**

_Suddenly as Mason is seen with Lance the camera rewinds to the past as the book flips backwards._

**I know you still believe**

_It shows Mason Schultz making Shawn DeNiro tap out to the figure four leg lock as Lance Raters calls for the bell. Mason Schultz raises the TWE World Heavyweight Champion._

**Paint me your canvas so**

_Tobey Parker has Thresh Crash in an ankle lock but Thresh rolls through as Tobey crashes chest first into the turn buckle. Thresh jumps onto Tobey's back locking in a Cobra Clutch as Tobey taps out. Thresh Crash raises the DCW Omega Championshop as the crowd boos._

**I become What you could never be**

_The camera flips forward as it shows Mason Schultz defending the title against Tino Pintado Cazares and fighting off Generation Now as Thresh Crash is seen winning match after match with the simplest of ease. _

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

_It shows Mason Schultz and Thresh Crash arguing in the middle of the ring each rasing up thier title as Lance looks from the top of the ramp as he points at the two of them nobody however seems to notice._

**Wear my soul and call me a liar**

_Mason Schultz looks to dive off the top of the chamber for a leg drop but Thresh slides out of the ring. Thresh then yanks Mason onto the second rope and drives him down to the cage floor with the a 308 Caliber DDT._

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

_It shows Generation Now running down to the ring as the chamber's lifted up all lifting up Thresh over thier shoulders as some spit onto Mason as Thresh Crash raises both the TWE World Heavyweight Championship and DCW Omega Championships as the Trifecta World Heavyweight Champion._

**I dare you to tell me**

_Lance Raters gives Thresh Crash the TWE World Heavyweight Championship unifying the three belts. Thresh Crash then defends it against challengers like Shawn DeNiro, Vincent Carter, and being the first person to beat TCW World Heavyweight Champion Christian Din._

**I dare you to**

_Shows Mason Schultz on a war path of his own destroying everybody in his way until it leaves him and Thresh at When Worlds Collides main event where Thresh gets Mason Schultz disqualified on purpose._

**Hello, are you still chasing**

_Shows Mason Schultz at the main event trying to defeat Thresh Crash even making him tap out at one point but to no avail as Thresh Crash forces Mason unconcious as the towel is thrown. Thresh Crash raises the title in victory as Mason Schultz's bloody face might have some tears of frustration. Once again The Raters Organization celebrate with Thresh Crash as Mason Schultz is by himself on the floor._

**The memories in shadows**

_Shows Thresh Crash being forced to say I Quit by Jeff Killington under the threat of being Choke Slammed thirty five feet in the air he is thrown off anyways but caught by Generation Now._

**Some stay young, some grow old**

_Shows Mason Schultz on the top rope as a chair is in the middle of the ring set up by Lance. Lance hooks up Mason on the top rope and hit's the Ultimate Legend Driver off the top turn buckle onto the chair as Lance wins. Lance celebrates as Mason Schultz is once again left bruised and battered._

**Come alive, there are thoughts unclear**

_Thresh Crash is seen being beat up again by Jeff Killington to losing a match in under six minutes._

**You can never hide**

_Mason Schultz attacks Lance Raters after a rematch is accepted._

**Even in madness,**

_Thresh Crash is brooding in a corner as it then changes to Thresh Crash going insane on Jeff Killington screaming at the top of his longs as a face of anger is slightly taken by two tear drops traveling down Thresh's face as he bashes Jeff over the head with a chair repeatedly with Jeff Killington's arms held behind his back._

**I know you still believe**

_It shows Mason Schultz beating Lance with his own move the Legend Driver. As Mason celebrates Lance even in defeat has a wide sinister smile etched onto his face as the gears are spinning._

**Paint me your canvas so I become**

_Thresh Crash along with James and KJ Crash destroys Jeff Killington throwing him into the cell breaking down panel after panel until the cell collapes on itself as Thresh pins Jeff. Thresh then forces Jeff to tap out aswell as Jeff is forced to scream out in pain as his arm is broken while being choked as he taps out._

**What you could never be**

_Shows Lance seemingly stalking Mason as he gives him small gifts which include money, a brand new car, and in a rather campy style Lance Raters with two prostitures one male one female. Mason throws out Lance and the male one and locks the door right after. Lance can be seen high fiving the male before opening a janitors closet and throwing him in as Lance goes in and locks the door himself._

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

_Shows Lance Raters giving money to Thresh backstage and several exotic cars as he and The Raters Organization are partying at a mansion._

**Wear my soul and call me a liar**

_Shows Thresh Crash beating the hell out of Mason in a bar leaving Mason into a collapsed heat as Lance checks up on him. Mason picks himself up as Thresh walks off as his eyes blaze in hell bent anger._

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

_Shows Mason Schultz destroying Dax Din as he has Lance Raters raise his hand in victory._

**I dare you to tell me**

_Mason Schultz attacks Thresh who grabs the title and runs away as Mason screams at him and flips off the crowd._

**I dare you to**

_Shows The Raters Organization arguing amongest them selves as some part seem to be loyal to Thresh being Nicholas mainly while the other half led by Zephyr seem to be loyal to Mason._

**Hello Hello...**

_Mason Schultz and Thresh Crash are staring off each holding the belt as tiny silver aura like strings seem to be attacked to both of them as it shows Lance Raters hiding in the shadows the strings connecting to his fingers._

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

_Shows Thresh Crash hitting Mason Schultz with the Dream Devestation Driver._

**Brand my soul and call me a liar**

_Shows Mason Schultz nailing Thresh Crash with the from Heaven to Hell._

**I dare you to tell me to walk through the fire**

_Mason locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock on Thresh Crash who screams in pain._

**I dare you to tell me**

_Thresh Crash has Mason in the Seduction of Corruption as Mason now screams in pain._

**I dare you to**

Shows Lance Raters flipping the book to it's end as he flips the book to it's front revealing a title Lance's Choice under it showing the author is Lance Raters as he flips the book again to a blank page as he writes down "_ wins the final battle" as the name is blurred. The picture on the book shows Mason and Thresh eyeing one another bloodlust in thier eyes.

* * *

(Special Buletin by Detriots Most Wanted) **(80-0)**

"This match is for the TWE World Tag Team Championships introducing first the challengers from Detriot, Michigan at a combined weight of 480 pounds Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

"The Detriot Dragons are former Tag Team Champions conicidentally they were beaten by The Sin City Players for those titles three months ago since then Sin City has lost and regained those belts with The Dragons be able to event he score or will they fall to the tag team elite" said Sebastian.

"They better hope that Sin City will be off thier game like they have been for the past three weeks cause if Sin City comes in at 100 percent I feel sorry for The Dragons" said James.

**Hey** **There's no mistake** **Cause I'm a hard time sinner (95-5)**

**With a bullet to waste** **And I'll break... these chains**

**And hit the clubhouse running with the money to play**

**I got the whiskey running through my veins**

**So cut me open, add the fuel to the fire**

**Your daddy tells you not to play my game**

**But what I'm sellin' baby she can't deny**

"And thier opponents the champions from Las Vegas, Nevada at a combined weight of 507 pounds they are the reigning TWE World Tag Team Champions the team of Ace and Dice The Sin City Players" said the announcer.

Dice starts it off with Charles as he puts Charles in a head lock. Charles shoves him into the ropes as Dice bounces back with a drop kick. Dice tags in Ace as Dice goes up top the turn buckle as Ace lifts of Charles for a suplex but Charles grabs onto Dice's head and hits a spinning head scissors out of the ring onto the barricadel Dice is out of it as Ace picks up Charles and suplexes him into the ring from the apron. Ace fallows with a series of clotheslines into a side walk slam. Charles tags out to Dexter as Ace shoulder blocks both of them off thier feet. Ace fallows up with picking up the giant Dexter and hits a running power slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ace is looking for the Ace of Spears as Dice is still outcold outside of the ring.

"Ace just might be winning this match by himself" said Sebastian.

"Ace is game but with Dice outside out cold you never know when he might be double teamed" said Jessica.

Ace goes for the Ace of Spears but Dexter catches him and slides into a DDT. Dexter tags in Charlies as he goes to sling shot Charles off the top turn buckle onto Ace who catches Charles. Ace tosses Charles back at Dexter as both men are down. Dice slides onto the apron looking to be tagged in as Ace misses the first tag by accident and Charlies kicks him in the back of the leg. Charles quickly starts stomping on it like crazy as he grabs in a leg lock as he starts cranking on the hold. Ace easily grabs the ropes as Charles let's go and tags Dice as they grab Ace by the leg and drop him on his knees. Dexter then fallows up with a military press drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Dexter fallows bouncing off the ropes for a big boot but Ace catches the leg and hits a spine buster.

"Ace is running this game" said James.

"No doubt The Dragons better think of something" said Lea.

Ace grabs Dexter and sets him up for the Vegas Countdown as Dice goes to the top rope. Ace holds up Dexter as Dice just stays on the top rope pandering to the fans. Ace drops Dexter with a spine buster as he notices Dice still pandering to the crowd. Ace turns around straight into a flying heel kick from DICE.

"What the hell did Dice just do he just nailed Ace" said Sebastian.

As the crowd is deadly silent Dice looks down at Ace.

"I have had enough of you" screams Dice.

Dice picks up Ace and drops him with the Roll of the Dice. Dice throws Ace onto the apron and tags him back in. Dice then hits him again with the Roll of the Dice as he walks out of the ring as Dexter is in shock. Dexter seems to be contemplating what to do as he decides to pin him for the belts ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and new TWE World Tag Team Champions The Detriot Dragons" said the announcer.

Dice outside the ring celebrates as the fan's are booing.

"It looks like Dice has apparently had enough of Ace I don't know what to say exactly but the best team in TWE is no more" said James.

"Why would Dice possibly do that it doesn't make since" said Lea.

At the top of the ramp are two men. One at a short five foot eight who looks asian with long black hair and tanned skin. He's wearing a T-Shirt with the Ying Yang symbols on it, blue jeens and sneaker. The Man next to him is massive at seven foot three and muscular built he has short buzzcut brown hair and pale skinned wearing a sports jacket, grey shirt, jeans, and shoes.

Dice walks up the ramp as the shorter man gives him an envelope as they start walking down to the ring as Dice on the ramp opens the envelope. Inside is seemingly plenty of cash as he walks away.

"Dice sold out his own team mate to these two" said Jessica.

"This is dispicable" said James.

The two men wait for Ace to get up as the Asian nails him with an Enzugeri as Ace staggers around straight into a big boot from the massive other man. The massive man then picks up Ace and hit's him with the Russian Attack (Two Armed Choke Slam), as the Asian goes up to the top rope and hit's a Dead Man Zone on Ace (Double Foot Stomp).

The Asian grabs the steel steps outside the ring and tosses them in as the massive man picks up Ace again and hit's the Russian Attack on the steel steps. He picks him up again as they hit the Communist Rule (Simultaneous Side Slam and Dead Man Zone) onto the steal steps as Ace is out cold. They lift him up one more time and hit's the Communist Rule once again onto the steel steps. Then the other one grabs Ace and locks in the Frost Bite (Vice Grip) as Ace is already out cold. Ace is completely limp as the man drops him head first onto the steel steps.

The two walk off as a team of EMT's go to check on Ace.

"Give me a second I need to give my godson some tips" said Lea as she leaves the commentary station leaving us with three.

* * *

Tale of the Tape

**Height**

**Mason Schultz: 6 ft 4 vs. Thresh Crash: 6 ft 2**

**Weight**

**Jeff Killington: 245 pounds vs. Thresh Crash: 213**

**Championship Resume:**

**Jeff Killington: (1) TWE World Heavyweight Champion, (1) TWE World Tag Team Champion (With Chad Schultz) vs. Thresh Crash (1) DCW Omega Champion, (1) TWF World Champion, (1) DWE Global Champion, (2) TWE World Heavyweight Champion.**

**Mentors:**

**Mason Schultz: Chad Schultz, C.A Schultz, Lance Raters vs. Thresh Crash: Kevin Johnson (KJ CRASH), Bryan Stevenson, Lance Rater**

**Style**

**Mason Schultz: Brawling vs. Thresh: Crash International Influenced Technical Style**

**Keys to Victory:**

**Mason Schultz: Power Advantage, Hardcore Expert, Lance Raters vs. Thresh Crash: Speed Advantage, Resilience Advantage.**

**TWE Match Record (Year 2013-2014)**

**Mason Schultz: 18-5-1 (Three Match Win Streak) vs. Thresh Crash 39-3-1 (One Match Win Streak)**

**Record Against the Other (All Matches)**

**5 - 0 - 1 (Advantage :Thresh Crash)**

**Record Against Other (Singles Matches)**

**1-0-1 (Advantage: Thresh Crash)**

* * *

**Define your meaning of war (1/99)**

**To me it's what we do when we're bored**

**I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop**

**And it makes me want it more**

**Because I'm hyped up, outta control**

**If it's a fight I'm ready to go**

**I wouldn't put my money on the other guy**

**If you know what I know that I know**

Mason walks down to the ring wearing jeans and black combat boots as Lance is right behind him wearing a purple tuxedo get up. Mason has a leather jacket on as Lance lifts up a briefcase which he opens and throws it into the crowd. It's a very presedential esque advertisement saying to Vote for Mason as leader of The Raters Organization. Fireworks go off all around the stadium as Lance throws one hand up a series of fireworks set off revealing in the smoke writing down MASON.

**It's been a long time coming**

**And the tables' turned around**

**Cause one of us is goin'**

**One of us is goin' down I'm not runnin',**

**It's a little different now**

**Cause one of us is goin'**

**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship and control of The Raters Organization and it is a falls count anywhere match introducing first the challenger accompanied by Lance Raters, from LaPorte, Indiana at six foot four and weighing 245 pounds "The Saint of Hardcore" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

**Define your meaning of fun**

**To me it's when we're gettin' done**

**I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop**

**So get ready for another one**

**Let's take a trip down memory lane**

**The words circulate in my brain**

**You can treat this like another all I'm saying**

**But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain**

"Mason Schultz is one of three men to hold that TWE World Heavyweight Champion in the TWE Calender Year the first of the New Generation Era superstars to hold that title Mason held it for two months" said Sebastian.

"Mason has never in any circumstances beaten Thresh the closest he got was a time limit draw can he pull it off here tonight is the question" said James.

**It's been a long time coming**

**And the tables' turned around Cause**

**one of us is goin' One of us is goin' down**

**I'm not runnin', it's a little different**

**now Cause one of us is goin'**

**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

Mason Schultz walks onto the apron as the Canadian crowd is booing from all sides.

"Saint of Suck"- "Saint of Suck" - "Saint of Suck" chants the crowd as Mason flips them off. Lance Raters walks to the commentary booth.

**This is hardly worth fighting for**

**But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore**

**With my fist in your face and your face on the floor**

Lance Raters grabs James's megaphone and breaks it onto the barricade as Lance tells him to shut up.

"I'll be commentating for James in this match and let me tell you this Mason will destroy Thresh he knows everything about him because everything Thresh does today he's shown to me or even stolen off of me" said Lance.

"But he's never beaten Thresh" replies Jessica.

"Tonight that story changes" said Lance.

**It'll be a long time comin'**

**But you got the message now**

**Cause I was never goin**

**Yeah, you're the one that's going down!**

**One of us is going down**

**I'm not runnin', it's a little different now**

**Cause one of us is goin'**

**ONE OF US IS GOIN' DOWN!**

Mason Schultz goes onto the turn buckle as the crowd boos him as Mason taunts them.

**I am now, an instrument of violence (99-1)**

**I am a vessel of invincibility**

**I cannot leave this undecided**

**Stepping down to battle another day**

**Remember me for all time this**

**Determination is a vital part of me**

**Surrender now or be counted**

**With the endless masses that I will defeat**

Thresh Crash is on the entrance ramp having his trademark crystal blue hair aswell as a slightly psychotic look in his eyes. He's wearing black vinyl tights with several blood red designs on it along with a long tattered onyx black coat and a gothic looking studded choker. Thresh Crash stares at his hometown crowd as the heavy metal music is not even hearable over the crowd reaction. Thresh Crash noticeably doesn't have his belt on him as he points a tht entrance ramp as Lea Stevenson comes out in a black dress as she's holding the TWE World Heavyweight Championship in her hands.

**Come on bring it**

**Don't sing it**

**Better believe it**

**Broken down till your hope has died**

**Beat down till victory's mine**

**Stand up and show me some pride**

**And now, are you ready?**

"And his opponent the champion from Edmonton, Alberta Canada accompanied by Lea Myers he is the leader of The Raters Organization at six foot two and weighing at two hundred and thirteen pounds he is the reigning and defending TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**

**My dominance can't be denied**

**Your entire world will turn Into a battlefield tonight**

**As I look upon you, through the warrior's eyes now I can see the fear**

**That will ensure my victory this time**

"Thresh Crash has a record that makes any other wrestler in any company cry to tears 39 wins in under six months those victories he holds over Lance Raters, Jeff Killington, Dax Din, Shawn DeNiro, Tino Pintado Cazares, Kenny Dentons, Chazz Micheals, Ted Estes, KJ Crash, Christian Din, Cloud Van Rude, Vincent Carter, and everybody in between" said Jessica.

"All of those victories were under my guidance let's remember that" said Lance.

"Either way no crowd has ever loved Thresh this much I don't believe I've ever heard this loud of a reaction for anybody in the world Thresh Crash is the rookie phenom of Canda" said Sebastian.

**I can't be told to compromise this**

**They'll never doubt the body lying at my feet**

**A most formidable reminder**

**They will speak my name for eternity**

**I have no need of any guidance**

**I am a weapon, powerful beyond belief**

**Seen through the warrior's eyes,**

**I Never need to question, how to defeat you**

Thresh Crash gets onto the apron as a series of fireworks go off all around the arena as pyro bursts out from the entire ramp behind him. Thresh Crash jumps onto the turn buckle as the crowd chants.

"Thresh Crash" - "Thresh Crash" - "Thresh Crash"

Lea gives the title to Thresh as she goes to the announce booth.

**Come on bring it**

**Don't sing it**

**Better believe it**

**Broken down till your hope has died**

**Beat down Till victory's mine**

**Stand up and show me some pride**

**And now, are you ready?**

"Get the fuck out Jessica" says Lea as Jessica stares her down before walking off as we are getting a three person announce team for this match.

"Are you ready to see your godson lose" taunted Lance.

"Please he'll fuck your little gay boy to the ground and retain that title" taunted back Lea.

**You can't hide now**

**I am the warrior**

**So decide now**

**How they'll remember you**

**Do not hide now**

**Act like a warrior**

**Show your pride now**

**Solidify your place in time**

Thresh Crash raises the title to the crowd who are still cheering him on as it looks the crowd might be shouting themselves hoarse as the music can finally be heard. Thresh Crash talks smack right into Mason's face who screams right back at him as the two look to come to blows as the ref holds the back. The ref grabs the title which he raises overhead as both Mason and Thresh are in thier respective corners still screaming at the other.

**I'm the one with the warrior inside**

**The evidence can't be denied**

**The entire world will stare**

**Into this battlefield tonight**

**As I stand before you with a warrior's heart now**

**I can feel the strength that will**

**Ensure my victory this time**

Thresh and Mason stare off as they start head fighting trying to push the other back while trash talking. Thresh takes a wild swing as Mason throws back as the two start brawling as Mason throws Thresh to the floor and starts throwing punches like a mad man. Thresh rolls them around as he clubs Mason with elbows as both men are already going all out. Mason flips them over as he's throwing punch after punch as Thresh grabs Mason's arms and spins them around into a wrist clutch. Mason counters into a fireman's carry slam. Mason grabs Thresh for a Fisherman Suplex but Thresh counters hooking his single leg on Mason's. Thresh then counters with his own Crash Suplex ... kick out.

"Not even a one count off the crash suplex" said Sebastian.

"Mason isn't loosing here tonight that I assure you" said Lance.

"Thresh is going to give a clinic on proving why he's the best in the world" said Lea.

Thresh fallows bouncing off the ropes for a lariat but it's countered into a Lou Thesz press as he fallows up jumping to his feet and stomping on Thresh. Thresh grabs Mason legs and trips him around into a knee bar but Mason yanks himself out of the ring. Thresh Crash hits Mason with a spring board knee smash as Mason is outside the ring ... 1 kick out. Thresh fallows up trying to whip Mason into the steel steps but Thresh reveses him as Thresh smashes right into the steps. Mason then picks up the canadian as he grabs Thresh for a sleeper hold but Thresh counters into a hip toss. Thresh grabs Mason who picks him up and drives him into the edge of the ring. Mason fallows with a fisherman suplex ... kick out.

"Mason with a Fisherman Suplex but it's not even enough for one" said Sebastian.

"Thresh has lost three times in his entire career and two of those were tainted victories" said Lea.

"Really, give Jeff some credit anyways Mason will make it a fourth" said Lance.

Mason tries to grab Thresh by the hair as Thresh slips and counters into a drop toe hold onto the announce table. Mason staggers back as Thresh enzugeri kicks him off his feet ... 1 kick out. Thresh grabs Mason and whips him hard into the barricade. Thresh fallows up going for a leg lariat but Mason catches his back and back suplexes him into the crowd. Mason grabs Thresh as the crowd is all taunting Mason who peppers Thresh with lefts and right. Thresh is given something by a fan as he throws a cup of coda at Mason's eyes. Mason is blinded as Thresh drives his head into the railing several times before hitting a russian leg sweep onto the concrete ... 1 . kick out. Thresh fallows up sling shooting Mason face first into the edge of a steel step.

"These two are facing off outside the ring and Mason might be hurt bad after that sling shot straight into the steel edge" said Sebastian.

"Mason's The Saint of Hardcore, the toughest mother fucker on earth he isn't losing to Thresh any longer" said Lance.

"Thresh has been in much tougher stiuations then your bitch" said Lea.

Thresh Crash drags Mason to a higher ground as he pounds on Mason all the way. They make it to the top as Mason throws Thresh into the exit into the exterior of the building. Thresh Crash grabs Mason and tosses him off into a concession stand with shirt as it breaks apart as it falls. Thresh picks up a Manifestation of Devestation T-Shirt as he starts choking Mason out with it. Mason gets onto his knees and low blows Thresh to make him let go. Mason picks up Thresh in a gorrila press position as he throws him off into a pizza booth. Mason grabs Thresh by the hair and smashes him face first into the soda machine. Mason fallows up jumping ontop of a steel container as he hits a leg drop onto Thresh ... 1 .. kick out.

"Mason drops a leg on Thresh for a one count as these two are fighting in the food court of the Toronto Dome" said Sebastian.

"I hope Thresh can keep up with Mason or else were going to have a short main event" says Lance.

"Funny I was just about to say Mason will need divine intervention to keep this match from going any longer then fifteen minutes cause Thresh is going to destroy whatever's left of him" said James.

Mason throws Thresh out of the booth as he fallows him whipping him into a wall. Mason then picks him up by the hair and throws him into a bathroom door as Thresh smashes in. Mason opens the door but Thresh runs in and nails him with the steel trash can to the face ... 1 .. kick out. Thresh Crash fallows that up kicking down a bathroom dor as he shoves Mason face first into the toilent as he puts his foot on the back of Mason's head. Behind them a crowd is forming as Thresh picks up Mason and puts his arm onto the side of the small cubicle. Thresh then throws the door into Mason's hand repeataedly who is screaming in pain. Thresh then grabs Mason and hit's a Double Arm Spike DDT onto the floor ... 1 ... kick out.

"Thresh nearly get's two before Mason kicks out" said Sebastian.

"That's the longest count of the match so far have anything to say Lance" said Lea.

"The fact that Thresh is taking Mason into the Men's bathroom is disturbing to me, I have to admit I am disspointed in my newest trainee he has to stand up for himself and be the man in this particular relationship" said Lance.

"... You're fucked up" is Lea's reply to that.

"No I fucker up or something to that accord" Lance replies.

Thresh grabs Mason and throws him out of the bathroom as Mason rolls onto the floor as he tries to pick himself up Thresh nails him with a flying high knee to the nose as Mason heads bounces back off the floor ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh lifts up Mason for a Dream Devestation Driver but Mason slips from behind and then pushes Thresh straight into a barricade ramp side. Mason fallows up as Thresh is bent over the barricade nailing him with an uppercut as Mason goes for the pin ... 1 .. kick out. Mason grabs a fire extinguisher as he takes a wild shot but Thresh low drop kicks him in the knee as Mason trips face first onto the fire extiniguisher. Thresh fallows that up as jumps onto the barricade and hits a diving headbut onto Mason ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Thresh with the diving head but only get's two" said Lea

"The Canadian Hero is destroying the american to the delight of every single Canadian in this arena which sense this stadium is filled with basically only Canadian's quite alot" said Sebastian.

"Come on Mason he's been on offense long enough" says Lance.

Thresh grabs Mason as he throws him off the ramp barricade off to the bottom of the ramp to the parking lot. Thresh fallows him down as he whips him into an orange small car. Thresh fallows hitting a stomp onto the side of Mason's leg repeatedly. Thresh pulls out a crow bar but Mason grab's Thresh arm and knees him in the ribs. Mason then suplexes Thresh onto the hood of a car. Mason then jumps ontop of the car as he tries to Evenflow DDT Thresh onto the hood of the car who trips both leg's out from Mason smashes him into the wind shield. Thresh fallows off hitting a superplex onto the granite below off the car ... 1 ... 99/100 kick out. Thresh pulls Mason into a stationed truck as he tries to whip Mason into it who counters spinning off Thresh into the truck.

"Mason pulls of the counter as Thresh collided with the side of that truck" said Sebastian.

"Thresh is about to get pounded on" said Lance.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that cause here comes the calvary" said Lea.

From behind Ricky Helix and Wayne Morrison attack Mason Schultz as they knock him into the ground and start stomping on him. Thresh slowly get's to his feet as Mason fights off both Ricky and Wayne as he turns around straight into a lariat ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh picks up Mason as suddenly Charlie Araya and Chris Jacobs arive as Chris with a chair nails both of them in the face as Charlie Araya elbow smashes Thresh off his feet. Charlie grabs Mason until Nathen Kidd from behind attacks Charlie as Mason grabs Thresh picks him up over his shoulder. Mason hits a running powerslam onto the side of a limo as the other people are fighting amongst themselves as Mason turns around and powerslams Thresh onto the floor ... 1 ... kick out.

"The parking lot is being a war zone as it looks like Terry Blake is joining the fray" says Sebastian as Terry attacks Nathen Kidd.

"I think Charlie, Chris, and Terry are in for a couple bonuses" said Lance.

"I'm sure Thresh thanks Ricky and Wayne for thier interference even if it wasn't needed" adds Lea.

"Wasn't needed oh I forgot Thresh is Canadian Super Man and Canadian Hulk mixed togeather how could I possibly forget that" said Lance. "And he's also the Canadian Chazz Micheals and the"

"At least he's not some Puerto Rican wanna be Vince McMahon" cuts off Lea.

Mason opens the limo door as he puts Thresh's leg into the side of it. Mason slams the car door into Thresh's leg who screams in pain. Mason grabs Thresh pulling him by the hair as he throws him into the plank of the toll booth. Mason rips it off and swings it down on Thresh repeatedly as Thresh finally up kicks Mason in the groin from the bottom as Mason staggers away. Thresh throws Mason out of the parking lot and into the side walk as this fights going out of the building. Thresh picks up Mason for a suplex but drops him ribs first onto a fire extinguisher. As Mason is bent over on it Thresh hits a running side boot to the head ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh then grabs Mason to whip him into a stop sign who couters it into a spinning spine buster onto the sidewalk ... 1 ... kick out.

"These two are crazy they're about to fight out on the snowy streets of Canada" said Sebastian.

"Thresh has the homefield advantage outside the ring" said Lea.

"I doubt Thresh spent too much time right outside this arena to be able to use it to his advantage" said James.

Mason whips Thresh into a time meter as he collides against it shoulder first knocking him off his feet. Mason picks up Thresh who jabs him in the eye and punches Mason in the face repeatedly. Mason staggers backwards across the street as Thresh picks up a beer bottle of the floor. Thresh takes a wild swing as Mason gets out of the way and runs off onto the otherside. Thresh fallows him and clotheslines him in the back. They arrive at the Canadian's variation of Walgreens (Which is Walgreems) as Thresh smashes Mason in through the door breaking down the plastic. Thresh fallows him inside as he grabs a shelf of make up and tosses it onto Mason's back. Thresh then picks up Mason and nails him with the Dream Devestation Driver onto the cold hard floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Thresh gets barely a two count of the DDD" said Sebastian.

"I don't think that has ever happened before not even a two and a half or even a two and quarter barely a two count that's Mason Schultz for you" said Lance.

"It definitely is the first and it's the last aswell" retorted Lea.

Thresh grabs Mason as he throws him into a pyrimid of soup cans as Mason crashes through it. Thresh grabs a wooded baseball bat as he waits for Mason to get up as he takes a wild swing but Mason dodges underneath and grabs Thresh in a sleeper hold. Mason jerks Thresh around as Thresh drops the baseball bat to the floor. Thresh tries to counters slipping into a Seduction of Corruption but Mason counters hitting Thresh with a series of punches making him let go. Mason fallows whipping him straight into a freezer. Mason fallows as he waits for Thresh to get up and spears him into an aisle wall knocking it down completely ... 1 ... kick out. Mason Schultz sets up Thresh for the Evenflow DDT but Thresh counters into a Sniper Lariat as Mason ducks under it and hit's a Sleeper Slam ... 1 ... kick out.

"A series of counters end with a near two count for Mason" said Sebastian.

"Were thirty something minutes in and we've barely gotten a two count this is going to be a hell of a match and a hell of a victory" said Lance.

"Just remember who got that two count and whose getting the victory" said Lea.

Mason Schultz picks up for the Saints Blade but Thresh spins through into a release german suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh grabs a milk carton as he starts pounding on Mason's with it as the Canadian Crash Suplexes Mason onto the dropped aisle wall ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh grabs Mason by the hair as he throws him out out of the store. Thresh starts kicking at Mason as he whips him into a bar door. Thresh shoves Mason in as Mason bounces off the wall and Thresh him with a big elbow smash ... 1 ... kick out. Thresh grabs a pool stick as he takes a wild thing at Mason who ducks as Thresh breaks the stick against the wall. Mason turns Thresh and goes for the Saints Blade but Thresh spins through but Mason grabs Thresh by the hair and nails him with the Evenflow DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Mason nails Thresh with the Evenflow DDT for two and just two weeks ago Thresh had beaten up Mason inside of ironically a bar" said Sebastian.

"Yet only a two count" said Lea.

"He'll hit five more if he has to" said Lance.

Mason grabs Thresh who punches him right across the face. Thresh starts hitting kick after kick on Mason's chest as he pounds him against a wall with a series of strikes. Thresh then picks up Mason and hip tosses him onto the pool table. Thresh fallows up jumping ontop of the pool table to hit a gullitone leg drop off the side of the pool table knocking Mason off ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Thresh picks up Mason as he grabs him up for another Dream Devestation Driver but Mason counters dropping from behind and shoving him right into a glass window out of the bar. Mason fallows him out of the ring as he grabs Thresh who counters tackling Mason off his feet and elbowing him repeatedly. The two start rolling around on the street as they pounding onto the other.

"These two better get off the street" said Sebastian.

"No way Mason's winning" said Lance.

"What we all know Thresh's winning" said Lea.

Thresh stands to his feet as they brawl into the colliseums entrance as Mason and Thresh brawl in through the door as a mob of fan's fallow. Thresh kicks Mason in the ribs and throws him straight into a set of chairs as Mason crashes through. Thresh then pulls Mason onto the interview platform back stage as he throws Mason onto each of the sides before whipping Mason into the TV but Mason counters lanching Thresh head first into the Television monitor as Thresh is dropped ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Mason picks up Thresh as they brawl backstage and into catering as Mason picks up Thresh for a spine buster through a table. Thresh counters with a knee as he puts one knee on the table and hit's a sit out face buster on Mason through the table ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"Thresh puts Mason througha table but barely gets more then two" said Lance.

"This is the agression that these two have for each other neither want to look at the other and say they were the one who lost don't look for a submission other then a broken limb or a passed out body cause that's the best either will get here tonight" said Sebastian.

"If Thresh has his way it will be both" said Lea.

Thresh grabs a near by chair as he nails Mason on the back with it as Mason staggers to the entrance. Thresh fallows him with another chair shot as they reach the top of the ramp. Thresh fallows up grabbing Mason for a Double Arm Spike DDT on the ramp platform but Mason counters raking at Thresh's eyes. Mason then picks up Thresh and hit's a sit out scoop slam.

... 1 ...

... 2 kick out.

Mason picks up Thresh and whips him straight into the minitron fallowed by trying for a leaping splash against it but Thresh rolls out of the way as Mason collides. Thresh then hits Mason with a swinging elbow back into the minitron. Thresh then picks up lifting him over his shoulder but Mason counters slipping down behind him and hitting the Saint's Blade on the ramp

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

"Mason nails the saint's blade at the foot of the ramp at the forty five minutes mark but not enough to put away The Champion" said Sebastian.

"That's right tell it like it is Sebastian, Mason can't beat the champion" says Lea.

"Yeah, and the tooth fairy's real aswell right?" said Lance sarcastically.

Mason picks up Thresh for a Fisherman Suplex but Thresh counters into a neck breaker on the top of the ramp. Both men are down this time around as the ref looks on as Thresh slowly get's to his feet as Mason fallows. Thresh kicks Mason in the ribs as he fallows with a couple jabbing punches as Mason staggers at the top of the ramp. Thresh then takes a couple steps back before jumping onto Mason's shoulder and hitting a huge knee smash and knee drop on the head as Mason falls.

... 1 ...

... 2 ... kick out.

Thresh grabs Mason who out of nowhere hits a belly to belly suplex.

... 1 ...

... 2 ... kick out.

Mason grabs Thresh pulling him towards the edge of the ramp onto the elctricty set below them. As Mason grabs Thresh who counters with a monkey flips tossing Mason off onto the electricity pad as sparks strike off below into a miniature light show.

... 1 ...

... 2 ...

kick out.

"Thresh almost picks up the victory with a huge Monkey Flip" said Lea.

"Yeah but my man Mason isn't going to quit to that turn coat Thresh" said Lance.

"Wasn't it you who betrayed Thresh" asked Sebastian.

"Shut up" said Lance.

Thresh picks up Mason as he carries him over to the guard rail as he throws him against it back first. Thresh fallows up going for a high knee but Mason catches his leg and shoves Thresh back. Thresh staggers back as Mason clotheslines him off his feet onto the floor. Mason grabs Thresh whipping him into the barricade. Mason fallows up as Thresh staggers forward with a Sit Out Spine Buster onto the ramp.

... 1 ...

... 2 ... kick out.

Mason grabs the steel steps as he heaves them up over his head as takes a wild swing at Thresh who counters into a drope toe hold as Mason smacks himself in the head. Thresh fallows up grabbing Mason and locking in a sleeper hold as Mason tries to fight out of the hold Thresh sinks both legs in.

"Thresh has the sleeper hold fully applied" said Sebastian.

"Mason likes to use the sleeper but let's see he if he enjoy being the one that it's being used open" said Lea.

"Mason's never tapped out in TWE he definitely isn't going to tap to a fucking sleeper" said Lance.

Thresh continues choking out Mason who pick himself up to his knees then feet. Mason then grabs onto the Thresh drops on his back against the steel steps forcing Thresh to let go. Mason grabs Thresh and scoop slams him onto the steel steps. Mason then grabs Thresh and picks him up over his head for a military press slam into the ring through the ropes. Mason then fallows him as he tries to get in on the apron Thresh grabs him and hits him with a rope hung 308 Caliber DDT.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

kick out.

Thresh slowly goes to the top rope but Mason meets him at the top with a forearm. Mason picks up Thresh for the Heaven to Hell as Thresh elbows Mason in the head repeatedly to get him off. Mason though holds and drives Thresh down with the From Heaven to Hell.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

kick out.

"Mason hits the Heaven to Hell but he can not seal the deal" said Sebastian.

"Hit him again Mason" yells out Lance.

"Thresh make him tap" yells back Lea louder.

Mason grabs Thresh to pick him up but it appear he heard Lea as he sweeps the arm and he locks in the Seduction of Corruption. Mason howls in pain as Thresh cranks back on the choke shutting him up. Mason tries to crawl to the ropes as Thresh pulls him back away from the ropes and to the middle of the ring. Lance Raters is enraged at ring side as he's screaming at Mason to get out. Mason finally grabs at the ropes as he tries to grab onto the apron edge but Thresh rolls back into the middle of the ring as Lance walks over to ring side as he screams at Mason to get out. Lance finally grabs Mason's hand inside the ring and pulls him out of the ring forcing Thresh to let go of the hold. Lance tries to help Mason regain his bearing as Thresh though leaps over the top rope and takes out both men with a cross body.

James leaps over the barricade and into Lance's announcing chair. "Thresh Crash showing Mason how it's done with that crossbody" said James.

"James you were fire what do you think you're doing" said Sebastian.

"NOO I was suspended thier's a difference" replied James.

"Shut up Thresh has this match in the bag he's going to make Mason tap out once Mason gets in the ring" said Lea.

Thresh picks up Mason and throws him into the ring as Thresh goes under the ring and grabs a table. Thresh slides in the table along with a chair as he slides in the ring himself. Thresh sets up the chair as he grabs Mason for a bulldog but Mason counters pushing Thresh forward smashing back of the head first onto the chair. Both men are down as the ref looks down at both of them. Thresh slowly gets up to his feet first as he waits for Mason to get up and grabs his ankle putting him in another submission this time a standing ankle lock. Thresh holds onto the submission hold as Mason roars in pain trying to get out Lance rolls into the ring and he takes a running start and spears Thresh off his feet onto the floor. The crowd boos as some start throwing trash into the ring as Mason is put ontop of Thresh.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

"Thresh kicks out and you can hear the crowd they are in an uproar" said James.

"I'm out of here" said Lea as she threw her head set to the ground as Lance grabs Thresh by the hair.

"We are one hour into this match and niether man has managed to put the other away this match has no time limits it can last for however long it likes" said Sebastian

Lance picks up Thresh as he grabs Thresh up by the hair. Mason grabs Thresh as Lea from behind slides into the ring and low blows Lance from behind. Lea turns Lance around and nails him with an Impaler DDT onto the steel chair near by. Mason let's go of Thresh and picks up Lea by the hair and sets her up for an Evenflow DDT as the crowd boos. From behind Thresh nails him with a table to the back as Mason let's go as Lea hits him with another Impaler DDT onto the chair. Thresh then sets up a table as he lays Mason on top of it as they table is in the middle of the ring. Both Thresh and Lea go to the top rope as they hit a simultaneous Diving Headbut and Moon Sault through the table on Mason.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

"Mason kicks out of being put through that table" said Sebastian.

"Both Lance and Lea have interfered but niether have managed to put an end to thier guy's opponent" said James.

Lea and Thresh then drop kick Lance out of the ring as Lea fallows him outside. Lea pulls out a set of hand cuffs and locks Lance onto the ring pole. Thresh grabs Mason up for a Dream Devestation Driver but Mason hits him from behind with a chop block from behind. Mason grabs Thresh for a Figure Four Leg Lock as he manages to sink in the submission. Thresh tries to find away out of the hold as Lance holds onto Lea's leg to stop her from getting involved. Mason applies more pressure as Thresh tries to turn around the submission but Mason uses his strength advantage to hold him back. Thresh grabs onto the ropes as he falls onto the floot as Mason keeps the hold in. Thresh goes under the ring and grabs a sledge hammer as he smashes it into Mason's leg forcing him to get off.

"Thresh Crash uses the hammer to get out of that Figure Four" said James.

"These two are going to use everything in thier arsenal and more" said Sebastian.

Thresh pulls Mason out of the ring and whips him into the announce table. Thresh fallows up going to hit him with the Hammer to the head as he nails Mason ontop of the table. Thresh then pins Mason.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

.. ... ...

... kick out.

Thresh picks up Mason as he pulls off the padding on the floor as he tries for a DDT onto the concrete but Mason counters back dropping Thresh onto the floor. Thresh rolls to his feet as Mason nails him with a shoulder block as Thresh jumps to his feet to be met with another shoulder block. Mason grabs Thresh and tosses him back first into the apron edge as Mason goes to the top rope. He looks towards the crowd which is booing him as he leaps off to hitting a Spinning Elbow Smash reminiscent of Shawn DeNiro's.

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... . kick out.

"Mason Schultz uses his old rivals move to try and take out Thresh Crash but to no avail" said James.

"This is how far these two are willing to go they are having to pull off moves that they have had used against them" said Sebastian.

Mason goes under the ring as he pulls out a ladder as he waits for Thresh to get up. Thresh staggers to his feet as Mason charges at him but Thresh ducks under the ladder and slides into the ring. Mason slides the ladder into the ring as he tries to get in but Thresh kicks him right in the face before pulling him in. Thresh grabs Mason and snap suplexes him onto the ladder as Thresh is fired up. Thresh fallows up setting the ladder up in the corner as he whips Mason back first into it before hitting a step up enzugeri using the ladder as a base to nail Mason. Thresh waits for Mason to get up taunting the crowd as he howls similarily to a wolf. As Mason is up at his feet Thresh leaps into the air and uses Nicholas's Wolves Hunt.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

"Thresh Crash uses his own stable members Wolves Hunt but it only get's a two count" said Sebastian.

"Uh oh look at what Thresh is doing he's looking to end this match" said James.

Thresh grabs and Mason and drops him ontop of a chair head first. Thresh then grabs a ladder as he sets it up over Mason head as Thresh slowly goes to the top rope. As the crowd is on thier feet Thresh leaps off and hits a Double Foot Stomp on the top of the ladder smashing Mason's head in. Thresh pins Mason half of his body ontop of the ladder.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

.. ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

Thresh can't believe it as he picks up Mason who is a bloody mess at this as a huge gash is visibly seen on his forehead. Thresh picks up Mason over his shoulders for the Dream Devestation Driver but Mason counters with a couple elbows to the head which open a slight cut around Thresh's temple. Mason then slips out as he picks up Thresh and nail's him with Tino Skull Krusher.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... kick out.

"One hour fifteen minutes and a kick out" said James.

"This is starting to get at ROH level's of damnation" said Sebastin.

Thresh rolls to his feet disturbingly quick as he is starting to bleed heavily as on his chest and pants crimson colored blood is visible same case in Mason. Thresh grabs at Mason who knees him in the ribs and whips Thresh into the ropes. Thresh ducks under Mason's clotheslines as Thresh bounces off the ropes again to nail Mason with a huge Purification Kick. Mason rolls through the floor onto his knees as Thresh goes to hit him with a shining wizard but Mason grabs onto the leg as Mason slowly steps up to his feet as Thresh hits him with a punch after punch. Mason then sets him up for a Crucifix Power Bomb as he looks outside the ring and takes a running start. Mason then tosses Thresh off all the way outside the ring and onto the concrete that Thresh left open

... ... ...

... 1 ...

"This match is all over ladies and gentlemen Mason has put away Thresh Crash new world champion" said Sebastian.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

"Kick out Thresh this isn't over come on" screams James.

... ... ...

... ... ...

.. ... ...

.. ... ...

"Game over" says Sebastian

... and a Kick Out!.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES" screams out James as he is jumping up and down on his chair.

Mason grabs Thresh and slowly pulls him into the ring. Mason as Thresh tries to get up drops him with a rather light shove of his boot to the floor. Mason grabs the ladder as he slowly sets it up in the middle of the ring. Lance Raters outside the ring grabs the key to the hand cuffs as he gets out and nails Lea with a right hand. Lance grabs the belt as Mason is near the top and Thresh is slowly fallowing after him to the top. The two start a brawl at the top as the crowd boos and cheers as every punch is thrown as both men are about to fall. Lance grabs a chair that he throws to Mason as Thresh uses the distraction to grab Mason by the hair and ram him into the ladder. Thresh then grabs the chair and tosses it at Lance nailing him right in the face.

"Lance just screwed up look at where Mason is and what Thresh's about to do" said James.

Thresh picks up Mason over his shoulders for the Dream Devestation Driver off of a ladder. Thresh gets onto the top of the ladder as Thresh leaps off. Thresh then drives Mason skull first right into the canvas as the match is all over as the crowd is on thier feet.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

"Stil Champion with his fortieth career victory The Manifestation of Devestation Thresh Crash" says James.

... ... ...

.. ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

"Mason isn't even showing that he's still concious he put out a valiant effort probably the longest match on TWE of the Next Generation an hour and twenty two minutes" said Sebastian.

... 2 ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"STIL CHAMPION"

... KICK OUT!

"WHAT" screams both James and Sebastian as Mason barely lifts the shoulder up.

Thresh Crash can't believe it as he pounds on the mat as both Mason and Thresh are in a blood bath as half of Thresh's seems to be covered in crimson while Mason is just leaking blood. Thresh, after around a minute of laying down on the floor, slowly picks up Mason for another Dream Devestation Driver but Mason pushes Thresh back kicks him in the ribs and nails the Evenflow DDT as quickly as possible in one swift movement

"What was that he just changed the side fo the battle in just barely five seconds" said Sebastian.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

"Mason Schutlz ... is going to be world champion what a great pick by our General Manager Lance Raters I ALWAYS had faith in him" said James changing face already.

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

"Thresh Crash has been one of the greatest starts to enter the TWE ring but his second title reign ends in a loss to Mason" saaid Sebastian.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

Thresh moves the shoulder up as the crowd is on thier feet as the sound is deafning the announcers are being drowned out by the raucaous Canadian crowd.

"I knew Thresh was to good to lose to Mason" said James barely heard.

Mason grabs Thresh once again as he pulls him near the chair and nails him with another Evenflow DDT onto the chair.

"And thier goes that" said James.

... ... ...

... ... ...

.. ... ...

... .. ...

... ... ...

... 1 ...

"Thresh kicked out of that Evenflow just five seconds ago but can he pull it off again" asked Sebastian.

... ... ...

... ... ...

.. ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... 2 ...

"Thier goes two" said James.

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Thresh once again pulls his shoulder up as the crowd screams even louder then before.

"What is wrong with this kid is he some type of robot he is seemingly invincible" said Sebastian.

"He is the leader of Generation Now is what he is" said James.

Thresh Crash is unmoving as Mason slowly pulls himself up to his feet. Mason grabs Thresh once again as Thresh is practically dead weight Mason sets Thresh up for another Evenflow DDT once again on the chair as Mason plants him a third and hopefully final time.

... ... ...

... ... ... .

... .. .. ..

... ... ...

"It's impossible Four Evenflow DDT, A Saint's Blade, A Heaven to Hell, Crucifix Powerbomb onto Con'Fucking'crete, Figure Fours, Skull Krushers, The Crash, and Thresh still hasn't been put out can Mason do it" said Sebastian.

... 1 ...

... ... ...

... .. ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"It is all over look I love Thresh he's the greatest in the world but nobody gets up from the punishment that has been inflicted upon him" said James.

... 2 ...

... ... ..

... ... ...

... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

"And a New CHampion is born" said Sebastian.

... 3 ...

"Winner of this match and new TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Saint of Hardcore" Mason Schultz" said the announcer.

Lance Raters slides into the ring with a belt and a mic as he hands over the belt to a bloody and bruised Mason as Thresh Crash is being looked at by physicians outside the ring.

"I am Lance Raters with your new TWE World Heavyweight Champion, Mason Schultz who has shown all you stupid Canadian how real champions look like true American Citizens is what champions are now Mason what do you have to say" asked Lance as the crowd is drowining out Lance.

"What do I have to say is Lance thank you No FUCK OFF" yells Mason as he kicks Lance in the groin and then Evenflow DDT's him aswell. "Generation Now, Crash, Organzation is over they are done for disbanded forever more" finishes Mason as he gets on his knees right next to Lance. "The only puppet master here is me Lance"

Mason Schultz then climbs onto the turn buckle raising the belt as Dax Din at ringside takes off his cast revealing that he was not actually even hurt. As the crowd gives Mason a mixed reaction some loyal Canadian Thresh fans booing while other's happy to cheer the new champion.

"Mason Schultz has ended it all revealing that Lance joined Thresh as a way to make sure Generation Now is over with the legendary stable which took over TWE for nearly half a year winning all the gold they could get has finally been ended by the man they first sought to join up with them"

**Are you wondering**

Nicholas Churchill is on the ramp with a mic as The Raters Organization in it's entirety is right behind him.

"Mason if you think for one second that there aren't consequences you're mistaken fine then Generation Now is over and as our last and final deed we'll end off just as we started total CHAOS" says Nicholas as he drops down the mic as Nicholas runs down to the ring as Mason stares at them. From behind TWE Superstars are lining up as well as a massive brawl is going on between everybody.

On one side Claymore is beating the hell out of everyone and on another Nathen Kidd and Terry Blak are brawling. Kenny Dentons is putting an onslaught of kicks on Nicholas against the barricade. On another side Thresh Crash who is in a fury of rage is a chair swinging maniac as he nails everybody in his way. Charlie Araya of all people dives off the barricade to suicide dive him off his feet as Charlie puts a beating on the same guy who beat him twice before.

"It is total anarchy in this everybody is fighting everybody all sides have been lost you can see Generation Now attacking each other and everybody else Diva's even our Owner is getting in a bit of the action" says Sebastian as Lance is getting beaten by Mason Schultz.

"Well so long to-" said James before being cut off as the arena goes completely black no lights what so ever turning on.

**Your magic white rabbit**

The lights turn on as Jonas Lazar is ontop of the ramp along with his Gateway who all have a chair. Jonas Lazar points forward as the Gateway beats up anybody in thier way making a path for Jonas.

"Is Jonas going to use that contract" asks Sebastian.

"Yes Generation Now will be avenged" says James with glee.

The Gateway as everybody in thier way as battered by the three way assault literally take out everybody on thier way to the ring as Jonas slowly stoops in as he pulls the contract out of his long robe. As Lance has a smirk on his face as he looks at Mason as Lance grabs the contract and tells the ref to ring the bell.

"What the hell is this not like this Jonas have some respect" said Sebastian.

"Like the respect Mason had for Lance in tricking him what a cowardly move and he's paying for it" said James.

Mason staggers forward straight into a whip like back hand across the face knocking Mason off his feet. Jonas slowly walks forward putting his knees on Mason's arms to keep him pinned down as he lets punch after punch on Mason who can't protect himself. Mason's strugles soon stop as Jonas continues pounding away into his face as the referee pulls off Jonas and rings for the bell.

"Winner of this match as a result of referee stoppage and your new TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas Lazar grabs the belt that is still on Mason's waist and rips it off as he raises it above his own head as the crowd boos him down not giving him anything close to the mixed reaction Mason got after winning the belt.

"Mason Schultz after a long quest back to the title regained it only to lose it a few minutes later" said Sebastian.

The Gateway all get on thier knees seemingly praying as Jonas raises the title belt.

"Well this time I can say it correctly after a War of a match a legitimate war taking place right and a third part invasion Jonas Lazar and his Gateway leave as this night's real winners" said James.

* * *

Jonas Lazar shocks the world stealing the title from a triumphant Mason Schultz. Jonas however is looking at wide array of challengers from Main Eventers like Thresh and Mason, or rivals' rising like Terry or Claymore. Will Jonas Lazar's reign last till his next title defense only one way to find out,

Results with a 56% correct rating the winners are

Toonwriter: 5

Phenom's Servent: 5

TND: 4

Epicone 22: 3

WWE PG Hater: 3

Asheel: 3

8560: 3

Another Dead Hero: 3

Toonwriter and Phenom's Servent tie for the first spot after much deliveration I'm giving the first place prize to Toonwriter due to the fact he didn't pick in one match where as PS did. That match being the No Escape match.


	49. Week 25: Ethic Cleaning

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Prophet of Oblivon" Jonas Lazar (1)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Reaper" Brent Gontier (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "Double A" Aza Azura (2)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Detriot Dragons (2)**

**TWE Television Champion: Zephyr Jones (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: Shadow (1)**

**TWE Woman's Tag Team Championship: Vacant**

It is time for the TWE Invades JAPAN tour with brand new intro theme. Frontlines by Pillar

**It's not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death**

It shows Jonas Lazar with his World Heavyweight Title raised in the air with blood dropping from his fist around the belt and his arm.

**Stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet**

It shows Brent Gontier hitting a huge Chaos End on an unseen opponent as he raises his U.S Title.

**I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down**

Shows Aza Azura on the top rope with the Woman's Title around her waist as she poses for the crowd.

**You and I will be the ones that are holding the Crown in the end**

Shows Charles Roberts Sr before moving onto Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr with the tag team title belts with a broken table behind them.

**When it's over, we can say, "Well done"**

Shows Zephyr Jones hititng Shawn DeNiro with a Wind Breaker fallowed by him raising the TV Title.

**But not yet 'cause it's only begun**

Shows Nicholas Churchill grabbing the title off a ladder as he shows off to the crowd.

**So, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones**

Shadow is seen seated up on a steel cage raising the title high up as he has small cuts adorning his body.

**To fight this thing, until we've won**

Shows Mason Schultz on the entrance ramp with blood covering half his face.

**We drive on and don't look back**

Shows Thresh Crash with the Generation Now in it's entirety all members past and close to present behind him as they all slowly dissapear ending with Thresh punching the fading ghost of Lance as it dissapears.

**It doesn't mean we can't learn from our past**

Claymore Raters is seen hitting a bunch of different Claymore Slams and his animalistic Spears to everybody.

**All the things that we mighta done wrong**

Rena Myers is seen with Scarlett, Natash, and Maria behind her.

**We could've been doing this all along**

Terry Blake is seen with his hands raised up high as he's seated on the guard rail with a crowd of people going ballistic behind him.

**Everybody, with your fists raised high**

Shows Charlie Araya being thrown off the top rope onto a barbed wire table only for a close up to appear of Charlie smiling as he flips off the person inside the ring.

**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**

Shows The Sin City Players in what looks like a Vegas Casino when suddenly as Dice walks out a door leaving Ace apparently trapped inside as the door won't up in a dark barely lighted place which the casino has turned into.

**Stand beside, or step aside**

It shows The Legends of the past all rising up inside that ring with tons of people overflowing and some outside the ring all celebrating.

**We're on the frontline**

It slowly changes as the legends are replaced with the stars of the present day right infront off a huge bright orange yellow design saying TWE right behind them.

* * *

"Welcome to TWE: Turbo and we are invading the country of Japan today in Tokyo, Japan the starting point and eventual ending point of the tour and right now Lance Raters has a major announcement" said James.

"Yeah let's not forget the commentary team has finally been fixed as with Thresh losing KJ Crash and yourself have been given your jobs back" said Sebastian.

"I know my actions were uncalled for but a father would do anything for his son never doubt that" said KJ.

Lance Raters is inside the middle of the ring.

"Last night was quite the event six times the championships changed hands ending with the new man on the top of the mountain the Reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion but more on that later" said Lance. "I will also like to announce I will now resume my place at full control Chazz is gone once again I'm done with Mason, Thresh, and anybody else I'm calling the shots impartially and as unbiased as I can"

"With that announcement on tonights card The Divas Tag Team thing going on well I'm in charge of all of TWE so by my rules there will be an eight team tournament starting as of next week with the final two going for the title at Fan's Revenge in a match of the Fan's Choosing either a Regular Tag Match, a Thirty Minute Iron Woman Tag Team Match, or an Elimination Tables Tag Team Match" said Lance. "And why did I change that because I can"

"Lance is openly making a mockery of the woman's division head Lea who made the Woman's Tag Team Superseries by changing it to something of his own creation" said Sebastian.

"Lance is the boss what are you going to do about, squat, zero, nada" said James.

"Also the Television Title will be defended again tonight in a No Disqualification match if Shawn DeNiro, The Challenger, loses he will never be able to challenge for the title as long as Zephyr holds it" said Lance.

"Shawn get's one last shot with no disqualification who will leave tonight as the champion the former Ranger's Leader Shawn DeNiro or the former Raters Organization Elite Zephyr Jones" said James.

"And for you Japanese fan's in the stadium Charlie Araya recently asked for a match against Thresh Crash at Fan's Revenge for well a Wrestler's Revenge and well Charlie has a 0-3 record not exactly the guy to be calling the shots but I'll give Charlie a chance if he get through a three man gauntlet tonight he will be allowed a shot against one of Japan's Hardcore Icons Jun Kasai in a ... ... ... submissions match" said Lance to which the normally polite Japanese crowd responds with boos. "Just kidding they will compete in a quite simple One Rule match this quite simple bring whatever you want I don't give a fuck I want a three count or a submission that's the rule I don't give a fuck if you fucking die but you better get your three count of course that's only if Charlie can win"

"Charlie Araya will get his plans for revenge but has four men in his way and he better have some sort of game plan as he has no idea who the gauntlet opponent will be" said KJ.

"Not only that but let's get to the most important thing let me introduce you to the your NEW TWE WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD "The Prophet of Oblivion" JONAS LAZAR" said Lance.

**Your magic white rabbit (5/95)**

Jonas Lazar comes out in his ceremonial attire the world title belt hanging on his neck as behind are the new US and Hardcore Champions Brent Gontier and Shadow with MegaGator taking the back of the quartet. Shadow and Brent open the ropes for Jonas to enter in through the middle ropes.

"Jonas before I let you take the floor tonight infront of the several tens of thousand Japanese fan's will be your first title defense several names were tossed around from both Thresh Crash to Claymore to Mason Schultz who all have a valid arguement but there was another argument Jonas guess what it was" says Lance.

Jonas stares at him with cold eyes "The Prophet would not guess nor foresee something as insiginificant as the first challenger to be cast aside" said Jonas.

"They said how could you be a valid world champion when you have three losses to a mid carder whose only accomplishment is being a two time Television Champion that man is Terry Blake ,after his win over Nathen Kidd and Japan's history of loving African American idiots like Bob Sapp or Rampage Jackson that Terry Blake will try to make it as the third to join that hall, good luck Jonas as tonight we'll see whether you are at the top of the mountain or just king of a hill that is the mid card" said Lance.

Lance leaves the ring as Jonas glares at him before he raises the mic.

"Ashes to Ashes we become, Only the true believers, shall see a life away from the weaver, who make fate something to recompense, that is from the Section of Anger in the Tome of Oblivion and what it means is that none of you people matter because you are not believers" points out Jonas. "It means that every single one of you Asian's are failures at life you are not worthy of the creed you are nothing but ashes I am the believer and I am the prophet whose tounge shall make a path for atonement for all those who deserve it" said Jonas.

"That is of course excluding the weaker races such as you people you don't belong in the gilded halls of The Lost Kingdom you belong here in a pit of despair and evil, of depravity that only comes from yourselves" continues Jonas

"I come to you as the Grand Champion of this world I will break everybody in my way I am the Phenomenon that is being a believer of Oblivion I will make a path of violence and it's heading straight for anybody who is a non believer I will end everybody in my way this is not just words but a creed I don't care who you are I'm going to end you I will drop you I will stop you and at the end everybody will bow to the name of Oblivion or I am not the World Champion" finishes Jonas

"With that being said" says Brent Gontier as Jonas takes off his belt.

"This belt is not worthy to belong to the Prophet of Oblivion stained with a false god like Jeff, with a demonic warrior like Mason, or a fallen angel like Thresh all three embody an evil that must perish we have let them war among each other for far too long" said Shadow.

Brent grabs Jonas belt as Shadow is given a Sledge Hammer by MegaGator. Shadow then takes several swings at the belt breaking it to pieces as he tears the straps with his bare hands. Shadow then kicks the belt out of the ring.

"Let me reveal to you the new and real Championship the one that belongs to a real Grand Champion" said Jonas as he opens his robe to reveal underneath a shining onyx black championship plate with a white gate arch and black strap. Jonas takes it off as he raises the belt.

"I welcome every last one of you heathens to gaze at the Age of Oblivion and watch mesmirized as the Gateway performs it's divine crusade here in TWE" finishes Jonas as he raises the title above his head as the normally polite crowd is booing Jonas.

* * *

Backstage with Stan.

"I am here with the former World Champion Thresh Crash now you have just heard from Lance, Charlie Araya once a shot at revenge to get that far he will have to run the gauntlet and defeat Japanese Hardcore Pro Wrestling Legend the one who is dubbed "The Crazy Monkey Jun Kasai what is your opinion on this" asked Stan as Thresh is right thier with his right arm bandaged and a rather large banded cut on the side of his head.

"Just another ploy of Lance who wants me away from reclaiming what's mine but Lance was forced to actually put something infront of Charlie look he has three loses no victories he'll lose and Lance won't be able to do anything but make me the rightful challenger I will get my fortieth victory tonight against whoever Lance puts infront of me" said Thresh. "I don't need anybody I am a Conqueror and I am taking back what is rightfully mine"

"So you do not believe Charlie can make it"

"That type of stuff happens in fairy tales Charlie's a loser he has not beaten anyone"

"But many claim that he took you to the limit just a month or two ago"

"He did not I was just getting warmed up," Thresh then looks at Stan "Let's get this interview to where it should be unless you want me to hit you again the fact is once Charlie fails tonight and I win, well I'm not to much into the whole religion scene but I'm not going to have a religion which is based on the word Oblivion rule me"

"I am the last of a dying breed, a breed of Canadian Heroes, No not heroes but Canadian Champions, Wayne won't have anything on me by the end"

* * *

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! (90/0)**

"This match is for the TWE Television Champion and it is a Hardcore Last Chance Match introducing first from El Paso, Texas at six feet tall and weighing 195 pounds "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn has one last chance to pick up a win over Shawn DeNiro" said Sebastian.

Shawn DeNiro from behind is attacked by Zephyr Jones with the belt to the back of the head.

"Zephyr is looking to get an advantage early" said KJ.

Zephyr fallows up grabbing Shawn and ramming him head first into Shawn who goes flat onto the floor after taking that shot. Zephyr finishes hitting a Crosswinds as Shawn is spiked onto the floor. Zephyr then rolls Shawn into the ring.

"This was such a cowardly move by Zephyr" said Sebastian.

"No it was an intelligent move as since this is Shawn's last chance Shawn can't protest against losing" said James.

Zephyr rolls into the ring as the bell rings. Zephyr flexes for the crowd as he slowly throws off his shirt. Zephyr goes to grab Shawn with one hand but Shawn grabs it and on reflex slaps on The Ripper. Zephyr frantically tries to fight out of the hold as Shawn hits him with repeated elbows to the head like a mad man as Zephyr is forced to tap out.

"Winner of this match and NEW TWE Television Champion "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

The Japanese crowd is all applause for the new champion as Shawn jumps to the top rope raising the belt over his head.

"What an upset, Zephyr never saw it coming he thought that he had taken Shawn out with the pre match assault, he got confident and then he payed for it as Shawn used that triangle choke and rapid elbows to force the submission" said KJ.

"This was a travesty Zephyr wasn't ready the ref shouldn't have started the match Shawn was hurt" said James starting to use excuses.

Zephyr nails Shawn from behind with a shot with the mic. "That doesn't count I'm using my rematch clause RIGHT NOW" said Zephyr.

"Yes shown Shawn how he's nothing but a cheater" said James.

Zephyr whips Shawn into the ropes as Zephyr goes for a super kick as Shawn bounces back who ducks under it and bounces off the ropes. Zephyr turns around straight into a huge spear ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and STILL TWE Television Champion "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

Zephyr is down as Shawn jumps onto the top rope and raises his hands in victory.

* * *

**Superstar Spotlight**

Name: Nicholas Churchill

Nickname: The Hero, The European Villain, The Villain,

Height: 6 ft 2

Weight: 220

Attire: Long blue shorts with white stripes along with black pads on his elbow and knees.

Notable Freinds: Thresh Crash

Notable Rivals: Rojo Bat Jr, Bill Parker, Yamato Stalihara

Record: 10-6 (On a four match win streak) (Since TWE 8)

Ranked: #5 TWE, #9 World Wide

Championship Resume:

Light Heavyweight Championship (1)

Won at: God's Revenge 21 (Triple Threat Match involving Rojo Bat Jr and Chris Jacobs)

Length of Reign: Six Months or 181 Days (Second Longest Reign in TWE Light Heavyweight Championship History)

Number of Defenses: 9 (Most in Title History, Technically 6 which is one less then the actual record)

**Legend's Opinions**

Justin Wyatt: In terms of being a Light Heavyweight nobody can get the nod over Nicholas when it becomes time to put that title on the line Nicholas delivers go big or go home and Nicholas always goes big.

Rojo Bat Sr: I've been in the ring with him and quite honestly he's not overly impressive when I took him in a three man tag team match but when he put's that title on the line Nicholas is a machine he will not lose that is a fact.

Neo Raters: Outside of Thresh Crash or Jonas Lazar I don't think there is one person in the world who can call himself a favorite to beat Nicholas in a title match.

Matt Din: I believe Nicholas is well on his way to having the greatest Light Heavyweight Championship reign in history he just got past my six month reign and Kenny's seven month reign will probably be next to go.

Rumored Next Challenger:

Bill Parker: Not very likely has not been seen since Past vs. Present in a match.

Thresh Crash: Rumor has since been shot down by Lance belief is that Thresh will either challenge for the World Heavyweight Championship or Take on Charlie Araya

Terry Blake: Terry Blake has refused to lose the three pounds needed in get to the Light Heavyweight Division.

Kenny Dentons: Being the tenth challenger, Kenny has to put up or shut up as with his record seven month long title reign he is petitioning to challenge Nicholas in a Ladder Match at Fan's Revenge.

* * *

"This is a singles match introducing first from Toronto, Ontario Canada at six foot five and weighing 225 pounds Victor Lawrence" said the announcer.

"Victor Lawrence has not been seen since Claymore took him out of comission months ago" said Sebastian.

"Victor looks to be trying and making a comeback tour and he says tonight is his first match towards that goal" said KJ.

**I am now, an instrument of violence (7/93)**

"And his opponent from Edmonton Alberta, Canada at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred thirteen pounds "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Yeeaah so much for that comeback tour" said James.

"Imagine however if Lawrence were to pick up a victory over Thresh that would be huge for him" said Sebastian.

Thresh Crash starts off dropping Victor with a lariat. Thresh whips Victor hard into the turn buckle and hits a swinging corner elbow. Thresh then slides up to the top rope and hits the diving headbut. Victor is out as Thresh drops him onto the top rope hanging him thier and hitting a Rope Hung Double Arm Snap DDT. Victor is out as Thresh hoists him up once again and nails the Dream Devestation Driver ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh grabs Victor into the Seduction of Corruption as he forces Victor to tap out. Thresh finally let's go of Victor and jumps to the top rope celebrating.

"That brings Thresh to a 40-4 record and a dominating performence from Thresh" said James.

"I've heard some good news that Thresh is training hard as he guns for that rematch looking to add a few moves to his arsenal which already in using only a bit has been able to dispatch Victor Lawrence" said KJ.

* * *

Backstage

Dice is seen backstage wearing a red long sleeve shirt and some red and black adidas pants with sneakers on. His hair is noticibly different losing the greasy long black haired look for short blond hair.

"Dice will explain his actions last week when he sold out his best freind and tag team partner Ace next live on TWE" said Sebastian.

* * *

(You Can Hate Me Now by Naz ft. Puff Daddy plays)

**Its been a long time, been a long time comin' (0/110) **

"Please welcome former TWE World Tag Team Champion Dice" said the announcer.

Dice is walking down to the ring as the crowd boos him relentlessly. Dice taunts the crowd throwing his hands up as he tells them louder. Dice jumps onto the apron as he steps into the top rope as he continues taunting the crowd.

Dice waits a few seconds for the boos to die down. "Why did you do that Dice, why would you do that to your best freind Dice, how could you sell Ace out Dice, What were you thinking Dice" says Dice asking them each time more sarcastically. "If you don't get why I did it by now you have proven yourself to be a true wrestling fan"

"What is Dice talking about" asks KJ.

"Ever since I tossed Ace to the curb and told him to never come back people all talk about Dice no longer is it the Sin City Players neither is it about I wonder how long it will take to Ace is the newest World Champion, No longer are they talking about that they now want to talk about Las Vegas's Favorite Son Dice" said Dice. "Ever since I dumped that loser my name has come out of every single person here's mouth well not actually my name no longer will I be reffered to by that name once again you can call me by given name at birth Dominick Ziskie"

"Dominick will no longer keep that Dice monkiker and I just have to think how heartless he can be that he would trade his freind for attention" said Sebastian.

"Heartless, that would be Ace while people were complimenting Ace nobody cared about Dominick well now his name is coming out of everyone's mouth and he's loving it and quite frankly so am I" said James.

"You people, you sick bastards caused this all I wanted was attention I intentionally started failing in matches hoping Ace would try and attack me so I can get your praise well I don't want it any longer I want to hear every single one of you scream your lungs out on pure unadulterated hate for me Dominic "The People's Nightmare" Ziskie and Ace you better stay home cause if I see your face around here I'll break it" said Dice. "So to every last one of you I say buenas noches don't Love Me, HATE ME" finishes Dominic as he leaves the ring.

"Dominic Ziskie is enraged that these epeople wouldn't acknowledge him before and now the only thing he desires is for them to hate him something tell's me for everybody in the back to watch thier back" said KJ.

"Dominic is a stand up guy in my opinion look at how when there's a problem he goes out thier and faces it head on" said James.

* * *

**Backstage**

Kenny Dentons is talking with Lance Raters when from behind Nicholas Churchill nails him with the Light Heavyweight Championship to the back of the head. Nicholas then picks up Kenny and hits him with the Wolves Hunt.

"What are you going to do about that Kenny, I'll tell you what Kenny nothing cause if you come back into my affairs again I'll break you" said Nicholas as he turns to walk away as Lance grabs him by the arm.

"I just wanted to let you know at Fan's Revenge he's your opponent oh yeah and it's either going to be either a Two out of Three Falls Match, A Tables Match, or a Ladder Match good luck Champ and you might not want to look behind" said Lance as Nicholas looks back straight into a kick to the ribs and a Kill Switch from Kenny who is back up to his feet holding his head.

"Again Good luck Champ and you might not want to look behind means to not fucking turn around" said Lance as he wals off.

* * *

"This is a tag team match for number one contendership for the TWE World Tag Team Championships introducing first from Houstan, Texas at a combined of 470 pounds the team of Johnny Wallace and Owen "The Beast" McCarthy" said the announcer.

"These two former Rangers Stablemates have held those tag titles before I believe a year maybe two ago" said Sebastian.

"Yeah but thier oponnents are arguably the top tag team in TWE now that The Sin City Players have broken up" said James.

"And thier opponents from Juneau, Alaska at a combined weight of 411 pounds "Rapid" Ricky Helix and Marcus Cross The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

"Remember this match is to be instated as one of the three possible choices to challenge for those Tag Titles with the Fan's Voting next week in return from two sides John Marsten and David Porter return to take on The Icons" said KJ.

Marcus starts the match with Johnny Wallace locking up as Marcus gets the head lock. Johnny tries for a couple elbows to the ribs but Marcus flips him over onto his back. Marcus fallows with a couple punches to the head before Johnny breaks the hold into an arm bar. Marcus counters flipping Johnny onto his back and tagging in Ricky Helix who hits a spring board senton onto Johnny ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Ricky tries to Irish Whip Johnny as Johnny counters Ricky whipping him as Johnny leaps and tags in Owen. Owen drops Ricky with a shoulder block fallowed by a second shoulder block and then as Ricky ducks under a third shoulder block Ricky goes for a spring board cross body but get's caught in a gorrila press slam ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"A thunderous slam from big Owen gets two" said Sebastian.

"This is a contest between the former two time tag teamc hampions and Owen and Johnny who are again for champions themselves" said Johnny.

Owen fallows up grabbing Ricky for a Samoan Drop but Ricky nails him with repeated knee strikes and swings into a Tornado DDT ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Ricky tags in Marcus who grabs Owen and whips him into the ropes and then hits a hip toss. Marcus fallows with a clotheslines to the back as Owen slumps onto the ropes as Johnny tags himself in without Marcus realising. Marcus hits Owen with a Purification Kick as Owen actually flips out of the ring from the impact. Marcus seem slightly irate at that as the crowd cheer Marcus taunting as he thinks they're cheering him. From behind Johnny grabs him into a roll up ... 1 ... 2 .. Marcus rolls his hips and grabs Johnny's ankle as he sinks in the Purification Process. Johnny tries to hold on but is forced to tap out in pain as Marcus wrenches the ankle.

"Winners of this match and the first option to take on The Detriot Dragons as a result of submission The Alaskan Connection" said the announcer.

The Alaskan's celebrate as Marcus kicks Johnny out of the ring onto Owen.

"The Connection actually won thier tag titles from The Detriot Dragons, who returned the favor at Devil's Playground, then The Connection beat them at Golden Revenge will The Connection be the ones to get voted into the title shot and try thier hands in beating The Dragons a fourth time for the titles once again" said KJ.

Outside the ring Marcus nails Johnny with a Purification Kick as Ricky beats down on Owen with repeated kicks. Suddenly The Detriot Dragons run down as they get into a brawl with The Alaskan Connection. The Dragons fight off the connection who run out on the ramp taunting The Dragons who are trying to help up The Rangers duo.

* * *

(Promo Vid)

These sentences flash over a blank screen.

I LIIW KAERB OUY

I LIWW YORTSED YOU

I LIWW DNE OUY

I LIIW EB NOIPMAHC

ZI MAMM DCLOWMRISNWG AFREJAJR EHT NAIPMYLO

LTOUVPE OKIEH REDNAP

Words sudenlly scrable on the screen some words are flipped, others are taken, and an entire sentence is added.

I WILL BREAK YOU

I WILL DESTROY YOU

I WILL END YOU

I WILL BE CHAMPION

I MAMM DCLOWMRISNWG AFREJAJR EHT NAIPMYLO

LTOUVAE OKIEH REDNAP

MAANMDA ONRAKUS IIAWAH

Quadre ...

* * *

"What is that all about" says Sebastian.

"I don't know what the code is but somebody is trying to tell us something and he will as said here Break, Destroy, and End people on his way to the Championship" said James.

**I'm not afraid to take a stand (70/0)**

"This match is for the TWE Hardcore Championship introducing first the challenger from Modesto, California at six foot one and weighing 215 pounds "The Extreme Evolution" Asheel Din Jr" said the announcer.

"Asheel was given this title shot coming off his draw with Shadow and the fact that he was literally a second away from winning the title last night" said Sebastian.

"I think he did a mistake in accepting this shot, Asheel had alot more damage then Shadow in that match and I think the fact is on a normal day Asheel I would give a 40 percent chance of winning but at this level I'd be hard pressed to put him anything above 5" said KJ.

**I don't know what's worth fighting for (0/80)**

"And his opponent representing The Gateway to Oblivion from The Gates of Oblivon, The Lost Kingdom at six foot four and weighing in at 264 pounds the reigning TWE Hardcore Champion "The Gate Keeper" Shadow" said the announcer.

"Shadow has finally won a championship in TWE something he's been trying to do since well over two years at this point and as the first ever Next Generation Hardcore Champion it is quite the honor" said Sebastian.

"Shadow was the best choice in that situation but that's about it" said James.

Asheel rolls out of the ring to grab a chair but Shadow through the second rope suicide dives him. As the crowd gives a big pop for the big man Asheel slowly gets to his feet. Shadow grabs him by the waist for a back suplex but Asheel flips through and drop kicks Shadow into the steel ring post. Asheel fallows bashing him in the back with a chair as Shadow staggers away. Asheel fallows with another chair shot to the back as Shadow staggers towards the announce table. As Asheel looks for another swing Shadow smashes him with a camera monitor to the head. Shadow then grabs Asheel who is dazed and rams him face first into the announce table. Shadow then grabs Asheel for a Sit Out Spine Buster but it's countered into a Tornado DDT onto the announce table which doesn't break ... 1 ... 2 kick out.

"Asheel with a nice counter gets a two count" said KJ.

"Yeah but this table doesn't look like it's too stable at this point" said Sebastian.

Asheel looks for a suplex through the table but Shadow counters raking at Asheel's eyes. Shadow then nails Asheel with a brutal knee lift as Asheel crumples to the floor ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shadow grabs Asheel into a Tiger Hold as he looks left and right and hits a barrage of knees to the ribs each one pounding against Asheel's rib cage. Shadow then hits a release Tiger Suplex tossing Asheel like trash ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Jonas Lazar looks from the entrance ramp as he raises his hand pointed up almost Nazi like and then drops it as it seems to signal something for Shadow. Shadow grabs Asheel and drops him ribs first into the ring on the ropes. Shadow slides into the ribs and hit's a lung blower on the hanged Asheel.

"Ouch Shadow just jacked up Asheel's rib cage" said KJ.

"But what is Jonas trying to tell Shadow" said James.

Shadow grabs Asheel once again and puts him against the turn buckle and he starts hitting rapid knee lifts to the ribs. Shadow doesn't stop at he's well at his way to thirty as the knees keep rising and Asheel can't do anything against the heavier man leaning on him against the turn buckle while the knees keep on coming. Asheel starts coughing out blood as Shadow just doesn't stop until the ref can't stand it and pulls him off.

"Winner of this match as a result of referee's decision and still TWE Hardcore Champion Shadow" said the announcer.

Shadow watches as Asheel falls to the floor in fetal position as he's still coughing out blood.

"By god that was hard to watch the knees kept on coming and I don't know what to say Asheel couldn't possibly do anything as Shadow had been targeting those ribs all night is Jonas trying to send a message" said Sebastian.

"I think the Gateway's putting it out thier they have no mercy the only one whose going to stop the match after Jonas gave the signal, Shadow stopped looking for the pin almost like he was waiting for the ref to stop him" said James.

"It's just a barbaric display of dominance that shouldn't be in this sport leave that to human cock fighting or cage fighting as it's called this was just a savage assault where's the sport man ship of giving these people a show it wasn't there all he cared about was hurting another Human being to the point he couldn't defend himself and then he just continued right after until the ref had to force him to stop that was not pro wrestling" said KJ sounding angered at this display.

Jonas looks on from the entrance ramp and he once again raises his hand up towards the sky as Shadow picks up Asheel once again and holds him up by both arms as he continues with the knee strikes. From backstage Dax Din runs down pushing post Jonas as Shadow let's go and stops his assault on Asheel and leaves the ring with his championship.

Dax Din points at Shadow as he says "You're not getting away with this you bastard" as Shadow went to go back down Jonas grabbed his arm and pulled back the much bigger man who while still barking out at Dax allowed himself to be pulled away.

* * *

Backstage with Stan

"I am here with tonights World Title Challenger Terry Blake now today you have a huge obstacle in your way the man who calls himself The Prophet of Oblivion if you win tonight you would be the first ever alot of things" said Stan. "You would be the first African American TWE Champion and you would also be the youngest person to ever hold that TWE Title being at your rather recent eighteen years of age"

"It's not would it's will I've beaten Jonas before so white boy can learn a few new tricks but this is my first time ever receiving a World Title Shot this is something that I've wanted for quite honestly ever since I was born hell I watched TWE greats win that belt I watched other Minorities win that belt everybody from a Puerto Rican, to an Asian American, to a Canadian, to a Texan, and my dream was to become the first ever African American Champion and tonight I promise to everbody here that Mason may have ended Generation Now well to his honor I'll end The Gateway" said Terry.

"So what's your game plan" asked Stan.

"Game Plan? look I know alot of these people, people like Thresh, Jonas, and Lance like to talk about game plan but the truth is when you get in that ring there is no game plan he's get ten fingers I've get ten fingers, he's get ten toes I've got ten toes, I've got two hands he's got two hands, we both have skin we both have organs, we both bleed the same color of blood, what it comes down to is to who wants it more and Jonas you better get ready to meet someone with the Heart of a Champion, and The Eye of the Tiger cause nobody is stoping "SHOCKING" TERRY BLAKE for winning twelve pounds of gold tonight" said Terry as he walks off pumped.

* * *

"I've got to admit that promo unlike what Jonas and his Gateway do is what a true wrestler is somebody who lays it all out on the line all night every night I couldn't be more proud to see somebody like that become our champion" said KJ.

"Please that was all crap he's going to see what happens when he fights an in ring genius like Jonas he's going to see the difference that is an edjucation like Jonas who actually went to college unlike Terry he's going to see why Jonas is conisdered the number one wrestler in the entire universe nobody can stand up to the number one that is Jonas" said James.

Already in the ring is former Generation Crash member David Sampson.

"This is a Gauntlet match introducing first at six foot one and weighing 220 pounds "Hollywood" David Sampson" said the announcer.

David stretches in the ring.

**Degenerate drunk with a razor blade** (75/0)

"And his opponent from Hellsview, Pensylvannia at six foot one and weighing 217 pounds "Thirteen" Charlie Araya" said the announcer.

Charlie and David lock up as Charlie grabs him into a head lock but David counters into an arm bar. Charlie flips David onto his back and while holding him up by the arms hit a couple repeated kicks to the chest. Charlie picks up David for a scoop slam as he hits it. Charlie then grabs David and whips him into the ropes and hits a drop kick as he bounces back. Charlie then fallowed up as David rakes him in the eyes and goes for a Hollywood Star but Charle counters dropping David on his feat. Charlie then nails David with an Inverted DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Charlie picks up David and puts him a Tree of Woe as Charlie then hits the Hellview Drop Kick ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Charlie picks up one victory" said Sebastian.

From behind Tino clotheslines him off his feet.

"But Tino stops any momemtum with that attack from behind" said James.

Tino then fallows whipping Charlie into the turn buckle and hitting a stinger splash. He fallows that up as Charlie moves forward straight into a snap suplex ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Tino then whips Charlie into the ropes and hits him with a big boot. Tino grabs Charlie into a Boston Crab as he applies mountains of pressure on the hold. Charlie then goes to slip out of the hold as he turns Tino onto his back. Tino counters with a kick to the groin at the ref wasn't able to see it looking at Tino. Tinoi then rolls up Charlie ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Tino lifts up Charlie for a Skull - Krusher but Charlie counters into a reverse face buster from behind. Charlie then goes to the top rope and hits a huge Flying Elbow Drop ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Charlie picks up another victory" said KJ.

Wayne Morrison comes out as he slides into the ring as he looks down at Tino who is slowly getting up Wayne super kicks him out of the ring for no reason like Tino is trash.

"Wayne is getting ready and the former United States and Light Heavweight Champion is very differernt from both men Charlie has just faced can it be enough to get him the victory as Charlie is relatively fine" said James.

Wayne and Charlie lock up as Wayne hits a hip toss and puts in a chin lock. Charlie elbows him a couple times to force Wayne to let go as Charlie gets up straighting in Combombulation ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Wayne goes for the High Times but Charlie counters lifting up Wayne and hitting a running power slam into the turn buckle and then flipping him into the floor ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Charlie whips Wayne into the ropes who counters hitting the AKCH ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Wayne waits for Charlie to get up as he goes for a super kick which he nails Charlie with. Wayne then tries to go to the top rope as Tino is getting up outside trash talking him. Wayne taunts back before turning around for a diving crossbody straight into a By Your Command ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this gauntlet and facing Jun Kasai next week Charlie Araya" said the announcer.

Charlie celebrates on the top rope as Thresh looks on from the entrance ramp as Tino slides in and nails Wayne with the Skull Krusher exacting some revenge. Thresh looks to grab a mic but instead tells the crowd Charlie isn't worth it as he walks off.

* * *

Promo

**It shows somebody slamming somebody of that turn buckle. That somebody is approximately six foot two and well defined muscular wise. He has blond hair with black tips and that's about as much as can be seen. He fallows that up by tossing him off into a turn buckle as the camera does it in slow motion. It suddenly cuts off to the same man speaking in gibberish sitting in a chair with one light bulb hanging around his head being his only companion in the dark room. The man gets up and raises his arm up.**

***Glass Shatters***

**"Tick Tock, The Gates Fall, Tick Tock, Insanity Rises, Tick Tock, The Beggining of the End is Near" says the voice as a small circle of light is on the floor where blood is dripping. Something moves into the light showing a glass impaled hand of the man in a fist.**

**"Tick Tock in only two weeks Tick Tock I'll bathe in Tick Tock They're Blood" finishes the voice as he opens his fist to see a bloodied quarter.**

* * *

"Well that was just strange" said Sebastian.

"This is a Number One Contenders Battle Royale introducing Rena Myers, Emily Jones, Maria McIntyre, Natasha Dentons, Tariya Blake, Dakota Harrington, Sarah Moore, Brooke Din," said the announcer as each came out slowly towards the ring one after another.

"The winner of this match will challenge Aza Azura for the title at Fan's Revenge in either a get this TLC Match Extreme Rules Match or a Sadistic Madness Match" said James.

"The Sadistic Madness only way to win is to get your oppponent to bleed then pin them and it has to be a Crimson Mask" said KJ.

All eight divas battle it out to see who will challenge Aza. The first one out is Brooke Din as she gets Military Press Slamed out of the ring by Sarah. From behind Dakota tries to throw out Sarah but Tariya from behind clotheslines Dakota. On the other side Rena, Maria, and Natasha are triple teaming Emily Jones with stops in the corner. Maria picks up Emily and sets her against the ropes as Natasha goes for a running big boot but Emily ducks as Natasha falls onto the apron. Emily the flips Maria out of the ring onto Natash as both are eliminated. Rena however takes advantage and hits a succesful big boot knocking Emily out. On the other side Dakota hip tosses Sarah out of the ring as Tariya nails her with a kick.

Rena though from behind grabs her by the hair and tosses her out of the ring. From behind Dakota picks up Rena's legs to throw her out but Rena counters into a head scissors and flips Dakota out of the ring.

"Winner of this match and new number one contender to the TWE Woman's Championship Rena Myers" said the announcer.

Aza Azura starts walking on the ramp as Rena slides off to the floor as she grabs Dakota and points at Aza. She does a cut throat taunt before picking up Dakota and nailing her with a Running Rena Bomb right infront of Aza Azura. Rena trash talks to Aza who waits for Tariya to get up and nails her with the Aza DT. Aza and Rena stare off as Rena smirks at Aza and shoves her out of the way.

* * *

Backstage

Charlie Araya is talking with Chris Jacobs as suddenly as Thresh Crash walks up to them wearing a button jacket left unbuttoned and black jeans.

"Charlie Araya, trying to be another tool for Lance it seems, I'm sure it's a fufilling life isn't it" said Thresh.

"I'm nobodies tool you pussy now how about you get out and let us real men continue talking" said Charlie as he pointed to Chris. "No, wait a second how about I tell you how big my smile I was as Mason planted you three straight times I'll tell you something though to me your face looks much preetier with a lot of blood"

"Funny aren't you a real laugh now let me tell you something if you manage to beat Jun next week which shouldn't be too hard the only thing in your future is Pain, I don't know what Lance told you but give him a message from me he can send as many men after me as he wants and we'll meet in the ring just remember him he's not likely to get them back after the thrashing I'll give them, more specifically you" said Thresh as he walks.

* * *

Backstage

Terry Blake is getting ready for his match as Tariya goes back into the locker room holding her head. After a bit of small talk and what sounded like good luck Terry left out the door. As MegaGator is right infront of him.

"What the hell you doing here" asked Terry.

"The Boss is going to kill you he he" laughed Gator as he walked off.

"The fuck's up with him" as Terry walked off as well.

As Terry turns the corner suddenly Brent and Shadow appear opening the door to the locker room.

"It's only polite to offer our assistance to a damsel in distress is it not Gate Keeper such is the way of the Code" said Brent.

"I think Reaper forgets about her weakness but let us 'help" said Shadow sarcasticaly as they entered the lockeroom.

* * *

Backstage

Even more backstage segments are fallowing as Rena Myers is getting her gear into her car when Dax runs up to her.

"Suck on that Author" said Dax as he flips off the air.

"What" asked Rena.

"This week neither of us have gotten hurt that means I can finally get my date" said Dax. "Champ tried to stop me but Champ coudn't handle the epicness that is The Savior"

"Are you on drugs ... cause I don't date drug addicts" said Rena as she stares at him.

"How about you and me go into one of my many personal cars" said Dax as he puts his arm over her shoulder to receive an elbow to the ribs.

"Just show me where it is" said Rena.

"It's the most expensive one here" said Dax.

"You mean Lance's ferarri"

"No I mean Dax's ferrari" as he points to a ferrari as Dax has a million dollar smirk on his face as Rena is impressed. As Dax opens the door he accidently hits the wall. "Shit oh god don't let thier be a scratch I have to return it tomarrow" and Rena is no longer impressed.

* * *

"I'm here with the two other challenges to Jonas's TWE World Heavyweight Champion for commentary replacing KJ and James Mason Schultz and Claymore Raters now this match has huge stipulations if Terry Blake wins Jonas Lazar will be the third option but if Jonas wins a triple threat match will be the third option who do you pick in this match" asked Sebastian.

"Terry he's done it before against greater odds and he can do it again" said Mason.

"Lazar better win" is Rater's answer with a dark smirk on his face.

**And I've been a witness to this history**

"This match is for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship introducing first from Washinton D.C at six foot one and weighing in at two hundred thirty eight pounds "Shocking" Terry Blake" said the announcer.

"Terry Blake is definitely proven to be a huge thorn in Jonas's side since the beggining but I can't see how he'll try to beat this new and improved Jonas the only area where Terry really has an advantage is the strength department and I'm not even sure about that" said Sebastian.

"You never know with Terry beating the odds is in his nature" said Mason.

**Your magic white rabbit**

"And his opponent the champion from The Altar of Oblivon, The Lost Kingdom at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred thirty three pounds the leader of The Gateway to Oblivion and you're reigning TWE World Heavyweight Champion "The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas Lazar slowly walks down to the ring all the lights off with just one spotlight on Jonas who grabs the beads on his chest and rips them over his neck as the beads go flying all over the place. Jonas then slides into the ring removing the long black robe as he gets ready for action as he hands over the belt to the ref.

"Jonas is as good as it gets in terms of focus everything he does ties in to one another he is quite uncounterable on offense thanks to his mix of strength, precision, and speed" said Sebastian.

Jonas and Terry lock up and Jonas quickly grabs Terry's leg and sweeps him to the ground by kicking his other leg low. Jonas then seemlessly starts hitting a rabid knee onto Terry's rib section while Terry is on the floor putting his in what seemed to be an inverted front facelock. Terry counters grabbing one knee and lifting them up as Jonas grabs onto the ropes with one hands and kicks off Terry away. Jonas goes to clotheslines Terry who ducks but Jonas from behind grabs him and hit's a German Suplex ... 1 ... kick out. Jonas grabs Terry for another one but Terry counters hip tossing Jonas off and catching Jonas by surprise with a quick clothesline. He fallows that up by bouncing off the ropes and before Jonas can react laying him out with a jumping shoulder block ... 1 ... kick out.

"Terry with a nice shoulder block as he's starting to match Jonas" said Claymore trying to act professional.

"I'm surprised Terry's figured out Jonas this quickly to get the advantage even when it took Clay over here a couple minutes" said Mason.

Jonas rolls out of the ring to take a breather as Terry tries to get him as he goes onto the apron but Jonas pulls his leg as Terry slams back first into the turn buckle. Jonas fallows up grabbing Terry and tackling him hard into the barricade as Jonas hits a couple repeated forearms to the head. Jonas then drags Terry as he points at Mason and rams Terry face first into the side of the table. Jonas then points to Claymore as he waits for Terry to get up on his knees as Jonas hits a huge knee lift right to the face. Jonas rolls Terry into the ring as Jonas gets onto the apron. Jonas goes for a spring board crossbody but Terry counters in mid air with a huge super kick as Jonas flails on the ground in pain ... 1 ... 2 . kick out.

"I think I saw a tooth fly out" said Mason.

"Picture Perfect kick from Terry but it can only get him a two count" said Sebastian.

Terry grabs Jonas for a Sharp Shooter but Jonas counters hitting a couple kicks to the head of Terry. Jonas then slides under Terry's legs and grabs him from behind and hits a Pump Handle Drop ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Jonas waits for Terry to get up as he nails him with a spring board side kick ... 1 ... 2 . kick out. Jonas grabs Terry into an arm bar as he goes for a heel kick but Terry ducks and grabs Jonas from behind in a Full Nelson as he's got it fully locked. Jonas tries to power out to no avail as Terry is tossing the taller man around as Jonas tries to power out of it. Jonas gets one arm out as Terry lifts up Jonas lifts up Terry for an Inverted Blake Drop but Jonas counters into an Implant DDT. Wait Jonas slides in the hook he's got the Prophet Lock.

"Terry trapped in thier he has no way out of the Prophet Lock and I know you've been in it Claymore how does it feel" asked Sebastian.

"I don't remember to much of it all I know is Terry's done" said Claymore in his customary deep voice.

Jonas has it fully locked in as Terry tries to push Jonas off who refuses to let go off Terry's head as he's chocking on the grasp around his throat. Jonas continues choking out Terry as the crowd tries to cheer on Terry who is fighting to get to the ropes. Terry just manages to grab the rope as Jonas let's go at a three count in anger. Jonas waits for Terry to get up and tries for a Standing Prophet Lock as he's got it locked in once again. Jonas puts in both hooks once again as he tries to drive Terry back into the floor but Terry stays bitterly on his feet. Terry slowly walks over to the ropes but Jonas let's go of one hook and kicks off on the turn buckle to push Terry back to the middle. Before Jonas can get the hook back in Terry grabs the leg and hit's a spine buster ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"What a counter from Terry on that Prophet Lock and look at the power Terry can exhibit he was walking around with a literal 233 pound man choking him out but Terry just managed that spine buster in what could have ended Terry's title hopes" said Sebastian.

"This match is for the world championship the most important one in this buisness he's not going to quit till the very end" said Mason.

Jonas gets up faster then Terry as he grabs Terry and hit's the gut wrench suplex. Jonas waits for Terry to get up as he sets up Terry for the Sign of the Apocalypse. Terry slides out from behind as he waits for Jonas to turn around and nails him with the Shock Treatment. Both men are down as both are looking at the lights. The ref starts the count as both men are down as the ref goes to seven before both men are up. Jonas nails Terry with a clothesline as Terry gets back to his feet and shoulder blocks Jonas off his feet. Jonas rolls to his feet and nails Terry with a running drop kick as Terry gets back up and nails Jonas with a spinning wheel kick. Jonas lifts himself up in the corner as Terry goes for a corner clothesline but Jonas moves out of the way as Terry hits himself. Terry stagger around as Jonas hims him with a step up knee left ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out.

"Jonas just cleaned Terry's clock right there look at that knee and how it just crashed into Terry's jaw" said Sebastian.

"The fool never stood a chance" says Claymore.

Jonas goes to the top rope as Terry is down and out. Jonas goes for the Final Vision as he leaps off. Terry raises his knees as Jonas crashes and burns as Jonas holds his ribs in pain as he stagger around the ring trying not to fall. Terry is slow to his feet as he pulls Jonas's feet from under him and locks in a Sharp Shooter sucessfully. Jonas tries to rolls out of the hold but Terry has it locked in completely. Jonas reaches back and shoves his finger into Terry's eyes who lets go holding it in pain. The ref warns Jonas who grabs Terry for a DDT but Terry counters into a writst cluch. Jonas hits Terry with an elbow and bounces off the ropes for a spring board high kick as Terry catches him with a huge Blake Drop as the crowd is on thier collective feet ... 1 ... 2 ... New Champion is denied as Jonas kicks out.

"Terry was seconds away from picking up the victory but he forgot to hook both legs which may have led to the kick out" said Mason.

"Terry has to throw somethign out thier quick and not let Jonas recuperate" said Sebastian.

Terry Blake can't believe it as he slowly climbs to his feet. Terry tries to go up top as Jonas fallows him all the way up to the top rope. The two brawl on the top rope as Jonas beats onto Terry against the steel pole with elbows. Jonas slides off onto the apron as he picks up Terry for the Sign of the Apocalpyse. Jonas gets onto the second turn buckle and he leaps off to the outside as the ref counts thee as Jonas nails the Sign of the Apocalpyse right infront of Mason and Claymore. Jonas at five gets up as Terry is unmoving Jonas points at Mason and Claymore as he rolls into the ring. The ref continues the count till ten as Terry is limp.

"Winner of this match as a result of count out and still TWE World Heavyweight Champion Jonas Lazar" said the announcer.

Jonas raises his hands up in victory as Terry is on the floor still unmoving. Jonas grabs Terry who is practically gone eyes fogged up as Jonas rolls him into the ring. Jonas grabs a chair and slides it into the ring as Jonas sits on the chair as he puts his boots on the back of Terry's neck and applies pressure as he also has a mic in his hands. Mason goes to slide into the ring but Claymore grabs him by the leg and knees him in the ribs and Claymore Slams Mason through the announce table. Claymore walks off as Brent and MegaGator start walking out to the ring with Shadow behind them holding a frantic Tariya Blake.

"Let me show you something Terry this if a revelation of life lets me show you an excerpt of the book of Oblivion the tome of Muerte Paragraph three section sentance four, Those who are of an inferior bloodline must be eliminated for the survival of the greater breed" said Jonas. "Let me show you what I looke to call a Cleansing" as Tariya is in the middle of the ring.

"Here's the first step the break down" said Jonas as MegaGator grabs Tariya up for a Gator Driver.

The crowd boos as MegaGator takes his time before dumping Tariya on her head. MegaGator rolls backwards away from Tariya as he grabs Terry and forces him to look on as Brent grabs her up by the hair yanking on it.

"Continue with the clensing" said Jonas as Shadow grabed a chair as Brent pushed her straight into the chair shoot as a small cut is on the top of Tariya's forehead. "Finish it now"

Brent grabs up Tariya and drops her on the top rope ribs first. Brent grabs her in the 3/4 Quarters Face Lock and nails her with a huge Chaos End onto the steel chair as the crowd is throwing trash in the ring one person even tries to jump the barricade as security restrain him.

"Now we move onto the next step the corruption good night Terrance" said Jonas as he walks off as Terry tries to fallow them as Shadow has Tariya over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"That was just despicable" said Sebastian. "Well thats all the time we have this week and next week I have received huge knews Mason Schultz will take on Claymore Raters in a First Time Ever match in the main event"

* * *

Fan's Revenge Match Card

"The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar (C) vs.

A. "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship

B."The Saint of Hardcore" Mason Schultz for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship

C. Triple Threat Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship

A. Two out of Three Falls Match

B. Tables Match.

C Ladder Match

"Double A" Aza Azura (C) vs. Rena Myers for the TWE Woman's Championship

A. TLC Match

B. Extreme Rules Match

C. Sadistic Madness Match

The Detriot Dragons (C) vs.

A. The Alaskan Connection for the TWE World Tag Team Championships

B. ?

C. ?

* * *

There it is you can vote later or now whatever you like.


	50. Week 26: Preview

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar (1)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Reaper" Brent Gontier (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "Double A" Aza Azura (2)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Detriot Dragons (2)**

**TWE Television Champion:" The King" Shawn DeNiro (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: "The Gatekeeper" Shadow (1)**

After much duress and persusasion (90% Coming from Web Dragon) I have decided to scrap the whole Woman's Tag Team Titles for the reason that thier was a grand total of only three actual tag team. I am still hard at work for an eight title so here are some possible choices. If you have an idea for a championship which could have a division just ask.

TWE Trio's Championship: Self Explanatory three on three tag team matches are the norm for this belt.

TWE 15 Minutes Iron Man Championship: Like the TV Title it is defended almost always weekly in matches with a fifteen minute Iron man Rules

TWE Young Gunz Championship: Only people who have not held another title in the past six months before it aren't allowed to compete for this championship

TWE Dimensional Championship (Title that will be defended against non TWE Superstars preety much it can be anyone from John Cena, to Fiction Wrestling's Most Used Star Naruto Uzumaki, to Stone Cold Steve Austin, If an outside character wins then the rule goes opposite)

TWE Championship Chase Tournament (Monthly Eight Man Tournament with the winner getting a Title Shot for a random title at a Pay per View)

TWE 24-7 CHampionship: I'm sure you know what it is a Title to be defended every hour of every day

* * *

"Welcome to TWE Turbo and tonight we have a huge main event Claymore Raters looks to take on Mason Schultz in a huge match which could decide who the fan's will vote for" said Sebastian.

"No doubt also how about in a huge match tonight Charle Araya takes on Japan's own Jun Kasai in as Lance called it a No Rules match I want a winner and these two hardcore maniacs look to prove who will come out the winner if Charlie is to win he will take on Thresh Crash at Fan's Revenge" said James.

"Aswell as a match for the second choice in the tag team, Shawn DeNiro defends his title against another son of Las Vegas and former World Tag Team Champion Dominic Ziskie, Terry Blake is on the prowl after confirmation nobody has seen Tariya Blake since last week, plus Shadow defends his hardcore title against the other man in that triple threat barbed cage match Azure Lee" said KJ.

**Your magic white rabbit** (0/100)

"Introducing TWE's Hardcore, United States, and World Heavyweight Champions The Gateway to Oblivion" said the announcer.

The Gateway makes thier way down to the ring as they are being booed all the way down. It is a torriential down pour which is ignored by Jonas while his minions or lackeys how you would refer to them badger the crowd with insults as Shadow jumps onto the barricade and raises the title infront of everybody's face.

"Jonas Lazar has become a world rennowned figure now a days and for the past several weeks has been called the unanimous best wrestler in the world today" said Sebastian.

"Definitely he's the TWE World Heavyweight Champion historically only the best can hold that prestigous belt" said James.

Jonas Lazar gets into the ring as he stable slides in after him as Jonas is given a mic.

"Last week I started the Age of Oblivion with a victory when I destroyed my opponent I punished him so badly he couldn't stand up to help his own sibling, he was down thier were tears in his eyes and he couldn't do anything against my Gateway" said Jonas. "Oblivion gives and takes but to a Prophet my victory guarenteed over anybody who attempts to prove thier worth and take what belongs to me" Jonas pats the belt on his shoulder.

"I could see the fear in the eyes of Mason and the grudging respect from Claymore, my eyes do not deceive me as a took on another worthy challenger who failed because he was a heathen but not only way he a heathen he was of a historically weak breed the Negro people" said Jonas the crowd is booing Jonas even thier does not seem to be a single black man in Kyoto, Japan's arena. "What am I not right the Tome of Oblivion, the Section of Ira, has it written down by the great one" Jonas is given a book by Brent.

"The powerful men will always be with the one of skin perfect skin and race from the great and cultured lands, the savages and dark skinned people only belong under the mighty phrase those who exhibit White Power that is straight from the Tome thus it is true" said Jonas.

The crowd is booing down on Jonas who stands stone faced at the crowd.

"Accept the Tome into your life accept the creed of Oblivion are words I would be normally telling all of you except that you are all filthy dirt mongrels from a disgraced country such as Japan Bushido you make me laugh, fight to the death what happened in Hiroshima you quit, to put it quite simply you tapped out because you are a bunch of wimps and failures and that's all you will ever be the White Man's bitch just like all the other races away from the European Bloodline where the strong were born the Might Sparts, The Roman Empire, all belong to the European Bloodline" finished Jonas.

As Jonas looks to continue on a furious Terry Blake starts running down to the ring full sprint. MegaGator runs at Jonas and takes a big club like punch, as he fallows up as Shadow goes after him nailing him with a Spine Buster. Brent tries to hit him with the belt but Terry ducks. Brent turns around right into a Super Kick with the title belt to the face.

"Terry Blake is on fire as he is a freightrain of destruction" said Sebastian.

Jonas grabs him from behind for the Sign of the Apocalypse but Terry rolls of the shoulder and tackles him into the turn buckle. He starts throwing a high variety of strikes in the corner at a rapid pace. Finally MegaGator nails him with the World Championship to the back as Shadow and Brent join in on the attack. They put the boots to Terry who is stuck in the middle of the ring. Jonas holds his jaw glaring at Terry as Shadow hits the Descent to Darkness as Brent waits for Shadow to get out of the way and hit's the Chaos Fall.

"Terry Blake was on fire but well it looks like that fire has been put out by the numbers game" said KJ.

Jonas barks out orders to the Gateway as the pick Terry up by the arms forcing him onto his knees.

"I should hit you right now I should destroy you with my bare hands but a Prophet touching something as dirty as you, I think not" said Jonas as he tells Gator to get him. MegaGator hands Jonas a glove as he puts it on Terry has head raised up by the hair. Jonas slaps him across the face as a nasty crack can be heard as Terry head snaps to the other side. Jonas has his head picked back up as blood is dripping from Terry's mouth. Jonas back hands him across the face as Terry's head snaps back to the other side.

"This is what you deserve a cleansing, I shall clean you from the dirty disgusting skins, blood, and bones you currently inhabit I shall put you into the place where you deserve to be a slave to the powerful" said Jonas as he takes off the turn buckle pad. "Any thing to say such as forgiveness"

"Where's my sister" screams Terry at Jonas.

"You want the truth Terry"

"Yes I want the god damn truth"

"Are you sure you can handle it Terry are you sure that you won't be dismayed by the news you may hear"

"Tell me where she is you fu**er" screams Terry as he tries to break out of the Gateway's hold as blood flies onto Jonas's white robe.

"Truth is you're asking the wrong person" said Jonas as he crouches putting his right next to Terry as he has a cold look in his eye. "I don't care about your dirty race to be truthful I left her to one of them to do with her as he pleased, so look behind you maybe you should ask them ... well you should have you're not getting the chance anymo" Jonas is cut off by a head but from Terry as Jonas staggers back. Terry as the Gateway is shocked fights back as he elbows Shadow off one arm and then punches MegaGator off the other.

Brent kicks him in the ribs and sets him up for the Chaos Rise but Terry slips behind him and goes for a Super Kick but Brent ducks and rolls out of the ring as it looks like Jonas has called off his Gateway as they walk off.

"Where is she" screams Terry as Jonas grabs the mic one again.

"They have all sworn an oath to not tell, so you shall never know good luck worm" as Jonas drops the mic as Terry is left enraged in the ring.

"Jonas is .. dispicable who does he think he is" said KJ.

"He's the world heavyweight champion KJ respect that already" said James.

* * *

**Spotlight Segment**

Name: Shawn DeNiro

Nickname(s): The King, Shawn the Ripper

Height: 6 ft 0

Weight: 190

Attire: White Dress Pants and White boots.

Description:

Discovered by Lance Raters in El Paso, Texas. Lance had him ticketed to become the next face of TWE as he arrived and in a memorable debut defeated veteran Blue Wolf in an Open Challenge witht he stipulation David Churchill would retire if he lost. He fallowed that up with winning the TWE Television Title and later on the tag team titles with stable mates Owen McCarthy and Johnny Wallace of the Rangers. He eventually picked up the European Championship which he would eventually drop to Bill Parker.

Shawn in the year fallowing nearly won the world title several times but came up short time and time after. He was in a long and memorable fued with Zephyr Jones ending with Shawn defeating The Vegas Dream two times straight in under a minute each. What will the future hold for "The king" Shawn DeNiro is yet to find out. Will he be the World Champion Lance thought he would be or just a perrenial contender.

Notable Freinds: Owen McCarthy, Johnny Wallace, and Dakota Harrington?

Notable Enemies: Mason Schultz, Dax Din, Jonas Lazar, and Zephyr Jones.

Record: 13-9 (On a two match win streak)

Ranking: #6 TWE

Championship Resume:

(2) Tag Title Reigns With Johnny Wallace and Owen McCarthy

(2) TWE Television Champion

(1) TWE United States Champion.

Current TV Champion

Won at: Turbo 25

Length of Reign: One Week

Number of Defenses: 1

Possible Challengers: Dominick Ziskie, Rogen Townsend, Chris Jacobs, and Wayne Morrison.

* * *

"This match is for the TWE Television Championship introducing first the challenger from Bello Horizonte, Brazil at five foot eleven and weighing in at two hundred fifty pounds "El Punisher" Tino Pintado Cazares"" said the announcer.

"Tino is as tough as they make em and if he could win the TV title here it could mean getting back on track to his early sucess in TWE" said Sebastian.

"Shawn DeNiro however does have a victory over Tino in the past can he make it a second is to be found out" said James.

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! (90/0)**

"And his opponent the champion from El Paso, Texas at six feet tall and weighing in at one hundred ninety pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro won that title and defend it last week can he make it to a second defense here tonight" said Sebastian.

Shawn DeNiro and Tino lock up as Shawn gets the head lock. Tino hits a couple elbows to the ribs and throws off Shawn into the ropes who bounces back with a flying forearm. Shawn fallows up as he punches Tino into the turn buckle corner. Shawn then goes for a corner clothesline but Tino counters with a big elbow to the head. Tino then fallows up shoulder blocking Shawn off his feet. As Tino taunts the crowd he suddenly sees Wayne Morrison walking down the entrance ramp as the two talk trash as Shawn DeNiro gets up. Shawn smiles as Tino is still to busy arguing. Finally Tino turns around straight into a spear ... 1 ... 2 ... 3

"Winner of this match and still your TWE Television Champion Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

Shawn DeNiro celebrates his win as Wayne instantly gets in the ring and starts taking it to Tino with a series of stomps. Shawn ignores them as he goes to get out of the ring *clang* as a chair shot nails Shawn right in the head.

... Dominic Ziskie was the perpetrator as he waits for Shawn to get up jumps onto the apron and nails a Sentire Odium (Running Sky High Enzugeri) as Shawn is out like a light.

"He calls that the Sentire Odium I'm not entirely sure what that means but it defenite doesn't mean anything good for Shawn" said James.

Dominic rolls into the ring with the chair as Tino has Wayne in the corner beating him down with punches and elbows. Dominic turns Tino around and nails him with the chair to the ribs and a DDT. Wayne Morrison fallows up a couple more stomps as he turns to thank Dominic he's nailed by the Sentire Odium off the ropes.

"Dominic just destroyed everybody in that ring why did he do that though" asks KJ.

Dominic screams out load as he points to the back "Play my music"

**Its been a long time, been a long time comin' **(0/100)

Dominic walks down the ring as the crowd boos Dominic flips off a fan and throws his drink in his face.

"What the hell that was uncalled for" said Sebastian.

* * *

Backstage

Thresh is in his lockeroom sitting in a chair as he is in his more casual clothes sort of a mix of dark and gothic and rich and elegant.

"I think you've all heard by now Lance is afraid of me taking back the gold and he refuses to add me into the World Title challengers" says Thresh. "The fact though is I am still champion until somebody beats me for it, what Mason did wasn't a victory it was a mockery" Thresh Crash stands up on his feet as he grabs something in his bag. He reveals the old TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

"This is the real belt not the one that poser Lazar holds this is the real one the one that was made by me unifying the three belts" said Thresh as he puts the belt back into the bag. "Now as for ... ... Charlie" says Thresh in clear disgust.

"As for him I can only say is who does he think he is thinking with his mediocre record he could beat the real worlds World Heavyweight Champion I have 40 victories to my record you have four if you win tonight" said Thresh. "That said you quite honestly got the easiest opponent possible when a classy wrestler like Antonio Inoki is jumped over because Lance wants to give you a match with the real worlds champion is a mockery" Thresh looks like he's getting ready to leave. "Then again I'm sure any respectable man would refuse to ever work for you Lance, your lucky I decided to stay here to hell this organization and prove that it's where the best are or well where the best is"

"I work harder then anybody, I fight harder, I'm the Omega of wrestling cause when I leave Pro Wrestling will never be the same again" says Thresh as the camera pans out.

* * *

**Degenerate drunk with a razor blade**(75/0)

"This is a singles match and it is a One Rule match the only way for this match to end is a pinfall or submission introducing first from Hellsview, Pensyllvania at six foot one and weighing two hundred seventeen pounds" Charlie Araya" said the announcer.

"Charlie Araya wants a shot at Thresh Crash someone who Charlie feels looks down upon him and that 'ahem' he considers a preety boy bitch who sucks horse dick" said Sebastian.

"Why horse" asked KJ

"Why Horse? Why HORSE did you hear that disrespect to your son KJ have some fucking balls and get into that ring you coward oh no you won't because both of you are a bunch of sissies if it wasn't for the fact that I hurt my knee training for the Olympic games I would be out their and teaching Charlie a lesson" said James to Sebastian promptly laughing at his excuse.

* * *

I had to end it there as this fic will be on a one more month or so hiatus thanks to me having to go to England for a while with my brother. So I decided to just post this small portion of this chapter. Sorry to anybody dissapointed.

_D'Champ 18_


	51. Week 26 27: Time Skip

Time Skip

TWE Week Two

Shawn DeNiro def. Tino Cazares

Post match assault from Dominick Ziskie on Wayne, Shawn, and Tino

Charlie Araya def. Jun Kunsai

Post Match both men shake hands until Thresh attacks from behind leading to a DDD on the edge of the barricade. Jun left on a stretcher.

Backstage Terry Blake brutally assaulted MegaGator Dark, Dark told Blake only Shadow new where Tariya was.

Kenny Dentons def. Nicholas Churchill with a Rise Against the Odds Non Title.

Rena Myers def. Emily Jones

Backstage Terry Brutally assaulted Shadow who revealed that he left Tariya with Brent.

Terry Blake called out Brent Gontier who walking down to the ring led a tirade insulting Terry. As Brent got in the ring Terry attacked him savagely from the crowd Mindfreak attacked Terry from behind.

Terry Blake def. MindFreak Connor Gates by DQ after Brent interfered in the match.

The Communist Regime beat. John Marsh and David Porter, The Icons made several comments against the United States and it's citizens.

Shadow vs. Rogen Townsend ended in a No Contest after Dominick Ziskie got involved attacking both men savagely. Lance awards Dominick a Triple Threat with Champions Shadow and Shawn for no real reason.

Video for the Impending Arrival of a Debuting Superstar which is stuck on codes.

Claymore Raters def. Mason Schultz clean after a Claymore Slam off the top rope.

TWE Week 3.

Shawn DeNiro and Shadow def. Dominick Ziskie and David Sampson after Dominick mid match attacked David and left. Post match Shawn DeNiro and Shadow got into an argument before Dominick attacked them both from behind with a steel chair.

Terry Blake attacks Brent Gontier in the hallway before being pulled off by security as Jonas Lazar screams morbid often racist words towards the Inferior being as Jonas Lazar puts it. Terry Blake suspended until after Fan's Revenge meaning he won't get a title shot.

The Mindfreak and MegaGator Dark def. Rick and Scott Hammmermeir when Gator hit the Gate Driver

Video of Impending Arrival of Debuting Superstar. Words found in the Segment were Fighting Flying Fishing God German Gangly Master Machine Man.

Thresh Crash and Nicholas Churchill def. Charlie Araya and Kenny Dentons after Nicholas pinned Charlie with a Lariat Running Enzugeri Combo.

Aza Azura def. Dakota Harrington with the Aza DT post match assault by Rena lead to a Tigress Bomb through the announce table.

Jonas Lazar def. Random African American Fan in a Open Challenge for the fans. he then post match cruelly continued the attack while slandering him on a mic. Only finishing when throwing him over the barriacde onto his "Obese Yellow Mongrel" as Jonas said which was this Fan's Asian freind.

Terry Blake attacked Lance Raters in his office not stopping until Lance agreed to repeal the suspension and give Terry his match.

Terry Blake, Mason Schultz, and The Detriot Dragons def. Brent Gontier, Claymore Raters, and The Communist Regime when Mason pinned Brent Gontier after an Evenflow DDT.

Fan's Revenge match card

"The Prophet of Oblivion" Jonas Lazar (C) vs.

A. "The Demonic Son" Claymore Raters for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship

B."The Saint of Hardcore" Mason Schultz for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship

C. Triple Threat Match for the TWE World Heavyweight Championship.

* * *

"The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (C) vs. "The High Riser" Kenny Dentons for the TWE Light Heavyweight Championship

A. Two out of Three Falls Match

B. Tables Match.

C Ladder Match

* * *

The Detriot Dragons (C) vs.

A. The Alaskan Connection for the TWE World Tag Team Championships

B. The Communist Regime

C. MegaGator Dark and The Mindfreak Connor Gates Oblivions's Monsters

* * *

Brent Gontier (C) vs. Terry Blake for the TWE United States Championship.

A. Stretcher Match

B. Submission Match

C. Iron Man (20 Minutes)

* * *

Aza Azura (C) vs. Rena Myers TWE Woman's Title Match Final Match

A. Extreme Rules Match

B. First Blood Match

C. I Quit match

* * *

Shadow (C) vs. Shawn DeNiro (C) vs. Dominick Ziskie for the ...

A. TWE Hardcore Championship (Match contest in Hardcore Rules)

B. TWE Television Championship (Match contested in Regular rules)

C. Non Title Elimination Match winner gets Number Sixty Spot in the TWE Over The Top Rumble Royale Match.

* * *

"The Manifestation of Devesation" Thresh Crash vs. "Thirteen" Charlie Araya.

A. Ambulance Match

B. Regular Match

C. No Holds Barred match.

* * *

Ten Man Battle Royale for

A. Hardcore Title Match

B. Television Title Match.

C. Tag Team Title Match.

D. Light Heavyweight Title Match.

1. Rogen Townsend

2. Chris Jacobs

3. Asheel Din Jr.

4. Rojo Bat Jr.

5. Cloud Van Rude (TCW Import)

6. Justin Wyatt

7. Ted Estes

8. David Porter

9. Jack Marsh.

10. Owen McCarthy

* * *

Wayne Morrison vs. Tino Pintado Cazares

A. Strap Match

B. Blindfold Match

C. Purified Rules (No High Flying, Closed Fist Punching, No Rope Breaks, Blood is to be stopped, yadda, yadda, yadda)

Please Vote for what you want to see either PM me or leave it in the review. Prediction as always this is the End of Year Show for TWE.


	52. Fan's Revenge Part 1: Make Way

**TWE World Heavyweight Champion: "The Prophet" Jonas Lazar (1)**

**TWE United States Champion: "The Reaper" Brent Gontier (1)**

**TWE Woman's Champion: "Double A" Aza Azura (2)**

**TWE World Tag Team Champions: Dexter and Charles Roberts Jr The Detriot Dragons (2)**

**TWE Television Champion:" The King" Shawn DeNiro (1)**

**TWE Light Heavyweight Champion: "The Hero" Nicholas Churchill (1)**

**TWE Hardcore Championship: "The Gatekeeper" Shadow (1)**

* * *

Backstage

We are taken to Lance's office where he is wearing a black suit.

"We are live here tonight from the Saisame Arena, Tokyo" says Lance Raters in his office. "And thanks to the fans who voted here tonight lets start it off with a great match in a battle royale and the fan's have chosen let's see the results" as Lance opens an envelope.

A. Strap Match

B. Blindfold Match.

C. Purified Rules

"And the winners is ... ...

A. Strap Match 84%

C. Purified Rules 9%

B. Blindfold Match 7%

"a Strap Match the only way to win is to hit all four corners" said Lance. "Now let's get this shown underway Viva Mehico"

* * *

Both men are already in the ring as the strap is being tied around one anothers arms Tino is much more happy then Wayne who is arguing with the ref that it was supposed to be a Blindfold Match.

"This match definitely favors the stronger competitor which is obvious Tino in this situation" said Sebastian.

"I don't think so I think it favors the smarter man and Tino has the intelligence of a dead frog" said James.

"This match has nearly no rules to it you can't take off the strap and you have to touch all four turn buckles that's about it" said KJ.

Wayne goes to his knees pleading for Tino not to hit him who of course boots him right in the face with no remorse. Tino picks up Wayne who tries to run away but Tino pulls him right back into a thunderous clothesline. Wayne looks to be out of it already as Tino picks up Wayne once again and hits a second brutal clotheslines as Wayne snaps back. Tino sets up Wayne on the top turn buckle as Wayne has got one turn buckle. The momemtum is stopped however as Tino pulls him down straight into a third killer clothesline as it looks like that's all she wrote. Tino starts walking simply dragging Wayne with him as he hits one turn buckle then the next. As he goes for the third Wayne trips him up with the ropes and hits a running knee smash to the back of Tino's head.

"Wayne showing off those smarts right thier he tripped up Tino right into position for that brutal knee smash" said James.

"Definitely for a second though I thought Tino had it one" said KJ.

Wayne fallows that up with applying a semi arm bar onto Tino. He wraps up the arm into a chickenwing as he applies pressure on the arm. He fallows that up by wrapping the strap around Tino's throat and pulling on both holds. Tino tries to power out but Wayne doesn't let go holding on as Tino get's to his knees. Tino nearly gets to his feet but Wayne throws him shoulder first into the turn buckle fallowed by a spinning back suplex on Tino's shoulder. Wayne pulls up Tino's arm with the strap and starts delivering stomp after stomp to the shoulder. Wayne then goes to whip Tino into the ropes but simply pulls back as Tino falls down right on the arm as Tino's in a large amount of pain. Wayne fallows this up trying for a cross arm breaker as he applies it fully onto Tino.

"Wayne is showing smarts right now really working on the arm like a great wrestler should" said KJ.

"Definitely if he takes out the arm and shoulder Tino's biggest weapons like the Punisher Clutch and the Skull - Krusher are useless" said Sebastian.

Wayne lets go of the arm breaker as he drags Tino hitting one turn buckle. Then the second but Tino pulls him back on the third into a boot to the ribs. Tino goes for a quick Skull Krusher but the arm is hurting a bit to much giving Wayne enough to slip out the ring Tino's arms roughly being pulled against the ropes. Wayne drags Tino over to the steel ring post and starts pulling the arm against the steel a bit as Tino starts growling in pain. Wayne rolls into the ring as he hits one turn buckle and kicks Tino in the arm. He goes to the second and kicks Tino in the arm. Tino's trying to get some Wayne goes for AKCH but Tino counters pulling Wayne backwards straight into a huge big boot floring the wonderous one. Both men are down as Wayne is holding onto his face while Tino's crading his arm in agony.

"Both men are out this can be the turning point needed for Tino" said Sebastian.

"Come on Wayne get back up you got this" said James.

Wayne gets up first as he tries to hit the turn buckle quickly running to hit two but Tino's back as he blasts Wayne with a shoulder block. He drags up Wyane by the hair with his left arm as he knees Wayne repeatedly in the ribs before hitting a massive head but. Tino fallows up hitting a turnbuckle splash as he dragged Wayne thier. Tino then started going for the turn buckle he got one ... two ... three but Wayne holds onto one side of the ropes not lettign Tino hit the last one. Tino drags Wayne up by the hair for a Skull Krusher but as Wayne's up high Tino's arm gives out on him. Wayne drops on his feet in front of Tino and sucessfuly hit's the AKCH. Wayne waits for Tino to get up who is still groggy and hit's a High Times. Wayne then goes for the turn buckles ... 1 ... 2 ... 3 ... and the fourth turnbuckle is hit.

"Winner of this match "Wonderous" Wayne Morrison" said the announcer.

Wayne Morrison looks down at Tino as he pulls of the strap and throws it on him. Wayne goes to leave the ring but instead waits for Tino to get and hits the Combombulation fallowed by an Ode to Pheonix. Wayne swaggers out of the ring as he says into the camera that Shawn DeNiro better be ready.

* * *

Backstage

Thresh Crash has a mic with him.

"Tonight I have to punish Charlie Araya one last time then I take the belt which is rightfully mine back, the belt that was created for me not the stupid dark omega oblivion or whatever belt Thresh has but the real one the one that was made for me and it was destroyed by that freak Lazar" said Thresh. "But Lazar should be really thankful that I decided to give him a month with that belt so that he can forget what it feels like to be a World Champion such as well myself"

"Everbody knows that I'm the best in the world Itachi Uchiha form Animated totes around his win streak like it's something impressive news flash it took him quite literally years to get to that point 67-0 in how many years five, ten, twenty that's barely ten matches a year myself I've won forty matches in the past nine months and tonight I make it forty one my name is Thresh Crash ... and I'll be the last thing anybody across the ring from me will see before I send them off to sleep"

As Thresh crash goes to leave he comes backk.

"One more thing Charlie you better hope they decided for that ambulance match cause that's the only way you'll get the medical attention you need before you are broken for the rest of your life" said Thresh as this he is finished.

* * *

Lance's office.

Lance is now wearing a ... ... ... poncho and apparently not much elses on the forty two year old.

"Wayne Morrison definitely proved impressive thanks to the stipulation the fan's voted but now it's time for a huge battle royale" said Lance. "The ten men in this match have been hailed as bright prospects but none have been able to sucessfully break the mold from prospect to star this match could change thier very future"

"Anyways your options were ..."

A. Hardcore Title Match.

B. Television Title Match

C. Tag Team Titles Match

D. Light Heavyweight Title Match.

"And your votes tallied up and the title match the winner will recieve is ... ...

A. Hardcore Title Match 40%

C. Tag Team Title Match 30%

B. Television Title Match 28%

D. Light Heavyweight Title Match 2%

"A Hardcore Title match that also means as of right now the Battle Royale is a hardcore battle royale all the men are already in the ring let's get ready for another great match" said Lance.

* * *

All ten men are in the ring as the TCW stand out Cloud Van Rude is a big target it seems. Cloud Van Rude still hasn't realised it as he tries to talk to Rogan who just glares at him as the bell rings and Rogen Cloud right onto the apron. Cloud quickly rolls into the ring only to get stomped on by Rogen. Cloud tries to get out of Rogen's way who fallows him stomping all the way. Cloud tries to get up as Rogen clotheslines him back down from behind. Rogen tosses Cloud out of the ring but Cloud grabs onto the ropes. From behind Rogen is double teamed by Justin Wyatt and Ted Estes from behind. Rogen grabs them both by the throat and double choke slams that veterans out of the ring. Cloud from behind though grabs him in a crucifix rolling Rogen out of the ring.

"Three men are out early as Cloud used the distraction to in one of the better throws I've seen in a battle royale roll Rogen over the ropes and out of the ring" said Sebastian.

"Who cares it's battle royale Cloud would be eating dust right now if it was a singles match considering he was facing a TWE Calibre wrestler in Rogen" said James.

As Cloud flaunts the victory he gets clotheslined by Chris. That's fallowed up by a spinning heel kick from Asheel. Then Rojo Bat decides to pick up Cloud and launches him with a release gut wrench suplex. Owen McCarthy picks him up by the hair for a Samoan Drop as he nails it. Then Jack and David pick him as Jack goes to the top rope as David lifts up Cloud for a power bomb. They hit the simultaneous missle drop kick and power bomb combo as Cloud just might be out.

"I think Cloud is legally dead at this point" said KJ.

"That's why he should stay in the minor leagues a.k.a everywhere other then TWE" said James.

As Jack goes to throw out Cloud, Chris from behind tosses Jack out of the ring. Asheel is hitting the bigger man David with all he's got as he batters him into a corner. Asheel and Rojo Bat Jr double shoulder tackles him out of the ring and to the outside. Asheel and Rojo take turns beating up Chris in the corner as they both whip him into the opposite corner. Then as Chris stagger forward they hit a double drop kick and a leg drog standing moon sault combo from Rojo and Asheel respectively. As they both get up from behind Cloud nails them with the Royal Mutilation as Asheel is down. Cloud then gets kicked in the gut by Rojo who goes to lift him for a Rojo Muerte but Chris Jacobs from behind throws out Rojo as Cloud falls to the canvas.

"This leaves Cloud, Asheel, and Chris as our final three all vying for a hardcore title shot" said Sebastian.

"What is Rojo Bat doing" said KJ.

Rojo Bat outside the ring is tossing each of them a chair. Cloud takes a wild swing at Asheel who ducks and drop kicks him in the face blasting him with the chair. From behind Chris Jacobs nails Asheel in the back and hits a russian leg sweep on the chair. Chris Jacob drop kicks Cloud as he tries to get up. Chris then goes for the Standing Alone on Asheel but Cloud from behind hits the Royale Mutilation to the back of Asheel sending Chris flying out of the ring as Asheel is on the outside. Cloud then waits for Asheel to get up and takes a wild swing but Asheel ducks and Cloud's chair is rebounded from the ropes right back into his face. Asheel then grabs Cloud and tries to toss him out of the ring.

"Asheel Din Jr is second away from getting a second title shot against Shadow" said Sebastian.

"I'm not surpised even he can beat Total Championship Trash" said James.

Cloud slowly crawls to his feet as Asheel nails him with repeated punches. Cloud grabs Asheel but suddenly all the lights turn off in the arena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the hell is going on here" said Sebastian.

"I don't like the dark goddamit I bet this was that stupid TCW trash's idea" said James.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The lights turn back on and both men are unconcious outside the ring with blood leaking from thier skulls.

"What the hell's going on both of these two were just demolished but who did it" said Sebastian.

"I don't know but who won is the question" said James.

"As a result of a double elimination this match is declared a draw by order of senior referee Anderson Sonnen, also by order of Lance Raters on the next Turbo both Cloud and Asheel will compete in a hardcore match to see who gets the title shot" said the announcer.

Neither of the two men are getting up as the EMT's start going down to the ring in a semi ironic note thier's an ambulance at the top of the side of the entrance area incase the next match is an ambulance match.

* * *

Backstage

Jonas Lazar is sitting on his throne in an unspecified location with his TWE World Heavyweight/ Oblivion Championship.

"Soon TWE will witness the great divide which will shape TWE onto two sides like no other time before soon TWE will be a true WarZone where the strongest where the ones who are of true purity will arise and I will lead that charge" said Jonas. "I will end all those who appose the coming dawn as I take TWE over while I do away with the weak such as those of the dark skinned outcasts of society"

.

.

.

.

.

Jonas looks into the camera as for a split second the camera fritzes showing an atleast seven foot human like figure behind Jonas before the camera goes off completely with sounds of it breaking.

* * *

The voting results are in as they are shown on the Tinatron

A. Ambulance Match.

B. Regular Match

C. No Holds Barred Match

the scores are being put as the percentages raises for each of them.

A. Ambulance Match 50%

C. No Holds Barred Match 35%

B. Regular Match 15%

**Degenerate drunk with a razor blade**(85/0)

"This match is an ambulance match introducing first from Hellsview, Pensylvania at six foot one and weighing in at 219 pounds "Thirteen" Charlie Araya" said the announcer.

Charlie comes out onto the entrance ramp as he walking down to the ring is saying about how he will ahem "Shove his foot so far up Thresh's ass he will puke it out".

"Charlie Araya, ... ... this man doesn't deserve to be in a ring he deserves to be in a mental hospital this guy's insane to even think of challenging Thresh and now well Thresh is going to humiliate him as he's forced to leave in that ambulance for his own health" said James.

"Charlie Araya has repeatedly said that he has well being more then angry over how Thresh has talked about Charlie as if he was a pest now Charlie intends to make Thresh look at him as the threat he rightfully is to Thresh's wellbeing" said Sebastian.

**I am now, an instrument of violence (5/95)**

"And his opponent from Edmonten, Alberta Canada at six foot two and weighing in at two hundred and seven pounds "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

"Say what you will about Thresh but he is in a reality a sick person who cares about nothing more then he does winning so in this match tonight I'll go out on a limb and say that Thresh has a very high advantage" said James.

"That's a good point Charlie will do anything to hurt his opponent even if he himself gets hurt aswell but Thresh only cares about making sure that you hurt a hell of a lot worse then he does" said Sebastian.

Thresh and Charlie have a jostling match in the middle of the ring as the two men shove each other backwards. The two are of similar strengths as Charlie looks to push Thresh back he gots a harsh slap across the face. The crowd oohs as Charlie tackles Thresh down and tries to hit him as Thresh tries to roll out of the ring. Charlie picks up Thresh by the leg and hits with a couple right hands while holding Thresh's leg. He then pulls on Thresh's leg smashing Thresh right into an elbow from Charlie. Charlie picks up Thresh who pokes at Charlie's eye and then knees him in the ribs. He then whips Charlie into the ropes before hitting him with a spinning knee gut buster. Thresh pulls up Charlie to all fours and he repeatedly soccer kicks the hell out of Charlie's ribs.

"Thresh is gunning to break one of those ribs" said KJ.

"If you can't breathe well you can't fight well" said Sebastian.

"It is a beautiful technique I honestly think Thresh is trying to hard on poor little Charlie" said James.

Thresh picks up Charlie and he lifts him up for a suplex. He then drops Charlie onto the ropes as he hangs Charlie thier like a plank. Thresh then bounces off the ropes of the other side and hits a huge flying high knee to knock Charlie out of the ring. Thresh then rolls out of the ring as he goes to whip Charlie into the steel steps. Charlie counters with his own as Thresh is sent crashing leg first into the steps. Charlie fallows him grabbing him by the hair as he nails Thresh with repeated forearms. Charlie then whips Thresh into the barricade as Thresh staggers forward off the barricade into a big clotherline. Charlie goes under the ring and grabs a chair as he walks up to Thresh with the chair. Thresh though kicks him right in the face from the floor with the chair.

"Thresh just caught Charlie right thier" said Sebastian.

"I think that was more Charlie's mistake then Thresh's attack" said KJ.

Thresh slowly picks up Charlie and puts him in a double underhook as he lays in knee after knee to the ribs. He then suplexes Charlie back first onto the discarded chair. Charlie rolls around in pain as Thresh stomps on his ribs with ever attempt to move away. Thresh then grabs the chair as he raises it over his head like a spear and smashes the top into Charlie's ribs. Thresh sets up Charlie for a big time Sniper Lariat. Charlie ducks under the lariat and grabs Thresh from behind in a waist lock. Then in a fluid movement nails him with a German Suplex. Charlie though rolls back up and nails a second German suplex the time right onto the chair. Charlie definitely going out of him confort zone as he slaps on a sleeper hold before hitting a back breaker.

"Thresh definitely getting shocked thier from that counter to the lariat" said KJ.

"Charlie got lucky, thier must have been something in Thresh's eye for him to miss" says James completely ignoring that they are near zero chances of that happening.

Charlie grabs Thresh up by the arm as he pulls him up the ramp but Thresh counters into a drop toe hold against the side of the of the baricade. Thresh then grabs Charlie and hits a snap suplex on the top of the ramp. Thresh picks him up with again to nail him with a big time single knee gut buster. Thresh drags down Charlie right to the ambulance as he rams Charlie face first into the back. Thresh then opens it but from behind Charlie nails Thresh with a forearm. Charlie then pulls Thresh back and tosses him into the side of the stage. Charlie then waits for Thresh to turn around as he goes for the lifting Inverted DDT but Thresh counters with a low blow. He then grabs Charlie in a wrist lock spins the both around and nails him with a huge Sniper Lariat.

"Thresh just laid waste to Charlie with that huge lariat" says James.

"Definitely but how he got it well, i don't like it" said Sebastian.

"News flash, nobody cares about your opinion the only reason they don't put it on mute for commentary is because I'm on it" said James.

Thresh grabs up Charlie for the 308 Caliber DDT but Charlie shoves Thresh back only to get him with a running enzugeri to knock Charlie right back down. Thresh then drags Charlie back down to the ring as he rolls him into the ring. Thresh goes under the ring and throws in a barbed wire baseeball bat along with a table. Thresh rolls into the ring and Charlie hits him with a running shot to the stomach with the baseball bat. Charlie then fallows up cracking Thresh in the back with the bat. Thresh is on his knees as Charlie hits him with one last shot to the skull with the bat. Charlie then sets up the table and picks up Thresh. He rolls Thresh ontop of the table as Charlie looks to go to the top rope. Thresh from behind grabs him and hit's a huge spider suplex through the table.

"One month ago this move spelled the end of Charlie against Thresh how will it do this time around" said KJ.

"By god if Charlie could still move I'd be impressed" said Sebastian.

Thresh picked up Charlie as he tossed him out of the ring. Thresh drags Charlie by the feet all the way to the top of the ramp. Thresh then goes to launch Charlie off the top of the stage onto the hood of the ambulance but Charlie counters raking the eyes. As Thresh is blinded Charlie walks backward before sprinting forward and spearing Thresh off the side of the ramp and onto the top of the ambulance. The crowd is hearting up as both men are out. Charlie slowly picks up Thresh and looks to for the By Your Command but Thresh ducks under and plants Charlie with the 308 Caliber DDT. Thresh rolls Charlie down the ambulance through the front as he drags Charlie to the back of the ambulance. Thresh pushes Charlie in as he closes one door but finds a boot to the face as he tries to close the second.

"Thresh nearly won the match but-wait what is Charlie doing" said Sebastian as Charlie goes to the top of the ambulance as Thresh is on the floor.

Charlie leaps off and hit's a huge flying elbow drop as both men are down.

"What a move from Charlie he might just have the match won" KJ.

"Look at Charlie he's not getting up an time soon" said James.

Charlie proves James wrong as he looks to put Thresh into the ambulace but instead he drags Thresh with him as he tosses Thresh with a hip toss onto the front of the ambulance windshield. Charlie then fallows Thresh up thier as he picks him up for a Lifting Inverted DDT through the windshield ... ... and it hits. Both men are looking to be down as neither is getting up. Charlie tries to drag Thresh up to his feet pulling him up but Thresh nails him with another low blow. Thresh whipes off the blood from his face as he picks up Charlie and nails the Dream Devestation Driver onto the hood of the ambulance. Thresh drags Charlie down the ambulance as he tosses him into it. Thresh then closes both door to win himself the match.

"Winner of this match "The Manifestation of Devestation" Thresh Crash" said the announcer.

Thresh is smiling as he stands on the bumper of the ambulance raising his hands in victory as he screams at the unfortunate ref to hand him a mic.

"Did you see this performence of mine where I showed this second rate mongrel that he doesn't belong in the same sentance as me" said Thresh. "I left him a bloody wreck but thanks to you people he atleast is going to have a quick trip to the hospital in that ambulance"

"And now you are asking why am I speaking is it to issure a challenge, well of course not I am the reigning and defending TWE World Heavyweight Champion this was my third title defense in this reign and I am willing to offer the winner of tonights main event a match against me at Over the Top for the world title" said Thresh. "Of course I have a few conditions one they have to stop claiming themselves as the world champion, two half of thier paycheck will go to myself, and three they have a statue of me in thier living room in which they pray to seven times a day simple demands"

"Lance you piece of shit you can keep on trying to stop me but you new will" Thresh puases for a sec "So remember my name is Thresh Crash best me if you ca-" Thresh is cut off as a bloody Charlie Araya leaps out of the ambulance and attacks him from behind.

Charlie is like a man possesed as Thresh tries to get out of the way but is on the recieving end of a couple brutal stomps. Charlie picks up Thresh and tosses him back first into the ring barricade. Charlie then as Thresh is holding his back in pain nails him with a By Your Command busting him open. The referee goes into stop him but Charlie nails him with a By Your Command as well.

"Somebody has to stop him" says James as Charlie drags Thresh by the hair and rams him face first straight into the ring post. Charlie grabs Thresh and drives him face first into the steel steps before dragging him into the ring as Charlie grabs the barbed wire bat. Charlie grabs the bat and swings for the fences blasting Thresh across the face.

Thresh is being continously hit by the bat to the face as Thresh is a bloody mess at this point trying to slowly get away as Charlie is going beserk. Two security guards run down to the ring but they both meet a shot from the bat to the face stopping them. Thresh grabs Charlie from behind and nails him with a quick 308 Caliber DDT. Thresh is on his knees holding his skull as he tries to get away but as he rolls under the ring Charlie grabs his ankle and pulls him back.

"Somebody stop this maniac" said James.

"Anybody thinking Lance might have something to be doing with this" said Sebastian.

Charlie pins down his elbows with his knees and starts pulverising Thresh's face into the canvas. He drags up Thresh and nails him with a By Your Command. He grabs the baseball bat and rips out the barbed while placing it around his own foot and drags up Thresh nailing with another By Your Command. Thresh is unmoving in the middle of the ring as Charlie drags him out and puts his head right next to the steel ring post as he measures him for one more but security guards swarm Charlie holding him back.

"Finally but I think it might be Thresh who will end up in a hospital" said Sebastian.

Thresh is being pulled up the ramp as Charlie is held back as Thresh is practically dragged up. Charlie finally breaks off the guards as he runs toward Thresh at the top of the ramp and shoves him off the ramp face first into the ambulance as it has a straight up nasty looking whip lash as his head bounces off cold hard floor.

Charlie is finally held back and pulled away as Thresh is limp as he is moved into the ambulance at this point.

"Thresh may have been the winner but it's clear as day to see has won this battle" said Sebastian.

"Your damn right Thresh won and he won the battle too and I guarentee tee it he will win the war, this I assure you will not go unpunished that is a promise" said James.

* * *

Backstage Charlie Araya is restrained as Lance Raters walks up to Charlie who is stark raving mad. Lance simply smiles and tells the security guards to elt go of him as Lance Raters gives Charlie a corny thumbs up and walks away.

Backstage with Stan

"I am here with Rena Myers now tonight is the rubber match of the woman's division as it's being called against Aza Azura, you each currently have a win against the other and now tonight chances are you to can be competing in a brutal match types what's your thoughts on this" asked Stan.

"My thoughts, please that little bitch can't handle what I'm bringing when rules are tossed out the window I become the baddest bitch in the land" said Rena. "Thier is nothing I won't do, no head I won't rip of somebody's shoulders, no woman, man, or anything in between can stop my path, My Warpath tonight will be a lesson in domination and I promise you Aza will be saying I Quit by the end of the night no matter the match type" Rena ends the interview by walking off.

"Well Rena Myers is confident she will be taking back her crown back to you at the booth" says Stan.

* * *

Voting Results are being shown.

A. TWE Hardcore

B. TWE Television

C. Number Sixty Spot in the Rumble Royale

and the results are

.

.

.

.

C. Number Sixty Spot in the Rumble Royale 45%

B. Television Championship 35%

A. Hardcore Championship 20%

**I don't know what's worth fighting for (10/75)**

"This match is for the Number Sixty Spot in the Rumble Royale and it is a triple threat, Introducing first from The Gates of Oblivion at six foot four and weighing in at two hundred sixty four pounds he is the reigning TWE Hardcore Champion "The Gatekeeper" Shadow" said the announcer.

"Shadow has really grown into his own in The Gateway if he wins here tonight The Gateway might be a step closer to making sure Jonas Lazar's reign won't have a challenger come Chase for Fame" said KJ.

"That's if Jonas's reign lasts that long Thresh Crash is my opinion the number one contender after tonight if Jonas can ever find a way to beat Claymore" said James.

**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name! (99/1)**

"And his opponent from El Paso, Texas at six feet tall and weighing in at one hundred ninety five pounds he is the reigning TWE Television Champion "The King" Shawn DeNiro" said the announcer.

"Shawn DeNiro gained that Television title and a minute after that had just sucessfully defended the title three weeks ago" said Sebastian.

"You mean when he got two fluke victories" said James.

**Its been a long time, been a long time comin' (0/110) **

"And introducing lost from Las Vegas, Nevada at six foot three and weighing in at two hundred thirty five "The Peoples Nightmare" Dominick Ziskie" said the announcer.

"Dominick Ziskie is a man who I have a lot of respect for when people decided to turn against them he didn't go with the crowd and do what they wanted no he did what he wanted to do similar to myself" said James.

"You mean by telling them he hates them and he's going to beat they're favorites until they beg for mercy" said Sebastian.

Dominick Ziskie walks up right infront of both of them then proceeds to give them both the bird. Shadow charges over in anger as Dominick counters with a drop toe hold. Shawn clotheslines him from behind but Shadow whips Shawn into the turn buckle. Shadow goes for a splash in the corner but Shawn get's out of the way. As Shadow staggers back Dominick nails him with a running drop kick ... 1 ... kick out. Shawn throws Dominick out of the ring as Shawn rolls out of the ring aswell. Dominick kicks Shawn in the ribs and then looks to hit some type of move jumping onto the side of the apron for a Sentire Odium (Running Sky High Enzugeri). Shawn though counters in mid air nailing him with a huge Spear as Dominick is left sucking in air as Shawn rolls into the ring right into a shoulder block.

"Ouch Shawn may have broken Dominick in half but Shadow just bulldozed right through Shawn" said KJ.

"Bulldozed is the right word just look at the impact" said Sebastian as we are treated to replies of Shawn flying into the ropes and bouncing off onto his chest.

Shawn DeNiro is picked up by Shadow for a scoop slam but Shawn slips out and rolls him up ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shawn fallows up as they two brawl around for a bit through rights and lefts. Shawn applies a head lock but Shadow counters back suplexing him onto the canvas. Shadow then as Shawn gets up nails him with a big boot. Shadow starts climbing to the top rope as he looks for the Dark Impact. Shawn rolls out of the way as Shadow his canvas ... 1 ... 2 kick out. Shawn fallows up going for The Ripper as he almost lock's it but Shadow counters picking Shawn up way high and hitting a running powerbomb ... 1 ... 2 .. kick out. Shadow picks up Shawn whipping him into the ropes into a big belly to belly suplex slam ... 1 ... 2 ... kick out. Shadow grabs Shawn into the chin lock as he applies pressure.

"Shadow caught Shawn with that power bomb and the momemtum is now in his favor" said KJ.

"Look at how Shawn's head bounced off the canvas from the suplex Shadow should do it again" said James.

Shadow continues putting on presure on the hold as Shawn tries to find a way to break out. Shawn grabs the ropes as Shadow let's go at three before stomping on Shawn repeatedly while holding onto the ropes. Shadow is forced off Shawn who gets up straight into a impactful clothesline. Shadow looks to finish it as he grabs Shawn for the Descent to Darkness but Shawn slips out behind. Shawn bounces off the ropes as Shawn turns around and nails him with a spear. Shawn DeNiro goes to look to the top rope as he jumps onto the top but he gets hit by a huge Sentire Odium mid jump by Dominick. The People's Nightmare throws out Shawn as he picks up Shadow and nails him with a Spike DDT ... 1 ... 2 ... 3.

"Winner of this match and the number sixty spot in the Rumble Royale "The People's Nightmare" Dominick Ziskie" said the announcer.

Dominick Ziskie has a big smirk on his face as he rolls out of the ring in a hurry. Shawn is on his knees getting up but Dominick nails him with a knee to the ribs. Dominick then goes up the ramp but Stan Gotch is walking down towards him with an envelope.

"Dominick somebody asked me to after your match give you this" said Stan as he hands him an envelope. Dominick smirks as he roughly yanks it out of his hands and he rips it open.

..

..

..

...

..

Dominick pulls out an Ace of Hearts as Dominick seems to be a mixture of panicking and anger.

"How funny, huh I'm laughing Ace you think I'm scared of you I can feel the hatred in this very card and I like it, but we both no you're not coming any time soon, but if you want I'll give you the sixty dollars you'll need to watch me win the rumble and acsend into a new realm of greatness in HDTV back in your hospital" said Dominick as he stalks out of sight.

* * *

Backstage

Lance is on the phone.

"No you can't let him leave the hospital ... Why? because Charlie just fucking killed him what do you think ... ... what do you mean he's stolen a fucking car already why didn't you call me before .. ... fuck it You're Fired" said Lance as he goes and turns to his brand new eye candy secretary. "Get more security around Charlie's I think Thresh has joined him in getting a spot in the loony bin"

As she turns around to walk away.

"Eh I told you to walk slowly out of my office before didn't I ... ... dumb bitch" finished Lance.

* * *

The percentages of votes is shown in for the matches as the an Extreme Rules seems to slightly edge out I Quit 40% to 39% with First Blood taking the rest.

**Don't know why I'm crawling**  
**Everybody's running, everybody's running**  
**Re-spun back to where there's something**  
**Everything was falling, trust in what was nothing**

"This match is for the TWE Woman's Championship and it is an Extreme Rules match introducing first from Tampa Bay, Florida at five foot nine and weighing in at one hundred forty seven pounds the challenger "The Tigress" Rena Myers" said the announcer.

"Rena Myers what else can be said about her one of the best in TWE's Woman Division and seemed to be a Woman's Kingpin until she was knocked off by the combined efforts of Aza and Tariya" said Sebastian.

Rena goes with a microphone in her hand.

"I know what you're all thinking how can Rena possibly not win this match" says Rena. "Well sadly I have been recently injured as a result of an attack from Aza Azura as such I can no longer compete in the ring tonight"

"Before I announce my replacement I want Aza Azura to come out to the ring and publically apoligise for her attack on me her act of cowardice" said Rena.

Aza comes out to the entrance ramp confused at Rena.

"What the hell are you talking about" said Aza.

"What I'm I talking about well, I think you need a physical demonstration about these matches" said Rena as from behind Natasha Dentons attacks Aza Azura with a chair.

Natasha drags her down the ramp into the ring as Rena sits down laughing as Aza is tossed head first into the ring post. Blood is falling down her face.

"See that's what you call first blood, sadly thanks to my injured ankle I couldn't do that myself" said Rena. "Now how about some extreme rules"

Natasha goes under the ring and takes out a table with barbed wire ontop of it. "This one is one a freind called Thresh told me about" Natasha sets up Aza onto the ring barrcade and then power bombs her through the table.

"Now how about we finish this with an I Quit" said Rena as Aza is thrown in.

Natasha grabs Aza and sets her up in a Cross Arm breaker as Aza screams in pain.

"Come on say it" said Rena as she shove the mic into Aza's face.

Aza is struggling to get out and gets a shot from the mic to the face.

"Come on say I Quit to my replacement Natasha Dentons"

Natasha grabs onto the ropes with one arm for added levarage as Aza screams out "I Quit".

"I can't here you bitch say it again" says Rena cackling like mad as Natasha cranks on the arm as Aza is tapping out and screaming I Quit. "Shut up already" says Rena as she shoves the mic down Aza's throat as Natasha let's go. Natasha kicks Aza out of the ring as a referee reluclantly hands Natasha Dentons the belt.

"Let me introduce to you the winner of this match and new TWE Woman's Champion, The Pheonix who has come from the ashes with my help I introduce to you the one and only Natasha Dentons" says Rena as she drops the mic as Natasha raises the belt to thunderous boos from the crowd.

"That is a disgrace how can the referee have allowed something like this to take place" said Sebastian.

"It was an Extreme Rules match all is legal if you have a problem with it tell it to the fans who wanted this beatdown to take place" said James.

"They wanted a match not this" said Sebastian.

"Well this what they get becareful what you wish for because you just might get it" said James.

* * *

Well that's the first and much shorter half of this. Sorry if the writing style is a bit spotty/rushed/etc. it is that way becuase I wrote it rather rushed at some parts.


	53. On Official Hiatus

I am here to say sadly this fic is as of right now on Official Hiatus. They are several reasons for this mostly college and a growing lack of watching or caring about wrestling. I hope that soon I can be able to finish up the remaining one forth of this fic but until I get the urge to do it. So awkward as hell moment gone thanks for reading and reviewing on this fic to all who have done either of those two.

D'Champ 18


End file.
